Force of Nature
by Deliquescenced
Summary: Jean hat nicht darum gebeten, gerettet zu werden und so beschließt er, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, bevor er eine bekannte Hölle gegen eine neue eintauscht, die auch noch den letzten Rest seiner Seele mit sich nimmt. Allerdings hat er die Rechnung ohne Jeremy gemacht. Jean/Jeremy Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen ihr alle, die ihr vielleicht mitlest :),

tja, herzlich willkommen bei meinem Versuch, meinem momentan Lieblingspairing JereJean oder auch Jean/Jeremy etwas Leben einzuhauchen. Das ist nach Weiß Kreuz gar nicht mal so einfach, weil auch die Protagonisten nicht nur gänzlich anders sind, sondern auch sehr sehr schwierige Befindlichkeiten haben. Themen wie Folter, Vergewaltigung und Selbstmordgedanken sind sehr sensibel und schwierig zu schreiben, noch viel schwieriger jedoch zu lesen, daher bitte ich euch: passt auf euch auf. Wenn ihr euch durch eines dieser Themen unwohl fühlt, solltet ihr erst zu einem der späteren Kapitel dazustoßen. Insbesondere am Anfang wird einer der beiden Protagonisten das sehr häufig thematisieren.

Vorab zu etwas Grundsätzlichem. Die Autorin der dreibändigen Buchreihe „All for the Game – The Foxhole Court" habe ich vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt bereits für ihre Weiß Kreuz-Fanfictions geliebt und da war es nur natürlich, dass ich sie auch für AFTG liebe. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich die Bücher in Rekordzeit verschlungen und meine Sucht danach mit Fanfictions befriedigt. Dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass mich ein Pairing besonders fasziniert: Jeremy Knox, Kapitän und Striker der Trojans und Jean Moreau, Backliner der Ravens. Die Beiden haben in den Büchern kein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen, aber wie durch ein großartiges Wunder sind sie der zweitgrößte Ship in dem Fandom.

Deswegen möchte ich nun auch noch über sie schreiben. Vieles von dem, was kommen wird, gab es in der einen oder anderen Variante schon. Ich bemühe mich, dem Ganzen einen neuen Anstrich zu geben, doch werde auch nicht das Rad neu erfinden können. Seht es mir nach, wenn es ähnliche Szenen schon einmal gegeben hat… für den Anspruch, die Erste zu sein, fehlen mir ungefähr zehn Jahre.

Die Kapitel werden bedeutend kürzer werden als bei vorherigen Geschichten (ich peile ca. fünf bis zehn Seiten an) und ich werde sowohl aus Jeans als auch aus Jeremys Sicht schreiben.

Ich richte mich im Übrigen nach Noras Extracontent in Bezug auf Jean, zu finden hier:

post/134309599252/and-the-brutality-that-riko-could-inflict-on-jean

Jetzt steht dem ersten Teil eigentlich nichts mehr im Weg. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß :)!

* * *

Während des Fluges zu essen war wahrlich keine seiner klügsten Entscheidungen gewesen.

Ganz und gar nicht, hielt sich Jean vor Augen, als er mit vor Angst klopfendem Herzen auf einer der Herrentoiletten des Flughafens Los Angeles kniete und seinen Mageninhalt der Schüssel anvertraute, damit diese das Zeugnis seiner brachialen Unfähigkeit der Kanalisation übergeben konnte. Wie unfähig er war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, davon zeugten die Narben auf seinem Körper. Nicht gut genug für die Ansprüche des Patriarchen. Nicht gut genug für Rikos Ansprüche. Nicht gut genug um ein eigenes Leben zu haben. Nicht gut genug um in Palmetto zu bleiben.

Und jetzt nicht gut genug, seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten um seinen neuen Besitzer nicht warten zu lassen. Kein Wunder, dass Riko ihn derart oft bestraft hatte für sein Versagen, einfachste Befehle zu befolgen. Oder für seinen Widerstand und seine Versuche, ein Mensch zu sein.

Jean schloss die Augen und krallte seine Fingerkuppen in die Fliesen, bis es schmerzte. Es war noch nicht einmal zwei Monate her war, dass Renee ihn aus den Klauen der Ravens geholt hatte um ihn zu retten, weil er in einem schwachen Moment der verzweifelten Menschlichkeit vergessen hatte, dass er als Besitz der Moriyamas nicht das Recht dazu hatte darum zu bitten, wie ein normaler Mensch gerettet zu werden.

Sie hatte ihn erhört und ihn somit in seine ganz persönliche Hölle gestürzt.

Als er sich endlich bewusst geworden war, was passiert war, hatte er versucht zurück zu kehren. Dreimal hatte er sich unter Schmerzen, Übelkeit und Schwindel aus dem Bett der Krankenschwester geschält um sich anzuziehen und nach Evermore zurückzukehren um einer noch schlimmeren Strafe zu entgehen, die Riko sicherlich für ihn in petto haben würde. Dreimal war er aufgehalten worden. Von der Schwester selbst, von Renee und schlussendlich von Minyard. Dreimal, bevor er es aufgegeben und nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass die Gefolgsleute der Moriyamas zu dem Haus der Schwester kamen, sie umbrachten und ihn mitnahmen.

Doch sie waren nicht gekommen und bevor Jean den Gedanken daran, dem Ganzen selbst ein Ende zu bereiten, ausführen konnte, hatten Josten und Day ihn über Dinge in Kenntnis gesetzt, die er kaum für möglich gehalten hatte.

Riko war tot und er würde nicht mehr zurückkehren nach Evermore. Sein Wert war ins Bodenlose gesunken, nachdem Riko anscheinend alles daran gesetzt hatte, ihn unbrauchbar zu machen mit seinem Messer, seinen Tritten und Schlägen. Dabei verheilte sein Körper und er würde sicherlich schon jetzt spielen können. Er hatte schon mit gravierenden Verletzungen trainiert und gespielt.

Aber sie wollten ihn nicht mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hatten ihn verkauft, selbst wenn sie das nicht so nannten. Auch das hatte Day ihm gesagt. An die Trojans, ausgerechnet. Die Heiligen ihrer Liga, überschüttet mit entsprechenden Preisen für ihren Gemeinschaftssinn und Sportsgeist. Die Foxes hatten ihn nicht gewollt, nicht, dass Jean auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, mit diesem chaotischen Team jemals zusammenarbeiten zu wollen. Zumal Jostens Anblick ihn immer und immer wieder daran erinnerte, was für ein Monster er gewesen war auf Befehl von Riko. Jede Narbe im Gesicht und auf dem Körper des Jungen, die er ihm zugefügt hatte um nicht bestraft zu werden, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er kein Stück besser war als sein verstorbener Besitzer.

Er konnte die Anwesenheit von Day nicht wirklich ertragen, seine selbstgerechte Fixierung auf Exy und nichts Anderem. Die Angst, welche Day um seine Fähigkeit zu spielen hatte, überwog selbst ein Menschenleben. Wobei, nein, sein Menschenleben, berichtigte Jean sich. Er war zwar ein Mensch, aber Besitz und es war egal, was mit Besitz geschah. Vor allen Dingen aber war es egal, wie Jean sich damit gefühlt hatte.

Denn dass er nach all den Jahren in Rikos sadistischen Händen noch Gefühle hatte, war unbestritten und für Jean immer noch ein Mysterium. Man hätte doch meinen sollen, dass mittlerweile alle Emotionen aus dem herausgefoltert worden waren und dass nur noch Schmerzen übrig geblieben waren. Doch nein, seine Gefühle standen ihm genauso im Weg wie vor einem Jahrzehnt. Er war verzweifelt, er hegte Hoffnung um sie immer und immer wieder zu verlieren. Er hasste und war wütend. Er war taub und doch brannte er vor Unruhe und Unsicherheit. Vor allen Dingen aber hatte er Angst, insbesondere jetzt.

Es war nicht genug, dass er verkauft worden war. Nein, im Gegensatz zu damals, als seine Eltern ihn zur Begleichung einer Schuld an die Moriyamas überstellt hatten, hatte er den Vertrag, der ihm vorgelegt worden war, selbst unterschrieben. Weil das in Amerika so sein musste. Offiziell gab es keinen Besitz. Inoffiziell sah jeder weg. Jeder. Niemand scherte sich darum, ob die Gesetze gebrochen wurden und so hatte Jean in seinen Juravorlesungen innerlich nur lachen können. Menschenhandel… es geschah tagtäglich und unter der Nase des Colleges, selbst hier in Amerika. Es brauchte noch nicht einmal Käfige oder Fesseln dazu, nein.

Angst reichte vollkommen aus.

Aus Angst hatte er den Vertrag unterschrieben, der den Trainer und den Kapitän der Trojans zu seinen neuen Besitzern machen würde und sich schlussendlich auf den Weg in eine neue Gefangenschaft begeben, die ihm noch mehr Hölle sein würde als es Evermore jemals gewesen war. Riko war ein bekanntes Übel gewesen, er wusste, was er von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Evermore war eine Dunkelheit gewesen, die ihn immer und immer wieder verschluckt hatte mit ihren roten und schwarzen Wänden, der Tageslichtlosigkeit und dem angepassten, zeitlichen Rhythmus an die perfekten Trainingsabläufe. Er hatte gelernt, sich darin zurecht zu finden, notfalls auch mit gebrochenen Knochen und aufgeschlitztem Körper. Er hatte gelernt, dass es keine Grenzen gab, wenn es um die Benutzung von Eigentum ging.

Nun aber wusste er nicht, ob er sein Gelerntes noch anwenden konnte. South California war all das, was West Virginia nicht war. Die Sonne schien schon seit sie sich im Landeanflug befunden hatten. Selbst die Gänge waren lichtdurchflutet und warm. Jeans Körper hatte darauf mit einer Gänsehaut reagiert, die immer noch nicht abgeflacht war. Soviel Wärme hatte es selbst im Haus der Krankenschwester nicht gegeben.

Los Angeles war laut und fröhlich, die Menschen lachten und drängten sich aneinander, sie formten sich zu einer homogenen Masse, die Jean zu erdrücken drohte, kaum, dass er das Flugzeug verlassen hatte.

Mit ein Grund, warum er hier kniete und warum das Zittern, das Besitz von seinem Körper ergriffen hatte, nicht abebben wollte, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass er seine neuen Besitzer nicht länger warten lassen durfte. Er hatte bereits jetzt schon Strafe auf sich geladen, da musste er nicht noch weitere, gebrochene Knochen herausfordern.

Schwankend erhob Jean sich und spülte die Überreste seines Unvermögens die Kanalisation hinunter. Mit gesenktem Blick trat er aus der Kabine heraus und wusch sich die Hände und spülte seinen Mund aus. Der Kapitän der Trojans war dafür bekannt, dass er sich nichts aus Mädchen machte, also würde seine Strafe vermutlich entsprechend ausfallen. Da wollte er nicht noch mehr Unmut auf sich ziehen und nach eigenem, bitteren Erbrochenen riechen, wenn ihm Knox seinen Schwanz in den Mund schob.

Jean zog die Kapuze seines Pullovers tiefer in sein Gesicht und schulterte seine Tasche. Handgepäck, das war alles, was sein Leben darstellte. Besitz hatte kein Eigentum, das hatte ihm Riko immer und immer wieder eingetrichtert. Also beschränkte sich sein Hab und Gut auf das, was die Schwester, Abby war ihr Name, und Josten ihm gegeben hatten. Warum Josten so etwas tat, obwohl er ihn ebenso gefoltert hatte wie Riko auch, war Jean ein Rätsel. Gefragt hatte er nicht, sondern das Smartphone schweigend in seine Tasche gesteckt, in dem die Nummern einiger Foxes und ihrer Krankenschwester eingespeichert waren. Da, wo Jean vermutet hatte, dass es sich dabei um ein Versehen handeln musste, hatte Renee ihm versichert, dass es alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Langsam ging er in Richtung Ausgang, dort, wo Knox auf ihn wartete. Er wusste, dass er spätestens dann, wenn sich die Türen des Abflugbereiches vor ihm öffneten, den Blick heben musste um den Jungen zu erkennen, doch noch hatte er ein paar Meter. Vier waren es vielleicht, die schneller, als es ihm lieb war zu dreien wurden, bei zwei öffneten sich die automatischen Schiebetüren und mit rasendem Puls trat Jean schließlich durch sie hindurch. Kurz hob er den Blick und wurde sich mit Schrecken bewusst, dass es gar nicht so schwierig war, Knox zu finden. Der blonde Junge stand als Einziger am Wartegitter. Er hatte ihn solange warten lassen, bis alle Passagiere abgeholt worden waren.

Jean schluckte und trat um die Absperrung herum, den Blick auf die Füße des Trojan gerichtet, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser sein stummes Zeichen der Unterwerfung anerkennen würde.

„Hi! Mensch, da bist du ja! Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du auf diesem Chaos von einem Flughafen verloren gehst!", drang die Stimme seines neuen Kapitäns zu ihm und Jean zuckte in Erwartung eines Schlages zurück, der nicht kam. Auch nachdem bitteres, schweres Schweigen zwischen sie getreten war und Knox anscheinend eine Entschuldigung von ihm verlangte.

Schweigend neigte Jean seinen Kopf, weil er seinem Magen nicht traute.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?", löste Besorgnis die Freude in der Stimme ab und Jean schluckte erneut. Vorsichtig sah er hoch, bis zum Halsansatz kam er, bevor er sich nicht weiter traute. Er musste sprechen, sonst wäre das ein Zeichen des Ungehorsams und das nach seiner jetzigen Unverschämtheit wäre ein Frevel sondergleichen. Jean räusperte sich trocken.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, hier zu sein", erwiderte er die gelernte Floskel der Dankbarkeit und erntete erneut verwirrtes Schweigen. War es nicht richtig? Hatte er den Bogen bereits zu sehr überspannt? Jean sah hoch, er wagte den Blick in Knox' Gesicht, das ihm nicht die erwartete Wut zeigte, sondern offene Verwirrung und eine eingefroren zwischen ihnen ausgestreckte Hand.

„Öhm. Ja… Ich freue mich auch, dich zu treffen", erwiderte Knox und zog langsam eben jene wieder zu sich, die breiten Lippen zu einem peinlich berührten Lächeln verzogen. Jetzt, wo er es gewagt hatte, warf Jean einen Blick auf den Jungen, dem er schon oft bei Spielen begegnet war und der so anders aussah als auf dem Feld in seiner Schutzkleidung oder vollkommen verschwitzt am Kopf klebenden Haaren. Zumindest meinte Jean sich daran zu erinnern, auch wenn seine Erinnerungen an viele Spiele bruchstückhaft und ineinander übergehend waren, durchsetzt mit deliranten Schmerzen.

Woran er sich aber deutlich erinnerte, waren die Male, als Knox in seiner Funktion als Striker mehrfach seine Verteidigung durchbrochen hatte. Sein Herr hatte das mit Verachtung mitverfolgt und ihn entsprechend strafen lassen. Die Narben der verheilten Messerwunden schmerzten bei Kälte heute noch. Doch das war nicht der einzige Hass gewesen, den Riko auf den blonden Jungen mit den chaotischen Haaren auf ihn projiziert hatte. Eigentlich trug Day die Schuld daran. Day und seine verdammte Vorliebe für den begnadeten Striker. Day und seine Schwärmerei, die er nicht vor Riko hatte verbergen können und die dieser zum Anlass genommen hatte, Day zu zeigen, was es bedeutete, wenn Männer Männer richtig fickten.

Knox' Existenz als Days Schwärmerei war schuld an Vergewaltigung Nummer drei, wie die Zahl, die ihn als Eigentum brandmarkte. Wie ironisch und bitter war es da doch, dass ausgerechnet Kevin seinen Besitzübertritt angeleiert hatte.

„Hast du nur die Tasche?", fragte Knox in seine Erinnerungen hinein und Jean konnte das Aufflammen des Funkens an Hass nicht verhindern, der ihn anhand der Unbeschwertheit der Frage überkam. Knox hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Dasein angerichtet hatte. Auch er verschloss seine Augen vor der Realität und machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Als wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Besitz kein Eigentum haben durfte. Als wenn er den Vertrag nicht hätte und sobald sie in der Universität waren, seinen Pass einfordern würde.

Jean wusste, dass eine Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde, also nickte er schweigend und Knox räusperte sich. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und sah von seiner Tasche zu ihm und wieder zurück.

„Soll ich sie dir abnehmen?", fragte er und Jeans Griff um den Riemen festigte sich unwillkürlich. Er konnte mit der Frage nichts anfangen. War sie ein Test, ein Befehl, eine Falle? Was interessierte es den Anderen außer um in seinen Sachen herum zu wühlen und ihm das abzunehmen, was ihn auch nur ansatzweise zu einem Menschen machte, nur um ihn dann nach Belieben zu reglementieren und neu auszustatten?

Was es auch war, er hatte keine Wahl. Schweigend überreichte Jean Knox die Tasche mit seinen Habseligkeiten und der Junge strahlte ihn an, als hätte er gerade die Meisterschaft gewonnen. Was sich hinter diesem Grinsen verbergen mochte, konnte Jean nur raten, auch wenn er eine sehr konkrete Vorstellung von dem hatte, was ihn erwartete.

Rikos Grinsen war schließlich auch von belustigt auf manisch auf sadistisch gewechselt und hatte ihm gnadenlose Folter aufgezwungen.

„Wollen wir? Mein Wagen steht draußen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Parkgebühren langsam aber sicher meinen Monatsbeitrag auffressen."

Jean schluckte ob der gequält in die Welt gestoßenen Worte. Er war daran schuld und sicherlich würde er dieses Versagen ebenso wiedergutmachen müssen wie alles Andere auch.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung", murmelte er mit gesenktem Blick und setzte sich nach Knox in Bewegung, der ihn überrascht musterte.

„Ach Quatsch, das ist doch nicht dein Verdienst", wiegelte er ab und strich sich durch die blonden Haare, die dadurch nicht wirklich ordentlicher wurden. Jean fiel erst jetzt auf, wie braungebrannt Knox war. Zumindest er verbrachte also viel Zeit in der Sonne von South California. Vielleicht war es ihm selbst gestattet, das eine oder andere Mal aus dem Fenster zu sehen oder sogar die Wärme zu genießen, wenn er es sich verdient hatte. Nun würde er ihn sicherlich für Wochen in dem Wohnheim einsperren. Riko hätte das getan.

Stumm folgte er ihm durch den Flughafen bis zum Parkhaus, wo sie zu einem alten, klapprigen Auto gingen, von dessen Marke Jean noch nie etwas gehört hatte und in das er auch im ersten Moment nicht einsteigen wollte, sein Vorsatz hin oder her. Doch Knox ließ ihm da wenig Wahl, als er seine Tasche mit einem Dauerlächeln in den knarzenden Kofferraum legte und ihm die Beifahrertür aufschloss. Die Tür selbst musste er mit einem Ruck aufziehen und in Jean keimte der Verdacht auf, dass das metallische Kreischen nicht zur Normalausstattung des Fahrzeuges gehörte.

„Ja, er ist alt, träge und er quietscht, aber er fährt", erläuterte Knox, als hätte er die Zweifel in seinem Gesicht gesehen, was Jean stark bezweifelte. Riko hatte ihm jahrelang beigebracht, seine Emotionen und Befindlichkeiten Fremden gegenüber unter Kontrolle zu halten und niemanden daran teilhaben zu lassen. Schließlich ging es niemanden etwas an, wenn der Besitz litt. Es galt, die Form zu fahren.

Er hob den Blick und begegnete erneut – immer noch? – dem peinlich berührten Grinsen, mit dem Knox nun in das Innere seines Wagens deutete.

Gehorsam und sorgfältig um Abstand bemüht ließ sich Jean auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder und zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Feder in die Rückseite seines Oberschenkels bohrte. An sich verletzte ihn die herausstehende Feder nicht, nur war sein Oberschenkel wie sein kompletter Oberkörper auch noch wund von Rikos Schlägen. Das Hämatom, was nun auf die spitze Feder traf, ließ ihn zusammenzucken und überrascht aufstöhnen, ganz zum augenscheinlichen Entsetzen des Fahrers selbst.

Der sich ruckartig zu ihm beugte, die Hände auf seiner Schulter und seinem Oberschenkel, das Gesicht so nah, dass Jean durch die in alle Richtungen stehenden Haare gekitzelt wurde.

Nicht, dass ihn das in diesem Moment interessierte. Aus instinktivem Reflex war er zurückgewichen, zumindest so weit, wie es seine momentane Position zuließ. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Knox in das Gesicht, das ihm so nahe war und für ein paar Schläge hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Herz einfach ausgesetzt hatte. Es war so weit, der andere Junge würde ihn schlagen. Er hatte ihn so lange eingelullt, bis Jean nicht aufgepasst hatte und nun würde er in der Abgeschiedenheit des Parkhauses für seine Unverschämtheiten büßen.

Panisch schluckte Jean und ein Laut nicht minder ängstlich entkam seinen Lippen. „Es tut mir leid", presste er hervor, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Es tut mir wirklich leid und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", flehte er inständig und konnte nicht anders, als sich auf die blauen Augen zu fixieren, die ihn anstarrten, als hätte er gerade vom Untergang der Welt gesprochen. Endlose Sekunden lang passierte rein gar nichts, dann richtete sich Knox so schnell auf, dass Jean erneut in der Erwartung eines Schlages zusammenzuckte.

Schritt um Schritt trat er jedoch zurück, während sich sein Gesicht in Unglauben verzog. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Jean an jede Regung, an jedes Anzeichen für eine bevorstehende Explosion, doch nichts kam. Schon wieder nicht.

„Jean, alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte nicht…", begann Knox und stockte dann eher verwirrt als wütend. „Ich meine, das ist eine Feder in meinem Wagen, die heraussteht, das ist doch nicht deine Schuld, du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Warum...?"

Jean konnte ihm so vieles sagen, in diesem Moment. Ihm lagen Dinge auf der Zunge, die er mit Gewalt herunterschlucken musste, weil er den Anderen nicht darauf stoßen wollte, was er getan hatte und dass es nicht der verspätete Flug war, der ihn aufgehalten habe. Ihm lag eine weitere Entschuldigung auf er Zunge, doch auch die schluckte er. Knox hatte ihm gerade schon mitgeteilt, dass eben jene unerwünscht sei. Unlogisch gar.

„Okay", erwiderte Jean schließlich, um das Schweigen zwischen ihnen irgendwie zu durchbrechen und Knox davon abzubringen ihn weiterhin anzustarren, als wäre er ein seltenes Insekt.

„Okay? Wirklich?" Zweifelnd runzelte dieser die Stirn und Jean nickte mit Gewalt.

„Ich… spüre sie nicht", log er und grundsätzlich tat sie ihm auch nicht so weh wie viele andere Dinge, die sich in seinen Körper gebohrt hatten.

„Wirklich?"

Das Nicken ging ihm einfacher von der Hand, befand Jean und er wurde beinahe augenblicklich damit belohnt, dass Knox sich nach weiteren, langen Sekunden des Starrens von ihm löste und um das Auto herumging. Mit einem verschämten Lächeln ließ er sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und rammte den Schlüssel in das Schloss. Nach zwei Versuchen sprang das Monstrum an und Jean beeilte sich, die Tür zu schließen, was schwieriger war als er zunächst angenommen. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Unvermögen, sich mit zittrigen Händen anzuschnallen. Vier Versuche benötigte er, um unter Knox' wachsamen Augen den Metallstift in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung zu bringen und den Gurt einrasten zu lassen.

„Auf geht's dann!", grinste dieser wieder mit seinem omnipräsenten Lächeln, das Jean ihm von Minute zu Minute weniger glaubte und fuhr holprig los, hinein in den geschäftigen Feierabendverkehr. Nach dem unzähligsten Spurwechsel fragte sich Jean unwillkürlich, ob er wirklich lebend den Boden der Universität South California betreten würde.

Die Frage, ob das wirklich eine Rolle spielte, dominierte seine Gedanken, als sie schließlich hinausfuhren. Im Nest hatte er sich vorgenommen, dem Ganzen nach seiner Graduierung ein Ende zu setzen. Er würde wenigstens eine Sache in seinem Leben erreicht haben, bevor er seinem Leben und der damit verbundenen Hölle ein Ende setzen würde.

Doch diesen Plan hatte er aufgegeben, nachdem Renee ihn aus Rikos Fängen gerettet hatte. In dem luftleeren Raum von Abbys Haus hatte er es für einen geringen Zeitraum gewagt, sich nicht mit dem Gedanken zu befassen. Doch spätestens seit klar geworden war, dass sie ihn an USC verkaufen würden, hatte er einen anderen Plan gefasst, fernab von den unsinnigen Träumen, dass er vielleicht leben könnte.

Was war ein Abschluss, den er danach sowieso nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte schon gegen eine weitere Hölle? Was waren weitere Jahre Leid gegen ein schnelles Ende, nach dem er nichts nichts mehr kommen würde?

Die Abwägung fiel ihm leicht und so hatte Jean, noch während Day versuchte, sich ein weiteres Mal bei ihm für das Leid, das er verursacht hatte, zu entschuldigen, beschlossen, dass er sich zwei Monate Zeit nach Ankunft geben würde, bis er dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen würde. Zwei Monate, bis sie vermutlich so lasch wurden mit ihren Kontrollen, dass er Zugang zu Messern oder spitzen Gegenständen haben würde. Bis sie selbst nachlässig werden würden ihn engmaschig zu kontrollieren.

Zwei Monate noch, dann würde das alles hier endlich ein Ende haben.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy hoffte inständig, dass man ihm seine Nervosität nicht ansah. Geschweige denn von den Fragen, die sich unter der dünnen Oberfläche seiner Selbstbeherrschung daran zu schaffen machten, sich einen Weg nach oben zu bahnen.

Genaugenommen wollten diese Fragen schon raus, seitdem Coach Wymack seinen eigenen Trainer kontaktiert hatte. Rheman hatte sich daraufhin mit ihm in Verbindung gesetzt und sie hatten die Frage diskutiert, ob sie einen weiteren Backliner brauchten. Mehr noch. Ob sie den besten Backliner ihrer Liga brauchten, der aus dem Team stammte, das für seine fragwürdigen Methoden und brutalen Spiele berüchtigt war und dessen Spielphilosophie, wie sie alle am eigenen Leib wussten, mehr als düster war.

Er hatte selbst schon gegen Jean gespielt und war von dem Backliner daran gehindert worden, zum Tor der Ravens durchzudringen. Eine brachiale Naturgewalt war der gegnerische Spieler gewesen und hatte Jeremys Ehrgeiz herausgefordert, seine Linien zu durchbrechen. Mehr als einmal war er mit dem Hintern nach einem der Zusammentreffen mit Nummer drei der Ravens auf dem Boden gelandet oder über selbigen geschlittert, gerade noch so an der Grenze des Legalen ohne dafür mit einer gelben oder roten Karte versehen zu werden.

Darüber hinaus hatten sie keinen Kontakt gehabt, so beschränkten sich Jeremys Erfahrungen mit Jean darauf, ihn auf dem Feld, kurz beim Shake-Hands und auf den Banketten zu sehen, bei denen er den einen oder anderen Blick in Richtung Moreau gewagt hatte.

Der verschlossene, nie lächelnde, abweisende und angespannte Mensch, den er dort gesehen hatte, hatte nicht im Flughafenterminal vor ihm gestanden und das hatte Jeremy einen unfreiwilligen Schock bereitet. Der Junge, der vor ihm gestanden hatte, war bleich und erschrocken gewesen, bis hin zum beinahe schon panischen Zurückzucken, als er ihn vor seiner lästigen Sitzfeder hatte retten wollen. Die Kapuze, die er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte, konnte die Verletzungen nicht gänzlich verbergen, die ihm in Evermore zugefügt worden waren.

Kevin hatte sich detailliert zu den Verletzungen ausgelassen und ihn darum gebeten, ein Auge auf Jean zu haben. Jeremy war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, nachzuvollziehen, was das bedeuten mochte und zu welcher Grausamkeit ein Mensch fähig war, als dass er vielmehr als ein „Ja" hatte hervorpressen können. Kevins Bitte, Jean niemals alleine zu lassen, weil es der Philosophie der Ravens entgegenlief, stieß zwar überhaupt nicht auf Gegenliebe, aber Kevins Versicherung, dass Jean sich mit einer Begleitung besser fühlen würde als ohne, war Jeremy erst einmal genug.

Den Rest würde die Zeit zeigen.

Sein Vorsatz, Jean mit seiner Fröhlichkeit einen herzlichen Empfang zu bieten und ihm zu versichern, dass ihm hier niemand wehtun würde, hatte sich in dem Moment verflüchtigt, als er den Tod auf zwei Beinen sah, der viel zu spät aus dem Terminal kam. Dem säuerlichen Geruch des Anderen nach Erbrochenem zu urteilen, gab es dafür auch einen validen Grund und Jeremys Frohmut war abrupt einer tiefgreifenden Unsicherheit gewichen, wie er Jean keine Angst machen könnte, wo anscheinend schon seine Präsenz ausreichte.

Dass dieser Angst vor ihm hatte, war offensichtlich und das machte Jeremy hilflos. Am Liebsten hätte er Jean wieder und wieder versichert, dass er ihm nichts tun würde und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsste. Hier war er in Sicherheit, niemand würde ihm wehtun, das war weder sein Stil noch derjenige seines Teams. Instinktiv spürte Jeremy jedoch, dass er Jean damit noch mehr verschrecken würde, so konzentrierte er sich lieber auf das Alltägliche, was vor ihnen lag.

Sie nicht im Straßenverkehr umzubringen zum Beispiel. Sie sicher zurück zur Universität zu bringen, zum Wohnhaus der Trojans. Mit Jean einkaufen zu gehen, denn die kleine Tasche, die er dabei hatte, konnte unmöglich alles Lebensnotwendige beherbergen. Ihm den Campus zu zeigen und alles, was er für sein kommendes Semester wissen musste. Und er musste das Chaos ihrer gemeinsamen, kleinen Studentenwohnung beseitigen, das er in der Hast seines Aufbruches zum Flughafen hinterlassen hatte, jetzt, wo er wieder einen Mitbewohner hatte.

Jeremy seufzte innerlich.

„Was ist denn dein Hauptfach?", fragte Jeremy, als ihm die ungewohnte Stille zuviel wurde und er sah im Augenwinkel seinen Beifahrer zusammenzucken. Lag es an der Frage oder war er zu laut gewesen? Jeremy vermutete Letzteres. Manchmal hatte er die Tendenz, aus Nervosität seine Lautstärke nicht im Griff zu haben. In Gegenwart von Alvarez und Laila war das weniger ein Problem denn eher eine Möglichkeit, sich auch Gehör zu verschaffen. In der drückenden Stille seines Autos… Jeremy seufzte erneut.

„Wirtschaft und Ökonomie", erwiderte Jean nach einem Moment des Schweigens und Jeremy pfiff anerkennend, aber leise dieses Mal.

„Das und Exy? Wie hast du das gemacht? Nicht geschlafen?", fragte er im Scherz und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf den Backliner, dessen mit Pflastern versorgte Hände sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu Fäusten ballten.

„Ein Evermoretag hat sechzehn Stunden, von denen acht Stunden für das Training und acht Stunden für das Studium vorgesehen sind. Das ist ausreichend für einen Abschluss."

Jeremy glaubte zunächst an einen Scherz, wurde aber anhand des völligen Fehlens von Ironie oder Sarkasmus schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Überrascht schnaufte er.

„Und Freizeit?"

Dass Jean nichts mit der Frage anfangen konnte, sah er an der sturmgeweihten, gerunzelten Stirn und an der offensichtlichen Unruhe, die den Jungen neben ihm im Sitz hin und herrutschen ließ.

Jeremy kam an einer roten Ampel zum Stehen und lächelte Jean beschwichtigend entgegen – hoffte er zumindest. „Hey, alles okay. Das war nur ein Scherz. Du musst mir nicht dein ganzes Leben ausbreiten", lenkte er vom Thema ab und die grauen Augen huschten für einen Moment vom Boden des Wagens zu seinem Halsansatz. Eine Antwort erhielt er deswegen allerdings noch lange nicht.

„Wie viele Stunden haben die Tage an der USC?", überraschte Jean ihn schließlich dann aber doch mit einer ersten, interessierten Frage.

„Je nachdem. Wir haben für gewöhnlich morgens die erste Trainingseinheit, zwei Stunden ab sieben Uhr. Dann geht es zu den Kursen und jeden zweiten Nachmittag die zusätzlichen Trainingseinheiten. Wenn wir am Wochenende Spiele haben, trainieren wir nicht, ansonsten haben wir jeden zweiten Samstagmorgen Training. Ansonsten haben wir frei und können uns auf unser Studium konzentrieren. Je nach Party können die Tage daher kürzer oder länger werden."

Das Schweigen, das wieder zwischen ihnen einkehrte, wurde begleitet von Jeans ungläubigem Blick, der, wenn Jeremy das richtig aus seinem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte, von überraschter Fassungslosigkeit geprägt war.

„Ist dir das zuviel?", fragte Jeremy, um noch eine Reaktion aus Jean herauszukitzeln und tatsächlich. Die Fassungslosigkeit war ihm ein williger Komplize um das eiserne Schweigen seines Beifahrers zu durchbrechen. In all ihrer Glorie machte sie den Anderen anscheinend offen für weitere Emotionen, die Jeremy einen Aufschluss über den Jungen gaben, der neben ihm saß.

Das verächtliche Schnauben hatte er nicht erwartet, trotzdem hieß er es willkommen.

„Was?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen nach und wurde doch tatsächlich mit dem Anblick der grauen Augen belohnt, die ihn für eine Sekunde maßen, bevor sie sich eines Besseren besannen.

„Ich werde in der Lage sein, meinen Vertrag vollständig zu erfüllen." Da war sie wieder, diese seltsame Förmlichkeit, die vielleicht zu einem offiziellen Pressetermin passte, wenn überhaupt. Jeremys Lächeln wurde sanfter.

„Vor allen Dingen sollst du in der Lage sein, Spaß dabei zu haben", erwiderte er versöhnlich und beendete damit unwillentlich und unwissentlich das Gespräch bis sie auf den Parkplatz des Wohnheims fuhren.

Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas furchtbar Schlimmes gesagt zu haben, doch ehrlich gesagt hatte Jeremy gerade nicht den Mut dazu, zu fragen, was genau es gewesen sein mochte.

* * *

Seine neue, persönliche Hölle trug die Farben Rot und Gold, war lichtdurchflutet, vollkommen chaotisch und in ein Schlafzimmer, einen Wohnraum und eine Küche aufgeteilt, die unzweifelhaft die Handschrift von Knox trugen. Jean war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals eine so belebte Wohnung gesehen hatte. In Evermore sicherlich nicht. In Evermore hatte alles seinen Platz und nichts, aber auch gar nichts Unsinniges oder gar ablenkendes war in den dunklen Gängen des Wohnheims zu finden gewesen, die noch nicht einmal durch Sonnenlicht beschienen worden waren.

Jean wusste nur zu gut, warum. Sonnenlicht lenkte ab von den wesentlichen Dingen: Training, Studium und Folter. Sonnenlicht gab Hoffnung und Hoffnung war die Basis für Schwäche. Schwäche war ihnen verboten in ihrem Streben nach Perfektion und so hatte Jean die seltenen Momente, in denen er einen Blick auf die Sonne erhaschen konnte, wertgeschätzt und in sich eingeschlossen, damit er davon zehren konnte, wenn alles über ihm zusammenzubrechen drohte.

Nun wurde er von Sonnenlicht erschlagen. Gleich eines Vampirs wich er jedem Strahl aus, der ihm direkt ins Gesicht scheinen konnte. Gleich eines Schneemanns fürchtete er die Wärme, die seine Kleidung durchdrang und die innere Kälte vertrieb, die ihn vor dem schützte, was kommen mochte. Das, was er vorher geliebt und ersehnt hatte, wurde ihm nun zu einem Hassobjekt, zu einem Ding, dessen Überfluss zerstörerisch und sadistisch war.

Natürlich schlief er wieder in den Räumlichkeiten des Kapitäns, der so leichten Zugang zu ihm haben würde. _**Die Hure des Teamkapitäns**_, flüsterte es gehässig in seinem Inneren. _**Natürlich. Zu was Anderem bist du auch nicht gut, wertloses Stück Eigentum. Nur die Nummer drei, für etwas Besseres reicht es nicht. Sei dankbar, dass wir dich bisher am Leben gelassen haben.**_

„Der Coach und ich haben beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, wenn du bei mir unterkommst, damit ich dir die Tour durch die Uni geben und dich am Anfang unterstützen kann. Die USC ist manchmal ein wenig chaotisch und da schadet es nicht, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der sich schon auskennt. Da ich gerade keinen Zimmernachbarn habe, hat sich das angeboten, dass du zu mir ziehst…der Einfachheit halber. Wenn du woanders hinmöchtest, dann können wir das auch arrangieren, allerdings würde das dann noch etwas dauern", erläuterte der Junge an seiner Seite, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

Als wenn es einen Unterschied machen würde, ob Knox direkten Zugang zu ihm hatte oder ob er ihn in der Umkleide oder Dusche abpasste. Oder ihn im Keller folterte, dort, wo ihn keiner hörte.

Da das Haus hier rein für die Trojans gedacht war, wäre es auch egal, wenn er im Zimmer eines Anderen wohnte. Das Team würde durch den Trainer und den Kapitän schon auf Spur gehalten worden sein, so, wie sie auch dazu angehalten worden waren, nach außen hin den Schein zu wahren. Achtmal hintereinander hatte sie den Day Spirit Award gewonnen und das geschah nicht dadurch, dass das Team undiszipliniert war und sich nicht verkaufen konnte.

Zumal es keine Rolle spielte, wo er die letzten Wochen seines Lebens verbrachte.

Jean wartete schweigend, dass er seine nächsten Anweisungen erhielt, während Knox mit einem Lächeln seine Sachen aus dem Weg räumte und auf einen Haufen türmte, der noch viel chaotischer war als vorher.

„Sorry, ich habe heute Morgen verschlafen und alles irgendwo hingeräumt, das kommt natürlich nicht vor, wenn du dich erst einmal eingerichtet hast. Apropos! Möchtest du deine Sachen schonmal ausräumen, damit wir eruieren, was dir noch fehlt und schon einmal einkaufen gehen?"

Jean hasste selbst die Formulierung des Jungen. Mochte er? Nein. Er hatte nicht nach Amerika gewollt als Begleichung von Schulden, die sein Vater bei den Moriyamas gehabt hatte. Er hatte nicht darum gebeten, Exy spielen zu müssen um zu überleben. Er hatte keine einzige Minute der Folter gewollt. Doch das hatte seit je her niemanden interessiert.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Das stimmte so nicht. Renee interessierte es. Renee fragte nach seinem Willen, seinen Wünschen, seinen Gefühlen. Sie gehörte nicht zur Reihe seiner Besitzer, nein.

Ihr gehörte seine Seele.

Sein Körper mochte herumgereicht werden, doch seine Seele hatte er ihr aus freien Stücken überantwortet, seinem Engel, seiner Retterin. Sie hatte ihn aus Rikos Klauen geholt, sie hatte ihn als Menschen gesehen, wie es niemand sonst getan hatte.

Dabei war es Zufall gewesen, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet hatte während eines Banketts, als Riko sich gerade mit Kevin beschäftigt und ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Angezogen durch ihre bunten Haare und ihr sanftes Lächeln hatte er sie beobachtet und studiert, in Gedanken Vergleiche gezogen zu ihrer Spielerpersönlichkeit und zu der jungen Frau, die in einem eleganten, langen Kleid auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gestanden hatte.

Unendlichkeit trennte sie und doch hatte Renee eben diese überwunden, Schritt für Schritt war sie ihm nähergekommen, unaufhaltsam und zielstrebig. Seine übliche Feindseligkeit hatte sie nicht davon abgehalten, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen. Wort und Wort hatte sie seinen Widerstand gebrochen und ihn soweit gebracht, dass er schließlich ein Smartphone von ihr annahm. Jean hatte sich lange dagegen gewehrt, weil er wusste, was es für Folgen haben würde, wenn es entdeckt wurde. Sie war sturer gewesen als er und schlussendlich hatte er das verdammte Ding in seinem Mantel gefunden. Wie es ihm möglich war, das vor Riko geheim zu halten, war ihm heute noch ein Rätsel.

Dann hatte sie begonnen, ihm Nachrichten zu schreiben. Kurze Texte, Fragen nach seinem Befinden, nach Unwichtigem. Jean hatte sich zunächst ebenso geweigert, ihr zu antworten, wie er sich geweigert hatte, das Handy anzunehmen und war erneut gescheitert.

Ihre Sturheit hatte ihm schließlich eine Antwort entlockt.

Einer folgte die Nächste, darauf eine Vierte und schlussendlich hatte er immer dann, wenn er es konnte, ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. So auch an dem Tag, an dem er gedacht hatte, dass er nun sterben würde.

_**Hilf mir**_, zwei Worte, die er mit bereits blutenden Fingern und angebrochenen Rippen geschrieben hatte, kurz nachdem Riko ihm zum ersten Mal Haare ausgerissen hatte. _**Hilf mir**_ hatte er geschrieben, in der fiebrigen Annahme, dass sie es tatsächlich schaffen könnte, ihn irgendwie am Leben zu erhalten. Es war nicht mehr als der Schrei des kleinen Jungen gewesen, der er einmal gewesen war und der seinen Vater und seine Mutter angefleht hatte, ihm zu helfen, als ihn die Wachmänner der Moriyamas daran gehindert hatten, mit ihnen nach Frankreich zurück zu kehren.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass es jemals so etwas wie Rettung für ihn geben würde, doch sie hatte ihn eines Besseres belehrt. Sie war gekommen, wie ein Racheengel war sie über die Ravens gekommen und hatte ihn aus Evermore entführt. Und wie hatte er ihr es gedankt?

Indem er dreimal versucht hatte, aus dem Haus der Krankenschwester zu fliehen, bevor Josten ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass Riko tot war.

Indem er ihr beinahe das Herz gebrochen hatte mit seiner Tirade aus Hass und Zorn, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach, dass sie nicht wusste, mit wem sie sich anlegte und ob sie wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihm damit etwas Gutes tue.

Die Tränen, die in ihren Augen schwammen, waren fürchterlich für ihn gewesen und er hatte sich geschworen, ihr niemals wieder wehzutun. Seine verzweifelten Entschuldigungen hatte sie mit ihrem sanften Lächeln angenommen, hatte ihm jedoch gleichzeitig das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er versuchen würde zu heilen und dass er nicht zu den Ravens zurückkehrte. Niemals wieder und unter keinen Umständen.

Jean hatte dem zugestimmt, allerdings nur, um das Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zurückkehren zu sehen und seine Schuld wieder gut zu machen.

„Jean?"

Mit einem Ruck kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück. Sein Puls schoss in die Höhe, als er erkannte, dass er seinem Kapitän keine Aufmerksamkeit gezollt hatte. Mühevoll schluckte Jean. Die Zeit im Haus der Krankenschwester hatte seine Disziplin und seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb anscheinend auf Null reduziert, wenn er derart nachlässig wurde. Wieder blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als respektvoll den Kopf zu senken, eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, die um Längen zu spät kam und entsprechend abgewürgt wurde.

„Nein! Nein nein nein, nicht entschuldigen!", fuhr ihm Knox über den Mund und die Hand, die am Rande seines Sichtfeldes herumwedelte, verschreckte ihn mehr als es die lauten Worte des Anderen taten. Instinktiv trat er einen Schritt zur Seite. „Du warst in Gedanken und ich habe das nicht gesehen. Es tut _**mir**_ leid!"

Wie es Knox doch immer wieder schaffte, dass er vollkommen ratlos einen Blick in dessen Gesicht werfen musste um sich sicher zu sein, dass das, was er gerade gehört hatte, auch wirklich dem entsprach, was sein Gehirn ihm zu verstehen gab. Wieso entschuldigte sich Knox bei ihm? War das ein Test? Ratlos versuchte Jean eine Reaktion darauf zu finden, allerdings war Knox ihm da schon wieder Meilen voraus.

„Wie sieht es aus, magst du ausräumen und wir schauen dann, was du noch brauchst? Unser Coach hat mir seine Kreditkarte gegeben im Falle eines Falles, die sollten wir ausreizen."

Knox grinste bei seinen Worten, Jean war aber ganz und gar nicht danach zu grinsen. Das waren erneut Schulden, die er abarbeiten musste.

„Ich habe genug", krächzte er entsprechend und verfluchte seine Stimme dafür, dass sie noch nicht einmal im Ansatz so abweisend klang, wie er es geplant hatte. Schwäche zeigen öffnete neuer Folter nur Tür und Tor, ebenso wie ein Widerspruch.

Dass eben jener weggewischt wurde, als hätte es ihn gar nicht gegeben, irritierte Jean mehr als die erhobene Augenbraue.

„Bettdecke?", fragte Knox und Jean rief sich schmerzlich vor Augen, dass er nichts dabei hatte. Hier war es warm und würde es auch erst einmal bleiben, also brauchte er sie nicht. Es reichte, wenn er sich mit seiner Jacke zudeckte. Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kissen?" Ein Kissen wäre zwar schön, aber auch das war eine unnötige Ausgabe. Er konnte seinen Pullover hierfür nehmen. Erneut verneinte er.

„Klamotten?" Er hatte für zwei Wochen Kleidung bei sich, die konnte er bei Bedarf waschen. Die Krankenschwester hatte sie ihm geschenkt, denn Renee hatte ihn mit nicht mehr als das, was er am Leib trug, aus dem Nest geholt. Nichts davon war schwarz und Jean hatte eine vorsichtige Vorliebe für den dunkelblauen Kapuzenpullover entwickelt, den Renee ihm geschenkt hatte.

Er trug ihn auch jetzt und hoffte, dass er ihn behalten durfte. Wenn er sich die Farben der Trojans ansah, schwand diese Hoffnung jedoch. Rot und Gold standen dem Blau des Pullovers diametral entgegen. Vielleicht würde sich Knox darauf einlassen, dass er ihn wenigstens im Kleiderschrank verstecken konnte, wenn er ihn schon nicht anziehen durfte. Oder ihn als Kopfkissen nutzen.

„Und natürlich Nahrung. Ich fürchte, ich habe momentan nur ungesundes Zeug im Kühlschrank, Semesterferien und so. Wenn du da etwas Anderes möchtest, dann sollten wir auf jeden Fall noch einkaufen gehen."

Jean hatte zwar die Küche beim Reinkommen gesehen und hatte auch wahrgenommen, dass sie benutzt worden war, doch was das konkret bedeutete, das ging ihm jetzt erst auf. Im Nest waren sie mit Nahrung versorgt worden, nach einem strengen Sportlerdiätplan. Er hatte weder die Wahl noch die Verantwortung gehabt, sich selbst um sein Essen kümmern zu müssen. Dass er es nun selbst in die Hand nehmen musste, stellte ihn vor eine schier unlösbare Aufgabe, da er nicht wusste, wie er sich selbst Nahrung zubereiten konnte.

Zu fragen, würde Schwäche offenbaren, die gegen ihn verwendet werden würde.

„Was magst du denn?"

Jean hatte gehofft, dass genau diese Frage nicht kam. Es gab keine richtige und gute Antwort darauf, nicht für ihn.

„Der Essensplan ist völlig ausreichend", erwiderte er und schuf damit Verwirrung bei seinem Gegenüber, die er nicht wirklich verstand.

„Das wird problematisch. Wir haben keinen Essensplan", sagte Knox mit der gleichen, irritierenden Geste der Unsicherheit. Oder was auch immer die Hand in dessem Nacken dort zu suchen hatte. „Wir essen, wenn es passt, mit in der Kantine, ansonsten kochen wir uns selbst etwas. Am Wochenende und in den Semesterferien meistens Letzteres."

Das war derart verwirrend, dass Jean ein ungläubiger Laut entwich. Wie konnten die Trojans ihre Fitness aufrechterhalten, wenn sie sich derart falsch und schädlich ernährten, keinem Diätplan folgten? Sich selbst zu ernähren war eine Disziplinlosigkeit, die ihr Herr ihnen niemals erlaubt hätte. Sich ungesund zu ernähren ebenfalls nicht.

„Ich…", begann Jean und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die Knox' Forderung nach einer Antwort gerecht wurden und die ihm nicht noch mehr Schwäche als jetzt schon zuschrieben. Weit kam er nicht, als sein Handy klingelte und sein Kopf in Richtung des Geräusches ruckte.

Entsetzt starrte er auf seine Tasche, in der, so wusste er, ganz unten in einer Falte das Telefon verborgen lag, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm nicht abgenommen werden würde. Diese Hoffnung konnte er nun begraben, das wusste er und nur, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, den Ton auszuschalten oder das Handy auszumachen.

Da war es doch auch passend, dass es ausgerechnet Renee war, die ihn gerade anrief. Vermutlich um zu fragen, ob er gut angekommen war und wie es ihm ging. Wütend auf sich selbst starrte Jean auf seine Tasche und lauschte dem Klingeln, die Hände zu schmerzhaften Fäusten geballt.

„Du wirst angerufen", sagte sein Kapitän hilfreich hinter ihm und Jean senkte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, sich zu entschuldigen, dass er etwas mit hineingeschmuggelt hatte, was ihm nicht erlaubt war. Er wusste, dass er Demut zeigen sollte, doch er fand nicht die Kraft dazu, nicht nachdem er schon mit dem fehlenden Essensplan erhebliche Probleme hatte. Ergeben trat er hervor und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Mit zittrigen Fingern holte er das Smartphone hervor und drehte sich damit zu Knox um, der ihn fragend maß.

„Willst du nicht rangehen?", fragte er mit einem Fingerzeig auf das Smartphone in den Raum zwischen ihnen.

„Darf ich abnehmen?", fragte Jean leise und Jeremy lächelte.

„Aber sicher. Sorry für's Aufhalten, ich bin im Nebenraum, wenn du mich brauchst. Viel Spaß!" Noch bevor Jean sich nun wirklich entschuldigen konnte, hatte Knox das Schlafzimmer verlassen, in dem sie sich gerade befunden hatten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Fassungslos starrte Jean ihm entgegen, bevor er überhastet das Feld für Annehmen berührte und es nach rechts schob, so wie Renee es ihm gezeigt hatte.

Er presste das Gerät an sein Ohr. „Hallo?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass Renee noch dran war.

„Hallo Jean", hörte er ihr Lächeln selbst über die Entfernung hinweg und schloss seine Augen. Könnte er doch noch bei ihr sein. Könnte er sich doch für immer in ihrer Nähe verkriechen und von ihrer Sanftmut und Stärke zehren. „Wie geht es dir?"

Jean überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, sie anzulügen oder ob sie es nicht sofort durchschauen würde. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihn durch welches Wunder auch immer zu gut kannte, als dass er damit durchkommen würde.

„Nicht so gut", wisperte er daher wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum?" Die Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme überdeckte ihre Forderung nach Ehrlichkeit. Er schuldete ihr soviel, wie konnte er dieser nicht nachgeben?

„Es ist...anders", einigte er sich auf das, was er gefahrlos sagen konnte, wenn Knox von der anderen Seite der Tür zuhörte.

„Wärmer?"

„Ja."

„Wie war denn der Flug?"

„Okay."

„Und war Jeremy da um dich abzuholen?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Ich bin jetzt im Wohnhaus."

„Wie ist es da?"

Jean nahm das Handy und stellte, wie Renee es ihm gezeigt hatte, den Anruf auf einen Videoanruf um. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann kam die beiderseitige Verbindung zustande und er sah sie und ihr beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Hey, Großer."

Er erwiderte nichts, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Anscheinend sah sie alles, was sie wissen wusste, in seinen Augen und nickte bedächtig.

„Na los, zeig mir das Zimmer, in dem du jetzt wohnst. Ich will wissen, ob es hübscher ist als mein eigenes."

Jean war sich bewusst, dass Renee sich seine Indoktrinierung, auf Befehle zu hören, zunutze machte um ihren Willen zu bekommen. Es war nicht schlimm, im Gegenteil. Gehorsam drehte er das Handy und filmte das chaotische Schlafzimmer sowie das Bett, was er bewohnen würde. Rot und Gold waren die Farben, die den Raum dominierten und sie stachen ihm so sehr in die Augen, dass es ihm wehtat. Das Chaos aus persönlichen Gegenständen, die allesamt einen Aufschluss auf den Jungen geben würden, der draußen wartete, verursachten ihm eine Unruhe, die er nicht wirklich verstand.

Nachdem er mit der Rundtour fertig war, drehte er das Handy wieder zu sich. Es war schön, Renee noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen.

„Jean, was ist los?"

„Er wird es mir sicherlich wegnehmen", wisperte er so leise, dass es Knox hoffentlich nicht hören würde. Renee runzelte die Stirn. Auch sie senkte ihre Lautstärke.

„Was genau meinst du?"

„Knox. Er wird mir sicherlich das Handy wegnehmen."

Riko hätte es getan, das wusste Jean. Ihm war nichts erlaubt gewesen, was ihn von seiner Aufgabe abgelenkt. Wie einen kostbaren Schatz hatte er es vor Riko versteckt. Dass Knox nun zwei Stunden nach seiner Ankunft schon wusste, dass ihm ein solches Gerät zur Verfügung stand, war eine Katastrophe, auch wenn Renee das nicht so sah. Sanft und nachsichtig lächelte sie.

„Nein, Jean, das wird er nicht. Er ist nicht Riko."

Jean schwieg. Sie hatten schon über den Kapitän der Trojans gesprochen und hatten beide festgestellt, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich kannten. Nur aus Days Erzählungen, die einseitig beeinflusst waren. Was man über Knox hörte, war durchweg positiv, doch Jean glaubte dem nicht. Kein Stück.

Sie seufzte. „Ich sehe, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber gib' ihm eine Chance. Er wird es nicht tun."

Jean schürzte unwirsch die Lippen und warf einen Blick zur Tür, die zwischen ihm und dem Trojan stand. Ein kleines, aber wirkungsvolles Hindernis. Beinahe schon hastig wandte er sich zurück zu Renee.

„Sie kochen hier selbst und essen in der Kantine. Er hat mich gefragt, was ich gerne esse." Sein kleines Konterfei in der rechten oberen Ecke des Bildschirms sah genauso fassungslos und ängstlich aus, wie er sich fühlte. Hilflos starrte er Renee an, die erneut seufzte, tiefer als vorher.

„Soll ich dir Rezepte schicken, die du nachkochen kannst?"

Elendig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich zu einem Supermarkt komme und was die Sachen sind, die in das Rezept gehören."

„Du könntest Jeremy fragen."

Stumm schüttelte Jean den Kopf und malträtierte seine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er Ablenkung brauchte. „Das kann ich nicht."

Renee setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch sie entschied sich im letzten Moment anscheinend um. „Es wird werden, Jean Moreau. Vertrau mir. Jeremy ist ein guter Mensch und ein guter Kapitän, er wird dich gut behandeln."

Jean vertraute Renee blind, das war nicht das Problem. Wem er nicht vertraute, das waren andere Menschen. Männern insbesondere. Kapitänen noch viel weniger, insbesondere denen nicht, die seinen Vertrag in den Händen hielten.

Doch so sehr er Renee auch vertraute… was sollte er mit ihr diskutieren? Sie wusste nichts von den zwei Monaten und das würde auch so bleiben. Niemand außer ihm wusste davon, damit niemand ihn davon abhalten konnte. Er würde es sich einfacher machen, wenn er jetzt nun nickte und das Thema auf unbestimmte Zeit verschob. Er wusste, dass Knox schlussendlich seine Maske fallen lassen würde. Er wusste, dass nichts Gutes in so einem Lächeln stecken konnte. Er wusste, dass er erneut bluten würde.

Zwei Monate.

Jean nickte. „Okay. Ich versuch's", log er, wie er hoffte, überzeugend genug, dass Renee seine Worte nur als zögerlich, nicht jedoch als vorgeschoben wahrnahm. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und sagte nichts dazu, auch wenn ihm ihre Augen etwas Anderes mitteilten. „Ich muss auflegen, er wartet sicherlich und ich habe ihn schon am Flughafen warten lassen."

Auch das durchschaute sie mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit. „Natürlich, Großer. Geh' zu ihm und melde dich wieder bei mir. Okay?"

„Okay."

Wie immer, wenn sie telefonierten oder sich Nachrichten hin und herschickten, zeigte sie ihm das Victoryzeichen und wie immer hob er die Augenbrauen ob so viel kindlicher Freude. Schweigend beendete er die Verbindung und starrte auf sein nun stummes Handy, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte. Tief einatmend steckte er das Telefon in die Tasche seiner Jeans und drückte die Klinke hinunter.

Unweit von ihm stand Knox, über einen Tisch gebeugt, auf dem das Puzzle lag, das er beim Hineinkommen eines kurzen Blickes gewürdigt, aber nicht genauer hingesehen hatte. Eine geringe Menge an Teilen war bereits zusammengefügt, während der weitaus größere Teil noch ungeordnet um das Motiv herum verstreut lag, das, wie er jetzt sah, ein Bild von Day war.

Wie es schien, war heute der Tag des Unglaubens und Jean musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht das Puzzle vom Tisch zu fegen.

Was er nicht unterdrücken konnte, war das abfällige Schnauben, das Knox auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Abrupt fuhr er herum und deutete dann mit einem verschämten Lächeln auf das corpus delicti.

„Das war ein Geschenk von Alvarez und ich dachte, ich könnte es anfangen, wenn du kommst, dann fühlst du dich nicht so weit ab von zuhause, wenn du ihn hier hast… wenn auch nur als Puzzle."

Jean wusste, dass er zustimmen und es gut sein lassen sollte. Es wäre besser für ihn. Aber die Argumentation gepaart mit der freudigen Hoffnung und Erwartung, die er im Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, ließ nichts Anderes als unbändigen Unglauben zu, der, wie er wusste, klar und deutlich in seinem Gesicht stand. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie daneben Knox mit seiner Vermutung lag und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was Wymack und Day ihm eigentlich erzählt hatten.

„Ich…", begann Jean und suchte nach Worten, die ihm nicht einfallen wollten. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Puzzle, vielmehr auf die Teile, die Day in seiner Exy-Uniform in viele kleine Stücke teilten. Eigentlich war es hoch ironisch, denn genauso zerrissen und unvollständig wie das Puzzle hier vor ihm lag, war die Vorlage selbst.

„Hey, wie wäre es, wir vertreiben dein Heimweh ein wenig, indem ich dich mit allem wichtigem hier im Haus und auf dem Campus vertraut mache und wir dann einkaufen gehen?", fragte eben jener und Jean nickte betäubt. Er wollte raus, er wollte gerade eben nicht mit Day in einem Raum sein, selbst wenn es nur mit einem lächerlichen Puzzle war.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	3. Chapter 3

Es gesagt zu bekommen und selbst am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, waren, wie Jeremy nun bitter erkannte, zwei unterschiedliche Dinge.

Er hatte seinen persönlichen Schatten, der sich einen nackenhaarsträubenden Meter hinter ihm befand und es nicht einsah, neben ihm oder gar vor ihm zu gehen. Die Fragen, die Jeremy Jean direkt stellte, wurden beantwortet, alle weiteren Versuche, Smalltalk zu betreiben rigoros ignoriert. Bei ihrer Rundtour durch das Haus war das weniger ein Problem gewesen als nun, da sie beide zum nächstgelegenen, größeren Supermarkt gefahren waren und sie zusammen einkaufen mussten.

Jean ließ ihn nicht aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Jeremy machte das noch nervöser als vorher. Wenn sich sein Schatten wenigstens darüber auslassen würde, was er gerne zu essen und zu trinken hätte, könnte er ja noch damit leben. Aber dass er auf eine Mauer des Schweigens traf, die noch schwerer zu durchbrechen war als jede Verteidigungslinie, die die Ravens jemals aufgebaut hatten in ihren Spielen gegen seine Mannschaft, das war frustrierend.

Jeremy seufzte. Nicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Laden betreten hatten.

Sie standen in der Abteilung für Obst und Gemüse und da war nur stumme Verneinung auf dem durch die Kapuze halb verborgenen Gesicht zu sehen.

„Also", machte er eher sich selbst Mut als es wirklich dazu diente, Jeans Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Hast du einen Wunsch für das heutige Abendessen?"

Die ablehnende Körpersprache des Anderen und das stumme Kopfschütteln sollten ihn vermutlich davon abhalten, weitere Fragen zu stellen, doch da hatte der Wirt, in diesem Fall Jean, die Rechnung nun wirklich ohne Jeremy gemacht.

„Gibt es etwas, das du gar nicht magst?"

„Nein."

Jeremy grinste. „Möchtest du dich dann überraschen lassen, was ich für uns zaubere?"

Da war sie wieder, die Unsicherheit, die er auch auf dem Flughafen gesehen hatte und er fragte sich, ob es an seiner spielerischen Tonlage oder an seiner Frage selbst lag.

„Du kochst selbst?", überraschte Jean anscheinend sich selbst gleich mit und Jeremy kam in den Genuss des Anblicks der ihn messenden, grauen Augen, die so gar nicht wussten, wie sie mit dieser Information umzugehen hatten. Er wunderte sich dennoch über die Frage, hatte er Jean doch noch vor ein paar Stunden nichts Anderes erzählt, als dass sie selbst kochen mussten.

„Bleibt mir ja nichts Anderes übrig, es sei denn, ich würde Tiefkühlpizzen in den Ofen schieben. Wie gesagt, an den Wochenenden ist die Kantine zu. Kannst du kochen?", fragte er aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus.

„Nein", presste Jean heraus und der Groschen fiel. Langsam und viel zu spät, aber er fiel.

Der Speiseplan. Die Kontrolle in Evermore. Die mehr als zurückhaltenden Antworten.

„Hast du schonmal vor einem Herd gestanden?"

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Im Haus der Krankenschwester."

„Und so richtig gekocht oder beim Kochen geholfen?"

„Weder noch."

Ein überraschter Laut verließ Jeremy. „Aber du weißt, was dir schmeckt?"

Da war sie wieder, die neutrale Ausdruckslosigkeit. „Ich habe keine Präferenzen."

„Ach komm, jeder Mensch hat Präferenzen. Süß, sauer, salzig, scharf, fettig?"

„Nein."

„Dein Lieblingseis?"

„Nein."

„Kuchen?"

„Nein."

„Pizzasorte?"

Schweigen.

Jeremy grollte und sank leidend in sich zusammen, die Hände in Richtung des Backliners ausgestreckt, der ihm allen Ernstes weismachen wollte, dass er nichts für die wirklich guten Seiten des Lebens übrig und schon gar keine Präferenzen hatte.

„_**Ernsthaft?**_", betonte er latent weinerlich die letzte Silbe und sah zu Jean hoch, der, groß und breitschultrig, wie er nun einmal war, ihn um beinahe einen Kopf überragte. „Mach mich nicht fertig, das kann nicht sein!" Jeremy befand, dass es an der Zeit war, seine Geheimwaffe einzusetzen und schulte seinen Gesichtsausdruck auf große Augen und einen traurig verzogenen Mund. „Los, sag schon, was gefällt dir?"

„Ruhe", entkam es Jean genervt und ungefiltert und Jeremy begriff, hier nun die zweite, ehrliche und höchst spontane Emotion vor sich zu haben. Innerlich grinste er über die Antwort und beglückwünschte sich, den anderen Jungen aus seiner Reserve gelockt zu haben, zumal die Antwort durchaus etwas von bissigem Humor hatte.

Und er schätzte Humor. Sehr. Jeremy straffte sich und hob die Augenbraue.

„Hrmpf. Okay. Pass auf, ich schlage dir einen Deal vor. Ich höre auf, dich zu nerven, koche uns etwas Leckeres und dafür suchst du dir ein Kissen, eine Decke, Bettbezüge, Laken und Toilettenartikel aus. Wie wäre es?"

Dass Jean nicht überzeugt von der Logik des Deals war, konnte er deutlich sehen. Dass der Junge abwog, ob sich die Vorteile mit den Nachteilen die Waagschale hielten, ebenso.

„Ich habe kein Geld. Ich kann es auch in nächster Zukunft nicht zurückerstatten", erwiderte er schließlich so leise, dass Jeremy Mühe hatte, die genuschelten Worte zu verstehen. Als er es tat, brach ihm das Mitleid, was ihn brachial und ungebremst überkam, beinahe das Herz.

„Oh Gott, Jean. Du musst doch nichts von dem hier bezahlen. Der Coach schenkt dir die Grundausstattung, schließlich gehörst du jetzt zum Team. Sobald dein Stipendienkram durch ist, wirst du deine eigenen Sachen bezahlen, aber solange, wie die Verwaltung noch mit Schneckentempo arbeitet, sind alle deine Ausgaben seine Ausgaben. Mach dir da keinen Kopf drum! Es ist für alles gesorgt, wirklich."

Jean schien seine Worte durch jede Analyse zu jagen, zu der sein Hirn fähig war. Kritisch runzelte sich die Stirn unter der Kapuze und Jeremy wartete geduldig, bis sein Gegenüber zu einem Ergebnis kam. „Will er etwas als Gegenleistung dafür?", fragte Jean schließlich.

Der seltsame Unterton in der Frage hielt ihn davon ab, dem mit bissigem Humor zu begegnen, wie er es bei Alvarez oder Laila getan hätte. Etwas an der Frage kam ihm mehr als komisch vor und so zuckte er mehr hilflos als alles andere mit den Schultern.

„Nein? Er sorgt sich um seine Spieler, das ist alles. Und er weiß, dass es sicherlich nicht einfach für dich ist, abrupt mitten im Studium die Uni zu wechseln. Deswegen möchte er es dir etwas einfacher machen. Mach dir deinen Kopf darum."

So bemüht, wie er war, mit seinen Worten Ruhe und Gelassenheit zu schaffen, so wenig konnte Jean augenscheinlich mit ihnen anfangen. Zumindest deutete Jeremy den leicht schief gelegten Kopf als stumme Frage.

„Willst du etwas als Gegenleistung dafür?"

Jeremy seufzte. „Nein, Jean. Wobei… doch. Ja, doch, ich möchte eine. Ich möchte, dass du dir das bequemste Kissen und die kuscheligste Decke und Bettwäsche aussuchst, die du finden kannst. Und ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, wenn dir etwas, was ich gekocht habe, nicht schmeckt und warum es dir nicht schmeckt. Das ist die Gegenleistung, die ich gerne hätte."

Jean sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und zum großen Teil ähnelte dieser Blick dem, als sein neues Teammitglied auf das Puzzle von Day gestarrt hatte. Vollkommen unverständige, kaum verhohlene Fassungslosigkeit. Er grinste und streckte seine Hand aus. Vorsichtig und langsam dieses Mal, er hatte ja schließlich gelernt.

„Deal?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis die visuelle Sezierung seiner Geste und die anschließende Analyse seiner Motive zu einem Ergebnis gekommen waren und Jean seine rechte Hand hob, die er mit sturmgeweihter, gerunzelter Stirn in seine gleiten ließ, immer dazu bereit, sie sofort zurück zu ziehen. Hauchzart drückte Jeremy die ihm dargebotenen, immer noch bandagierten Finger und lächelte sein bestes, versichernstes Lächeln.

Nur langsam löste er seine Hand und nickte zurück zum Supermarkt. „Zu den Kissen und Decken?" Jean drehte sich zu dem Fingerzeig und wenn Jeremy sich nicht sehr getäuscht hatte, dann hatte der Andere tatsächlich mit den Augen gerollt.

* * *

Die Sonne, die ihre ersten, zaghaften Strahlen durch das kleine Badezimmerfenster warf, leuchtete in einem so warmen Rot, wie es Jean noch nie gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment lang genoss er den surrealen Frieden dieses Augenblickes und erlaubte sich, sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn er solche Sonnenaufgänge täglich hätte genießen können. Wäre er dann ein anderer Mensch als der, der er jetzt war, geworden? Wie wäre er wohl geworden, wenn nicht jedes gute Gefühl aus ihm herausgeprügelt, gefoltert und vergewaltigt worden wäre? Hätte er Freunde gehabt, einen Menschen, den er liebte? Würde er dann in Marseille leben, zur Universität gehen, überhaupt Exy spielen?

Jean wusste es nicht und das Hoffnung verheißende, frische Morgenlicht wich einer tiefen Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihm deutlich machte, dass er nichts davon je haben würde. Daran änderte auch die augenscheinliche Freundlichkeit seines neuen Kapitäns nicht, der ihm Essen gekocht hatte. Der ihm Dinge geschenkt hatte, die Jean niemals hatte annehmen wollen. Er hatte sich nicht weigern können, ohne unfreundlich zu werden. Das wiederum konnte er sich nicht leisten, nicht Knox gegenüber. Also hatte er stumm daneben gestanden, während Knox Sache um Sache in den Wagen geladen hatte, die ihm seinen Aufenthalt hier angenehmer machen sollte.

Als wenn.

Während er die Sachen ausgepackt und eingeräumt hatte, hatte Knox für sie beide gekocht und ihm schlussendlich etwas vorgesetzt hatte, das an Kalorien nicht zu überbieten gewesen war. Jeans Magen hatte sich in erschrockener Erwartung dessen noch vor dem ersten Bissen zusammengekrampft, aber irgendwie hatte er den Teller, der ihm vorgesetzt worden war, Gabel um Gabel aufgegessen. Auch wenn er sich nicht mehr ganz daran erinnern konnte, wie er den Berg an Nudeln, Käse, paniertem Fleisch, Mozzarella und Parmesan hatte bewältigen können, den Knox ihm vorgesetzt hatte.

Das lief allem zuwider, was er jemals in Evermore zu sich genommen hatte und Jean schluckte auch jetzt noch beim Gedanken daran, wie es immer mehr und mehr im Mund geworden war.

Nicht nur deswegen lag er die Nacht über wach. Die stillen, schwarzen Stunden der Nacht verbrachte er damit, mit dem Rücken am Kopf des Bettes lehnend unter seiner Decke zu sitzen und abwechselnd Knox und den nächtlichen Himmel zu beobachten. Anscheinend konnte der gesprächige Kapitän der Trojans auch im Schlaf nicht stillhalten, so sehr, wie er sich alle paar Minuten umdrehte, sein Kissen knautschte, dabei unverständliches Zeug murmelte, dann seufzte und wieder wie tot schlief.

Nachdem er Jean damit beim ersten Mal einen Mordsschrecken eingejagt hatte, gewöhnte er sich beim vierten Mal an das Prozedere und ließ sich von dem immer wiederkehrenden Rhythmus einlullen. Davon und von den Sternen, die unbeirrt und langsam ihre Bahn und ihn in ihren Bann zogen.

Jetzt hatte Knox sich also noch nicht über ihn hergemacht. Das änderte aber nichts an den Kondomen, die Jean am Nachmittag gesehen hatte, als er seine Sachen ins Badezimmer geräumt hatte. Direkt oben auf dessen Anrichte im Badezimmer lagen sie, omnipräsent und eindeutig. Jean kannte das. Riko hatte die Spieler, die er in sein Bett geschickt hatte, ebenfalls damit ausgestattet. Immer, wenn es soweit war, hatten sie in dem Badezimmer in Evermore gelegen, das er auch genutzt hatte. Sie sollten ihn nicht unbrauchbar machen mit eventuellen Krankheiten. Wofür sollten sie also sonst sein?

Als sich der Raum von angenehmen Schwarz in ein sachtes Grau färbte, stand Jean auf und begab sich ins Bad, um wenigstens eine Tür zwischen sich und Knox zu haben, die er abschließen konnte. Nicht, dass er sie nicht sofort öffnen würde, wenn der Andere es ihm befehlen würde, doch es war gut zu wissen, dass er noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, sie geschlossen zu halten.

Jean ließ seinen Blick über die gekauften Toilettenartikel schweifen, die nun anscheinend allesamt ihm gehörten, weil er sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Weniger danach, ob ihm der Geruch passte, sondern eher danach, dass nichts, aber auch gar nichts Schwarzes an ihnen zu finden war. Jetzt, da Riko tot war, wollte er nicht mehr an die Gepflogenheiten von Evermore gebunden sein. Für die letzten Wochen wollte er die Farben um sich haben, die er gerne hatte – wenn es ihm denn erlaubt war. Anscheinend schon, denn das Duschgel hatte ein tiefes Blau, das dem seines Pullovers ähnelte. Knox hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt und ihm nur eines seiner breiten Lächeln geschenkt, als er seine Wahl in den Wagen gelegt hatte. Das Shampoo war hellblau, die Zahnpasta weiß und türkis, selbst die Sonnencreme hatte grün und blau zu gleichen Anteilen auf ihrer Verpackung.

_**Sonnencreme.**_

Er hatte einen Moment lang gebraucht um zu verstehen, was auf der Tube stand, die Knox ihm mit einem gewichtigen Nicken in die Hand gedrückt hatte. In seinen ganzen Jahren in Evermore hatte er das nicht gebraucht. Nun schien es das Wichtigste zu sein und ohne diese Tube wäre er hier in Südkalifornien anscheinend aufgeschmissen. Glaubte er dem Jungen, dessen Augen zu verdächtig über seine Kapuze, den Pullover und das, wie Jean selbst wusste, blasse Gesicht gehuscht waren.

Sonnencreme bedeutete, dass Knox ihn nicht im Keller einsperren würde, der für alle zugänglich unter diesem Haus lag und anscheinend ein Sammelsurium aus Waschkeller, Hobbykeller, Fahrradkeller, Ablagekeller und Partykeller war. Sonnencreme bedeutete, dass sich seine Welt nicht auf dieses bunte, chaotische Apartment und das Exystadium beschränken würde, sondern anscheinend auch auf die brennende Mittagshitze draußen und überfüllte Supermärkte, deren fragwürdige Musik ihm auch jetzt noch in den Ohren brannte.

Trotz Renees Warnung vor dem Neuen, was ihn erwarten würde, hatte Jean nicht einmal im Ansatz begriffen, was es wirklich bedeuten würde. Nun, nach nur einem Tag, lag der Geschmack der Veränderung schal und bitter auf seiner Zunge und ließ ihn sich einsamer fühlen als jemals zuvor. Gewalt und Erniedrigung waren Dinge, die ihn über die letzten Jahre hinweg begleitet hatten, doch sie waren ihm vertraut gewesen und eine kleine Stimme in ihm wünschte sich beides und die kalte, gewalttätige Sicherheit von Evermore zurück, in der er sich zurechtgefunden hatte und in deren Nachwehen er immer ein Zuhause in sich selbst gefunden hatte.

Hier stand er vor einem Nichts, einem Berg an Eindrücken von Menschen und Orten, die er noch nie gesehen hatte und deren Leben an ihm vorbeizogen, ohne dass sie ihn auch nur ansahen oder ihn bemerkten, wie er außerhalb stand und ihnen zusah. Irgendwann einmal, vor Jahren, hatte er den Wunsch gehabt, mit ihnen ein Leben zu leben, Teil von etwas zu sein und nun? Sah er von außen zu und begriff jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder, dass er überhaupt keine Rolle spielte. Er war unsichtbar, unnütz und ungewollt. Im schlimmsten Fall eine Last, die es abzufrühstücken galt.

Das an sich war nichts Neues für ihn. Sein Herr und Riko hatten ihm das immer und immer wieder eingebläut, solange, bis er es verstanden und verinnerlicht hatte. Doch seine Nichtexistenz in Evermore war etwas Anderes als seine Nichtexistenz hier. In Evermore hatte er die Welt nicht vor Augen gehabt, wie sie für andere war. Hier hatte ein kurzer Besuch im Supermarkt gereicht um ihm zu verdeutlichen, was ein wirkliches Leben ausmachte, das ihm nicht erlaubt war.

Jean schob den Gedanken beiseite. Zwei Monate noch, dann wäre es vorbei. Dann würde die Welt sich weiterdrehen, ohne ihn und alles wäre gut. Bis dahin…

Langsam zog er sein Handy hervor und starrte auf die letzte Nachricht von Renee, die er noch nicht beantwortet hatte. Schlaf gut, hieß es dort, gespickt mit Smileys, deren Bedeutung Jean Stück für Stück von Renee gelernt hatte.

Leise öffnete er das Fenster des Badezimmers und hielt die Kamera in Richtung Sonnenaufgang, machte ein Foto, das der realen Vorlage nicht im Geringsten gerecht wurde. Für ein Guten Morgen. reichte es aber alle Male.

Die Antwort kam so schnell, als hätte Renee nur darauf gewartet, dass er ihr schrieb.

~Wie geht es dir?~

Jean brauchte etwas länger. ~Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir ein Stein im Magen liegt~, schilderte er das, was zwar nur ein Teil der Wahrheit war, aber ihrem Wunsch nach seinem persönlichen Empfinden entsprechen würde.

~Wovon?~

~Knox' Essen.~

~Was gab es?~

~Gift.~

Die Smileys, die sie ihm schickte, kannte er bereits zur Genüge. Anscheinend war das, was er manchmal schrieb, amüsant und unterhaltsam, auch wenn er es wirklich ernst meinte. Dieses Essen war Gift für seinen Körper und seine Sportlerdiät gewesen, insbesondere vor dem Hintergrund, dass er die letzten Monate nicht trainiert hatte. Auf lange Sicht gesehen würde es dadurch Probleme mit dem Vertrag geben, den Josten mit dem Hauptzweig der Moriyamas ausgehandelt hatte. Wenn er aus einer Mannschaft flog, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage war, seine Position gut zu bekleiden, dann würden sie sich seiner entledigen, dessen war er sich sicher. Ein mahnendes Beispiel für alle, die aus der Reihe tanzen würden.

~Du bist früh wach.~

~Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Warum bist du schon wach?~

~Ich gehe gleich joggen. Schöner Sonnenaufgang im Übrigen. Ich bin ein bisschen neidisch.~

Neidisch? Auf ihn? Jean runzelte die Stirn. Renee hatte sicherlich viel schönere Sonnenaufgänge als er erlebt.

~Ich würde auch gerne wieder laufen gehen.~

~Wie geht es deinen Verletzungen?~

Jean rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich fragte sie das. Sie und die Krankenschwester hatten ihn dazu verdammt, seine Verletzungen auszukurieren, bis sie komplett verheilt waren. Jeder Einspruch seinerseits, der den beiden erklärt hatte, dass er auch mit Verletzungen in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen und seine Konstitution aufrecht zu erhalten, war abgeschmettert worden.

~Sie verheilen~, schickte er ihr mit einem genervten Smiley, auf den er erst einmal ein Lachen zurückbekam.

~Klappt es mit den Pflastern?~

~Ja.~ Auch wenn Jean über ungelegte Eier sprach, war das keine Lüge. Es hatte zu klappen, auch bei Rückenpflastern. Irgendwie würde er sie wechseln können müssen ohne dass Knox davon Wind bekam.

~Dann nichts wie raus mit dir. Wirf Jeremy aus dem Bett und erkunde mit ihm die Gegend.~

Sie neckte ihn, das wusste er. Niemals im Leben würde er eine derartige Unverschämtheit wagen. Oder auch nur daran denken, dass er alleine das Apartment verlassen würde. Seit seine Eltern ihn in dieser Hölle gelassen hatten, war er nie alleine gewesen. Immer zu zweit, immer in Paaren. Das, was er am Meisten hasste, konnte er am Wenigsten außer Acht lassen, das hatte ihm die Zeit bei den Foxes deutlich gezeigt.

Alleine sein war seinem Hirn ein Graus, wie ein pawlowscher Reflex hatte er das Unwohlsein in sich aufgezogen. So war er gleichzeitig dankbar für und angewidert von der Gegenwart des Trojans im anderen Raum, zu gleichen Teilen wie er auch angewidert von sich selbst war, dass er diese Hilfe benötigte.

Renee wusste darum, hatte er ihr doch nach seinem zweiten Fluchtversuch in einem Anflug von selbstzerstörerischer Ehrlichkeit alles erzählt, was geschehen war. Ob er sie damit hatte verschrecken wollen? Sicherlich. Ihr Vertrauen und ihre Hoffnung in ihn zerstören, damit sie ihn aus lauter Hass und Wut gehen ließ, weil sie sich vor ihm ekelte.

Das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen und Jean hatte die nächsten Stunden wie ein kleiner Junge weinend in ihren Armen verbracht, zusammengerollt so gut es ging, das eine Mal schutzlos vor möglichen Angriffen, die nicht kamen.

Die im Haus der Krankenschwester nie gekommen waren. Selbst durch Josten oder Minyard nicht, so sehr er es auch verdient gehabt hätte.

~Das frühe Aufstehen tut dir nicht gut, deine Vorschläge sind unrealistisch~, schrieb er zurück und wurde mit einem Kusssmiley belohnt, der ihn schnauben ließ.

~Soll ich ihn anrufen?~, fragte das Monster vor dem anderen Gerät diabolisch grinsend und Jean beeilte sich mit einer Antwort, panisch darauf lauschend, ob das Handy des Kapitäns tatsächlich klingelte und Renee ihre Drohung wahrmachte.

~Nein! Bitte nicht!~

~Aber nur, weil du es bist~, kam beinahe augenblicklich die Erlösung und Jean schnaubte. Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen lehnte er sich an die kühle Wand. Auch jetzt schon war die Raumtemperatur eigentlich zu warm, als dass er seinen Pullover anbehalten sollte. Das würde im Laufe des Tages nicht besser werden, sicherlich nicht und er hatte nur ein langärmliges Shirt dabei, das die Verbände und Pflaster verdecken würde. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er sich umziehen und duschen können, bevor Knox wach wurde.

~Geh joggen~, beendete er mit einem naserümpfenden Smiley ihr Gespräch und erhielt dafür einen Mittelfinger und ein Herz…und natürlich ihr Victoryzeichen.

Jean rollte mit den Augen und drehte leise den Schlüssel im Schloss um. Ebenso vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte in das ruhige Schlafzimmer. Knox hatte sich ihm wieder zugedreht und schlief nun mit aus dem Bett hängenden Arm, dessen Finger unbewusst zuckten. In jahrelanger Übung schlich Jean an ihm vorbei zu seinem Schrank und öffnete die Tür. Seine wenigen Sachen hatte er sorgsam gefaltet und übereinandergestapelt, sodass er sie ohne Probleme und schnell aus dem Schrank nehmen konnte, wenn er sie brauchte. So wie jetzt. Ein Griff zum Shirt, ein Griff zur Unterwäsche und einer zur Hose, dann den Schrank wieder zu, umdrehen und sich mit einem wachen Knox konfrontiert sehen.

Er zuckte so gewaltig zusammen, dass er beinahe eben jene Beute wieder fallengelassen hätte.

Dass er den anderen Jungen nicht gehört hatte, lag schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass dieser sich kein Stück bewegt hatte, seine Augen aber offen waren. Hellwach, geradezu, als er sich nun aufsetzte und weniger lautlos gähnte.

„Ist es schon so spät…? Aber draußen ist es doch noch halb dunkel…?", murmelte die schlaftrunkene Stimme seines Kapitäns, der sich die Augen rieb und aus dem Fenster stierte, bevor er Jean wieder in den Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit rückte. Jean selbst fand sich nicht in der Lage dazu, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, insbesondere auch, weil seine Gedanken ihm nun hilfreich, wie sie waren, zuflüsterten, dass er weder die Kapuze noch die dünne Beanie trug, die ebenfalls ein Geschenk Renees war, und man seine Haare in ihrer vollen Pracht sehen konnte.

Der vollen, ausgerissenen, zerstörten Pracht.

Knox' Blick sagte ihm nichts Anderes in diesem Moment, als er wach genug wurde zu begreifen, dass das, was sein Hirn ihm mitteilte, tatsächlich auch so war.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt.


	4. Chapter 4

„Jean…?"

Soviel Sorge hatte er das letzte Mal in Renees Stimme gehört, als sie ihn aus dem Nest geholt hatte. Sie nun in schlaftrunkener und verwirrter Form zu hören, irritierte ihn so sehr, dass es ihn von der aufkommenden Panik ablenkte, die ihm einflüsterte, diesen Raum sofort zu verlassen. Die Gegenwart des Kapitäns war nicht sicher, nicht, wenn er seine Haare sah und auf den Gedanken kam, ihm die verbliebenen herauszureißen.

Stocksteif verharrte er mit seiner Kleidung auf dem Arm und konnte nicht anders, als Knox in die Augen zu starren. Es war unhöflich und unangebracht, doch er musste wissen, was als Nächstes kam. Er musste wissen, was der andere Junge vorhatte, um sich dagegen zu wappnen.

„Oh Gott…"

Mit Horror sah Jean, dass Knox seine Decke zurückschlug und die Beine auf den Boden stellte. Er trug nur eine Boxershorts, fiel Jean auf und das machte die Situation hier in keinem Fall besser. Knox machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, sie zu verbessern, als er sich erhob und einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat. Jean strauchelte ungelenk zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken an den Schrank, der seinen Griff genau in die noch verheilende Wunde bohrte, die Riko ihm mit einem Messerstich zugefügt hatte. So sehr Jean den Schmerz auch gewohnt war, so sehr überraschte ihn dieser in seiner jetzigen Situation. Ungewollt stöhnte er auf und verkrampfte sich.

Ein Gutes hatte das, ließ es doch Knox innehalten.

„Jean, deine Kopfhaut…deine Haare. Du musst zu einem Arzt", drangen Worte an seine überreizten Ohren, die er so im Leben nicht erwartet hatte. Zu einem Arzt? Wegen seinen Haaren? Irritiert maß Jean den Jungen, der mit hilflos geöffneten Händen vor ihm stand und seinen Blick nicht von der Katastrophe lösen konnte.

„Es verheilt", presste er hervor, bevor Knox auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte. „Es wurde schon versorgt. Im Haus der Krankenschwester. Nach… nach Evermore." Ungelenk und hastig entkamen die Worte, die so wichtig waren, seinen Lippen und er hoffte, dass es reichte.

Das tat es, auch wenn es dem Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht seines neuen Kapitäns keinen Abbruch tat. „Nach…Evermore?", echote Knox langsam und Erkenntnis dämmerte ihm. Wer auch immer Knox gebrieft hatte, was ihn betraf, hatte anscheinend wesentliche Dinge ausgelassen, allen voran, warum er überhaupt von dort entführt worden war. Jean schluckte schwer. Er konnte das nicht erklären. Er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen, die das beschrieben, was Riko ihm angetan hatte.

„Es ist egal", wiegelte Jean ab, in der Hoffnung, dass Knox es tatsächlich sein lassen würde, ihn mit seinen Fragen, Blicken und mit seiner Sorge zu belästigen. Er wollte nur in Ruhe duschen und sich umziehen.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Knox diskutieren wollen. Für einen Moment öffnete er seinen Mund, hielt ihn offen und runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann glättete sich die steile Falte und er verschloss die Lippen. Er lächelte wieder sein freundliches Lächeln, das Jean ihm in diesem Augenblick am Liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte, weil es so unverdient war. Nichts an dieser Situation war zum Lächeln.

Nichts.

„Okay." Ein schlichtes Wort, das alles und nichts hieß. Jean grollte innerlich. Und okay war auch nichts.

„Darf ich ins Bad?", fragte er und Jeremy nickte nachdenklich. Erleichtert, dass er zumindest jetzt so ungeschoren davongekommen war, floh Jean in den kleinen Raum und machte sich an die zermürbende Aufgabe, sich auszuziehen, zu duschen, seine Haare zu waschen und die Pflaster zu wechseln. Was genau davon er am Meisten hasste, konnte er nicht sagen.

* * *

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete Jeremy seinen neuen Mitbewohner, wie dieser am Küchentresen saß und auf seinen Teller starrte, auf dem sich noch der Rest des Rühreis befand, das Jeremy für sie beide zubereitet hatte. Die Kanne Kaffee, die neben ihm stand, wurde bisher nicht angerührt, auch wenn Jean hin und wieder einen Blick auf sie warf. Etwas in ihm sagte Jeremy, dass er sie nicht anrühren würde, bevor er ihm nicht Kaffee angeboten hatte und das reihte sich nahtlos in eine Ansammlung von Eindrücken ein, die ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Jean hatte heute Morgen solche Angst vor ihm gehabt, dass er vor ihm zurückgewichen war. Insbesondere mit den stellenweise ausgerissenen Haaren, die sich in kahlen Stellen auf dem sonst dunkelbraunen Schopf bemerkbar machten und mit der gestrigen Attitüde des ehemaligen Ravens ließ es Jeremy sich unweigerlich fragen, was geschehen war um den Transfer der also so hingebungsvoll bekannten Nummer drei auszulösen. Interne Streitigkeiten waren es jedenfalls nicht nur und er war versucht, zu seinem Handy zu greifen und Kevin zu schreiben, der ihn anscheinend nur mit dem Nötigsten versorgt hatte.

Wie zum Beispiel, dass Jean nicht alleine sein konnte.

Die Frage war, inwieweit das nicht im krassen Gegensatz zu dem stand, was der Junge, der schweigend hinter ihm saß, von ihm dachte. Ob die Angst, die er gesehen hatte, sich nicht in einer Art paradoxer, toxischer Bindung äußerte, die er anscheinend auch zu Riko gehabt hatte. Jeremy atmete tief durch und drehte sich um.

„Warum hast du Angst vor mir, Jean?", fragte er ungelenk und etwas zu laut, was ihm ein überraschtes, graues Augenpaar einbrachte. Jean trug eine Beanie, ein leichtes, graues Ding, das zu seinen Augen passte und seine scharf konturierten Gesichtszüge hervorhob. Es machte ihn unverschämt attraktiv, auch mit der bleichen Haut, den tiefen Augenringen und den offensichtlich gerade erst verheilten Schnitten im Gesicht.

Jeremy erhielt keine Antwort auf seine Frage, nur das, was er in der Dämmerung des heutigen Morgens bereits schon einmal gesehen hatte: aufkommende Panik, die er alleine mit seiner Frage hervorgerufen hatte. Er wusste nicht warum und womit und das zerrte an seinen Nerven.

„Hör zu, wenn ich dir mit irgendetwas Angst einjage, dann sag mir das bitte. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich vor mir fürchtest, ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht hier. Nachdem… was auch immer in Evermore passiert ist." Jeremy stockte einen Moment lang, ließ seine Worte wirken. „Und was auch immer es ist, was dort passiert ist, du kannst jederzeit mit mir darüber sprechen, falls du jemanden zum Zuhören brauchst."

Jeans Gesichtsausdruck sagte, dass er gerade ebenso gut hätte Chinesisch sprechen hatte, es wäre auf das gleiche Verständnis gestoßen. Die Fragen, die sich hinter der hohen Stirn auftürmten, konnte er beinahe bildlich sehen, die Ablehnung, eben jene die schmalen Lippen passieren zu lassen, ebenso.

Geduld war nicht Jeremys Stärke und Schweigen ebenso wenig, doch sein Instinkt gebot ihm, beides zu trainieren und Jean die Zeit zu geben, die er für eine Antwort brauchte. Sekunden verstrichen. Aus diesen wurden Minuten. Endlos lange, quälende Minuten, in denen sie sich nur anstarrten, blinzelten und schwiegen. Wenn Jean ihn nicht beharrlich angestarrt hätte, hätte Jeremy geglaubt, dass er ignoriert wurde.

Ein drittes Mal versuchte er es. „Bitte sei ehrlich zu mir, Jean."

Eben jener senkte seinen Blick und seine Hände verschränkten sich auf seinem Schoß.

„Du bist der Kapitän", erläuterte er, als würde das alles erklären. Jeremy legte den Kopf schief.

„Das bin ich", bestätigte er.

„Dir gehört zusammen mit Coach Rheman das Team."

Der Ausdruck ließ Jeremy die Stirn runzeln, doch er schwieg, jetzt, da Jean sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen hatte, sich ihm mitzuteilen.

„Deine Art, Befehle zu geben, unterscheidet sich von grundlegend von Rikos. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen am Besten folgen soll, wenn du sie wie Vorschläge formulierst."

Wie ein Donnerschlag hallten die Worte des ehemaligen Raven durch die stille Küche und Jeremy spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Fieberhaft versuchte er, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er Befehle erteilt hatte und kam zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis. Warum sollte er auch? Sie waren gleichberechtigt und ihr Trainer behandelte sie mit Respekt.

Niemand stand über jemand anderem.

„Haben Riko und dein ehemaliger Trainer in Evermore Befehle gegeben?", fragte er sanft und Jean nickte.

„Gehörte ihnen das Team?" Wiederum bejahte Jean das.

„Wie hat sich das geäußert?"

„Sie haben gesagt, was zu tun war und bei Fehlverhalten entsprechende Strafen ausgeteilt."

„So wie Extrarunden laufen?" Es war ein Testballon, denn Jeremy ahnte bereits, dass die Strafen in Evermore weitaus schlimmer waren als ihre eigenen.

„In der Art."

„War das mit deinen Haaren auch eine Strafe?"

Jean nickte und es brach Jeremy ein Stück weit das Herz. Das war keine Strafe. Das war Folter. „Jean, das ist Körperverletzung. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, dir das anzutun."

„Doch hatte er. Ich gehöre…gehörte ihm. So wie ich jetzt dir gehöre."

Die ergebene, bittere Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Jean Ungeheuerlichkeiten von sich gab, war erschütternd. Wortlos und entsetzt starrte Jeremy in das seitliche Profil des Backliners und begriff in diesem Moment, dass er noch nicht einmal die Spitze des Eisberges kannte, der Evermore darstellte. Kein Mensch konnte einen anderen Menschen besitzen, das war schlicht unmöglich. Das war abartig und mittelalterlich. Und in keinem Fall war es das, wofür die USC stand.

Langsam löste sich Jeremy von der Anrichte und noch viel viel langsamer kam er zu Jean. Er sah an der aufkommenden Anspannung, dass der Andere nur auf Gewalt wartete und langsam ahnte Jeremy auch warum. Er würde allerdings den Teufel tun und die Erwartungen des Jungen erfüllen. Niemals. In Zeitlupe ließ er sich auf seine Knie nieder, eine Position, die ihn unweigerlich kleiner machte als Jean, der auf dem hohen Barhocker saß. Von hier aus konnte er jedoch in das gesenkte Gesicht sehen und seine Hand mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht auf die des Backliners legen, die sich in dessen Oberschenkel gekrallt hat. Die Finger unter seinen zuckten, entzogen sich seinem Griff aber nicht.

Jeremy räusperte sich. „Du gehörst mir nicht. Du gehörst auch nicht unserem Coach oder dem Team. Du gehörst _**zu**_ unserem Team. Ich schwöre dir, dass keiner dir hier wehtun oder dich körperlich angehen wird, Jean. Du hast ein Recht darauf, dass es dir gut geht, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Du hast ein Recht auf eigene Entscheidungen und auf eigene Wünsche. Niemand hier wird dir Befehle geben und dich dafür strafen, wenn du etwas nicht so machst, wie der Coach oder ich es vorschlagen oder wünschen. Wir diskutieren, wir strafen nicht."

Jean sah ihn nicht an, aber er wusste, dass seine Worte gehört worden waren. Es zerbrach ihn innerlich gerade noch ein Stück mehr, als er sah, wie die breiten Schultern zitterten, auch wenn er in der nächsten Sekunde erschrocken zurückfuhr, als er sah, dass es Amüsement war, was das Zittern auslöste. Jean lachte, doch es waren keine fröhlichen Laute, die seine Lippen verließen. Er hob den Blick und Jeremy begegnete eiskalten, hasserfüllten Augen, die sich in all ihrer Intensität schier in ihn hineinbrannten.

„Selten so einen Bullshit gehört", zischte Jean und entzog ihm seine Hand. Abrupt erhob er sich und warf dabei den Barhocker um. Mit höhnischem Spott sah er auf Jeremy herab. „Du kannst mit deinem humanistischen Dreck aufhören. Ich weiß, dass du lügst, du brauchst mir nichts vorzuheucheln."

Tumb starrte Jeremy den hasserfüllten Worten entgegen, unfähig zu reagieren oder darauf zu antworten. Er wollte widersprechen, wusste aber nicht wie er gegen diese Überzeugung, diese Indoktrinierung ankommen sollte, die die Ravens anscheinend in dem Jungen hinterlassen hatten.

Unter Jeans brennender Verachtung erhob Jeremy sich und verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn du das glaubst, warum bist du dann hier?", fragte er mit bemühter Ruhe und Jean zischte verächtlich.

„Weil ich keine Wahl habe."

War es wirklich so? Fühlte er sich dazu gezwungen? Wollte er gar nicht hier sein? Das würde einiges erklären, auch wenn sich vieles davon Jeremys Verständnis entzog. Ohne Bosheit deutete er hinter sich. „Die hast du. Da ist die Tür. Es steht dir frei zu gehen, wenn du nicht hier sein willst. Ich halte dich nicht auf und ich möchte nicht, dass du in irgendeiner Form unglücklich mit dieser Entscheidung bist."

Er musste etwas absolut Verachtenswertes gesagt haben, so wie Jean die Zähne wie ein tollwütiges Tier fletschte und einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat. Unwillkürlich wich Jeremy vor ihm zurück. Gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, um wieviel größer der Andere war und wieviel mehr Erfahrung er mit Gewalt haben musste. Jeremy konnte da nicht mithalten, ihm war manches Mal schon die Gewalt, wie sie in ihrem Sport ausgeübt wurde, zuviel. Er wollte sich mit niemandem schlagen. Er wollte auch nicht geschlagen werden. Im Moment standen seine Chancen dazu anscheinend nicht gut und mit schmerzlicher Angst wurde er sich bewusst, dass sie alleine im Haus waren.

„Jean, hör auf, du machst mir Angst", presste er hervor und mehr als alles Andere zuvor ließ das die Aggression des Ex-Ravens von diesem abfallen. Die breiten Schultern senkten sich und der starre, hasserfüllte Blick wurde ruhiger, wenngleich auch nicht weniger ablehnend. Es war Jeremy aber immer noch zuviel, die Präsenz des Anderen zu bedrohlich, als dass er nun zur Tagesordnung zurückkehren konnte.

Mit dem Blick auf Jean trat er in den Flur zurück und schlüpfte in seine Sandalen. Ebenso blind griff er nach dem Auto- und Wohnungsschlüssel, der in der Schale lag, die ihm seine Mutter zum Einzug geschenkt hatte.

„Ich komme wieder…später…", sagte er unnötigerweise, wie er befand und öffnete die Tür. Erst, als er sie hastig hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fing er an zu laufen, die Treppen hinunter bis zu seinem Wagen. Erst, als er den Wagen startete und den Campus verließ und Jean nicht im Rückspiegel sah, wurde er ruhiger, weniger flatterhaft.

Als er sich durch den morgendlichen Verkehr in Richtung Del Rey Lagoon schlängelte und die Musik auf laut drehte, konnte er auch die letzten Fäden der Angst abschütteln, die ihn noch in ihrem Griff gehalten hatten. Als er seinen Wagen parkte, hinunter zum Strand ging und sich in die von der morgendlichen Sonne beschienen Wellen besah, war Jeremy in der Lage, das Ganze ohne Zurück zu schrecken Revue passieren zu lassen vor seinem inneren Auge.

Er war in der Lage, sich auf die Fragen zu besinnen, die momentan am Wichtigsten waren. Die Frage, ob Jean eine Gefahr für sein Team war, hatte dabei oberste Priorität. Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde der Ex-Raven noch bevor er sein erstes Training mit ihnen hatte, zurückfliegen. Niemand vergriff sich an seinem Team und er würde mit Sicherheit keine Raven-Methoden und Einschüchterungsversuche bei den Trojans dulden.

Jeremy griff sich einen der kleinen Kiesel und warf ihn in die Fluten, die unweit von ihm an den Strand brandeten. Frustriert setzte er sich auf den warmen Sand, der sich unter seinen Händen so fein anfühlte.

Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, machte ihn die Situation wütend. Kevin hatte ihn angerufen und ihn darum gebeten, ihm zu helfen. Kurz und knapp hatte er die Situation geschildert, dabei anscheinend alle wichtigen Details ausgelassen und ihn so in Probleme gestürzt, die er nicht vorausgesehen hatte. Problemlösungen waren Jeremys Stärke, schon immer gewesen, doch auch er hatte Grenzen. Wenn es bereits am zweiten Tag ihres Zusammentreffens so eskalierte, dann sah er schwarz für die Zukunft.

Jeremy zog sein Handy hervor und entsperrte es. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rief er Kevins Kontakt auf und wählte dessen Nummer. Es klingelte viermal, bis er abnahm und Jeremy auf Videotelefonie umschaltete.

„Hey", grüßte er und wurde keine zehn Sekunden später von Kevins Konterfei begrüßt.

„Hey, Jer."

Jeremy lächelte, wie er wusste, etwas gezwungen. „Alles gut bei euch?"

„Schreckliche Trainingseinstellung wie immer. Bei euch?"

„Noch gar keiner da zum Trainieren."

Dass Kevin das ein Stirnrunzeln entlockte, war Jeremy klar und er provozierte es gerne. Kevin war in der Hinsicht ein sehr einfacher und fokussierter Geist. Über Exy kam nichts, rein gar nichts und wehe, jemand sah das nicht so wie er. Wie er es mit seiner Einstellung geschafft hatte, so weit oben in Kevins Rangliste zu sein, war Jeremy bis heute ein Rätsel.

„Sitzt du deswegen faul am Strand, anstelle dich mit Drills fit zu halten?"

Jeremy schnaubte und hob bedeutungsschwanger seine Augenbraue.

„Ist Jean bei dir?", fragte Kevin nach einigen Sekunden Stille und Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. Er seufzte.

„Er ist im Wohnheim und… wir hatten einen Streit."

Überrascht hob Kevin die Augenbrauen und lehnte sich vor, was sein Gesicht beinahe komisch vergrößerte. „Einen Streit? Du mit ihm? Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

Jeremy erzählte ihm alles, was geschehen war, wie Jean und er sich verhalten, was sie gesagt hatten. Er erzählte ihm von seinen Befürchtungen und von den Konsequenzen, die ein solches Verhalten an der USC für Jean haben würde. Kevin nahm das alles mit unbewegtem Gesicht zur Kenntnis und selbst, als Jeremy schon lange fertig war, schwieg er mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

„Jean würde dich niemals angreifen", sagte er schließlich. „So wurde er nicht erzogen."

„Das sah da aber anders aus."

„Ich glaube dir das. Aber er… er wurde so nicht erzogen."

„Das sagtest du schon."

„Riko hat ihm das ausgetrieben", spezifizierte Kevin schließlich und Jeremy hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Was?"

„Als er nach Evermore kam, war das nicht freiwillig. Er diente zur Begleichung einer Schuld, die seine Eltern hatten. Sie haben ihn dort zurückgelassen, als er elf war."

Geschockt starrte Jeremy sein Telefon an, in der fahlen Hoffnung, sich verhört zu haben. Die Begleichung einer Schuld? Das würde Jeans Fixierung auf den Terminus _**Besitz**_ erklären und warum er sich so sah. Bei den Ravens war er nichts Anderes als das gewesen, die Begleichung einer Schuld.

„Das ist Menschenhandel. Das ist verboten", wisperte er und Kevin schnaubte.

„Das interessiert in gewissen Milieus niemanden, Jer und du tust gut daran, da deine Nase nicht reinzustecken. Es hat bis jetzt niemanden interessiert und er ist auch nur noch am Leben, weil Renee ihn da rausgeholt hat. Riko hätte ihn sonst umgebracht und auch das hätte niemanden interessiert. Jer, Riko hat ihm Dinge angetan, die du dir noch nicht einmal in deinen schlimmsten Träumen vorstellen kannst. Nicht nur er, auch der Trainer. Gleich von Beginn an und das endete erst vor zwei Monaten."

Gewaltsam schluckte Jeremy. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit jedem Wort, was Kevins Mund verließ, hilfloser wurde. Elf Jahre alt war Jean gewesen, als seine Eltern ihn hier ausgesetzt hatten. Neun Jahre war er in der Gewalt Evermores gewesen und er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was genau geschehen war. Wie abartig war das? Wie absolut ekelhaft und menschenverachtend?

„Wenn du das alles weißt, warum ist er dann nicht bei dir und den Foxes? Du bist sein Freund…jemand, dem er sicherlich vertraut."

Kevin schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Wenn jemand nicht sein Freund ist und kein Recht hat, sich so zu nennen, dann bin ich das. Deswegen habe ich dich um Hilfe gebeten. Du, dein Team, euer Trainer, ihr seid gut. An euch ist nichts Verdorbenes, nichts Schlechtes. Wenn ihm jemand helfen kann zu heilen und ihm zu zeigen, dass es ein Leben gibt, dann ihr."

„Ist er freiwillig bei uns?"

„So freiwillig, wie es jemand ohne freien Willen sein kann."

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn, während er die Worte des Anderen in seinen Gedanken hin und herschob, bis sie Sinn machten. Eine Frage hatte er jedoch noch. „Warum hast du mir das nicht sofort gesagt?"

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es dir gar nicht gesagt, weil ich kein Recht dazu habe, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du den falschen Eindruck von Jean hast, deswegen habe ich dir das überhaupt erzählt. Er verdient eine Chance."

Langsam und bedächtig nickte Jeremy. „Okay. Ich spreche mit ihm. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn der geballte Charme der Trojans ihn nicht kleinkriegt."

Es war als verzweifelter Witz gedacht, aber Kevin war weit davon entfernt zu lachen. Im Gegenteil. Der feine Tränenfilm, den Jeremy in seinen Augen sah, war verstörend.

„Mit elf war er ein freundlicher Junge, der verzweifelt vor Heimweh seine Krallen ausgefahren hat, weil es das Einzige war, was ihm in einem fremden Land geblieben ist. Riko hat das gebrochen… nachhaltig. Den Widerstand und die Freundlichkeit. Er versteht das Konzept von Freundlichkeit und Zuneigung nicht mehr und denkt, dass es nur dazu dient, ihn zu brechen. Seid vorsichtig mit dem, was ihr tut und wie ihr es tut."

Schweigend nickte Jeremy und zuckte überrascht zusammen, als das Handy am anderen Ende der Leitung verwackelt den Besitzer wechselte und plötzlich einer der Minyard-Zwillinge auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte. Er war sich nie sicher, mit welchem von beiden er es zu tun hatte und konnte nur anhand des Gesichtsausdrucks raten, dass es sich vielleicht um Andrew handelte.

„Gib mir mein Handy wieder, Arschloch", grollte Kevin im Hintergrund, das traf jedoch auf wenig Gegenliebe.

„Du hast den Idioten also zum Heulen gebracht", sagte Minyard in seiner klassischen, sonoren Stimme, die latent gelangweilt klang. Eine Falle, mochte Jeremy meinen, denn die subtile Drohung, die in der simplen Feststellung mitschwang, ließ Jeremy einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Hat er nicht!"

Hatte er schon, aber das behielt Jeremy klugerweise für sich. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Minyard?", hielt er sich lieber an den Nachnamen, bevor es dann doch Aaron war.

„Nein. Und jetzt geh zurück zu deinem Wohltätigkeitsprojekt."

Irritiert starrte Jeremy den Bildschirm an und wartete auf eine weitere Erklärung, die aber nicht folgte. Dafür wurde er mit einer Beendigung des Telefonats belohnt. Überrascht schnaufte Jeremy. Minyard, wie er leibte und lebte. Langsam ließ er das Handy sinken und starrte auf das sonnige, sommerliche Meer, das glitzernd vor ihm lag. Los Angeles, L.A., das war Lebensfreude pur. Es war Sonne, Wärme, freundliche, warmherzige Menschen. L.A. war der Puls, der ihn am Leben erhielt mit all seinen Facetten. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er Repressionen kennengelernt, immer war er mit Liebe überschüttet worden und hatte gelernt, sie freigiebig weiter zu geben.

Es war für ihn unvorstellbar, dass es Menschen gab, hier, in den USA, denen dieser Lebensfunken vorenthalten wurde. Es schmerzte ihn bis tief in seine Seele hinein, dass dem so war und das, was er von frühester Kindheit durch seine Eltern mitbekommen hatte, schlug nun durch. Er wollte helfen. Er wollte heilen, was zerstört worden war.

Jeremy atmete tief ein und erhob sich, eingedenk der Tatsache, dass Jean nicht gut alleine sein konnte. Entschlossen klopfte er den Sand von seiner Trainingshose. Er ließ den Strand hinter sich und ging zurück zu seinem Wagen, der ihn wie gewohnt alt und protestierend durch die Straßen brachte. Der Verkehr war dichter geworden, so brauchte Jeremy länger, als es ihm wirklich lieb war, bevor er erneut auf den Parkplatz der Uni fuhr und das alternde Ungetüm abstellte. Die Schultern straffend stieg er aus und legte die letzten Minuten zu ihrem Wohnhaus beinahe so schnell zurück wie auf dem Hinweg. Das bewahrte ihn aber nicht davor, dass er für geschlagene fünf Minuten vor der Tür ihres Apartments stand und nichts tat, plötzlich unsicher. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich dann doch überwand und den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, gewappnet für all das, was da kommen mochte. Für einen neuen Konflikt, den er mit einer Sturheit durchstehen musste.

Dass der Junge, der ihm gegenüber noch vor Stunden Aggressionen gezeigt hatte, nun auf dem Boden des Apartments kniete, die Stirn auf den Küchenfliesen, die Hände vor sich flach auf dem Boden ausgestreckt, dafür war er am Geringsten gewappnet gewesen. Jeremy hatte diese Pose zu oft in diversen Filmen gesehen, als dass er nicht auf Anhieb erkennen würde, dass sie ein Zeichen der absoluten Unterwerfung war.

Jeremy wusste, dass er sich bewegen musste. Er wusste, dass er hier eingreifen musste, doch er konnte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Seine Augen blieben an den Fingern hängen, die seltsam krumm waren, geradeso, als wären sie mehrfach gebrochen gewesen. Sechs Finger sahen so aus. Jeremy riss sich von dem Anblick los, was sich als Fehler entpuppte.

Jean hatte seine Mütze abgenommen, was alleine ihm schon Übelkeit erzeugte. Der Junge präsentierte ihm seine Haare, die lädierte Kopfhaut, lud ihn dazu ein, ihn damit zu strafen. Der Anblick und die Implikation dessen waren fürchterlich.

Nun war es Jeremy, dessen Augen brannten. Stumm weinte er die Tränen, die er in Kevins Augen gesehen hatte und wischte sie sich schließlich unwirsch weg. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Jeremy befreite sich aus seiner Starre und Schritt um Schritt kam er zu Jean. Unweit von ihm setzte er sich auf den Boden und legte erneut zaghaft seine Hand auf die malträtierten Finger, Kevins Worte wie Leuchtfeuer in seinen Gedanken.

Jean zuckte brachial zusammen und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, doch er blieb in der Pose. Es war erniedrigend und an Jeans Statt fühlte Jeremy diese Erniedrigung wie Säure in sich, das ihn verzehrte.

„Du magst es mir zwar jetzt vielleicht noch nicht glauben. Vielleicht auch nicht in einer Woche, einem Monat oder in sechs Monaten. Aber ich werde dich nicht strafen. Ich werde dich weder körperlich angehen noch die schlagen noch dir andere Dinge antun. Ich werde dir auch keine Befehle erteilen, denn so funktionieren die Trojans nicht. Wir sind ein gleichberechtigtes Team, keine Diktatur und wir kümmern uns umeinander. Wir sorgen füreinander und du bist nun Teil dieses Teams, also sorgen wir auch für dich. Wenn du das möchtest, heißt das. Wenn du gehen möchtest, dann werde ich dich dabei unterstützen, einen Ort zu finden, der dich glücklicher macht als dieser hier. Wenn nicht, wären wir wieder bei dem Chaos, das ich hier in diesem Apartment veranstalte. Und bei unserem Exyfeld, das eigentlich ziemlich cool ist."

Letzteres war mit einem Lächeln ausgesprochen worden und Jeremy ließ seine Worte erst einmal wirken. Er wusste auch nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte außer unsinnigem Gebrabbel, das Jean vermutlich eher verunsicherte als dass es ihn aufmunterte. Es brauchte seine Minuten, bis das Zittern in der gebeugten Gestalt weniger wurde. Minuten, bis die Atmung sich normalisierte. Jeremy verspürte den überschäumenden Drang, Jean in die Arme zu nehmen, auch wenn er instinktiv wusste, dass das genau der falsche Ansatz sein würde. Weil Riko es ihm verbaut hatte.

„Ich habe dich bedroht", entkam es schließlich verkrampft und gepresst, unterlegt mit einem schweren, französischen Dialekt. War es die Verzweiflung, die Jeans Muttersprache stärker hervortreten ließ? Mit Sicherheit.

„Bereits vergeben. Auch wenn ich es vorziehen würde, dass das nicht mehr passiert."

„Ich habe widersprochen."

„Damit wärst du nicht der Erste und nicht der Letzte. Spätestens, wenn du Laila und Alvarez kennenlernst, wirst du dir vorkommen wie ein Heiliger."

„Ich habe keinen Ort, an den ich gehen könnte."

Jeremy seufzte lautlos. „Dann machen wir diesen Ort zum besten Ort, an dem du sein könntest. Wie klingt das?"

„Fürchterlich", murmelte Jean mehr als dass er es wirklich sagte und Jeremy musste wider Willen schnauben.

„Sind meine bisherigen Kochkünste so schlimm?", versuchte er ihre Unterhaltung auf eine Ebene zu heben, die humorvoller war, leichter, weniger traumatisch, denn eher alltäglich. Der Schopf aus braunen Haaren schüttelte sich langsam und Jeremy hob die Augenbraue.

„Na los, heb den Kopf, damit ich sehen kann, ob du lügst", hielt er seinen Ton leicht und spielerisch. Der Erfolg, den er damit hatte, ließ ihn innerlich jubilieren. Zögerlich und langsam kam Jean hoch und kniete nun vor ihm. Er zog seine Hände zu sich auf die Oberschenkel und sah Jeremy direkt ins Gesicht.

Der nicht ganz so namenlose Schrecken, den er dort sah, war ein Schatten sondergleichen, welcher die grauen Augen noch heller machte, als sie eigentlich waren. Neun Jahre Gewalt lagen hinter Jean, neun Jahre in den Händen eines Psychopathen, denn nichts Anderes war Riko Moriyama anscheinend gewesen. Er war sicherlich nicht qualifiziert genug, um mit einem solchen Trauma adäquat umzugehen, aber Jeremy würde seinen eigenen Beitrag dazu leisten, dass Jean wieder lernen konnte, was Freude war.

„Hey." Er zog seine Beine zu sich und legte die Arme auf die Knie. „Also. Soll ich uns nun jeden Abend die Käsepampe kochen?"

Der Schrecken, der nun auf das Gesicht des Backliners trat, war weniger ernst, aber genauso ernst zu nehmen. Es war eine der ehrlichen, instinktiven Reaktionen, derer Jeremy nun drei zählte.

„Nicht?"

Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sondern?"

Jean brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sich anscheinend dazu entschloss, dass er ehrlich sein konnte. „Ich mag Lasagne." Vorsichtig, als würde er dafür geschlagen, verriet Jean ihm ein Geheimnis, das Jeremy beinahe augenblicklich abspeicherte. Lasagne. Gut. Konnte er ab heute, beschloss er. Zumindest mit Hilfe eines Rezeptes.

„Dann bekommst du Lasagne."

Jeans Misstrauen war deutlich zu sehen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, nicht in einer Woche oder einem Monat oder in sechs Monaten, hielt sich Jeremy seine eigenen Worte vor Augen. Irgendwann aber hätte Jean gar keine andere Wahl, als es ihm zu glauben, weil er nichts versprach, das er nicht halten würde.

* * *

_**Wird fortgesetzt.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jean hatte weder die Gewalt noch die Erniedrigung bekommen, die er erwartet hatte.

Was auch immer aus ihm dort herausgebrochen war, welche Ketten um seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung auch immer sich gelöst haben mochten, als er Knox ausgelacht hatte für seine Worte…spätestens, als dieser vor ihm zurückgewichen war und auch noch gesagt hatte, dass er ihm damit Angst machte, hatte Jean seinen exorbitanten Fehler erkannt. Da war Knox' Verlassen des Apartments nur noch der Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein gewesen um Jean panisch zurück zu lassen.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange er vor dem Messerblock gestanden und sich gefragt hatte, ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn machte, sein Ende herauszuzögern. Knox würde sicherlich mit Anderen zurückkehren und ihn adäquat für den ungeheuerlichen Widerstand bestrafen, den er sich geleistet hatte. Er würde das überleben, aber zu welchem Preis? Und war er bereit, ihn zu bezahlen?

So oft Jean auch nach einem der Messer gegriffen hatte, so oft hatte er es wieder zurückgesteckt. Wieder und wieder hatte er sich dafür Mut gemacht und dann doch allen Mut verloren, diesen einen, letzten Schritt zu gehen.

Anstelle dessen hatte er sich dafür entschieden, demütig um Verzeihung und Vergebung zu bitten, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Strafe nicht so hoch ausfallen wie sein eigenes Versagen. Er hatte die Position eingenommen, die sein Herr und Riko für seine gröbsten Verfehlungen gewollt hatten, damit sie ihn adäquat strafen konnten, die Finger ausgestreckt, sein Kopf und der Rücken freigelegt. Im Gegensatz zu damals, hatte er es hier aber nicht über sich gebracht, sich auszuziehen. Mitnichten hatte er seine Finger dazu bewegen können, das Shirt und die Hose von seinem Körper zu streifen.

Wie oft hatte der Herr ihm seinen Rücken für seinen Widerstand blutig geschlagen? Zu oft, als dass es Jean in den Jahren mitgezählt hätte. Im Gegensatz zu den Brüchen, die seine Finger entstellt hatten. Sechs von ihnen waren krumm. Sechs Brüche, die auf seine Art zu spielen, keinen Einfluss haben durften. Drei von ihnen hatte er sich selbst zufügen müssen. Wie hatte Riko es formuliert? Er konnte froh sein, dass er sie sich nicht hatte abschneiden müssen. Jean fragte sich auch jetzt noch, ob das nicht weniger schmerzhaft gewesen wäre.

Er hatte dem Kapitän der Trojans präsentiert, was leicht zu bestrafen war und was hatte Knox getan? Seine unselige Hand auf eben jene Finger gelegt, die ein Zeugnis seines Ungehorsams waren und ihm Dinge gesagt, die an Jean zerrten und rissen, als wären sie Raubtiere.

Er hatte die Worte verstanden, auch über seinen schnellen Herzschlag und seine stockende Atmung hinweg. Aus ihrem Sinn war er allerdings nicht schlau geworden. Er war ungehorsam gewesen, das zog eine Strafe nach sich.

So war es immer gewesen.

Aber nicht mit Knox. Dieser hatte Versprechungen gemacht. Er hatte in die geröteten Augen gesehen und erkannt, dass der Kapitän geweint hatte. Um ihn? Jean konnte es sich nicht vorstellen.

Keine Sekunde lang hatte Knox aber sein Lächeln verloren und keine Sekunde lang hatte Jean ein Anzeichen von Gewalt in dem sommersprossigen Gesicht erkannt… eine Fähigkeit, die er über die letzten Jahre diesbezüglich wirklich ausgebaut hatte. Jedes noch so kleine Anzeichen eines Stimmungsumschwungs hatte er in Rikos Gesicht erkennen können, später auch in denen der anderen Raven.

Bei Knox hatte er gar nichts gesehen und das hatte ihn eingelullt. Fälschlicherweise. Jean hatte sich als dumm gescholten, sobald seine Essenspräferenz seine Lippen verlassen hatte. Besitz hatte keine Wünsche, das war ihm wieder und wieder eingebläut worden. Und hier blies er am zweiten Tag eben jene Erziehung in den Orbit, nur weil jemand freundlich zu sein schien. Weil jemand wegen ihm zu weinen schien und ihm damit ein schlechtes Gewissen machte.

Jean hatte sich auch dann noch dumm genannt, als eben jene Lasagne vor ihm auf dem Essenstresen stand, dampfend und leicht verbrannt. Er hatte das Gericht mit einer Art morbiden Faszination betrachtet und sich stumm gefragt, ob das hier wirklich gerade passierte. Er hatte doch nichts davon verdient. Er hatte noch nicht einen Ball im Training gespielt, um wirklich belohnt zu werden. Im Gegenteil. Bisher war er nur eine Belastung gewesen.

Fragend hatte er Knox angesehen, dessen Grinsen ihm mit einer Intensität entgegengestrahlte, die Jean seinen Kiefer aufeinanderpressen ließ.

„Du hast Lasagne gesagt", war Knox' Begründung für das Essen gewesen und er hatte ihm ohne viel Federlesens eine Portion auf den Teller getan, von der Jean zweimal satt werden würde. Selbst die Krankenschwester hatte ihm nicht so viel gegeben, als sie ihn nach einer Woche Suppe und Eintopf mit der ersten, festen Nahrung versorgt hatte.

Ihre Essenszeit hatte Jean damit vertan, über die Motive und Absichten des Kapitäns zu spekulieren und sich schweigend in seine eigene Welt zurück zu ziehen, jetzt, da keine direkten Fragen an ihn gerichtet waren. Natürlich, er sah sie in den blauen Augen, wenn er einen Blick hineinwagte, aber niemals verließen sie Knox' Lippen.

Gerade eben machte sich dieser daran zu schaffen, das Chaos zu ordnen und wegzuspülen, was er angerichtet hatte und Jean begriff, dass er keinen Befehl bekommen würde, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Etwas hilflos stand er für einen Moment am Tresen und nahm schließlich all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Soll ich helfen?", fragte er in die Stille hinein und Knox drehte sich überrascht zu ihm herum.

„Gerne, wenn du es möchtest."

Jean wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich wollte, aber er tat, was er bei der Krankenschwester gelernt hatte. Abtrocknen war keine Kunst, aber er war immer noch langsam, was zum Teil auch an den geprellten Handgelenken lag, die ihm sowohl das Halten von Gegenständen als auch die Feinarbeit erschwerten.

Knox beschwerte sich ebenso wie die Schwester nicht darüber, sondern passte sein Tempo ihm an.

„Deine Finger...", begann er und Jean hielt abrupt inne. Er hatte die Fragen in den Augen gesehen. Er sollte sich nicht wundern, dass sie schlussendlich ihren Weg zu den Lippen fanden. Doch noch war es keine Frage und er würde gut daran tun, nichts von sich aus zu erzählen.

„…sie waren gebrochen, nicht wahr?"

Jean nickte schweigend und griff zu der nächsten Gabel, die er sorgfältig von ihrer Feuchtigkeit befreite und sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Metallkorb steckte.

„War das ein Unfall?"

Stumm verneinend griff er zu einem der Löffel und betrachtete sein auf dem Kopf stehendes, verschwommenes Spiegelbild, bevor er das Trockentuch um das Metall legte.

„War es Riko?"

„Auch." Mit wenig Überraschung stellte Jean fest, dass seine Stimme rau war. Natürlich war sie das, schließlich belastete ihn das Thema immer noch. Die Erinnerungen daran taten es, sie suchten ihn in seinen Träumen heim oder dann, wenn es einen anderweitigen Auslöser gab.

Knox schwieg zunächst dazu, dann seufzte er.

„Das tut mir aufrichtig leid, Jean." Wieder war es diese bestimmte Intonation, die in Jean eine kribbelnde, nicht genau zu benennende Unruhe verursachte. Wieso sollte es Knox leid tun? Es war schließlich ein normales Spiel gewesen und Jean hatte zugelassen, dass der Kapitän der Trojans seine Verteidigungslinie durchbrach und ein Tor gegen die Ravens machte. Seine eigene, schlampige Spielweise war Schuld daran, also er selbst. Zumindest an dem ersten, gebrochenen Finger.

„Muss es nicht", erwiderte Jean knapp und griff zu einem der Teller.

Knox schwieg einen ganzen Topf lang, bevor er Luft holte um etwas zu sagen. Jean fragte sich mit wachsender Unruhe, was es dieses Mal sein würde.

„Unsere Teamärztin wird sich das ansehen wollen, bevor sie dich für das Training freigibt. Sie wird dich vermutlich ganz durchchecken, aber keine Sorge. Auch wenn sie manchmal ein bisschen robust ist, ist sie im Grunde ihres Herzens eine ganz Liebe."

Jean hatte gewusst, dass ihm eine Untersuchung bevorstehen würde. Wohl war ihm beim Gedanken daran allerdings nicht, würde er sich doch vor ihr ausziehen müssen. Sie würde jede einzelne Narbe sehen und untersuchen. Sie würde Fragen dazu stellen. Von einigen Narben würde sie auf weitaus weniger offensichtliche Verletzungen schließen können, zumindest hatte es die Schwester der Foxes getan und ihm Flyer zu entsprechenden Hilfeeinrichtungen besorgt, die er vor seiner Abreise allesamt entsorgt hatte.

„Es ist okay", erwiderte er, auch wenn es das nicht war und erhielt ein aufmunterndes Lächeln dafür.

„Aber das ist Zukunftsmusik für nächste Woche", leitete Knox seine Ablenkung ein und Jean hob die Augenbraue. „Was möchtest du denn heute Abend machen?"

Schlafen, auch wenn ihm das nicht möglich wäre in der Gegenwart des Anderen. In dem Buch lesen, das Renee ihm geschenkt hatte. Nachrichten an sie schreiben. In den dunklen Himmel starren und dem Weg der Sterne und des Mondes folgen. Das weiche Kissen und die angenehme Decke genießen.

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wollen wir einen Film zusammen schauen?"

Das letzte Mal, als er einen Film mit Anderen gesehen hatte, hatte Riko beschlossen, ihn durch die Mitschauenden am Boden fixieren zu lassen, ihm ein Tuch über Mund und Nase zu legen und Wasser darauf zu gießen um zu sehen, ob Waterboarding wirklich so traumatisierend war wie es in dem Film dargestellt wurde. Jean schluckte mühevoll. Er ahnte, dass Knox das nicht tun würde, oder er hoffte es zumindest, aber sicher war er sich da nicht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Angst, die sich sehr sicher war, dass etwas passieren würde und seinen Herzschlag entsprechend erhöhte.

Schneller, als er sich in den Griff bekommen konnte, hatte er ein „Nein!" herausgepresst und war einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Weg aus der Reichweite des Kapitäns. Noch einen Schritt weg von dem Spülwasser, das plötzlich eine ganz andere, bedrohliche Bedeutung bekam.

Im Gegensatz zu Riko setzte Knox ihm aber nicht nach. Als er bemerkte, was er mit seiner Frage ausgelöst hatte, trat er selbst einen Schritt zurück, weg von dem Spülbecken und hob mit einem Stirnrunzeln langsam die Hände, hielt sie so, dass Jean den Eindruck gewinnen konnte, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen würden.

„Okay, Jean. Okay", sagte Knox dabei so ruhig, dass Jean unweigerlich wusste, wieviel seine Mimik gerade von dem verriet, was in ihm tobte. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann schauen wir keinen Film. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem, niemand zwingt dich dazu."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Jean ihm das auch tatsächlich glaubte und seine starren Fäuste soweit lösen konnte, dass er das Trockentuch nicht beinahe zerriss. Er schaffte es sogar zu schlucken, auch wenn der Kloß in seinem Hals gewaltig war.

„Gibt es etwas, das du lieber machen möchtest?", fragte Knox weiter mit dieser unheimlichen Ruhe, die Jean wider Willen beruhigte. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder einlullen lassen, aber schier mühelos schien genau das dem Kapitän der Trojans zu gelingen. Jean fragte sich, ob es eventuell eine nicht von ihm erkannte Ähnlichkeit mit Renee war, die sein Unterbewusstsein steuerte und ihn mutiger machte, als es eigentlich gut für ihn war. So auch jetzt.

„Lesen", probierte er sein Glück und wurde mit einem Nicken belohnt. Es überraschte ihn, wie ihn alles an Knox überraschte.

„Was liest du denn gerade?"

„Ein Buch."

Jean hatte es nicht wirklich als Spaß gemeint, er hatte diese Antwort noch nicht einmal geben wollen. Nicht Knox. Renee hätte er sie gegeben. Es war ihm wie selbstverständlich über die Lippen gekommen, doch das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste daran. Das weitaus Schlimmste war seine _**Betonung**_. Noch leicht unsicher und zittrig, aber gleichwohl ironisch, latent sarkastisch und neckend, als hätte er irgendein Recht darauf, so mit dem Kapitän zu sprechen, der das Ganze auch noch höchst amüsant fand.

Während Jean sich noch dafür verfluchte, dass er seinen Mund nicht halten konnte, kicherte Knox so amüsiert, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, die Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen, das Jean nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Es waren nur zwei Worte gewesen, die er gesagt hatte, wieso sollten die eine derartige Reaktion hervorrufen, die auch so gar nicht abebben wollte? Irritiert stand Jean daneben und seine Verwunderung über Knox' Reaktion ließ seine Angst nach und nach in den Hintergrund treten, als wäre sie nur ein einzelner, böser Moment gewesen, ein flüchtiger Gedanke.

„Okay okay, ich habe es verdient…irgendwie", sagte Knox, als er wieder genug Luft hatte zu sprechen und aus seinem Lachen herausgekommen war, das Jean anscheinend für immer unerklärlich bleiben würde. Da halfen ihm auch die blauen Augen nicht weiter, die sich wieder auf ihn richteten.

„Worum geht's?", fragte Knox und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß noch nicht."

„Ach so. Noch gar nicht angefangen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat wieder einen Schritt an das Spülbecken heran, das seinen unmittelbaren Schrecken verloren hatte und nunmehr wieder das war, was es vorher gewesen war: eine Ansammlung an Schaum und Wasser, dazu da, das Chaos in der kleinen Küche zu beseitigen.

Er griff sich den zweiten Teller und trocknete ihn mit voller Konzentration ab, während Knox den Rest abspülte und schließlich das Wasser aus dem Becken fließen ließ, ohne dass er seinen Kopf hineingetaucht hatte.

„Wenn du lesen möchtest, würde ich noch ein wenig weiter puzzeln und nebenher etwas leise auf dem Laptop laufen lassen. Wäre das okay?", fragte dieser vorsichtig und Jean nickte knapp. Er wusste, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, aber die Vorstellung, dass der Fernseher lief und er gezwungen war, einen Film zu schauen, unterschied sich wie Tag und Nacht von derjenigen, dass Knox etwas auf seinem Laptop laufen ließ, während er nebenbei Day fertig zusammenstückelte. Noch nicht einmal ein Bruchteil seiner vorherigen Angst regte sich bei diesem Vorschlag.

„Gibt es viel solcher Merchandisesachen?", fragte er aus einem neugierigen Impuls heraus, den er nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte. In Evermore hatte er keinen Kontakt zu solchen Dingen gehabt und auch im Haus der Krankenschwester hatte es bei weitem andere Sorgen gegeben.

Die leuchtenden Augen, die sich nun auf ihn richteten, sagten ihm, dass er besser nicht hätte fragen sollen, ähnelten sie doch im ersten Moment so sehr dem verrückten Verwandten der Zwillinge, dass Jean zurecht befürchtete, dass Knox zu einem ebenso aufgedrehten Flummi umwickelt mit Menschenhaut wurde. Hemmick, so hieß er. Nicky Hemmick. Jean schauderte. Einen Abend hatten die Schwester und Renee ihn mit ihm alleine gelassen und als der Flummi in Menschenhaut endlich gegangen war, hatte sich Jean für den Rest des Abends und die ganze Nacht im Bad der Krankenschwester eingeschlossen und die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Doch anscheinend war Knox nicht wie Hemmick, also blieb ihm eine weitere Eskalation zu Lasten seines Gehörs und seines Gehirns erspart.

„Also. Es gibt natürlich Schals, T-Shirts, Pullover, Jacken, Buttons, Caps, Mützen, Rucksäcke, Poster, Aufsteller, Stickeralben, Spiele-Apps, Tisch-Exyfelder, Tassen, Geschirr, Puzzles, Decken, Kerzen, Lampen…"

Als er begriff, dass Knox nicht aufhören würde, alles aufzuzählen, hob Jean beschwichtigend seine Hände und hoffte, dass es ausreichte, damit er aufhörte. Er hatte Glück – vermeintlich. Knox verstummte und holte Luft.

„Soll ich dir die Shops zeigen?"

Erschrocken weiteten sich Jeans Augen. „Nein." Ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Soll ich dir was bestellen?"

Jean dachte an das Day-Puzzle und schauderte regelrecht. „Nein."

„Man kann sich auch sein ganz eigenes Merchandise herstellen lassen."

Wenn er nicht durch eine unsichtbare Leine an Knox gekettet wäre, dann hätte er spätestens jetzt das Apartment verlassen. „Nein."

„Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

„Nein", erwiderte Jean rein aus Reflex und begriff erst dann, was er gesagt hatte.

„Das ist aber ein komisches Datum."

Jean musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass Knox grinste. Er hörte es in dessen Stimme. Er hörte, dass der Andere ihm nicht böse war und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum so etwas wie Ruhe in ihn einkehrte. Es reichte nicht für ein Lächeln, ganz sicher nicht, aber er fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht unwohl.

* * *

Eingedenk Jeans geradezu panischer Reaktion auf seinen Vorschlag, einen Film zu schauen, hatte sich Jeremy genauestens überlegt, welches Video er nebenher laufen lassen konnte, während er puzzelte. Etwas Leichtes, das nicht zu aufdringlich wäre, würde vielleicht gehen. Etwas mit Humor und beruhigenden, wenn nicht sogar witzigen Geräuschen.

Stirnrunzelnd durchsuchte Jeremy seine Onlinebibliothek und blieb schließlich an Wall-E hängen.

Schweigend drückte er auf Play und drehte den Laptop so, dass Jean, wenn er denn wollte, jederzeit einen Blick auf den Bildschirm werfen konnte. Währenddessen machte sich Jeremy daran, Kevin weiterhin zu vervollständigen. Frustriert starrte er die leuchtend orangenen Teile der Uniform an die allesamt gleich aussahen und die er nur durch Herumprobieren an die richtige Stelle brachte. Mit Graus dachte er dabei an das monochrome Puzzle in Rot, das ihm Alvarez mit einem diabolischen Grinsen geschenkt und das er immer noch nicht angerührt hatte.

Die Konzentration auf das vor ihm liegende Stück ließ seine Gedanken unweigerlich auf den Jungen zurückkommen, der hinter ihm auf dem Bett saß, das Buch auf seinen Knien. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus glitt Jeremys Blick von Zeit zu Zeit zu Jean und stellte fest, dass auch dieser auch nicht gänzlich auf seine Seiten konzentriert war, sondern immer mal wieder einen kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm wagte.

Umso mehr ließ es Jeremy sich fragen, was Jean wirklich gegen einen Film gehabt und warum er so panisch reagiert hatte. Eine wirkliche Erklärung dafür fiel ihm nicht ein, aber es schienen nicht die bewegten Bilder an sich zu sein. War es also er, dessen Gegenwart Jean mied oder fürchtete? Wäre das überhaupt ein Wunder, wenn es anscheinend ausgerechnet sein ehemaliger Kapitän war, der Jean Dinge angetan hatte, die weit außerhalb von Jeremys Vorstellungsvermögen lagen. Dinge, in die er seine Nase nicht hineinstecken sollte, wenn es nach Kevin ging.

Doch da kannte er Jeremy aber schlecht. Mit Unterschrift des Vertrages war Jean Teil seines Teams, also trug er auch die Verantwortung für den Ex-Raven. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser weiterhin unter den Zuständen in Evermore litt und schon gar nicht würde er tolerieren, dass ihn jemand fürchtete oder als Besitzer bezeichnete, nur weil er der Kapitän eines Exy-Teams war. Und er würde seine gesamte Ausrüstung fressen, wenn es Coach Rheman nicht genauso sehen würde.

Wieder kamen ihm Kevins Worte in den Sinn. Jean war als freundlicher Junge nach Evermore gekommen, der Stück für Stück von Riko und Moriyama auseinandergerissen worden war?

Ja, das glaubte er. Beides.

Jeans Verhalten sprach nicht von Freundlichkeit, mit Sicherheit nicht, dafür aber sehr viel von Angst und – was Jeremy erstaunte und ihn durchaus sehr gefiel - von darunter hervorblitzendem, unabsichtlichen Humor. Zumindest Letzteres war eine gute Basis, mit der Jeremy arbeiten konnte, befand er.

Er wagte einen weiteren Blick aus dem Augenwinkel in Richtung Jean und musste ein Schmunzeln verbergen, als er sah, dass dieser sein Buch nun vollständig zugunsten des Filmes ignorierte und aufmerksam den Szenen folgte. Auf seinem Gesicht war nur die gleiche, beinahe abweisende Ausdruckslosigkeit zu sehen, doch seine Augen verrieten den Backliner. Aufmerksam und minimal größer als sonst musterten sie den kleinen Roboter, wie er sich mit seiner Angebeteten in einer Welt ohne Menschen bewegte.

Es gab Momente, in denen Jean kritisch die die Stirn runzelte, ebenso, wie er zweimal den Kopf schief legte, als er anscheinend etwas nicht verstand. Einmal zog Jean sogar seine Augenbrauen in völliger Überraschung hoch, bevor er sich besann, was er dort tat.

Erst, als Wall-E und Eva auf die Menschen trafen, wandte er seinen Blick ab und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

Jeremy speicherte das in seinem mentalen Puzzle namens Jean ab und widmete sich wieder seinem realen Gegenstück, das am Ende des Films ein enormes Stück vorangekommen war. Er wechselte auf einer seiner entspannenden Playlists und machte noch ein Stückchen weiter, als er gerade im Flow war. Erst, als er alle orangenen Trikotteile aneinandergesetzt hatte, hörte er schließlich damit auf und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, sich nun langsam ins Bett zu begeben.

Als Vorwarnung für Jean seufzte er und drehte sich dann langsam genug um, dass er den anderen Jungen nicht verschreckte. Eine nutzlose Geste, erkannte Jeremy, als er sah, dass Jean über seinem Buch eingeschlafen war, den Kopf seitlich an die Wand gelehnt, die Hände offen und entspannt. Sein Shirt war am rechten Handgelenk gerade soweit hochgerutscht, dass Jeremy dort ein weißes Pflaster hervorblitzen sah, das noch unter dem Ärmel verschwand.

Doch das war es nicht, was seinen Blick einfing. Der vernarbte, gerötete Ring um das Handgelenk war es, der nicht zuließ, dass Jeremy wegsah. Es waren tiefe Narben und immer wieder zerstörte Haut, die keine Chance mehr gehabt hatte, sich richtig zusammenzufügen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit eingefangen hatten und ihn nun trocken schlucken ließen.

Jeremy hatte mal in einem Film gesehen, dass Fesseln solche Spuren hinterließen und auch wenn er nicht alles glaubte, was er im Fernsehen sah, so hatte er gerade das Gefühl, das lebende Beispiel für solche Verwundungen zu sehen. Wie konnte er darüber hinwegsehen und nicht die Polizei informieren, auf dass sie Evermore bis auf den letzten Winkel durchsuchten und die Verantwortlichen verhafteten?

Er spürte Wut in sich, die sich wie ein loderndes Feuer in seinem Magen manifestierte. Wut auf Evermore, Wut auf Riko und den Trainer der Ravens. Er verspürte Wut auf alle, die weggesehen hatten und auch Wut auf Kevin. Dieser war jahrelang ebenso in Evermore gewesen, er hatte zusammen mit Jean gespielt und gewohnt. Die Andeutungen, die er machte, sprachen davon, dass er mehr wusste. Warum hatte er dann erst jetzt reagiert? Warum erst, wenn Jean, wie er selbst sagte, nicht überlebt hätte, wenn Renee Walker ihn da nicht herausgeholt hätte?

Jeremy ballte seine Hände zu starren, schmerzenden Fäusten. Er würde mit Jean sprechen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Diejenigen, die ihm das angetan hatten, durften nicht ungeschoren davonkommen.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	6. Chapter 6

Alle Stadien, in denen Jean jemals gewesen war, rochen gleich.

Es war die einzigartige Mischung aus Schweiß, Linoleumgerüchen, Desinfektionsmitteln und Talkum, gepaart mit altem Holz und Chlor, die jedes Exystadion gleich riechen ließ, auch jetzt, wo er alle seine Sinne beisammen hatte, um seinen neuen Trainingsbereich eingehend zu betrachten.

Er erinnerte sich nur schwach daran, aber er glaubte, dass er beim letzten Mal, als er dieses Stadion betreten hatte, nur noch auf zwei Beinen gestanden hatte, weil die Strafe für ein Versagen noch schlimmer gewesen wäre als das Spiel gegen die Trojans mit seinen schon existierenden Wunden zu bestreiten.

Nun aber verspürte Jean nur noch den dumpfen Schmerz seiner bereits seit Wochen verheilenden Wunden und das machte ihn aufnahmefähig für einen detaillierten Blick auf das, was ihn erwartete.

Das Rot und Gold der Trojans verwunderte ihn nicht im Geringsten, die Flaggen und Banner, die ihn willkommen hießen und ihm von einem Mannschaftsstolz berichteten, ebenso wenig. Die Eingangshalle war zugepflastert mit ihnen und entsprechend aufdringlich gestrichen. Bunte, lebensfrohe Farben reizten seine sowieso schon vollkommen überlasteten Sehnerven, da war es sicherlich auch keine Hilfe, dass er nun zu der Trophäenwand der Trojans schritt.

Jeder einzelne Spieler war hier aufgelistet. Die aktuellen Spieler bekamen eine Wand mit ihren Fotos, ein Sammelsurium aus verrückten Bildern, die nichts mit der Ernsthaftigkeit und Würde dieses Sports zu tun hatten. Unter ihnen befanden sich rote Plaketten mit den Namen der jeweiligen Spieler in goldenen Schriftzügen. Direkt daneben hingen alle Plaketten von Ehemaligen über die Jahre hinweg.

In Evermore gab es so eine Tradition nicht. Das, was zählte, war das aktuelle Team und dessen Erfolge. Die ehemaligen Spieler bewahrten sich ihre Einstellung in ihrem Wesen auf, ihrer Seele, so sie denn eine hatten.

Was Jean in allen Fällen bezweifelte. Die dunklen, dicken Gemäuer hatten allen ihre Seele geraubt, auch ihm.

Jean schweifte ab, weg von den Plaketten und hin zu den Pokalen des Day Spirit Awards für sportliches Verhalten innerhalb und außerhalb der Spiele. Achtmal in Folge hatten die Trojans diesen nutzlosen Preis gewonnen. Bei Exy ging es darum, den Gegner zu vernichten und zu gewinnen, nicht darum, ihn fair zu behandeln. Diese absolute Fehlentscheidung, sich auf die Zahl der Foxes herunter zu begeben, als diese nur zu neunt auf dem Spielfeld standen, war das Dümmste gewesen, was Jean seit langer Zeit gesehen hatte.

Wobei…nicht ganz. Jostens Entscheidung, sich für Minyard zu opfern und nach Evermore zu kommen, war bei weitem dümmer gewesen. Es hatte ihm Wochen an Schmerzen eingebracht, an Demütigungen und physischer wie psychischer Folter, die Riko in vollen Zügen ausgekostet hatte, insbesondere vor dem Hintergrund, dass er gleichzeitig Minyard hatte foltern lassen.

Jean ekelte sich auch jetzt noch davor, was Riko ihm schadenfroh unter die Nase gerieben hatte und wie schadenfroh er ihm Videos von Minyard gezeigt hatte, aufgenommen während seiner _**Therapie**_, die vieles gewesen war nur das nicht. Mit aller Gewalt hatte Riko versucht, Josten zu brechen. Er hatte ihn dafür benutzt, das Messer zu führen. Er hatte ihn dazu benutzt, Josten zu verletzen und ihn zu strafen.

Jean hatte seinem damaligen Kapitän ebenso gehorcht, wie er auch sein Bestes getan hatte um den widerspenstigen Jungen immer wieder zusammen zu flicken, ihm immer und immer wieder einzureden, dass er nicht unterschreiben sollte und ihn schlussendlich aus dem Nest gestoßen. Er hatte Erfolg damit gehabt und Josten gleichzeitig dafür gehasst, dass er freiwillig gekommen war und wieder gehen konnte. Und wie hatte es Josten ihm seine Unterstützung gedankt? Indem er ihn an den Hauptzweig der Familie verkauft hatte ohne ihn zu fragen, ganz der Sohn des schwerstkriminellen Mörders, der er war.

Dass Josten dabei auch noch glaubte, so sein Leben gerettet zu haben, war beinahe amüsant, wenn Jean noch in der Lage wäre, über etwas, das Exy betraf, zu lachen. Einen Monat und drei Wochen noch, dann hatte diese Farce ein Ende.

Jean sah von den roten Wänden zu dem Eingang ins Stadion und folgte seinem Kapitän, der ihm die Tür aufhielt und ihm schweigend entgegenlächelte. Seit heute Morgen war eben dieses Lächeln gezwungen und weniger freundlich als vorher. Überhaupt war Knox schweigsamer als gestern. Es verursachte in Jean so etwas wie Genugtuung, wusste er doch, dass die lächelnde Fassade genau das war: eine Fassade um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Jean mochte darauf wetten, dass er am gestrigen Tag mit seiner Verneinung Grenzen überschritten hatte. Er hätte einfach ja sagen sollen zu dem Film, schließlich hatte ihm dieser Animationsstreifen über den Roboter auch gefallen. Zumindest bis die Menschen ins Spiel kamen.

Mit der Bestätigung, dass er schlussendlich Recht gehabt hatte, schloss Jean das Thema und wappnete sich für das, was noch kommen würde.

Zunächst einmal war da das Stadion, das er nun betrat, hell erleuchtet von Neonröhren und Fenstern, die Tageslicht hineinließen. Das war Jean bisher noch nie aufgefallen und entsprechend staunend richtete er seinen Blick an die hohe Decke, die dieses Stadion soviel anders machten als Evermore. Von dort aus sah er auf die abgenutzten, hohen Plexiglaswände, die das Spielfeld begrenzten. Die Laufbahnen, die eben jenes umschlossen, hinterließen ein Kribbeln in Jean.

Bei den Ravens war das Laufen immer der Teil des Trainings gewesen, der am wenigsten Schmerzen für ihn bedeutet hatte, also hatte er Runde um Runde gedreht, war gelaufen um wenigstens so ein vages Gefühl von Freiheit zu bekommen. Auch etwas, das er mit Josten teilte, der ihm selbst mit noch blutenden Verletzungen davongelaufen war, verbissen, stur und zum Großteil auch verzweifelt.

Knox schloss eine der Plexiglastüren auf und Jean folgte ihm auf das Spielfeld. Wie immer schluckte das Linoleum seine Schritte, während er in die Mitte des Raumes trat, der das Zentrum seines Seins war. Jean wusste, dass, wenn man ihm den Sport und die Fähigkeiten nahm, die er sich angeeignet hatte, nichts übrig bleiben würde.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ das Gefühl des Ortes auf sich wirken. Es war nicht Evermore, also fühlte es sich marginal falsch an, beinahe wie ein Splitter unter seiner Haut, aber in diesem Moment reichte es, dass es ein Stadion war. Gerade jetzt reichte es, damit er nach Wochen des Unbekannten endlich etwas Vertrautes um sich herum fühlte, etwas, das er kannte. Es vermittelte ihm eine Ruhe, die er so dringend benötigte, seitdem er hierhergekommen war.

Die erneut aufgehende Tür zum Spielfeld ließ ihn die Augen öffnen und er sah einen Mann näherkommen, der in seiner Erinnerung kleiner gewesen war. Weitaus. Auch das Lächeln, das ihm entgegengebracht hatte, hatte er so noch nicht gesehen auf dem Gesicht.

Jean kannte das Gesicht des Mannes, er wusste, wer er war, doch das bereitete ihn keinesfalls auf die Angst vor, die sein Herz plötzlich in einem kalten, unnachgiebigen Griff hielt.

Offen gesprochen hatte Jean den Trainer der Trojans anders in Erinnerung. Weniger furchteinflößend, riesig und breitschultrig mit Händen, die vermutlich einen Bären töten konnten. Er war schon groß, aber Rhemann war noch einmal einen halben Kopf größer als er, bullig und wirklich einschüchternd auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Er würde ihm mühelos die Knochen brechen können, ohne sich ein Hilfsmittel hinzunehmen zu müssen.

„Hallo Jean, schön, dass ich dich hier begrüßen kann. Bester Backliner der NCAA", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme. Jean schluckte und starrte auf die Hand, die ihm entgegenstreckt wurde. Anscheinend lief auch das hier anders. Der Herr hätte eine solche Geste der Respektlosigkeit niemals toleriert, nicht von ihm und auch nicht von anderen Spielern. Der Herr hätte und hatte ihn auch niemals derart begrüßt oder gar gelobt. Er war nicht der beste Backliner. Er war gerade gut genug um am Leben zu bleiben um den Moriyamas als Einnahmequelle zu dienen.

Vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie in die des Trainers, der sie überraschend sanft schüttelte, während er ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, das so ganz anders als das seines Kapitäns war. In Evermore hatte niemand aus Freundlichkeit gelächelt.

„Bist du gut angekommen? Hat der Blondschopf hier dich schon mit dem Nötigsten versorgt und dir schon einen ersten Rundgang gegeben?"

Jean warf einen kurzen Blick auf Knox, der, seitdem sie das Feld betreten hatten, schweigend neben ihm stand. Er nickte und registrierte erleichtert, dass der Berg von einem Mann seine Hand losließ ohne sie zu brechen.

„Sehr gut. Den Rest bekommen wir auch noch gestemmt und nächste Woche erledigen wir erst einmal deinen Collegekram, damit wir dich anständig immatrikulieren können."

Jean neigte seinen Kopf. „Sehr wohl."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das alles hier neu und ungewohnt für dich sein muss, insbesondere im Vergleich zu Evermore, aber das wird schon. Wenn du Fragen hast, zögere nicht, Knox oder mich damit zu löchern, wir helfen dir gerne."

Was blieb Jean anderes übrig, als zu nicken? Die Worte waren derart unverständlich, dass er nichts mit ihnen anzufangen wusste. Die letzte Person, die er um Rat fragen würde, wäre sein Trainer. Das wäre ein nicht zu verzeihender Frevel.

„Apropos…hast du schon welche?"

Irritiert sah Jean hoch und die schwarzen, enormen Augenbrauen seines Trainers zogen sich sturmgeweiht zusammen.

„Fragen, meine ich."

„Nein, Sir."

„Okay. Ich schon. Größe?"

Jean blinzelte unverständig.

„Für deine Uniform."

Wieder neigte er seinen Kopf in einem Zeichen der offensichtlichen Demut. Es wäre kein Wunder, wenn er noch gleich hier für seine Dummheit bestraft werden würde, seinem Trainer nicht folgen zu können.

„Größe L, Sir."

„Dachte ich mir. Gut. Ich mache die Bestellung fertig. Bevor ich es vergesse, die Nummer 3 ist bereits vergeben. Wenn du dich traust, kannst du versuchen, sie Alvarez abspenstig zu machen. In dem Fall war es mir eine Freude, dich kennengelernt zu haben und ich bitte um die vorherige Einreichung eines markanten Grabsteinspruches. Wenn du verständlicherweise nicht mutig genug sein solltest, dann bekommst du die Nummer 7. In Ordnung für dich?"

Etwas hilflos sah Jean von seinem Trainer zu Knox, dessen wilde Gestik und verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck ihm wohl andeuten sollten, dass die letzte Option die bessere wäre. Er runzelte die Stirn und wunderte sich, dass Rhemann ihm nun doch so offen mit dem Tod drohte, ihm aber dennoch die Wahl ließ zu gehorchen. Wer war er, dass er sie nicht annahm? Nicht, dass diese Option Jean noch sonderlich verschreckte.

Zumal er keine Sympathien für die Nummer drei hegte, im Gegenteil. Er hatte nie darum gebeten, sie zu sein und sie eingebrannt zu bekommen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele. Falls er die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er sich wie Josten auch das Zeichen seines Besitzes aus dem Gesicht foltern lassen.

Auch hier war Wesninskis Sohn um Längen stärker gewesen als er.

„Nummer 7 ist in Ordnung", erwiderte Jean, als er sah, dass eine Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Gut, kluger Junge, hätte ich auch getroffen, die Wahl", nickte sein Trainer wohlwollend und musterte ihn kritisch. Aufmerksam und ohne Wut wurde er seziert, insbesondere seine durch die Mütze verborgenen Haare und seine Wangen, die immer noch wütend rote Zeugen von Rikos letztem Gewaltexzess trugen. Rhemanns Blick sagte ihm deutlich, dass der Trainer mehr wusste und das machte ihn nervös, auch wenn er sich nicht wundern sollte. Wymack hatte sicherlich mit ihm gesprochen und gesagt, was er zu erwarten hatte.

„David meinte, ich solle dich noch schonen", bestätige Rhemann ihm seinen Verdacht keine Sekunde später. „Wie sieht es mit deinen Verletzungen aus? Glaubst du, dass du für die kommende Saison fit bist?"

„Ich bin der Lage meinen Beitrag dazu zu leisten", erwiderte Jean entsprechend zurückhaltend und Rhemann strich sich über seinen schwarzen, dichten Bart.

„Für das richtige Training werde ich das Go von Fiona abwarten. Sie ist die Teamärztin und hat die Entscheidungsbefugnis, was die Fitness meiner Spieler angeht. Wenn ihr aber am Wochenende schonmal ein paar _**leichte**_ Runden drehen und Bälle spielen wollt, dann gebe ich euch jetzt schon das Spielfeld frei." Mahnend hob Coach Rhemann den Zeigefinger. „Betonung auf _**leicht**_, Moreau."

Bedeutungsschwanger lagen die schwarzen Augen auf ihm und Jean schluckte unwillkürlich. Er konnte mit der Ermahnung nichts anfangen. In all ihrer Strenge machte sie ihm Angst. Er wusste nicht, was Rhemann mit leicht meinte. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er ein leichtes Exy-Training gehabt. War es eine Metapher? Wenn ja, wofür? Ironie vielleicht? Zynismus?

„Knox, du sorgst dafür", grollte Rhemann und sein Kapitän salutierte in einer derart respektlosen und nonchalanten Art, dass es Jean schauderte.

„Aye aye Coach. Leichtes Training."

Training egal, wie leicht es auch sein mochte, barg jedoch ein großes Problem. Jean schluckte, als er panisch nach einer Formulierung suchte, die ihm keine Strafe einbringen würde. Er scheiterte mit jeder Variante, also räusperte und straffte sich.

„Darf ich etwas sagen?", fragte er leise und überrascht grunzte Rheman.

„Du musst doch nicht fragen, Junge. Einfach raus damit."

Nervös knetete Jean seine schmerzenden Finger und sah auf den ebenso abgenutzten Hallenboden. Es brauchte wiederum einen schier unhöflichen Zeitraum, bis er den Mut fand zu sprechen.

„Ich habe keine Sportsachen. Renee Walker hat mich… sie hat nichts mitgenommen, als sie nach Evermore gekommen ist. Ich habe nichts", gestand er ein und traf auf eine Mauer aus Schweigen, die sicherlich nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Wie sollte er mit nichts auch trainieren und seine Aufgabe erfüllen? Richtig. Gar nicht. Er konnte vermutlich froh sein, dass er jetzt nicht bereits mit blutender Nase auf dem Boden lag und ein Stock seinen Rücken zu blutigem Klump schlug.

Ein überraschter Laut verließ schließlich die Lippen seines neuen Trainers. „Wart ihr noch nicht einkaufen?"

Entsetzt sah Jean hoch, als er seinen groben Fehler erkannte. Was fiel ihm ein, seinen Kapitän derart in die Pfanne zu hauen? Was fiel ihm ein, ihn zu verraten, obwohl er doch derjenige war, der für dessen Fehl geradestehen würde? Das wusste er nur zur Genüge, hatten Josten und er über die Weihnachtsferien mehr als genug Strafe für das gegenseitige Fehlverhalten des Anderen erhalten. Da fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, als Knox vor dem Trainer zu verraten. Er schluckte und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Bauch, malträtierte seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen.

„Nein, wir haben erst einmal den Grundstock gekauft. Alles darüber hinaus haben wir noch nicht besorgt. Wenn wir trainieren wollen, würde ich mir Jean heute schnappen und mit ihm einkaufen gehen."

Und einfach so akzeptierte der Trainer Knox' Begründung und brummte. Er wurde nicht laut, er schlug weder den Kapitän noch ihn, er tat gar nichts, außer diese Liederlichkeit mit einer nichtssagenden Handbewegung abzutun. Fassungslos starrte Jean die Beiden an, für die dieses Vorgehen vollkommen normal zu sein schien.

„Gut. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen müsste? Moreau?"

Jean überlegte fieberhaft, ob es noch etwas geben könnte, dass er besser sagen oder fragen sollte und nickte schließlich.

„Wünschen Sie einen speziellen Essensplan, Sir?", fragte er schließlich. Das amüsierte Schnauben überraschte ihn.

„Lass dir von Knox bloß nicht einreden, dass sein Süßkram voller Vitamine ist und daher einen wichtigen Bestandteil deiner Ernährung darstellen sollte. Ansonsten iss, was gut für dich ist und dir schmeckt."

Jean nickte gehorsam, auch wenn er mit den Worten erneut nichts anfangen konnte. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren niemals darüber bestimmt, was er selbst aß und nun wurde ihm komplett die Entscheidung darüber übertragen? Wie sollte er entscheiden, was gut für ihn war? Unruhe überkam ihn alleine bei dem Gedanken daran und bahnte sich ihren Weg in sein sowieso schon vollkommen chaotisches Denken. Nichts von dem hier entsprach dem, was er gewohnt war, alles war neu, war das komplette Gegenteil von allem Vergangenen und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Dachte er, er hätte in diesem Stadion endlich eine Zielrichtung gefunden, so hatte er sich geirrt. Kein einziger seiner sonstigen Standards griff hier und selbst die Menschen, die ihn umgaben, waren soviel anders als in Edgar Allen oder sogar bei den Foxes. Bei beiden war die Gewalt spürbar gewesen, hier aber war ihre Abwesenheit wie ein ständiger Phantomschmerz, der ihn schier verrückt machte. Jean hoffte, dass es sich noch legte, insbesondere dann, wenn das Semester und das Training wieder begannen und er Ablenkung hatte.

„Wenn nichts mehr ist, entlasse ich euch beiden in die Sonne. Und Knox…_**leichtes**_ Training!"

Damit warf der Trainer sie anscheinend aus dem Stadion, zumindest interpretierte Jean dessen Gestik und Mimik so. Er wagte einen Blick zu seinem Kapitän, um sich an dessen Verhalten zu orientieren. Dass er auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht ein breites Grinsen sah, verwunderte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Bis morgen, Coach", flötete Knox und wurde mit einem Grollen belohnt. Mehr Beachtung wurde ihnen aber auch nicht mehr geschenkt, als Rhemann sich in Richtung Geräteraum aufmachte.

Widerwillig verließ Jean den Ort seiner Ruhe und folgte Knox schweigend zu dem klapprigen Wagen. Eingedenk der Feder nahm er vorsichtig auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz, sobald dieser ihm die Tür aufschloss. Knox schenkte ihm eines seiner nunmehr wieder angespannten Lächeln und Jean schluckte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er von sich aus leise, beinahe zu leise, um nicht von der Musik, die aus dem Radio dröhnte, übertönt zu werden, die der andere Junge beinahe hastig ausschaltete. Er senkte den Blick auf seine verschränkten Hände, aus Angst, was er auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen sehen würde.

Stille grüßte ihn.

„Was tut dir leid, Jean?", fragte Knox schlussendlich ruhig. Zu ruhig für Jeans Geschmack. Wie eine Zeitbombe, die kurz vor der Explosion stand.

„Dass ich Coach Rhemann gegenüber erwähnt habe, dass ich nicht über entsprechende Trainingssachen verfüge."

Überrascht musterte Knox ihn. Jean sah das an der Bewegung ins einem Augenwinkel. „Ach Gott, _**das**_. Quatsch. Das Training war schließlich noch gar kein Thema, wieso hätten wir dann am ersten Tag gleich Sportsachen kaufen sollen? Ich bin ja froh, dass ich dich wenigstens zu einer Bettdecke habe überreden können."

„Und einem Kissen", ergänzte Jean murmelnd. Wieder einmal beruhigte Knox seine Befürchtung mehr als dass er sie bestätigte, was als solches beängstigend genug war.

Ein Schweigen trat zwischen sie, das Jean mehr als nervös machte. Schweigen bedeutete bei Knox nichts Gutes, das ahnte er. Schweigen bedeutete, dass da noch etwas war und dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, weil es neu und ungewohnt war und er nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Schweigen bedeutete, dass er anscheinend etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Er wagte einen Blick in Richtung seines Kapitäns. Knox legte seine Hände in den Schoß und starrte sie an, als müsste er sich für das Gespräch wappnen, das er mit ihm führen würde.

Unwillkürlich presste Jean sich gegen die Beifahrertür. Sein linker Arm zuckte in Erwartung eines Schlages, in Erwartung, dass er seinen Kopf schützen müsse, doch nichts geschah.

Mit jeder Sekunde, in der sie hier saßen, wurde Jean nervöser und nervöser. Das war nicht der Knox, dem er bisher begegnet war. Dieser Knox hätte schon längst etwas gesagt, ihn mit Belanglosigkeiten davon abgehalten, sich an seine neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen.

Erst, als die Luft schier zum Zerreißen angespannt war und Jean die Klimaanlage, die ihnen kalte Luft entgegenblies, am Liebsten ausgestellt hätte, räusperte sein Kapitän sich und hob den Kopf, drehte ihn so, dass die mit einem Mal durchdringenden, stechend-blauen Augen jede Regung in seinem Gesicht aufzeichnen konnten.

Jean fühlte sich nackt unter dieser Musterung.

„Ich möchte mit dir gerne über etwas sprechen", begann Knox und Jean überlegte sich, ob es Sinn machte, einfach aus dem Wagen zu stürmen und wegzulaufen. Weg von dem Jungen, weg von diesem Parkplatz, weg aus dieser Stadt. Für ein paar Sekunden gab er sich der romantisierten Vorstellung hin, dass er in die Weite dieses Landes fliehen würde, die er so oft aus dem Flugzeug heraus gesehen hatte. Hinein in die Wildnis, fernab von allen Menschen und niemand würde ihn finden.

Wie oft hatte ihn dieser Gedanke in Evermore mitgenommen, als er blutend und schmerzend auf dem kalten Beton- oder Hallenboden lag, nachdem Riko mit ihm fertig war? Wie eine fantastische Utopie hatte sich Jean von dem Gedanken entführen lassen und sich so von seinem Körper und seinem Leid gelöst um sich seinen Verstand zu bewahren.

Doch wie auch in Evermore traute er sich nicht, über Jahre gebrochen und wie ein Hund auf sein Herrchen geprägt, voller Angst und doch gehorsam.

Jean wusste, dass eine Antwort von ihm erforderlich war, so nickte er automatisch, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Knox schluckte darauf hörbar.

„Gestern Abend, als du eingenickt bist beim Lesen, hat sich dein Ärmel verschoben und ich habe die Narben um dein rechtes Handgelenk gesehen."

Jean lief es bei den Worten heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er war sich bewusst, dass er kurz geschlafen hatte, aber dass Knox soviel Zeit gehabt hatte, ihn zu beobachten, verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Dass er dabei auch noch die Narben gesehen hatte, die er versuchte, seit seiner Ankunft zu verbergen, um seinen neuen Kapitän nicht auf dumme Ideen zu bringen, war nur eine umso größere Katastrophe.

Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht starrte Jean Knox an, unfähig sich zu regen oder zu reagieren.

„Jean, wenn du zur Polizei gehen und Anzeige erstatten möchtest, dann unterstütze ich dich da vollkommen. Nicht nur ich, der Coach auch."

Hatte er gedacht, dass die Zeit vor Knox' Worten schon schlimm wäre, so hatte Jean keinesfalls mit den Worten an sich gerechnet und kam nun nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass die Zeit danach wesentlich schlimmer war als alles, was er sich hatte ausmalen können.

Zunächst war da Unglauben. Er hoffte, sich verhört zu haben. Er glaubte an einen schlechten Scherz. Er glaubte, dass er träumte.

Nichts davon traf zu.

Dann war da Horror bei dem Gedanken daran, das, was unter der schützenden Hand der Yakuza geschah, einem Polizisten zu beichten und somit für ein Blutbad sondergleichen zu sorgen. Ebenso bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich überhaupt jemandem anvertrauen sollte. All das, was geschehen war? Er erinnerte sich an vieles doch gar nicht mehr richtig, weil sein Hirn nur versucht hatte zu überleben.

Dem Horror folgte die Angst, dass Knox es auch ohne sein Einverständnis tun würde und ihm somit gar nichts Anderes mehr übrig blieb, als sich vorzeitig das Leben zu nehmen, bevor Moriyamas Auftragsmörder zu ihm kamen und ihn zu Tode folterten.

Unfähig, etwas zu sagen, starrte Jean Knox in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, als er die Kraft dazu fand. Es war schon beinahe zuviel und über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nicht ausreichte.

„Kevin hat mir gesagt, dass es Dinge sind, in die ich besser nicht meine Nase hineinstecken sollte, aber das ist Körperverletzung. Sie dürfen damit nicht durchkommen."

Jean ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und entkrampfte sie mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung wieder. Niemals in seinem Leben hätte er gedacht, dass er diese Worte aussprechen würde und noch während er mit ihnen kämpfte, waren sie Scherben in seinem Mund, dazu gedacht, auch noch den letzten Rest seines Stolzes ausbluten zu lassen.

Jean brauchte drei Anläufe, bevor er mehr als nur Krächzen herauspresste. „Day hat Recht", presste er dann hervor. „Es ist nicht wichtig."

Das stieß auf wenig Gegenliebe. „Sie haben dir wehgetan, Jean. Natürlich ist das wichtig", sagte Knox das Unmögliche, das Undenkbare. Er war Besitz, es war nicht wichtig. Knox wusste doch, dass er Besitz war, warum sagte er so etwas?

Warum sagte er etwas, das nur Renee bisher zu ihm gesagt hatte? _**Jean, du bist mir wichtig. **_Wieder und wieder hatte sie ihm das gesagt, bis er es ihr geglaubt hatte. Wieso sagte der andere Junge das?

„Wieso?", flüsterte er entsprechend verwirrt und das Lächeln des Kapitäns wurde so sanft, dass Jean wegsehen musste, weil es ihn zu sehr schmerzte.

„Du erinnerst dich? Teil unseres Teams. Du gehörst zu uns und die Trojans stehen für einander ein."

Es klang beinahe lächerlich nach einer Motivationsansprache, nach leeren Worten, die mit noch unwichtigeren Vorsätzen unterfüttert wurden. Doch irgendetwas darin ließ Jean innehalten, auch wenn ihm wieder zum Lachen zumute war. Vielleicht war es gerade der Grad an Ernsthaftigkeit, der Knox auf eine andere Ebene von Jeans Denken hob.

Wo er Gewalt erwartet hatte, hatte Knox ihm erneut gezeigt, dass er seinen Kapitän falsch einschätzte.

Es musste etwas geben, nach dem Knox tickte. Eine Formel, eine Gleichung, nach der er handelte und die sein Leben bestimmte. Wenn es nicht Gewalt war, was dann? Nächstenliebe? Konnte er Gewalt ersatzlos durch Nächstenliebe und Entgegenkommen ersetzen? War das seine Gleichung?

Jean erkannte, dass eben jene schlimmer in ihm wüten würden als es jeder Schlag tun konnte.

Und wie bei Schlägen wappnete er sich gegen diese neue Form der Gewalt.

Nach und nach schulte er seine Mimik auf Ausdruckslosigkeit, seinen Körper auf Abwehr. Er schwieg lange genug um die Atmosphäre im Auto von verzweifelt auf unangenehm zu polen. Dann schnaubte er und durchbohrte Knox regelrecht mit seinen Augen.

„Meine Verletzungen gehen niemanden etwas an", probierte er es mit Unfreundlichkeit, die in ihrer schroffen Form seinen Kapitän durchaus zurückzucken ließ. „Nicht dich, nicht die Trojans, nicht die Polizei."

Knox öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, doch bevor Jean sich eine neue Strategie einfallen lassen konnte oder bevor sein Herz vor lauter Angst vor einer Strafe für seinen unverschämten Tonfall schier zersprang, schloss der andere Junge seine Lippen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Möchtest du das wirklich nicht?", fragte er langsam und vorsichtig und Jean sah betont aus dem ihm nahen Fenster. Nichtsdestotrotz war es eine ihm direkt gestellte Frage, auf die er gedrillt war zu antworten.

„Nein, ich möchte das nicht."

Unweigerlich hielt Er den Atem an. Noch nie hatte es Andere interessiert, was er wollte. Noch nie hatte jemand auf das gehört, was er sagte. Niemand bis auf Renee. Und nun… nun akzeptierte auch Knox das, was er sagte.

„Okay, Jean. Das respektiere ich." Der andere Junge nickte und startete schließlich den Wagen. Jean blinzelte. Knox respektierte seine Worte? Warum? Nachdenklich malträtierte er seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen.

„Möchtest du lieber in der Mall oder in einem kleinen Geschäft die Sportsachen kaufen?", lenkte sein Kapitän ab und Jean war unweigerlich dankbar darum, dass er mit einem handfesteren Problem konfrontiert wurde in diesem Moment.

Ein kleiner Laden klang um Längen besser als eine Mall. Renee hatte ihm von einer solchen in Los Angeles erzählt, einem großen, mit Menschen überfüllten Einkaufstempel. Es war Jean ein Graus, doch er konnte dazu nicht nein sagen. Er musste die Mall wählen, damit Knox ihn nicht für schwach hielt, ihn mit seinen Narben der Erniedrigung.

„Mall", sagte Jean schlussendlich kurz angebunden. Er würde das durchstehen, eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht. Schwäche würde andere gefährden. Renee zum Beispiel. Oder die Krankenschwester.

Abby. Das war ihr Name.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	7. Chapter 7

Jean hatte kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen, seitdem er die Narben angesprochen hatte. Schweigend hatte er neben ihm gesessen, dieses Mal nicht ängstlich oder vorsichtig, sondern ablehnend, als hätte Jeremy mit seiner Frage einen Schutzreflex ausgelöst, der vorher nicht dagewesen war. Hier war er, der Backliner der Ravens, dem niemand zu nahe kam und mit dem niemand ein Gespräch anfing auf den Banketten oder nach Spielen. Unnahbar und kalt war er, abweisend und arrogant.

Jeremy konnte nicht sagen, was ihm weniger lieb war. Der verletzte, furchtsame junge Mann, der hier angekommen war und vor ihm zurückzuckte, als wollte er ihn schlagen oder derjenige, der gerade knapp hinter ihm lief, eine furchteinflößende Präsenz in seinem Nacken. Kein noch so vorsichtiger Versuch, den Anderen zu einem Gespräch zu überreden, hatte gefruchtet. Lediglich direkte Fragen hatten direkte, einsilbige Antworten hervorgebracht. So plapperte Jeremy einfach vor sich hin und erklärte Jean jedes einzelne Geschäft in der Mall, für was es da war, was man kaufen konnte, in welche Preiskategorie es gehörte… als würde der Andere zuhören und nicht wahrscheinlich schon längst abgeschaltet haben.

Schlussendlich blieben sie vor dem Sportgeschäft stehen und Jeremy drehte sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu der schweigenden Mauer in seinem Rücken herum.

Er sah hoch und erkannte, dass er das Schweigen des Backliners anscheinend zumindest teilweise falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Dessen Gesicht drückte alles andere als die Ablehnung der Autofahrt aus. Die grauen Augen wollten gar nicht stillstehen, so unstet, wie sie ihre Umgebung betrachteten und versuchten, jeden einzelnen Reiz in sich aufzunehmen. Er sah Staunen auf dem zerschnittenen Gesicht und konnte es nachempfinden. Mehr als das. Als er das erste Mal einen Fuß in diese Mall gesetzt hatte, war er ebenso überwältigt gewesen von der schieren Größe und angenehmen Atmosphäre.

„Cool, oder?", wagte Jeremy einen neuen Versuch, sich ein Gespräch mit Jean zu sichern und hatte Erfolg. Langsam geriet er in den Fokus der grauen Augen. „Es ist nicht die größte Mall hier in L.A., aber mit die Schönste, weil sie so hell ist. Man tritt sich hier nicht so tot, das ist ganz angenehm."

Es brauchte etwas, bis seine Worte verarbeitet wurden und noch viel länger, bis Jean sich dazu entschloss, ihm zu antworten. „Ich war noch nie in einer solchen Mall", sagte er kühl und Jeremy nickte. Er konnte sich denken, warum nicht. Er konnte sich denken, an welcher kurzen Kette die Ravens Jean gehalten hatten…im übertragenen Sinn und wortwörtlich.

„War ich bis vor ein paar Jahren auch nicht. Ich komme eigentlich aus einem kleinen Ort mitten in der Pampa, zwischen ewig langen Feldern und dem Horizont irgendwo in der Ferne. Da gab es so etwas nicht…und als ich das erste Mal hier war, habe ich Bauklötze gestaunt und meinen ganzen Monatsbeitrag hier ausgegeben." Mit Bedacht wählte Jeremy etwas Leichtes, das er erzählen konnte. Etwas Schönes, das Jean vielleicht aus seinem Versteck hervorlocken würde. Wie es schien, hatte er damit Erfolg.

„Ist es da genauso sonnig wie hier?", fragte Jean und Jeremy nickte.

„Im Sommer heißer. Aber es gibt mehr Regen, dann ist es schwül."

Jean sagte nichts dazu, aber Jeremy sah, wie er sich Gedanken um das machte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er sah zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Interesse in Jean aufleuchten, auch wenn dieses nur Sekunden später im Keim erstickt wurde.

„Ich kann dir mal Fotos von unserer Farm zeigen, wenn du magst", bot Jeremy an und wurde mit einer Unsicherheit konfrontiert, die er bereits schon gut kannte. In Jeans Augen stand ein Nein, aber seine Lippen wagten es anscheinend nicht, dieses zu äußern. Jeremy lächelte.

„Nur wenn du möchtest, irgendwann. Du meldest dich einfach, wenn du sie sehen möchtest", wiegelte er ab und deutete auf den Sportladen vor ihnen. „Trainingsklamotten?"

Jean folgte schweigend seinem Fingerzeig und Jeremy ging vor, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er keine Antwort mehr erhielt. Dass Jean vollkommen überfordert mit der Auswahl war und entsprechend nervös wurde, entging Jeremy dabei nicht.

„Hast du eine bestimmte Marke, die du gerne trägst?", fragte er möglichst ruhig und wurde mit einem minimalen Kopfschütteln belohnt.

„Deine Größe ist ja offensichtlich…was hältst du denn davon, wenn du Dinge anprobierst und danach entscheidest, was du mitnimmst?"

Jeremy hätte auch gut und gerne ein Spießrutenlaufen vorschlagen können, so schnell, wie der Körper neben ihm gefror.

„Anprobieren?", fragte Jean heiser nach und Jeremy gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. Langsam genug, dass der Backliner sich nicht durch seine Bewegungen ängstigte, drehte er sich zu ihm.

„Wir können die Sachen auch kaufen und du probierst sie zuhause an. Ganz in Ruhe und ohne kritisch guckende Sportler anderer Sportarten." Es war als auflockernder Scherz gedacht, doch in dem Moment, in dem die Worte Jeremys Mund verlassen hatten, begriff er zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit, dass das Gegenteil von gut in allererster Linie gut gemeint war.

Jean zog seine Schultern ein um sich vor Blicken zu schützen, die es defacto nicht gab. Nur ein dummer Spruch, einfach daher gesagt. Ein dummer Spruch zuviel, schalt er sich innerlich.

„Ah… nicht, dass jemand guckt, das war nur so daher gesagt!", versuchte er zu beschwichtigen, scheiterte aber, wie so oft, an dem Schicksal, das sich ihm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit in den Weg stellte und ihm Stöcke zwischen die Beine warf.

„Captain Sunshine!", röhrte eine Stimme durch den Laden, die er nur zu gut kannte und die natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der umliegenden Kunden auf sie zog. „Captain, mein Captain", schallte es dramatisch zu ihnen und Jeremy drehte sich grinsend um.

„Ajeet…du hier!", gab er sich überrascht und wurde in eine erdrückende Umarmung gezogen und mühelos vom Boden hochgehoben. Jeremy ächzte unter dem Griff seines dritten Torhüters, der ihm anscheinend jede Rippe brechen wollte mit seinen Armen aus Baumstämmen.

„Wo soll ich sonst sein?"

„Bei deinen Eltern in der Firma! Dass du überhaupt in die Mall darfst, wundert mich."

Sie alle kannten Ajeets strenge Eltern, die ebenso stolz auf ihren Sohn waren wie sie auch Bestleistungen von ihm forderten. In ihrer ansässigen Firma mitzuarbeiten, zum Beispiel, und das auch noch über die Semesterferien hinweg. Jeremy beneidete ihn nicht um die räumliche Nähe seines Elternhauses zur Uni, wirklich nicht.

„Ich habe mich weggestohlen, aber sag' es ihnen nicht", donnerte der Riese von einem Jungen, der, so fiel es Jeremy auf, auch noch ein Stück größer war als Jean.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihm beeindruckt. „Uff."

Mühelos war er mal wieder der Kleinste in der Runde mit den beiden Riesen hier.

„Gehst du einkaufen mit deinem…", fragte Ajeet und wandte sich zum Schrecken Jeans abrupt an diesen. „…ach du Schande, das ist ja Moreau! Alter! Das ist aber ein weiter Weg von Evermore bis nach hierhin. Bist du auf Austausch hier? Anstandsbesuch um mal rauszukommen aus dem Schloss?"

Ja, das Schicksal hatte definitiv etwas gegen ihn.

Jeremy sah sich verstohlen um und erkannte, dass die Kunden, die ihnen am Nächsten standen, sie aufgeschreckt durch die Worte Ajeets eingehender musterten. Genau das hatte er verhindern wollen, weil genau das Jean nun so sehr verschreckte, dass er stocksteif neben ihnen stand und sich überhaupt nicht mehr rührte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, deren Haut sich weiß um die Knöchel spannte, das Gesicht auf kalte Ablehnung gepolt.

Jeremy räusperte sich. „Jean, darf ich dir unseren dritten Torhüter Ajeet Anand vorstellen. Er sieht nur so aus, als könnte er einen Baum mit bloßen Händen ausreißen, er ist aber eine herzensgute Seele." Er versuchte es wirklich, er versuchte, die Situation für Jean angenehmer als sie es jetzt war, zu gestalten. Aber auch Ajeet hatte einen Deal mit dem Schicksal. Natürlich.

„Das stimmt gar nicht, erinnerst du dich nicht an letztes Jahr, wo wir die gemeinnützige Arbeit im Altenheim gemacht haben. Da habe ich einen Baum mit bloßen Händen herausgerissen."

Jeremy erinnerte sich. Es war witzig gewesen damals und heute ebenso. Aber ein Blick in Jeans Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass der andere Junge es überhaupt nicht komisch fand.

Jeremy senkte seine Stimme und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Bären von Jean ab. „Ajeet, Jean ist unser neuer Backliner. Der Deal wurde ganz frisch eingefädelt und eigentlich sollte das eine Überraschung für euch sein… nach den Semesterferien."

Für eine Sekunde herrschte überraschtes Schweigen und Jeremy sah, wie sich Jean schon alleine aufgrund der Lautstärke, die er vorgab, entspannte und einen Blick in Ajeets Augen warf. Jeremy sah das als Fortschritt an und sah mit innerlichem Horror, wie sein Riese von einem Torhüter nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als Jean in eine allumfassende, verschlingende Umarmung zu ziehen und ihm so kumpelhaft auf den Rücken zu klopfen, dass Jean vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.

_**Oh. Nein.**_

Die Sekunden, die Jeremy mit Starren vertat, nutzte Ajeet dazu, Jean so eng an sich zu pressen, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen die Beiden passte. An sich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches für den Hünen, hatte er diese Tradition doch nahtlos bei den Trojans eingeführt. Hier aber war es eine kommende Katastrophe, der sich Ajeet noch nicht einmal bewusst, Jeremy aber sehr wohl.

Jean rührte sich nicht, die Arme unbewegt an seinen Seiten. Ihm war jedwede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und in seinen Augen stand eben jener überrascht-erschrockene Horror von Menschen, die mit vielem gerechnet hatten aber nicht mit dem, was ihnen gerade passierte.

Jeremy überlegte noch, ob er beide auseinanderzerren sollte und damit die Szene noch größer machte, als sie es jetzt schon war oder ob er versuchen sollte, danach die Wogen zwischen beiden zu glätten, als Ajeet sich von Jean löste.

„Schön, dass du da bist! Wird cool mit dir als Backliner, ich freu mich sehr!" Ahnungslos wie er war, strahlte er den vollkommen ruhigen Jungen an, der keinen von ihnen beiden musterte, sondern wie eine Statue vor ihnen stand, den Blick abwesend. Erst jetzt sah Jeremy das Zittern, das den gesamten Körper ergriffen hatte und legte Ajeet eine Hand auf den Arm, als dieser verwirrt nachfragen wollte, ob alles okay war.

War es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Jean…?", versuchte Jeremy sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen zu sichern. Er brauchte zwei Anläufe dafür, bevor ihm die grauen Augen auch nur den Hauch einer Beachtung schenkten.

„Nein." Noch während Jean das Wort herauspresste, trat er einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Ein weiteres Mal, dieses Mal noch zittriger. Wieder einen Schritt mehr.

„Jean, vielleicht solltest du dich setzen, du siehst etwas blass aus."

Sein Vorschlag wurde zugunsten weiterer Schritte weg von ihnen ignoriert.

„Sollen wir zurück zum Auto?", fragte Jeremy aus einem Impuls heraus und wurde mit einem Kopfschütteln und einer abwehrend ausgestreckten Hand davon abgehalten, seinen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen.

Immer noch in dieser beunruhigenden Trance gefangen, drehte sich Jean um und verließ den Laden, ließ sie hier stehen. Als Jeremy ihm hinterhersetzen wollte, hielt ihn Ajeet mit einer Hand an seinem Arm auf. Bedauernd sah er auf ihn hinunter.

„Lass ihn, Cap. Ich glaube, er braucht gerade mal ein bisschen Abstand. Tut mir leid, dass ich's verbockt habe", schob er noch nach und senkte den Kopf.

Jeremy seufzte. „Du hast gar nichts verbockt, du konntest nicht wissen, dass er kein Kontaktmensch ist."

„Hatte er Angst vor mir, Jer?"

Ajeet formulierte es als Frage, aber Jeremy sah, dass der Funken an Bestürzung bereits seinen Weg in das Selbstbewusstsein des Torhüters gefunden hatte. Nichts war für ihn schlimmer, als wenn Menschen von ihm glaubten, dass er ihnen etwas antun würde. Dazu war seine eigene Familienvergangenheit zu geprägt von der Gewalt seines Großvaters. Niemals hatte er etwas Böses im Sinn.

„Er mag Kontakt zu anderen Menschen nicht", versuchte Jeremy zu erklären, was er selbst nicht erklären konnte, weil er alles, was er sonst dazu sagen müsste, nicht ohne Jeans Zustimmung an Dritte weitertragen würde. Allerdings würde er auch nicht zulassen, dass Ajeet sich wegen einer Umarmung brachiale Vorwürfe machte.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Jean bereits aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war und er Kevins Warnung, den Ex-Raven nie aus den Augen zu lassen, ernst nahm, traf Jeremy eine Entscheidung, die, so hoffte er, dieses Mal nicht zu einer Katastrophe führen würde.

„Morgen Nachmittag im Stadion…hast du Zeit für ein kleines Training, du, er und ich?", fragte er und Ajeet nickte mit eingezogenem Kopf.

„Aber ich möchte ihn nicht weiter verschrecken."

„Ich habe eine Idee, wie genau das nicht passieren wird", erwiderte Jeremy. „Jetzt sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich werde schauen, ob es ihm gut geht. Also? Morgen um drei?"

„Okay, Cap. Ich sag' meinen Eltern Bescheid."

„Mach das und grüße sie von mir!"

Jeremy winkte und lief dann ebenso aus dem Laden nur um festzustellen, dass Jean nirgendwo zu sehen war. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war er und Jeremy fluchte wortgewaltig. Kevins eindringliche Warnung, Jean nicht alleine zu lassen, weil ein Raven nicht wusste, wie es war, alleine zu sein, stand in großen, leuchtenden Buchstaben über dieser Katastrophe und er ahnte nichts Gutes.

Der Ausdruck auf Jeans Gesicht war nichts weiter als blanke Panik gewesen und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er hatte Angst davor gehabt, angefasst zu werden. Er hatte _**Schmerzen**_ gehabt. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt gewesen, als Ajeet ihm auf den Rücken geklopft hatte.

_**Verdammter Mist!**_

Jean hier in dem Zentrum zu finden war wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen. Vielleicht wollte er auch gar nicht gefunden werden oder war wütend, hasste ihn, fürchtete sich…

Was auch immer es war, Jeremy musste die Wogen glätten und Jean finden und so suchte er das komplette Einkaufszentrum ab. Zunächst systematisch die Wege, die sie bereits gegangen waren, die Geschäfte, die er Jean erklärt hatte. Nirgendwo gab es auch nur den Hauch einer Spur von Jean.

Erst, als er sich sicher war, das gesamte Zentrum durchkämmt zu haben, lief Jeremy zurück zum Parkhaus und ging dort zu seinem Wagen zurück, den er auf einem der überdachten Oberdecks abgestellt hatte. Es war schattig, aber immer noch warm genug, dass ihm von der Lauferei der Schweiß ausbrach.

Während er zu seinem Auto ging und Jean auch dort nicht anzutreffen war, wurde sich Jeremy schmerzlich bewusst, dass Jean zwar ein Handy hatte, sie aber ihre Nummern noch nicht ausgetauscht hatten. Sicherlich könnte Kevin ihm da weiterhelfen, doch er sträubte sich davor, den anderen Jungen erneut zu belästigen und erklären zu müssen, warum er so panisch klang wie er nun einmal klingen würde, weil er es verdammt nochmal war.

Jeremy raufte sich die Haare und machte sich daran, auch die ganze Etage des Parkhauses abzusuchen, bevor er trotz seines Widerwillens zur Option Kevin greifen würde. Jeden Winkel der Etage durchkämmte er, von Minute zu Minute hoffnungsloser, dass er Jean finden würde und ihm das Ganze erklären könnte. Bis…

Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er in der hinterletzten, dunkelsten und ruhigsten Ecke des Decks eine leise Stimme hörte, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam, auch wenn er sie noch nicht so häufig gehört hatte, wie er sie gerne hatte hören wollen in den vergangenen vier Tagen.

Hinter einer alten, klapprigen Rostlaube, im hinterletzten Winkel des Parkhauses saß Jean, dessen Stimme unmissverständlich zu ihm drang. Es war leise um sie herum, deswegen konnte Jeremy die beinahe geflüsterten Worte des Anderen gut ausmachen, die er zunächst für ein Selbstgespräch hielt.

Die weibliche Stimme, die Jean antwortete, widersprach dem.

„Ich kann das nicht, Renee", murmelte der Backliner und Jeremy trat einen Schritt näher, auch wenn sich in ihm bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen regte, dass er ein Gespräch belauschte, welches nicht für ihn bestimmt war. „Es ist alles so anders hier. _**Sie**_ sind alle so anders. Nichts ist so wie in Evermore oder… bei euch."

Die weibliche Stimme – Renee Walker – seufzte und es war ein derart weicher, mitfühlender Laut, dass es Jeremy unweigerlich das Herz aufgehen ließ. Er kannte sie von ihren Spielen und den Banketten und sie war niemals etwas Anderes als freundlich zu ihm gewesen, doch das war es auch. Freundlich und höflich. Das hier war jedoch etwas Anderes.

„Er hat dich nur umarmt", erwiderte sie und Jeremy wusste, was gemeint war. Wer gemeint war. „Das machen manche Menschen einfach so."

„Niemand macht etwas einfach so."

Sie lachte. „Wir haben uns auch schon umarmt."

Jean brummte und Jeremy hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. Er mochte das unerwartete Geräusch in all seiner offenen Menschlichkeit. „Das ist etwas Anderes."

„Weil ich dich vorher gefragt habe."

„Weil du…du bist."

Renee seufzte schwer. „Ach, Großer. Und er ist er… er hat es sicherlich nicht böse gemeint."

„Er hat mir auf den Rücken geschlagen."

„In freundlicher Absicht?"

„Das weiß ich doch nicht. Sicherlich nicht."

„Warum?"

Schweigen folgte Renees Worten und Jeremys verräterische Füße brachten ihn noch ein Stück näher, sodass er jetzt einen kurzen Blick auf Jean erhaschen konnte, der mit angezogenen Beinen mit dem Rücken an eine alte Rostlaube gelehnt saß und mit Renee chattete, die ihm auf dem Bildschirm seines Handys entgegenlächelte.

„Du könntest ihn fragen", schlug die Spielerin der Foxes vor und Jean schnaubte.

„Selbst wenn er antworten sollte, ist es dann wichtig?"

„Ja, es hilft dir, sie zu verstehen."

Wieder herrschte Stille, dann ließ Jean seinen Kopf gegen die Tür des Wagens fallen. „Selbst der Trainer ist anders. Er hat mir die Hand gegeben. Er hat etwas von leichtem Training gesagt. Wieso macht er so etwas? Der Herr hätte niemals…"

Renee grollte und Jeremy zuckte überrascht zusammen. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass aus dieser zarten Person so ein tiefer, wütender Laut herauskommen würde, der selbst Kevins Grollen in den Schatten stellte.

Sie war diejenige gewesen, die Jean aus Evermore geholt hatte, kamen ihm Kevins Worte in den Sinn. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Jeremy, wie sie es gemacht hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

„Niemand ist wie Moriyama, Jean. Dieser Mann ist kein Maßstab für den Rest der Liga. Nicht für Wymack, nicht für Rhemann oder sonst irgendwen. Er ist ein dreckiges Arschloch, ein ekelhafter Scheißkerl. Die Anderen sind das nicht. Rhemann ist wirklich nett. Er würde dir niemals etwas antun." Die sanfte Stimme solche Worte in den Mund nehmen zu hören, verursachte Jeremy rote Ohren.

Gleichwohl ließ es ihn schaudern. Herr? Jeremy hatte geahnt, dass die Uhren in der Edgar Allan anders tickten, doch das grenzte an seine gewaltsame Sekte. Ein Trainer, der sich Herr nennen ließ? Es passte zu dem Eindruck, den er von der gegnerischen Mannschaft so manches Mal gewonnen hatte, insbesondere bei Banketten. Immer zusammen, ein einziger, schwarzer, die Anderen verachtender Haufen, dessen Spielweise im besten Fall als unsportlich zu bezeichnen war. Jeder Spielzug war von einer Aggressivität geprägt gewesen, die Jeremy sich manches Mal hatte fragen lassen, wie man ein solches Level selbst bei ihrem Sport aufrecht erhielt. Und Moriyama mitten drin in diesem Haufen, eine unangefochtene Respektsperson, dessen Wort Gesetz war.

Er schnaubte stumm, als er an die unzähligen Male dachte, die er dem Backliner, der nun zu ihnen gehörte, auf dem Spielfeld nicht entkommen war und gegen die Bande gedrückt oder zu Boden gecheckt worden war, alles am Rand der Legalität. Es hatte Spiele gegen die Ravens gegeben, da war er blau und grün vom Feld gehumpelt und hatte noch Wochen danach Blicke am Strand auf sich gezogen, weil er aussah, als wäre er misshandelt worden.

Wie es schien, hatte die Aggressivität ihren Grund und Ursprung und Jeremy empfand nichts als Wut und Verachtung für eine solche Vorgehensweise, was ihn aber auch gleichzeitig stolz auf seine eigene Mannschaft machte. Sie waren nicht so und würden nie so sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das glauben soll", gestand Jean ein und Jeremy straffte die Schultern. Er atmete tief ein und trat um das Auto herum.

„Ich aber schon", erwiderte er und wusste, dass seine Anwesenheit den anderen Jungen erschrecken würde. Das tat sie tatsächlich und Jeremy schenkte ihm sein bestes, sanftestes Lächeln, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Jean das Handy aus der Hand fiel.

Als der Andere keine Anstalten machte, es aufzuheben, bückte sich Jeremy und drehte den Bildschirm so, dass er Renee sehen konnte.

„Hey", grüßte er sie mit einem kurzen Grinsen und sie winkte zurück.

„Ach guck mal, Captain Sunshine!"

Jeremy rollte mit den Augen. Nicht auch noch sie. Bis wohin hatte sich das denn verbreitet? „Hör mal zu, Regenbogenmädchen…", begann er spielerisch, während er sich neben Jean auf den Boden setzte und das Handy so hielt, dass sie beide zu sehen waren. Angesichts des Abstandes zwischen Jean und ihm keine einfache Sache, aber mit ein paar Verrenkungen machbar. Renee lachte.

„Hast du etwa gelauscht, Knox?", fragte sie mit tadelnd erhobener Augenbraue, während Jean stocksteif neben ihm saß.

„Nur ein paar Minuten und lange genug, um die Ehre meines... _**unseres**_ Trainers verteidigen zu können", scherzte er zurück und sie schnaubte.

„Dann leg mal los, Knox!"

Jeremy nickte und hielt Jean erst einmal das Handy hin. „Hier, das ist deins", sagte er zu dem Jungen, dessen Hände unruhig seinem Schoß gelegen hatten und der nun anscheinend überrascht war, dass er sein Telefon zurück erhielt. Schweigend hielt er es weiterhin so, dass sie beide zu sehen waren und Jeremy kam nicht umhin, das latente Zittern zu bemerken, das Besitz von seinen Händen ergriffen hatte. Die Verwunderung in den grauen Augen schmerzte ihn.

Tief atmete er ein, theatralisch gar, aber humorvoll genug um die Situation zu entspannen. Er wandte sich leicht Jean zu, schließlich ging es darum, den Backliner zu beruhigen. Um Jean aber nicht im Fokus seiner vollständigen Aufmerksamkeit zu lassen und ihn somit zu verschrecken, fasste er Renee ins Auge. Er erzählte ihr, was er über seinen Trainer loswerden wollte, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Information ausschließlich für Jean wichtig war.

„Rhemanns Art zu trainieren ist ein bisschen, als würde ein strenger, aber liebevoller Zirkusdirektor seinen Sack voller Flöhe hüten und versuchen, dass sie nicht in alle Richtungen laufen und das sie alle das tun, was er möchte. Manchmal klappt das, oftmals hat er teilweise Erfolg und sehr oft sind wir ein chaotischer Haufen, der einfach Spaß hat an dem, was er tut, und im Training eine gute Zeit miteinander verbringt. Auch wenn er grummelig erscheint, ist Rhemann im Grunde seines Herzens dann doch ganz froh um uns und möchte uns nicht missen. Letztes Jahr hatte er zum Beispiel eine fiese Grippe, die er sich im Skiurlaub eingefangen hatte. Da musste ich mit dem Tablet das Trainingsfeld filmen, damit er dabei sein konnte. Er liebt diesen Sport und er liebt den Sportsgeist und das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl, die damit einhergehen. Und er liebt uns, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde."

Jeremy atmete tief wieder aus. Jean nicht in den Mittelpunkt seines Fokus zu rücken, war genau die richtige Entscheidung, befand er. So hatte der neben ihm sitzende Junge die Möglichkeit gehabt, in Ruhe zuzuhören und sich seine eigenen Gedanken machen zu können.

„So sieht's aus bei uns. Wie wir alle seit dem letzten Spiel gegen euch wissen, Renee, sind wir die Guten, nicht die Klugen." Er zwinkerte und sie tat ihm dem Gefallen, über seinen schlechten Scherz zu lachen.

„Dafür habt ihr ja jetzt den besten Backliner der Liga", hielt sie dagegen und mit Faszination beobachtete Jeremy, wie Jean den Kopf einzog und sich seine Ohrläppchen rot färbten.

„Das stimmt gar nicht", murmelte eben jener beinahe unhörbar. Am anderen Ende der Leitung schnaubte Renee.

„Jean Moreau, vertrau einer Expertin auf diesem Gebiet", tadelte sie ihn spielerisch. Mit Erstaunen sah Jeremy so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf Jeans Gesicht und er wurde sich bewusst, dass da durchaus etwas mehr zwischen den Beiden schimmerte, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

Es war Renee gewesen, die Jean aus Evermore geholt hatte mit ihren Verbindungen. Laut Kevin hatte sie sich dafür stark gemacht, dass Jean eine andere Mannschaft fand. Mehr noch. Eher mit halbem Ohr hatte Jeremy bei ihrem letzten Bankett mitverfolgt, wie Renee sich dem verschlossenen Raven genähert hatte, der in ihrer Liga berüchtigt für seine Spielweise und für seine Nichtbeachtung anderer Spieler war. Irgendwann am Ende des Abends hatte er die beiden zusammen und tatsächlich so etwas wie Emotionen auf Jeans Gesicht gesehen.

War es da abwegig, dass die beiden zusammen waren oder sich zumindest sehr nahe standen? Nicht im Geringsten, beschloss Jeremy.

„Wenn du Jean besuchen möchtest, wir haben auch ein Gästezimmer bei uns im Haus", bot er entsprechend augenzwinkernd an. Sie verstand – im Gegensatz zu Jean – seine latente Zweideutigkeit und lachte.

„Ich habe hier eine Saison zu spielen und euch den Hintern zu versohlen, Captain Sunshine. Da bleibt keine Zeit für Ablenkungen!"

„Angebot steht, Regenbogenmädchen. Jean soll mir nur Bescheid sagen, dann reserviere ich euch den Schlüssel!"

Sie zeigte ihm einen Daumen hoch, während Jean auch damit nichts anfangen konnte. Verwirrt huschten die Augen über sein Gesicht und suchten nach dem Sinn der Worte. Jeremy hatte schließlich ein Einsehen, als Renee es anscheinend nicht für nötig hielt, ihr Pendant aufzuklären.

„Das ist unser kleines, aber feines Äquivalent zur Socke an der Tür. Aus leidvoller Erfahrung, möchte ich meinen."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Socke an der Tür?"

Zunächst glaubte Jeremy an einen trockenen Scherz des anderen Jungen. Wer kannte denn nicht die Socke an der Tür? Jeder kannte die Socke an der Tür! Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Jean machte aber keine Anstalten, seinen Scherz aufzulösen, so begriff Jeremy mit verstreichender Zeit, dass der neben ihm sitzende, junge Mann keine Ahnung von dieser Universitätstradition hatte. Und das mit 21 Jahren. Scheiß Edgar Allan.

Jeremy seufzte tief und lächelte. „Also, wenn jemand seine Freundin oder seinen Freund zu Besuch hat und etwas ungestört sein möchte, dann gibt es diesen Raum. Bei uns schließt man den Raum dann ab, wenn man nicht gestört werden möchte, in manchen Unis hängt dann eine Socke an der Tür", erläuterte er und sah, dass das auf Verstehen stieß. Zufrieden nickte Jeremy und warf einen Blick auf Renee, die ihn mit hocherhobener Augenbraue musterte und augenrollend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Im Übrigen, der Große neben dir mag Rührei zum Frühstück!", warf sie scheinbar aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen in den Raum – vielmehr das Parkhaus – zwischen ihnen dreien und alarmiert fuhr Jeans Kopf hoch.

„Renee!", entfuhr es ihm, als hätte sie seine intimsten Geheimnisse preisgegeben, was Jeans Beinaheentsetzen durchaus liebenswert machte.

„Ja, Jean?", fragte sie unschuldig, während Jeremy in sich hineingrinste.

„Mit Toast?", fragte er dazwischen, die gute Gelegenheit nutzend, spielerisch mehr über die Essgewohnheiten seines Zimmernachbarn herauszufinden.

„Zwei Stück."

„_**Renee**_!"

So wenig Jeremy die latente Verzweiflung in der Stimme seines neuen Backliners gefiel, so wenig ließ er sich aber auch davon abbringen, ihre Worte und ihren Wortwechsel wie einen Schwamm in sich aufzusaugen.

„Rührei mit Toast, jawohl!", nickte er knapp und wandte sich an Jean, der ihn ansah, als wäre er der Leibhaftige persönlich.

„Ich sag's doch. Ich hätte mit dir wetten sollen, Moreau, ich wäre reich geworden", stöhnte Renee auf und Jean schnaubte.

„Du _**bist**_ reich."

„_**Noch**_ reicher!"

Mit Erstaunen sah Jeremy dem Austausch zu. „Wetten?", fragte er und noch bevor Renee ihm darauf antworten konnte, war es Jean, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Die Junkies sind spielsüchtig und wetten um alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist."

Blinzelnd versuchte Jeremy den Worten, ihrer Intonation und Jeans Stimmfärbung zu folgen, die soviel anders war als alles, was der Ex-Raven ihm bisher gesagt hatte. Da war abwertende Kälte in der Stimme, die mit soviel Zynismus durchsetzt war, dass er sich unweigerlich fragte, ob er Renee damit nicht gerade zwangsweise beleidigte. Der Ton, den er gerade vernommen hatte, war eben jener, der zu dem Backliner Jean Moreau passte, den Jeremy in den letzten Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Und dennoch meinte er auch, Humor daraus zu hören, auch wenn Jeremy sich dessen nicht sicher war.

Nicht so sicher, wie Renee, die bis über beide Ohren grinste. „Eine Wette über dich haben wir noch laufen", sagte sie mit Genugtuung und Jean verdrehte erneut die Augen. Fasziniert beobachtete Jeremy ihn dabei, ihn und seine offene Mimik, die er anscheinend Renee so freigiebig schenkte, wie er sie ihm so vehement verneinte.

„Sag Josten und Minyard…", begann er, doch sie schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge.

„Sag es ihnen selber, die Nummern sind in deinem Telefon eingespeichert."

Was genau an diesem Satz nicht gut war, konnte Jeremy nicht genau sagen. Er führte jedoch dazu, dass jedwede Offenheit in Jeans Gesicht einer Ausdruckslosigkeit wich, die beinahe schon körperlich schmerzte. Renee bemerkte diesen Stimmungsumschwung ebenso wie er und seufzte.

„Na los, frag ihn schon", forderte sie Jean sanft auf. Stumm den Kopf schüttelnd verweigerte er sich ihr, den Blick gesenkt und die Augen pointiert in eine andere Richtung gelenkt. Es ging um ihn, erkannte Jeremy und fragend legte er den Kopf schief. Jean sollte – und wollte? – etwas fragen, traute es sich aber nicht?

„Jean. Es ist okay", sagte er hoffentlich ruhig genug, dass er den Backliner eben nicht davon abbrachte, seine Frage zu stellen. „Was möchtest du wissen?"

Erwartungsvolle, aber auch angespannte Ruhe kehrte zwischen ihnen beiden ein. Jeremy benötigte Geduld dafür, aber letzten Endes zahlte sich genau diese aus, als Jean erneut hochsah und zunächst einmal Renees Blick begegnete, die ihm stumm zunickte.

Erst dann wandte er sich halb an Jeremy, seine ganze Haltung auf Abwehr programmiert. „Dürfte ich… das Telefon behalten?", fragte er schließlich und malträtierte seine Unterlippe unruhig zwischen seinen Zähnen. Irritiert versuchte Jeremy, sich einen Reim auf die Frage zu machen.

„Es ist dein Telefon. Warum solltest du das nicht dürfen?"

Die Überraschung, die er in den grauen Augen sah, schmerzte. Sie tat weh und riss an seiner naiven Vorstellung, dass jeder Mensch Grundrechte hatte, die es einzuhalten gab. Anscheinend hatte Jean das nicht so erfahren, was sogar bis zum Besitz eines Handys reichte.

„Ist es mir erlaubt, mit Anderen zu schreiben?"

War die vorherige Frage schon schlimm, so zerbrach diese Jeremy schier das Herz. Wieso sollte Jean das nicht dürfen? Wieso sollte es ihm jemand verbieten?

„War es in Evermore verboten?", fragte er vorsichtig und wurde mit einem Nicken belohnt, das durch seine Neutralität und Ausdruckslosigkeit viel von dem Leid offenbarte, was dahintersteckte.

„Bei uns hat jeder die Freiheit zu tun, was er möchte und das Chatten mit einem Handy oder die eigene Meinung zu äußern gehören ganz klar dazu. Grenzen sehen wir nur in harten Drogen, Straftaten und diskriminierendem oder rassistischem Verhalten."

Jean ließ sich seine Worte einige Augenblicke durch den Kopf gehen und wagte schließlich erneut den Augenkontakt.

„Danke."

Es tat Jeremy beinahe schon körperlich weh, dass ihm für so etwas Selbstverständliches gedankt wurde. Ebenso wie es ihn schmerzte, dass Jeans Tonfall sich wie Tag und Nacht von dem unterschied, den er Renee gegenüber anschlug. Vor ihr hatte er keine Angst, vor ihm anscheinend schon.

„Nicht dafür", wiegelte er mit zugeschnürter Kehle ab und lächelte gezwungen. Jean blinzelte und schluckte dann. Kurz huschte sein Blick zu seinem Handy und Renee nickte in Jeremys Augenwinkel.

„Möchtest du zurück in die Mall, Jean?", fragte er, alleine um sie von dem schlimmen Thema abzulenken, und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln.

„Der kleine Laden…" An sich machte der Satz keinen Sinn und Jeremy erkannte verspätet, dass er eigentlich eine Bitte war.

„Klar. Gerne."

„Kauf dir mal etwas nicht Schwarzes, das wird dir gut stehen", mischte sich Renee ein und zog ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Jean sagte nichts, nur Jeremy grinste.

„Wird gemacht, Chefin!", stimmte er dem zu und sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Ich erwarte ein Foto, Jean", mahnte sie und eben jener gab einen unbestimmten Laut der Zustimmung von sich.

Jeremy selbst erhob sich mit einem Ächzen und klopfte sich den Staub der Tiefgarage von seinen Shorts. Er ließ sich Zeit damit, bis Jean sich von Renee verabschiedet hatte und drehte sich dann um. Ruhig sah er Jean in die Augen und streckte seinem Backliner die Hand entgegen um ihn hochzuziehen.

Sie hatten sich schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Position befunden. Sie waren auf die Ravens getroffen und Jeremy hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich gegen Jean durchzusetzen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie beide zu Boden gestürzt waren. Jeremy hatte sich zuerst aufgerappelt und hatte gesehen, dass Jean anscheinend noch zu benommen war, um selbst wieder hochzukommen. Er hatte ihm die Hand gereicht, doch Jean hatte sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick weggeschlagen, nur um sich umständlich und offensichtlich unter Schmerzen selbst wieder aufzurichten.

Jetzt war es anders. Jean maß seine Hand, als könne sie ihm einen Aufschluss über Jeremys Motivation geben. Lange zog sich der Augenblick zwischen ihnen beiden hin, bevor er tatsächlich einschlug und sich von Jeremy hochhelfen ließ. Mit Freuden sah Jeremy an ihm hoch und lächelte.

„Ajeet wollte dir nichts tun. Er ist ein großer, lieber Bär, der jeden umarmt, der ihm zu nahe kommt. Er freut sich, dass du bei uns bist, deswegen hat er dich umarmt."

Zweifelnd begegnete Jean seinem Blick bevor er ihm ein minimales Nicken schenkte. Schweigend drehte er sich zum Wagen und legte die Hand auf den Türgriff der Beifahrerseite, anscheinend darauf wartend, dass Jeremy aufschloss.

„Ähm…" Verlegen fuhr sich eben jener durch die Haare. „Das ist nicht mein Wagen…"

Langsam drehte sich Jean zu ihm um. Durchdringend wurde er gemustert und Jeremy lächelte schief, während er hinter sich auf seinen alten Wagen deutete und feststellte, dass die rot werdenden Ohren des Backliners durchaus ihren Charme hatten.

„In der Rostlaube hier würde ich nicht durch die Gegend fahren", scherzte er und erntete dafür den Jackpot des ganzen Tages: ein Schnauben, das kurz davor war, amüsiert zu klingen.

Nicht schlecht für den fünften Tag.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt


	8. Chapter 8

Jean beobachtete Knox bei seinem üblichen Schlafritus des sich Drehens, Kissen Knautschens und Laute von sich Gebens, während er auf seinem eigenen Bett saß und seinem Körper dabei lauschte wie dieser ihn anschrie, dass er auch endlich schlafen sollte. Hier, in diesem Bett war es für Jean undenkbar. Nicht in der Nähe von Knox, nicht in Hörreichweite des anderen Jungen, der mit Sicherheit durch seine Alpträume geweckt werden würde. Alpträume, die er nicht erklären wollte.

Dass er schlafen musste, war ihm ebenso klar und so überwog die schiere Notwendigkeit des körperlichen Bedürfnisses seine Angst vor Repressalien.

Die Frage, wo er sich hinlegen konnte, hatte ihm unfreiwilliger Weise Knox beantwortet, als er ihm den Keller gezeigt hatte. Dort gab es einen Abstellraum, der anscheinend wenig benutzt wurde. Nachts wäre er da vermutlich sicher und niemand würde ihn hören, wenn er, gefangen in seinen Träumen, schreien und um sich schlagen würde.

Jean erhob sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Noch nie hatte er sich nachts von seinem Kapitän weggestohlen. Noch nie war er so rebellisch und ungehorsam gewesen, sich seiner Situation zu widersetzen. Entsprechend nervös war er auch, als er sein Handy und seinen eigenen Apartmentschlüssel aufnahm und lautlos in den Flur trat. Minutenlang lauschte er Knox' Geräuschen und öffnete dann die Tür, trat hinaus in den stillen Flur. Leise schloss er sie wieder und verharrte einen Moment. Als sich nichts regte, ging er in den Keller hinunter, dessen Kühle und Dunkelheit ihm unweigerlich vertraut waren. Hier gab es kein Licht, keine Sterne und keine Sonne. Hier war es wie in Evermore und Gewohnheit, so bitter und zynisch sie auch war, beruhigte seine flattrigen Nerven.

Evermore nur ohne Riko.

Jean fand den Raum nach einigem Suchen wieder und entdeckte einen Platz zwischen Kartons auf dem Boden, auf den er sich legen konnte. Der Boden würde kühl und hart sein, also nichts, was er nicht schon gewohnt war. Die Kartons wären eine gute Sichtbarriere zwischen ihm und Eindringlingen, die den Raum betreten würden.

Langsam ließ sich Jean zu Boden sinken und lehnte seinen schmerzenden Rücken an die Kellerwand. Das Monstrum von einem Torwart hatte die heilende Verletzung auf seinem Rücken aufgeschlagen und er ahnte bereits jetzt, dass es nächste Woche damit ein Problem geben würde bei der ärztlichen Untersuchung.

Jean schloss die Augen und lauschte der Stille des Kellers, während seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu seinem neuen Kapitän zurückkehrten.

Knox war ein Problem für ihn mit seiner Art, Renee ähnlich zu sein.

Sein Vorhaben, den Anderen von sich stoßen und von sich fern zu halten, stand immer noch, doch so stringent Jean sich das auch vorgenommen hatte, so leicht durchbrach Knox mit seiner dauerhaften Sanftheit, seinen rücksichtsvollen Gesten und respektvollen Worten diesen Vorsatz.

Als er vor der augenscheinlichen Gewalt des Torhüters geflohen war, war es Renee gewesen, die ihn durch die Panikattacke geleitete hatte, in die er unweigerlich geschlittert war, nachdem er seinen sicheren Platz im Parkhaus gefunden hatte. Er hatte erneut seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt und sie um Hilfe gebeten. Sie hatte ihn erhört, wie sie ihn immer erhörte.

Ein Akt der Unbegreiflichkeit, auch jetzt noch.

Vielleicht war das der Grund gewesen, warum Knox ein so leichtes Spiel mit seinen Emotionen gehabt hatte. Mit Angst, Vorsicht, Bestürzung und sogar Hoffnung. Es war Jean schon bei Betreten der Mall schwer gefallen, im Kampf gegen all die erlebten Eindrücke abweisend zu bleiben und den anderen Jungen samt seinen nie enden wollenden Erklärungen auszuschließen. Ihm den Mund zu verbieten, das traute sich Jean nicht, so hatte er die Erklärungen des Kapitäns zu den Geschäften und seiner Heimat auf sich niederprasseln lassen. Ja, er hatte sogar Fragen dazu gestellt. Unsinnige Fragen im Nachhinein, denn er würde niemals in den Genuss dieser Weite von Knox' Elternhaus kommen, egal, wie wundervoll eine solche Umgebung in seiner Vorstellung aussah.

Renee zusammen mit Knox war brandgefährlich, ließ sie ihn doch vergessen, welche Grenzen er gegenüber Knox zu wahren hatte. Wenn sie bei ihm war, und war es auch nur per Videochat, dann konnte er den Kapitän nicht abweisen, im Gegenteil. Sie öffnete ihn für alles, was ihm nicht offen stehen sollte. Knox wusste jetzt, was er gerne frühstückte. Das an sich wäre eine Kleinigkeit, wenn sich der Kapitän nicht dazu bereit erklärt hätte, ihm eben jenes zu erlauben.

So eindringlich und vehement Jean in den letzten Jahren für seine Hoffnung gekämpft hatte, die ihn Tag um Tag in Evermore hatte überleben lassen, so sehr führte er jetzt nun Krieg gegen eben jenen Teil seines inneren Selbst, der ihm einflüstern wollte, dass es doch anders war, als er gedacht hatte. Dass es anders sein könnte als auf der Edgar Allan.

Jean konnte und durfte das nicht zulassen.

Sein jahrelang in ihn hineinerzogener Zwang, einen Partner zu haben, nicht alleine zu sein und deswegen Knox nicht zu vergraulen, schrie allerdings bei dem Gedanken entsetzt auf und der Kampf zwischen beiden Seiten raubte ihm beinahe den Schlaf, bis er sich bewusst wurde, dass sein Partner ihn nicht mögen musste. Weder Josten noch Riko hatten auch nur ein positives Gefühl ihm gegenüber gehegt. Wenn er diesen Status bei Knox ebenfalls erreichen konnte ohne dass dieser ihn alleine ließ…

Langsam legte sich Jean auf den Steinboden und stülpte sich die Kapuze von Renees geschenktem Pullover über den Kopf. Das Regenbogenmädchen, so wie Knox sie genannt hatte. Jean probierte ihn in Gedanken aus und musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihm gefiel.

Ebenso wie ihr Pullover, der ihm Wärme spendete, nicht nur körperlich. Er verstaute seinen Arm unter seiner Wange, was dem weichen Kissen nicht wirklich das Wasser reichen konnte, aber vollkommen ausreichte. Seinen Handywecker hatte er auf eine so frühe Uhrzeit gestellt, dass er vor Knox aufwachen und zurückkehren würde.

Jean zog die Beine an seinen Körper und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass die Alpträume kommen würden. Zuverlässig wie er war, spiegelte sein Geist ihm die schrecklichen Dinge, die Riko ihm angetan hatte und hatte antun lassen, damit er bloß nicht vergaß, wer er war, wohin er gehörte und dass sein Leben keinen Wert hatte außer dem, ein minderes, defektes Werkzeug zu sein.

* * *

Zu sagen, dass Jeremy nervös wäre, wäre eine himmelschreiende Untertreibung gewesen.

Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu, befand er, schließlich gab es zwei Schlachten zu schlagen, deren Ausgänge er noch nicht vorhersehen konnte.

Zum Einen war da das erneute Zusammentreffen zwischen Jean und Ajeet. Zum Anderen das erste Training mit dem ehemaligen Backliner der Ravens, dessen Fähigkeiten er bisher nur als beeindruckend und furchteinflößend kennengelernt hatte.

Nach ihrem Gespräch im Parkhaus hatte sich Jean wieder in sein nachdenkliches Schweigen zurückgezogen, was Jeremy mit Nichtigkeiten über Kalifornien und Los Angeles und den Menschen, die hier lebten, gefüllt hatte.

Sie hatten es in das kleine Sportgeschäft geschafft, in dem Jean tatsächlich auch einiges an Trainingssachen gefunden hatte, inklusive einer Sporttasche, auf die er einen längeren Blick geworfen hatte. Jeremy war das nicht entgangen und er hatte sie zufällig mit auf den Tresen gestellt, als Jean mit seinen Sportsachen aus der Umkleide gekommen war. Mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln hatte er den aufkommenden Widerstand besiegt, den er auf dem ernsten Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Dass die Tasche die gleiche Farbe hatte wie der Kapuzenpullover, den Jean getragen hatte, als er hier angekommen war, war ihm nicht entgangen.

Am heutigen Morgen hatte er ihm dann das Frühstück gemacht, was Renee Walker ihm dankenswerter Weise verraten hatte und war mit erneut roten Ohren des etwas ausgeschlafeneren Jungen belohnt worden, dessen Augenringe nicht mehr ganz so dunkel wirkten.

Jean hatte das gesamte Rührei mit den zwei Scheiben Toast gegessen und Jeremy war definitiv nicht in der Lage gewesen, sein zufriedenes Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Erst nach ihrem Frühstück hatte er Ajeet noch einmal aufgebracht und dieses Mal war es kühle Neutralität gewesen, die ihm entgegengeschlagen war.

Und nun stand er hier, fertig angezogen im Spielerraum des Stadions und band sich seine überkinnlangen Haare zu einem Halbzopf, während er darauf wartete, dass Jean aus der Kabine kam. Er hatte dem anderen Jungen Raum und Zeit gegeben, sich an die Umkleide ihrer Mannschaft zu gewöhnen und sich in aller Ruhe und Einsamkeit umzuziehen. Gleichwohl bedeutete das aber auch, dass er seine Nervosität irgendwie in Schach halten musste, was wiederum dazu führte, dass er die Treppen wieder und wieder rauf und runter lief, sich kurz dehnte, wieder lief, dehnte…solange, bis Jean aus dem Gang zu den Umkleiden trat und ihn stirnrunzelnd dabei musterte.

Jeremy hielt inne und kam nicht umhin, den ungewohnten Anblick einen Moment länger zu betrachten als es angemessen wäre. Jean in anderen Farben als in rot und schwarz zu sehen war mehr als ungewohnt und wirkte im ersten Moment verstörend fremd. Die Statur des Backliners hingegen war Jeremy wohl vertraut. Die ausgewogene Verteilung der Muskeln auf die Körperproportionen machte ihn zu einem furchteinflößenden Spieler und einem attraktiven Jungen gleichermaßen…hatten es schon immer gemacht. Er trug die klassisch engen, kurzen Sporthosen, darüber Shorts. Das langärmelige Shirt war ebenfalls in dunkelblau gehalten und harmonierte mit den schwarzen Schweißbändern um den Handgelenken. Seine Haare hatte Jean ebenfalls mit einem Band so zurückgebunden, dass man die fürchterlich kahlen Stellen auf seiner Kopfhaut nicht sah.

Sie waren eine halbe Stunde eher hier als Ajeet und ihr Coach, damit Jean sich in Ruhe an das Stadion gewöhnen konnte.

„Wir machen heute ein leichtes Training, nicht viel mehr als Kondition, Geschwindigkeit und Präzision, da der Coach deine Schutzausrüstung vermutlich noch nicht dabei haben wird. Ab nächster Woche werden wir dann mit den anderen Trojans in das richtige Training einsteigen."

Seine Worte wurden mit einem kritischen Stirnrunzeln bedacht. „Ich bin in der Lage, auch ohne Schutzausrüstung zu spielen", erwiderte Jean neutral und Jeremy hob die Augenbraue.

„Ist das in Evermore so praktiziert worden?", fragte er entsprechend neutral nach und erhielt ein Nicken. Im Nachhinein verwunderte ihn das nicht, gestand Jeremy sich ein und er hätte sich die Frage auch sparen können. Dennoch musste er ganz klar die Grenzen der Trojans abstecken, nicht, dass Jean auf falsche Gedanken kam.

„An der USC halten wir das anders. Protektion hat für uns oberste Priorität, zumindest, was das scharfe Training angeht", stellte er ihre Regeln noch einmal klar heraus, mehr Kapitän als Spieler in diesem Moment. Jeremy sah, wie Jean vermutlich eher unbewusst darauf reagierte und seine Schultern sich anspannten.

„Verstanden."

Jeremy lächelte versöhnlich. „Komm, lass uns ein paar leichte Runden laufen und schonmal mit den Dehnübungen beginnen, bevor Ajeet und der Coach eintreffen."

Jean ließ ihm den Vortritt, während er die Laufbahn betrat und darauf wartete, dass der andere Junge die Tür schloss. Erst, als dieser zu ihm aufgeholt hatte, lief er los und schlug ein Tempo an, das mühelos von Jean gehalten werden konnte. Es war langsamer, als er sonst laufen würde, aber eingedenk von Jeans gesundheitlich noch ungeklärtem Status und den Verletzungen, die noch nicht hundertprozentig verheilt waren, war er lieber vorsichtiger.

Nach vier Runden, die sie gelaufen waren und die Jean trotz der Temperaturen und trotz der Pause noch nicht einmal ins Schwitzen gebracht hatten, war es tatsächlich der Ex-Raven, der das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Ist dies dein normales Tempo?", fragte er unverschämterweise so gar nicht außer Atem und Jeremy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, eigentlich bin ich schneller. Ich dachte nur, dass wir es langsam angehen lassen, weil du noch nicht wieder ganz fit bist."

Jean schnaubte. „Wie viele Runden insgesamt?"

„Sagen wir noch sechs?", gab Jeremy zurück und Jean nickte, bevor er ein Tempo anschlug, das sich diametral von ihrem bisherigen unterschied und Jeremy sich fragen ließ, ob sie schon beim Sprint oder immer noch beim Aufwärmen waren.

Er versuchte das Tempo zu halten, scheiterte aber nach weiteren drei Runden grandios an seiner eigenen Ausdauer und Kraft des Anderen, der ihm wortwörtlich davon rann und ihn weit hinter sich ließ. Langsam kam er wieder in sein eigenes Tempo und verfluchte dabei seine Semesterferien, in denen er nicht annähernd hart genug hierfür trainiert hatte. Um mithalten zu können mit dem Jungen, der anscheinend entschlossen genug war, einen Marathon gewinnen zu wollen.

Kevin hatte ihm ansatzweise etwas über die Ravendrills erzählt und Jeremy war erstaunt bis entsetzt gewesen über die Härte und die absolute Disziplin, die sie forderten. Eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht wundern sollen, dass Jean eine andere Gangart gewohnt war und sich, wie es schien, auch weiterhin zu Höchstleistungen trieb.

Als Jeremy nach seiner letzten Runde zu ihm kam, war Jean bereits dabei, sich zu dehnen und bedachte ihn lediglich mit einem kurzen Blick.

„Sag mir nicht, dass das dein normales Tempo ist", schnaufte er und ließ sich neben Jean auf den Boden fallen. Beantwortet wurde ihm die Frage nicht, so machte er sich daran, seine Muskeln ebenso zu lockern und aufzuwärmen wie Jean auch.

Zumindest solange, bis Ajeet ankam und mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen ins Stadion trat. Betont sacht schloss er die Plexiglastür hinter sich, noch viel vorsichtiger betrat er das Spielfeld. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Jeremy in diesem Moment nicht übel Lust gehabt, „Der Boden ist Lava!" zu schreien, so sehr, wie Ajeet sich hier auf rohen Eiern bewegte. Vielleicht hätte das das angespannte Schweigen etwas aufgelockert, sein Glück wollte Jeremy allerdings nicht herausfordern, also schwieg er und winkte Ajeet zu, der sich bereits in rot-goldene Trojanschale geworfen hatte. Ajeet winkte schüchtern zurück, bevor sich sein Blick auf Jean richtete, der ihn pointiert ignorierte, ihn aber trotzdem aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete.

„Hey", grüßte er und ließ sich neben sie nieder, den Blick immer noch auf Jean gerichtet. „Ähm…Jean…hey…ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, als ich dich umarmt habe. Wenn ich dir damit Angst gemacht habe oder dir wehgetan haben sollte oder du dich unwohl gefühlt haben solltest, dann tut es mir leid. Ich werde dich natürlich nicht anfassen, wenn du…"

„Ich benötige weder dein Mitleid noch deine Entschuldigungen", schnitt Jean ihm das Wort ab und Jeremy runzelte die Stirn ob der Schroffheit, die Ajeet unverdienter Weiser entgegendrang.

„Jean…", versuchte er die abweisende Aufmerksamkeit von Ajeet wegzulenken, dessen Wangen sich unter den unfreundlichen Worten feuerrot gefärbt hatten. Jean sah ihn an und wartete, dass er etwas sagte. Jeremy hob die Augenbrauen.

„Er meint es nur gut. Er möchte dir nichts Böses."

Jean erwiderte nichts, sondern wartete pointiert anscheinend auf etwas, das er ihm noch sagen wollte. Als Jeremy sich nicht weiter dazu äußerte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinen Dehnungen.

„Hey Ajeet, wie wäre es, wenn du schon ein paar Runden läufst und danach zu uns stößt?"

Erleichtert nickte sein Torhüter und erhob sich mit einem letzten, unsicheren Blick zu Jean. Vergeblich warteten sie auf eine Reaktion.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Jeremy irritiert, als sich Ajeet auf der Laufbahn befand, weit außerhalb ihrer Hörreichweite. „Er hat es wirklich nicht böse gemeint."

Zunächst war es, als hätte Jean nicht vor, ihm zu antworten, dann jedoch richteten sich die kühlen, grauen Augen in all ihrer abweisenden Pracht auf ihn.

„Ist es ein Befehl, dass ich nett zu ihm sein soll… Captain?"

Jeremy zuckte alleine schon ob des Tons zusammen, den Jean anschlug.

„Natürlich nicht, ich werde dir nicht befehlen, nett zu ihm zu sein", begann er zweifelnd und wurde durch das Schnauben des Backliners unterbrochen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um _**nett**_ zu sein."

Verächtlicher konnte ein Wort kaum sein und Jeremy konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen, woher diese plötzliche Abneigung kam. Weder gegen Ajeet noch gegen seine Worte.

„Jean…"

„Ich möchte darum bitten, trainieren zu dürfen."

Jeder Versuch Jeremys, etwas Anderes als Ablehnung aus Jean herauszulocken, schlug fehl. Wieder und wieder wich ihm der größere Junge aus und behandelte ihn, als hätten sie nicht die letzten paar Tage zusammen verbracht. Als hätten sie gestern nicht zusammen auf dem Parkhausboden gesessen und mit Renee telefoniert. Kühl, neutral, abweisend, so gestaltete sich das Training, auch als Coach Rhemann kam und das Ganze beaufsichtigte.

Jean führte die ihm gestellten Drills und Aufgaben ohne Widerspruch oder Zögern mit beinahe perfekter Präzision aus. Jede einzelne der Bewegungen war genauestens kalkuliert, jeder Ball, den er spielte, genau platziert und ohne Fehlschlag. Ajeet und er schlugen sich da weitaus schlechter und mehr als einmal brummte Rhemann missbilligend ob ihrer Faulheit während der Semesterferien. Dass ihnen beiden das Strafrunden einbrachte, während Jean schon duschen gehen durfte, wunderte Jeremy nun gar nicht und schicksalsergeben machte er sich daran seine schmerzenden Beine noch ein Stück länger zu bewegen.

„Cap?", fragte sein Torwart außer Atem, als sie schließlich anhielten und Jeremy drehte sich ihm mit einem Seufzen zu. „Er ist wirklich sauer auf mich, oder?"

Ratlos zuckte Jeremy mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, was ihn umtreibt. Ich habe ihn gefragt, aber er spricht nicht darüber."

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Jer?"

Es brauchte etwas, bis Jeremy eine Antwort fand, die beiden Seiten der Situation gerecht wurde. „Vielleicht hättest du ihn vorher fragen sollen, ob er umarmt werden will. Allerdings tut es dir leid. Du hast gesagt, dass es dir leid tut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch etwas Zeit braucht, um sich mit der Entschuldigung zurecht zu finden. Schließlich ist das hier alles neu für ihn."

Ajeet war von seiner Antwort nicht überzeugt und wenn Jeremy es sich eingestand, er selbst auch nicht.

„Ich glaube, dass er bei den Ravens keine leichte Zeit hatte und dass er sich nun erst einmal bei uns eingewöhnen muss", hielt er sich so nahe und so neutral an der Wahrheit wie möglich. „Ich denke, mit der Zeit wird er sich schon öffnen."

Ajeet seufzte. „Weißt du, Jer, er reagiert wie meine Oma, wenn er umarmt wird."

Jeremy nickte. Und hatte sein Torwart damit nicht den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen? Seine Großmutter war vor der Gewalt ihres Mannes aus Indien nach Amerika geflohen. Sie war eine tolle Frau und sie alle liebten sie und sie liebte die Mannschaft ihres Enkels, doch es war klar, dass jeder der Trojans eine gewisse Art von Abstand zu ihr zu halten hatte. Es war ein Überbleibsel der Gewalt, unter der sie jahrelang gelitten hatte.

„Ich weiß, Ajeet, ich weiß…"

Es war Montag und Jean hatte das Gefühl, auf dem Zahnfleisch zu gehen.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, sich die Freundlichkeit der beiden Trojans mit Kälte, Abneigung und Schweigen vom Hals zu halten, auch wenn die Entschuldigung des Hünen ihn in Erstaunen wie auch in Schrecken versetzt hatte. Noch nie hatte sich jemand des Teams, für das er spielte, bei ihm entschuldigt.

Dabei hatte er unterschätzt wie stur zumindest Knox war, der ihn Samstag und den ganzen Sonntag mit eben jener Freundlichkeit überschüttet hatte. Jeder verständnisvolle Blick, jedes Lächeln zersetzte seinen Vorsatz wie Säure.

Jean konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es ihm in Evermore jemals so schwer gefallen war, auf Fragen mit einsilbigen Antworten zu reagieren. Niemals hatte er dort Probleme gehabt, die Worte, die sich an die Oberfläche seiner Selbstbeherrschung drängten, bei sich zu behalten.

Hier waren es der Himmel, die Sonne und die Menschen um ihn herum mit ihrer elendigen Freundlichkeit, die ihn aus dem Konzept brachten. Wieso wurde er gefragt, was er gerne tun würde? Wieso wurde er nach seiner Meinung gefragt? Wieso wurde sich um ihn gesorgt?

Was von all dem das weitaus Schlimmste war.

Knox sorgte sich um ihn, das sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wenn sein Kapitän ihn in unbeobachteten Momenten analysierend maß. Das brachte Jean derart aus dem Konzept, dass er das Gefühl, was in ihm schwelte, noch nicht einmal in Worte fassen konnte.

Wieso tat der blonde Junge das? Er gehörte doch noch nicht einmal seit einer Woche zu seinem Team? Er war noch nicht einmal ein richtiges Mitglied. Er war…Besitz.

Wie gefährlich seine Anwesenheit in Knox' Nähe war, spürte Jean jetzt schon am eigenen Leib. Er zögerte, sich als solchen zu bezeichnen. Nach einer Woche und nach zwei Versicherungen eines Jungen, den er noch nicht einmal richtig kannte. Seine eisernen Wälle wurden dünn, fransten aus nur wegen…was? Versprechungen, die gebrochen werden würden? Worten, die wie Schall und Rauch waren, ohne Bedeutung?

Er brauchte dringend einen geregelten Tagesablauf, der nur aus Training und Studium bestand, bei dem er sich nur darauf konzentrieren und seine Grenzen überschreiten konnte.

Jean hasste die kleine Stimme in ihm, die ihm mitteilte, dass er das erschöpfende Training und die sechszehn Stundentage, die er aus Evermore gewohnt war, hier so nicht bekommen würde.

Das war anscheinend der Preis, den er dafür zahlte, dass ihn bisher niemand verletzte oder sich an ihm bediente… ein lasches Training. Eine Universität, die den Studenten Zeit für Freizeit ließ.

_**Freizeit**_.

Mit Verwirrung dachte er auf diesem Wort herum. Freizeit gab es für ihn nicht. Er lebte für das Spiel, er lebte für seine Aufgabe, für die er herangezüchtet worden war. Geformt von seinem Trainer und seinem verstorbenen Kapitän. Alleine ein Buch zu lesen war ihm bis vor kurzem noch undenkbar erschienen. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt, doch am gestrigen Tag hatte er Renees Buch in der Hand gehabt hatte ohne wirklich darin zu lesen. Das durfte nicht sein. An den Strand zu gehen, wie es Knox vorgeschlagen hatte. Das war…undenkbar. Nicht möglich. Nicht für ihn.

Wenn er sich der Illusion hingab, dass alles, was er bisher erlernen musste, was ihm bisher eingetrichtert worden war, falsch war, dann zerbrach das, was der Herr und Riko aus den Überresten seines Seins, das sie gebrochen hatten, geformt hatten, in tausend Stücke, noch bevor er seinem Leben selbst ein Ende setzen konnte.

Oder hatte er eigentlich nur Angst vor dem Moment, in dem er vielleicht erkennen würde, dass er weiterleben wollte, und dann enttäuscht wurde von eben jenem Leben? Schlimmer noch, es nicht weiterleben durfte, weil er seine Nützlichkeit für die Moriyamas erreicht hatte?

Jean wusste es nicht und er war froh, sich gerade jetzt auf andere Dinge konzentrieren zu können. Seine Immatrikulation zum Beispiel, die seinen Transfer von der Edgar Allan zur USC vollständig machen würde.

Wie sehr hatte sich Jean dafür gehasst, dass er die viel zu ruhige, viel zu neutrale Frage seines Kapitäns, ob er lieber alleine zum Sekretariat gehen wollte, mit nein beantworten musste. Wie sehr hasste er sich für seine Abhängigkeit, die ihm gleichzeitig die Hölle bereitete, weil er sich nicht lösen konnte, sich aber lösen musste, weil Knox' Anwesenheit schädlich für ihn war. Er hasste sich für das Gefühl der Ruhe, das ihm Knox vermittelte, als er neben ihm stand, während Coach Rhemann und die Frau vom Studiensekretariat sich um den Formalismus kümmerten, der ihn zu einem Sportstipendiaten der USC machen würde.

Schweigend sah Jean dabei zu, wie sein Coach das Formular für ihn ausfüllte und ihm die einzelnen Felder erklärte. Er fragte nicht danach, woher der Mann seine Sozialversicherungsnummer hatte, die noch nicht einmal er selbst kannte. Er fragte auch nicht danach, was es für eine Kontonummer war, die in dem Formular eingetragen wurde. Wenn Jean raten müsste, dann würde er darauf tippen, dass sein Stipendium durch Rhemann wieder eingezogen würde – so war es an der Edgar Allan gewesen. Besitz hatte kein Eigentum. Er brauchte kein Geld.

Vicky, zumindest stand der Name auf ihrem Schild, kontrollierte sämtliche Unterlagen, die anscheinend mittlerweile durch die Edgar Allan bereitgestellt worden waren.

„Bei Ihrem ersten Nebenfach gibt es allerdings ein Problem, Mr. Moreau. Dieses wird hier nicht angeboten. Sie müssten sich entsprechend ein anderes anstelle dessen aussuchen."

Sie reichte ihm eines der Blätter, über das sie gebrütet hatte und er starrte ohne wirkliches Verstehen darauf. Verwirrt sah er zu Knox, dann zu seinem Trainer. In Evermore hatte der Herr über seine Fächer bestimmt, doch Rhemann machte anscheinend keinerlei Anstalten, diese Aufgabe für ihn zu übernehmen.

Jean blinzelte.

„Was wäre denn angebracht?", fragte er zögernd in den Raum, als sich das Schweigen fortsetzte und richtete sich nun explizit an seinen Trainer, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen maß.

„Was möchtest du denn machen, Junge?", hielt er dagegen und Jean zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Wie sollte er eine Wahl treffen, wenn er kein Recht auf eigene Interessen hatte?

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen eine Kurzbeschreibung der Studienfächer gebe und Sie danach entscheiden, Mr. Moreau?", schlug die Frau vor und nach der Zustimmung seines Trainers nickte auch Jean.

Nicht, dass er danach viel schlauer war als vorher. Oder dass es eine Rolle spielen würde…eigentlich. Zwei Monate, musste er sich selbst an das Versprechen erinnern, dass er sich gegeben hatte. Nach zwei Monaten wäre die Wahl des Nebenfaches vollkommen egal.

„Du liest doch gerne, oder?", brachte Knox seine Gedanken zum Erliegen und Jean nickte. Vielleicht… er wusste es nicht. In Evermore war ihm bis auf fachlich zum Studium gehörende Literatur alles verboten gewesen.

„Wie wäre es mit Literaturgeschichte?"

Grundsätzlich hatte Jean nichts dagegen. Die paar Augenblicke, die er mit dem Lesen von Renees Buch verbracht hatte, gefielen ihm und bereits jetzt hatte er Lust auf mehr. Vielleicht sollte er die Geduld seines Trainers und seines Kapitäns also nicht weiter auf die Probe stellen und einwilligen.

Jean nickte. „Ja", stimmte er schlicht zu.

Vicky nickte und widmete sich ihrem PC. Fasziniert beobachtete Jean den Drucker, der nun die Blätter ausspuckte, die ihn als einen Studenten der USC ausweisen würden, mit Immatrikulationsnummer, Studentenausweis und Bibliotheksausweis.

Er bestätigte den Erhalt mit einer Unterschrift, die er sich angewöhnt hatte, selbst mit gebrochenen Fingern schreiben zu können und hielt schlussendlich die Dinge in der Hand, die für einen Menschen vollkommene Normalität bedeuten würden. Jean sah so etwas zum ersten Mal.

„Hast du noch Fragen?"

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde sicherlich überall hingeführt werden, wo er hin musste, sodass er sich die Gebäude und Wege nicht merken musste. Darüber hinaus würde er das Wohnhaus der Trojans nicht oder nur auf Anweisung seines Kapitäns verlassen.

Zweifelnd sah er in das breite Lächeln der Frau. „Gut, dann heiße ich dich im Namen der USC an unserer wundervollen, chaotischen Universität willkommen und hoffe, dass du bei uns eine tolle Zeit verbringst!"

Jean starrte sie wortlos an. Wieso wünschte man so etwas? Eine tolle Zeit an der Universität verbringen? Noch nie hatte er derartige Worte gehört und sie schienen ihm wie Hohn angesichts der Atmosphäre aus Angst und Unterdrückung, die an der Edgar Allan geherrscht hatten. Einen Kult, hatte Josten die Zustände in Evermore genannt und er hatte Recht gehabt. Im Nachhinein.

„Danke, Vicky!", sagte Rhemann und riss Jean an seinen dunklen Erinnerungen. Es galt, den Schein zu wahren. Hastig nickte er und folgte dem Hünen von einem Mann nach draußen, eingeschlossen zwischen seinem Trainer und Knox. Dabei war es nicht nötig, ihn an der Flucht zu hindern, auch hier draußen nicht. Er wusste, wie er sich zu benehmen hatte.

Erst, als sie im Schatten von ein paar mächtigen Bäumen standen, reichte ihm Rhemann einen weiteren, großen Umschlag.

„Hier, das ist für dich. Ich habe ein Konto für dich eröffnet. Darin befinden sich deine Karten und Pinnummern, deine Sozialversicherungskarte und dein Pass, also alles, was uns die Edgar Allan hat zukommen lassen."

Verständnislos starrte Jean den Umschlag an. So ganz verstand er die Worte nicht, die Rhemann ihm gesagt hatte. Seinen Pass hatte er nicht mehr besessen, seitdem er das erste Mal nach Amerika gekommen war. Nur wenn sie zu Auswärtsspielen geflogen waren, hatte Riko ihm diesen ausgehändigt und ihm gleich wieder abgenommen. Wieso sollte er ihn nun selbst aufbewahren, ebenso wie seine Sozialversicherungskarte? Rhemann danach zu fragen, schloss er aus, so fordernd, wie sich die Hand des Trainers ausstreckte und ihm riet, den Umschlag bloß anzunehmen. Vorsichtig griff Jean danach und es war tatsächlich kein Trick. Wohlwollend brummte Rhemann und wandte sich an Knox.

„Ich erwarte bis Mittwoch eine bessere Kondition als die Krüppelleistung von Samstag, Knox. Klar soweit?"

Sein Kapitän rollte leidend mit den Augen. „Ja, Coach Sir, wie Sie wünschen, Coach Sir!", stöhnte er gepeinigt auf und Jean war erneut erstaunt über die mangelnde Ehrfurcht, die er in der Stimme vermisste. Wie konnte sich Rhemann das so gefallen lassen?

Doch wieder geschah nichts. Der Mann brummte, ja. Das war es aber. „Nimm dir kein Beispiel an ihm, Moreau. Wenn deine exzellente Kondition sich dieser Schnecke angleicht, dann lasse ich dich ebenfalls Extrarunden laufen, klar?"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir", presste Jean hervor, unsicher, was die richtige Antwort war, insbesondere vor dem Hintergrund, dass Rhemann bereits lachte und sich wegdrehte, bevor ihm anscheinend noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach und Moreau?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Wir sind nicht in Evermore und Moriyama kann sich seinen „Sir" in seinen Allerwertesten schieben. Ich bin der Coach oder Coach Rhemann. Verstanden?"

Für den großen Teil einer Minute war Jean damit beschäftigt, seinen neuen Trainer ob seiner Wortwahl fassungslos anzustarren und sich zu fragen, ob jemals jemand in einer derartig respektlosen Art über den Herrn gesprochen hatte. Dann besann er sich einer Antwort und nickte hastig. „Ja…Coach", presste er hervor.

„Gut. Und nun, ab in die Sonne mit euch Kinderchen. Reicht, wenn einer von uns Dreien seine Zeit im Büro verbringt."

Sprach's und ließ sie auf dem Campus stehen. Jean starrte auf den Umschlag in seinen krummen Händen, die soviel Sonne ausgesetzt waren wie in den gesamten neun Jahren davor nicht. Erstaunt sah Jean auf sie nieder, bevor er einen Blick in den blauen Himmel über sie warf, der sich ihm so verlockend präsentierte.

_**Schau dir den Himmel nochmal genau an, denn du wirst ihn erst wiedersehen, wenn du Evermore verlassen wirst.**_

Das hatte er zu Josten gesagt, als er den Jungen nach Evermore geholt hatte. Sie beide hatten den Himmel erst dann wieder gesehen, als Josten zum Flughafen gebracht worden war. Josten hatte es durchgestanden und auch ihm war es seit nunmehr zwei Monaten erlaubt, jeden Tag einen Blick hoch in den Orbit zu werfen und sich in den Wolken, der Sonne, den Sternen und dem Mond zu verirren, die so wunderschön waren, dass es ihn schmerzte.

Gerade jetzt, da er so etwas wie ein normales Leben in den Händen hielt und so tun konnte, als wäre er ein normaler Student. Mit einem Pass, einer Sozialversicherungskarte, einem Konto.

„Wie läuft es mit den Überweisungen?", fragte Jean und warf einen Blick in Knox' Gesicht, der sich gerade die halblangen Haarsträhnen, welche sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten, aus den Augen pustete. Sein rotes T-Shirt hatte seinen Namen in goldenem Schriftzug auf dem Rücken, als würde seine Umgebung nicht schon längst wissen, wer er war.

„Überweisungen?"

„An Coach Rhemann."

Knox runzelte die Stirn, dann lächelte er versöhnlich. „Jean, du brauchst ihm das nicht zurückzuzahlen."

„Ich meinte das Stipendium."

Verwirrung kroch über das sommersprossige, braungebrannte Gesicht. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Coach Rhemann wird das Geld doch haben wollen", stellte Jean nun seinerseits irritiert fest und traf damit auf immer größer werdendes Unverständnis.

„Wieso sollte er?"

Jean fragte sich, ob der andere Junge sich absichtlich dumm stellte oder ob es die Trojans anders handhabten. Vielleicht hätte er Rhemann direkt fragen sollen? „Weil es ihm gehört", stellte er klar und die blonden Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Es gehört dir. Das ist dein Stipendium", hielt Knox dagegen und Jean runzelte sturmgeweiht die Stirn.

Wie konnte ihm etwas gehören? Das… war unvorstellbar.

„Nein", widersprach er. „Das kann nicht sein."

„Doch, Jean. Wieso sollte Coach…" Mitten im Satz stockte Knox und Jean befand sich beinahe augenblicklich im Fokus dieser verzehrenden Aufmerksamkeit, der ihm nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Nein, Jean." Die bestimmte Entschlossenheit, mit der sein Kapitän ihm sagte, dass er falsch gelegen hatte, verursachte Jean einen Schauer des Unwohlseins, der über seinen Rücken kroch. Es fehlte die Sanftheit in dieser Verneinung, es fehlte die Sonne in der Stimme, die in der letzten Woche so oft dagewesen war. Es war, als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war.

Und das war lebensgefährlich.

Jean schluckte und wollte sich entschuldigen, als Knox den Kopf schüttelte. „Unser Coach wird dir niemals dein Stipendium nehmen. Das gehört ganz alleine dir. Das Geld, was du von der Universität erhältst, steht dir zur freien Verfügung. Das Konto, was er dir eingerichtet hat, gehört nur dir, niemand anderes hat darauf Zugriff. Du entscheidest, was du mit dem Geld machst und was nicht."

„Ich? Aber das…" Er wusste nicht weiter. Alles, was er sagen würde, würde ihn wieder zu dem Punkt zurückbringen, an dem Knox ihm sagte, dass er kein Besitz war. Das war unmöglich. Nicht er. Er war doch…

„Jean, ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du zu unserem Team gehörst. Du gehörst niemandem außer dir selbst. Dein Konto, dein Pass, deine Sozialversicherungsnummer. Was auch immer sie in der Edgar Allan damit gemacht haben, hier gehört sie in deine Verantwortung. Du bist derjenige, dem das alles gehört und der entscheidet, was damit geschieht."

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Jean keine Ahnung, wie er diese Entscheidungen fällen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie", gestand er schließlich ein und wandte den Blick ab, auf eines der roten Gebäude, die soviel freundlicher wirkten als in West Virginia.

„Hey, dazu bin ich doch da. Ich helfe dir dabei."

Da war es wieder. Da war Knox' gefährliche Eigenschaft, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, ihm Vertrauen zu schenken und ihm zu suggerieren, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Dass alles gut werden würde. Wie gerne wollte Jean ihm im Bruchteil der ersten Sekunde glauben. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich mit aller Macht gegen die Barrieren, die er einhalten musste und dieses Etwas fühlte die schwere Bürde des Umschlages in seiner Hand wie einen Anker, der ihn in dieser Realität festkettete.

Dass Jean das nicht zulassen konnte und glauben durfte, stand außer Frage. Trotzdem nickte der Teil in ihm, der die Unterstützung wollte, so klein und gering er auch sein mochte. Jean fluchte stumm über sich selbst und nahm sich vor, diese Hilfe nur in Anspruch zu nehmen, wenn es unbedingt nötig war.

Schweigend traten sie ihrem Weg zurück zu dem Wohnhaus an und Jean ließ sich von dem regelmäßigen Schlappen von Knox' Sandalen auf den Steinplatten einlullen. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, hin zu der Breite an Geräuschen und auch Gerüchen, die ihn in jeder Sekunde seines Hierseins überwältigten.

Selbst hier, auf dem Campus, wo alles sauber und geordnet war, konnte Jean nicht wirklich alles auseinanderhalten, sondern musste sich treiben lassen von den Eindrücken. Vom Zwitschern der Vögel. Von der Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, die mühelos die Kälte von Evermore vertrieben. Vom Geruch des Meeres, der diese ganze Stadt durchdrungen hatte. Von Gerüchen und Geräuschen, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Und alle Menschen lächelten, wenn sie nicht sogar strahlten. Insbesondere dann, wenn ihnen Knox über den Weg lief, was Jean wieder einmal beobachtete, als sie zu dem Haus der Trojans zurückliefen.

Es brachte ihn zu der Frage, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn es ihm gestattet gewesen wäre, ein normales Leben zu leben und sich als Mensch zu entwickeln. Eine gefährliche Frage, befand Jean und vergrub sie im hinterletzten Winkel seines Denkens.

„Also… was hältst du vom Art District?", holte Knox ihn aus seinen Überlegungen heraus und irritiert sah Jean von dem Gras der Freiflächen auf. Ihm sagte der Begriff rein gar nichts und so wartete er, dass Knox erläuterte, was damit gemeint sein konnte. Dass sein Unwissen da auf Begeisterung traf, konnte er nicht ganz nachvollziehen und die Freude auf dem braungebrannten Gesicht ließ ihn vorsichtig werden.

„Das ist DER Stadtteil in Los Angeles, den man gesehen haben muss, Jean! Lauter coole Ausstellungen oder Streetstylekunstwerke."

Es erklärte zumindest in Ansätzen, was Knox von ihm wollte, aber so richtig konnte sich Jean keinen Reim darauf machen. Er wusste nicht, was er von dem Stadtteil halten sollte, den er nicht kannte und von dem er noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Zumal Kunst etwas gewesen war, das ihm in Evermore vorenthalten geblieben war.

Es hatte der Grundsatz gegolten, dass es keine anderen Interessen außer Exy zu geben hatte. Alles darüber hinaus war unnötiger Ballast gewesen.

„Hast du Lust, dir das Ganze mal anzuschauen?", präzisierte Knox, was er von ihm wollte und Jean schluckte. Es war eine direkte Frage, auch wenn er nicht in der Lage war, sie zu beantworten. Ob er Lust dazu hatte? Ob er es wollte? Noch in dem Teufelskreis einer Antwortfindung gefangen, verlor Knox' Lächeln etwas an seiner Strahlkraft und wurde sanfter.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag. Wie wäre es, wenn wir hinfahren und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann kommen wir wieder zurück?"

Jean wusste, dass er nein sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass er sich verweigern musste, wenn er bei seinem Vorhaben bleiben wollte.

Das wusste sein vorlauter Mund aber nicht, der ohne Zustimmung ein „Okay." in den sommerlichen Tag herausblies. Knox ließ sich weder durch die fehlende Intonation noch durch seine eiserne Verweigerung, dem anderen Jungen dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen, abhalten und klatschte begeistert in die Hände, was Jean im ersten Moment zurückzucken ließ.

Doch Knox war nicht Riko und es folgte keine Gewalt.

„Oh. Wer sind die denn?"

Zunächst konnte Jean mit der Frage nichts anfangen und sah erst, dass Knox stehengeblieben war, als er den Blick hob und sich der beiden großen, schwarzen SUV bewusst wurde, die vor dem Wohnhaus der Trojans standen. Als würde das Jeans Herzschlag nicht schon bedenklich erhöhen, waren es nun auch noch zwei in schwarz gekleidete Sicherheitsleute der Moriyamas, die am Eingang des Gebäudes standen und sie mit ruhigem Blick fixierten.

Nicht sie. Ihn.

Sie fixierten ihn.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	9. Chapter 9

Wenn Jeans Herz noch viel schneller schlagen würde, würde es irgendwann in nächster Zeit, vermutlich schon in den nächsten Minuten, einfach aufhören und stillstehen. Vielleicht wäre das kein allzu schlimmes Ende angesichts der Männer, die unweit von ihnen standen und den Weg zurück in das Haus blockierten, das die Apartments der Trojans beherbergte und damit das Zimmer mit dem Fenster, von dem aus er die Sterne sehen konnte. Das Rot-Goldene und vollkommen Chaotische, die lebende und atmende Antithese zu Evermore.

Wohin sie ihn ohne Zweifel zurückbringen würden.

Wie angewurzelt blieb Jean stehen, der Umschlag seiner vermeintlichen Freiheit wie ein bleiernes Gewicht in seiner Hand. Zwei Monate war er frei gewesen von den dicken Mauern und codegeschützten Kellern, die Evermore ausmachten und nun würden sie ihn wieder zu sich rufen. Er würde die Sonne nie wieder sehen, ebenso wie er niemals wieder dem Weg der Sterne folgen würde oder einen Roboter bei seinem Weg über einen menschenleeren Planeten beobachten würde.

Der Herr würde ihn strafen und strafen und strafen, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.

Der Gedanken, weg zu laufen und seinem Leben schneller und gnädiger ein Ende zu bereiten, gewann an Charme, doch letzten Endes konnte Jean es nicht, aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem er sich eine Frist von zwei Monaten gesetzt hatte. Er war nicht mutig genug, war es noch nie gewesen. Die Verzweiflung darüber hätte er am Liebsten herausgeschrien, doch auch das traute er sich nicht. Wie eine Statue stand er hier und sah mit wachsender Angst, dass die beiden Männer auf ihn zukamen.

Es war Knox, der ihn aus seiner Starre holte, indem er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Mehr als alles andere war die Kombination aus körperlichem Kontakt und allem, was die Familie Moriyama anbetraf, keine gute und ließ ihn zusammenfahren, als hätte sein Kapitän ihn mit einem glühenden Eisen berührt. Ein Gefühl, das er nur zu gut kannte.

„Jean, sind das Männer aus Evermore?", fragte Knox beinahe schon panisch und Jean fragte sich unwillkürlich, warum er derjenige war, dessen Stimme sich vor Angst beinahe überschlug. „Rede mit mir, Jean! Sind das Moriyamas Männer?"

Er hatte anscheinend genickt – auch wenn er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

„Lauf weg!", war der Befehl seines Kapitäns beinahe zu scharf und zu harsch, als dass er ihm nicht folgen würde. Fast schon setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass die Moriyamas über allem standen, selbst über dem Befehl seines Kapitäns. Natürlich würde Jean die Strafe dafür tragen, wenn er jemals wieder hierhin zurückkehren würde. Unwahrscheinlich, doch in diesem Moment wurde Jean sich bewusst, dass er jede Strafe, die Knox ihm auferlegte, tausendmal lieber tragen würde als erneut in die Hände des Herren zu fallen.

Stumm schüttelte Jean den Kopf und blieb selbst dann stehen, als die Männer ihn erreichten. Wieder war es Knox, der das Sprechen für ihn übernahm.

„Verschwinden Sie oder ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst", stellte sich sein Kapitän unsinnig mutig den Männern entgegen, die ihn wie eine lästige Fliege maßen, bevor sie sich auf ihn fixierten. Erst jetzt fiel Jean auf, dass Knox zwischen ihm und den Beiden stand. Nicht, dass es die Sicherheitsleute interessierte.

Der Linke von ihnen räusperte sich, den Kapitän der Trojans pointiert ignorierend. „Mr. Moreau, Mrs. Suarez wünscht Sie zu sprechen und wir möchten Sie bitten, mit uns zu kommen."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. Mrs. Veronica Suarez war die leitende Firmenanwältin der Moriyamas. Sie würde sich nicht mit einer solchen Lappalie wie seiner Rückholung nach Evermore abgeben. Sie war diejenige für die rechtliche Schmutzarbeit, die graue Eminenz hinter den schrecklichen Geschäften des Hauptzweiges.

„Jean, das wirst du nicht tun", holte Knox ihn aus seinen Gedanken und wandte sich, naiv wie er war, an die Männer, die vor ihm standen. „Und Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen, also verschwinden Sie."

Um ehrlich zu sein hätte er niemals gedacht, dass Knox' Stimme derart böse klingen konnte. Derart wütend. Jean wünschte, er könnte sich hinter dieser Stimme vor den Männern in schwarz verstecken und ihnen entfliehen, doch das war ihm nicht möglich. Vielleicht aber wäre Knox nicht in Gefahr, weil er eben keiner von ihnen war. Die Trojans waren rein und unbefleckt von den illegalen Machenschaften der Familie.

„Bitte geh in das Apartment", richtete er seine ersten Worte an Knox, den Blick respektvoll zu Boden gesenkt.

„Nein, Jean, ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Denk dran, wir sind ein Team und wir lassen einander nicht im Stich."

Wie sehr hatte sich Jean diese Worte immer von Kevin gewünscht und wie bitter war das Gefühl des Verrates gewesen, als der andere Junge auf einmal weg war und nicht mehr zurückgekommen war nach Evermore. Wie bitter waren seine Einsamkeit und das Gefühl des Verrates gewesen.

Wie sehr hatte sich Jean mehr Worte wie diese gewünscht, die ihm zeigten, dass auch nur ein einziger Mensch auf Erden so etwas wie Zuneigung zu ihm empfand und ihn nicht behandelte wie ein lästiges, nutzloses Ding.

So sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hatte, so sehr kamen sie nun zu spät und ließen nichts als schmerzhafte Splitter zerbrochener Hoffnung in ihm zurück.

„Das ist keine Sache des Teams. Hier geht es um andere Dinge", versuchte Jean Knox zu besänftigen, auch wenn das auf wenig Verständnis traf.

„Nein, du musst keine Angst haben. Wir stehen das durch."

Jean schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf angesichts so großer Naivität. Er trat einen Schritt um Knox herum und war nun derjenige, der zwischen ihm und Evermore stand. Das gefiel seinem Kapitän überhaupt nicht und protestierend hob er die Hand, anscheinend um ihn festzuhalten. Jean wich vor ihm zurück.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Knox", presste er rau hervor. „Ich hatte mit nichts Anderem gerechnet."

„Nein, hier ist nichts in Ordnung. Ich rufe die Polizei, das ist Entführung, damit kommen die nicht durch!"

Wenn er ehrlich war, verstand Jean Knox' Widerstand gegen seine Rückkehr nach Evermore nicht. Er kannte ihn doch kaum. Seit einer Woche erst. In seiner 28-köpfigen Mannschaft hatte er mehr als genug Backliner, was machte es da aus, ob er hier war oder nicht?

„Deine Einschätzung diesbezüglich ist fehlerhaft. Bitte…" Ja, um was genau bat er eigentlich? Dass Knox sein eigenes Leben nicht riskierte? Dass er diese anscheinend noch reine Mannschaft nicht mit irgendwelchen Verträgen an ein Verbrechersyndikat band, das sie ausnehmen und auspressen würde?

Der Rechte der beiden Männer räusperte sich und erst jetzt fiel Jean auf, dass sein Ohr verdrahtet war. „Mrs. Suarez möchte darauf hinweisen, dass es sich hierbei lediglich um ein Gespräch handelt, das unter vier Augen geführt wird. Es hat keinerlei Auswirkungen auf den mit der hiesigen Universität geschlossenen Vertrag und dient zur Beseitigung von aufgekommenen Unklarheiten."

Sowohl Knox als auch er hielten überrascht inne. Jean blinzelte verständnislos und fragte sich, ob das eine Falle war. Doch warum sollten sie sich die Mühe machen, wenn er doch auch so mitkommen würde?

„Was bedeutet das?", übernahm Knox erneut die Fragerolle und der Mann maß ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Das bedeutet, dass dieses Gespräch in dem Wagen geführt wird und Sie hierbleiben, Mr. Knox. Rufen Sie den Sicherheitsdienst oder machen Sie anderweitig in negativer Weise auf sich aufmerksam, wird dieses Gespräch an einem Ort weitergeführt, den Sie nicht kennen und ich möchte Ihnen garantieren, dass es für Mr. Moreau keine angenehme Unterhaltung werden wird. Es liegt in Ihren Händen und an Ihrer Kooperation, wie das Gespräch zwischen Mrs. Suarez und Mr. Moreau verlaufen wird."

Den Einen gegen den Anderen auszuspielen war das, was Evermore im Grunde des tiefschwarzen Herzens ausmachte. Dass der Mann also zu solchen Methoden griff, wunderte Jean also nicht, auch wenn es Knox ganz klar schockierte. Unweigerlich fragte sich Jean, wie gut und naiv jemand sein konnte, um hiervon noch schockiert zu sein.

„Woher weiß ich, dass Sie mich nicht anlügen und ihn trotzdem entführen?"

„Unsere Auftraggeber haben kein Interesse an einer Fortsetzung seines Vertrages mit Evermore." Zu mehr ließ sich der ihm gegenüberstehende Mann nicht aus und mehr als alles andere erzeugte das Hoffnung in Jean, dass er hierbleiben durfte. Sie wollten ihn nicht wieder zurück? Das war die beste und gleichzeitig schrecklichste Nachricht, die er in den letzten Monaten gehört hatte. Er musste nicht mehr zurück in die Dunkelheit… doch nach allem, was er ihnen geopfert hatte die letzten Jahre über, verstießen sie ihn.

„Ich komme mit."

„Jean!"

Er reagierte nicht, sondern trat noch einen Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen. Beim dritten stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße, fing sich jedoch wieder und ging weiter in Richtung seines Schicksals. Er ertrug den Blick auf die Wagen nicht, so richtete er ihn auf das Gras abseits der Weges, das so wunderbar grün war und spürte der Sonne nach, die auf seiner Haut brannte. Er prägte sie sich ein, als wäre sie das Kostbarste auf der Welt. Der Geruch des Sommers begleitete ihn auf seinem Weg in den Wagen hinein, dessen Tür sich öffnete und dessen kalte Dunkelheit ihn verschluckte wie es die Tore Evermores jedes Mal getan hatten.

Jean sah Mrs. Suarez und folgte ihrem Fingerzeig auf die noch freie Sitzbank. Schweigend ließ er sich nieder und senkte den Blick zu Boden, ehrfürchtig, wie es ihm beigebracht worden war. Schweigend, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, bis die Frau das Wort an ihn richtete, deren Namen ihm bisher nur wie ein Schatten begegnet war.

Ein einziges Mal war sie in Evermore gewesen, nach Kevins Flucht. Jean war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht genug bei Bewusstsein gewesen um auch nähere Notiz von ihrer Präsenz zu nehmen.

Diese Gnade wurde ihm nun nicht zuteil und er spürte ihren brennenden Blick auf sich, während er seine Augen starr auf ihre Beine gerichtet hatte. Der Umschlag, der ihn als Mensch auszeichnen würde, wurde unter der Anspannung seiner Fäuste schier zerdrückt.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Moreau."

Jean nickte knapp.

„Wie ich sehe, ist Ihr Eintreffen hier in Kalifornien ebenso reibungslos verlaufen wie Ihre Immatrikulation an der Universität und Sie haben sich bereits mit Ihrem neuen Kapitän vertraut gemacht."

Die Art, wie sie vertraut betonte, ließ ihn nun doch aufsehen und er wagte einen Blick auf die Frau, die das Leben so vieler mit einem Federstrich zerstören konnte. Ihre graugesträhnten, schwarzen Haare hatte sie kinnlang frisieren lassen. Trotz der Hitze trug sie einen Anzug mit Hemd und Blazer. Unbeeindruckt starrte sie ihm in die Augen.

„Er weiß von nichts", fühlte sich Jean genötigt, unter ihrem brennenden Blick zu klarifizieren und sie griff zu den Unterlagen, die neben ihr auf der Bank lagen.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Wer, wenn nicht Sie, weiß am Besten, dass die größten Tugenden Treue und Verschwiegenheit sind, Mr. Moreau."

Ihre Worte waren wie Hohn für Jean. Besitz kannte keine Treue. Eine Sache konnte nicht treu sein. Und etwas Menschliches in ihm rebellierte gegen die Worte der Frau. Riko hatte ihn jahrelang gefoltert und foltern lassen, Treue hatte er sich dadurch weder verdient noch erkauft, er hatte sie durch Angst in ihn hineingezwungen. Dennoch wagte Jean es nicht, ihr zu widersprechen, auch wenn die Schrecken der Vergangenheit sehr deutlich in seinen Augen standen. Er senkte den Blick, als er, wie er wusste, zu lesbar wurde. Natürlich waren ihre Worte auch eine Warnung an ihn und eine Mahnung an den Vertrag, den Josten mit Lord Moriyama geschlossen hatte.

Sie räusperte sich. „Genug des Geplänkels. Auf Veranlassung des Direktors der Edgar Allan Universität ist es zu einer Untersuchung gekommen, welche die anscheinend skandalösen Umstände in punkto Körperverletzung im hiesigen Exy-Team zum Gegenstand hatte. Die Ermittlungen vergangener Wochen und Monate haben den Eingangsverdacht missbräuchlicher Praktiken in mehreren hundert Fällen bestätigt. Dabei taucht Ihr Name in den meisten dieser Fälle auf."

Jedes ihrer Worte war wie die Klinge von Rikos Messer, die sich ohne Gnade unter seine Haut bohrte. Eine Ermittlung, bei der sein Name aufgetaucht war? Zu welchem Zweck? Es war doch unzweifelhaft, dass er Besitz war und dass mit Besitz getan werden dürfte, was der Besitzer wollte, solange er nur in der Lage war, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Bei eben jenen Ermittlungen wurden ebenfalls Videos sichergestellt, die Zeugnis massiver Körperverletzung sowie mehrfacher Akte unfreiwilligen Geschlechtsverkehrs sind."

Jean zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn verbrannt. Mit schreckensweiten Augen starrte er auf den Boden des Wagens, während seine Hände den Umschlag zusammenknüllten. Ihm wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen, als er die Tragweite dessen begriff. Videos. Es gab Videos von ihm, wie sie… während sie… _**sie hatten Videos gemacht**_. Er beugte sich vor und ein Laut des Entsetzens, den er nicht aufhalten konnte, verließ seine Lippen.

Riko hatte ihn gefoltert. Er hatte andere Spieler in sein Bett gelassen um ihm seinen Platz zu zeigen und eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, ob ein sexuelles Trauma anders oder schlimmer war als eines ohne sexuelle Demütigungen. Fünfmal hatte er das getan, umschlossen von unzähligen Malen, in denen Riko ihm Knochen gebrochen, ihn von Treppen gestoßen, seinen Körper aufgeschlitzt und verbrannt hatte, ihm….

Jean würgte sich gedanklich ab. Wenn er weiter alles aufzählte, was Riko und andere ihm angetan hatten, dann würde er sich hier übergeben. Ob er das überleben würde, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht wäre es besser so, wenn nicht.

Videos… _**es gab Videos**_.

„Wie oft ist es vorgekommen?"

Jean wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder würgen sollte ob der Frage. Sie waren allmächtig und weltumfassend vernetzt, aber um herauszufinden, wie oft er vergewaltigt worden war, brauchten sie _**seine**_ Hilfe. Das war erbärmlich, wenn es ihn nicht so sehr verstörend und verängstigen würde, weil es Erinnerungen in ihm aufwirbelte, die er am Liebsten in den Untiefen seiner Erinnerungen gelassen hätte.

„Ist…" Jean musste sich räuspern, damit seine Stimme wenigstens im Ansatz hörbar war. „Ist die Zahl wichtig?"

„Ja." Sie erläuterte nicht, warum und sicherlich hatte er auch kein Anrecht auf die Antwort, egal, was diese Frage mit ihm machte. Kurz schloss er die Augen um Stärke zu finden, doch die Schwärze dahinter machte es ihm nur noch unmöglicher, so fasste er den Boden des Wagens erneut ins Auge.

„Fünf Mal."

Wie harmlos sich die Worte anhörten. Wie wenig sie über das verrieten, was ihm solange aufgezwungen worden war, bis er sich nicht mehr gewehrt hatte. Bis er langweilig geworden war. Jean sah auf seine Hände, die zitterten. Er war Riko dankbar gewesen, dass er aufgehört hatte, ihn auf diese Art zu foltern. _**Dankbar**_ dem Menschen gegenüber, der für all das verantwortlich war.

Das war krank, das wusste Jean.

Sie griff zu ihrem Handy und tippte etwas. Das leise Ping einer Nachricht ließ ihn ebenso zusammen zucken wie ihre Augen, die sich mit aller Eindringlichkeit auf ihn richteten.

„Lord Moriyama hegt tiefen Respekt für die ihm anvertrauten Familien seiner Geschäftspartner, denn nur mit gegenseitiger Loyalität und Vertrauen ist es möglich, das Unternehmen zu ungeahnter Größe zu führen und es auch dort zu halten."

Jean konnte mitnichten etwas mit ihren Worten anfangen, so nickte er nur.

„So wie er seinen Geschäftspartner vertraut, vertrauen sie auch ihm."

Vertrauen. Was für ein schönes Wort für gegenseitige Abhängigkeiten, Erpressungen, organisierte Kriminalität und Folter.

„Ist es nun so, dass ein Geschäftspartner im Vertrauen auf gegenseitigen Respekt seinen Tribut zollt und die Verbindung damit stärkt, würde es sich als untragbar herausstellen, wenn Lord Moriyama diesen Tribut mit weniger Respekt behandelt als er ihm gegeben wurde."

Mrs. Suarez machte eine Pause, in der Jean die Möglichkeit hatte, über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich weiterbrachte, denn er war weder ein Geschäftspartner noch war er Mensch genug um Teil zu haben an den illegalen Geschäften. Selbst wenn, hätte er es nicht gewollt. Die Verstrickung seiner Familie in diese Art von Geschäften hatte ihm nichts gebracht, nur Demütigung und Folter, den Raub seiner Pubertät und Unschuld.

„Lord Moriyama ist nicht bereit hinzunehmen, dass durch die Vergewaltigungen Schande über den ältesten Sohn seines geschätzten Geschäftspartners gebracht wurde und dass damit durch eigenes Blut Schande über die ehrenwerte Familie Moriyama gebracht wurde."

Jeans Kopf ruckte so abrupt hoch, dass er glaubte, sich einen Nackenwirbel verrenkt zu haben. Kühl musterte Mrs. Suarez ihn, so als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen.

„Die Moreaus sind bereits seit Marseille geschätzte Verbündete. Sie, Mr. Moreau, wurden seinerzeit dem zweiten Zweig als ein vertrauensvolles Entgegenkommen für die Begleichung eines Ungleichgewichtes übergeben. Als ein Investment an eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Durch die Taten und Befehle des verstorbenen Kapitäns ist dieses Investment geschmälert worden und das ist ein inakzeptabler Zustand, den Lord Moriyama gedenkt zu revidieren." Sie griff hinter sich und im ersten Moment erwartete Jean, dass sie eine Waffe zog. Entsprechend unsinnig riss er die Arme hoch und versuchte sich vor dem kommenden Tod zu schützen, als er nach ein paar Augenblicken begriff, dass kein Schuss folgen würde.

Mrs. Suarez hielt eine Schale in der Hand, aus schwarzem Porzellan, die durchsetzt war mit goldenen Lackschlieren, die scheinbar ohne jedwede Struktur angeordnet waren. In ihr befanden sich zwei Umschläge.

Sie hielt sie zwischen sie beide und Jean begriff, dass er sie annehmen sollte. Dass er drei Anläufe dafür benötigte, weil seine Finger so sehr zitterten, brachte sie nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe.

„Ihre Fähigkeiten, Mr. Moreau, sind kostbar und ertragreich, insbesondere auf die kommenden Jahre gesehen. Sie sind ein wertvolles Investment für Lord Moriyama und er möchte Ihnen hiermit sein tiefes Bedauern über die Handlungen seines Bruders ausdrücken. Diese Schale und ihr Inhalt ist ein Zeichen seiner Trauer um das Handeln des Jungen."

Sie deutete auf den schwarzen Umschlag, der oben auf lag und mit zitternden Fingern nahm er ihn auf, hielt ihn vor sich, auf weitere Befehle wartend.

„Öffnen Sie ihn."

Jean nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Zittrig balancierte er die Schale auf seinen zusammengepressten Knien. Ungeschickt entnahm er das darin enthaltene Dokument und sah mit Schrecken, wie eine Karte auf den Boden des Wagens fiel. Er brauchte zwei Anläufe um sie aufzuheben und warf erst dann einen Blick auf den Inhalt des Schriftstückes, deren Sinn sich ihm nicht erschloss.

Er hatte noch nie ein Problem mit Zahlen gehabt, so war es ihm auch leichtgefallen, seine Fähigkeiten in sein Hauptfach einzubringen. Diese hier und ihr Sinn erschloss sich ihm aber nicht, auch nach mehrmaligem Hinsehen nicht. Heiß und kalt lief es ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er sich außerstande dazu sah, ihrer Anweisung zu folgen.

Jean schluckte. „Ich verstehe den Sinn nicht", wisperte er.

„Das sind die Daten für Ihr Konto", brachte sie dem Dokument einen Sinn und Jean starrte auf die Worte.

Seine Augen huschten über den Namen der Bank sowie die Kontodaten und er runzelte die Stirn, als er feststellte, dass sich sein Name auf der Karte befand und die Nummer dieses Kontos mit der Nummer auf der Karte anscheinend identisch waren. Verwirrt runzelte Jean die Stirn, wagte aber nicht, die Frage, die sich ihm stellten, laut zu äußern. So zum Beispiel, warum sein Name als Besitzer eingetragen war.

„Dieses Konto würde für Sie eröffnet und Sie haben den alleinigen Zugriff auf die Summe, die sich dort befindet. Diese ist nicht von der prozentualen Beteiligung der Familie Moriyama an Ihren Einkünften unterworfen und steht somit gänzlich zu Ihrer Verfügung. Darüber hinaus lässt Lord Moriyama Ihnen mitteilen, dass der mit Mr. Josten abgeschlossene Vertrag über den prozentualen Anteil für Sie ab dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt keine Gültigkeit mehr besitzt. Sie werden für die kommenden Einnahmen aus Ihrer Tätigkeit als Exyspieler einen Prozentsatz in Höhe von sechzig Prozent abführen. Unberührt davon bleibt Ihr Sportstipendium."

Jean verstand nicht wirklich, was sie sagte, doch er fand nicht den Mut, nachzufragen. Er fand auch nicht den Mut zu nicken, sondern akzeptierte das, was sie ihm sagte, ohne zu reagieren. Es war, als würden seine Gedanken nicht begreifen wollen, was ihm gerade geschenkt worden war. Als Zeichen von…Bedauern? Weil Schande über ihn gebracht worden war, ihn und seine Familie, die ihn verkauft hatte?

Etwas, das sich fürchterlicherweise wie die Wut anfühlte, die er bereits in sich getragen hatte, als er nach Evermore gekommen war, wallte in ihm auf. Er wollte nichts von alledem hier. Er wollte, dass all das nie passiert wäre. Jean presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Sie schenkten ihm Geld um ihn zu heilen? Was sollte er denn heilen? Etwa den zerbrochenen Scherbenhaufen, den Riko über die Jahre hinweg aus ihm gemacht hatte?

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wollte Jean wieder jemanden schlagen. Die Frau, die Männer der Familie, ja selbst den Lord. Er wollte sie alle zerreißen für das, was sie ihm angetan hatten und doch konnte er noch nicht einmal die Kraft aufbringen, zu nicken, so blieb die Wut in ihm, schwelte in den Überresten seines Seins und kratzte an dem Gefängnis seiner erzwungenen Selbstbeherrschung. Eben jene, die ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass er respektvoll zu reagieren hatte.

„Ich danke der Familie Moriyama für ihre Güte", presste er in jahrelanger Indoktrinierung hervor, was er niemals gefühlt hatte. Nicht, seitdem sie ihn hierher verschleppt hatten. Mrs. Suarez nahm das zur Kenntnis, mehr jedoch auch nicht. Als hätte das Gespräch zwischen ihnen beiden nicht stattgefunden, widmete sie sich ihrem Handy. Kurz sah sie hoch.

„Sie dürfen gehen, Mr. Moreau."

Die Autotür öffnete sich und ließ Sonnenlicht, stechend und blendend hinein. Jean blinzelte und kniff im ersten Moment die Augen zusammen, bevor er sich umständlich aus dem Auto schälte, sein Körper vor Anspannung zitternd. Natürlich… sobald er den Blick hob, sah er sich Knox gegenüber, der zwischen den beiden Männern mit sorgenvollem Gesicht anscheinend auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Die beiden Wachen kehrten, als sie seiner ansichtig wurden, schweigend in die Wagen zurück und Jean hörte mehr als dass er sah, dass sie abfuhren und ihn mit seinem Kapitän alleine ließen, der nun auf ihn zustürmte, als wolle er ihn schlagen. Jean zuckte zurück, die Schale und Dokumente an seine Brust gepresst und brachte so schnell es ihm möglich war, Abstand zwischen sie beide.

„Nicht", entfuhr es ihm, auch wenn er kein Recht auf dieses Wort hatte. Noch nie hatte es ihm etwas eingebracht. Jetzt aber schon, denn Knox blieb stehen. Auf der Stelle, als wäre dieses eine Wort wichtig. Zögerlich verharrte er.

„Jean?"

Es war die Frage nach einer Erklärung, die Jean nicht erbringen konnte. Stumm ignorierte er seinen Kapitän und sah unbewegt zu, wie die beiden Wagen starteten und wegfuhren. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, fragte sich Jean unwillkürlich, ob das Ganze wirklich passiert war. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Eigentlich sollte er froh sein. Sie hatten ihn nicht mitgenommen. Anstelle dessen hatte Mrs. Suarez ihm gesagt, wie wertvoll er doch für die Familie war. Gerade oder trotz dem, was ihm passiert war. Sie hatten ihren Anteil heruntergesetzt und ihm ein zweites Konto eingerichtet mit einem Betrag darauf, der ihm noch nicht bekannt war. Froh, dass sie ihn dafür bezahlten, dass er vergewaltigt worden war.

Was in dem zweiten Umschlag war, wusste er immer noch nicht.

Eigentlich sollte er erleichtert sein.

„Sag mir, Knox…", begann er und fürchtete sich vor Kälte in seiner eigenen Stimme. „…in deinem Kunstdistrict, findet man da auch eine Antwort, wieviel ein Leben kostet?" Bewusst sah er auf seinen Kapitän herab, der ihn mit ungewöhnlich bleichem Gesicht und großen Augen ansah.

* * *

_**Was**_?

Besorgt blinzelte Jeremy. Die unendlichen langen letzten Minuten hatte er in Sorge um Jean und um sich selbst verbracht und sich nervös an seinem Handy in der Hosentasche festgehalten.

Wieder und wieder hatte er sich seine Chancen ausgerechnet, rechtzeitig die Campussecurity zu rufen um Jean aus den Klauen dieser offensichtlich kriminellen Machenschaften zu holen. Letzten Endes hatte er sich nichts von dem, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, getraut und war von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten.

Wie hätte er auch fliehen können, wenn ihn diese Männer mit Jeans Wohlergehen erpressten?

Und jetzt stand der größere Junge neben ihm und starrte ihn mit einer derartigen Verachtung an, dass es Jeremy unwillkürlich schauderte. Er ahnte…nein wusste, dass sich diese nicht auf ihn bezog, aber das machte es nur minimal besser. Womit hatten sie Jean in ihrer Hand, dass er freiwillig in ihr Auto gefolgt war? Womit riefen sie so eine Verachtung hervor?

Jeremy streckte seine Hand in Jeans Richtung aus. Die grauen Augen richteten sich abrupt auf die Bewegung und Jeremys Hand fror in ihrer Bewegung ein. Nur langsam ließ Jeremy sie schließlich sinken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er so ruhig es ihm möglich war. Die Aufregung machte ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung und Jean schnaubte verächtlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts, sondern reckte sein Gesicht gen Himmel.

„Heute ist der Tag der Konten, wie es scheint", kamen bissige Worte aus seinem Mund, die Jeremy so noch nie gehört hatte. „Oder der Tag des unnützen Geldes."

Mitnichten konnte sich Jeremy einen Reim auf diese Antwort machen. „Jean, was haben sie gemacht?", fragte er deswegen schlicht, jedoch mit klopfendem Herzen.

Für quälend lange Momente erhielt er keine Antwort, dann schnaubte Jean. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu Jeremy zurück und er wurde schier durchbohrt mit der folgenden Intensität. Jeans Augen wären hübsch, wenn sie ihm nicht soviel Angst machten, stellte Jeremy fest.

„Nichts haben sie gemacht. Sie wollten reden."

Jeremy verzog die Lippen vor Unbill. „Man redet nicht nur, wenn man gleichzeitig Leute erpresst."

Für einen kurzen Moment lang grübelte Jean über seine Worte nach, dann senkte er den Blick. „Es ist besser, wenn du dich nicht darum kümmerst", murmelte er, anscheinend in der Erwartung, dass er dafür bestraft werden würde. Nichts lag Jeremy ferner, auch wenn er sich gerade jetzt gut vorstellen konnte, Jean zu schütteln, bis dieser begriff, dass die Trojans so nicht funktionierten. Sie kümmerten sich umeinander. Sie sorgten füreinander. Sie waren nicht Teil krummer Dinger und verbrecherischer Machenschaften. Das unterstellte er Jean zwar nicht, aber offensichtlich gehörten die Männer, die bis gerade hier gewesen waren, nicht in ihre sichere Welt.

„Das kann ich nicht. Du gehörst zu meinem Team, Jean", verbalisierte Jeremy seine Sorge ruhig.

„Das ist keine Teamangelegenheit."

„Wenn sie auf das Unigelände kommen, dich vor unserem Wohnhaus abfangen und mich mit deinem Wohlergehen erpressen, schon."

Seine direkten Worte lösten den aufkommenden Widerspruch ins Nichts auf. Dass die Augen dafür nun wieder das Gras begutachteten, war nicht in Jeremys Sinn, so ganz und gar nicht.

„Es ist nicht gut, sich um solche Angelegenheiten zu kümmern", teilte Jean diesem mit. „Es ist eine Familiensache, die geregelt ist."

„So geregelt, dass sie mich mit deiner Gesundheit erpressen, Jean?", wiederholte Jeremy zweifelnd. Jean zuckte regelrecht zusammen bei seinen Worten und Jeremy befiel beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eingehend betrachtete dieser die Schale, welche er in den Händen hielt und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie werden nicht wiederkommen", beharrte Jean schließlich auf seinen Eingangsworten, von denen Jeremy ihm keine einzige Silbe glaubte. Dafür war die Sorgenfalte auf dessen Stirn zu steil, der Mund zu angespannt verzogen. „Ist dies… ein unüberwindliches Problem?", fragte er schließlich und Jeremy runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wird es für Annulierung des Vertrages mit den Trojans sorgen?"

Jeremy erschrak sich so sehr vor Jeans Worten, dass er ihn abrupt an seinem Arm fasste und zudrückte. Eine im Nachhinein falsche und zum Teil auch dumme Geste, die mit nichts anderem als Angst beantwortet wurde und Jeremy damit beschäftigte, die aus Jeans Händen fallende Schale aufzufangen. Er ächzte, als sein Rücken gegen die abrupte Positionsveränderung protestierte, aber seine Reflexe waren immer noch da und sie waren gut.

Jeans auch, wie es schien, der eine Hand abwehrend, aber dennoch zögerlich erhoben hatte, so als würde er einen Schlag abwehren wollen.

Wie am ersten Tag.

Jeremy schluckte. Natürlich. Was musste Riko Jean nicht alles angetan haben um ihn so aussehen zu lassen? Und er? Erschreckte den Jungen durch seine Worte und Gesten. Wunderbar.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln löste er sich von dem gefangenen Unterarm und bückte sich erneut, dieses Mal nach den gefallenen Umschlägen. Jean machte keine Anstalten, alles wieder an sich zu nehmen, also trug Jeremy die Last für ihn. Das war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, befand er.

„Nein, das wird es nicht."

Zweifelnd runzelte Jean die Stirn. „Du urteilst vorschnell."

Jeremy hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Bitte?"

Jean schien sich anscheinend jetzt erst bewusst zu werden, was er so eben gesagt hatte und er schluckte sichtbar. „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

Jeremy winkte einhändig ab. „Bist du nicht. Warum urteile ich vorschnell?"

„Mit ihnen ist nicht zu spaßen."

Das ließ ihn schon schnauben. „No shit Sherlock. Mit Männern und Frauen, die bei sonnigen 35 Grad im Schatten in schwarzen Anzügen herumlaufen und schwarze, verspiegelte Autos fahren, ist nicht zu spaßen? Wir leben hier glücklich, aber nicht hinter dem Mond, Jean."

Eben jener runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist ein Sherlock?", fragte er doch tatsächlich nach und Jeremy blinzelte.

„Was?", echote Jeremy wenig intelligent, bevor er sich besann. Wenn Jean tatsächlich nicht gerne Filme sah, wie sollte er dann Sherlock kennen?

„Das ist ein Privatdetektiv aus London, der krude Fälle löst. Eigentlich eine Romanfigur, die aber mehrfach verfilmt wurde."

Jean ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und beschloss dann anscheinend, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. „Was weißt du über die Moriyamas?", fragte er anstelle dessen und Jeremy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kengo Moriyama hat zusammen mit Kayleigh Day unseren wunderbaren Sport gegründet."

Jeremy verstummte und nach ein paar Sekunden begriff Jean anscheinend, dass da nicht mehr kommen würde. Die Falte auf seiner Stirn wurde steiler, als er sie jemals gesehen hatte und Jeremy hatte das Gefühl, dass dem Anderen gerade viel durch den Kopf ging… viel weniger nettes über Jeremys Wissen über den Sport, den sie beide ausübten.

„Kengo Moriyama gehört zu einem Familienclan, von dem man sich besser fernhält. Sie sind erbarmungslos, wenn es um die Durchsetzung ihrer Geschäftsinteressen geht."

Rechtzeitig, bevor sein Hirn Dinge ausplappern konnte, die er bereuen würde, schloss Jeremy seinen Mund. Wenn die alle so sind wie Riko, möchte ich keinen kennenlernen, lag es ihm auf der Zunge. Dass Jean diese Art von Antwort überhaupt nicht schätzen würde, konnte er sich ausmalen. Er ahnte auch wieso.

Jeremy hob die Schale an und nickte in ihre Richtung. „Das hier sieht nicht nach fernhalten aus."

„Es ist ein symbolisches Geschenk."

„Wofür?"

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Und die Umschläge."

„Anscheinend Geld. Auch das weiß ich nicht."

„Leihen sie dir Geld? Bist du deswegen von ihnen abhängig?"

Jeremy wusste nicht, was an seinen Worten so amüsant sein mochte, doch anscheinend war Jean gerade so belustigt, dass er seine Lippen tatsächlich zu einem Lächeln verzog. Kurz und kühl, aber es war da.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht. Das haben sie noch nie getan und werden es auch nicht."

Jeremy brannten Fragen auf der Zunge, die er nicht zu stellen wagte, so blieb er stumm und maß das bleiche Gesicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit blieb an der Beanie hängen, die Jean trug und er spürte Wut in sich. Auf Riko. Auf Evermore und die Männer, die hier waren. Auf sein Land, dass es für solche Arschlöcher möglich machte, jemanden zu schlagen und zu bedrohen und damit davon zu kommen.

„Coach Rhemann muss davon wissen", merkte er vorsichtig an und der Junge neben ihm zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn verbrannt. Schon wieder, als wäre es ihm zuwider, als wäre es etwas Schreckliches, dass ihr Coach, dem sie allesamt blind vertrauten, davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde.

„Man hält sich besser von ihnen fern", wiederholte Jean, als würde das alles erklären und Jeremy seufzte. Das waren auch Kevins Worte gewesen und die Wiederholung dessen machte es Jeremy nur umso eindringlicher, dass hier etwas geschah, was niemand von ihnen bisher gewusst hatte.

Langsam nickte Jeremy und seufzte tief. Schweigen trat zwischen sie, das er zum ersten Mal nicht wirklich mit Leben füllen konnte, weil ihm zuviel durch den Kopf ging, über das er sich bisher keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hatte und für das er noch keine Lösungen hatte. Das forderte ihn heraus und ärgerte ihn gleichermaßen.

Schlussendlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und kehrte zu seinem Gegenüber zurück, dessen sorgenvolle Musterung ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Jeremy versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und tatsächlich gelang ihm das auch.

„Wie wäre es mit folgendem Vorschlag: ich bringe das Zeug aufs Zimmer, wir statten Coach Rhemann einen Besuch ab und du erzählst ihm das, was du ihm hierüber zu sagen hast. Danach fahren wir dann in die Stadt und schauen uns in dem Kunstdistrict ein bisschen um?"

Jean zweifelte an seinen Worten und es brauchte etwas, bis er den Mut fand, eben jene Zweifel auch in Worte zu fassen. „Wird er diesen Umschlag nicht haben wollen?", fragte er zögernd und Jeremy hob die Augenbrauen.

„Dein Umschlag, dein Geld, dein Konto, Jean Moreau", erwiderte er eingedenk ihrer vorherigen Diskussion mit spielerischer Strenge. Jean nahm das stumm zur Kenntnis, aber Jeremy sah bereits jetzt die Unsicherheit, die dahinter lauerte.

„Ich kann dir gerne dabei helfen, wenn du es möchtest", bot er daher an und erhielt tatsächlich ein Nicken.

* * *

Jean stand vor dem Spiegel ihres Badezimmers und blinzelte ungläubig.

In dem weichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne, unterstützt von der Lampe, die über ihm thronte, hatte er einen ungehinderten Einblick auf sein Gesicht, vielmehr auf die bleibende Röte auf seiner Stirn, seinen Wangen und vor allen Dingen auf seiner Nase. Röte, die bei näherem Anfassen wirklich schmerzte, während seine Haut über den Knochen seines Gesichtes spannte. Sacht befühlte er die roten Stellen mithilfe seines Zeigefingers und beobachtete verwundert, wie sie unter Druck weiß wurden, bevor sie zu ihrer Röte zurückkehrten.

Der hinter ihm liegende Tag und das Essen, das Knox heute Abend für sie beide gekocht hatte forderten ihren Tribut und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich jetzt sofort in den Keller zu begeben und zu schlafen. Doch noch musste er warten, bis Knox selbst eingeschlafen war, bevor er sich wegstehlen und endlich die Augen schließen konnte.

Jean ließ seine Gedanken zurückschweifen. Coach Rhemann hatte nicht so reagiert, wie er erwartet hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Nachdenklich hatte er sich angehört, was Jean ihm beinahe zu leise um gehört zu werden, erzählt hatte. Er hatte genickt und sich dann dafür bedankt, dass Jean so offen zu ihm war und dieses Zusammentreffen mit ihm geteilt hatte. In der Rangliste der Sachen, die Jean überrascht hatten in der Woche, die er bereits hier war, war das ganz weit oben. Niemals hatte der Herr sich bei ihm bedankt, im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich dafür bedanken müssen, dass dieser ihn wieder und wieder gezüchtigt hatte. Für jeden einzelnen Schlag hatte er sich bedanken müssen.

Wie er auf den Dank seines Trainers zu reagieren hatte, das war ihm bis jetzt nicht klar und war es schon gar nicht gewesen, als er Rhemann stumm wie ein Fisch und ebenso dumm angestarrt hatte. Bevor er sich verbeugen konnte aus lauter Hilflosigkeit, hatte Rhemann Knox und ihn aus seinem Büro herausgescheucht. Sein Kapitän hatte daraufhin keine Zeit verloren und seine Drohung wahrgemacht, ihn in den Stadtteil zu verschleppen, der vor Kunst an jeder Straßenecke nur so strotzte und Jean in all seiner visuellen Überflutung überreizt hatte.

Was, wenn nicht das, symbolisierte das perfekt sein momentanes Leben. Der Schatten der Moriyamas lastete für immer auf ihn, sie würden ihm immer in den Nacken atmen und sein Leben kontrollieren. Er würde den Vertrag einhalten müssen, den Josten für sich selbst, Kevin und ihn geschlossen hatte um sie alle zu retten. Seinen geänderten Vertrag, der darauf beruhte, dass seiner Familie durch Rikos Verhalten Schande bereitet worden war.

Schande. Dass er nicht lachte. Ja, Riko hatte ihn vergewaltigen lassen um zu sehen, welche Art von Trauma es in Jean auslösen würde. Das war aber nicht das Einzige gewesen, dass er ihm angetan hatte und das war den Moriyamas vollkommen egal. Es zählte nur die intime Gewalt des unfreiwilligen Geschlechtsverkehrs, nicht aber alles andere, das ihm die Jahre über angetan worden war. Angefangen von der Freiheitsberaubung, als sie ihn nach Evermore gebracht hatten, gegen seinen Willen. Als sie ihn dort eingesperrt hatten in dem Keller ohne Sonnenlicht. Nichts davon bedauerte die Familie, nur, dass Riko ihn fünfmal hatte ficken lassen.

Und entgegen all dieser Erinnerung an Gewalt und Erniedrigung stand die heile, schöne Welt der Trojans, die nichts von dem kannte, was Jeans Leben gewesen war. Jean kam sich so vor wie eines der kakophonischen Kunstwerke, die er heute gesehen hatte. Ein dunkles Etwas, das Unwohlsein hervorrief, einer Welt voller Sonnenschein und Wärme ausgesetzt und präsentiert, auf dass jeder einen Blick auf diese Dunkelheit werfen und sich glücklich schätzen konnte, nicht Teil von ihr zu sein.

Einen Monat und drei Wochen noch. Daran änderten auch die Umschläge und die Vase nicht, das Verhalten des Trainers nicht. Im Gegenteil. Jean würde sich nicht wundern, wenn sein Entschluss dadurch am Ende nicht noch gestärkt werden würde.

Doch zunächst einmal hatte er ganz andere Dinge, die seine Aufmerksamkeit forderten.

Er hatte einen Sonnenbrand. Einen _**Sonnenbrand**_. Jean erinnerte sich nicht, wann er zuletzt einen gehabt hatte und das Gefühl, so unangenehm es auch war, war im Vergleich zu seinem sonstigen Schmerz der letzten Jahre wundervoll, bedeutete es doch, dass er draußen in der Sonne gewesen war. Stundenlang.

Gegen seinen Willen hatte er sich von diesem Stadtteil und seiner Kunst einfangen lassen und Knox' Gerede wie das Hintergrundrauschen der Straßen über sich hinwegwaschen lassen. Weg von den Erinnerungen an sein Gespräch mit der Anwältin. Er hatte sich sogar dazu breitschlagen lassen, das bunte Gemälde von Regenbogenflügeln an einer Häuserwand für Renee zu fotografieren und es ihr schicken.

Ganz zu ihrer Freude.

Jean blinzelte, als er merkte, dass die Ansätze eines Lächelns seine Lippen nach oben ziehen wollten beim Gedanken an sie. Schnell wandte er sich ab und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Bad, sich Auge in Auge mit Knox wiederfindend, der mit einem seiner typischen Lächeln eine Tube an unidentifizierbarer Creme hochhielt.

„Hier, das ist eine schmerzstillende Feuchtigkeitscreme, die deinen Sonnenbrand erträglicher machen wird", erläuterte Knox die Existenz eben jener Tube und wieder kam Jean nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wieviel anders es denn noch werden konnte in Evermore. Niemals, zu keinem Zeitpunkt, hatte Riko ihm Schmerzmittel gegeben. In all den Jahren hatte er kein einziges Mal versucht, etwas zu lindern.

Dass es zu Knox passte, war unumstritten. Dass Knox auch bereit dazu war, ihm Gutes zu tun, begriff Jean nur langsam und noch viel widerwilliger.

Wie unsinnig es ihm doch erschien, dass es Linderung für einen läppischen Sonnenbrand gab.

„Danke", murmelte Jean und warf einen Blick auf die Schale, die auf dem Nachttisch an seinem Bett stand. Er wollte sie da nicht haben und würde sie morgen – in einem Akt neu aufgekommener Rebellion - in das kleine Wohnzimmer verbannen. Am Besten direkt neben Days Puzzle, denn wo gehörte sie besser hin, als zur Nummer zwei, dem goldenen Jungen, der seine gebrochene Hand nicht ertragen hatte und geflohen war.

Er tat sich etwas von der Creme auf die Finger und verrieb sie auf der warmen Haut, bevor er die Tube an Knox zurückgab und dieser ihn mit Stolz auf dem braungebrannten Gesicht betrachtete.

„Ich lege sie dir zu deinen Sachen ins Badezimmer. Nach drei Tagen dürfte das Schlimmste überstanden sein. Am Besten wirkt sie, wenn du sie jeweils morgens und abends aufträgst."

Schweigend starrte Jean Knox hinterher, wie dieser seinen Worten Taten folgen ließ. Mit Gewalt musste er sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass dieser Junge sein Kapitän war. Und dass er für dessen Überlegenheit wieder und wieder bestraft worden war.

Das fiel ihm schwerer als gedacht.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	10. Chapter 10

Unsanft wurde Jeremy aus seinem Traum von Männern in schwarzen Anzügen, die ihn über den Campus jagten, gerissen. Durch was genau konnte er im ersten Moment erst gar nicht sagen und es war sein Instinkt, der ihn aus seinen wirren Träumen hochschießen ließ. Wild sah er sich um und noch viel ungestümer warf er sich zur Seite – heraus aus dem Bett auf den harten Boden, der keinen einzigen Millimeter nachgab. Er grollte, als Schmerz seine Seite lang explodierte.

Jeremy stöhnte unwillig auf, als sein schlafesträger Geist bemerkte, was er hier eigentlich tat und viel wichtiger, warum er so reagierte, wie er reagiert hatte.

Es klopfte an der Tür, wobei Klopfen nicht wirklich das richtige Wort war. Das Geräusch einer gegen die Tür donnernden Faust versetzte ihm einen morgendlichen Schrecken, auf den er gerne verzichtet hätte.

„Knox, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Los, mach deine gottverdammte Tür auf!", wurde eben jener untermalt von einem spanisch akzentuierten, unwirschen Fluch, der nur von einer einzigen Person auf diesem ganzen Planeten stammen konnte.

Alvarez. Sara Alvarez, Backlinerin und größtes, frühaufstehendes Miststück, dem er je begegnet war und mit dem er je Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Ja, sie und Laila sollten heute ankommen und ja, Jeremy erinnerte sich noch daran. Nein, er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass ihre Ankunftszeit so verdammt früh gewesen war!

Ein Blick auf Jeans Bett sagte ihm, dass der andere Junge schon wach war und nicht durch diesen Terror geweckt worden war. Jeremy dankte wem auch immer im Himmel darum, wollte er sich doch nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn der sowieso schon zurückhaltende Ex-Raven durch diesen Hurricane aus dem Bett geworfen worden wäre.

Trotzdem musste er sobald wie möglich die Tür öffnen und so verhindern, dass sie wortwörtlich eingetreten wurde.

Grollend schraubte sich Jeremy in die Höhe und strauchelte in Richtung Flur, mit einem schnellen, entschuldigenden Lächeln vorbei an Jean, der mit einem Glas Wasser in der Küche saß und dem der Schreck über den Lärm nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Vielleicht war das aber auch eine optische Täuschung, hatte der Junge sich doch die Kapuze seines Hoodies so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass man das Tattoo auf seiner Wange nicht sah. Beinahe schon hilfesuchend ruhten die grauen Augen auf Jeremy, der, wie er nun sah, mit tief sitzender Boxershorts und Haaren aus der Hölle mitten im Raum stand.

„Sorry!", murmelte er und strauchelte weiter.

„Ohne Scheiß, Alvarez, ich bring dich um!", schrie er zurück, während er die Tür aufriss. Natürlich standen Alvarez und Laila davor. Natürlich grinsten sie ihn an, als wäre es Mittag und nicht früh am Morgen.

So, als wäre er nicht da, drängten die Beiden sich in das Apartment und Jeremy fiel siedendheiß ein, auf was er Jean noch hatte mental vorbereiten wollen. Auf was und auf wen. Das war durch die Ereignisse des letzten Tages vollkommen in den Hintergrund geraten und nun hatte er den Salat.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein, Frühstück ist hier!", grölte Alvarez und drückte ihm gefühlte tausend Küsse auf die Wangen, bevor sie ihm durch seine Haare wuschelte und an ihm vorbeidrängte. Ihre zu einem Zopf hochgebundenen, dunkelbraunen Haare wehten wie ein langer Busch hinter ihr her, während Jeremy hilflos den Mund öffnete. Um sie oder Jean vorzuwarnen, wusste er nicht, aber das spielte im nächsten Moment auch keine Rolle mehr, als Laila ihn weit weniger enthusiastisch, aber nicht weniger liebevoll umarmte und ihm mit einem ebenso morgenmüden Augenrollen zu verstehen gab, was sie vom Überfall ihrer Freundin hielt. Sie war, wie er auch, kein Morgenmensch.

Absolut gar nicht.

Doch das war jetzt nicht so wichtig, befand er, als er sich mit entschuldigender Hast von ihr löste und Alvarez in die Küche nacheilte, wo diese mit hocherhobener Augenbraue stand.

„Du hast _**Männerbesuch**_ und _**keine**_ Socke an der Tür", kam es anklagend von ihren vollen Lippen und Jeremy spürte unaufhaltsame Röte seinen Nacken und seine Wangen hochkriechen. Jean war viel, aber kein Männerbesuch, auch wenn er sich nach einem Moment darüber nachdenken bewusst wurde, wie es wirken musste, dass plötzlich ein fremder Junge in seiner Küche saß, während er aussah, als käme er frisch aus dem Bett.

Weil er verdammt nochmal frisch aus dem Bett kam!

Aber eben nicht aus diesem bestimmten Bett.

Laila trat hinter ihm in die Küche. Wenigstens sie hatte Erbarmen und starrte nicht so offensichtlich begaffend wie ihre Freundin. Mit einem Lächeln und einem Winken grüßte sie seinen Mitbewohner. Jean hob die Augenbraue und Jeremy hatte das Gefühl, dass der andere Junge etwas in Richtung Wand gerückt war.

„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?", knurrte Alvarez währenddessen und reichte ihm die Tüte mit dem Frühstückskram, die sie mitgebracht hatten. Jeremy nahm sie seufzend an, das Unvermeidliche nicht länger herausschiebend.

„Jean, das sind Alvarez und Laila. Ihr beiden, das ist Jean."

„Ah, sind sexy Franzosen en vogue, Captain? Ich finde ja, dass dein Männergeschmack schon immer besser war als dein sonstiger Verstand! Hey Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome." Alvarez grinste anzüglich und streckte Jean die Hand entgegen, die dieser pointiert zugunsten eines Blickes auf Jeremy ignorierte. Wie sehr wünschte der blonde Junge sich in diesem Moment doch, dass der Boden sich auftun und ihn verschlucken würde.

Am Besten jetzt sofort.

Er stellte die Tüte auf die Anrichte und räumte sie aus. Ein bisschen gönnte er Alvarez den peinlichen Moment der Stille, der sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unsicher machte, als sie weiter von Jean ignoriert wurde.

„Jean ist im Übrigen nicht meine Flamme, sondern mein neuer Mitbewohner, unser neues Teammitglied und dein neuer Backlinerpartner, Alvarez. Ihr kennt euch bereits, seid euch das eine oder andere Mal bei Spielen gegen die Ravens über den Weg gelaufen. Ach ja… und er ist besser als du, du spanisches Miststück", setzte er den Todesstoß an und drehte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln zu allen Dreien um, deren ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit er nun hatte.

Für die Dauer von zehn Sekunden herrschte absolutes Schweigen, dann riss Alvarez ihre hellbraunen Augen auf. Wild flog ihr Blick zwischen ihm und Jean hin und her.

„Was?! Niemals! Moreau? Tatsache? Jean Moreau? Nicht dein Ernst, Kapitän! Wieso erfahre ich jetzt erst davon? Wieso hast du mir das bisher verschwiegen? Du hättest einen Ton sagen können! Schreiben! Eine Nachricht, Rauchzeichen, verdammt nochmal, irgendetwas! Ein Raven! Bei uns! Und ausgerechnet noch der beste Backliner der Liga! Ohne Scheiß! Oh dios mio, dass ich das noch erleben darf!", prasselten Vorwürfe über Vorwürfe auf ihn ein und Jeremy seufzte. Er schlug nach dem anklagend erhobenen Zeigefinger und grollte.

„Weil es ein kurzfristiger Transfer war, den wir erst zum Start der Saison offiziell bekannt geben. Und nun dreh deine Lautstärke runter, ich habe keine Lust, mein Trommelfell am frühen Morgen zusammenkratzen zu müssen." Als sie Luft holte um ihm zu widersprechen, hob er seinerseits den Finger.

Nun war sie es, die danach schlug und Jeremy grollte. Doch das interessierte Alvarez schon nicht mehr, als sie sich abrupt an Jean wandte und ihn mit ihren Händen in den Hüften anstarrte. So schweigsam, wie der Ex-Raven bisher auch gewesen war, so sehr verriet ihn nun seine Mimik. Angespannt hatte er die Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu Fäusten geballt und schien auf etwas zu warten, das in seinen Augen unweigerlich kommen würde. Jeremy ahnte auch schon, was es sein könnte und deswegen musste er einschreiten.

Doch Alvarez hatte ein Einsehen und kam ihm zuvor. Schnaubend richtete sie sich auf. „Das braucht lange und viel Eis, damit ich dir das verzeihe, Captain, nur damit du es weißt." Grollend ließ sie sich neben Jean auf einen der Stühle am Tisch nieder und stützte ihren Arm auf die Platte. Mit dem Kinn auf ihrem Handballen starrte sie den Backliner aufmerksam an, der ihr immer schon ein Vorbild gewesen war. Sie Fangirl zu nennen, hieße, ihr den Krieg zu erklären, also erlaubte sich Jeremy das nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand und auch nur in seinen Gedanken.

Hier und jetzt war es aber nur zu deutlich zu sehen und er schnaubte.

„Jean, möchtest du Kaffee?", fragte Jeremy um die Aufmerksamkeit des angespannten Jungen auf sich zu ziehen und tatsächlich. Für einen Moment ließ dieser Alvarez aus seinem Blickfeld und nickte schweigend. Jeremy lächelte und wandte sich fragend an Laila. Auch sie nickte und ließ sich gegenüber ihrer Freundin am anderen Ende des Tisches nieder.

„Laila, hi", war sie bedeutend leiser und unaufdringlicher als ihr Pendant. Im Gegensatz zu Alvarez erhielt sie deswegen vermutlich auch ein Nicken. Da schüttete Jeremy vor Freude doch gleich einen Löffel Kaffee neben den Filter und rollte über sich selbst begeistert die Augen.

„Also, du französisches Wunderkind von einem Backliner. Erzähl mal, was verschlägt dich plötzlich hierhin zu uns und weg von deinem „Nummer eins wir gewinnen immer"-Team?"

Jeremys bereits seit Tagen auf Jeans Laute geprägtes Gehör nahm sehr deutlich das Geräusch der überraschten Verwunderung auf, das die Lippen des Jungen verließ.

„Ich habe das Team gewechselt", sagte er rau und räusperte sich. Jeremy wartete mit dem lauten Einschütten des Wassers in die Kanne, ob Jean seine Antwort noch etwas erläuterte, doch da kam nichts. Ganz zum Unbill von Alvarez, die unzufrieden die Stirn runzelte. Dann grinste sie verschlagen.

„Hast du endlich erkannt, dass wir die Besseren sind?", zwinkerte sie und Jean schnaubte derart laut, dass Jeremy sich überrascht umdrehte.

„Wohl kaum. Ihr habt gegen die _**Foxes**_ verloren", erwiderte Jean mit hochgradigem Zweifel in der Stimme und mehr Emotionen, als Jeremy die letzte Woche über an ihm gesehen hatte. Wobei mehr Emotionen nicht richtig war… mit mehr Engagement und Beteiligung. Jean wirkte in seinem Element. Wie die wenigen Male zuvor auch schien es, als würde hier der eigentliche Junge durchbrechen, den er sonst so gut zu verstecken wusste.

„Sie waren zu neunt, wir auch. Das war ein faires Match."

Jean rollte mit den Augen. „Das war eine dumme Entscheidung."

Alvarez schnaubte. „Das nennt man Sportsgeist."

Jean hob die Augenbraue und machte deutlich, was genau er davon hielt. „Exy ist ein Wettkampf. Die Mannschaft als solches muss eins sein, nicht jedoch die eigene Mannschaft mit der des Gegners."

„Außerdem ist unser Captain hier ein großer Fanboy von Kevin. Da konnte er die Gelegenheit doch nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen und…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, als Jeremy ihr den Mund zuhielt und zuckersüß, aber mit roten Wangen lächelte. „Wie wäre es, wenn du deine vorlaute Klappe hältst?", fragte er und zwinkerte Laila zu, die über das Gebaren ihrer Freunde nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Fanboy?", hakte ausgerechnet Jean nach und Jeremy stöhnte entgeistert auf.

„Oh nein, jetzt hast du sie getriggert", beschwerte er sich weinerlich, während er seine Hand zischend zurückzog, als Alvarez hineinbiss.

„Also. Unser selbstbewusster Captain hier…", begann Alvarez dramatisch und versuchte Jeremy vor die Stirn zu schlagen. Er fing ihre Hand ein und biss aus Rache in den Zeigefinger. „…also…unser kleiner Menschenfresser hier ist zu einem rot angelaufenen Häufchen Fanboyschleim geworden, als dein ehemaliges Teammitglied nach einem unserer Spiele auf ihn zugekommen ist. Und weißt du, was er gemacht hat?"

Jean schüttelte den Kopf und Jeremy hatte den Eindruck, als wolle er auch gar nicht wissen. Alvarez übersah das geflissentlich.

„Day hat ihm ein Kompliment für seine Spielweise gemacht und unser werter Kapitän hat sich über Wochen nicht mehr eingekriegt. Ekelhaft dieses Fanboytum, ich sage es dir. Und seitdem sind die Beiden… platonisch verliebt ineinander."

Alvarez schüttelte sich angewidert und Jeremy schnaubte. „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr."

„Deswegen hast du dir auch _**überhaupt**_ keine Sorgen gemacht, als er seinen Skiunfall hatte."

„Quatsch."

„Deswegen hast du dich auch nicht wie ein Schnitzel gefreut, als er zu den Foxes gewechselt ist und hast versucht, an seine Handynummer zu kommen."

„Stimmt gar nicht, das war Zufall."

„Deswegen…"

„Es war kein Skiunfall", durchbrach Jeans leise und raue Stimme ihren Disput und unweigerlich brachte er sie alle damit zum Schweigen.

„War es nicht?", fragte Laila schließlich und nach einem Augenblick des nachdenklichen Schweigens schüttelte Jean den Kopf.

„Riko hat ihm aus einem Wutanfall heraus die Hand zertrümmert."

Jeremy blinzelte, unfähig, die ehrlichen und schrecklichen Worte zu begreifen, die die Lippen des Backliners verlassen hatten. Alvarez starrte ihn an, ebenso Laila und verflogen war das spielerische In-die-Pfanne-hauen.

„Er hat _**was**_ getan?", fragte Laila leise nach und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum hat Kevin das nie gesagt?", fragte Jeremy.

„Weil er Angst vor Riko und Evermore hat."

„Aber jetzt ist Riko tot."

„Jetzt spielt es keine Rolle mehr. Er ist bei den Foxes und hat letztes Jahr den Titel gewonnen. Er hat die Schlaghand gewechselt und wird selbst mit dieser Teil des Nationalteams werden, denn das ist das Einzige, was er will."

So verächtlich wie jetzt, hatte er Jeremy Jean nur ein einziges Mal erlebt: als er ihn ausgelacht hatte, kurz bevor Jeremy aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung geflohen war. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Jeremy, ob sich die Verachtung auf das bezog, was Riko getan hatte oder auf Kevin selbst. Sicher war er sich da nicht.

„Ihr seid doch Freunde, oder?", fragte er dementsprechend vorsichtig und Jean hob schweigend seine Augenbrauen. Er sagte nichts darauf, doch Jeremy spürte das Nein beinahe schon körperlich.

„Also Kaffee", lenkte Laila das Thema wieder auf ungefährlichere Bahnen und Jeremy richtete sich auf.

„Kaffee, genau. Und was habt ihr zum Frühstück mitgebracht?"

Alvarez deutete nachlässig hinter sich. „Nur Süßkram, wir wissen doch, was du gerne hast, Captain! Wir hatten allerdings Mr. still Tall, Dark and Handsome hier nicht auf dem Schirm. Also, Backliner Nummer zwei bei den Trojans… was frühstückst du?"

Dass Jean in keinem Fall auf seine Spitznamen vorbereitet gewesen war, sah er an dessen fassungslosen Ausdruck, der für exakt drei Sekunden gut lesbar für alle auf seinem Gesicht stand und erst nach und nach vollständig hinter der üblichen Ausdruckslosigkeit verschwand. „Rührei mit Toast", presste er schließlich hervor und Jeremy machte sich daran, eine der Pfannen aus dem Schrank zu holen.

„Kommt sofort", grinste er in sich hinein und richtete den Frühstückstisch an, während Alvarez Jean in eine Taktikdiskussion verwickelte, die dieser tatsächlich angeregt annahm. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er die Worte seiner Mitbacklinerin akribisch auseinandernahm und skrupellos dagegen argumentierte.

Dass seine Stimme dabei mehr und mehr an einem weichen, französischen Dialekt gewann, fiel Jeremy erst nach und nach auf. Das machte seine direkten, manchmal schon grausamen Einschätzungen von Leistungen und Fehlleistungen nicht ganz so schlimm, befand er. Alvarez und Laila wohl auch, die angeregt mitdiskutieren, während Jeremy einfach mal schwieg und genoss, wie sich Jean den beiden Mädels und ihrem Thema öffnete.

* * *

_**Fiona Chandler**_

Wieder und wieder wanderten Jeans Augen über den Namen der Teamärztin der Trojans, während er zusammen mit Knox darauf wartete, dass sie ihr Telefongespräch beendete und ihn auf seine Tauglichkeit untersuchte.

Er hoffte inständig, dass Knox nicht mit hineinkommen würde, ebenso wie er hoffte, dass er die Ärztin davon überzeugen konnte, ihn trotz der Verletzungen und Narben spielen zu lassen. Bei seinem Glück und der Einstellung der Trojans zu jedweder Form der Gewalt, waren seine Chancen, Pech zu haben, gar nicht mal so gering.

Nervös knetete Jean seine Finger. Er würde sich vor ihr ausziehen müssen und sie würde Fragen zu den Narben stellen. Dass die Krankenschwester der Foxes ihn nur in Boxershorts gesehen hatte, war schon schlimm genug gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er aber nicht genug bei Bewusstsein gewesen, um wirklich nervös oder abgeschreckt davon zu sein. Das war dieses Mal anders.

Man sollte meinen, dass seine Erinnerungen zwischen Riko, den Ravens, die sich ihm aufgezwungen hatten und anderen Unbeteiligten unterscheiden konnten, doch weit gefehlt. Er hatte Angst davor, dass er erneut keine Wahl haben würde und es über sich ergehen lassen müsste. Wieder, weil es sein Kapitän von ihm verlangte.

Gerade deswegen hatten ihn auch die Worte der aufdringlichen Backlinerin beim Frühstück so kalt erwischt. Sein Anfangsverdacht, dass der homosexuelle Kapitän der Trojans ihn nur zu sich ins Apartment geholt hatte um leichter an ihn heranzukommen, war mit einem Mal wieder aufgeflammt und hatte ihn als nervöses Nervenbündel zurückgelassen. Das war erst besser geworden, als der halbnackte Junge gezeigt hatte, wie peinlich ihm diese Verwechslung gewesen war und als sie ein unverfängliches Thema angeschnitten hatten.

Jean hatte sich so sehr entspannt, dass er die bittere Wahrheit über Days gebrochene Knochen einfach so herausposaunt hatte. Das Bedürfnis, diese unnötige PR-Maßnahme des Skiunfalls mit der Wahrheit zu kontern, war so groß gewesen, dass Jean schneller, als er darüber hatte nachdenken können, damit aufgewartet hatte. Mit der halben Wahrheit, denn Riko hatte an dem Tag nicht nur Days Knochen gebrochen. Auch an ihm hatte er sich ausgetobt und die Narben dessen trug Jean auch heute noch auf seinem Rücken.

Sichtbar für die Ärztin und auch für Knox, sollte er dabei sein.

Die Tür ging auf und Jean zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als eine Frau heraustrat, die genau so war, wie Knox sie beschrieben hatte. Kleiner als er, burschikos, mit schwarzen, langen Rastazöpfen, die ihr bis zum Hintern reichten. Ihr Lächeln war warm und freundlich, wie das Wetter, wie alles und jeder hier.

„Mr. Moreau?" Die Förmlichkeit in ihrer Stimme überraschte ihn und er schluckte schwer. Schweigend nickte er und erhob sich. Er war gut anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie, stellte er fest, doch das musste nichts heißen. Grausamkeit kannte so etwas wie körperliche Grenzen nicht.

„Kommen Sie doch bitte hinein. Die Untersuchung dauert nicht lange und ist nur eine Routinesache, die alle Spieler der USC durchleben müssen."

Er folgte ihr in ihr aufgeräumtes, helles Büro, das unter anderen Umständen gemütlich gewesen wäre. Es hatte wie jeder Raum hier in Kalifornien ein Fenster, durch das verschwenderisch viel Licht und warme Luft in das Zimmer drang. In den Regalen standen Medizinbücher und auf ihrem penibel geordneten Schreibtisch hatte sie eine Akte mit seinem Namen liegen. Die restlichen Akten waren anscheinend sorgfältig in ihrem abgeschlossenen Metallschrank verstaut.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie sich auf ihrem braunen Ledersessel nieder und bedeutete ihm, vor dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Vorsichtig ließ sich Jean auf dem überraschend bequemen Stuhl nieder.

„Erst einmal ein herzliches Willkommen an der USC auch von mir, Mr. Moreau. Ich hoffe, sie konnten sich die letzte Woche schon etwas einleben und Orientierung finden auf unserem wunderschönen aber verwinkelten Campus?

Nein, hatte er nicht, obwohl Knox ihm alles gezeigt hatte. Nächste Woche sollte es losgehen und Jean hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zu seinen Kursräumen kam. Geschweige denn, dass er eine Ahnung davon hatte, wie er es Knox mitteilte, dass er nicht in der Lage war, auch nur einen Schritt ohne eine andere Person vor die Tür zu tun. Der Keller ging notgedrungen, weil er schlafen musste. Ansonsten…

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass von ihm eine Antwort erwartet wurde und nickte. „Vielen Dank." Das Lügen fiel ihm von Mal zu Mal einfacher und es ersparte ihm sorgenvolle Blicke und unnötige Nachfragen. Riko hätte ihn nicht so leicht damit durchkommen lassen, ganz zu schweigen vom Herrn selbst.

„Sehr gut. Ich bin mir aber auch sicher, dass Mr. Knox Sie gerne noch einmal an die Hand nimmt, damit sie Ihre Kurse in den ersten Wochen auch pünktlich erreichen."

Wieder nickte Jean, auch wenn es ihm vor dem Gedanken grauste, dass Knox ihn anfasste. Das hatte der andere Junge mehrfach getan und jedes einzelne Mal hatte er ihm eine Mordsangst damit eingejagt. Berührungen waren dazu gedacht, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Bis auf Renees Berührungen. Und Abbys. Sie waren eine Ausnahme und auch sie taten ihm auf ihre ganze spezielle, liebevolle Art weh.

„Haben Sie Unterlagen mitgebracht?"

Stumm schüttelte Jean den Kopf. Er hatte die Krankenschwester der Foxes darum gebeten, ihm keine Akte mitzugeben und all das, was sie sich über ihn notiert hatte, zu vernichten. Abby hatte es verstanden und war seinem Wunsch gefolgt. Die Edgar Allan würde der USC keinerlei Akten zur Verfügung stellen können, da der ansässige Arzt ihn niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er hatte weggesehen, wie alle anderen auch.

Dass würde diese Frau hier aber nicht tun und Jean graute es jetzt schon vor dem Moment, in dem sie seine Narben sah.

„Okay, gar kein Problem. Dann werden wir den Anamnesefragebogen komplett durcharbeiten müssen. Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir möglichst detailliert auf die einzelnen Fragen zu antworten."

Jean nickte und ließ die Fragen der Ärztin über sich hinwegwaschen. Einige von ihnen konnte er beantworten, andere nicht. Wieder andere wollte er nicht beantworten und stockte entsprechend. Hatte er ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt? Nein. Sie hatten jedes Mal Kondome benutzt bei ihren Vergewaltigungen. Gab es in seiner Familie vererbbare Krankheiten? Er wusste es nicht und hatte keine Familie mehr, die er fragen konnte. Hatte er Knochenbrüche in den letzten Jahren gehabt? Ja. Wie viele? Jean musste es nachzählen und die Antwort ließ die Ärztin bei ihren Notizen innehalten. Wo? Als er begann, sie alle aufzuzählen, hatte sie ihren Stift längst sinken lassen und sah ihm nachdenklich in die Augen.

Erst nach einer kurzen Pause nahm sie das Schreiben wieder auf und kam zum Ende des Fragebogens. Mit einer resoluten Bewegung schob sie den Stapel zusammen und deutete auf die Liege, die im offenen Nebenzimmer stand.

„Wenn Sie sich bitte bis auf die Unterwäsche freimachen würden, ich komme gleich nach."

Da war er, der Satz, der ihm solche Angst machte. Sich auszuziehen war ein Problem. Sich vor Fremden auszuziehen, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Alles in ihm weigerte sich, jede Faser seines Körpers schrie ihn an, dass er es nicht konnte, weil er wusste, was danach kam. Was immer gekommen war, wenn er sich hatte ausziehen müssen oder ausgezogen worden war.

Seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er sie nicht rechtzeitig verstecken konnte vor ihrem aufmerksamen Blick, der sich auf diese Bewegung richtete.

„Mr. Moreau." Ihre Stimme klang zu versöhnlich um nicht an den Innenseiten seiner Trommelfelle zu kratzen. Sie klang wie die Krankenschwester, als diese versucht hatte, ihn zu einem Löffel Suppe zu überreden. Sie klang wie Renee, als diese versuchte, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden. Sie klang zu nachsichtig um nicht seine Mauern aus Ablehnung und Distanz einzurennen.

Er brauchte dieses Verständnis nicht, im Gegenteil. Er verfluchte es mit allem, was er aufzubieten hatte…momentan nicht sehr viel, musste Jean sich eingestehen. Der Gedanke an Renee und Abby machte ihm wieder bewusst, dass er sich zu fügen hatte um sie nicht zu gefährden. Wenn er sich nicht auszog, würde sie ihn nicht freigeben für das Training und für die Spiele. Wenn er nicht bis zu seinem Tod spielen und nur auf der Bank sitzen würde, dann würden die Moriyamas ihnen wahrscheinlich wehtun um ihn dazu zu zwingen.

„Es geht schon", murmelte er und erhob sich abrupt. Er musste es für Renee tun. Für die Krankenschwester. Jean schluckte. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, trat er überhastet in das Untersuchungszimmer und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Seine Hose folgte, ebenso wie die Turnschuhe. Fröstelnd schlang er die Arme um sich und senkte den Blick zu Boden, als er hörte, dass die Ärztin sich ebenfalls erhob.

Renee…sie hatte es verdient, nach all dem, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Sie hatte verdient, dass er stark war für sie, denn Ravens gab es immer nur in Paaren. Er musste für sie sorgen so wie er für Josten gesorgt hatte, als dieser die Winterferien im Nest verbracht hatte. Trotz all dessen Dummheiten, trotz all seines Widerstandes.

Doktor Chandler blieb einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen, bevor sie zu ihm kam und in sein eingeschränktes Sichtfeld trat. Gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite, gerade weit genug, dass sie ihn beobachten konnte, ihn und seine Narben.

„Mr. Moreau, wir müssen das nicht tun. Wir können die Untersuchung auch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben, wenn Sie es wünschen."

Wenn er es wünschte? Wieso war es plötzlich so wichtig, was er wünschte? Vor allen Dingen, da er noch nicht einmal wusste, was er wünschte. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Seit Jahren hatte er keine eigenen Wünsche mehr haben dürfen und jetzt wurde er ständig nach seiner Meinung gefragt. Nein, nach einer Meinung, die er nicht hatte. Wie denn auch?

Jean schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sah hoch, mehr aus einem Akt der Verzweiflung als alles andere.

Er glaubte zu wissen, was er in ihren Augen sehen würde. Mitleid, Bedauern, Schock. Doch er irrte…mal wieder. Ihre schwarzen Augen ruhten ernst auf ihm, beinhalteten aber keine der erwarteten Emotionen. Er sah Verständnis und Akzeptanz, professionelle Distanz zu ihm und dem Schlachtfeld, das sein Körper darstellte. Das war ihm tausendmal lieber als es alles andere jemals gewesen sein könnte und so fühlte er sich irrationaler Weise nicht ganz so nackt.

Mit beruflicher Distanz besah sie sich seine Narben und deren Beschaffenheit. Die Finger, mit denen sie seine Narben und ihre Struktur erfühlte, fühlten sich nicht an wie seine persönliche Hölle. Ihm war unwohl, ja, aber er war in der Lage, das durchzustehen. Zumindest solange, wie er sie sah und ihre Bewegungen voraussagen konnte.

Mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht löste sie die Pflaster von seiner Haut und warf einen kritischen Blick auf die verheilenden Wunden, insbesondere die an seiner Hüfte, bei der Riko mit einem Messer seinen Knochen nachgezeichnet hatte. Wieder und wieder und wieder, nur um dann mit eben jenem Messer unter den Knochen zu hebeln um zu schauen, wie weit sich dieser anheben ließ.

Es war eine der letzten Wunden, die Riko ihm zugefügt hatte und wohl diejenige, die am Gefährlichsten gewesen war. Zumindest hatte die Krankenschwester ihm das erzählt und so sacht wie sie nur konnte, die genähte Wunde versorgt, die ihm das Stehen und das alleine Gehen für die ersten anderthalb Wochen unmöglich gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie beim Laufen wieder belastet und entsprechend wütend und gereizt war sie nun auch, was die Ärztin zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

„Darf ich annehmen, dass diese Narben und Wunden aus Ihrer Zeit in Evermore stammen?", stellte sie die erste konkrete Frage und Jean nickte. Was sollte er auch verneinen, was sie auf seinem Körper sah?

Schweigend untersuchte sie die restlichen Narben und befühlte sacht das zerstörte und teilweise verknotete Gewebe. Jean starrte währenddessen auf die Sonne, die durch das Milchglas in den Raum fiel. Das, was unweigerlich folgen würde, rückte näher und näher und als es schlussendlich da war, raubte es ihm den Atem.

Doktor Chandler richtete sich auf und an ihrem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck sah er bereits, dass sie sich nun seinem Rücken widmen würde. Dort, wo er sie nicht sehen würde. Unweigerlich versteifte Jean sich und nutzte die Gelegenheit um seine Arme um seine Körpermitte zu schlingen.

„Ich würde mir gerne nun Ihren Rücken ansehen. Ich habe einen Spiegel, dort hinten in der Ecke, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie mir dabei über die Schulter schauen."

Jean fragte sich, woher sie die Sensibilität nahm, seine Gedanken zu lesen, ohne dass er jemals auch nur eine Silbe seiner Angst geäußert hatte. Oder war er so offensichtlich, dass ihm jeder seiner Gedanken auf die Stirn geschrieben stand?

Er folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, der ihm sein ungeschöntes Ebenbild entgegenwarf.

Aus diesem Blickwinkel heraus sah man den Schriftzug an der Innenseite seines linken Oberschenkels nicht, der wieder und wieder dort hineingeritzt worden war. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass die Ärztin sie ebenfalls übersah. Ganz im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Narben, die offensichtlicher waren und die er in und auswendig kannte. Jede einzelne von ihnen konnte er benennen, konnte sich an den Schmerz und das Leid erinnern, das sie begleitete hatte. Die Hämatome, die immer noch nicht gänzlich verschwunden waren, überraschten ihn ebenso wenig. Umso erstaunlicher für ihn war, dass diese Zeit nun vorbei sein sollte und dass der einzige Schmerz, den er innerhalb einer Woche spürte, derjenige war, den er sich selbst beim Laufen mit seinen verheilenden Wunden zugefügt hatte.

Und natürlich der des Sonnenbrandes, der Knox dazu veranlasst hatte, ihn heute Mittag nur mit Sonnencreme aus dem Apartment gehen zu lassen.

Jean starrte sich selbst in die Augen. Wie ein Echo warteten seine Narben darauf, wieder aufgebrochen zu werden, sein Körper wartete auf neuen Schmerz, weil seine Nerven über die Jahre so gepolt worden waren. Doch sie erhielten nichts und so trieb er ohne Ziel durch den Tag. Ohne Fixpunkte, die ihm mitteilten, dass alles immer noch beim Alten war und seine anerzogenen Denkmuster immer noch Gültigkeit besaßen.

Jean blinzelte und zuckte zusammen, als sie das große Pflaster auf seinem Rücken löste und er instinktiv einen Schritt nach vorne trat um ihren Händen zu entkommen.

Bestimmt, aber nicht zu schnell löste die Ärztin ihre Hände von ihm und zeigte ihm, dass sie nichts tun würde, bevor er nicht sein Go gegeben hätte. Am Liebsten hätte Jean sie angeschrien, dass es darauf nicht ankäme. Jetzt nicht und auch in Zukunft nicht.

„Die Wunde hat sich leicht entzündet, Mr. Moreau. Ich befürchte, dass ich sie reinigen muss."

Was gab es daran zu befürchten?

Das, was sie tat, brannte, aber es war nicht vergleichbar mit dem Schmerz, den er beim Erhalt der Wunde gespürt hatte. Oder bei der Umarmung des Bären von einem Jungen.

„Haben Sie eine Möglichkeit, bei der Reinigung dieser Wunde um Hilfe zu bitten?", fragte sie in seine Erinnerungen an den Hünen hinein und Jean schüttelte den Kopf. Knox konnte er nicht bitten. Er selbst schaffte es anscheinend nicht, seinen widerspenstigen Körper im Zaum zu halten. Jean fragte sich allen Ernstes, wie er die letzten Jahre überlebt hatte. Wie hatte er es bloß geschafft, die vergangenen Jahre mit gebrochenen Knochen und blutenden Wunden zu spielen, wenn er jetzt schon vor so einer läppischen Aufgabe kapitulierte?

„Dann möchte ich Sie bitten, dass Sie ab morgen jeden Tag bei mir vorbeischauen. Ich werde die Wunde desinfizieren und das Pflaster erneuern. Nach einer Woche werden wir dann sehen, ob ich Sie für das Spielfeld freigeben kann."

Alarmiert sah Jean hoch und fuhr herum. „Was? Aber ich kann spielen!", entfuhr es ihm beinahe schon ängstlich, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte. Stürmisch runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich habe damit bereits trainiert, schon mit Schlimmeren gespielt und das hier ist nur eine Stichwunde."

Jean verstand die Trauer nicht, die er in den Augen der Ärztin sah, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte, die Hände immer noch zwischen ihnen beiden ausgestreckt.

„Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie mit weit Schlimmeren gespielt haben, Mr. Moreau. Aber ich kann und werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihnen dieser Sport noch mehr zusetzt, als er es bereits getan hat. Wir sind hier nicht in Evermore. Die USC sorgt sich um die Gesundheit ihrer Spieler. Sie werden eine Woche lang jedwede Anstrengungen vermeiden und sich schonen. Wir werden uns jeden Tag sehen und ich werde mir Ihre Fortschritte ansehen. Am Ende der Woche sehen wir dann weiter."

Jean öffnete den Mund, erkannte jedoch an der Strenge in ihrem Gesicht, dass jedweder Widerspruch auf eisernen Willen treffen würde. So schloss er die Lippen und starrte zu Boden, weg von den wissenden Augen, weg von ihrer weichen, tiefen Stimme, die den Namen „Evermore" mit soviel Hass ausgesprochen hatte, dass es ihn schauderte.

„Ich werde Ihnen ebenfalls Schmerzmittel mitgeben. Können Sie die Nächte durchschlafen?" Wieder war es an Jean, diese Frage zu verneinen und er hoffte, dass sie nicht fragte, wo er schlief. Doch sie nickte nur schlicht.

„Dann werde ich Ihnen ein leichtes Schlafmittel mitgeben, das Ihnen dabei helfen wird, Ruhe zu finden die kommende Woche."

Schmerztabletten…Schlafmittel… vielleicht träumte Jean ja gerade tatsächlich und würde gleich wieder in Evermore aufwachen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Er wollte ablehnen, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte dazu, so blieb er stumm und wartete das Ende ihrer Untersuchungen ab. Wieso war für sie sein Blutdruck wichtig? Oder sein Puls? Oder die Geräusche seiner Lunge? Dass sie einen Bluttest machen wollte, verstand er ja noch…aber der Rest? Er war seit seiner Kindheit Sportler. Was sollte ihm denn da fehlen? Seine Knie waren vollkommen in Ordnung, ebenso wie seine Rippen.

Der Meinung war sie anscheinend nicht, so sehr, wie sie ihre Stirn runzelte, als sie den Brustkorb abtastete und noch einmal seine Lunge abhorchte. Sorgenvoll beobachtete Jean sie dabei. Was, wenn sie wieder etwas fand, das ihn noch länger aussetzen ließ. Eine Woche war schon kritisch.

Die Worte der Firmenanwältin kamen ihm in den Sinn. Ein wertvolles Investment. Das war ein Versprechen und eine Drohung gleichzeitig gewesen, eine Einordnung seiner Fähigkeiten und zwar nur dieser. Solange er nicht den Mut dazu fand, solange es noch die zwei Monate gab, konnte er nicht riskieren, dass andere für seine Verfehlungen litten. Er musste das sein, was ihm die Trojanmädchen unterstellten. Der beste Backliner der Liga.

Jean dachte an die Dunkelhaarige der Beiden. Die Backlinerin, mit der er zusammen das Tor der Trojans verteidigen würde. Sie hatte ihn in eine Diskussion um Spielzüge verwickelt, der er nicht abgeneigt gewesen war, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand. So etwas war neu für ihn und es gefiel ihm mehr als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Sie hatte ihn nach seiner Meinung und Einschätzung gefragt und nach seinem anfänglichen Misstrauen ihr gegenüber, hatte er die ersten, vorsichtigen Worte geäußert. Anstelle von Gewalt hatte er eine angeregte Diskussion bekommen. Knox hatte sich da herausgehalten und Jean war froh darum. Er würde seinem Kapitän keine Widerworte leisten… nicht mehr als er es jetzt schon getan hatte und jede Nacht tat, indem er sich davonschlich.

„Sie können sich wieder anziehen, Mr. Moreau", holte die Ärztin ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus und Jean griff zu seinen Sachen. Er verlor keine Zeit und bedeckte seinen Körper und seine Narben, bevor er ihr in das Besprechungszimmer folgte und sich auf ihren Fingerzeig hin wieder auf den Stuhl dort niederließ. Warum auch immer, schließlich war doch alles gesagt.

Doch sie musste ihm noch die Medikamente geben. Schweigend starrte Jean auf die Packungen, auf die Namen, die er noch nie gehört hatte. Wieder ergriff ihn ein Gefühl der Surrealität.

Auf den Zettel, den sie ihm nun überreichte, war er jedoch nicht vorbereitet. Was sollte er damit? Brian, wer war das? Und was sollte die Nummer unter dem Namen? Fragend sah er hoch.

„Brian ist Therapeut hier an der USC. Sollten Sie das Bedürfnis haben, mit jemanden über Ihre Zeit in Evermore zu sprechen, dann könnte er Ihnen ein guter Gesprächspartner sein." Reichlich überfahren starrte Jean Doktor Chandler in die Augen. Ein…Gesprächspartner? Für seine Zeit in Evermore? Kaltes Grauen packte ihn, als er sich vorstellte, dass er mit einem Fremden über das sprechen sollte, was geschehen war. Über alles, was Riko und die Anderen ihm angetan hatten. Mühevoll schluckte er.

„Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei Ihnen, Mr. Moreau", erläuterte sie weiter. „Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, an wen Sie sich wenden können, wenn Sie das Bedürfnis dazu haben. Oder wenn es zuviel werden sollte."

Jean wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er hatte überlebt. Reichte das nicht? Wie es schien, drängte jeder und alles in der USC darauf, dass er ein Mensch war, der Schmerzmittel und Schlafmittel erhielt, der die Nummer eines Therapeuten bekam, den er anrufen konnte. War es so, wenn man wie er war?

Er beschloss, Renee danach zu fragen und schweigend nahm er die Nummer an sich. Wenn Jean eines in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, dann, dass es ohne Widerstand leichter werden würde. Also nickte er und nahm das Lächeln, das ihm darauf geschenkt wurde, als Bestätigung für sein erlerntes Verhalten.

„Damit wären Sie für heute fertig. Ich möchte Sie auch nicht weiter von der Sonne fernhalten, die Sie, wie ich sehe, ja schon ordentlich genossen haben." Sie grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu. Vielmehr seinem Sonnenbrand und unwillkürlich befühlte Jean sein Gesicht, das dank der Creme tatsächlich besser war.

„Nicht die Sonnencreme vergessen, Mr. Moreau!", stimmte nun auch sie in den Kanon von Knox ein und Jean hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.

„Darf ich gehen?"

„Natürlich. Ich freue mich schon auf Sie…morgen, gleiche Uhrzeit."

Er nicht, so gar nicht.

Ohne sie anzusehen, nahm er die Medikamente an sich und stellte fest, dass er keine Tasche hatte um sie darin zu verstecken. Was eigentlich nicht notwendig war, denn sie würde sowieso mit seinem Kapitän über seinen Zustand sprechen. Darauf mochte Jean wetten.

Er erhob sich und drehte sich von ihrem Lächeln weg, ging hinaus auf den Flur zu Knox, der immer noch auf ihn wartete.

Das Handy, was dieser bis gerade eben in der Hand gehabt hatte, pingte unablässig, doch das war anscheinend nicht so wichtig wie er selbst. Erwartungsvoll sah Knox ihn an und Jean wusste nicht recht, was er von ihm wollte. So starrte er zurück, zwischen dem Kinn und den Augen des anderen Jungen hin und herpendelnd.

„Und, alles gut?", fragte dieser, als ihm anscheinend das Schweigen zu bunt wurde und Jean nickte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Namensschild der Ärztin.

„Doktor Chandler sagte, dass sie mich für eine Woche für das Training sperrt."

Überrascht weiteten sich die blauen Augen und Jean sah Besorgnis auf dem braungebrannten Gesicht, das anscheinend noch nicht einmal im Ansatz so viel Probleme hatte mit der Sonne wie er. Besorgnis um die Notwendigkeit, dass er mit dem Team zusammenspielte, sicherlich.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Knox alleine aus dem Grund, um seine Gedanken Lügen zu strafen und Jean rollte innerlich mit den Augen darüber. Dies hier war die USC, hielt er sich vor Augen. Kalifornien. Hier zählte der Mensch, der er eigentlich nicht sein durfte.

„Ja."

„Aber warum hat sie dich dann auf die Bank verbannt?"

Jean war hin und hergerissen zwischen einer offensichtlichen Lüge und einer Nichtantwort. Letzteres schloss sich aus, denn er hatte eine direkte Frage erhalten. Seines Kapitäns. Er wusste es besser, als darauf zu schweigen.

„Eine Verletzung auf dem Rücken hat sich entzündet und sie möchte Fortschritte bei der Heilung sehen", erwiderte Jean entsprechend neutral und wieder war es Überraschung, die ihm entgegenströmte.

Und schon wieder Besorgnis.

Jean grollte und mit großer Beherrschung war es nur innerlich.

„Oh Gott, deswegen bist du vor Ajeet so zurückgezuckt. Das tut mir fürchterlich leid! Hätte ich das gewusst, ich hätte natürlich drauf geachtet, dass er das nicht tut. Das tut mir fürchterlich leid! Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?", brach Knox beinahe augenblicklich in sein wortreiches Gebrabbel aus und Jean war kurz versucht, die Frage mit ja zu beantworten. Knox konnte aufhören, er zu sein. Er könnte aufhören zu reden.

„Wieso tut es dir leid?", verließ es verwirrt seine Lippen, bevor Jean sich davon abhalten konnte. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die Logik des Ganzen machen. Wieso sollte derjenige, der nun wirklich gar nichts mit der Wunde zu tun hatte, sich dafür entschuldigen?

„Weil es dir Leid erspart hätte!"

So selbstverständlich, wie Knox ihm diese Begründung um die Ohren fegte, so wenig wollte Jean sie akzeptieren, würde es doch seinen Kapitän Renee noch näher bringen, als es ihm lieb war. Sie war auch so. So undurchsichtig unlogisch. So mitfühlend. Konnte ein Kapitän je mitfühlend sein?

Jean ahnte, nein, befürchtete, dass die kalifornische Antwort darauf ja war. Er seufzte. Dieses Mal tatsächlich laut.

„Du bist dafür nicht verantwortlich", entkam es ihm entsprechend ungnädig, wo er eigentlich respektvoll und höflich hatte sein wollen. Doch Knox störte sich nicht an seinem Tonfall, im Gegenteil. Er lächelte, als hätte Jean etwas besonders Positives gesagt und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er in seinem Frust eventuell Französisch gesprochen hatte.

„Aber ich fühle mich dafür verantwortlich, Jean."

Früher einmal hätte sich Jean die Haare gerauft. Seitdem er wusste, wie es war, ganze Büschel ausgerissen zu bekommen, sah er von dem Vergleich ab und schulte sein Gesicht mit Gewalt auf Ausdruckslosigkeit. Er schwieg und wandte den Blick ab, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ganz besonders dumme Gesprächsstrang damit ein Ende hatte.

Hatte er.

„Hat Doc Fiona dir auch Blut abgenommen?", kam dafür aber die nächste, komische Frage auf ihn zugerannt und Jean nickte. So begeistert, wie Knox nun grinste, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Wirklich nicht.

„Dann brauchst du Eis!"

Nein. Sicherlich nicht. Er brauchte kein Eis um die Einstichstelle zu kühlen. Das war lächerlich. Wirklich. Doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen und seinem Kapitän tatsächlich Widerworte geben konnte, kam dieser ihm mit einer resoluten Handbewegung zuvor.

„Keine Widerrede, Moreau", kam der mahnende Zeigefinger von heute Morgen zum Einsatz und Jean wusste es besser, als nun irgendetwas zu sagen. Lieber nahm er sich Zeit, eben diesen zu betrachten und Vergleiche zwischen Knox' Zeigefinger und seinem eigenen zu ziehen, der weniger gerade war, dafür weniger Schwielen aufwies. Die Farm, er erinnerte sich.

„Los, Abmarsch."

Jean seufzte innerlich. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, als seinem Kapitän auf dessen Befehl hin zu folgen?

Dass sie nicht in das Apartment zurückgingen, wurde Jean aufgrund seiner Orientierungslosigkeit auf diesem Campus erst spät klar. Zu spät, mochte er meinen, als sie plötzlich vor einem Laden standen, der ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit des Wortes Eis bewusst machte.

Zum Kühlen, ja, aber Jean glaubte nicht, dass er sich Speiseeis auf den Arm schmieren sollte. Ungläubig sah er auf seinen Kapitän herab, der mit einem zufriedenen Strahlen und eben jenem Zeigefinger auf die Theke deutete, wo es Sorten gab, die Jean noch nicht einmal aussprechen konnte. Es war mehr als ein Jahrzehnt her, dass er in einer Eisdiele gewesen war.

Während er sich bewusst wurde, was das zu bedeuten hatte, betrat Knox auch schon den Laden und winkte dem Verkäufer hinter dem Tresen fröhlich zu.

„Jer, hey! Alles klar bei dir?" Natürlich war sein Kapitän auch hier bekannt. Was wunderte es ihn eigentlich noch, fragte Jean sich mit einem Anflug an selbstironischer Verzweiflung.

„Alles super! Chris, wir haben hier einen Angezapften!" Mit dem Schock in Knox' Gesicht konnte Jean überhaupt nichts anfangen und mit dem Entsetzen in dem Gesicht des Verkäufers erst recht nicht. Was passierte hier?

„Doc Chandler kennt auch gar keine Gnade!", echauffierte der Mann sich und Jean konnte dem nicht zustimmen. Die Nadel unter seiner Haut war unangenehm gewesen, aber im Vergleich zu allem Sonstigen nichts Schlimmes.

„Also, Jean", richtete Knox seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und Jean ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Es ist gute, alte Tradition bei den Trojans, dass jeder Neuankömmling, der von Doc Chandler ausgesaugt wurde, danach erst einmal ein Eis bekommt. Größe egal, Sortenanzahl, egal. Was darf dir Chris machen?"

Jean hatte viel erwartet, das aber nicht. Es erinnerte ihn an damals, an früher, als er zum Impfen zu einem Arzt gemusst hatte. Dieser hatte für jedes Kind einen bunten Lutscher gehabt, als Belohnung für die Tapferkeit. Jean erinnerte sich daran, dass er die klebrige Süße geliebt hatte.

Diese Zeit war vorbei, unwiederbringlich.

„Ich…kenne die Eissorten nicht", erwiderte Jean entsprechend stockend und erkannte seinen Fehler, kaum, dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten. Er hätte sagen sollen, dass er kein Eis aß. Oder dass er keine Lust hatte, Eis zu essen. Vielleicht wäre selbst das möglich bei Knox. Aber seine Unkenntnis in den Vordergrund zu stellen, war dumm, weil es dem Anderen Möglichkeiten eröffnete.

„Oh. Hm." Knox runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich dann an den Verkäufer. „Dann einmal ein bisschen von allem bitte!"

„_**Was?!**_", entfuhr es Jean gleichzeitig mit dem Eismann, der sie beide mit großen Augen musterte. Knox selbst gab sich ein Bild der vollkommenen Unschuld, während er sie beide mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln musterte.

„Was?", hielt er dagegen und bedeutete…Chris, so hieß er, fortzufahren. Fieberhaft überlegte Jean, wie er die kommende Katastrophe noch verhindern konnte, die sich hier vor ihm entfaltete, als der Mann einen Teller nahm und damit begann, von sämtlichen Sorten kleine Kugeln darauf zu verteilen.

„Ich…", begann er, kam er aber nicht weiter. In Evermore waren ihm Süßigkeiten streng verboten gewesen. Das Denken, das jahrelang in ihn hineingeprügelt worden war, flüsterte ihm nun ein, dass er bestraft werden würde für jeden Löffel, den er nehmen würde. Sie würden ihn so lange schlagen, bis er nur noch ein blutendes Elend sein würde.

Mit erschreckender Klarheit wurde sich Jean jedoch bewusst, dass diese Zeit vorbei war. Niemand aus Evermore würde kommen und ihn dafür bestrafen. Der Hauptzweig der Familie hatte seinen Transfer zu den Trojans abgesegnet. Hier hatte er Knox, der ihm sagen würde, was er zu tun hatte.

Knox, dem es leid tat, dass er von seinem toten Ex-Kapitän verletzt worden war. Knox, der ihm Frühstück machte. Knox, der seine Hände berührte ohne ihn zu verletzen. Der ihm soviel geistigen Input gab, dass Jean auch jetzt noch die bunten Kunstwerke des Art Districts vor seinen Augen sah.

„Wunderbar, dankeschön!", holte eben jener ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Jean sah hinunter auf einen Teller voller bunter, kleiner Eiskugeln. Jean blinzelte. Niemals im Leben würde er das alles alleine schaffen.

„Soviel kann ich nicht essen", murmelte er daher beinahe unhörbar und Knox hob mit einem Augenzwinkern die beiden Löffel hoch, die er in den Händen hielt.

„Alles, was du nicht schaffst, vernichte ich. Keine Sorge!"

Knox hatte gut reden. Schweigend folgte Jean ihm nach draußen und ließ sich vorsichtig neben seinem Kapitän an einem der schattigen Tische nieder.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	11. Chapter 11

Sodele, hier nun der nächste Teil.

Kira, vielen herzlichen Dank für dein Review. :3 Ich freue mich, dass Force of Nature trotzdem dein Interesse wecken konnte, auch wenn du wenig deutsche FF liest! Die nächsten beiden Teile gibt es gleich, dann kannst du gleich weiterschmökern 😉! Viel Spaß dir!

* * *

Der süße Geruch des vor ihm stehenden Eis zog in Jeans Nase und wieder machte ihm bewusst, dass niemand aus Evermore kommen und ihn bestrafen würde. Er durfte. Er musste, schließlich hatte sein Kapitän eindeutige Worte verloren. Jean starrte auf das bunte Sammelsurium aus ungelogen achtzehn Kugeln und fragte sich, ob Knox den Verstand verloren hatte.

Selbst wenn sein Kapitän mitaß, so würde das viel zu viel sein. Das konnte doch niemand im Leben essen.

Zweifelnd ruhte sein Blick auf eben jenem, der ihm nun einen Löffel entgegenstreckte. Der metallene Gegenstand hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft und Jean hatte das Gefühl, dass er, sollte er danach greifen, nicht nur diese unsinnige Trojantradition akzeptierte, sondern dass er damit auch einen nonverbalen Vertrag mit seinem Kapitän einging, von dem er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal den Inhalt kannte.

Es würde ihn nicht umbringen zu probieren und so wie er rebellisch die schwarz-goldene Schale neben das Day-Puzzle verbannt hatte, so rebellisch beschloss er nun, die Evermoreregeln, was seinen Diätplan anging, über den Haufen zu werfen. Riko war tot, der Herr bestimmte nicht mehr über ihn.

Er war hier und hatte ein Angebot erhalten, das er annehmen musste, bevor es schmolz.

Schweigend legte Jean die Medikamente und den dazwischengeklemmten Zettel auf seinen Schoß und griff nach dem Löffel. Trotzdem wartete er auf die Erlaubnis seines Kapitäns um anzufangen, die dieser ihm nach einer Sekunde des Begreifens ungeduldig erteilte.

„Na los, es schmilzt sonst!" Voller freudiger Erwartung wurde er angestarrt und Jean senkte seinen Blick, konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Teller.

Vorsichtig probierte er die erste Sorte und Schokolade explodierte in seinem Mund. Schokolade, wie er sie vor einem Jahrzehnt das letzte Mal geschmeckt hatte.

Einen Moment lang war der reine Geschmack dessen unfassbar und es schmeckte vollkommen falsch. Seine Erinnerungen, so fehlerhaft und unvollständig sie mit den Jahren geworden waren, sagten ihm, dass es nicht sein konnte. Zu süß, zu schwer, zu falsch. Dann…langsam erst, gewöhnten sich seine Geschmacksknospen daran und er nahm noch einen zweiten, dieses Mal halben Löffel. Schokolade, stellte er für sich bestätigend fest und beschloss, dass dies nun der Geschmack dafür war.

„Und?", fragte Knox hibbelig neben ihm und Jean fragte sich, was an seiner Meinung so wichtig war. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Es war…süß und klebrig und erschlagend. Seine Geschmacksnerven liefen Amok. Er hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, dass der Zucker sich negativ auf ihn auswirkte.

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich der nächsten Kugel.

Banane. Glaubte Jean zumindest, sicher waren sich seine Geschmacksnerven nicht. Obst hatte er in Evermore gegessen, aber nicht so wie hier. Soviel Zucker, soviel Süßes… und er…

Zwischen all dem Gefühl des Rebellierens und des Ausprobierens von neuen Dingen stahl sich just in diesem Moment etwas Anderes zwischen die widerstreitenden Emotionen. Seit Jahren hatte er es nicht mehr gefühlt und es als tot geglaubt. Nun aber zog und zerrte es an ihm, je mehr er sich damit beschäftigte. Heimweh. Schokolade und Banane, die Heimweh verursachten, er glaubte es nicht.

Das letzte Mal, als er Heimweh gespürt hatte, war er nach Evermore gekommen und hatte erfahren, dass er nie wieder zu seiner Familie zurückkehren würde, weil sie ihn dort gelassen hatten. Von jetzt auf gleich war er aus seiner geliebten und bekannten Umgebung gerissen worden, ausgestoßen aus seiner Familie, hinein in eine feindliche Umgebung, die ihn feindselig gemacht hatte. Nach und nach hatte jedes positive Gefühl aufgehört zu existieren und war durch Wut, Hass, Angst und das Gefühl des Verrats ersetzt worden.

Renee hatte ihm winzige Stücke seiner Sanftheit wiedergegeben. Sie hatte ihm Hoffnung geschenkt und durch sie hatte er wiederentdeckt, was Freundschaft und Hingabe bedeuten konnte. Das, was Knox hier unwissentlich tat, war ähnlich, aber bei näherem Hinsehen doch so gänzlich anders. Heimweh führte ein Gefühl von Heimat mit sich, das er sicherlich nicht hier in Kalifornien fand. Aber es ließ zu, dass er eben jenes wiedererlebte, etwas, das Jean niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, noch einmal zu fühlen.

Und es war wunderbar.

So probierte er sich Löffel für Löffel durch die anderen Sorten voller Frucht und Kuchen und Vanille und mehr Schokolade, in seinen Gedanken in seiner Heimat, in den warmen Sommern dort, die den Geruch von Meer und Zypressen durch die engen und steilen Gässchen der Stadt trugen.

Erst, als er auch die letzte Sorte probiert hatte, sah er auf und fand die Kraft, Knox in die Augen zu sehen. Trotz des sanften Lächelns hatte dieser seinen eigenen Löffel schon ungeduldig erhoben. Die Gier, die in den blauen Augen stand, sprach für sich und Jean fragte sich, warum Knox ihm den Teller nicht einfach weggenommen hatte, wenn er selbst etwas wollte. Das war doch sein gutes Recht. Warum hatte er nichts gesagt oder ihn einfach weggezogen?

„Und?", fragte sein Kapitän voller Erwartung und Jean fragte sich, ob es besser wäre, Knox anzulügen. Würde dieser ihm eine weitere Portion verbieten, wenn er merkte, dass es ihm schmeckte? Jean war sich unsicher, deswegen scheute er sich auch. Eine Lüge wäre gefährlich, zu gefährlich, als dass sich Jean nicht schlussendlich für die Wahrheit entscheiden würde.

„Es war gut."

Knox grinste. „Willst du noch mehr?"

Jeans Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, als er die Doppeldeutigkeit der Frage begriff. Wo weniger sein konnte, konnte natürlich auch noch mehr sein. _**Um Himmels Willen**_.

„Nein", erwiderte er bestimmt und hielt inne, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte, als ihm das Grinsen seines Gegenübers zu strahlend und zu hell wurde. „Danke", setzte er nach und legte den Löffel auf den Tisch. Es fiel ihm dabei nicht schwer, die zwischen ihm und dem Teller hin und herhuschenden Augen als das zu interpretieren, was sie waren: abwartend gierig, dass er freigab, was er nicht essen würde.

Jean seufzte innerlich und schob den Teller in Knox Richtung.

Mit wortlosem Erstaunen sah er, wie der Kapitän der Trojans in einer Geschwindigkeit den Rest des Eis aufaß, die Jean sich fragen ließ, ob der Junge überhaupt etwas schmeckte. Anscheinend schon, wenn er sich dessen verzückte Mimik ansah. Anscheinend schmeckte es der gierigen Hyäne am anderen Ende des Tisches und Jean hatte es mehr als einmal in den Fingern gezuckt, ihm den Teller wegzuziehen…nur um zu sehen, wie Knox reagieren würde.

In einem anderen Leben hätte er es spielerisch versucht.

Dass er überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, das zu tun, ließ Jean die Stirn runzeln. Sein anerzogener Respekt schrie ihn an, dass er so nicht über einen Kapitän zu denken hatte. Still schnaubte Jean. Hatte sein Ex-Kapitän ihm nicht auch verboten, Französisch zu sprechen? Hatte er. Und hatte er nicht mit Day und auch noch Josten eben diese Sprache gesprochen? Ja, hatte er.

Nein, ganz tot war sein Widerstand nicht. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er sich die letzten paar Wochen schwerer machen würde als es notwendig wäre.

Als hätte er es gehört, pingte sein Handy in der Hosentasche. Die Uhrzeit und der Ton des Messengers stimmten und Jean hielt kurz inne. Er wusste, wie die Nachricht lautete. Er wusste, von wem sie kam.

„Bist du nicht neugierig, von wem die Nachricht ist?", fragte Knox und Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Nein. Du etwa?", entkam es ihm, bevor er sich aufhalten konnte und sah mit nicht geringer Genugtuung zu, wie sich die Ohren des blonden Jungens fast so rot färbten wie das Erdbeereis, das sich zu Teilen noch in den Mundwinkeln seines Kapitäns befand.

* * *

„Hast du eigentlich einen Instagram- oder Twitter-Account?"

Jean sah von den Buchstaben hoch, die sich bis gerade eben noch zu Worten geformt hatten, und legte seinen Finger als Lesezeichen in das Buch. Er runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte, sich einen Reim aus Knox' Worten zu machen. Als dieser nicht erläuterte, was er meinte, sondern ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll anstarrte, seufzte er lautlos. Etwas, das er, wie Jean feststellte, in letzter Zeit sehr oft tat in der Gegenwart seines Kapitäns. Warum redete Knox nicht einfach weiter, so wie er es sonst tat?

„Was ist das?", fragte er schließlich notgedrungen und Knox öffnete seinen Mund in der Art schockierter Menschen, deren Weltanschauung dabei war, im nächsten Moment zu zerspringen. War er vorher noch eher halbherzig in der Aufmerksamkeit seines Kapitäns gewesen, so drehte sich dieser ihm mitsamt seines Schreibtischstuhls nun gänzlich zu.

„Wie bitte?!"

Jean hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass diese Begriffe zu etwas gehörten, was einen Menschen auszeichnete. Natürlich hatte Evermore es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihm diese Accounts zu besorgen, was auch immer sie waren. Ablenkungen waren ihm verboten gewesen, genauso wie Kontakte nach außen.

„Du kennst die schrecklichen Untiefen von Twitter und Instagram nicht? Facebook wenigstens? Skype? Tumblr? Snapchat?"

Er blinzelte. Einmal zu oft, wie es sich herausstellte, denn als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war Knox bereits aufgesprungen und versetzte Jean den Schreck seines Lebens, als er zu ihm kam und sich neben ihm auf das Bett fallen ließ, auf dem er gerade saß.

Was genau es daran war, ob nun der schwere Körper, der neben ihm die Matratze senkte oder die direkte Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen, seines Kapitäns… Reflex und schlimme Erinnerungen ließen Jean ohne zu zögern ruckartig und überhastet in Richtung Kopfteil zurückweichen, die Knie an den Körper gepresst, die Hände nahe seinem Körper in das Laken gekrallt. Wie schon bei seinem ersten Einsteigen in den Wagen des Trojans schrie Jeans Instinkt, dass es nun soweit war.

In Evermore hatte die Anwesenheit eines anderen Jungen in seinem Bett immer Gewalt und Erniedrigung zur Folge gehabt. Auch dann, als Riko es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, Josten in seinem Bett anzuketten und ihm das Messer in die Hand zu drücken, damit er seine Laken ausnahmsweise mit anderem Blut als seinem eigenen beschmutzte.

Jean verharrte in seiner Position, den Blick gerade soweit gesenkt, dass er Knox nicht in die Augen sehen musste, dessen Bewegungen aber vorhersehen konnte um sich vorzubereiten. Sein Herz raste vor Angst. Vielleicht gelang ihm die Flucht, bevor etwas passierte. Vielleicht konnte er den Anderen von sich stoßen und seine Sachen greifen. Nur weg von hier und dann… vielleicht konnte er den Handel ändern auf weniger als zwei Monate.

Doch es geschah nichts. Wie im Auto am Flughafen geschah nichts. Knox saß nur da und als Jean es schließlich wagte, den Blick zu heben, sah er keine Schadenfreude oder Sadismus im Gesicht seines Kapitäns, sondern nichts Anderes als geschockte Besorgnis. Groß und erschrocken starrten ihn die blauen Augen an und teilten ihm mit, wie gravierend doch der Unterschied zwischen Riko und Knox war.

„Ich…wollte nur…", begann Knox und musste anscheinend gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals anschlucken. „Entschuldige, Jean. Bitte, ich wollte nicht… ich wollte dir nur zeigen…"

Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Jean an die Unterschiede, die sein logisches Denken zwischen den beiden Kapitänen herausstellte. Das Aussehen, komplett anders. Das Verhalten, ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. Die Gedanken, auch… oder?

Jean schluckte seinerseits mühevoll gegen seinen rasenden Herzschlag an.

Trotzdem Knox sich offen dazu bekannte, dass er sich mit Männern vergnügte, fiel er hier nicht über ihn her. Obwohl er sein Kapitän war, erhob er nicht die Hand gegen ihn.

Zittrig atmete Jean aus und versuchte, die gleiche Menge an Sauerstoff wieder in seine Luft zu pressen, um so etwas wie eine Regelmäßigkeit zu finden.

Verzweiflung stahl sich auf das sonst so sonnige Gesicht und ruckartig drehte Knox seinen Laptop um, mit dem Bildschirm zu ihm. Jean erkannte durch sein eingeengtes Blickfeld nicht viel, aber was er erkannte, war bunt und quietschig.

„Hier, das wollte ich dir zeigen. Ich habe Bilder auf meinem Account. Viele… von unserem Team, meiner Familie, mir, von der Umgebung. Ich wollte nicht…" Seine Stimme verlor sich erneut und er verstummte, senkte seinen Blick auf etwas so Triviales, das Jean zu einer anderen Zeit hätte schnauben lassen.

Nun aber nutzte er jede Ablenkung, die sich ihm bot und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die bunten Flecken, die nach und nach zu klaren Bildern wurden. Alles, was ihn wegtrieb von seinen Erinnerungen, war gut.

Er räusperte sich, immer noch nicht wirklich in der Lage, sich aus seiner Position zu lösen.

„Zeig…zeig sie mir", presste er hervor, rau, unmenschlich, unkenntlich selbst in seinen Ohren. Es war eine Bitte, auch wenn er Mühe hatte, sie zu formulieren.

„Ich kann aber auch aufstehen, ich kann auch zurück auf mein Bett gehen, das ist gar kein Problem, dann kannst du sie alleine durchschauen. Wie du es möchtest, Jean. Du musst sie auch gar nicht anschauen, wirklich nicht. Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn es nicht in Ordnung ist", brabbelte sein Kapitän in einer Tour fort und Jean hatte das Gefühl, dass er alleine anhand der Schnelligkeit der herausgepressten Worte Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde.

Seine Gedanken störte das allerdings nicht. Wie hungrige Raubtiere stürzten sie sich auf die Sätze, die ihn beruhigen sollten. Wie er es mochte? Er konnte sagen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war? Niemals hatte Riko das gesagt. Kein einziges Mal. Er hatte seine Wünsche nicht zu äußern gehabt und nun spielten sie selbst hier eine Rolle. Wollte er, dass sein Kapitän hier saß oder war es ihm lieber, dass er sich woanders befand?

Natürlich war es ihm lieber, dass Knox ihn in diesem Moment nicht so nahe war, doch so sehr Jean auch erschreckt worden war durch die abrupte Nähe, so sehr hasste er die Erinnerungen, die dafür verantwortlich waren und die Angst, die damit einherging. Er hasste das Gefühl, das tief in ihm verwurzelt war, so abgrundtief, dass er dagegen rebellierte. Mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung stand, lehnte er sich dagegen auf und hielt eben jener Angst höhnisch den Spiegel vor. So wie er in Rikos Nähe Französisch gesprochen hatte, so wie er Josten wieder und wieder zugeflüstert hatte, dass er nicht unterschreiben sollte, blieb er nun hier und verneinte Knox' Vorschlag.

„Nein." Nicht mehr als ein Krächzen war es…zunächst. „Nein, bleib", schaffte er es ein paar Augenblicke später auch zumindest den Ansatz eines Satzes.

„Ist das auch wirklich okay?"

Wenn Knox wüsste, wie sehr diese einfache Frage tief in seine Seele schnitt und ihn mit Unglauben ausfüllte. Abby hatte das gefragt. Renee hatte das gefragt. Und nun auch Knox.

Jean nickte knapp, während er auf den Bildschirm starrte und sein Blick nur kurz hochschnellen ließ.

Es reichte, um die vorsichtige Zurückhaltung zu sehen, die dem Schrecken nachfolgte, den er anscheinend in seinem Kapitän hervorgerufen hatte. Jean schluckte.

„Möchtest du so sitzen bleiben?"

Für das Erste ja. Vielleicht auch den ganzen Abend. Er brauchte allerdings jetzt die Wand in seinem Rücken als Versicherung, dass er niemanden im Rücken hatte, das niemand so einfach an ihn herankam. Das war das Eingeständnis, was er sich selbst machen musste. Verstohlen versteckte er seine Finger zwischen seinem Oberkörper und seinen Oberschenken.

Verspätet nickte Jean und Knox drehte den Bildschirm so, dass er an seine Tastatur gelangen konnte. Ohne nachzubohren widmete sich sein Kapitän einer Aufgabe, die er nicht hätte übernehmen müssen. Mit unsicheren Händen machte er eines der Bilder groß und begann mit leisen, stockenden Erklärungen, die Jean nicht verstand. Noch nicht. Noch ließ er sich von dem reinen Klang der Stimme einlullen, die soviel anders war als die Stimmen, die er in Anwesenheit anderer Jungen in seinem Bett gehört hatte.

Knox lotste ihn durch die Seite, erklärte ihm anhand von ein paar Bildern den grundlegenden Sinn und die Basisfunktionen. Er machte Bilder groß, die Jean mit einer Fülle von Leben überfluteten, dass er kaum hinterherkam um alle Details aufzunehmen.

Da waren Fotos der Mannschaft, wie sie einander umarmten und verschwitzt in die Kamera grinsten, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres. Jean erkannte viele der Spieler, einige jedoch nicht. Er staunte über die Grimassen, die sie schnitten, als wäre Exy nichts Wichtiges und etwas, bei dem man Spaß haben konnte. Knox nannte ihm Namen, die Jean durch sich hindurchwaschen ließ, weil sie nicht wichtig waren. Er würde sie sich sowieso nicht merken in der Zeit, die er hier war.

Mit einem sanfteren Lächeln zeigte sein Kapitän ihm die Fotos seiner Familie und der Farm. Zwei kleine Schwestern, Zwillinge, die Jean nicht auseinanderhalten konnte, auch wenn es laut Knox anscheinend offensichtlich war. Vater, Mutter, zwei ältere Brüder, allesamt blond, nur die Augen hatten unterschiedliche Farben. Sie alle thronten inmitten der Farm und ihrer Tiere. Jean sah Pferde, Kühe, Schweine, Hunde, Katzen und Hühner. Gänse, die sich in das Haus verirrt hatten.

Die Landschaft war so weitläufig, wie Knox sie beschrieben und Jean sie sich vorgestellt hatte und das Bild von dem rotglühenden Sonnenuntergang weckte ein Kribbeln in ihm, das er im ersten Moment nicht wirklich einordnen konnte.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Bildern vom Strand, vielmehr von den Trojans am Strand. Halbnackt, braungebrannt und so unbeschwert, dass es beinahe schon fahrlässig war. Wie konnte man seine Zeit so vertrödeln und nicht trainieren? Jean verstand es nicht, auch wenn er sich nur zu gut an Knox' Worte erinnerte. Hier gab es den destruktiven Rhythmus von Evermore nicht. Hier wurde sich nach dem Lauf der Sonne gerichtet. Hier war es möglich, Freizeit zu haben. Am Strand zu liegen.

Hier durfte gegessen werden, was schmeckte und auch das sah Jean auf den Bildern, die Berge an Dingen zeigte, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er erkannte die beiden jungen Frauen wieder, die mit ihnen gefrühstückt hatten, wie sie vor einer riesigen Schüssel mit Nudeln saßen, Knox im Hintergrund, der breit grinste.

Und er sah Bilder von gegnerischen Spielern, mit denen sein Kapitän sich gut verstand. Unzählige waren es, entstanden bei den Partien, die sie gegeneinander angetreten waren. Das Bild von Day und Knox ließ Jean jedoch wegsehen, weil er die Freude und Zuneigung in den Augen des Foxes nicht ertrug, die dieser augenscheinlich für Knox empfand und die Knox durchaus erwiderte.

Während Knox erklärte und erklärte, hatte Jean tatsächlich so etwas wie Ruhe gefunden. Das Zittern seiner Glieder hatte nachgelassen und seine Hände hatten sich aus ihrem Versteck hinter seinen Knien auf die Matratze gelegt. Er hatte sogar seine Beine ein wenig entspannt, auch wenn er noch davon entfernt war, sie bequem zu arrangieren. Immer öfter hatte er Knox einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, während dieser Nichtigkeiten erklärt hatte, die im Leben nicht nützlich waren. Trotzdem hatte Jean ihm zugehört und wälzte nun unwichtige Details in seinen Gedanken hin und her, die ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollten. Die Gans, die sich auf den heimischen Tisch gewagt hatte, hieß Eva. Wer nannte seine Tiere so?

Er war sogar soweit entspannt, dass er nun seine Stirn runzelte, als Knox versuchte, ihm das Programm Twitter näher zu bringen und ihn von den Vorzügen eines eigenen Accounts zu überzeugen.

Jean räusperte sich. „140 Zeichen um sich der Welt mitzuteilen in einem Programm, das einen Vogel als Logo hat, mit einer Raute für die Stichworte?", fasste er zusammen, was Knox ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

Die Unsicherheit des anderen Jungen hatte sich in den Minuten, die sie so hier verbracht hatten, ebenfalls gelegt und er lächelte begeistert. „Genau!"

„Warum sollte man das tun?" Das Lächeln erstarb und wurde verzweifelt.

„Damit man sich mitteilen kann."

Jean fragte sich, ob er die Frage nochmals wiederholen sollte.

„Schau hier, solche Sachen kann man schreiben!", weihte Knox ihn in seine eigenen – wie Jean jetzt wusste – Tweets ein. Gezwitscher, was für eine seltsame und doch passende Übersetzung für die sinnentleerten Sätze, die dieser online gestellt hatte und erstaunlich viele Herzen – Likes – dafür bekommen hatte. Und Weitergezwitscher – Retweets. Jean war nicht überzeugt von dieser Art von Kommunikation, insbesondere, da Alvarez, so hieß die Dunkelhaarige von heute Morgen, Knox darauf ebenso sinnentleerte Dinge antwortete und dafür ebenfalls Likes bekam.

„Wird es von mir erwartet, dass ich eben solche Dinge schreibe?", fragte Jean und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht der Fall war oder dass Knox seinen Account führen würde.

„Nur, wenn du es möchtest, Jean."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er könnte sich vielleicht vorstellen, Bilder hochzuladen, auch wenn dieser Sinn sich ihm ebenfalls nicht erschloss. Aber Menschen mitzuteilen, wie er sich während seines Spiels gefühlt hatte, so wie es Knox tat, das war für ihn unvorstellbar.

„Dann brauchst du es auch nicht. Ich würde dir aber empfehlen, deinen Account für dich zu beanspruchen. Dann hast du etwas Offizielles. Du musst ihn nicht nutzen und kannst, wenn du professionell Exy spielst, den durch deinen Agenten verwalten lassen um die richtige PR zu betreiben."

Jean blinzelte und starrte Knox überrascht an, der sich verlegen räusperte. „Also falls du überhaupt zum Profi werden willst. Ich dachte, weil du so gut bist und der beste Backliner der Liga und aus Evermore und… ich meine die drei… also… die perfekte Mannschaft…"

Anscheinend war es einer von Knox Charakterzügen, dass er viel und viel Unsinn redete, wenn er nervös war. Das einte ihn mit Hemmick und Jean verzog beim Gedanken an den Abend in der Gewalt des Foxes die Lippen.

Knox bezog es natürlich auf sich. „Nicht gut? Sorry, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du etwas Anderes machst. Wenn ich dich damit in irgendeiner Art und Weise gekränkt haben sollte, dann entschuldige bitte."

„Es ist in Ordnung", wiegelte Jean ab, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Seine Planungen waren noch nie über seinen Collegeabschluss hinausgegangen. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken um seine Zukunft gemacht, weil er keine gehabt hatte.

Und nun?

„Du sagtest, dass es da noch andere Programme gibt", lenkte Jean vom Thema ab und bereute es für jede einzelne der nächsten zwanzig Minuten, in denen Knox ihm einen kopfschmerzerregenden Crashkurs durch anscheinend sämtliche Social Media-Kanäle gab, die es zu nutzen galt, die aber allesamt unsinnig und unnütz waren. Ein Programm, was selbstständig wieder Bilder löschte? _**Warum**_?

„Sollen ich dir noch eine kurze Einführung ins Onlinebanking geben?", fragte Knox zum Abschluss und Jean sah auf. Zwischen all dem unnützen Zeug war das noch das Sinnvollste. Jean nickte entsprechend und wurde mit einem Lächeln belohnt.

„Hast du schonmal ein Onlinekonto gehabt?"

Jean verneinte und Knox hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Okay… also Überweisungen per Hand sozusagen?" Als Jean auch das verneinte, legte sein Gegenüber fragend den Kopf schief und wartete anscheinend auf eine Erklärung, die er so nicht geben konnte.

„Okay. Hattest du einen Agenten, der das für dich in Evermore gemacht hat?"

Jean irritierte die Frage mehr als dass er es zugeben wollte. Einen Agenten? „Ich hatte kein Konto. Die Finanzen wurden durch den Herrn verwaltet", spezifizierte er und Knox sah so schnell von seinem Laptop hoch, dass sein Nacken knackste. Jean fragte sich, ob das gesund sein konnte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er nach, anscheinend in der Hoffnung, sich verhört zu haben und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. In einer langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegung verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ist es hier anders?", fragte er und sah die Antwort schon auf Knox' Gesicht, bevor der Andere auch nur den Mund aufmachte.

„Ja aber sicher! Jeder von uns hat sein eigenes Konto, zu dem kein anderer Zugriff hat. Wie Coach Rhemann es schon gesagt hat."

Jean nickte, auch wenn er bereits ahnte, dass er auch dieses Konzept nicht wirklich verstehen würde. Wieso sollte jemand wie er Geld haben? Er benötigte kein Geld, es würde daher vollkommen ausreichen, wenn Coach Rhemann die nötigen Ausgaben tätigte und den Rest behielt. Doch die Entschlossenheit in Knox' Augen hielt Jean davon ab, das Thema weiter zu verfolgen.

„Na dann wollen wir mal", rieb sich Knox die Finger und Jean war sich in diesem Moment wirklich nicht sicher, ob das eine Drohung war. Einen Moment später war er sich sicher, dass es eine war, aber eine, die ihm keine Schmerzen bringen würde. Zumindest keine Schmerzen, die Folge von Gewalt waren.

Kopfschmerzen brachte es ihm ein, denn als Knox mit seinen Erklärungen fertig war, schwirrten seine Gedanken vor Wissen, das er sich angeeignet hatte. Er wusste jetzt, dass er eine Kreditkarte hatte und ein Onlinekonto. Er wusste, wie er Überweisungen tätigen und einsehen konnte, wieviel Geld er noch hatte. Er hatte auch gesehen, wieviel Geld sich bereits darauf befand und dass es sich dabei um die Höhe seines Stipendiums handelte.

Während Knox sich für einen Moment dankbarerweise in das Badezimmer zurückgezogen hatte, war Jean aufgestanden und zu der Schale gegangen, die ihm die Anwältin gegeben hatte. Darin befanden sich immer noch die beiden Umschläge, von denen er nun den bereits geöffneten nahm und nachdenklich die Karte und das dazugehörige Schreiben herauszog.

Er tat das, was er gerade von Knox gelernt hatte mit den Daten, die er hier fand, und wartete, dass sich das Fenster aufbaute, das ihm sagen würde, wieviel laut den Moriyamas seine Schande wert war.

Als es sich schließlich aufgebaut hatte, konnte Jean nicht anders, als auf den Bildschirm zu starren. Dass Knox wieder aus dem Bad heraustrat, nahm er dabei nur nebenher zur Kenntnis. Dass Knox seinen Namen nannte, war in diesem Moment ebenso egal. Wie gefangen war Jean von der Zahl, die er auf dem Bildschirm sah. Die Bedeutung dessen war ihm augenblicklich klar und es war reiner Spott und Hohn, die ihm hier entgegenstarrten. Soviel war sein Schmerz also wert gewesen? Seine Erniedrigung? Die Alpträume, die er immer noch davon hatte?

„Jean?" Besorgnis schlängelte sich seinen Weg zu ihm und er sah blind auf. Durch die Positionsveränderung stand Knox hinter ihm und gerade jetzt war Jean viel zu betäubt von seinen übrigen Emotionen, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Von seiner Position heraus konnte Knox einen perfekten Blick auf den Bildschirm werfen und in dessen Gesicht sah Jean genau die Verstörung, die er tief in sich fühlte.

Er wusste gar nicht, dass es möglich war, seine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe innerhalb von so wenigen Sekunden zu verlieren. Er wusste gar nicht, dass Knox so bleich werden konnte, die Augen so groß und dass dem anderen Jungen tatsächlich mal die Worte ausgehen konnten.

„Jean?", krächzte sein Kapitän schließlich und er wandte seinen Blick ab, wieder hin zum Bildschirm, der ihm seinen Wert nannte. Den Wert seiner Schande.

Fünf Millionen Dollar.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy starrte auf den Bildschirm, als könne ihm dieser die Antwort auf all seine Fragen geben, die sich mit der schier erschlagenden Summe aufgetan hatten. Er starrte solange, bis er sich bewusst wurde, dass er viel zu nah bei Jean stand. Viel zu nahe und viel zu bedrohlich stand er über Jean und verursachte dem anderen Jungen sicherlich damit Unwohlsein.

Nur zu deutlich hatte Jeremy noch vor Augen, wie Jean panisch und ängstlich vor ihm zurückgewichen war. Klar sichtbar hatte Panik in den grauen Augen gestanden, Furcht vor ihm, während Jean sich klein gemacht und die Teile seines Körpers geschützt hatte, die es in solchen Fällen zu schützen galt.

Jeremy hatte sich unwillkürlich an ihren zweiten Tag zurückerinnert, an den grausamen Moment, in dem Jean vor ihm gekniet hatte, die Stirn auf dem Boden.

Was haben sie bloß mit dir gemacht?, hatte sich Jeremy erneut mit blutendem Herzen gefragt, während er selbst mit Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Er war dumm gewesen, so spontan zu reagieren und Jean auf die Pelle zu rücken. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht, als er sich auf das Bett hatte fallen lassen zu einem Jungen, dessen Haare an großen Stellen ausgerissen worden waren.

Jean hatte für seine Dummheit bezahlt und das hatte Jeremy mehr als alles andere wehgetan.

Eingedenk dessen trat er nun langsam um Jean herum und ließ sich vorsichtig an dessen Kopfende nieder, sodass dieser ihn gut im Blick hatte und sehen konnte, was er tat.

„Das ist echt `ne Menge Geld", lächelte er schließlich zuversichtlicher, als er sich fühlte. Doch mit irgendetwas wollte er die Anspannung, die wieder aufgetreten war, auflösen und wenn es nur ein dummer Spruch war, der etwas Anderes außer dieser offensichtlichen Verstörtheit hervorrief, die Jean zu einer fadenlosen Marionette machte.

Wie es schien, hatte er zunächst keinen Erfolg damit, doch dann richteten sich die durchdringenden Augen auf ihn und Jeremy wünschte sich beinahe, er hätte Jeans Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich gezogen.

Viel schlimmer war es jedoch, dass Jean keinen Ton sagte und Jeremy nur durch einen Einblick in seine Mimik erlaubte, an seinen Emotionen teilzuhaben. Der Hass, den er fand, verschreckte ihn, auch wenn er sich beinahe sicher war, dass sich dieser nicht auf ihn bezog.

„Eigentlich gehört eine Million davon dir, wenn es man es genau nimmt", war das Erste, was Jeans Lippen verließ. Es irritierte Jeremy zutiefst.

„Warum? Es ist dein Geld, du hast es dir verdient. Oder nicht…?", setzte er zögerlich hinterher, als er sah, wie der Backliner zusammenzuckte.

„Verdient…", echote dieser tonlos. „Ich habe es mir _**verdient**_."

Jetzt war es purer, reiner Hass, der sich einzig und alleine auf Jeremy richtete. Verachtung bis über die Grenzen des Erträglichen hinaus. Das Schweigen, was nun zwischen sie trat, war eisig, Jeans Bewegungen roboterhaft und wenig menschlich. Ungelenk loggte er sich aus, noch viel ungelenker schob er den Laptop von sich, bevor er aufstand und ohne einen Ton zu sagen das Schlafzimmer verließ. Keine Minute später hörte Jeremy, wie die Tür zu ihrem Apartment aufgerissen und mit einer derartigen Wucht zugeknallt wurde, dass die Gläser in ihrem Schrank klirrten.

Wie vom Donner gerührt saß Jeremy auf dem Bett seines Zimmernachbarn und starrte fassungslos auf die Tür. Was zum Teufel hatte er falsch gemacht?

Er schluckte mühevoll und verharrte auf dem Bett, in der Hoffnung, dass Jean zurückkam, wenn er sich beruhigt hatte. Wenn er ihm sagen würde, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Doch nichts tat sich und es dauerte exakt 28 Minuten, bis Jeremy die Courage aufbrachte, zu seinem Handy zu greifen und Kevins Kontakt aufzurufen. Noch einmal sechs Minuten, bis er den Jungen auch wirklich anrief.

„Hi Jeremy!", wurde er mit einem Lächeln begrüßt, das ihn schon seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft immer in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Die darin enthaltene Herausforderung hatte er von Anfang an gerne angenommen. Nun aber scheute er sich vor eben dieser und winkte verschämt.

„Wie geht es dir?", läutete er das Gespräch ein, erst einmal vom Thema ablenkend. Kevin hob die Augenbraue und gab Jeremy nonverbal zu verstehen, dass er die Verzögerungstaktik durchaus durchschaut hatte und nur aus Höflichkeit nicht schnaubte. Lakonisch legte er den Kopf schief.

„Besser als dir, wie es aussieht, habe mich gerade von einer Zimmerparty mit den Monstern und dem Junkie davongestohlen, als kein großer Verlust."

„_**Du**_ bist kein großer Verlust!", hörte Jeremy einen weiter entfernten Zwischenruf aus dem Hintergrund und er musste wider Willen schmunzeln. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war das Neil Josten, verdammt schneller Striker mit verdammt großer Klappe. Nicht umsonst hatte Alvarez eine Playlist mit all seinen besten Antworten auf Reporterfragen auf ihrem Rechner, mit der sie ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen quälte.

Nicht, dass Jeremy sich je dazu hatte breitschlagen lassen, ihr den gleichen Umgang mit der Presse zu erlauben.

Beim Gedanken daran hielt Jeremy nicht nur gedanklich inne. Bisher hatte er die Notwendigkeit, Jeans Ankunft bei den Trojans der Presse vorzustellen, noch weit von sich geschoben. Aber es wäre notwendig, ebenso wie es notwendig wäre, dass der Junge selbst ein paar Worte sagte, was, wie ihm bewusst wurde, in der Vergangenheit noch nie der Fall gewesen war. Jedes Pressestatement war von Riko oder Kevin gemacht worden, niemals aber von Jean.

Oh Shit.

„Und wie geht's Neil?", fragte er alleine schon deswegen, um sich selbst von dem Problem abzulenken und noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit zu schinden…wenn er gerade schon einmal dabei war.

„Weiß nicht, wann es für ihn gut ist, den Mund zu halten und stopft ungesundes Zeug in sich hinein. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wenn er so weiter macht, wird er in der kommenden Saison kein ernstzunehmender Gegner für euch sein."

„Und selbst wenn, wir haben Jean", grinste Jeremy zurück, auch wenn das nicht lange hielt. Im Gegenteil. Es brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, da erlosch es wieder und er dachte an das, was heute Abend geschehen war. „Kevin… ich glaube, ich habe etwas Dummes gemacht", leitete Jeremy den wahren Grund ihres Videochats ein. Besorgt musterte sein Gegenüber ihn.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Jeremy. Aber erzähl mal."

Er überlegte, ob er Dinge aussparen sollte, entschied sich letzten Endes aber dagegen. Er erzählte alles, angefangen vom Besuch der Männer der Moriyamas über Jeans Zurückzucken über die Geldsumme und seine Worte, die Jean so wütend gemacht hatten, dass er ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte. Kevin hörte geduldig zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und brauchte seinerseits eine Weile, um die Informationen im Anschluss zu verdauen.

„Kevin, ich habe Angst, dass ich etwas wirklich Schlimmes gesagt habe, aber das Geld hat er sich doch verdient, oder nicht? Das ist doch für seine Spiele für Evermore, sein Sportstipendium, die Edgar Allan ist doch reich…", begann Jeremy an zu brabbeln, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nicht weiter wusste. Kevin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, für die Spiele ist das Geld nicht. Dieses wurde von Evermore einbehalten, zumindest, was ihn anging."

Jeremy schluckte schwer.

„Und was meinte er damit, dass mir eine Million davon zustehen würden? Ich habe doch gar nichts damit zu tun. Wir haben uns doch bis vor zwei Wochen noch nicht einmal wirklich kennengelernt."

Kevin runzelte die Stirn. „Wieviel waren auf dem Konto, sagtest du?"

„Fünf."

Kevin Day brauchte weniger als zwei Minuten, damit ihm die Bedeutung dieser Zahlen klar wurde, das sah Jeremy schon an der Gesichtsfarbe, die von einem gesunden Ton zu einem aschfahlen Grau wurde. Das, was Jeremy in seinen Augen erkannte, war in allererster Linie Trauer, dann Bedauern und schlussendlich überwältigender Schmerz.

Hatte er gedacht, dass Kevin sein Wissen mit ihm teilen würde, lag Jeremy aber falsch.

Ungeduldig bedeutete er Kevin, fortzufahren, doch das stieß auf schweigende Ablehnung. „Was ist es? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", hakte er deswegen nach und Kevin schnaubte.

„Nichts, Jer. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht." Schuld und Verzweiflung in Kevins Stimme ließen all seine Alarmglocken schrillen.

„Aber warum hat er sowas dann gesagt?"

„Jean hat…", begann Kevin und verstummte dann. Er schluckte mehrfach, bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Riko hat Jean viele schlimme Dinge angetan. Darunter auch viele unverzeihliche Dinge."

Jeremy nickte. Für ihren waren alleine schon die fehlenden Haare unverzeihlich. Oder die Narben um die Handgelenke.

„Manche Dinge hat er auch aus Hass oder Eifersucht getan. Damals habe ich dich das erste Mal kennengelernt und habe einmal zu oft davon erzählt, dass ich deine Art zu spielen beeindruckend finde. Riko hat das bestraft."

Entsetzt schlug sich Jeremy die Hand vor den Mund. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, mochte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Was Jean dadurch hatte erleiden müssen, auch nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass es grausam gewesen sein musste.

„Die Zahl dieser Summe in Verbindung mit Jeans Worten ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass es in irgendeiner Art und Weise entweder Schweigegeld ist. Das hat sich Jean nicht verdient, das musste er erleiden."

Jeremy rieb sich frustriert über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin so ein dummer Trottel", murmelte er.

„Nein, Jeremy, du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, der sich sorgt und kümmert. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Wenn jemand etwas falsch gemacht, dann bin ich es. Ich hätte dir mehr erzählen und dich besser auf Jean vorbereiten müssen."

Jeremy seufzte. „Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass er Angst vor mir hat, Kev."

Das überraschte Kevin, doch schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er Angst vor _**dir**_ hat. Er hat Angst vor seinem Trainer und seinem Teamkapitän, damit auch vor der Macht, die von diesen Personen ausgeht. Er hat Angst vor Fremden, die er nicht kennt und vor Situationen, die ihm unbekannt sind."

„Ich beneide Renee darum, dass er so vertraut mit ihr ist", überraschte Jeremy nicht nur Kevin mit seinen Worten. Es war tatsächlich Bitterkeit, die er bei dem Gedanken an ihr Telefonat und die relative Offenheit des Backliners dort empfand. „Vor ihr hat er keine Angst."

Die Sanftheit, die Jeremy über Kevins Gesicht huschen sah, sprach für sich. „Weil sie ihn gerettet hat und nicht müde wurde, jede einzelne seiner Mauern zu überwinden oder zu durchdringen."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass ich genauso stur sein soll wie sie?"

Kevin überlegte einen Moment lang. „Er ist es wert."

Jeremy hob die Augenbraue. „Stur zu sein?"

„Nicht aufzugeben. Jean ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, der es mehr als jeder andere verdient hat, endlich glücklich zu werden in seinem Leben. Wenn ich es könnte, ich würde…"

Weiter kam Kevin nicht, als ihm abrupt das Handy aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Minyard, schon wieder, dessen eiskalte, desinteressierte Ruhe Jeremy nach wie vor einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Captain Sunshine hier, Captain Sunshine da, Captain Sunshine schon wieder am Telefon. Man könnte meinen, Captain Sunshine wäre bei uns eingezogen, so oft, wie sein Geist in den heruntergekommenen Hallen des Foxtowers herumgeistert", schnarrte der blonde Junge desinteressiert. „Stell dir lieber die Frage, ob der Rabe überhaupt die Mühe wert ist, die du veranstaltest."

Damit hatte er aufgelegt und Jeremy starrte perplex auf seinen Bildschirm, lange genug, dass sich nach ein paar Minuten Kevin noch einmal meldete, auf den Lippen ein wütendes Grollen.

„Und ich sage dir, er ist es wert. Jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper ist es!"

Stumm nickte Jeremy und Kevin verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen auf ein morgiges Telefonat, sobald er mit Jean gesprochen hatte.

Dessen Handy nun im Hintergrund pingte, während der Startbildschirm grell aufleuchtete. Jeremy sah in die Richtung und runzelte die Stirn, als der Nachrichtentext lediglich eine Zahl war. 51. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte. Den Absender konnte Jeremy nicht erkennen.

Jeremy seufzte und ließ sich auf sein eigenes Bett zurückfallen. Er würde wach bleiben, bis Jean wieder da war, und mit ihm sprechen. Er musste mit ihm sprechen, bevor er ihn morgen ihrer Mannschaft vorstellte, er musste sich entschuldigen und versprechen, dass er das nicht wieder tun würde.

Mit jeder halben Stunde, die verstrich, wurde Jeremy müder, bis er schließlich einschlief. Mitten in der Nacht schreckte er hoch und stellte fest, dass Jeans Bett immer noch unangetastet war. Er verschob seinen Plan auf den nächsten Morgen, doch als er aufwachte, war Jean immer noch nicht da.

* * *

Der erste Sonnenaufgang, den Jean hier in Kalifornien im Freien sah, beendete eine Nacht voller Zweifel, dunkler Gedanken und Fragen, die er sich selbst gestellt hatte, die ihm aber nur eine Person aktuell beantworten konnte. Diese Person schlief unter ihm in dem Haus, das die Trojans bewohnten und würde in einer Stunde aufwachen, so schätzte es zumindest Jean.

In seiner überhasteten Flucht hatte er vergessen, sein Handy mitzunehmen, so war er die dunklen Stunden in der Nacht gänzlich auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen. Er hatte seinen Countdown nicht, der ihm versichern würde, dass es eine endliche Zahl an Tagen gab. Viel schlimmer war jedoch gewesen, dass er Renee nicht hatte, die er kontaktieren konnte.

So hatte er mit sich alleine ausmachen müssen, was diese Worte in ihm angerichtet hatten. Knox hatte gesagt, dass er sich das Geld verdient hatte. Grausam und ehrlich war er gewesen und Jean hatte einen Moment lang die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Gerne hätte er seinen Kapitän in dem Moment geschlagen. Wieder und wieder, bis dieser sich für seine Worte und für das, was er alleine durch sein Dasein angerichtet hatte, entschuldigt hätte. Gleichzeitig hätte er ihn gerne angeschrien, wie er denn glaubte, dass es sein würde, vergewaltigt zu werden. Wieder und wieder, trotz und gerade wegen aller Gegenwehr. Er hatte ihm ins Gesicht schreien wollen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als sie ihn gegen seinen Willen ausgezogen, gegen seinen Willen angefasst und gegen seinen Willen zum Geschlechtsverkehr gezwungen hatten.

Nichts von beidem hatte er getan, sondern war geflohen, auf das Dach des Hauses, dessen Abgrund hoch genug war, um herunterspringen zu können und dem allem ein Ende zu setzen.

Jean hatte auch wirklich lange dagesessen und in eben jenen Schlund gestarrt, der ihm verlockend sein Ende zugerufen hatte. Stundenlang hatte er seine Beine baumeln lassen, seinen Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und sich dennoch jedes Mal davon abgehalten, zu springen.

Was genau es war, konnte er erst bei Anbruch der Dämmerung sagen und Jean war jetzt noch verwundert über den Gedankengang, der den Teufelskreis aus Rikos und Knox' Worten durchbrochen hatte. Was, wenn Knox gar nicht gemeint hatte, dass es seine Schuld war und dass er verdient hatte, wie eine Prostituierte bezahlt zu werden? Was, wenn Knox gar nichts davon wusste, weil Day nichts gesagt hatte, eben weil es dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen egal war, was Jean angetan worden war? Was, wenn es sich auf den Betrag bezog und nicht auf das, was dahinter stand?

Jean tat das, was er bei Riko niemals getan hätte. Er nahm sich vor, seinen Kapitän nach seinen Motiven zu fragen, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. Vielleicht würde er darauf auch eine Antwort erhalten.

Mit erschreckender Klarheit war ihm damit aber auch etwas Anderes bewusst geworden. Dieses Geld, dessen Menge Jean mit seinen Gedanken noch nicht einmal erfassen konnte, war der goldene Lack, der die Scherben seines Seins zusammenhalten und veredeln sollte. Deswegen hatte ihm die Anwältin die Vase gegeben, die in der Kunst des Kintsugirepariert worden war.

Riko hatte sich über diese alte Tradition immer lustig gemacht und mit Verachtung angemerkt, dass man kaputte Dinge wegschmeißen und durch Dinge ersetzen könnte. Er war das kaputte Ding, die schwarzen Scherben und die fünf Millionen waren der Klarlack. Zusammen sollten sie ein wunderschönes neues Stück ergeben, das in Ehrung an die Kultur und Werte zu neuem Glanz erblühte.

Verächtlich hatten Jeans Gedanken seine Selbstmordabsichten stumm in Richtung West Virginia geschickt. Ihre ach so wertvolle Schale würde in Millionen kleine Teile zerspringen, unwiederbringlich zerstört und doch voller Frieden. Doch noch nicht. 51 Tage noch. Oder waren es mittlerweile nur noch 50? Sein Handy würde es ihm sagen können, denn er hatte sicherlich bereits eine Nachricht erhalten.

Neben ihm landete eine Möwe auf der Balustrade und beäugte ihn anscheinend auf ihrer Suche nach Futter. Sie war kleiner als die in Marseille, hatte er den Eindruck, auch wenn Jean sich dessen nicht sicher war. Vielleicht waren sie ihm damals auch größer vorgekommen, weil er selbst noch so klein gewesen war.

„Husch", versuchte Jean sie zu verscheuchen, doch sie ließ sich weder von seiner Stimme noch von seinen Worten davon abbringen, wieder wegzufliegen. Das Einzige, was er erreichte, war, dass sie ihm ein paar Meter auswich und dann, als er nicht hinsah, wieder zurückkam.

Jean grollte. „Ich habe nichts zu essen", fühlte er sich genötigt zu sagen und hoffte, dass niemand mitbekam, dass er mit einem aufdringlichen Vogel sprach, so als würde dieser ihn verstehen. Dass ihn niemand verstehen würde, selbst wenn er Zuhörer hätte, dafür sorgte er, als er automatisch auf seine Muttersprache wechselte. Wie immer, wenn er alleine war. Ein jahrelanger Akt der Rebellion, sozusagen.

Er erhielt ein sattes Krächzen als Antwort und schnaubte. „Geh zurück ans Meer, wo du hingehörst, Mistkröte."

Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wurde Jean sich bewusst, wie gut sie taten. Offen und ehrlich konnte er sein, er konnte diesen Vogel in seiner Muttersprache beleidigen, ohne dass er fürchten musste, dass er dafür geschlagen wurde.

Sie kam wieder näher und ein leiser Schrei sagte ihm, dass er nicht furchteinflößend genug war für sie. Fassungslos hob Jean die Hände.

„Nein. Wenn du etwas zu essen haben willst, flieg woanders hin! Hör auf, mich zu belästigen."

Sie hüpfte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, als er sie mit seinen Händen wegscheuchte und beäugte ihn weiter. Eine Weile verbrachten sie schweigend und in gebührendem Abstand zueinander, dann kam sie wieder näher.

Jean stöhnte auf rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist wie er. Vielleicht sollte ich dich so nennen, hm?" Ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Hier und jetzt hörte ihn doch niemand und all der Frust der letzten Tage mit seinem neuen Kapitän, der für ihn ein Rätsel war, brach sich die Bahn.

„Du bist ein Jeremy", beschloss er und verschränkte die Arme, während er den Namen das erste Mal laut äußerte. Er probierte, wie sich der Vorname seines Kapitäns auf seiner Zunge anfühlte. Weich, melodisch gar, wenn er die Betonung auf die letzte Silbe legte. Und wie das passte. Eine gefräßige Möwe, die ihm zu nahe kam und immer dann, wenn er nachlässig wurde, den nächsten Versuch startete und sich dabei nicht abwimmeln ließ.

„Tut mir leid, aber das ist eine sie und sie heißt Laila", ertönte es hinter ihm und Jean fuhr entsetzt herum, gerade rechtzeitig genug, dass ihm ein großer Brotkrumen gegen die Stirn fliegen und von Jeremy-Laila aufgeschnappt und heruntergeschlungen werden konnte.

Der begeisterte Schrei der Möwe begleitete sein wild schlagendes Herz und sein sinnloses, weil unbewegtes Starren.

Alvarez, so hieß sie, kam mit einer Tüte Brot in der Hand auf ihn zu und musterte ihn mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln. „Sie belästigt dich, weil du auf meinem Platz sitzt, Moreau, und weil ich sie immer füttere. Betonung auf immer. Und auf ich. Also schön langsam mit den jungen Ex-Raven-Pferden."

Reichlich perplex starrte Jean das Mädchen an, wie sie die Möwe von ihm weglockte und ihr Stück um Stück zu fressen gab. Er schluckte trocken und wog in seinen Gedanken ab, ob es Sinn machte, das Thema noch einmal aufkommen zu lassen und sie darum zu bitten, ihrem Kapitän nichts zu sagen, damit er nicht bestraft werden würde.

Alles, was dabei herauskam, war ein gepresstes „Du sprichst Französisch?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genug um dich zu verstehen, du französisches Wunderkind."

Jean verschränkte die Arme. „Bitte…sag es nicht Knox." Er würde ihn bestrafen, wenn er herausfand, dass er eine Sprache nutzte, die dieser vermutlich nicht verstand. Ungute Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch, als er daran dachte, dass er drei Tage nicht hatte essen können, als Riko ihn zum ersten Mal dafür zusammengeschlagen hatte, dass er Französisch gesprochen hatte.

„Was?", fragte Alvarez in seine Gedanken hinein. „Dass du in deiner Muttersprache nicht halb so böse klingst, als wenn du Englisch sprichst?"

Irritiert blinzelte Jean und schwieg für einen Augenblick lang verwirrt. Das tat er nicht. Außerdem war das hier nicht der Punkt. „Wird es ihn nicht wütend machen?", hakte er vorsichtig nach und Alvarez hob die Augenbraue.

„Wütend?"

Jean grollte innerlich. „Weil er es nicht versteht."

Lauthals lachte das Mädchen an seiner Seite. Sie kräuselte ihre Nase und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor sie sich zu ihm nach vorne beugte. „Aber Jer doch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er wird an deinen Lippen hängen und dich auffordern, nur noch Französisch mit ihm zu sprechen, natürlich ohne dass er dich versteht. Glaube mir, diese Büchse der Pandora _**willst**_ du nicht öffnen."

Jean hörte ihre Worte rein technisch gesehen, hatte aber wirklich Mühe, sie zu verstehen. Knox würde sich freuen und ihn dazu auffordern, in einer ihm fremden Sprache zu sprechen? Das war eine derartige Antithese zu Riko und Evermore, dass Jean sich für einen Moment fragte, wie das überhaupt sein konnte.

„Wieso nennst du das Tier Laila?", fragte er, alleine schon, um von dem Thema abzulenken, auf das er keine Antwort hatte.

„Wenn ich sage, dass sie genauso verfressen ist, dann wäre das nicht nett. Also sage ich, dass sie mir genauso aus der Hand frisst."

„Das ist auch nicht nett."

„Ansichtssache. Geht mir ja genauso."

Jean versuchte, sich einen Reim aus den Worten zu machen, doch auch dieser Zusammenhang erschloss sich ihm nicht. Alvarez schien seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten und lächelte süffisant.

„Das nennt man Beziehung, Moreau. Solltest du auch mal probieren. Oder hast du schon?"

Er blinzelte. Eine Beziehung? Darauf hatte er doch gar kein Recht. Schnaubend wandte er seinen Blick ab und sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder, als die Tüte leer war und der Vogel sich davon dreimal selbst überzeugt hatte. Das undankbare Vieh blieb noch nicht einmal eine Minute länger, bevor es wegflog.

„Was treibt dich in die luftigen Höhen unseres Hauses?", fragte die dunkelhaarige, junge Frau an seiner Seite, die auch auf dem Spielfeld neben ihm stehen würde. Sie war nicht ganz unfähig, auch wenn Jean da durchaus noch erhebliches Verbesserungspotenzial sah.

„Stille", gab er zurück und sie lachte.

„Hält er nicht den Mund, unser werter Kapitän?"

Jean zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Kritik am Kapitän war gefährlich und würde nur zu Schmerzen führen.

„So ist er, wenn er nervös ist und es jemandem recht machen möchte."

Das überraschte Jean dann doch und er wagte einen Blick in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. „Ich meine, hey, so ein plötzlicher Transfer des besten Backliners der Liga von dem besten Team der Liga zum drittbesten Team, der aussieht, als hätte ihn ein Auto überfahren… da kann man schon mal nervös sein, was das wohl zu bedeuten hat." Ihr Lächeln war alles andere als freundlich und Jean schluckte schwer. Er wusste, was sie damit andeuten wollte.

„Ich bin kein Spion", erwiderte er leise.

„Habe ich mit keiner Silbe gesagt. Glaube ich auch nicht."

„Was glaubst du dann?"

„Dass das tote Riko-Arschloch dir ebenso zugesetzt hat wie er Kevin Day zugesetzt hat, nur dass er dir nicht die Hand gebrochen hat, sondern, dass er dir büschelweise Haare ausgerissen und dich mit einem Messer verstümmelt hat."

Bedeutungsschwanger glitt ihr Blick in Richtung seiner Haare und Jean wurde sich mit plötzlichem, bodenlosem Schrecken bewusst, dass er nur sein Shirt trug, nicht jedoch seine Beanie oder seinen Hoodie. In aller Klarheit sah Alvarez die Katastrophe auf seinem Kopf. In aller Klarheit sah sie seine mit Narben übersäten Arme und Hände, die noch frischen Verbände. Nichts hatte sie sich anmerken lassen, als sie auf das Dach gekommen war. Rein gar nichts.

Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn verbrannt.

„Hör zu, Mr. Gewitterwolke." Jean starrte ihr fassungslos in die Augen. Gewitter…was? „Die Trojans stehen für Freundschaft und Loyalität. Wir schützen einander. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass unseren Freunden und unserem Team etwas passiert. Mehr noch. Wir tolerieren keine Gewalt und stehen dagegen ein." Sie machte eine Pause und wartete anscheinend darauf, dass er etwas dazu sagte. Jean wüsste nicht, was, also schwieg er. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann nickte sie.

„Ich habe die Gerüchte über Evermore nie wirklich für voll genommen. Das Einzige, was ich aber sofort geglaubt habe, waren die fragwürdigen Trainingsmethoden und kultähnlichen Anwandlungen, die ihr auf den Banketten und auf dem Spielfeld gezeigt habt."

Jean schnaubte. „Das hat Josten auch gesagt."

Die dunklen Augen leuchteten auf. „Ich fand es sehr spannend, dass er nach der Winterpause die Ziffer vier auf seiner Wange tätowiert hatte. Wie kam es dazu?"

„Riko hat es ihm aufgezwungen."

„So wie dir die Nummer drei und Kevin die Nummer zwei?"

Bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, nickte Jean.

„Abartig", urteilte sie nach einer Weile und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ja, das war es gewesen, als sie ihn niedergehalten hatten um ihm die Drei einzutätowieren. Abartig war es gewesen, dass er Neil Josten hatte unten halten müssen, während Riko ihm die Vier auf die Wange geschrieben hatte. Die perfekte Mannschaft mit den perfekten Spielern.

„Niemand hier wird dir etwas tun, Moreau. Nicht Jer, nicht ich, nicht Laila, niemand. Und niemand wird dich brandmarken, auch wenn ich es nicht erwarten kann, dich wie einen Weihnachtsbaum mit Trojan-Merchandise auszustatten."

Jean hätte über die ausdruckslosen Worte lachen sollen, doch ihm war nicht danach zumute. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, wollte er lieber so tun, als würde er ihnen glauben, als wäre das die Faustformel für die kommenden Tage und Wochen. Und wenn er ehrlich war… so war die Vorstellung an ein solches Team eine Utopie, aus deren Ideen er gedanklich Kraft zog.

„Ganz ehrlich, Moreau… ich gebe dir zwei Wochen und du wirst vor der Freundlichkeit deines neuen Teams die Wände hochgehen."

Jean hob die Augenbrauen. „Ist das eine Drohung?", fragte er kühl und Alvarez lachte.

„Das ist eine realistische Einschätzung von einem Jean Moreau-Fangirl, das etwas zu lange damit verbracht hat, jeden Artikel über diesen großen, schweigsamen, talentierten Backliner zu verschlingen."

Wie so vieles machte auch das keinen Sinn und er richtete den Blick in Richtung Sonne. „Ich gehe", sagte er und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich halte dich nicht auf." Alvarez runzelte die Stirn. „Wobei…"

Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Laila weiß nichts von ihrer Namensvetterin und das soll auch so bleiben. Wenn du deinen Mund hältst, halte ich meinen, Deal?"

Überrascht musterte Jean sein Gegenüber. Schon wieder ein Deal? Doch nicht nur das wunderte ihn. Bei den Ravens war jedes Eingeständnis einer Schwäche eine unverzeihliche Schwachstelle gewesen. Alvarez ging so freizügig mit ihrer eigenen Schwäche um, dass Jean sich zunächst fragte, ob es eine Falle war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht war und er neigte schlussendlich den Kopf.

„Deal", stimmte er zu und peinliche Stille entstand zwischen ihnen beiden, die Jean schließlich beendete, indem er tatsächlich aufstand und sich abwandte um zu gehen.

Er hatte beinahe den Eingang zum Dachgeschoss erreicht, als sie ihn noch einmal zurückhielt.

„Hey, Moreau."

Jean brummte, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wäre der Wichser von einem Kapitän nicht schon tot, ich würde ihm für das, was er gemacht hat, seinen Schläger zu fressen geben."

Es war gut, dass sie sein Gesicht gerade nicht sah, befand Jean. Sein Lächeln gehörte ihm und nur ihm. Hatte es schon immer.

* * *

Als er das Apartment betrat, hörte Jean, wie es aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus rumpelte und etwas zu Boden fiel. Keine Sekunde später schob sich der blonde Schopf in sein Sichtfeld, die Augen groß und voller Sorge.

Jean hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich seine Schuhe auszuziehen und in die Küche zu kommen, als er auch schon im vollen Fokus seines in der Nähe lauernden Kapitäns war, aus dessen Mund so viele hastige Worte sprudelten, dass Jean im ersten Moment wirklich Probleme hatte, ihnen zu folgen.

„…und deswegen möchte ich dich um Verzeihung bitten, weil ich wirklich dumm war und ignorant und nicht nachgedacht habe und dich das sicherlich verletzt hat und…"

Sein Kapitän verstummte und verwirrt starrte er auf Knox herab, der ihm während seiner Ansprache so nahe gekommen war, dass Jean bequem auf ihn hinuntersehen konnte und er selbst seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste. Die Haltung des Kapitäns war offen, die Arme an den Seiten und entspannt. Knox hatte frisch geduscht, das konnte Jean riechen und sehen. Ebenso wie er sah, dass die Bräune des Jungen sich nicht nur auf sein Gesicht bezog, sondern auch auf seinen freien Oberkörper. Knox trug kein T-Shirt, so konnte Jean nun auch den körperlichen Beweis dafür sehen, wie sportlich der Kapitän der Trojans war. Da war kein Gramm Fett, nur Muskeln auf der narbenfreien Haut.

„Es ist okay", sagte Jean schlicht, in der Hoffnung, dass er damit keinen weiteren Wortschwall provozierte.

Hoffnungsvoll hob Knox sein Kinn. „Ist es das wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Und du bist mir nicht böse?"

Jetzt, in diesem Moment fiel es Jean schwer, seine Gedanken der Nacht nachzuvollziehen. Knox zu unterstellen, dass er es absichtlich gesagt hätte, war anscheinend so weit von der Realität entfernt, dass Jean sich fragte, wie er sich so hatte verschätzen können. Und wie oft er solche Fehleinschätzungen noch treffen wollte.

Jean dachte über die letzte Frage seines Kapitäns nach, der von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Seine anscheinend unerschöpfliche Energie suchte sich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit ein Ventil, doch anders als Riko äußerte sich diese nicht in Sadismus oder Gewalt. Wo Riko Zerstörung war, war Knox pures Leben.

Wie sollte er dem Leben böse sein?

„Nein, bin ich nicht", erwiderte Jean, als er merkte, dass sein Schweigen Knox unsicher machte und seufzte, als dieser einfache Satz überschwängliche Freude in Knox hervorrief. Soviel Freude, dass die Gestik und Mimik seines Kapitäns Jean deutlich mitteilte, dass dieser ihn in diesem Moment am Liebsten umarmt hätte. Er bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor, doch nichts kam. Knox entspannte abrupt seine gesamte Haltung und verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken.

Verlegen räusperte er sich und Jean wartete schweigend, ob er anstelle einer Umarmung etwas Anderes plante. Dem war anscheinend nicht der Fall, auch wenn Knox keine Anstalten machte, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ist noch etwas?", fragte er, als ihm das Schweigen zu bunt wurde. Ausgerechnet ihm, der es perfektioniert hatte, andere sich durch sein Schweigen unwohl fühlen zu lassen.

„Nein", erwiderte Knox und Jean begriff, dass die Unschuld, mit der sein Kapitän das sagte, auch wirklich genau das war: Unschuld. Es war kein Spiel, das er hier spielte. Jean seufzte.

„Lässt du mich durch?", fragte er schließlich und Knox' Lippen formten sich zu einem überraschten „Oh!"

Ja, oh. Genau das.

Während er an seinem Kapitän vorbeitrat, hatte er klar und deutlich das Bild der Möwe vor Augen.

* * *

In den letzten zwei Monaten hatte Jean so viele Dinge zum ersten Mal erlebt, dass er mittlerweile dabei war, den Überblick über all das zu verlieren, was er noch nie gemacht hatte. Er wünschte, dass er ein Buch hätte, um sie niederzuschreiben, doch er wollte Knox nicht danach fragen. Er wusste nicht, wie er zu dem Supermarkt kommen konnte, in dem sie am Anfang gewesen waren, geschweige denn, wie er ohne eine Begleitung den Campus verlassen sollte.

Jean berichtigte sich. Er konnte Knox gerade nicht danach fragen, weil sie sich beide im Exystadion befanden. Sie, Coach Rhemann und der Rest der Trojans. Das an sich war schon ein erstes Mal, doch das viel Verstörendere war, dass bis auf Jean alle Trainingssachen trugen weil das erste Training der Saison anstand. Zum ersten Mal war Jean bei einem Training anwesend ohne mitzumachen. Zum ersten Mal saß er auf der Bank, dorthin verbannt durch die Ärztin, die seinen Verletzungen zuviel Bedeutung zumaß, als dass er mittrainieren dürfte. Das war lächerlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass er mit gebrochenen Rippen und Fingern gespielt hatte, mit Stichwunden, die ihn bunte Sterne hatten sehen lassen.

Nun aber stand er stumm neben seinem Kapitän und sah dabei zu, wie sich die USC Trojans langsam einfanden und wunderte sich über der Ruhe, mit der Coach Rhemann die Nachzügler begrüßte. Der Herr hätte niemals eine solche Disziplinlosigkeit geduldet. Die Ravens waren nie unpünktlich gewesen, der strenge Zeitplan war allen bekannt gewesen. Natürlich hatte es Ausnahmen gegeben, doch diese waren hart bestraft worden.

„So, alle da?", fragte im Gegensatz dazu Coach Rhemann mit einem Lächeln, als die Letzte, ein kleines, zierliches Mädchen, zu ihnen gejoggt kam und verschämt grinste. Jean wusste nicht, was er in diesem Moment mehr verachtete: ihre Dummheit oder die fehlende Kontrolle durch den Trainer.

Was es auch war, es lenkte ihn nicht von den Blicken ab, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Jean sah sie aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus oder wenn er seine Augen unerwartet in eine Richtung lenkte. Anscheinend hatten die bereits Eingeweihten dicht gehalten, was seinen Aufenthalt hier anging. Das Getuschel, das Jean zwischen zwei Jungen sah, die kurz zuvor auf ihn gedeutet hatten, war dennoch oder gerade deswegen so beunruhigend, dass es ihm die Nackenhaare stehen ließ. Wütend starrte er die Beiden so lange an, bis sie ihre Augen senkten und schwiegen.

Jean wandte den Blick ab und blieb an einem Spieler hängen, der neben dem Hünen stand, den er in dem Einkaufszentrum getroffen hatte. Beinahe schon hasserfüllt wurde er gemustert und Jean versuchte sich an das Gesicht zu erinnern. Kannte er ihn? Waren sie schon einmal aufeinander getroffen? Was es auch war, eigentlich war es unerheblich.

Aufmerksam und angespannt hörte Jean der Ansprache des Trainers zu, die dieser freundlich und mit mehr Humor, als er jemals in seinem Leben gehört hatte, hielt. Es gab anscheinend einige neue, aber auch viele alte Hasen, die ein eingespieltes Team waren und die die Neuen anleiten und ihnen mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen würde, wie Knox versicherte.

In Jeans Augen war das komplette Verschwendung.

Jeder wusste, wozu er hier war und welche Aufgabe sie gemeinsam zu erfüllen hatten. Dazu brauchte es keine großen, langatmigen Ansprachen. Und auch keine verdammte Vorstellungsrunde, wo jeder seinen Namen, sein Jahr und seine Exy-Erfahrungen erläutern sollte. Jeder einzelne wurde beklatscht und erhielt ein Willkommen von allen. Wenn das jemand bei den Ravens gewagt hätte…

Der Gedanke war müßig, denn jetzt war das hier seine Hölle. Seine Vorstellungshölle, korrigierte Jean sich, als sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten.

Hatte Riko ihn nicht genau deswegen mit der Nummer drei gebrandmarkt? Damit jeder wusste, was er war? Wem er gehörte? Nummer drei, Backliner der Ravens. Nicht mehr. Hier Nummer sieben, Backliner der Trojans.

Jean knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Jean Moreau. Backliner. Von der Edgar Allan zur USC gewechselt", sagte er knapp und sah selbst aus dem Augenwinkel heraus das stolze Grinsen seines Kapitäns.

Seinen Worten folgte ein Schweigen, in dem man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch in Jean hoch wie ein schleichendes Raubtier. Sie schätzten ihn ab, sie versuchten seine Schwachstellen auszuloten und zu ergründen, wie weit sie gehen konnten, bis er brach. Sie würden sich an ihren Kapitän wenden mit ihren Vorlieben und fragen, ob er zur Verfügung stand.

Jean war sich dessen sicher.

Der plötzliche, laute Applaus und das begeisterte Rufen der Jungen und Mädchen um ihn herum erschreckte ihn daher mehr als dass er zuzugeben bereit war. Perplex sah er sich um und wagte einen Blick in die ihn anstrahlenden, teilweisen ehrfürchtigen Gesichter, in die Freude. Über ihn und sein Hiersein, als würde er zu ihnen gehören und einer von ihnen sein.

„Wie cool! Der beste Backliner der Liga ist bei uns!"

„Ohne Scheiß, wir werden nie wieder ein Spiel verlieren!"

„Unsere Torhüter werden arbeitslos, hast du gehört, Dermott?"

„Woho, du bist noch furchteinflößender als auf dem Spielfeld! Krass, Mann! Und so riesig."

„Die Saison gehört uns, Captain!"

„Rot-gold sind die besten Farben!"

Jean blinzelte verständnislos und wider Willen irrte sein Blick zu Knox, der ihm mit einem amüsierten Schulterzucken und einem Zwinkern antwortete. Das Mädchen neben ihm – Alvarez, rief sich Jean ins Gedächtnis – war da keinen Deut besser.

„Ich hab's dir gesagt, Mr. Gewitterwolke", sagte sie leise genug, dass niemand außer ihr, Knox und ihm das hörte und Jean wandte konsequent den Blick ab, als Knox seinen Mund öffnete.

Jean behielt das auch für den Rest des Trainings so bei, das er an der Seite des Trainers verbrachte, der ihm eine Einführung in das Team, seine Arbeitsweise und die Art zu spielen und zu trainieren gab. Ruhig und besonnen erläuterte Coach Rhemann Jean all das, was für ihn schwer zu begreifen war. Warum sie eine so kurze Aufwärmphase hatten. Warum das Ausdauertraining einen Bruchteil an Zeit beanspruchte, die es in Evermore beansprucht hatte. Warum die Nachlässigkeit bei den Übungen und Drills nicht bestraft wurde und er Coach sich diese Unfähigkeit nur ansah und Notizen machte.

Er erklärte ihm die Teamdynamik und Jean war nach den drei Stunden, die er neben Rhemann gestanden und gelitten hatte, bereit, die Stadionwände hochzugehen.

Das hier war kein Training. Das hier war noch nicht einmal Exy. Das war eine Ansammlung an Freizeitsportlern, die miteinander lachten, scherzten und Ausweichübungen in Fangenspiele umfunktionierten, ohne dass sie dafür gemaßregelt wurden.

Jean war entsetzt und er fragte sich allen Ernstes, wie schlecht er selbst gewesen sein musste, dass Knox sich gegen ihn hatte durchsetzen können.

Verschwitzt und rotwangig kam eben jener schließlich auf ihn zugerannt. _**Wovon?**_, gellte es in Jean. Knox hätte keine zwei Tage in Evermore überlebt. Nicht so. Riko hätte ihn auseinandergerissen.

„Und, wie hat es dir gefallen?", fragte der Ahnungslose und Jean gab sich Mühe, sein Missfallen zu unterdrücken. Es stand ihm nicht zu, seinen Kapitän zu kritisieren. Er durfte das nicht. Und dennoch vermochte er es nicht, sein Stirnrunzeln zu glätten.

„Ist das Training…immer so?", fragte er so neutral, wie es ihm möglich war, anscheinend jedoch immer noch kritisch genug, dass Knox unter seiner Musterung verschämt lächelte.

„Na ein bisschen chaotisch sind wir schon. Aber das wird im Laufe der Saison besser werden."

So würde gar nichts besser werden. Sie würden ihr lächerliches Gutmenschenspiel spielen und sowohl gegen die Ravens als auch gegen die Foxes verlieren. Wut schäumte in Jean hoch anhand einer derartigen Unbekümmertheit. Wie konnte Knox so lasch mit seinem Team umgehen und sie nicht dafür strafen, dass sie seinen Kommandos nicht folgten oder sie nachlässig ausführten?

„Ja", log Jean, weil alles andere dazu geführt hätte, dass er seine eigenen Worte Lügen strafte und seinem Kapitän nicht die Achtung entgegenbrachte, die dieser verdiente.

„Alvarez, Laila und ich gehen nach dem Training noch ins Diner. Du hast doch auch noch nichts gegessen…kommst du mit?"

Jean hatte keine Wahl, weil er nicht alleine sein konnte. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er seinen Kapitän in diesem Moment nicht an seinem Jersey hochheben und schütteln wollte, damit dieser von seinem fürchterlichen Essensplan abließ. Seine Hände zuckten an seinen Seiten und seufzend nickte Jean.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo ihrs!

Erstmal danke an euch alle, die ihr immer noch mitlest und mit den Beiden um eine bessere Zukunft ringt. ;)  
Zum anderen lasst mich die Triggerwarnung erneuern: in vielen Teilen der Geschichte wird durch Jeans Vergangenheit bedingt Bezug genommen auf Vergewaltigungen, Folter, Suizidgedanken. Die Warnung gilt ständig, aber eben nicht ständig im gleichen Maße. Außerdem werden sicherlich Kapitel kommen, die diese Warnung nicht bedürfen.

* * *

„Moreau, Knox, zu mir ins Büro, wenn ihr Beiden soweit seid!", ließ Jean die Stimme seines Trainers innehalten und er verharrte auf dem Weg aus der Eingangshalle des Stadions heraus.

„Alles klar, Chef, komme sofort!", brüllte Knox aus dem Eingang der Umkleide, in dem er sich gerade noch mit einem der Spieler seines Teams unterhalten hatte, zurück. Unschlüssig war Jean einen Blick über seine Schulter. Sollte er schon alleine zu ihrem Trainer gehen, sollte er auf seinen Kapitän warten? Sie waren ja zusammen gerufen worden, da durfte er nicht aus der Reihe fallen.

Jean ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er nicht in der Lage war, eine klare Entscheidung zu treffen und hoffte, dass das, was er nicht tat, nicht das war, was richtig gewesen wäre.

„Geh' doch schonmal vor, Jean, ich komme nach", nahm ihm Knox diese Entscheidung letzten Endes ab und steckte seinen Kopf aus der Tür heraus. Das beruhigende Lächeln gab Jean da den finalen Schubs in die Richtung ihres Coaches und er betrat nach einem knappen Klopfen dessen Büro.

Der Mann sah von seinen Akten hoch. „Ah, Moreau, perfekt. Knox kommt auch gleich?"

Er nickte. „Er unterhält sich mit…", begann er, wusste aber nicht weiter. Etwas ratlos zuckte er mit den Schultern und fragte sich, welche Strafe ihn wohl für das Vergessen von Namen ereilen würde.

„…irgendwem. Keine Sorge, 28 Namen sind schwer zu lernen", nickte Coach Rhemann ihm freundlich zu. „Was würde ich da ohne die Trikots tun. Apropos…" Er deutete auf die Tüte, die auf einem der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Das sind Ihre Sachen, die gerade frisch angekommen sind. Probieren Sie sie an und sag mir, ob sie passen. Wenn nicht, sagen Sie mir das, dann bekommen Sie neue."

Jean folgte dem Fingerzeig in Richtung Stuhl. Das äußere Zeichen, dass er nun den Trojans gehörte. Zu den Trojans, wenn er Knox fragte, was er wohlweißlich nicht tat. Jean blinzelte und fühlte sich in diesem Moment, als wären seine Beine am Boden festgewachsen, Bisher schien das alles so weit weg gewesen zu sein, noch abstrakt, eben weil er keine Farben trug, die ihn als Trojan kennzeichneten. Aber mit dem Inhalt der Tüte war es vorbei und es wurde konkret, dass er seinen Wechsel vollzogen hatte.

Dem Wechsel zu einem Team, was im dritten Training immer noch nicht ernsthaft an die Übungen, die Drills und die Trainingseinheiten heranging, mit einem Coach, der sich lieber Notizen machte als dass er mit harter Hand eingriff und einem Kapitän, der viel zu freundlich und sanft war um die Mannschaft mit harter Hand zu führen.

Jean schluckte schwer.

„Sie haben Ihr Leben lang nur in schwarz-rot gespielt, oder?", fragte Coach Rhemann mit der Ruhe eines Mannes, der ganz genau wusste, was sich hinter Jeans Stirn abspielte und notgedrungen nickte er. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl, dass das ungewohnt und komisch für Sie sein muss und ich möchte Sie bitten, bei Problemen auf mich zuzukommen, damit wir gemeinsam eine Lösung finden können."

Nichts lag Jean ferner, als seinen Trainer mit unsinnigen Problemen, die er hatte, zu belästigen. Alleine, dass dieser seine Wunden ausheilen ließ und ihn nicht auf das Spielfeld stellte, war schon ein Akt der Gnade sondergleichen. Er würde die Geduld des älteren Mannes nicht noch mehr auf die Probe stellen.

„Natürlich, Si…Coach", erwiderte er entsprechend neutral.

„Sehr gut. Holen Sie die Sachen mal raus, dann können wir sehen, ob noch etwas fehlt."

Jean griff in die Tüte und förderte nacheinander Trikots, Sweatshirts, Hoodies, Trainingsjacken, Trikothosen, Jogginghosen, Schuhe, Socken, Schweißbänder, Handtücher, eine Cap und eine Jacke hervor. Auf einigen Oberteilen und Jacken stand sein Name und die Nummer, die er erhalten hatte. Moreau, Nummer sieben, las er stumm und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Druck.

„Ich fürchte, jetzt passt nur das Tattoo auf Ihrer Wange nicht mehr", scherzte der Trainer und Jean sah ruckartig hoch. Würden sie ihn wieder brandmarken? Aus der drei eine sieben machen? Aber das machte keinen Sinn, oder? Schließlich hatte Knox auch kein Tattoo.

„Werden Sie mir ein neues stechen?", fragte er rau und Rhemanns schwarze Augen weiteten sich. Entsetzt wiegelte der Mann ab.

„Um Gottes Willen, Moreau, so war das nicht gemeint! Wir markieren hier niemanden!"

Natürlich nicht. Jean seufzte innerlich erleichtert. Vermutlich hätte er es sich denken können, andererseits hatte er mit so vielem daneben gelegen die letzten Jahre, Monate und Wochen, dass er seinem Urteil nur noch dann traute, wenn er in einem Exystadion stand und einen Schläger in der Hand hielt.

„Danke", murmelte er und Rhemann schnaubte.

„Dafür nun wahrlich nicht. Also. Fühlen Sie sich bereit genug, die Sachen kurz anzuprobieren?"

Körperlich ja, auch wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte, die fremden Farben anzulegen, gegen die er schon so oft angetreten war. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, die Kleidungsstücke zurück in die Tüte zu packen, doch Jean beherrschte sich.

Er hatte schließlich den Vertrag unterschrieben.

„Hier?", fragte er leise und deutete auf das Büro. Nacktheit war in Evermore auch vor dem Herrn keine Seltenheit gewesen und falsche Schamfühle unerwünscht, doch anscheinend war es auch hier anders.

„Nehmen Sie Fionas Physioraum. Der ist leer und da haben Sie genug Privatsphäre zum Umziehen."

Wieder war es erleichterte Dankbarkeit, die sich in Jean breit machte und schweigend nahm er die Sachen auf. Der Raum der Ärztin war ein paar Meter weiter und er zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Dennoch war es nicht leicht für Jean, sich auszuziehen, in dem Wissen, dass die anderen Trojans und der Trainer so nahe waren. Entsprechend zögerlich war er daher am Anfang und entsprechend schnell, als es darum ging, das Trikot anzuziehen, das ihn für einen Moment an seine Kleidung in Evermore erinnerte, so frisch und unbenutzt, wie es roch.

Jean brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu dem mannhohen Spiegel umzudrehen, der sich hinter ihm befand. In voller Pracht und natürlich in der rötlich untergehenden Sonne Kaliforniens zeigte er Jean sein Ebenbild in rot-gelb, das genauso falsch und verdreht war, wie es alles an diesem Bundesstaat war: die Freundlichkeit, das Team, das Training, einfach alles war nicht das, was ihm auch nur ein winziges Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt hätte. Wie weich er doch in dem warmen Licht aussah. Wie wenig der Junge im Spiegel er selbst war.

Da half das Trikot, die gesamte Ausrüstung, die er gerade trug, sicherlich gar nicht. So überhaupt nicht. Er war nun ein Trojan, auch äußerlich, ein aus dem Nest gestoßener Rabe, dem die Farben, die er trug, zu grell und zu auffällig, nicht bedrohlich genug waren.

Die Farben, die den Spielstil der Edgar Allan so gut repräsentiert hatten, passten nicht zu den Trojans und so fürchtete Jean das Schlimmste: dass das Training weiter zu gehen würde wie bisher. Unsinnig, lasch, disziplinlos.

Doch wenn er sich ehrlich eingestand, so fürchtete er eine Sache noch mehr. Nun dort hinaus zu treten in seiner neuen Uniform und sich dem Kapitän und dem Trainer zu stellen. Schaut her, der Rabe hat seine Farben abgelegt und hat sich nun vollkommen seiner neuen Mannschaft unterworfen, die ihn aus Mitleid aufgenommen hatten. Weil er nicht stark genug war, sich dem Kampf in Evermore zu stellen.

Jean wusste, dass das Blödsinn war. Er hatte jahrelang überlebt. Er hatte Dinge überlebt, die unaussprechlich waren. Was aber viel wichtiger war: er hätte Rikos letzten Gewaltausbruch nicht mehr überlebt, weil der Kapitän kein Maß und kein Ende gekannt hatte in seiner Wut. Er hätte ihm alles angetan, was sich angeboten hätte nur um seine eigene Wut über unabänderliche Dinge abzumildern.

Daher war er stark genug gewesen, aber eben nicht unsterblich. Und der rationale Teil in Jean, eben jener, der Josten in dem Zimmer bei Abby mehr als einmal begegnet war, wusste das auch.

Auch dank Josten selbst, auch wenn Jean das niemals laut zugeben würde.

Jean atmete tief ein und flüchtete vor den Erinnerungen von Josten aus dem Zimmer heraus in Richtung seines Trainers.

Und dem Möwenmädchen. Und seinem Kapitän. Und der Freundin des Möwenmädchens, die als Vorlage für den Namen des Tieres galt. Und dem Hünen, der ihn umarmt hatte. Und dem Jungen, der ihn noch viel ablehnender maß als bei seiner Vorstellung auf dem Spielfeld.

Sara Alvarez. Jeremy Knox. Laila Dermott. Ajeet Anand. Logan Mayson. So waren ihre Namen, die Jean unsinnigerweise einfielen und die ihn nun allesamt anstarrten, als käme er von einem anderen Planeten. Er wünschte sich, dass sie ihn nicht mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mündern anschauen würden und dass er nicht in ihrem Fokus wäre. Aber Wünsche wurden ihm schon seit langem nicht mehr erfüllt und so konnte Jean nicht anderes tun als dort, wo er war, zu verharren und seine abweisende, unfreundliche Maske über die Unsicherheit, die er selbst spürte, zu ziehen.

Alvarez war die erste, die ihre Sprache wiederfand.

„Scheiße, Moreau, du wahrgewordener, feuchter Traum meiner Hetero-Crush-Nächte", grölte sie und stieß anerkennend Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Jean blinzelte irritiert.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich euch beim Sex überrascht habe, warst du noch lesbisch", sagte Knox staubtrocken mit erhobener Augenbraue, doch auch er musterte Jean positiv überrascht und keinesfalls so abwertend, wie Jean es vermutet hatte.

„Bin ich auch jetzt noch, aber ich darf doch wohl einem wahrgewordenen Traum hinterherhecheln, oder?", wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin, die Jean mit einem Augenrollen deutlich machte, was sie von der Schwärmerei ihrer Partnerin hielt.

„Sie meint es nicht so", versuchte Laila mit einem sanften Lächeln zu schlichten, das Jean wider Willen Vertrauen schenkte.

„Und ob! Verdammt Moreau, rot-gold steht dir ausgezeichnet. Jeremy, Mr. Gewitterwolke hier hat dich als Posterboy abgelöst. Du kannst ab jetzt zuhause bleiben auf den Unipartys." Gönnerhaft winkte sie ab.

Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte Jean noch nicht einmal mit der Hälfte der Worte etwas anfangen. Posterboy? Was war das? Oder ein Hetero-Crush, insbesondere vor dem Hintergrund, dass Alvarez doch anscheinend klar mit ihrer Freundin liiert war?

Jean war das erste Mal vergewaltigt worden, bevor er seine eigene Sexualität hatte ausleben können, und hatte somit gewaltige Wissenslücken auf diesem Gebiet, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er sie attraktiv fand. Würde er sie befriedigen müssen, wie er es mit den Spielern in Evermore geschehen war, die Riko in sein Bett geschickt hatte?

Er hoffte es nicht und wieder nahm Jean sich vor, seinen Kapitän um Klarheit zu bitten, was die Anforderungen des Teams an ihn waren. Er würde nicht noch einmal ertragen können, derart überrascht zu werden von roher und brutaler Gewalt, die ausschließlich seine Erniedrigung zum Ziel hatte.

Knox schenkte ihm sein strahlendstes Lächeln. „Nimm sie nicht ernst, sie hat mir nur seit sie dich das erste Mal hat spielen sehen, damit in den Ohren gelegen, dich für uns abzuwerben. Mein Vizekapitän ist ein schamloses und hoffnungsloses Jean Moreau-Fangirl, nichts weiter. Trotzdem muss ich zugeben, dass dir unsere Uniform unverschämt gut steht und der Rang des Posterboys tatsächlich auf dich übergeht."

Passend zu seinen Worten jaulte Knox gequält auf, als Alvarez ihm auf den Oberschenkel boxte, und Jean schüttelte innerlich wie äußerlich den Kopf über soviel Unsinn. Wenigstens hatten Anand und Mayson sich mit Kommentaren zurückgehalten, auch wenn er in den schwarzen Augen des Hünen erneut die Hoffnung gesehen hatte, dass sie beide eine Verbindung fanden.

Schweigend überwand er die letzten Meter zum Büro seines Trainers, der ihn erst taxierend, dann wohlwollend ansah.

„Sieht gut aus und passt, Mr. Moreau. Ich glaube, Sie werden diese Uniform mehr als gut ausfüllen und uns eine wichtige und eine wertvolle Ergänzung des Teams sein. Ich bin froh, dass Sie hier sind, wäre aber noch viel froher wenn Ms. Alvarez ihre Schwärmerei in brauchbare Spielenergie umsetzen würde!", rief er den letzten Teil des Satzes laut genug für die Ohren der Backlinerin nach draußen und Jean musste sich nicht umdrehen um sie unweit hinter sich zu wissen.

„Und nun dürfen alle bis auf Ms. Alvarez, Mr. Knox und Mr. Moreau in den wohlverdienten Feierabend gehen. Ich wünsche viel Erfolg mit den Hausaufgaben", knurrte er hinterher und bedeutete Jean knapp, sich ihm gegenüber niederzulassen.

Wer wäre er, dass er diesem Fingerzeig nicht folgte, so setzte sich Jean vorsichtig auf den Stuhl und wartete, bis die beiden Anderen ebenfalls Platz genommen hatten.

„Es geht um die anstehende Pressekonferenz zum Saisonstart in drei Wochen, bei der wir die Katze aus dem Sack lassen werden, was den Transfer angeht. Mr. Moreau, ich würde Sie bitten, zusammen mit Mr. Knox ein paar Worte zu verlieren."

„Ich?", fragte Jean ungläubig nach. Noch nie war er vor die Presse getreten. Noch nie war es seine Sache gewesen, etwas vor den Kameras zu den Reportern zu sagen.

„Ja. Ihr Transfer wird die Liga in der kommenden Saison erschüttern. Da bietet es sich an, wenn Sie ein paar Worte über Ihr Hiersein verlieren."

Jean fragte sich allen Ernstes, was er dazu sagen sollte. Dass er aus Evermore entführt worden war um nicht zu sterben? Dass sein nun toter Ex-Kapitän ihn fast zu Tode gefoltert hatte? Dass die Foxes ihn hierher verschifft hatten?

„Ich habe das noch nie gemacht", erwiderte er schließlich und es war Alvarez, die laut auflachte.

„Keine Sorge, Moreau, ich gebe dir diesbezüglich Nachhilfe."

Knox schnaubte ungläubig. „Niemals, Alvarez. Solange dein großes Vorbild bei Pressekonferenzen Josten ist, wirst du ihm keine einzige Sekunde Nachhilfestunde geben."

„Das entscheidet ja wohl immer noch Moreau selbst. Also?"

Beide Augenpaare ruhten abrupt auf ihm und Jean fixierte ihren Trainer, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser unglaublich dummen und sinnlosen Diskussion ein Ende bereitete.

„Ich besorge mir vorher die Fragen, die wir dann zusammen durchgehen", erlöste Coach Rhemann ihn tatsächlich. „Ich beschränke Ihren Anteil auf ein Minimum, wenn Sie es wollen."

Jean nickte indifferent. Er wusste nicht, ob es nur eine Phrase war. Wenn er wollte. Das Gleiche, was Knox ihm auch gesagt hatte.

Aus dem Mund seines Coaches war es unbegreiflich.

„Im Übrigen kommen wir so jeglichem Pressestatement von Evermore zu Ihren Ungunsten zuvor", schloss Coach Rhemann mit einem Lächeln, das so zusprechend war, dass Jean sich beinahe augenblicklich bewusst wurde, dass der ältere Mann mehr von dem wusste, was geschehen war, als er bisher zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Jean fragte sich, wieviel das war. Mindestens die Übersicht seiner Narben und Verletzungen. Mindestens. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er weitaus mehr wüsste.

Wieder nickte Jean und sah auf seine vernarbten und verkrüppelten Hände. Evermore war nichts als die Hölle für ihn gewesen. Er hegte kein einziges, positives Gefühl für diese Universität. Wenn die Drohung der Moriyamas nicht wie eine Leine um seinen Hals hängen würde, dann würde er vielleicht auch so mutig wie Josten sein, der ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen Wahrheiten ausspuckte, die nicht nur ihn gefährdet hatten.

Aber war das wirklich mutig gewesen? Es hatte Riko auf die Spur von Minyard und dessen Vergangenheit gebracht. Er hatte alles Notwendige eingeleitet um dessen Peiniger aus Kindheitstagen auf seine Spur zu bringen und alles Weitere seinen Gang gehen zu lassen, in dem Wissen, was kommen würde.

Bewusst in Kauf nehmend, dass das Leben eines Menschen zerstört würde. Bewusst in Kauf nehmend, dass dieser in der Klinik weiter gequält werden würde.

Er hatte mit all dem vor Jean geprahlt und Jean hatte nichts getan, obwohl er wusste, was es bedeuten würde. Er hatte Riko zugehört und zugelassen, dass dieser seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzte. Er hatte zugehört, als Riko ihm dezidiert gesagt hatte, was geschehen war. Sowohl in dem Zimmer von Hemmicks Eltern als auch in der Zeit, die Josten in Evermore verbrachte. Riko ergötzte sich an dem Leid, das er hervorgerufen hatte und Jean hatte nichts getan. Obwohl er gewusst hatte, was passieren würde.

Rein gar nichts hatte er getan.

Die Übelkeit, die ihn plötzlich überkam, war unerwartet. Mitnichte rechnete er mit ihr und schneller, als sein Kapitän und sein Trainer reagieren konnten, sprang er auf und suchte blind die Toilette. Es war ein Wunder, dass er sie rechtzeitig fand und sich hinknien konnte, bevor das Essen des heutigen Tages hochkam.

Solange, bis nichts außer bitterer Magensäure kommen wollte, die eine geringe Strafe für sein Schweigen war.

Zitternd verharrte Jean vor der Schüssel. Wie lange er hier kniete und seinen Mageninhalt anstarrte, das wusste er nicht. Wie lange Knox brauchte, um ihm nachzukommen, ebenfalls nicht.

„Jean, kann ich etwas für dich tun?" Es war die Sorge in der Stimme seines Kapitäns, die ihn von den Erinnerungen an Riko und an seine eigene schändliche Vergangenheit weglockte. Müde schloss Jean seine Augen und drückte blind die Spülung der Toilette. Schwankend erhob er sich und ging zu der Reihe von in die Jahre gekommenen Waschbecken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Knox unsicher im weitestmöglichen Abstand zu ihm am Eingang des Raumes stand.

Jean spülte die Reste des bitteren, säuerlichen Geschmacks aus dem Mund.

„Nein. Es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte er rau und fand erst nach mehreren Anläufen die Kraft, sich zu seinem Kapitän umzudrehen.

Niemals hätte Knox das befohlen, was Riko befohlen hätte. Niemals hätte er sich daran geweidet. Das Wissen und die Hoffnung darum gaben Jean die Kraft, auf den anderen Jungen zuzugehen. Knox war tatsächlich das, was man Sonnenschein nannte. Das pure, unverdorbene Leben.

Jean hatte die Wahl, ob er sich von diesem entfernte oder sich ihm näherte. Und so sehr er Ersteres auch brauchte, so sehr gierte es ihm nach Letzterem.

* * *

Mit einem triumphierenden Laut platzierte Jeremy das letzte Puzzlestück in das Kevin Day-Puzzle und lehnte sich hoch befriedigt zurück. Nachdem er einen kleinen Durchhänger gehabt hatte, waren die letzten Teile wie von selbst an ihren Platz gefallen und Jeremy hatte konzentriert daran arbeiten können, den befreundeten Spieler zusammen zu setzen und das Gesamtkunstwerk zu betrachten.

Jean hatte nach seiner Dusche für einen Augenblick unschlüssig im Schlafzimmer gestanden, das Buch, was er abends Seite für Seite las, in seiner Hand. Nicht, dass Jeremy ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet hätte, nein, aber er hatte schon aufmerksam verfolgt, wie der andere Junge sich vorsichtig dem Wohnzimmer genähert, dort erneut gewartet und sich dann auf die Couch niedergelassen hatte.

Eben jener sah nun irritiert auf und wenn Jeremy sich nicht täuschte, war da auch erst ein kurzes Zusammenzucken gewesen. Entschuldigend lächelte er in das müde Gesicht seines Backliners, der bereits heute Morgen schon tiefe Augenringe gehabt hatte. Das war über den Tag nicht besser geworden und hatte seinen Höhepunkt in Jeans abrupter Flucht aus Rhemanns Büro gefunden.

Dort, wo er befürchtet hatte, dass sich Jean wieder zurückzog, hatte dieser sich freiwillig in seine relative Nähe begeben hatte, was Jeremy stillschweigend, aber unheimlich freute.

„Er ist vollständig!", gab er zu erkennen, warum er aufgeheult hatte und Jean hob die Augenbraue. Kurz huschten seine Augen zu Kevin und Jeremy vermeinte so etwas wie Abneigung auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht zu sehen, das sich gut von seinem Sonnenbrand erholt hatte. Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend hatte Jean mit der schmerzstillenden Creme gearbeitet und, wenn sie nach draußen gegangen waren, Sonnencreme aufgelegt.

So war er nicht mehr ganz so blass…grundsätzlich. Wenn er nicht wie heute anscheinend schlecht und kurz geschlafen hatte. Nicht, dass Jeremy etwas davon mitbekommen hatte, denn anscheinend schlief er wie ein Stein in der Gegenwart seines neuen Zimmernachbarn.

Jeremy brummte nachdenklich und wandte sich schließlich eben jenem zu. Im Hintergrund lief eine Analyse der letzten Exysaison, die er bis gerade eben leise nebenbei gestreamt hatte, die er nun aber pausierte. Er drehte sich zu Jean um, dessen Mimik und Gestik abrupt an Vorsicht und Anspannung gewannen, je länger er ihn maß.

„Was hältst du eigentlich vom Puzzeln?", fragte Jeremy, bevor Jean sich noch unwohler fühlen konnte und eine der dunkelbraunen Augenbrauen hob sich. Momentan trug Jean seine Beanie und so kamen die Konturen seines Gesichtes und damit auch das überaus deutliche Missfallen besser heraus.

„Es ist nicht Exy", bekam er eine Antwort, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, wenn Jeremy es sich ehrlich eingestand.

„Lesen ist auch nicht Exy", hielt er dagegen und Jean sah auf das Buch in seinem Schoß herab. „Trotzdem vertreibst du dir die Zeit damit", setzte er mit einem Augenzwinkern ein Argument oben drauf.

Jeremy sah den Adamsapfel des Anderen hüpfen, als Jean schluckte. Der andere Junge verstummte, selbst sein Körper wurde unbewegt, ruhig, starr. Es dauerte, bis er seine Worte wiederfand. „Ist es…nicht erwünscht, dass ich lese?", fragte Jean so neutral, dass es in Jeremy alle Alarmglocken schrillen ließ. War das auch etwas, das in Evermore verboten gewesen war? Verpönt? Oder hatte es sogar unter Strafe gestanden?

Er seufzte tief und lächelte versichernd. „Aber sicher ist es das. Es ist _**dein**_ Hobby und du magst es. Damit ist es angebracht. Deswegen frage ich auch, ob du puzzeln magst. Manche Verrückte – so wie ich – mögen das ja auch. Daher dachte ich, dass eventuell auch eine Chance bestünde…" Jeremy verstummte.

Jean runzelte die Stirn, während er seinen Blick hob und Kevin musterte. „Vielleicht ein anderes Muster", gab er schließlich zu und Jeremy grinste.

„Warte mal, ich habe da was!" Bevor er ruckartig aufstand, beherrschte Jeremy sich und erhob sich so langsam, dass ihm zwar die Aufmerksamkeit seines Mitbewohners sicher war, dass dieser sich von seiner Präsenz aber nicht bedroht fühlen würde. Hoffentlich.

Vor dem Unterschrank des Fernsehers kniete Jeremy nieder und zog aus dem Stapel den untersten Karton hervor. Den Rest stopfte er wieder so hinein, wie er ihn vorgefunden hatte und zeigte Jean das corpus delicti mit wackelnden Augenbrauen.

Dass dieser ihn für verrückt hielt, stand ganz klar auf seinem Gesicht, auch wenn Jean keinen Ton äußerte.

„Das hat kein Motiv", sagte er schließlich ausdruckslos und Jeremy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein Geschenk von Alvarez. Und ja, sie hasst mich."

Anstelle einer Antwort richtete sich Jeans Aufmerksamkeit auf die Packung. „Das sind nur rote Teile. Was soll daran Spaß machen?"

Jeremy lächelte schief. „Ich bin mir auch unsicher. Und es ist sauschwer."

Jean schnaubte und sah so aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, das er aber wieder verschwinden ließ in den Untiefen seines Geistes.

„Es ist schaffbar", erwiderte er anstelle dessen diplomatisch.

„Hast du Interesse daran, mir dabei zu helfen?", fragte Jeremy und überraschte Jean tatsächlich damit.

„Es ist _**dein**_ Hobby", sagte er, als hätte Jeremy ein Monopol darauf.

„Das ich mit anderen teilen kann, wenn sie auch Spaß daran haben. Also falls sie daran Spaß haben."

„Wünschst du, dass ich dich dabei unterstütze?", fragte Jean und Jeremy sah an dem kurzen Blick zu seinem Buch, dass es dem anderen Jungen nicht wirklich recht war und dass er lesen wollte. Er würde es tun, wenn Jeremy ihn darum bat oder es von ihm verlangte, soviel wusste er.

Daher lag es mehr als nahe, dass er abwinkte und auf ein anderes, sicheres Thema ablenkte.

„Muss nicht, alles gut. Oder aber…" Jeremy runzelte die Stirn und grinste dann. „Ich könnte auch ein Puzzle von dir besorgen, wie wäre es damit? So ein richtiges tolles Exymerchandisepuzzle?", fragte er anstelle dessen mit offensichtlichem Schalk im Nacken und Jean rollte nun deutlich sichtbar mit den Augen.

„So etwas gibt es nicht."

„Doch."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Knox."

„Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

„_**Nein**_."

Jeremy lachte über den bestimmten Ton. Immer noch nicht also.

„Aber nur, wenn du mir sagst, warum Alvarez dich Mr. Gewitterwolke nennt", versuchte er das aus Jean herauszukitzeln, was ihm schon seit dem ersten Training unter den Fingernägeln brannte. Diesen Namen hatte sie vorher noch nie verwendet und jetzt hatte sie plötzlich eher einen Spitznamen für Jean als er.

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Ungläubig starrte Jeremy Jean in die Augen.

„Ach komm. Sag schon."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Los, sag!"

Jean hob die Augenbraue und zog es vor, ihn anzuschweigen mit seinem durchdringenden, furchteinflößenden Blick, für den er noch nicht einmal aufstehen musste. Unschuldig blinzelte Jeremy, spürte aber jetzt schon, wie ihm nach und nach die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Jeans Augen verfingen sich an seinen Wangen und das spornte Jeremys Röte noch mehr an, hallo zu sagen.

So sehr, dass er verlegen die Hand in den Nacken legte und lächelte. „Jaa… gut. Also." Peinlich berührt wandte er sich zu Kevin, der ihm so gar keine Hilfe war. Wie auch? Eher zufällig fiel sein Blick auf den Umschlag, der unweit von Kevins Kopf in der Schale lag, unangetastet, verschlossen.

„Schau mal, der Umschlag ist noch zu", lenkte er ungelenk und ungeschickt ab und deutete mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger darauf. Wie hoch konnten denn bitteschön Jeans Augenbrauen noch wandern um ihm seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit vor Augen zu führen.

Jeremy wand sich innerlich unter diesem Blick, der das ganze Apartment plötzlich zu klein machte.

„Wünschst du, dass ich ihn öffne?", fragte Jean ohne auszuweichen und Jeremy nickte einfach um das Nickens Willen. Vielleicht hörte Jean dann auch auf, ihn so anzustarren.

Zuerst erhob er sich nun aber und Jeremy hob automatisch den Kopf, weiterhin den Blick haltend. Warum tat er das? Er könnte auch wegsehen. Ein Blick zur Seite, dann wäre der Spuk vorbei und er nicht mehr in dem stürmischen Grau gefangen, das ihm so vieles entgegenschleuderte. Warum also tat er das nicht?

Langsam ging Jean an ihm vorbei und griff, ohne ihn aus seinen Augen zu lassen, nach dem Umschlag. Geübte Hände öffneten ihn, ohne dass Jean hinsehen musste und Jeremy blinzelte. Nervös trommelten seine Finger auf der Packung des monochromen Puzzles, die er immer noch in den Händen hielt.

„Möchtest du ihn auch lesen?", fragte Jean mit einem rauen Unterton in seiner Stimme, die Warnung und sachter Spott gleichzeitig war.

„Es ist deiner", erwiderte Jeremy und das Rascheln des Papiers war wie ein Donnerschlag in der Stille.

Jean hob seine Hand mit dem Stück Papier und erst dann, erst als das Blatt auf Höhe seines Kopfes schwebte, lenkte es Jeans Aufmerksamkeit weg von ihm, hin zu den paar Zeilen, die auch Jeremy aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen konnte.

Was Jean vorher nur marginal abgelenkt hatte, forderte nun anscheinend seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Jeremy Luft, er war nichtexistent zugunsten von etwas, das anscheinend seine Welt zum Stillstand brachte. Jeremy war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Jean atmete, so still stand er vor ihm.

Eine andere, weitaus ungünstigere Unsicherheit überkam Jeremy und er verrenkte seinen Hals um zu sehen, was Jean so derart einnehmen konnte. Vielleicht eine weitere, exorbitant hohe Summe? Doch nichts dergleichen sah er auf dem Din A4-Zettel.

Eine Adresse und ein Name. Jeans Name. Jeremy runzelte die Stirn. Nein, das war nicht richtig, Nur der Nachname stimmte, der Vorname war ein anderer. François Moreau stand dort in sauberen, schnörkellosen Buchstaben, handgeschrieben, soweit Jeremy das von hier aus erkennen konnte.

Fragen lagen ihm auf der Zunge, die er nicht zu stellen wagte. Viel zu gewichtig war die Stille zwischen ihnen, viel zu in sich gekehrt war Jean selbst. Die Adresse und der Name mussten eine enorme Bedeutung für ihn haben, das spürte Jeremy instinktiv.

Ungewöhnlich schweigsam wohnte er der Stille des anderen Jungen bei, nahm sich Zeit, dessen Profil zu betrachten. Narben zogen sich von der Wange über das Kinn zum Hals hinunter, wurden von anderen Narben empfangen, die Jeremy vage an verheilte Brandwunden erinnerten. Die Beanie hielt seine Haare zurück und erlaubte somit den Linien, die die Symmetrie von Jeans Gesicht bestimmten, einen scharfkantigen Bogen, den Jeremy unter anderen Umständen als attraktiv befunden hätte.

Nun aber machte ihm die Schärfe der Kontur deutlich, dass Jean in den letzten Wochen und Monaten anscheinend viel zu wenig gegessen hatte.

Mehr Käsepampe also.

Jeans Nase hatte einen kleinen Hubbel, Zeichen dafür, dass sie zumindest angebrochen gewesen war. Gerade das passte aber zu dem zeitweilig gefährlichen Aussehen, das den Ex-Backliner der Ravens so furchteinflößend gemacht hatte.

Nicht jedoch jetzt.

Jeremys Instinkt leitete ihn ebenso wie seine Hand, die sich nun vorsichtig, Millimeter um Millimeter, auf Jeans legte. Er verdeckte damit die Schrift und Jean sah hoch, nur um langsam wieder auf ihn hinunter zu sehen.

Minimal nur zuckten die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern, als Jeremy sich im vollen Fokus von Jeans Aufmerksamkeit wiederfand.

„Wer ist das?", flüsterte Jeremy beinahe und Jean starrte eine lange Zeit durch ihn hindurch. Dann kehrte Leben in seine Augen zurück und nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn.

„Mein Vater. Das ist mein Vater", erwiderte Jean dann ebenso leise und Jeremy schenkte ihm den Hauch eines Lächelns.

„Du hast ihn länger nicht gesehen?" Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Warum sonst würde Jean so auf dieses Blatt Papier reagieren?

„Seit ich nach Evermore gebracht wurde."

Das war Jahre her. Jeremy warf einen Blick zurück auf die Adresse.

„Der Ort…er ist nicht weit von hier", sagte er ruhig.

Jean schluckte sichtbar. Seine Kieferknochen knirschten. „Wie weit?", fragte er so zögernd, als wäre es ihm verboten, eben diese Frage zu stellen.

Jeremy lächelte so sanft, wie es ihm möglich war.

„Anderthalb Stunden."

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.

Anmerkungen:

Feedback, Kritik, Lob, Kudos, Likes, alles sehr gerne gesehen, gerne hier, aber auch auf den anderen Kanälen wie Twitter oder Tumblr. Was euch beliebt. :3

Grundsätzlich noch ein kleines Nachwort zu den anstehenden Presseterminen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es vom Buch abweicht, wo Jeremy bereits vor Rikos Tod anteasert, dass Jean kein Schwarz mehr tragen wird ("won't be back in black" ist mein absoluter Lieblingssatz, aber auch meine persönliche Hölle, weil es einfach keine coole, deutsche Übersetzung dessen gibt ;_;). Ich habe die Ankündigung nach hinten verschoben und werde sie auch noch mit etwas Anderem verknüpfen. Ist also eine mini Alternative Timeline...man möge mir verzeihen.


	14. Chapter 14

Anderthalb Stunden. Neunzig Minuten. Fünftausendvierhundert Sekunden.

Jean sah seinem Kapitän in das Gesicht, das ihm mit soviel Wärme entgegenstrahlte. Er sah in die Augen, die soviel Hoffnung bargen, wie sie Jean noch niemals in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Hoffnung, die dieser für ihn fühlte. Aufregung um diese Entdeckung, die eine solche Energie in dem blonden Jungen freisetzte, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen schier aufgeladen war.

Nachdem er nach Evermore gebracht worden war, hatte er darum gebeten, seine Familie sehen und mit ihnen sprechen zu dürfen. Er war solange für seine Bitten und sein Flehen geschlagen worden, bis sein Kiefer zu geschwollen war, um auch nur ein einziges Wort mehr darüber zu verlieren. Jean wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie das wiederholt hatten, bis er aufgehört hatte, nach ihnen zu fragen. Seinem Vater mit den strengen, aber gerechten Augen. Seiner Mutter, die mit eiserner Hand ihre Familie und die Geschäfte führte.

Er hatte aufgehört zu fragen, aber für eine lange Zeit nicht aufgehört zu hoffen, dass seine Mutter ihn holen würde, so wie sie immer alles in Ordnung brachte. Rikos Worte, dass seine Eltern ihn nur deswegen weggegeben hatten, weil er wertlos und nur zum Exy spielen nützlich war, hatten lange Zeit kein Gehör gefunden. Doch mit jedem Monat, der verstrichen war, hatte Jean dem ein Stückchen mehr geglaubt, bis er sie schließlich regelrecht gehasst hatte.

Wie er alles gehasst hatte.

Und nun?

Fünf Millionen als Ausgleich und Schweigegeld. Die Adresse seines Vaters, seiner Familie. War es Folter? War es ein Geschenk? Jean wusste es nicht und die Unsicherheit dessen tobte wie ein chaotischer Sturm in seinem Inneren, dessen einziger Anker Knox' Hand auf seinen Fingern war, die Jean in all ihrer erschreckenden Wärme und den harten Schwielen am Boden der Tatsachen hielt. Trotz seiner rauen Hände war Knox sanft, seine Anwesenheit nur unmerklich spürbar.

„Anderthalb Stunden", wiederholte er rau und senkte den Blick. Die Frage, die am Augenscheinlichsten war, steckte in ihm fest, weil er sich nicht traute, sie zu stellen. Aus Angst vor einer Antwort. Aus Angst vor dem, was er sich selbst wünschte. Wollte er sie denn überhaupt wiedersehen, auch wenn es ihm erlaubt war? Jean konnte nichts dazu sagen, er _**wollte**_ nichts dazu sagen. Nicht jetzt, wo die Wunde frisch aufgerissen worden war und ihn nun ausblutete.

„Du könntest hinfahren", sprach Knox das aus, was Jean noch nicht einmal zu denken wagte.

„Ich habe kein Auto", erwiderte er entsprechend zurückhaltend und ein leises Lachen ließ ihn seinen Blick heben.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es in Frankreich so ist, aber in Amerika bekommt man für fünf Millionen schon ein sehr nettes Auto."

Es war ein Scherz und beinahe hätte Jean darüber geschmunzelt, trotz all des Chaos in ihm. Oder gerade deswegen.

„Ich bin nicht Minyard", gab er zurück, ganz zur Freude des Jungen neben ihm.

„Darum bin ich wirklich froh. Er ist gruselig und angsteinflößend."

Jean schnaubte. „Ich nicht?", hielt er dagegen, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte, und Knox legte den Kopf schief.

„Nur manchmal."

Jean hob erstaunt die Augenbraue, rechtzeitig genug um das Zwinkern zu sehen.

„Bei unserem ersten Spiel gegeneinander hatte ich schon Angst vor dir und deiner Art, jeden Striker abzuschrecken, der dir zu nahe kommt. Aber dann warst du mir ein Ansporn, besser und schneller zu werden um mit dir mithalten zu können und dir ein ebenbürtiger Gegner zu sein. Also habe ich trainiert und trainiert und schlussendlich habe ich es an dir vorbeigeschafft."

Knox erklärte ihm voller Stolz, was Jean nur Schmerzen eingebracht hatte. Vielleicht traf die Wahrheit auch deswegen tief genug, dass Jean tatsächlich die Kraft dazu fand, darauf zu antworten. Das Verlangen in ihm, einer Wahrheit mit einer anderen zu begegnen, war in der Vergangenheit immer wieder aufgetaucht, allerdings hatte er das in Evermore zugunsten seines eigenen Überlebens zurückgestellt. Hier sprudelten Worte an die Oberfläche seiner Selbstbeherrschung, die Jean nicht aufhalten wollte.

„Riko hat für mich für jedes Mal, wenn ich dich durchgelassen und gegen dich verloren habe, bestraft", sagte er so ausdruckslos, wie es ihm möglich war, doch auch das löste einen auch körperlich spürbaren Schock in seinem Kapitän aus. Er zuckte und die Hand auf seiner fasste enger zu. Enger, aber nicht schmerzhaft. Die andere, noch freie Hand legte sich auf seinen Oberarm, als würde Knox ihn festhalten wollen. Jean fuhr zusammen und sah in die blauen, großen Augen, die ihn nunmehr furchtsam und entsetzt maßen.

„Oh mein Gott, Jean, das…" Weiter kam Knox nicht, als er an ihm heruntersah, auf die Finger, seinen Blick dann wieder nach oben schweifen ließ, zur Beanie. „Warum?"

„Er war eifersüchtig, weil Day so offensichtlich begeistert von dir war und dich gelobt hat. Ehrlicher, als er es bei Riko getan hat." Jean schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, der die kommenden Worte unten hielt. Riko hatte auch andere Dinge aus dieser Eifersucht heraus getan und für eine Sekunde lang wollte Jean ihm auch das mitteilen. Die ganze, ungeschönte Wahrheit.

Doch das würde den Jungen vor ihm brechen. Alleine das Wenige, was er bisher gesagt hatte, bestürzte seinen Kapitän mehr, als es Jean jemals angenommen hätte. Jean sah deutlich den feinen Tränenfilm, der in den blauen Augen schwamm. Er würde mit seinen Worten die strahlende Reinheit beschmutzen, also schluckte er sie tief hinunter. Er vergrub sie in den letzten Winkel seiner Gedanken.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Jean. Bitte entschuldige."

Irritiert runzelte Jean die Stirn. Knox entschuldigte sich für etwas, das er nicht getan hatte. Wie gut konnte ein Mensch sein? Wie gut konnte ein Kapitän sein? Jean ahnte die Antwort, auch wenn er sie nicht vollständig anzunehmen bereit war. Langsam nickte er. Wenn er log, wäre der Moment, der ihn mit jeder fortschreitenden Sekunde unsicherer machte, eventuell schneller vorbei. „Es ist Vergangenheit. Es ist passiert", wiegelte er ab und hörte, wie die in seinem Unterbewusstsein lauernden Alpträume ihn schon jetzt verhöhnten.

„Es wird nie wieder passieren, das schwöre ich dir."

Jean wollte es seinem Kapitän glauben. Er wollte den Schwur glauben, auch wenn jahrelange Erfahrung ihn davon abhielt. Trotzdem beruhigten ihn sowohl Ton als auch Worte des anderen Jungen.

„Danke", sagte er leise und meinte es auch so. Mehr wusste er nicht dazu zu sagen, so verharrte er in dem Griff des blonden Jungen, der dazu übergegangen war, über seinen Arm zu streichen, als würde er ein kleines Kind beruhigen. Auf und ab, zu sanft, um wirklich zu schmerzen. Trotzdem setzte die Berührung seine Haut unter dem Shirt in Brand und verursachte Jean eine Gänsehaut. Er fragte sich, ob er es wagen konnte, so kurz, nachdem er seinem Kapitän eine eindeutige Schwäche preisgegeben hatte.

Jean wusste es nicht, also gestattete er sich zu hoffen. „Würdest du", begann er und schluckte schwer. Die Vergangenheit sagte ihm, dass seine nachfolgende Bitte keine Aussicht auf Erfolg haben würde. Die Gegenwart machte ihm ein gegenteiliges Versprechen. Jean setzte erneut an. „Würdest du mich loslassen?"

Es verging noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde, da folgte Knox seiner Bitte und löste beide Hände von ihm. Langsam trat er einen Schritt zurück und lächelte schief, während Jean seine Arme um sich schlang, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Stellen, die vor menschlichem Kontakt nur so prickelten.

„Danke", presste er erneut hervor und besann sich auf das Thema, was sie vorher hatten. Nur weg von diesem Eingeständnis der Schwäche.

„Selbst wenn ich ein Auto hätte", lenkte er sie weg von seinem Geständnis, weg von den dunklen Erinnerungen an Evermore. „Ich habe keinen Führerschein. Ich kann nicht Auto fahren."

Knox brauchte einen Moment, um auf die dankbare Ablenkung einzusteigen. Er zögerte zunächst, dann kam er anscheinend mit sich ins Reine und lächelte wieder, auch wenn eben dieses vorsichtig war.

„Das wäre kein Problem. Alvarez und ich könnten dir das Fahren beibringen und dann machst du deinen Führerschein nach."

„Dürfte ich dann zu ihm fahren, wenn ich einen Führerschein habe?" Die Frage aller Fragen und Jean wusste, dass er einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt hatte, um sie zu stellen, wo er Knox' Geduld doch schon mit seinen vorherigen Worten mehrfach auf die Probe gestellt hatte.

Doch das sah dieser ganz und gar anders.

„Selbst wenn du ihn vorher nicht hast, kannst du jederzeit zu ihm. Ich kann dich fahren. Oder Alvarez. Laila ist dir vielleicht lieber, sie wird dich weniger mit ihrem Fahrstil umbringen als wir beide. Oder du kannst jemand ganz anderen fragen. Wir alle würden dir sehr gerne helfen."

Jean nickte, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sonst darauf reagieren sollte. Ob er es überhaupt wollte und wie er mit den Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm gerade aufgetan hatte, umgehen sollte.

* * *

Jean starrte auf das Bild, das er noch bei Tageslicht gemacht und Renee gerade geschickt hatte. Sein Finger, wie er als Lesezeichen für die Stelle in dem Buch diente, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Er war weit gekommen, zumindest bis zu dem Moment am heutigen Abend, an dem er den Umschlag geöffnet und Zeilen gelesen hatte, die seine Welt auf den Kopf stellten und ihn mit seinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit zurückließen.

~Gefällt es dir?~, pingte ihre Nachricht stumm auf. Knox schlief bereits und er wollte den Jungen nicht wecken.

~Ja.~

~Das freut mich. Wie geht es dir?~

Jean schürzte unwirsch die Lippen. ~Ich habe etwas von den Moriyamas bekommen~, begann er das, was er Renee bisher verschwiegen hatte, weil er nicht die Kraft gehabt hatte, es anzusprechen.

~?~

Wie Jean gelernt hatte, waren die einzelnen Fragezeichen eine Bitte nach mehr Informationen und gleichzusetzen mit einem entsprechenden Smiley.

~Vor ein paar Tagen war die Chefanwältin hier. Im Auftrag von Lord Moriyama hat sie ihr Bedauern ausgedrückt für das, was passiert ist. Es hat bei der Untersuchung wohl ein Video gegeben, das zeigt, wie sie…~ Jean hielt inne. Er konnte das Wort noch nicht einmal schreiben. ~…Dinge mit mir tun. Sie hat mir deswegen zwei Umschläge gegeben. In dem einen waren die Daten für ein Konto mit fünf Millionen Dollar. In dem anderen die Adresse meines Vaters.~

Renees Antwort benötigte keine zwei Sekunden. ~Möchtest du telefonieren?~

~Nein. Knox schläft schon.~

~Okay. Wie geht es dir damit, Großer?~

Wie immer, wenn sie ihn so nannte, kribbelte es in seiner Magengegend und Jean konnte sich des warmen, wohligen Gefühls in seinem Inneren nicht erwehren. Er hatte ihre sanfte Stimme in seinem Ohr, wie sie den Spitznamen aussprach.

~Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat es Entschädigung genannt und mich ein wertvolles Investment.~

~Du bist ein Mensch, Jean, kein Investment.~

Wie oft hatte Renee ihm das gesagt? Entweder per verbotener Nachricht in Evermore oder persönlich auf den Banketten oder im Haus der Krankenschwester. Jean hatte vorher nicht begriffen, was das bedeuten sollte, doch die nicht enden wollenden Bemühungen seines momentanen Teams schienen Wirkung zu tragen und er ahnte, was es hier bedeutete, ein Mensch zu sein. Der Geschmack des Eis kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

~Soll ich hinfahren?~, fragte er aus dem Kontext gerissen, doch sie verstand, was er meinte.

~Möchtest du es denn?~

~Ich weiß es nicht.~

~Was sagt dein Bauchgefühl?~

Wie einfach es ihm doch im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen fiel, auf die Frage zu antworten. Damals, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hatte Renee ihm diese Frage gestellt und er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er darauf antworten sollte, weil er nicht wusste, was es war.

Jean hatte den Fehler gemacht, genau das Renee abwertend mitzuteilen und so war ihr erstes, längeres Gespräch genau darum gegangen.

Es hatte noch Wochen gedauert, bis er sein Bauchgefühl das erste Mal hatte benennen können.

~Sie haben jahrelang nicht nach mir gefragt, sich nicht um mich gekümmert. Sie haben zugelassen, dass mir wehgetan wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie hassen oder sie ignorieren soll. Der Herr und Riko haben immer gesagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr wollen und deswegen weggegeben haben.~

~Glaubst du ihnen das?~

~Mittlerweile nicht mehr.~ Es entsprach tatsächlich der Wahrheit. Er hatte – mithilfe von Renee – verstanden, in welchem Ausmaß er auch psychisch missbraucht worden war.

~Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?~

~Wenn ich fahre, dann ja.~

Wer, wenn nicht sie? Für einen Moment lang versuchte Jean sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn Renee und Knox mitkämen. Im nächsten Augenblick schauderte er bei dem Gedanken daran, erinnerte er sich doch noch gut an das Videotelefonat zwischen ihnen Dreien. Nein, es wäre das Beste, wenn die Beiden sich nicht weiter sahen und trafen.

~Ich bin jederzeit bereit, vorbeizuschauen. Das weißt du, Großer.~ Das Herz hinter ihrer Nachricht hatte die gleichen Pastelltöne wie ihre Haare.

~Du hast eine Saison zu spielen~, hielt er dagegen und der kommende, augenrollende Smiley wurde gepaart mit einem Exyschlägersmiley in den Farben der Foxes.

~Um dir den Hintern zu versohlen, wird es ausreichen, Backliner!~

Jean hob seine Augenbraue.

~Wen willst du mir dafür schicken? Den kleinen Rothaarigen oder den Sohn eures Trainers?~ Beinahe hätte Jean einen lachenden Smiley dahinter gesetzt. Sowohl mit Josten als auch mit Day würde er ohne Probleme fertig werden.

~Für dich würde ich sogar mein Tor verlassen.~ Ein ganzer Haufen an Lachsmileys begleitete ihre Worte und Jean seufzte.

Der Spielplan stand noch nicht fest, aber es konnte gut sein, dass er es überhaupt nicht mehr bis zum Spiel gegen die Palmetto State Foxes schaffte. Wohl aber zu dem Kick-Off-Bankett, an dem alle Teams teilnehmen würden. Zum Start der Saison und für ein faires, sportliches Miteinander. Dass er nicht lachte. Jean runzelte und beschloss, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Der Handel stand und kein einziges, positives Gefühl änderte etwas daran, denn auch das war Teil des Handels. Lieber stellte er da die anderen Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten und die er besser Renee als Knox stellte.

~Renee?~

~Ja?~

~Was ist ein Hetero-Crush?~

Der Smiley mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ließ ihn mit seinen eigenen rollen.

~In welchen Kontext hast du das gehört?~

~Die Backlinerin, Alvarez, hat mich so genannt.~

~Hat sie?!~

~Ja.~

~Hmmm. Alsooo… man könnte sagen, sie ist auf eine platonische Art verknallt in dich.~

Was…?

~Eigentlich heißt es gay crush und bedeutet, dass man in jemanden seines eigenen Geschlechtes verliebt ist – man muss aber nicht zwangsweise auf das eigene Geschlecht stehen dabei. Da Alvarez nicht auf Männer steht und mit Laila Dermott verbandelt ist, hat sie dich anscheinend als das hetero-Gegenstück auserkoren. Das heißt, sie ist in dich verknallt, ohne in dich verknallt zu sein.~

Jean starrte sein Handy an. Nun schickte er Fragezeichen anstelle einer Antwort. Er verstand mitnichten, was Renee ihm damit zu sagen versuchte.

~Kurz zusammengefasst: sie bewundert dich, ohne mit dir schlafen zu wollen oder dich sexuell attraktiv zu finden.~

Jean zögerte, bevor er die Frage stellte, dessen Antwort er so dringend benötigte. ~Also muss ich sie nicht befriedigen?~, tippte er widerwillig und Renee brauchte keine zehn Sekunden, um ihm zu antworten.

~Nein, Großer. Nein. Niemand wird dich mehr dazu zwingen, jemanden gegen deinen Willen zu befriedigen. Niemand, hörst du. Das ist Vergangenheit. Sie sind nicht wie Riko oder die Spieler aus Evermore.~

Jean zögerte, ihre Worte als solche anzunehmen. Zu schlecht waren seine Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit gewesen. Doch bisher hatte sie mit allem Recht behalten, also klammerte er sich letzten Endes wie ein Ertrinkender an ihre Worte.

~Okay.~

~Ich _**schwöre**_ es dir, Jean.~

Jean seufzte und zuckte zusammen, als Knox es zum Anlass nahm, sich umzudrehen und unverständliches Zeug im Schlaf zu brabbeln. Seine Hand klopfte dabei ziellos auf die Matratze vor sich, bevor sich die Finger wieder zusammenkrümmten.

~Wie haben sie dich aufgenommen?~

Jean musste nicht fragen, wen Renee meinte. ~Sie waren nicht ablehnend. Ich denke, sie rechnen sich nun mehr Chancen auf zukünftige Siege aus.~

~Was denkst du über sie?~

Er überlegte einen Moment und begann dann, all seinen Frust über die bisherigen Trainings über Renee auszuschütten. Zum Schluss seiner vier Nachrichten langen Beschwerde über all die Liderlichkeiten und Unfähigkeiten der Trojans, die verbesserungswürdig waren, atmete er schwer aus und starrte mit vor Unbill verzogen Lippen auf sein Handy.

~Du findest ihr Training zu lasch?~ fragte Renee zusammenfassend.

~Ja.~

~Im Vergleich zu den Ravens.~

~Natürlich.~

~Im Vergleich zu den Ravens ist jedes Training einer anderen Mannschaft lasch, Großer.~

Er runzelte unwirsch die Stirn. Was er zuerst hatte verneinen wollen, gewann mit jeder Sekunde die er darüber nachdachte, an Wahrheit. Die Trojans hatten weder den destruktiven, eigenen Tages- und Nachtrhythmus noch die absolute Fixierung auf Exy noch die sklavische Ergebenheit zu ihrem Trainer und ihrem Kapitän. Das war jedoch auch gleichbedeutend mit Übungen, die nicht sinnvoll waren, weil sie nicht genug forderten. Mit Drills, die den Namen nicht verdienten. Mit Taktiken, die ihnen keine Siege, sondern eine vorhersehbare Spielweise einbringen würden.

~Du könntest Rhemann und Knox Vorschläge für andere Drills machen, die deiner Meinung nach besser sind?~

~Das kann ich nicht~, schrieb er schlicht zurück, die Hände alleine schon der Annahme, was für ein Frevel das wäre, zitternd. Der Herr und Riko hätten niemals im Leben ein solches Verhalten toleriert und ihn hart dafür bestraft. Auch wenn es hier anders gehandhabt wurde, so war er ein neuer Spieler, der kein Recht hatte, die Meinung seines Trainers und seines Kapitäns anzuzweifeln.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, wurde eben jener im Schlaf unruhig und ein verschwommener Laut des verzweifelten Missfallens verließ die Lippen. Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Jeeaan…", murmelte Knox und runzelte die Stirn. Wieder streckte er die Hand aus und klopfte auf die Matratze. Abrupt schaltete Jean das Handy aus. Knox träumte von _**ihm**_? Was? Warum?

„Nicht das Eis…Jean…"

Er hob die Augenbraue. Eis? Stirnrunzelnd starrte er auf den unruhiger werdenden Jungen unweit von sich und wartete, ob dieser aufwachte. Doch Knox schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen, ganz in seinem absurden Traum gefangen zu sein.

Kopfschüttelnd erweckte Jean sein Handy wieder zum Leben.

~Knox träumt von mir.~

~Oho? Wie kommt es?~

~Ich weiß es nicht. Anscheinend geht es um Eis.~

~?~

„Nicht alles Eis essen! Jeeaan… nicht!"

Besagter Alles-Eisesser hob zweifelnd die Augenbraue.

~Ich habe keine Ahnung.~

~Das ist schon süß.~

Ungläubig starrte Jean auf sein Handy. Süß war nur der Nachgeschmack des Eises auf seiner Zunge gewesen. ~Was soll ich machen?~

~Ihn weiterreden lassen.~

Die Frage war, ob Knox dafür nicht zu aufgeregt war. Mittlerweile war nicht nur seine Mimik entsprechend aufgebracht, sondern auch seine Gestik. Der ganze Körper zuckte und wälzte sich hin und her. Jean kam nicht umhin zu fragen, ob sich dieser abstruse Traum von ihm und dem Eis zu einem handfesten Alptraum entwickelte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich begreifen konnte, was daran ein Alptraum war. Zumal er seinem Kapitän mehr als die Hälfte übrig gelassen hatte.

„Du…gemeiner…Eisdieb!"

_**Wie bitte**_?

Fassungslos starrte Jean den schlafenden Jungen an. Gemeiner Eisdieb? _**Gemeiner Eisdieb**_? Wie kam Knox dazu, so etwas zu träumen? Was fiel seinem Unterbewusstsein ein? Jean grollte und fluchte leise in seiner Muttersprache.

~Er hat mich einen gemeinen Eisdieb genannt und wimmert jetzt.~

Es sollte Jean nicht überraschen, dass Renee ihn mit lachenden Smileys überschüttete und gar nicht mehr aufhörte damit.

~Vielleicht solltest du ihm beruhigend zureden~, schlug sie schließlich vor und Jean schluckte schwer. Beruhigend zureden… er. Ausgerechnet er.

Er seufzte und beugte sich vor. „Knox", sagte er leise, aber anscheinend war das zu leise, also probierte er es ein weiteres Mal lauter. „Knox… ich bin kein Eisdieb. Du hast noch über die Hälfte des Eises", sagte er und beendete damit zumindest das unselige Hin- und Herwälzen. Der andere Junge schien seinen Worten zu lauschen und wurde ruhiger.

„Nein", entschloss er sich dann doch zum Widerspruch und Jean rollte mit den Augen.

„Doch, Knox. Die Sorten sind alle noch da." Ungewollt streng erhob Jean seine Stimme und grollte. „Du hast sie vor dir, du musst nur danach greifen", erläuterte er und bereute seine Worte beinahe augenblicklich.

Nachdem Knox in seinem schlafwandelnden Zustand einen kurzen Moment überlegte, führte er nun seine Hand zum Mund und nuckelte unter zufriedenen Geräuschen an seinen Fingerspitzen.

Jean hielt inne und hob die Augenbrauen. Er beschloss, das hier nicht gesehen zu haben. Er beschloss, diesen Dialog nicht geführt zu haben. Zumal es auch höchste Zeit war, dass er selbst in den Keller kam, da ihm bereits jetzt schon jede Minute der alptraumdurchzogenen Nacht auf dem unbequemen Kellerboden durch die Finger rann.

~Er ist ruhig und ich gehe jetzt schlafen.~

Renee lachte. ~Habe eine gute Nacht, Großer.~

~Schlaf gut...Regenbogenmädchen~, kopierte er schamlos Knox' Spitznamen für sie.

Sie schickte ihm einen mittelfingerzeigenden Oktopus, der Jean tatsächlich lachen ließ. Er presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, doch Knox hatte sich davon von seinem Fingerkuppenlutschen nicht abbringen lassen. Jean schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich Renees Hoodie. Auf leisen Sohlen verließ er das Apartment und ging hinunter in den Keller, der sich jede Nacht fremder und ungemütlicher anfühlte.

Es war, als würde die sonnendurchdrungene Freundlichkeit von Kalifornien mit aller Macht und in allen Bereichen seines momentanen Lebens nach ihm greifen und die Spuren von Evermore ausradieren wollen. So auch das Gefühl eines vertrauten Ortes.

Mehr als einmal hatte sich Jean in den letzten Tagen dabei ertappt, dass er sich eine Nacht in dem Bett oben wünschte. Eine Nacht, in der er auf der weichen, bequemen Matratze unter der angenehmen Bettdecke aus seinen Alpträumen hochschreckte.

Jean seufzte, als er sich auf dem feuchten Kellerboden zusammenrollte und die Augen schloss. Was gäbe er darum, auch nur von Eis zu träumen. Oder von Knox, wie dieser ihm Eis stahl.

* * *

„Captain, mein Captain!"

Überrascht sah Jeremy von seinem Schattenplatz auf dem Rasen auf und winkte Alvarez, die mit zwei Bechern Eisschokolade direkt auf ihn zusteuerte. Ihre dicken, braunen Haare hatte sie zu ihrem klassischen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der munter hinter ihr herschwang. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen leuchteten vor Freude, als sie sich neben ihn fallen ließ und die Beine von sich streckte.

„Freu mich, dich zu sehen! Was machst du hier?", fragte er und legte sein Buch über die Balance ausgewogener Landwirtschaft zur Seite, auf die Studien über nachhaltige Forstwirtschaft in nährstoffarmen Böden um die ihm entgegengestreckte Eisschokolade anzunehmen. Irgendwann einmal, wenn seine Exykarriere beendet war, würde er die Farm seiner Eltern übernehmen und weiterhin für ihre Pension sorgen, damit sie einen sorgenfreien Lebensabend verbringen konnten.

Dafür musste er aber erst einmal seinen Abschluss in Agrar- und Forstwissenschaften schaffen und das stand je nach Tageslaune wirklich auf der Kippe, auch wenn seine Prüfungen bislang alle zumindest zufriedenstellend verlaufen waren.

„Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft beim Rumgammeln. Und was machst du?"

„Ich gammle rum und warte darauf, dass Jean aus seiner Makroökonomievorlesung kommt."

Alvarez stülpte ihre Lippen über den großen Strohhalm und summte etwas, das verdächtig nach Whitney Houstons Lied aus „Bodyguard" klang. Es brauchte etwas, bis Jeremy die Bedeutung dahinter erkannte und beherzt schlug er seiner Vizekapitänin auf den nackten Oberschenkel, was sie kommentarlos mit einem geübten Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf konterte.

„Du kümmerst dich rührend um unseren Neuzugang."

„Ich erfülle meine Pflicht als Kapitän."

Alvarez hob bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbraue.

„Das sowieso. Aber du bist schon sehr aufmerksam, was ihn angeht."

Jeremy rollte mit den Augen.

„Kevin hat mich darum gebeten, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Die Ravens sind wohl gezwungen, immer nur in Paaren aufzutreten und er ist deswegen unsicher alleine."

Nachdenklich schlürfte Alvarez. „Ist er in der Vorlesung nicht alleine?"

„Ajeet sitzt bei ihm."

„Dios mio, der Arme!"

„Jean oder Ajeet?"

Sie grinsten beide. Jeremy nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck des angenehm kühlen Getränkes und zog seine Beine unter.

„Er ist noch gruseliger als auf dem Spielfeld, findest du nicht auch?"

Jeremy nickte. „Wenn er einen direkt anstarrt, ausdruckslos und stumm von oben."

„Oder einen analysiert."

„Glaubst du, dass er sich gut in unser Team einfügen wird?", fragte er Alvarez und sie spielte bedächtig mit den Kondenstropfen, die an dem Becher herabrannen.

„Ich glaube, dass er mit dem Spaß, den wir beim Training haben, nichts anfangen kann."

„Er wirkt nicht so, nein."

„Das ist ziemlich milde ausgedrückt, Cap, dafür, dass blanker Hass in seinem Gesicht steht, wenn er meint, dass niemand zusieht."

Jeremy schluckte. Ja, auch er hatte diesen Ausdruck in den vergangenen Tagen gesehen. Öfter, wenn er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus einen Blick zu Jean geworfen hatte, der neben ihrem Trainer stand und wie eine Statue ihrem bunten Treiben zusah.

„Vielleicht wird es besser, wenn er ab morgen mittrainiert?"

Jeremy hoffte es inständig. Er nickte.

„Dieser verdammte Kult", spie Alvarez hervor und starrte in das Blätterdach über sie. Er grollte bestätigend.

„Sie haben ihm sehr wehgetan", erwiderte Jeremy ohne es weiter zu erläutern. Auch wenn Alvarez seine beste Freundin war, so war er Jean sein Schweigen schuldig, denn es oblag nur Jean, seine eigene Geschichte zu erzählen. Auch wenn es ihn dazu drängte, mit Alvarez darüber zu sprechen, dass Jean wegen ihm wehgetan worden war. Weil er gut genug geworden war, um gegen Jean zu bestehen.

Alvarez grinste, doch das Grinsen war zu sanft um wie sonst kämpferisch zu sein. „Das werden wir wieder gut machen…mit der geballten Liebe und Freundschaft der Trojans."

Jeremy schlürfte zustimmend seine Eisschokolade. Jean hatte das Komplettpaket verdient, dafür, dass Riko ihn gefoltert hatte, nur weil Jeremy es geschafft hatte, ihn zu umlaufen. Dafür, dass ihm Haare ausgerissen worden waren. Dafür, dass er gefesselt worden war. Dafür, dass er andere, verdeckte Verletzungen trug, deren Ausmaß Jeremy nicht erahnen konnte. Dafür, dass der Junge sich vor ihm erniedrigte und vor ihm zurückwich.

Oder einfach dafür, dass er ein Mensch war, der gerade das Leben lernte.

Jean lauschte zweifelnd seinen Schritten, die ihn die metallene Treppe hinauf auf das Dach des Hauses führen würden, auf dem er vor ein paar Tagen den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet hatte. Morgen würde er zum ersten Mal mit den Trojans trainieren und eigentlich hatte er sich und seine unterschwellige Angst genau davor in Ruhe beruhigen wollen, doch sein Kapitän hatte andere Pläne gehabt und ihn gefragt, ob er mit aufs Dach zu den Anderen kommen wollte.

Die Anderen…das war das Team und Jean hatte ausschließlich ungute Erinnerungen, was Zusammenkünfte von Teams anbetraf. Wobei das nicht ganz stimmte. Die Foxes hatten sich während seiner Zeit in Palmetto getroffen und er war mit dabei gewesen, auf Initiative von Renee. Auch dort war nichts passiert. Auch dort hatte er sich unwohl gefühlt unter den prüfenden und mitleidigen Blicken, den leisen Worten, die an ihn gerichtet waren.

Entsprechend nervös war Jean jetzt und blinzelte, als er das Dach betrat und in das Licht der untergehenden Sonne starrte. Einige andere Trojans waren bereits schon da und begrüßten ihren Kapitän mit Winken und Rufen, weit weniger wagten den Blick zu ihm. Dafür hatte Jean selbst gesorgt, als er sie beim Training wieder und wieder ignoriert hatte, sie und ihre Versuche, Gespräche mit ihrem zu führen.

_**Smalltalk**_.

Oh in Gedanken hatte Jean alle Fragen beantwortet, auch wenn kein einziges Wort seine Lippen verlassen hatte.

_**Wie geht's dir?**_ Prächtig, ich bin schon seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr geschlagen worden, auch wenn die Stichwunden noch ziehen, wenn ich mich falsch bewege. _**Wie findest du es hier?**_ Zu warm, die Sonne sticht in meinen Augen und die Leute sind zu freundlich. **Wie findest du unsere Farben?** Grässlich auffällig und aufdringlich, aber passend zu diesem sonnigen Bundesstaat. _**Wie gefällt dir L.A.?**_ In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich das letzte Jahrzehnt eingesperrt gewesen bin, erscheint es mir groß und laut. Aber selbst das Haus von Abby war groß und laut mit den falschen Personen darin, daher fehlt mir der Vergleich. Der Kunstdistrict ist aber okay. _**Wie gefällt dir denn das Essen?**_ Das, was Knox kocht, kann man nicht Essen nennen, das ist der Tod auf Raten. Die Eier sind aber passabel, der Toast ist auf den Punkt. _**Du kannst es sicherlich nicht erwarten, wieder auf dem Spielfeld zu stehen, mit uns dieses Mal, oder?**_ Ja, es juckt mir in den Fingern, mit euch den Boden des Stadions zu wischen und euch zu zeigen, dass euer Training viel, aber nicht gut genug ist.

Jean seufzte.

„Hey ihr Beiden!", rief ihnen der wandelnde Meter mit pinken Haaren zu, die Jean unweigerlich an Renee erinnerten. Valentine, so war ihr Name und sie war im diesjährigen Abschlussjahrgang. Wortlos starrte er auf sie herab, doch sie ließ sich von ihm nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Schmunzelnd hob sie die Augenbraue und besah ihn sich von oben bis unten.

„Cap, der Grill läuft schon, die Getränke stehen dahinten und die Spiele sind auch schon aufgebaut. Was ist mit Prinzessin Schweigsam hier? Hat er sich schon für etwas entschieden?"

Ach ja. Und sie hatte ein Maul wie ein Droschkenkutscher.

„Für Jean…", betonte Knox unnötigerweise seinen Namen. „…ist das hier eine Überraschung. Er weiß gar nicht, worum es hier geht, also nein, er hat sich noch für gar nichts eingetragen. Ich denke aber, ich werde ihn erstmal mitnehmen, ich habe zwei Personen eingetragen."

Eingetragen? Mitnehmen? Zweifelnd sah Jean auf beide herab und musterte seinen Kapitän schließlich fragend. Knox lächelte sein strahlendes Lächeln und drehte sich auf dem Dach, über das sich der Geruch nach gegrilltem Fleisch schlängelte.

„Das hier ist unser regelmäßiger Spieleabend mit Grill und Getränken, verbotenerweise auf dem Dach des Hauses. Wenn das Wetter gut ist, also meistens, dann machen wir das hier oben, wenn es regnet, bei uns im untersten Flur. Wer vom Team Lust hat, ist mit dabei und trägt sich idealerweise vorher in eine Spieleliste ein. Ich habe dir nichts gesagt, weil ich dich für dein erstes Mal überraschen wollte."

Jean schluckte. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann meinte Knox es nur gut. Trotzdem hasste er Überraschungen, bedeuteten sie für ihn doch nur etwas Schlechtes. Fast nur, denn Renees Auftauchen in seinem Leben war auch überraschend gewesen. Überraschend schön.

„Okay", erwiderte Jean entsprechend vorsichtig. Beinahe schon erleichtert war er, als Valentine sie in Richtung Alvarez und Laila lotste, die bereits um ein buntes Spielfeld einer Vulkaninsel herumsaßen, das Grillfleisch auf Papptellern neben sich.

„Hey Jer, hey Jean", grüßte Laila sie beide, während ihre Freundin mit vollem Mund winkte. Jean nickte.

„Ich hole uns etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Jean, setz dich doch schonmal. Was möchtest du?"

Dass ihm sein Essen vorgesetzt wurde, kannte Jean bereits, aber dass er selber entscheiden konnte, was er wollte und dass es ihm von seinem Kapitän gebracht werden würde, das war neu. Unbegreiflich neu.

„Ich…kann auch selbst gehen", versuchte er sich in einer Abwiegelung, die an Knox abperlte wie nichts.

„Ich weiß, dass du das kannst", zwinkerte dieser, doch dahinter lauerte ein eiserner Wille, nicht von seinem Vorhaben abzuweichen. Jean wusste es besser, als noch einmal dagegen an zu argumentieren. „Also?"

„Ein Wasser bitte", murmelte er und senkte den Kopf.

„Und was zu essen?"

Was darf ich denn?, lag ihm auf der Zunge zu fragen. In Evermore wäre eben diese valide gewesen, hier aber wäre sie vermutlich unerwünscht. Jean schluckte.

„Das ist mir egal", wählte er die Antwort, die er für am Diplomatischsten hielt und begriff erst, nachdem sich Knox mit einem breitgrinsigen Nicken umgedreht hatte, dass er wieder einmal einen dummen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Einen dummen Eisdielenfehler. _**Von allem ein Bisschen**_, tönte es in seiner Erinnerung und fassungslos starrte er Knox hinterher.

„Ich…", versuchte er unnötigerweise zu retten, was nicht zu retten war und zuckte zurück, als es gegen seine Hand schnippte.

„Setz dich, Moreau, ich will mir nicht meinen Nacken verrenken, um dich anzustarren", sagte Alvarez, die nun anscheinend den Mund frei hatte. Die ihn mitnichten in ihr Bett ziehen wollte, wenn er Renee glaubte.

Wortlos ließ er sich auf das anscheinend freie Kissen neben Laila nieder, das die Balustrade im Rücken hatte und von dem er aus das ganze Dach überschauen konnte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Spielfeld vor sich und fragte sich, was der Sinn eine solches Treffens war, das sie alle vom Lernen abhielt. Wie schon beim Training auch, fragte Jean sich unweigerlich, wie die Trojans es schafften, ihre Prüfungen zu bestehen, wenn ihr Leben nur aus Spaß bestand.

„Teambuilding", erläuterte Alvarez, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen und Jean wurde sich bewusst, dass eben jene vielleicht vollkommen offen auf seinem Gesicht gestanden hatten. „Wir lernen die Neuen kennen, die Neuen lernen uns kennen und so wird aus uns eine Mannschaft."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Durch umfängliches Training und Disziplin wird aus Spielern eine Mannschaft", widersprach er, eben weil es einen wunden Nerv traf, der schon seit Tagen offenlag.

„Auch. Aber die Leute müssen sich kennenlernen, sie müssen wissen, wie jeder Einzelne des Teams tickt. Im Idealfall sollten sie Freunde sein."

Jean dachte an Evermore. Freunde…dass er nicht lachte. Er öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch da kam Knox auch schon wieder auf sie zu und balancierte zwei Teller, die anscheinend tatsächlich mit allem beladen waren, was der Tisch mit dem Essen hergegeben hatte. Er reichte Jean beide und eilte noch einmal zurück, anscheinend um die Getränke zu holen. Mit einem Schnaufen ließ er sich schließlich neben ihn fallen und sah Jean erwartungsvoll an.

Mit bedeutungsschwangerem Blick auf die Masse an Käsepampe – wer aß so etwas in diesen Ausmaßen? – reichte Jean Knox seinen Teller und musste unweigerlich an heute Nacht denken. Der gemeine Eisdieb. Ob Knox sich noch daran erinnerte?

Im Gegenzug erhielt er sein Wasser und wartete, dass sein Kapitän zu essen begann. Erst danach griff er zu seiner Gabel und tat es ihm gleich. Stück um Stück probierte er das Essen und kostete den ungewohnten Geschmack der Dinge aus, die ihm manchmal vage bekannt vorkamen, die er aber zum Großteil nicht kannte.

Er spürte, dass Augen auf ihm ruhten, die ganze Zeit. Ob nun Alvarez, Laila oder Knox oder von weiter weg. Es ließ Jeans Instinkt in seinem Nacken prickeln und er sah von einem Hackfleischröllchen hoch, das äußerst scharf gewürzt war und ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er direkt in die erwartungsvollen Augen der Torhüterin. Es kam nicht so unfreundlich heraus, wie er es eigentlich gewollt hatte.

„Wie findest du sie?"

„Scharf." Das entsprach der Wahrheit, ohne zuviel zu verraten. Sie schmeckten ihm wirklich, jetzt, wo seine Geschmacksnerven auf dem besten Weg dazu waren, taub zu werden, doch alles in ihm sträubte sich, das zu sagen.

„Scharf. So wie du, Babe", warf Alvarez von der Seite in Richtung Laila ein und Knox prustete.

„Wi-der-lich", betonte er jede einzelne Silbe und Laila grinste.

Jean widmete sich wieder seinem Teller, als das unmissverständliche Ping der täglichen Nachricht zu ihm drang. Er musste sie nicht öffnen um zu sehen, was sie ihm anzeigte. Weniger als fünfzig, mehr als vierzig.

Die Hand, die sich in sein eingeschränktes Blickfeld schob, ließ ihn hochsehen. Alvarez gehörte sie, die ihn aufmerksam ansah.

„Gib es mir", forderte sie und Jean blinzelte. Er wusste sofort, was sie wollte. Das war er, der Moment, den er so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Dass sie diejenige sein würde, die ihm Renees Geschenk wegnahm, hatte er nicht vermutet, keine Sekunde lang. Doch war es nicht logisch gewesen? Sie war der Vizekapitän, sie hatte mit Knox und Rhemann die Macht.

Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen irrte sein Blick beinahe hilfesuchend zu Knox, der diesen mit einem schrägen, leidenden Grinsen erwiderte. Jean empfand es als unangebracht, doch letzten Endes war es nichts im Vergleich zum gehässigen Lachen und Kichern von Riko.

„_**Gib mir das**_!", forderte Alvarez erneut, dieses Mal eindringlicher und Jean bat Knox stumm, dass er es ihr nicht erlaubte, dass er ihm sein Handy ließ.

„_**Ich**_ an deiner Stelle würde ihrem Wunsch folgen", flüsterte Knox leidend mit hochgezogenen Schultern und Jean begriff, dass er keine Wahl hatte, dieser Hand zu entkommen. Ob Renee ihm wieder eines zustecken würde, wenn sie bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr antwortete oder dass es Alvarez war, die für ihn antwortete?

Er schluckte schwer und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine zitternden Hände sein rasendes Herz wiederspiegelten. Unsicher holte er das schmale, flache Gerät aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihr mit gesenktem Blick auf das Telefon. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht in diesem Moment, und vergessen waren das warme Sonnenlicht, die lachenden Menschen im Hintergrund, das gute Essen. Das vorsichtige Vertrauen.

Nur schale Bitterkeit blieb übrig, die Jean nicht überraschen sollte. Wirklich nicht. Dennoch hatte er anscheinend von seinem neuen Team tatsächlich etwas Anderes erwartet.

Die Vizekapitänin grollte und murrte, während sie sein Handy mit einem Wischen entsperrte und sich durch sein Telefon suchte.

„Wirklich, Moreau." Sie schnaufte und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und verharrte angespannt. Alvarez holte nun ihr eigenes Handy hervor und begann anscheinend, Dinge abzutippen. Ob aus seinem heraus, das wusste er nicht, dafür kannte er sich auch nicht gut genug aus. Und hinsehen wollte er nicht. Würde sie ihn auch strafen für die Nachrichten, die er gestern Nacht Renee geschickt hatte? Würde sie es Knox sagen und Rhemann?

Wie viele Minuten er hier saß, wusste er nicht. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine quälende, unendliche Ewigkeit. Wieso war er auch so unvorsichtig gewesen? Wieso hatte er sich einlullen lassen? Wieso hatte er vergessen, was er in Evermore auf sich genommen hatte?

Wie dumm war er schon wieder gewesen, als hätte er aus der Folter nichts gelernt?

Weder Knox noch Laila sagten einen Ton und schlussendlich schnaubte Alvarez.

„Meine Güte, Moreau, das war ja nicht zum Aushalten", sagte sie und Jean knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Komm, sieh mich mal an."

Zögernd folgte er ihrem Befehl und hoffte, dass er die hilflose Wut auf sich selbst verbergen konnte. Schweigend starrte er auf sein Handy in ihrer Hand, auf den Bildschirm, den sie ihm entgegenstreckte. Es war das Nachrichtenprogramm, das er auch mit Renee und den Foxes nutzte. Zumindest waren ihre Namen dort eingespeichert. Bis auf Renee schrieb er die Spieler nicht von sich aus an, aber manchmal bekam er von ihnen Nachrichten, Hemmick an allererster Stelle.

Über Renees Namen sah er eine andere Gruppe. _**Ab nach Troja**_ hieß sie und Alvarez klickte darauf.

„So, das hier ist der heilige Trojans-Gruppenchat. Das sind wir alle drin. Eine Schande, dass dir unser trotteliger Kapitän den noch nicht eingerichtet hat." Wütend knurrte sie in Knox' Richtung und Jean vertrödelte wertvolle Sekunden, in denen er sie schlicht anstarrte. Wieso sollte sie ihm etwas einrichten, wenn sie ihm sein Handy wegnahm? „Darüber hinaus habe ich dir alle unsere Kontakte auf dein Handy geladen. Kann ja wohl nicht sein, dass du die Foxes in deiner Liste hast, aber uns nicht."

Sie hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen, als er sie immer noch schweigend anstarrte.

„Ach ja, und ich lade dir gerade die essentiellen Apps herunter, die man heutzutage braucht. Du hast ja gar nichts auf deinem Gerät gehabt. Urghs. Man sollte meinen, dass Knox dir in den letzten Tagen mehr gezeigt hätte als sein doofes Kevin Day-Puzzle." Wieder schoss sie einen Vorwurf in Richtung Knox und Jeans linke Hand hob sich um zu widersprechen.

„Na!", unterband sie das mit dem Zeigefinger. „Also, Captain Sunshine. Wieso fehlen unserem neuen Backliner und _**deinem**_ Zimmernachbarn die wichtigsten Kommunikationsinstrumente? Warum war er bis gerade eben nicht im Gruppenchat? Warum haben _**wir**_ jetzt erst seine Nummer um ihn zu belästigen?"

Neben ihm gab Knox einen verlegenen, unsicheren Laut von sich. „Weil…also…"

Wie es schien, war sein Kapitän genauso sprachlos wie er auch und Jean griff nun endlich nach seinem Handy. Wie einen Schatz barg er es in seinem Schoß und lauschte dem beständigen Ping der Nachrichten, die in einer Schlagzahl bei ihm eintrudelten, die er so noch nie gehört hatte und die ihn mit jedem Ton mehr erschreckte.

Etwas hilflos sah er auf. „Macht es jetzt die ganze Zeit diese Töne?", fragte er in die Runde und dieses Mal war es Laila, die nachsichtig lächelnd ihre Hand nach seinem Telefon ausstreckte. Jean reichte es ihr zögernd und mit dem Bildschirm zu ihm gedreht, zeigte sie ihm, wie er die Gruppentöne auf lautlos stellte.

„Wenn du Fragen hast, stelle sie ruhig", ermutigte sie ihn und Jean fand in diesem Moment nicht die Kraft, nein zu sagen.

Er sollte aufhören, Dinge anzunehmen, die sich im Nachhinein als falsch herausstellten, befand Jean und versuchte, sein schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, nicht, nachdem die Hoffnung, die nun auf die Verzweiflung gefolgt war, sein gesamtes Denken in Aufruhr versetzte mit ihrem warmen Gefühl tief in seiner Magengegend.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.

Ein bisschen mehr Zucker und Aufwind als in den letzten Kapiteln... ich hoffe, es hat gefallen.

Ich habe mir mal die Freiheit genommen, im Zuge der Gleichberechtigung Jeans Familienverhältnisse etwas umzudrehen. In ausnahmslos allen Geschichten war bisher Jeans Vater immer derjenige gewesen, der für die Moriyamas gearbeitet hat und entsprechend seinen Sohn weggegeben hat. Im Zuge der Gleichberechtigung habe ich mich dazu entschieden, das in dieser Geschichte mal umzukehren. Hier ist Jeans Mutter diejenige, die der Anknüpfungspunkt zu den Moriyamas ist.

:3 Kritik, Kudos, Kommentare, Likes und co. sind natürlich herzlich gerne willkommen!


	15. Chapter 15

Jeremy war erstaunt, wie unterschiedlich sich Jeans Charakter zeigte.

Gestern, auf dem Dach, war er in sich zurückgezogen gewesen, verzweifelt teilweise. Mit dem Rücken zur Balustrade hatte er ihrem bunten Treiben zugesehen, angespannt und immer auf der Hut. Alvarez hatte ihn mit ihrer brachialen Herangehensweise mehr als verängstigt, wofür Jeremy ihr nachher noch verbal den Kopf abgerissen hatte, sobald der Backliner außer Hörweite gewesen war.

Jean hatte sich trotz allem tatsächlich an dem Spiel, was sie gespielt hatten, beteiligt und sich größte Mühe gegeben, die Spielfiguren der Gegner durch Magmabälle vom Spielfeld zu kegeln. Er war sanfter gewesen als sie alle und hatte nicht wie Laila das halbe Spielfeld abgeräumt.

Jeremy musste auch jetzt noch über den halb konzentrierten, halb ungläubigen Ausdruck auf Jeans Gesicht schmunzeln, mit dem er ihrem Abend beigewohnt hatte. Ihnen allen, wie sie Spaß hatten, der anscheinend so diametral allem gegenüber stand, das Jean jemals gekannt hatte, dass dieser sich vermutlich fragte, in welchem Irrenhaus er hier gelandet war.

Einem sehr liebenswerten, wenn man Jeremy fragte.

Und einem sehr sportlichen, wenn er sich seine Mannschaft gerade jetzt beim Training ansah. Seine nun vollständige Mannschaft, denn Jean hatte heute die Freigabe erhalten, wieder trainieren zu dürfen. Das, was er vorher nur in Ansätzen gesehen hatte, entfaltete sich in ihrem Abendtraining in seiner vollen Pracht und verursachte in Jeremy in Gefühl des Stolzes und der Freude.

Jean war in menschliche Haut gepresste Perfektion. Seine Bewegungen waren effizient und austariert, er verlor sich nicht in unnötigen Kleinigkeiten oder überflüssigen Gesten. Sein Schläger war für ihn wie die Verlängerung seines Körpers und passte sich seinen Bewegungsabläufen perfekt an, als wären sie miteinander verwachsen.

Jean ließ keinen einzigen Ball fallen. Keine einzige Übung führte er schluderig oder nachlässig aus. Beinarbeit, Körperspannung und Bewegungsmuster stimmten perfekt mit seinen oder Coach Rhemanns Anweisungen überein.

Das abschließende Übungsspiel gegeneinander lastete ihn noch nicht einmal wirklich aus.

Im Gegenteil. Jean war eine Naturgewalt, die mit Natürlichkeit und Zerstörung etwas Evolutionelles hatte. Er blockte jeden Versuch, an ihm vorbei zum Tor zu kommen, mit eiserner Härte ab. Er schlug gnadenlos zurück und holte sich Bälle, die unmöglich sein sollten, es für ihn aber nicht waren. Seine eigenen Pässe waren so genau und schnell, dass Jeremy und Logan teilweise noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit hatten, schnell zu reagieren und, wenn sie zu langsam waren, den Ball gegen den Helm bekamen. Jeremy selbst hatte es nach Jeans Geständnis nicht über das Herz gebracht, sich für die andere Mannschaft aufstellen zu lassen, um Jeans Fähigkeiten auf die Probe zu stellen.

Doch all das lastete den Ex-Raven noch nicht einmal wirklich aus.

Während das restliche Team nach dem Spiel versuchte, verzweifelt Luft und Wasser zu bekommen, stand Jean mit gerunzelter Stirn und ungläubigen Blick in Richtung Bank auf dem Spielfeld und begriff nur langsam, dass damit auch das Training für heute vorbei war. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete Jeremy Jean, wie er Schritt um Schritt auf sie zukam, stumme Missbilligung in den Augen.

„So Leute, genug für heute, morgen früh geht's weiter!", wandte er sich an die erleichterten Trojans und erhob sich mit schmerzenden Beinen. Aufstöhnend stützte er sich auf seinen Schläger und sah Jean gerade rechtzeitig ins Gesicht um zu sehen, wie dieser zweifelnd die Augenbraue hob.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht müde bist?", fragte Jeremy und Jeans Kopfschütteln verwunderte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Das war ein kurzes Training", erwiderte der größere Junge indifferent und ließ seinen Blick zurück zum Spielfeld gleiten.

„Kurz…", ächzte Jeremy und grinste. „Wie ich sehe, haben wir da unterschiedliche Definitionen von kurz."

„Lass das bloß nicht Coach Rhemann hören, dass sein Training nicht auslastend ist, Nummer sieben!", mischte sich Valentine ein und hob warnend die Faust. Jeremy gab sich größte Mühe sein Grinsen im Angesicht des zweifelnden und ernsten Gesichtsausdrucks seines Backliners zu verbergen.

„Ich würde es niemals wagen, dem Trainer wiedersprechen", sagte Jean ohne Humor in der Stimme mit genau dem Quantum an beunruhigter Empörung, das Jeremy einen Einblick in die Ernsthaftigkeit der Aussage erlaubte. Jean würde es nicht wagen, weil es in Evermore anders gehandhabt worden war. Strenger. Brutaler.

„Gut. Dann raus mit euch allen aus den stinkenden Klamotten und ab zum Wohnhaus. Morgen früh geht's weiter!", betonte Jeremy und scheuchte sie alle in die Umkleideräume.

* * *

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen blendete Jean die Gespräche um sich herum aus und ließ sie an seinen Gedanken abprallen wie Wasser an Öl. In Evermore wäre das undenkbar gewesen, wenn ihm seine Gesundheit lieb gewesen wäre, hier war es eine Grundvoraussetzung dafür, dass sein Hirn und sein Hörsinn sich nicht überlasteten.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem letzten Satz, den er heute Morgen in dem weißen und pastellfarbenen Buch niedergeschrieben hatte, das er sich bei seiner letzten Einkaufstour mit Knox vor zwei Tagen gekauft hatte. Es hatte ihn an Renee erinnert und so hatte er all die Dinge, die er zum ersten Mal gemacht und dort niedergeschrieben hatte, ihr gewidmet.

Sein Kapitän war Inhalt des ersten Eintrages: er hatte unter Knox' Anleitung das erste Mal etwas selbst gekauft, Geld vom Automaten abgehoben und das Buch mitsamt des Einkaufs schlussendlich im Supermarkt mit seiner Karte bezahlt. Knox hatte protestiert und gesagt, dass er es selbst zahlen könne, doch Jean hatte ihn darum gebeten, die Kosten übernehmen zu dürfen. Schließlich hatte sein Kapitän ihn nun schon seit dreieinhalb Wochen ausgehalten.

Dass die Tüten dann neben dem Obst und Gemüse, das ihm vage bekannt vorkam oder er schon in der Kantine gesehen hatte, auch haufenweise süßes Zeug enthalten hatten, dessen Verpackungen Jean schon entgegenschrien, wie ungesund sie waren, störte ihn nicht. Er musste sie ja nicht essen und Knox war trotz seiner Vorliebe für diesen Tod auf Raten erstaunlich gesund.

Das hatte Jean in der vergangenen Zeit, die er hier in Kalifornien war, mehr als einmal gesehen, da nicht nur Knox, sondern auch der Rest der Studierenden anscheinend alle Gelegenheiten nutzten, um ihre freien Oberkörper ihren Teamkollegen, anderen Studenten und der Welt generell zu präsentieren. Damit waren sie nicht alleine, denn der Campus strotzte nur so vor nackter Haut. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der dies geschah, hatte Jean am Anfang irritiert, da die Kälte von Evermore keinen einzigen Raven dazu angespornt hatte, sich derart zu entblößen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich jedoch daran gewöhnt und schätzte die Zeit, die sie im Stadion verbrachten, weil auch er dort kurze Hosen und luftigere Sporttrikots tragen konnte.

Selbst in seinen Kursen war der Dresscode informell und lässig. Dass es noch nie anders gehandhabt wurde und hier die Dozenten keinen gesteigerten Wert auf ein gedrilltes Äußeres legten, hatte Knox ihm auf dem Weg zu seinen Vorlesungen erklärt. Denn trotz Jeans Versicherung, dass er den Weg finden, oder, wie er sich im Stillen gedacht hatte, suchen würde, ließ es sein Kapitän sich nicht nehmen, ihn von einem Ort zum anderen zu bringen und somit das Gefühl des Alleinseins zu mildern, vor dem Jean soviel Angst hatte.

Anscheinend gehörte das zu den Dingen, die Day Knox erzählt hatte, denn wie durch Zufall war immer jemand da. Wenn Knox nicht konnte, war es Laila, die auf ihn wartete und die ihn mit einem Winken grüßte. Wenn sie nicht konnte, wartete Alvarez, zu der Jean einen größeren Abstand hielt als zu ihrer Freundin und vor der er sein Handy wohlweißlich immer versteckte, auf dem nun ständig Nachrichten aufploppten, die er in stillen Momenten nachlas und nicht einmal die Hälfte der Abkürzungen verstand.

Wenn er mit Ajeet gemeinsame Vorlesungen hatte, ging dieser ganz zufällig in die Richtung seines nächsten Kurses und behauptete, dass er sowieso dorthin gehen musste. Dass das eine Lüge war, sah Jean sehr offensichtlich an dem kurzen, nervösen Zucken im Mundwinkel und daran, dass der Junge, sobald er sich in Sicherheit wähnte, wieder in die andere Richtung davoneilte.

Selbst in der Mittagspause hatte er Begleitung. Soweit es möglich war, aßen alle wie jetzt auch gemeinsam zu Mittag und wer auch immer der Erste in der Kantine war, reservierte eine Tischgruppe drinnen oder draußen im Schatten des Gebäudes und der Sonnenschirme. Sie aßen nicht schweigend und zielgerichtet wie die Ravens, sondern laut durcheinanderredend und scherzend, absolut chaotisch.

Es war nicht wie bei den Ravens ein Zwang… die Trojans kamen freiwillig zusammen, wer Zeit hatte, war da, wer nicht, der blieb fern und das hatte keine Bestrafung zur Folge.

Ebenso wenig wie Jean dafür bestraft wurde, dass er sich selbst sein Essen von den unterschiedlichen Theken zusammenstellte. Soviel, wie er wollte, was er wollte und so oft er wollte. Es fiel ihm ebenso schwer wie alles Andere, das er für sich entscheiden sollte, so orientierte sich Jean auch immer an denjenigen Trojans, die bei der Essensausgabe in seiner Nähe waren und die, wie er mittlerweile gelernt hatte, sich an einen gesunden Essensplan hielten. Deswegen schaute er noch nicht einmal in die _**Richtung**_ seines Kapitäns, wenn es um dessen Mittagsverpflegung ging.

In Fahimas dahingehend schon. Sie war ebenso wie Knox auch ein Striker und Josten beängstigend ähnlich, was die Spielenergie und Fähigkeiten anbetraf. Sie hatte Talent und würde eine großartige Zukunft vor sich haben, wenn sie das richtige Training in Anspruch nahm.

Sie war auch die Erste, die Jean im Gewimmel aus Köpfen in der Kantine wiedererkannt hatte. Wie denn auch nicht? Sie schmückte ihren Kopf täglich mit abenteuerlichen Konstruktionen ihres Kopftuches, ihres Hijabs, wie Jean gelernt hatte. Bunt, fröhlich, immer anders drapiert. Nach ihrer Stimmung und passend zu ihrer sonstigen Kleidung. Auch sie trug lange Kleidung und Jean fragte sich, welche Stoffe das wohl sein mochten, schien sie doch keine Probleme mit der Hitze hier zu haben. Mit den ihm verbleibenden Tagen war die Antwort darauf aber nicht mehr wirklich wichtig.

„Moreau!"

Jean schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und versuchte die Quelle des ungeduldigen Rufes zu finden, der ihm bedeutete, dass er anscheinend eine erste Frage bereits überhört hatte.

„Hier hinten!", winkte Valentine und er hob fragend die Augenbraue. Wie immer saß Jean am äußeren Rand der Gruppe, eine Seite neben ihm frei zur Flucht, wenn er sie brauchte. Valentine genoss da eher die Mitte, sie badete gerne in der Menge ihrer Mitspieler.

„Kommst du am Samstag mit zum Strand?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie mit ihrer Frage abrupt auf sich selbst, vor allen Dingen aber auf ihn zog, behagte Jean ganz und gar nicht. Der ganze Tisch starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an, so als würde es von ihm abhängen, ob sie am Wochenende dorthin fuhren anstelle zu trainieren. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke, auf so vielen Ebenen. Wie konnten sie so nachlässig sein und die freie Zeit nicht dazu nutzen, ihre mangelnden Fähigkeiten zu steigern? Wie konnten sie so blind gegenüber der Realität sein und denken, dass sie mit ihrem jetzigen Aufwand auch nur unter die besten Drei kamen? Das war hanebüchen lächerlich und es machte ihn jetzt genauso wütend wie zu Beginn des Trainings.

Und selbst wenn auch nur in Ansätzen in Ordnung gewesen wäre, dass sie das Training schwänzten, so war es immer noch Wasser in großen Mengen in Anwesenheit von vielen Menschen. _**Seines Teams**_.

„Nein", sagte er entschieden, feindselig gar. Ein Nein zu allem, was ihm Angst machte und was alleine diese einfache Frage an Erinnerungen in ihm hervorholte. Sie wären am Strand und er wäre ihnen ausgeliefert, sobald Knox den Befehl dazu geben würde.

Dass sein Kapitän eben das nicht tun würde, wusste Jean, er hatte es mittlerweile begriffen. Das hielt aber nicht die Seite in ihm in Schach, die schreiend und nassgeschwitzt aus den Alpträumen hochschreckte und die minutenlang nicht richtig atmen konnte, weil sie immer noch das Gefühl hatte, zu ersticken.

Es war die Seite, die ihm weder baden und schwimmen erlaubte. Duschen war eine Herausforderung für ihn, jeden Tag wieder, Wasser in seiner Nase eine Katastrophe.

„Aber das ganze Team wird da sein", gab Valentine nicht auf und Jean presste seinen Kiefer aufeinander. Das ganze Team umfasste auch ihn. Er würde dazu gezwungen sein, mitzukommen und im schlimmsten Fall mit ins Wasser zu gehen. Jean schluckte. Das würde er nicht durchstehen. Das konnte er nicht. Nicht noch einmal. Nie wieder.

„Nein", wiederholte er und starrte auf den Tisch. Nein würde es nur solange bleiben, bis Knox eine Entscheidung traf. Knox oder Alvarez, die schon sein Handy genommen hatte ohne ihm eine Wahl zu lassen.

Dass Knox in dieser Pause nicht hier war, weil er eine Verabredung hatte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Jean runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht konnte er den Striker ja davon überzeugen, dass er nicht mitkam. Wenn er ihm sagte, warum er nicht mitkommen konnte, dann würde sich sein Kapitän vielleicht überzeugen lassen.

„Aber…", setzte sie zum dritten Mal an und dieses Mal sah Jean hoch. Schweigend und ernst sah er ihr in die Augen, ließ sie teilhaben an seiner hasserfüllten Wut. Er wusste, sie würde das auf sich beziehen und das war auch beabsichtigt so, würde ihre falsche Annahme ihm doch jegliche Nachfrage vom Hals halten.

Defacto war es aber die Wut, die er auf Riko und Evermore, aber auch auf sich selbst verspürte. Wut, dass ihm das angetan worden war und Wut, dass er immer noch nicht in der Lage war, das alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Er sah zu, wie sie zuerst rot, dann bleich wurde und schlussendlich das Thema fallen ließ. Logan legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihr etwas zu, während er Jean hasserfüllt anstarrte. Sollte er.

Das war Jeans Zeichen dafür, dass er sich seinem Essen widmete und das übrige Team ausblendete, das ihn darauf bis auf Laila und Alvarez noch mehr ignorierte als zuvor. Es war Jean recht, konnte er doch die Erinnerungen nicht wirklich zurückhalten, die ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollten.

Weder in seinen nachmittäglichen Kursen, noch in der Zeit zwischen diesen und dem Training, noch beim Training selbst, nach dem er mit abwesendem Blick in der Umkleide saß, die sich stetig leerte. Wieder und wieder spielte Jean den Gedanken an die kommende Katastrophe vor seinem inneren Auge durch. Beinahe ebenso oft machte er sich Mut für das Kommende. Der Besuch am Strand, das Wasser, das an den Strand rollte mit all seiner Wucht. Die fröhlichen Strandbesucher, die einfach freimütig ins Wasser sprangen, während er möglichst abgewandt vom Wasser im Sand sitzen würde.

Jean warf einen Blick auf seine Ausrüstung, die er bereits ausgezogen und säuberlich neben sich auf der Bank gestapelt hatte. Nicht so wie Knox, der schier explodiert war, bevor er singend unter die Dusche getanzt war um dort weiter in schrägen und unpassenden Tönen irgendeinen Song von sich zu geben, den Jean natürlich auch nicht kannte. Leider hatte das gar nichts dazu beigetragen, seine Nervösität zu beruhigen, ganz im Gegenteil. So beobachtete er nun angespannt aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie sein Kapitän mit einem seiner riesigen Badehandtücher um sich geschlungen sich unweit von ihm auf die Bank fallen ließ. Knox beobachtete ihn auch, allerdings eher so, als wäre er eine tickende Zeitbombe.

Vielleicht war Jean das ja auch. Eine tickende Zeitbombe. Mit den Stunden, die zwischen jetzt und der Mittagspause lagen, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie rüde er zu Valentine gewesen war, die vermutlich nicht wusste, warum er nein gesagt hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie tief und dunkel die Abgründe waren, die ihr Sport mit sich brachte. Nein, alles, was sie nun wusste, war, dass Jean _**sie**_ hasserfüllt gemustert hatte.

„Jean, was beschäftigt dich?", fragte Knox schließlich mit einer schlafwandlerischen Zielsicherheit und Jean knetete sein Handtuch zwischen seinen Händen. Er verschwendete Zeit damit im Angesicht einer direkten Frage, auf die er zu antworten hatte. So war es ihm eingetrichtert worden.

Er straffte sich. „Valentine hat gefragt…wegen dem Strand am Samstag."

Ein überraschter Laut verließ seinen Kapitän. „Oh, das! Stimmt, das wollte ich noch mit dir besprechen. Was war denn damit?"

Jean schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Die Frage, die ihn ebenso beschäftigt hatte all die Stunden, war auch die gewesen, ob er Knox genug vertrauen konnte, um das Thema bei ihm anzusprechen. Um ehrlich zu sein, konkret und nicht vage. Er dachte daran, dass Knox ihn losgelassen hatte, als er ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er hatte ihm bisher nicht wehgetan. Er hatte ihn einen gemeinen Eisdieb genannt. Er hatte ihm ganz am Anfang ein Versprechen gegeben, das er bisher nicht gebrochen hatte. Das musste doch etwas wert sein, oder?

„Ich kann nicht mit zum Strand", presste Jean hervor, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Warum das? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Natürlich fragte Knox nach seinem Befinden. Jean hätte es sich denken können.

Mit starrem Blick auf sein Handtuch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich kann dort nicht hin. Es…es geht nicht."

Knox wandte sich ihm und rückte unbewusst ein Stück näher. Jean grauste es vor dem Gedanken, dass er ihn wieder anfassen würde, doch noch hielt sein Kapitän Abstand. „Hey…hey, das ist kein Zwang, Jean. Du musst nicht mit, wenn du das nicht willst."

Jean schluckte und faltete den Frotteestoff. Er sah hoch und stählte sich für den Blickkontakt mit seinem Kapitän, der ruhig, entspannt und makellos perfekt auf der Bank saß.

„Möchtest du mir sagen, was am Strand so schlimm ist?", fragte Knox sanft. Jean wollte nicht wirklich, aber er fragte sich, ob es Sinn machte, es Knox zu verschweigen. Sie waren hier in Los Angeles, alleine durch pures Glück war er bisher einem Strandbesuch entkommen. Oder einem Schwimmtraining. Knox musste wissen, was sein Spieler für ein Handicap hatte. Er als Kapitän hatte das Recht dazu.

Jean ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und entspannte sie schließlich wieder. Er holte tief Luft und ließ die jahrelange Indoktrinierung gewinnen, die ihm in diesem Moment die Entscheidung abnahm, ob er ehrlich war oder nicht.

„Riko hat mit ein paar Raven und mir damals regelmäßig Filme gesehen", begann er und starrte an Knox vorbei auf die Spinde. Wenn er möglichst schnell und ohne Unterbrechungen sprach, würde er auch alles hervorbringen können, was wichtig war, bevor seine Stimme vor lauter Angst versagte. „In einem der Filme wurde der Hauptcharakter durch Waterboarding gefoltert. Riko hat daraufhin beschlossen, auszuprobieren, ob es tatsächlich so traumatisierend ist, wie es dargestellt wurde." Jean verstummte abrupt und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Kapitäns. Die für lange, quälende Momente nicht kam. So stumm hatte er Knox noch nie erlebt.

War es vielleicht das Falsche gewesen? Malte sich Knox gerade aus, wie er es Riko gleichtun konnte? Unsicherheit beschlich Jean wider besseren Wissens.

„Er hat dich damit gefoltert?", fragte Knox schließlich so erstickt, als wäre es ihm selbst passiert. Jean nickte. Wenn schon die Wahrheit, dann die ganze Wahrheit.

„Zehn Mal, um sicher zu gehen. Seitdem kann ich nicht… ich habe Angst… vor Wasser", beendete Jean sein Eingeständnis der Schwäche und wartete auf das vernichtende Urteil seines Kapitäns.

* * *

Jeremy war behütet aufgewachsen, umgeben von Menschen, die ihn liebten und die er liebte. Er war immer, zu jeder Zeit eingebettet gewesen in ein Netzwerk an Menschen, die seine Freunde oder seine Familie waren, die er schätzte und denen er vertraute und die ihm vertrauen konnte. Niemals war er mit weniger als Optimismus durch das Leben gegangen und hatte diesen an seine Mitmenschen weitergegeben.

Geradezu unschuldig war er an die USC gekommen und in vielen Bereichen war er immer noch unschuldig und zum guten Teil auch naiv.

Er hatte angenommen, dass ihr Sport sie alle einte. Dass ihr Sport Mannschaftsgeist und Ehrgeiz förderte. Dass alle Mannschaften ihrer Liga auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise zusammenhielten.

Jeremy hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben geprügelt. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben geschlagen worden. Und nun saß Jean vor ihm, ein Jahr jünger als er und sagte ihm, dass er durch Riko Moriyama gefoltert worden war, indem man ihn hatte glauben lassen, dass er ertrank. Eine Methode, die sein Land in Foltergefängnissen anwandte.

Die erniedrigte Pose am zweiten Tag, die gebrochenen Finger, die offensichtliche Angst vor ihm, die Bestrafungen für sein Versagen…und nun…_**Waterboarding**_.

Folter, durch und durch, die Jeremy sich unweigerlich fragen ließ, warum Jean erst jetzt aus den Klauen dieser sadistischen Arschlöcher befreit worden war. Und warum niemand, einschließlich ihm selbst, niemals etwas bemerkt hatte. Niemals auf Jean geachtet hatte oder auf das, was Evermore mit seinen Spielern machte.

Spätestens bei den Banketten hätte es Jeremy doch auffallen müssen. Oder, wie er mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck feststellte, als Jean nach einem ihrer Zusammenstöße während eines Spiels liegen geblieben war, zu lang um nicht verletzt zu sein. War er dafür bestraft worden? War er sogar dafür bestraft worden, dass Jeremy ihm die Hand gereicht hatte?

Wie konnte und sollte er dafür umgehen? Wie sollte er auf Jean reagieren, wie konnte er etwas wieder gut machen, dessen Ausmaß er noch nicht einmal kannte? Wie konnte er dieses Ausmaß an schlimmen Dingen wieder gutmachen, das dem Jungen vor ihm angetan worden war. Wie konnte er Jean überhaupt eine Hilfe sein?

Ein kurzer Moment der Hilflosigkeit überschwemmte Jeremy mit einer solchen Wucht, dass es ihn sprachlos und verzweifelt machte. Doch er gab eben diesem Gefühl keine Chance, sich in ihm festzusetzen. Niemals würden ihn so negative Emotionen ausmachen und niemals würde er sich unterkriegen lassen, also würde er auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Jeremy holte tief Luft, er sah hoch und stählte sich für Jeans Ablehnung, seine Angst und sein Zurückweichen.

Nichts davon trat ein.

Jean starrte zu Boden, den Blick abwesend. Seine Hände krampften sich vermutlich unbewusst in das Handtuch, das auf seinem Schoß lag. Die aufrechte, angespannte Pose hatte er in diesem Moment für etwas aufgegeben, das Jeremy schwerlich beziffern konnte. Er war in sich gesunken. Besiegt, kam es Jeremy in den Sinn, auch wenn das der vollkommen falsche Begriff war. Jean war nicht besiegt, er hatte überlebt. Er hatte anscheinend die Hölle überlebt.

„Davor… mochte ich das Meer. Ich mochte es, darin zu schwimmen. Den Salzgeruch, die Möwen, die Sonne, der Sand…all das habe ich geliebt und jetzt kann ich dem nicht nahekommen ohne dass ich _**verdammt nochmal Angst**_ davor habe, wenn ich das Wasser sehe!" Das, was als stockende, leise Worte begonnen hatte, war zum Schluss hin lauter und wütender geworden, hallte nun bitter und grausam von den Wänden der Umkleide wieder. Seine Hände krallten sich mittlerweile in seine Knie und sein Gesicht war zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse verzogen.

Es juckte Jeremy in den Fingern, Jean zu umarmen, an sich zu ziehen und jeden einzelnen Schmerz aus ihm herauszudrücken, der ihm jemals zugefügt worden war. Dass genau das der falsche Ansatz war, wusste er mittlerweile, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht auch anderweitig bereit war, Jean zu unterstützen und ihm zu helfen.

Der andere Junge war aber noch nicht fertig, erkannte Jeremy jetzt. „Aber hier… ihr alle kennt keine Angst. Für euch ist alles so einfach hier. Anstelle den Tag über zu trainieren an den Strand zu gehen? Nichts leichter als das! Sich für Partys auf Dächern zu treffen? Das Normalste der Welt! Dinge zu essen, die ungesund sind und die Fitness des Körpers beeinträchtigen? Das steht hier nicht unter Strafe, jeder von euch macht es! Oder… oder… dass ihr euch _**Freundschaft**_ untereinander erlaubt und euch sogar _**vertraut**_!"

Jeremy zuckte zurück, als sich Jean abrupt erhob und wütend auf ihn hinunterstarrte. „All diese…Farben…", ziellos deutete der Backliner auf die roten Spinde, auf das Trojanswappen an der Wand. „…diese Fröhlichkeit… du strafst deine Spieler nicht, wenn sie dir im Training nicht gehorchen! Der Herr tut das nicht, er steht nur dabei und sieht zu, obwohl es offensichtliche Defizite gibt! Offensichtliche! Aber ihr… keiner von euch nimmt es ernst! Keiner von euch hat eine Ahnung, wieviel Disziplin und Ordnung und Blut und Leid in diesem Sport notwendig ist, mit all dem unschuldigen und naiven Spaß, den ihr habt! Das ist…_**unverdient**_! Den Vertrag mit der USC unterschreiben zu müssen, war keine Erlösung, es ist eine Strafe! All das hier ist eine Strafe für mich, weil ich niemals haben werde, was ihr habt, weil ich kein _**Recht**_ dazu habe!"

Ehrlich gesagt hatte sich Jeremy noch nie so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Er versuchte mit Mühe Jeans Worten zu folgen, der Wut, die sich so abrupt über ihn ergoss und mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. Mit nichts davon… oder wenig, denn Jeans Worte erklärten in Ansätzen seine wütenden Blicke während des Trainings.

Doch das war hier nicht wichtig, nicht jetzt. Das Trauma, ausgelöst durch eine unschuldige Frage, die in ihrer Form schon hundertmal gestellt worden war. Der Schmerz, der hinter dieser hilflosen Wut stand, war es, der sich anscheinend endlich die Bahn brach, nachdem Jean ihn wochenlang in sich eingeschlossen hatte, aus Angst vor ihm.

Jeremy besann sich innerlich zur Ruhe und atmete tief aus. Wortlos erhob er sich, die Hand vorsorglich auf das Handtuch gelegt. Wenn es gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, den Abgang proben würde, würde das vermutlich mehr Schaden anrichten als in all seiner gloriosen Peinlichkeit für Entspannung sorgen.

Wütend starrte Jean auf ihn hinunter und hoffte anscheinend etwas in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, was er dann doch nicht fand. Verächtlich schnaubte er.

„Was siehst du in mir, dass dich schnauben lässt?", fragte Jeremy offen und ehrlich. Er hielt seine Stimme ruhig und leise. Es schien, als wäre alleine schon diese Frage zuviel für Jean. Abrupt wandte der größere Junge seine Augen ab. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

„Jean?", hakte Jeremy nach, als er keine Antwort erhielt.

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe mich im Ton vergriffen, Kapitän." Formell und nichtssagend. Nein, so kamen sie nicht weiter. Jean war zum ersten Mal so brachial offen gewesen, dass er ihn unbedingt positiv darin bestärken musste. Im Handtuch in einer nach verschwitzten Sportlern riechenden Umkleide war das jedoch denkbar ungünstig.

Jeremy straffte sich. „Sei so gut und ziehe dich um, Jean. Wenn du magst, geh noch duschen. Danach treffen wir uns an meinem Auto." Die Strenge seines Kapitänstons ließ Jean nun doch zusammenzucken und Jeremy hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen.

Er war kein Psychologe und schon gar kein Traumatherapeut, aber er war der Kapitän dieses Teams. Er kümmerte und sorgte sich um seine Spieler und es würde mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er aus diesem Gespräch keine Grundlage für ein weiteres, offenes Gespräch ziehen würde, aus dem Jean gestärkt hervorgehen würde.

Eben jener drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem Duschgel. Jeremy wandte sich ab von ihm und zog sich an. Schneller als es sonst für ihn üblich war, hatte er seine Sachen zusammengepackt und wartete draußen bei seinem Wagen.

Jean benötigte länger, schlussendlich kam er allerdings mit gesenktem Blick und geschulterter Sporttasche zu ihm. Jeremy deutete auf den geöffneten Kofferraum und Jean verstaute seine Tasche dort.

Nachdem er die Klappe geschlossen hatte, ging Jeremy zum Fahrersitz und schnallte sich an. Jean tat es ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz gleich und legte seine Hände auf die nun in einer legeren Trainingshose steckenden Oberschenkel, nachdem auch er sich den Gurt umgelegt hatte. Von der Wut, die ihn befallen hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen und noch viel weniger zu spüren.

„Wir werden nicht zum Wohnhaus fahren", verkündete Jeremy und sah, wie sich der Kopf seines Backliners senkte. „Wenn du damit nicht einverstanden bist, dann sage mir das bitte jetzt."

„Es ist in Ordnung."

Jeremy nahm das zur Kenntnis, verließ den Parkplatz des Stadions und nahm Kurs über ein Drive-In-Burgerrestaurant, wo er für Jean und sich selbst Essen bestellte. Für seinen Backliner gesundes Zeug, das dieser bei ihrem ersten Besuch in einem Diner gegessen hatte, für sich nach kurzem Überlegen ebenfalls einen weniger fettigen Burger. Aber Pommes. Ja, er war schwach im Grunde seines Herzens.

Jean wohnte dem Ganzen ohne einen Ton zu sagen bei und so lauschte Jeremy die halbe Stunde lang, die sie in Richtung Norden durch die abendliche Stadt fuhren, den Songs im Radio. Als sie bei der zweiten Nachrichtensendung angekommen waren, lenkte er den Wagen von der Straße und brachte sie beide auf einen Parkplatz, der, wie er wusste, ruhig und abgelegen genug war, dass sie niemand stören würde. Er wusste auch, dass die Büsche, die den Schotterplatz umsäumten, den Blick auf das Meer versperrten, das unter ihm lag. Nur der Mond, der in seiner hellen, halbvollen Pracht samt der ihn umgebenden Sterne auf sie hinunterschien, würde die Umgebung erhellen.

Jeremy drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und ließ den Motor ersterben. Stumm verließ er den Wagen. Jean tat es ihm mit einer kurzen Verzögerung gleich und Jeremy wartete, bis sich der größere Junge bewusst wurde, wo sie waren. Es brauchte seine Sekunden, doch als er sich dessen gewahr wurde, konnte sich Jeremy der Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen zu hundert Prozent sicher sein.

Mit der aufkommenden Angst, die er selbst in der relativen Dunkelheit auf dem scharf konturierten Gesicht sah, hatte Jeremy durchaus gerechnet und dennoch tat sie ihm weh. Er war nicht wie der tote Kapitän der Ravens. Er war kein schlechter Mensch, der Anderen wehtat und hatte auch nicht vor, zu so jemanden zu werden.

Jeremy ließ Jean Zeit, sich von der Umgebung ein Bild zu machen und räusperte sich dann. Nur, weil er seine Kapitänpersona gerade in den Vordergrund gestellt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er dahinter nicht nervös war und hoffte, das Ganze nicht so versemmeln, dass er Jean endgültig verschreckte.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, mir auf meine kommende Frage eine vollkommen ehrliche Antwort zu geben, Jean. Denkst du, dass dir das möglich wäre?", fragte er in die Stille hinein und es brauchte etwas, bis sein Gegenüber überhaupt reagierte.

„Ja", sagte Jean schließlich und Jeremy nickte.

„Ist diese Entfernung zum Meer bereits schon unangenehm für dich?"

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis Jean anscheinend überhaupt die Kraft fand, eine eigenen Entscheidung zu treffen. Noch viel mehr Zeit brauchte es, bis er den Mut fand, seinem Kapitän eine Antwort auf die Frage zu geben.

„Es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte Jean rau und Jeremy nickte. Damit konnte er arbeiten. „Dann komm, lass uns zu Abend essen." Ohne die Antwort des anderen Jungen abzuwarten, ging Jeremy zur Rücksitzbank und griff sich von dort die Tüte mit dem Essen und die Becher Limonade und Wasser.

„Jean, könntest du mir helfen und den Kofferraum öffnen?", ächzte Jeremy, als er feststellte, dass er so keine Hand mehr frei hatte und lächelte dankbar um die Hilfe, die er schlussendlich mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn erhielt.

„Schiebst du die Taschen beiseite?"

Jean tat ihm wie geheißen und Jeremy ließ sich mit einem Ächzen fallen, brachte damit die Hinterachse seines Wagens zum Knarzen. Hungrig breitete er seine Beute zwischen ihnen beiden aus und bedeutete Jean, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Sorgfältig hatte er den Wagen so geparkt, dass diese Seite dem Meer abgewandt war, sodass man nur das Rauschen der Wellen hören und den salzigen Geruch riechen konnte. Mehr aber auch nicht, selbst wenn man genauer hinschaute.

Jeremy schob sich sein ungesundes Abendessen in den Mund und deutete auf den Berg an Essen zwischen ihnen beiden. „Die Hälfte ist für dich, auch wenn du nicht auf ungesundes Essen stehst. Es dient auch nur zur Überbrückung, ich weiß, dass das gesunde Zeugs in unserem Kühlschrank noch auf dich wartet, was du täglich isst, deswegen habe ich ja auch den gesundesten Burger geholt, den es gab und den Salat, den du auch beim letzten Mal gegessen hast. Also nicht den genau, aber einen ähnlichen, zumindest hoffe ich, dass er ähnlich ist, ansonsten musst du ihn auch nicht essen. Und die Limonade ist zuckerfrei, weil du beim letzten Mal Wasser getrunken hast, aber ich dir hier kein Wasser holen konnte, weil das Wasser da nach Chlor schmeckt."

Jeremy holte tief Luft und verordnete sich selbst eine Schweigepause. Er war nervös, was zur Folge hatte, dass er schwafelte, was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass er Informationen bereitstellte, die sein Gegenüber sicherlich nicht interessierten.

Auch wenn Jean den Eindruck machte, dass er an seinen Lippen hing. Besser das, als anscheinend an seinem Burger und seinem Salat, die auf ihn warteten.

„Danke, dass du das Essen gekauft hast", entschied der Ex-Raven sich für das Neutralste, was er anscheinend aufzubieten hatte und Jeremy brummte.

„Jean?"

„Ja?"

Jeremy kaute seinen momentanen Bissen zuende und schluckte geräuschvoll.

„Hasst du uns wirklich so sehr?"

Er hatte vor dem Stellen der Frage gewusst, dass er für die Antwort Geduld haben musste. So beobachtete er Jean dabei, wie dieser zu dem Limonadenbecher griff und mit ihm spielte, die grauen Augen abgewandt und die sonst glatte Stirn stürmisch gerunzelt. Er beobachtete seinen Backliner dabei, wie dieser den Strohhalm knickte, wieder und wieder, immer im gleichen Abstand. Als er damit fertig war, widmete er sich seiner Burgerpackung ohne deren Inhalt wirklich anzurühren.

Schlussendlich legte er seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel und hob den Blick. „Meine Worte waren unüberlegt, respektlos und ohne eine wirkliche Grundlage. Ich möchte mich für sie entschuldigen."

„Nein."

Jean war genauso überrascht wie Jeremy selbst über seine knappe Antwort und er lächelte verlegen. „Also, das was ich meine, ist, dass du dich nicht entschuldigen musst. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du hast ehrlich Dinge geäußert, die dich stören und die dich belasten. Ich wäre ein schrecklicher Kapitän, wenn ich deine Meinung nicht wertschätzen oder dich dafür bestrafen würde. Also?"

Wiederum brauchte Jean eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er die Kraft fand, auf die eigentliche Frage zu antworten. „Ihr habt eine andere Art zu trainieren, die euer Potenzial nicht vollständig ausfüllt. Ihr albert herum, seid nicht präzise in den Übungen, der Herr lässt euch eure Disziplinlosigkeiten durchgehen", gab Jean nach einer Zeit des Überlegens schlussendlich zu und Jeremy lächelte.

„Unser Trainer, Coach Rhemann, Jean. Er ist nicht der Herr."

Abrupt sah Jean hoch, in seinen Augen Frust über diesen Einwurf. „Das ist das Problem! So kann er euch nicht zur Disziplin rufen."

Jeremy überdachte die Worte für einen Moment, rief sich vor Augen, woher sie kamen und durch was sie hervorgerufen worden waren. Offen und klar erwiderte er Jeans Aufmerksamkeit, die in dem spärlich erleuchteten Auto um ein Vielfaches eindringlicher wirkte. Kurz verweilte Jeans Aufmerksamkeit auf der eintätowierten 3 auf der Wange seines Gegenübers.

„Das muss er auch gar nicht."

Überrascht hob Jean die Augenbrauen.

„Wir funktionieren ohne eine schädigende, strenge Disziplin, das haben wir immer. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir unsere Fähigkeiten nicht weiter steigern können mit entsprechenden Verbesserungsvorschlägen."

Jeremy zwinkerte und Jean sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Das steht mir nicht zu!", empörte er sich und Jeremy seufzte.

„Warum nicht?"

„Das ist Sache des H… Coaches und des Kapitäns."

„Grundsätzlich schon. Aber weder Rhemann noch ich sind mit absoluter Weisheit gesegnet. Wenn du Verbesserungsvorschläge hast, her damit. Wenn sie gut sind, warum sollten wir sie dann nicht ausprobieren?"

„Das kann ich nicht", protestierte Jean schwach, doch seine Barrieren gegen das Thema bröckelten merklich. Zumindest interpretierte Jeremy den Griff zu _**seinen**_ Pommes so, mit dem sich Jean zwei in den Mund steckte.

„Dass du es bereits konntest, hast du in der Umkleide bewiesen. Ich würde mich nur freuen, wenn du das jetzt auch noch mit Details unterfüttern würdest."

„Ich kann nicht…"

Jeremy richtete sich auf. „Jean", begann er streng. Zumindest strenger als zuvor, was anscheinend ausreichte, um den anderen Jungen verstummen zu lassen. „Du bist der fähigste Backliner, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Du bist ultrapräzise, hast einen Rundumblick auf deine Mitspieler und die gegnerische Mannschaft, von deiner Ausdauer können viele andere nur träumen. Deine Beinarbeit und Koordination sind ein Traum und ein Vorbild für andere. Du _**kannst**_. Deine Vorschläge wären eine Bereicherung für unser Team."

Selbst im schummrigen Licht des Wagens sah Jeremy, wie Jean errötete und wenn er ehrlich war, war es das Bezaubernste, was er in der letzten Zeit gesehen hatte. Und weil er beschloss, dass Jean etwas Farbe auf seinen Wangen gut tun würde…

„Du bist eine Naturgewalt, Jean. Du bist unaufhaltsam und wie eine Mauer, an der Myriaden an Strikern bereits verendet und verzweifelt sind. Dein Talent stellt das vieler anderer in den Schatten und ist ein gutes, nein, ein exzellentes Beispiel für Können und Übung, verschmolzen in Perfektion."

Und wie da Farbe auf die zerschnittenen Wangen kam.

„Das hat noch nie jemand gesagt", murmelte Jean und Jeremy strahlte.

„Dann wurde es verdammt nochmal Zeit. Also? Kann ich auf die Unterstützung des besten Backliners der Liga zählen, auf dass die Trojans die Meisterschaften gewinnen dieses Jahr?"

„Nicht, wenn ihr euch wieder entschließt, neun zu neun gegen die Foxes anzutreten und nicht auszuwechseln."

„Das war ehrenhaft."

„Das war dumm."

Jeremy grinste. Das war der Widerstand, den er sehen wollte, die schonungslose Offenheit.

Er klaute sich ein Salatblatt aus Jeans Salat, aus Rache für dessen Pommesdiebstahl und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Ich ernähre mich zu ungesund, hat mir so ein gruseliger Backliner, von dem du vielleicht einmal gehört hast, gesagt."

Jean rollte mit den Augen und Jeremy hielt sich wieder brav an seine ungesunden Pommes.

„Ist es okay für dich, hier zu sein?", fragte er erneut und Jean gab einen fragenden Laut von sich.

„Das Geräusch der Wellen, der Salzgeruch", präzisierte er und nach längerem Überlegen nickte der Ex-Raven.

„Es ist okay."

„Kein Unwohlsein oder Angst?"

„Nein."

„Keine schlechten Erinnerungen?"

Jean schüttelte stumm den Kopf und Jeremy dämpfte sein Lächeln auf etwas Sanfteres. „Ich verspreche dir eins, Jean Moreau. Für jede schlechte Erinnerung, die du an Evermore hast, werde ich mich bemühen, dir eine positive Erinnerung an die USC zu schenken."

„Und ungesundes Essen in einem Kofferraum im Dunkeln zu essen, gehört zu dieser Kategorie?", fragte Jean und Jeremy begriff erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass da Ironie mitschwang. Ironie war besser als Angst oder Verzweiflung, befand Jeremy und nickte leidenschaftlich.

„Wollen wir nachher noch ein Eis essen?", reizte er die Gewitterwolke vor sich und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„_**Nein**_!", donnerte es ihm streng entgegen und Jeremy zuckte recht hilflos lachend mit den Schultern.

* * *

**_Wird fortgesetzt._**


	16. Chapter 16

Knox war gefährlich.

Nicht in dem Maße, wie Riko gefährlich gewesen war, das nicht. Sein jetziger Kapitän schlug ihn nicht, folterte ihn nicht, nutzte seine Schwächen nicht aus, wenn sie sich ihm wie auf einem Silbertablett präsentierten. Er vergriff sich nicht an ihm und erlaubte ihm sogar, Verbesserungsvorschläge zu machen. Auch wenn dieses Konzept so unbegreiflich wie ungeheuerlich für Jean war, so hatte er doch begonnen, sich genau darum Gedanken zu machen.

Doch nicht nur darum.

Als sie in dem unaufgeräumten Kofferraum von Knox' Ungetüms gesessen hatten, hatte Jean die salzige Luft des Meeres gerochen und dem Rauschen der Wellen gelauscht, die unter ihnen an die Küste brandeten. Was ihm zunächst Angst gemacht hatte, war irgendwann zu etwas geworden, das er zaghaft mit seinen guten Erinnerungen an Frankreich verknüpfte. An Sonne, an Unschuld, an Glück.

Knox hatte es ihm ermöglicht und hatte somit einen Gedanken hervorgerufen, der Jean mit seiner puren Existenz immer noch erschreckte. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er sich gefragt, wie es sein mochte, wenn er den Handel nicht einhielt und weiterlebte, wenn er sich erlaubte, tatsächlich ein Teil des Teams zu werden und ein Leben zu leben, das ihm seit neun Jahren versagt worden war.

Dieser Gedanke war so brachial schön gewesen, dass er im gleichen Maße auch schrecklich war. Denn mit all der romantisierten Vorstellung davon, seine Meinung frei zu äußern, frei zu reisen, Hobbys für sich zu beanspruchen oder auch nur das zu tun, was er wollte, kam auch das Bewusstsein, dass all das Schlechte und Dunkle, das seine Alpträume und seine Ängste prägte, immer ein Teil seines Lebens sein würde, der ihn begleitete. Ein großer Teil, der nicht abschätzbar war. Wie die Narben auf seinem Körper auch würden sie bleiben und ihm das Leben schwer machen.

Das war das eventuell kommende Gute nicht wert. Oder?

„Guck mal, was hältst du davon?"

Jean tauchte aus seinen Überlegungen auf und nahm das Blatt Papier an, das sein Kapitän ihm reichte. Schweigend studierte er es und setzte vorsichtig den kleinen Käfer, der sich anscheinend vom Baum über ihnen darauf abgeseilt hatte, vorsichtig auf das noch halbwegs grüne Gras. Knox, Alvarez und Fahima waren mit ihrer Eisschokolade beschäftigt, während Jean sich an sein Wasser hielt. Laila und der Hüne, Ajeet, recherchierten gerade für ein gemeinsames Projekt, von dem nur leise Fetzen an Jeans Ohr drangen.

Der Drang der USC-Studenten, sich in jeder freien Minute nach draußen zu begeben, sollte Jean wirklich nicht mehr überraschen und dennoch hatte er immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er Knox in den Schatten unter den Bäumen folgte und sich dort niederließ um zu lernen oder seine Hausaufgaben zu schreiben. Per Hand, weil er noch keinen Laptop hatte. Jean hielt es angesichts der noch ausstehenden Tage für eine Verschwendung, doch bald würde er Knox in seinen Überregungsversuchen nicht mehr abwimmeln können ohne sich verdächtig zu machen.

Gerade jetzt hatte er seine Hausaufgaben zugunsten der erwünschten Taktikdiskussion mit seinem Kapitän zur Seite gelegt und sah sich dessen Entwurf für eine ausdauerstärkende Übung an. Ganz im Sinne seiner Worte hatte Knox nach ihrem heutigen Morgentraining explizit nach seiner Meinung gefragt und Jean hatte ihm in leisen, vorsichtigen Worten erklärt, was er für verbesserungswürdig hielt. Knox hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und ihm sogar für seine Einschätzung gedankt… nur um jetzt, in ihren freien Nachmittagsstunden, darauf zurückzukommen.

Kritisch runzelte Jean die Stirn und besah sich Piktogramme der Bewegungsabläufe. Nachdenklich spielte er mit seinem Stift und dachte auf den Hand-Fuß-Koordinationen herum, als er eher aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah, dass sich ihm kurze, muskulöse Beine näherten, die in einem Rock mündeten, der wiederum in ein übergroßes Trojans-Tanktop endete. Jean sah hoch und bemerkte Valentine, wie sie unweit von ihm stand und ihn vorsichtig musterte. Er saß zu nah an Knox, der das eigentliche Ziel ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war und Jean seufzte innerlich.

Er war wütend gewesen und diese Wut hatte sich destruktiv auf sie entladen. In Evermore hätte ihm das überlebensnotwendige Distanz eingebracht und seine Position gestärkt, doch hier gab es so etwas wie den Kampf gegeneinander nicht. Die Trojans waren ein _**Team**_. Freunde. Miteinander anstatt gegeneinander war hier die Devise.

Es war gewöhnungsbedürftig und so konnte Jean auch nicht gänzlich aus seiner Haut. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er nicht lernfähig war. Er hielt ihren Blick und nickte, in Anerkennung ihres Hierseins. Stumm musterte sie ihn, dann seufzte sie.

„Hallo Jean."

„Valentine."

Damit senkte er seine Augen wieder auf das Stück Arbeit, das vor ihm lag und nutzte das Gespräch von Valentine und seinem Kapitän, um dessen Plan umzustellen um für noch mehr Ausdauer zu sorgen und auf der Rückseite des Blattes gleich noch einen weiteren Drill aufzuzeichnen, den er in Evermore gehasst hatte, der aber eine nützliche Übung für Präzision, Muskelaufbau und Flexibilität war.

Er war beinahe fertig damit, als sein Handy klingelte und der Ton darauf hindeutete, dass es nicht Renee war, die ihn anrief. Entschuldigend sah Jean zu Knox, der ihm mit einem Lächeln zunickte und Jean zu verstehen gab, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn er ihre Runde verließ.

Jean zog das Handy hervor und starrte irritiert auf den Namen des Anrufers.

Stirnrunzelnd hob er ab.

„Ja?", fragte er ungnädig und wurde mit einem Schnauben belohnt, das er im ersten Moment Minyard zuordnete. Die Stimmfärbung passte aber nicht ganz.

„Moreau", drang sein Name möglichst neutral durch die Leitung und Jean überlegte für einen Moment, ob er wie bei Renee auch auf Videotelefonie umschalten sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen, wusste er doch nicht, was ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung erwarten würde. Oder vielmehr wer.

„Josten." Day zum Beispiel oder Minyard. Auf beide war Jean nicht wirklich scharf. „Wenn das noch dein Name ist."

Der rothaarige Striker lachte trocken und Schweigen trat zwischen sie beide. Jean war es, der eben jenes als Erster brach.

„Was willst du?", fragte er und gab sich keine Mühe, die Verwirrung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Die Verbindung zwischen Josten und ihm war bestenfalls als vorsichtig zu bezeichnen. Aus offener Feindseligkeit beim Bankett und während der Spiele gegeneinander war eine Art wochenlanger Schicksalsgemeinschaft in Evermore geworden, in der Jean versucht hatte, den aufsässigen und ungehorsamen Jungen am Leben zu halten. Gute Ratschläge waren an Josten verloren gewesen und Jean hatte ihn mehr als einmal alleine aus hilfloser Wut geschüttelt. Mehr als einmal hatte Josten ihm Wahrheiten entgegen geschleudert, die überaus schmerzhaft gewesen waren. Ihre Symbiose aus Überlebenswillen, Notwendigkeit der gegenseitigen Gesellschaft und Hass auf die Umstände hatte sie aneinander gekettet und Jean hatte noch im Haus der Krankenschwester begriffen, dass er den Striker nicht loswerden würde.

Selbst jetzt nicht, mit vier Flugstunden zwischen ihnen.

Oft hatte Josten stundenlang an seinem Bett gesessen und mit ihm geschwiegen, wobei sich Jean immer gefragt hatte, was der andere Junge von ihm wollte oder erwartete. Auf seine abschätzige, wütende Frage hatte hin hatte dieser nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. _**Nichts**_, hatte er geantwortet. _**Ich bin hier.**_ Dass das keinen Sinn gemacht hatte, hatte Jean für sich behalten und hatte es sogar gewagt, in der Gegenwart seines letzten Evermorepartners einzuschlafen.

Sie hatten in den Wochen, in denen er bei Abby war, wenige persönliche Worte gewechselt, dafür aber umso mehr über Spiele diskutiert, die Josten mit ihm auf dem kleinen Fernseher in seinem Zimmer gesehen hatte.

„Hören, wie du mit ihrer exzellenten Spielweise zurechtkommst."

Jetzt war es an Jean zu schnauben. „Exzellent. Klar."

„Nicht?"

„Verbesserungswürdig."

„Haben wir dich in den falschen Flieger gesetzt? Wir reden schon von den Trojans, dieser fürchterlich talentierten Mannschaft, die locker in jeder Profiliga mithalten können, oder?"

„Sie sind undiszipliniert und haben zuviel Spaß beim Training."

Jean konnte beinahe schon hören, wie Josten mit den Augen rollte. „Ja genau, Zwillingskevin."

Jean grollte. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? Minyard auf die Nerven gehen zum Beispiel."

„Er raucht gerade."

„Will er deiner Gegenwart mit Lungenkrebs entgehen?"

„Besorgt um ihn?"

Jean atmete tief durch. „Nein."

Dass Josten mehr für Minyard empfand, als er offen zugeben würde, war Jean schon in Evermore klargewesen. Wieso sollte man sonst so überaus dumm sein, sich für jemand anderen zu opfern? Die Vorstellung an die Beiden zusammen war jedoch furchteinflößend und wenn Jean Renee um eines nicht beneidete, dann um die Nähe zu den Beiden. Das war beinahe so schlimm wie Day und Theadora. Eigentlich war es genauso wie bei Day und Theadora, wenn er näher darüber nachdachte.

Jean schauderte.

„Wie ist dein Kapitän?" Jostens Frage war so neutral gestellt wie sie es nur sein konnte. Dass sie überhaupt den Mund des anderen Jungen verlassen hatte, war ein Testament daran, wie schnell sie sich in Evermore aneinander gewöhnt hatten und wie gründlich der dumme, vorlaute, unvernünftige Exyjunkie sich doch sein ganz eigenes Stockholmsyndrom eingefangen hatte. Auch jetzt noch. Jean war es ein Rätsel, wie Josten, nachdem er ihn auf Rikos Befehl hin, festgehalten und zugesehen hatte, wie er wieder und wieder aufgeschnitten worden war, immer noch Kontakt zu ihm suchen konnte.

Noch viel mehr wunderte sich Jean aber über seine eigene Bereitschaft, über Unsinnigkeiten Auskunft zu geben.

„Okay. Anders als vorher." Er sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, ob auch niemand zuhörte. „Er ist das Gegenteil zu Riko, gestattet mir Freiheiten, bestraft mich nicht, fragt mich, wie es mir geht, er isst ungesunde Dinge und viel zu viel Eis. Es ist zwar warm hier, aber soviel Eis kann nicht gesund sein." Jean schnaubte missbilligend, ganz zum Amüsement des Jungen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Kevin leidet jeden Tag deswegen."

„Weswegen?"

„Dass du seinem Idol so nahe sein darfst, während er bei uns versauert."

Jean machte ein würdeloses Würgegeräusch. „Dann kannst du ihm sagen, dass Knox bis vor kurzem an einem Puzzle von ihm in Exymontur gepuzzelt hat."

„Ekelhaft."

„Ja."

Einvernehmliches Schweigen trat zwischen sie und Josten schnalzte schlussendlich mit der Zunge.

„Ich soll Grüße von Renee sagen."

„Danke." Jean zögerte. „Grüße zurück."

„Hmh. Und Nicky will wissen, wann du das nächste Mal bei uns aufschlägst."

„Um ihn zu sehen? Gar nicht."

„Französisches Arschloch", sagte Josten in Jeans Muttersprache

„Möchtegern-Striker mit Backlinerqualität", gab eben jener in der gleichen Sprache zurück.

Josten grollte und Jean konnte das Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln nicht wirklich verhindern. Was in Evermore als eine Form des hilflosen Beleidigens begonnen hatte, geboren aus Schmerz und Folter, hatte sich über die Wochen hinweg zu einer Art Running Gag entwickelt, der darauf fußte, dass Riko Josten dazu gezwungen hatte, seine Position als Striker gegen die als Backliner einzutauschen.

Es war ein harter, sadistischer Lernprozess gewesen, in dem Jean Josten soviel beigebracht hatte wie er konnte, immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass es nicht genug sein würde. So hatten sie beide gelitten und in diesem gemeinsamen Schmerz eine Humorbasis für sich gefunden.

„Ich sag Nicky dann, dass du an deinem nächsten, freien Wochenende vorbeikommst und er viel Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen kann."

„Träum weiter."

„Wart's ab. Renee hat dich schon einmal entführt."

„Aber jetzt bin ich unverwundet", knurrte Jean.

„Das freut mich für dich, Nummer drei. Dann bringt sie ihren guten Freund Rohypnol mit."

„Wie gut die Schlafmittelindustrie doch an euch Junkies verdienen muss", ätzte Jean und ließ die eigentliche Bedeutung des Mittels außen vor. Insofern Day nicht geredet hatte, wusste Josten nichts davon, dass ihm vor seiner zweiten Vergewaltigung das Mittel verabreicht worden war, weil der entsprechende Spieler kein sich wehrendes Opfer hatte haben wollen. Jean wusste nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, hilflos und unter Drogen stehend dem Tun anderer ausgesetzt zu sein. Ebenso wie Minyard auch.

Ob Josten eben das wusste, war die Sache der Beiden und Jean hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt, so sehr er sie auch gehasst haben mochte, Details von Minyards Vergangenheit oder seiner Therapie mit Josten geteilt.

„Sie fahren morgen ans Meer", wechselte Jean abrupt das Thema, als es ihm zu still wurde. „Und ich soll mitkommen."

Josten wusste, aufgrund von Rikos menschenverachtenden Scherzen, was ihm geschehen war und welche Probleme er mit größeren Wassermengen hatte. Damals hatte sein Ex-Kapitän ihn schwach und weinerlich genannt und sich daran gemacht, dem Striker der Foxes erneut Benehmen beizubringen, unter dem Vorwand, zu sehen, ob Josten – oder Wesninski, wie er ihn genannt hatte – ebenso weinerlich war.

Erst, als er sie beide verlassen hatte, hatte Josten sich mit Blut auf den Lippen zu ihm gedreht und Jean gesagt, dass er ihn nicht dafür hielt und niemals halten würde. Jean hatte sich revanchiert, indem er Josten zwei Schmerztabletten aus seinem schwindenden Vorrat gegeben hatte, die den Jungen trotz tiefer Schnittwunden hatten schlafen lassen.

„Und, fühlst du dich soweit?"

Jean schnaubte verächtlich. „Fühlst _**du**_ dich schon soweit, wieder in die Nähe der Küchenmesser zu kommen?"

„Wenn ich weiß, wo sie sich befinden, sie im Messerblock bleiben und ich sehen kann, wo sie sind, dann schon."

Nachdenklich runzelte Jean die Stirn. Wäre ihm das auch möglich, jetzt, wo er Knox' Versicherung hatte, dass dieser ihn nicht ins Wasser zwingen und ihn damit foltern würde? Auch bei Tag? Könnte er, wenn er wusste, wo er sich befand und wie weit das Meer weg war, mitkommen?

Hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl? Schließlich konnte Jean nicht alleine sein. Jedes Mal, wenn er nachts das Apartment verließ, verursachte es ihm Unwohlsein und Angst. Wie wäre es, wenn er einen ganzen Tag alleine in dem Apartment war? Wäre es schlimmer, als der Anblick des Wassers?

„Der Scheißkerl ist tot. Wenn du dich immer noch von ihm unterdrücken lässt, dann hat er schlussendlich selbst im Grab gewonnen."

Josten und sein verfluchter Pragmatismus. „So einfach ist das nicht."

„Das ist richtig. Aber die Arbeit ist es wert."

„Auch die Angst?"

„Um von ihm frei zu sein? Ja."

Jean gab ein indifferentes Geräusch von sich und ließ seinen Blick über die sonnige Umgebung der Universität schweifen, die sich unbeschwert vor ihm ausbreitete. Hier gab es nur Licht, was in seiner Intensität genauso furchterregend war wie die Dunkelheit Evermores.

Und Jean war gerade erst dabei, vorsichtig seine Hand in Richtung Licht auszustrecken, sodass er noch unsicher war, was sich daraus für ihn ergeben würde.

Hinter ihm wurde es plötzlich laut und Jean fuhr bei dem spitzen Aufschrei herum, der augenscheinlich von seinem Kapitän stammte. Anscheinend hatte der sich einen unfreiwilligen Mitbewohner eingefangen, den es nun loszuwerden galt. Wenn Jean das richtig interpretierte, dann befand sich der Übeltäter in den blonden Haaren, die sein Kapitän wieder einmal liederlich zusammengebunden hatte. Dass Alvarez sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden krümmte, machte die Sache nicht weniger absurd und Jean stellte alles in Frage, was er jemals über die postenimmanente Würde eines Kapitäns gewusst hatte. Knox machte sich hier ganz klar ganz bewusst zum Affen um die ihn umgebenden Leute zu erheitern. Die _**mit ihm**_ lachten und nicht über ihn.

Etwas, das Jean auch in den letzten Tagen und Wochen auf dem gesamten Campus hatte beobachten können. Anscheinend kannte Knox jeden und jeder kannte Knox. Er hatte noch nie viele strahlende, freundliche Gesichter gesehen und alle hatten ein Ziel: Knox und dessen ebenso freundliches und strahlendes Lächeln voller Zuneigung und Freundschaft.

„Stirbt da gerade ein Tier?", fragte Josten in den Hörer und Jean schnaubte amüsiert.

„Wie man es nimmt. Knox hat sich einen Mitbewohner eingefangen, der es sich in seinen Haaren bequem gemacht hat."

„Mitbewohner, hmmmh. Meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig forsch von deiner Seite aus ist, gleich so ranzugehen?"

Reichlich überfahren nahm Jean das Handy von seinem Ohr und starrte es fassungslos an. „Was?!"

Josten lachte. „Wir hören uns", drohte er und legte auf, bevor Jean noch etwas dazu sagen konnte. Was vielleicht auch gut so war.

Frustriert starrte er von dem flachen Gerät in seinen Händen zu der kritischen Situation unweit von ihm, die gar nicht mehr so kritisch war, weil Laila sich dazu erbarmt hatte, ihrem Kapitän zu helfen und nun den dicken, schwarzen, strampelnden Käfer sachte ins Gras setzte. Alle lachten, einschließlich Knox und Jean seufzte innerlich.

* * *

Verdammt nochmal, wo hatte er sie denn?

Jeremy kroch bis zu seiner Hüfte in den Kleiderschrank. Er hatte schon alle anderen Stellen durchsucht, in denen er seine Badehose vermutet hatte, doch nichts. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sie nach knapp vier Wochen nicht mehr wiederfand. Oder seine petrolfarbene Ersatzhose, die seine Mutter ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Ein Laut, irgendwo zwischen Verzweiflung und Frustration verließ seine Lippen und Jeremy wühlte sich nur zur Sicherheit auch durch die hinterletzte, dunkle Ecke. Doch da befand sich nur der ganze Weihnachtskram, nicht jedoch das Stück roter Stoff, das er seine Lieblingsbadeshorts nannte.

Fluchend tauchte er aus den Untiefen des Schranks wieder auf und wurde Zeuge eines Seitenblicks, der sowohl von Unverständnis als auch Besorgnis sprach.

„Meine Badeshorts", erläuterte Jeremy seine Explosion und Jean hob eine Augenbraue. Ohne Kommentar wandte er sich wieder seinem Mikroökonmieskript zu, in dem er seit ein paar Stunden arbeitete.

„Wie sieht die aus?", fragte Jean schließlich, während Jeremy seine Sachen wieder so in den Kleiderschrank stopfte, dass er die Tür zumindest soweit zubekam, um den Inhalt im hungrigen Bauch des Schrankes zu halten.

„Rot."

In den grauen Augen stand sehr deutlich, dass Jean eigentlich nicht hatte fragen müssen. Rot wie so vieles hier.

„Badezimmer."

Überrascht hob Jeremy die Augenbrauen. „Wirklich? Da hätte ich sie am Wenigstens vermutet", gab er verlegen zu und lächelte. Er betrat ihr Bad und fand sie tatsächlich hinter seinem Handtuch. Augenrollend schlug sich Jeremy vor die Stirn. Stimmt, einen Tag bevor er Jean vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte, war er noch am Strand gewesen. Im Wirbel nach dessen Ankunft hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er sie da geparkt hatte.

Als er wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer kam, hatte Jean seine Unterlagen zur Seite gelegt und maß ihn vorsichtig. Nachdenklich hatte er den Kopf schief gelegt.

„Knox?"

Jeremy warf die Hose in seine Strandtasche und wandte sich dann dem anderen Jungen zu.

„Was gibt es?"

„Ich…" Anscheinend bereitete etwas Jean Probleme, das er selbst für sich noch nicht ganz sortiert hatte. Stirnrunzelnd stockte er und knete unsicher seine Hände.

Auch wenn es Jeremy in den Fingern juckte, so hielt er inne und wartete, was Jean ihm sagen wollte. Wie auch bei ihrem Gespräch im Auto am Meer in dieser Woche fuhr er damit besser und schlussendlich schnaubte Jean, anscheinend wenig erfreut über sich selbst.

„Ich würde mitkommen. Wenn es erlaubt ist."

Ein überraschter Laut verließ Jeremy, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Er lächelte sanft, als er sah, dass genau dies den anderen Jungen verschreckte.

„Natürlich ist es das, Jean. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkommst, ich möchte aber nicht, dass du dich dazu gezwungen fühlst."

„Ich denke, wenn die Entfernung groß genug ist, dann dürfte es gehen." Nachdenklich mieden ihn die grauen Augen, sahen zur Seite, weg von ihm, als wenn Jean dadurch eine Schwäche offenbaren würde.

Eine Schwäche, die es nicht gab. Denn Jean war nicht schwach und was, wenn nicht das hier, verdeutlichte das? Jean brachte den Mut auf, es zu versuchen. Er brachte ebenso den Mut auf, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen und sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

„Entfernung…" Jeremy legte nachdenklich den Finger an seine Lippen und schlug schließlich die Hände zusammen. Abrupt wandte er sich zu seinem Schreibtisch und wühlte in seinen Sachen nach einem Blatt Papier und einem Stift. „Einen Moment!"

Unter Jeans durchdringender Aufmerksamkeit holte er sich einen seiner Stifte und malte eine Skizze auf, die er Jean nach einer rekordverdächtig schnellen Minute langsam reichte. Erwartungsvoll sah Jeremy dabei zu, wie Jean die Zeichnung analysierte und anscheinend an Jeremys mangelnden Zeichenkünsten scheiterte.

„Was ist das?", fragte der Ex-Raven schließlich zweifelnd und Jeremy trat mit Bedacht auf ihn zu. Er nahm den Stift zuhilfe, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden größer zu halten und deutete auf die verschiedenen Abschnitte in der dahingekritzelten Skizze.

„Das ist ein Vorschlag. Also…hier ist der Bereich, wo die Wellen an den Strand treten, ganz hinten ist die Böschung, die den Strand begrenzt. Wenn es okay für dich ist, würde ich unser Lager direkt am Fels aufschlagen und für dich eine Strandmuschel aufstellen, die zum Aufgang offen ist, den Blick auf das Meer aber halb verdeckt. Daneben kommt ein Sonnenschirm, der ein weiterer Sichtschutz für dich ist."

Reichlich überfahren sah Jean zu ihm hoch. Unverständnis machte die klar konturierten Gesichtszüge weicher, dann war es Ablehnung, die eben diese Weichheit wieder wettmachte.

„Ich brauche keine Sonderbehandlung", erwiderte Jean leise, legte aber die Zeichnung vorsichtig auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Ich möchte, dass es dir möglich ist, einen schönen Tag zu haben, Jean. Wir schlagen immer ein Schattenlager auf, alleine schon für Fahima. Das erweitern wir dieses Mal auf eine Strandmuschel und unter dem Deckmantel des notwendigen Ausdauertrainings verlagere ich das Team weiter nach hinten. Also ist es nur halb eine Sonderbehandlung für dich."

Kritisch schürzte Jean seine Lippen und für ein paar Sekunden war Jeremy sich sicher, dass der andere Junge ablehnen würde. Dass er doch nicht mitkommen würde. Jean rang mit sich, geistig wie körperlich, er setzte sich selbst unter Druck, das sah Jeremy. Der innere Kampf, den er austrug, blieb ihm jedoch verborgen, so konnte Jeremy nur abwarten, was kam.

„Wird es mir erlaubt sein zu gehen, wenn es…nicht geht?", flüsterte der Ex-Raven beinahe und Jeremys Herz zog sich bei dieser Formulierung schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Du darfst jederzeit hingehen, wo du möchtest, Jean. Wenn es dir dort nicht gut geht, dann hält dich niemand auf. Versprochen. Es wird dich auch niemand zum Wasser zwingen. Du entscheidest, was du machst und wie weit du gehst. Niemand sonst."

Dort, wo ihm am Anfang Unglauben und Misstrauen entgegengeschlagen war, sah Jeremy nun zaghaftes Vertrauen.

„Okay", erwiderte Jean schlicht und es klang fast ein Ritterschlag, befand Jeremy.

* * *

Jean ließ den Lärm der Trojans hinter sich und blieb an dem steinernen Trampelpfad zum Strand stehen.

Schon während der Fahrt hatte er sich mit dem Glitzern des Meeres vertraut gemacht, das man hier anscheinend sah, sobald man das Innere von Los Angeles verließ. Es war okay, wenn man wusste, wo sich der Grund für Angst befand, wenn man ihn im Blick hatte. Wieder und wieder hatte Jean sich Jostens Worte vor Augen gehalten und versucht, sie zu verinnerlichen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, befand er, während er neben Knox auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, Alvarez, Dermott und Ajeet hinter ihnen auf der Rücksitzbank des klapprigen Wagens.

Das Meer war da, es bewegte sich nicht. In seiner sonnigen, blau-türkisenen Pracht war es ein stetiger Begleiter auf dem Weg zum Strand und Jean hatte mehr als einmal mühevoll geschluckt. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und mehr als ein dutzend Mal hatte er die Frage beiseiteschieben müssen, ob die Trojans die Gelegenheit nicht doch nutzten, um ihm wehzutun. Knox hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte und er wollte ihm glauben.

Ebenso, wie sein Stolz ihm unterbewusst deutlich machte, dass er Josten in nichts nachstehen wollen würde. Das an sich war dumm, doch der partnerschaftliche Wettkampf, den sie beide in Evermore geführt hatten, wirkte immer noch nach. Und wie aus seiner Angst vor dem Alleinsein konnte Jean dieses Gefühl nicht abschütteln.

Er seufzte und starrte die grün bewachsene Böschung hinunter, die in einem Strandstreifen endete, der einigen Abstand zum Meer bot. Jean hoffte, dass es genug war, auch wenn die Angst in ihm eine andere Sprache sprach. _**Lass nicht zu, dass sie es tun**_, flüsterte sie ihm ein, als er probeweise eine Stufe hinunterstieg. _**Sei nicht dumm, begib dich nicht in ihre Nähe**_, begleitete die nächste Stufe. _**Du hast keine Garantie, dass es keine Lüge war**_, die nächste.

Das ging so weiter, bis Jean alle Steinstufen hinter sich gebracht hatte und mit seinen Füßen auf dem weichen Sand stand, den Blick angespannt auf die Trojans gerichtet, vielmehr auf seinen Kapitän, der wie angekündigt sie unter lauten Protesten seines Teams direkt an die Böschung platzierte.

Das Ungetüm, was er nun zusammen mit Fahima aufbaute, war also eine Strandmuschel und Jean runzelte ungnädig die Stirn. Das schreiend bunte Ding in rot und gelb – in welchen Farben auch sonst – war eine Beleidigung für jede Muschel, die Jean jemals in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Der Sonnenschirm war da schon besser.

Jean beobachtete den Zusammenhalt des Teams beim Aufbau ihres Lagers und ließ seinen Rucksack neben sich auf den Sand fallen. Mit dem Blick auf die Wellen, die weit hinten an den Strand gespült wurden und einem Ohr auf das lärmende Team löste er die Schnürsenkel seiner Sneaker und streifte sie sich zusammen mit den Socken von seinen Füßen.

Vor vier Monaten hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken an den Strand verschwendet. Noch vor zwei Jahren hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er seine Füße jemals wieder in warmen Sand stellen und eben jenen zwischen seinen Zehen spüren würde. So war Jean in diesem Moment unfähig, sich auf etwas Anderes zu konzentrieren als auf das Gefühl des Sommers, das ihn mit einer Wucht überschwemmte, die er vorher nicht hatte kommen sehen.

Keine Sekunde lang.

Er war so sehr mit seiner Angst und den schlechten Erinnerungen an Rikos Folter beschäftigt gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte, sich das Schöne ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, das er mit dem Strand assoziierte.

Jean hob seinen Fuß und sah den Abdruck, den er im Sand hinterlassen hatte.

Er griff sich seinen Rucksack und seine Schuhe, trat einen Schritt nach vorne und sank ein, so weich war der Untergrund. Es nahm seinen Schritten die gewohnte Zielstrebigkeit und ließ ihn genauso durch den Sand staken wie der Rest des Teams auch. Beinahe lächelnd beobachtete Jean, wie seine Füße verschwanden, wieder und wieder, bis er bei der Strandmuschel angekommen war, die sich immer noch in fester Hand von Knox und Fahima befand.

Jean blieb unschlüssig stehen und deutete auf seinen Rucksack. „Wohin soll ich den Inhalt bringen?", fragte er den blonden Jungen, der auf einen Tisch unweit im Schatten deutete, wo schon der Rest der Esssachen lag. Ungesundes Zeug und ebenso ungesunde Getränke. Jean rollte innerlich mit den Augen und holte das geschnittene Gemüse und Obst, das er mit Renees Rat in Form von Fotos vor ein paar Tagen für sich eingekauft hatte, hervor, dicht gefolgt von der Flasche Isotonischem, die er mitgebracht hatte.

Kommunistentisch, hatte Knox die Verpflegung genannt. Jeder brachte etwas mit, stellte es auf den Tisch und jeder aß das, was er wollte.

Jean wollte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Dinge, die er hier sah, auch nur in die Nähe seines Mundes lassen.

Er kehrte zurück zu der Muschel und begegnete einen Moment lang Knox' Blick, der ihn nonverbal fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Er nickte leicht und nahm auf Fahimas Einladung hin in gebührendem Abstand neben ihr Platz. Heute trug sie einen sandfarbenen Hijab, den sie wie einen Turban um ihre Haare gewickelt hatte. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Jean eine Muschelkette in dem stofflichen Dutt, die in einem kleinen Seepferdchen mündete.

Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Gesicht richtete, blieb er an ihren aufmerksamen Augen hängen, die ihn amüsiert musterten. Jean senkte seinen Blick und sah anstelle dessen zu Knox, der sich wie Alvarez und Laila auch von seiner Kleidung befreite und sie zum Rest auf einen ungeordneten Haufen warf, aus dem doch niemals jemand seine eigenen Sachen wiederfinden würde.

Mit hocherhobener Augenbrauen beobachtete Jean das Schauspiel und strich sich versichernd über seine Shorts. Es war eine derjenigen, die er auch beim Training trug und die lang genug war, die meisten seiner Narben zu verdecken. Er hatte sie als Ausgleich für sein leichtestes, langärmeligstes Shirt angezogen, das trotzdem zu warm war und es ihm schwer machte, die Ärmel nicht einfach hochzuschieben.

„Das ist Teil des Gesamtschauspiels", erläuterte Fahima in ihrer tiefen, weichen Stimme. „Zu Beginn können sie es gar nicht erwarten, so schnell wie möglich ins Wasser zu kommen und zum Schluss fluchen sie wie die Teufel über den Haufen an Klamotten, den sie nicht auseinanderhalten können."

„Das ist nicht klug", erwiderte Jean so diplomatisch, wie es ihm möglich war. Strunzendumm wäre vermutlich ein besserer Begriff dafür.

„Nein. Aber wir sind die Netten, nicht die Klugen."

Damit hatte sie ihn. Jean konnte es wirklich nicht verhindern, dass er sie mit einem minimalen Lächeln musterte. Er konnte auch das amüsierte Schnauben nicht verhindern.

„Treffend."

„Danke."

Jean vergrub seine Zehen in den Sand und legte seine Arme auf die Knie. Erst jetzt hatte er bewusst Zeit, sich über die Geräusche und den Geruch Gedanken zu machen, die charakterisierend für das Meer waren. Das Rauschen war um ein Vielfaches lauter als an dem Abend. Der Geruch nach Meer und Sonne intensiver. Die Erinnerungen an Marseille waren so präsent wie nie und fast konnte er schon den französischen Stimmenwirrwarr von damals hören.

„Als Jeremy mir gesagt hat, dass du mir in meiner Schattenecke Gesellschaft leistest, habe ich ein Spiel mitgebracht. Möchtest du?"

Jean sah auf und blieb an etwas Quietschbuntem hängen, das mit Sicherheit schonmal auf dem Dach gespielt worden war. Vielleicht würde es ihn von dem Gefühl des Wassers in seinem Rücken ablenken, das wie eine stetige, schlechte Vorahnung in seinem Nacken prickelte.

Er nickte stumm und sie breitete das kleine Spielfeld zwischen ihnen beiden auf der Decke aus. Aufmerksam hörte ihr Jean zu, als sie die Regeln erläuterte und die ersten Runden spielten sie in einvernehmlicher Stille, nahmen sich nichts bei dem Kampf und Sieg und Niederlage. Nach der vierten Runde sah sie auf und deutete auf sein Shirt.

„Ich habe mich aus religiösen Gründen für lange Kleidung entschieden. Was ist deine Ausrede um der sengenden Sonne hier deine Haut nicht zu präsentieren?"

Ihr Ton war leicht, freundlich, verlockend. Jean überlegte, wieviel er preisgeben konnte, ohne, dass er sich verdächtig machte.

„Ich möchte es nicht", erwiderte er schließlich so indifferent, wie er nur konnte, und hoffte, dass sie nicht nachbohren würde. Tatsächlich. Mit einem Nicken akzeptierte sie seine Worte und er deutete auf das weite Oberteil. „Aus welchem Material ist das? Das sieht luftig aus."

Überrascht folgte Fahima seinem Fingerzeig. „Oh…das ist Leinen mit einem Seidenanteil. Im Sommer ist das schön kühl und es lässt sich angenehm tragen."

Jean nickte. „Danke."

„Klar, gerne, sag mir Bescheid, wenn du die Adresse des Ladens haben möchtest, der die Klamotten verkauft."

Jean bedankte sich erneut und wagte einen Blick durch den Spalt zwischen Muschel und Sonnenschirm auf das glitzernde Meer hinaus und ihre wie Kinder tobenden Teammitglieder, die sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten und sich untertauchten, ohne dass sie auch nur einen einzigen Funken Bosheit zeigten.

* * *

Prustend und grinsend tauchte Jeremy wieder auf, schnippte währenddessen eine Alge von seinem Kopf.

„Du spanisches Miststück!", grollte er spielerisch in Richtung Alvarez und bespritzte sie mit Meerwasser.

„Stets zu Diensten", erwiderte sie und schwamm ein paar Züge um ihn herum, gab ihm Zeit, seine Haare zu ordnen und wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

„So langsam bekomme ich Hunger", sagte Jeremy schließlich und Alvarez nickte.

„Ich habe gesehen, du hast Thunfischtaschen mitgebracht?"

„Nach dem guten, alten Rezept von meiner Mama."

„Hmmmm." Genießend zog sie den Laut in die Länge und Jeremys Magen knurrte im Einvernehmen damit.

Alvarez planschte und Jeremy tat es ihr gleich. Nach wochenlanger Abstinenz war er wieder in seinem Element und genoss jede einzelne Minute, die sie hier im warmen Wasser verbrachten und miteinander tobten.

Der Teamtag war dringend notwendig und die Trojans genossen ihn. Überall sah er lachende, gelöste Gesichter und Zuneigung zueinander. War es nicht das, wofür sie standen? Ja, das war es und er erfüllte ihn mit stolz, dass sie eine Heimat waren für die Trojans.

„Sag mal, Cap", holte Alvarez seine Gedanken wieder in die unmittelbare Gegenwart und Jeremy wandte sich ihr mit einem Brummen zu. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was das für ein Countdown auf Mr. Gewitterwolkes Handy ist?"

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn. „Countdown? Was meinst du?"

„Als ich sein Handy in den Fingern hatte, war da ein Chat offen. Mit Monster I, wer auch immer das ist. Und dieser Chat bestand nur aus Zahlen, die heruntergezählt wurden, sonst nichts. Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome hat auf keine einzige Zahl geantwortet."

Jeremy schnaubte wenig amüsiert. „Ich habe dir schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass deine Nummer mit dem Handy daneben war. Du solltest aufhören, ihn zu stalken, Alvarez. Egal, was für ein Fan du von ihm bist."

Alvarez rollte mit den Augen, wenig einsichtig, wie Jeremy befand. „Aber findest du nicht auch, dass das komisch ist? Hat er mit dir nicht zufällig darüber gesprochen? Schließlich wohnst du mit ihm zusammen und ihr seid mittlerweile wie siamesische Zwillinge. Mich wundert es, dass er dich nicht zu deinem letzten Date begleitet hat."

Jeremy bespritzte sie mit Wasser. „Lenk nicht ab von deinem eigenen Fehlversagen. Du lässt sein Handy in Ruhe! Und nein, ich werde ihn nicht danach fragen. Wenn es ein Countdown ist, dann ist es ausschließlich seine Sache, aber nicht unsere."

Sie kabbelten sich erneut im Wasser und kamen schließlich lachend und triefend nass aus selbigem heraus.

„Wetten, dass ich vor dir da bin?", forderte Alvarez ihn heraus und Jeremy hatte überhaupt kein Problem damit, ohne Vorwarnung loszusprinten und seine Backlinerin hinter sich zu lassen um der Erste am Buffet zu sein.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeans Augen huschten unruhig von dem Schreibtisch seines Trainers zu dessen Fotowand über den Linoleumboden hin zurück zu der Schreibtischplatte, auf der verschiedenste Dokumente lagen.

Er schluckte und verschränkte seine Finger ineinander, knetete sie nervös.

„So sieht der grobe Plan für die Pressekonferenz aus", schloss Coach Rhemann und neben ihm brummte Knox wohlwollend. Jean musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass sein Kapitän lächelte, als wäre es das Leichteste der Welt, sich den inquisitorischen Fragen der Journalisten zu stellen, die sicherlich auf sie alle niederprasseln würde.

„Finde ich grandios. Und ich freue mich schon, die Gesichter der Reporter zu sehen." Jean konnte das gar nicht nachempfinden. So überhaupt nicht. Er _**wollte**_ die Gesichter der Reporter gar nicht sehen.

Doch nicht mit seinem Trainer und seinem Kapitän.

„In Ordnung für dich, Moreau?", fragte Coach Rhemann und Jean sah hoch. Schweigend nickte er. Als wenn er nein sagen würde. Oder könnte. Zumal es nur eine halbe Stunde war, nichts, was er nicht schon überlebt hatte. Als Dank dafür, dass die Beiden ihn wie einen Menschen behandelten, war es sicherlich angebracht.

„Ich mache es", erwiderte er neutral und wunderte sich selbst, dass seine Stimme so ruhig klang.

„Yeah, das wird grandios!", sagte Knox in seiner besten Kapitäns-Motivationsstimme und Jean spürte latenten Kopfschmerz hinter seinen Schläfen pochen.

Es war nur eine halbe Stunde.

* * *

„Für die kommenden Monate planen wir selbstverständlich, noch viel besser zu werden um so unseren gegnerischen Mannschaften eine spannende und harte Saison zu bereiten", schloss Coach Rhemann seine kurze Einschätzung der kommenden Monate und lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Nicken zurück, gab den anwesenden Reportern Zeit und Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen.

Kurz ruhten seinen Augen auf Allan, ihrem hauseigenen Universitätsreporter, der mit einem knappen Augenzwinkern ihren Plan bestätigte. Einen Plan, für den er die Exklusivrechte an dem Bild ihrer Startaufstellung erhalten würde.

Jeremy lächelte sein charmantes PR-Lächeln und wandte sich an den Reporter, der sich zuerst gemeldet hatte. Natürlich gab es für Alisha Mertens von der L.A.-Times die Poleposition. Als größte und beliebteste Zeitung ihrer Stadt war es so etwas wie gute, alte Tradition, dass die erste Frage an sie ging. Sie nutzte dieses Privileg gerne, auch wenn die USC wenig Skandale aufzubieten hatte, die verwurstet werden konnten.

Wenig war gut. Sie hatten noch nie wirklich einen Skandal gehabt und waren auch innerhalb von L.A. durch ihr Engagement in diversen Wohltätigkeitsprojekten hoch geschätzt.

So war das Aufregendste, was die Presse von ihnen bekam, die jährliche Aufstellung und die Neuzugänge, die sie über das Jahr hinweg rekrutiert hatten.

„Jeremy, was haben Sie sich für diese Saison vorgenommen, nachdem Sie durch Sportsgeist letzte Saison gegen das weitaus schlechtere Team der Palmetto State Foxes verloren haben?"

Gute Frage, befand er. Sie war eine leichte Einstiegsfrage, aus der Alisha einiges machen konnte.

Er strahlte sie an. „Also zunächst einmal muss man sagen, dass die Palmetto State Foxes kein weitaus schlechteres Team sind. Sie sind hochklassig und haben, wie Sie ja vielleicht gesehen haben, in der Meisterschaft selbst gegen die Ravens gewonnen. Sie hatten einen holprigen Start, aber dieses Team ist zäh und wird uns ein großer Gegner sein diese Saison. Was mich jetzt zum ersten Teil Ihrer Frage bringt. Natürlich haben wir uns vorgenommen, unser Bestes zu geben und den Sportsgeist, den dieser Sport ausmacht, in die Liga zu tragen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Exy ein liebenswerter und leidenschaftlicher Sport bleibt! Und natürlich haben wir auch die feste Absicht, diese Saison die Meisterschaft für uns zu entscheiden."

„Haben Sie sich schon für eine Startaufstellung entschieden?", fragte John Bingham von der Exy Illustrated, die sich Jeremy zuverlässig jeden Monat kaufte. Aber das musste er ja dem Journalisten zu seiner Linken nicht erzählen. So gut die Zeitung war, Bingham war ein arrogantes Arschloch, das viel zu viel auf sich selbst hielt.

„Nein, wir befinden uns noch in der Analysephase. Wenn ich etwas habe, dann werde ich Sie es als Ersten wissen lassen." Er grinste und wandte sich an Brandon Silberhorn, der für eine Onlinesportredaktion schrieb, dessen Namen er sich nie merken konnte, die aber latent mit ihrer aller Liebling Kathy zusammenhing. Das per se machte ihn zu einer Person, die mit Vorsicht zu genießen war.

„In Ihrer Aufzählung vorhin haben Sie zwar die Foxes erwähnt, jedoch nicht die Ravens. Gehen Sie davon aus, dass diese nach dem Wegfall von Riko Moriyama kein ernstzunehmender Gegner mehr für Sie sind?"

Am Liebsten hätte Jeremy Brandon erzählt, dass sie die Ravens vernichtend schlagen würden und dass er nicht einen Funken Achtung vor den Trainingsmethoden des in Ruhestand versetzten Kapitäns hatte. Er schwieg dazu und ließ seine Gedanken auch nicht sein Lächeln erreichen.

„Die Ravens sind für uns ein Gegner wie jeder andere auch. Wir respektieren sie und ihre Anwesenheit in unserer Liga, wir werden jedoch unser Bestes tun, sie auf dem Spielfeld mit der gebotenen, sportlichen Fairness zu besiegen."

„Was halten Sie denn von dem abrupten Ableben des verstorbenen Ravenskapitäns? Meinen Sie nicht, dass es etwas seltsam ist, so kurz, nachdem Minyard ihm den Arm gebrochen hat?"

Oh ja, das hatte Jeremy gesehen und war trotz dem, was dem vorhergegangen war, aus Mitleid zusammengezuckt. Mitleid, das er mittlerweile nicht mehr hatte mit diesem Monster von einem Jungen. Schon damals hatte er wissen müssen, dass der Versuch Rikos, Josten den Schädel mit seinem Schläger zu zertrümmern, kein Ausdruck, rasender, hilfloser Wut gewesen war, sondern ein kalter Mordversuch eines Sadisten.

„Brandon, es steht mir nicht zu, Spekulationen über den Tod des verstorbenen Ravens-Kapitäns anzustellen. Die Untersuchungen diesbezüglich sind Sache der Polizei und in diese vertrauensvollen Hände lege ich auch die Ergebnisfindung."

„Bedauern Sie seinen Tod?"

Nein, erwiderte Jeremy in Gedanken und hielt mit Mühe sein Lächeln aufrecht. Wobei doch. Schon. Er würde ihn gerne für das, was er getan hat, hinter Gittern sehen bis zum Rest seines Lebens.

„Aber ja. Der Tod eines jeden Menschen ist eine Tragödie", erwiderte er nichtssagend und richtete seinen Blick auf Allan. Allan studierte Journalistik und führte recht erfolgreich ihr Campusmagazin. Sie mochten sich. Allan hatte ihm vor zwei Wochen in einem ihrer unregelmäßigen, leidenschaftlichen Stelldichein einen solchen Blowjob gegeben, dass Jeremy immer noch rot wurde, wenn er daran dachte.

„Es ist ja noch jemand Anderes bislang vom Erdboden verschwunden. Jeremy, was sagen die Gerüchte zum Verbleib von Jean Moreau, dem Backliner der Ravens. Was weiß die Exy-Szene über sein Verschwinden?", fragten diese sinnlichen Lippen, die Jeremys Ohren warm werden ließen.

„Das ist eine spannende Frage, Allan, die ich aber nicht alleine beantworten kann und dafür einen weiteren Teilnehmer zur Pressekonferenz einladen möchte."

Jeremy lächelte gewinnend und drehte sein Smartphone unauffällig so, dass er die Gesichter der Reporter filmen konnte, als nun Jean hinter der Werbewand der Trojans hervortrat. In rotem Trojanshirt, der passenden Collegejacke mit seinem Namen und seiner Nummer auf dem Rücken. Die hellgraue Beanie verdeckte die kahlen Stellen an seinem Kopf, die langsam soweit verheilten, dass erste Haare hervortraten.

Zumindest hatte er das heute Morgen gesehen, als Jean seine Mütze kurz beiseite gelegt hatte, während er sich anzog.

Jean sah gefährlich gut aus in ihren Farben und seinem ernsten, beinahe schon ablehnenden Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er nun neben ihm Platz nahm. Jeremy sah, wie angespannt der Backliner war und beugte sich zu ihm herüber.

„Alles wird gut, Jean. Mach dir keine Sorgen, der Coach und ich sind bei dir. Wenn sie unangenehme Fragen stellen, greifen wir ein", wiederholte er das, was sie zuvor besprochen hatten.

Jean nickte und Jeremy drehte sich dem Raunen und dem ungläubigen Flüstern der Journalisten zu.

„Nun, die USC Exy-Szene sagt, dass Jean Moreau nach etwas längerer Abstinenz zurück ist auf dem Spielfeld. Wie du, Allan, und Sie alle, meine Damen und Herren, sehen können, trägt er jedoch nicht ein Bisschen Schwarz, sondern die Farben, die unsere wunderschöne Uni hier in L.A. repräsentieren. Rot und Gold, wie es sich für einen richtigen Backliner der Trojans gehört."

Jeremy grinste sein breitestes, einnehmendstes Lächeln. „Fragen hierzu?"

Das Stimmgewirr, was nun aufbrandete und die Hände, die nun in die Höhe schossen, ließen ihn ehrlich lachen.

* * *

Während seiner ganzen, bisherigen Zeit an der USC war sich Jean noch nie so begafft vorgekommen, wie gerade jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wo er mit seiner Trojanjacke über den Campus ging und überall Studenten sah, die ihn anstarrten oder sich zu ihm umdrehten und miteinander tuschelten.

Er kam sich entblößt vor, im Fokus einer Aufmerksamkeit, die er nicht wollte, weil sie nur Schlechtes bedeuten konnte. Könnte, verbesserte er sich. Bisher hatte er weder in seinen Kursen noch auf dem Spielfeld Feindseligkeit erlebt. Gut… bis auf Mayson, dessen Abneigung ihm gegenüber selbst für einen Blinden sichtbar sein würde. Doch selbst er hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, sich ihm in gewalttätiger Absicht zu nähern.

Das änderte aber an seiner anerzogenen Angst vor Aufmerksamkeit nichts und krampfhaft hielt sich Jean an dem Eiskaffee fest, den Knox ihm nach der Pressekonferenz, die erstaunlich gesittet vonstatten gegangen war, in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Die Fragen der Journalisten waren größtenteils annehmbar und wenig persönlich gewesen. Bis auf einen Reporter, von dem Knox ihm nachher gesagt hatte, dass er so oder so ein Arschloch wäre. Seine in Jean Innerstes dringenden Fragen, waren sowohl durch ihren Coach als auch durch Knox in ruhiger und bestimmter Art und Weise abgeschmettert worden.

„Hey."

Im ersten Moment nahm Jean den freundlichen Gruß noch nicht einmal wahr. Warum auch, schließlich lief er neben Knox. Dessen amüsiertes Räuspern teilte ihm allerdings mit, dass er besser hochsah. Direkt in die Augen einer Studentin mit hochrotem Kopf, die ungefähr anderthalb Köpfe kleiner war als er und unruhig vor ihm stand. Jean kannte sie nicht und fragte sich alleine schon aus dem Grund, warum ihr Gruß ihm galt und nicht Knox.

„Du…du bist Jean, nicht wahr? Jean Moreau?"

Schweigend und zögerlich nickte Jean. Beinahe war er versucht, das blonde Mädchen zu fragen, wer sie war.

„Ich habe die Pressekonferenz auf Twitter gesehen und…hey…äähm…cool, dass du jetzt bei uns bist, hier auf dem Campus."

Irritiert sah Jean von ihr zu Knox, der viel zu unschuldig an seiner Eisschokolade nuckelte und ihn mit Amüsement in den Augen ansah. Jean wurde klar, dass er keine Hilfe von seinem Kapitän zu erwarten hatte. Er grollte innerlich.

Sie starrte ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an und ihr Ausdruck erinnerte ihn verdächtig an Hemmick. „Okay."

„Ich bin natürlich Trojans-Fan, aber du warst schon bei den Ravens immer mein Favorit und deswegen finde ich es sehr sehr cool, dass du jetzt hier bist. Also so nah, auf unserem Campus. Das freut mich. Sehr."

Jean blinzelte. Wieso fand sie das? Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Er kannte sie nicht. Waren die Exy-Fans so?

„Danke." Das war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel. Was sollte er auch sonst sagen? Was erwartete sie von ihm? Jean überlegte schon, ihr seinen Eiskaffee anzubieten, auch wenn er sich der Konsequenzen dessen nicht so sicher war.

„Hey…ich werde auf jeden Fall zu euren Spielen kommen und vielleicht sieht man sich ja nochmal auf dem Campus. Ich bin im Übrigen Ellie."

War sie vorher schon rot, wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe bei ihren letzten Worten auf ein ungesundes Tiefrot. Abrupt streckte Ellie ihm die Hand entgegen und Jean hob die Augenbraue.

Vorsichtig umschloss er ihre mit seiner weitaus größeren und schüttelte sie sacht.

„Jean."

Ellie grinste verlegen. „Ich weiß…schon sehr lange."

Jean nahm seine Hand wieder zu sich, als klar wurde, dass sie sie nicht loslassen würde. Er schwieg und schlussendlich hatte Knox ein Einsehen mit ihm, vielleicht aber auch mit dem Mädchen, das anscheinend noch auf Dinge wartete, die Jean verborgen blieben.

„Jean, wir sollten weiter. Das Training ruft bald." Das Training war noch drei Stunden entfernt, aber Jean war froh um die Halblüge. Er nickte.

Mit einem bedauernden Lächeln trat das Mädchen zur Seite. „Oh…dann will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten."

„Ach gar kein Ding. Hab noch einen schönen Tag!", erwiderte Knox an seiner Statt.

„Du auch! Und du natürlich auch, Jean!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Jean nickte.

Erst, als sie aus der Hörweite des Mädchens waren, gestattete sich Jean ein erleichtertes Aufatmen und Knox kicherte.

„Du hast einen Fan", sagte er begeistert, ganz im Gegenteil zu Jean. Menschen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn anstelle seines Kapitäns richteten, waren eine Gefahr für ihn, denn das war ein Grund für Eifersucht und Eifersucht war ein Grund für Bestrafungen und eine Erinnerung daran, welchen Platz er in der Hierarchie hatte.

Er schluckte schwer. „Das habe ich nicht beabsichtigt, ich werde das in Zukunft unterbinden", presste er hervor und der Junge neben ihm blieb stehen. Abrupt löste Knox den Strohhalm, durch den er gerade noch seine Eisschokolade geschlürft hatte und Jean sah schon an dem Blick, was gleich kommen würde. Er hätte nicht auf seine Angst hören sollen. Er hätte nachdenken sollen, bevor er etwas sagte.

Das zeigte ihm auch der Zeigefinger, der direkt vor seiner Nase schwebte, während Knox zu ihm hochsah, seine blauen Augen leuchtend. Jean las keine Aggressivität darin.

„Moreau."

„Kapitän?"

„Moreau."

Jean blinzelte. „Ja?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Du gehörst dir selbst. Soweit richtig?"

Bei Riko wäre das eine Fangfrage gewesen, die Leid, Blut und Schmerz für ihn bedeutet hätte. Hier war es eine Frage, die ernst gemeint war. Jean schluckte. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Knox ihm vor ein paar Wochen, direkt nach seiner Ankunft gesagt hatte. „Ja", erwiderte er schlicht. Alles andere konnte er seinem Kapitän nicht sagen.

„Dazu gehört auch, dass du alleine und ohne schlechtes Gewissen Kontakte knüpfst. Oder dich anflirten lässt."

Irritiert runzelte Jean die Stirn. „Anflirten?"

„Oh ja." Knox grinste breit.

Dank Renee wusste er, was flirten war. Sie hatte es ihm erklärt, nachdem Hemmick ihn zum ersten Mal heimgesucht und Dinge zu ihm gesagt hatte, die Jean hatten vermuten lassen, dass der offen schwule Junge seinen Zustand ausnutzen und sich ihm aufzwingen würde. Renee hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm erklärt, was das genau war, was Hemmick mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Er hatte sie gefragt, ob Josten und Minyard ebenso miteinander flirteten, wie es Hemmick getan hatte.

Er hatte ihr das darauffolgende, minutenlange Lachen nicht nachtragen können, insbesondere als sie ihn umarmt hatte und in ihre Wärme gezogen hatte.

Danach hatte er eine Nachhilfestunde in Sachen flirten erhalten. Das Verhalten des Mädchens gerade stellte ihn aber dennoch vor ein Rätsel.

„Sie hat sich nur unterhalten", hielt er dagegen.

„Sie war hochrot im Gesicht."

Kritisch runzelte Jean die Stirn. „Das bist du auch öfter."

Wie zum Beweis färbten sich die Ohrläppchen seines Kapitäns und Jean hob die Augenbraue.

Knox räusperte sich gleich mehrfach. „Das ist kein Vergleich! Außerdem hat sie hat dich angestrahlt."

„Viele Menschen lächeln hier." Nicht zuletzt Knox selbst. Das war kein Grund, befand Jean.

„Sie ist ein Fan von dir."

„Du puzzelst Day zusammen."

„_**Jean**_!"

Bevor Jean sich davon abhalten konnte, glitt ein weiteres Lächeln über seine Lippen. Es war nicht mehr als ein Zucken, doch es war Ausdruck von Jeans Amüsement über diese Situation und das überraschte ihn ebenso wie Knox, der ihn nun anstarrte, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Aus Ermangelung einer sonstigen Beschäftigung hob Jean den Strohhalm seines Eiskaffeebechers an seine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck.

„Ich kann dir ihre Nummer besorgen, wenn du magst. Also wenn du nicht mit Renee zusammen bist, heißt das", schlug Knox vor und prompt verschluckte sich Jean an dem kalten Getränk. Hustend versuchte er die Flüssigkeit wieder in die richtige Röhre zu bekommen und war die nächsten Augenblicke damit beschäftigt, seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Er war nicht in Evermore. Die Sonne schien, er war draußen. Es war kein Wasser, das ihm suggerierte, zu ertrinken, sondern Eiskaffee, ein Getränk, das er in Evermore niemals hatte trinken dürfen. Er war in Sicherheit und der Junge neben ihm war nicht Riko.

_**Er war nicht Riko.**_

Jean atmete mit Tränen in den Augen durch und sah auf Knox hinunter. Nein, die Besorgnis auf Knox' Gesicht war nicht Rikos Sadismus. Es beruhigte ihn und es schenkte ihm Vertrauen. Genug davon, dass er das eigentliche Problem hinter Knox' Worten sah.

„Ich…nein. Ich möchte ihre Nummer nicht. Und…nein", erwiderte er reichlich überfahren. Wieso sollte er denn so etwas mit Renee teilen wie Josten und Minyard teilten… oder Alvarez und Laila? Wie kam Knox darauf?

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte er.

„Öhm…ich dachte, dass du und Renee, naja, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Also eventuell. Ich meine, schließlich hat Kevin gesagt, dass ihr sehr eng seid."

Jean rollte mit den Augen, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte. „Day sollte den Mund halten. Er hat keine Ahnung und kein Recht", grollte er mit plötzlich schäumender Wut, die sich auf Knox entlud, obwohl er nicht der Schuldige war.

Day war derjenige, der seine Gegenwart gebraucht und ausgenutzt hatte, solange es nur Jean gewesen war, der Rikos unbändige Wut zu spüren bekommen hatte. Kaum war er jedoch selbst verletzt worden, hatte er sich davongemacht und ihn zurückgelassen. Alleine, mit Rikos Wut, in dem Wissen, was ihm widerfahren würde.

Er hatte es in Kauf genommen und sich hinter Minyard versteckt, während Riko…

Jean wandte sich abrupt ab, als sein Hass auf Day zu mächtig wurde, als dass er Knox nicht wieder ängstigen würde. Das wollte Jean nicht. Jetzt weniger denn je.

Er ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust und versuchte, die Erinnerungen an Day aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Day war Geschichte, er würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

„Ihr seid nicht wirklich Freunde, oder?", fragte Knox so sanft, dass es Jean schmerzte.

„Nein, das sind wir nicht", gab er zu.

„Er macht sich Sorgen um dich und darum, dass es dir gut geht."

Jean schnaubte. „Das macht er, um sein eigenes, schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Knox darauf reagierte und als er es tat, war seine Stimmlage so neutral, wie Jean sie selten zuvor gehört hatte. „Hat er dir genauso wehgetan wie Riko auch?"

Day hatte vieles getan, das aber nicht. Er hatte ihn nicht körperlich gefoltert. Er hatte niemals Hand angelegt. Nein, er hatte zugesehen, so wie Jean bei Josten zugesehen hatte. Er hatte ihn schlussendlich fallen lassen um ohne ihn weiterzugehen. War das schlimmer? Vielleicht, hatte es Jean doch schneller gebrochen, als es Riko jemals geschafft hatte.

Langsam drehte er sich um, seinerseits ein Ausbund an Neutralität.

„Er hat mir wehgetan, ja", gab Jean zu und die Worte fühlten sich komisch in seinem Mund an. So viele Jahre hatte jedes Eingeständnis der Schwäche in Evermore drakonische Folgen gehabt und hier war es die Grundlage für Verständnis und Unterstützung. „Aber nicht so wie Riko."

„Soll ich ihn in deiner Gegenwart nicht mehr erwähnen?"

Jean dachte darüber nach. Knox war ein Fan von Day und das konnte und wollte er ihm nicht madig machen.

Jean seufzte. „Es ist okay. Er soll sich nur aus meinem Leben heraushalten."

„Möchtest du, dass ich ihm das sage?"

„Ja."

Knox lächelte und nickte. „Jean?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?"

Jean blinzelte. Wo kam das denn jetzt her? „Warum solltest du das tun?", fragte er, wie immer, wenn ihn etwas belastete und unsicher machte, mit schwerem, französischen Akzent, und erkannte anhand von Knox' Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihm etwas entging, was ihm nicht entgehen sollte.

„Um dir etwas Gutes zu tun und dir zu zeigen, dass alles gut wird."

Jean starrte. Es war nicht so, dass ihm das Konzept von Umarmungen fremd war. Renee hatte ihn an die freundschaftlichen Variante gewöhnt. Liebevoll war sie gewesen, warm und sanft. Ein Engel eben. Aber sie war nicht sein Kapitän. Konnte er eine solche Umarmung von seinem Kapitän akzeptieren?

Knox hatte doch mehrfach bewiesen, dass er ihm trauen konnte. Warum also nicht jetzt auch?

Er schürzte die Lippen und nickte knapp.

„Ist das wirklich okay für dich?", fragte Knox noch einmal nach und Jean nickte.

„Ja", sagte er und schon trat der blonde Junge in seine Nähe, langsam, damit er jeden Schritt nachverfolgen konnte. Ebenso gemächlich hob er die Arme und schloss Jean in selbige, zog ihn vorsichtig an sich, wodurch sich ihr Größenunterschied nur umso bemerkbarer machte. Jean stand für einen Moment auf dem Gehweg und ließ es stocksteif geschehen, dann machte er sich daran, sich willentlich zu entspannen. Muskel für Muskel.

Sein Herz schlug zwar viel zu schnell, aber dennoch lösten Knox' Berührungen keine Panik in ihm aus, selbst jetzt nicht, als dieser ihm in sanften, kreisenden Berührungen über den Rücken strich und seine blonden Haare Jean im Gesicht kitzelten.

Es war…okay. Ja, das war es in diesem Moment tatsächlich. Die Berührung eines Mannes, noch dazu seines Kapitäns war okay.

Jean seufzte innerlich. In Evermore hatte ein guter Tag bedeutet, überhaupt Schlaf zu bekommen, Rikos Wut nicht ausgesetzt zu sein und keine Verletzungen davon zu tragen, immer jedoch unterlegt mit der Angst, dass es am nächsten Tag nicht mehr so sein würde.

Hier bedeutete ein guter Tag, keine Angst zu haben und dabei noch eine Art von Lebenszufriedenheit zu spüren, die Jean verloren geglaubt hatte.

* * *

Es war Vollmond, als Jeremy sich bewusst wurde, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte mit den Schlafgewohnheiten seines Mitbewohners, der bisher immer nach ihm eingeschlafen und vor ihm wachgewesen war.

An sich hatte das keinen Zusammenhang, aber es beleuchtete das Gesicht von Valentine ziemlich surreal, als sie neben seinem Bett stand und ihn mit ängstlichem Blick wachrüttelte.

Jeremys schlaftrunkener Geist hatte Mühe, ihren hastigen Worten zu folgen, auch wenn er bereits im Alarmmodus halb aufgestanden war.

Er rieb sich über das Gesicht um den Tiefschlaf zu vertreiben, der ihn so fest im Griff gehabt hatte, und warf dann einen besorgten Blick zu Jean, der sicherlich durch Valentines Lärm auch aufgeweckt worden war.

Doch das Bett war leer. Unangetastet, wie Jeremy im Mondschein sah und langsam zog nun auch sein Geist nach. Sie hatte etwas von Jean gesagt. Sein Name war gefallen.

„Was…was ist mit Jean?", fragte er und fluchte unwillig, als Valentine die Deckenbeleuchtung anschaltete. Instinktiv hielt er sich die Hand vor Augen und grollte.

„Er ist im Keller und es geht ihm anscheinend nicht gut."

Diese Aussage als solche machte überhaupt keinen Sinn und für die ersten Sekunden starrte Jeremy Valentine verständnislos an. Was sollte Jean im Keller machen und wieso ging es ihm nicht gut? Heute Abend war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Sogar, als er Jean gute Nacht gesagt hatte, war es das.

Was also….?

„Was ist mit ihm?", verbalisierte er seine Gedanken und ihre schreckensgeweiteten Augen lösten ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aus.

„Komm schon, Cap!"

Mehr hatte Jeremy nicht gebraucht, um aus dem Bett zu schießen und gemeinsam liefen sie in den Keller. Einen Moment lang bedauerte Jeremy es, sich nicht noch wenigstens ein T-Shirt angezogen zu haben. Es war kühl hier unten, so kühl, dass es ihn schauderte, doch momentan gab es andere Prioritäten.

„Da hinten, bei Logan!"

Jeremy nickte und lief die letzten paar Meter zu ihrem Dealer, dessen Gesicht bleich und erschrocken war.

„Was ist los?"

„Hör selbst", murmelte der andere Junge und Jeremy lauschte den Geräuschen, die er bisher ausgeblendet hatte. Mühevoll schluckte er, als ein gepeinigtes Aufstöhnen durch die einen Spalt weit geöffnete Tür drang, gefolgt von der beinahe unverständlichen Bitte, aufzuhören, die immer und immer dringender wurde, bevor sie in einem Laut erstarb, der als solches nicht menschlich war.

Entsetzt sah Jeremy Logan in die Augen und wollte die Tür aufreißen, als ihn Valentines Hand davon abhielt.

„Jer, sei vorsichtig. Das ist ein Alptraum. Moreau schläft, das haben wir gesehen, als wir hier hinunter gekommen sind."

Jeremy zuckte beinahe schon körperlich zurück. „Er _**schläft**_? Wieso das denn", fragte er verständnislos. „Er hat doch ein eigenes Bett, ich habe ihm heute Abend noch gute Nacht gesagt, wieso…"

„Ich habe _**keine**_ _**Ahnung**_, Jer, aber du kennst ihn von uns allen am Besten. Ich habe ein bisschen Sorge davor, ihn aufzuwecken. Vielleicht reagiert er auf dich nicht so schlimm?"

Das war der Grund, warum sie ihn geweckt hatten und Jeremy konnte sich der Logik dessen nicht gänzlich verschließen. Er wusste, dass Jean allen Grund hatte, Alpträume zu haben. Er hatte Einblicke in die Vergangenheit des Ex-Raven erhalten, über die Val und Logan sicherlich nicht verfügten.

„Okay. Ich kümmere mich um Jean", stimmte er zu und Valentine nickte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Erst einmal nicht, aber ich würde euch bitten, dass ihr euch in der Nähe haltet, falls es so sein sollte."

„Klar sicher."

Dass Val Logans Hand griff und ihn beiseite zog, nahm Jeremy nebenher zur Kenntnis und es wunderte ihn nicht. Es gab nur einen einzigen Grund, dass man sich nachts im Keller traf und das war nicht zum Reden. Anscheinend war ihr freies Zimmer schon anderweitig belegt. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu dem Kellerraum und gewöhnte sich erst einmal an das fehlende Licht. Er wusste, dass der Lichtschalter an der rechten Seite der Wand war, scheute sich jedoch davor, Jean abrupt dem kalten Licht des Kellers auszusetzen.

Jeremy betrat den Raum und folgte den elenden Geräuschen, die aus einer der hinteren Ecken des Raumes zu ihm drangen. Aus den flehenden Worten, waren unverständliche Laute geworden, begleitet von einem Schaben, das auf dem Kellerboden fast wie Papierrascheln klang.

Jeremy kam zu dem Stapel an Kartons, hinter denen er Jean vermutete und schluckte schwer, als er den Jungen tatsächlich erkannte, halb verborgen hinter der Unordnung abgestellter und vergessener Kisten auf dem nackten, kalten Kellerboden. Durch das hereinfallende Licht sah Jeremy den liegenden Körper, der nur seinen Hoodie, eine Jeans und Sneaker trug. Er sah die vor Angst verzerrten Gesichtszüge, mit denen sich Jean auf dem Boden hin und herwälzte, gefangen in Traumbildern, die ihm eine solche Angst machten, dass seine Hände zu starren Klauen geformt über den Boden schabten.

„Bitte…nicht…", wimmerte er und Jeremy hätte beinahe den Fehler gemacht, sich hier und jetzt neben ihn zu knien und ihn aus seinen dunklen Träumen zu holen. „Hör…auf…"

Auch wenn es ihm mehr als wehtat, trat Jeremy einen Schritt zurück und ließ sich unweit von ihm auf die Knie nieder. Die Kälte, die dadurch in seine Glieder zog, ließ ihn schaudern.

„Jean, ich bin hier, ich bin bei dir", begann er ruhig und der Körper vor ihm zuckte. Die Worte erstarben und ließen nur Laute zurück, die Jeremy eine Gänsehaut bereiteten.

„Jean, komm zu dir. Du bist in Kalifornien, an der USC. Du bist bei den Trojans." Lauter nun, als er sah, dass Jean darauf reagierte, was er sagte.

In anderen Worten, komplett still wurde.

„Ich bin es, Jeremy. Jeremy Knox, dein Kapitän. Riko Moriyama ist tot, Jean. Du bist nicht mehr in Evermore. Vor anderthalb Wochen waren wir am Strand du hast mit Fahima unter der Strandmuschel gesessen und nachher mit uns ungesunden Kram gegessen."

Jeans Augen waren offen, als Jeremy zu ihm sah. Unsehend starrten sie an die Decke, während sein ganzer Körper wie Espenlaub zitterte. Langsam beugte sich Jeremy vor.

„Ich würde gerne deine Hand nehmen, Jean. Wäre das in Ordnung für dich?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort, so verharrte er in der Bewegung und kniete abwartend neben seinem Backliner. Seine Knie schmerzten, doch das war Nebensache im Angesicht des Leides, dessen er gerade ansichtig geworden war.

Es schien eine Unendlichkeit zu vergehen, bis Jean überhaupt blinzelte.

Langsam, als wäre er in Trance schloss und öffnete er seine Augen und bewegte seine Finger. Erst dann wandte er Jeremy den Kopf zu und zuckte so gewaltig zusammen, dass Jeremy sich ebenfalls erschreckte. Abrupt schoss Jean in die Sitzende und kroch mit einem erstickten Laut verzweifelt nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Dort zog er die Beine an seinen Körper und zog seinen Kopf ein.

Durch die im Schatten liegende Gestalt blieb Jeremy nun der Blick in das Gesicht des anderen Jungen verborgen. Umso lauter hörte er allerdings dessen abgehackte Atmung, die von Panik und Angst zeugte und ihm sagte, dass Jean ihn bisher nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Jetzt aber schon.

Jeremy schluckte.

„Jean, ich bin's, Jeremy. Du bist hier in Kalifornien, nicht in West Virginia. Du bist in Sicherheit und dir wird niemand wehtun."

Für zähe, lange Sekunden schien es so, als würden seine Worte keinen Anklang finden. Jeremy verharrte beinahe bewegungslos, aus Angst, Jean noch mehr zu verschrecken. Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, fühlte er sich schrecklich hilflos in diesem Moment. Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun konnte, um Jean nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Wobei…

„Soll ich Renee anrufen? Möchtest du mit ihr sprechen?"

Stille antwortete ihm und Jeremy war sich sicher, dass er damit richtig lag.

„Okay, pass auf, ich hole mein Handy und dann rufe ich sie an, ja?" Mühsam schraubte er sich in die Höhe und seine Knie protestierten gegen den stechenden Schmerz. Aufstöhnend drehte er sich um und kam ganze zwei Schritte weit, bis Jean mit einem puren Laut des Entsetzens aus seiner Ecke kam und auf allen Vieren hinter ihm herkroch. Eine Hand umfasste sein Fußgelenk und brachte ihn in seinem momentanen, unsicheren Stand beinahe zu Fall.

Jeremy fuhr herum und starrte auf den Jungen, der seine Stirn an seine Wade presste. „Bitte nicht. Bitte tu's nicht. Sie… nein, sie soll das nicht sehen. Sie soll mich nicht so sehen. Bitte nicht."

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte er Jean an, dann kniete er sich zu ihm auf den Boden und zog ihn unwirsch hoch. Er wollte keinen Augenblick länger Zeuge dieser demütigenden Haltung werden. Er wollte nicht länger hilflos sein im Angesicht von Jeans Schmerz. Erschrocken sah Jean ihn an und Jeremy löste den festen Griff um die zittrigen Oberarme, ließ seine Hände zu Jeans Händen gleiten. Bevor er es sich überlegte, verschränkte er ihre Finger ineinander.

„Okay, ich mach's nicht. Versprochen. Alles ist gut. Es passiert nichts, was du nicht willst", sagte er mit möglichst fester Stimme. Schweigen trat zwischen sie.

„Möchtest du mit nach oben kommen, Jean? Raus aus der Kälte?"

Jean brauchte etwas, bis er so unmerklich nickte, dass Jeremy es sicherlich übersehen hätte, wenn er nicht jeden Zentimeter in Jeans Gesicht studieren würde.

„Ich fürchte nur, dass du zuerst aufstehen musst", gestand er schließlich mit einem schrägen Lächeln ein. „Und wenn du gerade dabei bist, wäre ich froh darum, wenn du mir aufhilfst."

Jean folgte schweigend seinen Worten und zog ihn tatsächlich hoch. Jeremy nickte dankbar und löste langsam seine Hände von Jean. Er schüttelte seine eingeschlafenen Beine aus und sah dann ruhig zu Jean hoch, der ihn mit hängenden Schultern und eingefallenem Gesicht musterte.

„Komm mit", lockte Jeremy mit einem schiefen Lächeln und humpelte aus dem Raum. Er nickte Logan und Val zu, die am Treppenaufgang zum Erdgeschoss standen und ihn besorgt musterten.

„Alles gut, danke euch beiden", sagte er und sie flüchteten schier, bevor Jean aus dem Keller kam und zu ihm trat.

Jeremy schauderte und verschränkte die Arme. Mit großen Augen sah er zu Jean hinauf.

„Sorry, ich wurde aus dem Bett geholt, ich hatte keine Zeit, mir etwas anzuziehen", rechtfertigte er seinen halbnackten Zustand und es schien Jean zumindest teilweise zu beruhigen.

„Nach oben?", fragte er leise.

Jeremy seufzte glücklich. „Ab ins Warme!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in ihr Apartment, dessen Tür hinter Jeremy anscheinend zugefallen war, als er überhastet in Richtung Keller gestürmt war.

„Oh scheiße…", fluchte er und drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Jean um, der mit gesenktem Kopf bereits in seiner Hosentasche kramte und seinen Schlüssel hervorzog. Er reichte ihn Jeremy und dieser schloss nun selbst mit schlotternden Gliedern auf. Er ging vor und gab Jean seinen Schlüssel zurück.

Sobald er ihr Wohnzimmer betreten und Jean seine Schuhe von den Füßen gestreift hatte, deutete Jeremy auf die Couch dort.

„Komm, setz' dich."

Zögernd folgte Jean seinem Vorschlag und ließ sich auf die Couch nieder, auch wenn er so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment wieder fliehen wollen. Ohne den Blick von seinem Backliner zu nehmen, der nun langsam die Kapuze seines Hoodies abnahm, holte Jeremy eine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer. Es war seine eigene, weil er Jeans sauber gemachtes Bett nicht zerstören wollte.

Überrascht sah Jean hoch als er mit dem guten Stück zu ihm zurückkam. Das war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck, als Jeremy ihm seine Decke um die Schultern legte und ihn bis oben hin darin einwickelte.

„Knox…?", entkam es immer noch viel zu leise den trockenen Lippen. „Was tust du?"

„Ich wärm' dich auf. Du bist viel zu kalt. Der Keller war viel zu kalt."

Jean blinzelte.

„Bleib einfach hier sitzen und mache es dir gemütlich, ich ziehe mir etwas an und komme dann wieder zu dir. Möchtest du etwas trinken oder essen?"

Jean schüttelte den Kopf und Jeremy eilte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich in Windeseile eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt über. Bedeutend langsamer kam er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und tauschte das ungemütliche Deckenlicht gegen den warmen Schein ihrer Stehlampe, bevor er sich in möglichst großer Entfernung zu Jean auf der Couch niederließ und tief durchatmete.

Erst jetzt gestattete er sich, über das, was gerade passiert war, nachzudenken und überhaupt logische Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„Jean, was hast du da unten gemacht?", fragte er sanft. Der eingemummelte Junge reagierte zunächst gar nicht, dann setzte er sich gänzlich auf die Couch und zog die Beine an, blieb aber immer noch unter der Decke vergraben.

„Ich habe dort geschlafen", murmelte Jean beinahe unhörbar und Jeremy blinzelte.

„Warum? Ist es dir hier zu warm? Soll ich einen Ventilator oder eine Klimaanlage besorgen?"

Was genau an seiner Frage so amüsant war, dass Jean schnaubte, entging Jeremy zunächst, unter anderem auch, weil er viel zu beschäftigt damit war zu beobachten, wie Jean sich bis zu seiner Nasenspitze in dem Deckenwust vergrub und für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

„Mir ist nicht zu warm", erwiderte er schließlich und runzelte die Stirn, als müsse er sich über etwas klar werden. „In Evermore war es nie warm. Es ist angenehm hier."

„Das ist schön?", lächelte Jeremy zögerlich. Wenigstens das konnte er als Grund ausschließen.

Wieder kämpfte Jean mit sich und rang anscheinend mit jedem Wort, das schlussendlich seine Lippen verließ. Jeremy ahnte, welcher Kraftakt das für ihn sein musste und doch wollte er verstehen, ob etwa er derjenige war, der Jean aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung vertrieben hatte. „Habe ich im Schlaf irgendetwas gemacht, was dich vertrieben hat? Habe ich etwas gesagt? Oder war ich zu laut?", fragte er und malträtierte seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen. Nun sah Jean ihn offen an und in den großen, grauen Augen stand neben Schrecken auch etwas Anderes, das Jeremy schwer beziffern konnte.

„Du hast mich vor zwei Wochen einen gemeinen Eisdieb genannt, aber ansonsten eigentlich nicht, nein", kam auch schon sein Todesurteil in Form von fürchterlich trockenen Worten und Jeremy spürte unweigerlich heiße Röte auf seinen Wangen. Dass er das aber auch nicht abstellen konnte… das war peinlich. Und seine Alpträume waren es ebenso.

„Habe ich?", fragte er krächzend und Jean nickte.

„Es war nach dem Besuch in dem Eisladen. Du warst sehr aufgeregt und hast mir gesagt, dass ich dein Eis nicht stehlen soll."

„Jean…Gnade bitte", wimmerte er. „Das ist peinlich."

Nur an den Augen sah Jeremy das zaghafte Lächeln, das auf den Lippen des Backliners liegen musste.

„Du hast an deinen Fingerspitzen genuckelt, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass da noch genug Eis ist", setzte Jean zum staubtrockenen Todesstoß an und Jeremy verbarg sein Gesicht an der Sofalehne. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, ausgerechnet vor Jean. Oh nein…

Jeremy wimmerte und wedelte blind mit seiner Hand, in der Hoffnung, dass da nicht noch mehr kam.

„Ich habe auch Alpträume, allerdings sind sie anders. Ich…schreie. Oder schlage um mich", gestand Jean ein und Jeremys Kopf ruckte hoch. Er brauchte etwas, um die Worte zu verstehen, um nachzuvollziehen, was sie implizierten und als es soweit war, zuckte er auch körperlich zusammen. Gleichwohl widerte ihn seine eigene Dummheit an. Nachdem, was Jean angetan worden war, hatte er allen Ernstes keinen Gedanken darüber verloren, ob der Junge neben ihm Alpträume davon hatte. Wie dumm war er bitteschön?

„Du bist wütend", sagte Jean leise in seine Gedanken hinein und die Angst in seiner Stimme ließ Jeremy aus seinen Gedanken auftauchen.

„Auf mich, Jean, nicht auf dich", stellte er richtig. „Ich hätte das wissen müssen."

Jean legte den Kopf schief und die rechte Wange auf seine Knie. Er sah ihn direkt an und Jeremy zog unweigerlich den Vergleich zu Jeans Ankunft am Flughafen. Dort hatte der Junge ihm noch nicht einmal in die Augen sehen können und nun war es Jeremy, der Mühe hatte, der durchdringenden Musterung stand zu halten.

„Am Anfang hatte ich Angst, dass du dich m…dass du so bist wie Riko. Und ich brauchte etwas, das mich an Evermore erinnert, damit zumindest etwas vertraut ist und wenn es nur die Kälte und die Dunkelheit ist", gestand Jean mit einer derartigen Neutralität ein, dass es Jeremy schauderte. „Aber du bist nicht wie Riko und es fällt mir mittlerweile schwer, jede Nacht nach unten zu gehen."

Jeremy schluckte mühevoll. Jede Nacht, seitdem er hier war? Jean hatte kein einziges Mal in seinem Bett geschlafen und er hatte es nicht mitbekommen? Ihm lag so vieles auf der Zunge, Entschuldigungen, Flüche, Versprechungen, Wiedergutmachungen…

„Dann bleib hier", konzentrierte er alles, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, in diesem ernsten Vorschlag. „Du bist hier in Sicherheit und die Betten sind verdammt bequem. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn du niemals in den Genuss dessen kommen würdest. Oder deiner Decke. Oder deines Kissens."

„Ich werde dich aufwecken. Vielleicht sogar jede Nacht."

„Das ist okay. Dann ist jemand da, der dich aus seinen Alpträumen holt."

„Das ist eine Bürde, die nur ich zu tragen habe."

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

Jean blinzelte verständnislos und erst, als Jeremy dazu ansetzen wollte, seine Kapitänsansprache über den Zusammenhalt des Teams zu halten, begriff er.

„Das ist alles so anders", sagte er indifferent, als wäre er erst jetzt zu dem Schluss gekommen.

Jeremy musterte sein Gegenüber. „Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"

„Nein."

Er nickte. „Ich bin da, wenn es so sein sollte."

„Ja", sagte Jean und runzelte die Stirn. Zunächst verständnislos, dann beinahe schon fassungslos, sah er hoch. „Ich weiß…", schloss er nachdenklich. „Danke."

Jeremy lächelte und legte die Hand auf den Bereich der Decke, wo er die Schulter des Backliners vermutete. Spielerisch und sanft schubste er Jean, was dieser mit einem bösen Blick konterte, der Jeremy vermutlich das Fürchten hatte lehren sollen.

„Bleibst du hier?", fragte er und Jean vergrub sich mit der Nase wieder in der Decke. Er schloss die Augen und Jeremy sah mit Erstaunen, wie er unauffällig daran roch. An seiner Decke. _**Seiner**_. Jeremy spürte, wie er wieder rot wurde, als Jean anscheinend Gefallen daran fand, wie die Decke sich anfühlte und wie sie roch.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Absolut."

Jean nickte schließlich langsam. „Okay."

Niemand von ihnen bewegte sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer und Jeremy beobachtete sein Gegenüber dabei, wie er mit seinen Fingern über die Decke strich.

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich diese Nacht erst einmal auf der Couch verbringe?", fragte Jean schließlich und Jeremy hielt inne. Es gab vieles, was er darauf antworten konnte. Dass er nicht in der Position war, es Jean zu erlauben oder zu verbieten. Dass Jean sein eigener Herr war. Dass er selbst die Entscheidungen traf.

Nichts davon sagte er, weil Jean alles davon bereits wusste, aber noch nicht verinnerlicht hatte.

„Nur wenn du dabei die Decke behältst", hielt Jeremy anstelle dessen dagegen und der aufkommende Protest in Jeans Gesicht hielt sich nicht lang. Aus welchem Grund auch immer Jean anscheinend eine Vorliebe für das Stück Stoff und Federn unter seinen Händen entwickelt hatte, Jeremy förderte das gerne.

„Okay."

„Jean?"

„Ja?"

„Nicht mit der Decke in den Keller abhauen, okay?"

Jean hob die Augenbraue. „Aber ohne?"

„Dann komme ich dich wieder besuchen."

„Heimsuchen ist das Wort, dass du suchst", sagte Jean trocken und schockiert schlug sich Jeremy die Hand vor den Mund.

„War das ein Witz, Moreau? Das war ein Witz! Du hast einen Witz gemacht!"

Jean rollte mit den Augen. „_**Va te coucher**_", murmelte er und Jeremy war durchaus entzückt von der fremden Sprache, die sich ihm entgegentrug und von der er kein einziges Wort verstand.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.

Va te coucher! = Geh schlafen!


	18. Chapter 18

Jean hatte zwar den Rest der Nacht nicht geschlafen, aber er war auf der Couch geblieben, unter Knox' Decke, die ihn nicht nur mit ihren Daunen gewärmt hatte. Sie roch durch und durch nach dem blonden Jungen: ein bunter Mix aus Sonne, Sonnencreme, Duschgel und Knox hatte. All das hatte Jean seine Alptraumbilder nach und nach vergessen lassen, die ihn in der Nacht so fest im Griff gehabt hatten, dass er für einen Moment geglaubt hatte, Riko vor sich zu sehen und nicht seinen Kapitän.

Der raue Stoff des Sofas hatte sich seltsam an seiner Wange angefühlt, während er mit dem Rücken zur Lehne die letzten, dunklen Stunden der Nacht wie auch die ersten, grauen des kommenden Morgens gedöst hatte, die Schlafgeräusche des anderen Jungen im Nebenzimmer.

Soviel also zu seinem Plan, dass er unten im Keller schlief. Soviel dazu, dass er seine Alpträume vor Knox verheimlichte.

Jean fragte sich schon, ob die Entführung aus Evermore und die Sonne Südkaliforniens seinen Überlebensinstinkt so gedämpft hatten, dass er so unvorsichtig wurde, sich in den ersten zwei Monaten bei einer solchen Respektlosigkeit und Schwäche erwischen zu lassen.

Noch vor einem Monat wäre er vor Angst nicht in der Lage gewesen, richtig zu atmen und zu denken. Er hätte sich zusammengekauert und auf eine Strafe gewartet, die in Evermore mit Sicherheit gekommen wäre. Und nun? Ja, auch jetzt hatte er Angst gehabt, doch diese hatte sich von Knox' Stimme und seinen Worten, vielmehr aber von dieser blöden, verfluchten Decke beruhigen lassen, die sein Kapitän ihm um die Schultern gelegt hatte.

Knox hatte ihn nicht nur nicht gestraft, er hatte ihn auch weder verspottet noch ausgelacht für sein Verhalten und im Nachhinein wunderte Jean das überhaupt nicht. So war er, der Kapitän der USC Trojans.

Wenn Knox wüsste, was er mit seinen Worten und seinem Handeln in ihm angerichtet hatte.

Jean zog sein Handy hervor und öffnete sein Nachrichtenprogramm. Wie immer waren die Gruppenchats der Foxes und der Trojans voller Abkürzungen, die er nicht verstand, die aber anscheinend zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beitrugen. Es war wieder ein Zeichen dafür, wieviel er über die Jahre verpasst hatte in Evermore.

Josten verstand sie ebensowenig, aber im Gegensatz zu dem rothaarigen Jungen machte Jean nicht durch seine gravierende Unkenntnis auf sich aufmerksam.

Lange musste er nicht scrollen, bis er auf Minyard stieß und ihren Chat öffnete. Jean schnaubte. Chat? Countdown. Seit seiner Ankunft hier in Los Angeles zählte der blonde Junge herunter, bis zum Ende ihres Deals, ohne dass Jean jemals darauf geantwortet hatte.

Nun aber schwebten seine Finger über der Tastatur und für einen Augenblick lang wollte Jean seine Gedanken nicht verschriftlichen. Er wollte weiterhin schweigen, bis der Tag null kam, ohne seine Gedanken jemals zu verdeutlichen, doch etwas in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, das er schwerlich beziffern konnte.

~Warum hast du dich nach dem Missbrauch nicht umgebracht?~, fragte er so direkt, wie sie auch in Abbys Haus miteinander gesprochen hatten, erwartete aber nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Minyard beteiligte sich nur selten an den Chatexzessen seines Teams und wenn, dann waren die Nachrichten zynisch und geradezu unfreundlich.

Doch noch während er auf seine Frage starrte, sah er, dass Minyard diese nicht nur gelesen hatte, sondern auch tippte.

~Es hat keinen Unterschied gemacht.~

~Was?~

~Zu leben oder zu sterben.~

~Wie kann das keinen Unterschied machen?~

~Indem es egal ist.~

Jean rollte mit den Augen. Eigentlich hätte er keine andere Antwort erwarten sollen. Er schnaubte lautlos.

~Du hast dir die Arme aufgeschnitten~, schrieb er genauso schonungslos, wie sie jede ihrer Unterhaltungen geführt hatten. Keiner von ihnen nahm ein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn es um die Vergangenheit des jeweils anderen ging. Ein bitteres quid pro quo, mit dem sie beide anscheinend eine Basis gefunden hatten. Jean hatte sich schon bei Abby gefragt, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Minyard tatsächlich Rikos Angebot angenommen hätte, Torhüter der Ravens zu werden.

~Dabei ging es um Macht und Kontrolle.~

Jean verstand das, auch wenn er es nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Macht über andere und Macht über sich selbst war letzten Endes immer Macht.

~Ist dir jetzt immer noch egal, ob du lebst oder stirbst?~, fragte er und dachte an Josten. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was die Beiden aneinander und an den Neurosen des Anderen fanden. Minyard hatte Riko für Josten den Arm zertrümmert. Er war immer an der Seite des rothaarigen Großmauls, sich wie ein Hütehund immer wieder versichernd, dass seine Herde bei ihm war.

~Planst du, mich umzubringen? Wenn ja, bist du nicht sonderlich gut darin~, wich Minyard einer Antwort aus und Jean schnaubte. Wie immer, wenn es um Josten ging. Es sei denn, man bedrohte den rothaarigen Jungen.

~Du schon~, erwiderte er und es war keine Frage, ganz und gar nicht.

~Es ist immer noch Selbstmord.~

Jean hielt inne. Technisch gesehen würde es das sein, schließlich hatte er sein Einverständnis gegeben.

~Wir haben einen Deal~, schrieb er zurück, wenngleich das mehr eine Erinnerung für ihn selbst war an das, was kommen würde. Minyards Antwort war entsprechend schlicht, auch wenn sein Teil des Handels das garantiert nicht war. Wie konnte der andere Junge Damit leben? Wie hatte er mit dem ersten Tod leben können? Jean runzelte die Stirn. In Abbys Haus hatte er auf die mörderische Ruchlosigkeit des Torhüters gezählt und hatte verloren. Zumindest augenscheinlich.

~Ja.~

Es brauchte etwas, dann schickte ihm Minyard die Zahl des heutigen Countdowns. Früher als sonst, dennoch nicht weniger einprägsam.

_**14**_

Jean starrte die Zahl mit gemischten Gefühlen an und senkte das Handy. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er vor Freude gelacht über diese Zahl. Nun war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Vierzehn Tage waren wenig. Sie würden, wie der Rest auch, verfliegen wie nichts und am Ende der zwei Monate könnte Jean sagen, dass sich keine seiner Erwartungen, mit denen er nach Los Angeles geflogen war, erfüllt hatte.

Das wäre doch ein guter Grabsteinspruch.

Jean seufzte drehte sich auf den Rücken. Die Couch war verführerisch bequem und lullte ihn ein, lockte ihn weg von seinen düsteren Gedanken, ohne dass er sich wirklich dagegen wehren konnte. Erneut nahm er sein Handy hoch und öffnete die Bilder-App. Instagram, so hieß sie. Knox hatte ihm das Bild von ihm, sich selbst und Coach Rhemann nach der Pressekonferenz geschickt, das durch den Campusreporter gemacht worden war. Für seine mittlerweile bestätigten, offiziellen Social Media-Accounts, wenn er es denn hochladen wollte.

Bislang hatte Jean kein Interesse daran gehabt, nun jedoch rief er es auf und besah sich das Bild noch einmal genauer. Knox stand ganz vorne, was seiner Position innerhalb des Teams und seiner tatsächlichen Größe geschuldet war. Links von ihm stand Jean, rechts davon Coach Rhemann vor der Pressewand der Trojans. Knox grinste breit und es war ein ebensolches Lächeln, wie auch Day der Presse schenkte, nur eben ehrlicher. Coach Rhemann lächelte weniger strahlend und Jean gar nicht. In Evermore war es Riko und Day vorbehalten gewesen, sein Part war immer derjenige, andere einzuschüchtern. Das war ihm ganz gut zu pass gekommen, da er sowieso keinen Grund gehabt hatte zu lächeln.

Jean schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf das Bild. Er musste etwas suchen, bis er die Funktion fand, mit der er es hochladen konnte. Die Filter, die ihm automatisch vorgeschlagen wurden, ignorierte er.

Sollte er etwas unter das Bild schreiben? Jean runzelte die Stirn. Er wüsste nicht was. Vielleicht die Namen? Die waren doch bekannt. Wo das war? Ja, das vielleicht.

_**Pressekonferenz USC Trojans, Los Angeles**_, tippte er und postete das Bild, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Nicht, dass ihn das von dem Problem befreite, dass er zusätzlich auch noch ein Profilbild brauchte.

Jean wechselte auf seine Bildergalerie und scrollte sich durch die wenigen Bilder, die er bisher gemacht hatte. Es gab eines, was er von dem Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer gemacht hatte. Das könnte er nehmen, doch das wäre zu kitschig. Vielleicht war da das von dem Strand besser. Wellen im Sand, hatte er das Foto innerlich an jenem Tag, an dem er ein Stück seiner Angst abgelegt hatte, getauft.

Er wählte den warmen, weichen Sand, den er in jeder Ritze seiner Tasche und seiner Kleidung gefunden hatte. Auf seiner Haut, als wäre es Puderzucker.

Jean lud es als sein Profilbild hoch und stellte fest, dass er bereits Herzchen dafür erhalten hatte. Likes, wie Knox es ihm beigebracht hatte. Die Namen, die er las, waren ihm völlig fremd und er fragte sich, wie sie das so schnell gefunden hatten.

Er schloss die App und wechselte zu der mit dem Vogel. Twitter, so hieß sie. Auch hier konnte man Bilder hochladen und etwas dazu schreiben. Jean sah zwar nicht den Sinn darin, etwas doppelt zu posten, aber Knox hatte gemeint, dass er es bei offiziellen Exyposts genauso machte.

Hier ging es ihm schneller von der Hand und er dachte sogar daran, den entsprechenden Hashtag der USC-Trojans zu verwenden und die jeweiligen Namen zu taggen.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da lachte es im Schlafzimmer und Jeans Kopf ruckte in die Richtung der angelehnten Tür.

„Du hast das Bild getwittert!", rief sein Kapitän hellwach und Jean hob die Augenbrauen. Er fragte sich, ob es respektvoll war, von der Couch aus zurück zu rufen und entschied sich dagegen. Langsam löste er die Decke von seinem viel zu warmen Körper und kam zur Schlafzimmertür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und sah den anderen Jungen auf seinem Bett sitzen, der blonde Haarwust eine Unordnung sondergleichen. Knox kämmte sich sie jeden Abend, wie konnten die Strähnen nur so durcheinanderstehen?

„Das habe ich", erwiderte er mit Bedacht und wurde mit einem Lächeln bedacht.

„Sieht gut aus! Und dein Profilbild auch."

„Ich habe es am Strand gemacht", erwiderte Jean unnötigerweise. Lob an sich war etwas, das er nicht wirklich kannte und dem er auch nicht traute. Lob für etwas, das nichts mit Exy zu tun hatte, war unverständlich für ihn.

„Du hast ein gutes Auge dafür."

„Für Sand?", fragte er staubtrocken mit einer Spur Zynismus und Knox grollte, aber Jean erkannte keine Spur an echter Wut.

„Du spottest noch vor dem ersten Kaffee, Moreau?", fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen

„Gerade vor dem Ersten", korrigierte Jean und hob die Augenbrauen, als sein Kapitän sich mit einem leidenden Laut unter der Bettdecke begrub und etwas darunter vordrang, das verdächtig nach „Geh weg, du grausamer Franzose!" klang.

Jean blinzelte. Für einen Moment lang erlaubte er sich die irrwitzige Vorstellung, Knox die Decke wegzuziehen. Es ließ ihn ob der vollkommenen Unmöglichkeit schmunzeln und er verschränkte die Arme, starrte auf den Deckenberg hinunter. Schlussendlich drehte er sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer, holte sich die rote Decke, unter der er geruht hatte. Kommentarlos warf er sie auch noch auf den Deckenwust und Knox protestierte gedämpft, aber nicht minder leidenschaftlich.

„Ich würde gerne joggen gehen", stellte Jean leise in den Raum und langsam schraubte sich der Kopf aus dem Berg an Decken.

„Jetzt?"

Jean starrte Knox in die erschrockenen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Grundsätzlich", korrigierte er. „Außerhalb des Stadions."

Knox nickte. „Klar, natürlich! Du kannst laufen, wo du willst." Kurz stockte sein Kapitän. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

Stumm nickte Jean. Alleine würde er keinen Schritt vor die Tür setzen können, geschweige denn zurückfinden. Er wusste, dass Knox das wusste und er war dankbar darum, dass der andere Junge darüber keinen Ton verlor.

„Okay, dann heute Abend! Wo möchtest du denn laufen?"

Jean musste unwillkürlich an sein Bild vom Sonnenuntergang denken. Er räusperte sich. „Am Strand entlang?", schlug er vor und erntete dafür ein begeistertes „Ja!" von seinem Kapitän.

* * *

Abwehrend hielt Jeremy die Hand hoch, während er sich vorneüberbeugte und seinen überflüssigen Speichel neben sich auf die Grasnarbe der Strandpromenade von Venice Beach spuckte. Verzweifelt versuchte er nach Luft zu schnappen, was ihm seine schreienden Lungenflügel zunächst einmal verweigerten. Seine schmerzenden Beine zeigten ihm ganz klar, dass er mit seinem Backliner, der ihre _**kleine**_ Joggingrunde weniger desolat überstanden hatte als er, nicht hatte mithalten können. _**Klein**_. Wenn er noch hätte lachen können, Jeremy hätte gelacht.

Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und für einen Moment musste er die Augen schließen. Er war komplett schweißgebadet. Jean hingegen… Jean hatte auch auf die letzten Meter so gewirkt, als könne er immer noch weiterlaufen und stand nun auch wie eine stumme Statue neben ihm, wartete mit vermutlich hoch erhobener Augenbraue, dass er wieder zu Besinnung kam.

Anklagend richtete Jeremy seinen Finger auf Jean, der – wie er nun sah - ebenfalls schweißgebadet neben ihm stand und den Anstand hatte, zumindest in Ansätzen außer Atem zu sein.

„Du…du…", presste er hervor und atmete tief durch. „Du…verdammt, Moreau, ich verfluche dich, den Tag deiner Geburt und den Tag deiner Zeugung und ich verfluche meine Naivität!", keuchte er und Jean hob nun tatsächlich die Augenbraue.

„Du solltest eher deine mangelnde Kondition verfluchen", erwiderte er brutal ehrlich, wie immer neuerdings, wenn es um Sport oder Exy ging, und erhielt ein Zischen als Antwort.

„Wir sind Exyspieler, keine Marathonläufer", wimmerte Knox und begann mit seinen Dehnungsübungen zum Entspannen, was seinem marathonlaufenden Backliner anscheinend nicht gefiel. Mit sturmgeweihter Stirn sah er auf ihn hinunter und Jeremy hatte eine wirklich schlimme Vorahnung.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Wir haben noch drei Kilometer im Sand", sagte Jean stirnrunzelnd und Jeremy riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Niemals!"

„Knox, das…"

Jeremy ließ sich ohne viel Federlesens auf seinen Hintern fallen und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich bleibe hier."

Jean sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Fragend hob er die Hände. „Knox, was…?"

„Wenn du willst, dass ich da unten", er deutete auf den Strand. „noch weiterlaufe, dann musst du mich tragen!"

Taxierend musterte Jean ihn und eine Sekunde lang hatte Jeremy Angst, dass Jean ihn wirklich hochnahm. Doch dann ließ sich der Junge neben ihm nieder um seine Muskeln ebenfalls zu dehnen und Jeremy atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.

So langsam kam er auch wieder zu Atem und sah auf seine Uhr und damit auf die zwanzig Kilometer, die sie am Strand von Venice Beach hinter sich gebracht hatten. Jeremy stöhnte auf. Wie gut, dass sein Auto unweit von ihnen auf dem Parkplatz stand.

„Du solltest dich mit Neil zusammentun, der läuft auch so gerne und so viel", ächzte Jeremy und Jean sah auf. Er schien kurz mit sich über etwas zu ringen, dann straffte er sich.

„Als Josten in Evermore war, sind wir zusammen gelaufen", erwiderte er schließlich und Jeremy bemerkte, dass sein Akzent wieder stärker hervortrat als sonst. Jean belastete das, was er ihm sagte. Vorsichtig hielt Jeremy inne.

„Es war der letzte Rest an Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung, egal, wieviel Schmerzen das verursacht hat."

Jeremy nickte stumm. Er würde es niemals nachvollziehen können, aber er verstand, was es nicht nur für Jean bedeutet haben mochte. Und vor allen Dingen, was es ihm jetzt bedeutete. Freiheit.

„Er ist schnell und ausdauernd."

Jeremy verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen. „Das habe ich bei unserem Spiel gegen die Foxes gesehen."

Jean hob eine Augenbraue. „Es war immer noch keine taktisch gute Entscheidung."

„Aber immer noch sportlich fair", hielt Jeremy dagegen. Jean schwieg bedeutungsschwanger und widmete sich wieder seinen Übungen.

„Willst du das eigentlich entfernt haben?", fragte Jeremy schließlich, als er sich soweit gelockert hatte, dass er seine Beine bequem von sich strecken konnte. Wortlos deutete er auf die Drei auf Jeans Wange und unwillkürlich befühlten dessen Finger die Tätowierung.

„Das geht?"

„Mittlerweile schon. Hier in L.A. werden viele Laserbehandlungen angeboten. Man braucht zwar mehrere Sitzungen, aber danach sieht man fast gar nichts mehr."

Dass es Jean schwer fiel, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, sah Jeremy. Seine Mimik spiegelte nur zu deutlich die Erinnerungen, die mit der Drei auf seiner Wange einhergehen mussten und Jeremy tat es leid, das Thema angeschnitten zu haben.

Nicht jetzt, wo Jean trotz des Alptraumes in der Nacht gut durch den Tag gekommen war. So gut, dass er Jeremy in eine Jogging-Falle gelockt hatte, deren Auswirkungen er sicherlich übermorgen noch spüren würde.

„Sorry, ich hätte das Thema nicht anschneiden sollen", entschuldigte er sich und Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur so…einfach."

Jeremy hob die Augenbrauen. „Einfach?"

„Schlimmes wieder gut zu machen."

Er lächelte. „Wir bemühen uns hier in L.A.." Schlichte Worte, hinter denen soviel mehr steckte, insbesondere in Bezug auf Jean und dem, was er in Evermore hatte erleiden müssen. Jean nahm das zur Kenntnis und seufzte.

„Danke", sagte er schließlich und verzog das Gesicht, als wäre dieses Wort etwas Bitteres, Saures gewesen. „Danke dafür."

Das ist selbstverständlich, wollte Jeremy aufbegehren. Das mache ich gerne und ich werde es jederzeit wieder tun, wenn es dir gut tut. Er ahnte, dass er Jean damit überfordern würde, also begnügte er sich mit einem Lächeln und einem ruhigen „Gerne.".

Die grauen Augen huschten, wie so oft während ihres Laufes, in Richtung Wasser, nur um dann wieder zum sicheren Boden zurück zu kehren. „Alvarez meinte, dass die Trojans nach dem Saisonbankett am Wochenende auf einer Party seien", sagte er, nicht ganz eine Frage und Jeremy hob die Augenbrauen. Wie er Alvarez kannte, hatte sie es so klingen lassen, als müsste Jean mitkommen.

„Sie sagte, dass es Pflicht für alle Spieler sei", fuhr Jean fort und Jeremy grollte innerlich. Als Jean ihn erwartungsvoll ansah und nicht wusste, wie er weitersprechen sollte, seufzte er.

„Für gewöhnlich gehen wir alle zu den After-Bankett-Partys, das stimmt. Aber niemand ist gezwungen. Du musst nicht gehen, wenn du nicht willst."

Unwirsch runzelten sich die schmalen Lippen, als Jean versuchte, aus seinen Worten etwas anscheinend für ihn Sinnvolles zu machen.

„Ist es eine dieser Teambuildingmaßnahmen?", fragte er schließlich. „So wie das Spielen auf dem Dach?"

Nachdenklich wiegte Jeremy seinen Kopf hin und her. „Könnte man so sagen. Wir waren bisher immer zusammen dort."

„Was wird dort geschehen?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Meist wird in irgendeiner Bar oder einem Club getanzt, viel getrunken und gequatscht. Danach gibt sehr viel ungesundes Essen, falls das Bankettessen nicht ausreichend war."

Jeremy grinste in die offene Missbilligung hinein, die die grauen Augen soviel dunkler machte. Jean damit aufzuziehen war seine Lebensaufgabe geworden und er fand diese mittlerweile offene Kritik um Längen besser als die Angst, die vorher dort gelauert hatte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mal für mich nach deinen Vorstellungen kochst?", fragte er und Jean runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen vergiftet", erwiderte er dann ernst mit gerade eben jener Spur an beißendem Zynismus, den Jeremy so gerne herausforderte.

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal!"

„Das wäre nicht praktikabel. Das Team benötigt seinen Kapitän."

Theatralisch fasste Jeremy sich ans Herz. „Nur deswegen?"

Jeans Augen waren zu neutral, als dass das nicht etwas Bitterböses kommen würde. Jeremy ahnte es. Er _**wusste**_ es.

„Weswegen denn sonst?". Da hatte er sie, die staubtrockene Bosheit, die sich hinter dem minimalen Lächeln verbarg. Nicht minder theatralisch warf sich Jeremy in das Gras hinter ihnen.

„Dann lass mich gleich hier zurück, du Elendiger!", jammerte er, doch seine Beschwerde traf auf taube Ohren. Ungerührt kümmerte sich Jean um seinen Körper und die Dehnübungen, lediglich einen Seitenblick gönnte er Jeremy.

„Das geht nicht. Du hast den Wagen", argumentierte Jean schließlich und Jeremy rollte sich zu ihm. Mit großen Augen starrte er zu seinem Backliner hoch und verzog die Lippen zu so etwas wie einer traurigen Grimasse.

Dass es eher amüsant aussehen musste, erkannte er an dem minimalen Lächeln, das Jean sich gönnte.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du den Führerschein machst", grinste er und das gerade noch existente Lächeln verschwand zugunsten von etwas, das Jeremy als nachdenkliche Sehnsucht interpretieren würde. Sicher war er sich da aber nicht, insbesondere jetzt nicht, wo Jean sich von ihm abwandte und wieder zum Meer sah, das ruhig und in der Abendsonne glitzernd vor ihnen lag.

Das gab Jeremy die Möglichkeit, das Profil seines Backliners genauer zu betrachten. Jean hatte mehr Farbe bekommen und das stand ihm gut. Es ließ die Verletzungen in den Hintergrund treten, die Hämatome und Narben, auch an den langen Schenkeln, die wie beim Training auch in einer kurzen Hose steckten und Muskeln zum Vorschein kommen ließen, die Jeremy Respekt verschafften.

Die Schenkel, die ihn – Starting Striker der USC Trojans – in einem derart ausdauernden Tempo gefordert hatten, dass Jeremy sich vorgekommen war wie die lahmste Schnecke auf der Welt. Trotz allem war es ein Ansporn gewesen, schneller und besser zu werden.

„Knox?"

Jeremy tauchte auf seinen Gedanken auf. „Hmh?"

„Könnte ich dorthin gehen?"

Jeremy folgte dem Fingerzeig des anderen Jungen zum Strand hin und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Klar. Willst du alleine gehen?"

Jean nickte stumm und Jeremy winkte lächelnd. „Dann geh, Großer, ich kann mich sowieso nicht von der Stelle bewegen."

Überrascht sah Jean ihm in die Augen und Jeremy zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Beschwer dich bei Renee?", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen und das traf auf ein leises Schnauben.

Unverschämt behände erhob Jean sich und trat nach einem weiteren, versichernden Blick auf ihn auf den Strand.

* * *

Er hatte nur noch zwei Wochen, bis Minyard nach Los Angeles kommen und seinem Leben ein Ende setzen würde.

Das war Jean in all seiner Finalität bewusst geworden, als Knox den Führerschein erwähnt hatte. Er würde nicht mehr genug Zeit haben, fahren zu lernen. Er würde auch nicht mehr genug Zeit haben, ein Spiel gegen Renee und Josten zu gewinnen. Beide würde er zum letzten Mal am Wochenende sehen, ebenso wie die übrig gebliebenen Ravens. Eine Tatsache, die Jean wortwörtlich den Atem raubte, wenn er daran dachte und so schob er es bis in die hinterletzte Ecke seiner Gedanken. Er würde sich ihnen nicht nähern müssen, sie nicht anschauen müssen, das wusste er, aber dennoch hatte er Angst. Unsinnige Angst davor, dass sie ihn zurückschleiften, obwohl der Hauptzweig der Familie ihm anderes befohlen hatte.

Auch das würde vergehen, denn eine Woche später hätte er sein erstes und letztes Spiel mit den Trojans. Vier Tage später würde es nur noch ein letztes, erstes Mal geben und dann wäre es vorbei.

Jean ahnte, dass es genau das war, was ihn in Richtung Meer getrieben hatte.

Eisern richtete er seinen Blick auf den Sand und nicht auf das Wasser, zu dem es ihn zog. Einmal noch wollte Jean sich näher trauen, als er es beim letzten Mal geschafft hatte. Einmal, ein einziges, wollte er in der Nähe des Wassers stehen und auf das Glitzern starren, bis seine Augen schmerzten. Wie in Marseille vor gefühlt ewig langer Zeit.

Hellwach waren seine Ohren und schlussendlich blieb er stehen, als das Rauschen zu laut wurde um noch angenehm zu sein. Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, nur um dann umso schneller weiter zu schlagen. Nichts konnte ihm hier passieren, das wusste er, das interessierte nur seine Angst nicht, die ihm einflüsterte, wie es gewesen war, als die Spieler der Ravens ihn niedergehalten hatten, damit Riko ihn foltern konnte.

Doch Riko war tot und er war hier, stand unter freiem Himmel am Strand und konnte sich in relative Nähe zum Wasser begeben, ohne, dass er in kalten Schweiß ausbrach.

Ein weiterer Sieg über seinen Ex-Kapitän war das und Jean gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Eben jenes nahm er nun auch als Schutz, als er den Blick hob und sich an dem Glitzern festbiss, das ihm die Unmengen an Wasser verdeutlichte, die noch weit genug entfernt vor ihm lagen.

Nichts konnte ihm passieren. Nichts. Er war hier in Sicherheit, das wusste er.

Jean atmete tief durch, atmete den Salzgeruch des Meeres ein, das an den Strand rauschte. Über ihm schrien Möwen auf der Suche nach Futter und er wusste unwillkürlich an die Möwe Jeremy denken, die sicherlich immer noch von Alvarez auf dem Dach ihres Hauses gefüttert wurde. Ob die Möwe auch hier war?

Jean blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sicherlich durch die brennende Helligkeit kamen. Das hier war ein Fortschritt und mit mehr Zeit, mit mehr Wochen, Monaten, Jahren, hätte er es vielleicht auch geschafft, einen Schritt ins Meer zu treten. Doch heute stand das außer Frage, also begnügte er sich mit diesem Anblick, den er mit ins Grab nehmen würde, wenn Minyard das tat, wozu ihm selbst der Mut fehlte.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	19. Chapter 19

Nachdenklich betrachtete Jean seinen auf dem Bett ausgebreiteten Anzug, den er mit Fahima für heute gekauft hatte. Knox war im Bad und sang wie so oft lautstark unter der Dusche, so hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit, die Kühle auf seiner noch feuchten Haut zu genießen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einmal eine Zeit geben würde, in der er sich nach Kühle sehnen würde? Oder dass er freiwillig nur in seiner Boxershorts im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer mit seinem Kapitän stehen und keine Angst haben würde?

Jean wusste, dass er solange Zeit hatte, bis Knox mit dem Singen aufhörte. Dann sollte er zusehen, dass er sich das Hemd anzog um seine Narben zu verdecken und sich Knox so zudrehte, dass dieser den Schriftzug an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels nicht sah.

Bis es soweit war, konnte er seine Gedanken noch schweifen lassen, hin zu Renee, die er heute wiedersehen würde. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit. Er freute sich darauf, sie zu umarmen und sich von ihrem warmen Lachen einfangen zu lassen. Er würde auch Josten und Minyard sehen, ebenso wie Day. Es war nicht so schlimm wie die Vorstellung an die Ravens, die dort sein würden, aber das machte es nicht weniger unangenehm.

Wenn er an die Mannschaft dachte, deren Klauen er vor ein paar Monaten entrissen worden war, bekam er klamme Hände. Sein Herz schlug schneller beim Gedanken daran, diejenigen zu treffen, deren Collegezeit nicht zum Ablauf des alten Semesters geendet hatte. Waren sie immer noch 22, hatten sie aufgestockt? Wer war jetzt Kapitän, wer hatte seinen Platz eingenommen? Wer trainierte sie? Wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würden, war Jean klar. Er rechnete mit Spott und höhnischen Bemerkungen, aber auch mit Versuchen, ihm Gewalt zuzufügen.

Es war nichts, was er nicht schon erlebt hatte. Neun Jahre hatten ihn die Facetten der menschlichen Abgründe sehr genau ergründen lassen – auch seine eigenen. Doch die letzten Monate ohne Gewalt, dafür mit umso viel größerer Freundlichkeit, hatten eine Lücke in seinen inneren Wall aus Ertragen und Stark bleiben gerissen.

Jean seufzte innerlich. Zum Glück war niemand mehr mit dabei, der sich ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Riko hatte immer nur ältere Spieler in sein Bett gelassen, diejenigen, die im gleichen oder im darauffolgenden Jahr Evermore verlassen hatten.

Worte konnten ihn nicht verletzten, doch was gewesen wäre, wenn er einem seiner Vergewaltiger hätte gegenüberstehen müssen…

Er schauderte ob der Erinnerungen und riss sich mit Mühe aus den dunklen Gedanken los, sich plötzlich bewusst, dass das Singen aufgehört hatte. Wann genau, wusste er nicht, er wusste nur, dass er den Zeitpunkt verpasst hatte und dass das unangenehme Prickeln in seinem Nacken in jedem Fall seine Berechtigung hatte. Jemand Anderes befand sich im gleichen Raum mit ihm.

Jean sah hoch und atmete zittrig aus. Langsam drehte er sich um und begegnete dem kalkweißen Gesicht seines Kapitäns, der nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet im Durchgang zwischen Bad und Schlafzimmer stand und ihn entsetzt anstarrte. Nicht ihn, wusste Jean, sondern seinen narbenübersäten Körper, auf den Knox dank Jeans Nachlässigkeit einen ungehinderten und ungeschönten Blick hatte.

Er glaubte nicht, dass der blonde Junge merkte, wie sehr sich seine Finger in das Handtuch krallten.

„Jean…?", bat Knox rau um eine Erklärung, die er schon längst erhalten hatte, wenngleich auch nicht in dieser detaillierten und plastischen Form.

Es war zu spät, sich jetzt zu bedecken und so ertrug er das Hin- und Herhuschen der blauen Augen von Narbe zu Narbe mit mühevoller Ruhe, die jeden Moment zu zerreißen drohte.

„Ist das…war das alles…Riko…?", fragte Knox zaghaft, beinahe unhörbar, als hätte er Angst, die Frage zu stellen oder nur den Mund aufzumachen. Jean schmeckte diese Angst nicht, ganz und gar nicht, erinnerte sie ihn doch an seinen zweiten Tag hier. Knox war kein Mensch, der Angst haben sollte, schon gar nicht vor ihm oder vor dem, was ihm geschehen war. Er hatte genug Angst für ein ganzes Leben gehabt, als ihm die Wunden zugefügt worden waren.

„Riko, der Herr, ich selbst, wenn er es befohlen hat", antwortete Jean so ungeschönt, wie er vor Knox stand, während sein Herz bei dem Gedanken daran raste, dass sie beide halbnackt waren. Nein, sein Kapitän würde ihm nichts tun. Nicht wahr? Knox war nicht so. Nein, das war er nicht.

Eben jener schluckte hörbar und es waren tatsächlich Tränen, die in den blauen Augen schimmerten.

„Wie…?", fragte er, verstummte aber und Jean musste nicht an sich hinuntersehen um in Details all das aufzählen zu können, was ihm zugefügt worden war.

„Mit einem Gürtel, einem Stock, einer Rute, einem Messer, einem Brotmesser, einem Viehtreiber, einem Bunsenbrenner, einem Lötkolben oder dem, was gerade da war", gab er eine erschöpfende und detaillierte Antwort auf die Frage.

Knox schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und strauchelte. Entsetzt musste er sich am Türrahmen abstützen und nach ein paar Sekunden waren es tatsächlich Tränen, die Knox über die noch von der Dusch geröteten Wangen laufen sah. Unsicher verharrte Jean. Sollte er seinen Kapitän trösten, sollte er etwas sagen, um seine Worte weniger schlimm zu machen?

„Sie sind gut verheilt", versuchte er es probeweise, doch das hatte keinen wirklichen Erfolg. Im Gegenteil.

„Das ist grausam", wisperte Knox erstickt und Jean senkte den Blick. Natürlich waren seine Worte für einen normalen Menschen grausam. Das hätte er auch schon vorher wissen müssen.

„Entschuldigung, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen", erwiderte Jean entsprechend reumütig. „Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Anscheinend hätte er nichts Schlimmeres sagen können.

Knox' Geschwindigkeit als Striker war ein Nachteil für Jean, der auf die Bewegungen seines Kapitäns erst viel zu spät reagierte. Schneller, als er es sich bewusst war, hatte Knox seine Hände umfasst und sah zu ihm hoch, die Augen groß und bittend.

„Jean. Niemals… niemals wirst du dich für etwas entschuldigen, das dir zugestoßen ist. Niemals wirst du dich für etwas entschuldigen, was Andere dir angetan haben. Oder für etwas, das du darüber erzählst. Niemals, hörst du?", fragte der blonde Junge beschwörend und Jean schluckte. Knox war ihm so nah, dass dessen Geruch alles dominierte und um ihn herumschwirrte wie eine schützende Blase. Er war ihm so nah, dass Jean die Feuchtigkeit spüren konnte, die sich noch auf Knox' Haut befand und die wie ein feiner Nebel zu ihm herüberwehte.

Der Geruch war auch das Einzige, was Jean davon abhielt, hier und jetzt in Panik zu geraten. Das letzte Mal, als ein halbnackter Junge ihm im Stehen so nahe gewesen war, hatte dieser ihn mit dem Gesicht in die Fliesen der Raven-Gemeinschaftsduschen gepresst. Der daraus resultierende Schmerz hatte wochenlang angehalten.

Knox' Geruch, der ihm nicht mehr aus der Nase gehen wollte, beruhigte ihn zumindest soweit, dass er nicht überhastet vor seinem Kapitän zurückweichen oder gar flüchten würde.

Mühevoll versuchte Jean sich auf die Worte des anderen Jungen zu konzentrieren. „Niemals", echote er, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst darauf sagen sollte.

„_**Sie**_ haben dir das angetan, du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen!"

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bringe dich zum Weinen. Dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen."

Erschrocken riss Knox die Augen auf. „Ich weine, weil es so grausam ist, was sie dir angetan haben. Weil es du es in keiner Sekunde verdient hattest, so behandelt zu werden. Und ich weine, weil sie dir das auch wegen _**mir**_ angetan haben."

Jean schluckte schwer. Nun war er es, der Knox' Hände enger umfasste und gefangenhielt, als es vermutlich gut für ihn war.

„Nein! Du bist _**nicht**_ Schuld daran, dass das passiert ist!", begehrte er auf, lauter und emotionaler als beabsichtigt.

„Sie haben dich dafür bestraft, dass ich ein paar Mal _**besser**_ war als du, Jean. Sie haben mich zu einem Werkzeug gemacht um dir wehzutun und das ist meine Schuld, die ich begleiche!"

Die er beglich?

Jean zuckte zusammen, als ihm der Sinn der Worte bewusst wurde. Deswegen spielte Knox niemals gegen ihn, bei keinem einzigen Training. Deswegen waren die Übungen zwischen ihm und Knox immer von Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung dominiert. Deswegen offenbarte Knox ihm nicht sein ganzes Potenzial. Jean knurrte unwirsch.

„Du nimmst dich zurück. Wegen _**mir**_?"

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun!", begehrte Knox auf. „Dir wurde genug wehgetan, diese Zeit ist jetzt vorbei! Und wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass ich dir damit unschöne Erinnerungen bereite, dann…"

„Nein!" Vehement widersprach Jean seinem Kapitän, verzweifelt gar. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere Junge ihn schonte, aus einer aus seiner Sicht irrationalen Angst heraus. Das war… er würde… Jean fehlten die Worte.

„Doch! Es ist meine Aufgabe als Kapitän, dich zu schützen!"

„Deine Aufgabe als Kapitän ist es, aus der Mannschaft das Beste herauszuholen!"

„Nicht zu Lasten der Spieler!"

Jean grollte. „Ich bin Schlimmeres gewohnt."

Der Griff, mit dem Knox die ihn festhaltenden Hände umfasste, zeigte zum ersten Mal die Stärke, die dem Striker eigentlich innewohnte und etwas in Jean triumphierte dabei.

„Wir sind hier aber nicht in Evermore, du sollst hier nichts Schlimmes erleben!" Leidenschaftlich presste Knox die Worte hervor, genauso leidenschaftlich gestikulierte er mit seinen Händen in der Gefangenschaft von Jeans Fingern.

Zu Lasten seines Handtuches, das nun mit einem leisen Rauschen und einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden auftraf und wie ein Donnerschlag die darauffolgende Stille einläutete.

Jean vergaß, was er hatte sagen wollen, sondern fror auf der Stelle und in der Bewegung ein. Pointiert starrte er auf den Punkt, den er als Letztes fixiert hatte, also den Wassertropfen unter Knox' rechtem Auge. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, dass er hinuntersehen würde und alleine die Vorstellung, dass Knox gerade vollkommen nackt vor ihm stand, ließ verräterische Röte seinen Nacken hochkriechen.

Dass diese natürlich nichts im Vergleich zur Röte auf Knox' Gesicht war, war ihm klar.

Hysterische Belustigung krallte sich ihren Weg durch Jeans überreiztes Nervensystem. „Nichts Schlimmes sagst du?", fragte er mit eben jenem Unterton der Verzweiflung, der kurz davor war, in ein Lachen zu münden. Die Situation war so surreal. Einen Moment lang stritten sie und er wagte es tatsächlich, seinem Kapitän Widerworte zu geben und im nächsten wollte er einfach nur noch lachen. Nicht über Knox, sondern über die Absurdität der Situation.

Knox räusperte sich verzweifelt. „Das ist für mich gerade schlimmer als für dich, das kannst du mir glauben", sagte er zwei Tonlagen höher als normal und Jean nickte mit festem Blick auf den Wassertropfen, der sich nun auf den Weg nach unten machte. _**Oh nein.**_

Jean starrte Knox anstelle dessen in die hellen, blauen Augen.

„Jean?"

„Ja?", krächzte er.

„Du hältst meine Hände noch fest. So kann ich nicht…" Er deutete nach unten und Jean ließ wie verbrannt die Finger seines Kapitäns los, richtete seine Augen abrupt zur Decke. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete mit hellwachen Ohren darauf, dass Knox ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass er sich wieder bedeckt hatte.

„So."

Langsam senkte Jean seine Augen wieder. Er holte tief Luft, kehrte zurück zu ihrem vorherigen Gespräch.

„Knox, ich bin in der Lage, gegen dich zu spielen. Ich kann zwischen dir und ihm differenzieren." Mittlerweile. Am Anfang sicherlich nicht.

„Aber dein Körper…", begann der blonde Junge kleinlaut und Jean schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„…trägt die Spuren jahrelanger Folter. Aber die Wunden sind zum Großteil verheilt und weder du noch jemand anderes hier an der USC hat in den letzten anderthalb Monaten die Hand gegen mich erhoben. Im Gegenteil. Ihr alle seid…so unbedarft und freundlich, ihr seid wie nichts, was ich jemals erlebt habe. Ihr seid…" Jean brach ab, bevor er etwas Dummes sagen konnte.

„Wir sind dein Team. Deine Freunde, Jean, wenn du das möchtest", schloss Knox das, was Jean niemals so formuliert hätte. Das machte es aber nicht unschöner. Die Sehnsucht genau danach überraschte Jean mit all ihrer Intensität. Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, dann wollte er das mit allem, was er noch aufzubieten hatte.

Er nickte und schluckte gegen den allzu großen Kloß in seinem Hals an.

„Ich habe die Jahre in Evermore überlebt. Wozu ist das denn gut, wenn ich mich jetzt durch ein Spiel gegen meinen Kapitän ängstigen lassen würde?", fragte er rau und erkannte, dass seine Worte endlich Gehör in Knox' sturer Argumentation gefunden hatten.

„Ist es wirklich okay für dich?"

„Ja."

„Würdest du es mir sagen, wenn nicht?"

Jean überlegte. Früher wäre die Antwort ein Nein gewesen. Auch das hatte sich geändert, wie so vieles. „Ja, das würde ich."

„Versprochen?"

„Ja."

Knox seufzte. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sie alle dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, was sie dir angetan haben."

Seltsame Wärme breitete sich in Jeans Brust aus und er schluckte. „Riko ist tot, der Herr hat seine Mannschaft und seinen Trainerstatus verloren, wurde aus Evermore verbannt. Sie sind beide auf ihre Art und Weise bestraft worden."

„Nicht genug. Zumindest Moriyama gehört ins Gefängnis für das, was er dir angetan hat."

Jean schnaubte. Als wenn das jemals geschehen würde.

„Das wird niemals passieren. Dafür ist diese Familie zu mächtig."

„Ich weiß und das macht mich wütend."

„Das…ehrt dich", erwiderte Jean zögernd, sich seiner eigenen Worte nicht wirklich sicher.

Knox lächelte. „Und weil ich nichts gegen sie tun konnte und kann, verspreche ich dir hiermit hoch und heilig, dass ich dich vor den Ravens beschützen werde, falls sie dich heute auch nur schief anschauen", sagte er sehr mit einem derartigen autoritären Ernst, dass Jean unbewusst zusammenzuckte. Im Angesicht dessen wurde Jean sich unangenehm seiner Nacktheit bewusst und unsicher verschränkte er die Arme, rieb sich über die Oberarme.

„Das ist das Mindeste, was sie heute tun werden", gestand er schließlich ein.

„Sie werden die Antwort darauf bekommen."

Jean schwieg dazu, die Stirn stürmisch gerunzelt. Würde sein Kapitän ernsthaft so für ihn eintreten, dass es sich auf ihren Sport und die kommende Saison auswirken würde? Das war er nicht wert, ganz sicher nicht. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass alleine der Gedanke, jemand würde für _**ihn**_ einstehen, so unvorstellbar absurd für Jean war, dass er ihn nicht wirklich zu fassen bekam.

„Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn du wegen mir für die Saison gesperrt wirst", erwiderte er und schürzte die Lippen. Knox hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte.

„Das werde ich nicht, versprochen."

„Wenn du sie schlägst, dann schon."

Knox lachte verlegen. „Dazu müsste ich erst einmal wissen, wie man sich prügelt."

Jean blinzelte ungläubig. „Du weißt nicht, wie man sich schlägt?", echote er. „Du bist Kapitän eines Class I Exy Teams, Kapitän eines Teams der drei führenden Universitäten in der Liga und weißt nicht, wie man sich prügelt?"

„Nein…?"

Jean hob die Augenbraue. Blinzelte erneut. Lachte dann trocken. „Du hast dich noch nie geschlagen?", fragte er nochmal ungläubig.

„Immer noch nein…?"

„Huh." Jean atmete langsam aus, konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Kritisch musterte er seinen Kapitän und schüttelte schlussendlich seinen Kopf. Unsicheres Schweigen trat zwischen sie.

Bevor eben jenes die Grenze zwischen unsicher und unangenehm passieren konnte, wurden sie durch lautes Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür unterbrochen, das sie beide panisch zusammenzucken ließ.

„Knox! Moreau! Wir müssen bald los, kommt in die Puschen!", dröhnte Alvarez' Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Wir kommen gleich!", rief Knox zurück und Alvarez entwich ein angeekelter Laut.

„Das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen, Cap!", rief sie zurück und Jean runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. Hatte sie genau das nicht gerade gesagt?

Was es auch war, sie hatte Recht, also griff er zur Hose seines Anzuges.

* * *

Jean hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und je näher sie dem Bankettsaal im Grand Long Beach kamen, desto erleichterter war er genau um diesen Umstand. Seine Magensäure war um ein so vieles leichter in Schach zu halten, als es jedes Frühstück jemals gewesen wäre.

Mühevoll schluckte er, als der Bus, der sie durch den dichten Verkehr von Los Angeles zum Ausrichtungsort gefahren hatte, anhielt und der Rest des Teams begeistert aufsprang. Am Liebsten wäre Jean in der hintersten Ecke des Busses, in die er sich zu Beginn der Fahrt zurückgezogen hatte, sitzen geblieben und hätte gewartet, bis diese unnötige Veranstaltung ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Er hasste Bankette.

Riko hatte früher die Veranstaltungen dazu genutzt um ihm den Befehl zu geben, andere, unliebsame Spieler zu terrorisieren. Damit er seine Aufgabe auch bloß erfüllte, hatte er ihm vor jedem einzelnen Bankett klargemacht, dass die Strafe, die er gerade erhielt, noch viel viel schlimmer werden konnte, wenn er versagte. Und so hatte er Jostens wahre Identität vor ihm ausgebreitet, hatte ihn bedroht, mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit und mit Minyards Wohlergehen, ihm Flugtickets in sein Verderben überreicht, für Riko andere Spieler bedroht und beleidigt…

Und er war von Renee angesprochen worden. In ihrem dunkelblauen, wunderschönen Kleid, während er versucht hatte, Josten aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie hatte sich ihm ohne Angst vorgestellt, mit sanften Worten, aber Augen, die ihn vom ersten Moment an gefangen genommen hatten. Minyard war in seiner unberechenbaren Emotionslosigkeit beängstigend gewesen, aber in dem Moment, als sie ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte, hatte sein Instinkt ihn angeschrien, seine Aufmerksamkeit bloß nicht von ihr abzuwenden.

Riko hatte ihm dafür im Anschluss daran den Rücken blutig gepeitscht, doch Jean hatte um nichts in der Welt den Blick von diesen wissenden und gleichzeitig latent todbringenden Augen abwenden können.

Dass er nun keine Schmerzen und keine Wunden hatte, aus denen er blutete, machte die Sache nur marginal besser, wenn überhaupt, weil es gefährlich ungewohnt war. Das Team, für das er beinahe ein ganzes Jahrzehnt gespielt hatte, war nicht mehr seins. Und doch fühlte er den Zug hin nach Evermore so schwer wie zu Beginn in Abbys Haus.

Jean blinzelte. Für einen Moment stimmte nichts und alles war surreal. Die Farben, die ihn umgaben, passten nicht. Die Farben, die er selbst trug, passten nicht. Die Art, wie sie in einer chaotischen Wolke den Bus verließen und ohne Ordnung das Gebäude betraten, war nicht das, was er gewohnt war. Schon gar nicht, als sie nun auf die Foxes trafen, die bereits auf sie gewartet hatten und er keinen Befehl erhalten hatte, einen ihrer Spieler zu bedrohen.

Jean schluckte gegen sein wild schlagendes Herz an. Durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hörte er seinen Namen beinahe nicht, den Renee ihm entgegenrief, während sie ihm vom anderen Ende der Eingangshalle zuwinkte.

Gerne hätte Jean die Geste erwidert, doch die Konditionierung der letzten Jahre schrie ihn an, dass er Rikos Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich ziehen und eine solche Geste offen erwidern durfte. Dass er _**keinerlei**_ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen durfte, weil es vom Team nicht gewünscht war.

Neben ihm schrie Alvarez auf und Jean zuckte zusammen, als sie losstürmte um Danielle Wilds in die Arme zu springen. Er blinzelte ungläubig, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er kein Raven mehr war. Uniformität war unerwünscht. Die Trojans waren nicht so. Er…er…durfte…

Unsicher huschte sein Blick zu Knox, der ihm zulächelte und mit erhobener Augenbraue in Richtung Renee nickte.

Es brauchte seine Zeit, doch dann fasste Jean all seinen Mut zusammen und trat vor, ging ihr langsam entgegen. Sie war schneller, natürlich, selbst mit ihren High Heels, die auf dem marmornen Boden klackerten und dem dunkelblauen, engen Kleid, in dem er sie kennengelernt hatte. Ihre regenbogenfarbenen Haare trug sie offen und ihr Make-Up ließ sie noch viel engelgleicher erscheinen, als er sie von ihrem letzten Videotelefonat in Erinnerung hatte.

Er lächelte, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb und ihm in die Augen sah. Als sie die Hände hob und ihm sacht über seine Wangen strich, schmiegte er sich in die Berührung, die ihm soviel bedeutete.

„Hey Großer", begrüßte Renee ihn mit Freude in der Stimme und Jean ließ alles Positive, was darin lag, ungefiltert in sich eindringen.

„Hey Regenbogenmädchen", murmelte er und bekam ein spielerisches Grollen.

„Knapp zwei Monate und schon nimmst du die schlechten Eigenschaften deines Kapitäns an. Ich glaube es nicht!"

Er rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.

„Komm her", befahl sie sanft und Jean bettete gehorsam seine Stirn an ihre. Er schloss die Augen und genoss ihre Nähe, ihren Geruch, ihre Präsenz, die soviel Wärme für ihn bedeutete.

Natürlich grölte und johlte ihr Team im Hintergrund. Das hatten die Foxes schon getan, als sie sich am Flughafen in der Nähe der Palmetto State University verabschiedet hatten.

„Wetten sie immer noch?", murmelte Jean.

„Nachdem ihre Wette um Andrew und mich geplatzt ist, was glaubst du denn?"

Er lauschte ihrer Stimme. „Hast du sie noch nicht aufgeklärt?"

„Als ob die Idioten sich eines Besseren belehren lassen. Außerdem werde ich an Allisons Gewinnquoten beteiligt, also werde ich den Teufel tun, es zu unterbinden."

Ein kurzes Lachen entkam seinen Lippen und er löste sich langsam von ihr, ließ seine Augen über die anwesenden Spieler schweifen. Er hob die Augenbraue, als Hemmick ihm begeistert zuwinkte und Danielle zwei Finger in den Mund steckte und anerkennend pfiff. Selbst Josten konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und wurde von Boyd mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen. Die Zwillinge waren auch da und durch die Anzüge, die sie beide trugen, war es Jean beinahe unmöglich, den unfreundlichen von dem noch unfreundlicheren zu unterscheiden. Er tippte darauf, dass Andrew näher an Josten stand, sicher war er sich dessen aber nicht.

Reynolds und Day waren die Einzigen, die sich in dem ganzen Zirkus zurückhielten.

Er wandte sich wieder an Renee. „Irgendwelche Tipps, wie ich die Minyards auseinanderhalte?", fragte er mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und sie lachte.

„Ausprobieren."

„Du bist grausam."

„Das weißt du doch."

Jean seufzte. Sein Team war verdächtig still und er wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick auf die Trojans, die allesamt nur eine Blickrichtung kannten. _**Seine**_. Er war im vollen Fokus ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit, insbesondere von Knox und Laila, die ihn beide mit breiten Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern anstarrten.

„Könntest du sie auch so aus der Fassung bringen, wenn wir gegen euch spielen? Das wäre sehr hilfreich", grinste Renee in seinem Rücken und Jean fuhr mit großen Augen zu ihr herum.

„Aus der Fassung bringen?"

„Na, anscheinend haben sie gerade einen Geist gesehen."

Jean verzog unwirsch die Lippen.

„Hey, wollen wir uns noch an die Bar setzen? Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis die anderen Mannschaften eintreffen!", rief Knox in den Raum und erntete begeisterte Zustimmung. Erst, als die meisten Spieler die Eingangshalle verlassen hatten, folgte Jean ihnen und es war natürlich Day, der auf ihn wartete. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war vorsichtig, als würde er sich einem gefährlichen Tier nähern. Natürlich… denn Jean war nie etwas Anderes als ein Tier für Day gewesen. Gut genug, um ihm die Flucht vor Riko zu ermöglichen, ihn solange abzulenken, bis Day seine Sachen hatte packen und fliehen können. Ohne ihn, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass Riko ihn dafür leiden lassen würde.

„Jean. Ich bin…", begann Day zögerlich und ihm entwich ein Laut irgendwo zwischen einem Grollen und Zischen. Wie immer war es Hass, der ihn zuverlässig beim Anblick von Days reuemütigem Gesicht überschwemmte.

„Spare es dir, Day. Ich will es nicht hören", spie er ihm verächtlich vor die Füße.

Der andere Junge wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Jean folgte seinem Team und Renee ohne ein weiteres Wort an die Bar.

* * *

Vorsichtig ließ sich Jean neben Renee an dem kleinen Tisch nieder, den sie abseits der anderen Spieler ihrer Mannschaften in der kleinen Bar ergattert hatte. Immer noch hatte er mit dem Gedanken zu kämpfen, dass er sich bei einer solchen Veranstaltung auf eigenen Wunsch viel zu weit von seinem Kapitän entfernt hielt, weil dieser seine Anwesenheit nicht einforderte. So huschten seine Augen immer wieder zu Knox und damit zwangsweise auch zu Day, der sich mit seinem Kapitän unterhielt.

Der Anblick verursachte Jean Übelkeit und er konzentrierte sich letzten Endes vollständig auf Renee, die geduldig und aufmerksam neben ihm saß.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie, während sie an ihrem Drink nippte, den sie sich an der Bar geholt hatte und nun auf dem kleinen Glastisch abstellte. Jean hingegen rührte sein Wasserglas nicht an.

„Ich bin nervös."

„Wegen deiner alten Mannschaft?" Wie immer umschiffte sie den Namen der Ravens, als wäre er etwas Böses, das nicht beschworen werden durfte. Wenn es so einfach wäre, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, dann würde Jean das mit Freuden ebenfalls tun. Doch sie atmete ihm in den Nacken, jetzt mehr denn je.

„Ja."

Sie legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine verkrampfte. „Sie werden nicht an dich herankommen."

Jean erkannte den Ernst hinter dem Versprechen, er erkannte jenen eisernen Willen, mit dem sie sich ihm damals vorgestellt und mit dem sie ihn halbtot aus Evermore entführt hatte.

„Danke."

„Nicht dafür."

Renee nutzte das aufkommende Schweigen für einen weiteren Schluck. „Wie geht es dir mit Captain Sunshine?"

Jean verzog nachdenklich die Lippen. Wie ging es ihm mit Knox? „Er irritiert und überrascht mich mit seinem Verhalten. Ich habe nicht die gleiche Angst vor ihm wie bei meiner Ankunft und oftmals habe ich gar keine mehr. Er nimmt sich Zeit und albert herum. Und ich habe ihn heute Morgen zum Weinen gebracht."

„Wieso denn das?", fragte sie sanft und er seufzte.

„Er hat heute meine Narben gesehen."

„Oh?"

„Ich war nachlässig und habe nicht gehört, dass er mit dem Singen unter der Dusche aufgehört hat."

„Er singt?"

„Öfter. Aber immer schief."

Renee schmunzelte, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „War es schlimm für dich, dass er sie gesehen hat?"

„Er hat geweint", wiederholte er.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht, Jean."

Nein, das tat es tatsächlich nicht. Aber Jean hatte auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort darauf. Auf der einen Seite war er immer noch erschüttert von ihrer Begegnung. Er fühlte sich ebenso entblößt wie er sich sichtbar fühlte. Gesehen. Erkannt. Das, was ihm angetan worden war, lag nicht mehr im Dunkeln, versteckt unter langer Kleidung. Jemand hatte darauf reagiert und so sehr sich Jean das über die Jahre hinweg gewünscht hatte, so wusste er nun wenig damit anzufangen, dass Knox für ihn geweint hatte. Er verstand es nicht.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", erwiderte er entsprechend wahrheitsgetreu und sie nickte.

„Er ist eine gute Seele."

Jean griff zu seinem Wasserglas und hielt es zwischen seinen krummen Händen. „Er sagt, der Herr gehört ins Gefängnis dafür."

Renee nickte. „Da hat er Recht. Moriyama hat jede Strafe verdient."

Nicht sie auch noch. Jean seufzte. „Ich war am Strand", lenkte er vom Thema ab und sie ließ ihn. In Anerkennung der Bedeutung seiner Worte nickte Renee.

„Wie war es für dich?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Es war…nicht so schlimm wie erwartet."

„Warst du freiwillig da?"

Jean nickte. „Sie zwingen mich zu nichts. Es ist anders als in Evermore."

„Sie sind gute Menschen."

„Sie spielen Gesellschaftsspiele auf dem Dach ihres Hauses."

„Cool!"

„Sie essen zusammen. Jeden Tag."

„Auch cool!"

„Sie liegen während ihrer Kurse zusammen im Schatten der Bäume auf dem Campus."

„Ich bin ein bisschen neidisch. Machen nur sie das oder bist du auch mit dabei?"

„Letzteres." Jean zögerte. „Und ich war joggen. Mit Knox. Am Meer."

Renee sagte nichts dazu, sondern strich ihm sacht über den Oberarm. „Das sind großartige Dinge, Jean."

Jean wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus einen schwarzen Schatten sah. Alle Entspannung, die er bis gerade sein Eigen nennen durfte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden, als es tatsächlich Ravens waren, die nun die Bar betraten. Schwarz in Schwarz, eine einzige Masse, die abrupt den ganzen Raum einnahm und ihm das Atmen zur Qual machte.

Verzweifelt umfasste er sein Glas, das, wenn er so weitermachen würde, unter dem Druck seiner Finger zerbrechen würde.

Er zuckte regelrecht zurück, als Renee es ihm aus den Händen nahm und sacht abstellte. Er fing ihre Finger ein und hielt sie bei sich, aus der irrationalen Versicherung heraus, dass sie ihn erneut vor dem Team schützen und in Sicherheit bringen würde, bevor sie ihn umbringen konnten.

Doch all diese Angst war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Moment, in dem sie ihn sahen und sich all ihre Blicke auf ihn richteten. Einige Gesichter kannte er nicht, ein paar aber schon. Engle, Jenkins, Williams, Reacher und Johnson, konnte Jean ihre Namen wie im Schlaf aufzählen.

Williams nickte seiner Mannschaft kurz zu und gemeinsam kamen sie auf ihn zu.

* * *

Jeremy hatte sich angeregt mit Kevin über neue Spielzüge und Strategien unterhalten, als er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah, wie Jean mitten im Gespräch mit Renee einfror. Er hatte immer wieder ein Auge auf seinen Backliner und die Umgebung, um notfalls eingreifen zu können, wenn etwas passierte.

Wenn die Ravens ankommen und versuchen würden, Jean unter Druck zu setzen.

Was sie jetzt taten.

Jeremy wunderte das gemeinsame Auftauchen nicht. Schon seit die Edgar Allan die richtigen Leute bestochen hatte, um unter fadenscheinigen Gründen in ihren District zu wechseln, war das uniforme schwarz-in-schwarz Bild, was die Mannschaft abgab, nichts Neues.

Die Disziplin, die er vorher immer bewundert hatte und die ihn zu einem großen Kevin Day-Fanboy gemacht hatte, war ihm nun zuwider, weil er wusste, welche Konsequenzen sie mit sich gebracht hatte. Die Jungs und Mädchen in Schwarz waren keine starke Mannschaft, sie waren eine Sekte und niemand konnte ihm sagen, dass keiner von ihnen den Missbrauch an Jean nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Etwas, über das er mit Kevin heute auch noch sprechen würde.

Jeremy stand auf und warf einen Blick in Kevins Gesicht um sich zu entschuldigen, als er sah, dass auch er erstarrt war und bleich in Richtung Ravens starrte. Jeremy seufzte innerlich.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", murmelte er und ging den Ravens entgegen, stellte sich zwischen ihn und dem Tisch, an dem Jean und Renee saßen und Jean ein einziges Sinnbild von Angst war.

„Hi, Jeremy Knox", lächelte er und streckte Samuel Williams, dem neuen Kapitän der Ravens, seine Hand entgegen. Dessen Augen wechselten von Jean auf ihn und maßen ihn und seine ausgestreckte Hand mit einer derartigen Verachtung, dass es Jeremy eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief.

Es schien wie ein billiger Abklatsch von Rikos über allem stehender Arroganz und das machte es noch viel schlimmer.

„Geh mir aus der Sonne, Trojan", troff Spott aus jeder Pore und Jeremy dachte nicht daran, seine Hand zu senken.

„Ich nehme an, du hast den Kapitänstitel von Riko Moriyama geerbt", erwiderte er so freundlich, als hätte Williams nichts gesagt. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Sadisten Jean zu nahe kamen und ihn ängstigten.

„Selbst wenn, geht's dich nichts an, Blondchen. Verpiss dich aus meinem Weg, ich will zu meinem Backliner."

Selbst die letzten Gespräche in der Bar erstarben bei den Worten des Strikers und tauchten den Raum in unwirkliche Stille. Jeremy hingegen büßte keinen Millimeter seines Lächelns ein.

„Dann hast du die falsche Richtung gewählt. Deine Backliner stehen hinter dir und tragen schwarz. Hinter mir sehe ich nur die Torhüterin der Foxes und meinen Backliner."

Dass seine Worte den anderen Jungen wütend machten, erkannte Jeremy, noch bevor dieser einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und somit in seine Reichweite kam. Wütend schlug dieser seine Hand weg und sah an ihm vorbei zu Jean, den Jeremy hinter sich wusste.

„Dein Backliner?", sagte er zu Jean. „Dir gehört hier gar nichts. Nummer drei in all seiner feigen, abtrünnigen Glorie gehört uns. Er gehört den Ravens und wir werden nicht tolerieren, was für eine Scheiße hier abgezogen wird."

Ruhig blieb Jeremy stehen, auch wenn er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass Alvarez und Ajeet langsam, aber zielstrebig zu ihm kamen.

„Das ist richtig, Jean gehört mir nicht. Er gehört nur sich selbst und ihr hattet, um damit zu beginnen, nie einen Besitzanspruch an ihm", erwiderte Jeremy und ließ etwas von eben jener Autorität in seine Stimme einfließen, die er als Kapitän innehatte. Seine Freundlichkeit behielt er bei.

„Das sehen wir anders und jetzt verzieh dich. Wir wollen mit Nummer drei ein paar Worte wechseln."

Williams versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, doch es war Ajeet, der ihm nun mit seinem großen, breitschultrigen Körper den Weg verbaute.

„Du hast unseren Kapitän gehört, Ex-Nummer neun. Nummer drei bin ich, Williams, und ich habe kein Interesse, mit einem Arschloch wie dir zu reden", schaltete sich ebenso Alvarez ein und Jeremy wurde sich bewusst, dass sein Vizekapitän mehr Ahnung darin hatte, sich zu prügeln als er. Nicht, dass er es zulassen würde, dass sie den ersten Schlag führte. Wenn, dann würde Williams die Sperre kassieren.

„Du dummes Stück Sch…"

„Was ist hier los?", donnerte eine durchaus unerfreute und befehlsgewohnte Stimme durch Williams' Worte und Jeremy sah erfreut an den Spielern in schwarz vorbei.

Coach Rhemann stand am Eingang zur Bar und bahnte sich nun einen Weg durch die Reihen der Ravens bis zu ihnen.

„Coach", grüßte Jeremy mit knappen Nicken. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue erhielt. „Der neue Kapitän der Ravens scheint noch nicht zu wissen, dass Jean nicht mehr zu seinem Team, sondern zu unserem gehört und besteht darauf, dass er ihn bedrohen kann."

Rhemann bedeutete Ajeet, zurück zu treten und wandte sich an den Raven. „Ist das so, Williams?", fragte er wütend nach und der Junge schwieg eisern.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt."

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen Nummer drei und uns, Rhemann."

Jeremy rollte mit den Augen. Williams wusste wirklich nicht, wann es gut war.

„Und wenn du deinen Arsch und die Ärsche deines Teams nicht sofort hier rausbewegst, dann ist das eine Sache zwischen euch und dem Sicherheitsdienst, der euch vom Bankett ausschließen und euch in den Flieger zurück nach West Virginia setzen wird. Also?"

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sich Williams verweigern und Jeremy gönnte ihm jede einzelne Konsequenz seines Handelns. Doch dann drehte er sich abrupt zu seiner Mannschaft und verließ ohne einen weiteren Kommentar die Bar.

Jeremy atmete erleichtert auf.

„Danke, Coach", sagte er, als die Ravens außer Sichtweite waren und die Gespräche im Raum wieder langsam zur Normalität zurückkehrten. Rhemann nickte und gemeinsam drehten sie sich zu Jean um, der Renees linke Hand eisern umfasst hatte und sie beide nun bleich mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Moreau?", fragte ihr Trainer und Jean nickte mit bleichem Gesicht und großen Augen. „Kann ich dich bei Knox lassen?" Wiederum nickte Jean und Rhemann schnaubte.

„Gut, dann knöpfe ich mir jetzt den Trainer der Ravens vor, damit das nicht noch einmal vorkommt." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und verließ ebenfalls die Bar.

Jeremy setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Jean und lotste dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu sich.

„Hey, alles klar?", fragte er nochmal und erhielt tatsächlich ein Kopfschütteln.

„Sie werden mich zurückbringen", flüsterte Jean beinahe unhörbar, den Blick nun starr auf den leeren Durchgang zum Eingangsbereich gerichtet. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und die Verzweiflung in Jeans Stimme schmerzte Jeremy.

„Nein, Jean, nein. Sie werden dich nicht mitnehmen, wir lassen sie nicht", erwiderte er fest und nahm seine linke Hand barg sie in seiner eigenen. Knapp lächelte er Renee zu, deren zustimmendes Nicken ihm eine Versicherung war, dass er sich auf dem richtigen Weg mit Jean befand.

Langsam wandte Jean ihm den Kopf zu. „Gegen den Herrn kommt niemand an. Er bestimmt, was geschehen wird."

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. „Den Herrn gibt es nicht mehr. Er ist nicht mehr der Trainer und du hast einen Vertrag mit uns unterschrieben. Dein alter Vertrag gilt nicht mehr."

Es schien, als würde dieses Wissen erst jetzt in Jean einsickern und ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper.

„Du behältst mich?", fragte er und es zerriss Jeremy schier das Herz. Er konnte Jean nicht behalten, weil Jean ihm nicht gehörte, doch diese Diskussion würde dem anderen Jungen gerade rein gar nichts bringen.

„Ich gebe dich nicht her", sagte er anstelle dessen ernst, weil es das war, was Jean gerade brauchte, auch wenn alles, aber auch wirklich alles, in Jeremy sich dagegen wehrte. „_**Wir**_ geben dich nicht her. Du gehörst zu unserem Team."

Die Hoffnung in den grauen Augen tat weh, aber es war Hoffnung. Wenigstens.

„Williams ist ein Arschloch. Er will dich nur ängstigen, ohne dass etwas dahintersteckt. Und wenn er so weiter macht, werden die Ravens noch vor Ende dieses Abends von der Veranstaltung fliegen."

Jean tat einen vorsichtigen, zittrigen Atemzug. „Williams war schon immer ein Arschloch", erwiderte er und Renee schnaubte amüsiert.

„Gibt es einen aktiven Raven, der keins ist?"

Stumm schüttelte Jean den Kopf und Renee hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Hand, die sie hielt. „Wir sind hier, Großer. Die Sitzordnung hat unsere beiden Mannschaften weit weit weg von den Ravens platziert. Sollen die sich mit Breckenridge auseinandersetzen, da sind die ätzenden Mannschaften zusammen. Und für den Rest gilt, dass immer jemand von uns bei dir sein und dich beschützen wird."

Jeremy schauderte unwillkürlich ob dem eisernen Unterton, der Renees Worte begleitet hatte. Er passte absolut nicht zu ihrem Aussehen und zu ihrem beinahe engelsgleichen Gesicht. Ihre Augen gaben ein Versprechen, das einen derart dunklen Unterton hatte, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror.

Er konnte den nicht genau beziffern, aber er war sich sicher, dass er diese junge Frau niemals gegen sich haben wollte.

* * *

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Jeans brachial schnell schlagendes Herz und ersetzte Angst und Panik vor einer Rückkehr in die dunkle Kälte Evermores und damit endloses Leiden und nie endende Folter durch Vertrauen in Knox' Versprechen.

Er hatte Williams schon als Raven gehasst und war nur durch Rikos schlussendliche Langeweile davor bewahrt worden, dass auch der Striker ihn vergewaltigte. An Williams eigenem Willen hatte es jedenfalls nicht gemangelt, so war er als Ausgleich immer zur Stelle gewesen, wenn Riko eine _**helfende Hand**_ bei seinen Bestrafungen gebraucht hatte. Jean empfand Wut und Hass gegen den Jungen und verspürte jetzt, wo die unmittelbare Angst verschwunden war, einen nicht zu geringen Drang, ihm das Gesicht zu Brei zu schlagen.

Zu einem blutigen, leblosen Brei.

Doch das lohnte sich nicht, denn sein Verhalten würde auf die Trojans zurückfallen. Es würde dem makellosen Ruf der Mannschaft schaden und sie vermutlich sogar den Day Spirit Award kosten. In ein paar Tagen musste sich Jean damit nicht mehr beschäftigen, so würde er Williams tatsächlich so gut er konnte ignorieren.

Wen er nicht ignorieren konnte, war Day, der durch welchen dummen Zufall auch immer direkt vor ihm platziert worden war. Renee hatte nicht gelogen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sich die Foxes und die Trojans direkt gegenüber voneinander befanden. Links neben Jean saßen Alvarez und neben ihr Laila, rechts von ihm Knox, Ajeet und Fahima. Neben Day saß links Renee und rechts Josten mit Minyard an seiner Seite, neben ihm Hemmick und der andere Minyard. Die Nähe zu Day und zu Josten legte die Vermutung nahe, dass es sich bei dem mittleren Zwilling um Andrew handelte.

Jean sah pointiert zu Renee und versuchte Day und seine sinnlosen Versuche, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren.

Er war noch nicht in der Lage, sich an den Diskussionen rund um Exy, die Vorzüge und Nachteile der jeweiligen Universitäten, oder generell Dingen, die Jean nichts sagten, zu beteiligen, doch er entspannte sich zumindest so weit, dass er eine der Wasserflaschen, annehmen konnte, die Minyard für ihren Tisch besorgt hatte. Josten, Day, sich selbst und, wie er nun erkannte, auch Knox und ihm. Ungerührt öffnete Jostens Freund mithilfe seines Besteckes den Kronkorken und mit Hilfe seines Kapitäns tat Jean es ihm gleich.

Ohne Regung ließ er die üblichen Ansprachen über sich hinwegwaschen, die ihnen eine gute und sportlich faire Saison wünschten und den Zusammenhalt der Liga beschworen. Zusammenhalt…dass Jean nicht lachte.

„Josten", war es Alvarez, die bei der Vorspeise die Aufmerksamkeit des Strikers ungeniert auf sich zog. „Auf wen konzentrierst du eigentlich jetzt dein schändliches Maul, jetzt, wo Riko tot ist?"

Day zuckte zusammen, ebenso wie Jean selbst und ungläubig starrte Jean seinen Vizekapitän an. Jostens Lachen ließ seinen Kopf wieder herumschnellen und er fragte seinen ehemaligen Partner stumm, ob er den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Vielleicht auf dich, Alvarez?", gab er zurück und sie lachte laut.

„Dann lass mich nicht unnötig warten, Kleiner!"

Minyard rollte mit seinen Augen und für einen Augenblick lang hielt er Jeans Blick.

„Kevin, seid ihr schon vorbereitet für euer erstes Spiel nächstes Wochenende?", fragte Knox neben ihm und Jean starrte auf seinen Teller und das Essen, dessen Geruch sich ihm verlockend genug entgegenschlängelte, dass er in Erwägung zog, einen Bissen zu nehmen. Die Foxes spielten auswärts gegen die Belmonte Terrapins, ein Spiel, das sie leicht für sich entscheiden würden.

„Wie immer nicht so sehr, wie wir es sein könnten", erwiderte dieser mit einem Seitenblick auf Minyard und Hemmick. Renee lachte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr eure sehr guten Leistungen vom letzten Jahr noch toppen werdet, allerdings werden wir euch die Meisterschaft abjagen. Wir haben eine sehr gute Mannschaft und mit Jean werden wir euch in der Defensive die Hölle bereiten. Josten und Day werden noch in der ersten Halbzeit weinen." Knox grinste, während er das sagte und normalerweise hätte Jean dem mit einem gewissen Gefühl der Befriedigung, Josten daran zu hindern, Tore zu machen, zugestimmt. Nun aber hob er seine Augen und begegnete Minyards Blick, der vielsagend auf ihm ruhte.

Nein, die Trojans würden ihn zum Spiel gegen die Foxes nicht mehr haben.

„Als wenn Andrew und ich euch Tore machen ließen", schaltete sich Renee ein und Jean hob die Augenbraue. Auch wenn das Training der Trojans zuweilen eine Katastrophe war, so waren die Striker aus Los Angeles doch durchaus dazu in der Lage, die Foxes nass zu machen. Wenn sie genug trainierten.

Und kein ganzes Spiel durchspielten, verdammt nochmal.

„So gerne ich dich auch sonst in jeder horizontalen Lebenslage reinlassen würde, wirst du auf dem Spielfeld nicht durch meine Verteidigung kommen", flirtete Hemmick ungeniert mit seinem Kapitän und Jean verschluckte sich prompt an dem Bissen Salat, den er gerade zu sich genommen hatte. Der andere Zwilling, Aaron, machte angewiderte Würggeräusche, während Alvarez ihr Bier vor Lachen fast über den Tisch spuckte.

„Nicky!", tadelte Wilds ihn und Jean senkte seinen Blick um das Lächeln zu verbergen, das seine Lippe hochzuziehen drohte. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass Hemmick wild in einen Deutschen namens Erik Klose verliebt war und dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. Wenn sich dann noch dessen Flirtversuche auf jemand anderen konzentrieren, war es gar nicht mal so unwitzig.

„Nimmst du den Mund nicht ein wenig zu voll für jemanden, den ich in der letzten Saison in jedem Zweikampf umlaufen habe?", grinste Knox gutmütig und Hemmick lehnte sich vor, stützte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte sein Kinn auf die Hand.

„Ich nehme meinen Mund immer zu voll, dafür schlucke ich dann ordentlich", wackelte er mit seinen Augenbrauen und Jean richtete während des aufbrandenden Protestes des gesamten Tisches seine Augen gen pompös geschmückter Decke.

Er nahm seine Einschätzung von vorhin zurück. Das war nicht witzig. Nein.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	20. Chapter 20

Hallo zusammen!

Tjajaja. Teil 20 hat 20 Word-Seiten. Ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass das natürlich alles geplant gewesen ist und Absicht und so. War's aber nicht. :D Es ist lediglich etwas eskaliert und ich wollte euch keinen Cliffhanger zumuten (oh es hätte ein paar schöne Stellen gegeben...).

Dafür gibt es für diesen Teil explizite Triggerwarnungen (noch mehr als sonst), und zwar: Selbstmordthematiken, Gewalt, sexuelle Gewalt, homophobe Sprache, Beleidigungen.

Soweit von mir. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Wie gut die Spieler beider Mannschaften miteinander harmonierten, wurde Jeremy während des Hauptgangs bewusst. Komplimente wechselten sich nahtlos mit wenig ernstgemeinten Beleidigungen ab, gemeinsame Interessen mit angeregten Diskussionen über Spielzüge in ihrer Liga. Von der Bösartigkeit anderer Mannschaften war an diesem Tisch nichts zu spüren und Jeremy war froh, dass er den Abend mit ihnen allen verbringen konnte. Seinem Team ging es da nicht anders und entspannt verwickelten sie die Foxes in Gespräche oder ließen sich selbst verwickeln. Sogar Jean, der einzig Kevins Versuche, ihn anzusprechen, ignorierte.

Mit Renee aber auch mit Josten hatte er da weniger Probleme, auch wenn Jeremy durchaus das eine oder andere Mal die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte bei ungeschönten Wahrheiten, die der rothaarige Junge und sein Backliner sich gegenseitig um die Ohren schlugen wie zwei Brüder, die nicht miteinander, aber eben auch nicht ohne einander konnten.

Mit ihm sprach Jean nie so und Jeremy wusste nicht, ob er das schade finden oder ob er erleichtert sein sollte.

„…deine Fähigkeiten als Backliner waren und sind mittelmäßig und nicht der Rede wert", schloss Jean seine brutal ehrliche Kritik am letzten Spiel der Foxes gegen die Ravens und Jeremy zuckte innerlich wie äußerlich zusammen. Definitiv war es Erleichterung, dass er nicht am empfangenden Ende dieser Kritik war, die Neil anscheinend überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

„Der Schüler kann nur so gut sein wie sein Lehrer", hielt dieser vollkommen entspannt, jedoch mit einem bissigen Unterton dagegen.

Jean schnaubte. „Deine Beinarbeit war nachlässig, deine Körperspannung die eines Anfängers und deine Bewegungskoordination hat vermuten lassen, dass du betrunken warst, als wir zusammen trainiert haben."

„Deine Beinarbeit war so nachlässig wie die Übungen, die du mit mir geübt hast", schoss Josten zurück und Jeremy sog die Informationen in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Er wusste, dass Riko Moriyama Neil Josten über den Winter zum Training nach Evermore eingeladen hatte. Dass Jean sein Partner gewesen war, war ihm bisher nicht bewusst gewesen.

Jeremy blinzelte.

„Als wenn du zugehört hättest."

„Wenn du nicht wie Kevin gekeift hättest, dann wäre das vielleicht möglich gewesen."

Jeremys Blick richtete sich auf eben jenen, dessen schweigende Missbilligung und Verzweiflung über den Vergleich nur zu deutlich sichtbar war. Abrupt erhob er sich und noch im gleichen Moment legte Jeremy seine Serviette zur Seite. Er wandte sich an Jean, dessen Blick eisern auf den Tisch gerichtet war.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich dich für einen Moment alleine lasse?", fragte er und Jean nickte ohne ihn anzusehen. Jeremy erhob sich und ging Kevin nach.

Auf dem Weg zum Außenbereich der Location holte er sich zwei alkoholfreie Bierflaschen und kam langsam zur Brüstung, an der sich Kevin festhielt, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Mit schmerzvoll verzogenem Gesicht starrte er auf den rot leuchtenden Sonnenuntergang und Jeremy nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, Kevins wunderschönes, attraktives Profil zu betrachten, bevor er ihm wortlos eine der beiden Flaschen reichte und die andere selbst öffnete.

„Dein Spielzug mit Josten im Spiel gegen Breckenridge war krass. Ich schaffe es bis heute nicht, deine Schrittfolge mit meinem Schläger und meiner Armkoordination zu verbinden", lenkte er sie beide vom Offensichtlichen ab und Kevin entkorkte die Flasche. Schweigend trank er zwei Schlucke.

„Danke", deutete er auf das Bier und verzog das Gesicht. „Dafür könnte ich mir stundenlang deine Koordination und Schnelligkeit anschauen, mit der du die Bälle passt und die gegnerische Verteidigung nass machst in jedem einzelnen, verdammten Spiel."

Jeremy lachte. Kevin hatte das schon so oft gelobt, aber jedes Mal wieder bescherte es ihm rote Ohren.

„Gerüchte besagen, dass die Nationalmannschaft dein Talent sehr genau beobachtet", erläuterte Kevin weiter und das war neu. Überrascht sah Jeremy zu ihm. Wer, wenn nicht Kevin, der bereits Teil der Nationalmannschaft gewesen war, bevor er wegen seiner Hand ausgefallen war, hätte die entsprechenden Verbindungen, um diese Art von Gerüchte aufzuschnappen. „Wenn du dich weiter so steigerst wie bisher, werden sie vermutlich in den nächsten drei Jahren auf dich zukommen."

Wow. Jeremy schluckte. Wow. Das war… wow. Damit hatte er niemals gerechnet, das hatte er noch nicht einmal gehofft, als er mit dem Sport zuhause angefangen hatte. Sie beobachteten ihn, obwohl er noch im College war und erst nächstes Jahr fertig war. Das war eine Ehre und ein Druck sondergleichen. Doch mit letzterem konnte er umgehen. Es war ein Ansporn für ihn, noch besser zu werden.

Glücklich grinste Jeremy und stieß Kevin mit seiner Schulter an. „Dann können wir endlich zusammen und nicht gegeneinander auf dem Feld stehen. Gefällt mir."

Kevin schnaubte. „Ich muss mich erst wieder beweisen."

Jeremys Strahlen verlor etwas an seiner Intensität. „Wegen deinem Handwechsel."

Der andere Junge nickte knapp und trank einen Schluck. „Sie sagen, ich bin wieder auf einem guten, vielversprechenden Weg."

Nachdenklich kamen Jeremys Augen auf der durch Riko zerstörten Hand zum Ruhen. Sie war nicht ganz gerade und die Narben auf ihr sprachen von Operationen, die dazu gedacht gewesen waren, sie wieder bestmöglich zu richten.

Sacht legte Jeremy seine Hand über Kevins. „Das freut mich für dich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das packst. Wer, wenn nicht du, hat einen Anspruch auf einen Platz?"

Grüne Augen maßen ihn durchdringend. „Weil meine Mutter diesen Sport erfunden hat?

„Nein!" Jeremy knurrte gutmütig und löste seine Hand wieder. „Weil du der beste Spieler bist, den ich kenne. Und weil ich tage- und nächtelang damit verbracht habe, deine Bewegungen zu kopieren, Bälle von A nach B zu schlagen und mir meinen Schlaf zu rauben, in dem ich mehrfach jedes einzelne deiner Spiele geschaut und deine Spielzüge imitiert habe. Ich habe die Zusammenstellung der Videos heute noch."

Er überraschte Kevin und brachte ihn damit zum Lächeln. „Ich habe deine Spiele auch alle gesehen, Captain Sunshine. Auch mehrfach. Ich habe eine Playlist mit deinen besten Spielzügen und Ausschnitten aus deinen Pressekonferenzen und deinen Interviews."

„Oh Gott!" Jeremy warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte befreit. „Du bist wie Alvarez… die hat das Ganze von Neil Josten, weil sie so ein derartiges Fangirl von seiner großen Klappe ist. Sie hat sogar eine Best Of und ich möchte wetten, dass sie sich gerade mit Neil darüber unterhält."

Kevin rollte mit den Augen. „Bitte nicht. Josten kann schon jetzt nicht an sich halten. Wenn er darin auch noch bestärkt wird, dann…"

„Hmm. Das könnte jetzt schon zu spät sein."

Jeremy erntete ein Grunzen für seine Worte und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Er genoss die Nähe und die Gegenwart des Foxes sehr, auch wenn ihm noch Fragen unter den Nägeln brannten, die ihre gelassene Stimmung ganz sicher zerstören würden.

Als wenn Kevin seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, schlug er genau das Thema an.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er leise. Jeremy musste nicht fragen, wen er meinte. Die Frage an sich hatte es in sich. Ja, wie ging es Jean? Jeremy fiel auf, dass er sie Jean so direkt noch nie gestellt hatte. Er war eher damit beschäftigt gewesen, es dem Ex-Raven recht zu machen und anhand von seinen Worten und seiner Mimik herauszufinden, wie es ihm ging.

„Ich denke, er ist nicht mehr ganz so zurückhaltend wie bei seiner Ankunft. Er hat Kontakte zum Team geknüpft und hat, nachdem wir darüber gesprochen haben, sogar den Mut gefasst, Verbesserungsvorschläge für unser Training zu machen. Seitdem lassen wir Ravendrills, die zu uns passen, dort einfließen, wer hätte das gedacht." Jeremy lachte über den perplexen Ausdruck auf Kevins Gesicht. „Ja, hätte ich auch nicht für möglich gehalten. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden jetzt nicht anfangen, schmutzig zu spielen."

Der andere Junge schnaubte.

„Hast du ihn jemals nackt gesehen?", fragte Jeremy und das Zusammenzucken war ihm Antwort genug auf seine Frage. Kevins Nicken war da nur Bonus.

„Gestern habe ich das auch. Eher durch Zufall, denn bisher war er immer peinlich darauf bedacht, die Narben vor dem Team und mir zu verbergen. Er hat Schreckliches durchgemacht", formulierte Jeremy es nicht als Frage. Wieder nickte Kevin stumm, bevor er seine freie Hand um das Geländer krampfte.

„Der Herr und Riko haben ihm übel zugesetzt und zusetzen lassen."

„Wie dir und deiner Hand auch."

Kevin schluckte schwer. „Das weißt du?"

„Er hat es erzählt."

„Auch wie es dazu gekommen ist und wie er es getan hat?"

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Riko hatte eine Vorliebe für Gewalt und er war unberechenbar, wenn er wütend war."

„So wie bei Neil, als er versucht hat, ihm den Schädel einzuschlagen?"

„Exakt."

Seufzend wandte Jeremy dem Meer seinen Rücken zu um Kevin direkt in die starren Augen schauen zu können. „Wieso hat niemand eher eingegriffen? Hier geht es um jahrelangen Missbrauch."

Kevin schnaubte erneut selbstzynisch, bitter und verächtlich. „Weil es niemanden interessiert hat, solange das Team die Anforderungen erfüllte. Es hatte ja auch niemand Zutritt zu Evermore, nicht einmal der Präsident der Universität. Der Herr konnte schalten und walten, wie er wollte. Bestrafen, wie er wollte. Riko konnte das machen, was er wollte."

„Aber du bist entkommen."

„Ich bin erst gegangen, nachdem er mir die Hand zertrümmert hat. Vorher habe ich all das ertragen, was er getan hat. Und…", Kevin stockte und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief durch, als müsse er sich Mut machen für das, was kommen würde. „…ich war dabei, als er Jean wieder und wieder bestraft hat und ich habe nichts gemacht aus Angst heraus, dass er mir etwas antun würde."

Jeremy ließ sich die gepeinigten Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Als du gegangen bist, warum hast du ihn nicht mitgenommen?" Die Möglichkeit wäre doch da gewesen, oder? Wenn Kevin hatte fliehen können, dann hätte er Jean doch mitnehmen können, oder?

Die ehemals zertrümmerte Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Es gelang Kevin nicht ganz. „Als Riko das gemacht hat… da hat er sich geweigert, meine Hand von einem Spezialisten versorgen zu lassen. Er hat sich geweigert, sie überhaupt versorgen zu lassen. Jean hat sich um sie gekümmert und nachdem der erste Schock vorbei war, habe ich ihn darum gebeten, Riko für ein paar Stunden abzulenken. Er… er hat das für mich getan und ich habe alles zusammengerafft, was ich mitnehmen konnte und bin geflohen. Ohne ihn, während er mir Riko vom Hals gehalten hat. Ich wusste, was Riko ihm dafür antun würde, ich wusste, dass er ihn weiter verletzen wird und dennoch hatte ich eine solche Angst um meine Hand, dass ich aus Evermore geflohen bin. Ich hatte Angst, nie wieder spielen zu können und habe das über Jeans Wohlergehen gestellt."

So geflüstert die Worte auch gewesen waren, so sehr verzogen sich Kevins Lippen nun zu einem stummen Schrei, mit dem er sich nach vorne beugte als würde er krampfen. Überhastet stellte Jeremy seine Bierflasche ab und schloss den größeren Jungen wortlos in seine Arme. Beinahe augenblicklich bettete Kevin seine Stirn an Jeremys Schulter.

„Ich bin so feige, Jer. So verflucht feige. Andrew musste mich vor ihnen beschützen, vor Riko, und hat den Preis dafür bezahlt. Ich habe mich hinter den Foxes versteckt und gehofft, dass es vorbei geht, ohne auch nur einen Schritt zu unternehmen, Jean da rauszuholen. Selbst, als Renee ihn aus Evermore geholt hat, war ich immer noch zu feige, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen und mich um ihn zu kümmern. Neil und Andrew haben das für mich übernommen. Ich konnte nicht… noch nicht einmal einen Satz…. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, in sein zerstörtes Gesicht. Aber nicht aus schlechtem Gewissen heraus, sondern aus Angst, dass es meiner Karriere schadet. Ich bin ein absolutes Arschloch, ein verdammtes, feiges Arschloch, das willentlich ein Menschenleben riskiert hat für seine Karriere." Erstickt wisperte Kevin die Worte, die Jeremy mehr als alles andere in ihrer Deutlichkeit und Bedeutung verletzten.

„Und das Schlimmste und Verachtenswerteste ist, Jer, dass ich es wieder tun würde. Ich würde wieder Exy wählen, weil es das Einzige ist, was von meiner Mutter geblieben ist. Es ist das Einzige, mit dem ich sie stolz machen und ihr Erbe bewahren kann."

Kevin schluchzte nun offen und Jeremy spürte, wie die Tränen des größeren Jungen sein Hemd durchnässten. Still barg er den bebenden Kopf des Strikers an seiner Halsbeuge und wiegte ihn sacht hin und her, seine eigenen Gedanken ein widerstreitender Tumult an Unverständnis, Ekel, aber auch Mitleid und Freundschaft.

Er würde heute Abend keine Einschätzung treffen können. Sicher auch noch nicht morgen, vielleicht in ein paar Tagen. Er musste all das Schreckliche, das er gerade gehört hatte, verarbeiten.

„Das kriegen wir hin", war daher alles, was er nach endlosen Minuten sagen konnte. Er drückte Kevin einen Kuss auf die braunen Haare. „Irgendwie, Kevin, bekommen wir das wieder hin." Jeremy wusste zwar noch nicht ganz, wie, aber er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen. Er war niemand, der seine Freunde sofort fallen ließ, wenn sie etwas Schlimmes getan hatten. Er war niemand, der nicht vergeben konnte. Im Gegenteil, was ihn schon als kleinen Jungen oftmals in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Er würde Kevin nicht alleine lassen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in einen Konflikt stürzte, der vermutlich nicht lösbar war.

* * *

Wenn Jean eines wirklich unklar war, dann, wieso die Foxes sich immer noch mit ihm abgaben. Er war als eine Belastung zu ihnen gekommen, gegen seinen Willen, und hatte alles daran gesetzt, es sich mit ihnen zu verscherzen und wieder aus dem Haus zu fliehen. Er hatte keinen von ihnen wirklich gut behandelt, Renee eingeschlossen.

Er war nur solange dagewesen, bis es Zeit für die neue Saison gewesen war. Monate, ja. Aber Monate reichten doch nicht aus, um jemanden zu vertrauen und ihn einzubinden, oder?

„Wann kommst du denn das nächste Mal vorbei?", fragte Hemmick wie angedroht und Jean hob eine Augenbraue. Er sah von seinem Nachtisch auf, einem süßen, klebrigen Zeug, das er so noch nie gegessen hatte.

_**Gar nicht**_, hätte er geantwortet, wenn er ehrlich gewesen wäre. „Ich habe eine Saison zu spielen", erwiderte er so neutral, wie es ging. Er mied den Blick auf Minyard und ertrug so das Schmollen seines unzufriedenen Cousins.

„Nie hast du Zeit für mich."

„Ich habe dir genug Zeit geschenkt, als du mir einen Abend lang dein Gespräch aufgezwungen hast", erwiderte Jean zynisch und Josten lachte trocken, jedoch nicht so laut wie Alvarez. Hemmicks Augen waren ein Sinnbild von Leid und Trauer, die Jean ihm keinen Moment lang abnahm.

„Wie grausam kann ein Mensch sein?", fragte er theatralisch. Jean kannte die Antwort, ebenso wie Josten und Minyard auch. Renee kannte sie und wie viele der Trojans sie kannten, konnte er sich nur ausmalen.

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis das Monster bekommt seine Süßigkeiten nicht?", fragte Allison und Alvarez hob die Augenbraue.

„Wer ist das Monster?"

Entspannt deutete Allison auf Andrew Minyard. Monster? Es war seltsam passend für den blonden Jungen, der durch alles unbeeindruckt schien.

„Andrew ist fürchterlich, wenn er sein Eis nicht bekommt", sagte Hemmick und Jean hob bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbrauen in Richtung des Torhüters, dessen Mimik noch viel unleserlicher wurde.

„Dazu braucht es keinen Eismangel", erwiderte dieser schlicht und widmete sich intensiv seinem Nachtisch, sie alle ignorierend.

„Wohl wahr", murmelte sein Zwillingsbruder, ganz zur Freude von Ajeet, der nervös lachte. Jean hob die Augenbraue. Der Trojan-Torhüter war ungefähr das Dreifache von Andrew und trotzdem hatte er schon den ganzen Abend Angst vor dem blonden Jungen gehabt. Ein Blick auf die unsichere Gestik des Hünen hatte gereicht, um Jean in seinem Verdacht zu bestätigen.

Jean starrte die süße Katastrophe an, die nicht weniger wurde und sicherlich auch nicht besser schmeckte mit jedem Löffel und so gab er es auf, sie in sich hineinzwingen zu wollen.

Was das für ein Fortschritt zu Evermore war, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. Dort wurde gegessen, was auf den Tisch kam und mehr als einmal hatte Riko Nahrungsentzug als Strafe genutzt.

Es wäre noch vor einem Jahr undenkbar gewesen, dass er selbst entschied, etwas stehen zu lassen und Jean machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, das in sein Buch einzutragen.

„Isst du das noch?", fragte Minyard, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, und Jean sah auf. Er lächelte ironisch.

„Was bekomme ich dafür?", erwiderte er in Anerkennung ihres bisherigen Umgangs miteinander.

„Kevin."

Jean versteifte sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie Laila ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich will ihn nicht", erwiderte Jean angewidert und verächtlich, als er wieder sprechen konnte und schob Minyard seinen Nachtisch schlitternd über den Tisch.

Nein, er wollte Day nicht. Nicht mehr. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte sich Jean auf jeden Fitzel an Aufmerksamkeit gestürzt, hatte gehofft, dass Kevin trotz all den Malen, die er nicht eingegriffen hatte, als Riko ihm wehgetan hatte, so etwas wie Freundschaft und Zuneigung für ihn empfand. Natürlich, wie hatte Jean auch die geflüsterten Worte in seiner Muttersprache interpretieren sollen, all die Versuche, ihn zu heilen oder zu trösten? Oh wie sehr war er doch eines Besseren belehrt worden, als dieser ihn darum gebeten hatte, Riko abzulenken und dann verschwunden war. Ohne ihn. _**Ohne ihn.**_

Obwohl er es _**versprochen**_ hatte.

„Ich werde dich nicht in seiner Gewalt lassen", hatte Kevin ihm versprochen, als sie wieder einmal gesponnen hatten, von ihrer Freiheit, ihrer Zukunft ohne die beengenden Mauern von Evermore.

Letzten Endes hatte er Jean genauso verraten wie es seine Eltern getan hatten. Wie ihnen auch hatte Jean Kevin sein Vertrauen geschenkt und war enttäuscht worden.

Jean hielt inne, als er mit plötzlicher Klarheit begriff, dass er dabei war, den gleichen Fehler erneut zu begehen. Er begann, den Trojans zu vertrauen, insbesondere Knox. Das war dumm. In seiner Verzweiflung, die zwei Monate zu überstehen, hatte er sich wieder an einen Strohhalm geklammert, der ihm entzogen werden würde.

Mehr als die Erinnerung an Kevin vertrieb ihn seine eigene Schwäche aus dem Stuhl. Er musste weg von diesen Leuten, weg von den Menschen, die er wieder einmal zu nah an sich herankommen ließ, als hätte er verdammt nochmal nichts gelernt aus seiner Vergangenheit.

„Jean?", fragte jemand besorgt und seine Augen ruckten zu Ajeet. „Geht es dir gut?"

Er nickte, obwohl das eine Lüge war. „Es ist okay", brachte er rau hervor.

Doch nichts war gut. Nichts war okay.

Jean drehte sich um und verließ den Tisch, den Raum, er verließ die Menschen und ihre Gespräche, die niemals für ihn gedacht gewesen waren. Das alles hier war eine Illusion, ein temporäres Glück, an dem er teilhaben durfte, damit es umso schmerzhafter war, es ihm wieder zu nehmen. Er brauchte Abstand.

Blind stolperte er durch die Räume und fand einen leeren Tagungsraum, der ihm die Einsamkeit brachte, die er so dringend benötigte. Sein Herz raste und mit Mühe zog er Luft in seine Lungen. Wut auf sich selbst war nicht gut, sie führte zu einem Ungleichgewicht, das ihn von innen heraus zerstören würde. Doch es war so einfach, auf seine eigene Dummheit wütend zu sein, mit der er sich in Situationen begab, die ihm nur _**Schmerzen**_ zufügen würden.

Riko hatte es ihm anders beigebracht.

Jean kam bis zur ersten Tischreihe, bis er sich abstützen musste. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und konzentrierte sich auf eine einzelne Kerbe in dem sonst so makellosen Tisch, ließ sie zum Mittelpunkt seiner Welt werden, wie er es sich in Evermore angewöhnt hatte. Immer wenn Riko ihn gefoltert hatte, hatte er sich etwas gesucht, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Ein Makromodus in dem Moment, den er sonst nicht hatte kontrollieren können. Wie oft hatte er sich über Beschaffenheit oder Herkunft Gedanken gemacht? Wie oft hatte er Geschichten gesponnen, um nur dem Schmerz zu entkommen, der ihm wieder und wieder und wieder aufgezwungen worden war?

Zu oft, als dass es nun nicht eine natürliche Reaktion war.

Dass sich nun hinter ihm die Tür öffnete, war ganz und gar nicht gut. Knox vermutlich um zu fragen, wie es ihm ging. Um ihm Vertrauen zu entlocken, wo er eigentlich keines mehr geben sollte, aber immer noch zu schwach war, sich dagegen zu wehren. Verschwinde, wollte Jean sagen, und brachte weder die Kraft noch den Mut dazu auf. Lass mich alleine, in ein paar Tagen ist es sowieso vorbei, doch auch das verschwieg er.

„Na schau mal einer an, wen wir da haben. Den aus dem Nest geflohenen Raben", war es nicht Knox, der hinter ihm stand. Es war auch nicht Day, nicht Minyard, nicht Josten. Es war Williams, der neue Kapitän.

Jean schluckte mühevoll. Nein. _**Nein.**_

Ruckartig fuhr er herum und starrte auf Williams und die Raven, die hinter ihm den Raum betraten und nun die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Sechs zu eins, das war keine gute Quote.

In Evermore hatte Rikos sadistischer Besitzanspruch ihn zumindest vor den anderen Ravens geschützt, doch diesen fragwürdigen Schutz gab es nun nicht mehr. Er war für sie Freiwild und das sah Jean auch klar und deutlich in Williams' Augen, die ihn maßen, wie ein Jäger seine Beute taxieren würde.

Auch wenn das Rauschen in seinen Ohren mit jeder Sekunde zunahm, wusste Jean, dass er zumindest Williams, wenn nicht sogar auch noch zwei oder, wenn er Glück hatte, drei andere Ravens mit sich nehmen würde. Knochen brechen konnte er, das hatte Riko ihm beigebracht. Jemanden zu Fall bringen, umso mehr, denn das war immanenter Bestandteil seiner Aufgabe als Backliner. Er wusste, wie er sich mit Dingen verteidigen konnte.

Jean fletschte die Zähne. Sollten sie doch kommen.

Doch so schnell der Gedanke auch kam, so abrupt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das nicht konnte. Die Ravens würden es so hindrehen, dass er die Schlägerei angefangen hatte und als Spieler der Trojans würde es Knox' Mannschaft den Day Spirit Award kosten, den sie dieses Jahr zum neunten Mal in Folge gewinnen würden. Wenn er sich nicht schlug.

Jean hielt inne. Wollte er Knox so vergelten, was dieser bisher für ihn getan hatte? Wollte er alles, was die Trojans bisher getan hatten, mit einem Verlust des Awards vergüten, Tage bevor er sich umbringen würde?

Bei allem, was die Trojans für die Zukunft für ihn vielleicht geplant haben mochten, das war nicht das, was er wollte.

Jean sah auf, direkt in die höhnischen Augen des Ravenskapitäns. Er presste den Kiefer eisern aufeinander. Er musste aushalten, was seine alte Mannschaft für ihn vorgesehen hatte…schlimmer noch. Er durfte auch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, auf sich, die Trojans, auf ihren guten, makellosen Ruf.

„Was willst du?", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und das Lachen des anderen Jungen verätzte seine Gehörgänge.

„Dir die Fresse polieren für deinen Verrat. Unter anderem."

Jeans Herz schlug brachial schnell. Gewalt? Die kannte er, auch wenn er seit Monaten nicht mehr damit konfrontiert worden war. Trotzdem lächelte er. Er würde sicherlich nicht schweigend untergehen.

„Warum? Durch meinen Weggang bist endlich du an der Reihe, den Rest ins Feld zu führen. Du solltest mir und Rikos Selbstmord dankbar sein", spuckte er Williams vor die Füße und grinste dunkel. „Nummer neun, gerade noch einstellig, niemals Teil des perfekten Teams und jetzt Nummer eins und Kapitän. _**Was. Für. Ein. Aufstieg.**_"

Dass seine Worte nicht auf Gegenliebe stießen, sah Jean an den vier Ravens, die nun auf ihn zukamen. An der Tür stand ein unbekanntes Gesicht, Engle, Jenkins, Reacher und Johnson hatten jedoch anscheinend noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen. Als sie ihn erreichten, beschloss Jean, dass er zwar nicht angreifen, sich aber durchaus wehren konnte, ohne sie zu verletzen.

Wieder und wieder wich er ihren Händen aus, die ihn greifen wollten. Er ließ sich zurückfallen, umlief ihre Versuche, ihn in die Ecke zu drängen und war am Ende doch hilflos im Angesicht der Gewalt, mit der sie ihn jagten.

Reacher hatte ihn schlussendlich am Kragen seines Anzuges gepackt, während Engle ihm seinen Unterarm gegen den Kehlkopf drückte und ihn damit beinahe erstickte. Jean röchelte und gab Williams doch nicht die Befriedigung, ihn ängstlich zu sehen.

Nein, denn da waren die Ravens niemals wirklich Raben gewesen, sondern ein Rudel an Hyänen. Zeige Angst und sie zerfleischen dich, das hatte Jean von klein auf gelernt.

Das tat Williams' Faust in seinem Magen keinerlei Abbruch und Jean stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

„Immer noch eine große Klappe? Man sollte meinen, dass du es mittlerweile besser wüsstest, als deinem wahren Kapitän Widerworte zu leisten, du nutzloses Stück Scheiße."

Jean röchelte und es war tatsächlich ein Lachen, das er hervorpressen konnte. „Einem peinlichen Abklatsch eines Kapitäns, der versucht, Riko zu kopieren, weil er selbst nichts drauf hat", spuckte er ihm ins Gesicht und erntete dafür einen zweiten Schlag auf die gleiche Stelle, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

Williams' Lächeln bedeutete nichts Gutes für ihn, insbesondere jetzt, wo er sanft über seine Schläfe strich und dann die Beanie, die Jean trug, ebenso sacht vom Kopf zog.

Nachdenklich streiften seine Augen die verheilten Wunden und seine Finger legten sich spielerisch auf die noch kurzhaarigen Stellen. Übelkeit und Panik wallten in Jean hoch, als er ahnte, was kommen würde. Angst krallte sich ihren hässlichen Weg durch sein Innerstes, befeuert durch das erlittene Trauma.

„Wie es mir scheint, hast du vergessen, was dir blüht, wenn du deinen Mund zu weit aufmachst. Lass mich dich daran erinnern…" Williams lächelte und packte die übrigen Haare im eisernen Griff. Jean keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, insbesondere jetzt, wo der größere Junge ihn daran weg von der Wand und hin zu den Tischen zog. Als Jean sich wehrte, schlug er seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte.

Es reichte, damit Jean für einen Moment lang unaufmerksam und wehrlos wurde. Ein Moment, der ausreichte, damit brutale Hände seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränken konnten, die Handgelenke so verdreht, dass sie zu brechen drohten, wenn er sich weiterhin wehrte. Es reichte, um ihn mit dem Oberkörper über den Tisch beugen zu können.

Durch den Schmerz und den Schwindel hindurch wurde sich Jean bewusst, dass sie ihn umzingelt hatten und dass Williams hinter ihm stand. Nein…sich an ihn presste, die Hand ein schmerzhafter, ekelhafter Zug an seinen Haaren. Als wenn das nicht reichen würde, hatte er seine Vorderseite an Jean gepresst und zeigte ihm, wie erregt er war, während er sich an ihm rieb.

Jean konnte nicht atmen.

Kein einziger Hauch an Luft wollte mehr in seine Lungen kommen, als ihn Panik mit einer solchen Wucht überschwemmte, dass ihm jedwede Fähigkeit zu logischem und bewusstem Denken genommen wurde. Er war nicht viel mehr als ein Tier, gefangen in seinen schlechten Erinnerungen, die nun wieder Realität zu werden drohten.

Nein…Nein, bitte nicht, nein, gellte es erneut in ihm, obwohl er doch wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, um Gnade zu bitten. Das hatte Riko doch nur umso mehr angespornt, es schlimmer für ihn zu machen. Und dennoch waren sie da, die Worte, lauerten unter der Oberfläche seiner Panik.

_**Bitte nicht. Bitte tu mir das nicht noch einmal an.**_

„Für mehr bist du nicht zu gebrauchen, du nutzloses Stück Besitz. Deine Aufgabe ist klar und deutlich umrissen und es wird Zeit, dass sie dir jemand in Erinnerung ruft."

„Und dieser jemand wirst du sein?", fragte eine gelangweilte Stimme, die Jean um nichts in der Welt hier erwartet hatte. Panisch verdrehte Jean den Kopf um sich sicher zu sein, dass es keine Einbildung war und tatsächlich. Minyard stand in einer Ecke des Raumes, neben ihm Renee.

Sie waren hier. Er war… er war nicht mehr alleine. Sie… ein erleichtertes Schluchzen entkam Jean.

„Wie seid ihr an Muller vorbeigekommen?", knurrte Engle und überrascht hob Minyard seine Augenbrauen.

„Oh, gute Frage. Lass mich kurz überlegen. Ach ja. Seitentüren. Grandiose Erfindung." Betont laut ließ Minyard besagte Tür hinter sich zufallen und blieb dort stehen. Renee hingegen trat Schritt um Schritt nach vorne und Jean folgte gebannt ihrem Weg.

„Vielleicht solltest du stehen bleiben, Blondie. Ansonsten bist du genauso fällig wie er auch", war es dieses Mal Williams und Renee hielt inne.

Ihre Augen waren unleserlich, ihre Lippen eisern. „Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen. Drohst du mir mit Schlägen und einer Vergewaltigung?", fragte sie so ruhig, wie Jean sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

Williams lachte und gab sich den falschen Schein einer Unschuld, die er nicht hatte, während er Jean eisern auf dem Tisch hielt.

„Ist das so? Ravens, habe ich das gesagt?"

Die anwesenden Spieler verneinten geschlossen.

„Siehst du? Und jetzt mach mit oder verzieh dich, Blondie."

Renee legte den Kopf schief und Jean erkannte mit plötzlicher Klarheit, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lassen würde. Auch Minyard nicht. Keiner von ihnen beiden würde ihn hier bei den Ravens lassen, in ihrer Gewalt. Er war nicht mehr alleine.

„Lass ihn los", sagte sie, ohne auf Williams Worte einzugehen.

„Sagt wer?"

„Du kennst meinen Namen."

„Moreaus Bückstück, ja. Seine Retterin, Schutzengel, bla…du bist unwichtig."

Renee ließ sich von den beleidigenden Worten keine Sekunde aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich möchte dich noch einmal bitten, ihn loszulassen."

Ihr warnender Unterton machte deutlich, dass ihre Bitte nicht wirklich eine solche war, doch Williams, so arrogant wie er war und so sehr er sich im Vorteil glaubte, ignorierte sie. Er lachte höhnisch und fasste Jeans Haare enger, ließ ihn vor Schmerz aufstöhnen.

Stumm um Hilfe flehend bohrte Jean seine Augen in Renees.

„Du willst es nicht anders, Blondchen." Williams nickte den Anderen zu und Jean sah aus seinem eingeschränkten Blickwinkel, wie die Hölle losbrach.

Renee war schneller als die Ravens, die sie angriffen, ebenso wie Minyard, der seine Position an der hinteren Tür aufgab um sich um die beiden Jungen zu kümmern, die sich nicht in Renees Blickfeld befanden.

Aus seiner Position heraus hörte Jean mehr als dass er sah, dass einer nach dem anderen in einem Konzert aus unterdrückten Schreien und Stöhnen zu Boden ging. Er spürte es an Williams, der es Riko gleichtat und anscheinend versuchte, seine Haare auszureißen, bevor er und derjenige, der seine Hände auf dem Rücken fixiert hatte, abrupt von ihm gelöst wurden.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, blieb Jean in der Position, in die sie ihn gezwungen hatten. Unfähig, sich zu artikulieren, spürte er dem Schmerz nach, kaum glauben könnend, dass der Grund hierfür weg war.

Erst ein schmerzvoller Aufschrei löste ihn aus seiner Starre und er rutschte vom Tisch auf den Boden, wo er zittrig sitzen blieb und verständnislos nach oben sah.

Vier Ravens lagen auf dem Boden, zwei hatten sich an die Tür zurückgezogen. Zwischen ihnen und Renee stand Minyard, ein Versprechen an Gewalt und Tod. Renee selbst hatte Williams mit der einer Hand an dessen Eiern gepackt und hielt ihm mit der anderen ein Messer an den Hals, dessen Herkunft Jean schleierhaft war.

„Ja, ich will es nicht anders", sagte sie leise. „Ich will, dass du dich nie wieder an meinen Freunden vergreifst. Ich möchte dein Gesicht nie wieder hier sehen, nicht in der Nähe der Trojans, der Foxes und schon gar nicht in der Nähe von Jean. Nicke, wenn du das verstanden hast."

Williams zischte, ganz der arrogante Raven, der glaubte, immer noch unter dem Schutz der Moriyamas zu stehen. „Du kannst mir nichts, Drecksnutte. Ich und mein Team zerquetschten dich zwischen meinen Fingern, wenn du es am Wenigsten vermutest. Nochmal kommst du nicht so einfach davon!"

Renee lächelte. „Bevor oder nachdem ich deine Eier zwischen meinen Händen zerquetsche, Williams?", fragte sie freundlich und schickte ihn mit einem gezielten Griff auf die Knie.

Williams schrie unterdrückt auf und wollte hasserfüllt etwas erwidern, als sich die Tür hinter den dort stehenden Ravens öffnete. Jeans Augen ruckten zu dem Eingang, in der Befürchtung, dass es mehr Ravens waren, die das Verhältnis zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden würden. Doch es waren Knox und Day, die nun in den Raum kamen.

„Was ist hier los?", verlangte sein Kapitän mit großen Augen zu wissen und Jean konnte nur blinzeln. Sie waren alle da, sie würden nicht zulassen, dass Williams ihm etwas tat, oder? Sie würden ihn nicht alleine lassen, oder?

Da war sie wieder, die zerstörerische Hoffnung auf Rettung, an die er sich wie sein dummes, elfjähriges Ich klammerte.

Jean sah, wie Renee das Messer in ihrer Hand versteckte und sich mit einem warnenden Blick auf Williams zu Knox umdrehte.

„Die Ravens meinten, dass sie noch etwas mit Jean zu klären hatten. Wir haben eingegriffen und ihnen erläutert, dass dem nicht so ist." Nüchterne Worte für das, was geschehen war und dessen Nachspiel erst jetzt in Jeans Gedanken Einzug hielt. Betäubt sah er, wie sein Kapitän auf ihn zukam, die Schritte zu schnell, das Gesicht zu emotional, die nach ihm ausgestreckten Hände ein Versprechen auf mehr Gewalt.

Jean wich zurück so schnell er konnte.

Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass es sich bei dem Jungen vor ihm um Knox handelte und nicht um Riko. Doch dieser Junge hier war zuviel… zuviel Mann, zuviel Kapitän, zuviel Emotion, als dass es Jean in diesem Moment händeln konnte. Mit einem nicht wirklich menschlichen Laut fixierte er sich auf Renee, die ihn und nur ihn maß. Sie konnte er ertragen.

Knox blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was haben sie getan?", fragte er rau, doch Jean konnte ihm nicht antworten. Wollte nicht.

„Sich so verhalten, wie Ravens sich verhalten", antwortete sie ausweichend und Jean sah mit Schrecken, wie sich Williams erhob. Arrogant klopfte er sich den Dreck von seinem schwarzen Anzug und sah angewidert auf Jean hinab. Schritt um Schritt humpelte er zurück zu den anderen Ravens.

„Jean, bist du verletzt?" Knox erneut, mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Mühevoll schüttelte er den Kopf. Sein Magen schmerzte und er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, seine Kopfhaut brannte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er blutete, auch wenn Jean wusste, dass es nur Einbildung war. Erinnerungen an Gewalt, die Monate zurücklag. Ein Trauma, das er nie wirklich verarbeitet hatte.

Williams lachte abwertend und Jean zuckte zusammen. „Wie romantisch. Die Schwuchtel von einem Kapitän sorgt sich um seinen Backliner. Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden. Du wusstest doch hoffentlich, dass unser talentierter Franzose hier leidenschaftlich gerne Schwänze lutscht, oder, Knox? Und dass er sich ebenso leidenschaftlich gerne dabei filmt."

Jean schloss die Augen, als er dem Unausweichlichen nicht ins Gesicht sehen wollte. Williams würde ihnen allen sagen, was mit ihm passiert war. Was ihm aufgezwungen worden war. Er würde es so hinstellen, dass er es gewollt hatte.

Ein Grollen verließ die Lippen seines Kapitäns, das Jean Angst verursachte. Er hörte wie Knox sich umdrehte. Vorsichtig wagte Jean ein Blick auf den blonden Jungen, auf dessen Profil, das sich Williams zugewandt hatte, ernst und eisern, ohne jedwede Freundlichkeit.

„Wie du schon selbst gerade festgestellt hast, Williams, stehe ich auf Männer. Und daher habe ich auch kein Problem damit, die Schwänze anderer Männer zu lutschen oder meinen gelutscht zu bekommen. Was Jean mit seinem Körper und seinen Vorlieben anstellt, ist hingegen alleine seine Sache und geht weder mich noch dich etwas an. Deine Worte sind daher nur eine billige Provokation eines homophoben Menschen, der mit einer Wut nirgendwo anders hinkann als sie auf Andere zu projizieren, die nicht seiner eingeschränkten Blase entsprechen, an die er sich verzweifelt klammert, weil er sonst kein Talent hat."

Williams knurrte und wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, wurde aber von Renee davon abgehalten.

„Du wagst es, Trojan…"

„Du bist eine Nullnummer, Williams. Du bist auf dem Spielfeld die Ersatzbankwahl und damit momentan das Beste, was Evermore zu bieten hat, nachdem es von der internen Untersuchung zerpflückt worden ist. Sonst hättest du deine Chance niemals erhalten. Jean war schon immer besser als du und die Ravens, die hinter dir stehen. Das weißt du und deswegen willst du ihn zerstören. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich darauf tippen, dass er sogar ein besserer Striker wäre als du."

Knox' Ton war so eisern, wie er autoritär war. Er hatte keinen Spielraum für Widerworte. „Ich sorge dafür, dass die die Ermittler der NCAA und die Leitung von Evermore von eurem Handeln hier erfahren, aber erst einmal wartet draußen Coach Rhemann zusammen mit eurem Trainer, dem Ausrichter des Banketts und dem Sicherheitsdienst auf euch um euch von der Veranstaltung zu schmeißen." Knox nickte knapp in Richtung der Tür, wo Jean die Schatten von anderen Menschen nur erahnen konnte.

„Das war es für euch heute Abend. Und wenn wir uns dann auf dem Spielfeld wiedersehen, vernichten wir euch, ganz ohne schmutzige Tricks. Wir werden euch so fertig machen, dass es keiner von euch mehr in die Startaufstellung schafft, geschweige denn, in eine Profimannschaft oder aber in die Nationalmannschaft." Knox grinste und das Grinsen war noch nie so furchteinflößend gewesen.

Jean schluckte mehrfach.

Bevor Williams auch nur einen Ton gegen die Worte seines Kapitäns sagen konnte, kamen tatsächlich Rhemann und der neue Trainer der Ravens in den Raum. Jean kannte ihn nicht, hatte ihn in seiner Zeit in Evermore kein einziges Mal gesehen.

„Raus." Ein knappes, leises Wort auf Japanisch, viel mehr brauchte es nicht, um alle Ravens aus dem Raum zu schaffen.

Als die schwarzen, unerfreuten Augen des Mannes auf Jean zum Ruhen kamen, wimmerte er unwillkürlich. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn der Japaner an den Herrn und dessen Autorität, dass er sich nun nicht unweigerlich zusammenkauern würde um sich in Demutshaltung auf den Boden zu begeben. Er hatte versagt, er war schwach gewesen und er hatte Schwäche demonstriert.

„Lord Moriyamas Anweisungen bezüglich der vergangenen Geschehnisse waren klar und deutlich. Die Spieler waren sich dieser bewusst und haben wissentlich gegen meine Befehle gehandelt. Insbesondere Mr. Williams befindet sich in einem besonderen Fokus. Es werden weitere Schritte eingeleitet", sagte er in ruhigem Japanisch, das, wie Jean hoffte, niemand hier verstand. Niemand außer ihm und Day.

Jean wagte es nicht, den Blick abzuwenden, stark genug für eine Antwort war er allerdings nicht. Erst, als er Trainer sich umgedreht und den Raum verlassen hatte, wagte Jean es zumindest, wieder Luft zu holen.

Scheu huschte sein Blick zu seinem Trainer. Rhemann sah nicht erfreut aus, ganz und gar nicht. Doch er kam nicht näher, er zerrte ihn nicht an seinen Haaren auf die Beine. Er schlug ihn nicht. Weil es nicht die Art der Trojans war, rief sich Jean in Gedächtnis. Dennoch war ihm die Musterung des älteren Mannes unangenehm, insbesondere, als sie auf seinen Haaren zum Ruhen kam.

„So, genug gestarrt", knurrte Rhemann und Jean fragte sich, ob der Mann es zu sich selbst sagte. „Moreau, benötigst du einen Arzt?"

Schweigend schüttelte Jean den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er zur Doktor Chandler musste, doch der Gedanke, dass er in der nächsten Zeit berührt werden würde, verursachte ihm Angst weit über die Grenzen des Ertragbaren hinaus.

„Wenn doch, dann rufe ich dir Fiona, okay?"

„Okay", krächzte er.

„Das Komitee wird auch noch einmal mit dir sprechen wollen, aber das hat Zeit. Bis dahin glaube ich, dass du…" Rheman sah sich suchend um und blieb an den anwesenden Jungen und Mädchen hängen. „…in guter Gesellschaft bist. Soll ich auch hierbleiben?"

„Es geht schon", erwiderte er rau und Rhemann nickte nach einem weiteren, prüfenden Blick. Wortlos verließ er den Raum und lehnte die Tür an, um sie vor den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Teams zu schützen. Jean war dankbar darum. Er würde die Nerven verlieren, wenn er weiteren Reizen ausgesetzt wäre. Er brauchte Ruhe, um das, was gerade geschehen war, in den hinterletzten Winkel seines Selbst zu verschieben. Er brauchte kein Mitleid, Mitleid hatte noch nie geholfen und würde es nicht.

Renee kam zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn, ihre Präsenz an seiner Seite ein Versprechen darauf, dass es gut werden würde.

„Jean", holte sein Kapitän seine unsichere Aufmerksamkeit zu sich und Jean sah hoch. Knox zitterte, die Hände zu starren Fäusten geballt.

„Er ist nicht auf dich wütend", soufflierte Renee ohne hinzusehen und Jean fragte sich, wie offen die Angst vor eben dieser Wut gerade auf seinem Gesicht oder in Knox' Stimme zu lesen sein mochte.

„Ja?", krächzte Jean das Wort nach ein paar Versuchen heraus und Knox atmete tief ein.

„Möchtest du, dass ich hier bei dir bleibe oder fühlst du dich wohler, wenn ich den Raum verlasse?"

Er war so gänzlich anders und doch sah Jeans Angst nur Riko ihn in. Es war unfair und Jean hasste sich dafür, doch er war machtlos gegen das Gefühl.

„Letzteres", flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar und Schmerz huschte über das braungebrannte Gesicht des blonden Jungen.

„Okay. Dann bin ich draußen. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin da. Versprochen."

Jean nickte und schloss die Augen. Er hörte, wie Menschen den Raum verließen und als er sie erneut öffnete, befanden sich nur noch Renee und Minyard bei ihm. Erleichtert atmete Jean auf und lehnte sich vorsichtig an das Tischbein.

Mit dem Schweigen, das sie ihm schenkten, kehrten auch die Ruhe und das Vertrauen in seine Umgebung zurück, was er so dringend brauchte, um sich wieder mit der Realität zu verbinden. Er vertraute Renee, weil sie sein Schutzengel war, der ihn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte. Er vertraute Minyard, weil seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Erst in anderthalb Wochen würde dieser seinen Teil ihres Handels einhalten.

Sie beide schenkten ihm Ruhe und das auf vollkommen unterschiedliche Art und Weise. Renee mit ihrer Güte, Minyard mit seiner teilnahmslosen Kälte. Beide waren sie tödlich, auf ihre eigene Art und Weise.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dir Minyards Messerkampf abgeschaut hast", sagte Jean schließlich in die eingetretene Stille, testete seine Stimme und stellte fest, dass er in der Lage war, ganze Sätze zu bilden.

Renees Lächeln war amüsiert. „Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten, Großer?", fragte sie ruhig und er nickte unmerklich. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück zu Minyard, der eine seiner hellen Augenbrauen hob und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich habe es ihm beigebracht."

Überrascht weiteten sich Jeans Augen und er starrte erst Renee, dann Minyard an. Sie, die Heilige, die Sanfte, er, das mörderische Monster. Wie… was…?

„Erklärst du es mir?", bat er und sie nickte.

„Aber nicht hier. Später und in Ruhe."

Jean atmete zittrig ein und schluckte.

„Danke… Danke, dass ihr eingegriffen habt", sagte er schließlich und Minyard schnaubte. Mit missbilligendem Stirnrunzeln wandte der Torhüter sich an Renee.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich will keinen weiteren Schützling."

Renee drehte sich zu ihm um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist freiwillig mitgekommen, Andrew. Ich habe dich hierzu nicht dazu gezwungen."

„Soll ich zusehen, dass er vor Ablauf seiner Zeit von diesen Idioten umgebracht wird?" Pointiert lagen die hellbraunen Augen auf ihm und Jean erwiderte den Blick offen. Die Worte galten nicht Renee, sie galten ihm, waren eine Beschwerde an ihren Deal.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe, mich nicht umbringen zu lassen", erwiderte Jean mit vorsichtigem Zynismus und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Boden ab, um sich hochzustemmen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er diesen Raum verließ. Er hatte genug von den Eindrücken und frischen Erinnerungen, die ihm dieses Zimmer verschafft hatte.

Renee half ihm, sich aufzurichten und hielt ihn, während er in den ersten Momenten schwankte. Übelkeit kroch seinen Rachen hoch und Jean wartete mit geschlossenen Augen ab, ob sich sein Magen beruhigte. Es brauchte etwas, doch dann hatte er Erfolg mit seiner Atmung. Den Schmerz minderte das jedoch nicht.

„Du hast eine Beule an deiner Schläfe. Eure Ärztin sollte sich das ansehen", sagte Renee mit kritisch gerunzelter Stirn und Jean schnaubte. Er hob die Augenbraue.

„Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres."

Tadelnd schnalzte sie mit der Zunge. „Evermore ist kein Maßstab."

„Ich habe mit gebrochenen Knochen gespielt, Renee. Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung. Er hat mich nur geschlagen und mir den Kehlkopf leicht gequetscht. Nichts, für das ich einen Arzt aufsuchen müsste."

Sie starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück. Wie immer gewann sie ihr Duell und Jean senkte mit einem Grollen den Blick. Langsam näherte sich Renees Hand seinem Gesicht und noch viel langsamer strich sie über das warme Fleisch dort. „Danke, Großer. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Jean seufzte innerlich. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie Minyard sich nach seiner Beanie bückte und sie nachdenklich betrachtete, bevor er sie ihm zuwarf. Jean fing sie auf und schluckte schwer, als er seine Finger um den leichten Stoff krampfte. Seinen Kopf zu berühren, das schloss sich in diesem Moment aus. Auch nur daran zu denken, dass er in die Nähe seiner Haare kam, war eine Unmöglichkeit. Es Renee oder gar Minyard oder jemand anderen tun zu lassen, ebenso.

Und doch konnte er sich hier nicht ewig verstecken. Er musste sich den Anderen stellen, allen voran den Trojans.

„Soll ich?", fragte Renee mit einem Nicken zur Mütze und Jean schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sowieso schon alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, weil die Ravens wegen ihm der Veranstaltung verwiesen worden waren, dann würden seine Haare nur eine Ergänzung dieser Aufmerksamkeit sein und nicht der Hauptfokus. So zumindest sein Plan.

„Ich muss zurück", erwiderte Jean leise und sah zu dem Spalt in der Tür, der etwas von dem hellen Licht des Flurs in den Raum ließ.

„Du musst erst zurück, wenn du dich danach fühlst." So selbstverständlich die Worte für sie waren, so selbstverständlich war die Verneinung auf Jeans Lippen.

„Wenn es danach geht, kehre ich nie wieder zurück", gab er zu und richtete sich auf. Mit zittrigen Fingern richtete er sein Hemd und den Anzug, den er trug und straffte so gut es ging die Schultern. Sie sollten glauben, dass es ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte, zumindest für die letzten paar Stunden des Abends und der sich anschließenden Party in der Nacht. Wie Jean diese überstehen sollte, wusste er noch nicht wirklich.

„Was haben sie getan, bevor wir gekommen sind?", überraschte Minyard Renee und Jean gleichermaßen mit seiner ruhigen Frage.

Jean schnaubte. „Mir gedroht. Mich geschlagen und gewürgt. Alles andere habt ihr verhindert."

Minyard rollte mit den Augen. „Trottel."

„Andrew", tadelte Renee und Jean blinzelte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du bist wegen Kevin weggerannt, obwohl es klar war, dass die Arschlöcher dich auf dem Kieker haben werden. Das ist _**dumm**_. Day ist das nicht wert."

Verächtlich schnaubte Jean. „Bei letzterem gebe ich dir Recht."

„Dann sei keine Belastung."

„Werde ich nicht sein", erwiderte Jean und ebenso wie Minyard auch dachten sie nicht an das Handeln der Ravens.

Der blonde Junge stieß zischend Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und drehte sich um. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum und ließ Jean alleine mit Renee zurück.

„Soll ich hier bleiben?", bot sie an. Hier in Los Angeles. Hier bei dir. Was für eine schöne Vorstellung das war. Doch Jean schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie hier bliebe, dann würde er sich nicht mehr sicher genug sein, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ich bekomme das hin."

„Das habe ich nie bezweifelt, Großer."

Ernst und offen begegnete Jean ihren Augen. „Ich bin dir dankbar, Renee. Für alles, was du für mich getan hast und tust."

„Immer wieder und jeder Zeit", bekräftigte sie und deutete dann zur Tür. „Bereit?"

Unsicher folgte Jean ihrer Blickrichtung. Bereit war er nicht, würde er noch lange nicht sein, auch weit über diesen Abend hinaus. Aber er konnte sich aufraffen und Stärke vor sich her tragen wie einen Schutzschild. Wie in Evermore auch. Jahrelang hatte er das praktiziert, nun würde es auch für einen Abend gehen.

Jean steckte die Beanie in seine Hosentasche und wandte sich zur Tür. Schritt um Schritt trat er an Renees Seite nach draußen, trat auf den Flur, begegnete den sorgenvollen Augen seines Kapitäns, die sich nun überrascht weiteten, als er die fehlende Beanie sah. Neben ihm stand Day und Jean wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich gehe zurück an den Tisch oder ist etwas Anderes geplant?", fragte er Knox und dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alle noch da, bis auf die Ravens. Sie wurden vom Sicherheitsdienst nach draußen eskortiert."

Jean nickte und warf einen letzten Blick auf Renee, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte, bevor sie sich an Day wandte.

„Was hast du ihnen erzählt?", fragte Jean.

„Nichts, außer, dass es einen Zusammenstoß zwischen dir und den Ravens gab, wir aber das Schlimmste haben verhindern können. Allerdings…" Knox stockte. „…stimmt das auch wirklich?"

Jean wusste, dass die Frage ihre Berechtigung hatte. Schließlich war er vor seinem Kapitän zurückgewichen. Er hatte sich nicht von ihm anfassen lassen, was in Knox' Augen vermutlich den Rückschluss zuließ, dass die Ravens mehr getan hatten, als es augenscheinlich der Fall war.

„Es ist nichts weiter passiert", erwiderte er indifferent und Knox glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Wir können auch nach Hause fahren. Du musst nicht hier bleiben."

So sehr Jean das Angebot auch verlockte, so wenig würde er es annehmen können. Er würde nicht schwach sein. Niemals.

„Es geht."

„Sicher?"

Anstatt einer Antwort betrat er nun den Festsaal und setzte sich unter den Blicken seines Teams und der Foxes zurück auf seinen Platz. Natürlich war er sich bewusst, worauf ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet war. Natürlich war er sich der stummen Fragen bewusst.

Es brauchte seine Sekunden, bis Jean seinen Blick heben konnte und die Trojans offen anstarrte. Alvarez, mit all ihrem Wissen um seine Haare, die nicht im Geringsten überrascht war und ihm mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln begegnete. Laila, die anscheinend nichts darüber gewusst hatte und ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen anstarrte, in denen Tränen schwammen. Ajeet, der mühevoll schluckte. Fahima, deren Sanftheit sich in Härte umwandelte, als sie begriff, was sie sah. Logan, der wegsah und auf den Tisch starrte, als könne ihn dieser vor dem Anblick bewahren. Valentine neben ihm, mit bleichem Gesicht und erschrocken geöffneten Lippen.

Als Knox neben ihm auftauchte, konnte Jean ein Zusammenzucken beim besten Willen nicht verhindern.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich mich setze?", fragte sein Kapitän und perplex nickte Jean.

„Natürlich. Es ist dein Platz", erwiderte er und langsam ließ sich Knox nieder, ebenso wie Renee und Minyard ihm gegenüber.

Nur Day fehlte und das war auch gut so. Wenn der andere Junge auch nur den Mund aufgemacht hätte, hätte Jean vermutlich den Drang, ihm einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, nicht unterdrücken können.

* * *

Dass Jean den ganzen Abend unter Beobachtung – unter Schutz – stand, war ihm klar gewesen, als er Knox' besorgten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Dass dieser Schutz sich aber auch darauf erstreckte, dass er Begleitung erhielt, wenn er das Wasser loswerden wollte, das er den ganzen Tag getrunken hatte, damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet und war dementsprechend ungnädig, als er merkte, dass ihm Minyard wie ein Schatten folgte und mit dem blonden Teufel auch sein feiges, grünäugiges Protegé.

Zu dritt standen sie nun im leeren Toilettenraum für Männer und Jean verschränkte die Arme. Wütend starrte er die Beiden nieder und bekam eine Mischung aus Vorsicht und Ausdruckslosigkeit als Gegenleistung dafür, was er beides überhaupt nicht zu schätzen wusste.

„Dich kann man nicht alleine lassen und er will reden", deutete Minyard zuerst auf ihn, dann auf Day und rollte mit den Augen.

Jean war versucht, es ihm gleich zu tun, hielt sich aber zurück und starrte Day offen in das Gesicht.

„Jean, bitte, hör mir zu", begann der Junge, den er einmal Freund genannt hatte mit eben jener Intonation, die ihn Jean gleich viel Schönes wie Schreckliches auslöste. Viele Evermorenächte lang hatte ihn diese Stimme vor der allumfassenden Dunkelheit bewahrt um dann mit einem einzigen Satz einen Verrat zu zementieren, der Jean beinahe zerstört hatte.

Anscheinend nahm Day sein Schweigen als das, was es nicht war: eine Aufforderung fortzufahren und ihm näher zu kommen.

„Ich hätte dich nicht dort zurücklassen sollen. Ich hätte stark genug sein sollen, dich da rauszuholen. Ich hätte alles daran setzen müssen, dich aus ihren Klauen zu befreien", spulte er die alte Leier ab und Jean hob die Augenbraue. Mit jedem Wort rauschte sein Puls mehr in seinen Ohren, wurde seine Wut größer und verzehrender. Mit jeder Sekunde, die Day damit seine Erinnerungen an Evermore heraufbeschwor und an jede, schicksalshafte Nacht.

„Ich hätte Riko Widerstand leisten müssen. Ich hätte mich an die NCAA wenden sollen."

Jean ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er war nicht stabil genug für diese Art der Unterhaltung, wirklich nicht.

Natürlich interessierte das Day nicht. Natürlich sah er nur seinen Vorteil aus dem Ganzen, nämlich, sich ihm gegenüber auszukotzen und seine nichtigen Entschuldigungen hervorzubringen, die Jean ihm schon in Abbys Haus verwehrt hatte.

Selbst Alvarez hatte mehr Fingerspitzengefühl als der Striker, der vor ihm stand und der seine Hände nervös knetete.

„Ich hätte so vieles tun können, aber…"

Weiter kam Day nicht, als Jean ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht trieb und befriedigt dabei zusah, wie dessen Kopf unter der Wucht des Schlages zur Seite ruckte. Erst verspätet bemerkten auch die Schmerzrezeptoren seiner nicht gut verheilten Fingerknochen, dass es nicht das Klügste war, was er hätte tun können und er keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Unterdrückt fluchend schüttelte er seine Hand aus und wich keine Sekunde später vor Minyard zurück, der erst jetzt reagierte, entweder, weil er zu langsam oder zu unaufmerksam gewesen war.

Jean glaubte an keine der beiden Möglichkeiten, wusste aber, dass Days Schatten keinen Spaß verstand, was seinen grünäugigen Schützling anbetraf. So war die Warnung in den Augen auch unmissverständlich.

„Wirklich, Moreau?", schnarrte Minyard auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise furchteinflößend und tobringend und Jean schnaubte.

„Bedrohst du mich etwa?"

„Du wärst nicht der Erste, der eine fatale Fehleinschätzung trifft."

Jean lachte, seine überreizten Nerven ein Wechselspiel an Belustigung und cholerischer Wut, die sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnen wollte.

„Was willst du denn machen, mich früher umbringen als geplant?", höhnte er zügellos und begriff erst bei dem verwirrten Aufkeuchen hinter Minyard, dass Day anscheinend zugehört hatte.

Erst nach und nach spielte das eine Rolle und Jean begriff, was er in seiner blinden, zerstörerischen Wut gerade getan hatte. Die erhobene, blonde Augenbraue des Jungen vor ihm teilt ihm mit, wie dumm seine Wut gewesen war und Jean schluckte mühevoll.

Schneller, als es ihm lieb war, richtete sich Day auf und wischte sich das Blut, was sich in seinem Mundwinkel gesammelt hatte, weg.

Verwirrt sah er von Minyard zu ihm und wieder zurück.

„Andrew…?"

Der Torhüter atmete tief ein und erwiderte herausfordernd Jeans hilfesuchenden Blick.

„Jean, was hat das zu bedeuten? Andrew? Was soll das heißen?"

„Nichts, Day, das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit", zischte Jean und erkannte erneut zu spät, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, genau das Falsche gewesen war, hatte er doch bestätigt und nicht abgetan, was Day hinter seinen bis zu dem Zeitpunkt unwissenden Worten vermutet hatte.

„Es war blöde dahingesagt, ein Sprichwort", versuchte er zu retten, was zu retten war, doch zu spät. Day streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Jean wich zurück. Zweimal, bevor der andere Junge es gut sein ließ. Den Horror und das Unverständnis konnte er damit aber nicht tilgen.

„Andrew, bitte, erkläre mir das", flehte er.

„Nicht meine Geschichte."

Jean schnaubte verächtlich, wurde sich allerdings bewusst, dass Minyard damit durchaus Recht hatte. Er hatte um diesen Deal gebeten, Minyard hatte ihn nicht eingefordert.

Days Augen kamen bittend auf ihm zum Liegen und Jean drehte sich weg.

„Misch' dich nicht in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen… und mach einfach mal das, was man von dir erwartet", zischte Jean, doch Day ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern.

„Du planst einen _**Mord**_, Andrew? An Jean? Das lasse ich nicht zu."

Minyard rollte mit den Augen. „Ich plane keinen Mord an Moreau", erwiderte er und keines der Worte war eine Lüge. Rein technisch gesehen. Assistierter Selbstmord, ja. Mord. Nein.

„Was _**dann**_?"

Es war Jean, dem der Kragen platzte. Kevin Days selbstgerechter Zorn war das Widerlichste, was er in der letzten Zeit gesehen hatte. Jetzt tat er so, als würde er sich dafür interessieren, was Jean tat? Nachdem es Renee und Josten waren, die ihn aus Evermore befreit und ihn davon abgehalten hatten, wieder zurück zu kehren?

„Minyard und ich haben eine Abmachung, die _**dich**_ nichts angeht. Diese Abmachung ist in beiderseitigem Willen getroffen worden und geht, ich wiederhole es, dich nichts an. Du hast dich ein Jahr lang nicht darum gekümmert, ob Riko mich umbringt oder nicht, dann wirst du dich auch jetzt nicht um mein Leben oder Sterben kümmern, hast du mich verstanden?" Jean grollte hasserfüllt, insbesondere jetzt, da Day tatsächlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Jean. Du… du kannst nicht einfach… und du, Andrew! Du kannst noch viel weniger…", stotterte Day und Jean lachte höhnisch.

„Ich kann, ich werde und es ist meine Entscheidung. Endlich ist es meine, eigene Entscheidung, meine Wahl, die ich getroffen habe und in die mir niemand reinreden wird, schon gar nicht du!"

Day wäre nicht Day, wenn er auch nur einen Funken Einsicht zeigen würde. „Nein! Nein, das werde ich nicht akzeptieren! Ich sehe doch nicht zu, wie du deinem Leben ein Ende setzen lässt. Das kannst du vergessen, Jean, das werde ich niemals mittragen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Wymack und Rhemann das erfahren!"

Noch während Day sich umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen, war Jean erneut bei ihm und donnerte ihm mit dem Rücken an die Toilettentür. Dieses Mal hielt Minyard ihn nicht auf und Jean presste seinen Unterarm gegen Days Hals.

„Das wirst du nicht", sagte er mit tödlicher Ruhe und wurde mit der Wut des Foxes konfrontiert, die klar und deutlich in den grünen Augen stand.

„Du kannst mich nicht abhalten."

Jean lächelte und an dem Lächeln war nichts Freundliches. Im Gegenteil.

„Doch, das kann ich und zwar aus zwei Gründen."

„Und zwar?", fauchte Day, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen den ihn haltenden Griff. Jean hielt seinen rechten, krummen Zeigefinger hoch.

„Nummer eins. Du willst Vergebung, denn aus keinem anderen Grund lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe. Du möchtest, dass ich dir dein feiges Handeln vergebe, das dich Jahre an Folter hat mit ansehen lassen. Du willst Absolution für dein schlechtes Gewissen. Die bekommst du. Wenn du schön still bist und deine Klappe hältst, vergebe ich dir noch am Tag meines Todes und du kannst mit reinem Gewissen deine Exykarriere weiterführen."

Day schwieg, doch in seinen Augen sah Jean immer noch Widerstand, den er zu brechen gedachte.

„Kommen wir zu Nummer zwei, die dich weitaus mehr interessieren dürfte als meine Vergebung", fuhr er fort und hob zusätzlich den Mittelfinger, ebenso missgeformt durch Rikos Handeln.

„Wenn du zu irgendjemandem gehst, irgendjemandem sagst, was du hier gehört hast, und verhinderst, dass Minyard und ich unseren Deal abschließen können, dann werde ich über meine Social Media-Accounts und über Sport-Interviews der ganzen Welt bekannt geben, dass der heißgeliebte Star unseres Sportes daneben gestanden hat, während ein Spieler in Evermore fünfmal vergewaltigt und über neun Jahre hinweg systematisch gefoltert wurde. Selbst wenn es nicht zu einer Anklage gegen dich reichen sollte, so bist du sportlich tot. Niemand wird einen Spieler, der tatenlos dabei zugesehen und nicht eingegriffen hat, auf dem Titelbild seines Magazins oder seiner Kampagne haben wollen. Niemand wird dein Gesicht als Aushängeschild haben wollen. Und viel wichtiger: keine Mannschaft wird dich mehr haben wollen, schon gar nicht die Nationalmannschaft. Mischst du dich hier ein und nimmst mir das, was ich will, zerstöre ich dein Leben, deine Karriere und deine Träume, _**Kevin Day**_."

Die Stille, die seinen Worten nachfolgte, war ohrenbetäubend.

Day rang nach Worten, ohne Erfolg. Minyard schwieg, eine schwere Präsenz in Jeans Rücken. Jean hatte alles gesagt, was er zu sagen hatte und abwartend starrte er dem anderen Jungen in die Augen, in die nun Tränen traten. Natürlich. Schließlich ging es ja auch um Exy, Kevins Lebenswerk. Das war schon ein Grund zum Weinen.

„Warum?", flüsterte er rau und Jean zischte.

„Warum was?"

„Warum willst du nicht mehr leben?", fragte Kevin, während nun tatsächlich die ersten Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Jean sollte sich an ihnen laben, er sollte glücklich sein mit dem, was er angerichtet hatte, doch das war er nicht. Die Rache, so süß sie auch sein sollte, war schal und bitter.

„Die Nacht meines Abschlusses wäre sowieso meine letzte Nacht gewesen und nun ziehe ich dieses Datum vor, damit all das hier, all der ganze Scheiß, endlich ein Ende hat! Nach neun Jahren und ohne eine nennenswerte Zukunft habe ich einfach genug."

Jean war immer lauter geworden, bis er schlussendlich schrie und Day mit jedem einzelnen Wort erneut gegen die Tür presste. Der andere Junge ließ es geschehen, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehrte, stumm weinend.

„Aber die Trojans…", presste er hervor.

„Ich werde die Erwartungen der Trojans an mich nie erfüllen können. _**Nie**_!", fuhr Jean ihm unwirsch über den Mund. „Sie sind hell und freundlich und lebensfroh. Sie baden in der Sonne und dem Meer, sie blicken mit Freude auf die Zukunft. All das habe ich nicht."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", begehrte Day auf und Jean löste sich angewidert von ihn.

„Kein weiteres Wort mehr, Day, oder ich mache meine Drohung hier und jetzt wahr."

Hilflos irrten die grünen Augen zu Minyard.

„Wir gehen, Kevin", ertönte dessen sonore Stimme in Jeans Rücken und der blonde Torhüter tauchte an seiner Seite auf. „Und natürlich wirst du nichts zu niemandem sagen."

Finale Worte, ein eiskalter Befehl, der mit der Sicherheit ausgesprochen worden war, dass ihm gehorcht werden würde.

„Nein…ich…ja…ich…schweige. Ich…" Day verstummte. „Wann wird es sein?"

Jean grollte und trat einen Schritt zurück, weiter in den Raum hinein. „Nicht heute."

„Kevin, _**wir gehen**_", wiederholte Minyard und packte seinen Striker mit ungeahnter Kraft am Arm, zog ihn aus dem Raum heraus, dessen Leere und Stille Jean vorkam wie der Tod selbst. Er zählte darauf, dass Day seine Karriere wichtiger war als die Verhinderung seines Selbstmordes. Warum sollte der andere Junge nach einem Jahrzehnt sich plötzlich anders verhalten?

Das war mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	21. Chapter 21

„Ich habe mich an der Toilettentür gestoßen."

Ungläubig starrte auf die Spuren von getrocknetem Blut in Kevins Mundwinkel.

Die Haut über seinem Wangenknochen verfärbte sich bereits rot-bläulich aufgrund des kommenden Hämatoms und der Striker sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, die Augen starr und leicht geweitet, gleichzeitig aber unfokussiert und unruhig, die Gesichtsfarbe ein wenig vornehmes Weiß.

„An der Toilettentür" echote er leise und Kevin nickte abgehackt. Jeremys Augen richteten sich auf Jean, der wie eine Statue neben ihm saß und seit _**seinem**_ Besuch auf der Toilette kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt hatte, beide Hände sorgsam unter dem Tisch verborgen. Jeremy war zwar gutgläubig, aber nicht dumm.

Er konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen und würde nicht auf drei kommen.

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn. „Könnten wir für den Rest des Abends _**Toilettentüren**_ umgehen?", fragte er in die Runde ohne jemanden anzusehen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Jean minimal nickte.

Dass das Verhalten der Ravens und das, was sie ihm angetan hatten, bevor Renee und Andrew eingegriffen hatten, nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen war, war Jeremy klar. Das Wissen darum machte seine eigene Hilflosigkeit nur noch viel schlimmer. Er hatte Angst, das Falsche zu tun, nachdem Jean so panisch vor ihm zurückgewichen war, als wäre er derjenige gewesen, der ihn verletzt hatte. Dass es nicht das Einzige war, was den Jungen an seiner Seite beschäftigte, sah Jeremy deutlich, doch er wollte nicht drängen und hoffte, dass Jean sich ihm schlussendlich freiwillig öffnete und ihm sagte, was genau den gewalttätigen Konflikt mit Kevin ausgelöst hatte.

Dass er das nicht hier und auch nicht heute tun würde, war Jeremy durchaus bewusst und so ließ er die Anspannung an seinen Nerven zerren und ziehen. Ob es eine gute Idee war, in diesem Zustand noch in eine Bar oder eine Disco zu gehen, insbesondere, wenn Jean ganz klar den Eindruck machte, dass er sich am Liebsten fern von anderen Menschen aufhalten würde, bezweifelte er stark.

Noch hatte er den Backliner aber nicht gefragt, was er davon hielt, in ihr Apartment zurück zu kehren und Jeremy hatte die starke Befürchtung, dass er keine ehrliche Antwort erhalten würde.

„Cap… nehmen wir die Foxes mit zum Feiern?", holte Alvarez ihn aus seinen Gedanken und warf seine gedankliche Frage noch einmal ganz offen auf. Jeremy sah fragend zu Dan, die die Frage schulterzuckend zu ihrem Team weiterleitete. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass es Nicky war, der dem als Erster begeistert zustimmte. Matt folgte, ebenso wie Neil, Allison und Renee. Nur die Zwillinge und Kevin enthielten sich. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Trojans, die zum größten Teil dem Vorschlag begeistert zustimmten.

„Gut, dann ist es entschieden", grinste sein Vizekapitän und Jeremy lächelte etwas gezwungen. Mit über dreißig Personen feiern zu gehen, machte die Sache momentan nicht besser. „Wohin soll's denn gehen?"

Mit der Personenanzahl würden sie die klassischen Bars mit Leichtigkeit sprengen. Bliebe eine Disco zum Feiern. Wenn sich Jeremy Jeans Reaktion auf das kurze Gespräch ins Gedächtnis rief, so würde dieser vermutlich lieber in der Hölle schmoren als das Nachtleben von Los Angeles zu genießen.

„Wir könnten zu euch ins Stadion", schlug Neil vor und Jeremy hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Wir feiern nicht bei uns im Stadion", erwiderte er und wurde mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln belohnt.

„Nicht zum Feiern. Wir könnten unsere Leute durchmischen und spielen."

Jeremy starrte den rothaarigen Striker der Foxes ungläubig an. Jetzt? Mitten in der Nacht wollte der Junge Exy spielen?

„Da wäre ich dabei, das wäre so cool!", fiel Ajeet in diese vollkommene Schnapsidee mit ein und Alvarez neben ihm jubelte erfreut auf.

„Wenn, dann will ich aber mit unserem Wunderkind hier antreten", deutete sie auf Neil und Jeremy hob ungläubig seine Hände.

„Was. Zur. Hölle…?", versuchte er das Unvermeidliche noch abzuwenden, doch er scheiterte. Laila und Fahima fielen ihm genauso enthusiastisch in den Rücken, wie sie auch schon einem gemeinsamen Weggehen zugestimmt hatten, und wenn er sich am Tisch umsah, auch der verdammte Rest seines 28-köpfigen Teams. Der Einzige, der das nicht tat, war Jean, dessen Augen mörderisch auf Neil lagen.

„Junkie", sagte Andrew in den Aufruhr hinein zu Josten und rollte mit den Augen. Jeremy pflichtete ihm aus vollem Herzen bei.

„Das ist echt keine gute Idee", versuchte er es noch einmal mit Vernunft. „Außerdem habt ihr keine Schutzausrüstung und Schläger dabei."

„Wir können für die, die mitspielen wollen, unsere doppelte Ausrüstung nehmen und jeder von uns hat mehr als einen Satz Trainingsklamotten", hielt Alvarez dagegen und Jeremy überlegte sich, ob Mord seiner Exykarriere in der Nationalmannschaft schaden würde.

Er war zwar kein Strafrechtler, aber er glaubte schon.

„Coole Sache! Dabei!"

Kevins Mimik teilte ihm mit, dass auch er ein gemeinsames Training für keine gute Idee hielt, aber, wie Jeremy nun erkannte, aus einem völlig anderen Grund. Kurz ruhte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jean, um dann wieder zu Jeremy zurück zu kehren.

Trotzdem lag schlussendlich ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Wir beide gegen Alvarez und Neil?", fragte er noch unsicher, aber durchaus mit Interesse und Jeremy seufzte. Er sah schon, warum Neil und Kevin sich letzten Endes so gut verstanden.

Ernst wandte er sich an Jean. „Ist das auch okay für dich?"

„Selbstverständlich." Alleine die viel zu schnelle, zu neutrale Antwort und die zu Fäusten geballten Hände machten deutlich, dass es das eben nicht war und Jeremy hob vielsagend seine Augenbraue. Jean schien zu begreifen, dass seine allzu offensichtliche Lüge nicht unkommentiert bleiben würde und er schnaubte. Dennoch brauchte es seine Zeit, bis er die richtigen Worte fand.

„Ich finde das Stadion besser als eine Disco", gab er schließlich zu.

„Auch nach heute Abend?", hakte Jeremy vorsichtig nach.

„Gerade danach", gab Jean nach einem Moment des Überlegens zu und dieses Mal war sich Jeremy sicher, dass er ihn nicht anlog.

„Wenn nicht, kann ich dich immer noch zum Apartment bringen."

Jean hob die Augenbraue. „Um mir die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, Jostens Selbstvertrauen in seine Strikerfähigkeiten zu zerstören?"

Es schnaubte von der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Als wenn, Moreau."

Das, was Jeremy nicht gelungen war, Jean zu entspannen, war anscheinend für Josten kein Problem. Zumindest interpretierte Jeremy das minimale Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen seines Backliners so.

„Wir sehen uns auf dem Spielfeld."

„_**Junkies**_", mischte sich Minyard ein und betonte jede einzelne Silbe, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

* * *

So besorgt Jeremy darum war, dass nichts passierte… kaum, dass er sich zögernd umgezogen hatte, erfasste ihn eine Aufregung, die ihn unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere treten ließ. Die Foxes in ihrer Kleidung zu sehen, machte ihn stolz und ließ ihn von einem bis zum anderen Ohr grinsen.

Er war versucht, Fotos zu machen, doch sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, diesen Abend unter dem Deckmantel der Verschwiegenheit mit nichts festzuhalten, was ihnen allen Ärger einbringen könnte, nachdem sie ihre beiden Trainer mit dem Versprechen auf eine ruhige Nacht losgeworden waren.

Kevin hieß nun Anand, Josten Alvarez, Allison Dermott, Renee Moreau. Das würde auf dem Spielfeld das reinste Chaos werden und Jeremy liebte es jetzt schon. Übermütig winkte er zu den Zuschauerrängen, auf denen die Foxes und Trojans saßen und tranken, die nicht mitspielten. Andrew und Aaron saßen etwas weiter von ihnen, auf die Entfernung ein doppeltes Lottchen, ein Glitch in der Realität.

Es war Nicky, der zum Aufwärmen ein Ballspiel vorschlug, das sie alle quer durch über das Spielfeld jagte und die beiden Mannschaften an den Rand der lachenden Erschöpfung brachte. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Kevin und auf Jean erkannte Jeremy, dass die Beiden fast identische Gesichtsausdrücke von schweigender Missbilligung für diesen Spaß zeigten.

Es mochte die fortgeschrittene Uhrzeit sein oder aber die freigesetzte Energie nach dem Bankett, aber irgendwann endeten sie alle in einem riesigen Haufen aus Beinen, Armen und Gelächter, deren Zentrum Dan, Renee und er waren.

Jeremy grinste keuchend und quietschte, als der Kapitän der Foxes ihm ihre Finger in die Seite trieb, damit er den Ball losließ und sie somit das Spiel für ihre Mannschaft entscheiden konnte. Er warf ihn hoch und versuchte, zu Jean zu passen, der abseits des ganzen Knäuels stand, allerdings war Fahima schneller und jagte triumphierend mit dem Football davon, wirbelte ihn durch die Luft und jubelte zum Leidwesen und kollektiven Aufstöhnen seines Teams.

„Nimm das, Captain Fehlpass!", schrie sie und warf sich in Siegerpose.

„Ich werde mich auf dem Spielfeld rächen, du Hexe!", gab Jeremy lachend zurück und befreite sich ächzend nach und nach aus dem Knäuel an Gliedmaßen und daran angeschlossenen Menschen.

Jean beobachtete ihn dabei, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, ganz im Gegensatz zu Kevin, der ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln maß, das Jeremy ohne Umschweife erwiderte.

„Also, wollen wir?", fragte er und deutete auf ihre Schläger, die noch unangetastet an der Plexiglasscheibe des Stadions lehnten.

Sie teilten sich in gemischte Teams auf. Jeremys Team konnte sich über Allison, Ajeet, Matt, Nicky und Kevin freuen, während ihnen mit Dan, Renee, Alvarez, Jean, Fahima und Neil eine äußerst hart zu knackende Nuss gegenüberstand.

„Okay, Leute. Die haben keine Chance gegen uns, wir machen sie alle und gewinnen zehn zu null", schwor er seine Mannschaft ein und konnte sich doch sein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Auf der anderen Seite erzählte Dan vor Pathos triefend etwas von einer schon bereits gewonnenen Meisterschaft und dass sie sich im Endspurt befanden, ebenfalls zum hochgradigen Amüsement ihres zusammengewürfelten Teams.

Dass sie sich nichts schenkten, davon war Jeremy ausgegangen und genau das ließ seinen Puls nun höher schlagen, während sie im Chaos um falsch lautende Trikots, gleichen Farben und ungewohnten Teammitgliedern versuchten, irgendwie Tore zu machen, die Anderen davon abzuhalten, es ihnen gleich zu tun und generell in einem Durcheinander an Professionalität und Humor gefangen war, die das eine oder andere Mal dafür sorgte, dass sie in einem Knäuel am Boden landeten und lachend liegen blieben, weil sie falsch gepasst hatten oder dem Gegner den Ball zugespielt hatten.

Darüber hinaus liebte Jeremy es, mit Kevin zusammen zu spielen. Sie harmonierten perfekt zusammen, hatten die gleiche Geschwindigkeit und verstanden sich beinahe ohne Worte. Er liebte es, Ajeets Tor durch Matt und Nicky geschützt zu wissen. Allisons Pässe waren wundervoll, auch wenn Jeremy immer wieder den Verdacht hatte, dass sie beiden Mannschaften zupasste.

Dass sein Team fantastisch war, war unbestritten, Jeremy hatte jedoch sehr viel Liebe dafür, dass im gegnerischen Team Jean und Neil sich sowohl Bälle als auch Beleidigungen hin und herspielten, Renee ihr Möglichstes gab, das Tor zu verteidigen und Alvarez, Dan und Fahima eine Phalanx der Vernunft bildeten, die abwechselnd Späße auf Kosten der Jungs und ernstgemeinte Spielzüge tätigten. Alvarez ließ es sich nicht nehmen, bei jeder Gelegenheit Jostens Können in den Himmel zu loben und ihm anzubieten, doch zur USC zu wechseln, was Jeremy mit einem Aufstöhnen und einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Die Einzigen, die in aller Ernsthaftigkeit aufeinandertrafen, wenn sie sich gegenüber standen, waren Kevin und Jean. Die Checks, die die Beiden miteinander austauschten, waren das, was Jeremy schon teilweise als illegal und gewalttägig über die Grenzen ihres Sportes bezeichnen würde. Für die ersten paar Male hatte er das Gefühl, dass lediglich Jean Kevin so hart anging und er ahnte aus den spärlichen Erzählungen Jeans über ihre Beziehung zueinander auch warum.

Dass Kevin sich schließlich zu Wehr setzte und Jean ebenso hart checkte, ließ Jeremy mühevoll schlucken. Fünf Mal sah er sich den Krieg zwischen den beiden Jungen an, bevor er dazwischen gehen wollte. Wenn das hier zu einer Prügelei ausartete, war niemandem gedient, wirklich nicht. Doch es war ausgerechnet Neil, der ihn zurückhielt und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das sind Raven Drills, Knox. Lass sie. Und lass sie ein wenig Dampf ablassen, den sie bei unseren Spielen gegeneinander nicht ablassen können."

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sie verletzen sich."

„Nicht mehr als sonst und beide kennen ihre Grenzen."

„Das sieht mir eher nach dem Beginn einer Prügelei aus."

„So wird es nicht."

„Aber sie mögen sich offensichtlich nicht."

„Jean mag Kevin nicht und Kevin ist ein Feigling, der nicht bereit ist, Jeans Wut zu ertragen. Das ist nichts Neues und wird sich so schnell nicht mehr ändern. Lass sie ihren Dampf ablassen."

Jeremy hob die Augenbraue. Dafür, dass Neil Josten sehr oft sehr hilflos schien, was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anbetraf, so waren seine Worte jedoch merkwürdig zutreffend.

Unwirsch schürzte Jeremy die Lippen. Nach weiteren drei Zweikämpfen und einem vierten Mal, bei dem _**er**_ von Jean grob, aber im Rahmen der Regeln gegen die Plexiglaswand des Stadions gedrückt wurde, beschloss Jeremy, seine Gedanken zu dem Thema fallen zu lassen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, das Spiel zu gewinnen.

Vergebens.

Die Kombination aus Neil und seiner verfluchten Schnelligkeit, Fahima in ihrer Durchtriebenheit, Alvarez und Jean in der gemeinschaftlichen Mauerbildung mit Dan als Dealer und Renee, die das Tor verdammt nochmal genauso dicht machte wie Minyard auch, verloren sie. Klar und deutlich.

Außer Atem und glücklich grinsend klatschte Jeremy schließlich alle Spieler ab und verließ dann vor Erschöpfung wankend das Spielfeld. Er öffnete die Tür zu den Zuschauerrängen und ließ sich dort auf eine der Bänke fallen, grinste die blonden Zwillinge an, die unisono auf ihn hinuntersahen, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Hinter ihm kamen auch die restlichen Spieler und ließen sich bei ihnen nieder. Alkohol und ungesundes Knabberzeug kreiste und Jeremy nahm Letzteres dankbar an.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht!", rief er in die Runde und erhielt von Andrew lediglich eine hoch erhobene Augenbraue.

Schuldig zuckte Jeremy mit den Schultern und klopfte Kevin, der unweit von ihm saß, freundlich auf die Schulter.

Minyard richtete den Blick zum Dach der Tribüne, als könne ihm die Decke Antwort auf die Frage geben, warum er mit solchen Menschen wie Jeremy gestraft war. Wenn Jeremy sich nicht vollkommen täuschte, las er so etwas wie Resignation in dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Vielleicht war das aber auch eine Täuschung.

„Und nun? Duschen und dann Eis essen gehen?", fragte er in die Runde und fand definitiv Resignation.

Nicht auf Andrews Gesicht, oh nein, sondern auf Jeans. Andrew hingegen war mit einem Mal sehr interessiert an dem, was er zu sagen hatte. Ausnahmsweise. Sein striktes, keinen Widerspruch zulassendes „Ja." erstickte auch Jeans übliche Antwort im Keim.

* * *

Jean starrte in sein müdes Konterfei, das ihm mit Augenringen und eingefallenen Wangen kein schönes Spiegelbild präsentierte.

Drei Tage war das Bankett nun her, drei Tage, seitdem Williams ihn angefasst und viele der kleinen Fortschritte, die er gemacht hatte, wieder zunichte gemacht hatte. Jean hatte gekämpft, dass er nach Rikos letzten Gewalttaten wieder dazu in der Lage sein konnte, sich die Haare zu waschen, ohne dass ihm übel würde.

Nun konnte er mit viel Überwindung die Beanie über seinen Kopf ziehen und brauchte Minuten, bis sich sein wild schlagendes Herz wieder beruhigte. Er träumte schlecht und hatte Knox jede Nacht durch seine Alpträume aufgeweckt, in denen Riko ihn oder – und das war neu – auch Josten oder Knox vergewaltigen oder foltern ließ, während er neben sich oder den beiden anderen Jungen stand, unfähig, etwas zu tun oder sich zu rühren.

Knox sagte nichts dazu, dass er keine Nacht hatte durchschlafen können. Er sagte auch nichts dazu, dass Jean sich beharrlich dazu ausschwieg, was wirklich passiert war. Er saß lediglich im Schein seiner Nachttischlampe auf seinem Bett, die Beine über die Kante geschwungen und bot Jean jedes Mal seine Decke an.

Jean hatte sie jede einzelne Nacht angenommen und sich unter dem Sonne versprechenden Geruch seines Kapitäns vergraben, die Tage auch ohne Countdown zählend, die ihm noch blieben.

Vielleicht war es auch besser so, so zu gehen als mit noch mehr Bedauern als sowieso schon.

Das chaotische Spiel am Abend des Banketts hatte ihm gut getan um etwas von der Wut auf Day ablassen zu können, auch wenn er das mit teilweise fürchterlichen Magenschmerzen von Williams Schlägen bezahlt hatte. Renees und Jostens Fragen in den darauffolgenden Tagen, wie es ihm ging, hatte er mit einsilbigen Antworten abgetan und Jean wusste, dass sie ihn zunächst damit in Ruhe lassen würden. Dass weder sie noch er ihm glaubten, war Jean nur zu bewusst und er fürchtete den Moment, in dem er ein letztes Mal mit Renee telefonieren würde.

Vorgestern hatte Jean in Coach Rhemanns Beisein mit dem Komitee gesprochen und ihnen geschildert, was passiert war. Er hatte von den Schlägen erzählt, weil sein Trainer um diesen Umstand bereits seit seinem Besuch bei der Teamärztin wusste. Von Minyards und Renees Eingreifen auch, jedoch ließ er die Gewalt und das Messer weg, schließlich wollte er Renee nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Die Frauen und der Mann des Komitees hatten sich schweigend seine Fassung angehört und einzelne Nachfragen gestellt. Sie hatten versprochen, den Sachverhalt zu prüfen und die anderen Zeugen zu befragen. Nichts davon konnte Jean gleichgültiger sein, auch wenn sie schließlich die Ravens, die ihn angegriffen hatten, für drei Spiele gesperrt und unter besondere Beobachtung gesetzt hatten. So hatte es Coach Rhemann ihm gesagt.

Jean kehrte zurück zu seiner jetzigen Realität, in der Knox Frühstück machte, das er mit Mühe und Not herunterzwingen würde. Er kehrte zurück zu seinen Haaren, die dringend gewaschen werden mussten. Seine Hände zitterten alleine schon bei dem Gedanken daran und er musste mehrfach schlucken, um die Übelkeit nicht siegen zu lassen, die Auswuchs seiner Angst war.

In Abbys Haus war es Renee gewesen, die diese Aufgabe für ihn erledigt hatte, bis er in der Lage gewesen war, seine Haare und seinen Kopf zu berühren. Renee war aber nicht mehr hier, sie war mit den anderen Foxes vor drei Tagen abgereist.

Jean versuchte, seine Hände zu heben und scheiterte. Wütend presste er sie auf den Rand des Waschbeckens, ebenso wütend grollte er und fluchte hilflos.

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, bis es vorsichtig an der Tür um Badezimmer klopfte. „Jean, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Knox und er zuckte so gewaltig zusammen, dass er seinen Zahnputzbecher umwarf, der scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Hastig bückte sich Jean danach und zischte schmerzerfüllt, als sich die Hämatome in seinem Bauch bemerkbar machten.

„Jean?"

Das war seine zweite Warnung, wusste er, bevor sein Kapitän schlussendlich versuchen würde, die Tür zu öffnen, aus Sorge, dass er sich etwas getan hatte.

„Es ist okay", krächzte er die Lüge heraus, die er in den vergangenen vier Tagen den Trojans gegenüber mehr als ein dutzendmal hervorgebracht hatte.

Ging es ihm gut? Es war okay. Hatte er das Bankett überstanden? Es war okay. Er sah schlecht aus, hatte er geschlafen? _**Es war okay**_. Das, was im Nest so überlebenswichtig gewesen war, sich selbst nicht vor anderen zu entblößen, kam ihm hier wie ein Verrat vor und das machte es absolut nicht besser. Jean war jeden Tag mehr versucht, ihnen entgegen zu schreien, wie wenig okay alles war und dass er, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, Hilfe brauchte.

Er konnte das nicht alleine.

Schon damals, als Riko ihn mit Waterboarding gefoltert hatte, hatte er die einfachsten, normalen und natürlichen Dinge nicht mehr alleine tun können. Duschen. Das Gesicht waschen. Wasser trinken. Day hatte ihm damals geholfen, mit kleinen Schritten und sicheren Händen, die keine Gewalt beherbergten und Jean fragte sich, ob es möglich wäre, dass Knox ihn ebenso unterstützte. Er hatte doch seine Narben gesehen. Er gab ihm seine Decke.

Verlangte Jean da nicht zuviel, wenn er ihn um etwas Weiteres bat? Wurde er in den letzten Tagen nicht zur Belastung, wenn er es tat?

Vielleicht hätte Jean sich die Frage eindringlicher mit ja beantwortet, wenn es den Countdown nicht gegeben hätte.

Zittrig stellte er seinen Becher auf die Anrichte und machte die Antwort auf die Frage davon abhängig, ob Knox noch vor der Tür stand, wenn er sie öffnete. Er öffnete das Schloss und drückte die Klinke herunter, vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen, als Knox näher davor stand als erwartet, Unsicherheit quer über sein Gesicht geschrieben. Natürlich glaubte sein Kapitän ihm seine Lügen nicht und anders als Riko wartete er, bis Jean die Wahrheit von alleine sagte.

„Ich brauche Hilfe", presste er hervor, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Knox brauchte keine drei Sekunden, um sich zu fangen und sein Gesicht von Besorgnis auf Problemlösung zu schulen. „Natürlich, Jean. Wobei?", fragte er sanft und hob abwartend die Augenbrauen.

Jean schwieg. Um Hilfe zu bitten, war das Eine. Zu definieren, was ihm unmöglich war, das Andere. Im Gegensatz zu Knox war Day dabei gewesen oder hatte es gewusst, als ihm Gewalt angetan worden war. Ihm hatte er nichts erklären müssen. Renee und Abby auch nicht. Doch nun stand er vor der Frage, wie er dem anderen Jungen deutlich machte, dass er noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, für seinen Körper zu sorgen, weil er so traumatisiert und schwach war.

Aber… er war nicht schwach… er hatte doch beinahe ein Jahrzehnt in einer feindlichen Umgebung überlebt. Das erreichte man nicht durch Schwäche.

Jean schluckte. Knox quietschte wegen Käfern, die in seinen Haaren krabbelten und Jean würde den Teufel tun und seinen Kapitän aus einem solchen Grund als schwach zu bezeichnen. Warum also sollte er dann schwach sein?

„Ich kann meine Haare nicht waschen", presste er hervor, impulsiv, wieder, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und es war, als hätte das einen Damm gebrochen. „Beim Bankett hat Williams daran gezogen und es hat Erinnerungen an Riko geweckt. Seitdem kann ich sie nicht anfassen…"

Jean erläuterte nicht, was er meinte, doch das musste er auch nicht. Knox begriff auch so und beinahe unmerklich lächelte er.

„Wie kann dich dir dabei helfen?", fragte Knox sanft.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Jean zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Vielleicht war es durch einen Befehl möglich. Vielleicht durch eine ruhige, schlüssige Argumentation, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Vielleicht, wenn sein Kapitän seinen Kopf unter das Wasser zwang.

Stirnrunzelnd sah der blonde Junge an ihm vorbei zur Dusche, zum Waschbecken, dann drehte er sich mit einem Laut des Nachdenkens zur Küche.

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich deine Haare berühre?", fragte er schließlich und Jean zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Okay…" Anscheinend hatte Knox einen Geistesblitz, so wie sich sein Gesicht erhellte. Abrupt drehte er sich um. „Warte, ich komme gleich wieder."

Stumm sah Jean seinem Kapitän hinterher und hörte ihn im Küchenschrank rumoren. Nervös nestelte Jean an dem T-Shirt, das er in ihrem Apartment trug, jetzt, da Knox seine Narben gesehen hatte. Wenigstens hier war es damit luftig.

Mit einem unterdrückten, triumphierenden Laut endete das Scheppern und Knox tauchte wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf, in seinen Händen einen ein-Liter-Messbecher, den er für gewöhnlich zum Kochen gebrauchte.

Jean sah mit großen Augen zu, wie er ihn auf den Rand des Waschbeckens stellte und dann zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Er holte seinen Hocker, den er in das Badezimmer vor die Dusche hievte, das mit ihnen beiden darin schon eng war.

Kritisch die Lippen schürzend betrachtete Knox das Ensemble und wandte sich dann wieder ihm zu, ruhig und gefasst. Jean schluckte. Wie selbstverständlich Knox die Initiative ergriff, erstaunte ihn über alle Maßen. Er stellte keine Fragen, er kritisierte nicht, er runzelte noch nicht einmal mit der Stirn.

„Sag mir, was du davon hältst", deutete Knox auf den Hocker. „Du setzt dich hierhin und ich knie mich neben dich. Ich mache nicht die Dusche an, sondern nehme den Messbecher und habe meine Arme immer da, wo du sie sehen kannst, während ich dir deine Haare wasche. Nebenbei singe ich schief, damit du etwas hast, was dich mehr irritiert, als meine Finger in deinen Haaren?"

Jean blinzelte.

_**Was?**_

Knox wollte was? Für seine Unzulänglichkeit aufkommen, indem er seine Aufgabe übernahm. Jean hatte wirklich vieles erwartet, aber das nicht. Ihm helfen, indem er ihm die Haare wusch? Er schluckte.

„Nur, wenn du möchtest", schob Knox nach, wartend, selbst unsicher, wie Jean nun an den Händen sah, die nicht stillstehen wollten.

Anstelle einer Antwort setzte sich Jean langsam auf den Hocker und sah zu Knox hoch. Wie groß der Unterschied auch hier zu Riko war, wurde ihm bewusst, als ihm vollständig die Angst vor dem Jungen fehlte, der nun bedeutend größer als er war.

Er wusste, dass Knox ihm nichts tun würde. Er _**wusste**_ das.

„Okay." Knox füllte den Messbecher bis zur Hälfte mit warmen Wasser und hielt zeigte es ihm, damit Jean schauen konnte. Unmerklich nickte er, um irgendwie ein Gegengewicht zu seinem rasend schnell schlagenden Herz zu haben, das ihm deutlich zeigte, wie groß seine unlogische Angst vor Fingern in seinen Haaren und der Möglichkeit, dass sie an seinen Strähnen zogen und ihm ganze Haarbüschel ausrissen, war.

Wie er angekündigt hatte, kniete sich Knox neben ihm auf den Boden.

„Kannst du den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken legen?", fragte er leise und Jean folgte angespannt seiner Bitte. „Ich beginne jetzt mit dem Wasser. Wie geht es dir damit, Jean?"

Er schluckte. „Nicht gut."

„Soll ich aufhören?"

„_**Nein**_."

„Ich werde dich das jetzt öfter fragen und ich möchte, dass du mir darauf eine ehrliche Antwort gibst."

Jean nickte mit einem Blick in die ernsten, blauen Augen. Brachial zuckte er zusammen, als das erste Wasser auf seine Haut traf, ein schweres Gewicht auf seinen Haaren. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, hielt sich jedoch mit Gewalt davon ab, aufzuspringen und aus dem Badezimmer zu fliehen. Anstelle dessen klammerte er sich an die Erinnerungen an Renee. Sie hatte es ähnlich getan. Ähnlich vorsichtig. Sie hatte ebenso gesummt, wie Knox es nun tat und gewartet.

Die Hälfte des Wassers befand sich in seinen Haaren oder in der Dusche und Knox nahm vorsichtig den Messbecher nach vorne um ihm den Fortschritt zu zeigen.

„Du machst das sehr gut, Jean", lobte Knox ihn. „Soll ich fortfahren?"

Nicken war leichter als Kopfschütteln, stellte Jean fest und so arbeitete sein Kapitän den restlichen Viertelliter in seine Haare, lehnte sich schließlich langsam zurück und holte sich aus der knienden Position heraus neues Wasser. Mehr dieses Mal, 250 Milliliter mehr. 750 Milliliter befanden sich in den Messbecher, den Knox zur Seite stellte.

„Wolltest du nicht schief singen?", fragte Jean zittrig, während er hörte, dass Knox sein Shampoo zur Hand nahm. Trocken schluckte er.

„Gleich…gleich", murmelte der andere Junge und gab sich anscheinend Shampoo in die Handfläche. Er streckte die Hand aus und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Ist das okay für dich?"

Jean nickte.

„Ist es auch okay für dich, wenn ich meine Hand nun auf deine Haare lege und die Menge darauf verteile?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Unsicher suchten Jeans Augen die seines Kapitäns.

„Hmm. Also, ich würde es folgendermaßen machen: zuerst würde ich vorne auf deinem Kopf anfangen, nahe der Stirn und mich dann langsam nach hinten arbeiten, von dort aus zu den Seiten. Das Ganze aufschäumen und dann mit Wasser wieder abspülen. Natürlich würde ich zu keinem Zeitpunkt an deinen Haaren ziehen, das ist selbstverständlich."

Jean lauschte der Erklärung und nickte. Das machte seine Angst vor den einzelnen Abschnitten nicht besser, aber es half. Das Wissen um das, was kam, half. Das Wissen um die Schritte half.

„Und du möchtest wirklich, dass ich singe?"

Zittrig schnaubte Jean. „Ich kann dich doch sonst auch nicht davon abhalten, wenn du unter der Dusche stehst."

Empört grollte Knox und platzierte seine Hand so sacht auf seinen Haaren, dass Jean es beinahe nicht gespürt hätte. Sein Körper war da schneller als er und zuckte zusammen.

„Noch okay?"

„Ja."

Knox strich langsam und sacht über seine Haare und sang leise und schief dabei. Schritt für Schritt ging er das ab, was er vorher angekündigt hatte und Jean hielt dem mit Mühe stand. Wieder und wieder hielt er sich vor Augen, dass Williams nicht hier war. Riko auch nicht. Sie würden ihn nie wieder anfassen. Knox würde es ihnen nicht gleich tun.

„Warum weint man denn in einem Club?", fragte Jean rau, als er dem Text zuhörte, den Knox in den engen Raum zwischen sie krächzte und sein Kapitän lachte.

„Weil man verlassen wird und nun Angst hat, für immer alleine zu sein, aber im Club gibt es das nicht, da werden die Tränen hinter dir gelassen und die Musik trägt dich davon, während du im Feuer der Musik verbrennst."

Jean verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist kitschig."

„Das ist der neueste Scheiß. Du solltest mal Laila, Alvarez und mich dazu tanzen sehen."

Tanzen? Jean schluckte und sah mit großen Augen zu, wie Knox seine schaumbedeckten Hände nach vorne nahm.

„Fertig mit Einseifen. Soll ich sie nun ausspülen?", fragte er der blonde Junge und Jean nickte.

Ebenso vorsichtig und wachsam wohnte Jean dem bei und hörte einem neuen Text zu, der sich ihm wieder nicht wirklich erschloss.

„Wieso ist es wichtig, dass sie einen Engländer kennenlernt?", fragte er wieder und Knox brummte nichtssagend.

„Na weil sie ein Galway Girl ist, deswegen!", erwiderte er, während das Wasser über seinen Kopf floss, ein schweres, aber nicht verletzendes Gewicht. Kühle, da wo die Hitze von Williams Zerren und Ziehen an seinen Haaren nichts als brennende Erinnerungen zurückgelassen hatte.

„Das ist keine Begründung."

„Für Ed Sheeran schon."

„Wer?"

„Der Sänger, sieht so ein bisschen aus wie Neil Josten."

Jean versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Josten sang und scheiterte. Vielleicht war das auch gut so. Jeder hat sein Schicksal und das des rothaarigen Jungen war es, Exy zu spielen. Wenn es etwas gab, worin er exzellent war, dann darin. Und darin, Gebrauch von seiner großen Klappe zu machen und sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Jean war sich nicht sicher, welches Talent größer war.

„So, fertig mit waschen."

Worte, die soviel Erleichterung brachten, dass beinahe Jeans Augen brannten. Er neigte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und sah Knox in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht, während dieser ihm vorsichtig das Handtuch auf den Kopf legte und die Feuchtigkeit in seinem Nacken auffing.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er schließlich und Jean brachte es nicht über sich, ihn mit einem „Okay." oder einer Lüge abzuspeisen.

„Immer noch nicht gut, aber besser", erwiderte er und Knox nickte.

„Fortschritt ist Fortschritt, Jean. Egal, wie klein, egal, wie groß. Wir sind hier und helfen dir. Ich helfe dir gerne und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Williams noch ein einziges Mal Hand an dich legt."

„Das kann er auch nicht, er und die anderen fünf Raven sind schließlich für die ersten drei Spiele gesperrt", gab Jean mit zittrigem Selbstbewusstsein wieder, was Coach Rhemann ihm gesagt hatte.

Knox legte seine Hand auf Jeans angespannte Faust und Jean sah auf ihrer beider Hände herab. „Richtig so", nickte sein Kapitän und ungebeten kamen Jean Kevins Worte ins Gedächtnis.

In seiner Wut hatte er Day gesagt, dass die Trojans zuviel von ihm verlangten, doch dem war nicht so. Sie verlangten gar nichts, sie gaben ihm Möglichkeiten, die er ergreifen konnte oder eben auch nicht. Sie waren gut, doch all das Gute in seinem Leben verriet Jean irgendwann und so wäre es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihn auch verrieten. Oder?

Die Statistik gab ihm recht, auch wenn ein kleiner, kindlicher Teil in ihm hoffte, dass es vielleicht irgendwo jemanden gab, der bei ihm bleiben würde. Ein dummer, kindlicher Teil an Hoffnung.

Vielleicht sollte er ihn Neil nennen, so stur, unbelehrbar und untötbar wie der Teil war.

Trotz oder gerade wegen seiner Angst fand Jean diesen Gedanken durchaus amüsant.

„Wir haben noch eine Sache vergessen", löste sein Kapitän ihn zuverlässig aus seinen Gedanken und fischte nach etwas, das Jean nach ein paar Sekunden als Bürste identifizierte. Mühevoll schluckte er. Waschen war das Eine, aber durch die Haare zu kämmen, etwas vollkommen Anderes. Es würde sicherlich schmerzen, wenn Knox ihm die Strähnen kämmen würde.

„Das hier, Jean Moreau, ist ein Wunderwerk", präsentierte er die Bürste und Jean hob die Augenbrauen. Sie hatte Borsten, mehr als andere Bürsten. Was war daran ein Wunderwerk?

„Diese Bürste wurde für Kids konzipiert, vielmehr für deren empfindliche Kopfhaut. Das Ding hält, was es verspricht: kein Ziepen. Kann ich dir sagen, ich nutze sie seit Jahren."

Das sah Jean bei näherer Betrachtung auch. Sie war abgegriffen und strotzte nur so vor blonden, langen Haaren. Er streckte die Hand nach der Bürste aus und Knox reichte sie ihm.

Vorsichtig strich Jean mit seinen Fingern über die Borsten und stellte fest, dass sie viel weicher als die in seiner Bürste waren, die vergessen auf der Anrichte lag.

Jean blinzelte unter dem Handtuch zu Knox empor und reichte sie ihm mit einem Nicken zurück.

„Ich glaube schon", murmelte er und wartete, dass der andere Junge ihm das Stück Frottee sacht vom Kopf hob.

„Du kannst jederzeit Stopp sagen, Jean und ich höre sofort auf."

Er nickte und Knox sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden begriff Jean, dass sein Kapitän darauf wartete, dass er aufstand. Jean räusperte und erhob sich ruckartig.

„Möchtest du mir dabei im Spiegel zusehen?", fragte Knox und Jean nickte, positionierte sich so, dass er den anderen Jungen und sich im Blickfeld hatte.

„Ich würde hinten in deinem Nacken anfangen und ganz langsam nach oben bürsten."

„Okay."

Während Jean seine Fingernägel in die Handinnenflächen bohrte, begann Knox und verursachte gleich mit den ersten, vorsichtigen Strichen eine Gänsehaut, die selbst noch auf Jeans Unterarmen zu sehen war. Anscheinend konnten seine Rezeptoren sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie entsetzt oder erleichtert über den Kontakt der Borsten mit seiner Haut sein sollten und so war Jean gefangen in einem Wechselspiel aus Angst, Vorsicht und kribbelnder Unbekanntheit, die er nicht definieren konnte.

Knox hatte Recht, die Borsten fühlten sich ganz anders an, während sie Knox sanft mit vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn durch seine Haare strich. Strähne um Strähne löste sich von ihrem Wirrwarr und Jean ließ sich Zeit, seinen Kapitän dabei zu beobachten. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, dann grub er seine oberen Schneidezähne in seine Unterlippe. Im rechten Mundwinkel hatte er eine kleine, schmale Narbe, die Jean gerade zum ersten Mal auffiel. Seine Nase war für ihre brutale Sportart geradezu unverschämt gerade und er hatte tatsächlich Sommersprossen. Ein paar wenige, aber sie waren da, selbst durch die Bräune hin gut sichtbar. Jean bemerkte, dass die hellblauen Augen von einem dunkelblauen Ring umschlossen waren, was ihnen mehr Tiefe verlieh. Eben jene huschten von Zeit zu Zeit zum Spiegel und Knox hielt fragend inne. Jedes Mal nickte Jean und schlussendlich waren seine Strähnen entwirrt und gelockert. Stolz trat der andere Junge zurück und strahlte ihn über die Spiegel hinweg an. Jean schluckte.

„Knox?"

„Ja?"

„Danke. Dafür. Und für alles." Es fiel Jean nicht leicht, diese Worte freiwillig auszusprechen, ohne, dass sie mit Gewalt aus ihm herausgepresst wurden. Dennoch waren sie seltsam befreiend, weil es seine eigene Wahl gewesen war, sie zu äußern.

Das Lächeln, das ihm geschenkt wurde, war so sanft, wie es sonnig war.

„Gerne, Jean. Und ich mache es auch gerne so lange, bis du dich wohl genug fühlst, es selbst zu tun."

Jean wollte etwas sagen, als sein Handy pingte und Knox herumfuhr. „Ich habe es gerade gesehen, warte, wo ist es denn?", sagte er zu sich selbst und war aus dem Bad verschwunden, bevor Jean ihn davon abhalten konnte. Er blinzelte und sah seinem Kapitän zweifelnd hinterher.

„Da ist es!", ertönte es aus dem Schlafzimmer und Knox' Schopf tauchte ruckartig wieder im Türrahmen auf. Grinsend hielt er ihm das Handy hin und Jean musste nicht den Bildschirm erhellen um zu wissen, was es für eine Nachricht war.

„Sorry, als ich es geholt habe, war der Bildschirm noch an. Ich habe gesehen, dass Monster I dir geschrieben hat, aber nicht, was. Tut mir leid!", entschuldigte sich der blonde Junge, der ihm seine Haare gewaschen hatte, bei ihm, als wäre es etwas Schlimmes.

„Das ist okay", murmelte Jean, während sich seine Hände um den Countdown krampften.

Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen und Jean fragte sich, ob nun ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür wäre, eine der Sachen anzusprechen, die er seit Williams hasserfüllter Worte geradestellen wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Knox sie auffassen würde, ob Jean ihn womöglich dadurch beleidigen würde.

„Knox?" Anscheinend hatte sein spontanes Denken die Antwort für ihn übernommen und Jean schluckte, als er sich erneut im vollständigen Fokus seines Kapitäns sah.

„Ja, Jean?"

Unsicher sah er zur Seite und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie sagte man das? Gab es einen guten Weg? Und warum war es ihm denn wichtig, mit was für einem Eindruck er Knox im Gedächtnis blieb?

Jean konnte keine der Fragen beantworten.

„Ich bin so nicht", erwiderte er dementsprechend neutral. Zu neutral, denn Knox konnte nichts mit seinen Worten anfangen.

„Wie bist du nicht?" Jean seufzte innerlich.

„So wie Williams es gesagt hat", spezifizierte er und wagte es nicht, seine Augen von Knox zu nehmen, in der Befürchtung, dass dieser wütend wurde.

Knox lächelte sanft. „Schwul meinst du?", fragte er sacht nach und Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Riko nie…" Etwas hilflos deutete er auf seine eigene Körpermitte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich würde mich auch nie filmen dabei."

Knox seufzte. „Jean. Ich meinte das, was ich gesagt habe. Dein Körper gehört dir. Was du damit machst und was dich glücklich macht, ist ganz alleine deine Sache. Du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen, ich habe kein Recht, über dich zu urteilen. Zumal Williams' einziges Ziel war, dir damit eins mitzugeben und uns beide zu beleidigen. Alles gut, Jean, mach dir keinen Kopf darum. Was auch immer dich glücklich macht, soll mir nur recht und billig sein."

Noch vor Wochen hätte Jean all seine Kraft dazu aufbringen müssen, Knox zu fragen, ob das auch bedeutete, dass er sich ihm weder aufzwingen noch Sex von ihm erwarten würde. Nun wusste er, dass dem nicht so war und er konnte lächeln, weil ihm die Worte seines Kapitäns gut taten.

„Okay", sagte er und das war es auch.

_**Okay.**_

* * *

Verstohlen warf Jeremy einen Blick aus der Küche in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er gab sich große Mühe, wirklich leise zu sein und seinen Mitbewohner nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Jeremy vermutete, dass es auch ohne seine Vorsicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen wäre, da sich Jean für gewöhnlich wie ein Besessener auf seine Bücher stürzte, als würde er morgen Klausuren schreiben. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal in diesen Tagen, dass Jean ihn einfach ignorieren oder nicht hören würde, nur um dann zusammenzuzucken, als hätte Jeremy ihn verbrannt.

In zwei Tagen hatten sie ihr erstes Spiel der Saison und Jeremy war fürchterlich aufgeregt, ob das Training, die harten Stunden an Arbeit, die sie im Stadion verbrachten und durch ihren Coach, ihn selbst oder Drills, altbekannt oder neu hinzugekommen, sich auszahlen würden.

Auch wenn Jean kein Anzeichen dafür gab, so hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihrem neuen Backliner nicht anders ging und dass er sich deswegen derart in die Bücher vertiefte.

Deswegen war es umso besser, dass seine Bestellung heute angekommen war, die er gerade hinter seinem Rücken versteckte. Jetzt wäre doch ein guter Zeitpunkt, um es Jean zu geben, oder?

_**Hmmm.**_

Jeremy räusperte sich vernehmlich, erhielt jedoch keinerlei Reaktion darauf. Jean war wieder tief in seinen Büchern versunken. Verdammt.

„Jean?", fragte er ruhig, um den anderen Jungen nicht zu verschrecken und erhielt daraufhin ein „Hmmh." als Antwort, von dem er mittlerweile wusste, dass es nicht wirklich ein Zeichen von Aufmerksamkeit war. Also schon, aber nur nicht von bewusster Aufmerksamkeit.

Jeremy kam langsam zu Jean und begab sich in die Hocke, als er in Reichweite des Anderen war. Jean saß mit gebeugtem Rücken über seinem Schreibtisch, die Stirn selbst aus Jeremys eingeschränktem Blickwinkel nachdenklich gerunzelt.

Langsam zog er das Geschenk hinter seinem Rücken hervor und schraubte es durch Jeans auf dem Tisch abgestützte Arme nach oben in Richtung Tischplatte.

Auch das wurde zunächst missachtet, bis Jean wie so oft in den letzten beiden Wochen mit einem Mal zu sich kam und zurückzuckte. Jeremy war darauf vorbereitet und hielt sein Geschenk eisern fest, während er sein strahlendstes Grinsen aufsetzte.

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah Jean ihn an, bevor sein Blick zu dem Gegenstand in Jeremys Händen huschte. Verwirrt maß er diesen um dann wieder zu Jeremy zurück zu kehren, der ihm das runde Stück Filmgeschichte feierlich überreichte.

„Für dich", sagte er schlicht, während er nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu grinsen und sich über die geweiteten, grauen Augen zu freuen, die vollkommen verwirrt nichts daraus zu machen wussten. Jean blinzelte.

„Für mich", echote er und machte keine Anstalten, das Plüschtier anzunehmen.

Jeremy nickte. „Ein Geschenk."

Ein Geschenk, wiederholte Jean dieses Mal stumm, als könne er nicht glauben, was gerade geschah und schluckte dann.

„Für mich?", fragt er erneut zögernd und Jeremy hob die Augenbraue.

„Ja!"

„Warum?"

„Einfach so."

Stürmisch runzelte Jean seine Stirn. „Niemand schenkt einfach so."

„Ich schon."

Oh wie eindringlich konnten diese grauen Augen doch werden. Wie streng der Zug um die Mundwinkel. Unwirsch knirschte Jean mit seinem Kiefer und verlegen zuckte Jeremy mit den Schultern.

„Na gut. _**Okay**_. Nicht einfach so", gab er schließlich zu. „Als ich vor ein paar Wochen den Film beim Puzzeln habe laufen lassen, habe ich mitbekommen, dass du auch zugesehen hast." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, als Jeans Ohrläppchen sich rot färbten. „Und da dachte ich, weil du interessiert warst, dass ich dir ein Plüschtier zu diesem Film schenke. Du hast ja noch keins, also hat sich das ja angeboten. Jeder braucht ein Kuscheltier und einen Glücksbringer. Und da habe ich mir überlegt, ob es Wall-E oder Eva sein soll, weil du die Szenen der Beiden schon sehr genossen hast. Eva schien mir da dann passender zu sein, außerdem schaut sie hier genauso wie du."

Jeremy grinste sein bestes, charmantestes Schwiegermutterlächeln und streckte Jean die streng bis missbilligende schauende Eva entgegen. Sie als Schutzschild gegen den vernichtenden Blick zu missbrauchen, war zwar ein feiger Zug, aber einer, den Jeremy _**dringend**_ _**nötig**_ hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz nahm Jean das Kuscheltier an und barg es vorsichtig in seinen Händen.

„Eva", sagte er und strich über den weißen Plüschstoff, Verwunderung und Unverständnis in seinen Augen. „Eva."

Jeremy konnte nicht anders. „Wall-E!", imitierte er ihre empört-genervte Stimme aus dem Film und erhielt einen durchdringenden Blick dafür.

„Du kannst sie überraschend gut imitieren", sagte Jean.

„Jahrelange Übung!"

„Und sie ist wie ich?"

Jeremy nickte. „Hochklassig, zerstörerisch, kritisch und zum Fürchten, aber gleichzeitig sorgend um andere und bereit, die todbringenden Fähigkeiten zurück zu stellen, wenn es um ernstgemeinte Freundschaft und Zuneigung geht. Oder sie für die richtige Seite einzusetzen."

Er machte Jean mit seinen Worten sprachlos, das sah Jeremy an den Lippen, die sich nutzlos öffneten und schlossen. Das sah er an den Augen, die wieder und wieder zwischen Eva und ihm hin- und herhuschten.

Erneut strich Jean zart über das handballgroße Kuscheltier und ein Ausdruck, den Jeremy nicht anders als Sehnsucht und Bedauern interpretieren konnte, huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Dankeschön", sagte Jean erstickt und Jeremy nickte überglücklich.

Eine Sekunde später war er derjenige, der vor Erstaunen und Unglauben verstummte, als er durch starke Arme an einen muskulösen Körper gepresst wurde. Es war alles andere als bequem mit Eva zwischen ihnen und seiner an Jeans Brust gequetschten Nase, doch Jeremy würde den Teufel tun und sich darüber zu beschweren, als er seine erste, durch Jean initiierte Umarmung erhielt.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.

Jeremy summt als erstes Lied „Crying in the Club" von Camilla Cabello.


	22. Chapter 22

Jean saß in der Umkleide, seinen Helm und seinen Schläger neben sich auf der Bank und starrte für einen Augenblick ohne wirkliches Ziel auf die Wand ihm gegenüber. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Teams war er vollkommen ruhig und still, seitdem sie das Stadion der Wilkes-Meyer Hornets betreten hatten.

Nach all den Monaten und den neuen Eindrücken war es ihm immer noch ein Rätsel und schleierhaft, wie er hier sitzen konnte, ohne Angst, dass Riko ihn noch vor dem Spiel bestrafen würde. Ohne Schmerzen und im Bewusstsein, dass er durch seinen Kapitän keine Schmerzen erleiden würde, selbst wenn er auf dem Spielfeld versagte.

Er war aufgeregt, aber ihm war nicht übel. Er war konzentriert, hatte sich aber nicht aus seinem Körper gelöst wie sie oft vorher.

Jean atmete tief durch und kehrte wieder zurück zu seinem Team. Valentine grinste ihn an und er hob die rechte Augenbraue. Seitdem Knox ihm erzählt hatte, dass es ausgerechnet sie und Logan gewesen waren, die ihn im Keller gefunden hatten, hatte sie anscheinend ein besonderes Augenmerk auf ihn gerichtet und nutzte die bisherigen Mittagspausen für einen kurzen Smalltalk. Am Anfang war es Jean befremdlich vorgekommen, mittlerweile wusste er sogar, was er auf ihre Fragen antworten sollte. Dass sie den Keller niemals zum Thema zwischen ihnen gemacht hatte, darum war Jean wirklich froh.

„Alles gut, Moreau?", fragte sie und Jean nickte. Es war tatsächlich alles gut und das war erstaunlich.

„Dann hoch mit deinem Hintern, wir gehen gleich ins Stadion."

Er schnaubte, erhob sich aber dennoch und griff zu seinem Helm und seinem Schläger. Er war Teil der Startaufstellung und würde mit Knox, Alvarez, Ajeet, Fahima und Valentine das erste Viertel spielen. Es war die geringste Spielzeit, die er jemals auf dem Feld gestanden hatte, aber ihr Coach hatte keinem seiner vorsichtigen Versuche, ihm mitzuteilen, dass er eine größere Ausdauer hatte, mehr als ein Nicken und ein Lächeln geschenkt.

_**Es ist dein erstes Mal mit den Trojans, Moreau. Ich möchte dich nicht überfordern.**_ Das und nichts Anderes hatte Rhemann gesagt und Jean hatte zähneknirschend akzeptiert, was er anscheinend nicht ändern konnte.

Er lief mit seiner Mannschaft ins Stadion der Hornets und war überrascht, wie sehr ihn seine Aufregung im Griff hatte, jetzt, wo er nichts hatte, was ihn dazu zwang, mit Gewalt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Williams' Schläge waren zwar noch nicht abgeheilt, aber sie schränkten ihn nicht wesentlich ein. Im Vergleich Rikos Gewalt überhaupt nicht.

Der Geruch des Stadions war anders, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, die Größe sowieso. War es beim letzten Mal genauso weitläufig gewesen? Er sah auf die Zuschauerränge und die Menschen, die dort applaudierten und Namen riefen. Die auch seinen Namen riefen.

Hatten sie das immer schon getan?

Das Aufwärmen, die Ansprachen von ihrem Coach und seinem Kapitän zogen an Jean vorbei wie nichts. Wo er früher Angst vor dem Anpfiff und Schlechtleistungen gehabt hatte, konnte er es nun nicht erwarten, seine Bestleistung zu zeigen. Einmal noch. Dabei hatte er nur zwanzig Minuten dafür um sein Erbe zu zeigen und zu zeigen, dass er gut war.

Als es schlussendlich soweit war, konzentrierte sich Jean vollständig auf die gegnerische Mannschaft und auf die Spielzüge, die sie im Training wieder und wieder durchgegangen waren. Er war eins mit seinem Schläger und ebenso eins mit der Mannschaft, die ihn umgab, mit dem Stadion und seinen Wänden und dem Ball.

Er war nicht mehr Jean Moreau, er war Exy.

Seine Bewegungen und Reaktionen waren instinktiv. Er blockte, passte, bewegte sich, als wäre er fremdgesteuert durch die Dynamik ihres Sports. Er spielte ohne dass es ihm schlecht ging, ohne Angst und Behinderung durch Verletzungen, er spielte in dem Wissen, dass Riko _**tot**_ war und er _**lebte**_. Riko hatte versucht, ihn umzubringen und ihn zu verstümmeln und trotzdem stand er hier, inmitten einer Mannschaft, die das Gegenteil war von allem, was er kannte. Er spielte und er war erfolgreich in dem, was er tat.

Wie viele Tore Knox und Fahima machten, konnte er nicht sagen, nur, dass Alvarez, Ajeet und er in perfekter Harmonie keinen einzigen Striker erfolgreich sein ließen. Sie ließen keinen Hornet durch, passten die Bälle zurück, an die Wände, nach vorne, weiter nach vorne, immer und immer weiter.

Jean spürte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Das war es, wofür es sich lohnte. Das war es, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, was durch seine Adern floss wie Blut.

Das Spiel kam für einen Moment zum Erliegen und er merkte erst dann, als Alvarez ihn anstieß, dass seine und ihre Nummern aufgerufen wurden zum Wechseln. Wild starrte er sie an und grinste zurück.

„Komm, Großer. Pause für uns!", lockte sie ihn von dem Spielfeld auf die Mannschaftsbank hinter der Plexiglasscheibe und Jean folgte ihr widerwillig, nickte Logan und Richard zu, die sie ersetzten.

Das war zu wenig gewesen. Er wollte noch mehr. Er wollte weiterhin diesem Rausch erlegen sein, für immer, wenn es sein musste. Er _**wollte**_ nicht, dass es endete. Nicht hier, nicht schon so bald, nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Coach Rhemann erwartete sie und schlug Alvarez auf den Rücken. Ihm selbst legte er die Hand weitaus vorsichtiger auf die Schulter. Wohlwollend nickte er ihnen zu, während sie ihre Helme abnahmen und auf die Bank legten.

„Sehr gute Leistung, Alvarez und Moreau. Ich bin stolz auf euch."

Blinzelnd blieb Jean stehen, als das Lob seines Trainers seine bewussten Gedanken erreichte und er ein paar Sekunden brauchte um wirklich zu verstehen, dass Rhemann ihn gelobt hatte. Für ein Spiel. Nach einer Spielleistung von gerade mal zwanzig Minuten.

Jean schluckte und Rhemann starrte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Alles klar, Moreau, oder bekommst du gerade einen Herzinfarkt?", fragte er und Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dann ab mit dir auf die Bank, da warten Jacke, Handtuch und was zu trinken auf dich."

Immer noch ungläubig starrte Jean an ihm vorbei in Richtung Bank und sah, wie Alvarez neben sich auf den schwarzen Plastiksitz schlug.

„Los, hinsetzen, du französisches Wunderkind und Mauer von einem Mann. Deine Muskeln sind nicht durchsichtig und ich will was sehen", grollte sie und verwundert kam er zu ihr, ließ sich vorsichtig nieder. Sie legte ihm seine Jacke über die Schultern und reichte ihm sein Wasser wie auch sein Handtuch. Einen Moment lang wollte Jean ablehnen. In Evermore hätte er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt niemals genug für Wasser geleistet. Doch hier… hier zählte auch diese Leistung. Langsam nahm er sie an und ebenso langsam trank er die Flasche leer, wertschätzte jeden einzelnen Schluck, den er nehmen konnte, weil es nicht verboten war.

„Wir waren der Burner!", grinste Alvarez und hielt ihm ihre Faust hin.

Nur weil Jean im Training gesehen hatte, wie man darauf reagierte, wusste er auch, was er zu tun hatte und er stieß ihre vorsichtig mit seiner an. Es war besser, als nicht zu reagieren, das wusste er von Ajeets gemurmelten Erzählungen zwischen ihren Vorlesungen.

„Es gibt Verbesserungspotenzial", erwiderte Jean und Alvarez schnaubte laut.

„Verbesserungspotenzial bei fünf zu null? Moreau, hier geht es nicht darum, die Herzen der Gegenspieler zu brechen und sie emotional zu vernichten!"

„Aber sicher."

„Spielphilosophie, Mr. Gewitterwolke, Spielphilosophie."

Das war ihr Stichwort, immer, wenn sie ihn darüber belehrte, dass seine Art zu denken mehr den Ravens als den Trojans entsprach und Jean grollte.

„Es geht um die Meisterschaft."

„Es geht um Sportsgeist, nicht Sportspoltergeist."

Er verdrehte die Augen anhand ihres Wortspiels und lehnte sich zurück, beobachtete gebannt das Zusammenspiel der Mannschaft, umschlossen von der tosenden Begeisterung der Zuschauer. Jean staunte. Früher hatte er das nie so wahrgenommen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da lehnte sich Alvarez erneut vor.

„Minyard ist also das Monster", sagte sie und überrascht sah Jean zu ihr. Woher kam das?

„Ja", erwiderte er vorsichtig und Alvarez runzelte die Stirn.

„Also schreibt er dir diese Zahlen, auf die du nie antwortest."

Jean schluckte, seine Kehle plötzlich trocken. „Was?"

„Als ich dir die Apps auf dein Handy geladen habe, war ein Chatfenster offen. Mit Monster I, also anscheinend Minyard. Ein Countdown, pro Tag eine Zahl, die Zahlen absteigend."

Es war Wut, die Jeans euphorische Freude über das Spiel so schnell ablöste, dass er alleine schon aus dem Grund wütend auf Alvarez war. Er wollte nicht wütend sein, er wollte keine negativen Emotionen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt.

„Hat Day mit dir gesprochen?", zischte er trotzdem oder gerade deswegen so abfällig, dass Alvarez im ersten Moment zusammenzuckte, bevor sie sich fing.

„Nein, wieso…"

„Dann lass es, Alvarez. Das ist meine Sache", grollte Jean mit panisch schlagendem Herzen. Sie wusste von dem Countdown. Sie wusste es. Oh Gott. Wenn sie es wusste und wenn sie Day fragte… doch sie hatte zu Day keinen Kontakt und der andere Junge hatte sicherlich noch deutlich seine Drohung vor Augen. Seine Karriere war ihm wichtiger.

Ein Teil von Jean hatte panische Angst, dass sie den Hintergrund erfahren würde. Ein anderer Teil aber, derjenige, der frisch vom Spielfeld gekommen war und zum ersten Mal erlebt hatte, was es bedeutete, mit einer Mannschaft zu spielen, die kein Interesse an seinem Leid hatte, gierte danach, ihr zu sagen, was dahintersteckte, in dem Wissen, dass sie ihn aufhalten würde. Andrew und ihn.

„Jean…", setzte sie noch einmal an und er sah ihr durchdringend in die hellbraunen Augen.

„Lass es Sara, es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit", sagte er mit einer Ruhe, die er nicht fühlte. Ganz und gar nicht.

Sie lenkte schließlich ein. „Wie du willst, Mr. Tall, Dark und Creepy."

* * *

Es regnete.

Nach knapp zwei Monaten regnete es Hunde und Katzen und Jean verbrachte den Morgen nach dem Sieg der Trojans gegen die Hornets am Fenster des Apartments. Mit dem Finger zeichnete er die dicken Regentropfen nach, die an der Scheibe hinunterliefen und genoss die leichte Kühle, die ihm entgegenstrahlte. Knox hatte sich nach dem Aufwachen mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf das schlechte Wetter die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und war anscheinend wieder eingeschlafen. Zumindest bewegte sich der Deckenberg nicht und Jean vermeinte, regelmäßige Atemgeräusche zu hören.

So trank er in Ruhe seinen Kaffee und sah hinaus auf den beinahe menschenleeren Campus. Wie es schien, war Regen das zuverlässigste Mittel, um die Studenten zu vertreiben und eine surreale Stille zu hinterlassen.

Jean, der seit seiner Ankunft hier in Amerika niemals alleine gewesen war, verursachte das eine Gänsehaut. Früher, ganz früher, hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt. Früher hätte er sich mit einem Buch in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und gelesen. Nun aber brauchte er die Präsenz eines Menschen, und war es auch nur ein schlafender Deckenberg, um sich sicher zu fühlen. Nun konnte er noch nicht einmal in den Regen hinaustreten, weil er Wasser auf seinem Kopf nur dann ertrug, wenn Knox ihm die Haare wusch.

Seine durch die Brüche krummen Finger krallten sich in das unnachgiebige Glas der Scheibe.

So vieles war zerstört, was ihn ausgemacht hatte und hatte etwas zurückgelassen, dessen Jean sich nicht sicher war. In Evermore hatte er funktioniert und reagiert, doch bei den Foxes und hier musste er agieren und das überforderte ihn. Mit Gewalt sahen sie das in ihm, was er schon lange aufgegeben hatte. Oder vielmehr glaubte, aufgegeben zu haben.

Sie alle, Renee, Josten, Minyard, Knox, die Trojans im Gesamten, zogen und zerrten an seiner menschlichen Persönlichkeit um sie ans Licht zu bringen. Sie provozierten am laufenden Band Emotionen und Reaktionen, die Jean nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

In einem Bruchteil der Zeit, die Riko gebraucht hatte, um ihm seine Menschlichkeit abzuerkennen, hatte Knox sie ihm wiedergegeben.

Und Jean hatte ein nicht unerhebliches Problem. Der Deal mit Andrew war eine Sicherheit gewesen, als er hierhergekommen war. Nicht noch einmal hätte er sich jahrelang von einem minderwertigkeitskomplexgeplagten Sadisten foltern lassen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte ihn Minyard schon im Haus der Krankenschwester umbringen können. Das blonde Monster hatte das anders gesehen und seine Gegenleistung für den Handel in den Raum gestellt. _**Zwei Monate**_. Was auch immer Minyard daraus bekam. Jean hatte eingewilligt und nun saß er hier. Nach zwei Monaten. Nicht im Ansatz so unglücklich, wie er gedacht hatte. Auf seinem Schoß lag sein Buch mit ersten Malen, das schon gut voll war. Auf seinem Bett lag das Kuscheltier, das Knox ihm geschenkt hatte und starrte dessen schlafende Form missbilligend an.

Erste Male.

_**Das erste Spiel ohne Schmerzen.**_

_**Das erste Kuscheltier, seit er nach Amerika gekommen war.**_

_**Das erste Eis seit zehn Jahren.**_

_**Der erste Strand in Amerika.**_

_**Der erste Kapitän, der ihn fragte, was er wollte und dem die Antwort wichtig schien.**_

_**Der erste Trainer, der ihn nicht strafte.**_

_**Das erste Handy, das er nicht verstecken musste.**_

_**Die erste Nacht ohne Alpträume.**_

_**Das erste Mal essen, was er wollte.**_

_**Das erste Mal leben wollen.**_

Genau das war sein Problem. Gestern, als er im Stadion gesessen hatte, hatte er einen solchen Drang danach verspürt, die nächsten Tage nicht die letzten seines Lebens sein zu lassen, dass es regelrecht wehgetan hatte. Er hatte seine ewige Angst, verraten und hintergangen zu werden, für einen Moment lang in den Hintergrund geschoben und sich erlaubt, nur das, nur diesem unbändigen Willen zu leben zu spüren. Das bereute er jetzt.

Jean seufzte leise und sah auf sein Buch herab, in dem er alles notiert hatte. Er nahm den Stift zur Hand und hielt inne, als sein Handy zuverlässig pingte. Renees Ton war es nicht, Minyards auch nicht. Die Gruppen hatte er schon lange auf stumm gestellt um nicht verrückt zu werden.

Stirnrunzelnd beugte sich Jean nach vorne und haschte nach dem Telefon. Keine drei Sekunden später hob er die Augenbrauen und starrte den Deckenberg düster an.

~Kaffeeee~, lautete Knox' Nachricht, die dieser anscheinend getippt hatte, während er keine drei Meter von ihm lag und perfekt selbst in die Küche gehen konnte. Oder es ihm schlicht sagen. Schließlich befanden sie sich im gleichen _**Raum**_. Schließlich sprach Knox auch sonst bei jeder Gelegenheit mit ihm. Irritiert legte Jean den Kopf schief, insbesondere, als Knox einen weinerlichen Smiley hinterherschickte.

Er grollte leise. „Du bist wach."

~Nein~, bekam er die Antwort als Nachricht und starrte ungläubig auf sein Handy.

„Knox…"

~Kaffeeee.~

Jean fühlte sich in einer Zeitschleife gefangen. „Du hast einen Mund zum Sprechen."

~Es regnet.~

„Das hindert dich am Sprechen?"

~Ich bin eine Wehrsonne!~

Jean hatte keine Ahnung, was eine Wehrsonne war. Und selbst wenn er eine Ahnung hätte, dann würde das sicherlich nicht die Faulheit seines Kapitäns erklären.

~Kaffeeee…~ Umrahmt von traurigen Smileys kam ihm der Begriff entgegengeflogen und Jean musste sich wirklich beherrschen, Knox nicht die Decke vom Körper zu ziehen. Lieber suchte er da auf seinem Handy nach einem entsprechenden Symbol und schickte es seinem Kapitän. Mit einem bösartigen Zug um die Mundwinkel starrte er auf den Deckenberg, der hin- und herschaukelte.

~Nein, nicht so einen!~

Jean rollte mit den Augen und dieses Mal suchte er nach einem Bild, das er Knox schicken konnte.

~Neeein.~

Ajeet hatte ihm erklärt, was ein Gif war. Also suchte Jean sich ein entsprechendes heraus und schickte es dem unzufrieden schunkelnden Berg vor sich.

~Du nimmst mich nicht ernst!~

„Ach." Eigentlich hatte Jean es nur denken wollen, aber uneigentlich hatte er sich nicht wirklich viel Mühe gemacht, den ironisch-spöttischen Laut über seine Lippen zu verbergen.

Siehe da, es kam eine Hand aus der Festung und streckte sich, das begriff Jean nun, in einer fordernden Geste nach oben. Auf der Suche nach Kaffee, natürlich. Als wenn er dem blonden Jungen diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde.

Schweigend sah Jean sich in ihrem Zimmer um und blieb an Knox' Schreibtisch hängen, auf dem der Ball der Konzentration – so hatte sein Kapitän es ihm erklärt – lag, den er immer knetete, wenn er sich konzentrieren musste. Perfekt, befand Jean und legte diesen Knox in die Hand.

Und fing ihn ein paar Augenblicke später wieder auf, als die Hand begriffen hatte, dass das kein Kaffee war und ihn liederlich ungeschickt in seine Richtung warf. Jean fing ihn kopfschüttelnd auf, während Knox die Decke mit einem nicht ganz menschlichen Laut zurückschlug und sich wie eine dieser Mumien in den alten Filmen aufsetzte.

Jean blinzelte. Der blonde Junge sah eher aus wie Frankenstein mit seinen wild abstehenden Haaren und seinem von den Stofffalten zerknautschen Gesicht. Anklagend starrte er Jean ins Gesicht und verschränkte seine Arme.

Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Der Reiz war da und er hatte wahrlich nichts mehr zu verlieren. Jean hob die Augenbraue, während es um seine Mundwinkel herum zuckte.

„Oh, du bist _**wach**_, Knox", sagte er mit einem Hauch unverhohlener, belustigter Ironie. „Möchtest du einen Kaffee?", schob er neutral hinterher und die empörte Verzweiflung in Knox erreichte astronomische Höhen.

„Jean…du…_**du**_…_**DU**_", jaulte Knox auf und Jean verschränkte die Arme. Ein Lächeln drohte, seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen und er wandte sich ab, bevor es sichtbar werden konnte. Kommentarlos ging er in die Küche und füllte für den anderen Jungen eine große Tasse Kaffee ab, brachte sie ihm ans Bett. Vorsichtig übergab Jean den Becher den gierigen Händen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal mit einer solchen Dankbarkeit angesehen worden war.

Jean wusste es nicht und so brauchte er einen Moment um zu verarbeiten, was Knox so freigiebig schenkte. Verlegen stand er vor seinem Kapitän, dessen Grinsen wohl wirklich der Sonne Konkurrenz machen wollte.

„Kaffee ans Bett", schwelgte Knox zwischen zwei Schlucken in dieser einfachen Handlung und platzierte sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnen konnte. Er zog seine Beine zu sich und stellte die Tasse auf seine Knie.

„Du hast die Nacht durchgeschlafen", merkte er schließlich an und Jean runzelte fragend die Stirn. Knox deutete auf seine Decke und er begriff. Nein, er hatte seinen Zimmernachbarn nicht aufgeweckt, weil er gar nicht geschlafen hatte. Nicht aus Angst oder schlechten Erinnerungen, sondern weil er den Nachhall des gestrigen Tages noch hatte genießen wollen. Er hatte wach bleiben und über das Spiel nachdenken wollen. Er hatte Knox beim Schlafen zusehen und zuhören wollen, weil es ihn beruhigte.

Jean brummte, weil er eine Lüge nicht über die Lippen brachte und überließ es Knox, sich daraus einen Reim zu machen. Einvernehmliches Schweigen trat ein und Jean kehrte zurück zu seinem Platz am Fenster. Sein Buch mit dem angefangenen Eintrag platzierte er auf seinem Schreibtisch und sah hinaus in den Regen.

„Jean?"

„Hmm."

„Ich freue mich, dass du deine anfängliche Angst vor mir abgelegt hast."

Überrascht fuhr sein Blick zu Knox, dessen Worte mit einem Mal zu ernst waren, als dass Jean sie wirklich hören wollte. Insbesondere wollte er nicht das sanfte Lächeln sehen, weil es ihn schmerzte.

„Meine anfängliche Angst", echote er und der blonde Junge interpretierte es fälschlicherweise als Frage.

„Am Anfang hast du gedacht, dass ich dir genauso wehtun würde wie Riko, oder?", fragte Knox so vorsichtig, dass Jean ihn am Liebsten geschüttelt hätte, weil es seiner Schwäche eine Stimme gab, die ihm das ganze Elend, was ihn umgab, nur umso bewusster machte. Es machte ihn gläsern und wund.

Jean brachte es nicht über sich, darauf zu antworten, also nickte er knapp, wünschte sich, dass es Knox dabei belassen würde.

Natürlich hatte er nicht soviel Glück. „Und seit geraumer Zeit stelle ich fest, dass mein neuer Zimmernachbar durchaus in der Lage ist, Späße auf meine Kosten zu treiben und ich finde das großartig."

Knox grinste und Jean Augen weiteten sich überrascht, auch wenn es ihn nicht mehr überraschen sollte. Wirklich nicht.

„Wer sagt, dass das ein Spaß war?", gab er entsprechend ernst zurück und legte den Kopf schief, musterte Knox so eindringlich wie er es ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen konnte. Sein Kapitän lachte wieder und widmete sich seinem Kaffee.

„Du bist ein sehr witziger Mensch."

Jean bezeichnete sich wirklich als viel, aber nicht als witzig.

„Hast du gestern etwas auf den Kopf bekommen? Da war ein Check, der nicht ganz sauber war", erwiderte er und verzog den Mund. Er hatte nicht richtig sehen können, wie Knox auf den Boden aufgekommen war.

Vielsagend hob eben jener eine Augenbrauen und Jean begriff verspätet. Er schnaubte und suchte sich etwas Anderes zum Anschauen. Sein Blick blieb auf Eva hängen, deren Missbilligung ihm vertrauter war.

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?", kam die verspätete Frage, die ihm sich zuerst gar nicht erschließen wollte. Dass er sich um seinen Kapitän Sorgen machte, war so abstrakt, dass Jean die Worte innerlich wiederholte, bevor er sich klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Sich um jemanden Sorgen zu machen war etwas grundlegend Anderes als sich wegen jemandem Sorgen zu machen. Letzteres kannte er schon, Ersteres… auch. Um Renee und Abby. Um Knox?

„Sorgen um deine Menschenkenntnis, wenn du mich als witzig bezeichnest, ja", gab Jean zurück, um sich vor einer Antwort zu drücken. Er erhob sich und ging in die Küche, um sich seine eigene Tasse wieder aufzufüllen und ins Schlafzimmer zurück zu kehren, wo sich Knox die Decke bis unter das Kinn hochgezogen hatte. Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Ich nehme an, das Frühstück soll noch warten?"

Knox brummte. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Rührei mit Toast oder Omelette mit Paprika."

„Nehme ich."

„Beides?"

„Ja."

„Jetzt?"

Knox bemühte sich um das, was, wie Jean gelernt hatte, puppy dog eyes genannt wurde. „Ja."

Jean hatte erst vor kurzem damit begonnen, sich für die Male, die Knox ihm Frühstück gemacht hatte zu revangieren. Zunächst vorsichtig, dann mutiger, hatte er die Dinge nachgekocht und gebraten, die Knox gemacht hatte und war nun durchaus in der Lage, Rühreier und Omeletts selbst zuzubereiten. Somit hatte auch er seinen Beitrag zu ihrer Wohngemeinschaft dazu tun können.

Er nickte und ging in die Küche zurück, suchte sich die Zutaten für beides heraus. Er machte den Herd an und es rumorte im Schlafzimmer. Wenig später kam Knox in Shirt, kurzer Hose und dicken Socken in die Küche und ließ Spülwasser für das Geschirr des gestrigen Tages ein.

„Was machst du eigentlich an Thanksgiving?", fragte er aus heiterem Himmel und Jean hielt mit der Schüssel der geschlagenen Eier inne. In Vorbereitung auf seine Zeit bei den Trojans hatte Renee mit ihm die amerikanischen Feiertage geübt, da sie in Evermore niemals eine Rolle gespielt hatten. Thanksgiving war im November. Vorsichtig sah er zu dem blonden Jungen, der seinen Blick erwartungsvoll erwiderte.

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass das Thema damit durch wäre.

Natürlich war es das nicht. „Wir haben da mehrere Tage frei und ich werde zu meinen Eltern fahren."

So weit, so uninteressant für ihn. Er würde dann schon nicht mehr sein, auch wenn alleine der Gedanke an die kommende Woche Jean mittlerweile Übelkeit vermittelte. Er wusste, welche Frage gleich kommen würde. Ob er die Tage mit den Foxes, im Speziellen mit Renee, verbringen würde. Jean müsste nur nicken, eine kleine, stumme Lüge und schon würde Knox Ruhe geben.

„Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Jean entglitt die Schüssel mit den Eiern und fiel in die Pfanne. Schade eigentlich, denn es begrenzte den Schaden und nahm ihm die Ablenkung, sich um das Saubermachen kümmern zu müssen. So war er gezwungen, eine Antwort auf eine Frage zu geben, die er unter anderen Umständen sicherlich irgendwann mit ja beantwortet hätte. Vielleicht, wenn er den Mut dazu gefunden hätte, seinem Kapitän zu seiner Familie zu folgen.

Eine richtige Familie.

Jean schluckte und fischte mit eisernem Blick auf die Pfanne die Schale heraus und lauschte seinem hochschnellenden Puls.

Natürlich interpretierte Knox das anders. „Sorry, ich wollte dich damit nicht überfallen. Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest, das ist ganz klar. Ich dachte nur, weil dir die Bilder der Farm so gut gefallen haben, als ich sie dir gezeigt habe und du so viel Interesse an den Tieren gehabt hast, könnte ich euch einander vorstellen. Also dich den Tieren und meinen Eltern und Geschwistern. Die Zwillinge sind Fans von dir und würden sich freuen, dich kennen zu lernen."

Jean starrte auf die Schüssel in seinen Händen und wünschte sich, dass Knox aufhören würde zu reden. Wirklich.

Er räusperte sich. „Danke, aber ich…ich habe schon etwas vor…", presste er rau hervor und mied Knox' Blick. Wenn er seinem Kapitän jetzt in die Augen sah, dann wüsste er nicht, ob er nicht selbst Minyards und seinen Plan ausplaudern würde, damit Knox ihn verhinderte.

„Oh. Okay. Alles gut, ich dachte mir nur, vielleicht hast du ja noch nichts."

Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich…ich habe schon." Er atmete tief durch, versuchte, Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen. Er musste seinen Kapitän ablenken. Mit irgendetwas. Fieberhaft überlegte Jean. „Geh doch schonmal duschen. Ich mache in der Zeit das Frühstück fertig", wich er aus, lenkte ab, tat alles, um unbeschwert zu wirken.

Knox verharrte unendlich lange Sekunden in seiner Gegenwart, bevor er ihn in der Küche alleine ließ. Jean hatte wartete angespannt, bis sich die Badtür hinter Knox schloss, bis er leise fluchend seine Finger in die Kante der Anrichte krallte. Natürlich hatte er gespürt, wie schwer die blauen Augen auf ihm gelegen hatten. So als ob der andere Junge seine Lügen sofort durchschaut hatte.

Und wieder wünschte Jean sich, dass es so wäre.

* * *

Sara starrte auf ihr Handy, die Lippen unwirsch verzogen. Laila war im Fitnessstudio und die Stille ihres Apartments brachte sie auf dumme Gedanken. Nicht, dass es die Schuld ihrer Freundin gewesen wäre, ganz und gar nicht. Moreau war schuld, ganz klar. Der ach so zurückhaltende und ewig auf Eierschalen laufende, französische Musterknabe wurde bei der Erwähnung des Countdowns, den er mit Minyard am Laufen hatte, schlagartig wütend und ablehnend und brachte Kevin Day ins Spiel, seinen Ex-Ravenpartner, der anscheinend auch etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte, obwohl die Beiden sich offensichtlich hassten.

Es ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, schon seit gestern nicht. Dumm für Moreau, dass sie sich genau an die Zahl erinnerte, die sie auf dem Dach gesehen hatte und ausgerechnet hatte, wann dieser ominöse Countdown endete, nämlich in der nächsten Woche.

Dienstag, um genau zu sein.

Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, denn Dienstage waren Scheißtage, an denen nie etwas Gutes passierte. Laila und Jer nannten sie deswegen abergläubisch, aber bisher hatte es sich immer bestätigt. _**Immer**_. Also musste sie herausfinden, was es mit diesem Moreau erzürnenden Countdown auf sich hatte und wer war da besser als Kevin Day, der begabteste Exyspieler ihrer Liga selbst?

Sie hatte nur ein Problem: sie hatte seine Nummer nicht. Nichts, was ihr Lieblingskontakt der Foxes nicht richten konnte.

~Hey, Lieblingskapitän, wie geht's dir? Seid ihr gut nach Hause gekommen?~, schrieb sie Dan, die keine Minute brauchte, um ihr zu antworten.

~Hey Lieblingsvize, hat alles bestens funktioniert, wir haben glaube ich alle wieder mitgenommen. Zumindest fehlt mir keiner in dem Flohzirkus hier. Und bei euch? Gratulation zu eurem Spiel gestern. Krasse Leistung, ihr habt die Hornets _**zerrissen**_!~

Sara grinste. ~Danke danke, das war aber auch ein wunderschönes Spiel. Eures gegen die Tornados war ebenso grandios. Tolle Leistung, Kapitän!~

Dan schenkte ihr zwei Reihen an stolz grinsender Smileys. ~Danke danke!~

~Ich freue mich schon, auf unser Spiel, dieses Mal in allem Ernst.~

~Das kann ich auch kaum erwarten!~

~Sag mal, darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?~

~Klar, worum geht es denn?~

~Du hast doch sicherlich die Nummer von Kevin, oder?~

~Klar. Willst du sie haben?~

~Wenn das ginge?~

~Ich frag ihn und leite dir dann den Kontakt weiter.~

~Du bist die Beste, Dan!~

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Kevins Kontakt aufpingte und Sara entschlossen ihr Handy anstarrte. Sie vertraute auf ihr Bauchgefühl. Immer. Und bei der Sache zwischen Moreau und Minyard war etwas komisch, das sagte ihr Instinkt, auch wenn sie nur eine Sache genau benennen konnte: Jeans abrupte und seltsame Wut, als sie ihn gestern auf den Countdown aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Um das Ganze ruhen zu lassen, war sie zu stur, dafür war das Bauchgefühl zu schlecht.

Sie wählte Kevins Nummer.

„Ja bitte?"

Beinahe hatte Sara vergessen, was für ein arrogantes Arsch Kevin Day sein konnte, wenn er sich nicht gerade mit Jer unterhielt und vor Bewunderung zerfloss. Niemand von ihnen war anscheinend in seinen Augen würdig und gut genug, Exy zu spielen. Niemand außer seiner perfekten Nationalmannschaft, Neil Josten und Jer. Sara schnaubte innerlich. Kevin Day, der eigentliche König ihrer Klasse. Die Diva unter den Exyspielern.

„Alvarez hier, hallo Kevin."

„Was willst du?"

Sara rollte mit den Augen. Sie war in seinen Augen definitiv unwürdig.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag", erwiderte sie mit einem Hauch an Ironie. Andererseits machte er ihr das Gespräch so auch einfacher, musste sie sich ihm gegenüber nicht mit unnötigem Smalltalk und langweiligen Nettigkeiten aufhalten.

„Was ist nächste Woche Dienstag?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife und er brummte verwirrt.

„Was soll dann sein?", stellte er die unfreundliche Gegenfrage und Sara schnaubte.

„Das Ende des Countdowns zwischen Moreau und Minyard."

Wieder herrschte einen Moment Schweigen. „Ich weiß nichts von einem Countdown."

Sara grollte. Bullshit. Er log, das hörte sie selbst über das Telefon hinweg. Seine Stimme war für eine glaubwürdige Wahrheit viel zu gepresst. „Du bist dir ganz sicher?"

„Was willst du, Alvarez?", wechselte sein Ton von arrogant auf abweisend und sie schnaubte.

„Ich möchte wissen, was Dienstag passiert."

„Dann frag Jean."

„Habe ich."

„Und?"

„Hat mich gefragt, ob du gequatscht hättest."

Das Schweigen wurde unangenehm zwischen ihnen und für Sekunden hatte Sara das Gefühl, dass Kevin einfach auflegen würde. Das tat er nicht.

„Du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen werde und ich will nicht, dass du mich noch einmal anrufst, ist das klar?"

Sara blinzelte und kam noch nicht einmal dazu, etwas zu erwidern, als Kevin bereits aufgelegt hatte.

Was zum Teufel?, war ihr erster Gedanke. Arschloch!, der zweite.

* * *

Kevin starrte sekundenlang auf sein Handy, bevor er es wütend auf sein Bett warf.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er laut und vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren, zog an den Strähnen, bis ihm seine Kopfhaut wehtat.

Wie verbrannt ließ er sie los, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Jean ausgesehen hatte, als Renee ihn mehr tot als lebendig in Abbys Haus gebracht hatte. Die kahlen, blutigen Stellen an seinem Kopf, wo Riko ihm Haare ausgerissen hatte, waren jetzt noch immer wiederkehrender Bestandteil in seinen Alpträumen.

Wie schon so oft zuvor verspottete der Schmerz, den er erfahren oder den er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, eben jenen, der Jean immer und immer wieder aufgezwungen worden war.

Jean, der so unglaublich stark war, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Kevin war schon immer feige gewesen, tief im Grunde seines Herzens. Er hatte Angst zu versagen, zu enttäuschen, zu verlieren. Er hatte Angst, das Erbe seiner Mutter zu beschmutzen und seine Aufgabe nicht zu erfüllen, die ihm mit in die Wiege gelegt worden war.

So hatte er alles daran gesetzt, dass das nicht passierte. Doch das, was damit einhergegangen war, hatte er nicht gewollt und er glaubte auch nicht, dass seine Mutter nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, was für ein Sadist derjenige war, mit dem sie diesen Sport erfunden hatte.

Er hatte auch jetzt noch, nachdem der Mann zwangsweise in den Ruhestand versetzt worden war, Angst, seinen Namen auszusprechen, weil es ihm in Evermore so beigebracht worden war. Schon bei seiner ersten Ankunft war ihm das klargemacht worden. Ebenso wie ihm gesagt worden war, wie wertvoll er für den Sport und die Familie Moriyama war. Eine Investition, dazu aufgezogen, Teil der Nationalmannschaft zu sein. Die Nummer zwei hinter Riko zu sein. Dass das nicht gut gehen würde, war ihm spätestens dann klargeworden, als Riko ihm aus lauter Eifersucht seine Schlaghand zertrümmert hatte.

Das zufriedene Lächeln, mit dem sein damaliger Kapitän ihm mitgeteilt habe, dass er einen ausgezeichneten Assistenzcoach abgeben würde, hatte sich in Kevins Erinnerungen gebrannt.

Wie so viele Grausamkeiten. Kevin hatte Alpträume von ihnen und in fast jedem dieser Träume war Jean ein fester Bestandteil, der wegen ihm unter Rikos Sadismus litt. Auch wegen seiner Unbedarftheit. Kevin hatte aus seiner Bewunderung für Jeremy keinen Hehl gemacht und Riko hatte Jean dafür vergewaltigen lassen. Kevin hatte sich in dem Moment geschworen, nie wieder Interesse an Männern zu zeigen. _**Nie wieder**_.

Dieser Schwur galt einzig und alleine Jean und war so nutzlos, wie er fälschlicherweise beruhigend gewesen war. Immer wieder hatte sich Kevin eingeredet, dass er damit eine Gegenleistung für all das Leid erbrachte, das Jean zu erdulden hatte. Insbesondere, nachdem er ohne Jean aus Evermore geflohen war, hatte er sich das wieder und wieder gesagt. Nachdem er in der Lage gewesen war, an etwas Anderes zu denken als an seine Hand und dass er schlussendlich wieder spielen können würde.

Er war krank vor Sorge gewesen – um sich selbst. Als er sich aus dem Loch wieder hochgezogen hatte, war er krank vor Angst gewesen – vor den Ravens.

Und mit der Zeit und Abstand hatte das, was Riko ihm vorgelebt hatte, nämlich, dass Jean nicht seinen Status und seinen Wert besaß, wie Gift Einzug in seine Gedanken gehalten, wie ein Schutzschild, der ihn vor seinem schlechten Gewissen bewahren sollte, das ihn mit Sicherheit auffressen würde.

Selbst, als Renee Jean zu ihnen geholt hatte, hatte Kevin sich dem Ergebnis seines Nichthandelns nicht stellen können und alle Anderen vorgeschoben. Allen voran Renee und Neil, aber auch Andrew. Wieder war jemand da gewesen, der ihm seine Verantwortung abgenommen hatte. Wieder hatte er Jean nicht den Wert zuerkannt, den der andere Junge ohne jede Frage besaß. Wieder hatte er versucht, seine Schuld möglichst weit von sich zu schieben. Zu Jeremy, von dem er wusste, dass er die Antithese zu Riko war. Zu Jeremy, der weit weg war, weit genug, dass Kevin Jean umgehen könnte. Sonnig genug, um damit sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen und sich einzureden, dass es Jean schlussendlich gut gehen würde.

Es war Andrew gewesen, der ihm die schmutzige und widerwärtige Wahrheit seines eigenen Seins um die Ohren geschlagen hatte. Neil war bei ihm gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal sein schlechtes Gewissen wirklich und offen zugelassen hatte und von der Schuld und der Schwere seiner Taten schier zerdrückt worden war. Dan war diejenige, die ihn mit ihrer ruhigen Stärke immer wieder von seinen schlechten Gedanken zurückgeholt hatte, in denen er sich daraufhin verstecken wollte.

Auch jetzt, immer noch.

Mit ihrer Hilfe hatte Kevin den Mut gefunden, Jean zu kontaktieren und ihn anzusprechen. Natürlich hatte er gewusst und erwartet, dass Jean ihn zurückweisen würde, aber er wollte, dass Jean sah, dass er bereute. Nicht um seiner, sondern um Jeans Willen. Er wollte, dass Jean wusste, dass er ihm nicht egal war und nie sein würde, dass er jeden Tag gegen das Gift in seinen Gedanken kämpfte und einen Weg fand, seine absolute Hingabe und Leidenschaft für Exy mit seinen Gefühlen für andere Menschen zu vereinbaren.

Es war nicht leicht, aber er versuchte es. Immer und immer wieder.

Und jetzt, da er in Jean einen wirklichen Menschen sah, jetzt, da er begriffen hatte, wie toxisch sein Verhalten war, jetzt, wo es ihm gelang, auch das Leben außerhalb von Exy zu würdigen, würde er Mitwisser und Zuschauer sein bei Jeans Selbstmord.

Kevin schossen Tränen in die Augen, als er an sein letztes Gespräch mit Jean dachte. Die wütenden und hasserfüllten Worte, die ihm entgegengeschleudert worden waren. Zurecht. Er war zurecht geschlagen worden und doch war es nicht genug gewesen um seine Schuld zu tilgen.

Wie konnte er zulassen, dass Jean, kaum, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, das Leben zu leben, was er eigentlich hätte leben sollen, eben jenes beendete? Aus dem falschen Glauben heraus, dass Jeremy und die Trojans genauso widerwärtig handeln würden wie er auch. Dabei würden sie Jean niemals verraten, sie waren nicht so schwach wie Kevin.

Ein großer Teil in Kevin drängte ihn dazu, das zu verhindern, was kommen würde. Noch war Andrew da und er wusste jetzt auch warum. In zwei Tagen würde er Jean umbringen. Zwei Tage. Zwei wenige Tage.

Kevin presste die Hand vor den Mund, als die Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Aber wenn er es verhinderte, würde Jean alles zerstören, was ihn jemals ausgemacht hatte. Er würde ihm Exy nehmen und damit den Sinn seines Lebens. Kevin hätte nichts mehr außer seinem kümmerlichen Selbst, was so verachtenswert war, dass es keinen eigenen Wert besaß. Der Gedanke alleine daran war so furchterregend und schrecklich, dass er tief in seinem Herzen bereit dafür war, Opfer zu bringen. Und wieder würde das Opfer Jean Moreau heißen.

Die Stimme, die ihm einflüsterte, dass Jean es doch so wollte, schrie er nieder, bis sie verstummte. Wenn sein Leben anders verlaufen wäre, dann würde Jean es niemals wollen. Wenn er wüsste, was das Leben noch für ihn bereithalten würde, ebenso nicht.

Doch er war nicht alleine. Alvarez ahnte etwas. Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie ahnte etwas und sie kannte den Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht würde sie es Jeremy mitteilen oder selbst tätig werden und sie würden Jean dann retten.

Kevin hielt inne. Nein. _**Nein**_. Wieder wälzte er seine Verantwortung und seine Entscheidung auf jemand anderen ab.

Diese Entscheidung war ganz alleine seine, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie treffen sollte.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	23. Chapter 23

Knox sprach schon wieder im Schlaf.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und grimmte just in diesem Moment unzufrieden, murmelte ein entschlossenes „Nein." Unruhig bewegte er sich und seine Hände, als würde er nach etwas greifen wollen.

Jean kniete seit geraumer Zeit in der Nähe seines Kapitäns und beobachtete diesen stumm. Er hatte latente Angst, dass der andere Junge aufwachen würde, dennoch wollte er sich das Gesicht desjenigen einprägen, der ihm nur Gutes getan hatte, obwohl er ein Kapitän eines hochbegabten Exyteams – mit Disziplinschwierigkeiten – war. Er wollte nicht mit der Erinnerung an Riko sterben, sondern an Knox.

„Jeremy", korrigierte Jean sich selbst beinahe lautlos, leise genug, damit sein Kapitän nicht aufwachte. Wie schon bei der Möwe auf dem Dach fühlte sich der Name komisch in seinem Mund an, so freiwillig ausgesprochen.

Auch das, seinen Wunsch nach Distanz, hatte Knox ohne zu zögern anerkannt und ihn kein einziges Mal korrigiert. Jean versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Es wollte nicht so wie er, dafür war es zu ungewohnt, aber seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

„Danke für alles", murmelte er in gleicher Lautstärke und erhob sich.

Hinter ihm leuchtete sein Handy auf und Jean erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Langsam ging er zu seinem Bett und nahm es hoch, öffnete seine Nachrichten. Minyard hatte ihm geschrieben, mehr als eine Zahl und doch nur zwei Worte, die alles beenden würden.

~Bin da.~

Jean wusste, was er zu tun hatte und wo er Minyard finden würde. Der Torhüter der Foxes benötigte keine Antwort, so öffnete Jean das Chatfenster mit Renee. Er wollte nicht einfach so gehen ohne ihr ein letztes Mal geschrieben zu haben. Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken. Noch würde sie schlafen, zumindest hoffte Jean das für drei Uhr nachts.

Doch was er ihr schreiben sollte, wusste er nicht. Er wünschte ihr das Beste. Er wünschte ihr alles Gute der Welt. Er wünschte ihr, dass sie glücklich wurde. Er wünschte ihr so viel, was er nicht hier schreiben konnte, ohne dass er sich und damit auch Minyard verdächtig machte.

Jean runzelte die Stirn und wechselte auf die Smileys. Er tippte auf eine Tulpe – ihre Lieblingsblume – und einen Regenbogen und schickte ihr beides, dann steckte er das Handy in seine Tasche und warf einen letzten Blick auf Knox, der wieder ruhig schlief.

Würde sein Kapitän traurig sein, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre? Jean glaubte es nicht. Würde er um seine Startaufstellung besorgt sein? Das glaubte er ebenso wenig. Wenn die Trojans weiterhin verstärkt trainierten, dann wären sie in der Lage, die Meisterschaft zu erringen und sicherlich würde es zumindest Knox auch in die Nationalmannschaft schaffen.

Jean drehte sich abrupt weg und verließ leise das Apartment. Seinen Schlüssel ließ er dort, er würde ihn nicht brauchen. Ebenso wie er Renees Pullover sorgsam gefaltet unter Eva gelegt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass dieses wundervolle Geschenk mit seinem Blut beschmutzt wurde.

Seine Schuhe zog er erst im Gang an und verließ nach einem letzten Blick die sonst hellen und lichtdurchfluteten, von unzähligen Studenten gekennzeichneten Flure, die nur so vor Leben strotzten. Die kühlere Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen, als er heraustrat und Jean schauderte kurz.

Natürlich erwartete Minyard ihn nicht direkt vor der Tür und natürlich musste er alleine bis zum Parkplatz gehen. Selbst das war schon eine Herausforderung für ihn und Jean schluckte mühevoll.

Ihr Deal war es, der seine Füße in Bewegung setzte. Immer noch, nachdem er schon Monate aus Evermore entkommen war, konnte er immer noch nicht alleine sein. Für jeden Weg hatte er Begleitung gehabt, auch hier und nun musste er alleine vorwärts kommen.

Jean schnaubte. Wie ging das Sprichwort? Den letzten Weg ging man immer alleine? So war es wohl, egal, wie kitschig das klang.

Als er den Parkplatz erreichte, sah er, wie Minyard aufblinkte und langsam begab er sich zu dem Wagen, der so anders aussah als die sonstige Luxusschüssel, die der blonde Junge fuhr.

Jean öffnete die Tür und setzte sich hinein. Desinteressiert starrte Minyard geradeaus, das Sinnbild an Langeweile und Teilnahmslosigkeit, das er nach außen hin war.

„Neuer Wagen?", hakte Jean spöttisch nach, als er die schmucklose Inneneinrichtung begutachtete. „War der Alte nicht mehr bezahlbar?"

Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln huschte über die schmalen Lippen. „Nicht jeder lässt sich von den Moriyamas um seine Einnahmen erpressen, also nein. Ich bin geflogen."

Jean rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Mit zittrigen Fingern schnallte er sich an.

Das war sicherlich der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage.

* * *

Seine Hände zitterten, als er die zweite Flasche Whiskey zu öffnen versuchte. Billiges Zeug, nichts Teures, das hatte er nicht verdient. Wirklich nicht. Nicht, wenn er trank, um zu vergessen, dass Andrew seit ein paar Stunden mit seinem Auto weg war, in Richtung Los Angeles. Fünfundreißig Stunden fuhr man mit dem Wagen nach L.A., einmal quer durch die Staaten. Mit dem Flugzeug wäre es bedeutend schneller.

Aber Andrew hasste fliegen.

Andrew würde niemals fliegen. Also hatte er noch Stunden Zeit um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die er nicht treffen konnte. Seine Karriere oder Jean? Jean oder seine Karriere? Beides? Ging nicht. Keins von beidem? Stand außer Frage. Er war nicht gut darin, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er kannte nur einen Weg, seine Straße war gerade, keine zwei Richtungen. Kreuzungen oder Gabelungen waren scheiße.

_**Wirklich. Scheiße. **_

Der Verschluss der Flasche löste sich und Kevin trank drei große, gierige Schlucke um den brutalen Schmerz in sich zu betäuben und um überhaupt atmen zu können. Andrew hatte nichts gesagt. Ausgeschwiegen hatte er sich zu all seinen Fragen. Kevin hatte es nicht gewagt, jemandem davon zu erzählen, bis heute nicht. Jean würde Wind davon bekommen und dann würde er ihren Sport an den Nagel hängen müssen.

Kevin nahm vier weitere, kräftige Schlucke.

In einer perfekten Welt würde er sich in einem Team mit Thea, Neil, Andrew, Jean und Jeremy befinden. In einer perfekten, utopischen Welt würde Jean ihm irgendwann seine Feigheit vergeben. Irgendwann würden die grauen Augen ihn sogar mit einem Lächeln ansehen. Irgendwann würde er kein Leid mehr hinter ihnen lauern sehen. Ja, das wäre eine perfekte Welt.

Eine perfekte Welt, die er gar nicht erst soweit kommen ließ, indem er nichts sagte, lieber trank und sich anschließend übergeben würde.

_**Oh Gott.**_

* * *

Jean sah aus dem Fenster hinaus in die dunkle Stadt, die von gelben Straßenlaternen unwirklich erleuchtet wurde. Es sah trostlos aus, heruntergekommen. „Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte er über das einlullende Rauschen des Autos hinweg.

„Kennst du dich hier aus?"

„Nein."

„Was willst du dann mit der Antwort?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Nichts eigentlich. Selbst wenn Minyard ihm sagen würde, wo er mit ihm hinfuhr, dann würde er nicht wissen, wo es war. Er kannte nichts in diesem Land außer Evermore, Los Angeles und die Stadien, in denen er gespielt hatte.

Das, was er gesehen hatte, auch auf seinem Flug hierhin, war so weitläufig gewesen. Stundenlang nichts als Landschaft, ohne einen Menschen zu sehen. Wege ins Nirgendwo, die in die Wüste führten oder in die Wälder.

Minyard deutete auf den Thermosbecher neben sich. „Trink das."

Jean folgte dem Fingerzeig und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?"

„Kaffee, schwarz."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Und was sonst noch?"

„Beruhigungsmittel."

Er schnaubte. „Das brauche ich nicht."

„Glaubst du."

„Siehst du mich in Panik ausbrechen?"

„_**Dieses Mal**_ nicht."

Das letzte Mal, als sie alleine in einem Wagen gesessen hatten, war er tatsächlich in Panik ausgebrochen und nur Minyards abfällige Ruhe hatte ihn an einen Punkt zurückgebracht, der Basis für ihren jetzigen Handel gewesen war.

„Ich will das nicht", nickte Jean in Richtung des Bechers und Minyard zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Deine Sache. Wenn du irgendwelche Stunts wagst, breche ich dir die Nase."

„Wie innovativ, hatte ich ja noch nie", schnarrte Jean, während sie die Straßen der Stadt hinter sich ließen, die auch jetzt noch bunt angeleuchteten Geschäfte in der Ecke, die Frauen, die am Straßenrand ihr Geld verdienten. Anderthalb Stunden waren es noch bis zum letzten Sonnenaufgang.

Schweigen beherrschte die nächsten Kilometer, bevor Jean seinen Gedanken erlaubte, sich zu vokalisieren. „Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dich umzubringen?"

Minyard schnaubte verächtlich. „Keine Rührseligkeiten, Moreau."

„Ich habe Interesse an der Antwort."

„Klar."

Jean wandte sich zur Seite und starrte den blonden Jungen schweigend an. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, dann wurde es dem Torhüter zu bunt.

„Du starrst."

„Ich höre damit auf, wenn ich eine Antwort erhalte."

„Wenn ich dich am Highway aussetze, hörst du auch damit auf."

„Dann erfährt Renee, welchen Handel wir abgeschlossen haben."

„Sie wird es verstehen."

Jean rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. Er verschränkte locker die Arme und streckte seine Beine aus. „Also?"

Minyard gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und Jean wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. „Ja, habe ich."

Er nickte nachdenklich. „Aber du lebst noch", stellte er in den Raum zwischen ihnen, nicht wirklich eine Frage und auch nicht dazu gedacht, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Mit einem Blister Aspirin kann man sich nicht umbringen. Mit neun weiß man das noch nicht."

Jean blinzelte. Soviel zu der Antwort, die er nicht erwartet hatte.

Er gab einen nichtssagenden Laut von sich und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die spärlich bewohnte Umgebung und die schlechten Straßen.

* * *

Kevin starrte auf sein Handy, das auf der Anrichte lag, ein flaches, schwarzes Ding neuester Generation, tolle Kamera, viel Speicherplatz und schnellem Internet. Er hatte es sich vor einem Monat gekauft, eigentlich viel zu teuer, aber das war es ihm wert gewesen. Seine Nummer hatte er beibehalten, für den Fall, dass Jean ihn erreichen wollte.

Dass das nicht der Fall sein würde, war spätestens seit letzter Woche klar. Jean war durch mit ihm, für immer.

Kevin stierte das Handy an und erhob sich schwankend. Der Raum inklusive dem Telefon verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er musste sich an der Wand festhalten. Einmal im Leben so wenig Angst haben, dass er mutig genug sein würde, etwas für andere zu tun, nicht nur für sich und seine tote Mutter. Einmal im Leben die Größe besitzen, das Richtige zu tun.

Mit Mühe entsperrte er das teure Ding und ging seine Anrufliste durch. Fluchend versuchte er, den richtigen Namen zu treffen und hatte nach vier Anläufen Glück damit. Mühsam presste er sein Handy an sein Ohr und wartete, dass der andere Teilnehmer des Gespräches auch abnahm. Ungeduldig grollte Kevin, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, dass vielleicht nicht jeder um drei Uhr nachts noch wach war. Oder wie spät auch immer es sein mochte. Er konnte ja nachgucken, aber das war zuviel gerade.

„Ja?", grollte es missgelaunt in den Hörer und Kevin seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Dad?", lallte er und war froh, dass er wenigstens ein Wort gerade herausbringen konnte.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Leitung. „Kevin?!", schnaufte Wymack dann ungläubig ins Telefon. „Bist du betrunken?"

Kevin brummte zustimmend und starrte blind auf die Wand vor sich, während er nach Formulierungen suchte.

„Ja", fiel ihm schließlich ein.

„Steckst du in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Nein", presste er mit Mühe hervor und überlegte es sich dann anders. „Ja, doch, irgendwie schon."

Wymack grollte und Kevin hörte, wie er aufstand. Natürlich hatte er geschlafen. Jeder schlief, außer ihm, Andrew und Jean.

„Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Kevin, was ist los?"

„Hast du irgendwann mal eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen müssen?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn. „Also so richtig schwierig?"

„Schonmal geschaut, welches Team ich trainiere? Ich treffe ständig irgendwelche schwierigen Entscheidungen", brummte er und Kevin tat es ihm gleich.

„Hast du dich schonmal für einen Menschen und nicht für deine Karriere entschieden?", fragte er mit Mühe verständlich artikuliert und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, damit die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen.

Tat sie nicht, ganz und gar nicht, so riss Kevin sie wieder auf und starrte auf seine Wand mit Ansichtskarten. Er hatte eine neue Wand aufgebaut, nachdem er die alten Karten nicht hatte mitnehmen können. Sie war schön, aber nicht das Gleiche, was er in Evermore gehabt hatte…wie Jean auch. Unter all dem Gift, den Verleugnungen, die er sich aufgebaut hatte, war Jean sein Bruder. Er liebte ihn wie einen Bruder, das wusste Kevin. Hier bei den Foxes war alles, was er sich jemals aufgebaut hatte, nur eine Kopie davon gewesen.

Die Erkenntnis war bitter, insbesondere die letzten Tage über.

„Ich entscheide mich ständig für Menschen und nicht für die Karriere, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast."

Kevin schluckte. „Ist das schwer?"

„Was soll daran schwer sein?"

„Sich für andere Menschen zu entscheiden?"

„Klar ist es das. Ich möchte euch ständig aussetzen, in einen Sack stopfen, euch gefesselt und geknebelt in einen Keller sperren und euch nie wieder herauslassen, ich verfluche jeden zweiten Tag, an dem bei mir eingebrochen wird und Minyard mir meine verfluchten Alkoholvorräte leersäuft."

„Warum ist es dann wert?"

Sein Vater schnaubte. „Weil ich sehe, wie ich euch, trotz aller Scheiße, mit der das Leben euch bewirft, die Basis bieten kann, dass ihr Glück und Zufriedenheit findet, auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise."

Würde es für Jean auch möglich sein, Glück und Zufriedenheit zu finden, nach all dem, was geschehen war?

„Klar wird es das", antwortete der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung und Kevin wurde sich bewusst, dass er seine Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte. Elendig zuckte er zusammen, doch sein Vater würde von Jeans Absichten nichts wissen, oder?

„Jean wird auch seinen Weg finden. Mit der Zeit und langsam und mit der Hilfe von Mr. Sunshine-"

„Captain Sunshine", verbesserte Kevin ihn instinktiv und Wymack grollte unerfreut.

„…aber er wird wieder. Und er hat alles Glück auf der Welt verdient, was ihm entgegengebracht werden kann, nachdem, was Moriyama und diese Arschlöcher ihm angetan haben", schloss Wymack wütend, wie immer, wenn es um Leid und Gewalt ging.

„Ich war ihm kein guter Freund", gestand Kevin ein und befühlte seine Wangen, stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass sie nass waren.

„Kann ich nicht beurteilen, Kev. Aber du hast alle Möglichkeiten, ihm jetzt einer zu sein."

Es klang so simpel aus dem Mund seines Vaters und vielleicht war es das auch. Kevin schluckte.

„Danke", murmelte er.

„Immer. Also, steckst du in Schwierigkeiten?"

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er merkte, dass sein Vater das nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein." Das an sich war gelogen. Noch nicht, wäre die richtigere Antwort.

„Sicher?"

„Ja, Dad."

„Hör auf damit. Das macht mich alt."

Kevin lächelte. „Ja, Vater."

Ein Grollen antwortete ihm. „Schlaf jetzt endlich und lass mich in Ruhe, du Satansbraten."

Bevor Kevin etwas antworten konnte, hatte der andere Mann aufgelegt und nachdenklich starrte er seinen schwarz werdenden Bildschirm an. Nüchterner als noch vor dem Telefonat, zumindest bildete er sich das ein, erweckte er es wieder zum Leben und ging erneut seine Kontaktliste durch. Sie war lang genug, dass er ein paar Sekunden hatte um bis zu Jeremy zu kommen und ebenso lange verharrten seine Finger über dem Namen des Trojankapitäns. Er tippte auf das Bild des Jungen und schaffte es im zweiten Versuch. Zitternd presste er sich das Handy an sein Ohr.

* * *

Jeremy war sich nicht sicher, was er geträumt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass es gut gewesen und er entsprechend genervt davon war, dass ihn sein blödes Handy aus dem Schlaf riss. Vielmehr der Klingelton, den er für Kevin genommen hatte. Das wurde ihm aber erst spät bewusst, erst, als er sich schon im Automatikmodus hingesetzt hatte und nach seinem Telefon gegriffen hatte. Um Jean nicht aufzuwecken war er gleichzeitig aufgestanden und in die Küche gewankt, wo er ein schläfriges „Ja, hallo?" herauspresste, während er versuchte, seinen Magen zu beruhigen, der aufgrund des abrupten Wachwerdens mit Übelkeit reagierte. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem viel zu schnell schlagenden Herzen.

„Jer?"

Jeremy blinzelte und versuchte, den Schlaf aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, der ihm komische Dinge einflüsterte, so zum Beispiel die Angst in der Stimme des anderen Jungen.

„Kev?"

„Jeremy. Ich…"

Kevin verstummte und Jeremy erkannte, was ihm komisch vorkam. Er lachte.

„Allen Ernstes, Kev? Du rufst mich an, während du betrunken bist? Und das auch noch unter der Woche mitten in der Nacht?"

„Ja, ich habe etwas getrunken", gab Kevin zu und Jeremy schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Was kann ich denn für dich tun? Außer, dir eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorzulesen, damit du besser einschläfst?"

Wieder schwieg Kevin und Jeremy fröstelte. Es war noch kühl, obwohl die Dunkelheit der Nacht bereits dem ersten, seichteren Grau wich. Das Ganze würde bald in einen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang münden, den Jeremy mit Sicherheit verschlafen würde, wenn er erst einmal wieder zurück ins Bett kriechen konnte. Sie hatten heute um sieben Training, das hieße, er könnte bis um halb sieben schlafen. Zwei Stunden mehr als das unchristliche halb fünf, das sie gerade vermutlich hatten. Oder so.

„Jean wird sich heute umbringen."

Das war ein Satz, der so keinen Sinn ergab. Absolut und überhaupt gar nicht. Jeremy runzelte die Stirn.

„Kevin, das ist nicht witzig. Noch nicht einmal im betrunkenen Zustand", hielt er mit einem Mal wach und streng dagegen. Er erntete einen Laut, der mehr verzweifelt als alles andere war.

„Nein...das ist auch kein Spaß. Hör mir zu, Jer! Jean hat mit Andrew einen Deal und einen Countdown laufen. Der Countdown endet heute mit Tag null. Der Deal besagt, dass Andrew Jean dabei hilft, sich umzubringen."

Jeremy wollte noch einmal sagen, wie wenig witzig er die verzweifelt dahingelallten Worte fand und ging ein paar Schritte zurück in die Wohnung, um einen Blick auf Jeans Bett zu werfen, auf dem der andere Junge schlafen würde, wenn er ihn nicht geweckt hatte.

„Das kann nicht sein, er ist hier und…", erwiderte Jeremy und hielt abrupt inne, als er sah, dass das Bett ihm gegenüber leer war. Leer, ordentlich gemacht, der Lieblingshoodie sauber gefaltet unter Eva, die ihn über die Dunkelheit hinweg ansah. Panisch schlug Jeremy auf den Lichtschalter und noch viel panischer klopfte er an die Badezimmertür, nur um sie einen Moment später aufzureißen.

„Jean?", rief er, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Da war nur Stille.

Abrupte Panik hielt Jeremy im eisernen Griff, als er mit einem Mal den ganzen Sinn von Kevins Worten begriff und es Angst war, die ihn nicht klar denken ließ. „Kevin, er ist nicht hier, er ist weg… sein Bett ist gemacht und er hat…", Jeremy stoppte sich, als er merkte, wie er unnütz brabbelte.

Kevin keuchte am anderen Ende der Leitung erstickt.

„Seit wann, Jeremy?"

„_**Ich weiß es nicht**_! Du hast mich gerade geweckt, ich habe bis gerade eben _**geschlafen**_!", sagte er lauter, als er es eigentlich wollte, in den Hörer und lief panisch umher.

„Kevin, erklär mir das! Wo ist Jean? Wo ist Andrew?", forderte er schließlich und schaltete das Handy auf laut, zog sich währenddessen an. Er musste die Polizei informieren. Er musste Alvarez aufwecken. Sie mussten Jean suchen, Jean und Andrew, damit…damit…

Jeremy schluckte, auch wenn ihm das beinahe unmöglich schien. Oh Gott, warum hatte er nichts gemerkt? Nichts hatte sich Jean anmerken lassen, rein gar nichts, auch wenn er in sich zurückgezogener gewesen war nach dem Spiel am Wochenende. War es das? Hatte Exy diese Gedanken ausgelöst? Oder etwa er? Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Warum hatte er nicht auf die Anzeichen geachtet?

Weil es keine gegeben hatte, flüsterte ihm eine Stimme zu, die Jeremy in diesem Moment nicht hören wollte.

„Jeremy…ich…" Mehr war aus dem anderen Jungen nicht herauszubekommen und Jeremy versuchte, seine Ruhe zurück zu gewinnen.

„Ich werde jetzt versuchen, Jean anzurufen. Dann werde ich die Polizei informieren und Alvarez und Laila aufwecken, um mit ihnen nach Jean zu suchen."

„Nein! Keine Polizei! Jeremy, alles, nur das nicht! Du darfst die Polizei nicht rufen, hörst du mich!"

Jeremy blinzelte. „Wieso nicht, Kevin? Sie können helfen. Sie müssen helfen! Ohne sie schaffen wir es nicht."

„Die Moriyamas werden uns _**alle**_ töten, wenn die Polizei anfängt, sich da einzumischen. Außerdem werden die Bullen Andrew mitnehmen und er… er darf nicht… er ist…"

Wieder stockte Kevin und nur langsam begriff Jeremy.

„Er ist auf Bewährung", vollendete er den Satz und Kevin entwich ein Laut der Verzweiflung. Wortgewaltig fluchte Jeremy und holte seine Schuhe aus dem Flur.

„Sie werden ihn für eine lange Zeit hinter Gittern stecken, wenn sie mitbekommen, was er tut, Jer. Bitte mach es nicht. Bitte nicht!"

Jeremy schluckte. „Aber er bringt Jean um."

„Weil Jean ihn darum _**gebeten**_ hat!"

Die Wahrheit war so schrecklich wie sie unbegreiflich war. „_**Warum**_?"

„Weil Jean durch ist mit diesem Leben und glaubt, dass es nichts mehr für ihn bereithält!"

Die simplen, immer wieder ineinanderlaufenden Worte trafen mühelos Jeremys Innerstes und ließen nur Fassungslosigkeit zurück. Das stimmte doch nicht, wieso sollte das Leben nichts mehr für Jean bereithalten? Er war doch auf einem guten Weg. Er war doch dabei, sich dem Team zu öffnen und Jeremy hatte doch gesehen, dass er entspannter wurde, dass er sich öffnete…warum?

„Dein weiblicher Backliner hat mich angerufen und erzählte etwas von einem Countdown", fuhr Kevin fort und Jeremy zuckte so gewaltig zusammen, dass ihm das Handy aus den Fingern glitt, welches er gerade wieder aufgenommen hatte. Mühevoll fing er es auf. Kevin hatte Recht. Ja, sie hatte auch ihn nach dem Countdown gefragt.

Und er hatte es _**abgetan**_. Er hatte dem keine Beachtung geschenkt. Schon damals nicht, vor… oh Gott. Das war vor _**Wochen**_ gewesen!

„Vielleicht weiß sie mehr", mutmaßte Jeremy, auch wenn die Hoffnung verschwindend gering darauf war, nicht mehr als ein Strohhalm, dazu gedacht, mit ihm einzuknicken.

„Ist sie in der Nähe?"

„Klar."

„Bitte frag sie. Bitte, Jeremy. Bitte!"

„Ja doch! Ich wecke sie auf und melde mich bei dir!" Jeremy legte auf und riss die Wohnungstür auf. Er schlitterte über den Flur zu Alvarez und Laila, öffnete ihre Apartmenttür mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte und schaltete sämtliche Lichter an.

„Sara!", rief er und stürmte in das Schlafzimmer der Beiden. Verzweifelt schüttelte Jeremy seinen Vizekapitän wach und kassierte im ersten Moment einen unkoordinierten Schlag gegen seine Nase, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aufstöhnend hielt er sich die Nase.

„Jer? JER? Was zur Hölle?!", fluchte Alvarez und schraubte sich in die Höhe. Wild starrte sie ihn an, während hinter ihm Laila ebenfalls abrupt hochschoss.

„Der Countdown, den du auf Jeans Handy gesehen hast…hast du da noch etwas Anderes gesehen? Eine Uhrzeit, einen Ort, irgendetwas?"

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an und verschwendete wertvolle Zeit mit ihrer Nichtantwort.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Da war nur der Countdown, der heute endet. Wieso?"

Jeremy setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah zuerst sie, dann Laila verzweifelt an. „Kevin hat mich gerade angerufen. Er sagt, dass Jean plant, sich heute umzubringen und Minyard ihm dabei helfen wird, das ist anscheinend der Grund für den Countdown. Und er ist weg, er ist nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Das ist ordentlich gemacht und leer." Jeremy schossen vor Verzweiflung Tränen in die Augen. Was, wenn Jean bereits tot war?

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis seine Worte auch wirklich Gehör fanden und Alvarez begriff, was er damit sagte. Als sie es tat, schlug sie wütend mit der Faust auf ihre Matratze. „Ich werde Day umbringen, Jeremy. Wenn Jean stirbt, werde ich ihn umbringen! Dieses gottverdammte _**Arschloch**_!" Fragend sah er auf sie herunter.

Unwirsch schälte sie sich aus dem Bett und ging zu ihrem Laptop, ließ ihn hochfahren, während sie aus ihrem gemeinsamen Kleiderschrank sich etwas zum Anziehen nahm und Laila ebenfalls Klamotten zuwarf.

„Was machst du?", fragte Jeremy und deutete auf den Computer. Alvarez lächelte grimmig.

„Was ich dir nicht erzählt habe, Cap, ist, dass ich, als ich das Handy unseres Backliners in den Fingern hatte, ihm nicht nur Spaßzeug draufgezogen habe, sondern auch einen Tracker."

Jeremys Augen weiteten sich wenig amüsiert darüber. „Du hast _**was**_?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Verklag mich nachher und beschwer dich nicht. Ich habe es wegen der Ravensscheiße gemacht, falls sie ihn entführen oder sonstwas. Und das wird uns jetzt hoffentlich verraten, wo Moreau sich befindet, also klemm dir deine Vorwürfe, Cap!"

Mühevoll schluckte Jeremy. Natürlich hatte sie recht mit dem, was sie sagte. Vielleicht war das ihre Chance, Jean noch zu retten. Stumm nickte er und stand wie angewurzelt in dem Apartment, wartete angespannt, bis sie soweit waren, dass Alvarez die entsprechende Website aufrufen und Jeans Nummer eingeben konnte.

Das war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu den Sekunden, die sie alle Drei auf die Suche starrten und hofften, dass sie ein Ergebnis bringen würde. Panisch knetete Jeremy seine Finger, Alvarez zischte ein Gebet zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor und Laila zog sich im Hintergrund schweigend an.

Als die Website einen Treffer anzeigte, stöhnte Jeremy erleichtert auf. Das hielt jedoch nicht lange an, als er sah, wo sich der Punkt befand und wie weit er entfernt war. Entsetzt sah Jeremy hoch und begegnete Saras und Lailas bleichen Gesichtern.

„Jer…"

„Ich versuche, Jean zu erreichen!" Zittrig rief Jeremy den Kontakt und wählte Jeans Nummer. Es klingelte und klingelte, doch der andere Junge nahm nicht ab. Panisch schluckte Jeremy. Nahm er nicht ab, weil…?

„Der Punkt bewegt sich, Jer! Schau hin!" Jeremys Augen ruckten zurück zum Bildschirm und er keuchte erleichtert auf.

„Lebt er noch?"

Sara starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir bewegen jetzt unsere Ärsche in Richtung dieses Punktes."

Saras Entschlossenheit war wie Balsam in Jeremys verzweifelter und aufgewühlter Seele. Er nickte stumm und starrte für einen Moment blind auf den Bildschirm des Laptops, bevor er erneut Kevins Nummer wählte.

„Wir wissen, wo er ist und versuchen, ihn zu erreichen, Kev", sagte er, kam aber gar nicht bis zu Kevins Antwort, als ihm das Telefon aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Es war Alvarez, die warnend ihren Zeigefinger erhoben hatte.

„Hallo Arschloch, Alvarez hier, du erinnerst dich?", zischte sie so wütend, wie Jeremy sie selten gesehen hatte und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Du blöder Wichser hast davon gewusst, als ich dich gefragt habe, was es mit dem Countdown auf sich hat, denn _**dein**_ Torhüter will jetzt _**unseren**_ Backliner umbringen und du hast nichts gesagt. Gar nichts. Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, dann…"

Alvarez verstummte, als Kevin ihr etwas antwortete, das er nicht verstand. Es machte ihre Wut nicht besser, ganz und gar nicht.

„Dann wirst du dich in den nächsten Flieger setzen, Day, und wag es nicht, das nicht zu tun. Denn sonst komme ich nach Columbia und dann unterhalten wir beide uns unter vier Augen, bevor ich dir deine Eier abreiße und sie deinem arroganten Maul zu fressen gebe. Ist das klar?"

Sie legte auf, bevor Kevin etwas erwidern konnte und warf Jeremy das Handy zu.

„Los, wir fahren mit meinem Wagen."

Erleichtert nickte Jeremy. „Ich hole noch kurz etwas aus unserem Apartment, dann können wir los."

* * *

Der Sonnenaufgang war in der Tat wunderschön.

Das dunkle Blau der Nacht bereitete den Weg für ein sachtes Babyblau und Rosa, welche sich in ein glühendes Rot ergaben, als der Feuerball der frühen Sonne am Himmel emporstieg. Die Umgebung hier war geprägt von Büscheln, bodennahen Pflanzen und Hügeln, die sich sanft ineinanderschlangen und die Jean so noch nie gesehen hatte.

Los Angeles hatten sie schon vor einer halben Stunde hinter sich gelassen und waren in die Berge gefahren, die die Stadt umgaben. Jean hatte sie von weitem gesehen und sich mehr als einmal gefragt, wie sie wohl von nahem aussehen mussten. Diese Antwort hatte er jetzt und er war fasziniert von der Landschaft, die in ihren wenigen Farben so reichhaltig war, dass er nicht wusste, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte.

Die Luft, die durch sein geöffnetes Fenster hereinkam, war frisch und roch nach einem noch kühlen Morgen voller Tau der vergangenen Nacht.

„Du wirst rührselig." Minyard, dessen Apathie so viele Schattierungen hatte, dass Jean mit den Augen rollte über die resignierte Genervtheit, die er dort heraushörte.

„Hast du das auch über dich selbst gesagt, als du Rikos Arm gebrochen hast, um Josten zu retten?"

Spöttisch maß Jean den Fahrer des Wagens, der es vorzog, darauf nicht zu antworten und sie sicher durch die Serpentinen in den Bergen brachte.

„Zweifel?" Minyard stellte das Wort als Frage in den Raum und Jean schwieg einen Moment lang.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder der Landschaft zu. Das stimmte nicht, warum log er Minyard an? Weil er Angst hatte vor den Konsequenzen, die er nicht abschätzen konnte. Weil er Angst hatte vor dem, was das für ihn bedeuten konnte.

In Evermore war der Gedanke eine Erlösung gewesen, weil es das Ende seines Leides bedeutet hatte. Nun gab es dieses Leid nicht mehr und der Gedanke an ein Weiterleben machte ihm Angst, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was das Leben noch für ihn bereithielt…gute Dinge, schlechte Dinge…einen weiteren Verrat oder Schmerzen, die er nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Lügner."

Wie nichts durchdrang Minyards ruhige Stimme seine Gedanken und Jean verzog bitter die Lippen.

„Wir haben einen Deal." Als wenn das irgendetwas außer seiner Flucht begründen würde.

Minyard selbst ließ sich nicht dazu aus, sondern bog in eine der Nebenstraßen ab. Er verlangsamte den Wagen und brachte sie schließlich auf einem schmalen Parkstreifen am Rand zum Stehen. Stumm bedeutete er Jean, auszusteigen und zündete sich selbst eine Zigarette an, rauchte sie, während er am Wagen lehnte.

Jean warf währenddessen einen Blick auf den Canyon, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Von der Sommersonne verbranntes Grün schimmerte im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne rötlich und erstreckte auf einer ganzen Ebene aus Büschen, Bäumen und Gras. Die Weite raubte Jean den Atem.

„Es ist schön hier", sagte er, doch Minyard zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jean starrte in die teilnahmslosen, braunen Augen. „Was findet Josten eigentlich an dir?", fragte er zynisch. „Deine Leidenschaft kann es nicht sein."

„Und du verstehst was genau von Leidenschaft?"

„Mehr als du."

„Denkst du?"

„Weiß ich. Ich habe deine Krankenakten gelesen."

Schweigend kam der blonde Junge zu ihm und zog den letzten Zug seiner Zigarette. Angewidert zuckte Jean zurück, als Minyard ihm den Rauch ins Gesicht blies. „Du weißt gar nichts, Whipping Boy", schnarrte er und verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem abfälligen Lächeln. Jean ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte auf ihn hinunter. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er etwas von Minyard wollte und es ihm überhaupt nicht half, den Jungen zu verärgern, der ihn umbringen würde.

„Ich weiß das, was ich gesehen habe", sagte er ohne den beißenden Unterton von vorher.

Was das war, wussten sie beide.

„Wir gehen zu Fuß weiter", lenkte Minyard auf ein anderes Thema und nahm einen Rucksack aus dem Auto. Jean schätzte, dass sich darin die Waffe befand, mit der er ihn töten würde.

Das war seine Bedingung gewesen. Kein Messer. Nie wieder wollte er das Gefühl einer Klinge auf seiner Haut spüren. Nie wieder kalten Stahl. Eine schnelle, einfache Kugel, die durch sein Hirn dringen und alle lebenswichtigen Funktionen ausschalten würde. Eine Sekundensache.

Jean folgte Minyard in den Canyon hinein, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Langsam verschwand die Straße hinter ihnen und langsam wich die Kühle des Morgens der Hitze des letzten Tages.

* * *

Jeremy war kotzübel.

Er wünschte sich, dass es nur an Saras Fahrstil läge, mit dem sie durch die Straßen schoss, konstant alle Regeln der Geschwindigkeit und vor allen Dingen Vorfahrt ignorierend, doch dem war nicht so. Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit hatten seinen Magen fest im Griff und machten ihm das Atmen zur Qual. Kilometer um Kilometer flog an ihm vorbei und beantwortete doch keine seiner Fragen. Was hatte er übersehen, was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hatte er nicht genau genug aufgepasst, war ihm etwas entgangen, hatte er etwas überhört? Es hatte doch sicherlich Anzeichen gegeben, die er übersehen hatte in seiner naiv-blinden Annahme, dass alles wieder gut werden würde mit Jean.

Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, wie er nachts durch Kevin aus dem Bett geklingelt werden konnte, völlig betrunken und panisch mit schrecklichen Worten, die Jeremy immer noch nicht begreifen konnte.

Sein positives Denken verbot ihm auch nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie zu spät kämen. Mitnichten wollte er sich vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn sie ankommen und nur noch Jeans toten Körper finden würden.

In dem Wagen herrschte gespenstische Stille. Noch nicht einmal das Radio war an und weder Alvarez noch Laila sagten einen Ton, während Alvarez sie hinaus zum Tujunga Canyon fuhr. Sie alle kannten das Gebiet nur zu gut, machten regelmäßige Wanderausflüge in der überirdisch schönen und kargen Landschaft. Vielleicht war das ein Vorteil, vielleicht verschaffte es ihnen die Zeit, die sie brauchten, um Jean und anscheinend auch Andrew einzuholen.

Die Rolle des blonden Torhüters in dem Ganzen war Jeremy nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Wieso hatte sich Andrew bereiterklärt, Jean umzubringen? Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt dazu bereiterklärt, irgendjemanden umzubringen? Jeremy begriff es nicht. Wie konnte ein Mensch das tun? _**Warum**_?

„Wir müssen direkt zum Canyon", gab er tonlos das wieder, was er auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops sah und Laila zuckte zusammen. Verdenken konnte er es ihr nicht.

„Der Punkt bewegt sich langsamer", sprach sie aus, was er nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen und Alvarez' Finger krampften sich um das Lenkgrad.

„Wir sind gleich da. Eine Viertelstunde noch", sagte sie gepresst und Jeremy schloss die Augen. Er flehte, dass sie rechtzeitig kamen.

„Der Punkt ist stehen geblieben", sagte Laila und Jeremy riss die Augen auf. Nein… nein…

„Fahr schneller. Ich zahle dir jedes Ticket, das du bekommen solltest", wisperte er und sie erhöhte ihre Geschwindigkeit auf das Anderthalbfache.

Noch während Alvarez auf einem Parkplatz ausrollte, auf dem ein Mietwagen aus Los Angeles stand, sprang Jeremy aus dem Wagen, den Laptop und auch Eva fest in den Händen.

„Ich laufe vor!", rief er und hörte, wie hinter ihm Laila ebenso aus dem Fahrzeug stieg. Gemeinsam sprinteten sie in den Canyon hinein, die Wanderwege entlang, die in die Mitte des Canyons führten.

* * *

„Hier."

Jean sah sich um und nickte stumm. Sie waren umgeben von Büschen, die ihnen Sichtschutz vor etwaigen, neugierigen Augen boten. Die Nervosität, die er auf der Autofahrt vermisst hatte, war während ihres Spaziergangs um ein Vielfaches zurückgekehrt. Seine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub und sein Rachen war trotz des Wassers, das Minyard ihm gegeben hatte, wie ausgedörrt.

Es roch nach Sommer und Sand und das trockene Gras knirschte unter seinen Schuhen. Weite umfing ihn und ließ ihn unwillkürlich lächeln.

„In Evermore wäre es das Badezimmer gewesen", sagte er zu niemand Speziellem. Ein kleines, fensterloses, dunkles Badezimmer in den Tiefen der Unterkünfte. Er wäre alleine gewesen, mit sich, seinen Erinnerungen und der Gewissheit, dass die Folter nach einem Jahrzehnt ein Ende hatte.

Minyard erwiderte erwartungsgemäß nichts. Jean war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob der andere Junge ihm zugehört hatte, während er den Rucksack absetzte und die Waffe aus dem Fach nahm, mit der er ihn umbringen würde.

Jean runzelte die Stirn. Als sie ihren Deal gemacht hatten, hatte er die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen als positiv angesehen. Er würde nicht alleine sterben und er würde sich nicht umbringen. Er konnte also nicht im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher machen. Nun war er sich nicht mehr sicher.

Doch jemand anderen zu fragen, hätte sich nicht angeboten. Minyard hatte bereits einmal getötet und war entsprechend skrupellos. Dass er keine Empathie zeigen würde, hätte Jean klar sein müssen.

„Evermore ist tot", überraschte Minyard ihn dann doch mit einer Antwort. „Sie sind nicht mehr als Schatten eines Kults, der sich verzweifelt am alten Ruhm festkrallt."

Jean musterte das engelsgleiche Gesicht, hinter dem soviel Dunkelheit lauerte.

„Es wäre beinahe auch dein Kult geworden." Der Herr hatte zumindest Andrew haben wollen, doch dieser hatte zugunsten der Foxes abgelehnt. Etwas, das ihm Riko nie verziehen hatte.

Minyard schnaubte und deutete auf die Freifläche vor sich. „Wenn du so weit bist, knie dich dahin. Ich werde die Waffe an deinen Hinterkopf ansetzen und abdrücken."

Jean schauderte ob der schlichten Sachlichkeit. „Macht dir das gar nichts aus?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und Minyard sah hoch. In seiner ganz eigenen Art und Weise legte er prüfend den Kopf schief.

„Dich zu töten?"

„Ja", grollte Jean und war versucht, den anderen Jungen zu schütteln, als dieser mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Warum sollte es?"

„Weil jeder normale Mensch irgendwie reagieren würde", platzte es nervös aus Jean heraus und er rollte mit den Augen. Er brauchte Reibungsfläche, er brauchte Emotion, er brauchte irgendetwas Menschliches in diesem Moment.

„Ich habe aufgehört, ein normaler Mensch zu sein, als ich meinen siebten Geburtstag _**gefeiert**_ habe.

Jean verstummte. Er brauchte etwas, dann nickte er in Anerkennung der warnenden Worte. „Josten wird dir gut tun", lenkte er ab von diesem dunklen Thema und Minyard schnaubte.

„Moreau, der Amor spielt, dass ich das noch erleben darf."

„Habe ich nicht Recht?"

„Da ist nichts."

Nun war es an Jean zu lachen. „Klar. Dass da nichts ist, sieht man sogar, wenn man ganz Amerika zwischen Josten und dich packt und die Scheiße aus ihm herausprügelt."

„Er war dumm genug zu gehen."

„Da widerspreche ich dir nicht."

„Da ist nichts."

„Hmmh." Jean hob die Augenbraue und machte sehr deutlich, dass er überhaupt nichts von der Verneinung des Anderen hielt.

„Bist du soweit?"

Jean seufzte und warf einen Blick auf den Flecken Erde, auf den er sich knien würde. „Würdest du auf Renee achten?"

„Das kann sie alleine."

„Falls sie wütend werden sollte, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihre Bemühungen umsonst gewesen sind", spezifizierte Jean und Minyard brummte. Schweigend sah er zur Seite und Jean nahm das als Zeichen, dass es nun soweit sein würde.

„Danke für alles." Ohne auf die Antwort des blonden Jungen zu warten, kniete sich Jean auf den Boden und legte seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel. Kleine Steine bohrten sich in seine Knie und die Sonne brannte unangenehm auf seinem Nacken. Er hatte die Sonnencreme vergessen, wieder einmal. Wichtig war das jedoch nicht. Jean ließ seinen Blick in die Weite der Natur schweifen und zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie Minyard das Magazin in die Waffe steckte und durchlud.

Das Geräusch erinnerte ihn an das Schlagen der Tür im Stadion der Trojans und er fragte sich, ob er es nicht wirklich hätte versuchen sollen. Vielleicht wäre es ja gut gegangen. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn nicht verraten und alleine gelassen. Vielleicht hätte er zumindest erahnen können, was Glück bedeutete.

Der mutigere Teil in ihm bejahte diesen Wunsch mit aller Macht und Jean schluckte.

„Minyard, ich…", begann er, kam er jedoch nicht soweit, seine Worte zu formulieren, als er hinter sich Geschrei hörte. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah zu Minyard hoch, der in die gleiche Richtung starrte, dann seufzte und in aller Ruhe die Waffe sicherte, sie zurück in den Rucksack steckte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Jean verwirrt und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen, konnte jedoch aus seiner Position heraus nichts sehen. Langsam erhob er sich und blinzelte, als das Geschrei mit einem Mal einen Namen bekam.

_**Seinen.**_

Die zwei Personen, die auf Minyard und ihn zusprinteten, riefen seinen Namen. Dass sie überhaupt hier waren, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und eine Tatsache, die Jeans Hirn einfach nicht begreifen wollte. Da war sein Kapitän mit einem Laptop und etwas Anderem in der Hand, das Jean nicht identifizieren konnte, direkt hinter ihm Laila. Sie schrien seinen Namen und Jean blinzelte.

Verständnislos wandte er sich an Minyard. „Hast du ihnen Bescheid gesagt?", fragte er.

„Ist das eine ernstgemeinte Frage?", entgegnete sein Gegenüber mit eben jenem genervten Unterton, den er oftmals im Haus der Krankenschwester innegehabt hatte.

„Wieso sind sie dann hier?", fragte Jean mit klopfendem Herzen und Minyard neben ihm grollte, während sie die Beiden anstarrten, die immer und immer näher kamen.

„Gib mir dein Handy", forderte der blonde Junge und Jean gehorchte automatisch. Zitternd förderte er sein Telefon zur Tage und reichte es dem Anderen, der nach kurzer Suche das fand, was er anscheinend gesucht hatte und zischte.

„Tracker", spuckte Minyard das Wort aus wie einen Fluch. „Du hast einen Tracker auf deinem Telefon."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Ich… weiß nicht, was das ist."

Bevor Minyard seine deutlich sichtbare Ablehnung in Worte fassen konnten, hatten Knox und Laila sie erreicht und sein Kapitän stockte abrupt. Sacht setzte er den Laptop neben auf den Sand und kam zu ihnen. Schwer atmend starrte er Jean an, die Augen schreckensgeweitet, das Gesicht bleich und verstört. In seiner anderen Hand befand sich Eva, wie Jean nun sah und wie betäubt starrte er auf das Kuscheltier, während sich Knox Meter um Meter an ihn annäherte. Mit Gewalt hielt sich Jean davon an, zurück zu weichen.

„Jean bitte, du musst das nicht tun. Bitte, lass uns darüber sprechen, was dich bedrückt. Du musst dich nicht umbringen." Knox schnaufte. „…also dich umbringen lassen…", korrigierte er sich und Minyard neben ihm steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, während er mit den Augen rollte.

„Kevin war's", sagte der Torhüter scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang und Jean zuckte zusammen. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, aus Angst, dass er damit seinen Kapitän aus den Augen lassen würde, der gerade jetzt wieder einen Schritt näher an ihn herangetreten war und somit auf eine Armlänge herangekommen war.

Unsicher schwankte Knox Aufmerksamkeit zwischen ihnen beiden, während Laila wie eine schweigende Statue hinter ihm stand und sie beide maß. Hinter ihr sah Jean, wie Alvarez ebenfalls kam.

„Ja, Kevin hat angerufen. Er war vollkommen verzweifelt und zu gleichen Teilen betrunken. Er hat gesagt, dass du planst, dich heute…umzubringen."

Das letzte Wort kam als nicht mehr als ein Flüstern heraus und Knox' Stimme brach unter der Wucht der Bedeutung. Tränen traten in seine blauen Augen, die er so freigiebig und ohne Angst zeigte.

Jean stand wie vom Donner gerührt da, als sein Kapitän, der gar nicht hier sein durfte, vor ihm stand und weinte. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, wusste nicht, wie es von hier aus weitergehen sollte. So war es nicht geplant gewesen, sie waren doch extra weit weggefahren, damit niemand kam und sie daran hinderte.

Aber wollte er überhaupt, dass Minyard ihren Deal vollendete? Wollte er es im Angesicht von Knox, der Sinnbild eben jener Verzweiflung war, die Jean über Jahre hinweg so fest im Griff gehalten hatte?

„Ich…ja, es war geplant", gab Jean zu und senkte den Blick zu Boden, weil er nicht ertrug, in Knox' verzweifelte Augen zu sehen. „Für heute. Ich habe Andrew darum gebeten, ihn trifft keine Schuld."

„Aber _**warum**_?"

Jean hielt inne. Seine Hände ballten sich zu eisernen Fäusten. In Evermore hätte eine wahrheitsgetreue Antwort auf die Frage weiteres Leiden bedeutet. Mehr, als er sich vorgestellt hätte. Nicht hier.

„Dafür gibt es viele Gründe", erwiderte er ausweichend.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Die Frage ließ Jeans Blick hochschnellen. Wieso sollte Knox etwas falsch gemacht haben? Wieso sollte es überhaupt auch nur in Ansätzen seine Schuld sein?

„Habe ich dir mit irgendetwas wehgetan? Habe ich etwas übersehen? Hätte ich etwas besser machen sollen?"

Fragen wie Pistolenschüsse, von denen jede einzelne zielsicher in Jeans Herz traf.

„Nein, du hast nichts gemacht", erwiderte er verwirrt. „Es liegt nicht an dir."

Knox verstummte und sah hilfesuchend zu Laila. Sie trat langsam einen Schritt vor und lächelte minimal.

„Jean?"

Er sah zu ihr.

„Dir ist klar, dass weder Jer, noch Sara oder ich es zulassen werden, dass du dir hier und jetzt das Leben nimmst, oder?", sagte sie ruhig und Widerstand regte sich in Jean. Verzweiflung anhand des Gedankens, dass er keine Wahl hatte und gezwungen war, schlussendlich ein Leben zu führen, das er nicht führen konnte.

„Laila, das…", begann er, doch sie brachte ihn mit einer sanften Geste zum Schweigen.

„Du gehörst zu uns, bist Teil unseres Teams. Du bist ein Trojan und Trojans schaffen das gemeinsam. Wir sind füreinander da, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Gerade auch in schlechten Zeiten, denn wir stehen füreinander ein. Wenn es dir schlecht geht, dann lass uns dir helfen. Wir kriegen das gemeinsam hin, Jean, du musst das nicht alleine mit dir ausmachen."

Hinter ihm hörte er, wie sich Minyard eine Zigarette anzündete und ungläubig drehte sich Jean um. Der blonde Junge zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was? Das hier dauert sowieso noch länger." Er schnaubte und Jean tat es ihm gleich. Er wusste, dass er den Beiden sagen sollte, dass sie gehen sollten. Er wusste ebenso, dass es vergebens sein würde, zumal er sich nicht mehr sicher war, was er wirklich wollte.

Fassungslos fixierte Knox Minyard. „Wie kannst du so abfällig darüber sprechen?", fragte sein Kapitän erstickt und Minyard musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Er hat darum gebeten. Ich erfülle ihm seinen Wunsch. Mehr nicht."

„Und was, wenn wir das nicht zulassen?"

Minyard seufzte. „Dann fahre ich."

„Nein!", begehrte Jean auf, plötzlich voller Angst vor dieser Möglichkeit. Wenn Andrew fuhr, dann würde er auch die Möglichkeit mit sich nehmen, dass er dem ein Ende setzte.

Knox' Hand auf seinem Arm erschreckte ihn mehr als dass er es zuzugeben bereit war und Jean konzentrierte sich auf die blauen Augen, die ihn verzweifelt maßen.

„Jean, warum?", fragte Knox leise und er schwieg einen Moment.

„Weil die Nacht meines Abschlusses in Evermore sowieso die letzte Nacht gewesen wäre. Ich habe den Deal mit Minyard gemacht, weil ich keinen weiteren Kapitän habe wollte, der mich quält. Ich wollte kein Leben mehr, das nur Leid und Verrat für mich bereithält. Ich wollte selbstbestimmt sterben und nicht zu den Konditionen anderer. Also haben wir einen Handel über zwei Monate abgeschlossen und der endet heute."

Knox schluckte schwer. „Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, was das Leben für dich bereithält."

„Ich weiß, was es mir die letzten zehn Jahre angetan hat", schnaubte Jean.

„Und was, wenn ich dir verspreche, dass auch noch weitere, schöne Jahre mit den Trojans kommen werden? Ich…nein wir können deine Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen, Jean, aber wir können dir eine schöne Zukunft bereiten."

Der Teil in Jean, der bereits seit Tagen an seinem Plan zweifelte, stürzte sich natürlich auf das Versprechen und klammerte sich an die Worte seines Kapitäns. Er ließ Jean sprachlos zurück, gefangen in seinem inneren Kampf um einen leichten Ausweg oder eben ein wagemutiges Leben.

„Ich war nie dazu bestimmt, eine eigene Zukunft zu haben", murmelte er, doch Knox schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Du warst seit deiner Geburt dazu bestimmt. Nur weil sie es dir genommen haben, heißt das nicht, dass du es dir nicht zurückholen kannst und sollst."

„Ich werde wieder alleine zurückbleiben", begehrte Jean ein letztes Mal auf, verzweifelt beinahe und scheiterte an der Entschlossenheit seines Kapitäns.

„Niemals wirst du das, das schwöre ich dir. Die Ravens mit ihrem Sekten-Bullshit und jeder muss das machen, was die Anderen machen? Die sind ein Dreck gegen unsere lebenslangen Freundschaftsbande, Jean Moreau, das _**verspreche**_ ich dir."

„Hört noch jemand, das Pathos triefen?", mischte sich Minyard erneut in das Gespräch ein und starrte zu ihnen dreien empor. „Also, bezaubernde Jeannie, du hast sie gehört. Für welches Tor entscheidest du dich? Und du wirst die Entscheidung hier und jetzt treffen. Ja oder nein?"

Jean starrte Minyard in die hellbraunen Augen, deren Farbe eigentlich so warm gewesen wäre, hätte die Kälte in ihnen nicht alles vernichtet, was den Anschein zulassen würde. Er versuchte dort eine Antwort zu finden, ein Gegengewicht zu Knox' blauen Augen, die nur ein Ziel kannten: ihn am Leben zu halten. Mühevoll schluckte er. Er wusste, dass ein Handel alles für Andrew war. So tickte der andere Junge, er schloss Deals ab, die er einhielt, er band sich nicht emotional. Nicht nach seiner Vergangenheit. Doch in diesem Moment las er genau das nicht in Minyards Augen. Die kalte Teilnahmslosigkeit beinhaltete eine weitere Facette, die Jean schwer benennen konnte.

Er öffnete den Mund, doch nichts kam heraus. Konnte er das Leben wagen, selbst mit allem, was kommen würde? Konnte er das Sterben wagen, mit allem, was er vielleicht verpassen würde?

„Ich…"

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	24. Chapter 24

„Du bist ein Scheißidiot, Moreau!"

Überrascht zuckte Jean zusammen und sah hoch, direkt in Alvarez' wütende Augen. Er blinzelte verständnislos.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du den Menschen, die dich mögen, damit antust?", fragte sie und kam bedrohlich auf ihn zu. Unsicher wich er zurück und sie wurde von Knox zurückgehalten. Das hinderte sie aber nicht daran, anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihn zu zeigen.

„Anscheinend nicht, wenn du dich hier von Minyard in der Wüste umlegen lässt und denkst, dass es OKAY für uns alle anderen ist, du _**Arschloch**_!"

Jean schluckte. Noch nie hatte er den Vizekapitän so wütend gesehen und noch nie hatte sie ihm solch eine Angst gemacht.

„Spoiler, ist es nicht! Für _**niemanden**_ von uns ist es okay, wenn du nicht mehr da bist! Wir wollen alle nicht, dass du gehst. Du bedeutest uns etwas. Was glaubst du denn, was mit Jeremy passiert, wenn er plötzlich alleine in eurem Apartment aufwacht, in dem Wissen, dass er deinen Selbstmord nicht verhindern konnte und dass du in seinem Beisein gestorben bist, hm? Was glaubst du, was mit mir ist, wenn du mich nicht bei einer unserer Spielerunden abzockst oder neben mir auf dem Spielfeld stehst? Was glaubst du, was es mit Fahima macht, wenn du beim Mittagessen nicht mehr neben ihr sitzt und ihr eine qualitativ hochwertige Unterhaltung bietest, während der Rest des Teams blödsinnigen Mist erzählt? Oder mit Ajeet, der dich als einen _**Freund**_ bezeichnet?"

Jean erstarrte unter dem schieren Gewicht ihrer Worte und traute sich für einen Moment noch nicht einmal zu atmen, aus Angst, dass es ihr missfiel.

„Hör auf, ihn unter Druck zu setzen", merkte Knox in der darauffolgenden, schweren Stille, leise an. „Es ist seine Entscheidung, nicht unsere."

„Für ihn ist es vorbei, wir leiden weiter!", fuhr sie ihren Kapitän an, doch der schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf.

„Jean hat genug gelitten. Wenn er…" Knox schluckte. „Wenn er seinem Leben ein Ende bereiten möchte, dann ist das seine Entscheidung, die wir letzten Endes akzeptieren müssen."

„_**Bullshit, Captain**_!" Jean hatte Alvarez noch nie schreien hören und er wusste auch, dass er auf diese Erfahrung gerne verzichtet hätte. Wütend riss sie sich von Knox los und kam auf ihn zu. Dieses Mal wich Jean nicht vor ihr zurück und machte sich auf alles gefasst, was da kommen mochte, in dem Wissen, dass es ihm Schmerz bereiten würde. Schweigend starrte Jean auf sie hinunter und wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Moment lang den Blick von ihren zornigen, braunen Augen abzuwenden.

Doch sie schlug ihn nicht. Zweimal atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie anscheinend die Kraft fand, mit ihm zu sprechen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was dir entgeht, Moreau. Ich weiß nicht, was die Arschlöcher in Evermore mit dir gemacht haben, aber so, wie du dich verhältst, muss es eine richtig große Scheiße gewesen sein. Denk ja nicht, ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, dass vieles, was normal sein sollte, für dich neu und unbekannt ist. Das ist zum Kotzen und all das, was sich dir hier nun eröffnet, ist erschlagend, manchmal auch zuviel. Aber du bist nicht alleine, weder mit deinen Erinnerungen, deiner Unsicherheit noch mit deiner Verzweiflung, die dich dazu getrieben hat, dich von dem blonden Mörderzwerg umbringen lassen zu wollen. Wir sind da, wenn es sein muss, jede Sekunde des Tages, um dir die Schönheit, die das Leben zu bieten hat, unter die Nase zu reiben, bis sie dir zu den Ohren herauskommt."

„Alvarez", versuchte Knox ein weiteres Mal zu beschwichtigen, doch sie wehrte ihn wütend ab.

„Du glaubst, du bist alleine? Es mag dich überraschen, Moreau, aber du bist es nicht. Du bist geschätzter Teil eines Gefüges, der merkt, wenn du fehlst. Der leidet, wenn du fehlst."

All das, was Alvarez gesagt hatte, war unverständlich für Jean, schwer zu begreifen. In Evermore war er niemals Teil von etwas gewesen. Ein Ding, eine Sache, die kein eigenständiger Mensch war. Hier war er derart eingebunden, dass sie um ihn trauern würden, wenn er nicht mehr wäre? Hier würden sie leiden, wenn er sich umbrachte?

Das war neu für ihn und er brauchte etwas, um sich dessen bewusst zu werden, was es bedeutete. Eben, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lassen würden. Oder? Ajeet bezeichnete ihn als Freund? Für Fahima war er mehr als eine knappe Mittagsunterhaltung? Für Knox mehr als eine spielerische Bereicherung?

Unwillkürlich huschten Jeans Augen zu Eva und er sah in ihr missbilligendes Gesicht, das ihm zu sagen schien, wie falsch er lag. Wenn er an den Film zurückdachte, so hatte Wall-E seine Aufgabe auch immer weiter erfüllt und schlussendlich sein Glück gefunden, egal, vor wie vielen Sandstürmen er sich hatte verstecken müssen.

Unsicher sah er Minyard an, der seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte. Von ihm aus zu Knox, dessen Mimik weitaus offener war. Stumme Verzweiflung stand auf seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Wegen ihm, begriff Jean. Er war nicht alleine. Er tat Menschen weh mit seinem Plan.

In Evermore wäre es alles gewesen, was er sich gewünscht hatte, hier war es alles andere als erstrebenswert. Die Frage war jedoch, ob er den Mut hatte, seine Hand nach ihnen auszustrecken und sich auf das einzulassen, was sie ihm anboten.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ihr mich nicht wegsperrt, jetzt, nachdem ich…" Er verstummte und machte eine vielsagende, allumfassende Handbewegung, die Knox ein wildes Kopfschütteln entlockte.

„Das würden wir niemals tun, Jean! Wir sind nicht Evermore!"

„Kevin hat mich alleine gelassen", begann er mit seiner zweiten Sorge, wurde sich aber schon nach den ersten Worten bewusst, dass sie ihm nicht folgen können würden. „Er hat mich zurückgelassen. Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass ihr nicht…"

„Kevin ist ein Arschloch", fiel ihm Alvarez ins Wort. „Und wir sind nicht Kevin. Ganz einfach."

War es das? Ganz einfach?

Jean ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sah zu Minyard, der sich eine zweite Zigarette ansteckte. Er schluckte und sein Herz schlug brachial schnell. Seine Hände waren klamm und zitterten. Er hatte Angst, große Angst, dass seine Entscheidung die Falsche war, doch ein Blick auf Knox, wie er Eva umklammerte, reichte, damit er die Kraft für seine Worte fand.

„Ich möchte unseren Handel auflösen", sagte er zu Minyard, der ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue musterte.

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ja."

„Du weißt, dass es kein zweites Mal geben wird. Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Nein, ganz sicher war sich Jean definitiv nicht. Er hatte Angst vor der Zukunft, Angst vor aller Unsicherheit, die noch kommen würde. Doch er hoffte und dieser Funke gab ihm Kraft zu nicken.

„Ganz sicher nicht, aber es reicht, um dich von deinem Teil des Handels zu entbinden."

Minyard machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Das ist der Text des Junkies."

„Das macht es nicht unwahrer."

Der blonde Junge rollte mit den Augen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Okay."

So einfach beendete er ihren Handel. Ein Wort und schon nahm er den Rucksack auf, schulterte ihn und wollte gehen, doch es war Laila, die sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Nein."

Minyard hob die Augenbrauen, seine Haltung noch entspannt, doch Jean sah bereits jetzt schon die aufkommende Gewaltbereitschaft. „Nein?", echote Andrew gelangweilt und Laila seufzte.

„Bitte komm mit uns zurück zur Uni."

„Kein Bedarf an sonnigem Getue."

„Ich glaube, es würde uns allen gut tun."

Minyard schnaubte. „Immer noch nicht an eurem sentimentalen Scheiß interessiert."

„Wir könnten zu dem Eisladen, der dir am Wochenende so gut gefallen hat", zog sie ihren Trumpf aus dem Ärmel und Jean sah, wie es tatsächlich hinter der glatten Stirn arbeitete. Andrew kämpfte mit seiner Sucht nach Süßem, das war offensichtlich und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, so verlor er den Kampf gerade.

Unwirsch brummte er und Jean war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob das Zustimmung zu dieser surrealen Frage war.

Unschlüssig stand er neben Andrew und knetete seine Finger, den Blick nun zu Boden gerichtet. Knox trat auf ihn zu, langsam genug, dass sich Jean auf die Reaktion des anderen Jungen einstellen konnte. Einen wahnwitzigen Moment lang hatte Jean das Gefühl, dass Knox ihn schlagen, anschreien, wegzerren würde. Doch das war nicht sein Kapitän.

Das machte aber das Gefühl der Scham nicht besser, das ihn seit Alvarez' Ausbruch fest im Griff hielt.

Doch es war nicht Knox, der mit ihm kommunizierte, sondern Eva, die sich von unten in sein Blickfeld schob und ihn missbilligend anschaute. War es das, was Knox empfand? Missbilligung ob seines Versuches, sich allem zu entziehen?

Unsicher, wie er diese Geste interpretieren sollte, sah Jean hoch und ließ sich von den blauen Augen seines Kapitäns gefangen nehmen, in denen immer noch Tränen schwammen. Jean wagte es nicht, wegzusehen, auch dann nicht, als die Tränen fielen.

Er war versucht, sie von den Wangen zu streichen um seine Spuren zu verwischen. Um eben das nicht zu tun, griff er nach Eva und für einen Moment hielten sie beide das Kuscheltier fest. Dann ließ Knox es los und Jean nahm den Plüschroboter an sich. Nachdenklich strich er über den weichen Stoff.

„Kommst du mit zurück?", fragte der blonde Junge beinahe unhörbar und Jean nickte. „Bleibst du auch?"

Er hasste die Angst, die er aus den Worten heraushörte. Er hasste sie zutiefst.

„Ja, ich bleibe."

„Versprochen?"

Jean sah hoch. Hoffnung konkurrierte mit der Angst und ließ Jean schwer schlucken.

„Versprochen."

* * *

So sehr, wie die Zeit auf der Hinfahrt verflogen war, so langsam krochen die Sekunden auf der Rückfahrt, die sie alle zusammen in einem Auto verbrachten. Alle bis auf Laila und Andrew, die in Andrews Mietwagen zum Eisladen fuhren, wie sie es dem Torhüter der Foxes versprochen hatte. Das ließ Alvarez, Jean und ihn übrig, die ruhiger und vor allen Dingen langsamer zurückfuhren.

Jean saß vorne, was sich alleine aufgrund seiner Körpergröße anbot und so konnte Jeremy immer wieder einen Blick auf den Jungen richten, der schweigend und in sich verschlossen, mit in Eva verkrampften Fingern neben Alvarez saß. Er hatte keinen Ton gesagt, seitdem er eingestiegen war und damit traf er auch auf gute Gesellschaft. Alvarez sagte nichts, ebenso wie er selbst auch und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Jeremy wirklich hilflos.

Jetzt, wo sie Jean in Sicherheit hatten, wusste er nicht, wie er an ihre vorherigen Gespräche anknüpfen sollte. Er konnte nicht einfach so über das hinweggehen, was geschehen war und zur Normalität zurückkehren. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich bewusst zu werden, was das auch für die Zukunft bedeutete. Ja, Jean hatte ihm das Versprechen gegeben, aber er war doch auch vorher bereit gewesen zu sterben. Was, wenn es aus einem Impuls heraus wieder passierte? Was, wenn sie nicht soviel Glück hätten wie jetzt?

Die Unsicherheit darüber hielt Jeremy in eisigen Klauen gefangen und verhinderte jedes unbeschwerte Wort, das ihm sonst über die Lippen kommen würde. Zumal er nicht wusste, wie sehr Jean das schätzen würde und wieviel Freiraum er brauchte. Wie sehr auch er einfach das verarbeiten musste, was gerade passiert war.

Alvarez räusperte sich und Jeremy zuckte unisono mit Jean zusammen.

„Männer, ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe einen Mordskohldampf", erläuterte sie, ihre Stimme ernst und ruhig, nicht im Ansatz der wütende Ton, den sie im Canyon gegenüber Jean angeschlagen hatte.

Jeremy wusste nicht wirklich, ob er etwas essen konnte und wenn er Jeans Profil musterte, dann hatte der andere Junge eine ebenfalls keine klare Meinung.

„Kein Widerspruch? Gut, dann halten wir an unserem Stammdiner."

Zu eben jenen fuhren sie immer dann, wenn sie von ihren Wanderausflügen wiederkamen. Sie alle liebten das familiengeführte Restaurant und vielleicht wäre es genau die Wohlfühlatmosphäre, die sie nun bräuchten.

„Jean?", fragte Jeremy ruhig. „Was meinst du?"

Nachdenklich drehten die vernarbten Finger Eva in ihren Händen und Jean schien nach einer richtigen Formulierung zu suchen. Er räusperte sich und nickte dann.

„Ja, das ist okay", sagte er vorsichtig und senkte seinen Blick wieder. Jeremy brummte und schob langsam seinen Zeigefinger nach vorne. Behutsam stupste er Eva auf die Stirn und begegnete den ihn seitlich musternden Augen mit einem Lächeln.

„_**Evaaaa**_", machte er in einer jahrelangen perfektionierten Imitation Wall-E nach und Alvarez schnaubte amüsiert. Jean selbst hob die Augenbraue.

„Dir ist klar, dass unser Kapitän diesen Film mindestens schon zwanzigmal gesehen hat, oder?", stellte sein Vizekapitän eine rein rhetorische Frage. Natürlich war es Jean nicht klar und überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Warum sollte man das tun?", fragte er schließlich zweifelnd.

Jeremy lächelte und dieses Mal ging es ihm leichter von der Hand. „Weil es ein toller Film ist!"

„Und die anderen, sehenswerten Filme?"

„Bestandteil unserer Filmabende. Spoiler: unser Kapitän ist lebenslang von der Auswahl der Filme verbannt."

Vor beinahe zwei Monaten hatte Jean bei der bloßen Ankündigung, einen Film zu schauen, ablehnend und beinahe panisch reagiert, aus Gründen, die Jeremy nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Nun aber brummte er nur und Jeremy wusste nicht, ob es tatsächlich eine Besserung war, oder ob Jean Angst hatte, Alvarez zu enttäuschen.

„Du musst nicht an den Filmabenden teilnehmen, wenn du nicht magst", stellte Jeremy deswegen klar und ihre Fahrerin schnaubte.

„Und ob, Cap. Ich möchte sehen, ob die Auswahl des französischen Wunderkindes hier besser ist als deine. Wenn ich mir allerdings dessen nonverbale Liebe für das Kuscheltier so anschaue, wage ich es zu bezweifeln."

Jeremy grollte und Jean schnaubte. Wieder strichen seine Finger über Eva. „Ich habe kein Bedarf an einem Filmabend", erwiderte er dann und Alvarez tat das mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung ab.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du keine Filme schaust", deutete sie auf Eva und Jean rollte mit den Augen. Jeremy öffnete den Mund, um Alvarez zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor sie tatsächlich schlechte Erinnerungen in Jean triggern konnte, doch der andere Junge kam ihm zuvor.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich einen Film mit meinem Team gesehen habe, hat es mein damaliger Kapitän für amüsant erachtet, die im Film gezeigte Folter an mir auszuprobieren. Ich habe kein Interesse an einer Wiederholung dessen und damit auch kein Interesse an einem Filmabend", sagte Jean schlicht, ohne einen wirklichen Vorwurf in seiner Stimme. Jeremy konnte auch keine Angst in den Worten hören und begriff, dass diese Offenheit in all ihrer brachialen und brutalen Ehrlichkeit Jeans Art war, sein Vertrauen zu zeigen.

Jeremy schloss den Mund wieder. Er hatte ihren Backliner verteidigen wollen, doch Jean konnte für sich selbst einstehen. Wenn er genauer hinsah, kam es Jeremy wie eine Emanzipation vor. Notwendiger Widerstand, den Jean leisten musste, damit Alvarez ihn nicht immer wieder überfuhr mit ihrem Wesen. So wie bei seinem Handy.

Er hatte ihr eine Grenze gesetzt und das, was Jeremy an seinem Vizekapitän so schätzte war, dass sie diese schlussendlich auch respektierte.

„Das ist eine ganz große Scheiße", gestand sie die Einhaltung dieser Grenze ein und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. Schweigend wandte er seinen Blick nach draußen und zog schließlich nachdenklich sein Telefon hervor.

„Minyard sagte, dass da ein Tracker drauf ist", stellte er zur Diskussion und Jeremy warf einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu seinem Vizekapitän, die mit ihren Augen rollte.

„Jaa, den habe ich dir draufgespielt, damit die Arschlöcher aus Evermore dich nicht einfach entführen können ohne dass wir eine Ahnung haben, wo du bist", erwiderte sie und Jean blinzelte. Jeremy schnaubte und lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich möchte das nicht", sagte Jean ruhig, doch Jeremy hörte, wie vorsichtig er diese einfachen und selbstverständlichen Worte aussprach. Er erwartete, dass seinem Wunsch nicht entsprochen wurde, doch da kannte er sie beide schlecht.

Alvarez deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf das Handy. „Wenn du mit dem Finger auf das Symbol der App tippst, dann kannst du sie deinstallieren. Damit ist sie dann verschwunden."

Jean starrte auf sein Telefon und runzelte ratlos die Stirn. „Welches Symbol hat sie denn?"

Jeremy lehnte sich nach vorne und schob den Kopf zwischen den beiden Sitzen hervor. Halb hing er über Jeans Finger, noch viel näher war er dadurch aber dessen Kopf. Beruhigend lächelte Jeremy und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Darf ich?"

Jean nickte und Jeremy wischte durch den App-Dschungel, den Alvarez Jean auf das Telefon geladen hatte.

„Hier ist der Übeltäter!", schmunzelte er und Jean tippte mit dem Finger darauf. Er deinstallierte die App und sah dann fragend zu Jeremy.

„Genauso."

Durch die Enge des Wagens waren sie sich so nahe, dass Jeremy auch die kleinen Narben auf Jeans Gesicht sehen konnte, ebenso wie er sein Shampoo roch, mit dem er Jean aus Versehen die Haare gewaschen hatte, weil er instinktiv nach der anderen Packung gegriffen hatte.

Der Gedanke brachte Jeremy zum Lächeln und graue Augen verfolgten seine Mimik aufmerksam. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm wirklich auf, dass Jean dunklere Ränder um das ebenmäßig-hellere Grau hatte und seine Augen so eine größere Tiefe bekamen. Hübsch sah das aus.

„Ist etwas?", fragte Jean und aus seiner Stimme hörte Jeremy genau das Quantum an Unsicherheit heraus, das er brauchte, um zu einem eigenen Platz zurück zu kehren.

„Nein, nichts. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass du unterschiedliche Grautöne in deinen Augen hast", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß und auch das stieß auf Verwirrung.

„Und?"

„Nichts und. Es ist mir nur aufgefallen."

Alvarez grollte, während sie langsamer wurde und auf den Parkplatz des Diners abbog. „Sucht euch ein Zimmer, Jungs, okay? Das ist hier ein anständiges Auto!"

„Als wenn, Alvarez, als wenn!", lachte Jeremy, während er ausstieg und Jean mit gerunzelter Stirn die Beifahrerseite verließ.

„Wieso sollten wir nach einem Zimmer suchen?", fragte er und Alvarez begriff um Längen langsamer als Jeremy, dass Jean die Frage tatsächlich ernst meinte, weil er nicht wusste, was damit gemeint war.

„Frag mal Ajeet, der kann dir eine Antwort darauf geben", grinste Alvarez hinterhältig und Jeremy rollte mit den Augen. Je mehr sie herumalberten, desto mehr ließ das innere Zittern nach, das Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte und desto mehr konnte er sich vorstellen, dass doch alles gut werden würde.

* * *

Jean stand wie zum ersten Mal in diesem Raum, der immer noch so sehr nach Knox aussah. Wie vor zwei Monaten war er fremd – dieses Mal jedoch nur für wenige Augenblicke. Meins, geisterte durch seine Gedanken, als er das in die Jahre gekommene Bett mit der Bettwäsche sah. Meins, als er das Buch sah, was er auf seinem Schreibtisch deponiert hatte. Meins, als er nicht zuletzt Renees Geschenk aufnahm und mit seinen Fingern über den dunkelblauen Stoff strich.

Knox hantierte in der Küche und gab Jean somit Freiraum, sich wieder in dem Apartment zu akklimatisieren, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er es nie wiedersehen würde.

„Wir haben das Training verpasst", sagte er, alleine um ein Stück Normalität zurück zu gewinnen und Knox erschien im Türrahmen. Entspannt winkte er ab.

„Der Coach weiß Bescheid und hat das Training ohne uns durchgeführt."

Jean blinzelte. „Du hast es ihm gesagt?", fragte er nach und Knox' Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein. Nein, Jean, das habe ich nicht. Er weiß nur von Laila, dass wir heute nicht am Training teilnehmen können. Es wissen nur Alvarez, Laila und ich."

„Wirst du es den Anderen erzählen? Oder dem Coach?" Wenn Jean es sich ehrlich eingestand, dann hatte er Angst vor der Antwort. Was, wenn sie alle wussten, wie schwach er war? Wie undankbar, dass er all ihre Mühen mit Füßen treten wollte?

Doch Knox schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, werde ich nicht. Es ist deine Sache, wem du es erzählst und wem nicht. Ich möchte dich nur um eins bitten." Zögerlich brach er ab und Jean runzelte die Stirn. Ihm schwante Schlimmes und Knox unsicherer Ausdruck auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht machte es nicht besser. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Um was?", hakte Jean nach und der blonde Junge verschränkte seine Finger ineinander.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du dir Hilfe suchst. Wir haben da einen Therapeuten…"

„Brian", spezifizierte Jean mit einem Augenrollen. Überrascht hielt Knox inne.

„Du kennst ihn?"

„Die Ärztin hat mir nach der Untersuchung seine Karte gegeben", erwiderte Jean ehrlich und Knox blinzelte. „Ich habe ihn aber noch nicht angerufen", ergänzte er, als er die aufkommende Frage auf den Lippen seines Kapitäns sah. Jean schwieg und seufzte schließlich, als Knox ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

„Wieso soll ich zu ihm?"

„Weil er dir vielleicht anders helfen kann als wir es tun."

Helfen. Jean war versucht zu schnauben. Als wenn ihm jemand bei seinen Erinnerungen und schlechten Träumen helfen konnte. Oder dabei, dass sein Körper bei falschen Bewegungen schmerzte. Oder dass er die Narben der Folter immer auf seinem Körper tragen würde.

Er war versucht, nein zu sagen und abzulehnen, doch die Sorge, die Knox umgab wie eine dieser Pustefix-Blasen aus seiner Kindheit, hielt ihn davon ab. Ergeben nickte er.

„Ich werde ihn kontaktieren", erlöste er seinen Kapitän aus dessen Anspannung und für einen Moment sah Knox so aus, als würde er ihn umarmen wollen. Mit Sorge betrachtete Jean das Zusammenspiel der entsprechenden Muskeln und trat vorsorglich einen Schritt zurück.

Das minderte das Strahlen auf Knox' Gesicht nicht, zumindest nicht, bevor ihm anscheinend etwas anderes einfiel und er verlegen zur Seite sah. Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Was _**noch**_, Knox?", fragte er mit einer unguten Vorahnung in seiner Magengegend und hätte beinahe hinterhergeschoben, dass er es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn schlechte Nachrichten mit einem Lächeln überbracht wurden. Doch das war zuviel Kritik, selbst jetzt.

Sein Kapitän brauchte geschlagene zwei Anläufe, bevor er überhaupt Worte über seine Lippen brachte.

„Kevin hat mir geschrieben, er ist um vier am Flughafen und kommt dann hierher."

Worte, die offen gestanden keinen Sinn ergaben. Ja, erinnerte sich, dass Day Knox Bescheid gegeben hatte und er dafür verantwortlich war, dass er noch hier stand. Warum Day allerdings die sechs Stunden Flug auf sich nehmen sollte, um nach Los Angeles zu kommen, das war ihm schleierhaft. Außer um sich noch einen Faustschlag abzuholen, den Jean gerne bereit war, auszuteilen.

„Und?", fragte er entsprechend ungnädig und Knox vergrub seine unruhigen Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Und ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr miteinander sprechen könntet… und dass du ihm keine reinhaust."

Jean knirschte unwirsch mit seinen Zähnen und Jeremy versuchte, dieses eine, bestimmte, bittende Gesicht aufzusetzen, das ihn um zehn Jahre jünger machte und es ihm schwer machte, ihm etwas abzuschlagen.

„Jean, bitte keine Schläge hier in unserem Wohnheim."

Er schnaubte. „Gut, dann gehe ich nach draußen."

Knox gab einen Laut der Verzweiflung von sich. „Auch da nicht. Bitte…hör an, was er dir zu sagen hat."

Jean wandte sich ab, weg von den ehrlichen, nichtsahnenden, blauen Augen voller Unschuld, die so vieles von ihm erbeten konnten, was er nicht würde abschlagen können.

Eben das wurde Jean mit aller Wucht gerade bewusst und es fühlte sich zunächst bitter an. Machte er denn den gleichen Fehler wieder? Kevin hatte er auch nichts abschlagen können, aber Knox war nicht Kevin. Knox war nicht verdorben, er war rein.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen", erwiderte er indifferent.

Knox gab einen Laut der Zustimmung von sich, zumindest interpretierte Jean das Brummen seines Kapitäns so. Immer noch verloren stand er in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und gab es schließlich auf, seine Überlegungen in eine weitere Runde zu schicken.

Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Knox, der ihn überrascht maß. „Wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte Jean das, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Irritiert runzelte der blonde Junge die Stirn.

„So wie bisher?", gab er fragend zur Antwort und Jean legte unwirsch den Kopf schief.

„Mit dem Training, dem Studium, der…Freizeit? Genauso wie vorher?", hakte Jean ungläubig nach und Knox nickte.

„Oder möchtest du etwas anders gestalten?"

Jean überlegte. Akut nicht, nein. Er war froh, dass das, was heute passiert war, keine Auswirkungen hatte. Zumindest nicht auf seine Freiheiten, die er hier hatte. Doch je länger er darauf herumdachte, desto mehr Dinge fielen ihm ein, die er tatsächlich anders machen wollte.

„Ich möchte kochen", zählte er das Erste auf, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war und Freude erhellte das Gesicht seines Kapitäns.

„Immer gerne!"

„Ich möchte dünnere Kleidung. So wie Fahima sie trägt."

„Frag sie, sie geht sicherlich gerne mit dir shoppen."

„Ich möchte Auto fahren lernen."

„Mit meiner Rostlaube? Oder mit jemand anderem?"

„Dir."

„Gott steh' mir bei", grinste Knox und Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Der hört dich über die lauten Geräusche deines Motors nicht."

„Oho…war das ein Scherz, Moreau? Höre ich da Humor?"

Jean seufzte schwer und angelte nach Eva. Kommentarlos ließ er sie seine Missbilligung zeigen und Knox bedachte das mit seiner beängstigend akkuraten Imitation des kleinen Roboters.

„Hast du den Film wirklich zwanzig Mal gesehen?", fragte er und sein Kapitän zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und ich werde ihn noch zwanzig Mal sehen!"

„Und ich möchte einen neuen Zimmerpartner", führte Jean seine Aufzählung trocken und latent ironisch fort. Knox fasste sich theatralisch an sein Herz.

„So gemein!"

Jean schnaubte und sein Handy pingte. Es war der Klingelton für Andrew und fragend zog er sein Mobiltelefon hervor. Jean blinzelte, als er die Nachricht las und rollte dann mit den Augen.

~L.A. ist scheiße.~

Jean sah zu Knox. „Darf ich ihm kurz antworten?", fragte er und der blonde Junge hob bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbrauen. Er musste nicht fragen. Nicht mehr. Jean nickte in Anerkennung der Geste und widmete sich wieder dem Torhüter der Foxes.

~Warum? Gibt es nicht genug Eis um dich ins Koma zu essen?~

~Das würdest du dir wünschen.~

~Nein. Josten Geheule über deine Abwesenheit wäre nicht zu ertragen.~

~Wie kommst du darauf, dass er sich bei dir ausweinen würde?~

~Wie kommst du darauf, dass er es nicht täte? Falls es dir entgangen ist, er redet viel. Mit jedem.~

~Das ist Teil seiner problematischen Persönlichkeit.~

~Q.E.D.~

~Nerd.~

Jean sah irritiert auf und drehte sein Handy so, dass Knox es sehen konnte, der geduldig gewartet hatte, bis er mit seinem Schlagabtausch fertig war.

„Was bedeutet dieses Wort?"

Knox las die kurze Diskussion, da war er sich sicher und zum Teil war es Jean auch recht. Er wollte nicht, dass Knox ihm misstraute, weil er dachte, dass er es wieder versuchen würde. Oder weil er dachte, dass Minyard und er sich über das normale Maß heraus hassten.

Nichts davon war der Fall. Im Gegenteil. Knox wurde rot und Jean sah dieser unerwarteten Veränderung mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. Hatte Minyard etwas Unanständiges geschrieben? Plötzlich unsicher zog Jean sein Handy wieder zu sich und wollte schon abwinken, als Knox sich besann und nun seinerseits sein Handy hervorzog. Er tippte etwas und reichte Jean dann sein Telefon.

„_**Nerd ist eine Bezeichnung für an Spezialinteressen hängende Menschen mit sozialen Defiziten. Das Wort weist vom Kontext abhängig anerkennende oder abwertende Anklänge auf. In Computerkreisen gilt es als echtes Kompliment (*)**_", las er laut vor und sah irritiert auf. „Aber ich habe keine speziellen Interessen und einen Computer besitze ich auch nicht." Die sozialen Defizite konnte er dahingehend nicht verneinen. Er sah Knox hilflos lächeln und der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Kapitäns irritierte ihn dabei fast noch mehr als Minyards Worte.

„Nenn es liebevolle Beleidigung", erläuterte sein Kapitän und Jean besah sich sein Handy. Das glaubte er nicht wirklich. Andrew war nicht so.

„Er droht selbst Josten mit dem Tod", winkte er ab und blinzelte irritiert ob der Stille, die ihn begrüßte.

„Ihr hasst euch nicht", stellte Knox fest und Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Am Anfang schon. Mittlerweile nicht mehr."

Knox zögerte. „Ich dachte, weil er bereit dazu ist…war, dich umzubringen."

„Das war ein Handel. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten."

„Und er hat dem aus Freundschaft zugestimmt?"

Überrascht hob Jean seine Augenbrauen. Freundschaft mit Minyard? Der Gedanke als solches war absurd. „Wir sind nicht befreundet." Glaubte Jean zumindest. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was Freundschaft ausmachte. Wenn er es an Treue und Worthalten festmachte, dann war Andrew mehr sein Freund als es Day jemals gewesen war.

Er griff wieder zu seinem Handy. ~Wenn du dich noch nicht ins Koma gefressen hast, dann kannst du nachher die Reste von Day aufsammeln. Er kommt um vier.~

~Idiot.~

~Ich oder er?~

~Beide.~

Jean rollte mit den Augen und warf das Handy auf sein Bett. „Ich werde das Training verpassen, wenn Day da ist." Das zweite in seinem Leben, wurde ihm bewusst. Es verursachte ihm kein gutes Gefühl, im Gegenteil. Die latente Angst, dass er dafür bestraft werden würde, war wie ein stetiges Hintergrundmurmeln, egal, wie oft er sich vor Augen hielt, dass die USC anders war.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich spreche mit unserem Coach und er wird Verständnis dafür haben", sagte Knox wie selbstverständlich und Jean seufzte innerlich.

„Ich würde lieber trainieren, als mit Day zu sprechen", gestattete er sich ein einziges Mal eine nahezu weinerliche Beschwerde, für die er sich Alvarez Tonfärbung ausborgte und Knox lachte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das eine genauso anstrengend wird wie das Andere. Aber beides lohnt sich."

Jean kam es so vor, als wäre das nicht nur eine Prognose, sondern auch ein Versprechen an die Zukunft. Seine Zukunft im Team.

* * *

So emotionslos wie Jean zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dass Day hierherkommen wollte, so zerrissener wurde er, je mehr Zeit verging. Er war wütend, wie immer, wenn er an den anderen Jungen dachte. Er hasste die Erinnerungen, die sich mit Day verknüpft hatten. Zu dieser Wut kamen jetzt jedoch auch noch Verwirrung und Unsicherheit, warum Day hier war und nicht zuletzt auch darüber, wie er sich selbst verhalten sollte. Er hatte eine eindeutige Drohung ausgesprochen und immer, wenn er den Gedanken auch nur touchierte, dann hatte er nicht übel Lust, sie auch wahr zu machen.

Doch nicht alles in ihm wollte das und das machte ihn rastlos.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckte er zusammen, als hätte man ihn verbrannt und sah mit großen Augen zu Knox, der bisher auf der Couch gesessen und ohne wirkliches Ziel auf dem Laptop herumgeklickt hatte. Jean legte das Buch, was er bis gerade eben gelesen, aber nicht wirklich verinnerlicht hatte, zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper.

Er wollte nicht. Er wollte diese grünen Augen nicht sehen, die um seine Vergebung heischten, als hätten sie ein Recht darauf.

„Soll ich ihn hineinlassen?"

Nein!, begehrte Jean stumm. Lass ihn dort stehen, bis er von alleine geht. Für immer! Doch die vernünftige Seite in ihm sagte ihm bereits, dass das nicht eintreffen würde, also nickte Jean und Knox erhob sich mit einem weiteren, fragenden Blick auf ihn und öffnete dann ihre Eingangstür.

Jean hörte, wie die beiden Jungen sich stumm umarmten. „Komm herein, er ist im Schlafzimmer", murmelte sein Kapitän und er grollte. Stumm sah er hoch, als tatsächlich Day im Türrahmen stand.

Die Überreste seines Schlages sah Jean immer noch. Passend dazu sah Day so schlecht aus wie schon lange nicht mehr mit tiefen Augenringen und todesbleicher Gesichtsfarbe. Er roch bis hierhin nach Alkohol und Jean rümpfte die Nase.

„Ernsthaft? Du kommst besoffen hierher?", zischte Jean angewidert und Day schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich habe die Nacht zuvor getrunken… mittlerweile habe ich alles ausgekotzt. Im Flugzeug und auf dem Flughafenklo."

Wie er auch. Auch Jean hatte sich auf dem Flughafen übergeben, vor lauter Angst, was ihm hier in Los Angeles zustoßen würde.

„Ähm… soll…kann ich euch beiden alleine lassen?", fragte Knox in seine Erinnerungen hinein und Jean nickte knapp.

„Wirklich?"

Mit Mühe hielt er sich davon ab, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen, falls es das ist, was du befürchtest."

„Und auch nicht schlagen."

Jean nickte knapp, auch wenn er gerne Day die Sicherheit dieses Versprechens erspart hätte.

Knox zögerte und sah von ihm zu Day und wieder zu ihm. „Bitte… redet. Miteinander. Bitte. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch gelaufen ist, aber bitte sprecht darüber." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich mit einem Streichen über Days Schulter, das Jean innerlich grollen ließ, um und verließ ihr Apartment.

Angespannt lehnte Jean sich an die Wand zurück und zog die Beine zu sich auf das Bett. Day ließ sich nach einem Moment der bewegungslosen Stille auf dem Boden nieder und lehnte an Knox' Bett. Sicherlich war das sein geheimer Traum. Sich einmal in den Laken des Trojanskapitäns zu wälzen.

Jean schwieg und Day wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die er nichts sagte, unruhiger.

„Es…"

„Wenn du sagst, dass es dir leid tut, dann schlage ich deinen Kopf solange gegen die Bettkante, bis du ein sabbernder Idiot bist", fuhr Jean ihm ins Wort. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Entschuldigungen, die sinnentleerter nicht sein konnten. Day tat ihm und sich den Gefallen und verstummte. Aufstöhnend schloss er die Augen und presste die Handballen auf die Lider.

„Ich habe es Jeremy gesagt, weil ich nicht ertragen konnte, dass du stirbst. Ich will nicht, dass du das Leben, so wie es wirklich ist, nicht richtig kennenlernst. Ich will nicht, dass du in dem Wissen stirbst, nicht alles Gute der Welt erlebt zu haben, was das Schlechte, das dir wiederfahren ist, wieder gutmacht."

„Was du willst, interessiert mich nicht."

„Das weiß ich, Jean, und du hast jedes Recht dazu."

„Warum bist du dann hier?"

„Um zu sehen, dass du lebst. Um dir zu sagen, was ich fühle und denke. Um dir zu sagen, dass ich mir bewusst bin, wie niederträchtig und abartig ich dich behandelt habe und dass ich Abbitte leisten werde."

Jean lachte abfällig. „Wie?"

Langsam nahm Day seine Hände hinunter und starrte ihm in die Augen.

„Wie du es mir erlaubst, Jean. Ich bin fertig damit, dich hinten anzustellen. Ich werde Rikos Worte und Taten, die mein Denken vergiftet und es mir einfach gemacht haben, dich nicht als Mensch anzusehen, den ich liebe, nicht mehr zulassen. Ich werde gegen mich kämpfen, gegen jede einzelne Faser, die mich anschreit, dass nichts außer Exy wichtig ist."

Jean glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören. „Als wenn du zu Liebe fähig wärst", grollte er unwirsch und beugte sich vor. Noch verließ er die rettende Sicherheit seines Bettes nicht, doch es war knapp. „Du kennst nur dich und Exy, alles Andere ist dir egal!"

Day blieb ruhig und das machte Jean noch wütender, als wenn er ihn angeschrien hätte.

„Ich lerne, dass andere Menschen nicht egal sind und dass es ein Leben außerhalb von Exy gibt", widersprach er und Jean warf impulsiv sein Kissen nach Day, der noch nicht einmal Anstalten machte, es abzuwehren. Kommentarlos legte er es sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Das ist Jahre zu spät", schrie Jean unbeherrscht. „Du hast mich _**Jahre**_ in seiner Gewalt gelassen, in dem Wissen, was er mir antut! Du hast selbst in Evermore nie eingegriffen, mich nie verteidigt oder gerettet! Und jetzt kannst du wunderbar sagen, dass du dich ändern willst, jetzt gibt es Riko nicht mehr und ich bin hier, umgeben von Menschen, die mit den Begriffen _**Gewalt**_ und _**Vergewaltigung**_ nichts anfangen können!"

Day schossen Tränen in die Augen und er krallte seine Hände in das Kissen. „Ich weiß, dass es viel zu spät ist, Jean, ich _**weiß**_ das! Das ist eine Schuld, die ich immer mit mir herumtragen werde, weil ich nichts von dem wieder gutmachen kann, was dir in meiner Gegenwart angetan wurde und was ich dir angetan habe! Ich versuche aber, dass es dir jetzt gut geht und dass du jetzt ein sehr gutes Leben führen kannst!"

Nun stand Jean doch auf und war mit zwei Schritten bei Day. Wütend packte er ihn am Kragen seines Shirts und zog ihn halb zu sich hoch. „Du versuchst gar nichts. Du sitzt sechs Stunden in deinem Fuchsbau entfernt, betrachtest all das aus sicherer Entfernung und lässt andere für dich arbeiten! Mich aus Evermore holen? Das muss Renee machen. Sich um mich im Haus der Krankenschwester kümmern. Das überlässt du lieber Minyard und Josten. Mich umbringen? Minyard. Dafür sorgen, dass ich mich von Evermore erhole und lerne, ein richtiges Leben zu leben? Knox. Und nur, wenn es um deinen Ruf und deine Karriere geht, kommst du, zeigst dich."

So bewegungslos und passiv Day seinen Angriff über sich hatte ergehen lassen, so wendig war er plötzlich, als es darum ging, sich hochzustemmen. Jean richtete sich darauf ein, dass Day versuchen würde, ihn zu schlagen, doch von eisernen, muskulösen Armen umarmt zu werden, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Lass mich los!", grollte Jean und wehrte sich gegen Day, doch anscheinend gab ihm dessen Verzweiflung einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteil. Keinen Zentimeter gab er nach.

„Nein."

„Ich meine es ernst, Day, lass mich los!" Entsetzt weiteten sich Jeans Augen, als er eine von Days Händen an seinem Nacken spürte, eine Geste, die ihn früher immer beruhigt hatte und deren Erinnerung daran ihm auch jetzt einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Dennoch wehrte Jean sich, versuchte mit aller Macht von Day loszukommen.

„Du sollst mich _**loslassen**_!"

Sein Kopf wurde unnachgiebig und verzweifelt an Days Schulter gepresst und durch ihre direkte Nähe konnte Jean spüren, wie der andere Junge schluchzte.

„Nein, denn wenn ich dich loslasse, dann verliere ich dich, Jean, und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Nie wieder."

Jean zischte. „Immer noch der Egoist, nicht wahr? Was ich will, interessiert dich nicht! Möchte ich von dir angefasst werden? Nein. Möchte ich von dir umarmt werden? Nein. Doch das interessiert dich nicht, du zwingst mich dazu. Du zwingst mich, weil du glaubst, es besser zu wissen und weil du nur von deinen Bedürfnissen ausgehst! So warst du schon immer und deine Worte sind nichts als eine leere Hülle!"

Ein beinahe schon schmerzhafter Ruck ging durch den anderen Jungen und schneller, als Jean es wirklich verstehen konnte, hatte Day ihn losgelassen und war einen Schritt zurückgetreten.

Die grünen Augen quollen über vor Schmerz, den sich Jean so lange gewünscht hatte. „Es tut mir leid, Jean. Es tut mir so leid. Ich… ich bin noch am Anfang, ich lerne noch, wie es ist…" Er machte eine nichtssagende Handbewegung, die Jean schnauben ließ. Unwohl verschränkte er seine Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wie was ist? Die Regeln und Grenzen anderer Menschen zu respektieren? Oh, darin bist du sehr langsam und ob du jemals akzeptabel darin wirst, wage ich zu bezweifeln." Jean wünschte sich, dass er wütender wäre. Er wünschte sich, dass er Day genauso wie beim Bankett auch ohne zu zögern verletzen konnte, doch nichts davon brachte er gerade auf. Im Gegenteil. Er sah, was der wohl berühmteste, für die Medien charmanteste College-Exy-Spieler in Wirklichkeit war. Ein verlorenes, zerstörtes, erbärmliches Wesen voller Lebensunfähigkeit.

„Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen, Jean, diese Grenze konnte und kann ich nicht respektieren. Ich werde sie auch immer wieder nicht respektieren, egal, wie sehr du mich dafür an den öffentlichen Pranger stellen wirst und mich für die Vergewaltigungen verantwortlich machen willst. Ich kann mir eine Welt ohne dich nicht vorstellen."

Ungläubig versuchte Jean, den Worten zu folgen. „Machst du mir gerade zum Vorwurf, dass ich wegen deiner dummen Schwärmerei für Knox wochenlang nicht ohne Schmerzen sitzen konnte? Dass Martinsen mich solange gefickt hat, bis ich geblutet habe, nur weil dir gezeigt werden sollte, wie es sich mit homosexuellen Sportlern verhält?", fragte er lauernd und pochender Kopfschmerz ließ ihn für einen Moment seine Augen schließen.

„Nein, Jean, darum geht es nicht. Ich werde zu dem stehen, was ich getan habe. Ich werde für das geradestehen, was ich getan habe und werde Verantwortung übernehmen."

Lauernd taxierte Jean den anderen Jungen. „Du willst Verantwortung übernehmen? Dann nimm dein Handy und mach es öffentlich. Na los."

Schweigend starrten sie sich an, Day mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht, Jean mit langsam peinigenden Kopfschmerzen. Beide gefangen in ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und dem Gift, das sie für immer auseinander getrieben hatte.

Langsam zog Day sein Handy aus der Tasche und neue Tränen fielen aus den sonst so emotionslosen Augen. Jean sah zu, wie er schrieb und sah überrascht auf seine Hände, die, wie er nun feststellte, so gewaltig zitterten, dass er sie mitnichten ruhig halten konnte. Day tippte und tippte und als er fertig war, hielt er Jean kommentarlos sein Handy hin.

„So?", fragte er erstickt und Jean sezierte Wort für Wort des langen Textes, in dem Day alles offenbarte, Taten, Gefühle, die ganze Schande, die er über sich und auch Jean gebracht hatte.

Seine schmerzliche Vergangenheit in so wenige Worte gepresst zu lesen, war zuviel für Jean und er zischte.

„Nein!", war das Einzige, was er herauspressen konnte, bevor er Day zur Seite schob und aus dem Apartment stürmte, in den Flur hinein, von dort aus nach draußen, nur weg von diesem Haus. Das erste Mal, dass er sich alleine, ohne Begleitung aus dem Haus entfernte und er konnte nicht aufhören zu laufen und Abstand zwischen sich und der Essenz seines Leides zu gewinnen.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	25. Chapter 25

Als Jean wieder zu Sinnen kam, stellte er fest, dass er instinktiv zu einem Punkt geflohen war, den er bereits kannte und mit dem er, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, positive Erinnerungen verknüpfte.

Zittrig atmend stand er vor dem Eisladen, den anscheinend alle Studenten der USC so vergötterten und nach dem nun auch noch Minyard süchtig war. Mit wild klopfendem Herz starrte er auf das Gebäude und die Fensterfront. Wenigstens konnte er hier Bescheid sagen, wo er war, denn alleine zurück zu finden, das stand außer Frage für ihn. Auch jetzt schon kribbelte es überall auf seinem Körper und sein Instinkt schrie ihn an, dass er falsch gehandelt hatte. Dass er niemals, unter keinen Umständen alleine sein durfte.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Verkäufer. Es war der Gleiche, der Knox beim letzten Mal so freundlich und überschwänglich bedient und Minyard eine Kugel Eis extra gegeben hatte und der ihn nun ohne Umschweife entdeckte. Jean schluckte und wollte sich wegdrehen, als dieser schon sein anscheinend typisches Lächeln auflegte und ihn zu sich heranwinkte.

„Hey, Lieblingsbackliner!", grüßte er ihn und Jean versuchte, sich an den Namen des Mannes zu erinnern. Er scheiterte und so nickte er nur stumm. Wie angewurzelt stand er vor dem Laden, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte.

„Möchtest du ein Eis?"

Er wollte vor allen Dingen ein Stück Gewohnheit und etwas Positives in all dem Chaos dieses Tages.

„Von allem ein Bisschen?", echote Jean, bevor er seine Lippen davon abhalten konnte, Worte in die Welt heraus zu posaunen, die er definitiv bereuen würde. Überrascht zog der Mann seine Augenbrauen hoch und lachte dann schallend.

„Jers Einfluss, ich sehe das schon! Kommt sofort, Lieblingsbackliner!"

Während Chris, so hieß er, eine Teller voller Eis vorbereitete, setzte sich Jean langsam in Bewegung und betrat umsichtig den Laden. Er mied den Blick auf die anderen Gäste, die zu dieser Uhrzeit spärlich anwesend waren und konzentrierte sich auf die Theke, die ihm soviel buntes Eis zeigten, das er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Zumindest nicht, bevor er hierher gekommen war.

Jean beendete seine stumme Auflistung der Eissorten, als ihm sein Teller gereicht wurde und er diesen mit seiner Karte bezahlte. Wie Knox es ihm mitgeteilt hatte, wurde Bargeld in Los Angeles eher weniger gerne gesehen und so war es auch einfacher, hatte er doch immer noch Probleme, die Münzen und Scheine auseinander zu halten.

„Guten Hunger, Moreau!", grinste Chris und zwinkerte ihm zu. Jean nickte, sich immer noch darüber wundernd, dass jemand wie er der Lieblingsbackliner von einem Fremden war, und nahm sich seinen Teller um hinter dem Laden zu einem der Bäume zu gehen, die im Schatten lagen. Dort würde er sich keinen noch größeren Sonnenbrand holen und konnte sich in aller Ungestörtheit durch das Eis beruhigen lassen. Der einzige Wermutstropfen war, dass er es nicht alleine schaffen würde, soviel Eis zu essen.

Vielleicht würde sich das Problem erledigen, denn er musste sowieso Knox Bescheid geben, wo er war. Insbesondere nach dem heutigen Morgen würde sein Kapitän mehr als ungehalten darauf reagieren, wenn er ihn plötzlich aus den Augen verloren hätte.

Nein, nicht ungehalten. Verzweifelt, was viel schlimmer war.

Jean ließ sich mit dem Rücken zum Stamm nieder und zog sein Handy hervor, während er den Teller vorsichtig auf seinen Oberschenkeln balancierte. Er machte ein Bild davon und schickte es seinem Kapitän. ~Ich bin hier~, schrieb er dazu, nur um sicher zu gehen und erhielt keine Sekunde später einen geschockten Smiley zurück.

~Soviel Eis ohne mich?~, erläuterte Knox eben jenen und Jean schnaubte.

~Wenn du schnell genug bist, Kapitän, ist noch etwas da.~

So ganz genau wusste er auch nicht, warum er den letzten Satz so formuliert hatte, insbesondere, weil er in seinen Augen außerordentlich forsch klang, neckend beinahe. Vielleicht war der damalige Traum seines Kapitäns Schuld und die ihm darin unterstellte Rolle des Eisdiebes.

~Du wirst dich noch wundern, wie schnell ich sein kann!~

Nein, das würde Jean sicherlich nicht, schließlich kannte er Knox doch auf dem Spielfeld. Er hatte seine Schnelligkeit genauestens analysiert. Jean runzelte die Stirn und legte das Handy beiseite. Langsam begann er zu essen und erneut explodierten Zucker, Sahne und verschiedenste Geschmacksrichtungen in seinem Mund, die er nicht alle benennen konnte.

Er kam noch nicht einmal bis zum letzten Viertel der Eissorten, dann hörte er eilige Schritte hinter sich und sah gerade rechtzeitig hoch, um Knox dabei zu beobachten, wie er vor ihm zum Stehen kam und sich neben ihm ins kühle Gras fallen ließ: rotgesichtig, außer Atem und mit wild abstehenden Haaren. Jean hob die Augenbrauen.

„Meine persönliche Bestleitung!", grinste Knox.

„Anscheinend mit Platz nach oben", erwiderte Jean ironisch und sein Kapitän grollte spielerisch.

„Kann ja nicht jeder deine langen Beine haben", ließ er seinen Blick bedeutungsvoll auf eben jenen ruhen und Jean folgte der Richtung unsicher. Er hatte, weil er wenigstens an seinem letzten Tag eine kurze Hose tragen wollte, seine Shorts angezogen. Es war luftig, allerdings sah man auch Teile seiner Narben. Niemand hatte ihn deswegen schief angesehen oder angestarrt, wurde Jean bewusst.

„Neil ist auch schneller", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Neil ist ja auch kein Mensch."

Überrascht hob Jean die Augenbrauen. Was meinte Knox damit? Kein Mensch? Er hatte doch auch gesagt, dass er kein Besitz, sondern ein Mensch war, wieso sah er Josten anders an? Unsicher spielte er mit dem Löffel in seiner Hand.

„Was ist er dann?", fragte er um sicher zu gehen.

„Irgendetwas zwischen Gepard und Graukopfalbatros."

Jean blinzelte. „Warum das? Und was ist ein Graukopfalbatros?", fragte er perplex und Knox zog mit einem Grinsen sein Handy hervor.

„Zum Einen, weil es das schnellste Tier an Land ist und zum Anderen deswegen", erwiderte sein Kapitän und hielt ihm ein Bild unter die Nase, das Jean unweigerlich lächeln ließ. Ja, da bestand tatsächlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit.

Als er aufsah, traf er direkt auf die Augen seines Kapitäns, die an seinem Mund festzukleben schienen und Jean hielt irritiert inne.

„Was ist?", fragte er und erst verspätet schüttelte Knox den Kopf.

„Gar nichts", grinste er zurück und nickte dann in Richtung des Tellers.

„Du vernachlässigst dein Eis." Jean war, als hörte er einen latenten Vorwurf aus den Worten heraus und er hob die Augenbraue.

„Der Rest gehört dir", erwiderte er und reichte Knox den Teller samt Löffel. Entsprechend zeremoniell wurde dieser angenommen, bevor sich Knox daran machte, in aller Windeseile die erheblichen Reste des Eis zu vernichten.

Jean schnaubte innerlich und lehnte seinen Kopf an den Stamm, ließ den Blick über das Gelände schweifen und hin und wieder zu seinem Kapitän zurückkehren.

„Ich habe Kevin auf unsere Couch verfrachtet und Laila hat Andrew aus dem Auto geholt, damit er sich um ihn kümmert", sagte Knox schließlich und Jean nahm das stumm zur Kenntnis. Natürlich wusste er, dass es eine Bitte um Informationen wie auch ein Hilfsangebot war.

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. Es schmerzte ihn, über Day nachzudenken und über das, was er bereit gewesen wäre zu posten, hätte Jean ihn nicht davon abgehalten.

Überhaupt war er über seine gemischten Gefühle verwirrt, die es ihm schwierig machten, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Day war hierher gekommen, nicht, wie er sagte, um seinen Ruf zu retten, sondern weil ihm etwas an Jean lag. Das zu glauben, fiel ihm schwer. Dennoch hatte Day in all seiner Feigheit den Weg hierhin aufgenommen und war sogar soweit gegangen, Knox zu warnen.

Was das bedeutete, wollte Jean nicht wissen und auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte das Wissen darum ruhen lassen, damit er sich in Ruhe damit auseinandersetzen und Frieden finden konnte. Das, was er definitiv nicht wollte, war, das zu lesen, was ihm im Beisein von Day angetan worden war, auch wenn sich Jean darüber im Klaren war, dass er dadurch das Leben des anderen Jungen eben nicht zerstören würde, wie er es angedroht hatte.

„Ich habe ihn nicht geschlagen", sagte Jean schließlich und Knox fuhr sich verlegen durch seine Haare. Er kräuselte die Nase und fuhr mit seinem Finger über den Teller, leckte das Eis davon ab. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Jean ihn dabei. Für einen Striker hatte Knox schmale Finger, auch wenn sie verhältnismäßig lang waren und viele Schwielen aufwiesen.

„Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen."

„Unsere Vergangenheit ist schwierig."

„Wird es eure Zukunft dadurch auch sein?"

Jean sah auf seine eigenen Hände. Day hatte sich mehr als einmal um ihn gekümmert, nachdem seine Finger gebrochen worden waren.

„Wir haben keine gemeinsame Zukunft."

„Ihr werdet beide in die Nationalmannschaft kommen."

Überrascht sah Jean hoch und schnaubte. „Unwahrscheinlich."

„Du bist der beste Backliner der Liga, Jean."

„Aber nicht _**der**_ beste Backliner."

„Das kommt noch."

Darüber hatte sich Jean nie Gedanken gemacht. Musste er bisher auch nicht. Dieses Ziel war so weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite gewesen, dass er es noch nicht einmal ins Auge gefasst hatte.

„Mal sehen", erwiderte er entsprechend ausweichend. „Erst muss ich meinen Abschluss schaffen."

Knox winkte ab. „So diszipliniert, wie du lernst, sehe ich da kein Problem."

„Der Abschluss war immer nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen", gestand Jean schulterzuckend ein. „Es ist nichts, was mich sonderlich reizt oder herausfordert."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und Jean fragte sich mit einem Blick auf den gequälten Ausdruck auf Knox' Gesicht, ob er wieder etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Sie haben dir noch nicht einmal dabei die Wahl gelassen?", fragte der andere Junge schließlich leise nach und Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Knox seine Hand drücken oder ihn umarmen wollen, doch dann entspannten sich die Muskeln seines Kapitäns wieder. Jean war dankbar darum. „Gibt es denn etwas, das du lieber machen würdest?"

Die Frage hatte sich Jean schon öfter gestellt und war nie zu einem schlüssigen Ergebnis gekommen. Er war gut darin, Sprachen zu lernen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mochte den Rundgang in diesem Kunstdistrict und ich lese gerne", gab er zu und kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, was für ein Fortschritt das doch war. Früher hätte er Riko niemals solche Schwächen offenbart, in dem Wissen, dass sie ihm verleidet werden würden.

„Dann könntest du dein Wirtschaftsstudium mit Kunst oder Literatur verbinden. Also nach deiner exorbitant durch die Decke schlagenden Exy-Karriere, die dich bis an dein Lebensende reich machen wird", grinste Knox und Jean rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich habe mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht."

Knox stellte den Teller neben sich ins Gras, lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf seine Hände ab. Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte Jean schweigend. „Wenn du es dennoch tun möchtest und Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid. Niemand von uns ist Kunststudent, aber wir finden da jemanden, der jemanden kennt. Ellie hat Literatur belegt, sie kann dir zumindest da weiterhelfen."

„Ellie?", fragte Jean und sein Kapitän schnaubte.

„Die große Blonde deines Teams", erwiderte er lakonisch.

„Die so aussieht wie Allison."

„Die Foxes-Allison?"

„Ja."

Knox brummte und Jean kam nicht umhin, sich darüber glücklich zu schätzen, dass er den Deal mit Andrew abgelehnt hatte. Auch wenn es nur ein normales Gespräch war, so tat es ihm gut. Es tat ihm gut, dass es seine Wünsche waren, die zählten. Es machte die Angst vor einer ungewissen Zukunft geringer und gab ihm eine Perspektive, die er niemals vorher gehabt hatte.

* * *

„Wirst du es eigentlich nie leid, dich um ihn zu kümmern?", fragte Jean verächtlich, während er auf die abgewandten, schlafenden und leise schnarchenden Körper starrte, der seine Couch verpestete.

Jeremy sah von der Kaffeemaschine auf, die er gerade zum Laufen brachte und warf einen Blick auf Andrew, der an ihrem geöffneten Wohnzimmerfenster saß und rauchte. Wirklich gut hieß Jeremy das nicht, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob der blonde Torhüter das nicht als Kompensation brauchte.

Man erklärte sich doch nicht einfach so dazu bereit, einen Menschen umzubringen ohne dass es spurlos an einem vorbeiging. Zumindest fiel es Jeremy schwer, das zu glauben, insbesondere, weil die beiden anderen Jungen eine Art hatten, miteinander umzugehen, die nicht wirklich nahelegte, dass sie sich hassten. Im Gegenteil. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Situationen vom letzten Bankett fielen Jeremy ein, die dagegen sprachen.

„Wenn er schläft oder betrunken ist, ist er erträglich", erwiderte Andrew, ohne den Blick von draußen abzuwenden und Jeremy kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass der Unterton nicht wirklich zu den unsensiblen Worten passte. Wenn er sich nicht recht irrte, dann sorgte sich Andrew um Kevin, wie er sich auch um Jean sorgte.

Er füllte Kaffee in den Filter und sorgte dafür, dass die Maschine ausreichend Wasser hatte, bevor er ebenso ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Trotzdem lässt du ihn nicht aus deinen Augen", sagte er und Andrew schnaubte. Er klopfte die Asche von der Zigarette und bedacht ihn mit einem kurzen, verächtlichen Blick.

„Er ist ein Idiot."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Er ist jemand, den du schützt."

Andrew rollte mit den Augen und Jeremy spürte, wie Jeans Blick Löcher in seine Seite bohrten. Sicherlich kam das auch deswegen, weil er zwischen Jean und Kevin stand und sein Backliner seit ihrer Rückkehr nichts Anderes getan hatte, als Kevin aus sicherer Entfernung heraus wütend anzustarren.

Jeremy räusperte sich mit einem minimalen Lächeln und Jean löste sich aus seiner Starre. Mit einem Schnauben wandte er den Blick ab.

„Vielleicht geht es ihm nicht gut und wir sollten Doc Chandler holen?", schlug Jeremy vor und wurde mit einem zweifachen Grollen belohnt.

„Das Prinzesschen schläft seinen Rausch aus", schnarrte Andrew und drückte seine Zigarette aus. Er schnippte den Stummel zu Jeremy Missbilligung aus dem Fenster und sprang von der Fensterbank.

„Das Mädchen hat mir Kaffee versprochen", sagte er und Jeremy deutete mit einem Nicken auf die vor sich hin sproddelnde Kaffeemaschine.

„Ist gleich fertig."

„Gut. Nach einem Kaffee werde ich fahren und den Betrunkenen hier mitnehmen, es sei denn, du willst noch mit ihm reden, Moreau?"

„Nein."

„Wenn du ihm eine reinhaust, dann haue ich dir eine rein, damit das klar ist."

Nun war es Jeremy, der missbilligend grollte. „Hier schlägt niemand irgendjemanden."

Andrew sah ihn an, als hätte er etwas sehr Dummes gesagt.

„Klar, hier in eurem Elfenbeinturm aus Kristall, Glitzer und Watte passiert so etwas nicht", spottete Andrew zu seinem Missfallen und kritisch runzelte Jeremy die Stirn.

„Ich werde ihn nicht schlagen", lenkte Jean neutral zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.

„Gut", erwiderten Andrew und Jeremy unisono und Jean hob die Augenbrauen.

„Hast du ihm noch etwas zu sagen?"

Entschieden schüttelte Jean den Kopf. „Nein, es ist alles gesagt."

Das wagte Jeremy zu bezweifeln, wenn er die Anspannung in Jeans Körper sah, doch er sagte nichts darauf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das, was zwischen den Beiden stand, Zeit brauchte, viel Zeit, um schlussendlich bewältigt zu werden. Oder aber viel Zeit, damit die Beiden sich in Ruhe ignorieren konnten. An Letzteres glaubte Jeremy jedoch nicht. Jean hätte Kevin ignorieren können, als sie von der Eisdiele zurückgekehrt waren, doch seine Augen hatten den anderen Jungen immer wieder gesucht.

Jetzt galt es erst einmal, den Status Quo hier in L.A. auf 200 Prozent zu pushen, damit Jean noch nicht einmal mehr im Ansatz daran glauben konnte, dass Selbstmord ein besserer Weg war als mit ihnen zu leben.

Jeremy schluckte, doch bevor seine Gedanken wieder in eine dunkle Spirale geraten konnten, klingelte ein Handy. Jeans Handy um genau zu sein und Jeremy zuckte beinahe genauso ertappt zusammen wie der größere Junge auch, der noch nie so zögerlich sein Telefon hervorgezogen hatte wie in diesem Moment. Mühevoll schluckte er und nahm den Videoanruf, wie Jeremy nun sah, mit zittrigen Fingern an.

„Hallo Großer", drang Renees ruhige Stimme durch den Lautsprecher und an Jeans großen Augen sah er, dass das Regenbogenmädchen am anderen Ende der Leitung genauso wenig eingeweiht gewesen war wie er selbst auch.

„Hallo", erwiderte er rau, das Wort in einen tiefen, französischen Akzent getaucht. Jean nestelte nervös mit seinen Fingern und ließ beinahe das Handy fallen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Renee sanft und er nickte abgehackt.

„Und dir?", fragte er zurück und für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen in der Leitung. Jeremy konnte es von seiner Position aus nicht sehen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Ausdruck, der gerade auf Renees Gesicht liegen musste, durchaus bereits kannte.

Ihr Stirnrunzeln hörte er bis hierhin.

Es war Andrew, der Jean mit einem Grollen das Telefon aus der Hand riss und es zu sich drehte. „Ich bin hier und der Idiot liegt hier und schläft." Abrupt drehte er das Handy zu Kevin und dann wieder zu sich zurück. „Lass mich raten, der Junkie hat geplaudert?"

„Andrew." Zuckersüß formulierte Renee den Namen ihres Teamkollegen und nun konnte Jeremy tatsächlich sehen, wie sie mit den Augen rollte.

„Tatsächlich hat er das. Er sagte so etwas wie ‚Kevin und Andrew sind nach Los Angeles geflogen. Andrew hat mir gesagt, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen.'"

„Soweit korrekt."

„_**Andrew**_." Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Warnendes, das Jeremy die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ und der blonde Junge seufzte.

„Ja, Kevin hat rechtzeitig das Maul aufbekommen und dem Sonnenschein-Frieden auf der Welt-Team gesagt, dass Moreau sich umbringen möchte. In einer herzzreißenden Rettungsaktion in der Wüste haben sie ihn dann davon abgebracht, seinen Deal mit mir einzuhalten."

Während Jeremy und Jean noch ungläubig auf Andrew starrten, warf dieser bereits das Handy zurück zu Jean und nickte knapp in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Sei ein braver Überlebender und erklär deinem Schutzengel, was passiert ist, bevor sie _**auch**_ noch hierherkommt", schnarrte er und Jean war ebenso stumm vor Fassungslosigkeit wie Renee und Jeremy für einen Moment auch. Renee gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

„Jean? Stimmt das, was er sagt? _**Jean**_?", fragte sie dann eindringlich und Jean nickte. Wortlos drehte er sich von ihnen weg und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Stumm sah Jeremy ihm nach und als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er sich im Fokus des blonden Jungen, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Teilnahmslosigkeit und Abneigung anstarrte.

„Was?", fragte Jeremy unsicher, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden anhielt und Andrew lächelte. Es war kein schönes Lächeln, ganz und gar nicht. Es war mörderisch und grausam.

„Ich sehe, wie du ihn ansiehst, Captain _**Sunshine**_", sagte Andrew nonchalant und Jeremy schauderte. Er fühlte sich bedroht und wusste noch nicht einmal wirklich warum. „Wenn also hinter deinem sonnigen Los Angeles-Lächeln auch nur einen Funken Gewalt oder Sadismus steckt und du unserem suizidalen, französischen Idioten auch nur eine Sekunde Schmerz zufügen solltest, dann komme ich dich holen und höre nicht wie bei Riko auf, dir den Arm zu brechen."

Jeremy blinzelte vollkommen perplex ob der plötzlichen Gewaltandrohung und schluckte schwer. Ebenso überhastet wich er zurück, als Andrew in seine Richtung kam, dann aber Gott sei Dank an ihm vorbeitrat und in die Küche ging um sich Kaffee zu holen und den mit ordentlich Milch und Zucker zu süßen.

Während der andere Junge so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen, versuchte Jeremy sein wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen und sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, dass diese Drohung nur aus Sorge um Jean ausgesprochen worden war. Und weil er ein Kapitän war, der seine Macht dazu missbrauchen könnte, schlimme Dinge zu tun. Dass es Jeremy niemals einfallen würde, das stand außer Frage.

* * *

Am Liebsten hätte Jean den Videochat ausgeschaltet. Er verfluchte Minyard, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, mit einem einzigen Satz ein solches Chaos anzurichten, dass Jean kaum wusste, wie er es wieder aufräumen sollte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hätte er es Renee und allen anderen gerne verschwiegen, was in der Wüste beinahe geschehen wäre. Er hätte gerne so weitergelebt, als hätte er nie versucht, all ihre Mühen mit Füßen zu treten.

Doch das gönnte ihm Minyard nicht und dafür hatte er nicht übel Lust, das blonde Gift solange zu schütteln, bis dieser einsah, in was für einen tiefen Mist er ihn hineingestoßen hatte.

Jean hielt sein Handy zwar in den Händen, starrte jedoch, seit er sich auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte, eisern auf seine Beine, die er im Schneidersitz unterschlagen hatte. Er wollte die Bestürzung in Renees Gesicht nicht sehen, die Trauer und die Enttäuschung.

„Jean?", drang ihre Stimme zu ihm und sie enthielt nichts von all dem. Sie ließ ihn zusammenzucken und unwillkürlich zog er die Schultern hoch.

„Es tut mir leid, Renee", murmelte Jean, ohne sie anzusehen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid und ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich hasst und nie wieder etwas von mir hören möchtest, jetzt, wo ich dein Vertrauen wieder enttäuscht habe, obwohl ich dir etwas Anderes versprochen habe. Und auch, weil ich Minyard mit hineingezogen habe." Er schloss die Augen und presste die Lider so stark aufeinander, dass er bunte Sterne in der Dunkelheit tanzen sah. Ergeben wartete er auf ihr Urteil, das für endlose Sekunden – oder waren es Minuten? – nicht kam.

Als sie schließlich die Stimme erhob, war sie streng und unnachgiebig, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihn aus Evermore herausgeholt hatte.

„Sieh mich an, Jean Moreau."

Er brauchte etwas Zeit, doch dann öffnete er seine Augen und sah sie vorsichtig an. Sie nickte, als hätte er etwas Gutes getan, etwas Mutiges. Letzteres war definitiv der Fall, denn sein Herz raste vor Angst.

„Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist. Erzähle es mir bitte."

Jean schluckte. Wer war er, dieser Bitte nicht zu entsprechen?

Er brauchte noch ein paar Momente, dann erzählte er Renee detailliert alles, von Anfang an, von dem Moment an, in dem Andrew und er ihren Handel auf seinen Wunsch hin abgeschlossen hatten, über den Countdown hin bis zum heutigen Tag. Er ließ nichts aus, weder seine Verzweiflung zu Beginn seines Hierseins noch seine Zweifel zum Ende der Frist hin bis zur Erleichterung, die er jetzt gerade empfand, noch am Leben zu sein, und dass sein Kapitän seinen Fluchtversuch nicht strafte, sondern ihn mit offenen Armen und hilflosen Scherzen begrüßte. Er erzählte, dass Day trotz seiner Drohung sich tatsächlich auf den Weg hierhin begeben hatte, nun aber auf ihrer Couch seinen Rausch ausschlief und dass Minyard sich von Laila zu einem Eis hatte überreden lassen.

Renee war eine ruhige Zuhörerin, deren Mimik nichts als Ruhe zeigte und die seinen Worten aufmerksam lauschte. Zum Schluss hin lächelte sie sanft und Jean gestattete es sich, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Ich werde dich niemals hassen oder im Stich lassen für etwas, das du empfindest, Großer. Ich bin immer an deiner Seite und werde niemals den Kontakt zu dir abbrechen. Du hast mein Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht, in keinem Fall. Ich hatte Vertrauen in dich, dass du stark genug bist, das Leben zu versuchen und das hast du. Und ich bin wirklich froh, dass du noch hier bist, Jean", sagte sie schlicht, als er verstummt war und Jean schossen Tränen in die Augen. Erschrocken blinzelte er sie weg, als sie sein Sichtfeld verschwimmen ließen.

„Ich bin es auch", murmelte er und sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Wirklich?"

Jean nickte aus vollem Herzen. Er empfand keinerlei Unsicherheit diesbezüglich. „Ja, wirklich."

Renee lächelte ihr sanftes Lächeln voller Zuneigung und Jean verlor sich in der Güte, die ihm zuteil wurde.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich jetzt gerne umarmen, Jean Moreau. Aber da ich nicht da bin, kannst du Andrew sagen, dass er das für mich erledigen soll."

Ein wenig erschrocken schnaubte Jean. „Niemals."

„Er ist ein guter Ersatz."

„Er mag es nicht, Menschen anzufassen."

„Menschen, die ihm nichts bedeuten."

„Also so wie ich."

Renee lächelte vielsagend, schwieg jedoch und Jean gab sich schließlich geschlagen. Er würde es trotzdem nicht tun, denn das Seltsamste, was er sich vorstellen konnte, war, von Minyard umarmt zu werden.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	26. Chapter 26

Jean setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu Fahimas Wagen, schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete zweimal tief durch. Weil es so schön kühl und ruhig war, wiederholte er das Ganze noch weitere zwei Male, bevor er sich an die Fahrerin wandte, die ihn amüsiert anlächelte. Heute trug sie einen violett-magentafarbenen Hijab, der von einer glitzernden Blumenbrosche verziert wurde.

„Froh, ihm entkommen zu sein?", fragte sie ruhig und Jean hätte gerne aus ganzem Herzen mit ja geantwortet. Doch Jahre der verbotenen Kritik an seinem Kapitän lagen hinter ihm, also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und erlaubte sich, kurz die Augen zu schließen.

Fahima schnaubte und startete den Wagen. „Ich verstehe."

Während Jean sich anschnallte, fuhr sie los und fädelte sich in den Stadtverkehr von Los Angeles ein um mit ihm zu dem Laden zu fahren, in dem sie ihre Kleidung kaufte. Erschöpft lehnte Jean seinen Kopf an das Beifahrerfenster und brauchte einen Moment, um wirklich ansprechbar zu sein.

Eine Woche war vergangen, seitdem er den Handel mit Andrew aufgelöst und dieser einen sich wehrenden Kevin Day mit sich ins Auto gezogen hatte um zurück nach Columbia zu fahren. Eine Woche, seitdem Jean den Beiden nachgesehen und beschlossen hatte, ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben anzufangen. Eine Woche, seitdem er wieder und wieder über Days Handlungen nachdachte und zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis kam.

Eine Woche und Knox, Laila und Alvarez gaben sich die größte Mühe, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen, weder vor seinen Vorlesungen noch dazwischen oder danach. Das, was Jean vorher wie die Luft zum Atmen gebraucht hatte, nahm ihm nun eben jene und er spürte, dass ihre mal mehr mal weniger auffällige Anwesenheit seine Ruhe ausfranste, die er mit Mühe zu finden versuchte.

Immer wieder hielt sich Jean vor Augen, dass sie ihn nicht kontrollierten, sondern dass sie ihm in all ihren Gesprächen und Freizeitaktivitäten zeigen wollten, wie es war zu leben. Ein Besuch im Café hier, ein Besuch am Strand da, ein gemeinsames Kochen dort, sogar eine gemeinsame Urlaubsplanung… und Jean fiel jeden Abend müder ins Bett und wachte in der Nacht durch seine Alpträume geplagt nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf auf. Gestern wäre er beinahe in seiner Wirtschaftsrechtsvorlesung eingeschlafen und war nur durch das vielsagende Räuspern des Professors davon abgehalten worden, sich von dessen beruhigender Stimme einschläfern zu lassen.

Er war ratlos, wie er den Dreien zu verstehen geben konnte, dass er gerne Ruhe hätte. Ruhe und Einsamkeit. Ja, einen Abend Einsamkeit. Da waren die Einkaufsstunden mit Fahima eine willkommene Abwechslung, die er jetzt schon zu schätzen wusste. Fahima und er konnten zusammen schweigen, ohne dass es sich komisch anfühlte und ohne, dass er mit Seitenblicken bedacht wurde, die sich auf seine Haut brannten. Jean fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart und genoss die immer wiederkehrenden, kurzen Gesprächsabschnitte und Diskussionen, die sie miteinander führten.

Die Fahrt verbrachten sie in eben diesem gemeinsamen Schweigen und schließlich hielt Fahima auf dem Parkplatz eines kleinen Geschäftes außerhalb der vollkommen überfüllten Stadt. Heiß war es auch hier und Jean kniff die Augen zusammen, als er ausstieg. Er ächzte leise und folgte ihr in das Geschäft, das ihm zumindest Linderung von seinem Problem mit zu heißer Kleidung versprach und nebenher auch noch angenehm klimatisiert war.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich am Eingang auf die angenehme Kühle einzustellen und warf währenddessen einen Blick auf seine Umgebung. Es war hell und liebevoll eingerichtet. Überall konnte Jean seltsame und gleichzeitig doch auch amüsante Gegenstände entdecken, die mehr den Eindruck eines Wohnzimmers denn eines Geschäftes erweckten. Es roch frisch und angenehm.

Die Verkäuferin hinter der Ladentheke sah bei ihrem Eintreten auf und winkte. Fahima erwiderte diesen Gruß und schickte ein paar Handbewegungen hinterher, die Jeans Aufmerksamkeit einfingen, insbesondere, da die Frau diese zu erwidern schien, ansonsten aber schwieg.

Fragend sah er auf Fahima hinunter. „Sind das geheime Zeichen?"

Sie lachte. „Fast. Das ist Gebärdensprache. Alima ist gehörlos."

Überrascht weiteten sich Jeans Augen und mit größerer Faszination sah er zu, wie die Beiden miteinander mit ihren Händen kommunizierten. Wie flüssig das aussah, wie mühelos und fliegend.

„Wollen wir?", riss Fahima ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Jean nickte.

Langsam ließ er sich von ihr durch den Laden führen und erklären, welche Kleidung er wo fand und aus welchen Materialien die einzelnen Stücke bestanden. Sie erläuterte ihm ebenso, welche Farben zu ihm passen würden und er untereinander kombinieren konnte.

Nachdenklich folgte Jean ihr und berührte die Stoffe, die sie ihm entgegenhielt. Es fühlte sich weich und luftig an, obwohl vieles davon lang war.

„Möchtest du ein paar Sachen anprobieren?", fragte Fahima schließlich mit einem Lächeln, das nichts von ihm erwartete, und Jean gab dem Gedanken eine zweite Chance. Sicherlich half es auch dabei, dass die Umkleidekabinen durch richtige Türen getrennt waren und nicht nur durch Vorhänge.

„Ich denke schon", stimmte er dem schlussendlich zu und ging zu der Reihe mit den T-Shirts aus einem Baumwolle-Seide-Gemisch, die sich so wunderbar weich angefühlt hatten. Gleich daneben waren die langärmeligen Leinenhemden, die etwas weiter fielen und dadurch luftig waren. Und einen entsprechenden Hoodie.

Als Jean einen Blick auf die Leinenhosen warf, deutete Fahima auf den Saum.

„Die kann man auch hochkrempeln."

Jean sah irritiert zu ihr. „Hochkrempeln?"

„Na die Hosenbeine, damit es ein wenig mehr nach einem Casuallook aussieht."

Unwillkürlich sah er an ihr herunter. „So wie du?", fragte er, denn sie hatte genau das getan und trug dazu Sneaker.

„Exakt!" Sie schenkte ihm einen hocherhobenen Daumen und Jean griff ebenfalls zu der Hose.

Er machte bei den kurzen Hosen aus Leinen weiter, die bis zu seinen Knien reichen würde und nahm auch hier ein Exemplar von auf. Und von einer halblangen Hose in Blau, die anscheinend etwas weiter saß und unter dem Knie endete. Fragend drehte er sich schließlich zu ihr um und Fahima nickte mit einem Blick auf die Kleidung, die er sich ausgesucht hatte, anerkennend.

„Ich bin gespannt!", grinste sie. „Jetzt fehlen nur noch Schuhe."

Irritiert musterte Jean sie. „Ich trage doch welche", erwiderte er und deutete auf seine Sneaker.

„Hast du denn Sandalen?"

„Nein."

„Flipflops?"

„Nein."

„Slipper?"

„Nein."

„Leinensneaker?"

Jean grollte und Fahima schmunzelte.

„Man kann _**nie**_ genug Schuhe haben", behauptete sie, doch Jean bezweifelte das deutlich. Er hatte ein Paar für den alltäglichen Gebrauch und ein Paar Sportschuhe für das Training sowie für ihre Spiele. Drei Paar Schuhe waren doch ausreichend, oder nicht?

„Probiere sie einfach mal an und schau, ob sie dir gefallen. Wenn nicht, kannst du sie ja hier lassen", schlug Fahima ihm vor und Jean beschloss, dass es ein guter Kompromiss sein würde. Er hatte noch nie Sandalen getragen und hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was passen würde und was nicht.

„Soll ich mal ein paar holen, während du dich umziehst?", fragte sie und Jean nickte. Als er zu den Umkleiden ging, war er insgeheim froh darum, dass die Verkäuferin in diesem Geschäft weniger aufdringlich war als derjenige in dem Sportgeschäft, in das ihn Knox gebracht hatte. Sicherlich, er war bemüht gewesen, ihm die richtigen Sachen herauszusuchen, aber Jean hatte sich damals überfahren gefühlt von der Aufmerksamkeit.

Hier war alles ruhig und die entspannte Musik im Hintergrund vermittelte ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Dennoch wechselte er schnell in die neue Kleidung, die sich im ersten Moment komisch anfühlte. Noch etwas steif, aber mit jeder Sekunde schien sie sich seinem Körper mehr und mehr anzupassen. Die Farben waren ungewohnt hell – wieder hatte er alles, was schwarz war, gemieden wie die Pest. Das Dunkelste, was er sich ausgesucht hatte, war ein Shirt aus einem satten Grünblau – Petrol, wie Fahima ihm erläutert hatte. Ansonsten hingen hier noch Dunkelrot, Hellblau, Weiß, Creme – dunkles Weiß, wenn man ihn fragte -, Dunkelblau, Mittelblau und Türkis.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sich Jean im Spiegel und war sich nicht sicher, was er von der Kombination halten sollte. Wenn Fahima wieder da war, würde er sie fragen müssen und so verharrte Jean hinter der geschlossenen Tür, bis er ihre Schritte hörte.

„Bin zurück!", rief sie und Jean öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Er erstarrte, als er die Kartons auf ihren Armen sah. Hatte sie nicht von einem Paar gesprochen? Das waren neun Kartons. Jean blinzelte.

Ächzend stellte Fahima ihre Last vor ihm ab, richtete ihren in Unordnung geratenen Hijab und sah dann an ihm hoch. Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie schnaubte in einer Mischung aus Anerkennung und Verwunderung, die Jean gleich doppelt unsicher machte.

Wortlos sah er auf seine nackten Füße, damit sie ihn mustern konnte, ohne dass er ihr dabei zusehen musste.

„Jean Moreau, wir sind auf einem richtig guten Weg und dein Geschmack ist extrem gut!", lobte sie ihn und er verfluchte die Röte, die sein Gesicht erwärmte. Als Ablenkung deutete er auf die Kartons.

„Was hast du denn dort mitgebracht?", fragte er in ihr strahlendes Gesicht hinein und Fahima öffnete nacheinander jeden Karton, den sie mitgebracht hatte.

Jean probierte so viele Paar Schuhe an, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben überhaupt getragen hatte und ließ sich von Fahima sogar überreden, sie mit der übrigen Kleidung, die er sich ausgesucht hatte, zu kombinieren.

Als sie schlussendlich zur Kasse gingen, trug Jean die Kleidung auf seinen Armen, während Fahima mit den Kartons neben ihm ging und von einer Art stolzer Zufriedenheit umgeben war, die ansteckend auf Jean wirkte. Wie denn auch nicht, besaß er nun neun Paar Schuhe und einen Haufen an Kleidung mehr als vorher.

Mit einem stummen Lächeln scannte die Frau hinter der Theke - Alima, so hieß sie, erinnerte sich Jean - die Sachen ein und verstaute sie sorgsam in sieben riesigen Tüten, die Fahima ihm feierlich überreichte. Wieder tauschten die beiden Frauen ihre Handzeichen aus und wieder sah Jean dem fasziniert zu.

Alima wandte sich ihm zu und legte die Fingerspitzen ihrer flachen Hand an ihr Kinn, dann wies sie mit ihrer Hand in seine Richtung. Fragend blinzelte Jean und sah hilfesuchend zu Fahima.

„Das bedeutet „Danke"", erläuterte sie und Jean erwiderte die Geste unsicher, ob es richtig war.

Alina lachte lautlos und nickte. Sie verabschiedete sie und sie verließen den Laden um die heiße, kalifornische Sonne zurück zu kehren, die Jean ächzen ließ. Er verstaute seine neuen Errungenschaften im Kofferraum von Fahimas Wagen und ließ sich auf den viel zu heißen Beifahrersitz fallen.

„Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast", sagte er, als Fahima um Längen vorsichtiger als er ebenfalls einstieg und leise über das Lederlenkgrad fluchte, das anscheinend zu diesem Auto gehörte, in der Sonne Kaliforniens aber nicht das Beste war, was sie sich hatte aussuchen können.

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. „Aber klar doch. Gerne! Sollen wir noch irgendwo hinfahren?", fragte sie gut gelaunt und Jean überlegte.

„Ich brauche einen Laptop", gab er dann zu bedenken. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo man so etwas kauft."

Nonchalant winkte sie ab. „Nichts leichter als das! Ajeets Cousin hat einen Technikladen und wir bekommen bei ihm einen speziellen Trojansrabatt, nur für uns, weil er so ein großer Fan ist."

Jean nickte.

Fahima schnallte sich an und er tat es ihr gleich. Sie fädelte sich wieder in den Verkehr ein. „Weißt du denn schon, was du möchtest?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe noch nie einen eigenen besessen", erwiderte er offen und sie bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, der ihm mitteilte, dass es wohl eines der Dinge war, das ihn von anderen Menschen unterschied.

„Amir wird dir da sicherlich gut weiterhelfen können. Er ist ein Technikfreak und hat tonnenweise Ahnung von allem, was auch nur ein Kabel hat und Strom braucht."

„Okay."

„Okay? Gut, dann auf geht's!"

Sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich zu Ajeets Bruder durchgekämpft hatten und sie einen Berg von einem Mann begrüßte, dass – so unwahrscheinlich es auch war – noch größer als Ajeet war, jedoch genauso überschwänglich zu sein schien, als er Fahima und seiner ansichtig wurde.

„Bei Brahma! Trojans!" Mit einem lauten Aufschrei des Glückes kam der Hüne hinter seiner Ladentheke hervor und Jean trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als dieser Berg von einem Mann ihn umarmen wollte.

Fahima war jedoch schneller als er und trat Amir in den Weg, warf sich mit voller Wucht in dessen Arme und grollte spielerisch.

„Nur gucken, nicht anfassen!", schalt sie den Mann spielerisch, jedoch mit einem eisernen Unterton und das nächste Mal, als er ins Auge gefasst wurde, winkte Ajeets Bruder ihm aus sicherer Entfernung entgegen.

„Hi", grüßte Amir ihn mit einem schiefen, entschuldigenden Lächeln und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans. „Und sorry, ich bin es so gewohnt, meine Lieblingstrojans zu umarmen und zu herzen, da ist es einfach mit mir durchgegangen. Ich finde es aber auch SO COOL, dass du gewechselt hast und nicht mehr bei diesen arroganten Schwarz-Roten spielst. Hier in L.A. gibt's die einzig wahre Mannschaft, die die Collegeliga zu bieten hat, das kannst du mir glauben. Niemand kommt an die Trojans heran. Meine Trojans, oh ja!"

Überrascht hob Jean die Augenbraue und lauschte dem Monolog der Begeisterung. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet und war entsprechend sprachlos, insbesondere, als der Mann nun bei seiner eigenen Spielleistung weitermachte und die zwanzig Minuten, die er auf dem Spielfeld gestanden hatte, so skizzierte, als hätte er ein ganzes Spiel lang Höchstleistungen erbracht.

„Fahima hat ebenso großartige Leistungen vollbracht", versuchte Jean sich zu rechtfertigen und von sich abzulenken, als Amir einen Moment nach Luft schnappte und warf ihr einen hilflosen Blick zu. Sie zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern.

„Er ist halt ein großer Fan", grinste sie. „Aber keine Sorge, da mussten wir alle durch, nicht wahr, Amir?"

Dieser nickte begeistert. „Absolut! Die Trojans sind nun einmal die _**beste**_ Mannschaft in der Liga."

Aus dem Blickwinkel der gewonnenen und verlorenen Meisterschaften gesehen hatte er damit Unrecht, aber Jean beschlich das Gefühl, dass seine Meinung zu diesem Thema kontrovers aufgenommen werden würde.

„Ich bräuchte einen Laptop", versuchte er deswegen reichlich ungeschickt vom Thema abzulenken und Amir stieg dankbarerweise darauf ein, musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Und ich habe keine Ahnung davon", schob Jean hinterher, als er sah, dass Amir schon den Mund aufmachte um ihn vermutlich mit Fragen zu löchern, die er nicht beantworten konnte.

Nachdenklich strich der Hüne sich über den Kinnbart. „Hmmm. Wofür soll er sein?"

„Für's Studium." Jean stockte, als ihm eine Idee kam, die er eventuell weiterverfolgen würde. „Und…ich möchte Fotos darauf anschauen."

„Preislich?"

Das war die weitaus schwierigere Frage. Jean wusste durch sein Wirtschaftsstudium, wie er hohe Summen einzuschätzen hatte. Was im Alltag teuer oder günstig war, das musste er noch lernen.

„Ich weiß nicht?", erwiderte er etwas hilflos und wandte sich an Fahima, die ihn verwundert ansah. Auch das war anscheinend etwas, das sein Kapitän nicht an den Rest seines Teams preisgegeben hatte. Jean sollte das wirklich nicht mehr wundern.

„Etwas im Mittelklassesegment?", zitierte er seinen Professor. Dieser hatte zwar über die Kosten-Nutzen-Rechnung von Firmenwagen gesprochen, aber das ließ sich doch auch auf Laptops umwandeln, oder?

Amir nickte und führte ihn tatsächlich zu den Geräten, die erheblich günstiger waren als die teuersten, aber jedoch nicht so günstig wie die, die direkt am Anfang des kleinen Ganges standen. Er deutete auf ein hellsilbernes, sehr flaches Gerät, dessen Tastatur beim Schreiben leuchtete und das einen vergleichsweise großen Bildschirm hatte. Die technischen Details, die Amir benannte und auf die Bildbearbeitung bezog, sagten Jean allesamt nichts, aber Fahimas Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Begeistert nestelte sie an ihrem Hijab, wie sie es immer tat, wenn ihr etwas sehr gefiel.

Jean nickte zur Freude von Ajeets Bruder. „Den nehme ich", sagte er und Fahima stieß einen Laut der Freude aus, der Jean irritierte. Sich Dinge zu kaufen war für ihn immer noch ein Mittel zum Zweck, eine Notwendigkeit, die ihn unsicher machte, weil ein Teil von ihm erwartete, dafür bestraft zu werden, dass er sich einen solchen Luxus erlaubte. Wie er an Fahima sah, gab es aber Menschen, die glücklich waren, wenn etwas gekauft wurde. Auch wenn er, wie bei der Kleidung auch, einen gewissen eigenen Stolz nicht verneinen konnte.

„Dann bekommst du noch mehr Follower!", zwinkerte sie und Jean schnaubte.

„Du meinst mehr als meine zwölf?"

Fahima lachte ihr warmes, tiefes Lachen, das er so gerne mochte und verstummte, als sie begriff, dass er es nicht als Scherz gemeint hatte. Dass überhaupt Menschen seinem Profil folgten, war Jean ein Rätsel und er hatte sich noch nicht getraut, auf die zwölf Namen zu klicken.

Sie blinzelte und hob die Augenbrauen. Unsicher steckte Jean seine Hände in seine Hosentasche und zog das Handy hervor, auf dessen Startbildschirm die hundertvierundfünfzig neuen Nachrichten des Foxes-Chats angezeigt wurden. Hatte er gedacht, dass sie ihn aus ihrer Gruppe werfen würden, nachdem er seinen Handel mit Andrew beendet hatte, so hatte Jean sich getäuscht. Mehr denn je bezogen sie ihn ihre Abkürzungs- und Beleidigungsexzesse mit ein, die Jean immer besser entziffern konnte.

Er öffnete die App und hielt sie ihr unter die Nase.

„Hier, zwölf."

Die dunkelbraunen Augen folgten seinem Fingerzeig und sie hob die Augenbraue. „Jean, hast du das K übersehen?", fragte sie sanft und tatsächlich. Hinter der zwölf stand ein K.

„Wofür steht es?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und sie tippte auf die Zahl. Ein neuer Bildschirm öffnete sich und er las lauter Namen, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Fahima sah hoch und in ihren Augen tanzte Belustigung. „Du hast keine zwölf Follower, Jean Moreau. Das K steht für tausend. Das sind zwölftausend."

Jean starrte sie an. Dann starrte er sein Handy an und scrollte die Namen hinunter und hinunter…bis er es aufgab, weil er nicht zum Ende kam.

Mit großen Augen sah er zu Fahima und sie legte ihm langsam und sanft ihre Hand auf den Arm.

„Oh je, Großer. Da haben wir noch einiges vor."

* * *

Jeremy starrte nachdenklich auf Fahimas Antwort auf seine dritte Nachfrage, ob sie und Jean denn Spaß hätten und ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ja, sicherlich, sie hatte Grund, genervt zu sein. Sicherlich, sie hatte Grund, mit den Augen zu rollen und ihm zu schreiben, dass es langsam gut war mit den Sorgen, dass sowohl sie als auch Jean schon groß waren und dass sie sich hier zwar in einer latent kriminellen Großstadt, aber keinesfalls im Krieg befanden.

Er seufzte und legte das Handy weg, bevor er erneut nachfragen konnte.

Jean war in guten Händen und er würde sicherlich nicht wieder in die Wüste fahren. Er hatte es Jeremy versprochen und er würde sein Versprechen auch halten. Daran hielt sich Jeremy fest, wenn die Angst in ihm, dass Jean etwas passierte, zu groß und zu erdrückend wurde. Häufiger als er es vermutet hatte, war das in den vergangenen Tagen passiert und er beruhigte sich damit, dass Jean tatsächlich schon einen Termin bei Brian wahrgenommen hatte und dass er seinen Backliner immer in seiner oder Alvarez' oder Lailas Nähe wusste. Bis auf heute.

Vorsichtig hatte Jean angemerkt, dass er mit Fahima in diesen Laden wollte und wer war Jeremy gewesen, etwas dagegen zu sagen? Ebenso wenig hatte er ein Recht darauf, mitzukommen, wenn Jean das nicht wollte. So blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als sich seine Zeit, die er eigentlich mit Lernen hatte verbringen wollen, mit Tätigkeiten zu verplempern, die ihn von Jeans Abwesenheit und den damit kommenden Sorgen ablenkten.

Da kam ihm Mias Videoanruf sehr entgegen.

Als sein Telefon klingelte, legte Jeremy sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

„Schwesterchen", grinste er in die Kamera und wurde mit einem Winken belohnt.

„Großer Bruder, wie geht es dir?", fragte die Ruhigere der Zwillinge in ihrer unvergleichlichen Phase des jugendlichen Erwachsenseins. Dass sie mit ihren dreizehn Jahren noch viel Zeit hatte, erwachsen zu werden, das wollte sie seit Monaten schon nicht hören und so hatte es Jeremy aufgegeben, ihr das ausreden zu wollen.

„Gut geht's mir, Mia. Das Training ist anstrengend und die Vorlesungen werden anspruchsvoller."

Sie brummte anerkennend. „Wie geht's deinem Zimmernachbarn?"

Jeremy rollte schnaubend mit den Augen. Natürlich hatte er beiden Schwestern erzählt, wer zu ihnen kam, als es spruchreif gewesen war. Seitdem ließen die Beiden ich nicht mehr in Ruhe und drängten darauf, Jean Moreau einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen.

Um Jean allerdings nicht zu verschrecken hatte er mit den kleinen Exyhyänen immer nur dann telefoniert, wenn er kurz vor die Tür gegangen war. Beide, sowohl Mia als auch Charlotte waren Fans schlimmster Sorte, die zwar selbst nicht spielten, aber jedem gutaussehenden Spieler hinterhergeiferten. Jeremy konnte sich nicht erinnern, in seiner Pubertät genauso schlimm gewesen zu sein, allerdings hatte er sich auch noch nicht getraut, seine Eltern zu fragen.

„Jean geht es gut", sagte er und anscheinend war das das Stichwort für den Backliner, als sich nun ihre Tür öffnete und dieser ihr Apartment betrat. Oh nein.

„Aber wie geht es dir denn?", versuchte er abzulenken und Jean kam mitsamt eines riesen Berges an Tüten in ihr Schlafzimmer, auf seinen Lippen ein Gruß, der erstarb, als er sah, dass Jeremy telefonierte. Aus seinem Handy quietschte es.

„Ist er das? _**Ist er das**_? Los, zeig ihn mir mal!", gellte es um ein Vielfaches lauter und Jeremy verzog seine Lippen, als Jean wortlos die Augenbrauen hob.

„Die gierige Hyäne am anderen Ende der Leitung ist meine Schwester, Mia", stöhnte er mit einem Augenrollen auf. „Sie möchte dir hallo sagen. Möchtest du ihr auch hallo sagen? Du musst nicht, du kannst gerne auch nein sagen."

Verwirrt sah Jean zu ihm und stellte währenddessen seine Tüten ab, die sein ganzes Bett ausfüllten. Mit einem Schulterzucken kam er zu Jeremy und der blonde Junge robbte sich ans Ende seiner Matratze.

„Aber nur, wenn du dich benimmst, Mia!", warnte Jeremy und sie schnaubte naserümpfend.

„Als wenn ich mich daneben benehmen würde!"

Jeremy hatte dutzende Beispiele für das Gegenteil, seufzte nun aber schicksalsergeben und drehte sein Handy mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln in Jeans Richtung.

„_**Cooool!**_" Das begeisterte Quietschen, das aus seinem Lautsprecher drang, ließ ihn auch körperlich zusammen, so konnte er Jean seinen instinktiven Schritt zurück nicht verdenken.

„Oh mein Gott, oh Gott, Charlie, komm mal. CHARLIE!"

„Ihre Zwillingsschwester", seufzte Jeremy entschuldigend und bald hörte er zwei aufgeregte Mädchenstimmen.

„Hi!", grüßten die Beiden Jean unisono und der Backliner nickte.

„Hallo."

„Du siehst brauner aus als auf den Bildern!" Charlie, die Frechere von beiden, ging natürlich gleich zum Angriff über und Jeremy drehte das Handy zu sich zurück. Streng runzelte er die Stirn.

„Das brav sein gilt nicht nur für deine Schwester, Fräulein", sagte er und sie protestierte wild. Mia grinste währenddessen und winkte ihm zu.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts Gemeines gefragt! Oder Jean?"

Jean sah aus, als hätte er Angst vor der Antwort. Zögerlich erwiderte er ein „Nein, das war nicht gemein." und Jeremy drehte das Handy nun so, dass sie beide zu sehen waren. Ganz zur Freude seiner jüngeren Geschwister.

„Wuppwupp! Und wie ist es sonst so? Schnarcht Jer auch nicht zu laut? Hat er dir schon Bilder von der Farm gezeigt? Er zeigt jedem, den er mag, Bilder von der Farm! Wer ist denn dein Lieblingstrojan? Kannst du uns ein Autogramm von Kevin und Neil besorgen? Hast du schon eine Freundin gefunden? Sind die Mädchen cool in Kalifornien? Und die Jungs?", prasselten von beiden Seiten Fragen auf Jean ein, die Jeremy grollen ließen.

„Ernsthaft, Mädels?"

„Jer, das ist wichtig! Wirklich!"

Dass es für Jean primär verstörend war, konnte er nur zu gut an dessen Händen ablesen, deren Finger sich unruhig hin und her bewegten und dessen graue Augen sich ihm hilfesuchend zuwandten.

„Ja, er hat mir schon Bilder von der Farm gezeigt", entschied sich Jean für die anscheinend einfachste und ungefährlichste Antwort. „Sie ist hübsch. Ihr habt viele Tiere dort."

„Stehst du auf Tiere? Was ist dein Lieblingstier?"

„Charlie!", stöhnte Jeremy auf. „Hör auf ihn mit unsinnigen Fragen zu löchern!"

„Das ist nicht unsinnig! Das sind wertvolle Informationen, die wir eintauschen können!"

Jeremy blinzelte unverständig. „Eintauschen?"

Mia grinste stolz und legte einen Arm um ihre Schwester. „Gegen Süßigkeiten und Gefallen in der Schule."

„_**Was?!**_", fragte Jeremy perplex, während Jean ein Laut verließ, der verdächtig nach einem amüsierten Schnauben klang. „Entschuldigung, ihr macht was?", wiederholte Jeremy um noch einmal ganz sicher zu sein.

Beide nickten stolz und mit Horror erinnerte sich Jeremy an alles, was er ihnen erzählt hatte. „Moment mal, verkauft ihr auch die Infos, die _**ich**_ euch gegeben habe?"

„Aber klar! Dafür gibt es von Adam besonders viele Süßigkeiten. Der steht nämlich auf Jungs und findet dich süß!"

Geschockt grunzte Jeremy. „Er ist _**vierzehn**_!"

„Ja, er ist ein bisschen komisch…er mag halt alte Knacker wie dich."

„Du bist ein verdammter Satansbraten, Mia!", fluchte Jeremy und sah hilflos zu Jean, dem nun deutlich das Amüsement ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Charlie räusperte sich erneut. „Also, Jean, hast du eine Freundin?"

„Du musst ihnen ihre Fragen nicht beantworten", mischte Jeremy sich ein. „Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn sie mit den Antworten Geld verdienen."

„Süßigkeiten und Gefallen", wurde er von beiden Mädchen korrigiert und Jeremy rollte mit den Augen.

„Wie hoch ist denn meine Beteiligung an euren Geschäften?", fragte Jean und brachte damit sie alle Drei zum Schweigen. Die Mädchen starrten ihn fassungslos an, Jeremy glaubte, sich verhört zu haben und Jean hob vielsagend die Augenbraue.

„Das müssen wir besprechen", erwiderte Charlie und drehte das Handy so, dass die Kamera nun auf ihre Zimmereinrichtung gerichtet war. Im Hintergrund murmelte es enthusiastisch und Jeremy wandte sich an Jean.

„Wirtschaftsstudium, hm?", fragte er grinsend und sein Backliner zuckte mit den Schultern. Geduldig wartete er, bis die Mädchen sich beraten hatten.

„Wir lassen dich auf Sally reiten und du bekommst eine halbe Schüssel Süßigkeiten, wenn Jeremy dich mit nach Hause bringt."

„Falls", korrigierte eben jener Mia und Jean nickte.

„Abgemacht."

Die beiden Mädchen kreischten vor Glück und Jeremy zuckte zusammen.

Charlie fing sich als erste. „Hast du eine Freundin?"

„Nein."

„Freund?"

„Nein."

„Lieblingstier?"

„Graukopfalbatros."

Charlie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah zu Mia. „Los, schreib das auf, das müssen wir googlen." Sie drehte sich wieder zurück. „Okay. Lieblingsexyspieler?"

„Habe keinen."

„Lieblingsexyspielerin?"

„Thea Muldani."

Überrascht sah Jeremy zu Jean und dieser runzelte mit der Stirn, als gäbe es darüber gar keinen Diskussionspunkt. „Sie ist gut."

Das an sich war reichlich untertrieben, aber nachvollziehbar. Theodora Muldani war _**furchterregend**_ gut und talentiert. Darüber hinaus war sie auch noch angsteinflößend, Ex-Raven und eine von zwei Frauen in der Nationalmannschaft.

„Findest du sie süß?"

Jean blinzelte. „Nein, bestimmt nicht."

„Was ist dein Lieblingsessen."

Die Antwort darauf kam mit etwas Zeitverzögerung und Jeremy erinnerte sich, wie sehr er am Anfang um eine Antwort hatte kämpfen müssen, weil Jean sich vor ihm gefürchtet hatte.

„Lasagne", erwiderte eben jener schließlich und Jeremy lächelte voller Stolz.

„Was ist deine Lieblingssüßigkeit?"

„Ich habe keine."

Empörung schallte laut und deutlich hörbar zu ihnen. „Das geht doch gar nicht! Jeder mag Süßigkeiten!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sie nicht mag, ich habe nur keine Präferenz."

„Okay." Mia nickte staatstragend. „Und warum bist du zur Mannschaft unseres Bruders gewechselt? Ich meine, die Ravens sind zwar doof, weil sie immer gewinnen, aber ich habe nachgeschaut, der Weg ist ja schon weit und da bist du sicherlich weit von deinen Freunden entfernt."

Kaum hatte sie ihre Frage zu Ende formuliert, hatte Jeremy das Handy wieder zu sich gedreht und Jean damit vor den Blicken seiner Schwestern geschützt.

„So, jetzt ist Schluss mit der Fragerunde", sagte er streng, während er im Augenwinkel sah, dass Jean mehrfach mühevoll schluckte und seine Hände sich zu hilflosen Fäusten ballten. „Beim nächsten Mal gibt es mehr, ihr Hyänen, jetzt könnt ihr aber erstmal mit den vorhandenen Informationen euer Business am Laufen halten. Küsst Mom und Dad von mir und drückt sie ganz toll."

Den zweifachen Protest ignorierte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und beendete den Anruf. Noch bevor sein Display erlosch, drehte er sich zu Jean und maß den angespannten Jungen ruhig.  
„Hey, alles gut? Es tut mir leid, dass sie dir die Frage gestellt haben, das hätte nicht sein dürfen."

Vorsichtig erwiderte Jean seinen Blick. „Das ist okay. Sie wissen es ja nicht."

„Ich rede mit ihnen und sage ihnen, dass sie nicht über die Ravens sprechen sollen."

„Das musst du nicht."

„Fühlst du dich denn wohl, wenn Evermore erwähnt wird?"

Jean überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Eben. Du sollst dich nicht unwohl fühlen. Insbesondere dann nicht, falls du tatsächlich meine immer noch stehende Einladung zu Thanksgiving annehmen möchtest und sie dann live und in Farbe kennenlernst." Jeremy verzog das Gesicht eher aus Spaß, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Er wurde jedoch ernst, als Jeans Stirn sich in sorgenvolle Falten legte.

„Du hältst die Einladung aufrecht, obwohl ich dich angelogen habe?"

Jeremy musste nicht fragen, was Jean meinte. Er hatte gesagt, dass er etwas vorhätte und dort, wo Jeremy gedacht hatte, dass sich es dabei um ein Treffen mit Renee oder den Foxes handelte, hatte Jean geplant, längst tot zu sein. Einen Moment lang spürte Jeremy die latente, irrationale Angst in sich, dass es doch so sein würde.

Etwas gezwungen lächelte er.

„Aber sicher steht die Einladung noch, Jean. Ich nehme sie doch nicht zurück und ich würde dich gerne mit nach Hause nehmen, damit du den chaotischen Haufen kennenlernst."

Jean malträtierte seine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen und sah an Jeremy vorbei zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen", erwiderte er dann unsicherer als vorher, als hätte er die Befürchtung, dass es die falsche Antwort sein würde.

„Das freut mich sehr, Jean!", lächelte er offen und warm, in der Hoffnung, dass der andere Junge Kraft aus seiner Bestärkung und Ehrlichkeit ziehen würde.

Die grauen Augen, die nun zu ihm sahen, teilten ihm mit, dass er tatsächlich Erfolg gehabt hatte und Jeremy strahlte.

„Das freut mich sehr. Apropos rausgehen. Alvarez, Laila und ich hatten uns gedacht, dass wir heute Abend essen gehen könnten. Es gibt da einen neuen Diner am anderen Ende der Stadt, der…"

Jeans Gesichtsausdruck ließ Jeremy abrupt verstummen, zeigte er doch so offensichtliches Missfallen, dass sich Jeremy fragte, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jean?"

Der größere Junge blinzelte und kehrte dann abrupt zu einem neutralen Ausdruck zurück. „Natürlich", erwiderte er und wandte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir auch zu etwas Anderem fahren."

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Oder hier etwas kochen?"

„Nein, ich…" Jean verstummte und Jeremy wartete, ob er es weiter ausführen würde. Als nichts kam, erkannte Jeremy, dass Jean vielleicht schon gegessen hatte. Er und Fahima waren lange unterwegs gewesen.

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas Anderes machen, wir könnten in diese neue Kunstausstellung, von der wir gestern die Werbung gesehen haben?"

„Nein."

„Oder das Feuerwerk am Strand?"

„Knox, ich…" Wieder kam Jean nicht weiter und hilflos zuckte der blonde Junge mit den Schultern.

„Wir können machen, was du möchtest, Jean! Egal, worauf du Lust hast, wir sind dabei, also ich…"

„_**Jeremy**_!"

Alles in ihm kam zum Erliegen, als Jean seinen Namen, seinen _**Vornamen**_, zum ersten Mal und vor allen Dingen mit einer solchen Wucht aussprach, dass es ihm jedwede Luft zum Atmen nahm. Jeremy war wie paralysiert und das nicht nur, weil es hier und jetzt eine Premiere war, seinen Vornamen aus dem Mund des größeren Jungen zu hören. Nein, jede Silbe seines Namens war unterlegt und getragen von Jeans französischem Akzent, der, wie immer dann, wenn ihn etwas belastete, dominant hervortrat. Dass es noch keine Sorge in ihm hervorrief, lag daran, dass Jeremy hingerissen vom Klang seines Namens in der Sprache und aus diesem Mund war.

So brauchte er auch etwas, um ein leises „Ja?" hervorzubringen und Jean starrte frustriert auf ihn hinunter. Dann öffnete er den Mund und es kam ein langer Monolog an Worten heraus, von dem Jeremy nur Bruchstücke verstand, was einzig und allein auch nur daran lag, dass Französisch und Englisch sich manche Wortstämme teilten. Dass Jean passend dazu gestikulierte und anscheinend damit einem Unmut Luft machte, von dem Jeremy bis gerade eben noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass es ihn gab, machte die ganze Sache nur unmerklich besser und er hob an, Jean zu sagen, dass er kein Wort verstand, weil er das letzte Mal in der Highschool ein bisschen Französisch gehabt hatte, das ihm nun so gar nicht weiterhalf.

Jean ließ ihn jedoch nicht und zählte ihm gerade etwas auf, zumindest interpretierte Jeremy das an den Fingern, die dieser abzählte und zu einem finalen Ergebnis kam, nachdem er verstummte und mit einem Schnauben die Arme verschränkte.

Jeremy blinzelte hilflos. „Jean?"

Sein Backliner grunzte bejahend und er starrte mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Ich habe kein Wort von dem verstanden, was du gerade gesagt hast. Du hast… in deiner Muttersprache mit mir gesprochen", sagte er und lachte nervös. Ebenso unstet rieb er sich mit seiner Hand über den Nacken und sah zu, wie Jean langsam aber sicher begriff, was er gesagt hatte und zuverlässig Röte auf seine Wangen kroch.

„Was?", fragte Jean bestürzt und Jeremy nickte.

„Ich kann kein Französisch", wiederholte er, als wäre das nicht vollkommen überflüssig. Jean wusste das bereits. „Aber es hat sich gut angehört."

Dass das vielleicht das Falsche war, erkannte er an dem Frust, der sich in den grauen Augen und um die Mundwinkel herum sammelte. Jean atmete schwer aus und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte er schließlich mit schwerem, französischen Akzent, aber dankbarerweise auf Englisch und Jeremy hob die Augenbrauen.

„Was kannst du nicht?"

„Jeden Mittag und jeden Abend irgendetwas machen. Es ist zuviel. Bitte, es ist wirklich zuviel."

Jean hatte in seiner Muttersprache deutlich mehr gesagt, als er jetzt kurz zusammenfasste, aber dennoch kam die Botschaft bei Jeremy an. Mühevoll schluckte er.

„Ihr sorgt euch und das ist sicherlich logisch, nachdem, was in der Wüste passiert ist, aber ich werde es nicht tun. Versprochen. Ihr müsst mich nicht jeden Abend bewachen oder mir das Leben zeigen, wie es sein könnte. Ihr überfordert mich damit. Ich fühle mich gefangen."

Mit jedem Wort war die Verzweiflung größer geworden und Jeremy fand zunächst keine Antwort dafür. Hatten sie es wirklich so übertrieben? Wenn Jean sich wie ein Gefangener fühlte, dann sicherlich. Wenn er sich überfordert fühlte, ebenso.

Entsetzt ließ sich Jeremy auf seinem Bett nieder.

„Das tut mir fürchterlich leid, Jean. Wirklich. Wir…ich…hatten nicht im Sinn, dich so sehr zu bedrängen oder zu behandeln, als wärest du ein Gefangener. Wir wollten dir nur etwas Freude bereiten und für dich da sein."

Jean grollte hilflos. „Dafür ist es nicht notwendig, jeden Tag etwas Anderes zu erleben. Ihr… ihr seid auch so da und ihr… ich…" Ebenso hilflos gestikulierte er mit seinen Händen. „Bitte macht langsamer", schloss er schließlich und das Flehen, das bei den Worten mitschwang, zerriss Jeremy beinahe das Herz.

„Es tut mir leid Jean, wirklich sehr leid, wenn wir dir wehgetan oder dich gestresst haben sollten. Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht, ganz und gar nicht. Sicherlich auch nicht in Alvarez' oder Lailas. Von nun an machen wir es so langsam, wie du es wünschst, okay? Versprochen. So langsam, wie du dich damit wohlfühlst."

Jean starrte ihn an, als könne er immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass jemand seiner Kritik zuhörte und sie auch beherzigte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen war es auch das erste Mal, dass Jean derart direkte Worte über etwas verloren hatte, das ihn bedrückte. Offen hatte er ihn kritisiert und Jeremy hoffte und betete inständig, dass er die richtige Erwiderung darauf gefunden hatte um Jean zu ermutigen, ihm auch weiterhin offen zu sagen, was ihn störte.

Dieser räusperte sich, plötzlich schüchtern und mit gesenktem Blick, der überall hinsah, nur nicht zu ihm. „Ich würde gerne das Leben kennenlernen, so wie es…normale Menschen kennen. Ich würde gerne diese Kunstausstellung sehen und in diesen Diner gehen. Oder auf das Dach um bunte Spiele zu spielen. Oder zum Strand."

„Aber so, dass du die Eindrücke auch verarbeiten kannst", schlussfolgerte Jeremy leise und Jean nickte abgehackt.

Er bemühte sich um positive Zuversicht. „Okay. Das bekommen wir hin."

Vorsichtig sah Jean auf und Jeremy hob fröhlicher, als er sich wirklich fühlte, die Augenbrauen. „Aber eine Bitte hätte ich."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Welche?"

„Könntest du öfter mit mir auf Französisch schimpfen? Das klingt so wunderschön melodisch."

Auf Jeans ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck hin zuckte er verlegen mit den Schultern und legte seine beste, bittende Mimik auf. Er blinzelte, wie er hoffte, charmant genug, damit seinem Anliegen stattgegeben werden würde.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", stellte Jean schließlich fest und Jeremy lächelte.

„Doch, leider." Verschämt zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Der Backliner grollte ohne wirkliches Missfallen dahinter und seufzte ergeben.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	27. Chapter 27

Jean fragte sich schon, ob Knox' lautes und schiefes Gesinge ein Ausdruck von Vertrauen war oder ob sein Kapitän manchmal einfach vergaß, dass er nicht alleine in diesem Apartment lebte. Jean glaubte Letzteres zwar nicht und war aber umso zurückhaltender damit, Ersteres anzunehmen. Zumindest er hatte das Vertrauen gehabt, sich in aller Offenheit seinem Kapitän zu öffnen und die Dinge anzusprechen, die ihn störten. Er hatte ihm sogar einzelne Situationen geschildert, kurz bevor Knox ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er dabei in seine Muttersprache gerutscht war.

Was hatte Jean innerlich geflucht und die Hälfte dessen, was ihm vorher herausgerutscht war, wieder verschluckt.

Doch das, was übrig geblieben war, hatte anscheinend gereicht, damit dieser seinen Worten Gehör schenkte und seinem Wunsch entsprach. Worüber Jean immer wieder staunte. Drei Tage war es nun her und Knox gab sich wirklich Mühe, seinen Wünschen zu folgen.

Dann, wenn er nicht hinsah oder Knox unbeobachtet fühlte, war das allerdings nicht der Fall, was Jean auch nur herausgefunden hatte, als er durch Zufall durch das Schlüsselloch ihres Bades geschaut hatte, nachdem es im Schlafzimmer verdächtig still geworden war. Und siehe da, Knox hatte abwechselnd auf sein Handy und dann auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür geschaut, das Gesicht sorgenvoll gerunzelt.

Wäre Jean sich nicht wie ein Spanner vorgekommen, hätte er etwas dazu gesagt, doch so beobachtete er das Verhalten seines Kapitäns mit klopfendem Herzen und stellte fest, dass dieser mit jedem Mal, das er im Bad war, weniger nervös wurde. Und weniger zur geschlossenen Tür sah.

Dafür sah Jean öfter durch das Schlüsselloch und war fasziniert von dieser beschränkten Welt, die nur einen Ausschnitt der Realität erlaubte und den Fokus auf etwas setzte, das einer Momentaufnahme glich, einem absoluten Fokus. Auf Knox, auf Eva oder einfach auch auf einen schlichten, alltäglichen Gegenstand in ihrem Raum. Vielleicht sollte er Fotos von eben dieser Welt machen, befand Jean.

Vor ein paar Sekunden hatte er einen Blick in ihr leeres Schlafzimmer geworfen und festgestellt, dass Knox sich bereits in der Küche befand, wo er Kaffee zubereitete. Er nutzte anscheinend Jeans bisherige Anwesenheit im Bad um sich anzuziehen um zu singen, zu tanzen und den Raum zu einer Disco umzufunktionieren.

Jean warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und sah an seinem Ebenbild herab. Die letzten drei Tage hatte er damit verbracht, sich langsam an die neuen Sachen zu gewöhnen, die er gekauft hatte. Immer ein Teil, lange Sachen, die er zu seiner Jeans trug, wenn er nicht gerade eine der Trainingshosen der Trojans und ein rotes Shirt mit seiner Nummer darauf trug. Heute jedoch war Samstag und sie hatten die erste Runde Fitnessstudio schon hinter sich. Die nächste Trainingseinheit stand für den Nachmittag an und in der Zwischenzeit hatte Knox ihm angeboten, dass er ihm Fahren beibrachte. Und da war dann noch die Party, von der Valentine gesprochen hatte, bei der Jean sich aber nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt ansprechen sollte.

Es würde sicherlich warm werden, so hatte Jean sich die locker sitzende Leinenhose ausgesucht, deren gedecktes Blau ihm so gut gefiel. Sie wurde vorne mit einer Kordel befestigt und saß so locker, dass Jean hin und wieder fühlen musste, ob er überhaupt Kleidung trug. Dazu hatte er eines der weißen Leinenhemden angezogen, die die Narben an seinen Handgelenken überdeckten.

In dem Geschäft hatte er das Hemd hochgekrempelt, wie er es bei Ajeet öfter gesehen hatte und da er heute alleine war, machte er es auch. Die leichten Sneaker aus Leinen trug er auch schon und sie passten sehr gut zu der wadenlangen Hose.

Jean strich nachdenklich über die hellen Stoffe, die ihn ganz anders wirken ließen. Seine Augen waren auch heller und er bildeten mit der Beanie, die er auf dem Kopf trug und aus der seine überlangen Strähnen fielen, ein harmonisches Farbschema. Die Schnitte waren verheilt und er hatte keine Hämatome im Gesicht.

Fasziniert blinzelte Jean, als er sich vor Augen hielt, was das eigentlich für ihn bedeutete.

Die Hämatome, die er auf seinem Körper finden konnte, kamen durch ihr Training. Er wurde nicht exzessiv gecheckt oder mit Schlägern verprügelt, er spielte einfach, wie alle anderen auch. Er hatte die gleichen Blessuren, wie alle anderen auch.

_**Huh**_.

Jean löste sich von seinem Anblick und drehte sich um, drehte sich so, dass er Knox in der Küche beobachten konnte. Die Geräuschkulisse hatte noch um ein Vielfaches zugenommen und als er einen Blick in den Raum warf, sah er, wie Knox seine Hüfte in komischen Bewegungen an der Küchenanrichte hin und herwiegte und dabei anscheinend einen der Pfannenwender dazu missbrauchte, ein Mikrofon darzustellen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte und ob das etwas war, das normale Menschen so machten. Er hatte Laila sich ein paar Mal so ähnlich bewegen sehen und auch einige andere Mitglieder der Trojans. Aber nie in dieser speziellen Art und Jean kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob das tanzen war.

Jean lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete das Ganze aus sicherer Entfernung, da sein Instinkt ihm riet, nicht in die Nähe dieses Schauspiels zu kommen. Er wusste auch nicht, was er sagen sollte, also wartete er geduldig ab, bis Knox sich seiner gewahr wurde.

Dass dieser sich erschreckte, hatte Jean bedacht, dass dieser allerdings erstarrte, als er Jean sah, weniger. Groß und rund wurden die hellen blauen Augen, als Knox ihn anstarrte und seine Augen ihn von oben bis unten musterten, bevor sie abrupt und irgendwie auch ertappt zu seinem Gesicht zurückkehrten. Ohne Nutzen hielt sein Kapitän den Pfannenwender weiterhin aufrecht, während auf dem Herd das Rührei vor sich hinbriet, das er wie so oft für Jean zubereitete und es sich nicht nehmen ließ, das immer wieder zu tun.

Jean blinzelte und wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas die Lippen des blonden Jungen verließ, das erklären würde, warum er derart angestarrt wurde.

„Wow", wurde sein Wunsch schließlich auch belohnt, wenngleich auch wenig aufschlussreich.

Fragend legte Jean den Kopf schief.

„Wow?", echote er und Knox deutete mit dem Pfannenwender auf ihn. Reflexartig sah Jean an sich hinunter.

„Das sieht toll aus", erläuterte sein Kapitän mit einem Lächeln und Jean löste seine Hände um sie unsicher in seine Hosentaschen zu stecken. Er wusste nichts mit den Worten anzufangen, war er doch nicht an Komplimente gewöhnt, schon gar nicht an diejenigen, die sich auf sein Aussehen bezogen. Er trug Kleidung, wie jeder andere auch. Das war doch keine Leistung, wieso gab es dafür ein Lob?

„Das Rührei brennt an", konzentrierte sich Jean deswegen auf die greifbaren Dinge der momentanen Situation. Er deutete auf den Herd und Knox fuhr mit einem Laut des Entsetzens herum.

Fluchend versuchte er mit dem Pfannenwender das Meiste zu retten und betrachtete das Ergebnis, das er auf einen Teller geladen hatte, mit kritisch gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich mache dir Neues", entschied er dann und Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist doch essbar", deutete er auf das vollkommen normal aussehende Ei.

„Ich habe es anbrennen lassen."

Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist okay. Ich esse das."

„Ich kann dir wirklich Neues machen."

„Ich esse das hier, kein Problem."

Hilflos gestikulierte Knox. „Das dauert keine zwei Minuten, wirklich nicht."

Jean starrte schweigend auf seinen Kapitän hinunter und kam langsam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Ohne seine Augen von Knox abzuwenden, griff er zu dem Teller des Anstoßes und zog ihn mit einem schabenden Laut über die Arbeitsfläche zu sich.

„Es ist okay", sagte er noch einmal und trat einen Schritt zurück, als er den Striker zucken sah. Instinktiv wechselte Jean seine Position und drehte sich so, wie er einen Check abfedern würde. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie um das Frühstück kämpfen würden, war absurd und anscheinend hatte auch Knox gerade den gleichen Eindruck.

Zumindest brach er in sonniges Gelächter aus, als er Jeans Körpersprache gewahr wurde.

„Ganz ruhig, Jean Moreau, Backliner der USC-Trojans, unser nächstes Spiel ist erst nächstes Wochenende", grinste er und Jean schnaubte, während er sich mit samt seines Tellers an den Bartisch begab. „Und Training ist erst heute Abend."

„Man kann nie genug trainieren", erwiderte Jean und kam, immer noch mit aufmerksamen Blick auf seinen Teller, zur Kaffeemaschine. Er holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und füllte sie mit der schwarzen, bitteren Flüssigkeit, misshandelte Knox' Kaffee zusätzlich noch mit Milch und Zucker.

„Sagt derjenige, der gleich mein Auto fahren möchte."

Herausfordernd hob Knox seine Augenbrauen und Jean schnaubte, während er die Tasse seines Kapitäns an seinen Platz stellte. Schließlich hatte er nun mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, diesen dabei zu beobachten, wie er seinen Kaffee trank und so konnte er sich wenigstens für das Rührei revangieren, das er nun motiviert mit einer großen, gehäuften Gabel aß... und es beinahe augenblicklich bereute.

Es schmeckte verbrannt und fürchterlich, ungefähr so, als würde er Asche essen. Aber er würde den Teufel tun, das jetzt zuzugeben.

* * *

Die Tatsache, dass Jean schon öfter in einem Auto gesessen hatte und mitgefahren war, hatte ihn absolut nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie es sein würde, wenn er mal hinter dem Steuer saß und von ihm erwartet wurde, dass er dieses Gefängnis aus Stahl und Rost zum Fahren brachte. Zumal ihn ein Augenpaar dabei beobachtete, dass er auch ja nichts falsch machte, auch wenn der Besitzer sich noch so Mühe gab, das vor ihm zu verbergen.

Bemüht ruhig bettete Jean seine Hände auf den Schoß und sah nach rechts und begegnete dem unsicheren Lächeln seines Kapitäns, der ein einziges Nervenbündel war, schon seit sie die Plätze getauscht hatten.

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Wir müssen das nicht tun."

Knox winkte ab, doch auch die Geste hatte nichts Ruhiges an sich und schon gar nichts Nonchalantes. „Doch doch, du sollst ja nicht vollkommen unbeleckt in deine erste Fahrstunde gehen."

„Unbeleckt?", fragte Jean ungläubig nach und der blonde Junge lachte zittrig.

„Das sagt man so. Also jungfräulich halt."

Aber auch das war er nicht. Er war schon lange nicht mehr jungfräulich und wenn Jean es sich ehrlich eingestand, dann konnte er auch keine Verbindung zwischen seiner ersten Vergewaltigung und einer Fahrstunde herstellen.

Nun selber unsicher ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und schluckte mühevoll, als sich durch seine Schweigen Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, die mehr als schwer lastete. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach lassen. Dann würden auch keine Fragen kommen und er würde nicht in seine Vergangenheit zurückgestoßen werden.

„Ich habe etwas Falsches gesagt, oder?", drang die Stimme seines Kapitäns durch Jeans dunkle Erinnerungen und für einen Moment lang war er irritiert darüber. Knox hatte es damals noch nicht in seiner Nähe gegeben, wieso war er dann hier?

Weil er nicht mehr in Evermore war, stellte Jean blinzelnd fest. Er war in Los Angeles und saß mit Knox in dessem Wagen auf einem leeren Industriegelände, auf dem er ungestört Auto fahren üben konnte. Knox war nicht Riko, nicht einmal im Ansatz. Knox war genauso unsicher wie er.

Jean wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam nur ein Krächzen hervor. Er räusperte sich. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum man für die Fahrschule jungfräulich sein muss", erwiderte er nach einer kurzen Weile ehrlich und starrte auf seine Finger. Der überraschte und beinahe schon erleichterte Laut des anderen Jungen ließ ihn zusammenzucken und fragend sah Jean zu Knox.

„Das sagt man so, wenn man etwas zum ersten Mal macht. So wie du gerade zum ersten Mal hinter einem Steuer sitzt. Oder wie ich dich zum ersten Mal fahren lasse. Dann ist man jungfräulich."

Jean blinzelte. „Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass man…" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, doch Knox verstand auch so.

„Nein, das muss es nicht. Es kann alles Mögliche sein."

Das Konzept, dass er trotz der Spieler, die sich ihm aufgezwungen hatten, noch Jungfrau war, weil er viele Sachen in seinem Leben noch nicht gemacht hatte, hinterließ in Jean eine Art Beruhigung, die er selbst noch nicht ganz verstand. Sein Buch war voll mit Dingen, die er zum ersten Mal gemacht hatte und bisher hatte er noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was es überhaupt bedeutete.

Er nickte und atmete tief durch.

„Also bin ich eine Autofahrjungfrau?", fragte er trocken nach und Knox räusperte sich.

„Ja, wenn du es so nennen magst, dann schon."

Jean musterte seinen Kapitän, dessen braungebranntes Gesicht wieder einen peinlich berührten Rotschimmer zeigte. Er kam nicht umhin, sich darüber zu wundern, was genau daran die Röte ausgelöst hatte und seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu den Kondomen in Knox' Kulturtasche, die seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden waren.

Kritisch runzelte Jean die Stirn. „Bist du noch Jungfrau? Errötest du deswegen?", fragte er so offen und ehrlich, wie Knox es von ihm wünschte, doch anscheinend löste er damit eine noch größere, peinliche Berührtheit aus. Knox riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Oh mein Gott, _**Jean**_! Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich…" Sein Kapitän verstummte.

So ganz verstand er Knox' gestotterten Protest nicht, musste Jean gestehen. Anscheinend zeigte sich das auch deutlich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das war eine sehr direkte Frage", presste dieser schließlich hervor und Jean hob die Augenbrauen.

Langsam verstand er, wo das Problem war. Das machte die Sache für Knox nicht besser.

„Du wolltest direkte Fragen", erwiderte er beinahe inquisitorisch und der Junge neben ihm öffnete hilflos den Mund, während seine Hände stumm gestikulierten.

„Ja, _**aber**_."

„Aber?"

„Lass einem Mann doch sein Rotwerden!"

Das war nun keine gute Begründung, befand Jean, zeigte aber Mitleid und Gnade. Er nickte und deutete auf das Lenkrad.

„Soll ich?"

Tapfer lächelte sein Kapitän. „Aber klar!"

Schritt für Schritt erklärte der blonde Junge ihm, wie er den Automatikwagen dazu brachte, sich zu bewegen, wie er bremste, anfuhr, was die Buchstaben auf dem Steuerknüppel bedeuteten und worauf er achten musste.

Das war gar nicht so schwer und Jean vermutete, dass das Schwere an dem Ganzen die Teilnahme am Straßenverkehr sein würde mit all seinem Chaos.

Nicht, dass er die Herausforderung scheute, ganz im Gegenteil. Alleine schon die niedrige Geschwindigkeit, in der sie sich bewegten, verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut, weil er wusste, dass er derjenige war, der dieses laute Ungetüm lenkte. Die Vorstellung, dass er selbst einen Wagen besitzen und ihn bewegen würde, verursachte ein Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, das er bisher so noch nicht gekannt hatte.

Als er den Wagen nach mehr als zehn Runden schließlich zum Stehen brachte, war Knox deutlich entspannter und grinste ihn stolz an. Auch Jean zuckte es kurz um die Mundwinkel und er atmete bewusst aus.

„Und?"

Jean überlegte, auch wenn es da eigentlich nichts zu überlegen gab. „Es ist ein gutes Gefühl."

„Also willst du richtige Fahrstunden nehmen? Mit einem richtigen Lehrer?"

Jean konnte sich einen amüsierten Seitenblick mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue nicht verkneifen. „Angst, dass ich das Ungetüm hier in den Graben setze?"

Gespielt geschockt griff Knox sich an sein Herz und tätschelte liebevoll das in die Jahre gekommene Armaturenbrett. „Ist das eine ernstgemeinte Frage?"

Nein, das war es nicht gewesen und deswegen tat ihr kurzes Geplänkel auch so gut. Wann und wem hatte er in Evermore Fragen zum Spaß gestellt? Nie und niemandem. Kevin vielleicht, als er noch da gewesen war. Josten auch, aber diese Fragen waren eher rhetorischer Natur gewesen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, welches Auto ich mir kaufen soll", stellte Jean dieses Mal aber wirklich ernst gemeint in den Raum.

„Wenn du Beratung möchtest, dann stehe ich jederzeit gerne zur Verfügung."

Jean ließ Knox sehen, wie wenig überzeugt er von der möglichen, kommenden Beratung war. Entschieden deutete er auf den Innenraum des Wagens.

„Du hast eine Vorliebe für Oldtimer", formulierte er das, was ihm eigentlich auf den Lippen lag, so neutral um, dass Knox es nicht als Kritik verstehen würde. „Ich glaube, ich habe lieber ein neues Auto."

So eins, wie Andrew hatte.

Knox verzog das Gesicht zu einer leidenden Grimasse. „Ich habe keine Vorliebe für Oldtimer, du Banause, ich kann mir nur kein neues Auto leisten. Und ich liebe diese alte Möhre hier, weil sie mich schon überall sicher hingebracht hat und weil man viel aufladen kann!"

Jean verbiss sich einen weiteren Kommentar. Er hatte aus Andrews Stimme einen ähnlichen Stolz herausgehört, als dieser über seinen Wagen gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht würde er genauso sein, wenn er erstmal ein eigenes Auto hatte, wer wusste das schon?

„Der Fahrersitz hat noch mehr Federn als der Beifahrersitz", merkte Jean anstelle dessen an und Knox seufzte schwer.

„Ja, das merke ich auch. Trotzdem tut es mir leid, dass du hier sitzen musst."

Jean seufzte innerlich. Nur sein Kapitän entschuldigte sich für geringe Schmerzen, die er noch nicht einmal selbst zu verantworten hatte.

„Alles okay. Man gewöhnt sich daran."

„Sicher?"

„Wenn ich meinen Führerschein habe, werde ich fahren."

„Falls", korrigierte Knox mit einem breiten Grinsen und Jean hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Falls…?", echote er langsam.

„Du musst erst einmal durch die Prüfung kommen."

Jean wusste nicht wirklich, was ihn ritt, als er den anderen Jungen mit gerümpfter Nase ansah. „Wenn du durch die Prüfung gekommen bist, wird das für mich kein Problem sein", erwiderte er schneller, als er sein Mundwerk davon abhalten konnte und Knox' Augen weiteten sich fassungslos.

„Du Gemeiner!", jaulte dieser und Jean schnaufte, um sein Lachen zu verstecken. Er löste den Gurt und öffnete die Tür, tauschte mit Knox die Plätze.

Schneller, als er es selbst gerade gewagt hat, den Wagen zu bewegen, brachte sein Kapitän sie zurück zum Highway und Jean nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. Er betrachtete das gute Stück in seinen Händen und ungebeten kamen ihm Andrews Worte ins Gedächtnis. Immer wieder hatte ihm der blonde Junge gesagt, dass er trinken solle, in seiner desinteressierten Stimme, die Andrews Gedanken mitnichten widerspiegelte.

Es hatte seine Zeit gebraucht, bis er selbst zu einer Flasche gegriffen hatte, ohne, dass Minyard sie ihm geöffnet in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es war egal gewesen, ob Renee oder Abby ihm versichert hatten, dass er soviel trinken konnte, wie er mochte – erst Minyard hatte es ihm durch simple Gesten beigebracht.

Wenn Jean es sich ehrlich eingestand, hatte er zum Schluss damit nur auf Minyard gewartet, weil es den anderen Jungen nervte. Deutlich sichtbar nervte.

Soviel schuldete er ihm nach dessem Versuch, ihn zum Reden zu bringen.

Jean seufzte und drehte die Flasche in seinen Händen. Gedanken an Andrew brachten auch Valentines Einladung wieder hervor, die er bisher geflissentlich ignoriert hatte. Gebracht hatte es ihm nichts, sie hatte ihm unlängst eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass es sie sehr freuen würde, wenn er auch käme.

„Die Uniparty heute Abend", begann er und wusste nicht recht, was er überhaupt fragen sollte. Er kannte Knox' Antwort. Nur, wenn er wollte, das war das Credo, aber Jean wusste gar nicht, ob er wollte. „Was passiert dort?"

„Das ist die klassische Studentenparty", erwiderte sein Kapitän, begriff aber nach Jeans Schweigen, dass er mit dem Begriff nichts anfangen konnte.

„Es wird viel auf engem Raum getanzt, gesungen und getrunken. Wenn wir es können, gehen wir zu den guten Partys. So wie heute Abend nach dem Training."

„Gehst du auch dahin?", fragte Jean nun direkt. Knox hatte noch nichts davon erwähnt und hatte sich auch, als das Thema beim Training zum ersten Mal aufgekommen war, nicht dazu geäußert. Auch jetzt neigte er seinen Kopf in der für ihn typischen Art und Weise, eine Antwort herauszuzögern.

„Wenn es sich anbietet, dann schon."

Jean grollte innerlich. Wenn es sich anbietet war nichts Anderes als eine seichte Umschreibung dafür, dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde. Darüber mit Knox zu diskutieren, hatte wenig Sinn, also musste er einen anderen Weg gehen, auch wenn ihm dieser Weg Unbehagen bereitete. Das war das Mindeste, was er für den anderen Jungen tun konnte.

„Hast du Lust darauf?", fragte er dementsprechend direkt und Knox nickte.

„Das wird sicherlich witzig."

„Gut, dann gehen wir", betonte er das „Wir" in einer Art, die Knox sichtbar schlucken ließ.

„Jean, du musst nicht…"

„Du sagst, es ist eine der guten Partys?"

„Ja, aber…"

„Ich schulde Valentine noch etwas. Wenn ich ihre Einladung annehme, dann habe ich das vom Tisch."

„Aber…"

„Knox?"

„Ja?"

„Was soll daran schon so schlimm sein?", fragte Jean mutiger, als er sich wirklich fühlte und der blonde Junge neben ihm strich sich die aus dem Minidutt gefallenen Strähnen zurück und seufzte leise. Aber er nickte. Wenigstens das.

* * *

Alles.

Alles war schlimm daran.

Die Musik, deren Lautstärke, die reine Fülle an Menschen, die Enge, mit der sie freiwillig aufeinanderklebten, die fürchterlichen Getränke, die nichtssagenden, viel zu betrunkenen und lauten Gespräche, _**alles**_.

Jeans erste Party würde auch seine letzte sein, das schwor er sich und gleichzeitig versprach er Valentine einen blutigen Tod dafür, dass sie ihn in diese Falle gelockt hatte. Ihr und Knox. Gute Party? Soviel schlechter Geschmack auf einem Haufen war doch gar nicht möglich.

Die Trojans waren beinahe komplett anwesend. Ajeet konnte nicht, er musste seinen Eltern aushelfen, aber ansonsten waren alle da und mischten sich unter die Studenten.

Der Boden klebte unter den Sohlen seiner Sneaker und Jean schauderte es.

„Alles in Ordnung?", brüllte Valentine ihm ins Ohr und er sah blinzelnd auf sie herab. Ihre pinken Haare hatten seit Neuestem auch noch türkisfarbene Strähnen und Jean ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er fasziniert auf ihre Haare starrte.

„Der Boden klebt, es ist laut, eng und voll", erwiderte er ehrlich und sie lachte.

„Der feine Herr! Sind wir etwa aus Evermore Besseres gewohnt?", spottete sie und Jean grollte.

Auch wenn die Erinnerung an Evermore ein schales, bitteres Gefühl in seinem Mund hinterließ und ihn gefährlich nahe an den Rand eines Flashbacks brachte, so war es doch eben jener, rücksichtsloser und frecher Spott, den er in den letzten Wochen zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Valentine nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, nirgendwo und bei keinem Thema. Jean hatte es sich angewöhnt, es ihr gleich zu tun, auch aus dem Grund, dass sie immer in gewissen Grenzen Respekt zeigte.

„In Evermore wurde sich mit so etwas Banalen nicht abgegeben", erwiderte er mit erhobener Augenbraue und Valentine lachte.

„Deine Nase ist banal! Das hier ist Teambuilding, Netzwerken, PR-Arbeit, du Banause!"

Das ewige Trojansmantra. Freundlich zu allen sein. Jean rollte mit den Augen. Dies war ein Punkt, in dem er vermutlich immer Raven bleiben würde. Andere Menschen waren ihm egal, insbesondere die, die nicht Exy spielten. Mit Mühe konnte er sich vorstellen, sich auf sein Team einzulassen und tat hier die ersten, vorsichtigen Schritte. Der Rest des Teams hatte mit dem Netzwerken da weniger Probleme und Jean wusste, wenn er sich umsah, würde er sie weit verstreut in der Menschenmenge finden. Oder auf der improvisierten Tanzfläche.

Jean musste gestehen, dass die Studenten dort alle so aussahen wie Knox in der Küche. Er stellte fest, dass das Gewackel und die Bewegungen seines Kapitäns noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste war, was er zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Stumm lauschte er dem Bass des Liedes, das durch die Boxen schallte und seine Ohren mit einem Text belästigte, der ihm sehr flach schien. Das interessierte die Tänzer aber nicht, die ihre Körper im Takt zur Musik bewegten und sich aneinanderrieben, als hätten sie ihre intimen Aktivitäten vom Bett auf die Tanzfläche verlagert.

Das Lied änderte sich und Valentine lachte. „Oh, nein… pass auf, Moreau, jetzt kommt die Alvarez-Laila-Jeremy-Show", sagte sie und stieß ihn leicht an. Er sah zu ihr und sie nickte mit ihrem Kinn zur Tanzfläche, auf der er alle Drei entdeckte. Sie alberten herum, während sie ihre Körper zur Musik bewegen, deren Text Jean sofort bekannt vorkam. Knox hatte das gesungen, als er ihm zum ersten Mal die Haare gewaschen hatte. Wie anders es geklungen hatte, wie anders Knox sich nun verhielt, als er gelöst und ohne Zurückhaltung seinen Körper zum Rhythmus der Musik bewegte, vor ihm Laila, hinter ihm Alvarez, die sich mit ihm bewegten und die vollkommen in ihrem Moment aufzugehen schienen, ihre Gesichter gerötet und gelöst vor Freude und Lachen.

Jean runzelte die Stirn. Er sah die Präzision und Körperspannung, die alle Drei auch beim Training aufzuweisen hatten. Er konnte die Muskeln sehen, deren Zusammenspiel sie zu guten Spielern machten. Dass diese Kraft und Präzision dazu missbraucht wurden, sich in rhythmischen Bewegungen auf der Tanzfläche hin und her zu wiegen, war frustrierend und verstörend gleichzeitig, eben weil Jean seine Gefühle diesbezüglich nicht einordnen konnte.

Der Raven in ihm schrie, dass es Zeitverschwendung war, was hier geschah. Der Mensch in ihm, nahm die Ästhetik dessen vorsichtig zur Kenntnis wie er auch gutes Spiel zur Kenntnis nahm.

Als die Musik sich noch einmal änderte, sah Jean den Collegereporter auf der Tanzfläche, der damals die Eingangsfrage gestellt hatte. Dieser näherte sich Knox und übernahm seinen Kapitän aus den Händen der beiden Mädchen. Knox lächelte voller Freude und Jean sah das Leuchten in den Augen des blonden Jungen, als er dem Reporter über das Gesicht strich und sich im Takt der Musik an ihn schmiegte. Sie bewegten ihre Hüften so eng aneinander, dass kein Blatt Papier dazwischen passte. Sie tanzten Stirn an Stirn, die Lippen geöffnet. Der Reporter, Allan, hatte seine Hände an Knox' Hüften, während sein Kapitän seine Arme auf den Schultern des etwas größeren Jungen abgelegt hatte.

Überrascht blinzelte Jean.

Er hatte nicht vermutet, dass Knox einem anderen Jungen so nahe war, denn das zwischen den Beiden eine eindeutige Anziehung bestand, das sah selbst er. Sie schienen perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt zu sein, miteinander im Einklang und Wohlwollen. Es war ein wenig wie die selbstverständliche Leidenschaft, die Wilds und Boyd teilten, nicht der verborgene Hürdenlauf zwischen Josten und Minyard.

Das, was in Evermore Demütigung und Strafe war, war hier gelebte Normalität und wider Willen starrte Jean fasziniert auf die beiden Jungen. Auch das schien hier so einfach zu sein, so selbstverständlich. Ohne Gewalt, ohne Sadismus, sondern…normal, dass ein Mann einem anderen Mann nah war.

Er schluckte und stellte fest, dass sein Hals trocken war, obwohl er heute eigentlich genug getrunken hatte. Sein Plastikbecher war ebenfalls leer und so wandte er sich mit einem Schnauben ab.

Direkt zu den aufmerksamen Augen von Valentine, deren Gesicht ruhiges Wissen ausdrückte.

„Allan oder Jer?", fragte sie und Jean runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du?"

Sie glaubte ihm keine Silbe seiner Frage, das sagte ihm das Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel und ihre spöttisch erhobene Augenbraue.

„Du bist kein überzeugender Lügner, Nummer sieben", schnarrte sie und er grollte. Wenn er nicht so auf Gesellschaft angewiesen wäre, dann hätte er sich jetzt umgedreht und wäre gegangen. So blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als ihre Worte zu ertragen.

„Was hat das mit den Beiden zu tun?", deutete er unwirsch auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie musterte ihn für schier endlos lange Sekunden, dann lächelte sie wissend. „Viel. Alles. In deinen Augen: nichts."

Einer der Vorteile seiner Größe war, dass er mit Leichtigkeit über andere hinwegsehen und sie ignorieren konnte. Das tat er nun. Nicht, dass es ihm bei dem pinkhaarigen Sturkopf etwas brachte, egal, wie unerfreut er sie versuchte zu ignorieren, während sie ihn mit Details über den Reporter und seine On-Off-Nichtbeziehung mit Knox fütterte.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.

Die Lieder, zu denen getanzt wird, in der Reihenfolge:

Dua Lipa – Let's get physical

Camilla Cabello – Crying in the club

Sam Smith – Dancing with a stranger


	28. Chapter 28

Laila exte ihren wirklich schlechten, dafür umso stärkeren Cocktailmix, von dem sie glaubte, dass es Tequila Sunrise sein sollte, und stahl sich einen letzten, innigen Kuss von Sara. „Ich schau mal nach unserem französischen Adoptivsohn da draußen", nickte sie in Richtung der Eingangstür, aus der Jean vor nicht ganz einer Stunde verschwunden war.

Da Jeremy gerade mit Allan beschäftigt war und so schnell nicht wiederkommen würde, hatten sie Jean von ihm übernommen und warfen regelmäßig einen Blick nach draußen auf den Jungen, der es sich unter einem der alten Bäume gemütlich gemacht hatte und nun mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt im Halbdunkeln dort saß und vor sich hinstarrte.

Der Lärm war ihm zuviel geworden, was Laila gut verstehen konnte. Wie alle Collegepartys war auch diese irgendwann in Lautstärke und albernen Gesprächen explodiert. Jean selbst war, zumindest was Aktivitäten des Teams anbetraf, zurückhaltend. Er nahm daran teil, aber entspannt war er nicht, das hatte sie mittlerweile begriffen. Aus dem scheuen, oft zurückzuckenden Backliner war ein in sich gekehrter Teil ihres Teams geworden, den sie – vorsichtiger als vorher – in das integrierten, was sie ausmachte.

Laila war stolz auf die Fortschritte gewesen, die er offensichtlich ängstliche Junge gemacht hatte und sie war stolz darauf gewesen, dass sie ihm etwas von dem fehlenden Vertrauen zurückgeben konnten. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Jean bereit war, den Weg mit ihnen zu gehen.

Bis er versucht hatte, sich umzubringen.

Nein, bis er mit Andrew Minyard in die Wüste gefahren war um sich von dem Torhüter der Foxes umbringen zu lassen. Ein _**Freundschaftsdienst**_ sozusagen.

Lailas Glauben an ihre eigene Intuition war an diesem Tag schwer erschüttert worden. Mitnichten hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass Jean seinem Leben ein Ende setzen wollte. Keine Sekunde lang hatte sie es angenommen. Mitnichten hatte sie gedacht, dass ein anderer Mensch dazu fähig war, jemanden aus einem Gefallen heraus zu töten. Oder weil sie einen Handel miteinander gehabt hatten. Das war unmöglich und unglaublich in ihrer Welt gewesen. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem Jeremy sie wachgerüttelt hatte.

Nun war er hier, doch wie Sara und Jer auch hatte sie große Angst, dass er es - genauso stumm wie an dem Tag in der Wüste - irgendwann nicht mehr sein würde. Andrew Minyards spöttische Versicherung, dass er sicherlich keine Hand mehr an Jean legen würde, war da nur bedingt hilfreich.

Dass sie ihn mit ihrer Angst und ihren Bemühungen, ihm positive Eindrücke zu verschaffen, einengte, sah Laila und arbeitete aktiv dagegen. Leicht war das nicht, aber sie versuchte es. So gab sie ihm auch den Raum, den er anscheinend am heutigen Abend brauchte, bevor sie sich zwei Becher Wasser schnappte und langsam zu ihm nach draußen ging. Er musterte sie auf ihrem Weg und sah fragend auf den Becher, den sie ihm entgegenstreckte.

„Wasser?"

„Ja. Den Alkohol möchte ich dir nicht zumuten." Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie Jean noch nie etwas trinken sehen und war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Sportlerding oder ein Ravending war. Was auch immer es war, sie würde den Teufel tun, es nicht zu akzeptieren oder Jean auf eine Antwort zu drängen, die er noch nicht zu geben bereit war.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Laila und deutete auf den freien Flecken Gras neben ihm. Er nickte, während er gedankenverloren in seinen Becher starrte.

„Alles okay bei dir?"

Jean gab einen nichtssagenden Laut von sich. „Zu laut, zu eng, zu stickig, zu viele Menschen", fasste er kurz zusammen, was sie bereits vermutet hatte und Laila gab einen Laut der mitfühlenden Zustimmung von sich.

„Verständlich. War es in Evermore nicht so?"

„Dort gab es keine Partys."

Überrascht hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Das tut mir leid für dich."

Ironisch hob Jean die Augenbraue und deutete mit dem Becher in Richtung Haus. „Mir nicht."

Laila hob in Anerkennung der durchaus validen Argumentation den Ihren. „Wohl wahr."

In schweigendem Einvernehmen lauschten sie dem dröhnenden Bass, der aus dem Haus trat. Jean mit gerunzelter Stirn und anscheinend etwas, das er in Gedanken hin und herbewegte, Laila entspannt, jetzt da sie in seiner direkten Nähe war. Eine trügerische Sicherheit, wie sie wusste.

„Wie ist es, so zu sein?", fragte Jean schließlich und spielte mit dem Becher, ließ das Wasser in ihm kreisen, als wäre es kostbarer Wein und sein Glas ein Weinglas. Franzose durch und durch, mutmaßte sie liebevoll für sich.

„So?"

Entgegen ihrer vorherigen Gedanken drückte er das Plastik ein. „So wie ihr. Anders."

Laila blinzelte. „Anders?", fragte sie zweifelnd nach, nicht sicher, ob sie das richtig verstanden hatte.

„Nicht so wie normale Menschen."

Oha. _**Oh.**_ Sie schluckte und hoffte, dass Jean keiner dieser stummen, intoleranten Menschen war, die Homosexualität als etwas Unnormales ansahen. Es schien nicht so, auch wenn seine Worte ihr schon Zahnschmerzen bereiteten.

„Jean, jeder Mensch ist normal. Oder keiner, je nachdem, wie es du sehen magst. Aber es gibt keinen Unterschied zwischen den einzelnen Ausrichtungen der sexuellen Orientierung." Ruhig und besonnen musterte Laila den Jungen und wartete darauf, dass er diese Information in seinen Gedanken hin und herbewegte. Ein Gedanke kam ihr, der so offensichtlich wie bitter war. „Wurde das in Evermore anders gehalten?"

Er gab ein nichtssagendes Geräusch von sich, doch Laila hatte gelernt, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gepaart mit der Abwesenheit, die sie in den grauen Augen des Backliners erkennen konnte, zu interpretieren. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Frage nach seiner Vergangenheit in Erinnerungen gestoßen, die vermutlich nicht schön waren. Laila seufzte.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn das schlechte Gedanken aufwirft", murmelte sie und Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Normal und gewünscht war nur das, was Männer und Frauen miteinander haben. Alles andere…"

Er ließ das Ende des Satzes offen, doch sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was er damit ausdrücken wollte. West Virginia war nun kein Bundesstaat, der die Rechte der LGBTQ+-Community mit offenen Armen willkommen hieß. Dass in Evermore da ein ähnliches Klima geherrscht hatte, verwunderte sie nicht, aber es machte sie wütend. So wütend, dass sie ein paar Mal tief durchatmen musste.

„Hier ist es anders. Ich…nein, wir leben das anders. Jeder hat es verdient, gewertschätzt zu werden. Niemand hat das Recht, jemand anderen wegen seiner sexuellen Orientierung oder seiner Hautfarbe oder seines Geschlechtes oder seiner Religion oder wegen irgendwelchen anderen Gründen zu diskriminieren."

Seitdem sie in der Highschool war, wurde sie nicht müde, genau die Worte immer und immer wieder zu sagen und für sie einzustehen. Für Gleichheit und ein respektvolles Miteinander. Für Akzeptanz von allen Menschen. Seit ihrer Highschoolzeit begegnete sie immer wieder Menschen, die diese Rechte mit Füßen traten und meinten, ihre zerstörerische Meinung in die Welt hinausblasen zu können.

„Denkst du, dass Sara, Jer und ich unnormal sind?", fragte sie schließlich und Jean schüttelte beinahe augenblicklich den Kopf. Es dauerte dennoch etwas, bis er anscheinend den Mut dazu fand, dass auszusprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„Nein, das seid ihr nicht. Ihr seid nur so offen mit dem, was ihr tut. Mit euren Berührungen, euren Tänzen, euren…Intimitäten." Jeans Pause vor seinem letzten Wort sprach Bände. Sie sprach von Unsicherheit und Unwissen.

„Ist das ungewohnt für dich?", fragte sie und er nickte.

„Ist es schlimm, uns so zu sehen? Sara und mich, Jer und Allan?"

Wieder zögerte er, doch dieses Mal war es nicht ganz so lang. „Nein."

„Findest du es schön?"

Überrascht fuhren Jeans Augen hoch und der Junge zuckte beinahe körperlich zusammen.

„Schön?", wiederholte er und das Wort enthielt so viele Emotionen, dass es Laila schwerfiel, eine einzelne daraus zu extrahieren. Sie hatte das Eindruck, dass nicht alle positiv waren. „Ich weiß nicht", setzte Jean nun eindeutig unsicherer nach und Laila schwieg.

Wenn sie eines gelernt hatte, dass es stille Geduld war, die Jean Moreau aus seinem Schildkrötenpanzer aus Schweigen lockte. Bisher hatte sie immer eine ausführliche Antwort bekommen, aber dafür hatte sie warten müssen.

Es schmerzte sie zu sehen, wie sehr der ehemalige Raven mit Antworten haderte, für die er glaubte, bestraft zu werden.

Sie wartete auch jetzt und nippte an ihrem eigenen Wasser, während er seines in den Fingern drehte und den Becher schließlich auf das Gras neben sich absetzte. Er verschränkte die Hände in seinem Schoß und starrte auf die prägnanten Knöchel.

Zeichen der Gewalt, die er in Evermore erlebt hatte. So wie die Narben, die hin und wieder aufblitzten. Um seine Handgelenke. Auf seinen Unterarmen. In seinem Nacken. Auf dem Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, jemanden in eurer Art und Weise körperlich nah zu sein", presste Jean schließlich hervor und seine Worte wurden von einem schweren, französischen Akzent getragen.

„Gleichgeschlechtlich?"

Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Unbeschwert und offen."

Laila lächelte sanft. Sie glaubte, dass sie wusste, womit Jean ein Problem hatte und was sie vorsichtig angehen mussten. Und sie würde den Teufel tun, Sara davon zu erzählen, denn so sehr sie diese Frau auch liebte, so direkt würde sie das Thema Jungfräulichkeit und sexuelle Unsicherheit angehen.

Das war bei Jean der falsche Weg, wenn sie wollten, dass er eine Entscheidung traf, die _**er**_ wollte und nicht eine, von der er meinte, dass sie die richtige wäre um ihnen zu gefallen. Oder einer Strafe zu entgehen. Oder Alvarez von seiner Spur abzubringen.

„Möchtest du es ausprobieren?", fragte Laila und seine Lippen verließ ein nicht wirklich menschlicher Laut. Er war bestürzt über ihre Frage, aus seiner mühevollen Ruhe gebracht und war kurz davor, sich in sich selbst zu verschließen. Laila begriff warum und sie schnaubte.

„Nicht mit mir, nicht hier oder jetzt. Irgendwann, wenn du Lust hast. Meine Frage geht auch eher in die Richtung, ob du dann Fragen hast und ob ich sie dir beantworten soll", erläuterte sie und nach und nach kehrte Entspannung ein auf dem aufgewühlten Gesicht. Es brauchte etwas, bis er ihr antwortete.

„Ich…", Jean räusperte sich erleichtert. Er sank in sich zusammen und schien über etwas nachzudenken. „Wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Sex?", fragte Laila nach und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jemanden zärtlich zu berühren."

Wieder einmal kam Laila nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie schlimm die Zustände in Evermore wirklich gewesen sein mussten. Die Fragen, die Jean stellte, waren von einer derartigen Unschuld, dass sie unweigerlich mutmaßte, dass er wenig bis keine Erfahrungen im liebevollen Miteinander hatte. Das war fürchterlich. Jean war über zwanzig und hatte noch nie jemanden erlebt, der ihm auf eine vertraute, liebevolle Art nahe war? Sie schluckte.

„Streck mal deine Hand aus, mit der Handinnenfläche nach oben", sagte Laila, als sie ihrer Stimme wieder zutraute, fest zu klingen. Sie machte vor, was sie meinte und zögerlich folgte er ihrem Beispiel.

„Dann nimm deine andere Hand und streiche ganz zart mit den Fingerkuppen über deine Haut deiner Handinnenfläche."

Zweifelnd runzelte Jean die Stirn und sah ihr zu, wie sie ihm das vormachte. Zögernd tat er es ihr gleich und sein kritisches Sezieren des Ganzen nahm für einen Moment sogar noch zu. Als er seine Hände wieder auf seine Oberschenkel senkte, rieb er sie für einen Moment an seiner Hose, als wolle er das Gefühl loswerden, das ihm seine Nervenbahnen sicherlich gesendet hatten.

„Es kribbelt", murmelte er und beinahe hatte der kurze Satz etwas von empörtem Verrat.

„Ist es ein gutes Kribbeln?"

Jean brummte. „Fühlt sich das auf dem ganzen Körper dann so an?"

Laila schmunzelte. „Das kommt darauf an. Manche Stellen sind nicht ganz so empfindsam, manche sind viel empfindsamer. Und manche sorgen für Erregung. Man kann aber sagen, dass die Berührung von einem anderen Menschen sich immer anders anfühlt als die eigene. Spannender."

„Spannender?" Zweifelnd sah Jean zu ihr und Laila grinste, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Finde ich zumindest."

Er verfiel wieder in sein Schweigen und sie schwieg in Eintracht mit ihm.

* * *

Nervös schloss Jean die Tür auf und trat zur Seite, damit sein Kapitän an ihm vorbei in das Apartment humpeln konnte. Er wartete, bis der andere Junge sich unter Aufstöhnen die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, bis er ihm nachfolgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sein Kapitän war verletzt, gefoult durch den gegnerischen Dealer. Ein geprellter Fußknöchel und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, laut Doktor Chandler genug, um ihn für die nächste Woche auf die Bank zu verbannen. Der Herr hätte niemanden mit solch minderen Verletzungen pausieren lassen, doch hier war das anders.

Jean hatte sich während der langen, acht Stunden ihrer Rückfahrt desöfteren dabei ertappt, genau das zu verdammen, in einer Gedankenspirale, die sich um ihren viel zu knappen Sieg, Knox' in seinen Augen leichte Verletzungen und die in ihn selbst hineingeprügelten Trainingsmoralvorstellungen der Ravens drehte. Angefeuert wurde sie durch die außergewöhnliche Schweigsamkeit seines Kapitäns, der eine der Bänke ihres Busses für sich in Beschlag genommen hatte und versuchte, zu schlafen, während der Rest seines Teams die Stunden der Nacht dazu nutzten, das übrige Adrenalin abzubauen.

Jean hatte ihn keine der acht Stunden aus den Augen gelassen, gefangen zwischen Kritik an seinem Team und seinem Kapitän, die direkt unter der Oberfläche schlummerte, und Anspannung darüber, wie Knox sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde. Immer wieder hatte er sich gesagt, dass Knox nicht Riko war. Er würde ihn nicht dafür bestrafen, dass er verletzt worden war, oder? Wenn er Knox selbst glaubte, dann nicht, doch jahrelange, gewaltsame Indoktrinierung hielten sein logisches Denken davon ab, seine Erinnerungen zurück zu drängen.

Der blonde Junge warf seine Sporttasche in die Ecke und Jean zuckte bei dem dumpfen Geräusch unbewusst zusammen. Erschrocken sah er hoch, doch Knox kam nicht auf ihn zu und schlug ihn, wie es Riko mehrfach getan hatte. Nein, sein Kapitän ließ sich mit einem Aufstöhnen langsam auf das Bett sinken und vergrub seinen Kopf unter seinem angewinkelten Arm. Jean machte sich bewusst, dass es früh am Morgen war und erst jetzt spürte auch er, wie die Erschöpfung an ihm zog. Doch schlafen kam nicht in Frage, so blieb Jean am Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete seinen Kapitän.

Es dauerte, bis Knox seinen Arm senkte und sich blinzelnd aufrichtete. Er wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah entschuldigend zu ihm hoch.

„Sorry…ich musste mich nur kurz ausstrecken, mein Kopf bringt mich um. Sollen wir?"

Jean ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Sollen wir?", echote er unsicher.

„Ins Bad, deine Haare waschen."

Ein einfacher Satz, der doch so schwer an Bedeutung war, dass er Jean hilflos schlucken ließ. Er hatte Angst, dass sein Kapitän ihn verletzten würde, weil er selbst verletzt war. Doch Knox lag nichts ferner als das. Im Gegenteil. Müde, erschöpft und verletzt wie er war, dachte er nur daran, was mit seinem Backliner war, der sich nicht selbst die Haare waschen konnte. Immer noch nicht, weil er zu schwach war, sich gegen seine Erinnerungen durchzusetzen.

Jean wusste nicht genau, wie er das Gefühl in seinem Inneren benennen sollte, das in seiner Brust brannte und ihm für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er wollte lächeln, brachte aber nicht Kraft dazu auf. Im Gegensatz dazu brannten seine Augen und mit Schrecken erkannte Jean, dass er kurz davor war, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Warum, das wusste er nicht…das letzte Mal, als er wegen einer solch unbedeutenden Kleinigkeit geweint hatte, musste Jahre her sein.

„Nein", presste er hervor. Es war weniger ein Nein zu Knox' Worten, denn eher ein Nein zu den dummen Tränen, die er unverständlicherweise immer noch weinen konnte, nach all den Jahren. Die Trojans kitzelten das aus ihm heraus…mehr noch. Sein Kapitän tat das.

„Oh…entschuldige. Ich dachte, du würdest nach dem Spiel noch deine Haare waschen wollen, schließlich ist das ja schon ein paar Stunden her. Wenn du es alleine machen möchtest, dann will ich dich natürlich nicht dazu überreden."

Jean wollte nichts lieber als das. Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, so war die reine Notwendigkeit, dass Knox ihm half, in den letzten Tagen und Wochen zu etwas geworden, das Jean vorsichtig als Gewohnheit bezeichnete. In dem Wissen, dass es irgendwann aufhören musste, besser früher als später. Knox hatte diesen Allan, mit dem er intime Berührungen austauschte. Da war alles, was Jean verlangte oder erbat, eigentlich zuviel.

„Danke, dass du dich dazu bereit erklärst", sagte Jean und Knox lächelte müde.

„Ich habe es dir versprochen."

„Aber du bist verletzt."

Knox hob die Augenbraue. „Ich habe noch zwei gesunde Arme. Das reicht aus, um dir die Haare zu waschen."

„Du hast Kopfschmerzen und bist müde."

„Schlafen kann ich auch danach. Der Kopfschmerz hält sich in Grenzen."

„Nein." Dieses Mal bezog Jean es tatsächlich auf das Haarewaschen. Er verschränkte seine Arme und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nachdem du ausgeschlafen hast", sagte er bestimmt und für einen Moment fochten sie ein stummes Blickduell aus, dem sich Knox schließlich ergab. Seufzend ließ er seine Schultern zusammensacken und nickte.

Jean runzelte die Stirn. Seinen Kapitän ohne eine typische Fröhlichkeit und sein strahlendes Lächeln zu sehen, hinterließ ein bitteres Gefühl in ihm. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihm schlecht ging, das hatte Knox nicht verdient.

Ebenso kritisch musterte Jean die Tür zum Badezimmer, die leicht angelehnt war. Leise Zweifel überkamen ihn bei der Idee, die sich nun in ihm formte. Was, wenn das, was er tun wollte, unerwünscht war? Was, wenn Knox es dann immer wieder von ihm verlangte? Letzteres würde sein Kapitän nicht tun und wenn doch, so sagte Jean es sich, hatte er jedes Recht dazu, eben weil Knox nicht zögerte, ihm jeden zweiten Tag die Haare zu waschen, obwohl es nicht seine Aufgabe war.

Trotz seiner nicht gerade leisen Bedenken setzte Jean sich in Bewegung und ging ins Badezimmer. Wieder verschwendete er ein paar Sekunden, in denen er einfach in den Becher starrte, der vor ihm stand, bevor er sich mit einem ungelenken Ruck nach vorne bewegte. Er nahm Knox' bunte Zahnbürste auf und verteilte Zahnpasta auf die Borsten. Damit kam er zurück und hielt sie seinem Kapitän vorsichtig hin.

Mit großen, blauen Augen starrte Knox zu ihm hoch, dann auf die Zahnbürste, dann wieder zu ihm. Der Ansatz des vermissten Strahlens kehrte zurück und ergoss sich in all seiner Pracht über ihn. Jean drehte sich mit einem nichtssagenden Laut weg, als Knox ein überraschtes und begeistertes „Dankeschön!" hervorbrachte.

Da holte er lieber schweigend die Wasserflasche, die sein Kapitän immer neben seinem Bett brauchte und stellte sie ihm ebenfalls hin, partout den Blickkontakt mit dem anderen Jungen meidend.

* * *

„Lässt du es mich auch versuchen?"

Überrascht sah Jeremy von seiner momentanen Tätigkeit auf und begegnete dem vorsichtigen Ausdruck auf Jeans Gesicht. Langsam nahm er seine Hände zurück und lächelte sanft, wie er es immer tat, wenn er Jean so nahe war, dass er ihn mit einer Bewegung verschrecken konnte. Eben jenes Lächeln hatte Jean nachweislich nachweislich beruhigt und das gemeinsame Haarewaschen erträglicher für ihn gemacht. Dass der andere Junge seit ein paar Tagen dazu in der Lage war, sich zu entspannen, während Jeremy ihm den Schaum aus den Strähnen wusch, wertete er als Fortschritt und freute sich, dass er Jean zumindest damit helfen konnte, seine fürchterliche Vergangenheit ein Stück weit erträglicher machen zu können.

„Aber klar."

Abwartend verharrte Jeremy und ließ ihm den Raum und die Zeit, das Shampoo selbst in seinen Haaren zu verteilen.

Dass es ein Problem für Jean war, erkannte Jeremy weniger an den zitternden Händen, mehr jedoch an der angespannt zusammengepressten Kieferpartie, die die schmalen Lippen eisern verschloss, als dieser versuchte, seine Finger auf seine Kopfhaut zu bringen und es schließlich aufgab. Frustriert starrte er zur Seite, den Blick auf Jeremy meidend.

Einen Moment lang gab er Jean Zeit, sich zu fangen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das zusammenmachen?", schlug er dann vor, langsam und neutral genug. Zweifelnd huschten die grauen Augen über sein Gesicht, bevor sie wieder dahin zurückkehrten, die eigenen Hände zu durchbohren.

„Wie soll das gehen?"

„Ich lege meine Hände wieder auf deinen Kopf und du legst deine Finger auf meine. Gemeinsam waschen wir dann deine Haare."

Jean schnaubte. „Das ist kindisch und lächerlich. Ich sollte überhaupt kein Problem damit haben, mir selbst die Haare zu waschen. Geschweige denn, dass dich dafür missbrauche, dass du sie mir wäschst", grollte er und Jeremy seufzte.

„Nichts davon ist lächerlich oder kindisch, Jean. Du hast ein Problem damit und wir werden dieses Problem gemeinsam lösen. Du missbrauchst mich dafür nicht."

Jean grollte so angewidert, dass Jeremy einen minimalen Schritt zurücktrat. Er erschreckte sich immer wieder vor der Wut und dem Zorn, insbesondere, wenn beides sich ungefiltert auf ihn projizierte, obwohl er wusste, dass Jean ihm nichts tun würde, das hatte der andere Junge bereits bewiesen.

Die Erkenntnis dessen sah er nun auch in den grauen Augen des sitzenden Jungen und Jeans Schultern sackten zusammen. Nunmehr hilflos starrte er auf seine Finger.

„Diese Berührung…sie ist so intim, dass du sie für diesen Allan aufheben solltest", sagte er schließlich leise und Jeremy blinzelte irritiert.

„Für Allan? Was hat er denn damit zu tun?"

„Du bist doch mit ihm intim. Und das ist eine eben solche Berührung, die du an mich verschwendest. Wie du auch Zeit an mich verschwendest, die du mit ihm verbringen kannst."

Viel zu langsam begriff Jeremy, was Jean meinte und noch viel langsamer reagierte er darauf. Viel zu geschockt war er von Jeans Konzept, was das Recht auf Berührungen anging.

Betont langsam atmete Jeremy aus und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide. Unweit von Jean ließ er sich auf dem angenehm kühlen Badezimmerboden nieder, den er mal wieder saugen sollte, schließlich war er ja an der Reihe. Eingedenk seines verletzten Knöchels schlug er vorsichtig die Beine zum Schneidersitz unter und bettete seine Arme auf seine nackten Unterschenkel.

„Hey, Jean?", fragte er und sah auf die niedergeschlagenen Augen, versuchte sie, zu sich zu locken. Der andere Junge tat ihm den Gefallen und Jeremy lächelte.

„Ich verschwende keine Berührungen an dich, Jean. Ich mache es auch nicht gegen meinen Willen und ich habe keine Sekunde das Gefühl, dass ich dadurch gemeinsame Zeit mit Allan verpasse. Ich mache das gerne, weil ich dir etwas Gutes tun möchte und weil ich sehe, wie es dich entspannt. Und du hast weiß Gott wirklich verdient, entspannt zu sein!"

Seine Worte ergaben in diesen misstrauischen, französischen Ohren keinen Sinn, das sah Jeremy nur zu deutlich. Doch Jean kämpfte damit und mit sich und zum Schluss schloss er resignierend die Augen.

„Ich bin eine Last", murmelte er und es zerbrach Jeremy beinahe das Herz. Jean war keine Last und dass er sich so sah, sagte viel über das aus, was ihm in Evermore anscheinend wieder und wieder eingefoltert worden war. Seine Worte waren Sinnbilder für seine eigene, vermutete Nutzlosigkeit und Jeremy konnte und wollte dem nicht zustimmen.

Anstelle einer Antwort, schnippte er ihm daher leicht mit seinen Fingern gegen die rechte Kniescheibe, die ausnahmsweise frei lag, weil selbst Jean es heute nicht aushielt, eine lange Hose zu tragen und sich deswegen für eine kurze entschieden hatte, die seine nassen Haare bereits vollgetropft hatte.

Überrascht fuhr Jeans Kopf hoch und Jeremy hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. „Du bist keine Last, Jean Moreau. Du bist ein Mensch, der es verdient hat, gut zu leben. Und wenn ich dazu beitragen kann, dass du in der Lage bist, dein Leben zu leben, dann mache ich das gerne."

Oh wie groß waren immer noch die Zweifel, die er auf dem von Narben gezeichneten Gesicht erkannte.

„Wieso solltest du das tun?"

„Einfach weil."

„Niemand tut etwas einfach weil."

„Ich mag dich."

„Du magst auch Eis."

„Der Vergleich hinkt."

Jean gab auf und schnaubte, doch Jeremy erkannte den Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Lippen und eben das machte ihn unanständig glücklich.

Sein Backliner bückte sich und haschte nach der Shampooflasche. Nachdenklich drehte er sie in seinen Händen und atmete dann tief durch. Graue Augen suchten Jeremys blaue Gegenstücke und in ihnen sah der blonde Junge die gleiche Entschlossenheit, wie wenn Jean etwas auf dem Feld missfiel und er diesen Fehler ausmerzen wollte.

„Nächster Versuch?", fragte Jeremy und Jean nickte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich mir das Shampoo auf die Hände gebe und du führst sie mit seinen über deinen Kopf? Dann hast du immer noch meine dazwischen, kannst aber bestimmen, wo sie hingehen."

Jean bedachte das und nickte schließlich. Jeremy erhob sich und streckte ihm seine Hände entgegen. Jean verteilte eine kleine Menge Shampoo darauf und sanft legte er seine Finger auf die nassen Haare. Erst zögernd, dann mit einer Entschlossenheit, für die Jeremy ihn bewunderte, hob Jean seine Hände und legte sie auf seine. Es war etwas umständlich und sicherlich auch ein komischer Anblick, aber gemeinsam schafften sie es. Jean, wie er ihn führte, Jeremy, der sich führen ließ und das Shampoo nach und nach auf der Haut verteilte und es einrieb.

„Deine Haare sind schon so lang geworden, dass sie die verletzten Stellen bedecken", murmelte Jeremy, während er schlussendlich den Schaum ausspülte. Jean hatte den Kopf leicht nach hinten gekippt und konnte ihm so prüfend wie auch kritisch in die Augen sehen.

„Ist das schlimm? Muss ich sie schneiden lassen?"

„Möchtest du es denn?"

Kaum merklich schüttelte Jean den Kopf. „Nein. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand außer dir meinen Kopf anfasst."

„Und ich bin ein fürchterlicher Friseur."

Jean ließ seine Augen vielsagend über die wilde, abstehende Mähne schweifen und Jeremy schnaubte. „Kein Wort, du stilverwöhnter Franzose."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

„Ich mag den Mop."

„Und der Mop mag die Steckdose."

„_**Jean!**_"

* * *

„Was hältst du von dem Drill, Knox?", fragte ihr Coach und Jeremy ließ seinen Blick über das übende Team schweifen, das unter dem von Jean vorgeschlagenen Drill ächzte und stöhnte. Es ging darum, Präzision zu schulen und den richtigen Zeitpunkt bei Passen zu erwischen. Es handelte sich um eine Mischung aus Sprint und Checks am Rande der Legalität, deren Intensität sie schon heruntergefahren hatten. Das war der Kompromiss gewesen, den Jean eingegangen war, nachdem er am Sonntag nach dem Spiel gegen die Longhorns seinen Teil der Kritik Jeremy gegenüber geäußert hatte.

Jean hatte lange mit sich gehadert und war schlussendlich mit einem frustrierten Laut auf ihn zugetreten. Noch bevor er sich hatte wappnen können, hatte der ehemalige Raven jeden Kritikpunkt am Spiel der USC Trojans vor ihm ausgebreitet und ihn zum Schluss unsicher gemustert, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich kritisch äußerte.

Jeremy hatte ihm versprochen, es mit ihrem Coach zu besprechen und daraus war ein neuer Drill entstanden, der ihre Mannschaft gerade an den Rand der Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung brachte. Insbesondere Logan, dessen Trainingspartner Jean war und der nun einen weiteren, erfolglosen Versuch startete, dem Check des Backliners zu entkommen und derweil den Ball durch geschicktes Abprallen von der Bande wieder aufzunehmen. Krachend landete er auf dem Boden. Schlitternd entglitt ihm sein Schläger und blieb unweit von den Beiden auf dem Stadionboden liegen. Jeremy setzte sich humpelnd in Bewegung, besorgt darüber, dass Logan sich etwas getan hatte, doch der Defensive Dealer rappelte sich schneller auf, als Jeremy nach ihm rufen konnte.

Er wollte erleichtert ausatmen, als Logan Jean mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zurückstieß. „Was soll das, Arschloch?", fauchte er und setzte noch einmal nach. „Geht's noch ein bisschen brutaler? Wir sind hier nicht bei deinen heißgeliebten Ravens, mit denen du andere Spieler terrorisieren kannst!"

Jean schnaubte verächtlich und Jeremy schluckte anhand der absoluten Arroganz, die er auf dem Gesicht des Backliners sah. „Gerade du solltest anstelle rumzuweinen deine Beinarbeit, Kondition und Zielfähigkeit präzisieren. Dein Spiel ist unterirdisch und eine Belastung für die Mannschaft."

Mittlerweile zogen die Beiden mehr und mehr die Aufmerksamkeit des restlichen Teams auf sich und Jeremy wartete angespannt, ob sich die Situation weder beruhigen würde.

Tat sie nicht, denn Logan stieß Jean ein weiteres Mal nach hinten und dieses Mal parierte der ehemalige Raven mit einem derart verächtlichem Grinsen, dass es Jeremy kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Logan selbst machte das nur wütender.

„Du bist so ein Gott verdammtes Arschloch, weißt du das? Natürlich reicht es dir nicht, Spieler ins Krankenhaus zu prügeln, Wunderkind Nummer _**drei**_. Es geht ums Gewinnen und nur darum. Dass dir auf dem Spielfeld andere _**Menschen**_ gegenüberstehen, das hat dich von je her nicht interessiert, du Scheiß Wichser!"

Heiß und kalt lief es Jeremy bei diesen Vorwürfen den Rücken hinunter. Logan war letztes Jahr nach einem Spiel gegen die Ravens ins Krankenhaus gekommen und hatte dort die nächsten paar Tage mit einer mittelschweren Gehirnerschütterung verbracht. Aber das war doch nicht…

Perplex starrte er Jean an. War es Jean gewesen? Er war gegen die Bande gestoßen worden und hatte Kontakt mit dem Knie eines gegnerischen Spielers gemacht, was die Gehirnerschütterung ausgelöst hatte. Bis heute hatte er verächtlich abgewunken, wenn das Thema darauf kam.

_**Ravens. Alle gleich. Alles Hurensöhne.**_ Das wiederholte er immer und immer wieder.

Jeremy war nahe genug, um zu sehen, wie sich Jeans Finger um seinen Schläger krampften. Er war bis auf das Äußerste angespannt und Jeremy war sich nicht sicher, ob er Logan nicht gleich angreifen würde. Nicht, dass seine Worte nicht mindestens genauso schlimm waren.

„Die Schuld an deiner groben Unfähigkeit trägst nur du, Mayson. Sie macht dich zum leichten Opfer, schon immer. Ein Bauer auf dem Spielfeld, der leicht auszuradieren ist. Das ist eines starken Teams nicht würdig."

Jeremy setzte sich humpelnd in Bewegung, doch Coach Rhemann überholte ihn mit Leichtigkeit.

„Schluss! Auseinander! Sofort! Mayson, Moreau, es _**reicht**_!"

Logan brauchte etwas länger, um sich von seinem Vorhaben zu lösen, Jean zu schlagen, doch Jean senkte beinahe sofort den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, seine Haltung angespannt und offen gleichzeitig.

Damit ihr Coach ihn leichter bestrafen könnte, erkannte Jeremy mit Horror.

Jean hatte seit seiner Ankunft Angst vor Coach Rhemann und das lag nur zum geringen Teil an seiner großen, breitschultrigen Erscheinung. Es lag an seinem Status als Trainer und als in Jeans Augen unangefochtener Besitzer dieses Teams. Jean ordnete sich ihm immer unter, stetig unsicher und auf der Hut in seiner Gegenwart.

Da schlug die Lautstärke ihres wütenden Trainers natürlich in genau die gleiche Kerbe.

Ebenso wie dessen Grollen. „Moreau, Mayson, Knox, ihr kommt mit in mein Büro." Er drehte sich zum Rest des Teams.

„Für den Rest des Teams gibt es keinen Grund, weiter herumzustehen und zu starren. Die Show ist vorbei, Leute! Noch fünf Abläufe, dann werden Runden gelaufen, bis das Training vorbei ist."

Jeremy versuchte, einen Blick in Logans und Jeans Augen zu erhaschen. Logan erwiderte seine Musterung wütend, wenn nicht sogar hasserfüllt, Jean ging an ihm vorbei, ohne auch nur wirklich Notiz von ihm zu nehmen und folgte Rhemann mit angespannten Schultern und zu Biden gesenktem Blick.

Jeremy humpelte ihnen langsam und mit sorgenvollem Ausdruck hinterher.

Jean hatte Angst.

Er war zu weit gegangen, das sah er jetzt klar und deutlich. Dummerweise erst jetzt, nachdem ihr Trainer sie mit Gewalt auseinandergezogen hatte, seine erboste Stimme eine Landkarte aus sicher kommender Gewalt.

Seine eigene Kritik an Mayson war berechtigt, der Defensive Dealer war nachlässig und einer der Schwachpunkte der Mannschaft. Er war ehrlich gewesen in diesem Punkt und hatte dabei vergessen, dass die Ehrlichkeit, die von ihm erwünscht war, immer Grenzen hatte. _**Immer**_. Grenzen, die er nicht kannte und die ihm nun aufgezeigt werden würden.

Jean war kalt vor Angst, trotz der hohen, heißen Temperaturen, die Los Angeles seit Tagen schon im Griff hielten. Er fröstelte und auf seinen Armen konnte er eine Gänsehaut erkennen, die nichts mit derjenigen zu tun hatte, die er nach Knox' Hilfe beim Haarewaschen auf seinen Armen gesehen hatte.

Ohne den Abstand zu ändern folgte Jean Mayson und seinem Trainer in dessen Büro und machte sich darauf gefasst, für seine Unverschämtheit bestraft zu werden. Unschlüssig blieb er im Eingang stehen, nicht sicher, ob es gewünscht war, dass er sich setzte.

„Setz dich, Moreau, das ist keine Stehparty", schnarrte ihr Coach und Jean suchte mit seinen gen Boden gerichteten Augen nach einem freien Platz. Er ließ einen Stuhl zwischen sich und Mayson frei, der nun durch Knox belegt wurde, nachdem der Kapitän hinter ihnen den Raum betrat und die Tür schloss.

Jean schluckte. Er kannte das. Der Herr hatte auch immer die Tür geschlossen, kurz bevor er ihn bestraft hatte. Das würde jetzt genauso sein und mit drei weiteren Personen im Raum war er sicherlich nicht in der Lage, sich richtig zu wehren.

Wenn er jemals den Mut dazu haben würde, sich überhaupt zur Wehr zu setzen.

Jean ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er merkte, in welche Spirale seine Gedanken abglitten und wie sehr das helle Büro von Coach Rhemann zu dem dunklen Gegenstück des Herrn wurde, als sich die Erinnerungen übereinander schoben. Er wusste, dass Knox ihm nichts tun würde. Er wusste, dass sein Kapitän ihn nicht bisher angelogen hatte und nun plötzlich zu einem Monster wurde. Er _**wusste**_ das.

Mayson und Coach Rhemann hingegen kannte er nicht. Er mied ihren Trainer, wo es nur ging und den anderen Jungen kannte er nur als Valentines Freund. Sie beide hatten ihn im Keller gefunden und so Knox auf seine Spur gebracht. Er hatte ihnen zu verdanken, dass er schlussendlich den Mut gefunden hatte, in seinem Bett zu schlafen.

Doch das hatte er sicherlich mit seinem Verhalten von gerade wieder wett gemacht, so war die Frage durchaus valide, wie die Beiden ihn bestrafen würden. Denn dass Mayson nichts Anderes fordern würde, wusste Jean. Da war er sich zu hundert Prozent sicher.

„Also?", verlangte ihr Trainer nach einer Erklärung und Jean presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er würde nicht noch mehr sagen, was ihn ins Verderben führen würde. Vielleicht würde Mayson auch gnädiger gestimmt sein, wenn er nichts sagte und ihm seine Version ließ.

„Moreau hat Gefallen daran gefunden, mich am Rand der Legalität zu checken und damit erneut Verletzungen zu riskieren", erläuterte Mayson den Ursprung dessen und Jean konnte ihm da nur beipflichten. „Seine Kritik ist weit davon entfernt, konstruktiv zu sein. Das hat mit Fortschritt nichts mehr zu tun, sondern ist reine Raven-Arroganz."

Coach Rhemann schnaufte und durch das Knirschen des Schreibtischstuhls hörte Jean, dass ihr Trainer sich ihm zuwandte.

„Moreau? Deine Version der Dinge?"

Wenn er die Stimmfärbung analysierte, dann kam Jean zu dem Schluss, dass da immer noch Wut mitschwang, aber auch Beherrschung. Noch würde Rhemann also nicht zu Gewalt greifen.

Jean räusperte sich trocken. „Mayson hat Recht", sagte er der Einfachheit halber. Zustimmung würde vielleicht weniger Bestrafung bedeuten. Hoffentlich.

„Das ist keine Version", brummte Rhemann und Jean zuckte hilflos zusammen. „Also, was ist da passiert?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, sah er aus seinem eingeschränkten Blickwinkel, wie Knox sich ihm zuwandte.

„Jean, es ist okay. Du kannst ehrlich sein."

Nein, konnte er nicht. Das führte nur zu Problemen. Das führte ihn in das Büro seines Trainers.

„Wir haben geübt. Ich habe ihn gecheckt, er ist gefallen. Ich habe Kritik an ihm geübt und mich im Ton vergriffen", zählte Jean auf, was passiert war und verharrte. Er würde auch sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, aber noch nicht jetzt. Er musste dem Coach erst die Gelegenheit geben, zuzuschlagen oder ihn anderweitig zu strafen.

Wenn Rhemann so tickte wie der Herr. Das Problem war, Jean wusste es nicht.

Mayson schnaubte verächtlich. „Du hast mich zu Boden gestoßen Moreau. Fehlt nur noch, dass du mich gegen die Bande gecheckt und beim Abprallen dein Knie in meine Schläfe gebohrt hättest."

Irritiert runzelte Jean die Stirn. „Das habe ich nicht getan", erwiderte er leise, probeweise, ob sein Widerspruch auch überhaupt erlaubt war. Ihr Coach sagte nichts, als ging er davon aus, dass es ihm gestattet war, etwas zu sagen.

„Heute nicht, nein." Der Hass, der in Maysons Worten mitschwang, überraschte Jean nicht. Hass hatte er über die vergangenen Jahre zur Genüge kennengelernt, schließlich war er dazu da gewesen, gehasst zu werden. Was ihn irritierte, waren die Worte des Jungen, die implizierten, dass er es vorher getan hatte.

Nur konnte sich Jean nicht daran erinnern. War es während ihrer Spiele gegeneinander gewesen? Oder beim Training?

Mayson war schon wütend auf ihn gewesen, als er hier angekommen war. Also musste es vorher gewesen sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann", gestand er schließlich ein und wagte einen Blick zur Seite, auf Maysons perplexes Gesicht.

„Du weißt nicht, wann?", echote dieser ungläubig und Jean nickte leicht. „Du Arschloch!"

„Mayson, Ton!", grollte Rhemann und Jean zuckte zusammen. Er verschränkte die Finger ineinander, bis sie schmerzten und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte er zum Boden und Mayson zischte.

„Dann lass mich deinem ach so bruchstückhaften Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Letztes Jahr hattet ihr mich auf dem Kieker bei unserem ersten Spiel gegen euch. Ich stand euren preisgekrönten Strikern im Weg, also hat mich dein ach so verehrenswerter Kapitän gegen die Bande gecheckt und du hast mir dein Knie in die Schläfe getrieben. Natürlich außerhalb der Sichtweite des Schiedsrichters. Du hast mich ins Krankenhaus gecheckt, Arschloch, und das mit Absicht. Raventaktik. Und die willst du jetzt auch hier einführen? Kannst du vergessen, du wirst mich nicht anrühren."

Jean hörte genauestens zu, auch wenn sein Kopf sich bereits bei den ersten Vorwürfen zu drehen begann. Er glaubte Mayson, dass es so passiert war, schließlich war das ein Vorgehen, das Riko ihm wieder und wieder eingeprügelt hatte um unliebsame Spieler loszuwerden. Er konnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern, die Taktik letztes Jahr angewendet zu haben. Er erinnerte sich noch nicht einmal an das Spiel gegen die Trojans.

Jean grub seine Nägel in die Handinnenflächen. Konnte er diese Schwäche zugeben? Sollte er es?

„Jean?", fragte Knox sanft und seine Augen fuhren hoch. Hilfesuchend maßen sie das besorgte Gesicht seines Kapitäns, bevor sie sich auf Mayson richteten. Er öffnete die Lippen und ließ die Worte herausströmen, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte. Er wollte nicht auch gar nicht aufhalten, stellte er fest.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran. Ich weiß, dass es eine Taktik war, die Riko und ich", er würgte bei der Nennung seines ehemaligen Kapitäns mit sich selbst in einem Satz. „…öfter angewandt haben, wenn ein Spieler unliebsam geworden war. Er hat es von mir verlangt. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran und ich erinnere mich auch nicht mehr daran, ob du es warst."

Woran er sich erinnerte, waren die Schmerzen, mit denen er zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Riko hatte ihn in dem Hotelzimmer, in dem sie die Nacht vor dem Spiel verbracht hatten, geschlagen und die Haut seiner Fußsohlen mit einem Feuerzeug verbrannt. Er hatte ihn aufgeschnitten, damit er nicht vergaß, wem er gehörte und dass ihm selbst in einem Hotel niemand helfen würde.

Jean war derart neben sich gewesen, dass er nur anhand des Aufdrucks auf der Seifenpackung gewusst hatte, wo sie waren und gegen wen sie spielen würden. Alles Weitere war in einer Kakophonie aus Schmerzen untergegangen.

„Und dadurch soll ich mich _**besser**_ fühlen?"

Jean schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

„Was _**dann**_?"

Hilflos schloss er die Augen. Nichts und dann. Er wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Bislang war es ihm egal gewesen, wen er verletzt hatte, weil eine Verweigerung von Rikos Befehlen bedeutet hätte, dass ihm noch größerer Schmerz zugefügt werden würde. Es war wichtig gewesen, dass er eine Strafe vermied oder minderte.

Jean schluckte. Er hatte gelernt, auf diese brutale Art und Weise Exy zu spielen und ein Teil in ihm hatte in hasserfüllten Momenten jeden einzelnen Spieler, der auf dem Feld stand, dafür bestrafen wollen, dass sie diesen Sport ausübten. Er hatte sie alle zerfleischen wollen für die Freude, die sie empfanden, wo er doch nur litt und wo er gezwungen war, diesen Sport auszuüben. Er hatte jeden und alles gehasst und ja, es hatte ihm Befriedigung verschafft, andere leiden zu sehen in unbeherrschten Momenten, blind und tollwütig wie ein Tier.

Doch nichts davon erlaubte Jean sich hier in Los Angeles, auch wenn das durch die Abwesenheit von Zwängen und die Abwesenheit eines Plans, wie es in der Zukunft für ihn weitergehen sollte, fürchterlich erschwert wurde. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er sich verhalten sollte und in welche Richtung er gehen sollte. Er hatte Orientierungspunkte, ja. Knox war einer. Die Anweisungen seines Trainers waren welche. Die Freundlichkeiten seines Teams waren kleine Laternen am Wegesrand. Und dennoch…

Die Weite, die vor ihm lag, war erstickend und damit kamen die Gefühle, die ihn überfallartig überschwemmten. Positive wie negative.

Unpassende, wie jetzt gerade.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er hilflos ein und sah hoch, wagte den Blick in Rhemanns Gesicht, auf dem keine Wut stand. Überrascht blinzelte er. Da war Bedauern. Da war Schmerz, den er nicht entziffern konnte.

„Möchtest du Mayson etwas von deiner Zeit in Evermore erzählen?", fragte der Hüne von einem Mann und Jean schluckte. Natürlich wusste Rhemann durch den Trainer der Foxes und vermutlich auch durch Knox, was ihm widerfahren war. „Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, wenn du ihm erzählst, warum du dich nicht mehr daran erinnerst."

Es brauchte all seinen Mut, doch Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht", erwiderte er beinahe unhörbar und presste seine Schenkel zusammen. Er konnte wirklich nicht. Er wollte nicht erzählen, was Riko ihm angetan hatte. Wirklich nicht. Oder von seinen dunklen Emotionen. Er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen.

„Das ist okay."

Sein Kopf schnellte so abrupt in die Höhe, dass seine Halswirbelsäule knackte. Zunächst glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben. Seine Weigerung war okay? Sein Trainer akzeptierte die Weigerung, ohne ihm Anderes zu befehlen? Das war ein Konzept, das für Jean so ungeheuerlich wie unwahrscheinlich war.

„Okay?", echote er und Rhemann nickte.

„Okay. Allerdings steht da etwas zwischen dir und Mayson im Raum, das ihr aus der Welt schaffen solltet."

Jean brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was gemeint war. Er sah Mayson in die wütenden Augen. „Ich werde deine Nähe meiden, wenn du das wünschst", sagte er vorsichtig und Mayson schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf. Ablehnend verschränkte der Defensive Dealer die Arme.

„Ich will, dass du einsiehst, dass deine Mitspieler verletzende Ravenmethoden hier fehl am Platz sind. Ich will, dass du aufhörst, mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich dein _**Feind**_."

Jean zögerte. „Die Drills machen euch besser."

„Aber nicht, wenn wir einander Gewalt antun."

„So wie bei der letzten Übung, meinst du?", vermittelte Knox und Mayson nickte. Jean versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, welcher Aspekt gemeint war und glaubte, die Lösung gefunden zu haben.

„Okay", imitierte er Coach Rhemann und Mayson starrte ihn an, anscheinend noch auf etwas wartend.

Das Krankenhaus, flüsterte es in Jean. Der illegale Check.

Das, was in Evermore erwünscht war, war hier anscheinend etwas, für das man sich auch noch nach Monaten entschuldigte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Jean den Satz, der ihm Übelkeit verursachte. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung." Da war er, der Zweiklang an Unterordnung, der ihm wieder und wieder eingeprügelt worden war. Er musste sich dafür entschuldigen, versagt zu haben. Er musste sich dafür entschuldigen, nicht gut genug zu sein. Oder ein Mensch sein zu wollen. Er musste sich dafür entschuldigen, leben zu wollen. Oder auch, wie hier, dass er jemanden verletzt hatte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen."

Jean schauderte. Niemals hatten Riko oder der Herr diesen Satz gesagt. Nie war eine seiner Entschuldigungen gut genug gewesen, um akzeptiert zu werden. Doch Mayson, so abweisend seine Worte auch klangen, akzeptierte das, was er zu sagen hatte.

Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Jean am Liebsten geflohen wäre.

Er starrte wieder auf seine Hände und wartete auf das Urteil ihres Coaches.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr in Zukunft über solche Dinge offen und ehrlich sprecht. Mayson, Moreau, ich möchte, dass die Mannschaft ein vertrauensvolles Verhältnis zueinander hat. Wenn ihr einen Mediator braucht, dann wendet euch an Knox oder mich, aber lasst es nicht wieder eskalieren. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Coach", sagten sein Kapitän und Mayson und Jean nickte schweigend. Rhemann brummte und lehnte sich in seinem abgewetzten Ledersessel zurück.

„Gut, dann raus mit euch. Zieht euch um, geht ein Bier trinken, macht irgendetwas. Aber das Training ist für euch heute vorbei."

Während die anderen beiden Jungen Laute der Freude von sich gaben, kam es Jean wie eine Bestrafung vor. Eine Bestrafung für sein Versagen, ein Mensch zu sein.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	29. Chapter 29

Jean thematisierte Mayson bei Brian.

Es war das erste Gespräch über seine Gefühle, dass er mit dem Mittvierziger führte. In den vergangenen Sitzungen hatte er mit dem Universitätspsychologen über Nichtigkeiten gesprochen. Wie sein Tag war, wie die Kurse für ihn liefen, wie er sich hier an der USC eingefunden hatte, wie er die Stadt fand, ob die Spieler seiner Mannschaft für ihn okay waren… alles, was ungefährlich war und ihm leicht von den Lippen ging. Über mehr wollte er in dem aufgeräumten Büro mit den gemütlichen, abgegriffenen Stoffsesseln nicht sprechen und Brian ließ ihn bislang.

Knox hatte ihn darum gebeten, zu Brian zu gehen und mit ihm über die Dinge, die ihn belasteten, zu reden, aber Jean konnte und wollte das, was in ihm schwelte, nicht mit einem Menschen teilen, den er nicht kannte und von der er nicht wusste, was er mit den Informationen machen würde.

Natürlich, wie Knox auch hatte Brian ihm versichert, dass alles vertraulich behandelt werden und dass er den Inhalt ihrer Gespräche an niemanden weitergeben würde, doch das hatte der Arzt, der ihn einmal im Jahr in Evermore untersucht hatte, auch gesagt. Nur um dann alles, was Jean ihm erzählt hatte, an den Herrn weiter zu geben. Die Strafe darauf war fürchterlich gewesen und Jean hatte nach zwei Jahren begriffen, dass er den Mund zu halten hatte, wenn er gefragt wurde, wie es ihm ging und woher er die Verletzungen hatte.

Das Wissen, dass er hier nicht bestraft werden würde, festigte sich von Tag zu Tag, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass Brian alles, was er mit ihm besprechen würde, nicht an Coach Rhemann oder Doktor Chandler weitergeben würde. Oder an Knox.

Und das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Niemand durfte erfahren, was ihm passiert war. Nicht über das jetzt schon bekannte Maß hinaus. Niemand durfte erfahren, wie sehr er schwamm in dem großen Ozean namens Leben ohne ein Ufer in Sicht. Vor allen Dingen Letzteres nicht, denn ansonsten würden sich Knox, Laila und Alvarez wieder derart Sorgen machen, dass seine Freiheit verlor, die er gerade vor ihren Versuchen, ihn zum Leben zu bewegen, besaß.

Unsicher rutschte Jean auf dem Sessel hin und her und sah aus dem Fenster, direkt hinaus auf eine der Palmen, die auf der Wiese davor standen. Zwischen ihnen war ein Springbrunnen und das Plätschern des Wassers drang selbst durch das geschlossene Fenster zu ihm.

Trotz der sengenden Hitze war es hier schön kühl, denn Brian hatte eine Klimaanlage in seinem Raum, für die Jean sehr dankbar war. Trotzdem lagen seine Hände angespannt auf seinem Schoß und er wog ab, was er wie sagen sollte.

„Ich habe jemanden verletzt", begann er mit dem Offensichtlichen. Das wusste auch schon der Coach. Wenn Brian durch sein Vorpreschen überrascht war, so zeigte er es nicht, sondern hielt aufmerksam seinen Blick. Der Drei-Tage-Bart erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an den Coach der Foxes, auch wenn Brians ganze Statur anders war. Schmaler, größer, weniger geprägt von dem Leid, das ihn umgab. Wie immer strahlte er eine ruhige Präsenz aus, die ihre Sitzungen nicht ganz so unerträglich machten.

„Wie ist das geschehen?", fragte Brian in seiner ruhigen Stimmfärbung, die Jean wieder und wieder aus seiner Deckung hervorlocken wollte. Nie machte er ihm Vorwürfe, nie kritisierte er ihn. Alleine das machte Jean schon misstrauisch.

„Es war während eines Spiels."

„Also war es unabsichtlich."

Jean schüttelte den Kopf und fragend hob Brian seine Augenbrauen. Er gab Jean Zeit, sich die Worte zu überlegen, die der Wahrheit am Nächsten kamen, aber nicht zuviel verraten würden. Langsam und stockend gab er das wieder, was Mayson ihm erzählt hatte und selbst, als er zugab, dass er das Knie auf Weisung seines Kapitäns in Richtung Schläfe gezogen hatte, verurteilte ihn der Psychologe nicht.

„Wolltest du es tun?"

Diese Frage hatte er sich seit zwei Tagen immer und immer wieder gestellt und war zu einem vorsichtigen Ergebnis gekommen. Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Befehlen gehorcht."

„Was wäre passiert, wenn du es nicht getan hättest?"

„Dann hätte es eine Strafe gegeben."

Brian fragte nicht weiter und Jean war froh darum. Er hätte auch keine weiteren Antworten darauf geben können.

„Wie fühlst du dich nach der Konfrontation mit Logan?"

Jean brauchte etwas, um darauf eine Antwort zu finden. Er traute seinen Gefühlen nicht, weil er sie nicht klar benennen konnte.

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt. Das fühlt sich schlimm an", nahm er das, was er beziffern konnte und Brian legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Möchtest du das näher erläutern?"

Eigentlich wollte Jean es nicht, doch seit zwei Tagen ließ ihn der eiskalte Griff von Evermore nicht mehr los und bestimmte sowohl die freien Minuten seines Tages als auch die Träume seiner Nacht. Es war, als hätte diese Entschuldigung etwas losgetreten, das er bisher unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte und das jetzt ohne Fesseln in ihm tobte.

Etwas, das an dem Wesen riss, das er vorsichtig aus den Ruinen seiner Persönlichkeit aufbaute, und ihn fahrig und nervös machte. Phantomschmerzen und Phantomworte machten ihm das Atmen schwer und er wusste nicht, wie er ihnen entkommen konnte.

Also musste er ehrlich sein, oder?

„In Evermore war das erforderlich, dabei war es egal, ob es vor oder nach einer Strafe war. Es war ein Zeichen von Respekt und Unterordnung."

„Also war es nicht freiwillig?"

Jean nickte.

„Fühlst du den Druck auch jetzt?"

„Ich fühle das, was damit verbunden war."

„Kannst du das beschreiben?"

Jean zögerte sehr lange, bevor er den Mut fand zu antworten und hoffte, dass dem Coach bereits bewusst war, was Knox auf seinem Körper gesehen hatte. „Der Herr hat meistens mit seinem Stock zugeschlagen. Riko hat das genommen, was da war. Eine Entschuldigung durfte nicht zu früh erfolgen, denn das galt als respektlos und als aufsässig. Aber auch nicht zu spät. Und seitdem ich mich vor zwei Tagen bei Mayson entschuldigt habe, kommen die Erinnerungen daran immer wieder. Ich habe Schwierigkeiten zu schlafen, ich bin tagsüber unaufmerksam."

Aufmerksam hörte Brian ihm zu und Jean sah, wie der Psychologe seine Schlüsse daraus zog. Die Frage, welche es waren, stellte sich Jean nicht, dafür waren die Untersuchungen der Ärztin und die sonstigen Informationen zu eindeutig.

„Deine Entschuldigung bei Logan, war sie freiwillig?"

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf seine Finger. „Es wurde von mir erwartet."

„Also hat man dich gezwungen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das nicht. Aber es war sozial adäquat. Das macht man doch so…also normaler Mensch, oder?" Fragend sah er hoch und bemerkte, dass die letzte Frage zuviel gewesen war. Das Interesse auf Brians Gesicht war etwas gewichen, dass Jean am Ehesten mit Professionalität übersetzte. Er hatte seinen Schweigekodex gebrochen. Jean schluckte.

„Ich meinte…", begann er, wusste aber nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Wusste auch nicht, was er eigentlich meinte.

„Was hättest du in dieser Situation denn lieber getan?", fragte Brian und überrascht zuckte Jean.

„Die Worte nicht gesagt", gab er dann zu und begriff, als er sie ausgesprochen hatte, wie nachhaltig schmerzhaft es tatsächlich gewesen war, das wiederholen zu müssen, was ihm in Evermore aufgezwungen worden war.

„Du hast das Recht, für dich selbst zu entscheiden, was du sagst", erwiderte Brian ruhig.

„Aber ich habe ihn verletzt. Er war im Krankenhaus wegen Riko und mir."

„Was hättest du ihm gesagt, wenn ihr beiden alleine gewesen wärt?"

Die Antwort darauf war einfacher, also kam sie auch schneller. „Dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird und dass ich es nicht getan habe, weil ich es wollte. Aber das wäre ihm nicht genug gewesen."

„Hat er das gesagt?"

„Nein. Aber er ist ein Mensch. Er erwartet das."

„Du bist auch ein Mensch, du hast auch Gefühle, die du und er berücksichtigen sollten."

Jean schnaubte verächtlich ob der Naivität, die Brians Worte ausmachte. „Für neun Jahre waren meine Gefühle egal", erwiderte er unachtsam und wieder sah er, wie der Psychologe sich gedankliche Notizen machte. Jean begriff, was für einen großen Fehler er begangen hatte und schluckte. Abrupt erhob er sich.

„Ich…" mehr bekam er nicht heraus, ehe er sich zur Tür wandte und sich zwei Schritte von dem anderen Mann entfernt hatte.

„Nur weil dir für neun Jahre diese Gefühle vorenthalten wurden, hast du trotzdem ein Anrecht darauf, dass sie für den Rest deines Lebens fester Bestandteil deines Seins sind und dass sie positiv sein dürfen."

Wie einfach es doch war, ihn zum Stehenbleiben zu bringen. „Möchtest du eine Empfehlung, was Logan betrifft?", fragte Brian weiter.

Wollte Jean das? Anscheinend schon, da er jetzt steif nickte.

„Du könntest noch einmal mit ihm sprechen. Schildere ihm, was du denkst und was du fühlst. Wenn du etwas über seine Gefühle wissen möchtest, dann frag ihn, was er dabei gefühlt hat und was ihn so wütend macht."

Jean fuhr herum. Ungläubig starrte er auf Brian hinunter und hob die Hände. „Das kann ich nicht. Gefühle sind Schwäche und werden von Gegnern dazu benutzt, sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Sie werden dazu missbraucht, zu verletzen, zu verhöhnen…zu…"

Abrupt verstummte Jean. Was tat er hier? Er vergaß sich und seine Verpflichtungen wegen einer Nichtigkeit. Wegen dummer Gefühle. Hilflos ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er sollte gehen. Jetzt. _**Sofort.**_ Und er sollte nie wiederkommen. Doch warum konnte er sich dann nicht bewegen? Das voreilige Versprechen an Knox konnte es nicht sein. Seine Gesprächigkeit auch nicht. Was _**dann**_?

„Ist das die Erfahrung, die du gemacht hast?", fragte Brian ruhig und Jean hätte ihm am Liebsten diese Ruhe aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.

„Würde ich es sonst sagen?", knurrte er und der Mann in seinem Rücken brummte zustimmend.

„Möchtest du-", begann Brian und Jean fuhr herum.

„Nein! Nein, ich möchte nicht! Und ich möchte eigentlich gar nicht mit dir sprechen und würde es auch nicht, wenn Knox…" Wieder verstummte er abrupt, seine Hand vor den Mund gepresst. Was fiel ihm ein, jetzt auch noch seinen Kapitän mit hinein zu ziehen?

Er sah zum ersten Mal, dass Brian auch in der Lage war, seine Stirn zu runzeln. „Was hat Jeremy getan?", fragte er streng nach und Jean schluckte. Ruckartig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Er hat nichts getan. Ich…habe ihm versprochen, dass ich hierhin komme. Damit er keine Angst mehr hat."

„Wovor sollte er Angst haben?"

Jean grollte. Impulsiv drangen Worte an die Oberfläche seiner Selbstbeherrschung, die seine rationale Seite niemals zugelassen hätte. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht zurückhalten, wollte Brian mit ihnen verletzen und von ihm wegscheuchen. „Ich wollte mich umzubringen, okay? Ich habe mich anders entschieden, aber Knox ist der Meinung, dass mir _**das**_ hier etwas bringt. Tut es aber nicht, weil ich nicht reden _**will**_. Ich mache es, damit er beruhigt ist, weil ich seine Verzweiflung nicht ertragen kann. Ist das besser jetzt?"

Wütend schnaubte er und atmete tief durch. Das erste Mal, seitdem er sich bei Mayson entschuldigt hatte und es tat gut. Wie ein Befreiungsschlag kam es ihm vor, dem Psychologen im Rahmen seiner Grenzen gesagt zu haben, was er wollte. Nicht, was er für andere tat. Was er tatsächlich dachte. Dass er versucht hatte, Selbstmord zu begehen, war nun kein Geheimnis. Selbst wenn Brian es an ihren Coach weitergeben würde, so wusste dieser das sicherlich längst.

Natürlich würde Brian gleich Fragen stellen und ihn über seine Motive ausquetschen. Ihm sagen, dass das Leben doch lebenswert wäre. Den ganzen Sermon eben, den er schon kannte. Doch es kam nichts. Der Psychologe atmete nur betont ruhig aus und erhob sich. Langsam ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich dagegen, die Arme links und rechts locker auf der Tischplatte abgestützt.

„Ist es für dich besser?", fragte er und Jean hielt inne.

„Warum interessiert dich das?"

„Weil ich da bin um zuzuhören."

„Wozu, wenn ich nichts zu erzählen habe?"

„Das stimmt nicht."

Irritiert runzelte Jean die Stirn.

„Du hast mir viel erzählt. Über deinen Sport, deine Mannschaft, die Universität hier, deine Fächer. Nur um ein paar Dinge zu benennen."

„Belangloses Zeug."

„Aber gehaltvoll genug, dass du es erwähnenswert fandest."

Jean schwieg und verschränkte unwohl die Arme. Der andere Mann reagierte nicht so, wie er es sich gedacht hatte und das machte ihn unsicher. Da kamen keine inquisitorischen Fragen. Da kam keine Sorge, keine Bestürzung, nichts, sondern nur Ruhe und eine Themenwahl, die damit nichts zu tun hatte. Er hatte den Psychologen mit seinen Worten nicht vertrieben, im Gegenteil.

Lange wurde er schweigend gemustert, bis sich Brian räusperte.

„Aus Jeremys Standpunkt heraus kann ich verstehen, dass er sich Sorgen macht, schließlich seid ihr befreundet."

„Er ist mein Kapitän", korrigierte Jean ihn wenig erfreut über diese intime Bezeichnung. Brian erkannte das mit einem Nicken an.

„Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich kein Freund davon, dass meine Patienten unfreiwillig zu mir kommen. Wenn du nicht hier sein möchtest, dann werde ich dich nicht dazu zwingen. Es geht darum, was du willst und womit du dich wohlfühlst."

_**Wohlfühlen. **_

Jean ließ sich den Begriff auf der gedanklichen Zunge zergehen. Fühlte er sich wohl? So ganz genau wusste er es nicht. Die Mannschaft behandelte ihn wie einer der Ihren. Er wurde nicht geschlagen, nicht gefoltert, niemand nutzte seine Hilflosigkeit dazu aus, sich ihm aufzuzwingen. Er tat Dinge, an denen er Gefallen fand. Er machte Dinge zum ersten Mal. Und zum Zweiten. Zum Dritten. Er war draußen, in der Sonne und hatte sogar nicht so starken Sonnenbrand wie im Anfang. Eigentlich nur noch, wenn er vergaß, Sonnencreme aufzutragen und Knox oder jemand aus seinem Team nicht da war, um ihn daran zu erinnern. Er entdeckte eine Welt abseits von Exy und seiner Mannschaft.

Wie fühlte er sich damit?

Oftmals überfordert. Ohne Land in Sicht. Ängstlich, dass es nur temporär war und Evermore ihn wieder zurückholen würde. Aber auch…zufrieden. Ruhig. Gelassen. Teilweise amüsiert. Beschenkt, wenn er an Eva dachte.

„Knox wird unglücklich, wenn ich nichtmehr hierher komme", schloss er das Thema schließlich für sich und Brian hob die Augenbraue. Das Verständnis, was er in den braunen Augen erkannte, schmerzte Jean ebenso sehr, wie es ihn irritierte.

„Und was willst _**du**_?"

„Dass er mich nicht mit seinen großen, traurigen Augen ansieht." Jean grollte und Brian lächelte tatsächlich.

„Hast du einen Plan um das zu verhindern?"

Ja, wenn er das wüsste. Wenn er nicht mehr hierherkam, würde Knox das als Anlass sehen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Aus den Sorgen würde schlussendlich eben jene Verzweiflung aus der Wüste werden, die sich so tief in Jean hineingeschnitten hatte, dass er glaubte, mit ihrem Anblick Ewigkeiten leben zu müssen.

„Darf ich dir einen Vorschlag machen?", fragte Brian und Jean nickte zögerlich. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns trotzdem jede Woche treffen und wir einfach über dies und das plaudern? Über Dinge, die okay für dich sind. Oder wir reden gar nicht. Du könntest dir etwas zum Lernen mitbringen und dir die Zeit so vertreiben."

War das der Kompromiss, den er eingehen musste? Einmal die Woche eine Stunde im Gegenzug zu Knox' Seelenfrieden für den Rest der Zeit? Jean seufzte innerlich. Über Nichtigkeiten sprechen? Das war immer noch ein Konzept, dem er mit einem Stirnrunzeln begegnete, aber rein pragmatisch war die Kosten-Nutzen-Rechnung auf Seiten von Brians Vorschlag.

„Okay."

Brian lächelte. „Ich freu mich auf dich. Nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit."

Unwirsch verzog Jean seine Lippen und presste einen weniger erfreuten Laut hervor. Ohne sich zu verabschieden drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro des Psychologen. Vor der Zeit, aber mit einer akzeptablen Verkürzung, dass es nicht wie eine Flucht aussah.

Im Schatten der Bäume entdeckte er den in Rede stehenden Jungen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm gegen einen der Stämme gelehnt saß. Er chattete gerade mit jemandem, den Jean bei näherem Hinsehen als Day identifizierte und innerlich grollend blieb er stehen. Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein, ob Knox unglücklich war. Eigentlich. Uneigentlich…ja, das stand auf einem vollkommen anderen Blatt.

* * *

Alles, was Jeremy bisher versucht hatte, um Jean aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken, nachdem sie in Rhemanns Büro gewesen waren, war fehlgeschlagen. Der andere Junge war nicht unfreundlich, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war _**höflich**_ und zurückhaltend bis zur Frustration. Jean hatte sich erneut in sich zurückgezogen und Jeremy so die Möglichkeit entzogen, dem Backliner Mimik oder Gestik zu entlocken und dadurch zumindest einen minimalen Einblick in dessen Gedankenwelt zu erhaschen.

Dass es Jean in der Situation nicht gut gegangen war, war nur zu deutlich gewesen. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Vor Rhemann? Sicherlich. Vor Logan und ihm? Jeremy vermutete es, auch wenn Jean seine Frage danach mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln beantwortet hatte.

So blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als darauf zu lauern, dass er erneut Zugang fand und hoffte, dass es Ajeet schaffte, als er just in diesem Moment eine samstagnachmittägliche Poolrunde im Haus seiner Familie über ihren Gruppenchat vorschlug.

„Hast du Lust darauf?", fragte Jeremy und Jean sah fragend von seinen Büchern auf. Natürlich hatte er sein Handy noch nicht gecheckt. Mittlerweile lag es offen auf Jeans Bett, aber selten wagte der andere Junge es, es in Jeremys direkter Gegenwart aufzunehmen.

Auch einer von Rikos Verdiensten, für die Jeremy den verstorbenen Ravenskapitän wirklich hasste.

„Ajeet hat uns zum Pool bei seinen Eltern eingeladen", erläuterte er und sah, wie Jean sich versteifte. Vielleicht war es doch nicht das Richtige, mutmaßte Jeremy und seufzte innerlich resigniert.

„Nicht gut?", schob er entsprechend unsicher hinterher und Jean schluckte. Der andere Junge haderte mit sich und kämpfte um die Worte, die auf seinen Lippen lagen, das sah Jeremy.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er schließlich und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Das Meer ist eine Sache, aber ein Swimmingpool…"

Jeremys Augen weiteten sich, als er Jeans verklingenden Worten lauschte. Wieder einmal umfasste ihn kaltes Grauen bei dem Gedanken daran, was dem anderen Jungen alles vorenthalten worden war und unter welchen Umständen er nach Amerika gekommen war. Dass er Poolbillard nicht kannte, war nicht erstaunlich und doch ließ es Jeremy trocken schlucken. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

„Das hat nichts mit Wasser zu tun", erläuterte er, als er seine Stimme wiederfand und suchte auf seinem Handy ein Video. Mit einem Lächeln hielt er es Jean hin.

„Schau, das ist ein Spiel, bei dem es darum geht, eine bestimmte Anzahl an Kugeln in eine bestimmte Reihenfolge an Löchern zu stoßen, mit einem sogenannten Queue, also grob gesagt, einem Holzstock. Hier geht es um Präzision und Taktik, aber auch um Ruhe und Perfektion."

Jean blinzelte nicht, während er auf den Bildschirm starrte. Erst nach Ende des Videos richtete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Jeremy.

„Ich habe dieses Spiel noch nie gespielt."

Jeremy strahlte und winkte ab. „Dann bringe ich es dir bei. Gar kein Ding. Ich kann das ziemlich gut."

„Aber ich halte euch damit nur auf."

Jeremy starrte auf den anderen Jungen hinunter. „Jean?"

Fragend hob der Backliner seine Augenbrauen.

„Du hältst niemanden auf. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du da bist. Plus, im Anschluss gibt es leckeres, original indisches Essen! Hast du schonmal Indisch gegessen?"

„Nein."

„Siehst du, dann wird es gleich ein Tag voller doppelter, erster Male!"

Ganz überzeugt war Jean nicht, aber Jeremy sah Interesse in den grauen Augen. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass dieses Interesse schlussendlich zu einem Ja führen würde und das ließ ihn hoffen.

* * *

Verstohlen sah sich Jean in dem Haus um, das sie vor ein paar Minuten betreten hatten. Schon beim Hereinkommen war er schier erschlagen worden von der Vielfalt an Gerüchen, die seine Nase überwältigt hatten. Keinen davon konnte er identifizieren und so war er kaum in der Lage, den lauten und chaotischen Gesprächen seines Teams zu folgen. Überall gab es etwas Neues zu entdecken, das auf das Leben der Bewohner dieses Hauses hindeutete. Er sah Schreine in einem Zimmer, die jedes Kreuz, das seine Mutter damals in ihrem Haus aufgehängt hatte, wie ein billiger Religionsabklatsch aussehen ließen. Dazwischen hingen haufenweise Bilder von Menschen, die anscheinend Ajeets Familie waren und alle so breit lächelten, als wäre gerade die Sonne nur für sie aufgegangen.

Überhaupt sprach alles hier so sehr von Lebensfreude und familiärer Intimität, dass es ihn schmerzte. Sein eigener Verlust wurde ihm dadurch umso mehr bewusst und ließ ihn schlucken.

„Jean?" In der Kakophonie der Trojans, die sich zum Pool eingefunden hatten, hatte Jean vergessen, dass ihm auch Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde. Mühevoll riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken los und sah hoch zu Ajeet, der ihn mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln musterte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Schweigend nickte er und deutete dann auf die Wand voller Fotos. „Es ist alles so viel", erläuterte er, als würde das seine Abwesenheit erklären. „So viele Fotos."

Ajeet seufzte tief. „Meine Familie liebt es, Fotos zu machen und jeden einzelnen Moment festzuhalten. Es gibt ganze Schrankregale voller Alben mit Kinderbildern, die dir alle gezeigt werden, wenn du meine Mutter auch nur darauf ansprichst."

Jean konnte sich erinnern, dass sein Vater auch Bilder von ihm gemacht hatte. Er bezweifelte aber, dass diese noch existierten. Vermutlich waren sie weggeworfen worden, als sie ihn nach Amerika verkauft hatten. Die Trauer, die Jean bei dem Gedanken daran erfüllte, schmerzte ihn mehr als dass er es gedacht hatte und mit Gewalt riss er sich aus den dunklen Erinnerungen los, die damit einhergingen.

Aufmerksam musterte Ajeet ihn und Jean bemühte sich, all das, was vermutlich auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand, hinter die sorgsam neutrale Fassade zu schieben.

„Sollen wir auch?", fragte Ajeet und Jean nickte schweigend. Langsam folgte er dem Hünen von einem Torhüter durch das Haus in das erste Obergeschoss, in das die Anderen schon verschwunden waren.

Ajeet drehte sich im Gehen halb zu ihm um. „Sag mal, hast du keine Angst vor den blonden Zwillingen?", fragte er Jean blinzelte irritiert. Blonde Zwillinge?

„Den Minyards."

Überrascht schnaubte er. Wie kam Ajeet denn ausgerechnet jetzt darauf? Und vor allen Dingen, warum?

„Nicht mehr", erwiderte er. „Warum?"

„Wie hast du das geschafft? Ich meine…Andrew ist super gruselig."

Dem hätte Jean vor Monaten noch beigepflichtet. Das war nun anders. Andrews Präsenz hatte ein Versprechen von Verbindlichkeit an sich, das es Jean einfacher machte, Jostens Vorliebe für den blonden Jungen zu verstehen, auch wenn er weit davon entfernt war, sie nachvollziehen zu können.

Jean überlegte, ob es Sinn machte, Ajeet zu sagen, was er von Andrew hielt, doch er sah davon ab. Andrew nutzte sein Auftreten auch als Schutzschild, damit ihm Menschen, die er nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte, nicht zu nahekamen und in Ruhe ließen. Wenn er nun damit hausieren ging, dass unter all der Gewaltbereitschaft jemand lauerte, der sich mit Leib und Seele dem Schutz seiner Familie und seines engsten Kreises verschrieben hatte, würde das vermutlich eher stören als etwas Gutes hervorbringen.

„Ja, das ist er. Aber bevor ich nach Los Angeles gekommen bin, war ein für ein paar Wochen dort. Da gewöhnt man sich an die Angst."

„Ist er denn wirklich so brutal?"

Jean seufzte innerlich. War Andrew das? Brutal? Manchmal schon, sowohl mit Worten als auch mit dem, was er tat. Aber nie…ungerechtfertigt. Er war kein Sadist so wie Riko einer gewesen war. Auch wenn Jean auf das, was Andrew ihm versucht hatte, mit der Spritze anzutun, immer noch nicht gut zu sprechen war, so konnte er nachvollziehen, welcher Gedankengang dahinter gestanden hatte.

„Er ist pragmatisch", erwiderte Jean ausweichend und Ajeet brummte.

„Wie war es denn mit ihnen?", fragte er dann und Jean war sich nicht sicher, warum der andere Junge das alles wissen wollte. Eine Stimme, die verdächtig wie Knox klang, sagte ihm, dass es hier zählte, was er erlebt hatte. Hier interessierten sich die Menschen für ihn und Neugier gehörte anscheinend auch dazu. Jean sah keinen Grund, sie nicht zu befriedigen.

„Chaotisch. Verrückt. Völlig anders als hier. Sie sind wie ein Hyänenrudel. Solange sie keinen haben, der sie bedroht, lassen sie ihren zweifelhaften Humor aneinander aus und tragen ihre Kämpfe unter sich aus. Aber sobald jemand von außen kommt, sind sie eine Einheit. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen, mögen sie sich doch alle."

Beeindruckt blinzelte Ajeet. „Wow. Das ist krass. Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Sag mal, Jean…"

Unweigerlich zuckte er zusammen. In seiner kurzen Zeit hier in Los Angeles hatte er gelernt, dass das nie, niemals, eine gute Einleitung für den nachfolgenden Satz war. Da würde immer etwas kommen, das ihn herausfordern würde. Vorsichtig hielt er inne und maß Ajeet aufmerksam.

„Das mit Logan", begann er und Jean verzog anscheinend so deutlich sein Gesicht, dass es als Schmerz gewertet wurde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ajeet besorgt und tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, was Jean mit größerer Sorge, als ihm lieb war, zur Kenntnis nahm. Abwehrend hob er die Hand und nickte.

„Was ist damit?", fragte er und Ajeet seufzte.

„Hast du das getan, was er dir vorwirft?"

Jean nickte schlicht.

„Warum?"

„Weil mein Kapitän mir das befohlen hat und ich nicht bestraft werden wollte", erwiderte er ehrlich und Ajeet brauchte einen Moment, um den Worten einen Sinn zu geben.

„War Riko gemein zu dir?" Kurz deutete er auf seine Haare, die Jean heute wieder unter seiner Beanie verborgen hatte. War Riko gemein gewesen… was für eine Formulierung.

„Er war sadistisch und brutal", bestätigte Jean neutral und sah, wie Ajeet mühevoll schluckte. Er sah zur Wand und deutete dann auf eines der Fotos.

„Mein Opa war das auch zu meiner Oma, deswegen ist sie hierher gekommen. Er hat sie geschlagen und ihr andere Dinge angetan, die ihr wehgetan haben." Ajeet hielt inne und Jean wartete geduldig, dass er fortführte, was er sagen wollte. „Du… hast genauso wie sie reagiert, als ich dich das erste Mal umarmt habe."

Reichlich sprachlos starrte Jean dem Hünen in das abgewandte Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte und beschloss, dass Stillhalten ein guter Anfang sein würde. Warum er so derart hilflos war in diesem Moment, wusste er auch nicht, aber er fand keinen Weg, eine gute Reaktion darauf zu zeigen. Glücklicherweise lächelte Ajeet und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist es denn zwischen dir und Logan geklärt?"

Die Frage war einfacher zu beantworten. „Ich glaube schon. Allerdings würde ich verstehen, wenn er nicht will, dass ich in seine Nähe komme."

„So ist er sicherlich nicht!"

Jean wich den braunen Augen aus, die ihn mit soviel Vertrauen und Zuneigung ansahen, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

„Ich habe es verdient, Ajeet. Ich habe ihm wehgetan", erwiderte er mit einer Finalität, die den anderen Jungen davon abhielt, weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Wenn etwas sein sollte, ich bin da."

Jean blinzelte, nicht sicher, womit er das verdient hatte. Er nickte jedoch, wenn auch nur, um der Diskussion zu entgehen. Es fühlte sich nicht schlimm an, aber diese offene, selbstverständliche Darstellung von Freundschaft machte ihn unsicher.

„Danke", erwiderte er und das Wort wurde mit jedem Mal weniger schlimm.

* * *

„Cap, hör auf mit deinem halbhorizontalen Poledance und sieh zu, dass du die Kugeln in die entsprechenden Löcher bekommst!", grollte Alvarez und Jeremy wackelte aufreizend mit seinem Hintern, den er herausgestreckt hatte, als er sich über den Pooltisch gebeugt hatte. Belohnt wurde seine Provokation mit einem harten Schlag auf eben jenen, der ihn erschrocken fiepen ließ. Abrupt richtete er sich auf und funkelte seinen Vizekapitän wütend an.

„Das gibt Extrarunden, Alvarez!", fauchte er und sie verschränkte lachend die Arme.

„Beschwer dich ruhig… du willst ja nur davon ablenken, dass unser Poolbaby hier dich abzieht und das nichts mit Anfängerglück zu tun hat!"

Jeremy grollte erneut, wusste aber, dass sie nur zu Recht damit hatte. Jean hatte nicht nur Gefallen an dem Spiel gefunden, nachdem ihm ausführlich die Regeln erklärt worden waren, nein, er war auch noch _**gut**_ darin. So gut, dass er beinahe aus dem Stegreif eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz für Jeremy war und das war hochgradig besorgniserregend.

Er warf einen Blick auf den Jungen, der am anderen Ende des Tisches stand und ihn mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue maß. Jean war überaus konzentriert bei der Sache und wenn Jeremy sich nicht fürchterlich täuschte, was er nicht glaubte, dann hatte Jean sogar Spaß daran, die Wege der Kugeln so zu berechnen, dass sie exakt dorthin gelangten, wo er sie hinhaben wollte.

Wie auch beim Lernen nahm Jeans Mimik dabei etwas konzentriert Raubtierhaftes an, das Jeremy schlucken ließ, insbesondere, wenn Jean mit eben jenem Ausdruck _**seine**_ Handlungen analysierte.

„Ich mach ja schon!", grimmte er und versenkte seine Kugeln in die dafür vorgesehenen Löcher. Triumphierend grölte er und streckte Alvarez die Zunge heraus nur um dann mit dem nackten Zeigefinger auf einen angezogen Jean zu deuten.

„Das musst du mir erst einmal nachmachen!"

Jean sagte nichts darauf, aber seine Augen verrieten, dass er die Herausforderung angenommen hatte. Konzentriert beugte er sich seinerseits hinunter und gewährte Jeremy damit einen Einblick auf seine Schlüsselbeinknochen. Selbst dort befanden sich Narben von Rikos Gewaltexzessen und Jeremy schluckte unwillkürlich.

Dass dies nur bedingt wegen Riko geschah, wurde ihm bewusst, als sein Verstand ihm meldete, dass Jean sich hier, genauso wie auf dem Spielfeld, wie ein Raubtier bewegte, das seine Beute im Visier hatte. Und da, wo Exy brutal, strategisch und schnell war, war Pool voller strategischer Raffinesse. Da war es überhaupt nicht hilfreich, dass Jeans Körper in ruhiger Präzision sich in einer perfekten Linie über den Tisch beugte um den Queue anzusetzen. Dass die Kugeln ihre Ziele fanden, war beinahe schon eine Selbstverständlichkeit und Jeremy seufzte innerlich.

„Gib's zu, du hast das schonmal gespielt!", beschwerte er sich zum dutzendsten Mal an diesem Tag und beinahe schon genauso oft bekam er einen nichtssagenden Laut als Antwort, der alles bedeuten konnte.

„Vielleicht bist du einfach schlecht", murmelte Ellie und Jeremy streckte ihr den Mittelfinger entgegen.

Dass Jeremy schlussendlich gewann, war an Knappheit nicht zu überbieten. So wie Jean auf den Tisch starrte, überlegte er sich auch schon eine Strategie, wie er es besser machen konnte. _**Noch**_ besser und Jeremy freute sich schon auf die Revanche.

Nun gab es aber erst einmal Essen und darauf freute er sich um ein Vielfaches mehr. Das Essen von Ajeets Mama und Oma war grandios und schmeckte so gut, dass sich Jeremy regelmäßig überfraß. Also eigentlich immer überfraß und sich dann noch eine Tupperdose voller Leckereien einpacken ließ.

Voller Elan sprang er die Treppen herunter, während der Rest seines Teams langsamer folgte und sich brav an den gedeckten Tisch setzte. Vor Kopf saß Ajeets Oma und seine Mutter, der Rest der hungrigen Baggage an den Seiten. Gemeinsam machten sie sich über das wundervoll angerichtete, aufgetischte Essen her und die Gespräche explodierten in einer Lautstärke, die Jeremy schon beinahe in den Ohren schmerzte. Jean musste das noch viel stärker wahrnehmen, so wie er in sich gekehrt neben ihm saß und von den Schalen, die ihm gereicht wurden, probierte. Angestrengt starrte er auf den Tisch und Jeremy beugte sich langsam zu ihm herüber.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und Jean sah kurz hoch. Schweigend nickte er und Jeremys Blick fing sich an den geröteten Wangen und Ohrläppchen, an den leicht geöffneten Lippen, deren warmer, schnell gehender Atem über Jeremys Wange strich.

„Es ist scharf", erläuterte Jean schließlich rau und räusperte sich, griff zu dem Wasser, das vor ihm stand. Instinktiv legte Jeremy seine Hand auf Jeans um ihn aufzuhalten. Er lächelte und beugte sich zu der Kanne, die unweit von ihnen neben Fahima stand.

„Kein Wasser, Jean. Milch."

Der Junge blinzelte und starrte auf ihre Hände hinunter. „Milch?", echote er irritiert und Jeremy nickte.

„Gegen die Schärfe."

„Oh."

„Probier's."

Jeremy löste seine Finger von Jeans Hand und schenkte ihm ein gutes Glas davon ein. Jean trank es in drei gierigen Zügen leer. Fragend hob Jeremy die Augenbraue und Jean nickte.

„Besser."

Er grinste. „Sehr gut. Hast du schon einmal scharf gegessen?"

Jean schüttelte den Kopf und Jeremy schalt sich innerlich. Sportlernahrung war alles andere als scharf und natürlich hatte Jean in Evermore nichts dergleichen bekommen. Seine Geschmacksknospen waren also noch nicht einmal im Ansatz das gewöhnt, was Amanpreet und Nilay kochten. Jeremy seufzte mitfühlend. „Verdammt, das tut mir leid. Soll ich dir die einzelnen Schärfegrade des Essens erklären?"

Jean nickte knapp und Jeremy deutete auf die einzelnen Schälchen und deren Schärfegrade, hob das hervor, was für Einsteiger geeignet war, sehr zur Freude und zum Amüsement von Ajeets Familie. Jean hörte dem Ganzen still zu und nickte schließlich.

Nach einem weiteren Glas Milch nahm er sich noch etwas, dieses Mal weitaus vorsichtiger und wählerischer als beim ersten Mal. Ihm schmeckte es, das sah Jeremy und insgeheim freute er sich diebisch, dass er die Freude über diesen Tag auch jetzt noch auf Jeans Gesicht sehen konnte.

* * *

„Was bedeutet der Begriff „sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen", Ajeet?", fragte Jean, während er mit Ajeet, Ellie, Knox und Ajeets Mutter Nilay in der Küche stand und das Geschirr trocknete. Sie hatten bis jetzt konzentriert gearbeitet und Jean hatte gedacht, dass dies der richtige Moment wäre, diese Frage zu stellen, von der Alvarez ihm gesagt hatte, dass Ajeet sie am Besten beantworten könnte.

Mit der bewegungslosen Stille und der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit, die er damit auslöste, hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Insbesondere von Ajeet nicht. Wie versteinert stand dieser mit einer halbtrockenen Schüssel unweit von ihm und starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

„Was?", krächzte der große Junge und Jean runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich kenne den Begriff nicht und Sara meinte, dass du wüsstest, was damit gemeint ist", erläuterte Jean und sah irritiert, wie sich Panik auf dem Gesicht des Jungen ausbreitete und seine Augen ängstlich zu seiner Mutter huschten.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Wirklich", krächzte er und Jean hörte die Lüge aus jeder Pore tropfen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte er deswegen noch einmal nach.

Ajeets Mutter drehte sich mit einem strengen Räuspern um, das Jean unwillkürlich an seine Mutter erinnerte. „Ajeet Anand, hast du etwa Sex?", fragte sie in aller Offenheit und Jean blinzelte irritiert. Es schien, als wäre die Luft in diesem Raum um ein paar Grade gefallen, trotzdem wurde sein Torhüter mit einem Schlag rot im Gesicht. Jeans Nackenhaare standen zu Berge, weil er instinktiv spürte, dass etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Er wurde vorsichtig und fixierte sich auf die augenscheinliche Gefahr vor sich, die er in der freundlichen Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren erkannte. Er verstand auch nicht, warum sie nach Geschlechtsverkehr fragte und was das mit dem Zimmer zu tun hatte.

Jean räusperte sich. „Wenn meine Frage unangebracht war, dann ziehe ich sie zurück. Ich…" Er verstummte und es war sein Kapitän, der ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Oberarm zum Schweigen brachte. Viel zu verständnisvoll sah er ihn an, wenn man Jean fragte, denn das Mitleid, was er unweigerlich auch dort fand, ließ all seine Alarmglocken schrillen.

Ajeet lachte nervös und Jean erkannte das Lachen wieder. Er hatte über Andrews Worte in der gleichen Art gelacht. „Alles gut. Alvarez war das, ja?" Seine Augen huschten zu seiner Mutter, die ihnen mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen zusah.

Es war schließlich aber Ellie, die mit ihrer typischen Ruhe antwortete. „„Sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen" bedeutet nichts Anderes als mit jemandem das Bett zu teilen auf eine sehr intime Art und Weise."

Die Worte klangen selbst in Jeans Ohren formell und verwundert nahm er zur Kenntnis, wie Ajeets Augen entschuldigend auf seiner Mutter ruhten. Wieso musste er sich für Ellies Erklärung entschuldigen? War es in irgendeiner Art unanständig oder anrüchig?

Unwirsch verzog Jean die Lippen und sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Kapitän. Es war Mrs. Anand, die jedoch antwortete und in deren Ton Strenge mit Nachsicht konkurrierte, die Jean unweigerlich an Doktor Chandler erinnerte.

„Diese Familie legt sehr viel Wert auf Tradition", sagte sie. „Zu unserer Tradition gehört es, dass man sich vor der Eheschließung kein Zimmer sucht, sondern sich erst nach der Zeremonie körperlich nahekommt und das Bett teilt."

Jean blinzelte. Das gab es?

„Aber wieso meinte Alvarez dann, Ajeet könnte…"

„Weil sie mich ärgern wollte", jaulte Ajeet und auch das war nur zum Teil wahr. Irritiert runzelte Jean die Stirn. Warum er vor seiner Mutter log, war ihm ein Rätsel, aber er neigte zustimmend den Kopf.

„Ich lasse sie definitiv Extrarunden laufen", sagte Knox und Jean war hin und hergerissen zwischen einer Verneinung oder Zustimmung aus ganzem Herzen, denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Vizekapitän versucht hatte, Ajeet und ihn in Bedrängnis zu bringen.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	30. Chapter 30

Wer auch immer es sich ausgedacht hatte, unter den locker sitzenden Sportshorts auch noch schwarze, enge, oberschenkellange Leggins anzuziehen und das als gut zu befinden, hatte nicht an Jeremys Seelenheil gedacht. An sein armes, schwules Seelenheil, das diese attraktiven, muskulösen, männlichen Männerschenkel, die in trainierten Hintern mündeten, jedes Mal sah, wenn er sich Videos von Exyspielern in ihren Trikots ansah.

Das war Jeremys ganz persönlicher Kink und einer, der ihm das Leben nicht leichter machte, zumindest, wenn es darum ging, sich die Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaften anzusehen und ihr Können einzuschätzen. Wenigstens sortierte sein anderer Kink – Jungs, die größer waren als er – zum Glück mehr als die Hälfte aus. Momentan war er wieder einmal bei Kevin, dessen Spielstil ihn immer noch beeindruckte. Wenn er sich denn mal darauf konzentrieren konnte und nicht nur auf dessen Beine starren würde.

Wie gut, dass Jeremy mittlerweile die Wahrheit über die Ravens wusste. Früher hatte er sich die Spieler der besten Mannschaft ihrer Liga wieder und wieder angesehen und ihr Können bewundert. Nun aber wusste er, was der Preis dafür war und ihm war übel, sobald er die schwarzen Trikos auch nur sah. Viel zu wütend war er über das, was sie Jean angetan hatten.

Sein Blick schweifte zu Andrew und er beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er in einem seiner selten motivierten Momente jeden einzelnen Ball einkassierte. Er ließ nichts durch, eine Mauer im Tor der Foxes, die der Horror eines jeden Strikers war. Und immer noch sah er gelangweilt aus, als wäre diese Leistung gar nichts.

Jeremy blinzelte erstaunt. Immer noch hatte er den Ausdruck auf dem engelsgleichen Gesicht vor Augen, als dieser ihn bedroht hatte. Ruhig, gelassen, gelangweilt. Alles, was seine Worte nicht gewesen waren, die Jeremy deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatten, dass er Jean nicht wehzutun hatte.

Als wenn er das jemals in Betracht gezogen hätte!

Immer noch war Jeremy versucht, sich von Jean Andrews Nummer geben zu lassen um das richtig zu stellen, weil er das so nicht stehen lassen konnte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht noch weitere Drohungen nach sich ziehen würde.

Kritisch die Stirn runzelnd sah Jeremy auf und lugte ins Schlafzimmer, wo Jean auf dem Bett saß und in dem neuen Wälzer las, der sich seit kurzem in seinem Besitz befand.

Nachdem sie bei Ajeet gewesen waren, hatte Jean gefragt, ob er sich ein Buch kaufen durfte und Jeremy war ob der Wortwahl so gewaltig zusammengezuckt, dass Jean sich tatsächlich entschuldigt hatte, die Frage so gestellt zu haben. Jeremy hatte das abgewiegelt, aber der schale Beigeschmack bei dem Gedanken an Evermore war geblieben. Denn nichts Anderes war diese Frage gewesen, als ein Überbleibsel seiner Zeit dort und dem Verbot, seinen Geist mit Dingen zu füttern, die ihn über den Tellerrand schauen ließen.

So hatte Jeremy Jean ohne viel Widerspruch in den familiärsten Buchladen der Stadt verfrachtet und Jean in aller Ruhe gesagt, dass er das Recht hatte, jedes Buch der Welt zu kaufen, wenn er es wollte. Ein Nicken war sein Lohn gewesen und Jean hatte tatsächlich mit einer großen Tüte den Laden verlassen.

Dass Jeremy bis jetzt vor Neugier starb, weil er immer nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Klappentext des aktuellen Buches werfen konnte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Den Rest der Bücher hatte Jean sorgsam verräumt. Ordentlich, wie er alles Andere auch verräumt hatte, vermutlich aus Angst davor, dass jemand sah, wie er Dinge besaß.

Jeremy ließ ihn kommentarlos und war umso glücklicher, dass Eva ihn trotzdem missbilligend anstarrte, wann immer er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand in sein Bett legte und Jeans Bereich ansah.

Nun trat er in den Türrahmen und klopfte gegen das Holz, um Jean vorzuwarnen. Blinzelnd tauchte dieser aus seinen Seiten auf und steckte einen Finger in das Buch, klappte es mit fragendem Blick zu.

„Sag mal, du kennst Andrew ja besser als ich", begann er und Jean hob zweifelnd die Augenbraue.

„Ich bin nicht Josten."

„Aber du warst ja vorher bei ihnen und hast sicherlich auch das eine oder andere Mal mit Andrew zu tun gehabt, oder?"

„Er hat mich heimgesucht, ja."

„Er kümmert sich doch auch um dich, auch wenn er..." Jeremy stockte und Jeans Ausdruck wurde milder, als er sah, was Jeremy nicht veräußerte. Welche Angst er nicht aussprach.

„Auch das, ja."

„Ist sein Beschützerinstinkt immer so ausgeprägt?"

„Wie was?"

Jeremy schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, inwieweit er sich oder Jean in Schwierigkeiten brachte, wenn er sagte, was vorgefallen war. Aber für nichts Anderes hatte er seine Spielstudien unterbrochen, also sollte er jetzt auch den Mut haben, darüber zu sprechen, oder?

Als er zu Jean sah, bemerkte er die wachsende Unruhe in dem bis gerade eben noch entspannten Jungen und schluckte.

„Er hat mir gedroht, falls ich dir wehtun sollte. Was ich natürlich nicht tun werde, deswegen ist das eigentlich umsonst, aber er hat mich tatsächlich bedroht und das war gruselig, weil Andrew gruselig ist, aber in dem Moment war es viel gruseliger, weil er den Eindruck gemacht hat, als würde er mich umbringen, wenn ich dir auch nur ein Haar krümme, was ich selbstverständlich nicht tun werde!", brabbelte er und aus Unruhe wurde Unverständnis.

„Er hat dich bedroht", fasste Jean die Quintessenz des Ganzen zusammen und Jeremy nickte. „Wegen mir?" Wieder bejahte er es und lächelte.

Schließlich grollte Jean und rollte mit den Augen. „Er ist manchmal ein Idiot. Ignorier ihn."

„Aber das kann ich nicht!", begehrte Jeremy auf, ganz zur Irritation seines Backliners.

„Weshalb?"

„Weil ich es richtig stellen möchte! Ich würde dir niemals wehtun! Ich verstehe nicht, warum er das von mir denkt."

Jean seufzte. „Wenn dir das so wichtig ist, dann schreib ihm eine Nachricht. Aber erwarte keine Antwort. Nicht einmal sein Team bekommt welche, wenn er keinen Bock hat."

Jeremy lächelte verlegen und kam zum Kernpunkt seines Anliegens. „Dazu bräuchte ich seine Nummer."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln griff Jean zu seinem Handy. Mittlerweile geübt in der Benutzung seines Telefons schickte er ihm den Kontakt. „Bitteschön."

Grinsend salutierte Jeremy, als es an der Tür klopfte. Wobei klopfen etwas untertrieben war. Man konnte meinen, dass jemand versuchte, mit wohldosierter Gewalt die Tür einzuschlagen. Zugegeben, sie war nicht dick, aber dennoch stabil genug, dass sie unter normalen Umständen nicht brechen sollte.

„Ich mach auf", sagte er zu Jean, der ihn fragend ansah und dann nickte, sich wieder seinem Buch widmend.

„Ich komme ja schon!", brüllte Jeremy, als das Klopfen ein weiteres Mal drohte, die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben und riss in Erwartung seines Teams die Tür auf.

„Kein Grund hier…", begann er, kam aber nicht weiter, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte um der Frau in die unerfreuten, abweisenden Augen zu schauen, die vor ihm stand. Ihre Haut um so vieles dunkler als es die von ihrem Coach war und damit auf ihre eigene Art und Weise wunderschön obsidianhaft. Ihre hüftlangen Haare in geflochtenen Zöpfen, die zu einem Halbzopf hochgebunden waren, so wie er seine auch immer trug. Ihr linkes Ohr zierte ein langer, dünner Silberohrring, der wie eine Koralle anmutete und mit den weiteren Ohrlöchern einen eleganten Bogen nach oben machte. Ihr Gesicht war ein Musterbeispiel an Symmetrie, wie Jeans auch durch hohe Wangenknochen wenig rund und sympathisch, sondern kantig und aristokratisch. Jeremy verfing sich in ihren dunklen Augen, die auf ihn niederstarrten, wie man auf ein lästiges Insekt niederstarrte.

Theodora Muldani stand vor ihm, die Nummer 14 an ihrem zarten Goldkettchen zu deutlich sichtbar.

Sein Gehirn brauchte etwas, bis es dem Gedankengang folgen konnte und den Namen der Nationalmannschaftsspielerin nochmals in Gedanken aussprach. _**Theodora Muldani**_. Eine von zwei Frauen in der Nationalmannschaft. Auf dem Spielfeld ein Tier, eine Walze, ein unüberbrückbares Hindernis für jeden Striker, der es wagte, ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Der Teufel in Person mit Schenkeln, die einen Menschen zwischen ihnen zerquetschen konnten – zumindest wenn man Kevin fragte. Ex-Raven, die ihre ehemalige Nummer stolz um den Hals trug und die nicht müde wurde zu erwähnen, dass die einzig wahre Mannschaft mit dem einzig wahren Training die Ravens waren.

Vielleicht war es das, was Jeremy seine Angst vor ihr nahm und diese durch Wut ersetzte. Sie war in Evermore gewesen, als Jean auch da war, jung und Rikos Angriffen hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie war dagewesen, als der lebende Beweis für abartigen Menschenhandel dort gequält worden war. Niemand konnte ihm sagen, dass sie nichts mitbekommen oder dass Kevin ihr nichts erzählt hatte.

Jeremy war selbst überrascht von der Abneigung, die mühelos die Anerkennung für ihre sportlichen Leistungen überwog, wo er sich doch bei Kevin immer noch bemühte, ihrer beider Freundschaft zu sehen und nicht zu verlieren.

„Ja bitte?", fragte er dementsprechend kühl und sie hob die Augenbraue.

„Ich will Jean sehen."

Die Art, wie sie es formulierte, stieß Jeremy mehr als sauer auf. Sie hatte _**kein**_ Recht, hier einfach so herein zu platzen und ihren wie auch immer gearteten Anspruch auf Jean zu erheben, der viel war, aber nicht gerechtfertigt. Viel zu sehr erinnerte er Jeremy an das Vorgehen der Ravens vom Bankett. Alleine deswegen schon war Jeremy versucht, nein zu sagen und ihr einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Doch dann wäre er nicht besser als Riko. Alleinig Jean traf die Entscheidung, wen er sehen wollte und wen nicht.

„Wenn er dich sehen möchte. Ich frage ihn", erwiderte er kühl und schloss die Tür wieder. Nach dem Debakel beim Bankett hatte Jeremy keine Lust auf erneute Gewalt seitens Evermore und so ging er auf Nummer sicher. Er kam zum Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sein Mitbewohner sich wieder in sein Buch vertieft hatte und räusperte sich.

„Theodora Muldani steht vor der Tür und möchte mit dir sprechen", sagte er und Jean sah mit gerunzelter Stirn hoch. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Jeremy gerade gesagt hatte, dann weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht.

„Theodora?", fragte Jean nach und Jeremy nickte.

„Wenn du sie nicht sehen möchtest, kann ich sie wieder wegschicken. Du musst sie nicht treffen, wenn du das nicht magst. Die Ravens oder ihre ehemaligen Spieler haben kein Recht darauf, dich zu terrorisieren."

Jeremy war sich bewusst, dass er wie der schlimmste Türsteher oder Bodyguard klang, doch er konnte nicht anders. Jean hatte es nicht verdient, weiterhin belästigt zu werden.

Eben jener maß ihn überrascht und schließlich atmete er langsam aus.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen."

„Wirklich, Jean. Du musst das nicht."

Zweifelnd sah der Backliner hoch. Er zögerte und Jeremy sah, wie sich Anspannung die Nackenpartie hochfraß. Die Hände, die das Buch hielten, umfassten es enger. „Möchtest du das nicht?", fragte Jean zögerlich und Jeremy schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als er begriff, in welche Richtung Jeans Gedanken liefen.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint! Es ist deine Entscheidung Jean, alleinig deine Entscheidung. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du meinst, sie sehen zu müssen. Ich kann den Sicherheitsdienst rufen, wenn sie dir unangenehm ist."

Jean seufzte. „Nein, das wird nicht notwendig sein. Ich spreche mit ihr. Freiwillig."

Jeremy wusste, dass jede Nachfrage seinerseits Jeans Unsicherheit erhöht hätte, also verschwieg er seine Bedenken und ging zurück zur Tür, öffnete sie. Schweigend trat er beiseite und ließ sie hinein.

Wieder ignorierte sie ihn, während sie sich kurz in dem kleinen Flur umsah, einen Blick in die Wohnung warf und sich dann die Schuhe auszog. Das war es aber auch schon, was sie sich an Normalität gab. Dort, wo Jean das Sinnbild eines Panthers war, wenn es darum ging, mit einem Raubtier verglichen zu werden, war sie der Löwe. Der König der Tiere. Alles hier gehörte ihr, mit jedem Schritt, den sie in das Apartment tat. Dass Theodora Jeremy ignorierte, war da natürlich. Ihr Interesse galt ausschließlich Jean, der nun im Durchgang zwischen Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer erschien, die Arme eng vor seinem Körper verschränkt.

* * *

Jean hatte gewusst, dass Theodora ihn sprechen wollte. Andrew hatte ihm das schon vor Monaten mitgeteilt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie ihn tatsächlich heimsuchte. Jean wäre es zwar lieber gewesen, wenn sie sich damit noch Zeit gelassen hätte, insbesondere nachdem er kein Interesse mehr daran hatte, mit Day zu sprechen, doch er kannte den eisernen Willen der Frau, die nun vor ihm stand und ihn durchdringend musterte. Er hielt dem Blick stand, mit seinem eigenen, eisernen Willen, was sie betraf.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er entsprechend kühl.

„Reden."

„Worüber?"

„Evermore."

Brutal ehrlich, wie immer. Das feite Jean aber nicht vor dem gewaltvollen Zusammenzucken, das ihn bei der Nennung seiner ehemaligen Mannschaft überkam. Sie hatte nie Hand an ihn gelegt, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie auf seiner Seite gestanden hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Theodora kannte nur eine Seite. Ihre eigene.

„Warum?"

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. Es war in sich eine absolut arrogante Geste, die Jean an die _**guten, alten**_ Zeiten denken ließ. „Es gibt Dinge, die noch nicht gesagt wurden und Dinge, die richtig gestellt werden sollten."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollten die auf einmal wichtig sein?"

Die Härte, die seit Jahren ihr Gesicht dominierte, wich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas, das Jean als Menschlichkeit klassifizierte, weil es Emotionen besaß, die sonst nicht da waren.

„Kevin hat mir erzählt-", begann sie und Jean unterbrach sie rüde und wütend.

„Was Day dir erzählt hat, interessiert mich nicht, Theodora. Wenn es nur darum geht, dann kannst du gehen." Er grollte und sah im Augenwinkel, wie Knox sich ihrer Besucherin bereits zuwandte, sein Gesicht in der üblichen Kapitänsentschlossenheit ohne ein Funken an Lächeln, dafür aber mit viel mehr Sturheit in den sonnigen Zügen. Ob er sich bewusst war, dass er Andrew in diesem Moment gar nicht so unähnlich war? Sicherlich nicht und Jean war sich sicher, dass Knox diesen Vergleich auch nicht zu schätzen wissen würde.

„Jean, _**bitte.**_"

Ihr Ton passte nicht zu ihren Worten. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie waren fordernd, kühl, geradezu befehlsgewohnt. Dem gegenüber stand jedoch die Tatsache, dass Theodora Muldani nicht bat. Niemals, zu keiner Zeit. Vielleicht war es eben dieser Umstand, der Jean gnädiger stimmte. Bereiter, sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihr einzulassen.

Er seufzte und löste seine Arme, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner knielangen Leinenhose. Da er nicht angenommen hatte, dass sie heute Besuch bekommen würden, hatte er sich bis zum Training heute Abend den Luxus eines luftigen T-Shirts gegönnt und bereute das jetzt, als er ihrer Blickrichtung folgte. Seine Narben auf den Armen. Natürlich.

Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht und er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was, hätte ich mich doch so anstellen dürfen, wie ich es getan habe?", fragte er mit einem ganz und gar nicht freundlichen Grinsen, das mehr mit einem Zähnezeigen gemein hatte und sie grollte wenig erfreut. Langsam holte er seine vernarbten Arme nach vorne und drehte sie, damit sie das ganze Ausmaß betrachten konnte.

„Ich hätte das damals nicht sagen sollen", erinnerte sie sich wie Jean auch noch zu gut daran, was ihr damals 18-jähriges Ich zu Jeans 14-jährigem gesagt hatte, als er es gewagt hatte, sich über die Schmerzen, die der Herr und Riko ihm zufügten, bei ihr zu beschweren. Jean hatten sich die Worte nur zu gut in seine Gedanken gebrannt.

„Sag, was du zu sagen hast und dann geh wieder."

Theodora überlegte einen Moment und steckte nun ihrerseits ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer schwarzen Jeanshose. „Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass wir vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Wir beide. Alleine", bekräftigte sie mit einem Blick auf Knox, der wachsam im Durchgang zur Küche stand, jederzeit bereit, ihn vor den Ravens zu schützen. Das warme Gefühl, das sich bei dem Gedanken daran in seinem Magen ausbreitete, kannte Jean nicht und er runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Kaffeetrinken?", echote er daher und Theodora nickte knapp. „Wo?"

„Wo du möchtest und dich sicher fühlst."

Der Nachsatz ging auf Days Konto, da war sich Jean sicher. Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen und sah zur Seite, hin zu seinem Kapitän.

„Willst du das?", fragte Knox sanft und Jean war sich nicht sicher. Wollte er? Vor allen Dingen mit ihr alleine? Er hatte keine Angst davor, dass sie ihn gegen seinen Willen zurückschleppen oder sich anderweitig rächen würde, das nicht. Aber die Themen, die sie ansprechen würde, bereiteten ihm jetzt schon Magenschmerzen. Mehr als das. Er spürte, wie Angst sich seinen Rücken hinauffraß.

„Es ist in Ordnung." Und wenn sie über die Dinge sprechen wollte, die Knox noch nicht wusste, wäre es besser, wenn er nicht dabei war.

„Ich habe mein Handy auf laut und bei mir. Ruf mich an, wenn du es dir anders überlegst und ich kommen soll, okay?"

Jean nickte schweigend und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er nahm sich lange Kleidung aus dem Schrank und lauschte währenddessen der Stille, die aus dem anderen Zimmer drang. Es war seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Knox, der sonst keinen Moment ausließ um zu reden, Theodora anschwieg, ja in seinen Maßstäben regelrecht ablehnend zu ihr war. Ob sie das überhaupt bemerkte, war fraglich. Oder ob sie sich daran störte.

Als er die Tür wieder öffnete, hatte sich Knox in die Küche zurückgezogen und inspizierte den Kühlschrank. Er richtete sich auf, als er Jean hörte und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Jean nickte und ging in ihren Flur, wo er sich seine Schuhe anzog und darauf wartete, dass sie ihm nachfolgte.

Schweigend verließen sie die Wohnung und das Gebäude.

So schnell Jean dem Vorschlag, dass sie die Wohnung verließen um zu einem Café zu gehen, zugestimmt hatte, so schnell wurde ihm nun bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dahinkommen sollte. Immer noch hatte er erhebliche Orientierungsschwierigkeiten und war auf die Hilfe seines Teams angewiesen, die ihn von einem Ort zum anderen brachten oder denen er sich anschließen konnte.

„Ich kenne die Richtung nicht", gab er schließlich zu und warf ihr einen neutralen Blick zu. Schweigend nickte Muldani und nahm ihr Handy. Sie rief eine Kartenapp auf und suchte im Umkreis nach Geschäften und Bars, bis das Programm ihr eine Auswahl zeigte.

„Heißt es so?", fragte sie und Jean erkannte den Namen. _**Grill Bill**_, genau das war er. Sein Team lachte jedes Mal über den Wortwitz, den er nicht verstand. Knox hatte ihm auch nur soviel verraten, dass es eine Anspielung auf einen Film sei, den Jean natürlich nicht gesehen hatte.

„Ja."

Sie aktivierte die Zielführung ihres Handys und ließ das Programm sie dorthin führen.

„Es ist praktisch zum Zurechtfinden", sagte sie, während er stumm neben ihr herging. „Nennt sich Google Maps. Du hast es auch auf deinem Smartphone. Mit der Fußgängeroption leitet es dich überall hin, wo du hinmöchtest, ohne dass du dich verläufst."

Überrascht musterte Jean sie. Nach all den Jahren hatte sie immer noch Probleme, sich zurecht zu finden? Nach all dem, was sie erreicht hatte?

„Ich bin nicht in der Lage dazu, überhaupt irgendwohin alleine zu gehen", erwiderte er nicht ohne Bitterkeit und sie nickte.

„Ich habe auch lange Zeit dafür gebraucht."

Jean nahm das schweigend zur Kenntnis und schloss zur ihr auf, als sie sie in Richtung des kleinen Caférestaurants am anderen Ende des Campus führte. Zwölf Minuten sollten sie angeblich laufen, Jean bezweifelte das aber, wenn er sich die Meterangabe ansah. Sie würden schneller sein.

Er mochte die Blicke nicht, die sie auf sich zogen, und so gab er sein Bestes, sie zu ignorieren. Ebenso wie er die Frau an seiner Seite versuchte zu ignorieren, die immer noch so wie früher roch. Herb, kühl, androgyn. Er hatte sie für diese Kälte gehasst und tat es heute noch.

_**Stell dich nicht so an. Wir werden alle bestraft. Du bist ein Weichei. Lern richtig spielen, dann wird er dich weniger bestrafen.**_

Ungebeten kamen ihre Worte ihm in den Sinn und Jean bleib abrupt stehen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Warum gab er ihr die Gelegenheit, sich dafür zu rechtfertigen? Diese Frau hatte wenig Gutes getan. Sie hatte ihn nicht angefasst. Niemals hatte sie Hand an ihn gelegt. Dabei blieb es allerdings schon.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Jean mit weniger Wut in der Stimme, als er es gerne gehabt hätte, dafür aber mit umso mehr Verzweiflung. „Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll mich nicht so anstellen. Du hast mir gesagt, dass es meine Schuld ist, weil ich zu schlecht bin. Du…" Seine Stimme versagte und er sah abrupt weg. Jetzt, da sie da waren, wollte er die Emotionen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen.

Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter und er entzog sich ihr unwirsch. Es tat gut, das zu können. Theodora verharrte neben ihm, eine dunkle, bedrohliche Präsenz.

„Ich hätte das niemals zu dir sagen sollen. Das hattest du nicht verdient und ich war dumm, dir so etwas vorzuwerfen." Jean konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihre Stimme jemals so emotionsgeladen gehört zu haben. So rau. Er sah hoch und das war ein Fehler, ein großer Fehler. Ihre Emotionen öffneten Dämme, die bislang gut gehalten hatten.

Für Momente starrten sie sich schweigend an.

„Er hat mich jahrelang gefoltert und ihr alle habt zugesehen", murmelte er gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. Sie wusste nichts darauf zu sagen, aber in ihren Augen sah er, dass sie wusste, wovon er sprach. Natürlich, Day hatte es ihr erzählt. Alles hatte er ihr erzählt.

„Und er hat andere Spieler in mein Bett geschickt." Jean lachte verächtlich um nicht zu weinen. „Obwohl es von den fünf Mal eigentlich nur zweimal das Bett war, in dem sie sich mir aufgezwungen haben. Aber es hat gereicht, damit ich auch heute noch Angst davor habe, mit dem Rücken zum Raum zu schlafen. Oder eher als mein Mitbewohner einzuschlafen."

Seine Worte verhallten wie ein Donnerhall und je länger das Schweigen zwischen ihnen anhielt, desto mehr senkte sich die Schwelle, hinter der Jean seine Tränen sorgsam verschlossen hielt. Seine Augen brannten, doch er weigerte sich, ihr die Genugtuung zu geben, ihn weinen zu sehen.

Bewusst atmete sie ein. „Ich hasse Riko dafür, was er dir angetan hat. Ich hasse ihn abgrundtief", sagte Theodora schließlich, ihre tiefe Stimme rau. „Ich war blind und dumm, ich habe meine Augen vor deinem Leid verschlossen, Jean Moreau."

Jean verstand ihre Worte und er wusste, dass sie ihn noch viel wütender machen sollten, als sie es taten. Er wusste, dass er sie hassen sollte und doch fand er unter all der Gewalt, die auf ihn projiziert worden war, nicht die Kraft dazu. „Und jetzt?", fragte er schlicht.

„Bin ich hier um mit dir darüber zu sprechen, wie falsch ich gelegen habe. Ich möchte dir Wiedergutmachung anbieten."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah zu ihr hoch. Theodora war tatsächlich größer als er und auch größer als Kevin. Größer als Ajeet oder sein Bruder vermutlich nicht, aber genau konnte Jean das nicht sagen. Dass er überhaupt darüber nachdachte, kam einer Flucht vor seinen Erinnerungen und der jetzigen Situation gleich.

„Was verlangst du von mir?", fragte Jean misstrauisch und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts, Jean. Außer vielleicht, dass du mich zu Ende anhörst."

Er begriff. Langsam und träge, aber er begriff. Wütend schnaubte er. „Day hat dich geschickt, oder?"

Beinahe schon nachsichtig hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Ich lasse mich von niemandem schicken. Ja, Kevin und ich haben über dich gesprochen. Er hat mir mittlerweile alles erzählt. Auch das, was in der Wüste geschehen ist und was er beinahe nicht verhindert hätte." Wut huschte über ihr Gesicht und Jean blinzelte. Er machte sich bewusst, dass diese Wut nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, sondern auf Day. Wieso sollte es sie kümmern, ob er sich umbrachte oder nicht?

„Er liebt dich, Jean. Immer noch. Jetzt wieder. Nach allem, was Riko ihm eingepflanzt hat, hat er begonnen, sich aus diesem Teufelskreis zu lösen und den Menschen in dir zu sehen, den er schon zu Anfang gesehen hat. Er würde sich nichts mehr wünschen, als…"

„Mich interessiert nicht, was er sich wünscht. Richte ihm das aus, wenn er dich schon _**gebeten**_ hat, mich zu belästigen", fuhr Jean dazwischen und grollte. Abrupt drehte er sich weg und sah in die Richtung, in der anscheinend das Café lag. Nicht, dass er wirklich eine Ahnung hatte, wie er dahinkommen sollte.

„_**Ich**_ wünsche mir für dich, Jean, dass du zu dem großartigen Exyspieler wirst, der du schon immer sein solltest. Ich wünsche dir, dass du die Leidenschaft, die unserem Sport innewohnt, nun ohne Gewalt und Demütigung erleben kannst."

„Wird schwierig, mit der Yakuza im Rücken."

„Du bist für sie lebendig wertvoller als tot."

Jean schnaubte verächtlich. „Soviel zum Thema Freiheit."

Ihr durchdringender Blick sagte ihm sehr deutlich, wie sehr sie seinem berechtigten Einwand zustimmte. Dennoch würde Jean niemals vergessen, wie sehr Theodora Evermore liebte und vergötterte. Der Herr hatte sie groß gemacht, er hatte sie gefördert und so lange gefordert, bis sie über sich hinausgewachsen war. Sie wurde nicht müde, das in jedem einzelnen Interview zu betonen, das sie führte.

„Lass uns weitergehen, sonst kommen wir nie an", sagte er um durch die Bewegung seine Gedanken verscheuchen zu können und gemeinsam überbrückten sie die letzten Minuten bis zum Café, unter der sanften Führung der sonoren Stimme aus ihrem Handy.

Sie betraten ebenso stumm das Café wie sie auf ihren Kaffee warteten, beide in ihren Gedanken versunken. Erst, als sie die Becher großen, schwarzen Goldes in den Händen hielten, suchte Theodora Blickkontakt zu ihm und lotste ihn nach draußen, an die frische Luft zu einem der leeren Tische unter den Bäumen.

Jean ließ sich nieder und fixierte sich auf den Kaffee in seinen Händen. Das, was er in Evermore nur dann hatte trinken können, wenn Kevin ihm eine Tasse eingeschmuggelt hatte, war ihm ausgerechnet durch Andrew eingeflößt worden. Schluck für Schluck hatte er ihn mit schwarzem Kaffee gefüttert und so den Grundstein gelegt, dass Jean schlussendlich eigenständig dazu griff und dass er sich selbstverständlich welchen kaufte, ohne seinen Kapitän um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

„Kommst du mit den Trojans zurecht?", fragte sie und er sah ob des Themenumschwungs hoch. Entspannt hatte sie sich zurückgelehnt, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und trank ihren Kaffee mit unablässigem Blick auf ihn. Was interessiert dich das?, wollte er erwidern, doch ihre Worte auf dem Weg hierhin hielten ihn davon ab. Theodora war kein Mensch, der unnütze Dinge tat. Sie hatte sich von New York aus nach hierhin begeben um mit ihm zu sprechen. Die Antwort auf die Frage interessierte sie.

„Sie sind zuvorkommend und bemüht, nett zu sein. Ihr Tagesablauf und ihre Freizeitgestaltung unterscheidet sich grundlegend von der aus Evermore. Sie verbringen jede freie Minute draußen, spielen Gesellschaftsspiele, kümmern sich auf eine freundschaftliche Art umeinander und Knox ist…" Jean stockte. „…er ist anders als Riko. „Er führt, aber gänzlich ohne Gewalt, sondern mit Humor und Engagement. Ich habe am Anfang nicht geglaubt, dass er es ernst meint, doch mittlerweile weiß ich, dass es keine Scharade ist. Er ist nett zu mir. Ohne etwas zu verlangen."

Er verstummte und Theodora schmunzelte kurz amüsiert. „Ich meinte spielerisch", erwiderte sie dann und Jean blinzelte. Er stockte in seiner Bewegung, als er sich bewusst wurde, was er priorisiert hatte. Vor Monaten war das noch undenkbar gewesen. Vor Monaten hätte es für ihn nur Überleben und Exy gegeben. Wie sehr sich nun seine Prioritäten verschoben hatten, erkannte er nur zu gut an seiner eigenen Antwort. Und er hatte sich sogar dazu hinreißen lassen, etwas über seinen Kapitän zu erzählen. In Evermore war das undenkbar gewesen.

„Ja, auch das. Auch wenn sie nicht diszipliniert genug trainieren."

„Ist das so?"

„Sie trainieren nicht annähernd soviel wie die Ravens."

„Dennoch schaffen es mehr von ihnen in die Profiliga als Ravens."

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bisher haben sie gewonnen."

Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas raubtierartiges. Sie verdeckte es, als sie einen Schluck Kaffee nahm.

„Du bist eine sehr gute Ergänzung für dieses Team. Mit dir können sie die Meisterschaft gewinnen."

Jean schnaubte. „Sie können die Meisterschaft gewinnen, wenn sie sich entsprechend anstrengen."

„Ich habe gesehen, dass sie Raventaktiken mit Trojantaktiken mischen." Bedeutungsschwanger hob sie die Augenbraue und er verzog unwirsch die Lippen.

„Das macht sie besser."

„Das macht sie und dich zu einer Einheit. Zu einem Wir."

Jean wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Die Trojans waren da und er war ihnen dankbar, dass sie ihm keine Gewalt zufügten. Aber dass sie mehr als das waren, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Oder? Er machte all diese Freizeitaktivitäten mit ihnen und ließ sich in Gespräche verwickeln. Er nahm das, was sie sagten, auf einer mehr als oberflächlichen Ebene wahr und erinnerte sich auch daran.

Er überlegte tatsächlich, ob er noch einmal mit Logan sprechen sollte.

Anstelle zu antworten trank er mehrere Schlucke Kaffee und beobachtete die Umgebung und somit auch den Jungen, der nun auf die zukam. Anspannung fraß sich seinen Rücken hinauf, als er versuchte, die Situation einzuschätzen, auch wenn alles darauf hindeutete, dass es schlicht jemand war, der entweder Theodora oder ihn kannte.

Sich schüchtern räuspernd erreichte er unter Jeans sezierender Musterung ihren Tisch und blieb in angstvoller Entfernung stehen.

„Entschuldigung?" Nervös knetete der braunhaarige Junge die Finger, insbesondere, als sich Theodora nun zu ihm umdrehte und ihn von oben bis unten musterte.

„Ja bitte?", fragte sie und wie als Begründung hielt der Junge ihnen sein Handy hin.

„Mein Name ist Rick. Dürfte ich…äääh…ein Foto von euch Beiden machen? Ich meine, ich bin voll der Fan von euch. Ihr seid großartig und ich sehe mir jedes eurer Spiele an. Schon seit ihr Ravens wart." Die Stimme des Jungen triefte nur so vor Bewunderung und Jean runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Immer noch war diese offene Zurschaustellung von Bewunderung irritierend für ihn. Insbesondere, wenn es um Fotos ging. Warum waren Fotos immer so wichtig?

Theodora wusste damit weitaus besser umzugehen als er.

„Dankesehr", erwiderte sie derart neutral, dass er wusste, wie wenig sie von den Worten des Studenten hielt. „Was für ein Foto möchtest du denn?"

Dass ihre unfreundlichen, knappen Worte ein Strahlen auf das Gesicht des Jungen zauberten, verwunderte Jean.

„Gerne eins von euch beiden, so wie ihr hier sitzt. Es sieht cool und lässig aus, wie ihr hier Kaffee trinkt."

Cool und lässig? Jean sah auf den bunt bedruckten Becher hinunter. Er trank doch nur Kaffee, ebenso wie Theodora auch.

„Ist das okay für dich, Jean?", fragte sie und er nickte stumm. Warum sollte es das nicht sein? Es war nur ein Foto.

Solange, wie der Junge brauchte, mussten es mindestens ein Dutzend sein und Jean atmete erleichtert auf, als er sich schlussendlich wieder aufrichtete und sich mit einem Strahlen geradezu verbeugte.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank!" Er grinste und lachte, als Theodora nickte. Schneller als Jean die Situation begreifen konnte, war der Junge wieder verschwunden.

„Du wirst noch mehr Fans bekommen, sobald du in die Pro-Liga wechselst und dich die Nationalmannschaft einberuft. Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen, anstelle wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt auf deinem Platz zu sitzen."

Er blinzelte. Nationalmannschaft? Niemals. Nicht, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen wurde.

„Die Nationalmannschaft trainiert in Evermore", erwiderte er verächtlich und konnte doch ein Schaudern nicht verhindern. „Ich will nicht mehr dorthin zurück."

Dass Theodora die Angst in seiner Stimme wahrnahm, stand außer Frage.

„Er ist tot, Jean. Tetsuji ist nicht mehr Trainer. Sie können dir nichts mehr. Und es besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dir ein Apartment außerhalb des Schlosses zu nehmen. Lass dir von deiner Angst nicht die Möglichkeit auf eine exorbitante Karriere nehmen."

„Du hast keine Ahnung von meiner Angst", knurrte er und zu seiner Überraschung nickte sie.

„Da hast du Recht. Allerdings halte ich nichts davon, dass du dein Talent verschwendest."

Jean schnaubte, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

„Wenn die Zeit kommt und der Verband dich anspricht, blocke ihn nicht alleine aus dem Grund ab. Versprich mir das, Jean."

Jean glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören. „Warum sollte ich dir irgendetwas versprechen, Theodora?"

„Weil es bedeutet, dass das, wofür du gelitten hast, dir den Erfolg bringt, den du verdient hast."

Nur sie konnte eine derart krude Exyargumentation finden. Sie und Day, deren Leben nur aus Exy bestanden und sonst nichts Anderem. Wie Schuppen fiel es Jean von den Augen, dass Theodora es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Aber auch, dass er ihrem Gedankengang niemals würde folgen können.

„Ich habe wegen nichts gelitten und ich möchte nicht, dass meine Vergangenheit meine Zukunft bestimmt", sagte er und war überrascht von dem Sinn der Worte, dessen Tragweite sich jetzt erst vollkommen vor ihm ausbreitete. Es war tatsächlich so, dass er keine Zukunft wollte, die auf seiner Vergangenheit aufbaute. Er wollte etwas, das ihn von den schlechten Erinnerungen aus Evermore trennte. Etwas Neues. Etwas, das er sich freiwillig erarbeitete.

Wenn er schon gezwungen war, bis zu seinem Ruhestand Exy zu spielen.

Missbilligend runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wirf dein Talent nicht weg, Jean."

Er kam nicht umhin, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. „Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung." Entschieden erhob Jean sich. Er hatte genug von Evermore für sein ganzes Leben lang. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden, egal in welcher Form.

„Jean."

Er starrte auf sie hinunter. „Hör auf, Theodora, ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Und ich werde die Entscheidung für mich alleine treffen."

Noch vor Monaten hätte er solche Sätze nie gesagt. Er hätte ihre Worte auf sich einprasseln lassen, in dem Wissen, dass seine Meinung nicht von Relevanz war. Die Foxes hatten ihm zum ersten Mal gezeigt, wie es anders gehen konnte und die Trojans formten eben das aus, wo sie nur konnten.

Er lernte immer noch, seinen Willen auszusprechen. Er lernte gleichzeitig damit, dass Menschen ihm zuhörten und dass sie seinem Willen folgten. Sogar Theodora Muldani, auch wenn sie nur widerwillig ihre Lippen verschloss.

Es war ein Sieg und kein geringer dazu. Für Jean war es ein Schritt weiter in das, was der Rest der Menschheit Leben nannte.

* * *

„Cap?"

Jeremy brummte fragend, während er auf die Eingangstür starrte, Alvarez und Laila ignorierend, die es sich am Küchentresen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Er selbst stand an der Anrichte und machte beiden gerade eigentlich seine Kakao-Eiscreme-Sahne-Mischung, wenn da nicht ein Geräusch auf dem Flur gewesen wäre, das seine Aufmerksamkeit in Richtung Tür gelenkt hätte. Wie schon so oft, seitdem Jean mit der ehemaligen Ravenspielerin weg war und nicht wiederkam, sich aber auch nicht per Handy meldete.

„Wenn du weiter zu Tür starrst, sperre ich dich in dein Schlafzimmer", drohte Alvarez und sein Kopf schoss herum.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt und Alvarez nickte zu dem Eingang hinter ihm.

„Du streunst um Tür herum wie der letzte Wachhund. Jean ist ein großer Junge und in der Lage, auf sich aufzupassen." Die letzten Worte betonte sie in einer Tonlage, die Jeremy schlucken ließ. Sie war gestresst durch sein Verhalten, sie hielt es für Angst, dass Jean sich erneut etwas antun würde.

Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte Jeremy keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht. Nun aber fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er schluckte.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, weil er mit Theodora Muldani unterwegs ist. Sie ist eine Ex-Raven. Wer weiß, was sie im Schilde führt", wiegelte er ab und kam nicht umhin, sich dieses Mal mit Gewalt davon abzuhalten, zur Tür zu schauen, als er die Eingangstür ihres Gebäudes hörte.

„War es für ihn okay, mit ihr zu gehen?"

„Ja schon, aber…"

„Dann wird er auch sicher zurückkehren. Jean ist zwar lebensunerfahren, aber nicht dumm. Und selbst Ersteres gibt sich so langsam, auch wenn er sich immer noch im Supermarkt verirrt."

Laila schmunzelte und Jeremy tat es ihr gleich. Ja, das tat Jean tatsächlich. Am Anfang war Jean nur mitgelaufen und hatte Dinge gekauft, die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe seiner Einkaufsbegleitung befanden, weswegen Jeremy dazu übergegangen war, sich sehr lange und sehr ausgiebig in der Obst- und Gemüseabteilung aufzuhalten, damit Jean in Ruhe einkaufen konnte. Mittlerweile entfernte sich der Backliner in einem weiteren Umkreis, was aber nicht bedeutete, das er wusste, wo er welche Sachen im Supermarkt finden konnte. Es wollte sich ihm einfach nicht einprägen. Die kritisch gerunzelte Stirn und die sturmgeweihten, unzufriedenen Augen ließen Jeremy in all ihrer Alltäglichkeit immer wieder schmunzeln. Jean hatte keine Angst mehr, wie am Anfang. Er war ein Jäger auf der Suche nach seiner Beute und war hoch frustriert, dass er sie nicht fand.

Das war…herzerwärmend, auch wenn Jeremy den Teufel tun und das zugeben würde, insbesondere nicht gegenüber Jean. Lieber kam er nach einem akzeptablen, zeitlichen Abstand zu ihm und bot seine Hilfe an, die dieser schlussendlich murrend annahm, wenn er etwas gar nicht fand.

„Ja, du hast schon Recht", sagte er im gleichen Moment, in dem die Tür aufging und es tatsächlich Jean war, der nun im Durchgang stand.

„Hey Jean!", grüßte Laila sanft und winkte, während Alvarez wissend grinste und knapp salutierte. Er selbst starrte Jean schweigend an und wartete, bis dieser hineinkam, die Schuhe auszog und langsam zu ihnen in die Küche trat. Fragend ruhten seine grauen Augen auf Jeremy, der ihn von oben bis unten musterte und verstohlene Blicke auf die Körperseiten warf.

Irritiert folgte Jean den Blicken und fing seine Aufmerksamkeit ein, nachdem Jeremy um ihn herumgehen wollte.

„Untersuchst du mich nach…Verletzungen?", fragte er mit einem Hauch an Unglauben in der Stimme und Jeremy zuckte ertappt zusammen. Er sah hoch, direkt in die kritischen, grauen Augen, die ihn auf ihre ganz bestimmte Art und Weise anstarrten und ihn nicht aus ihrem Fokus ließen. Verlegen zuckte er mit den Schultern, während Alvarez in seinem Rücken feixte.

„Unser Kapitän hat sich Sorgen gemacht, dass die große, böse Wölfin das arme, französische Rotkäppchen mit Haut und Haaren verschlingt."

„Sie weiß sich zu benehmen", erwiderte Jean und Jeremy war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein trockener, bitterböser Scherz war. Er beschloss, dass Lachen eine gute Möglichkeit war, um die Spannung abzubauen, die sich in seinem Inneren bei diesem Ausdruck in den grauen Augen gebildet hatte.

Dass die nun überraschten Blicke aller drei Anwesenden auf ihm lagen, als wäre er verrückt geworden, machte diesen Versuch schon ein Stück weit zunichte und Jeremy spürte verräterische Röte auf seinen Wangen.

„Eisschokolade irgendjemand?", rettete er sich an den Herd, mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Dreien.

* * *

_Wird fortgesetzt. _


	31. Chapter 31

Jean wusste, dass die klamme Feuchtigkeit seiner Hände Unsinn war. Er wusste, dass es dumm war, nervös zu sein und sich nun schon zum dritten Mal zu überlegen, ob es Sinn machte, sich im Bad einzusperren. Aber er konnte nicht anders und so lief er von der Küche aus ins Wohnzimmer, von dort aus ins Schlafzimmer und fand doch keine Ruhe, sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Das würde auch den ganzen Abend so bleiben, wenn nicht sogar Schlimmeres passierte, wie seine Angst ihm nun einflüsterte. Seine dumme, nutzlose Angst, die immer noch um die Vormachtstellung in ihm rang, obwohl Knox ihm schon so oft bewiesen hatte, dass er sie nicht haben musste.

Ein Filmabend des gesamten Teams im Gemeinschaftsbereich des Gebäudes war da auch kein Grund, insbesondere, weil er nicht gezwungen war, daran teilzunehmen. Mehr als einmal hatte sein Kapitän ihm versichert, dass niemand ihn dazu zwang, zuzuschauen. Mehr als einmal hatte er ihm sogar angeboten, dass er die Tür abschließen könnte, sobald Knox ihr Apartment verlassen hatte.

Alleine _**das**_ sollte Jean schon beruhigen, wenn da nur nicht die panische Stimme in seinem Inneren wäre, die ihn daran erinnerte, was Riko und die Ravens getan hatten, als sie einen Film angesehen hatten.

Das „Was-wäre-wenn"-Spiel, das seine Gedanken spielten, war Jean zuwider und doch war er ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Jean?"

Brachial zuckte er zusammen und sah ruckartig hoch. Im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stand Knox und beobachtete ihn als hätte er eine tickende Zeitbombe vor sich. Vielleicht war Jean das ja auch, wer wusste das schon.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte er automatisch und wurde bis auf die Grundmauern seiner Antwort seziert. Knox glaubte ihm kein Wort, war aber wenigstens so diplomatisch, es ihm gegenüber nicht anzusprechen. Jean seufzte innerlich.

„Wie geht es dir mit deinen Muskeln? Hast du immer noch Schmerzen?", überraschte sein Kapitän ihn dann doch mit einer Frage, die er so nicht erwartet hätte und Jean sah an sich herunter, als könne ihm sein bekleideter Körper eine Antwort darauf geben.

Theodora war tatsächlich für ein paar Tage in Los Angeles gewesen und hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, mit ihm zu trainieren. Es war herausfordernd und wenig angenehm gewesen, aber es hatte Jean spielerisch vorangebracht, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass einige der Checks nicht durch Rhemanns Kontrolle kommen würden. Zu gefährlich, zu foulanfällig, zu…untrojanhaft.

Das Endergebnis ihres einwöchigen, frühmorgendlichen Crashkurses waren einige blaue Flecken und umso schmerzendere Muskeln gewesen. Dass dieses Gefühl nicht einmal annähernd an die Schmerzen in Evermore herangekommen war, erstaunte Jean allerdings immer noch.

Für Knox hatte es anscheinend aber ausgereicht, ihm sorgenvolle Fragen zu stellen und ihm sogar vorzuschlagen, zu dem Teamphysiotherapeuten zu gehen, den Jean noch mied wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.

Sein Bedürfnis, von einem fremden Mann angefasst zu werden, lag bei Null. Auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass er, sobald er in der Profiliga spielte, keine Wahl diesbezüglich mehr haben würde, so wollte er doch jetzt noch den Luxus des Neinsagens genießen.

„Nein, ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr", erwiderte Jean wahrheitsgemäß, wenn auch leicht verspätet und der blonde Junge lächelte zufrieden. Wie einfach es doch immer wieder war, Knox glücklich zu machen, erstaunte Jean jedes Mal wieder. Wie wichtig Knox auch sein Wohlbefinden war, ebenso.

„Das freut mich. Ich würde gleich runtergehen, kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?"

„Nein. Es ist in Ordnung", wiederholte Jean und nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick drehte Knox sich um und raffte all das ungesunde Knabberzeug, was er gekauft hatte, auf seinen Armen zusammen.

Mit betont erhobener Augenbraue auf den Berg an Süßigkeiten ging Jean an seinem Kapitän vorbei und öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Danke, Jean!"

Eben jener brummte zweifelnd und hielt inne, als Knox sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Also wenn du abschließen willst…"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr mir nichts tun werdet. Es wird schon gehen, Knox. Mach dir keine Sorgen", erwiderte er im gleichen Maße ernst wie streng und nickte zum Treppenhaus. Vorsichtig lächelte sein Kapitän.

„Dann bis später. Und wenn was ist…"

„…schreibe ich dir eine Nachricht", vollendete Jean den schon oft gesagten Satz und schloss die Tür, bevor Knox noch Wurzeln schlagen konnte und zu spät zu seinem Filmabend kam.

Er hörte, wie sein Kapitän nach unten ging und mit lautem Gegröle in Empfang genommen wurde. Seufzend bettete Jean die Stirn an die Tür. Ruhig ein und ausatmend kämpfte er darum, seine Panik niederzuringen, die mit der aufkommenden Einsamkeit mit einem Mal an Wucht gewann, obwohl sie überhaupt keinen Grund dazu hatte. Alles war gut, niemand würde hochkommen und ihm wehtun, alles war in Ordnung. Selbst die Tür konnte von außen nur dann geöffnet werden, wenn jemand einen Schlüssel besaß und Knox würde den Schlüssel nicht weggeben. Er _**wusste**_, dass sein Team im Haus und er damit nicht alleine war. Also sollte eigentlich alles gut sein.

Abrupt löste sich Jean von der Tür und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo sein Handy lag. Er wählte Renees Nummer und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie abnahm und ihn beinahe augenblicklich in einen Videochat zog.

„Hey Großer!", lächelte sie und Jean erwiderte die Geste, wenn auch etwas angespannt.

„Hallo Regenbogenmädchen." Sorgenvoll musterte er ihr Gesicht, das durch ein großes Hämatom um ihr rechtes Auge entstellt wurde. Jean wusste, woher es kam, schließlich hatte er das Spiel gegen die Breckenridge Jackals im Stream mitverfolgt. Wobei man das, was die gegnerische Mannschaft der Foxes getan hatte, nicht als spielen bezeichnen konnte. Ohne Technik und Finesse hatten sie sich durch das Spiel geprügelt, immer am Rand der Legalität. Dass es nur zwei rote Karten für die Jackals und eine für die Foxes gegeben hatte, wunderte Jean immer noch. Verdient waren sie aber alle gewesen.

„Wie geht es deinem Auge?"

„Alles bestens, Abby hat draufgeschaut und der Augenarzt meinte auch, dass ich keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen werde."

Erleichtert seufzte Jean und labte sich an ihrer liebevollen Musterung.

„Wie geht es dir denn? Ich habe gehört, dass du Privattraining von Thea bekommen hast." Renees Ton teilte ihm mit, wie wenig sie von Kevins Freundin hielt, auch wenn sie versuchte, höflich und unvoreingenommen zu bleiben. Wie Knox auch schien alles, was auch nur ravenfreundlich war, auf Ablehnung zu stoßen. Überhaupt waren die Beiden sich ähnlicher, als es Jean am Anfang hatte wahrhaben wollen.

„Es war herausfordernd, aber gut. Sie hat mir einige neue Kombinationen und Techniken gezeigt, die mein Spiel verbessern werden. Und sie hat Vorschläge gemacht, welche Raventechniken ich noch in abgeänderter Form mit den Trojans üben soll."

„Das klingt ja beinahe nett."

Jean schnaubte. „Vielleicht habe ich die eine oder andere Kritik weggelassen, mit der sie meine „eingerostete, in Watte gepackte Art zu spielen" bezeichnet hat."

„Die Frau ist die Pest."

„Sie ist mit Day zusammen, was erwartest du?"

Renee lachte und verzog kurz darauf das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Sacht befühlte sie ihre Wange und sorgenvoll runzelte er die Stirn.

„Jean Moreau, du hast keinen Anstand!", beschwerte sie sich und er hob die Augenbraue.

„Das wusstest du, als du dich mir vorgestellt hast."

Renee fasste sich an ihr Herz. „Und mir das nun auch noch so direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Du Gemeiner!"

Er schmunzelte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um einiges entspannter als vorher. „Auch das wusstest du vorher."

Renee wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Na klar, Mister tall, dark und sexy."

Jean hatte etwas Anderes antworten wollen, hielt nun aber inne. Er ließ sich das letzte Wort durch den Kopf gehen und runzelte bei der Bedeutung die Stirn. Nachdenklich zog er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und kaute darauf herum.

„Findest du das wirklich?", fragte er schließlich, als er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte und fragend legte Renee den Kopf schief. Sie ging mit ihm ebenfalls zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Was meinst du?"

Peinlich berührt sah Jean zur Seite und musterte Eva, die streng in Richtung des Chaos auf Knox' Bett schaute. „Dass ich…hübsch bin", sagte er schließlich leise und die Worte kamen ihm komisch vor, so als hätte er kein Recht, sie auszusprechen.

Bis vor kurzem hätte er es auch nicht gewagt, dies zu tun und bis gerade eben war es auch nicht wirklich wichtig gewesen. Aber ihre Worte hatten ihn neugierig gemacht und er wusste nicht, wen er sonst fragen sollte.

„Und ob, Jean. Du bist einer der schönsten Männer, die ich jemals getroffen habe."

Überrascht sah er hoch und wurde von der Sanftheit ihrer Mimik eingefangen. Da war keine Ironie, da war ruhiger Ernst in ihren Augen.

„Aber ich habe Narben."

„Die machen dich doch nicht weniger hübsch."

„Es sind so viele, dass sie mich entstellen."

„Jean."

„Ja?"

„Deine grauen Augen harmonieren wunderbar mit deinem Teint, der dank der Sonne Südkaliforniens mit jedem Tag weniger bleich ist. Deine Wangenknochen und deine Kinnpartie bilden schöne, gleichmäßige Linien, die dir etwas Gefährliches und Raubtierhaftes geben, wenn du nicht gerade beschließt zu lächeln. Dein Gesicht, dein Hals, Oberkörper und Beine haben genau die richtigen Proportionen zueinander. Die Relation zwischen deinen breiten Schultern und der schmaleren Hüfte in Verbindung mit deiner Größe macht dich zu einem sehr attraktiven Mann. Ganz zu schweigen von deinen Muskeln und nicht zuletzt diesen unverschämt weichen und toll fallenden Haaren, die eine wunderschöne Farbe haben. Aber", sie hob warnend den Zeigefinger, als er intervenieren wollte. „…das ist noch nicht alles."

„Nicht?" Jean hatte jetzt schon Probleme, ihren Worten zu folgen und zu begreifen, was sie zu ihm sagte. Vielleicht hätte er auch gar nicht fragen sollen, aber seine Lippen waren schneller gewesen als seine vorsichtigen Gedanken, die sich nicht mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns auseinandergesetzt hatten.

„Nein. Denn wenn du willst, kannst du deiner Stimme einen unglaublich melodischen Klang geben, wobei du dir anscheinend nicht bewusst bist, was dein französischer Akzent für eine Wirkung auf deine armen Mitmenschen hat. Wenn du nicht gerade beschließt, mit beißender und harter Ironie zu antworten. Aber auch das ist nicht das Schönste an dir, Jean."

Dieses Mal war er klüger und schwieg, doch Renee war dickköpfiger. Das sollte Jean nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte, nun wirklich nicht mehr wundern.

„Das Schönste an dir ist deine Seele und dein Charakter, der selbst durch Riko nicht gebrochen werden konnte. Er hat dir wehgetan und versucht, dich zu einem Menschen zu machen, der Anderen wehtut, er hat versucht, dich zu brechen, aber du bist hier und du bist stark und du bist immer noch in der Lage, dein Herz für andere zu öffnen. Du lebst und du hast Freude daran. Das ist das Schönste an dir, Jean und das, wie auch alles andere, kann keine einzige der Narben entstellen. So."

Renees Worte trafen Jean direkt sein Innerstes und er wagte es kaum zu atmen, aus Angst, dass die in ihm schwelenden Emotionen ausbrechen und ihn unter sich begraben würden. Er wagte es auch nicht, einen einzigen Ton zu sagen, aus Angst, was seine Lippen verlassen würde. Er wagte es nicht wegzusehen, aus Angst, dass Renee nur ein Trugbild war, das ihm seine Fantasie vorgaukelte, weil sie zu gut war um wahr zu sein.

Währenddessen wurden seine Wangen immer wärmer und wärmer und er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er genauso rot wurde wie Knox manchmal.

„Sag doch nicht solche Worte", murmelte er schließlich verlegen und ihr warmes Lachen erklang über ihre Leitung.

„Soll ich weitermachen?"

„_**Renee**_!" Nun sah er doch weg, auf seine Decke, weil er sich geradezu schämte. Noch nie hatte jemand ihm derartiges gesagt. Noch nie war ihm so ehrlich und direkt gesagt worden, was er für sich selbst nicht sah, wenn er in den Spiegel sah. Hässlich, wertlos, unfähig, lächerlich, zu nichts nütze, ein Ding, eine Sache, Besitz, das hatte er lange Zeit mit sich assoziiert, nicht jedoch wertschätzende und positive Attribute. Und immer noch fiel es ihm schwer, auch nur Grundzüge davon anzunehmen.

Sie schwieg und ließ ihm dadurch Zeit wieder seine Fassung zu erlangen, auch wenn das gar nicht mal so einfach war.

Schlussendlich sah Jean wieder hoch und ertrug das Wissen um diesen Umstand in ihren Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir jetzt noch nicht glaubst, Jean, aber irgendwann wirst du sehen, was ich sehe." Irgendwie klang das wie eine Drohung und er schluckte. Es war besser zu nicken, das hatte er schon gelernt, als er die Monate mit den Foxes verbracht hatte. Wenn Renee sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann würde sie den Weg dorthin eisern und ohne zu zögern gehen.

„Ich danke dir", murmelte Jean und sie nickte.

„Immer gerne."

Wieder schwieg er und warf einen Blick zur Seite. Wie so oft fiel er auf den Briefumschlag mit der Adresse seines Vaters. Wie so oft kehrten seine Gedanken zu der Frage zurück, was er damit machen sollte und er beschloss, sie Renee zu stellen.

„Die Anwältin der Moriyamas hat mir auch die Adresse meines Vaters gegeben. Er lebt anderthalb Stunden von hier… und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", fasste er das zusammen, was ihm ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend verursachte. Hilfesuchend sah Jean zu Renee, die nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte.

„Was sagt dein Bauchgefühl?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Familie hatte ihn sicherlich vergessen, nachdem sie ihn weggegeben hatten. Ein neues Leben ohne den Sohn, der gut genug dafür gewesen war, verkauft zu werden. Sie hatten ihn nicht gewollt, niemals und sie liebten ihn nicht. Wieso sollte er also zu ihnen gehen? Oder zu seinem Vater, der ihn vor Jahren schon hätte besuchen können.

„Ich denke, sie wollen mich nicht sehen."

Renee brummte neutral. „Und was fühlst du?"

„Ich habe Angst." Vielleicht war das die Essenz seiner Gefühle. Angst vor einem Wiedersehen, vor Hass, Wut, Verachtung, Ablehnung.

„Davor, dass sie dich erneut zurückweisen?"

Jean nickte und sie seufzte. „Wie würdest du dich damit fühlen?"

„Es würde mir wehtun und mich wütend machen."

„Dann solltest du nicht dorthin fahren." Renee stockte. „Noch nicht. Vielleicht, wenn es dir etwas besser damit gehen würde."

Würde es ihm denn damit jemals besser gehen? Jean ahnte, dass dem nicht so sein würde. Dafür war die Wunde zu tief, der Verrat, den seine Eltern an ihm begangen hatten, so enorm.

„Soll ich die Adresse wegwerfen?", fragte er. Vielleicht war das ein Schlussstrich, den er ziehen musste, klar und final. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Renee den Kopf.

„Behalte sie. Schließe sie weg. Entscheide das in Ruhe nach ein paar Monaten oder gar Jahren, bevor du es schließlich bereust."

Jean nickte. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass es der richtige Weg sein würde und er lächelte knapp. Das Lächeln erlosch jedoch, als das Handybild verwackelte und lautes Gebrabbel durch den Lautsprecher schallte. Jean verzog die Lippen, als er sein eigenes Gerät unwillkürlich weiter weghielt und schlussendlich einen guten Blick auf Neil und Andrew werfen konnte, die Renee ihr Handy gestohlen hatten.

Jean rollte mit den Augen. „Ja bitte?", fragte er die beiden Idioten, die ihn anstarrten, als würden sie etwas wollen, von dem er aber keine Ahnung hatte, was es sein könnte.

„Seid ihr fertig mit eurem Gesäusel?", fragte Andrew so sonor, dass man es beinahe für Langeweile halten konnte. Mittlerweile wusste Jean es besser.

„Gib mir mein Smartphone zurück", beschwerte Renee sich im Hintergrund, doch Neil dachte nicht daran. Er beugte sich beschützend über den Bildschirm, sodass Jean nur noch ihn sehen konnte. Vorwurfsvoll starrte er Jean an.

„Immer rufst du nur sie an. Warum telefonierst du nie mit uns?", beschwerte er sich bei Jean.

„Dafür gibt es viele Gründe", erwiderte Jean kühl. Andrew schnaubte.

„Nenne einen."

Tatsächlich gab es keinen. Wirklich nicht. Außer dem vielleicht, dass er die Beiden nicht belästigen wollte und das Gefühl hatte zu stören. „Dein Rumgeturtel mit Josten", schob er schließlich vor.

„Lügner."

Nun war es an Jean, Andrew eine Antwort zu versagen und ihm alleine mit seinem Schweigen zu verstehen zu geben, was er von dieser allzu wahren Einschätzung hielt.

„Du hast Knox bedroht", sagte er vielleicht genau deswegen auch mit einem abrupten Themenumschwung, was Andrew einen überraschten Seitenblick von Neil einbrachte.

„_**Andrew**_", erklang Renees Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und hatte genau die richtige Portion Irritation um Jean zu amüsieren.

Besagter Junge schnaubte und das Handy wechselte erneut den Besitzer.

„Hiiiii", quietschte Nicky Hemmick laut und begeistert in das Mikrofon und Jean beendete reflexartig den Anruf, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er gerade tat.

Hemmick löste diesen Fluchtreflex in ihm aus, seitdem er einen Abend mit Jean im Zimmer der Krankenschwester verbracht hatte. Wie auch damals war es Jean ein Rätsel, dass jemand wie Andrew und Aaron mit diesem Jungen verwandt sein konnten. Gleichwohl war es ihm aber auch ein Rätsel, dass jemand wie Hemmick die Verantwortung für die beiden Zwillinge übernommen und sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte.

Riko hatte sich darüber immer lustig gemacht und auch Jean hatte mit Verachtung auf das familiäre Gefüge herabgesehen. Verachtung geboren aus Neid, das wusste er jetzt, denn tief in seinem Inneren hatte er sich auch in Evermore immer gewünscht, dass es jemanden für ihn gab, der Familie für ihn war.

Das musste aber nur nicht zwangsläufig Nicky Hemmick sein.

Sein Handy klingelte erneut und mit einem tiefen Seufzen nahm Jean den Videoanruf an. Er stählte sich für Hemmick, wurde aber durch Andrews durchdringenden Blick begrüßt.

„Ja bitte?", fragte er ungnädig, als er das Missfallen dahinter erkannte. Ob das Missfallen daher ruhte, dass er aufgelegt hatte oder dass Hemmick sich im Hintergrund lautstark über den „Grausamen, aber leider schönen Franzosen!" beschwerte, konnte er in diesem Moment nicht sagen.

„Du weißt es besser", erwiderte Andrew schlicht und Jean schnaubte.

„Und du weißt es besser, als mir deinen Erziehungsberechtigten auf den Hals zu hetzen."

Es war laut genug, dass es ein Aufheulen aus dem Hintergrund provozierte und Jean ließ Andrew seine Schadenfreude sehen.

„Wo ist Knox?"

Jean grollte. „Du lässt die Finger von ihm."

„Sonst was?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Jean lag es fern, Andrew zu bedrohen und er bezweifelte auch, dass er ein ernstzunehmender Gegner für den blonden Torhüter sein würde. Dennoch konnte und wollte er nicht zulassen, dass dieser Knox bedrohte.

„Er hat dir nichts getan", sagte er entsprechend verstimmt und Andrew hob die Augenbraue.

„Und?"

„Warum drohst du ihm dann?"

„Um dein Seelenheil zu schützen, Findelkind."

Jean blinzelte. Irritiert legte er den Kopf schief und wollte fragen, was das heißen sollte, als Andrew das Handy auch schon an Renee zurückgab, anscheinend fertig mit ihrem Gespräch.

Jean schnaufte missbilligend und sie lachte.

„Andrew macht sich nur Sorgen um dich. Im Grunde seines Herzens weiß er auch, dass Knox ein guter Mensch ist, der sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen und dich gut behandeln wird."

Die Vorstellung, dass Andrew sich Sorgen um ihn machte, war so verrückt, dass Jean sie im ersten Moment nicht glauben wollte. Im zweiten jedoch begriff er, dass eben das gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich war. Auch nach ihrem abgebrochenen Handel hielt Andrew noch Kontakt zu ihm. Nicht so viel wie Neil, aber genug, dass Jean den Eindruck gewann, dass er es auch wollte. Vorher war das auch der Fall gewesen, wenn Jean an die schmerzhafte und angstdurchsetzte Vergangenheit in Abbys Haus zurückdachte, wo er hin und hergerissen zwischen Angst und schmerzlicher Hoffnung gewesen war. Es war Andrew gewesen, der ihn zum Essen und Trinken animiert hatte. Immer und immer wieder. Ebenfalls war es Andrew gewesen, der ihm alltägliche Dinge nähergebracht hatte, die Jean nicht kannte.

Er brummte und erhob sich mit Renee. Er hatte Durst und vergessen, sich seine Limonade mit ins Schlafzimmer zu nehmen. Vorsichtig stellte Jean sein Handy auf die Anrichte und suchte im Kühlschrank nach der Karaffe, die Knox nach Rezept seiner Mutter gemacht hatte.

Ohne Zucker, wie er versicherte, doch Jean bezweifelte das, ließ ihm aber seine kleine Täuschung.

„Das sieht lecker aus. Erfrischend."

Jean stöhnte auf. „Das ist auch notwendig. Es ist _**so**_ _**heiß**_ hier."

„_**Du**_ bist heiß", hörte er im Hintergrund und beschloss, Hemmick konsequent zu ignorieren. Es wäre besser so. Für sein Seelenheil.

Renee grinste und Jean setzte zu einer wenig diplomatischen Antwort an, als es plötzlich laut durch das Haus grölte. Von unten, seinem Team, die einen Film sahen.

Jean fror in seiner momentanen Bewegung ein und verharrte. Ungute Erinnerungen erzeugten abrupt eine solche Angst in ihm, als wäre er nie aus Evermore weggeholt worden. Seine Gedanken kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, doch dann flüsterten sie ihm zu, dass sie kommen würden, um ihn zu holen. Sie würden das mit ihm machen, was sie gerade gesehen hatten und sie würden ihn leiden lassen.

„Jean."

Er wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen den Gedankengang, gegen die zerstörerische Wucht des Traumas, das Riko ihm mit seinen Worten und Taten zugefügt hatte, doch es nützte nichts. Er fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen und sein Puls raste, von jetzt auf gleich, als wäre er nie entspannt gewesen. Er versuchte, die aufkommende Panik zu schlucken, doch es gelang ihm nicht, scheiterte daran, dass er aus lauter Angst nicht in der Lage dazu war zu schlucken.

„_**Jean.**_"

Erinnerungen an das Gefühl des Erstickens machten ihm seine jetzige Realität zur Qual. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Riko ihn nur schlagen oder mit seinem Messer verletzen würde. Er hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen, war aber dumm genug gewesen zu hoffen und hatte das bitter bereut.

„_**JEAN!**_"

Ruckartig fuhr er zu der Stimme herum, von der er beinahe augenblicklich wusste, dass sie ihm Sicherheit bringen würde. Panisch suchte er sie, weil er nicht sie fand und für einen Moment lang hatte er Angst, dass er sich Dinge einbildete, die nicht da waren. Doch dann sah er sein Smartphone und erkannte Renee. Was sie da tat und warum er ein Smartphone so offen in die Küche stellte war Jean für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Rätsel, dann wurde er sich bewusst, wo er war und dass er sich nicht mehr in der Gewalt von Evermore befand.

Er musste das Handy nicht mehr verstecken. Renee war ohne sich zu verstecken bei ihm. Er war ihnen nicht alleine ausgeliefert.

„Renee", krächzte er rau und sie lächelte, als würde sie ihn einfangen wollen.

„Ja, Jean, ich bin es. Alles ist in Ordnung. Niemand wird dir hier wehtun. Du bist in L.A., dein Team sind die Trojans, dein Kapitän heißt Jeremy Knox. Riko ist tot."

Ihr Ton beruhigte ihn mehr als es ihre Worte taten. Erst verspätet sickerte dann auch die Bedeutung der Worte in sein bewusstes, logisches Denken und verankerte ihn in seiner hiesigen Realität. Los Angeles statt Evermore. Wärme statt Kälte. Knox statt Riko.

Jean tat einen ersten, zittrigen Atemzug und ließ dem viele weitere folgen, einer tiefer als der andere. Nein, sie würden nicht kommen und ihn holen. Sie würden ihm nichts antun.

„Weißt du, woher das Geräusch kommt?", fragte Renee schließlich ruhig und Jean nickte.

„Von den Trojans. Sie schauen einen Film."

Ihr wissendes, sanftes Lächeln beruhigte ihn ebenso sehr wie es der Ton ihrer Worte getan hatte.

„Weißt du welchen?"

„Irgendetwas über einen Zirkus mit Menschen, die anders sind als normale Menschen und den dazugehörigen Zirkusdirektor. Es wird wohl viel gesungen in dem Film", gab er das wieder, was Knox ihm darüber erzählt hatte. „Und dann wollten sie irgendeinen Horrorfilm schauen, irgendetwas, das Logan aussuchen sollte."

Renee nickte bedächtig. „Es wird nicht wieder passieren", sagte sie schließlich mit einer Finalität, die sich wie Balsam auf Jeans Seele legte und ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab, das er sich selbst niemals glauben würde. Es wunderte ihn nicht, denn sie hatte jedes ihrer Versprechen an ihn eingehalten.

„Nein, das wird es nicht", probierte er die Worte mehr aus, als dass er sie im ersten Moment wirklich so meinte und stellte fest, dass er ihre Bedeutung und ihren Klang mochte.

Wieder brannte Lärm unten auf und wieder zuckte Jean zusammen. Dieses Mal jedoch blieben die schlechten Erinnerungen ein Ziehen an seiner gerade mühevoll erkämpften Ruhe und er war in der Lage, sie nach ein paar bewussten Atemzügen gänzlich in die Untiefen seiner Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

Vielleicht, nein, ganz sicher lag das auch an den schiefen und krummen Lauten, die sich zu Renee und ihm schlängelten.

„Sie singen", sprach sie das aus, was Jean sich bis eben geweigert hatte zu glauben. Nun blieb ihm aber nichts Anderes übrig, als sich dieser Wahrheit zu stellen und er brummte. Ihr Unterton war deutlich amüsiert und bedeutungsschwanger hob sie die Augenbraue.

„Du hast dir das Disneyteam geangelt, Jean Moreau", neckte sie ihn und er schnaufte. Sein Vater war mit ihm einmal im Disneyland gewesen, in Paris. Es war bunt gewesen und hatte ihm eine heile Welt vorgegaukelt, die sein kleines, achtjähriges Ich gierig aufgesogen hatte. Er hatte damals viele dieser Filme gesehen und er wusste, dass dort viel gesungen wurde, daher konnte er auch ihrer Anspielung folgen.

Jean rollte mit den Augen, als im Hintergrund der schiefe Chor zu neuen Höhen anschwoll.

* * *

„Meinst du, sie hat das überlebt?", fragte Alvarez mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah sich nach dem roten Auto um, von dem weit und breit noch keine Spur zu sehen war. Jeremy folgte ihrem Blick und steckte sich stirnrunzelnd die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner luftigen Sportshorts. Vor einer Stunde hatten sie Jean in die Hände von Susan, kurz Sue, übergeben und ihm zum Abschied gewunken. Nun warteten sie gespannt auf seine Rückkehr, doch weder von dem blauen Wagen noch von Sue oder Jean war etwas zu sehen.

„Sie oder er?", hielt er dagegen und sein Vizekapitän verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme.

„Wollen wir wetten?"

Jeremy grinste und sah ihr in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht. „Hör auf, soviel mit Dan zu telefonieren. Sie färbt schon auf dich ab."

Alvarez schnaufte. „Das sagst du nur, weil du immer verlierst, Cap."

„Das sage ich, weil ich Glücksspiel nicht unterstütze."

„Du bist viel zu spießig für deinen Astralkörper, Jer."

Jeremy lachte und warf einen Blick in die Richtung des Parkplatzes, auf dem ein fremdes Fahrzeug ankam und parkte. Nicht die Fahrschule, immer noch nicht. Hibbelig trat Jeremy auf der Stelle und trat kleine Steinchen in das Gras.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir aussehen wie zwei stolze Eltern, die darauf warten, dass ihr Sprössling von der ersten Fahrstunde zurückkehrt, oder?", merkte Alvarez zynisch an und Jeremy konnte ihr da nur beipflichten. Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er es nicht erwarten konnte, Jean zu fragen, wie seine erste Fahrt durch den Stadtverkehr von L.A. gewesen und wie er alleine zurecht gekommen war.

„Er ist aber auch gut geraten, unser Sohn", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen, das noch viel breiter wurde, als endlich das Fahrschulfahrzeug in einem gemäßigten, aber zügigen Tempo um die Ecke bog und in der Nähe des Eingangs mit Schwung stehen blieb. Jean sprach kurz mit der Fahrlehrerin und nickte, während sie bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbrauen hob. Als er ausstieg, musterten Alvarez und Jeremy ihn gespannt.

Jean lächelte und strahlte eine solche Zufriedenheit aus, dass Jeremy einen Moment lang innehalten musste, um den Anblick für sich selbst festzuhalten. Am liebsten hätte er ein Foto davon gemacht um es sich immer wieder anschauen zu können, weil er so fasziniert war von der offensichtlichen Freude auf Jeans Gesicht, die er so noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Die Fahrlehrerin sieht ein bisschen blass aus", murmelte Alvarez neben ihm, als Sue ebenfalls ausstieg um auf die Fahrerseite zurück zu kehren und Jeremy hätte es in diesem Augenblick nicht egaler sein können, so gefangen war er von Jeans Glück. Dennoch warf er einen kurzen Blick auf die sonst eigentlich entspannte Mittvierzigerin mit ihren perfekt hochgesteckten, braunen Haaren. Entspannt war sie tatsächlich nicht. Mit blassem Gesicht nickte sie ihnen zu, bevor sie sich beinahe schon erleichtert auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ. Jeremy lächelte zurück und winkte ihr.

„Und?", fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an seinen Backliner gewandt, der ihn unruhig und voller Energie musterte.

„Es war gut. Und schnell. Und spannend."

Wenn Jeremy daran dachte, wie blass Sue doch um die Nase herum gewesen war, dann war es von allem vermutlich ein wenig zuviel gewesen für die erste Fahrstunde. Zumindest für die Fahrlehrerin.

„Hast du Lust auf mehr?"

Jean nickte und sein erneutes Lächeln suchte sich seinen Weg direkt in Jeremys Brust. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und er konnte nicht anders als mit zu grinsen.

Neben ihm schnaubte Alvarez. „Wenn ihr Beiden euch weiterhin so autoliebestrunken anstarrt, dann gehe ich", murrte sie und Jean löste sich bedauerlicherweise aus seiner unbeschwerten Freude. Er räusperte sich und kehrte bewusst zu seinem normalen, ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„In vier Tagen habe ich die nächste Stunde", sagte er und musterte Jeremy so, als müsste er sich sein Einverständnis einholen. Jeremy ließ ihn nicht, sondern hob nur erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

„Das freut mich sehr für dich. Auch wenn ich befürchte, dass du deine Fahrlehrerin in das frühe Grab treibst."

Kritisch runzelte Jean die Stirn. „Aber ich bin so gefahren wie du", erwiderte er mit einer ironischen Selbstverständlichkeit, die Alvarez laut auflachen ließ.

„Das ist kein gutes Vorbild, Moreau, wirklich nicht. Kein Wunder, dass Sue so blass um die Nase ist!"

Jeremy schnaubte empört. „Ich habe euch bisher zuverlässig von A nach…"

„Entschuldigung", unterbrach ihn eine tiefe, männliche Stimme, die ihm latent bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte einen strengen, aber dennoch weichen, beinahe unsicheren Klang und gehörte zu dem Mann, den er gerade aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahrgenommen hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass dieser zu jemand anderem im Wohnheim wollte und nicht weiter auf ihn geachtet. Jeremy sah um Jean herum und lächelte.

„Ja bitte?", entgegnete er und Jean drehte sich ebenfalls um.

„Ich suche….", begann er und hielt mit einem Blick auf Jean inne, den er wie einen Geist anstarrte. Irritiert runzelte Jeremy die Stirn und folgte den geweiteten Augen in Richtung Jean, auf dessen Gesicht er einen beinahe identischen Ausdruck wiederfand.

Jeans Mimik spiegelte die des Mannes bis auf den letzten Millimeter. Dann stahlen sich Entsetzen und Bestürzung auf das gerade noch begeisterte Gesicht seines Backliners und Jeremy spürte ein tiefes Bedauern ob des Stimmungsumschwungs, der mit nichts anderem als dem Mann zu tun hatte, der nun bei ihnen stand und anscheinend alleine durch seine Anwesenheit das Positive aus Jean getilgt hatte.

Jean wich zurück und Jeremy streckte alarmiert einen Arm aus, um ihn zu stützen, falls notwendig. Doch Jean fing sich und seine Augen huschten kurz von Jeremy zu dem Mann und wieder zurück.

„Was ist los, Jean?", fragte Jeremy stirnrunzelnd und positionierte sich zwischen Jean und dem Mann. Wenn das jemand aus Jeans Vergangenheit war, der meinte, ihm genauso viel Angst einjagen zu müssen wie die Anwältin der Moriyamas, dann hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?", fragte er mit der Autorität des Kapitäns, die Jean zusammenzucken ließ. Jeremy nahm sich fest vor, sich später dafür zu entschuldigen, nun aber fixierte er sich auf die augenscheinliche Bedrohung vor sich.

Verspätet nahm ihn der Mann überhaupt erst zur Kenntnis und schluckte.

„Ich...ich bin… mein Name ist…Moreau. François Moreau."

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	32. Chapter 32

Moreau. François Moreau.

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn, als sein Hirn versuchte, die Puzzlestücke seiner Erinnerungen zusammen zu fügen. Er hatte den Namen schon einmal gehört, nein, gelesen. Auf einem Blatt Papier. Eine Adresse, als Geschenk für Jean, in einem Umschlag, den sein Zimmernachbar immer noch aufbewahrte und den er in unbeobachteten Momenten in die Hand nahm und mit steil gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete. Jean hatte von sich aus das Thema nicht mehr aufgebracht und Jeremy hatte ihm den Raum und die Zeit gegeben, sich klar darüber zu werden, was er wollte. Zumal es Jeans Entscheidung war, ob er die Familie wiedersehen wollte, die ihn verkauft hatte. Er würde dann da sein, wenn Jean seine Hilfe brauchte.

Doch nun…nun war ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen worden und der Mann, dessen Name auf dem Zettel Jean schon soviel Emotionen bereitete hatte, stand in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm, unsicher und auf seinen Sohn fixiert, der ihn anstarrte, als wäre er der Teufel höchstpersönlich.

Jean war so bleich, dass Jeremy Angst hatte, dass er gleich ohnmächtig werden würde. Er brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen, auch wenn in seinen Augen blanke Panik stand. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und schluckte mühevoll. Sein gesamter Körper war so angespannt und fluchtbereit.

„Nein", krächzte Jean und versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Dabei kam nicht mehr als eine abgehackte Bewegung heraus, die eher einem Zucken glich. Jeremy trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Backliner zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Doch das kam nicht als Geste der Beruhigung an, ganz und gar nicht. Jean zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er musterte Jeremy, als wäre _**er**_ ein Monster und das schmerzte. Es brannte höllisch in Jeremy.

„Jean, bitte, ich bin hier. Ich…"

Deswegen kannte Jeremy die Stimme. Sie klang so französisch melodisch wie Jeans, nur älter, ruhiger, strenger.

_**Genauso verzweifelt**_.

Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu verleugnen, weder in der Mimik noch in der Körperhaltung noch im Aussehen, wenn Jeremy sich die Zeit nahm, den Mann, der nun ebenfalls einen Schritt auf Jean zutrat, in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Nein. Geh weg!"

Jean nutzte die Sekunde von Jeremys Unaufmerksamkeit um zu fliehen. Weg von ihnen, hinein ins Gebäude, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Seine Worte, so eindeutig sie waren, waren geboren aus Verzweiflung und Angst, das hatte Jeremy sehr deutlich gesehen. Sein Vater wollte ihm folgen, doch Jeremy trat ihm geistesgegenwärtig in den Weg. An seiner Seite, Alvarez, eine ruhige Präsenz.

„Jean, _**bitte**_!", rief Mr. Moreau ihm hinterher und Jeremy streckte beschwichtigend eine Hand aus, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich ruhig fühlte. Dies war der Mann, der seinen eigenen Sohn einer Verbrecherfamilie ausgeliefert hatte, damit diese ihn ein knappes Jahrzehnt foltern konnten. Dies war der Vater, der in der Lage war, sein Kind wegzugeben. Nein, er fühlte sich nicht ruhig.

„Mr. Moreau, bitte treten Sie einen Schritt zurück", sagte er, als dieser ihre Verteidigungslinie durchbrechen wollte und abrupt geriet er in den Fokus des älteren Mannes, der ihn mit einer solch rohen Verzweiflung musterte, dass es Jeremy kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Ich muss mit meinem Sohn sprechen. Bitte. Ich muss ihm erklären…"

„Ihr Sohn möchte Sie nicht sehen", erwiderte Alvarez ruhig. „Bitte hören Sie auf das, was Jeremy Ihnen gesagt hat und treten Sie zurück."

Der Mann dachte nicht daran und für einen Moment lang hegte Jeremy die Befürchtung, dass er versuchen würde, mit Gewalt an ihnen vorbeizukommen, so sehr, wie sich sein Gesicht verzog. Dann jedoch fiel er wie ein leerer Blasebalg in sich zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Bitte, ich möchte ihm wirklich erklären, warum…" Hoffnungsvoll sah er hoch, anscheinend im fahlen Glauben, dass sie wussten, was er meinte. Zumindest auf Jeremy traf das zu und er schnaubte.

„Ihre Erklärung möchte er nicht. Ihm reicht es, dass sie ihn vor neun Jahren alleine gelassen haben", erwiderte er mit mehr Abneigung, als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte und Mr. Moreau zuckte zusammen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Jeremy, wie Alvarez ihn überrascht musterte. Wenn Jean es ihm erlaubte, würde er ihr es später erklären, jetzt jedoch fixierte er all seine Entschlossenheit auf den Mann vor sich.

„Ich wollte nie…" Wieder verstummte dieser und ließ schließlich hilflos die Schultern hängen. Gepeinigt sah er auf den Boden. Das entsprach nicht dem Bild, das Jeremy von Jeans Vater gehabt hatte, wenn er ehrlich war. Hier stand ein Mann, der ernsthaft litt. Wäre Jeremy ein gehässigerer Mensch gewesen, hätte er sich daran vielleicht gelabt, doch so empfand er Mitleid, auch wenn er wusste, dass es vermutlich falsch war.

„Das ist etwas, was Sie mit Ihrem Sohn besprechen sollten", seufzte Jeremy und warf einen Blick hinter sich zum Gebäude. Der Eingang war bereits verwaist und es juckte ihm, Jean zu suchen um ihn nicht alleine zu lassen mit seinem Schmerz. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Sie hier sehen möchte. Zumindest nicht jetzt."

Mit großen, grauen Augen wurde er gemustert und Jeremy sah für eine Sekunde einen älteren Jean vor sich. Der Eindruck verschwand, aber der Wunsch, Jean auch dann noch einen Freund nennen zu dürfen, blieb und brannte sich in Jeremys Innerstes ein.

„Würdet ihr ihm sagen, dass ich mit ihm sprechen möchte…über alles? Würdet ihr ihm meine Adresse geben? Ich wohne nicht weit von hier. Wenn er… wenn er sich bereit fühlt, dann ist er jederzeit herzlich willkommen bei mir. Bitte, ich schreibe sie euch auf und ihr gebt sie ihm, damit er weiß, wo er mich findet, wenn er mich sehen möchte. Okay?"

Jeremy bezweifelte das Jean ihn sehen wollte, aber er nickte. Es war Alvarez, die Mr. Moreau mit ernster, stocksteifer Miene einen Zettel und Stift gab. Dass das eigentlich nicht nötig war, verschwieg Jeremy und sah, wie Mr. Moreau mit zitternder Hand seine Adresse notierte. Schlussendlich reichte er Alvarez beides zurück und sie nickte.

„Geht es ihm…gut?", fragte Jeans Vater schließlich zögerlich und Alvarez schnaubte. Trotzdem sie wenig bis gar nichts über Jeans Familie wusste, war sie in der Lage, die Zwischentöne aufzugreifen, die in Jeans Verhalten und in Jeremys Umgang mit diesem Mann herrschten.

„Nachdem er zu uns gewechselt ist, so langsam", erwiderte sie kühl. „Aber fragen Sie mal sein altes Team."

Der implizite Vorwurf stand klar zwischen ihren Worten und der Mann vor ihnen erbleichte. Er schluckte schwer, schwieg aber dazu, seine Augen wie gebannt auf den Zettel gerichtet, der sich in Jeremys Händen befand.

„Ich werde ihm den Zettel geben und er wird entscheiden, ob und wann er sich bei Ihnen meldet, Mr. Moreau", sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Ich werde ihn jedoch nicht zu einer Reaktion überreden, die Entscheidung liegt ganz alleine bei Jean."

Schweigend wurden seine Worte akzeptiert und ebenso wortlos nickte der Mann. Einen Moment lang hatte Jeremy den Eindruck, dass er einen gebrochenen Vater vor sich hatte, der durch den Verlust seines Kindes einen Teil seines Lebens verloren hatte. Ein Teil in ihm begehrte gegen den Eindruck auf, denn schließlich waren es Jeans eigene Eltern gewesen, die ihren Sohn sadistischen Monstern ausgeliefert hatten. Ein anderer hatte Mitleid und versuchte eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden.

Alleine schon um Jean glücklich zu machen.

* * *

So fühlte es sich also an, wenn die Welt aus den Fugen geriet.

Jean hatte es von damals anders in Erinnerung, als er begriffen hatte, dass seine Eltern ihn niemals wieder aus der Hölle abholen würden. Damals hatte es sich so angefühlt, als würde die Welt für ihn enden und das tat es zum gewissen Teil jetzt auch. Vor neun Jahren wie auch heute durchlebte er so mannigfaltige Emotionen, dass sie ihn beinahe erschlugen mit ihrer Wucht. Bestürzung, Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit waren da und konkurrierten mit Unglauben und Angst. Er konnte nicht atmen von dem ätzenden Gefühl des absolut intimen Verrates, der an ihm begangen worden war.

Selten hatte Jean eine solche Unruhe in sich gespürt wie jetzt hier auf dem Dach, das er in immer gleichen Kreisen ablief. Wäre er anders erzogen worden, hätte er sich ein Beispiel an Neil genommen und wäre gerannt. Weiter und weiter weg, Abstand zwischen sich und dem Problem dort unten auf dem Parkplatz bringend. Er wäre geflohen vor seinem Team und dem Mann, der nichts von ihm hatte wissen wollen.

Doch er konnte nicht, also drehte er auf den Betonplatten und dem Kies des Daches seine Runden und erstickte an seiner Unfähigkeit, all die Gefühle aus sich heraus zu lassen, die in ihm von jetzt auf gleich aufgewallt waren und die sich langsam zu Hass und Zorn destillierten.

Was bildete sich dieser Mann dort unten ein? Nach neun Jahren hierhin zu kommen und vor ihm zu stehen? Dachte er, er hätte ein Anrecht darauf, mit ihm zu reden? Oder ihn gar um Verzeihung zu bitten? Jean lachte bitter auf. Ja natürlich. _**Entschuldige Jean, dass wir dich verkauft haben. Entschuldige Jean, dass wir dich in die Sklaverei gegeben haben, um unsere Schulden zu tilgen. Entschuldige Jean, dass du wegen uns gefoltert wurdest. Entschuldige, dass du neun Jahre Hölle hinter dir hast, während wir unser gutes Leben weitergelebt haben voller Sonne und Wärme und Luxus. **_

Wenn er so wäre wie Andrew, dann würde er seine Eltern ebenso umbringen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen, zischte Jean innerlich und bohrte seine Nägel so brutal in seine Handinnenflächen, dass er Blut hervorbrachte. Es war die erste Verletzung, die er sich seit Evermore selbst zufügte und sie fühlte sich _**gut**_ an. Er brauchte das Ventil für seine Wut.

Was er definitiv nicht brauchte, war die Tür, die sich in seinem Rücken öffnete. Wer auch immer da stand, würde ganz sicher Opfer seiner Wut werden, das wusste Jean. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte das nicht, ein weit größerer jedoch gierte danach, zu verletzen, wie er verletzt worden war. Die Person, die da stehen würde, wäre nur ein Stellvertreter für das Gesicht seines Vaters, der die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, schuldbewusst und traurig auszusehen. Aber sie wäre ein guter Stellvertreter. Oder es war sein Vater selbst. Oh… das wäre das Beste, was ihm passieren könnte. Wahrlich das Beste. Er würde ihn anschreien und ihn schlagen. Er würde ihm all die Dinge an den Kopf werfen, die er neun Jahre lange in sich verschlossen hatte. Er würde ihn mit Worten und Taten verletzen und ihm zeigen, was er seinem Sohn angetan hatte.

Jean fuhr herum und sah Alvarez. Ruhig stand sie am Eingang zum Dach und musterte ihn. Er hasste sie für diese Ruhe und er hasste sie für die Störung.

_**Verschwinde**_, zischte es in ihm, dunkel und gewaltbereit. Lass mich in Ruhe. Lass mich alleine. _**Ich will dich nicht sehen.**_

Alles, was Jean tat, war, sich von ihr wegzudrehen.

So sehr Alvarez auch in seine Privatsphäre drang, wenn er sie nicht davon abhielt, so sehr respektierte sie nun seinen offensichtlichen Wunsch. Momente lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und dann hörte Jean, wie sie das Dach verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er war wieder alleine und das war auch gut so, konnte er doch so seinem Hass und Selbsthass freie Bahn lassen.

Wo er sich Linderung erhofft hatte, wurde es schlimmer. Mit jeder Minute, die er auf dem Dache auf und ablief. Er fand keine Ruhe und gab es schließlich auf, zumindest mit mühevoll erzwungener Ruhe zu seinem Kapitän zurück zu kehren.

Wütend verließ Jean das Dach und polterte die Metalltreppe hinunter. Vor ihrer Apartmenttür unternahm er den Versuch eines Durchatmens, scheiterte aber kläglich an der Enge seiner Brust.

Seine Hand, mit der er den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte, zitterte so stark, dass er drei Anläufe brauchte um die Tür zu öffnen.

Dass Knox quasi hinter der Tür auf ihn lauerte, brachte ihm keine Entspannung, so gar nicht. Wütend ballte Jean seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er konnte nicht darüber sprechen, denn er wusste nicht, was seinen Mund verlassen und wen er verletzten würde.

„Nicht", presste er hervor, bevor Knox seinen Mund aufmachen konnte und starrte auf den Boden, während er sich seine Schuhe auszog. Er hob seinen Blick auch nicht, als er darauf wartete, dass sein Kapitän schweigend zur Seite trat um ihn durchzulassen. Nicht bevor er ihm jedoch einen Zettel hinhielt, den Jean ruppig an sich nahm. Er sah, was es war und zerriss er ihn, entsorgte das nutzlose Stück Papier mit einem Zischen in seinen Mülleimer.

Als der Weg frei war ging Jean ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Laut rastete der Riegel ein, als er sich einschloss und zu Boden sank, den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben, die Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet, der seine Stimmbänder nicht erreichte.

Jean wusste, dass er auf eine Katastrophe zusteuerte, doch er war unfähig, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er war unfähig um Hilfe zu bitten, weil er wusste, dass er nach allem, was ihm nahe kommen würde, schlagen würde. Mit Worten, Fäusten, was auch immer ihm zur Verfügung stand. Mit jedem Tag, den er sich in sich selbst zurückzog, wurde er dünnhäutiger und instabiler.

Dass er sich beim Training zurücknehmen musste, war eine Qual. Am Liebsten hätte er sich bis zur vollkommenen Erschöpfung verausgabt. Bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit, die die im Kreis laufenden, zerstörerischen Gedanken beendete, welche ihn im festen Griff hatten. Doch nein, sowohl Rhemann als auch Knox schonten die Mannschaft im Hinblick auf das kommende Spiel und er kam immer unbefriedigter in die viel zu warme und stickige Wohnung zurück.

Knox versuchte, ihn in Gespräche zu verwickeln, die Jean eisern abblockte. Als sein Kapitän nicht mehr weiterkam, versuchte es seine Mannschaft und auch diese ignorierte Jean. Soweit es ihm möglich war, floh er vor ihnen. In seine Bücher, in seine Kraftübungen, in seine Drills. Ansonsten hielt er sie durch sein Schweigen und durch seine Abneigung auf Abstand, bis sie begriffen, dass ihre Gesellschaft unwillkommen war.

Es war, als hätte das kurze Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater Tore zu seinen nicht verarbeiteten Traumata geöffnet, die er bisher gut unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Seine Alpträume suchten ihn nun jede Nacht heim und hielten ihn wach. Er verweigerte Knox' Decke, weil er die verständnisvolle Freundlichkeit in den Augen seines Kapitäns nicht ertrug. Wenn er sich im Raum mit mehreren Menschen befand, kribbelte es ohne Unterlass in seinem Nacken, weil er immer Angst hatte, angegriffen zu werden. Laute Geräusche erschreckten ihn so sehr, dass er zusammenzuckte und sich klein machte.

Räume ohne Fenster waren eine zuverlässige Angstquelle für ihn. Menschen, selbst sein Team, sah er als Gegner an, als wäre er noch in Evermore. Hilflos war Jean dieser Denkweise ausgeliefert und war beinahe froh darum, dass sie am Wochenende ein Heimspiel gegen die Dingos hatten.

Dass dies ein Trugschluss war, erkannte er, als er auf dem Spielfeld stand und das Gefühl hatte, unter all den Zwängen, denen er ins einem Spiel unterlag, zu ersticken. Er musste bedenken, dass die Mannschaft, für die er spielte, nicht zu vergleichen war mit der Spielweise der Ravens. Er musste im Hinterkopf behalten, dass sein Trainer und Kapitän von ihm verlangten, fair zu spielen und dass die Mannschaft als solche eine Gemeinschaft und keine Sekte war.

Er hatte soviel zu bedenken, dass seine fragile Selbstkontrolle schließlich wie ein dünnes Seil zerriss und ihm zwei gelbe Karten einbrachte, die ihn innerhalb der kurzen Zeit, die er auf dem Spielfeld verbrachte, vorzeitig auf die Bank schickten.

Den Blick seines Trainers, der ihn kritisch und sorgenvoll maß, ignorierte er und setzte sich, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet.

„Was war das denn, Moreau?", grollte Rhemann unerfreut und Jean zuckte zusammen. An die Stelle des großen, breitschultrigen Mannes trat ein schmächtiger, älterer Japaner, dessen Peitschenhiebe ihm noch gut in Erinnerung waren.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", erwiderte Jean erstickt über das brachial schnell schlagende Herz hinweg und starrte auf das Wasser, das ihm in die Hände gedrückt worden war. Mitnichten hatte er es sich verdient, nicht so, wie er spielte und nicht bei dem Unmut, den er auf sich gezogen hatte.

„Mach's das nächste Mal besser. Und jetzt zieh deine Jacke an und trink endlich was. Du bist nassgeschwitzt, Moreau."

Nur widerwillig folgte er dem Befehl seines Trainers und angespannt verfolgte er das Spiel der Trojans, die die Dingos nach und nach zerlegten. Ohne ihn. Weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie gewannen, natürlich. Der Vorsprung war beachtlich und gemeinsam verabschiedeten sie das gegnerische Team mit dem gewohnten Händeschütteln, das Jean eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut bescherte. Die warmen, schwitzigen Hände anzufassen, erinnerte ihn daran, was andere, warme und schwitzige Hände auf seinem Körper angerichtet hatten und er ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

Er war froh, als es vorbei war und folgte seiner Mannschaft schweigend in die Kabine. Ebenso stumm zog er sich um und wartete darauf, dass sie fertig wurden, damit er mit ihnen zurückgehen und duschen konnte. Es würde noch etwas dauern, da Knox gerade in der Pressekonferenz war und seine ruppige Spielweise entschuldigen musste. Auch das machte Jean wütend, eben weil Knox nichts dafür konnte, dass er sich nicht im Griff hatte.

Angespannt wartete Jean im Vorraum auf seinen Kapitän und lief schlussendlich mit der Mannschaft und einigen Zuschauern zurück in Richtung Wohnheim. Die Scherze und das Gelächter der Spieler um ihn herum widerten ihn an, mehr als das. Es war so unpassend für das, was in ihm tobte.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten, fiel es ihm schwerer, ihre Gesellschaft zu ertragen. Sie hatten doch alle keine Ahnung. Keiner von ihnen. Sie wussten nichts von den Abgründen dieser Welt.

Was war Jean froh, als sie ihre Wohnung erreichten und Knox die Tür aufschloss. Mit wie so oft sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn ließ er ihn hinein und Jean streifte sich unwirsch seine Schuhe ab und feuerte die Tasche in die Ecke. Beinahe wollte es ihm gelingen, vor seinem Kapitän in das Bad zu fliehen, als dieser ihn mit einem fragenden Laut zurückhielt.

„Jean?"

Innerlich fluchte er. Äußerlich blieb er mit dem Rücken zu dem blonden Jungen stehen, der Körper angespannt.

„Nein", presste Jean unterdrückt hervor und hoffte, dass es nach einer Woche Schweigen und Missachtung reichen würde.

Er hätte es eigentlich besser wissen sollen.

„Jean, bitte."

Etwas Böses lauerte darauf, dass er die Kontrolle ganz aufgab, das spürte Jean. Es gierte danach, dass Knox weitermachen würde, damit es losbrechen könnte.

„Nein", wiederholte Jean deshalb ohne in die allzu vertrauensseligen, blauen Augen zu sehen, die viel zu wenig vom Leid dieser Welt gesehen hatten um überhaupt beurteilen zu können, wie tief der Graben war, in dem er sich befand.

„Jean, heute warst du…"

„_**Knox**_." Eine verzweifelte Warnung, hervorgepresst in einem dunklen Grollen.

„Bitte Jean, du sprichst seit mehreren Tagen nur noch das Nötigste mit mir. Bitte…"

Sein Kapitän berührte ihn am Oberarm und das war schlussendlich der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zerriss Jeans Selbstbeherrschung und ließ ihn herumfahren. Mit der gleichen Bewegung schlug er Knox' Hand auf seiner Trojansjacke weg und erwischte mit der vollen Kraft eines Backliners dessen Unterarm. Im ersten Moment erlangte er eine ekelerregende Befriedigung durch das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut. In der ersten Sekunde labte er sich an dem Schmerz, den er fühlte und den er seinem Gegenüber zufügte.

Doch dann sah er in überrascht geweitete, blaue Augen und wurde sich bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte.

Vor ihm stand sein Kapitän, Jeremy Knox, der ihm soviel Gutes getan hatte und der für nichts von seinem Leid verantwortlich war. Seit seiner Ankunft hier hatte Knox nichts getan, um seine Wut und seine Gewalt zu verdienen.

Jean schluckte und starrte auf den Arm, dessen braungebrannte Haut an einigen Stellen bereits rot wurde. Panisch und ungelenk wollte er danach greifen und dieses Mal war es Knox, der mit einem unbewussten Laut vor ihm zurückzuckte und schützend den Arm hochriss, die weiten Augen ausschließlich auf seine Hand gerichtet.

Als würde Jean ihn schlagen wollen.

Hatte sich vorher die Welt in chaotischen, konzentrischen Kreisen ohne Jean gedreht, so kam sie nun zu einem Stillstand und schien sich komplett auf ihn zu fixieren. Nur auf ihn, ausschließlich darauf, was für ein widerwärtiger, verachtenswerter Mensch er war, der anderen wehtat und sie verletzte. Der, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, Befriedigung dabei empfand, wie sich Gewalt von Haut auf Haut anfühlte.

Jean wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein erster Instinkt war es zu fliehen, doch das verbot er sich.

„Knox", krächzte er, doch das war nicht genug, das sah er an dem angespannten Körper des Junge vor sich. „Ich wollte das nicht, wirklich nicht. Es tut mir leid, bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist." Das an sich war eine Lüge, denn er wusste es sehr wohl. Jean schluckte panisch. „Ich war so wütend und so unausgeglichen, ich… ich weiß nicht, warum. Bitte."

Als Knox nicht reagierte, sondern ihn nur weiterhin schweigend und zum Teil auch ängstlich anstarrte, fragte Jean sich, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, vielleicht auf die Knie zu gehen. Damit wäre er kleiner und Knox konnte ihn auch schlagen, wenn er Rache wollte. Doch mittlerweile kannte er seinen Kapitän gut genug, dass er wusste, dass es nicht passieren würde. Knox war nicht gewalttätig, er hatte sich noch nie geschlagen. Und für diese Unschuld büßte er nun, ausgerechnet durch Jean.

„_**Jeremy**_", flehte Jean in einem verzweifelten Versuch, irgendeine Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber zu erhalten. Der Junge zuckte und blinzelte abrupt, bevor er noch einen minimalen Schritt zurücktat, jedoch seine Arme zu sich zog. Angespannt ließ er sie an seinen Seiten hängen. Jean spürte das unwillkommene Brennen in seinen Augen, als er erkannte, wie viel Überwindung ihn das im Angesicht seiner Gegenwart kosten musste.

„Jeremy", wiederholte er hilflos. „Es tut mir leid. Bitte habe keine Angst vor mir. Bitte."

Bitte sieh nicht das Monstrum in mir, das ich in Wirklichkeit bin, gellte es in Jean, doch er presste verzweifelt seine Lippen aufeinander. Noch war er nicht bereit, diese hässliche Wahrheit auch auszusprechen.

Das untypische Schweigen seines Kapitäns zerrte an seinen Nerven. Anders als zuvor rief es aber Verzweiflung hervor, keine Wut. Bodenlose Verzweiflung, dass er das einzig Helle und Strahlende in seiner Welt vernichtet hatte. Wenn er wieder nach Evermore zurückkehren müsste, so wäre das mehr als verdient.

Als Knox sich räusperte und straffte, war es Jean, der zurückzuckte.

„Geh duschen, Jean. Dann zieh dir etwas Bequemes an. Ich warte in der Küche auf dich. Wenn du fertig bist, werden wir an den Strand fahren, an dem wir schon einmal Burger gegessen haben." Die ruhig-autoritäre Stimme seines Kapitäns ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, nicht in Jeans jetzigem Zustand. Die Worte machten ihm in all ihrer Unbestimmtheit Angst und er schluckte. Er nickte jedoch stumm und wandte sich um, hin zum Badezimmer. Zum ersten Schritt in der Zukunft, die er in diesem Moment selbst geformt hatte.

In seiner Angst, dass Knox ihm dort sagen würde, dass er eine Belastung für die Trojans war, konnte er nicht wirklich sagen, was er im Badezimmer getan hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er schlussendlich vor seinem Kapitän stand, der mit verschränkten Armen ernst zu ihm hochsah. Wie er hierhin gekommen war…konnte Jean nicht sagen. Wie er sich geduscht und auch Haare gewaschen hatte…ebenso nicht.

Schweigend senkte er seinen Blick, die Augen starr zu Boden gerichtet. Er war wie zusammengefallen, seine Wut wie verflogen. Nur bittere Leere war übrig, die befeuert wurde von seinen brachialen Schuldgefühlen. Er hatte wieder jemanden verletzt und dieses Mal war es nicht auf Rikos Befehl gewesen, sondern weil er selbst es so gewollt hatte. Weil er sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gut damit gefühlt hatte. Es hatte einen vollkommen Unschuldigen getroffen, noch dazu den Menschen, der sich von Beginn an um ihn gekümmert und gesorgt hatte.

Jean würde alles tun um seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. _**Alles**_.

„Wir gehen", sagte sein Kapitän und Jean folgte ihm. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er seine Schuhe an und mit dem Blick auf den Boden die Augen fest auf Knox' nackte Unterschenkel gerichtet. Der blonde Junge trug seine übliche Jeansshorts mit einem weißen Motto T-Shirt. Seine Füße steckten in seinen ausgetretenen Flipflops, die Jean immer noch mit großem Zweifel als richtiges Schuhwerk akzeptierte.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie in sein Auto und Jean schnallte sich an. Knox tat es ihm gleich und startete den Wagen. Ohne seinem Beifahrer Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken fädelte er sich in den Straßenverkehr ein, hochkonzentriert auf den Verkehr vor ihnen gerichtet.

Jean kam nicht umhin, wie gebannt auf die roten Stellen auf Knox' rechtem Unterarm zu starren, die auf dem besten Weg waren, ein kräftiges Hämatom zu werden. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von seinem Gewaltexzess lösen, der klar und deutlich auf der gebräunten Haut zu sehen war. Wieder kamen Jeans Gedanken dahin zurück, dass er Knox Angst gemacht hatte. Der andere Junge hatte versucht, sich vor ihm zu schützen. Sein Gesicht, seinen Körper… so wie er versucht hatte, sich vor Riko zu schützen.

Er wurde wie Riko, zu einem gewaltbereiten Sadisten. Er war bigott, weil er immer noch unter dem litt, was Riko ihm angetan hatte und sich dennoch gleicher Methoden bediente. Er war eine Gefahr und Belastung für Menschen, die es nur gut mit ihm meinten und er bekam sich selbst nicht in den Griff. Keine einzige seiner Emotionen.

Sie waren da und Jean fragte sich ein zweites Mal, wie sehr er sein Gefühl für Zeit verlieren konnte. Knox hielt an und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um. Er zog ihn heraus und verließ den Wagen, öffnete den Kofferraum. Verunsichert blieb Jean sitzen und drehte sich schließlich nach hinten.

„Soll… soll ich auch aussteigen?", fragte er rau und Knox sah ihn an. Ausdruckslos musterte er ihn.

„Ja."

Jean reagierte auf den simplen Befehl und kam um das Auto herum. Knox setzte sich auf die Ladefläche des Kofferraums und lehnte sich an die Seite des Fahrzeugs. Er verschränkte seine Arme und deutete neben sich. Langsam und mit größtmöglichem Abstand ließ sich Jean neben seinem Kapitän nieder, seine brutalen und zerstörerischen Hände zwischen seine Oberschenkel gepresst.

„Du hast mir wehgetan, Jean", eröffnete der blonde Junge das Gespräch zwischen ihnen direkt und ehrlich. Schweigend nickte Jean. Ja, das hatte er. Das sah er auf dem Arm seines Kapitäns. „Und du machst mir Angst mit deiner Wut und der Gewalt", fuhr er fort und Jean schluckte. Er war ein Monster. Riko hatte ein Monster aus ihm gemacht, vor dem Andere Angst hatten.

Knox ließ die Worte zwischen ihnen verklingen, die nur noch das Meeresrauschen in ihrem Rücken übrig ließen. Wie passend war da der rötliche Sonnenuntergang, der nicht besser die untergehende Geduld seines Kapitäns mit seinen Eskapaden darstellen konnte. Seine Zeit hier war vorbei und genau das sollte der Ausflug an den Strand darstellen, dessen war Jean sich sicher.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Jean leise und dieses Mal aus vollem Herzen. Er fühlte, was er hervorpresste, er fühlte es tief in seinem Herzen wie ein schmerzendes Loch in seiner Brust. „Ich war so wütend, nicht auf dich. Aber deine Hand war da und ich hatte keine Selbstbeherrschung mehr, weil ich…" Jean verstummte, als er merkte, dass er Unsinn redete. Kurz sah er hoch, in die Ruhe seines Kapitäns hinein.

Verschwunden waren die Fröhlichkeit und das Strahlen in den blauen Augen. Ernste Ruhe und die Forderung nach mehr Informationen hatten die Unbeschwertheit ersetzt und ließen Jean schwer schlucken. Er wusste nicht, welche Worte seine Lippen verlassen würden, wenn er den Versuch unternehmen würde, seine Gefühle zu verbalisieren. Seine hässlichen, widerwärtigen Gefühle.

„Weil du…?", hakte Knox nach und Jean schloss gepeinigt seine Augen.

„Ich verstehe, dass ich dadurch kein Teil der Trojans mehr sein kann", lenkte er zum Schluss des Gespräches. Was machte es für einen Sinn, viele Worte zu verlieren, wenn sowieso schon klar war, wohin Knox das Gespräch leiten würde? „Ich trage die Konsequenzen meines Handelns. Ich… ich möchte dich nur bitten, mich nicht zu meiner alten Mannschaft zurück zu schicken, sondern zu einer anderen Mannschaft der Liga."

Knox' Lippen verließ ein unzufriedener Laut, den Jean so noch nie gehört hatte. Beinahe schon grenzte er an Wut.

„Das steht überhaupt nicht zur Diskussion, Jean! Ich möchte wissen, wie es dir geht. Ich möchte wissen, was dich so sehr bewegt, dass du dich schlimmer in dich zurückziehst als am Anfang. Ich möchte wissen, was dich so wütend machst, dass du nicht nur mich so behandelst, als wäre ich dein Feind. Und ich möchte dir helfen, damit es dir wieder besser geht. Wenn du diese Hilfe möchtest."

Hätte Knox vor zwei Tagen gefragt, so wäre die Antwort ein klares Nein gewesen. Nun aber hielten Schuld und Angst ihn davon ab, seinen Kapitän weiter abzufertigen. Doch damit nicht genug. In ihm tobten Worte, die herauswollten, die darum kämpften, gehört zu werden. Jean wusste, dass, wenn er einmal anfangen würde, nicht mehr aufhören könnte all die Hässlichkeiten herauszulassen, die sein Denken bestimmten. Und dann würde er umso mehr verachtet werden. Zumal er nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte in dem Chaos, das in ihm tobte. Wie ein Ertrinkender stürzte sich Jean deshalb auf die Versicherung seines Kapitäns, dass sie ihn nicht einfach so verkaufen würden.

Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er Knox die ganze Zeit seiner Überlegungen über anstarrte. Beschämt senkte er seinen Blick und fixierte sich auf den Sand, auf dem der Wagen stand.

„Das Auftauchen deines Vaters ist der Grund, oder?", fragte Knox so sanft, dass es in Jean regelrecht schrie und tobte. Falle, gellte seine misstrauische Seite wieder und wieder. Natürlich war es der Grund, das wussten sie beide und so war die Frage rein rhetorischer Natur, dazu gedacht, einen Anstoß zu geben.

Jean nickte, seine Lippen noch eisern verschlossen, auch wenn ihm das von Minute zu Minute schwerer fiel.

Schlussendlich verlor er den Kampf gegen sich selbst.

„Wie kann er es wagen, hier einfach aufzutauchen?", verließen ungebeten erste, wütende Worte seine Lippen. „Nach all den Jahren und nachdem er mich ihnen ausgeliefert hat. Einfach so, ohne sich darum zu scheren, wie ich mich dabei fühle. Er war mein Vater. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit angelogen und mich dann nach Amerika verkauft wie Vieh. Als wäre ich nie sein Sohn gewesen."

Zu seinem persönlichen Horror spürte Jean, wie seine Stimme zitterte und seine Augen anfingen zu brennen. Er wusste, was das bedeuten würde und er hasste sich abgrundtief dafür. Schließlich hatte er doch schon in Evermore gelernt, dass Tränen nichts brachten und Trauer nur dazu diente, ihn noch mehr zu verletzen und darauf zu stoßen, wie einsam er wirklich war.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und hoffte, dass Knox nicht weiter nachfragen und ihm Zeit lassen würde, seine Gefühle wieder zu verbergen.

Natürlich hatte er die Rechnung ohne Knox gemacht. Mittlerweile sollte Jean es wirklich besser wissen.

„Sein Auftauchen hat alte Wunden in dir aufgerissen, von denen du gedacht hast, dass sie geschlossen waren."

Das war keine Frage, so ganz und gar nicht und es traf mitten Jeans Herz. Er nickte, aber mit Schwierigkeiten. Er versuchte, gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals anzuschlucken, mit wenig Erfolg.

„Als ich klein war, hat er soviel mit mir gemacht. Er ist mit mir durch ganz Europa gereist, von Stadt zu Stadt. Er hat mir alle Dinge erklärt, die ich wissen wollte und ertragen, dass ich den Großteil seiner Zeit mit meinen Fragen über alles Mögliche in Anspruch genommen habe. Oder haben sie mich deswegen weggegeben, weil ich ihnen lästig geworden bin?" Es war eine alte Frage, die sich Jean am Anfang immer und immer wieder gestellt hatte und auf die er immer noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Die er nur ein einziges Mal gewagt hatte, laut zu stellen. Day war damals nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm eine Antwort darauf zu geben.

„Kein einziges Mal haben sie Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen. Nicht einmal. Sie wollten mich nicht und haben mich nur ertragen, bis ich alt genug war um verkauft zu werden."

Er kam nicht mehr gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an und ein erster, erstickter Schluchzer bahnte sich seinen Weg. Dumm war er gewesen, anzunehmen, dass das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und des Verlassenwerdens weg war. Wirklich dumm. Es schmerzte ihn immer noch so sehr wie es ihn vor neun Jahren geschmerzt hatte.

„Und jetzt… jetzt taucht er einfach so auf, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er nennt mich bei meinem Namen, so, als hätte er es die letzten Jahre auch getan. Er sieht mich an, als würde es ihn schmerzen, was er getan hat. Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? _**Was**_?! Es macht mich so wütend, dass ich nicht atmen kann! Und ich weiß nicht wohin mit der Wut. Sie ist da, die ganze Zeit und sie geht nicht weg. Sie erstickt mich!"

Jean verstummte, weil ihm seine Stimme versagte. Er presste die Hand auf den Mund und konnte doch nicht die Tränen verhindern, die aus seinen Augen liefen, als hätte er nicht schon genug geweint. Er war hilflos gegen die Wucht, mit der ihn nun seine Emotionen überschwemmten und panisch krümmte er sich zusammen, presste seine Stirn gegen die Oberschenkel. Über die Pein seines Körpers hinweg übersah er beinahe die Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihn wie verbrannt zusammenzucken ließ.

Dieses Mal schlug er sie nicht mit Wut zurück, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Die Finger verschwanden augenblicklich von seinem Rücken.

„Ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich deinen Rücken berühre?", fragte Knox und Jeans Lippen verließ ein gequälter Laut. Er wusste es nicht, aber tief in seinem Inneren sehnte er sich in diesem Moment nach dem, was ihm jahrelang vorenthalten worden war.

Er hatte Angst, aber er suchte auch die Nähe eines Menschen, der ihn umarmen würde. So wie Renee.

„Ja", presste er hervor und da war sie wieder. Sacht rieb Knox mit seiner Handinnenfläche Jeans Rücken auf und ab, seicht genug, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, präsent genug, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Es hörte aber nicht auf, im Gegenteil. Knox' Berührungen machten es nur noch schlimmer und Jean schluchzte erstickt, nicht mehr wirklich zu Worten fähig. Wer war sein Kapitän, dass er das nicht mitbekam und Jean hörte mehr, als dass er die Anwesenheit des anderen Jungen wirklich spürte, wie dieser sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte.

„Darf ich dich umarmen, Jean?", fragte Knox und bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte, nickte Jean.

Vorsichtig umfassten ihn die muskulösen Arme seines Kapitäns und Jean wurde sich bewusst, dass er keine Angst hatte. Nicht vor Knox, seinen Armen, der Stärke, die er gerade bewies, noch vor seinem Geruch oder seiner Nähe. Er ließ sich in die Umarmung ziehen und sog wie ein Vampir Stärke aus der Anwesenheit des Jungen, der ihm bereitwillig seine Vergebung schenkte. Jean vergrub sich schier an der Brust des Strikers und schluckte schwer.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich mache das nie wieder. Versprochen", wisperte er. Einmal, ein zweites, ein drittes, bis es zu einer Litanei wurde. Wer war er, dass er die Vergebung verdient hatte?

Wer war Knox, dass er sie ihm nicht gewährte?

„Es ist okay, Jean. Es ist okay", murmelte er. „Ich glaube dir. Wir werden das hinbekommen. Ich bin bei dir und für dich da. Wenn du reden möchtest, kannst du das jederzeit tun. Wir packen das. Ich bin da, hörst du?"

Jean hörte und tatsächlich glaubte er es in diesem Moment auch, seine Hände in Knox' T-Shirt gekrallt.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	33. Chapter 33

Jeremy seufzte lautlos und strich Jean in weiten, vorsichtigen Kreisen über den vernarbten Rücken. Die Verzweiflung, die er beinahe schon körperlich bei dem anderen Jungen spürte, schmerzte ihn, weil er nicht genug dagegen tun konnte. Das Einzige, was ihm möglich gewesen war, war, Jean hierhin zu bringen, damit sie reden konnten. Endlich, nach einer Woche und nach vielen Stunden des Schweigens und Missachtens.

Die Angst, die er vor Jean verspürt hatte, als dieser seine Hand weggeschlagen hatte, war zum größten Teil verflogen und einer Besorgnis gewichen, der er sich erst später stellen würde. Das war kein Thema, das Jeremy jetzt anschneiden würde oder könnte, wenn er das Bündel an Trauer und Elend vor sich sah, das sich in ihn gekrallt hatte, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Jeremy war erleichtert, dass Jean sich öffnete und dessen Bereitschaft, seine Nähe zu suchen, vermittelte ihm ein warmes Gefühl. Er war froh darum, dass Jean ihm erlaubte, ihm über den Rücken zu streichen, auch wenn Jeremy mit jeder Narbe, die er unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte, mehr und mehr Abneigung gegen Evermore und Jeans Familie empfand, die ihn dorthin verkauft hatte. Mit jeder Narbe wuchs auch sein Respekt vor Jean, dass dieser all die Jahre überlebt hatte und nun sein Bestes gab, ein anderes Leben zu führen.

„Knox?"

Jeremy blinzelte und tauchte aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Jean ihn angesprochen hatte. Er brummte und sah auf den anderen Jungen hinab.

„Ja?", fragte er sanft, hörte aber nicht auf, Jean über den Rücken zu streichen und ihn damit zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Das raue, beinahe unhörbare Eingeständnis berührte Jeremys Herz. Er seufzte laut und zog Jean noch etwas enger an sich, aus dem plötzlichen Drang heraus, ihn zu schützen. Jean gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, löste sich aber nicht von ihm.

„Mit deiner Familie?", hakte Jeremy nach.

„Ja."

Nun war es an Jeremy, in nachdenkliches Schweigen zu versinken. Was sollte er Jean raten? So sehr er dessen Wut und Leid verstehen konnte, so wenig wusste er, was für eine Entspannung der Situation sorgen oder was Jean gut tun würde. Er selbst würde vermutlich das Gespräch suchen, eben weil er immer das Gespräch suchte. Aber Jean? Nachdem, was ihm angetan worden war?

„Was sagt denn dein Bauchgefühl?"

„Das sagt Renee auch immer."

Jeremy blinzelte irritiert.

„Das ist dein Bauchgefühl?"

Jean drehte sich soweit um, dass er Jeremy ansehen konnte. Seine Augen und Wangen waren gerötet, aber zum Glück waren die Tränen, die Jeremys T-Shirt durchnässt hatten, mittlerweile getrocknet. Unwirsch verzogen sich die schmalen Lippen.

„Nein, Renee fragt auch immer nach meinem Bauchgefühl."

Jeremy lächelte unwillkürlich. „Dann kann ich gar nicht so falsch liegen damit. Und?"

Jean brummte und richtete sich auf. Steif und etwas ungelenk löste er sich von ihm und Jeremy ließ ihn wehmütig gehen. Sacht legte er seine Hand auf seine Oberschenkel und maß seinen Backliner.

Zittrig strich sich Jean seine Haare zurück und rieb sich über die Wangen, starrte verwundert auf seine Hände, so als könne er gar nicht glauben, dass er geweint hatte. Schlussendlich sah er hoch und seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in Jeremys. Nachdenklich wurde er gemustert.

„Ich möchte ihnen sagen, was sie mir damit angetan haben. Ich möchte es ihnen ins Gesicht schreien und ihnen sagen, dass sie mir nie wieder zu nahe kommen sollen und dass ich sie dafür hasse, was sie getan haben. Ich möchte, dass sie Reue fühlen und dass ich ihnen sagen kann, wie wenig mich das interessiert. Wie sehr sie das Recht darauf verspielt haben, meine Eltern zu sein."

Jeremy war erstaunt, wie ruhig Jeans Stimme klang und wie ausdruckslos er seine emotionalen Worte hervorpresste. Nur seine Hände waren ein Ausdruck seiner Wut, so starr, wie sie sich zusammenballten.

Nachdenklich runzelte Jeremy die Stirn. „Würdest du ihnen das lieber hier in Los Angeles sagen, bei ihnen oder ganz woanders?", fragte er.

„Nicht hier", murmelte Jean und sah zur Seite. „Wenn, dann…dort. Bei ihnen."

Jeremy nickte. „Ich kann dich hinfahren, wenn du möchtest. Es sind nur anderthalb Stunden."

Wieder überlegte Jean und sah hinaus in die mittlerweile dunkle Umgebung, hinauf in die Sterne, die schwach über ihnen leuchteten.

„Würdest du das wirklich tun?"

Überrascht blinzelte Jeremy. „Ja natürlich."

„Auch nachdem ich dir das angetan habe?" Jean deutete auf seinen Arm und nun griff Jeremy doch nach seinen Händen. Sie würden noch darüber sprechen müssen, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass Jean sich dafür dauerhafte Vorwürfe machte.

„Ich möchte mit dir noch einmal in Ruhe darüber sprechen, aber ich trage dir das nicht nach, Jean. Wirklich nicht. Ich hasse dich nicht dafür."

„Wirklich nicht?"

Die hoffnungsvolle Angst, die Jeremy aus den Worten heraushörte, schmerzte ihn. Ernst sah er Jean an und hielt seinen Blick ebenso wie dessen Hände, die er leicht und versichernd drückte.

„Wirklich nicht", bestätigte er und Jean atmete erleichtert aus. Er starrte auf ihre Finger und Jeremy ließ sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln los, als das Starren zu lang und zu bedeutungsschwanger wurde.

Langsam löste Jean seine rechte Hand von ihrer Verbindung und fuhr mit seinen Fingern hauchzart über die gerötete Haut seines Unterarms.

Überrascht sah Jeremy auf und spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Arm ausbreitete und von dort aus seinen Arm hinaufwanderte, hoch unter seine Schädeldecke. Konzentriert starrte Jean auf das Hautareal, das er gerade bearbeitete.

Jeremy schluckte mühevoll. „Jean?"

Die emsigen Finger hielten inne und der andere Junge sah hoch. „Ist das nicht wohltuend?", fragte in einem eigenartig formellen Englisch und Jeremy blinzelte. Und ob es das war, wobei wohltuend nicht das richtige Wort dafür war. Elektrisierend, ja. Jeans Finger ließen seine Nervenbahnen Amok laufen und flüsterten ihm unanständige Gedanken ein. Zum Beispiel, wie sich diese zarten und vorsichtigen Finger auf seinem restlichen Körper anfühlen würden. Oder wie sich diese Finger weniger zärtlich auf seinem Körper anfühlen würden.

Das war wirklich nicht das, worüber er gerade nachdenken sollte. Oder jemals, wenn er schon dabei war.

„Doch schon", murmelte Jeremy und Jean nickte mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn.

„Laila meinte, dass sich diese Berührung zärtlich anfühlt. Und ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht den Schmerz überdeckt", gab er seine Gedanken preis und Jeremy entwich ein Laut, der nicht ganz Lachen, nicht ganz Verzweiflung war. Bei Gott, was hatte Laila da gesagt? Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was sie mit ihren Worten anrichtete?

„Das…äh…also ja. Ja, da hat sie Recht", rettete sich Jeremy mehr schlecht als recht und sah Jean mit großen Augen an. Kritisch runzelte dieser die Stirn.

„Aber du fühlst dich nicht wohl damit."

„Nein, so ist das nicht!"

„Du bist unsicher. Das bist du nur, wenn du nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagst oder wenn noch etwas Anderes hinter deinen Worten liegt", glitt Jean in seine übliche Gnadenlosigkeit ab, wenn er etwas nicht verstand. Jeremy war wie jedes Mal nicht darauf vorbereitet und wand sich nur umso mehr.

„Es fühlt sich sehr gut an."

Jeans graue Augen sagten ihm, dass sie nicht verstanden und auf eine weitere Erklärung warteten. Konnte sich die Erde bitte jetzt auftun und ihn verschlucken, bevor sein Mund irgendeine Erklärung lieferte, die vielleicht passend für ein romantisches Stelldichein unter dem Sternenhimmel am Meer wäre, aber nicht für ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Freunden unter dem Sternenhimmel am Meer. Verdammt.

„Also…es fühlt sich an, als würdest du kleine Stromstöße unter die Haut setzen", erläuterte er im festen Glauben, dass es ausreichen würde.

„Also schmerzt es dich?", verstand Jean ihn falsch und Jeremy wimmerte auf.

„Nein, gar nicht. Also nicht wirklich Stromstöße, sondern…äääh…" Er verstummte, als er merkte, dass er es nicht besser machte.

Irritiert legte Jean den Kopf schief und wartete.

„Es fühlt sich wunderschön an. Sehr anregend", schloss Jeremy mit einem besiegten Seufzen und endlich sah er in Jean Erkennen. Wie verbrannt zuckten die Finger zurück und Jean vergrub sie wieder zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln. Er sah zur Seite.

„Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen", sagte er ausweichend und Jeremy spürte den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung wie einen schmerzhaften Stich. Jean fühlte sich unwohl und Jeremy hatte keine Ahnung warum.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er ehrlich interessiert und nun war es an Jean, sich offensichtlich um eine Antwort zu drücken.

Unruhig spielte der Backliner mit seinen Fingern. „Weil es anregend war."

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das schlimm für dich?", fragte er vorsichtig und Jean schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber weiter nichts dazu.

„Habe ich dich sexuell erregt?", fragte er dann abrupt und Jeremy blinzelte. Im ersten Moment weigerte sein Verstand sich zu begreifen, was Jean gefragt hatte. Dann überrannte die Bedeutung dessen ihn mit einer Wucht, die Jeremy vollkommen unerwartet traf.

„Was?", fragte er perplex und machte Jean damit noch unruhiger.

„Du hast gesagt, dass es anregend war", spezifizierte Jean und mied seinen Blick auf ihn. Das war gut so, denn so sah er nicht, wie Jeremy schwer schluckte, als ihm ungebeten seine eigenen Gedanken noch einmal aufgetischt wurden. „Und du stehst auf Männer", machte Jean überhaupt nicht besser und Jeremy wünschte sich, dass sich der Boden auftun und ihn verschlucken würde. Was sollte er darauf antworten? _**Nein, deine Berührungen regen mich nicht an**_, wäre eine partielle Lüge und eine Aussage, die Jean ihm vielleicht auch übel nahm. Das Gegenteil würde vielleicht dazu führen, dass sich Jean in seiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlen würde.

Jeremy verdammte sich und sein loses Mundwerk.

„Ich meinte anregend im Sinn von stimulierend oder gänsehauterregend, nicht im Sinn von sexuell erregend. Und ja, ich stehe auf Männer, aber ich kann zwischen platonischen und nicht platonischen Berührungen unterscheiden. Machst du dir deswegen Sorgen?", fragte Jeremy vorsichtig und Jean schüttelte abgehackt mit dem Kopf.

„Nein."

Die Lüge war nicht sehr glaubwürdig, befand Jeremy und warf einen Blick in die geweiteten, grauen Augen.

„Wirklich?"

Jean nickte zögernd. Er hob an, etwas zu sagen und überlegte es sich dann anders. Erneut setzte er an und dieses Mal war er beim Kampf gegen sich selbst erfolgreicher.

„Deine Umarmung und deine Berührungen auf meinem Rücken waren schön", presste er schließlich hervor und Jeremy hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Dann lächelte er.

„Gibt es dazu ein Aber?", fragte Jeremy mit einem Augenzwinkern und Jean gab einen Laut von sich, der einem Grollen ähnelte.

„Nein."

Soweit, so gut. „Und war es auch okay für dich, mich zu berühren?", hakte er nach. Jean nickte. „Und dir ist auch klar, dass du das nicht machen musst, wenn du nicht möchtest, oder?"

Der andere Junge bejahte erneut und Jeremy hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

„Ja", klarifizierte Jean mit genau dem Unterton an Genervtheit, der Jeremy mehr Bestätigung war als alles andere.

„Das ist gut", schmunzelte er und hielt Jeans Blick und der darin enthaltenen Erleichterung stand.

„Fahren wir nächstes Wochenende…dorthin?", fragte Jean schließlich zögerlich und Jeremy nickte. Am Samstag hatten sie ganztags Training, aber Sonntag war frei. Genug Zeit also, damit er Jean zu der Adresse fahren konnte.

„Gerne", erwiderte Jeremy. „Willst du ihm vorher Bescheid sagen?"

Nachdenklich schüttelte der andere Junge den Kopf und verschränkte seine Arme. Beinahe schon entspannt lehnte er an der Innenseite seines Wagens und musterte Jeremy.

„Nein. Wenn er nicht da ist, dann…ist es auch okay." Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Oder ist das nicht okay für dich, weil du viel fahren musst?"

Jeremy grinste breit. „Frag dich selbst. Ist es okay für dich, anderthalb Stunden pro Strecke mit mir eingesperrt zu sein? In meinem Auto, bei meinem Fahrstil?" Er zwinkerte übertrieben, um Jean nicht zu verängstigen und der andere Junge schnaubte verächtlich. Die hoch erhobene Augenbraue war mehr als aristokratisch und verlieh Jean etwas Arrogantes, das nur geschmälert wurde durch den weichen Zug um seine schmalen Lippen.

Eine Woche lang hatte Jean Zeit gehabt, die Wogen zwischen sich und seinem Team zu glätten und sich auf das kommende Wochenende vorzubereiten. Dass seine Mannschaft ihn derart vorbehaltslos wieder in ihren Kreis aufnahm, war mit Sicherheit zum Großteil Knox' Verdienst, der hinter seinem Rücken gute Stimmung für ihn machte.

Sie waren vorsichtig im Umgang mit ihm, aber sie mieden ihn nicht bewusst und Jean gab sich im Gegenzug Mühe, sie nicht zu verschrecken und ihren Unterhaltungen gegenüber offen zu sein. Offener zumindest als vorher. Fahima war die Erste gewesen, die auf ihn zugekommen war, mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer langsam und gut sichtbar erhobenen Hand, in die er nach ihrem gemeinsamen, erfolgreichen Spielzug einschlagen konnte.

Es war ein Friedensangebot gewesen, das er ebenso vorsichtig angenommen hatte, sich der Jungen und Mädchen in seinem Rücken bewusst, die ihn anstarrten. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn vor der Gefahr, die von ihnen ausgehen konnte, weil er sie nicht sah und ihre Reaktion nicht schnell genug würde einschätzen können. Jean bemühte sich, diese Gedanken aktiv zu blocken und sie, wenn er den Mut dazu aufbrachte, mit Brian zu besprechen.

Sein Team waren nicht seine Feinde und er war nicht der Feind seines Teams. So hangelte sich Jean von Tag zu Tag, gab sich Mühe, Knox jeden Morgen zu begrüßen und ihn nicht zu ignorieren. Alvarez und Laila wahrzunehmen, selbst, als die Backlinerin ihn dazu einlud, mit ihm die Laila-Jeremy-Möwe zu füttern. Jean willigte ein, weil er wiedergutmachen wollte, was er vielleicht zerstört hatte.

Da, wo er erwartet hatte, dass sie ihn für sein Verhalten kritisieren würde, schwieg sie und gemeinsam machten sie das gierige Tier von einem Vogel glücklich, die aufgeregt kreischend zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her stackste, als sie begriff, dass sie auch von Jean etwas bekommen würde.

Sie wechselten nur wenige Worte und Jean genoss ihre Zeit, bevor er sich daran machte, seinen Spätaufsteher von einem Kapitän davon zu überzeugen, dass es Zeit für das Training war. Sein Kapitän, dessen Umarmung und die Bedeutung dessen ihn immer noch beschäftigten. Vor Monaten war es undenkbar gewesen, dass er sich von einem Jungen, der darüber hinaus noch sein Kapitän war, freiwillig umarmen ließ. Nun hatte er beinahe schon gierig die Hände nach der Präsenz des blonden Jungen ausgestreckt und sich an dessen Schulter und Brust solange ausgeweint, bis dessen Shirt vollkommen durchnässt war und Jean keine Kraft für weitere Tränen gehabt hatte.

Knox hatte seine Schwäche nicht ausgenutzt. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte ihm sogar seine Gewalt verziehen, die Jean sich bis heute nicht verziehen hatte. Tag für Tag zeigte Knox ihm, dass er ihm nicht böse war und dass Jean immer noch ein willkommener Teil des Sonnenscheinteams war, auch wenn er wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke zwischen ihnen hervorstach.

Schneller, als es Jean lieb war, war die Woche herum und nach einem samstäglichen Abend am Strand kam der Sonntagmorgen und ihre Fahrt zu einem Ziel, welches ihn derart unruhig machte, dass er nur durch Knox' erhobene Augenbraue seine Runden um dessen Wagen beendete.

Jean grollte und verschränkte seine Hände vor seiner Brust.

„Du kannst immer noch nein sagen", war sein Kapitän überhaupt nicht hilfreich und Jean verzog seine Lippen.

„Nein", presste er hervor und es klang nicht im Ansatz so emotionslos, wie er es gedacht hatte. Im Gegenteil.

„Dann rein mit dir. Wenn du Kreise um das Auto ziehst, werden wir sicherlich nicht schneller ans Ziel kommen."

Jean brummte und rollte mit den Augen, ging jedoch zur Beifahrerseite und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz. Mittlerweile wusste er, wo die Feder war und nach den unzähligen Malen, die er auf diesem Sitz gesessen hatte, konnte er sein Gewicht auch so austarieren, dass sie ihn nicht stach. Knox folgte ihm und ließ sich weitaus unvorsichtiger auf seine Polster fallen. Erwartungsvoll sah er Jean an.

„Soll ich losfahren?", fragte Knox und am Liebsten hätte Jean nein geschrien.

In Evermore hatte er jede Reise willkommen geheißen, die ihn aus der Universität herausgeführt hatte. Auch hier in Los Angeles hatte er jedes Auswärtsspiel dazu genutzt, wie ein Ertrinkender aus dem Fenster ihres Busses zu starren und die Umgebung zu beobachten. Nun jedoch hatte er Angst davor und hätte sich am Liebsten in ihrem kleinen Apartment verkrochen.

Jean grollte ob seiner eigenen Fehlbarkeit und nickte knapp. Er schnallte sich an und starrte auf den Thermobecher, der mit einem Mal vor ihm schwebte. Ob es seiner oder Knox' war konnte Jean nicht wirklich sagen, schließlich waren beide aus einem Exite hier in Los Angeles, gekauft mit Trojan-Fan-Sonderrabatt durch den blonden Jungen. Knox hatte ihn in den Laden geführt und ihm gezeigt, was er alles an Schlägern, Schutzausrüstung, Trainingsausrüstung und natürlich auch Merchandise kaufen konnte. Den Becher hatte Jean auch nur mitgenommen, damit sein Kapitän endlich Ruhe gab und so besaß er einen Thermobecher in rot und gelb mit dem Wappen der Trojans.

Wie seine sonstige, rot-gelbe Trojansausrüstung auch.

Er nahm Knox den Becher ab und schnaubte. „Mit oder ohne Beruhigungsmittel?", fragte er mit nervösem Zynismus, der natürlich auf Unverständnis traf, wie er nun erkannte. Er hatte Knox nichts von Minyards und seiner Vergangenheit mit Beruhigungsmitteln erzählt und schon gar nichts darüber, wie der blonde Junge ihn abgeholt hatte um mit ihm in Richtung Wüste zu fahren. Das war immer noch ein sensibles Thema zwischen ihnen beiden.

„Wieso sollte ich dir etwas in deinen Kaffee mischen?", fragte Knox irritiert und die blauen Augen musterten ihn alarmiert. Jean fluchte innerlich über sein loses Mundwerk und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Das war Ironie. Minyard hat es mal versucht", gab er das Preis, was Knox nicht weiter verschrecken würde. Dachte Jean. Seinen Kapitän sollte er aber langsam mal besser kennen.

„Warum?", fragte dieser besorgt und machte keine Anstalten, seinen Wagen auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Unruhig drehte Jean den Becher in seinen Händen, bevor er ihn auf dem Oberschenkel abstellte.

„Er wollte mir die Fahrt in die Wüste angenehmer machen", sagte er dann und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er den üblichen, wunden Punkt erwischte. Sein versuchter Selbstmord belastete seinen Kapitän immer noch.

Ganz besonders nachts, wenn er in seinen Träumen nach Jean rief.

„Es ist wirklich nichts passiert", schob er versichernd nach und verschränkte die Arme. Er suchte Knox' Blick und dieser brauchte etwas, bis er sich aus seiner eigenen Gedankenspirale lösen konnte. Nickend beließ er es dabei und startete den Wagen.

In der Navigationsapp, die Theodora zum Orientieren benutzte, gab Knox ihr Ziel ein. Running Springs hieß es und war, zumindest nach Knox, ein lauschiger, kleiner Ort inmitten von Kiefern und Zedern, in dem sie auf ihren Wandertouren schon einmal Halt gemacht hatten.

Das machte Jeans Nervosität nicht besser, so ganz und gar nicht und so verbrachte er den Großteil der Fahrt damit, schweigend den Becher zwischen seinen Fingern zu drehen, aus dem Fenster zu starren und sich wie ein Parasit am Anblick der Landschaft um ihn herum zu laben.

Knox ließ ihn und dafür war Jean wirklich dankbar.

Erst, als sie die Stadtgrenze des kleinen Ortes passierten, tauchte Jean auf seinem beinahe meditativen Starren auf.

„Glaubst du…", krächzte er und räusperte sich. „Wie wird er…" Auch hier verstummte er wieder. „Wird er da sein?", entschied sich Jean für das Harmloseste und Knox nickte lächelnd.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte er und bog in eine der Hauptstraßen ab, die sich schlängelnd durch den ganzen Ort zogen. Es war hübsch hier, die Bäume ein schöner Kontrast zu der lauten und hektischen Küstenstadt, die Los Angeles nun einmal war. Wenn er nicht so fürchterlich nervös wäre, dann hätte Jean das sicherlich auch wertschätzen können. Trotz der Wärme war ihm kalt und er zitterte leicht, die Ärmel seines Leinenhemdes bis über die Hände gezogen.

Seine Mutter würde ebenso da sein und vor ihr fürchtete sich Jean beinahe noch mehr als vor seinem Vater. Die emotionale Kälte, die bereits damals von ihr ausgegangen war, hatte ihm seit je her das Gefühl vermittelt, dass sie ihn nicht gewollt hatte.

Aber auch sie würde er damit konfrontieren, was das Ergebnis ihres Tuns gewesen war. Er würde es ihnen entgegenschreien und ihnen all das, was ihm auf der Seele lag, vor die Füße werfen. Es juckte Jean in den Fingern, seinem Vater die heuchlerische Trauer aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, die er vor ihrem Wohnheim gesehen hatte.

Nichts davon veräußerte er Knox gegenüber, auch jetzt nicht, da sie anhielten und Jean einen Augenblick lang glaubte, dass sein Herz stehenbleiben würde.

Hier war es also. Ein nettes, adrettes Haus inmitten von Kiefern, wie ein verwunschenes Schloss aus Stein und Holz, mit einem Türmchen und einer großen Garage, vor der ein Auto stand.

Es war also jemand zuhause.

Jean schluckte mühevoll und wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er hier und jetzt einfach umgedreht. So gesehen war es gut, dass Knox auch mit dabei war, so konnte er ihn durch seine schiere Präsenz an einer überstürzten Flucht hindern.

„Ist das auch wirklich okay, Jean? Wir können auch wieder fahren", schlug Knox unwissentlich in die gleiche Kerbe und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein…wir bleiben", erwiderte Jean und starrte mit einem solchen Tumult an Gefühlen auf das Haus vor ihnen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Er versuchte, sich auf die Wut in seinem Inneren zu konzentrieren, doch diese glitt ihm dank seiner Aufregung immer wieder durch die Finger.

Bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, öffnete Jean die Tür und verließ das Auto. Knox folgte ihm hastig, als hätte er Angst, dass Jean weglaufen oder etwas Dummes tun würde. Beides stand zur Option, also war es gut, dass sein Kapitän mitkam und sie sich Schritt für Schritt dem Haus näherten.

Nadeln und Tannenzapfen knirschten unter Jeans Schuhen und mehr als einmal fluchte Knox unterdrückt über die dünnen Sohlen seiner Sandalen. Dennoch kamen sie unbeschadet zur Eingangstür und Jean hob seine zitternde Hand.

Er musste wegsehen, als er die Klingel betätigte und war froh um die Wut, die nun tatsächlich den Vorrang erlangte.

All die Jahre hatten seine Eltern in diesem Traum von einem Haus gewohnt, dieser lauschigen Familienidylle, während er eingesperrt gewesen war. Sie hatten sich ein nettes Leben gemacht, hübsch in einer Kleinstadt und hatten den Eindruck braver Bürger gegeben. Vermutlich wusste niemand, dass sie eigentlich verbrecherische Monster waren, die ihren Sohn weggegeben hatten. Oh ja, er war wütend. Hatten sie sich durch seinen Verkauf so sanieren können um sich dieses Haus zu leisten?

Die Tür öffnete sich und Jean machte sich bereit, all das seinen Eltern hier und jetzt ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Das scheiterte jedoch schon an der Höhe, in der er die Person vermutet hatte. Dort, wo er seinen großen Vater erwartet hatte, war niemand. Der Mensch, der vor ihnen stand, war bedeutend kleiner. Jünger. Ein Ebenbild seiner selbst mit seinen grauen Augen und den braunen, wuscheligen Haaren.

Jean starrte auf ihn hinunter und fragte sich, ob er aus irgendeinem Grund in einer Zeitschleife gefangen war, in der er sich selbst sah.

Hilflos sah er zu Knox, auf dessem Gesicht das gleiche Erstaunen zu sehen war wie Jean in sich fühlte. Ratlos sah er wieder auf den Jungen, der ihn ernst musterte, während er mit beiden Händen die Tür festhielt. Jean schätzte ihn auf sechs oder sieben und sein schlacksiger, aber großer Körperbau ließ schon erahnen, dass er später einmal groß werden würde.

Wie sein…Vater. Wie er.

Sie hatten ein zweites Kind bekommen, nachdem sie ihn verkauft hatten. Einen zweiten Sohn, damit der Verlust des ersten nicht so schwer wog. Jean schluckte schwer und trat einen Schritt zurück. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Sie hatten ein weiteres Kind gezeugt um ihn zu vergessen. Eine Miniaturausgabe von ihm, anscheinend direkt nachdem sie ihn verkauft hatten. Ihr lauschiges Heim mit braven Kindern.

Jean war übel und hätte er sich über die Jahre hinweg keine derartige Disziplin angeeignet, dann hätte er sich hier und jetzt übergeben. So blieb ihm nur die Flucht.

Er stolperte drei Schritte rückwärts, als eine schüchterne Stimme ihn an Ort und Stelle einfrieren ließ.

„Jean?", fragte sie und mit Entsetzen sah er, wie der Junge einen Schritt aus der Haustür trat. „_**Jean?**_ Mon frère?"

Schüchtern sah der Kleine zu ihm hoch, in seinen Augen Hoffnung, die Jean so ganz und gar nicht verstand. Er verschränkte die kleinen Finger ineinander und trat noch einen Schritt nach vorne. Vorsichtig lächelte der Junge.

„Papa hat gesagt, dass du irgendwann zu uns kommen wirst, wenn du nicht mehr so doll beschäftigt bist. Er hat gesagt, dass du dann irgendwann hier vor unserer Tür stehen wirst", redete der Junge so schnell wie Jean es vor Nervosität auch getan hatte. _**Damals**_. „Und er hat mir versprochen, dass ich dann ganz viel Exy mit dir spielen darf und dir jede Frage stellen darf, die mir in den Sinn kommt!"

Hilflos starrte Jean an dem Jungen vorbei auf den nun leeren Eingang. Er konnte mit den Worten überhaupt nichts anfangen, er wusste sie weder einzuordnen noch zu begreifen. Er konnte sich aber auch nicht gegen sie wehren, auch wenn er jede Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Wären da nicht das glückliche Kinderlächeln oder die Freudentränen gewesen, die in den grauen Augen seines…Bruders schimmerten.

Er hatte einen Bruder und dieser wusste von ihm. Mehr noch. Er hatte ihn erwartet. So als wäre es klar gewesen, dass Jean irgendwann einmal zurückkehren würde.

Hilfesuchend irrte Jeans Blick zu Knox, dessen Mimik ein Musterbeispiel an Sanftheit war, das ihm so gar nicht weiterhalf, weil es keine seiner Fragen wirklich beantwortete.

„Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er an Jeans Statt, seinen gesamten Charme in die Frage legend.

Der Junge ließ ihn zum ersten Mal, seit er die Tür aufgemacht hatte, aus den Augen und wandte sich Jeans Kapitän zu. „Louis Stephan Moreau. Aber Lou reicht. Unser Papa nennt mich immer so."

„Unser?", krächzte Jean und Louis sah ihn misstrauisch an. Auch wenn er vermutlich noch zu jung war um Stimmungen vollumfänglich zu begreifen, so war Jean sicherlich in seinem Verhalten nicht unauffällig. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Na deiner und meiner", lächelte er zögerlich und Jean zog dieser selbstverständliche Satz den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Bevor er sich aus lauter Panik umdrehen und gehen konnte, erschien eine zweite Gestalt im Türrahmen der Eingangstür und stockte, als er Jean sah.

In Jean gefror ebenso alles und wie angewurzelt stand er im Schatten der mächtigen, alten Bäume.

„Du bist da", sagte sein Vater leise, als er seine Stimme wiederfand und dieses Mal nicht den Fehler machte, auf ihn zuzukommen. Er blieb, wo er war und erlaubte es Jean so, sich über seine Gefühle bewusst zu werden. Zuallererst wollte er seinem Vater ins Gesicht schreien, warum er hier war. Er wollte ihn verachten und hassen dafür, dass er ihn verkauft und einen neuen Sohn gezeugt hatte um ihn zu ersetzen.

„Papa! Er ist da! Wie du es versprochen hast!", grinste eben jener und strahlte von Jean aus zu ihrem Vater.

„Ja." Eine schlichte, zärtliche Bestätigung. „Möchtest du…möchtet ihr hineinkommen?", fragte er und Jean war versucht, nein zu sagen. Er wollte nicht in dieses Haus, er wollte seine Mutter nicht sehen, ihren kalten, abschätzigen Blick, dem Hohn, mit dem sie ihm mitteilen würde, dass sie bereits ein neues Kind hatten.

„Ich…", begann er und ein begeistertes Quietschen unterbrach ihn nahtlos.

„Au ja! Dann kann ich dir mein Zimmer zeigen und all die Poster, die ich von dir und den Foxes habe."

Irritiert blinzelte Jean. „Den Foxes?", hielt er sich an der Tatsache fest, die in dem ganzen Gespräch um Ungefährlichsten schien.

„Ja, denn ich mag die Farben. Die sind so bunt und cool. Von den Ravens mag ich nur dich. Aber du bist ja keiner mehr. Jetzt bist du auch ein bisschen bunt und cool."

Das freundliche Lachen kam von Knox. Jean hingegen fand noch nicht einmal die Kraft zu antworten, insbesondere jetzt, da es eine kleine Kinderhand wagte, sich in seine zu schieben und seine krummen, gebrochenen Finger zu drücken. Hoffnungsvoll starrte Louis zu ihm hoch.

„Ja, Jean ist jetzt bunt und cool", bestätigte Knox und kam einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Empathisch, wie sein Kapitän war, stellte er sich ihm zur Seite, um seine Flanke zu decken, weil es genau das war, was Jean dringend nötig hatte.

Louis zog an seiner Hand und Jeans Blick ruckte zu Knox. Stumm flehte er um Rat, was er tun sollte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir tatsächlich hineingehen?", schlug der blonde Junge vor und Jean nickte kaum merklich. Hier stehen zu bleiben würde auf lange Sicht niemandem etwas bringen.

Knox setzte sich in Bewegung und wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen folgte Jean ihm, seine linke Hand eisern umklammert von einem Jungen, der seine Ankunft anscheinend schon länger ersehnt hatte… eine Ankunft, die Jean niemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Wie passte das damit zusammen, dass seine Eltern ihn verkauft hatten?

In der kurzen Distanz, die sie zum Haus überwanden, wurde Jean unruhiger und sein Herz schlug schneller. Sein Mund war mit einem Mal trocken, obwohl er auf der Fahrt genug getrunken hatte. Sie traten über die Türschwelle und blieb Jean wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sich einer Fotowand gegenübersah, die beinahe den ganzen Eingangsbereich bedeckte. Zunächst glaubte er, Kinderfotos des Jungen zu sehen, der aufgeregt an seiner Seite hibbelte. Doch dann erkannte er sie. Ja, es waren Fotos von Louis, aber er erkannte auch mehr und mehr Fotos von sich. Es war erstaunlich, wie deutlich er sich noch an die Gelegenheiten erinnerte, bei denen sie gemacht worden waren. Manchmal glasklar, manchmal nur bruchstückhaft, aber sie waren da. Trotz allem.

„Lou, wie wäre es, wenn du erst einmal Mr. Knox dein Zimmer zeigst? Was hältst du davon?", fragte sein Vater und Jean blinzelte. Der Zug an seiner Hand bedeutete ihm, dass eine Antwort verlangt war und er schluckte. Seine Augen suchten Knox, der ihn fragend ansah. Jean nickte zögernd. Sein Vater würde ihn wohl kaum angreifen und das, was er zu sagen hatte, konnte er auch sagen, wenn der blonde Junge sich ein Stockwerk höher befand.

„Ist das okay für dich?", fragte sein Kapitän und Jean brachte ein leises „Ja." hervor. Ganz so überzeugt war er davon nicht, im Gegensatz zu Louis, der sich mit einem Strahlen an Knox wandte. „Also erst Mr. Knox und dann mein Bruder. Versprochen!"

Knox lächelte sein charmantes Presselächeln und streckte seine Hand aus. „Du kannst mich Jeremy nennen." Die menschliche Klette löste sich von Jean und vertrauensvoll wandte Louis sich an Knox, zog ihn ohne jede Scheu mit sich in Richtung Treppe, ließ Jean mit seinem Vater, den Bildern und den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, die sie hervorriefen, alleine.

Seine Kindheit hing hier an der Wand, offen sichtbar für jeden, der das Haus betrat. Sie war so selbstverständlich wie die des Jungen, der die Holzstufen heraufgepoltert war.

Unfähig, etwas zu sagen, starrte er auf die vielen glücklichen Momente und auf den Menschen, der er einmal gewesen war.

Als sein Vater einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, löste Jean sich abrupt daraus und wich zurück. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er dem Mann ins Gesicht, der seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Jean zischte.

„Du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass du noch das Recht hast, mich anzufassen?", fragte er voller Verachtung, voll angestautem Hass und Unverständnis, die sich nun wieder ihre Bahn brachen, jetzt, da es keine unschuldige, unbeteiligte Überraschung gab.

„Nein. Das Recht habe ich nicht mehr."

Es war, als hätten die schlichte Bestätigung seines Vaters die eisernen Bänder um Jeans Selbstbeherrschung gelöst. Dort, wo er vorher nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Worte zu finden, waren sie nun im Überfluss da und warteten nur darauf, herausgepresst, geschrien und geschlagen zu werden.

„Ihr habt mich verkauft." Offen starrte er in das Gesicht des Mannes, dem er damals sein Leben anvertraut und es bitter bereut hatte.

„Manon hat dich zur Begleichung einer Schuld den Moriyamas überantwortet."

„Wieviel waren mein Körper und meine Seele wert?"

Gepeinigt sah sein Vater zur Seite. „Jean…"

„_**Wieviel**_?", fragte er lauter, hasserfüllter.

„Acht Millionen Dollar."

Jean schnaubte verächtlich. „Das war also mein Leben in Sklaverei wert."

Verzweiflung huschte über das eingefallene Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm. „Ich hätte dich niemals weggegeben, wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, Jean. Niemals." Die Stimme seines Vaters brach und es waren allen Ernstes Tränen, die er in den grauen Augen sah. Er reagierte mit Wut und Verachtung darauf.

„Ihr habt mir das Leben genommen, das ich führen wollte. Jede Freiheit, die ich jemals gehabt habe, habt ihr mir genommen. Ihr habt mich an einen Sadisten verkauft, der mich jahrelang gefoltert hat, auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise. Ihr habt mich an Verbrecher verkauft, die mich auch jetzt noch besitzen und die mich umbringen werden, wenn ich ihnen nicht das Einkommen bringe, was sie von mir verlangen. Willst du sehen, was euer Werk ist? Was ihr mir angetan habt?"

Ohne auf die Antwort seines Vaters zu warten, zog sich Jean das Hemd über den Kopf. Vor seinem Team scheute er sich, seine Narben offen zur Schau zu stellen oder sich ihnen auf diese Weise verletzlich zu präsentieren. Hier jedoch war es ein Akt der Rache, des Zorns und der Verachtung, aber auch der Befreiung. Sein Vater bereute? Wollte er doch mal sehen, ob sein Vater all das bereuen konnte, was man auf seinem Körper lesen konnte.

Mit Verachtung sah Jean das Entsetzen, welches sich in nun fallenden Tränen manifestierte, als der Mann vor ihm begriff, was die Narben zu bedeuten hatten. Mit Genugtuung erkannte er, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, seinen Sohn so vorzufinden. Schweigend drehte er sich um, damit sein Vater auch die von Narben übersäte Rückseite sehen konnte.

„_**Oh mein Gott, Jean…**_"

Angewidert zuckte Jean zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Schulterblatt fühlte und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Unwirsch zog er sich das Hemd an und drehte sich zurück.

„Das macht man mit Besitz, der keiner sein will", zitierte Jean Riko mit Abscheu und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme und schauderte, als er an den verstorbenen Sadisten dachte, der jede Nacht seine Träume heimsuchte.

„Manon hat mir gesagt, dass sie dich mit Respekt behandeln würden." Wie eine verzweifelte Rechtfertigung klang das und Jean lachte laut.

„Dann hat _**Mutter**_ dich wohl angelogen. Wo ist sie eigentlich? Wieder auf _**Geschäftsreise**_, damit sie Schulden machen kann um Louis auch noch zu verkaufen, jetzt, wo er bald alt genug dazu ist? Um danach einen neuen Sohn zu zeugen, um den alten zu ersetzen!"

Entsetzen schlich sich in das von Falten zerfurchte Gesicht seines Vaters. Zum ersten Mal sah er so etwas wie Wut in den Gesichtszügen, die er früher so geliebt hatte. Hilflose Wut. „Nein! Niemals wollten wir dich ersetzen, Jean! Niemals. Ich denke jeden Tag an dich, seitdem du weg bist. Ich verfluche mich jeden Tag dafür, dass ich so schwach war und nicht mit dir weggegangen bin, bevor es zu spät war. Ich verdamme mich dafür, jede Sekunde meines Lebens. Ich würde dich niemals ersetzen wollen, Jean, denn ich liebe dich, mit allem, was ich habe. Ich habe dich jede Sekunde deines Lebens geliebt."

Jean konnte und wollte diese Worte nicht verarbeiten. Nichts von dem passte auf das, was er sich über die Jahre hinweg ausgemalt hatte und was ihm eingetrichtert worden war. Sein Vater liebte ihn, trotzdem er ihn weggeben hatte? Er verdammte sich dafür? Jean konnte es nicht begreifen und er hätte jetzt gerne Renee oder Knox gefragt, was sie darüber dachten. Bislang hatte er seine Eltern gehasst, weil sie ihn genug gehasst hatten um ihn wegzugeben. Was war nun mit diesem Hass, nun da ihm Schuldbewusstsein gegenüber stand?

„So wie deine Frau auch?" Den Bezeichnung Mutter hatte sie wahrlich nicht verdient.

„Auf ihre Art hat sie das, ja."

„Wo ist sie?", wiederholte Jean, als er merkte, dass sein Vater die Frage umschifft hatte und auch jetzt wandte er unwohl den Blick ab. Mit gebeugten Schultern sah er zur Fotowand und deutete auf das einzige Foto, das sie Drei zeigte. Jean erinnerte sich noch gut an den seltenen Ausflug mit der ganzen Familie. Er hatte jede Minute an der Seite seiner Mutter genossen, genau wissend, dass sie ihn für die nächsten Tage ignorieren würde.

„Sie ist bei Louis' Geburt gestorben", sagte sein Vater schließlich und Jean zuckte zusammen.

Dass er mehr in Erwartung einer eigenen Erwartung gezuckt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, als er keine kam. Da war keine Trauer oder Wut, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Da war keine Bestürzung oder Schadenfreude. Da war gar nichts.

„Nach all den Schießereien und Mordversuchen an ihr ist sie an einem Blutgerinnsel gestorben, das ihre Lunge verstopft hat."

Und wieder fühlte Jean nichts. Sie war tot. Die Frau auf dem Foto war tot. Wenn überhaupt fühlte er eine Ruhe in sich aufsteigen, dass sie nicht mehr hier war und er ihr nicht unter die kalten, emotionslosen Augen treten musste.

„Louis war kein geplantes Kind, Jean. Wir wollten nach dir kein Kind mehr, das uns genommen werden konnte. Wir haben niemals geplant, dich zu ersetzen. Niemals, Jean."

Stumm ließ er die Worte auf sich wirken und wagte tatsächlich einen Blick in den Rest des Hauses. Lauschige Kleinstadtidylle. Nichts deutete darauf hin, von welchem Blutgeld das alles hier bezahlt worden war.

„Weiß Louis, womit seine Mutter ihr Geld verdient hat?"

„Nein. Er weiß nur, dass sie viel in fremden Ländern unterwegs war."

„Führst du ihre Geschäfte weiter?"

Sein Vater zögerte. „Nein. Ich arbeite als Lehrer hier im Ort."

Jean schnaubte verächtlich. „Wissen die Eltern, welchem Mann sie ihre Kinder anvertrauen?", fragte er mit beißendem Zynismus und begriff erst anhand des vorsichtigen Blicks, welche Informationen er gerade erhalten hatte. Wenn er wollte, konnte er das Leben seines Vaters hier zerstören. Die Frage war, ob er diese Art von Rache wirklich wollte und die Antwort darauf war überraschenderweise nein. Er hatte nicht vor, das Leben des Jungen zu zerstören, der Knox oben sein Zimmer zeigte und der nichts von all dem Leid ahnte, was ihn umgab.

„Ich bin nach Amerika gezogen, nachdem deine Mutter beerdigt wurde, um näher bei dir zu sein. Ich habe die Moriyamas angefleht, dass sie dich zurückkehren lassen. Ich habe ihnen wieder und wieder geschrieben und sie gebeten, dass sie mir ein Lebenszeichen von dir schicken. Immer wieder haben sie es abgelehnt und dein erstes Lebenszeichen war, als ich dich mit den Ravens auf dem Spielfeld gesehen hab e. Auch dann habe ich weitergebeten und erst nach der Pressekonferenz der Trojans habe ich erfahren, dass du nicht mehr in Evermore eingesperrt warst. Sie haben mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, dich zu suchen und zu sehen, also bin ich zu dir gefahren. Jean, ich bin feige und habe es sicherlich nicht mehr verdient, dass du mich Vater nennst, aber ich habe dich niemals freiwillig abgegeben und wäre ich ein mutigerer Mann, dann würde ich diesen Verbrechern die Stirn bieten. Aber das bin ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Familie stirbt."

Darauf wusste Jean nichts zu erwidern. War er nicht auch feige gewesen, als er aufgegeben hatte, sich gegen die Gewalt in Evermore zu wehren und dazu übergegangen war, das zu tun, was Riko von ihm verlangt hatte? War er nicht auch feige gewesen, als er auf Rikos Befehl hin andere verletzt hatte? Selbst als er nach Los Angeles gekommen war, war er noch feige gewesen mit all seiner Angst vor Knox und den Trojans.

Konnte er seinen Vater also wirklich deswegen verdammen, dass er nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, sich zu wehren?

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Vater deutete in die Küche, die sich anscheinend im Nebenraum befand.

„Möchtest du mitkommen? Ich habe Limonade und vielleicht möchtest du ein Glas?"

So ungelenk die Worte waren, so sehr hielt Jean sich an der Alltäglichkeit dessen fest. Musste er auch, bei dem, was in seinen Gedanken tobte und an seiner Selbstbeherrschung riss. Wortlos folgte er dem anderen Mann und sah zu, wie dieser ihm ein Glas Limonade einschenkte. So wie früher. Als sein Vater es ihm reichte, nahm er es automatisch an und starrte nachdenklich auf die Flüssigkeit, die sich in dem bunten Glas befand.

Jean wusste, dass er angestarrt wurde, aber das spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Zitronenlimonade war zuhause, sie war Samstag Nachmittage unter der Markise ihres Hauses in Frankreich. Sie war Sommer und Strand. Sie war all das, was er verloren geglaubt hatte und das sich nun vor ihm befand, wortwörtlich zum Greifen nah.

Und hatte er nicht auch gerade danach gegriffen, aus verloren geglaubter Gewohnheit?

Zögernd probierte Jean einen Schluck und es schmeckte so wie früher. Ob es die Hölle oder doch der Himmel war, konnte er in diesem Moment nicht genau benennen.

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass er viel reden würde, so wurde Jeremy eines Besseren belohnt, als der Junge – _**Jeans Bruder**_ – ihn in sein Zimmer zog und ihm jeden Exy-Fanartikel vorstellte, den er besaß. Mit Herkunft und Bedeutung. Dass das ganze Zimmer voll war mit Foxes-Fanarktikeln machte die Sache nur halb besser und Jeremy brummten schon nach der Hälfte die Ohren.

Der Mini-Jean neben ihm strahlte die ganze Zeit und drehte und wendete ihn begeistert in die eine oder andere Richtung, wenn er ihm nicht schnell genug folgte. Unweigerlich fragte Jeremy sich, ob Jean auch so gewesen war, bevor Evermore in seine Klauen bekommen hatte. Verkauft durch seine eigenen Eltern.

Jeremy versuchte wirklich, dem Mann neutral gegenüber zu stehen, doch er schaffte es nicht und so war die Ablenkung durch Louis wenigstens in diesem Punkt willkommen. Auch wenn ihm die Fülle an Andrew-, Al- Kevin und Danpostern schon wirklich gruselig war.

Das Poster von Jean hatte seinen ganz eigenen Stellenwert direkt über dem Kopfteil des Bettes, ebenso wie der Bär mit dem Trojanstrikot und der Nummer sieben. Jeans Nummer.

Das war nicht das Zimmer von jemandem, dessen Vater versuchte, die Identität seines älteren Sohnes zu verbergen, ganz im Gegenteil. Auch die Fotowand im Eingangsbereich des Hauses sprach da eine andere Sprache, wenn er sich nicht irrte und der Junge auf den älteren Fotos nicht Jean war, der meist ernst und schüchtern, manchmal aber auch glücklich und gelöst in die Kamera schaute.

„Jeremy?", holte ihn Louis Stimme ihn zuverlässig aus seinen Tagträumen und er blinzelte.

„Ja, Louis?"

„Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis zeigen?"

Noch eins? Wenn er noch mehr Geheimnisse erhielt, dann wäre er bald ohne viel Mühen der größte Geheimnisträger der Welt, mutmaßte Jeremy stumm und nickte trotzdem. Es war schwierig, dem Jungen etwas abzuschlagen, insbesondere, wenn er sich in die Begeisterung hineinredete und sich nur Momente später wieder murmelnd selbst stoppte.

„Es ist aber im anderen Zimmer."

Überrascht hob Jeremy die Augenbrauen. „Hast du noch eins?" Dieses hier war schon groß und luxuriös genug gewesen, wofür brauchte Louis dann ein zweites?

„Nein." Verschwörerisch grinste der Junge und fasste erneut seine Hand. Entschlossen wurde Jeremy in den Flur und in ein Zimmer zwei Räume weiter gezogen, das so aussah, als würde hier noch ein Kind wohnen. Die Möbel waren nicht mehr neu und Jeremy hatte den Eindruck, dass sie schon einiges hinter sich hatten. Dafür gehörte es aber auch einem älteren Jungen, zumindest hatte Jeremy das Gefühl, wenn er sich die Bücher und bunt durcheinandergewürfelten Figuren und Tassen ansah. An den Wänden hingen ebenfalls Bilder, allesamt bunt eingerahmt und von Orten, die Jeremy noch nie gesehen hatte. Nur das Disneyland erkannte er, allerdings nur, weil er im Gegenstück in Orlando gewesen war. Das Mickey Maus-Kissen auf dem Bett passte dazu.

„Das ist Jeans Zimmer aus Frankreich, hat Papa gesagt. Er hat es mit hierhin genommen, als er nach Amerika gekommen ist um es für meinen großen Bruder aufzubewahren, wenn er wieder nach Hause kommt."

Jeremy hoffte, dass man ihm seine im Kreis rasenden Gedanken nicht ansah, die versuchten, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, was er hier sah und was er dachte.

„Dein Papa mag Jean sehr gerne, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig und die braunen Locken wippten voller Elan.

„Er sagt immer, dass er ihn ganz doll liebt und dass er sich darauf freut, wenn er vorbeikommt. Und er hat jedes Spiel im Fernsehen angeschaut. Ich auch! Auch wenn es vorher doof war, weil die Farben so doof waren. Jetzt ist es besser. Obwohl er kein Fox ist."

Jeremy lachte, als Louis schmollend die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und dabei mehr denn je aussah, wie eine Miniausgabe von Jean.

„Tut mir leid, da waren wir schneller, ihn zu fragen, ob er zu uns kommen möchte!", flunkerte er. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war Jeremy sich im Nachhinein nicht sicher, ob Jean überhaupt gefragt worden war, ob er zu ihnen kommen wollte oder ob Wymack das für ihn geregelt hatte. Er nahm sich vor, Jean danach zu fragen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot.

„Das ist okay. Ihr seid auch ein cooles Team. Ich mag nur rot nicht so gerne, orange ist viel hübscher. Und meine Lieblingsfarbe."

Jeremy seufzte und gab sich spielerisch geschlagen. Gegen diese bestechende Logik hatte er keine Chance, absolut nicht.

„Die Foxes sind aber auch eine coole Mannschaft", stimmte er nun aus vollem Herzen zu. Als Underdogs ihrer Liga hatten sie sich hochgearbeitet und waren aus einem unkoordinierten Haufen ein professionelles, schwer zu schlagendes Team geworden. Auch wenn ihn einige Spieler unsicher machten, so mochte er das Team.

„Du kennst sie doch sicherlich persönlich, oder?", fragten hoffnungsvolle Kinderaugen und Jeremy lächelte, vorsichtiger als vorher.

„Klar kenne ich sie. Warum?"

„Wenn sie in Los Angeles sind und Papa erlaubt, dass ich bei einem der Spiele dabei bin, stellst du mich ihnen dann vor? Bitte?"

Oh Himmel. Das konnte und würde er nicht machen, wenn Jean beschloss, aus guten Gründen mit seiner Familie zu brechen.

„Ich sehe, was ich tun kann", erwiderte er neutral und das reichte schon, damit der begeisterte Jungen seine Arme wie einen Schraubstock um ihn pressen konnte.

„Danke danke danke! Und dann kann ich ganz viele Bilder mit allen Spielern machen und bekomme alle Autogramme. Ich liebe Autogramme, aber Bilder sind noch viel besser!"

Jeremy lachte und wuschelte Louis über den Schopf. Als dieser sich von ihm löste, sah er sich ein letztes Mal in dem Raum um, der einmal Jeans Reich gewesen war. Das Zimmer eines Jungen, der Träume und ein Leben gehabt hatte, das von einem auf den anderen Tag zerstört worden war.

Wieder einmal konnte Jeremy nicht anders als die Stärke, die Jean innewohnte, zu bewundern, dass er es geschafft hatte, bis hierhin zu überleben.

„Dein Bruder ist ein toller und starker Mensch", sagte er mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln und Louis schob seine Hand in Jeremys.

„Du bist auch toll", sagte er und kicherte. Jeremy schnaufte und ließ sich mit hinunterziehen. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Junge nicht in den Konflikt zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Bruder mit hineingezogen werden würde.

Wird fortgesetzt.


	34. Chapter 34

Jean saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen draußen im Garten. So wie Jeremy das sehen konnte, hatte er ein Glas Limonade in der Hand und starrte blicklos in die hohen Bäume, die ihren Schatten auf das Haus warfen. Beinahe schon klein und verloren wirkte er im Angesicht dieser alten Riesen, die mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit mehr Jahre auf dem Buckel hatten als sie alle zusammen.

Er wippte auf einem schlichten Schaukelstuhl leicht hin und her und Jeremy überkam das absurde Gefühl, dass Jean genau hierhin gehörte. In diesen Garten, diesen Stuhl, inmitten dieser Bäume. Und das nicht nur, weil sein Vater an Jeremys Seite stand, unruhig und unsicher, jetzt, da Louis sein Fotoalbum holte.

Das mit den Bildern und Zeitungsartikeln über seinen großen Bruder und über die Foxes.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Jeremy, wie der Junge hinaus in den Garten lief, unbeschwert und unwissend zu seinem Bruder. Er ließ sich neben ihn in das Gras fallen und Jeremy war versucht, mit hinaus zu gehen, um Jean zur Seite zu stehen. Doch er blieb, denn sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass dies einer der Wege war, die Jean alleine gehen musste. Zunächst.

„Sie sind sein neuer Kapitän", sagte Jeans Vater an seiner Seite und Jeremy wandte den Kopf in die Richtung.

„So ist es", bestätigte er und wartete, dass der Mann das Gespräch, was er offensichtlich anfangen wollte, auch fortsetzte.

„Ich habe vieles über Sie gelesen und niemand berichtet etwas Schlechtes über Sie und Ihre Mannschaft."

Damit konnte Jeremy noch viel weniger anfangen und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Mr. Moreau?", fragte er ernst nach und wandte sich soweit von Jean ab, dass er seinen Vater in seinem vollen Fokus hatte und diesen seine Wut sehen lassen konnte. Weniger nervös, denn eher mit ruhiger Resignation hielt Mr. Moreau dieser stand.

„Sie sind ein guter Mensch. Sie werden ihm gut tun, auch wenn ich es nicht mehr kann."

Überrascht hob Jeremy die Augenbrauen und verschränkte die Arme. Selbstverständlich würde er sich bemühen, Jean das Leben zu verschaffen, was dieser verdient hatte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser die Jahre der Folter vielleicht ein bisschen hinter sich lassen konnte. Jeremy machte sich keine Illusionen darum, dass Jean sie niemals vergessen würde, doch er würde sein Möglichstes tun, ihm genauso viele gute wie schlechte Erinnerungen zu verschaffen.

„Ich hätte ihn nicht weggeben sollen."

Jeremy nickte ob diesen Eingeständnisses. Damit konnte er konform gehen, sehr sogar.

„Sie haben ihm sehr wehgetan und das über Jahre. Ich hätte das irgendwie verhindern müssen." Jedes Wort schmerzte nicht nur Mr. Moreau. Jeremy verspürte bei jeder Silbe einen Stich schmerzhafter Wut in seinem Bauch, der seine eigene Hilflosigkeit nährte. „Ich bin ein Monster, das seinen eigenen Sohn in die Hände von Sadisten gegeben hat, nur weil ich zu feige war, mit ihm wegzulaufen und wie Nathaniels Mutter auch, das Leben für das eigene Kind zu geben."

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist Nathaniel", konzentrierte er sich auf das, was von all dem am Greifbarsten war und ihn nicht zu einer wütenden Replik verleitete. Überrascht maß Mr. Moreau ihn.

„Nathaniel Wesninski."

„Der Name sagt mir nichts", wiederholte Jeremy mit mühevoller Ruhe und sein Gegenüber lächelte traurig.

„Sie dürften Nathaniel unter dem Namen Neil Josten kennen."

Ja, Jeremy kannte Neil Josten. Zumindest glaubte er, den Jungen zu kennen, der plötzlich noch einen ganz anderen Namen hatte. Warum hatte jemand zwei Namen? Doch nur, wenn man etwas zu verbergen hatte, oder? Kam daher der ganze Krieg zwischen ihm und Riko Moriyama, an dessen Ende der Kapitän der Ravens durch einen Selbstmord gestorben war, weil er mit der Schande nicht mehr leben konnte, verloren zu haben?

Jeremy fragte nicht nach. Dies war eine Wahrheit, die Jean ihm geben würde, wenn er denn wollte. Auch wenn es Jeremy bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Neils Mutter für ihn gestorben war, kalt den Rücken herunterlief.

„Neil Josten kenne ich", bestätigte er deswegen indifferent.

Sie verfielen in unangenehmes Schweigen und Jeremy sah in den Garten hinaus, sah Louis, wie er Jean anscheinend etwas erklärte, was dieser in seinem Buch vor sich sah. Wenn er es auf diese Entfernung richtig interpretierte, dann war Jean nicht mehr so angespannt wie am Anfang. Ruhig hielt er das Glas Limonade zwischen den Fingern seiner linken Hand, während seine Rechte das Buch sorgsam daran hinderte, auf den Rasen zu fallen.

„Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass er ein schönes Leben hat", sagte der Mann an seiner Seite so neutral, dass Jeremy ihm diese Emotionslosigkeit keine Sekunde lang glaubte. Er wandte sich erneut von Jean ab und sah dessem Vater offen und ohne seine Wut dieses Mal zurück zu halten ins Gesicht.

„Einer muss es tun", grollte Jeremy. „Und dieser Eine waren nicht Sie, wie Sie schon richtig erkannt haben. Als Jean bei uns in L.A. ankam, waren seine Verletzungen, die Riko Moriyama ihm zugefügt hatte, noch deutlich sichtbar. Er hat ihm großflächig seine Haare ausgerissen, er hat ihm mehrere Stichwunden zugefügt und er hat ihn beinahe zu Tode geprügelt. Als er in L.A. ankam, hatte Jean Angst vor mir, weil ich ein männlich und sein Kapitän bin. Er hat sich vor mir auf den Boden gekniet, weil er dachte, dass ich ihn strafen wollen würde. Er wird immer noch von diesen Verbrechern erpresst und weswegen? Weil Sie ihn weggeben haben. Und ja, Ihre Gründe mögen nicht so egoistisch sein, wie man es vermuten könnte, aber Sie haben es dennoch getan und diese Tat sollte Ihnen niemals verziehen werden, wenn es nach mir ginge. Sie haben kein Recht, mich darum zu bitten, ihm Gutes zu tun. Aber ich werde es, weil ich ihn als Menschen sehe, als lebendes Wesen, nicht als Besitz oder als ein Ding, was man verkaufen kann. Ich schätze ihn und wertschätze jedes einzelne Lächeln, zu dem er mittlerweile fähig ist. Ihre Bitte ist also unnötig."

Mr. Moreau lauschte seinen Worten und verinnerlichte sie, das sah Jeremy. Schweigend wandte er seinen Blick ab und fixierte sich auf seine beiden Söhne.

„Ich liebe ihn. Ich habe ihn immer geliebt", murmelte er schließlich leise und Jeremy nickte schließlich in Anerkennung dessen. Der gute, weichherzige Mensch in ihm glaubte das und wusste, dass dies keine Lüge war. Für einen Augenblick ließ er Mitleid für den leidenden Mann neben ihm zu. Er versetzte sich in die Lage des Mannes, der seinen Sohn hatte weggeben müssen und der immer wieder versucht hatte, ihn wiederzubekommen. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es war, festzustellen, dass das eigene Fleisch und Blut jahrelang aufgrund der eigenen Entscheidungen gefoltert worden war und die Schuld, die damit einherging.

„Ich wünschte, Jean hätte niemals seine Familie verloren", sagte Jeremy schließlich und das war das Zugeständnis, was er gerade machen konnte an sein Mitleid und seine Wut.

* * *

Komisch, dass die sachten Bewegungen des Schaukelstuhls Jean eher daran erinnerten, wie er mit Andrew auf der Terrasse der Krankenschwester gesessen hatte als daran, dass seine Familie in Frankreich immer einen Schaukelstuhl gehabt hatte, den er, kaum dass er alt genug gewesen war um zu laufen, für sich in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Jean glaubte nicht, dass es der alte Stuhl war, dafür sah er zu neu aus, aber es saß sich dennoch gut darin und es ließ zu, dass er seine chaotischen Gedanken ordnete, die einfach keinen Sinn ergeben wollten. Seine Gefühle, die es noch viel weniger taten.

Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Hass, Verachtung, Trauer und der Sehnsucht danach, die Zeit zurück zu drehen. Er war durchaus in der Lage dazu, zu begreifen, was die Bilder an der Wand und die Worte seines Vaters bedeuteten. Oder das Leuchten in den Augen seines…kleinen Bruders, der ihn ansah, als wäre er die Sonne. Ausgerechnet er und das, obwohl Louis ihn nur aus den Erzählungen seines Vaters kannte.

Unwohl krampften sich Jeans Finger um das Glas Limonade, das er immer noch nicht aufgetrunken hatte, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, aus Angst, dass das Monster namens Vergangenheit hinter ihm stand, so blieb er sitzen und hörte schon anhand der schnellen Schritte, dass es nicht sein Vater war. Nein. Viel schlimmer, wenn er seine Nervösität fragte.

„Jean!"

Dem Jungen, der nun neben ihm auftauchte und ihn aufgeregt anstrahlte, war Jean nicht gewachsen, ganz und gar nicht und so war das Lächeln, das er ihm schenkte, gezwungen und nervös.

„Du…", begann Louis und verzog dann sein fröhliches Gesicht zu einem kritischen Stirnrunzeln, während er ihn anstarrte. „…du bist traurig."

Jean blinzelte. War es so offensichtlich, was er fühlte oder war er so schlecht darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, dass ihn selbst ein siebenjähriges Kind lesen konnte?

„Ich", begann er und wusste nicht weiter. Er konnte Louis doch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn jemand unschuldig in diesem ganzen Spiel war, dann er. „Ich habe unseren Vater lange nicht mehr gesehen", einigte er sich auf das, was am Ungefährlichsten erschien und Louis verstand das beinahe augenblicklich.

„Das würde mich auch sehr traurig machen", nickte er und Jean rang sich ein minimales Nicken ab.

Louis ließ sich neben ihn ins Gras fallen und legte ihm feierlich ein Buch auf den Oberschenkel. „Duu… ich habe die Fotos von den Foxes und von dir da rein geklebt… magst du es mal gucken?"

Wie konnte Jean dem Jungen diesen Gefallen versagen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte? Oder mit seinem jüngeren Bruder, der ihn so selbstverständlich wie ein Familienmitglied behandelte.

Eben jener starrte erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch und Jean stellte mit einem innerlichen Seufzen seine Limonade auf den Rasen. Sacht nahm er das Buch auf und schlug es auf. Gleich die erste Seite sprang ihn in all ihrer orangenen Pracht an und Danielle Wilds lächelte ihm breit entgegen.

„Sie ist cool! Und sie lächelt so schön", schwärmte Louis und rückte näher. Jean nickte und blätterte auf die zweite Seite, die sich unter den Bergen an Kleber gewellt hatte und dadurch gleichzeitig eine merkwürdige Festigkeit besaß. Die Zwillinge starrten ihm in all ihrer abweisenden Glorie entgegen und Jean rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

„Sie sind gar nicht groß und doch so gut", sagte Louis beinahe schon stolz und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Jean diesen Satz eins zu eins an Andrew weitergegeben. Nein, er hätte dafür gesorgt, dass Louis Andrew das ins Gesicht sagte.

Ein Gedanke kam ihm, der so absurd wie fern war. Was, wenn er die Beiden tatsächlich miteinander bekannt machte? Was, wenn er seinen Bruder öfter sah? Konnte und wollte er das überhaupt? Jean war sich nicht sicher. Noch viel unsicherer war er, wenn er an seinen Vater dachte. Konnte er dem Mann öfter als am heutigen Tag unter die Augen treten? Konnte er seine Gegenwart ertragen?

Jean wusste es nicht, wirklich nicht.

Wie es schien, war er einen Moment lang zu unaufmerksam gewesen, denn er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Louis aufgestanden war und sich nun auf Augenhöhe mit ihm befand. Jean blinzelte überrascht.

„Los, heb mal das Buch."

Gehorsam hob er das Heiligtum seines Bruders und dieser nutzte seinen nun freien Schoß, als er zu Jeans Horror gewandt darauf kletterte und es sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln gemütlich machte.

Jean wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren und starrte den Jungen an, als wären ihm drei Köpfe gewachsen, der ein leichtes und doch unüberwindbares Gewicht auf ihm darstellte, das nicht zuließ, dass er sich erhob.

„Das wollte ich schon immer machen! Mit meinem großen Bruder Bilder schauen", strahlte Louis und ruckelte sich so zurecht, dass er sich bequem seitlich an Jeans Oberkörper anlehnen konnte. Bestimmt nahm er ihm das Buch ab und bettete es nun auf seine eigenen Oberschenkel.

Die menschliche Nähe war nur im ersten Moment ein gewaltiges Problem für Jean. Dann setzte sein logisches Denken ein, das ihm verzweifelt versuchte klarzumachen, dass es ein Junge war, der auf ihm saß, kein Raven. Nicht Riko, der mit seinem Messer immer wieder zustach. Ein unschuldiger Junge. Ohne böse Absichten und ohne ihm etwas tun zu wollen. Ein Junge, der den Kontakt zu seinem großen Bruder suchte.

Jean atmete tief ein und kämpfte in einem Akt störrischen Widerstandes seine Angst nieder.

Louis kannte gar nichts und arrangierte ihn so wie er ihn haben wollte, einschließlich eines um den Jungen geschlungenen Armes. Aufgeregt und glücklich hibbelnd schlug er die nächste Seite auf und erzählte etwas von Josten, das Jean die Möglichkeit gab, sein wild klopfendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu zwingen und sich tatsächlich auf den Jungen zu fokussieren, dessen Worte erst nach und nach wieder Sinn machten.

Jean wusste nicht, was er mit seinen Armen machen sollte, also ließ er sie dort, wo sie erwünscht waren. Er bemühte sich, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen um nichts falsch zu machen, doch das schien Louis nicht zu stören, nun, da er den Schritt gewagt hatte, auf ihn zu klettern. Die freie Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt war, Seite um Seite seines selbsterstellten Buches umzublättern und ihm stolz den Inhalt zu präsentieren, stahl sich zu seiner eigenen, untätigen Hand und verschränkte sich mit ihr. Eisern, unnachgiebig, nicht nachgebend. Als hätte Louis Angst, dass er aufstehen und gehen würde.

„Guck, das bist du!"

Tatsächlich, da war er. Es war eines der Bilder, die zu Promotionszwecken von Riko, Day und ihm in Evermore gemacht worden waren. Die glorreichen Drei, das perfekte Team, die perfekte Reihenfolge. Jean hatte das Ergebnis nie gesehen und kam auch nun nicht in den Genuss der Gesichter der beiden anderen Jungen, da Louis diese mit riesigen, gelben, runden Smileys überklebt hatte.

Fragend fuhr Jean mit dem Finger über die Sticker und Louis kicherte.

„Ich mag die Beiden nicht. Die haben so falsch gelächelt. Ich mag nur dich, auch wenn du da böse guckst."

Jean konnte nicht anders. Ein Lachen entfuhr ihm, frei und amüsiert. Ja, die Blutsverwandtschaft war unbestreitbar, zumindest in diesem Punkt.

„Dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass du mein Gesicht nicht auch mit einem Smiley überklebt hast", erwiderte er trocken und Louis kicherte. Mit großen, grauen Augen wandte er sich an ihn und Jean musste beinahe schielen, um den Blick zu erwidern. Ehe er es sich versah, stupste Louis seine Nase an.

„Ich hab' doch nur einen großen Bruder", grinste er und Jean spürte, wie diese Worte ein Kribbeln in ihm auslösten, das er schwer beschreiben konnte.

Wieder lächelte er und deutete auf das Buch. „Hast du denn noch mehr von mir dadrin?", fragte Jean, alleine schon, um von sich selbst und seiner Unruhe abzulenken. Ja, Louis hatte und beinahe musste er laut loslachen, als er seinen Kopf, der kunstvoll aus einem Bild ausgeschnitten war, auf einem Bild von Day im Trikot wiederfand.

„Du würdest ein toller Fox sein", nickte Louis begeistert und zu Beginn seiner Zeit im Gästezimmer der Krankenschwester hätte Jean ihm Recht gegeben. Doch nun war er sich dessen nicht mehr ganz so sicher und er stellte fest, dass er trotz allem diametral Unterschiedlichen sich damit arrangieren konnte, seine restliche Collegezeit in Los Angeles zu verbringen. Bei denjenigen, die durch ihre Freundlichkeit und ihr Gutmenschendasein für alles standen, was ihm verloren gegangen war.

„Aber die Trojans sind auch ganz okay und spielen können sie auch gut", seufzte er und es fühlte sich an, als würde die Mannschaft im Hintergrund jubeln, dass er es endlich eingestanden hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht zuhörten…keiner von ihnen.

„Na das freut mich aber zu hören!" Während Louis begeistert quietschte, knirschte Jean mit den Zähnen und wandte seinen Kopf gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite um Knox' breites Grinsen zu sehen, das seine Worte begleitete. „Ich dachte schon, ich bekomme nie ein Lob aus deinem Mund!"

„Ihr habt gegen die Foxes verloren! Also könnt ihr gar nicht besser sein!", kritisierte Louis ohne Scheu und Jean hob vielsagend die Augenbraue.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment, sah er einen eindeutigen Vorteil darin, eine kleinere, mutigere und frechere Version von sich selbst zu haben. Wenn er in diesem Moment gefragt werden würde, ob er bereit war, Louis ein zweites Mal zu sehen, dann würde er ja sagen. Alleine, um den Jungen ein Sprachrohr sein zu lassen für alles, was er nicht veräußern konnte.

Louis ruckelte sich zurecht und kletterte von ihm herunter, mit einer plötzlichen Energie, die Jean im ersten Moment überraschte. Fragend sah er auf die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Du hast noch gar nicht dein Zimmer gesehen!", platzte es aus seinem jüngeren Bruder heraus und Jean blinzelte irritiert. Sein Zimmer? Er hatte ein Zimmer? Wie…? „Mr. Jeremy hat es schon gesehen! Du musst jetzt auch gucken! Ihr müsst zusammengucken!"

Jeans Augen verirrten sich in Knox' – _**Mr. Jeremys**_ \- Richtung, dessen Blick so sanft auf ihm lag, dass alle Alarmglocken schrillten, was dieses Zimmer anging. Das wurde auch nicht besser, als Louis sie beide nun eisern hochzog in den ersten Stock des Hauses. Jean kam es vor wie der unangebrachte Besuch in einem fremden Haus, das nicht dazu gedacht war, entdeckt zu werden.

In dem Augenblick, in dem Louis einer der weißen Türen aufriss, war jedoch nichts mehr fremd.

Rein gar nichts.

Jean stand vor seiner Kindheit, die ihn mit einem Mal einholte, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Das war sein altes Kinderzimmer, so wie er es sich eingerichtet hatte. Die Dinge, die er damals geliebt hatte, die Bücher, die er gelesen hatte, selbst die Bettwäsche war die, die er sich von seinem Taschengeld selbst gekauft hatte.

Er blinzelte, vollkommen unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Wieso sollte sein Vater sich die Mühe machen, all diese Dinge aufzuheben? Selbst die Möbel und den Kleinkram, der nicht mehr war als eine Ansammlung unnötiger Staubfänger?

_**Weil ich dich vom Tag deiner Entstehung an geliebt habe und immer noch liebe**_, gab ihm die Stimme seines Vaters die allzu offensichtliche Antwort und Jean trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne. Er ging zum Bücherregal und berührte jeden einzelnen Buchrücken, mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Alt und vielgelesen waren sie, immer und immer wieder durchgesuchtet.

Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, erinnerte sich Jean an jede kleine Figur, die er im Regal fand, er erinnerte sich, woher sie kamen und wer sie ihm geschenkt hatte.

In den meisten Fällen sein Vater.

Seine Hände zitterten und er wagte es nicht, sich zu den beiden Jungen umzudrehen, die hinter ihm standen und ihm dankbarerweise Raum und Zeit ließen, seine verloren geglaubte Vergangenheit zu erkunden. Er war nicht ausgelöscht worden, seine Vergangenheit nicht weggeworfen wie unnützer Plunder. Er war hier, ein Zimmer nur für ihn. Sein Zimmer, ein Mausoleum für den Jungen, der er gewesen war.

Jean schluckte schwer.

Widerwillig glaubte er seinem Vater seine Worte, denn warum sonst würde er ein weiteres Zimmer einrichten, eines, das vermutlich auf ewig leer geblieben wäre. Änderte es etwas? Jean wusste es nicht.

„Du hast tolle Sachen. Und wenn Papa nicht hinschaut, dann gucke ich in deine Bücher mit den bunten Bildern." Stolz strahlte Louis und Jean maß ihn schweigend. Was in seinem Gesicht stand, konnte er nicht sagen, aber Knox legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Jungen und lächelte sanft, aber bestimmt auf ihn herab.

„Komm Louis, lassen wir deinen Bruder doch einen Moment hier in seinem Zimmer. Währenddessen kann ich dir ein paar geheime Spielzüge der Trojans zeigen, wie wäre es?"

Jean wusste, was sein Kapitän vorhatte und er war ihm äußerst dankbar dafür, dass er es tat. Jetzt, da Knox Louis aus dem Zimmer lotste und mit einem versichernden Lächeln die Tür hinter sich schloss, konnte Jean seiner inneren Unruhe und Bestürzung über dieses Zimmer freien Lauf lassen.

Er taumelte zum Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. Es war kleiner, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, für seine Größe mittlerweile viel zu klein. Doch das interessierte Jean nach einem kurzen Zögern nicht, als er sich auf das Kissen zurückfallen ließ und die Beine anzog. Vorsichtig bettete er den Kopf auf den weichen, duftenden Bezug und deckte sich mit seiner alten Decke zu.

Als könnte er so alles ungeschehen machen.

* * *

„Du hast meine Sachen nicht weggeworfen."

„Das ist richtig."

„Du hast mein Zimmer so eingerichtet, wie ich es in Frankreich hatte."

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Weil es das Einzige war, was mir von dir geblieben war."

„Ein Mausoleum also."

„Eine Erinnerung an mein Versagen als Vater und ein Raum, in dem du bei mir warst. Ein Raum, in dem ich zu Gott beten konnte, dass er dich mir wieder zurückbringt."

„Gott gibt es nicht."

„Vielleicht."

Jean stand mit verschränkten Armen im schattigen Halbdunkel des gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmers und sah Knox und Louis dabei zu, wie sie unter dem vorgeschobenen Grund, Exy zu spielen, durch den Garten tollten. Sein Vater besah sich das Schauspiel ebenso angespannt wie er auch. Sobald sie alleine waren, spürte Jean nichts von der Leichtigkeit, die in ihn gekrochen war in der Gegenwart des Jungen. Hier spürte er nur die Schwere der Schuld, die zwischen ihnen stand. Er sah den Tag, an dem sie ihn weggegeben hatten, vor seinen Augen, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Mit den Erinnerungen kam eine Befürchtung, die Jean bisher von sich gehalten hatte, eben weil sie ihn nicht interessiert hatte. Doch nun, da er Louis in all seiner Unbeschwertheit sah, war es Angst, die sich ihren Weg durch seine Eingeweide bahnte.

„Wenn sie nach ihm verlangen…dann wirst du ihn genauso weggeben wie mich", verbalisierte er diese und sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus seinen Vater zusammenzucken. Ein gepeinigter Laut verließ den älteren Mann und Jean sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Sag es mir", verlangter er eindringlicher und sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemals wird das passieren."

Jean schnaubte. „Und das weißt du woher? Oder vertraust du auf die Worte einer toten Eiskönigin, die dich anscheinend auch bei mir belogen hat."

Verzweifelt schloss sein Vater die Augen und Jean sah, wie der Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er schwer schluckte.

„Ich vertraue auf den Vertrag, mit dem ich Louis aus Ansprüchen der Moriyamas herausgekauft habe, sobald er geboren wurde."

So ganz konnte Jean den Worten nicht folgen, auch wenn sie sicherlich einen Sinn ergaben. „Was soll das bedeuten?", hakte er misstrauisch nach und sein Vater lächelte bitter.

„Das Vermögen, was deine Mutter und ich angehäuft haben, habe ich den Moriyamas übergeben und damit Louis von allen Ansprüchen herausgekauft. Niemand wird ihn mir wegnehmen und niemand wird ihn in die Sklaverei zwingen."

Kritisch nahm Jean die Worte unter die Lupe und zerlegte sie in ihre Einzelteile. Soweit er sich erinnerte, war es kein unbeachtliches Vermögen gewesen, das seine Eltern gehabt hatten. Dafür einen Menschen freizukaufen, war sicherlich möglich, zumindest aus seine begrenzten Sachverstand heraus.

„Und von der Familie? Erhebt da niemand den Anspruch auf ihn?"

Sein Vater steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und ließ die Schultern sinken. Beinahe schon entspannt konnte Jean die Pose nennen, wäre da nicht der harte Zug um die Mundwinkel herum. Verachtung stand klar auf dem durch die Jahre gezeichneten Gesicht.

„Nein. Der Vertrag mit den Moriyamas schließt auch das aus. Deine Großcousine, die nun das Geschäft deiner Mutter fortführt, ist machtlos dem gegenüber. Dass sie das nicht freut, kannst du dir denken, auch wenn Louis kein Mädchen ist. Sie hätte ihn gerne in ihren Klauen gehabt, doch ich bin ihr zuvorgekommen. Mit der Folge, dass ich mich besser nicht mehr in Marseilles blicken lasse, wenn mir mein Leben lieb ist."

Jean hörte Triumph in der tiefen Stimme des Mannes, ebenso wie den bitteren Humor.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht noch einmal zulassen werde, wenn sich mir die Möglichkeit dazu bietet und genau das habe ich getan, Jean. Ich habe ihn vor dem Zugriff dieser Verbrecher gerettet, auf dass er unbeschwert und glücklich aufwachsen kann."

Lange Zeit reagierte Jean nicht auf die Worte seines Vaters. Lange Zeit bewegte er sie in seinen Gedanken und versuchte ihren Wahrheitsgehalt zu ergründen. Sein Bauchgefühl, so minder es auch vorhanden war, sagte ihm, dass er den Worten Glauben schenken konnte. Dass sie ehrlich waren. Die Jahre an Folter flüsterten ihm das Gegenteil ein.

Genau deswegen hielt er auch die kommenden Worte nicht zurück, die unter der Oberfläche seiner Selbstbeherrschung schlummerten.

„Wenn das gelogen sein sollte und Louis in die Fänge dieser Sadisten gerät, dann werde ich die Kenntnisse, die Riko mir mit seinem Messer beigebracht hat, an dir ausprobieren, bevor ich dich umbringe", erwiderte Jean mit eisigem Hass in der Stimme, der seinen Vater mit Leichtigkeit überraschte. Sekunden lang musterten sie sich stumm, bevor der ältere Mann nickte.

„Das ist dein gutes Recht", sagte er ernst und Jean wusste instinktiv, dass das keine Lüge war.

* * *

„Aber du kommst doch wieder, oder?"

Hoffnungsvoll ruhten die großen Kinderaugen auf Jean, als Louis ihn in einem eisernen Klammergriff um die Taille festhielt, während er ihn zum Abschied drückte. Wäre er grausam und herzlos, würde er in diesem Moment nein sagen. Er würde den Jungen von sich lösen und gehen, so wie es seine Eltern damals mit ihm getan hatten. Doch in Jean flammte noch nicht einmal der Funke eines solchen Rachewunsches auf, kein bisschen. Ganz einfach, weil er noch nicht einmal den Wunsch verspürte, seinen Bruder nicht wieder zu sehen.

Es ruhte nicht nur ein Augenpaar auf ihm. Den Blick seines Vaters spürte Jean wie ein schweres Gewicht im Nacken. Wäre es nur er gewesen, so hätte Jean sich umdrehen und gehen können. Nun war dem nicht so und er verfluchte all die Wut, die im Laufe des Tages still und leise gegangen war und der offenen, freigiebigen Zuneigung seines kleinen Bruders Platz gemacht hatte, die sich in sein Herz gestohlen hatte.

Jean nickte, weil er seiner Stimme nicht traute und sowieso nicht die richtigen Worte fand und sein Vater räusperte sich.

„Louis, sei so gut und lasse deinen Bruder jetzt los. Gib Jean frei und verabschiede dich von Mr. Knox, damit die Beiden zurück nach Los Angeles fahren können. Sie müssen morgen sicherlich wieder viel lernen und trainieren."

„Aber erst, wenn er es mir versprochen hat!", hielt Louis stur dagegen und löste sich gerade so weit von Jean, dass er ihm seinen gekrümmten, kleinen Finger hinhalten konnte. „Los, versprich es!"

Es brauchte seine Zeit, doch dann erwiderte Jean die Geste und hakte auch seinen kleinen Finger ein. „Versprochen", sagte er ernst und ließ seinen Vater für einen Moment erneut sehen, welches andere Versprechen noch daran hing. Ja, er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, wiederzukommen. Er würde sogar in regelmäßigen Abständen wiederkommen und nach dem Rechten sehen um Louis nicht dem gleichen Schicksal auszusetzen wie er es erlitten hatte.

Eben jener, der sich nun auf seine Zehenspitzen stellte, ihn an seinem Hemd zu sich herunterzog und ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange drückte, der Jean unwillkürlich an ihrer beider Großtante erinnerte, die das früher immer mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Er schauderte innerlich. Nein, früher war nicht alles besser gewesen.

Louis löste sich widerwillig von ihm und umarmte Knox ebenso stürmisch. Das Bruderfäustchen, das sein Kapitän dem Jungen beigebracht hatte, kam natürlich auch zum Einsatz und ließ Jean wohl verborgen mit den Augen rollen.

Er wandte sich ab, bereit, zurück zum Auto zu gehen, als er durch eine Hand auf seinem Oberarm zurückgehalten wurde.

Es war sein Vater, der ihn mit einer solchen Liebe auf seinem Gesicht ansah, dass Jean in der Bewegung innehielt, sich aus dem Griff zu lösen.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist und mit mir gesprochen hast", murmelte der Mann, den er seit neun Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und für den er keinen Funken seiner damaligen Liebe und Zuneigung mehr fühlte, wie Jean sich nun bewusst wurde. Dafür stand zuviel Schuld zwischen ihnen.

„Und danke auch an Sie, Mr. Knox, dass Sie ein so wunderbarer Mensch sind und dass Sie Jean so unterstützen, wie Sie es tun."

„Klar gerne, Mr. Moreau", nickte sein Kapitän und Jean erkannte den Tonfall aus Pressekonferenzen wieder. Derjenige, mit dem er Journalisten abfertigte, die ihm unangenehme Fragen stellten.

„Du bist cool, auch wenn du rot trägst und zur falschen Mannschaft gehörst!", adelte Louis Knox quasi im Vorbeigehen und Jean hob die Augenbraue, als sein Kapitän lachte.

Mit einem letzten Nicken in Richtung Louis drehten sie sich um und gingen zum Wagen. Erschöpft ließ Jean sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, wobei es ihm auch egal war, ob sich die Feder in seinen Oberschenkel bohrte. Jetzt, da sie in Knox' Wagen saßen, wollte er nur weg von hier, weg von den Eindrücken, die beinahe zuviel für ihn waren. Zurück nach Los Angeles in ihr kleines Apartment, das seine ganz eigene Sicherheit war. Seine Gewohnheit in all den Turbulenzen, in die er sich unfreiwillig und freiwillig gestürzt hatte, nicht wissend, was sie ihm antun würden.

Knox fuhr los und Jean bettete seine Stirn an die Scheibe der Beifahrerseite. Sacht befühlte er die Wange, die Opfer des feuchten Kusses geworden war.

* * *

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jeremy, als sie den Highway erreichten, der sie zurück nach L.A. bringen würde. Jean hatte kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen und für die erste halbe Stunde hatte Jeremy ihn zunächst in Ruhe gelassen, wohl wissend, dass Jean diese Stille brauchte, um sich selbst über das klar zu werden, was heute Nachmittag geschehen war. Vermutlich hatte Jean ebenso wie er auch mit nichts von dem gerechnet, was passiert war für Jeremy war es schon schlimm. Wieviel schlimmer musste sich Jean dann fühlen, mit allem, was ihm offenbart worden war?

Ein nichtssagendes Schnaufen entkam dem Jungen auf dem Beifahrersitz und schließlich seufzte Jean.

„Ich bin verwirrt", erhielt Jeremy eine erste Antwort, die er gut nachvollziehen konnte.

„Gut verwirrt oder schlecht verwirrt?", hakte er nach und Jean sah ihn überrascht an.

„Da gibt es einen Unterschied?"

Jeremy schmunzelte, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Hast du das Gefühl, dass dir all das über den Kopf wächst? Dann ist es schlecht verwirrt."

„Nein, das nicht…aber gut ist es auch nicht."

Vor Monaten wäre eine solch ehrliche Einschätzung noch nicht möglich gewesen, befand Jeremy und war stolz auf die Fortschritte, die Jean gemacht hatte. Alleine, dass der andere Junge ihn ehrliche, ungefilterte Reaktionen sehen ließ, war ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass sie auf einem noch viel besseren Weg waren.

„Möchtest du mit mir darüber sprechen?", hakte Jeremy nach und Jean überlegte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Jeremy, wie der Ex-Raven mit den Falten seiner Leinenhose spielte. Beinahe schon erwartete er, dass die Antwort nein sein würde, doch dann atmete Jean tief durch und fiel sichtlich in sich zusammen.

„Wie würdest du an meiner Stelle darüber denken?", brach es schließlich verzweifelt aus ihm heraus. „Wie würdest du mit so einem Vater umgehen? Oder mit einem Bruder, von dem du nicht gewusst hast, dass es ihn gibt, der dich aber augenscheinlich kennt und eine Zuneigung für dich hegt, die dich vollkommen überfordert. Der auf deinen Schoß krabbelt und dir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt. Wie?!"

Jeremy bemühte sich, in all der Unruhe, die Jean berechtigter Weise gefangen hielt, ein Ruhepol zu sein, der ihn bei der Lösungsfindung unterstützte…wie auch immer die aussehen mochte.

„Ich würde mir alle Zeit der Welt nehmen um darüber nachzudenken, was ich möchte und womit ich mich wohlfühle", erwiderte er und Jean grollte.

„Er hat meine Hand gehalten. Er hat mir _**Dinge**_ gesagt."

Jeremy wusste, welche Dinge Louis gesagt hatte, hatte er sie ihm doch vorher mit einem Kichern ins Ohr geflüstert. Wie toll er seinen großen Bruder fand. Wie begeistert er von ihm war. Dass Jean sein großes Vorbild war und dass er all die Jahre gehofft hatte, dass Jean vorbeikommen würde.

Jean, der mit einer ganz anderen Prämisse nach Running Springs gekommen war, konnte diese Erwartungen nicht in Gänze erfüllen und Jeremy verstand nur zu gut den Konflikt, der sich daraus ergab.

„Hast du dich damit unwohl gefühlt?"

Jean schnaufte erneut und das war für eine lange Zeit die einzige Reaktion, die Jeremy erhielt. „Nein", erwiderte der andere Junge schließlich, als Jeremy das Thema schon beinahe als gestorben geglaubt hatte. „Seine körperliche Nähe hat mir nichts ausgemacht. Er ist ein Fliegengewicht."

„Nur deswegen?"

„Nein."

„Du hast also einen jüngeren Bruder. Ein Mini-Me, der schon sehr nach dir kommt." Jeremy gestattete sich ein Grinsen bei den Worten und er spürte Jeans Fassungslosigkeit eher als dass er sie wirklich sah. „Was?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Ich glaube schon."

Jean brummte.

„Er hat meine Sachen aus Frankreich mitgenommen. Er sagt, er liebt mich noch."

„Mildert das die Schuld, die er trägt?"

Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht im Geringsten."

„Dann nimm dir Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was die Schuld für dich bedeutet und wie du mit ihm umgehen willst."

Es dauerte seine Zeit, dann nickte Jean zögernd, verfiel dabei wieder in sein brütendes Schweigen. Jeremy nahm das zum Anlass, sich die Worte von Mr. Moreau noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Er solle Jean fragen, hatte er gesagt. Nach Nathaniel-Neil und seiner Mutter. Vielleicht war das ein guter Zeitpunkt um Jean auf andere Gedanken zu bringen?

Er versuchte es.

„Nathaniel Wesninski", stellte er in den Raum zwischen ihnen und Jeans Kopf schoss hoch. „Wieso ist er die gleiche Person wie Neil Josten?"

Kurz wandte Jeremy seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah die Vorsicht in Jeans Augen.

„Hat mein Vater dir das gesagt?", fragte er und Jeremy nickte.

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass er nicht so mutig gewesen ist wie Nathaniels Mutter. Als ich nicht wusste, von wem er spricht, sagte er, dass es Neil sei. Was meint er damit, Jean?"

Sein Beifahrer schluckte mühevoll und wieder spielten die Finger unablässig mit den Falten seiner Hose.

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil du viel zu unschuldig dafür bist."

Überrascht blinzelte er. „Naja, also technisch gesehen habe ich meine Unschuld schon mit sechszehn verloren", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und wagte einen Abstecher zu Jeans Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm mit erboster Fassungslosigkeit begegnete. Oh, da hatte er seinen Backliner außer Fassung gebracht, das sah Jeremy ganz deutlich.

„Das meinte ich nicht", entkam es den schmalen Lippen schließlich indigniert und Jeremy nickte versöhnlich.

„Ich weiß, Jean."

„Das ist etwas, was mit den Moriyamas verbunden ist. Es könnte gefährlich für dich werden", sagte sein Beifahrer schließlich zögerlich. „Du bist in diesem ganzen, abscheulichen Morast nicht mit drin. Du hast dir deine Freiheit bewahrt und deine Unbeschwertheit. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir das kaputt machst."

Jeremy runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Wieso sollte das Wissen darum seine Freiheit beeinträchtigen? Oder die Art, wie er auf Menschen zuging?

„Du willst mich schützen?", fragte Jeremy schließlich, doch Jean antwortete nicht, dafür drückte aber seine gesamte Körpersprache aus, was seine Worte nicht schafften. Dass Jeremy mit seiner Frage ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Verlegen strich er sich eine ungehorsame Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ließ das Thema schlussendlich fallen.

Auch wenn er das Gefühl in ihm nicht wirklich loswurde.

_**Oh oh.**_

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	35. Chapter 35

„Mayson."

Wie ein Fluch überkam Jean seine Unfähigkeit, weiter zu sprechen, sobald der Name seine Lippen verlassen hatte.

Jean grollte innerlich. Jetzt, da er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Teammitgliedes hatte, wusste er nicht mehr, was er wie sagen sollte. Vorher war es doch so klar gewesen, doch nun stand er vor dem Jungen, der schweigsam und unerfreut ihn zu sehen darauf wartete, dass er irgendetwas sagte. Nach und nach leerte sich das Spielfeld und ihr Team verließ die Halle um duschen zu gehen.

Vor vier Tagen war Jean bei seinem Vater und seinem kleinen Bruder gewesen und war mit einer Schuld im Gesicht und in der Gestik seines Vaters konfrontiert gewesen, die seine Gedanken auch im Nachgang nicht losgelassen hatte. Ebenso wenig wie ihn die Augen voller bedingungsloser Zuneigung seines Bruders nicht mehr losließen, die so gegensätzlich zu allem standen, was passiert war.

Zwangsweise hatte Jean sich damit auch mit seiner eigenen Schuld, die er über die Jahre hinweg angesammelt hatte, befasst und war natürlich auf Mayson zurückgekommen.

Valentine warf ihm kurz einen prüfenden Blick zu, der nur im ersten Moment ernst war und ließ sie dann mit einem Winken und einem „Bleibt artig, Jungs", alleine, um duschen zu gehen. Vielleicht wäre das sogar die bessere Variante gewesen. Erst duschen, dann reden. Aber Jean war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn dann nicht der Mut verlassen hätte. Dann stand er lieber verschwitzt vor einem ebenso verschwitzten und rotgesichtigen Jungen, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen hielt, so wie es aussah. Zumindest näherte sich der Arm mit seinem Helm gefährlich nah dem Boden. Jean hatte seinen schon längst ab und auf die Bank gelegt.

„Mayson", setzte er erneut an und dieses Mal wollte es ihm besser gelingen. „Wegen deiner Verletzung…" Na das lief ja wunderbar, befand Jean. Zumindest hatte er schon mal einen ersten Halbsatz, der zwischen ihnen verklang und zu einer neuen Schweigepause führte.

„Ich habe mich nicht wohlgefühlt bei meiner Entschuldigung."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen sagte ihm, dass der Sinn seiner Worte falsch verstanden wurde und Jean knirschte mit den Zähnen. „In Evermore war eine Entschuldigung ein Zeichen der...", er schluckte, „Erniedrigung. Sie…war erzwungen und wurde bestraft, wenn sie nicht richtig war."

Mayson verschränkte die Arme samt Schläger vor der Brust und hob abwartend die Augenbraue. Jean wünschte, er würde es ihm einfacher machen, doch da würde er lange drauf warten. Mayson mochte ihn nicht und Jean verstand das. Für das, was er getan hatte, würde er sich auch nicht mögen.

„Das, was geschehen ist, hätte nicht geschehen dürfen und wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich mich nicht dafür entschieden, dich zu verletzen", formulierte er vorsichtig die Worte, die sich richtiger in seinem Inneren anfühlten.

Mayson schnaubte. „Man hat immer die Wahl."

Jean wollte verneinen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. „Meine Wahl wäre in dem Moment gewesen, mich zu verweigern und von Riko dafür bestraft zu werden."

„Und?"

„Wenn ich Glück gehabt hätte, hätte er mir nur einen oder zwei Finger gebrochen. Oder mich nur die Treppe hinuntergestoßen. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist es aber, dass er mich dafür ausgepeitscht und aufgeschnitten hätte", erwiderte Jean so ruhig es ihm möglich war. Mayson schluckte und eine erste Unsicherheit huschte über sein Gesicht.

Ob das gut war, wusste Jean nicht. „Dich zu verletzen bedeutete in dem Moment weniger Schmerzen für mich. Da habe ich den Weg gewählt."

Mayson brauchte lange, um über seine Worte nachzudenken und seine Feindseligkeit Jean gegenüber solange hinten an zu stellen, bis er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Du sagst also, dass du es bereust, dass du dich aber nicht entschuldigen wolltest, weil du schlechte Erinnerungen daran hast?", resümierte er dann und Jean nickte.

„Warum hast du's dann getan?", fragte Mayson.

„Weil es erwartet wird."

Ein angewidertes Grollen fand seinen Weg zwischen ihnen. Mayson war wieder wütend. „Scheiß auf Erwartungen, Moreau. Ich will, dass du es bereust."

Jean hatte nichts Anderes gedacht. Die Frage war nur, wie sich das zu äußern hatte. Wollte Mayson dafür körperliche Wiedergutmachung? Ihn ebenso verletzen? Wollte er ihn auf seinen Knien sehen, mit der Stirn auf dem Boden? Ratlos verzog er seine Lippen.

„Wie soll das aussehen?", fragte Jean und Mayson starrte ihn an, als hätte er in einer anderen Sprache mit ihm gesprochen.

„Wie das aussehen soll?", echote er und Jean nickte knapp. Wie so oft war vieles anders hier und so musste er wieder erläutern, was ihm unklar war.

„Wünschst du mich zu schlagen? Oder soll ich auf die Knie gehen? Oder…andere Dinge?", fragte Jean mit selbstzerstörerischer Präzision, als würde er über ein Objekt sprechen und nicht über sich selbst. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie er sich überhaupt dazu überwinden konnte, die Worte zu veräußern.

Es überraschte Jean im Nachhinein nicht wirklich, dass Mayson fassungslos auf seine Fragen reagierte und stumm blinzelte, als hätte er gerade mit einem Geist gesprochen. Schlussendlich wich er angewidert einen Schritt zurück, so als hätte er Angst, dass Jean hier und jetzt damit anfangen würde. Grollend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, Mann! Ich will so einen Ravenscheiß nicht!"

Das machte Jean nicht im Geringsten schlauer. Wirklich nicht. „Was möchtest du dann?"

Ungeduldig schnaubte der andere Junge. „_**Ehrliches Bedauern**_."

Jeans behandschuhte Hand knirschte um den Griff seines Schlägers, als er sie ungewollt zur Faust ballte. „Aber wie soll ich das zeigen?"

Mayson strich sich seine verschwitzten Haare zurück, anscheinend verzweifelt über Jeans Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Ohne Scheiß, Moreau, was haben die dir getan? Dich in einer schalldichten Box gehalten und nur zu Spielen herausgelassen? Du sollst es _**fühlen**_. In dir selbst. Das will ich."

Jean blinzelte. „Sonst nichts? Nur fühlen?", fragte er und spürte, dass die Box, in der er gehalten worden war, wie Mayson es so schön treffend ausgedrückt hatte, es ihm nun schwierig machte, nachzuvollziehen, dass es ausreichen würde, wenn er Bedauern fühlte.

„Das ist nicht „nichts". Aber ja, _**nur**_ fühlen." Erwartungsvoll hob Mayson seine Augenbrauen und Jean maß den Jungen nachdenklich.

„Dem ist bereits der Fall", erwiderte er dann zögerlich. „Aber…bisher war es notwendig, dies auch zu zeigen."

Stille trat zwischen sie und schließlich seufzte Mayson. Er fiel sichtbar in sich zusammen, als hätte jemand die Luft herausgelassen.

„Hör zu, Moreau. Bedauern zu zeigen, ist die Königklasse des menschlichen Miteinanders. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, du erkennst das, du bedauerst, der heilige Dreiklang. Du sagst, dass es in Evermore ein Zeichen der Erniedrigung war. Das ist scheiße und die Arschlöcher von Evermore haben dir etwas sehr Menschliches dadurch genommen. Also respektiere ich dein Unwohlsein und bin vollkommen okay damit, wenn du das Bedauern fühlst ohne dich vor mir zu erniedrigen."

Jean schluckte ob der ernsten Worte und nickte schließlich. Schweigend musterten sie sich und schließlich entspannte sich Mayson sichtlich.

„Trotzdem bist du ein arrogantes Ex-Raven-Arschloch und ich verstehe nicht, warum Val überhaupt Zeit mit dir verbringt", sagte er und Jean schnaubte vorsichtig amüsiert.

* * *

Konzentriert starrte Jean auf sein Smartphone und runzelte kritisch die Stirn. Einen Augenblick lang war er schier überwältigt von der vor ihm liegenden Aufgabe, die doch so einfach schien, zumindest, wenn er Renees Worten glaubte.

Das tat er, jederzeit und immer, doch gerade jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm Unsinn erzählt hatte. Das war nicht einfach, was er hier tat, überhaupt gar nicht. Wie konnte sie so etwas behaupten? Natürlich war das Zählen einfach, damit hatte er noch nie ein Problem gehabt, aber das, was er tat, sah nicht so aus, wie das, was laut der Anweisung herauskommen sollte.

Jean schluckte für einen Moment und kämpfte die Panik in sich nieder, nicht perfekt zu sein, obwohl er perfekt sein musste. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, hier zu versagen oder auch nur ein Mü von dem abzuweichen, was seine Aufgabe war.

Er atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus, ganz so, wie Brian es ihm gezeigt hatte, als er ein ähnlich starkes Gefühl in einer ihrer Sitzungen gehabt hatte.

Der Lärm, der hinter seinem Rücken gemacht wurde, war ihm mittlerweile zwar vertraut, aber gerade in diesem Moment verhinderte er alle seine Versuche, seine Aufgabe zu seiner Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen.

Abrupt drehte Jean sich um und fixierte seinen Kapitän und seinen Vizekapitän mit einem starren, unerfreuten Blick über das Geschrei, mit dem die Beiden versuchten, den jeweils anderen von den eigenen Argumenten zu überzeugen. Dabei war das Thema eigentlich egal, wenn die Beiden sich erst einmal in ein solches _**Gespräch**_ hineingesteigert hatten.

Doch die einzige, die seine Anwesenheit überhaupt wahrnahm, war Laila, die mit der ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte. Gequält zuckte sie mit den Schultern und Jean seufzte innerlich. Er musste an Valentine denken, die Knox manchmal einfach den Mund zuhielt, wenn er ihr zuviel redete. Das erste Mal, als sie es getan hatte, war Jean regelrecht zusammengezuckt und hatte erwartet, dass sein Kapitän sich gegen die Berührung wehren würde und das hatte er auch getan. Spielerisch und wenig ernst hatte Knox dagegen angekämpft, wild mit den Armen gerudert und Valentines Handinnenfläche anscheinend schließlich mit seinem Speichel angesabbert. Angewidert hatte sie ihre Finger weggezogen und sie an Knox' Trikot abgeputzt.

Jean hatte dem Ganzen stumm beigewohnt, ganz in der Erinnerung gefangen, als ihm das letzte Mal der Mund zugehalten worden war. Es war bei der vorletzten Vergewaltigung gewesen, als dem anderen Jungen mehr Befriedigung daraus gezogen hatte, seinen gedämpften Schmerzlauten zu lauschen. Seitdem machte ihn das Gefühl einer fremden Hand in der Nähe seines Mundes immer unsicher. Doch auch das kam hier in Los Angeles selten vor und Jean war umso dankbarer für einen Trigger weniger, der ihn zu seiner Zeit in Evermore zurückbrachte. Er hatte mit seinen Alpträumen in vielen Nächten genug zu kämpfen, die ihn schweißgebadet und panisch aufwachen ließen, Schreie auf den Lippen, die seinen Kapitän aufgeweckten. Wie ein Ritual der Sicherheit und des Übertritts in die Realität war es mittlerweile, wenn Knox ihm seine Decke gab.

Er schluckte und kämpfte die Erinnerungen zurück in die Dunkelheit. Kurz räusperte er sich und holte dann tief Luft. Er hatte eine Idee, wie er das Drama hier beenden und sich Ruhe verschaffen konnte.

„Jeremy", zog er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streithähne sich und fuhr dann auf Französisch fort. „Eine Diskussion gewinnt man nicht dadurch, dass man lauter ist als der Gesprächspartner, wir sind hier schließlich nicht auf einem Pavianfelsen, auch wenn euer Verhalten sicherlich darauf hindeutet. Zumal, auch wenn ich es nur ungerne zugebe, dein Vizekapitän dieses Mal Recht hat. Wenn ihr doch beschließen solltet, eure Diskussion fortzuführen, dann würde ich euch empfehlen, dies draußen oder gar auf dem Dach zu tun, also da, wo ich euch gerade nicht höre, weil ich mich konzentrieren muss. Um endlich fertig zu werden."

Jean hob die Augenbraue und genoss die eingetretene Stille. Er seufzte lautlos und drehte sich wieder zurück zur Anrichte. Alvarez schnaubte amüsiert und Jean hörte Knox' empörte Protestlaute in seinem Rücken.

„Jean? Was hast du gesagt? Du hast meinen Namen erwähnt! Wieso lacht Alvarez? _**Jean**_!"

Auch wenn diese Geräuschkulisse nicht optimal war, so konnte Jean damit weitaus besser leben und erweckte die Waage, mit der er die Zutaten für den Nachtisch abwog, wieder zum Leben.

Das Problem, vor dem er immer noch stand, war die Eier zu trennen. Wie das ging, hatte Renee ihm nicht verraten und seine Recherchen im Internet hatten ihm abenteuerliche Möglichkeiten aufgezählt, die er mit hochgradigem Misstrauen verworfen hatte. Da schien ihm die Eierschalenmethode am Erfolgreichsten, aber eben nicht, wenn hinter ihm Lärm wie in einem Exystadion entbrannte.

Konzentriert blendete Jean die Hintergrundgeräusche aus und schlug vorsichtig das erste Ei auf. Wie beschrieben floss das Eiweiß leicht aus der Schale und nun galt es, das Eigelb in der anderen Hälfte zu halten. Auch wenn Jeans Hände in Feinarbeiten nicht gut waren, so gelang es ihm doch und erleichtert übergab er das Eigelb in die davor vorgesehene Schüssel. Dass das mit den übrigen Eiern ebenso klappte, war ein kleines Wunder und Jean atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Zutaten schließlich getrennt vermengen und aufschlagen konnte, dann wieder vermengen, um sie schließlich über eine Lage von Löffelbiskuits zu gießen.

Bevor er die Schüssel jedoch auskratzen konnte, stand Knox neben ihm, die blauen Augen erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Jean hob eine Augenbraue.

„Knox?"

„Jean…"

„Lass es dir von Alvarez übersetzen", kam Jean jeder weiteren Bitte zuvor, wohl wissend, dass Alvarez eben das nicht machen würde. Wie undenkbar eine solche Antwort noch vor Monaten gewesen wäre, kam ihm erst jetzt in den Sinn und Jean blinzelte.

„Aaah!"

Für den ersten, aberwitzigen Moment hatte Jean erwartet, dass aus dem weit geöffneten Mund seines Kapitäns Worte kommen würden oder zumindest einer der Klagelaute, die dieser so freimütig von sich gab. Aber da geschah weiter nichts und so starrte Jean irritiert auf den Rachen des blonden Jungen und die Backenzähne, die nun deutlich sichtbar wurden. Fragend sah er in dessen Augen, die ihm auch keinen Aufschluss auf das gaben, was gerade von ihm verlangt war.

„Aaah?"

„Knox, ich…"

„Er möchte, dass du ihn fütterst", schnarrte Alvarez wenig hilfreich und Jean drehte sich soweit um, dass er sehen konnte, ob sie das, was sie gesagt hatte, auch wirklich ernst meinte. Tat sie.

„Füttern", echote Jean und sah zweifelnd zurück zu seinem Kapitän, der sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Sich und seinen Mund. Er drehte sich wieder zurück, als er begriff, dass er von seinem Gegenüber keine Antwort erhalten würde. Zumindest keine sinnvolle.

„Womit?", fragte er zweifelnd nach und Alvarez deutete grinsend auf die Schüssel, die zwischen ihm und Knox stand.

„Dein Auftrag ist es, die Schüssel auszukratzen, Moreau", erwiderte sie mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihm sagte, dass er das bitteschön zu wissen hatte. Jean fragte sich, woher. War das eine dieser Trojantraditionen?

„Und dann?"

„Lässt du unser blondes Strikerwunderkind hier den Löffel ablecken."

Jean blinzelte.

Besser, wenn er nichts dazu sagte und einfach tat, was Alvarez gerade gesagt hatte. Er musste das nicht verstehen und wusste es dann für das nächste Mal besser. Gehorsam schabte er mit dem Löffel den restlichen Inhalt zusammen. Diesen lud er vorsichtig auf den Löffel und reichte ihn an seinen Kapitän weiter, damit dieser ihn annehmen konnte.

Knox fing seine Hand jedoch auf halber Strecke ab und Jean hielt still, wie immer, wenn er berührt wurde. Knox hatte ihn so weit gebracht, dass er dessen Berührungen nicht mehr fürchtete, wenn er sie kommen sah und sich darauf einstellen konnte. Dennoch war der Reflex immer noch da, zu verharren und abzuwarten, was geschehen würde.

So sah er unbewegt und ohne Gegenwehr zu, wie sein Kapitän seine Hand mit dem Löffel darin zu seinem Mund führt und seine Lippen darum schloss, während er mit glücklichem Blick eben jenen ableckte.

Jean schluckte und zog seine Hand langsam zurück, als sie endlich freigegeben wurde.

„Das war lecker!", grinste Knox und Jean war sich sicher, dass das die Rache für seine Weigerung, seine französische Beschwerde zu übersetzen, war. Schließlich war alles, angefangen von der Gestik bis über die Körpersprache seines Kapitäns gerade unverständlich für Jean gewesen.

Er deutete auf die Nachtischschale, die er noch in den Kühlschrank stellen musste. „Hier ist der Rest?", erwiderte er mit eben dem Quäntchen an Verständnislosigkeit, das Knox, Laila und Alvarez lachen ließ.

„Aber das ist nicht die Schüssel! Die Schüssel auszukratzen schmeckt immer am Besten!", erläuterte Knox und Jean war ganz und gar nicht überzeugt von dieser Logik.

„Hast du das noch nie gemacht?", fragte Alvarez überrascht und er schüttelte den Kopf. Als er klein war hatten sie Köche, die ihnen das Essen zubereitet hatten. Jean war es nicht erlaubt gewesen, sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören, also hatte er sich nur in die Küche geschlichen, wenn sie nicht da waren. In Evermore hatte absolut keine Möglichkeit dazu bestanden.

Anscheinend war das etwas, was ein normaler Mensch machte, wenn er sich die geschockten Gesichter seiner Teammitglieder ansah. Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn es einzig und alleine darum ging, die Reste eines zusammengemischten Gerichtes zu probieren, dann war das sicherlich nicht schlimm.

Glaubte er zumindest.

Die Art und Weise, wie Alvarez und Knox sich musterten, hätte ihm schon zu denken geben sollen. Wenn er sie denn mitbekommen hätte. So wurde er durch seinen Kapitän und seine Vize überrascht. Einer nahm die Schüssel, die andere den Löffel und gab etwas von der süßen Creme zurück in das Plastikgefäß. Jean wollte protestieren, kam aber nicht so weit, als die dritte im Bunde hilfreich einen Löffel reichte.

Knox kratzte die Schüssel aus, die gerade eigentlich soweit leer gewesen war und hob den Löffel vorsichtig an. Aufmunternd nickte er Jean zu und dieser seufzte stumm.

Er tat es Knox nicht gleich, sondern senkte seinen Kopf so weit, dass er mit seinen Lippen den Löffel umschließen konnte. Langsam und mit bedachtem Blick auf Knox nahm er dessen Inhalt in seinen Mund und streifte die letzten Cremereste mit seinen Lippen von dem kühlen Metall.

Es schmeckte süß mit einem Hauch an Mandel. Es war gut, aber was genau das Besondere nun daran war, konnte Jean sich nicht erklären.

Ebenso wenig wie er sich die leicht geweiteten, blauen Augen des anderen Jungen erklären konnte.

„Uff, ist nur mir so heiß?", fragte Alvarez in diese Überlegungen hinein und Jean runzelte die Stirn. Es war doch nicht wärmer als sonst, warum sollte es plötzlich einen Temperaturanstieg gegeben haben?

* * *

„Cap?"

„Hmh?"

„Du starrst die Tür an, als könntest du durch das Holz hindurchsehen."

„Das ist kein Holz, sondern irgendein medizinisch steriler Kunststoff."

„Das ist hier nicht das Thema und das weißt du. Hör auf abzulenken."

„Was ist dagegen einzuwenden, dass ich die Tür anstarre?"

„Vielleicht, dass sich unser französisches Wunderkind dahinter befindet."

Die Art, wie Alvarez den letzten Satz betonte, ließ Jeremy nun doch wegsehen und grummelnd erwiderte er ihre Musterung. Er schnaufte und verschränkte die Arme, bevor er mit seiner rechten Hand auf das corpus delicti deutete.

„Was ist, wenn es ihm darin nicht gut geht?"

Alvarez hob eine schwarze, frisch gezupfte Augenbraue. „Was bist du, eine Glucke? Es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie ihn darin operieren. Das ist eine Laserbehandlung, Jer. Die Frau wird ihm den Laser ins Gesicht halten und die Pigmente seiner Tätowierung damit entfernen."

„Aber sie hat gesagt, dass es wehtun würde."

„Jean ist ein großer Junge, der wird damit schon fertig werden."

So ganz überzeugt war Jeremy davon nicht und seufzte tief. Jean hatte in seinem Leben genug Schmerzen erlebt, da musste er nicht nun doch weitere Schmerzen in Kauf nehmen müssen. Auch wenn er es selbst wollte und sich selbst dafür entschieden hatte. Dass Jeremy aufgeregter war als Jean, hatte dieser auch bemerkt und ihn amüsiert gemustert, bevor er im Behandlungsraum verschwunden war.

Dass Alvarez mitgekommen war, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen, machte die Sache da wirklich nicht besser.

„Cap?"

„Ich starre nicht!"

Das Mädchen neben ihm grollte. „Idiot. Ich wollte auf etwas Anderes hinaus."

„Was denn?"

„Neulich beim Kochen hattest du diesen Blick."

„Welchen Blick?"

„_**Diesen**_ Blick."

Jeremy blinzelte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so offensichtlich mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit gewesen war.

„Gar nicht", log er deswegen mehr schlecht als recht und Alvarez schnaubte laut.

„Wohl. Das ist dein „Oh ich habe so eben festgestellt, dass der Junge mir gegenüber groß, breitschultrig und durchtrainiert ist, mit sexy französischem Akzent, dabei unverschämt böse und mysteriös dunkel, aber auch gleichzeitig treu und loyal ist, besser darin ist, Kugeln mit einem Queue durch die Gegend zu schubsen als ich, mich mit seinen hellen, grauen Augen so durchdringt, dass es mein Innerstes trifft und wenn er im Bett auch nur halb so entschlossen ist wie auf dem Spielfeld und seine Hände nur halb so fest zupacken wie sie ihren Schläger umfassen, dann mache ich die Beine doch gerne noch ein Stück breiter"-Blick."

„_**Alvarez**_!" Empört riss Jeremy die Augen auf und spürte die übliche, verräterische Wärme auf seine Wangen kriechen. Nicht nur das. Hektisch sah er sich um, ob jemand ihre schamlosen Worte belauscht hatte, doch Gott sei Dank war der Flur bis auf sie beide leer. Und mit einigem Glück waren die Türen auch so schalldicht, dass derjenige, um den es ging, nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Das stimmt nicht!", grollte er und verschränkte die Arme. „So bin ich nicht!"

Oh wie er ihr teuflisches Grinsen hasste!

„Nein, so bist du nicht, aber du himmelst ihn an."

„Überhaupt nicht."

„Du hast seine Hand umfasst, um seinen _**Löffel**_ abzulecken. Uhum. Und er hat _**deinen**_ abgeleckt. Erkläre mir doch noch einmal den schwulen Code für Dinge ablecken, die länglich sind, während man sich gegenseitig bedeutungsschwanger anstarrt."

„Wir sind _**Freunde**_, Al! Er findet sich an der USC noch zurecht und ist damit beschäftigt, die Dinge zu verarbeiten, die in Evermore passiert sind. Er ist gerade dabei, das richtige Leben zu entdecken und ich bin froh, dass er Stück für Stück aus sich herauskommt."

„Ich sehe keinen Widerspruch zu meinen Worten, Jer. Zumal er durchaus attraktiv ist."

„Das mag ja sein, aber es ist wichtiger, dass er glücklich wird."

Zweifelnd hob Alvarez die Augenbraue. „Dir ist schon klar, dass man auch mit dir glücklich werden kann, oder?"

„Ebenso wie mir klar ist, dass das auch _**ohne**_ mich geht. Und Jean ist dabei, es auch ohne mich zu werden."

Alvarez schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, doch Jeremy wusste, dass das Thema dadurch nicht vorbei war, ganz im Gegenteil. Für gewöhnlich sammelte sie in solchen Momenten nur Futter für weitere Argumente, überdachte ihre Strategie und setzte schlussendlich zum erneuten Angriff an.

„Von allen Trojans ist Jean am Meisten mit dir zusammen. Du fährst mit ihm zum Parkplatz am Meer. Ihr macht sogar Sonntagsausflüge ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen und seid über Stunden weg."

„Auf dem Parkplatz lässt es sich gut reden! Und das am Sonntag war Jeans Privatsache und ich habe ihn hingefahren", korrigierte Jeremy empört und Alvarez brummte. Sie glaubte ihm nur halb.

„Ihr wart den ganzen Nachmittag und den frühen Abend weg."

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mich dafür bei dir rechtfertigen müsste, wann ich wo mit wem weg bin, Mama."

„Wenn ich dich suche, dann schon, du Satansbraten!"

Jeremy boxte ihr gegen den Oberarm und in diesem Moment kam natürlich eine der Arzthelferinnen vorbei. Mit erhobener Augenbraue gab sie ihm zu verstehen, was sie von seinem Tun hielt und Jeremy sank mit einem Grollen wieder auf dem Stuhl zusammen, während Alvarez grinste.

Jeremy schnaubte, wurde dann jedoch ernst. „Jetzt mal ohne Spaß, Sara. Sag das nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Ich bin froh, dass er sich mir anvertraut und dass er seine anfängliche Angst vor mir abgelegt hat. Jean braucht sicherlich keinen Kapitän, von dem er weiß, dass er ihn attraktiv findet. Zumal ich mir ja auch noch nicht einmal sicher bin, was es ist, das ich fühle. Ich genieße seine Gegenwart und ich mag seinen Humor, aber ob das überhaupt für mehr reichen würde, steht in den Sternen. Seine Angst, die er dann vielleicht vor mir haben würde, wäre das nicht wert."

Auch Alvarez wurde nun ernster und sie seufzte. „Woher weißt du denn, ob er nicht auch Interesse an dir hätte, wenn du ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gibst?"

Tja, das war eine gute Frage, befand Jeremy und besah sich die modernen Fotografien heller und lichtdurchfluteter Landschaften, die zum Grün der Praxis passten. Ebenso wie die grünen, bequemen Plastikstühle, an denen Jeremys untere, nackte Oberschenkel jetzt schon festklebten.

„Ich weiß es einfach", erwiderte er nachdenklich und zuckte mit den Schultern. So sehr Jean auch seine Nähe suchte, so wenig hatte Jeremy wirklich das Gefühl, dass der andere Junge auch nur einen Funken sexuelles Interesse an ihm hatte.

„Hast du ihn gefragt?"

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. „Instinkt."

„Ach komm!"

Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Ernsthaft, Al. Mein Radar sagt mir, dass von seiner Seite aus da nichts ist. Da gibt es überhaupt keine Anzeichen."

„Hast du schonmal bemerkt, wie er sich immer wieder versichert, wo du bist, wenn er nicht bei dir sitzt?", fragte Alvarez mit erhobener Augenbraue und Jeremy seufzte.

„Das ist eine Evermoresache. Dort wurden sie gezwungen, immer zu zweit unterwegs zu sein. Außerdem hat er dort gelernt, dass er es seinem Kapitän immer recht machen muss. Ich glaube, das sind die Überbleibsel davon."

Alvarez brummte und lehnte sich zurück. Mit unwirsch verzogenen Lippen verschränkte sie die Arme und legte schließlich den Kopf schief.

„Ich habe euch im Auge, Cap. Und wehe, wenn du eine Gelegenheit verstreichen lässt…"

„…von der ich noch nicht einmal weiß, ob ich sie will", beendete Jeremy den Satz für sie und lehnte sich mit einem Blick auf die Tür, hinter der sich Jean befand, zurück. Es roch hier noch nicht einmal sonderlich nach Desinfektionsmittel, ganz so, wie es sich für eine schönheitschirurgische Praxis in L.A. gehörte.

„Die Zeit wird's zeigen."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Danke vielmals für diesen Glückskeksspruch."

Alvarez revangierte sich mit einem Schlag vor seine Stirn, der so laut klatschte, dass eine der Damen vom Empfang missbilligend zu ihnen herübersah. Seine Vize winkte und der rote Schopf zog sich wieder hinter den Tresen zurück, während Jeremy sich seine lädierte Stirn rieb und betont einen Sitz Abstand zu ihr nahm.

„Arschloch", murmelte er leise genug und Alvarez grinste breit.

„Habe ich direkt hinter der Vagina", erwiderte sie und Jeremy schauderte. Er hielt jetzt besser einfach den Mund. Wirklich. Einfach…wirklich.

* * *

Jean hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt.

Das Geräusch des Lasers, der Lichtimpulse durch seine Hautoberfläche schickte, läutete den minimal stechenden Schmerz ein, der auf den Lichtblitz folgte. Jean hatte in seinem Leben weitaus Schlimmeres durchgestanden, das seine Schmerztoleranz nach oben getrieben hatte und so ertrug er den Schmerz, der durch die Ärztin angekündigt worden war, mit ruhiger Akzeptanz und Toleranz. Schweigend lehnte er an dem leicht nach hinten gekippten Polsterstuhl und ließ die Ärztin die erste Schicht seiner Tätowierung weglasern.

Natürlich nur mit einer Schutzbrille für seine Augen und nach vorherigem Auftragen einer betäubenden Salbe, damit es nicht ganz so schmerzte.

Wenn Jean es sich ehrlich eingestand, war die Abwesenheit seines Teams und die Anwesenheit einer Ärztin in seiner direkten Nähe die weitaus größere Herausforderung. Obwohl Dr. Lasalle alles getan hatte, damit er sich nicht unwohl fühlte, hatte Jean trotzdem die Erinnerung der ärztlichen Untersuchungen in Evermore vor Augen, die niemals angenehm gewesen waren. Er wusste, dass der Vergleich hinkte, denn er war vollständig bekleidet und der Raum war um ein Vielfaches heller und wärmer, aber dennoch.

Es roch schwach nach Desinfektionsmittel und alleine das reichte.

Jean schluckte und konzentrierte sich auf die Minuten, die noch vor ihm lagen.

Er wollte keine überdeckende Tätowierung so wie Day sie hatte, also hatte er sich dafür entschieden, die Drei endgültig entfernen zu lassen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde nichts übrig bleiben von Riko, was ihn äußerlich kennzeichnete. Er hätte nichts mehr im Gesicht, was darauf hindeutete, wem er gehörte.

Der Gedanke war so befreiend wie er beängstigend war, hatte die Zahl ihn doch Jahre begleitet. Sie zu entfernen nahm ihm ein Stück seiner Vergangenheit und was war er ohne sie?

Er selbst, sagte Jean sich immer und immer wieder. Er war er selbst, mit seinem eigenen Talent, mit seinem Können. Er hatte ein eigenes Wesen, er war ein eigener Mensch. Er brauchte die Drei nicht. Er hatte eine neue Nummer, die er gerne trug. Er war gut und wenn er seinem Trainer glaubte, dann war er in ihrer Liga der beste Backliner. Er brauchte keine Nummer, schon gar nicht die Nummer drei.

Jean sah zur Seite auf die blank polierte, weiße Anrichte und wartete darauf, dass die Ärztin die kühlende Salbe und das Pflaster auftrug. Es würden mehrere Sitzungen notwendig sein, das hatte sie ihm vorher bereits mitgeteilt. Bis zu fünfzehn, je nach Art und Beschaffenheit des Tattoos und je nach Größe. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Glück hatte. Dadurch, dass lediglich schwarze, noch nicht einmal wirklich qualitativ hochwertige Tinte verwendet worden war, standen die Chancen sehr hoch, dass man nachher, wenn überhaupt, nur noch einen Schatten sehen würde.

Wie einfach es doch war, die Spuren eines toten Sadisten auszuradieren.

Jean lächelte und es war ein zufriedenes, siegreiches Lächeln voller Stolz und Kampfgeist.

Ich gehöre dir nicht mehr, sagte er stumm zu dem Geist, der seine Träume heimsuchte und viele Nächte zur Höllenqual machte. Alles, was du erreichen wolltest, ist gescheitert. Ich lebe noch und du bist tot, schmorst in der Hölle für das, was du getan hast.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment fühlte er sich trotz oder gerade wegen des Schmerzes, der von seiner Wange aus in sein übriges Gesicht strahlte, lebendiger als jemals zuvor.

* * *

Jeremy ächzte sichtbar unter der dreifachen Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er durch Jeans Telefon angestarrt wurde und die ihm zu verstehen gab, dass das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, nicht das war, was die Personen am anderen Ende der Leitung hatten hören wollen. Oder sehen.

Wie immer, wenn Jean mit den Foxes telefonierte, landete er früher oder später im Videochat und ebenso früher oder später wurde Renees Telefon gekapert, damit sich auch andere Spieler der Palmetto State Foxes in das Gespräch mit einschalten konnten. Vorzugsweise Neil und Andrew, aber auch Nicky oder Matt. In seltenen Fällen auch Allison und Dan. Nun waren es wieder Neil und Andrew, dem die Missbilligung deutlich auf dem Gesicht stand.

Jean saß unweit von ihm und vertraute ihm soweit, dass er ihm sein Telefon in die Hand gegeben hatte, als der Protest auf der anderen Seite der USA aufgekommen war. Wenn Jeremy sich nicht vollständig irrte, dann hatte er auch einen kleinen Funken an Schadenfreude gesehen, bevor er unter akutes Kreuzfeuer geraten war. Und selbst wenn, so war er bereit, das jederzeit in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn er dafür nur wieder Zeuge des Vertrauens wurde, das Jean in ihn hatte.

Dennoch würde er sich von seiner ursprünglichen Antwort nicht abbringen lassen. Er wollte einen entspannten Tag mit Allan verbringen und sich mit ihm in den Laken wälzen. Was er natürlich so nicht formuliert hatte.

Auch wenn Jeremy die Idee, nach ihrem Heimspiel gegen die Foxes am nächsten Tag noch mit ihnen durch L.A. zu ziehen, sehr cool fand, so hatte er sich für den Tag schon verabredet und freute sich auf das Treffen mit Allan und all den leidenschaftlichen Stunden, die sie teilen würden.

„Ich bin schon verabredet", betonte er noch einmal, was sein Grund war und stählte sich für beißende Kommentare.

„Captain Sunshine traut sich nicht", spottete Andrew und hob bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbraue. Jeremy lachte gutmütig darüber, auch wenn seine Nackenhaare immer noch standen, sobald er Andrew sah oder seine Stimme hörte.

„Im Gegenteil. Ich würde sehr gerne Zeit mit euch verbringen und euch L.A. zeigen, allerdings gibt es da jemanden, dem ich schon vorher zugesagt habe", lächelte er entschuldigend und sah zu Jean, der ihn mit einem Schulterzucken musterte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr Jean gut behandeln werdet und er euch ein guter Fremdenführer sein wird."

„Ich mir nicht", murmelte sein Backliner mit einem Augenrollen und nahm sein Telefon entgegen.

„Wag es nicht, uns abzusagen", drohte Neil und Jean bedachte den rothaarigen Jungen mit einem unerfreuten Blick.

„Sonst was, Josten?"

„Wir können auch Nicky vorschicken", merkte Andrew nonchalant an und Jean grollte tatsächlich. Überrascht musterte Jeremy ihn.

„Wie könnte ich ablehnen, nach dieser ach so charmanten Einladung?" Das war hochgradige Ironie, befand Jeremy, denn Josten hatte nichts Anderes als „Du kommst an dem Sonntag nach dem Spiel gegen euch zu uns ins Hotel. Wir haben erst für abends einen Flug bekommen und du wirst uns durch L.A. führen." gesagt. Mit einem Grinsen zwar und Vorfreude in den Augen, aber wirklich viel Auswahl hatte Jean nicht gehabt und auch Jeremy fühlte sich entsprechend genötigt.

„Gut."

Renee eroberte ihr Telefon zurück und entfernte sich von ihrem Team. Anscheinend schloss sie eine Tür hinter sich, denn es wurde schlagartig leise. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kinder. Es würde mich sehr freuen, Großer, wenn du uns Gesellschaft leisten würdest", bestätigte sie und Jeremy sah, wie Jean lächelte.

„Es würde mich auch freuen."

Sie nickte und reckte dann ihren Hals, um einen Blick auf Jeremy zu erhaschen. Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. „Und dich, Captain Sunshine, werde ich auf dem Spielfeld zum Weinen bringen. Ich lasse dich vor meinem Tor _**verhungern**_!"

Jeremy schnaufte. „Du wirst gar nicht so schnell reagieren können, wie ich die Bälle in deinen Kasten versenke!", drohte er zurück.

„Davon träumst du!", lachte sie und Jeremy stimmte mit ein. Selbst Jean ließ sich zu einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln herab.

„Hebt euch eure leeren Versprechungen für's Spielfeld auf", mischte er sich ein und Jeremy streckte ihm unisono mit Renee die Zunge heraus.

„Kinder", murmelte Jean in seiner Muttersprache und das verstand Jeremy auch nur, weil das Wort sich den gleichen Sprachstamm mit ihrem Begriff dafür teilte.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	36. Chapter 36

iloveneil: thank you so much for your comment! :3 As happy as I am that you are willing to learn German to read my story (if you have questions please don't hesitate to ask them!), you can find the Englisch version on Archive of Our Own, username OpheliaGreif.

* * *

Los Angeles Airport war ein großer Bienenstock voller Menschen, ein Drehkreuz an Destinationen, die täglich tausende Menschen dorthin brachten, wo sie hin wollten. Jean war bereits bei seiner Ankunft davon überwältigt und überfordert gewesen und das hatte sich nicht im Geringsten geändert, als sie nun mit der gesamten Mannschaft eincheckten um nach Denver zu fliegen. Die zwei Stunden waren für amerikanische Verhältnisse wenig Flugzeit, hatte zumindest Laila gesagt. Jean fehlte da der Vergleich, erinnerte er sich doch nicht wirklich an die Länge der Flüge.

Meistens hatte er die Gelegenheit nutzen können um zu schlafen, da Riko ihn während eines Fluges in Ruhe lassen musste. Natürlich hatte sein Ex-Kapitän jedes Mal dafür gesorgt, dass er vor Schmerzen nicht wirklich in der Lage gewesen war zu sitzen, doch auch daran hatte Jean sich gewöhnt. Die Zeit, die er mit Schlafen verbringen konnte, war viel zu wertvoll für etwas Anderes gewesen.

Nun schmerzte ihn nur seine Wange, dort, wo die Tätowierung bereits immer und immer schwächer wurde und das schon nach der zweiten Sitzung. Seine Haut war noch empfindlich und gerötet, so musste er sie mit einem Pflaster schützen…zumindest hatte ihm die Ärztin das so aufgetragen. Dass Jean das für Humbug hielt, behielt er wohlweislich für sich.

„Hey."

Jean sah auf und hob die Augenbraue, als er in Ajeets sanftes Lächeln blickte. Dieser hatte sich von seinem lärmenden und scherzenden Team abgesondert und war zu ihm gekommen. Mit einem fragenden Blick auf den freien Platz neben Jean ließ er sich nach dessen Einverständnis darauf nieder.

„Hey", entgegnete Jean und Ajeet deutete auf den Wartebereich, in dem sie saßen.

„Du siehst aus, als wärest du momentan lieber woanders."

Jean fragte sich, ob er mittlerweile so leicht zu lesen war oder ob er die Schutzwälle um seine Emotionen schon so weit heruntergefahren hatte, dass ein Team ihn ohne Probleme lesen konnte. Er hoffte, dass es eine gute Mischung aus beidem war und seufzte lautlos.

„Es ist ungewohnt", destillierte er seine mannigfaltigen Emotionen auf das, was Ajeet nicht verschrecken würde und der größere Junge nickte enthusiastisch.

„Du bist noch nicht oft geflogen, oder?"

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und sah seinem Team zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig Videos zeigten oder Bilder von sich machten, die sie hochluden.

Vielleicht sollte er das auch tun. Weiter Bilder hochladen. Die, die er bisher ab und an online gestellt hatte, hatten überraschend viele Likes, von denen Jean immer noch nicht wusste, was er halten sollte. Davon und erst nicht von den Kommentaren unter seinen Posts.

„Mit den Ravens schon."

„Aber mit deinem richtigen Team noch nicht!"

Sein richtiges Team? Jean schmunzelte amüsiert. Ajeet mochte die Ravens nicht, schon gar nicht nach dem, was auf dem Bankett geschehen war. Immer wieder fand er neue Begriffe, die sich an Abwertung überboten und denen Jean nur beipflichten konnte. Auch wenn er immer noch Probleme damit hatte, Ajeets Argumentation zu folgen, dass die Trojans das einzig wahre Team für Jean waren und dass es vor ihnen nichts Anderes gegeben hatte.

„Werden sie das Flugzeug auseinandernehmen? Es scheint so", merkte er zweifelnd an und Ajeet lachte warm. Er knetete seine riesigen Hände, die, so wusste Jean, Ajeet in seiner Nähe bewusst bei sich behielt um ihn noch nicht einmal aus Versehen zu berühren.

„Bisher haben sie es noch nicht geschafft. Aber wer weiß."

Jean gab einen undefinierbaren Laut der Zustimmung von sich und sah sich im Wartebereich um.

„Mir ist früher nie aufgefallen, wie viele Geschäfte es in einem Flughafen gibt", deutete er auf die freundlich erleuchteten Stores, die die Gänge säumten.

Ajeets Augen leuchteten auf und Jean schwante Übles. „Sollen wir mal gucken gehen? Wir haben noch Zeit bis zum Boarding, da können wir noch ein bisschen bummeln."

Jean nickte. Warum denn nicht? Solange Ajeet dabei war, würden sie sich auch nicht verlaufen und es war ihm ganz recht, dem Trubel seines Teams zu entkommen. Er erhob sich und ihr Torhüter tat es ihm gleich. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Halle mit den Geschäften und Jean lauschte den Erklärungen Ajeets, welche Marken er hier sah und für wen sie gedacht waren.

„So etwas wird getragen?", fragte er schließlich mit einem zweifelnden Blick und deutete auf das, was anscheinend eine schreiend bunte und eckige Sonnenbrille war. Ajeet lachte.

„Nein, das soll nur der Eyecatcher sein. Die anderen Modelle sind dort hinten im Geschäft."

Jean folgte Ajeets Fingerzeig und musterte die Brillen mit Interesse. Bisher hatte er sich noch keine gekauft, ganz zum Erstaunen seines Teams. Anscheinend war die Sonnenbrille so etwas wie ein Must-Have hier in Südkalifornien. Er mochte die Sonne, wie sie schien, allerdings spürte er auch, dass der weiße Sandstrand in seinen Augen wehtat. Und da dieses Team mehr Zeit am Meer verbrachte, hatte Jean zähneknirschend beschlossen, sich ebenfalls verdunkelnde Gläser zuzulegen.

„Könnten wir…?", fragte er daher zögernd und Ajeet ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Ganz und gar nicht. Begeistert ging er vor und ebenso begeistert reichte er Jean Brille um Brille zum Anprobieren, die in Jeans Augen nun wirklich alle gleich oder zumindest ähnlich aussahen. Doch nein…

Das achte Modell war es und Jean streckte dem Verkäufer seine dünne Plastikkarte entgegen, damit dieser den Betrag davon abziehen konnte. Mit zweifelnd erhobener Augenbraue sah Jean zu, wie seine Brille, die er eigentlich in seine Trojanjackentasche hatte stecken wollen, kunstvoll eingepackt wurde und der herausgeputzte Mittdreißiger sie ihm feierlich in einer Tüte überreichte.

„Hier bitteschön und viel Freude damit, Mr. Moreau!", zwinkerte der Verkäufer und Jean blinzelte überrascht, bevor er sich besann, dass er seine Collegejacke samt Aufdruck trug und man ihn deswegen vermutlich mit seinem Namen erkannte.

„Danke." Er nickte knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen, Ajeet gut gelaunt und erleichtert auf seinen Fersen.

„Die Brille sieht echt cool aus und steht dir hervorragend", sagte er sobald sie den Laden verlassen hatten und Jean hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.

„Es ist eine Sonnenbrille."

„Eine Sonnenbrille ist niemals nur eine Sonnenbrille", wackelte der große Junge mit den Augenbrauen und Jean seufzte. Sein Blick streifte zur Seite und blieb an etwas hängen, was ihm nicht so egal war wie die Form der Brille. Ganz und gar nicht.

Interessiert blieb er stehen und musterte den Ausstellungswagen, der zwischen den Geschäften dekorativ auf dem Gang positioniert worden war um beworben zu werden. Er sah so ähnlich aus wie Andrews Fahrzeug, nur eben nicht ganz so groß. Er war flacher und hatte ein aggressiveres Design mit glänzendem, schwarzen Lack und den stromförmigen Linien. Fasziniert sah Jean, dass die Türen sich nach oben öffneten und magisch angezogen trat er näher an das Fahrzeug heran, berührte ehrfürchtig den von Nahem kupfern glitzernden Lack und warf einen Blick hinein. Das Leder der Innenausstattung war cremefarben und roch ähnlich wie Andrews Auto.

„Hi."

Verspätet sah Jean hoch. „Hallo", grüßte er die Frau, die ihn aufmerksam musterte. Ihr Namensschild deutete darauf hin, dass sie zu diesem Auto gehörte und Jean merkte sich den Namen der Automarke. McLaren.

Hatte Andrew auch so eins? Er würde ihn fragen müssen, wenn er endlich seinen Führerschein hatte und sich ein Auto kaufen konnte.

„Sie interessieren sich für das Auto", sagte sie und es war weniger eine Frage denn eher eine Feststellung und Jean nickte. Ajeet an seiner Seite hingegen lachte nervös.

„Mit was kann ich Ihnen denn weiterhelfen?", fragte sie und Jean war durchaus hilflos im Angesicht dieser Frage. Er fand den Wagen schön und je mehr er ihn ansah, desto mehr kribbelte es in seinem Inneren und juckte es ihm in den Fingern, sich hinter das Steuer zu setzen, doch er wusste, dass viele gute Gründe dagegensprachen.

Dass er keinen Führerschein hatte. Zum Beispiel. Dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, wie man mit einem solchen Auto fuhr. Ebenso nicht, wie man ein solches Auto kaufte oder wie teuer es war. Etwas ratlos sah er zu Ajeet, der mittlerweile sichtlich aufgeregt war.

„Also…äääh…wir fliegen gleich nach Denver und wollten eigentlich nur Geschäfte schauen und dieses Auto hier ist toll und sieht super aus und Sie haben sicherlich auch ein tolles Produkt hier, aber das ist sicherlich ein wenig sehr teuer. Oder?" Am Ende hin war seine Stimme beinahe gekippt und Jean runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Wie teuer ist dieser Wagen denn?"

„Das kommt drauf an, wie Sie ihn ausstatten möchten, Sir. Aber grundsätzlich liegt der Basispreis bei 240.000 Dollar."

Jean wandte sich an Ajeet, dessen Augen weit und rund waren und dessen unruhige Fahrigkeit sich instinktiv so langsam auf Jean übertrug.

„Kosten Autos so viel?", fragte er und Ajeet erbleichte.

„Jean, es ist wirklich nicht die Zeit für Scherze gerade!", jaulte er und Jean blinzelte. Das war kein Scherz gewesen, schließlich wusste er nichts darüber, wieviel ein Auto wert war und ob dieser Preis ein guter Preis war oder nicht. Stirnrunzelnd musterte er den Wagen. Sicherlich war Knox' Wagen günstiger als dieser hier. Jean nahm sich vor, ihn zu fragen, wenn sie gleich wieder zu ihrem Team stießen.

Er wandte sich an die Beraterin, die sie beide mit einem Hauch von Belustigung maß, den Jean nicht wirklich verstand.

„Dürfte ich ein Foto von diesem Wagen machen?", fragte er und sie nickte.

„Aber natürlich gerne."

Jean trat zurück um den besten Winkel zu erhalten und hielt den Wagen für Knox fest.

„Wenn Sie möchten, gebe ich Ihnen meine Karte mit und Sie können mich bei Bedarf kontaktieren." Jean nahm wortlos die Karte entgegen, die ihm gereicht wurde.

„Vielen Dank."

„Sehr gerne. Und ich wünsche Ihnen für Ihr Spiel viel Erfolg, Mr. Moreau. Zeigen Sie es den Breckenridge Jackals!"

Überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen. „Sie sind kein ernstzunehmender Gegner für die Trojans", erwiderte er. „Ihre Taktik und Beinarbeit lässt zu wünschen übrig, was sie mit Brutalität auszugleichen versuchen."

Die Frau lachte nun laut. „Sie urteilen so, wie Sie spielen, wie mir scheint."

Tat er das? Dabei hatte er doch nur eine wahrheitsgemäße Auskunft über das spielerische Können der anderen Mannschaft gegeben. Jean runzelte die Stirn und nahm sich vor, Knox auch danach zu fragen.

Zu Ajeets anscheinend bodenloser Erleichterung verabschiedete er sich und gemeinsam kehrten sie zu ihrem Team zurück, das viel zu neugierig wissen wollte, was sich in der Tüte befand. Jean ließ sie mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue immer noch neugierig sterben und wandte sich an seinen Kapitän, dessen ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit er hatte.

„Wieviel hast du für dein Auto gezahlt?", fragte er und Knox hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Das war ein Geschenk von meinen Eltern für meinen Highschoolabschluss. Ich weiß es nicht."

Jean verzog nachdenklich die Lippen und holte sein Handy hervor, rief das Bild des Sportwagens auf, das er gemacht hatte. Er zeigte es Knox.

„Der steht dort hinten und ich finde ihn schön. So einen Ähnlichen fährt Andrew. Die Beraterin sagte, er würde mindestens 240.000 Dollar kosten. Ist das viel für ein Auto?"

Die plötzlich eintretende Stille ließ Jean aufsehen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er sein lärmendes, 27-köpfiges Team mit einer einzigen Frage zum Schweigen bringen konnte, dann hätte er das schon viel früher versucht. Dass damit einherging, dass ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm ruhte, war ihm hingegen nicht so recht und er gewann den Eindruck, als wäre es eine dieser Fragen, die offenbarten, wie wenig er noch von der Welt wusste, in der er sich bewegte.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum die Augen seines Kapitäns so groß und rund waren und zwischen dem Bild und Jeans Gesicht hin- und herhuschten.

„Hui."

Das war keine Antwort, befand Jean und runzelte die Stirn. Kritisch musterte er Knox, doch es war Ellie, die erst einen Blick über seine Schulter warf und dann schnaubte. „Was bist du, Moreau, Millionär oder wie? Das ist scheiße teuer für einen Haufen Blech! Auch wenn es ein schicker, schneller Haufen Blech ist! Die meisten von uns kaufen sich Karren im Wert von 10.000 Dollar. _**Höchstens**_!"

Nun war es Jean, der überrascht war. _**Oh**_.

* * *

Jeremy freute sich über jede Art von spielerischer Herausforderung, die sich ihm bot. Er liebte es, gegen andere Mannschaften anzutreten und einen fairen Wettkampf im Sinne von Sportlichkeit und Fairness auszutragen und dabei alles zu geben. Er freute sich über jeden Sieg, konnte aber auch Niederlagen neidlos anerkennen, wenn die andere Mannschaft besser war. So wie in der letzten Saison es die Foxes gewesen waren. Ihre spielerische Leistung war grandios gewesen und das hatte Jeremy mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und sehr viel Bewunderung und Liebe im Herzen anerkannt.

Es gab nicht viele Mannschaften ihrer Liga, bei denen er kein gutes Gefühl hatte, ihnen gegenüber zu stehen. Eigentlich waren es nur zwei, seit Neuestem. Die Ravens, allen voran, für das, was sie Jean angetan hatten und wie sie sich außerhalb des Spielfeldes verhielten und die Breckenridge Jackals.

Das College der Jackals befand sich zwei Stunden westlich von Denver auf einem Plateau inmitten von karg bewachsenen Bergen. Hier war nichts als Landschaft und viel Zeit um zu studieren, Sport zu machen und seine diskriminierenden Vorurteile gegen alles, was anders war zu kultivieren.

Das war seit Jahren schon ein Problem und die NCAA sah immer noch keinen Anlass zur Reaktion. Warum das so war, darüber konnte Jeremy nur mutmaßen und es machte ihn jedes Mal wieder wütend.

Er wusste, dass sein Team und er auch heute wieder beschimpft und beleidigt werden würden und dass es ohne Konsequenzen für Breckenridge bleiben würde.

Ganz zu schweigen von der Art des Spiels, die sie betrieben. Checks am Rand der Legalität oder darüber hinaus, wenn die Schiedsrichter wegsahen. Aus den letzten Spielen waren sie zwar knapp siegreich, aber immer verletzt hervorgegangen und das wurmte Jeremy. So sollte Sport nicht sein.

Er seufzte und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Trikothose. Wie immer, wenn er seine Kapitänsansprache begann, vor der er auch jetzt noch nervös war. Warum dem so war, konnte Jeremy nicht wirklich erklären. Er fühlte sich aufgehoben und willkommen in seinem Team, der ein großer Haufen verrückter Freunde war. Trotzdem war es für ihn jedes Mal wieder neu und aufregend.

„Okay Leute, hört mal her", begann er nach einem versichernden Nicken ihres Coaches und die Gespräche in der Umkleide erstarben nach und nach. Jeremy ließ seinen Blick über die verteilten Trojans schweifen, die es sich in der Gastumkleide gemütlich gemacht hatten. Der Anblick von rot-gelb beruhigte ihn.

„Wir stehen für Sportsgeist und Fairness. Wir stehen für Liebe für diesen Sport und für Leidenschaft für jedes Spiel, das wir bestreiten. Wir behandeln jeden Gegner fair und lassen uns nicht auf ein brutales und menschenverachtendes Niveau herunter. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass wir das auch tun werden, wenn unser Gegner uns anders behandelt. Wenn er uns beleidigt, uns foult, uns mit seiner Spielweise in die Defensive drängt oder sogar verlieren lässt. Letzteres wird nicht passieren, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zusammenstehen und es den Jackals zeigen werden. Ihre Spielweise ist nicht die unsere und wir werden mit ihnen den Boden dieses Stadions wischen, fair, sportlich und im Geist einer Liga, die sich gegen Diskriminierung ausspricht! Also werden wir da jetzt rausgehen und wir werden keine Angst vor ihnen haben. Keine ihrer Beleidigungen kann uns etwas, denn wir kennen unseren Wert. Ihre Fouls werden wir mit Leidenschaften und Können kontern, solange, bis sie kapitulieren müssen und an ihrer eigenen Brutalität ersticken!"

Sein Team johlte und pfiff, als er seine leidenschaftliche Ansprache beendete und wild in die Runde der Trojans grinste. Sie würden zusammen diesen steinigen und schwierigen Weg gehen, dessen war Jeremy sich sicher. Und sie würden es packen. Wieder einmal.

Seine Augen verfingen sich an Jeans nachdenklich und kritisch gerunzelter Stirn. Dass ihr Backliner auch jetzt noch, nach so vielen Wochen, in denen er bei ihnen war, immer noch Probleme damit hatte, dass das Miteinander und der Spaß am Sport im Vordergrund standen, schmerzte Jeremy, doch er war guter Dinge.

Mittlerweile suchte Jean nicht mehr den größtmöglichen Abstand zu seinem Team, sondern konnte sogar damit leben, wie gerade auch, inmitten der Trojans zu sitzen.

Ja… die Fortschritte waren da. Unübersehbar.

Jeremy hielt den Blick der grauen Augen und grinste.

* * *

In all der Zeit, die Jean nun schon bei den Trojans war, hatte er dieses Team aus Gute-Laune-Menschen nie gestresst oder am Boden gesehen. Jeder von ihnen hatte mal schlechte Tage und Jean hatte nur langsam begriffen, dass die schlechte Laune eines Teammitgliedes nicht automatisch bedeutete, dass er in Gefahr war. Auch jetzt noch gab es Momente, in denen er vor einem lauten Wort oder einer abrupten Bewegung zurückzuckte und einen ersten Schritt in Richtung Ausgang tat um zur Not fliehen zu können. Allem voran ängstigte ihn das Geräusch von Schlägern, die auf dem Hallenboden auftrafen.

Doch dass sein Team derart zerstört war, war ihm in all den Monaten hier noch nie untergekommen und das machte Jean wütend. Seine Ravenseite sagte ihm, dass es unprofessionell war, wie sie sich verhielten und dass sie schwach waren, doch es gab mittlerweile eine weitaus größere Seite, die Jean vorsichtig als Verständnis bezeichnete und die langsam aber sicher wütend wurde.

Dass die Breckenridge Jackals aus ihrer Abneigung gegen die Trojans keinen Hehl machten, hatte Knox ihm auch schon vorher gesagt. Dass es in den letzten Jahren immer wieder zu Problemen gekommen war, ebenfalls. Jean hatte versucht, sich an die Spiele der Ravens gegen die Jackals zu erinnern und das Wenige, das er tatsächlich noch vor Augen hatte, war getränkt von Gewalt und unsinnigen Beleidigungen gewesen. Sie hatten sich nichts geschenkt, rein gar nichts.

So wenig er die Brutalität der Ravens schätzte und so froh er um die Sanftheit der Trojans war, genau dieser eiskalte Wille zu gewinnen war nun das, was seiner Mannschaft fehlte. Jean presste die Zähne aufeinander, als nun auch Ellie nach einem Check zu Boden ging und sich das Knie hielt. Dass diese körperliche Gewalt für die Trojans bei weitem aber nicht das Schlimmste war, sah Jean an dem Spielstand. Sie lagen drei Punkte zurück und das sonstige, reibungslose Zusammenspiel seiner Mannschaft war in diesem Moment nichtexistent. Sie machten Flüchtigkeitsfehler, ihr Spiel war unsauber, die Passarbeit eine Katastrophe.

Und das alles wegen rassistischer, sexistischer und klassistischer Worte, die immer dann gerufen wurden, wenn die Schiedsrichter nicht hinsahen. Oder dann, wenn sie wegsahen, was Jean ebenso wütend machte. Welches Recht hatten die Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft dazu, Menschen zu beleidigen und zu entwürdigen, die die Fairness in diesem Sport hochhielten? Sie auch genau dafür verspotteten und jedes Detail, das sie aus der Presse hatten erfahren können, in eine Beleidigung pervertierten.

Jean wurde aus seiner Wut gerissen, als er Hawking den Ball abjagte und ihn Fahima zupasste, die das Primärziel der gegnerischen Verteidigung zu sein schien. Jean wurde gegen die Bande gecheckt und für einen Moment sah er bunte Sterne, als der gegnerische Backliner mit dem Ellbogen in seinen Magen nachsetzte. Derjenige, der Fahima bereits als kopftuchtragende Immigrantenschlampe bezeichnet hatte, grinste ihm nun ins Gesicht und löste sich verächtlich von ihm.

„Ach, der Ex-Raven-Müll", sagte er gerade laut genug, um von den Schiedsrichtern überhört zu werden. „Na wie fühlt man sich in diesem Versagerteam voller Gutmenschen, die unser schönes Amerika zu einem ach so bunten Mischmasch aus Ausländern und Arschfickern machen? Deinem Kapitän schon einen geblasen?"

Jean war wütend, stellte er überrascht fest. Er war so wütend, dass er Hawkins ins Gesicht schlagen wollte. Oder seinen Kopf wahlweise so lange gegen die Bande, bis er blutete, wie er auch Ellie, Logan und Tom zum Bluten gebracht hatte durch sein brutales Spiel. Er und seine Mitspielerin Leverett.

Was Jean aber vielmehr überraschte, war, dass er nicht wegen der Beleidigung wütend war, die sich gegen ihn gerichtet hatte. Er wollte Hawkins zum Schweigen bringen, weil er sein Team beleidigte und damit Menschen, die Jean nur Gutes getan hatten. Weil er sie bis auf das Blut beleidigte, sie verletzte und es nicht verdient hatte, dafür ungeschoren davon zu kommen.

Ihr Coach hatte mit einem Blick auf ihn vor dem Spiel deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Gewalt als Antwort auf Gewalt nicht schätzte, so ballte Jean zwar seine Hände zu Fäusten, schlug aber nicht zu.

„Verpiss dich oder ich schlage dir die Fresse ein", erwiderte Jean dennoch ebenso leise und fletschte hinter dem Schutzgitter seines Helms die Zähne. Es wäre nicht so gewesen, als hätten sie das in früheren Spielen gegeneinander nicht schon getan.

„Komm doch her und zeig's mir, zahnloses Tigerchen", grinste Hawkins. „Hat schon seinen Grund, warum die Ravens dich rausgeschmissen haben."

„Ja, genau den gleichen, aus dem sich Riko _**selbst**_ _**umgebracht**_ hat", schnarrte Jean mit eben jener Betonung am Ende, die nahelegte, dass es kein Selbstmord war. Hohn dominierte sein kurzes, unangebrachtes Lachen und der schrillende Ton der Halbzeitpause übertönte Hawkins Antwort.

Kommentarlos rempelte Jean ihn mit seiner Schulter an und ging zu seinem Team, folgte den humpelnden und blutenden Spielern in die Kabine, wo er erst das Ausmaß der ganzen Brutalität erkannte. Keiner der bisherigen Feldspieler war ungeschoren davongekommen und das blaue Auge, das Lailas Gesicht verunzierte, war noch das geringste Problem und dem Umstand geschuldet, dass sie im Tor gestanden hatte, als sie durch einen der Jackalstriker gecharged worden war.

Jean sah sich um. So still und niedergeschlagen hatte er die Trojans in der Halbzeitpause noch nie erlebt. Es war, als hätte jemand den optimistischen Kampfgeist aus dieser Mannschaft herausgeprügelt und nichts als Leere hinterlassen. Die positive Lebenseinstellung schien in diesem Moment wie weggeblasen und Jean kam sich vor, als hätte er eine andere Mannschaft vor sich. Eine, deren Kampfgeist durch Gewalt und schlimme Worte zerstört worden war. Hilfesuchend irrte sein Blick zu Knox, doch dieser hatte den Kopf gesenkt und saß auf der Bank, als hätte man einer Marionette die Fäden durchgeschnitten.

Unschlüssig verharrte Jean, gefangen zwischen dem Wunsch, Knox seine Niedergeschlagenheit zu nehmen, und seiner Unsicherheit, wie sein Kapitän darauf reagieren würde.

Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an Alvarez, doch ihr ging es nicht besser. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt sie sich ein Tuch samt Kühlpack vor die Nase, um das Nasenbluten zu stoppen. Selbst Ajeet starrte blicklos auf das Linoleum des Bodens.

Unsicher krampften sich Jeans Finger um die Schnalle seines Helmes, den er nun vorsichtig auf einem noch freien Platz auf der Bank am Rand seines Teams ablegte und seinen Schläger danebenstellte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte, also hielt er Abstand und suchte mit seinen Augen Coach Rhemann, der anscheinend noch von anderweitigen Pflichten abgehalten wurde zu ihnen zu stoßen.

Unruhig knetete Jean seine Finger und zuckte beinahe körperlich zusammen, als Fahima sich räusperte. Die wütende Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht ließ Jean vorsichtig werden und er bereitete sich darauf vor, dass gleich Gewalt explodieren würde. Nichts dergleichen geschah, auch wenn Jean vor Schreck beinahe aufgesprungen wäre, als sie ihre Stimme erhob und in die Stille hinein tief und melodiös, wenn auch ein wenig schief sang.

„_**I am not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one'll love you as you are."**_

Jean blinzelte irritiert, als er sich von dem ersten Schreck erholt hatte und besah sich sein Team, das davon nicht im Geringsten irritiert zu sein schien. Im Gegenteil. Viele der Augenpaare, die auf den Boden gerichtet waren, hoben sich, Knox' ebenso. Rhemann betrat die Kabine und irritiert maß Jean ihren Trainer, der sich lediglich gegen die Wand dort lehnte und die Arme verschränkte, die Stirn sturmgeweiht gerunzelt. War ihm das recht? Wenn nicht, warum sagte er nicht? Fahima erhob sich langsam, auch sie hatte einiges abbekommen.

„_**But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious."**_

Jean beschloss, dass er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Fahima richten sollte, auch wenn ihr Verhalten ihm Rätsel aufgab. Warum sang sie? Sie hatten eine Viertelstunde Halbzeitpause und lagen drei Punkte im Rückstand. Das war nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, ganz im Gegenteil. Das war eine Katastrophe, wenn sich das Team von solchen Ablenkungen um den Sieg bringen ließ. Der Herr hätte sie alle hart bestraft, wenn die Ravens so etwas gewagt hätten. Sowohl das Versagen als auch das Singen. Sie waren doch hier nicht am Strand oder bei einem Filmabend.

Fahima lächelte ihm zu und Jean runzelte die Stirn.

„_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me."**_

Das Team war nun um Längen aufmerksamer als zuvor und Jean blinzelte. Da er den Teufel tun und seinen Mund aufmachen würde, konzentrierte er sich auf die Worte, die ihm vielleicht Aufschluss darüber geben würden, was hier geschah und warum es geschah.

Er verstand, dass es mit dem Spiel und den Brutalitäten der Jackals zusammenhängen musste, dass es vielleicht sogar eine Art von Motivation war, mit der Fahima das Team aufzumuntern versuchte.

Wenn Jean ehrlich war, so verursachte ihm alleine der Text eine Gänsehaut, die er schon lange nicht mehr so intensiv gefühlt hatte, trafen die Worte doch sein Innerstes, mehr, als er zuzugeben bereit war, jetzt, als er sich ihres Sinns bewusst wurde.

Als sich Logan unweit von ihm ebenfalls die Stimme erhob, fuhr Jean überrascht und zum guten Teil auch geschockt herum.

„_**Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades and  
Reaching for the sun we are warriors  
Yeah, that's what we've become."**_

Dass Fahima wieder mit eingefallen war und zum Schluss nach und nach einige der Trojans mitsangen, verstörte Jean mehr als dass er es zuzugeben bereit war. Das letzte Mal, als sie gemeinsam gesungen hatten, hatten sie einen Film geschaut und eine Sekunde später fiel es Jean wie Schuppen von den Augen, warum ihm dieses Lied so bekannt vorkam.

Sie hatten genau das hier gesungen, gedämpft durch die Türen ihres Wohnhauses. Was zum Teufel?

Seine Augen huschten wieder zu Fahima, deren Gesicht ein Ausdruck purer Wut und Entschlossenheit war. Da gab es keinen Zweifel, keine Niedergeschlagenheit, nur Kampfeswille.

„_**I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious."**_

Nach und nach stimmten nun wirklich alle mit ein. Egal, wohin Jean sah, erkannte er, dass sich das Team von seiner Niedergeschlagenheit löste und sich langsam einfingen ließ von diesen Worten und Fahimas und Logans Gesang. Das war…unglaublich und unmöglich. Das war…Jean blinzelte verständnislos. Das war Trojanstyle, wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst. So und nicht anders händelten die Spielerinnen und Spieler seiner Mannschaft eine Krise, die sie alle in den Abgrund zu stürzen drohte. Der Trainer drohte nicht, er mischte sich noch nicht einmal ein, sondern ließ seinen Schützlingen die Wahl, wie sie mit der Situation umgingen. Auch Knox mischte sich nicht ein, machte seine Vormachtstellung als Kapitän nicht geltend, sondern agierte als Teil dieser Einheit. Kein Wunder, bei seinen Gesangskünsten, sagte Jean sich selbst, als sein Blick länger als er es wirklich geplant hatte, auf seinem schief singenden, blonden Mitbewohner ruhte.

Als sie im Takt des Liedes zu klatschen begannen, zuckte Jean zunächst ängstlich zusammen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er sich davon überzeugen, dass es nicht das Geräusch von Gewalt, sondern von Ermutigung war. Dass sein Team im Takt zur Musik klatschte, als wäre es in einer Musikvorstellung.

„_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me."  
**_

Jean lauschte näher auf die Worte. Mutig und verletzt zu sein? Wie oft hatte Knox ihm in den vergangenen Monaten gesagt, dass er Evermore überlebt hatte, trotz allem, was passiert war. Trotz der Verletzungen, die er davon getragen hatte. Dass er stark war und dass es sein Schicksal war, so stark zu sein, wie er jetzt war. So oft, dass Jean sich ganz persönlich gerade in diesen Worten wiederfand und mit Erstaunen bemerkte, wie sie ihm Kraft gaben.

_**Das bin ich**_, sang Fahima und Jean schluckte.

„_**Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me.**_

_**And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of."**_

Das Klatschen seines Teams hatte jedwede Bedrohung, die Jean ihm am Anfang unterstellt hatte, verloren. Wohl auch, weil dieses verrückte Disneyteam gerade aufgesprungen war und sie alle im Takt, den das Lied augenscheinlich hatte, tanzten oder sich hin und herwiegten. Jean sah, was er auch auf der Collegeparty gesehen hatte, als einer der Jungen anscheinend gut getanzt hatte. Sie warfen ihre Arme hoch und jubelten, eine Kakophonie an Lärm und Entschlossenheit. Stimmte es denn? Gab es nichts, dem man nicht würdig war? War man immer würdig? Jean fiel es nach all den Jahren schwer zu glauben, aber die Hoffnung in ihm flüsterte ihm zu, dass diese Menschen hier das so sehen würden.

Sie alle liebten und schenkten ihre Zuneigung und Wertschätzung freigiebig und vorbehaltslos, waren dabei offen und so zielstrebig in ihrer gütigen und freundlichen Entschlossenheit, dass es Jean manchmal schon schmerzte.

Blinzelnd tauchte er aus seinen Gedanken auf, als es plötzlich ruhiger wurde. Seine Augen verirrten sich zu Fahima, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. Sie fasste sich an die Brust und holte erneut Luft.

„_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me."**_

Dass sich die Zeilen auf die Jackals bezogen, war Jean sofort klar. Dass es den Trojans Mut machte und sie nun endgültig aus ihrem Tief riss, begriff er, als sie einen Moment Pause machten und wildes Gejohle aufbrandete, das in einer neuen lauten und wilden Strophe mündete. Mit Staunen sah Jean zu, wie sein Team geschlossen zu den Schlägern griff und die Enden im Takt auf den Boden schlug, der Rhythmus durchdringend und laut wie Kriegstrommeln.

„_**Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me**_

_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown 'em out."**_

Jean konnte seine Gänsehaut nicht mehr verneinen. Er spürte das ungläubige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen mehr als dass er die Emotion fühlte, weil es in seinem Bauch so sehr kribbelte wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Er war bei einem Team gelandet, das zur Aufmunterung sang. Dass die Umkleidekabine der gegnerischen Mannschaft in eine Bühne verwandelte und dass sich nicht von rassistischen, sexistischen oder klassistischen Kommentaren kleinkriegen ließ.

„_**This is me!"**_

Die letzte Zeile schrien sie gemeinsam hinaus. Sie johlten und jubelten, klatschten oder schlugen mit den Schlägern auf den Boden, dieses verrückte Team. Jean sah, wie sehr dieser kurze Exkurs gegen die ursprüngliche Niedergeschlagenheit geholfen hatte und selbst die erlittenen Verletzungen schienen in diesem Moment eine geringe Rolle zu spielen. Jean ließ es auf sich wirken, denn alles Andere war ihm in diesem Moment zu unbegreiflich.

„So. Genug Musical für heute", grollte Rhemann und beinahe schon erleichtert atmete Jean aus. Er war wie immer vorsichtig in der Gegenwart des älteren Mannes, aber momentan war er froh um dessen Rückbesinnung auf das Spiel. Also dem eigentlichen Grund, warum sie hier waren. „Sie haben mit uns den Boden gewischt und euch mit ihren widerwärtigen Kommentaren entmutigt. Das ist nichts Neues, nicht für die alten Hasen unter euch. Das macht es nicht besser, aber weder die Schiedsrichter noch die NCAA haben die Eier in der Hose, sich um diese Arschlöcher zu kümmern!"

Jean schluckte. Noch nie hatte er Rhemann so fluchen hören wie jetzt. Ob das gut war, wusste er nicht wirklich.

„Dafür sind wir hier. Wir sind die Trojans. Wir sind der Inbegriff von sportlicher Fairness, der sich durch gezischte Herabsetzungen und Beleidigungen nicht unterkriegen lässt. Wir zeigen ihnen, dass drei Punkte Rückstand für uns nur eines sind: eine Herausforderung, die wir annehmen werden! Keiner von euch wird sich durch die gehässigen und verletzenden Worte einschüchtern lassen, denn ihr alle seid wer! Ihr seid so, wie ihr seid, toll! Ich liebe euch für das, was ihr seid und ich möchte euch keinen Deut anders! Ist das klar?"

Allgemeines, zustimmendes Murmeln brach aus.

Rhemann schnaubte. „Ich hab's noch nicht mit den Ohren. Ihr seid zu leise, Trojans. Ist. Das. Klar?"

Dieses Mal schwoll der Lärm schier bis ins Unermessliche an und Jean fühlte beinahe, wie die losgelösten Emotionen die Luft zerrissen. Wieder einmal war Jean regelrecht geschockt über das ins Gegenteil verkehrte Negativ, das sein jetziges Team zu seinem alten bildete. Er spürte keinen Funken Bosheit, nur Begeisterung und Leidenschaft.

Reichlich sprachlos besah er sich das Ganze und erhob sich, als es Zeit wurde, auf das Spielfeld zurück zu kehren.

„Moreau?"

Jean sah auf und schluckte, als Rhemann sich an ihn wandte und ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte.

„Coach?", fragte er vorsichtig und der größere Mann nickte zur Seite. Jean nahm seinen Helm auf und folgte ihm, unsicher, was ihr Trainer ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Also." Mit seinem typischen Grollen atmete Rhemann ein. „Moreau, bevor ich zugestimmt habe, dich bei uns aufzunehmen, habe ich mir deine Spiele mit den Ravens angesehen. Ich wollte wissen, ob du ihre brutale Spielweise so verinnerlicht hast, dass du für die Trojans keine gute Partie bist."

Er ließ seine Worte wirken und Jean schluckte. Was bedeutete das? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Nicht im Sinne der Trojans gehandelt?

„Ich war nicht überzeugt, bis Wymack mir versichert hat, dass deine gnadenlose und brutale Spielweise nicht von dir initiiert, sondern von Moriyama erwünscht war."

Was blieb Jean anderes übrig, als zu nicken? In gewisser Weise stimmte das, wenn auch nicht gänzlich. Es hatte viele Momente gegeben, da hatte er einfach Hass für ihre Gegner gefühlt und aus Eigeninitiative gehandelt.

„Zieht man dieses Verhalten von deinem sonstigen Spielstil ab, so bleibt ein junger Mann, dessen Technik nahezu perfekt ist und der immer noch gnadenlos, aber sportlich fair, seinen Teil dazu beiträgt, dass die Mannschaft perfekt funktioniert."

Perfekt würde Jean weder die Trojans noch seine eigene Technik nicht nennen, aber das würde er Rhemann in diesem Moment nicht ins Gesicht sagen.

„Seit dem Zusammenstoß zwischen dir und Mayson hältst du dich zurück und das ist auch richtig so. Ich schätze es nicht, wenn sich meine Spieler gegenseitig verletzen. Oder wenn sie absichtlich Spieler anderer Mannschaften ins Krankenhaus prügeln."

Jean nickte stumm. Er würde das nicht mehr machen.

„Ich möchte dich jedoch um eine Sache bitten. Die Trojans sind ein gutes Team, sie haben das Herz am rechten Fleck. Dadurch haben die Jackals ein leichtes Spiel. Ich möchte, dass du deiner Mannschaft zeigst, dass sie keine Angst vor diesen Worten haben müssen. Ich möchte, dass du gnadenlos bist ohne sadistisch zu sein. Zeig ihnen, wie sie mit den Beleidigungen der Jackals umgehen müssen."

Reichlich überfahren starrte Jean seinen Coach an und versuchte sich einen Reim auf die Worte zu machen. Natürlich würde er das tun, worum er gebeten wurde, das stand außer Frage. Aber wie er das machen sollte, war ihm schleierhaft. Er ignorierte die Worte, die sie an ihn richteten. Schlicht und ergreifend. Es war nichts, was er so nicht schon in verbaler oder körperlicher Form erlebt hatte.

„Sehr wohl, Coach", presste er hervor, als er merkte, dass Rhemann auf seine Antwort wartete und der größere Mann nickte. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen seines Trainers und mit einem Nicken scheuchte er Jean nach vorne, seiner Mannschaft hinterher. Jean holte sie joggend ein, als sie auf das Feld liefen.

„Alles okay, Jean?", fragte Jeremy, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn sorgenvoll musterte.

„Alles gut…", erwiderte er und fügte nach kurzem Zögern „…Captain Disney." hinzu. Überrascht blieb Knox stehen und Jean sah für eine Sekunde zu lang zu seinem Kapitän. Das Lächeln, was seine Lippen streifte, blieb jedoch nur kurz sichtbar, als Jean seinen Helm überstreifte und auf seine Position lief, Knox spielerisch empörtes „_**Jean Moreau**_!" im Rücken.

Gnadenlos also.

* * *

Jeremy staunte jedes Mal wieder, wie gut es half, dass sie sich gegenseitig mit Singen Mut machten.

Wie es zu dieser Tradition gekommen war, konnte er im Nachhinein gar nicht mal sagen, aber seit er Kapitän und Fahima Teil der Mannschaft war, sangen sie bei Gegnern, die nicht unbedingt fair spielten und die Teammoral gefährdeten. Es half und so war der Song, den sie alle liebten, ihr Signature Song geworden.

Dass sie den dazugehörigen Film regelmäßig ansahen, half dabei selbstverständlich.

Und so ließ sich Jeremy von der positiven Stimmung des Songs treiben und sog den Teamgeist der Trojans wie einen Schwamm in sich auf. Nachrangig wurden die Schmerzen, um die er sich später kümmern würde. Nachrangig ebenso die Beleidigungen und Herabsetzungen, die er in den ersten 45 Minuten kassiert hatte. Er würde sich später mit ihnen beschäftigten und mit Brian darüber reden, was ihn davon getroffen hatte und warum es ihn belastete.

Nun konzentrierte er sich vollends auf die vor ihm liegenden Gegner und ihre Spielweise. Nicht ihre Worte, sondern ihre Schritt-, Wurf- und Passtechnik. Er versuchte, Fouls vorher zu sehen und sie zu umlaufen. Ebenso staunte er über Jeans neu erwachte Gesprächigkeit, mit der dieser jeden einzelnen Fehltritt der Jackals präzise und vernichtend kommentierte. Dort, wo er konnte, bekamen die gegnerischen Spieler eine gratis Belehrung, die Jeremy roten Ohren verpasst hätte, wenn er Ziel dieser Kritik gewesen wäre. Mit Sicherheit.

Überheblich, sicher und bitterböse analysierte ihr Backliner just in diesem Moment das Fehlverhalten der ihn angreifenden Offensive Dealerin und machte danach so weiter, als wäre nichts und als wäre er nicht Hauptziel für die Fouls, die nach und nach die Spieler der Jackals mit roten Karten vom Feld schickten.

Jeremy konnte sich nicht erinnern, so viele roten Karten gesehen zu haben, insbesondere, als sie nun den letzten der drei Punkte Rückstand aufholten. Jeremy tat alles weh und er fühlte sich wie beim Spiel gegen die Foxes damals, aber dieses Mal war er dank Jeans gnadenlosem Ausdauertraining besser vorbereitet. Er signalisierte seinem Coach, dass er noch konnte und machte zusammen mit Ellie und Alvarez noch das Tor, was sie schließlich in Führung brachte. Mayson und Fahima waren für das nächste Tor verantwortlich, das kurz darauf folgte und das Ende des Spiels durch einen durchdringenden, lauten Sirenton verkündete.

Noch nie war ihm dieser Ton wie eine Erlösung vorgekommen. Noch nie hatte er sich so gefreut, dass das Ende eines Spiels verkündet wurde.

Langsam kam er zum Halt und blieb neben einem der Jackals stehen. Myers, ein brutaler Spieler voller Hass auf alles, was besser war als er.

Jeremy grinste und winkte dem vor Wut schäumenden Jungen. „Brutalität zahlt sich nicht aus", zwinkerte er und lief zu seinem Team zurück. Er sah in müde und erschöpfte, aber auch glückliche Gesichter und Jeremy fühlte genau das in diesem Moment hundertfach.

„Wir haben es geschafft", murmelte er gegen den Lärm des Stadions an und Jean kam an seine Seite, unverschämt wenig außer Atem. Er humpelte unmerklich und Jeremy machte sich eine geistige Notiz, seinen Backliner, der vermutlich nichts dazu sagen würde, mit Doc Chandler zusammen zu bringen, sobald sie geduscht hatten. Also er. Jean würde sich vermutlich wie immer, wenn sie Auswärtsspiele hatten, kurz waschen und in der Sicherheit ihrer eigenen Dusche richtig abwaschen.

„Wir haben gewonnen!", grinste er und Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Unsere Leistung ist verbesserungswürdig", merkte eben jener kritisch an und Jeremy schnaubte.

„Also wenn ich mir durch den Kopf gehen lasse, was du in der zweiten Hälfte zu den gegnerischen Spielern gesagt hast, dann glaube ich langsam, dass die Kritik, die du an den Trojans übst, eigentlich ein Lob ist."

Jean nahm sich seinen Helm ab, sodass Jeremy die zweifelhafte Ironie auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Für einen Moment standen ihm die durch ein rotes Band zurückgehaltenen und verschwitzten Haare so wild vom Kopf ab, dass Jeremy sich beherrschen musste, sie ihm nicht zurück zu streichen.

Jean behob das Problem vorsichtig selbst und Jeremy lächelte.

„Coach Rhemann hat gesagt, ich soll gnadenlos sein in dem, was ich tue", erklärte der Backliner sich und überrascht weiteten sich Jeremys Augen. Auch er nahm seinen Helm ab und strich sich durch seine ähnlich klatschnassen Haare.

„Das hast du ziemlich gut hinbekommen."

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf den Platz zurück. „Ich habe getan, was er gesagt hat. Es war nur die Wahrheit."

„War es denn okay für dich?", fragte Jeremy stirnrunzelnd. Er hegte die Befürchtung, dass Jean sich dazu gedrängt gefühlt hatte, weil es von ihrem Coach kam.

Doch anscheinend war dem nicht der Fall. Das beinahe unmerkliche Lächeln auf Jeans Lippen zeugte von viel zu viel boshaftem Spaß an der Erfüllung der Aufgabe, als dass es Jeremy nun nicht schlucken ließ.

„Sie haben euch beleidigt und widerliche Dinge gesagt. Natürlich war es okay", erwiderte Jean und ließ ihn auf dem Spielfeld stehen. Einfach so. Vielleicht war Jeremy für ein paar Sekunden auch unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Wer wusste das schon.

* * *

Jean räumte nun schon zum zweiten Mal seine Duschsachen, die er zu jedem Spiel mitbrachte, von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Sein Team befand sich in der Umkleide und die Duschen waren soweit leer, dass nur er noch in dem diesigen Raum war.

Während des Spiel hatte ihn das Lied, das sie gesungen hatten, nicht losgelassen und auch jetzt lief es wie eine Dauerschleife in seinen Gedanken. Jean verfluchte sein Team doppelt dafür. Er wurde ihren Gesang nicht mehr los, ebenso wenig wie den Grundgedanken des Liedes.

_**Das bin ich.**_

Mit Narben, Verletzungen, allem, was anders war und ihn ausmachte. Das war er und es war nicht schlimm, dass er es war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Unperfektheiten waren Stärke, wenn er den Worten des Liedes glaubte.

Jean wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel, auf die Tätowierung, die bereits schwächer wurde. Konnte er es wagen und hier duschen gehen? In Anwesenheit seines Teams? Konnte er sich ihnen zeigen so wie er war, mit all den Narben, die er hatte?

Er wusste, dass die Antwort darauf ein Ja war. Das, was vorher undenkbar gewesen schien, war nun eine greifbare Möglichkeit und Jean wollte mutig sein. Er wollte sie ergreifen und zeigen, dass er trotz aller Fehlerhaftigkeit standhaft war und sich nicht unterkriegen ließ.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich sein Trikot über den Kopf zog. Soweit, so gut. Die Hose war weitaus schwieriger, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Boxershorts.

Hastig griff Jean sich sein Handtuch und ging in eine der halboffenen Duschkabinen, die einen Sichtschutz vor dem Rest der Kabine boten. Er zögerte nicht, sondern machte das Wasser an, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Er duschte und wusch sich die Haare so schnell es ihm möglich war, immer mit einem wachsamen Blick auf den Raum und sein Team.

Erst, als er fertig war, begriff er, was er gerade getan hatte und starrte auf die Fliesen, als könnten diese ihm sagen, was in ihn gefahren war, diese immense Portion an Mut aufzubringen.

Jean atmete tief ein und raffte seine Sachen zusammen. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen trat er in die Umkleidekabine und ging zu seinem Platz, den Blick eisern zu Boden gerichtet. Nur weil er momentan die Stärke hatte, sich ihnen so zu zeigen und ihnen minimales Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen, dass sie ihn nicht angriffen, hieß nicht, dass er den Schock und das Mitleid in ihren Gesichtern sehen wollte.

Die Stille, die mit jedem seiner Schritte dröhnender wurde, ließ Jeans Nackenhaare stehen.

Sie sahen gerade das, was er sah. Einen entstellten, vernarbten Körper, gezeichnet von Ungehorsam und Unfähigkeit seinerseits. Die intimen Narben waren durch das Handtuch verdeckt, aber das hieß nicht, dass der Rest nicht ebenso schockierend unmenschlich war.

Jean schluckte, als er seine eigene Entscheidung in Zweifel zog und hoffte, dass sie einfach darüber hinweggehen würden.

„Verdammt, Moreau!", zerstörte jedoch ausgerechnet Alvarez seine Hoffnung auf Vergessen und Jean schluckte schwer. Mit aller Kraft schulte er seine Mimik auf Ausdruckslosigkeit und drehte sich um, wandte sich ihr zu.

„Ohne Scheiß, du französisches Wunderkind, was sind das für _**Bauchmuskeln**_! Alter! Wie bekommt man so etwas? Verrate mir dein Geheimnis! Los!"

Worte, die erst keinen Sinn machten, schlängelten sich an seine Ohren und drehten dort ein paar Runden. Überrascht starrte er sie an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Dann sah er reichlich perplex auf die Muskeln seines Abdomens und wieder hoch zu ihr. Das waren doch normale Muskeln. Wieso sagte sie so etwas?

„Ich habe nicht so viel ungesunden Kram zu mir genommen und trainiere regelmäßig", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und anscheinend war das in den Augen seines Teams ein derart guter Witz, dass sie ihm nervöses Gelächter schenkten. Jeans Augen huschten zu den Anderen und er sah, dass sie sich um Normalität im Angesicht seiner Narben bemühten und dass sie diese in seinem Witz – der wirklich keiner war – auf Alvarez' Kosten fanden.

Alvarez, die sich immer noch nicht anmerken ließ, dass sie etwas Anderes sah außer seinen Bauchmuskeln.

„Sei nicht so garstig, du Heterocrush meiner schlaflosen Nächte! Das war ein Kompliment", grollte sie, doch er konnte keine Unzufriedenheit entdecken.

„Wir könnten am Strand joggen gehen?", schlug Jean vor und griff nach seinen Anziehsachen. Wenn er normal auf Alvarez reagierte, würden ihn alle nicht so anstarren, oder? Dann wäre die Stimmung gelöster.

„Tu's nicht! Das ist eine Falle!", fiel ihm sein eigener Kapitän in den Rücken und Jean musste durchaus zugeben, dass er es verdient hatte. Erst jetzt kam Knox langsam auf das Konditionslevel, das Jean als annehmbar deklarierte.

Zu Lasten der Gesamtheit seiner inneren Organe, beschwerte sich der blonde Junge jedes Mal wieder darüber.

„Blödsinn. Nur weil _**du**_ keine Kondition hast, Cap, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht etwas für meine Bauchmuskeln tun kann! Ich meine, guck dir das Sixpack aus Stahl da hinten doch mal an." Anklagend hatte sie ihren Finger erhoben und beinahe schon schadenfroh zuckte Knox mit den Schultern.

„Dann lauf mit ihm, du unvernünftiges Weib!"

„Werde ich! Dann sieht er mal etwas Anderes als deinen lahmarschigen Hintern!"

„Wie soll er ihn denn sehen, wenn ich langsamer bin als er, eh?"

„Ha! Also gibst du zu, dass du weniger Kondition hast!"

„Als du sicherlich nicht."

Während sie weiter lauthals stritten, zog Jean sich kommentarlos an und es war Fahima, die beim Verlassen der Kabine wortlos seine Hand berührte. Sie drückte sie nur kurz, aber lang genug, um Jean zu versichern, dass sie da war. Ebenso wie es Ajeets warmes Lächeln es ihm versicherte. Valentines vorsichtiger Schultercheck beim Einsteigen in den Bus. Maysons knappes Nicken. Ellies Nachricht, aus welchem Film das Lied war.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	37. Chapter 37

Jean drehte seinen Kopf in das Kopfkissen, unwillig, den Tag schon willkommen zu heißen. Murrend zog er sich die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf und schmiegte sich in die weichen Daunen, als könnte er so das unweigerliche Aufwachen verhindern. Er seufzte leise ob des Wohlgefühls, das ihn im festen Griff hatte und ihn in der Welt der nicht ganz Wachen aber auch nicht ganz Schlafenden hielt, eben jener Zwischenwelt also, in der er so wunderbar schweben konnte.

Wenn er an einen Himmel glauben würde, dann wäre es dieser Zustand aus vollkommener Entspannung und friedvollem Glück, in dem er sich gerade befand. Hier gab es keine Sorgen, noch nicht. Hier gab es nicht die Eindrücke einer Welt, die ihn immer wieder überforderte. Hier gab es nur ihn.

Alleine das Gefühl der absoluten Zufriedenheit holte ihn aus der Zwischenwelt und ließ ihn wach werden. Jean blinzelte und zog sich die Decke gerade soweit von seinem Gesicht, dass er erkennen konnte, wie früh es noch war. Der helle Sonnenschein auf dem Linoleumboden ihres Apartments sagte ihm, dass es definitiv nicht mehr früh am Morgen sein konnte. Jean wandte sich zum Bett des anderen Jungen, das leer war und jetzt, wo er genauer hinhörte, hörte er Knox in der Küche rumoren.

Mit plötzlicher Klarheit wurde Jean bewusst, dass er verschlafen hatte. _**Verschlafen**_. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Knox aufgestanden war, und dass, obwohl er immer vor seinem Kapitän aufwachte. Seine innere Uhr war darauf programmiert, dass er niemals in Gegenwart eines Anderen weiterschlief. Niemals, dafür war die potenzielle Gefahr zu groß…

Jean würgte den Gedanken ab, sobald er gekommen war. Er hatte die Nacht anscheinend ohne Alpträume durchgeschlafen, lange genug um nicht vor dem Sonnenaufgang wach zu sein. Es war eine der seltenen Nächte, nach denen er sich an nichts erinnerte und das wollte er durch die Erinnerung an Vergangenes nicht zerstören.

Jean kämpfte sich in die Sitzende hoch, die angenehme Schlafschwere noch in den Knochen, und angelte nach seinem Handy um auf die Uhr zu schauen. Drei Stunden länger als sonst hatte er in seiner traumlosen Welt verbracht und Jean staunte. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht und als er aufsah, schob sich der blonde Schopf seines Kapitäns durch die angelehnte Tür. Knox grinste und Jean erwiderte diese morgendliche Fröhlichkeit mit einer minimal erhobenen Augenbraue. Jean war kein Morgenmensch, nie gewesen. Insbesondere nicht direkt nach dem Aufwachen, egal, wann es war, wie er nun feststellte.

Schweigend musterte er den blonden Jungen, der eine seiner dutzenden Shorts und ein ausgeblichenes Trojan T-Shirt trug. Wie immer war sein Kapitän gut gelaunt und gerade jetzt kratzte das an Jeans eigener Morgenmuffeligkeit.

Das Winken machte es nicht besser, ganz und gar nicht. „Guten Morgen, Dornröschen. Kaffee?"

Jetzt, wo er es sagte, roch Jean den verführerischen Duft des schwarzen Goldes, der es bis in das Schlafzimmer geschafft hatte. Das Angebot des anderen Jungen irritierte ihn jedoch, schließlich war er doch nun wach genug um eben das selbst festzustellen. Die Information bestätigend nickte Jean und schneller, als er begreifen konnte, was Knox tat, war dieser wieder verschwunden.

„Warte!", erscholl es anscheinend aus der Küche und Jean hielt in seiner Bewegung, sich aus dem Bett zu schälen, inne. Er verharrte, die weiche Bettdecke fest im Griff seiner morgens immer etwas steifen Finger. Er lauschte dem Klappern in der Küche und schneller, als er es vermutet hatte, kam Knox in das Schlafzimmer zurück, in seinen Händen eine Tasse, mit der er sich Jean nun langsam näherte.

Jean musterte ihn schweigend und erst, als Knox ihm mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand die Tasse reichte, erkannte Jean, dass sich dort Kaffee befand. Mit Verspätung nahm er seinem Kapitän eben jene ab und sah Knox fragend in das ruhige Gesicht. Mit Bedacht zog sich Knox zurück zur Tür und gab Jean so Raum, sich in Gegenwart des anderen Jungen entspannen zu können. Das war nicht einfach, ganz und gar nicht, wie er nun feststellte und die Tasse Kaffee als willkommene Ablenkung dafür nahm, Knox nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, aus Angst, dass dieser erkannte, was hinter seinem Schweigen lauerte.

Jean räusperte sich. „Danke für den Kaffee. Gibt es einen Grund dafür?"

„Ja klar! Es muss doch zelebriert werden, dass du endlich mal länger schläfst als ich." Knox grinste, das hörte Jean auch ohne hinzusehen. Wieso musste das gefeiert werden? Es war eine reine Überlebensnotwendigkeit, nur eine geringe, gemeinsame Schlafzeit mit seinem Gegenüber zu haben. Dass er seinen Überlebensantrieb selbst ausschaltete, war kein Grund für Anerkennung. Ganz und gar nicht.

Aber Jean hatte gelernt zu fragen, wenn er etwas nicht verstand, also nahm er allen Mut, den er hatte, auf und sah hoch, hinein in die gleiche Unsicherheit, die er in sich fühlte.

„Warum?", fragte Jean schlicht und stieß im ersten Moment auf Unverständnis. Bevor er es erläutern konnte, begriff Knox jedoch. Sein Kapitän seufzte und kam langsam zurück. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und zog die Beine zu sich in den Schneidersitz. Er wurde ernst.

„Weil du dir eine ganze, unbehelligte Nacht verdient hast. Nein, eigentlich hast du nur gute Nächte verdient, Jean und deswegen ist es toll, dass du durchgeschlafen hast und das sogar länger als ich. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich verschlafen habe, weil ich nichts gehört habe, aber nein! Du hast nur selig geschlafen, mit einer Hand auf Eva."

Knox' Worte waren ein guter Moment, um einen ersten Schluck Kaffee zu nehmen, beschloss Jean und die Hitze auf seinen Wangen kam sicherlich nicht nur durch die Wärme des Getränks.

„Zufall", murmelte er in seiner Muttersprache und Knox lachte, obwohl er es sicherlich nicht verstanden hatte.

„Irgendwann einmal musst du mir die schönsten Wörter auf Französisch beibringen", grinste Knox und Jean schnaubte.

„Wörter oder Beleidigungen?", hielt er dagegen, rein um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen als auf den, dass er ein Kuscheltier angefasst hatte, während er schlief.

„Heiße ich Alvarez?", fragte Knox empört und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine steifen Finger an der Tasse wärmend, nahm er einen weiteren Schluck.

„Weiß ich, welche Abgründe sich hinter Captain Sunshine noch verbergen?"

Jetzt war die Frage spielerisch, doch Jean erinnerte sich gut an den Anfang seines Hierseins. Was er Knox nicht alles unterstellt hatte. Nun wusste er, dass Knox das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte, niemals tun würde und das alleine war ein befreiender Gedanke, der einen solchen Scherz leicht machte.

„Ich habe keine."

Jean suchte Knox' Blick, ohne wirklich den Kopf zu heben. Er hob die rechte Augenbraue gerade hoch genug, um seinem Kapitän anzudeuten, was er von dessen allzu offensichtlicher Lüge hielt. Wie immer wand sich Knox unter dieser Musterung, plötzlich nervös und unsicher, auch wenn Jean nicht nachvollziehen konnte, woher das kam.

„Wirklich nicht!"

Jean starrte weiter und hob die Tasse an seine Lippen. Ohne wegzusehen, trank er, zugegebenermaßen etwas unbeholfen, aber es wirkte.

„_**Echt nicht!**_"

Knox wurde mit jeder Sekunde nervöser und Jean konnte nicht sagen, warum es ihm soviel Spaß machte, seinen Kapitän aus der Fassung zu bringen. Oder woher er überhaupt den Ansporn nahm, sich dem anderen Jungen derart spielerisch zu nähern.

Entspannt lehnte er sich seitlich an das Kopfteil seines Bettes und hob die zweite Augenbraue. Knox gab sein Bestes, unschuldig auszusehen, doch schlussendlich gab er mit einem Laut purer Verzweiflung nach.

„Na gut, vielleicht ein oder zwei!", entwich es Jeans Kapitän leidend und er schnaubte amüsiert. Er fragte nicht, welche, denn er wusste, dass Knox keine Abgründe haben würde. Zumindest nicht die Art von Abgründen, die Jean Angst machten.

„Hast _**du**_ denn welche?" Fast schien es Jean wie eine trotzige Verteidigung, so wie Knox nun die Arme verschränkte und die Unterlippe schmollend vorschob. Sonst war es immer Alvarez oder manchmal auch Valentine, die diese Reaktion hervorriefen, doch anscheinend war auch er in der Lage dazu.

„Ein oder zwei", echote Jean und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Knox in befreites Lachen ausbrach.

„Irgendwann verraten wir sie uns gegenseitig!"

Ja, vielleicht irgendwann, auch wenn Jean nicht glaubte, dass Knox danach immer noch zum Lachen war.

Bevor seine Gedanken zu den Abgründen streifen konnten, die seine Gedanken für ihn ausspuckten, widmete sich Jean lieber einem Thema, das um Längen ungefährlicher, wenngleich auch nicht weniger emotionsgeladen war.

„Das Geschenk für die Krankenschwester", begann er und wusste doch nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte. Er war Knox dankbar, dass er sich dazu bereiterklärt hatte, mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen und dass er sogar vorher Vorschläge im Internet gemacht hatte, die sie sich gemeinsam angesehen hatten. Jean war ratlos und hilflos gewesen, nur mit Renees Aussage bewaffnet, was Abby gerne mochte und womit er ihr eine Freude machen konnte.

Keramikfrösche. Jean seufzte innerlich. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, war das ganze Haus tatsächlich voller Frösche gewesen. Blumen und Frösche. Und aus dem Teich im hinteren Garten hatte es abends desöfteren gequakt.

„Trink in Ruhe auf…wir fahren am Besten nach dem Frühstück, dann können wir uns ganz in Ruhe umsehen und den passenden Frosch für die Prinzessin finden."

Jean kannte das Märchen sehr gut. Die Prinzessin, wie sie den Frosch küsste, der zum Prinzen wurde, in den sie sich dann verliebte.

Unwirsch runzelte er die Stirn. „Aber sie hat ihn doch schon gefunden."

In gespieltem Entsetzen riss Knox die Augen auf. „Ihren Frosch?!"

Jean grollte. „Einen Mann."

„Hast du grad David Wymack einen Frosch genannt?"

„Knox…"

„Du hast!"

„Knox…"

„Der arme Mann! Da ist er mit seinem Team schon so geplagt und dann sagst du auch noch solche Sachen!"

„Knox…"

„Das muss ich Kevin erzählen!"

Es rutschte Knox einfach heraus, das sah Jean. Das bemerkte auch sein Kapitän, kurz nachdem seine Worte die vorlauten Lippen verlassen hatten. Abrupte, peinliche Stille trat zwischen sie und Knox schlug sich verspätet, die Hand vor den Mund, so als könne er dadurch wieder gut machen, was gerade gesagt worden war.

Wenn es denn etwas zum Wiedergutmachen gäbe. Jean seufzte.

„Schon gut", winkte er ab. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du über ihn sprichst."

Nur langsam senkte Knox seine Hand und die Fröhlichkeit war aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

„Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, Jean. Es tut mir leid."

„Sein Name verletzt mich nicht. Ebenso wenig wie der Gedanke daran, dass du dich gut mit Kevin verstehst. Er mochte dich schon, seit ihr euch das erste Mal begegnet seid. War ein Fan von dir und deiner reinen Spielweise, die nicht mit Brutalität, sondern mit Können glänzte."

Immer noch vorsichtig und als würde er auf rohen Eiern laufen, ließ sich Knox seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen, das sah Jean.

„Ich mochte ihn von Anfang an. Sein Können ist exorbitant gut und er war…nett."

„Ein Fanboy, wohl eher."

„Wirklich?"

Jean nickte und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse. Nachdenklich stellte er sie auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. „Er hat damals von nichts Anderem gesprochen als davon, was für ein guter Striker du bist. Er hat deine Fähigkeiten in den Himmel gelobt. Dass Riko das nicht tolerieren würde, hat er in seinem Exywahn erst zu spät erkannt."

Die leichte und humorvolle Stimmung, die bisher geherrscht hatte, schwand sekündlich und Jean verfluchte sich innerlich dafür. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was passiert war. Er wollte sich seinen Erinnerungen nicht stellen und doch lenkte er Knox und sich selbst zielsicher daraufhin.

„Hat er Kevin deswegen die Hand gebrochen?", fragte eben jener vorsichtig und überrascht sah Jean auf. Natürlich wusste Knox nichts davon und in diesem Moment brannte es Jean auf der Zunge, ihm die bittere Wahrheit direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Die entwürdigende, dreckige, bittere Wahrheit, die nichts mit der Hand von Kevin Day zu tun hatte. Er öffnete den Mund, doch nichts entkam seinen Lippen.

Jean schnaubte innerlich. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Was sollte Knox mit dem Wissen um das Handeln des toten Arschlochs auch anfangen?

„Die Hand hat er ihm gebrochen, als Day besser wurde als er."

Selbst diese einfache Aussage tat Knox weh und machte ihn traurig. Vielleicht war es also eine gute Entscheidung, dass er nichts sagte, befand Jean und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie dem auch sei. Es ist Vergangenheit. Day kann wieder spielen und ist selbst mit seiner vermeintlich schwächeren Hand ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, der eine Gefahr für unser Tor ist. Riko ist tot und das ist auch gut so."

Es war Genugtuung, die diese Worte begleitete und Jean genoss sie mehr, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Er schwieg, weil er nicht mehr dazu zu sagen hatten und in diese Stille hinein klingelte sein Handy.

Jean sah überrascht zum Telefon, bevor er rein aus Reflex zu Knox sah, der seine nonverbale Frage ruhig, aber ausdruckslos ignorierte. Er tat das mit Absicht und Jean war bewusst warum, schließlich lag die Entscheidung, ob er einen Anruf entgegennahm nicht bei seinem Kapitän. Jean wusste das, aber jahrelange Konditionierung ließ sich nicht innerhalb von ein paar Monaten wieder rückgängig machen.

Er seufzte und starrte auf die ihm unbekannte Nummer, bevor er den Anruf annahm und sich mit seinem üblichen „Ja?" meldete.

Die Sekunde Stille, die am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte, irritierte ihn, sie erschreckte ihn aber nicht so sehr, wie es die Stimme tat, die sich vorsichtig an sein Ohr schlängelte.

„Jean, bist du das? Ich bin es… François."

Jeans Gedanken kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, als er begriff, dass es sein Vater am anderen Ende der Leitung war. François, wie er sich selbst nannte, weil Jean klar gemacht hatte, was er von ihm hielt. Weniger klar waren seine Gefühle, als er den Namen hörte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er nach so kurzer Zeit wieder Kontakt zu seinem Vater haben würde. Ebenso wenig hatte er erwartet, dass der Mann, den er Vater genannt hatte, sich mit seinem Vornamen meldete. Es schien falsch, aber gleichzeitig auch richtig und Jean wusste nicht, welchem von beiden er mehr Stimme geben sollte.

„Was willst du?", fragte er schließlich und der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung schluckte hörbar.

„Louis möchte gerne nächste Woche zu eurem Spiel gegen die Foxes kommen und ich wollte fragen, ob das für dich in Ordnung ist."

Jean erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Leidenschaft und die Freude, mit der Louis von den Palmetto State Foxes gesprochen hatte und er brachte es nicht über das Herz, nein zu sagen, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sein Vater ebenso mit anwesend sein würde. Auch das hinterließ ein Gefühl in ihm, das Jean schwerlich beziffern konnte.

„Es ist okay", erwiderte er mit Verspätung. „Ich nehme an, er möchte von den Foxes auch Autogramme?"

„Das nur, wenn es keine Umstände macht und für dich in Ordnung ist, Jean. Ich denke, er wird sich schon sehr freuen, wenn er dich spielen sieht."

Jean dachte darüber nach und seufzte schließlich innerlich. „Ich werde sie fragen. Versprechen kann ich nichts."

Auch wenn er noch nicht wirklich wusste, wie er es dieser Mannschaft an Junkies erklären sollte, dass der Junge, der ihm so ähnlich sah, sein Bruder war. Vielleicht sollte er mit Renee sprechen, sie würde am Ehesten sagen können, wie sicher Louis in Anwesenheit ihres Teams war und wie sie ihn behandeln würden.

„Ich danke dir, Jean."

Schweigend nahm er zur Kenntnis, was sein Vater sagte und ebenso schweigend spielte er mit dem Saum seines Hemdes, nicht wissend, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Es ist okay", einigte er sich mit sich selbst erneut auf etwas absolut Nichtssagendes und sah, wie Knox ihn mit ruhiger Zustimmung beobachtete.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Mann am anderen der Leitung zögerlich und Jean blinzelte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er schon bereit war, mit seinem Vater über sich zu sprechen. Ob das jemals der Fall sein würde, wusste er ebenso wenig.

„Ich möchte darüber mit dir nicht reden. Jetzt nicht", verbalisierte Jean seine Gedanken.

„Natürlich. Entschuldige."

Nein, Jean wollte gar nichts entschuldigen. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte. „Ich lege jetzt auf."

Das Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung war bedeutungsschwanger, aber schließlich gab sein Vater einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. „In Ordnung. Bis nächste Woche."

„Ja."

Jean beendete den Anruf und starrte auf das dunkel werdende Display seines Handys. „Louis kommt zum Spiel", erläuterte er unnötigerweise und sah hoch.

„Ist das okay für dich?"

„Ich glaube schon."

„Und er will die Foxes sehen?"

Jean nickte seufzend und Knox wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Das Regenbogenmädchen wird ihn lieben."

„Ich befürchte."

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Foxes gewinnen lassen?", fragte sein Kapitän allen Ernstes und Jean gestattete es sich, den in ihm tobenden Unglauben auch auf sein Gesicht wandern zu lassen.

„Nicht dein Ernst, Knox."

„Ja, doch. Ich meine, der Kleine ist Foxes-Fan. Außerdem sind sie nur so wenige, da könnten wir wieder…"

„Nein."

„Aber Jean, wir…

„Nein."

„Aber…"

„_**Nein.**_"

Knox schmollte und Jean starrte seinem Kapitän eindringlich in die blauen, großen Augen. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass seine Mannschaft tatsächlich verlieren würde, weil sein kleiner Bruder Foxes-Fan war. So abstrus dieser Gedankengang auch im ersten Moment schien, so sehr passte er in das Verhalten dieses Teams, wenn er sich deren Historie mit den Foxes ansah.

Und das machte Jean eine Heidenangst.

* * *

„_**Lieblingscaptain!"**_

Jeremy wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder beleidigt sein sollte, als sein eigener Vizekapitän Dan Wilds mit Begeisterung in die Arme sprang und sie mit ihrer Leidenschaft beinahe umwarf.

Die Foxes waren gerade etwas früher als geplant angekommen und so konnten sie sich noch in aller Ruhe begrüßen, bevor es in die Aufwärmphase ging.

Jeremy ließ den beiden Frauen ihre Begeisterungsrunde und wandte sich an Kevin, der ihn mit einer Zurückhaltung musterte, die er seit seinen Zeiten als Raven nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Jeremy ahnte, woher diese kam, doch er dachte nicht daran, das noch ausstehende Gespräch wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen wirken zu lassen.

„Kevin Day, Lieblingsstriker", grinste er und zog den größeren Jungen in seine Arme.

„Hi, Jer", murmelte dieser nach einem Moment des Zögerns, bevor er beinahe schon fragend seine Arme um Jeremy legte. Jeremy gönnte ihm keine Sekunde seiner Schüchternheit und zog ihn in eine schier zerquetschende Umarmung.

„Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen und nach dem Spiel mit dir zu quatschen!"

Vor drei Tagen hatte Jeremy Kevin angerufen und dem anderen Jungen ein Date aufgezwungen, zumindest, wenn man Jean danach fragte, wie besagtes Telefonat abgelaufen war. Jeremy selbst würde das Telefonat eine liebevolle Erinnerung daran nennen, dass er einen Freund sehen, mit ihm Party machen und mit ihm sprechen wollte.

„Ebenfalls", lächelte Kevin und Jeremy ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihm unter den aufmerksamen Augen von Minyard – ganz sicher war es Andrew - durch die Haare zu wuscheln, auch wenn er sich dafür strecken musste. Verdammte, große Jungs.

Apropos… Jeremy warf einen Blick zur Seite und sah, dass Jean sich bereits zu Renee begeben hatte und nun Empfänger eines liebevollen Wangenkusses wurde, der Jeremy unweigerlich an Louis' Schmatzer von vor ein paar Wochen erinnerte, nur dass er eben nicht halb so feucht war.

Louis, der heute hier sein und die Foxes treffen würde.

Auch wenn sein Backliner das verneinte, so war Jean schon seit Renee es mit Dan und ihrem Team besprochen hatte, nervös.

„Neil, Andrew", grüßte er, als er sich von Kevin löste und der blonde Junge wandte sich mit einem abschätzigen Blick ab. Seitdem Jeremy wusste, dass er Kevin seinen Schutz geschworen hatte, ahnte er, wie wenig sich Andrew mit ihnen allen auseinandersetzen würde, wenn Kevin nicht wäre. Oder Neil. Oder Jean, der anscheinend ebenfalls zum Minyardschen Schutzkreis gehörte und der ihm anscheinend feierlich und unter Androhung eines sicheren Todes überreicht worden war.

Jeremy hatte Laila über ihren Besuch mit Andrew in der Eisdiele ausgequetscht, doch sie hatte auch nur das berichten können was tatsächlich passiert war. Der schweigsame Junge hatte sich zu einem Eis einladen lassen, die Portion verdoppelt und sich dann meist schweigend in den Schatten unter den großen Bäumen fallen lassen. Wie es möglich war, dass er Jean schützen wollte, gleichzeitig aber bereit war, ihn umzubringen, das war Jeremy bis heute ein Rätsel und eine zuverlässige Quelle für Alpträume, in denen er nach Jean rief und in denen ihn Andrews ausdrucksloses Gesicht bis zum Wachwerden verfolgte.

„Captain Sunshine!", holte Renee ihn aus seinen Gedanken

„Regenbogenmädchen!", grinste Jeremy wild und sie umarmten sich.

„Wie ich sehe, ist Mr. Gewitterwolke gut gefüttert", murmelte sie in sein Ohr, da Jean sich in relativer Hörweite befand. Jeremy lachte in der gleichen Lautstärke.

„Ich gebe mir große Mühe, alles in ihn hinein zu stopfen, das seine Mangelernährung von Evermore wieder wettmacht", schmunzelte er und Renee zwinkerte, als Jean misstrauisch von seiner Frotzelei mit Neil zu ihnen herübersah. Jeremy winkte und Renee knuffte ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter.

„Weiter so, Cap. Und ich freue mich darauf, dich von meinem Tor abzuhalten."

„Als wenn du das könntest!"

„Wart's ab, wir haben trainiert um euch wieder den Hintern zu versohlen."

„Denkst du, wir nicht?"

Sie grinsten beide und Jeremy begrüßte den Rest des Teams, dessen Spielerinnen und Spieler ihm so sehr ans Herz gewachsen waren, bevor sie sich daran machten, sich aufzuwärmen und die letzten Spielzüge nochmals durchzugehen, während der Lärm um sie herum langsam immer und immer weiter anschwoll.

Die USC-Trojan-Fans liebten die PSU Foxes beinahe so sehr, wie sie ihre eigene Mannschaft liebten und so wechselten sich jetzt schon Sprechchöre mit Motivationsrufen für beide Teams ab. Das machte Jeremy stolz auf Los Angeles und ihr College, mehr als er in Worte fassen konnte.

Jeremy nahm sich die Zeit, um mit dem Publikum zu shakern und mit ihnen zu feiern, ihnen zuzuwinken und Fotos von ihnen zu machen, wie sie ihr Team anfeuerten. Deswegen sah er auch ohne Probleme Louis und seinen Vater, wie sie inmitten der Fans standen. Louis, aufgeregt und hibbelig an der Seite des Mannes, dessen Emotionen ihm klar und deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben standen. Jetzt, in diesem Moment erkannte Jeremy, dass es das erste Mal sein musste, dass Mr. Moreau seinen älteren Sohn live auf dem Spielfeld sah. Bislang hatte er ihm, so wie Jean es ihm erzählt hatte, immer nur über das Fernsehen zusehen können. Bei allem, was er Jean mit seiner Feigheit angetan hatte, litt auch er.

Was deutlich zu sehen war, auch wenn er versuchte, für den jüngeren der beiden Brüder stark zu sein.

Jeremy winkte und ekstatisch winkte Louis zurück und schwenkte seinen Foxes-Fanschal, während Mr. Moreau ihm ernst zunickte. Der Kleine trug ein Trikot der Trojans und Jeremy musste nicht die Rückseite des T-Shirts sehen um zu wissen, dass es Jeans Nummer war, die darauf zu finden war.

* * *

Jean sah auf den Frosch auf seinen Händen und wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er in Richtung Foxes tat, unsicherer. Natürlich hatte er seinen Coach und seinen Kapitän um Erlaubnis gefragt und natürlich hatten sie ja gesagt. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich aber bemüßigt gefühlt, ihn zu begleiten und so hatte er sich die Keramikkreatur gegriffen und ging über das Spielfeld sich des Blickes seines Vaters wie ein schweres Gewicht in seinem Nacken bewusst.

Er war tatsächlich hier, zusammen mit Louis und es Jean konnte das Gefühl, das in ihm schwelte, wenn er darüber nachdachte, nicht wirklich beschreiben. Es war keine Freude, ganz sicherlich nicht. Aber er war aufgeregt.

Jean seufzte und ließ seine Gedanken zu Abby zurückkehren, die ihn ebenso nervös machte. Es war nicht so, als würde er ihr kein Geschenk machen wollen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte dieser Frau viel zu verdanken. Sie hatte ihn gesund gepflegt und sich um seine Wunden gekümmert, in ihren Augen eine ruhige Professionalität, die Jean zunächst mit der pragmatischen Sorglosigkeit der Evermoreärzte verwechselt hatte. Doch da war mehr gewesen, wie er langsam erkannt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht sich selbst überlassen, sondern sich um ihn gekümmert, selbst als er sie angefahren und angeschrien hatte, selbst, als er vor ihr zurückgewichen war oder nach seinen Alpträumen um sich geschlagen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn in ihr Haus aufgenommen, obwohl sie sich der Gefahr aus Evermore bewusst gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Sturheit dabehalten und den Grundstein dafür gelegt, dass er überhaupt überlebensfähig war.

Jean schluckte. Vielleicht war der Frosch zu wenig für das, was sie getan hatte.

Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken der Foxes trat er an sie heran und wartete, bis sie ihre Utensilien sortiert hatte, mit denen sie ihr Team versorgen würde. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre fachkundigen Hände, die seine Wunden versorgt hatten. Und an ihre Lippen, die sich in einer Tour für die Schmerzen, die sie ihm damit teilweise zugefügt hatte, entschuldigten, als wäre sie an den Verletzungen schuld und nicht Riko.

Jean hatte es zunächst nicht verstanden und dann war es ihm wie Hohn vorgekommen, bevor er schlussendlich akzeptiert hatte, dass es ihre Art war, mit schlimmen Dingen umzugehen.

Abby drehte sich um und erstarrte, als sie ihn neben sich stehen sah. Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen und das erfreute Lächeln wärmte ihn von innen heraus. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann erkannte er Stolz in ihren Augen.

„Jean! Schön dich zu sehen! Gut siehst du aus! Wie geht es dir?", gab sie ihren Gedanken eine Stimme und er nickte.

„Hallo Abby", erwiderte er zögerlich. Er war nur ein paar Monate bei ihr gewesen, doch ihre Worte hatten den Anschein, als wären sie vertraut miteinander, so als wäre er tatsächlich einer der Ihren. „Es ist okay."

Sobald die ungelenken Worte Jeans Lippen verlassen hatten, wurde er sich bewusst, dass dem tatsächlich so war. Es war okay, noch lange nicht in Ordnung, aber okay. Er lernte, was es hieß zu leben. Er befand sich noch am Anfang dieses Lernprozesses, aber die tiefgreifende Verzweiflung und erstickende Angst, die er zu Beginn gefühlt hatte, waren nur noch selten da.

Jean streckte ihr den Frosch entgegen. „Das ist ein Geschenk, als Dankeschön für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Und dafür, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast."

Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Übergabe eines Geschenkes seinerseits von einer peinlichen Pause begleitet werden würde, in der sie beide auf das Tier starrten. Doch glücklicherweise hielt sich diese in Grenzen und Abby nahm die Figur behutsam in ihre eigenen Hände. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Jean wagte, daran zu glauben, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Knox und er.

„Oh Jean, er ist wunderschön! Ich liebe ihn!", sagte sie begeistert und drehte das Tier ehrfürchtig so, dass sie es von allen Seiten betrachten konnte.

„Das freut mich sehr", erwiderte er und sie seufzte glücklich.

„Darf ich dich umarmen?" Wie die anderen Foxes auch fragte sie und er wusste, warum sie das tat. Er wusste, dass sie ihren Sack Flöhe in und auswendig kannte, mit allen Traumata, die die Foxes in sich trugen. Mit allen Grenzen, die damit einhergingen. Jean nickte und kaum, dass er es getan hatte, schlang sie vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich, so als wäre er zerbrechlich. Jean tat, wie er es gelernt hatte und erwiderte die Umarmung. Leicht legte er seine Arme um sie.

„Ich sollte das zwar nicht sagen, aber zeig's den Foxes", murmelte sie und er schnaubte amüsiert.

„Ich werde ihnen den Hintern versohlen", erwiderte er in der gleichen Lautstärke. „Und sie dir zum Trösten zurückschicken."

Abby lachte laut und löste sich von ihm. „Das ist mein Junge. Ich bin stolz auf dich!", grinste sie und barg den Frosch an ihrem Bauch. „Bis dahin werde ich mich mit meinem neuen Mitbewohner beschäftigen."

Jean nickte und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Mannschaft, gegen die er gleich antreten würde. Sein Blick fing sich an Day, der ihn schweigend musterte und er wandte sich ab.

„Danke für alles, Abby."

„Du bist jederzeit in meinem Haus willkommen, Jean. Merk dir das, wenn du in der Gegend bist!"

Gehorsam nickte Jean. „Versprochen."

„Gut, und jetzt zurück zu deinem Sonnenscheinteam. Sonst glauben die Foxes noch, dass du mich bestechen möchtest."

Jean folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und hielt inne, als er begriff, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er den Foxes seit seiner Zeit in Evermore wieder gegenüberstand. Dieses Mal nicht um sie zu zerstören auf Rikos Befehl hin, sondern um gegen sie zu spielen und zu gewinnen, ohne Hintergedanken. Er musste niemanden foulen, er musste keine dunklen Details ausgraben um die Spieler aus der Fassung zu bringen… nichts. Sein Trainer verlangte einfach, dass er sein Bestes gab.

„Was ist los, Moreau? Angst?", riss Neil ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Jean schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wovor?", rief er zurück und Neil klopfte grinsend mit dem Schläger auf den Boden. Jean lächelte und er legte alles, was er an Herausforderung zu bieten hatte, in diese Geste. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ich erwarte dich. Komm, wenn du dich traust, Josten."

Dass Neil zu ihm kommen würde, dessen war er sich sicher. Dass es ein harter Kampf werden würde – ebenfalls.

* * *

Dass der Kampf hart werden würde, hatte Jeremy erwartet, aber dass er noch nicht einmal Zeit haben würde, nach Luft zu schnappen und zu atmen, war dann doch etwas über dem Ziel, das er sich für das heutige Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Sie schenkten sich nichts, rein _**gar nichts**_. Kein Millimeter des Spielfeldes blieb unumkämpft und keine Ecke des Stadions wurde nicht als Möglichkeit genutzt, dem Gegner auszuweichen, den Ball abprallen zu lassen oder sein Gegenüber gegen eine der Plexiglaswände zu checken. Alles getragen von dem Lärm ihrer Zuschauer, die mit jeder fortschreitenden Minute ekstatischer wurden und sowohl den Trojans als auch den Foxes ihre Punkte gönnten. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Jeremy, wie ihre jeweiligen Cheerleadersquads ganze Arbeit leisteten, die er aber nicht eine Sekunde lang würdigen konnte.

Eine Sekunde Unaufmerksamkeit bedeutete Ballverlust. Unaufmerksamkeit bedeutete Deckung von alle Seiten und einen Kampf um den Ballbesitz, wie Jeremy ihn selten erlebt hatte. Sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und das Spiel war auf dem Spielfeld und insbesondere auf ihrer Mannschaftsbank eine Zerreißprobe für die Nerven, wie er sie so noch nie erlebt hatte. Die Trojans waren perfekt aufeinander eingespielt und zeigten das auch – ebenso wie die Foxes. Andrew und Renee lieferten fantastische Leistungen im Tor ab und Jeremy schrie jedes Mal auf, als es ihm gelang, den Ball in das gottverdammte Viereck zu befördern.

Nicht, dass es oft gewesen wäre.

Die Verteidigungslinien ihrer beider Teams standen und bildeten schier unüberwindliche Mauern. Jean, Mayson und Ellie machten das Tor dicht und ließen weder Josten noch Kevin durch. Letzteren überhaupt nicht und so konnte Jeremy nur fassungslos zuschauen, wie Jean und Kevin automatisch in Raventaktik verfielen, wenn sie aufeinandertrafen. Dass sie sich nichts schenkten, hatte Jeremy erwartet, dass sie aber ruchlos, erbarmungslos und an der Grenze zu legalen und illegalen Checks gegeneinander Krieg führten, ließ ihn doch schwer schlucken.

Mit Josten tat Jean das Gleiche und auch der schnelle Striker der Foxes kannte wenig Mitleid mit seinem französischen Gegner.

So jagten sie sich Punkt um Punkt ab, schafften es immer wieder auf einen Gleichstand und Jeremy glaubte, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben würde, als sie sich der letzten Minute des Spiels näherten und alles gaben. Er selbst spürte nichts mehr in seinem Körper, der ein einziger Schmerzball war. Er war nur noch, diente dazu, seinen Schläger zu halten und irgendwie zu versuchen, noch ein Tor zu machen, eins mit dem Spielfeld und der Mannschaft. Die Menge auf den Zuschauerbänken tobte und feuerte sie an, der Lärm beinahe unerträglich laut. Das Meer aus Rot und Gold war sein Zuhause und dem wollte er gerecht werden. Für sie, für seine Mannschaft, für sich selbst wollte er alles geben und das tat er auch.

So wie die Foxes auch, die in den letzten Sekunden den Durchbruch schafften und ihr Tor rot aufleuchten ließen. Nur Sekunden später ertönte die Sirene und noch nie war sie Jeremy so final vorgekommen. So…unpassend. Das Spiel konnte noch nicht vorbei sein, sie mussten doch noch dagegenhalten, sie würden…

Plötzlich und abrupt überkam ihn das Wissen, dass die Foxes gewonnen hatten. Ein einziger Punkt, kurz vor Schluss. Kevin war es, der Alvarez' Linie halb durchbrochen und von einer schier unmöglichen Weite aus auf ihr Tor gezielt hatte. Jeremy sah, wie Ajeet am Boden lag, fluchend, er sah Ellie und Mayson, die wie Steinstatuen daneben standen und wie er auch erst einmal begreifen mussten, dass sie verloren hatten. Auf der Bank raufte sich Rhemann seine kurzen, schwarzen Locken und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Neben Jeremy stand Jean, der stumm auf den Punktestand starrte, eine Augenbraue erhoben.

Sie hatten verloren und das Stadium war für einen Augenblick mucksmäuschenstill.

Dann jedoch klatschten ihre Zuschauer, langsam, rhythmisch, dann immer und immer schneller. Die Foxes-Fans jubelten dazu und Jeremy ließ sich unter der dröhnenden Geräuschkulisse dort, wo er stand, zu Boden fallen. Es war vorbei. Neunzig Minuten kameradschaftliche Hölle waren vorbei und sie hatten ein exzellentes Spiel verloren.

Jeremy konnte das noch nicht einmal bedauern. Natürlich wünschte er den Trojans, dass sie gewannen. Er _**wollte**_ gewinnen. Aber so verdient hatte gewonnen hatte selten eine Mannschaft und das gönnte er den Foxes. Von ganzem Herzen. Er gönnte ihnen ihre ursprüngliche, losgelöste Freude, mit der sie nun selbst ihren Sieg begriffen.

Also dann, wenn es irgendwann wieder einmal genug Sauerstoff in seinen Blutkreislauf pumpen würde, damit er normal atmen konnte.

* * *

„Habt ihr extra verloren, damit meine Lieblingsmannschaft gewinnt?"

Jean sah blinzelnd auf Louis hinunter, der komplett in Orange, Weiß, Rot und Gold mit seinem Trikot und seiner Nummer vor ihm stand ihn stolz angrinste, sein Buch wie einen kostbaren Schatz vor seiner Brust geborgen.

Er fand sich in der Frage seines kleinen Bruders durchaus wieder, das konnte er nicht verneinen, schließlich hatte er Knox vor ein paar Tagen Selbiges unterstellt. Allerdings konnte er diese Frage nach dem heutigen Spiel getrost mit einem Nein beantworten. Sein Team war nicht nur gut gewesen, sie hatten herausragend gespielt. Ebenso wie die Foxes und das Match war fair gewesen. Jean hätte selbst nicht sagen, wer es schlussendlich für sich entscheiden würde und so rümpfte er zwar die Nase über den Sieg der Foxes, allerdings tat er das nur aus dem Grund, da sein eigener Ehrgeiz ihn hatte gewinnen sehen wollen.

Sie. Die Trojans. Seine Mannschaft.

Jean seufzte innerlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, haben wir nicht", betonte er und warf einen bedeutungsschwangeren Seitenblick zu seinem Kapitän, dessen Nicken er in seinem Augenwinkel durchaus gesehen hatte und der erst vor ein paar Minuten zusammen mit Josten aus der Pressekonferenz gekommen war – mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Knox _**lügt**_."

Louis riss die Augen auf, war aber von seiner Freude nicht abzubringen. „Man soll nicht lügen!", lehrmeisterte er und eben jener protestierte lautstark.

„Ey! Verbünden gilt nicht!"

Jean kam um eine Antwort drumherum, als nun die Foxes ihre Umkleidekabine verließen und ins Foyer kamen, ganz zu Louis' ehrfürchtigem Staunen.

Die Autogramme der Trojans hatte er sich schon eingeheimst und Jean freute sich jetzt schon darauf, ihnen ihre offen in den Gesichtern stehenden Fragen zu beantworten. Ja, der Kleine war sein Bruder. Nein, er mochte die Trojans nicht so gerne wie die Foxes. Nein, sie beide zusammen waren ganz und gar nicht süß, wie es Ajeet quietschend entflohen war, als Louis mit weit geöffnetem Mund an ihm hochgesehen hatte.

Die kleine Kinderhand, welche sich nun in seine schob, war Jean vertrauter, als er es wirklich wahrhaben wollte und er schluckte. Louis zog sacht daran.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte er und was blieb Jean anderes übrig, als diesem hoffnungsvollen Wunsch zu entsprechen? So ließ er sich mitziehen, auch wenn seine Beine nach dem Spiel nicht mehr so ganz wollten wie er. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, denn Jean fühlte sich so gefordert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Knox folgte ihnen wesentlich langsamer und in gebührendem Abstand.

Danielle Wilds war die Erste, die auf sie beide aufmerksam wurde und ihr breites Grinsen ließ Louis sich im ersten Moment hinter Jeans Oberschenkeln verstecken. Wenn er es richtig in Erinnerung hatte, dann war Louis heillos in sie verschossen. Umso begeisterter war er nun, als sie ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Hi! Du musst Louis sein, oder? Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen!"

Die anfängliche Schüchternheit war wie verflogen, als Louis einschlug und sie begeistert anstarrte.

„Du bist cool!", presste er schließlich hervor. „Nein, supercool!"

„Sie ist ja auch ein Superkapitän", mischte Renee sich ein und Jean konnte sich ein minimales Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Und du hast tolle Haare."

„Findest du?"

Louis nickte begeistert und Jean konnte dem nur beipflichten. Die bunten Haare waren auch schon zu Beginn das gewesen, was ihm an Renee am Ehesten aufgefallen war.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Regenbogenengel!"

Jean hatte Renee noch nie erröten sehen. Bis jetzt.

„Du wirst garantiert mal ein ganz toller Charmeur", lachte Allison und Louis zog an Jeans Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte er mit großen Augen und Jean wusste tatsächlich ebenfalls nicht so recht, was damit gemeint war. Hilfesuchend irrte sein Blick zu Renee.

„Jemand, der sehr freundlich, lieb und nett zu anderen Menschen ist", half sie ihm aus und das amüsierte Räuspern in seinem Rücken seitens Knox sagte ihm, dass vielleicht noch etwas anderes dahintersteckte.

„Ich bin immer lieb und nett und freundlich! So wie ihr! Ich habe sogar ein Buch über euch, weil ihr so toll seid", präsentierte Louis seinen Schatz mit einem stolzen Grinsen und Jean überließ ihn den jungen Frauen, froh, für einen Moment aus dem Fokus dieser unheiligen Begegnung zu sein.

Dafür war er im vollen Fokus von Day, dessen brennender Blick sich bis in sein Innerstes bohrte. Oh, Jean wusste sehr deutlich, was in den Gedanken des Exyprinzen stand. Er konnte es nur zu gut auf dessen Gesicht ablesen. Die Erleichterung, dass Jean ein weiteren Anker hatte um glücklich zu werden. Die Erleichterung, dass Jean seine Familie wiederhatte.

Als wenn es so einfach wäre.

Jean erwiderte das Starren und spürte wie immer, wenn er an Day dachte, Wut in sich. Wie so oft fragte er sich, ob er Days Angebot, sein umfassendes Schuldeingeständnis zu veröffentlichen, nicht hätte annehmen sollen. Ob ihn das eher befriedigt hätte als das, was er jetzt hatte, nämlich nichts außer Days Bedauern, das an den Rändern seiner Selbstbeherrschung kratzte. So wie jetzt.

„Ihr seid gar nicht groß und doch so gut und stark", riss ihn Louis' Stimme aus seinen dunklen Gedanken und abrupt suchte Jean den Jungen, der sich in seiner geistigen Abwesenheit zu Andrew und Aaron vorgearbeitet hatte, die nun beide auf ihn hinunterstarrten. Noch, mochte Jean meinen. Er gab seinem Bruder noch drei Jahre, dann wäre das Größenverhältnis vermutlich umgekehrt.

Er blinzelte und wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, was Louis gesagt hatte. Ein Lächeln drohte seine Lippen nach oben zu ziehen.

„Nicht anfassen, nur gucken", sagte er, als Louis' Hand sich hob, um Andrews Unterarme, vielmehr die schwarzen Armbänder dort, zu berühren. Louis zuckte zurück und Andrew legte den Kopf schief.

„Was möchtest du wissen?", fragte der blonde Junge ruhiger, als Jean ihn je erlebt hatte und Louis lächelte verlegen.

„Ist dir nicht warm? Es ist superwarm hier und du trägst sie immer."

„Ich trage sie gerne."

„Nimmst du sie denn auch mal ab?"

„Öfter."

„Ist da ein Geheimnis drunter?"

Zu Jeans Überraschung nickte Andrew. „Das Geheimnis, wie ich so stark geworden bin", erwiderte er und ungebeten überkamen Jean Erinnerungen an den Arzt, der eben diese Zeichen der Stärke entweiht hatte. Jean hatte sie von Nahem sehen müssen, weil Riko sie sich mit ihm anschauen wollte. Sein raubtierhaftes Lächeln hatte Jean damals versprochen, genauso mit ihm zu verfahren. Ihm erst die Arme aufzuschlitzen und dann die Wunden nochmal Stück für Stück aufzureißen.

Abrupt löste sich Jean aus seinen dunklen Erinnerungen und Louis wandte sich währenddessen an Neil.

„Und du bist der orangene Blitz! Ich habe einen Superhelden, der so ist wie du, und er beschützt mich jede Nacht! Mich und den Bärenjean."

Neil hob die Augenbraue, vielsagend und viel zu amüsiert. „Der Bärenjean?"

Louis nickte. „Ich habe einen Teddybären und der hat Jeans Trikot an. Also ist es der Bärenjean und ich kuschele ihn jede Nacht, damit er nicht alleine ist."

Bislang hatte Jean das Gefühl, peinlich berührt zu sein, noch nicht oft kennengelernt. Das holte er gerade mit einem Schlag komplett nach und er spürte, wie die Blicke dieser Hyänen eines verdammten Junkieteams auf ihm ruhten und sich ihre Gedanken machten. Und ihre Notizen. Vielleicht sollte er heute noch aus ihrem Chat austreten und sie alle blockieren, damit er sich nicht ihre dummen Sprüche anhören müsste. Und sich nicht mit ihnen heute Abend treffen. Und sie nicht morgen durch die Stadt führen.

Jean seufzte.

„Und ich, also meine Superheldenform, passt auf euch beide auf?"

„Ja!"

„Das ist ziemlich cool!"

„Ja, deswegen ist dem Bärenjean und mir auch noch nichts passiert. Wo Jean schon so weit weg von euch spielt, musst du wenigstens zuhause auf uns aufpassen!" Stolz strahlte Louis und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Verschämt sah er in die Runde und dann wieder zu Jean.

„Würdet ihr alle unterschreiben und könnte ich ein Foto bekommen?"

Wer waren die Foxes und auch Jean und Knox, dass sie sich diesen charmanten Wünschen nicht beugten?

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	38. Chapter 38

Jeremy hatte ein Problem.

Das Problem war annähernd zwei Meter groß, hatte dunkelbraune Haare, graue Augen, trug diese verdammte hinternbetonende Hose und dieses noch viel verdammenswertere Shirt und seine _**gottverdammte**_ Sonnenbrille. Als würde das nicht reichen, starrte eben jenes auf zwei Beinen wandelnde Problem in die untergehende Sonne und ließ Jeremys Augen immer wieder zu ihm zurückkehren, als wäre da irgendwo ein unsichtbarer Magnet.

_**Sonnenbrillenfetischist**_, hatte Laila ihm spöttisch zugeraunt, als sie ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er zum wiederholten Male zu Jean sah und Jeremy hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, für ein paar Minuten mal nicht hinzuschauen. Auf lange Sicht gesehen aber ohne Erfolg. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Sonnenbrillenfetisch und Jean hatte keine Ahnung, wie gut ihm diese Brille stand. Überhaupt gar nicht.

Im Gegensatz zu Jeremy, der sich wiederholt für seinen Fetisch verfluchte, auf große, gut gebaute Männer zu stehen, deren Sonnenbrillen ihnen etwas gefährlich Arrogantes verlieh. Was für ein kitschiger, klischeehafter Schmu, hörte er Alvarez in seinen Gedanken sagen und rollte über sich selbst die Augen. Aber wenigstens teilten die Foxes seinen Fetisch, wenn er sich daran zurückerinnerte, wie überschwänglich johlend sie Jeans Aussehen aufgenommen hatten. Seufzend nahm Jeremy einen Schluck Bier und war beinahe schon froh, als Jean seine Brille abnahm, um besser mit Neil über das vergangene Spiel diskutieren zu können.

Exyjunkies, alle beide.

Andererseits war Jeremy auch froh um die Ablenkung, die die Beiden sich verschafften. Jean kam zwar immer mit, wenn sie an den Strand gingen, aber er fühlte sich immer noch wohler mit dem Rücken zum Wasser. Für Neil war der Strand wohl ebenso wenig eine gute Erfahrung, wenn er Jeans Worten Glauben schenkte. Jeremy hatte das akzeptiert, aber nicht weiter nachgefragt, so war er froh darum, dass die Beiden so sehr in ihren Diskussionen versunken waren, dass sie sich entspannen konnten. Zumindest hoffte Jeremy das bei den Beleidigungen, die unweigerlich ausgetauscht wurden.

Kevin war da ein anderes Thema. Fernab von Jean saß er neben den Zwillingen und Nicky und trank sein eigenes Bier, den Blick starr auf das Meer gerichtet. Jeremy zögerte, bevor er sich erhob und die Schultern straffte. Er wollte Kevin Gesellschaft leisten, selbst wenn er dafür die Anwesenheit und eventuell kommende Drohungen des blonden Jungen in Kauf nehmen musste.

Er atmete tief durch und kam mit einem versichernden Lächeln zu den Vieren.

„Darf ich?", fragte er tapfer und fixierte sich auf Kevin, der mit einem Lächeln nickte und neben sich auf den Sand klopfte.

„Setz dich, Cap."

Jeremy lachte und ließ sich fallen. „Auf euren Sieg!", prostete er und zumindest Kevin ging darauf ein. Andrew – wenn Jeremy sich nicht täuschte – rollte nur mit den Augen, während sein Zwilling und Nicky in ein Gespräch über etwas vertieft waren, was sich auf einem der Smartphones befand und ihn rigoros ignorierten.

„Ihr wart großartig", lobte Kevin und Jeremy schmiegte sich grinsend an seine Schulter.

„Sagt derjenige, dessen Spiel wie immer ausgezeichnet und fehlerlos war", gab er zurück und Andrew – ganz sicher war er es – machte angewiderte Würgegeräusche.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer", schnarrte er und Kevin grollte.

„Hör weg, wenn's dir nicht passt."

Jeremy legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Kevin…es ist doch okay", beschwichtigte er und erntete dafür gleich zwei wenig erfreute Blicke.

„Ich stehe nicht auf Fanboygesülze", schnarrte Andrew und erhob sich. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er weg und Jeremy schluckte.

„Habe ich ihn jetzt vertrieben? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm? Habe ich etwas gesagt, das ihn verletzt hat?", fragte Jeremy besorgt, doch Kevin winkte ab.

„Er ist müde und grantig."

Jeremy wollte den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, doch Kevin ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen und grimmte unbestimmt. Jeremy seufzte und ließ ihn, bettete im Gegenzug auf seinen Kopf auf den des anderen Jungen.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er schließlich und Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. Etwas umständlich nahm er einen Schluck Bier und malte mit seiner freien Hand Kreise in den Sand.

„Es ist okay."

„Nur okay?"

Kevin nickte. „Weißt du…" Er stockte und schluckte dann. „Er fehlt mir. Sein Humor fehlt mir, seine Anwesenheit. Seine Ironie. Ich würde ihn gerne lachen sehen wollen. Aber das wird er nicht mehr und ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dem Schmerz und der Schuld in mir machen soll. Ich hasse mich dafür, was ich ihm angetan habe."

Jeremy legte schweigend einen Arm um Kevin und zog den anderen Jungen an sich. Er konnte beide Seiten verstehen. Er verstand, warum Jean Kevin so sehr hasste, er verstand aber auch Kevins Verzweiflung. Ob es eine Lösung dafür gab? Jeremy hoffte auf Gespräche, aber er glaubt schon jetzt nicht, dass Jean jemals dazu bereit sein würde.

„Wenn wir gegeneinander spielen, ist es so wie früher. Wir harmonieren so gut zusammen und auch gegeneinander. Ich vermisse es so sehr!"

Harmonieren würde Jeremy das nicht nennen, was zwischen den Beiden während ihrees Spiels vorgefallen war, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz, Kevin in diesem Punkt zu widersprechen.

„Gib ihm Zeit, Kev. Gib euch Zeit. Es gibt Dinge, die lange brauchen um zu heilen…das geht nicht innerhalb von Monaten."

„Manche Dinge heilen nie, Jer. Wirklich nicht."

„Wenn er etwas wirklich will, dann ist er stur. Du solltest mal seinen gruseligen Blick sehen, wenn er weiß, dass man ihm etwas vorenthält und er dann wartet, dass man ihm die Wahrheit sagt. Schweigend und stur, ich sag es dir… wenn er es will, dann wird es heilen."

Kevin schwieg und gemeinsam starrten sie in den Sonnenuntergang. „Es wird sich alles finden, Kev", murmelte Jeremy. „Er wird mit jedem Tag mehr zu einem südkalifornischen Sonnenschein und irgendwann haben wir alle Dunkelheit in ihm vertrieben." Er formulierte es bewusst naiv, denn manche Dinge, manche Erinnerungen würden sich niemals auslöschen lassen. Jeremy wusste das nur zu gut, schließlich tauschte er immer noch regelmäßig seine Bettdecke mit Jean. Schließlich passte er auf, wenn er ein Messer aus dem Messerblock zog, dass der andere Junge nicht in der Nähe war. Schließlich gab es auch jetzt noch Tage, an denen Jean es nicht schaffte, sich seine Haare zu waschen oder nicht vor ihm zurück zu weichen, wenn er in Gedanken war oder ihn erst zu spät bemerkte.

Die anfängliche Angst war beinahe ganz verschwunden, allerdings würden diese Dinge immer da sein. Egal, wie sehr sie sich anstrengten, es Jean leichter und erträglich zu machen.

„Deine Freundin ist im Übrigen gruselig", wechselte er das Thema und Kevin schnaubte.

„Wieso?"

„Sie war hier und wollte Jean sprechen. Dass sie mich nicht einfach aus dem Weg geschoben hat, war auch alles."

Kevin lachte. „Theodora kann sehr bestimmend sein, wenn sie etwas will, das ist richtig."

„Ich fürchte mich vor der Vorstellung, dass du, sie und Jean mir auf dem Spielfeld gegenüber stehen und ich durch eure Verteidigung durchmuss um vielleicht mal das Tor zu erspähen."

Kevin hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Das wirst du mühelos schaffen."

Jeremy lachte. Würde er nicht. Es wäre ein Stück harte Arbeit, aus dem er nicht herauskäme ohne Federn zu lassen.

Der andere Junge straffte sich und sah ihn an. Jeremy blinzelte und wich automatisch zurück, damit sich seine Augen nicht verdrehten. „Allerdings habe ich heute durchaus noch Verbesserungspotenzial in deinem Spiel gesehen, Jer. Also du hast…"

Mit einem sanften Serienkiller-Schhh hielt Jeremy seinem Gegenüber den Mund zu. „Hier wird nicht analysiert, Kevin Day. Wir alle haben Feierabend und genießen die Nacht am Strand." Die grünen Augen maßen ihn empört, doch auch Jeremy hatte seine ganz eigene Sturheit, die er vorweisen konnte.

* * *

Unzufrieden starrte Jean auf seinen Kapitän und Day, wie sie am Strand saßen… wie eines dieser Pärchen, die er so oft sah, wenn sein Team hierhin ging.

„Ficken die Beiden miteinander?", fragte er und der Junge neben ihm hielt in seiner momentanen Bewegung inne, mit der er seine Flasche Bier zum Mund führte. Der kaum bemühte Seitenblick zeigte ihm, wie sehr er Andrew doch kalt erwischt hatte mit seiner Frage.

„Solch dreckigen Worte aus deinem Mund", spottete eben jener schließlich und Jean runzelte die Stirn.

„Dreckig?", echote er fragend und hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit des blonden Torhüters.

„Willst du sagen, dass ficken zu deinem normalen Wortschatz gehört?"

Jean konnte immer noch nichts mit Andrews Worten anfangen. „Aber so heißt es doch, wenn zwei Menschen miteinander…", er machte eine allumfassende Handbewegung. „…ficken."

Andrew musterte ihn über die Dunkelheit hinweg durchdringend, sein Gesicht von den mitgebrachten Laternen und dem Lagerfeuer in warmes Rot getaucht. Dann schien er zu begreifen und hob die Augenbraue.

„Dafür gibt es auch andere Begriffe, die weniger vulgär sind", erwiderte er bedeutungsschwanger und Jean senkte den Blick auf seinen eigenen Becher mit Wasser hinunter. Natürlich kannte er die nicht. Er hatte sie nie nachgeschlagen, weil es auch nicht wichtig war und er sie bisher nicht gebraucht hatte, das Thema immer wieder beiseite schiebend.

„Die kenne ich nicht", gab er das Offensichtliche zu und Andrew wandte sich wieder zurück zum dunklen Meer, das ihnen nur durch das omnipräsente Rauschen zu verstehen gab, wo sie sich befanden. Er ließ seine Bierflasche kreisen, die sicherlich nicht die Erste am heutigen Abend war. Jean kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, warum jemand wie Andrew, der soviel Wert auf Kontrolle legte, sich einem Stoff hingeben konnte, der für Kontrollverlust sorgte.

„Das Bett miteinander teilen", sagte eben jener in seine Gedanken hinein und Jean brummte in Anerkennung dessen.

„Kopulieren", fuhr Andrew fort und Jean lauschte dem unbekannten Wort. Das klang seltsam und steif.

„Miteinander schlafen."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Knox und ich schlafen miteinander", erwiderte er zweifelnd ob der Wortwahl des Foxes und Andrew wandte ihm langsam, aber interessiert den Kopf zu.

„Ihr schlaft miteinander", wiederholte er und Jean konnte sich den latent drohenden Unterton nicht erklären, der seine Nackenhaare stehen ließ.

„Ja, in einem Raum. Wie es die anderen Trojans mit ihren Zimmernachbarn auch tun. So nennt man das doch?", hakte Jean verständnislos nach und erst nach ein paar Augenblicken löste sich Andrew aus seiner intensiven, kritischen Musterung. Kurz zogen sich die Lippen zu einem Lächeln nach oben.

„Der Begriff ist doppelt belegt", sagte er dann schlicht und Jean verzog die Lippen.

„Wie soll ich dann wissen, wann was gemeint ist?"

„Kontext."

Jean verfiel in brütendes Schweigen, die Gedanken auf die Vergangenheit gerichtet. Neil und Andrew kamen ihm in den Sinn und die Verbundenheit, die ganz klar zwischen den Beiden erkennbar war. Die sexuelle Anziehung. Jean hatte gelernt, diese Blicke zu erkennen und zu fürchten, bedeuten sie doch nichts Gutes für ihn. Jedes Mal, wenn sich Menschen auf diese Art ansahen, war er erleichtert, nicht Teil des Ganzen zu sein.

„Schläfst du mit Josten?", fragte er schneller, als er seine Gedanken davon abhalten konnte und Andrew schnaubte.

„Neugier ist des Franzosen Tod", wich der blonde Junge aus.

„Kannst du das noch, nachdem, was passiert ist?", fragte Jean dennoch, seine Wortwahl jedoch vorsichtig und beschönigend. Er hatte Andrew dessen Vergangenheit schon direkter ins Gesicht geschleudert, aber die Stimmung wie auch die Anwesenheit ihrer beider Teams hielt ihn davon ab, auch wenn sie nicht in Hörweite waren.

Andrew blieb stumm und Jean gewann mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde den Eindruck, als würde er einfach durch Warten keine Antwort mehr erhalten. Dann nahm der blonde Junge ein Schluck aus seinem Bier, leerte es schließlich ganz und grub die leere Flasche in den Sand.

„Ja, ich kann, mit Grenzen. Beiderseitig", erhielt Jean seine knappe Antwort, die ihn erst einmal darüber nachdenken ließ, was es bedeuten mochte.

„Bist du wegen ihnen schwul geworden?", fragte er schließlich aus Ermangelung einer besseren Formulierung und nun hatte er Andrews ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Dass das nicht gut war, sah Jean an dem Hass, der hinter dem vermeintlich warmen Braun seiner Augen schimmerte. Er sah es ebenso an den Händen, die sich krümmten, als wollten sie Jean würgen.

„Wie bitte?" Eine schlichte Frage, deren Antwort jedoch alles andere als schlicht war. Jean schluckte. Durch das Messer, das Andrew ihm damals an den Hals gehalten hatte, hatte er sich nicht so bedroht gefühlt wie durch diese zwei Worte.

„Ich meine…haben sie dich dazu gebracht, das zu mögen, was sie mit dir gemacht haben? Also nur das zu mögen und nichts Anderes…also Frauen?"

„Ich habe nichts von dem gemocht, was sie getan haben", sagte Andrew so leise, dass Jean es beinahe überhört hätte. Dass seine Frage falsch gewesen war, erkannte er, aber er wusste nicht warum.

„Warst du also vorher schon so?", versuchte er sich zu erklären.

„_**So**_?"

Jean deutete schweigend auf Neil und Andrew folgte seinem Blick. Beinahe schon war er erleichtert, dass die brennenden Augen des Anderen nicht mehr auf ihm ruhten.

„Schwul, meinst du?", hakte Andrew schließlich gepresst nach und Jean nickte abgehackt.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

Aus Interesse. Das war die einfache Antwort. Weil er sich niemals darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie es mit ihm aussah. Weil er sich nie sichere Gedanken hatte machen können und nun vor der Frage stand, ob es für einen normalen Menschen auch dazu gehörte, sich bewusst zu sein, was er war und warum er es war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich bin", gestand Jean schließlich ein und malte mit seinem Zeigefinger schattenhafte Kreise in den Sand. „Ich weiß nicht, wie man dazu wird."

Andrews Augen kehrten zu ihm zurück und Jean wünschte, dass sie es nicht getan hätten. Mitleidslos und beinahe schon apathisch wurde er seziert und Jean hätte gut und gerne die Zeit zurückgedreht, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Das Thema war kein Gutes und was ihn geritten hatte, es anzuschneiden, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht sagen.

„Es ist einfach da. Schon in der Kindheit. Du entscheidest dich nicht willentlich dafür oder dagegen, sondern bist einfach so, wie du bist. Niemand kann es in dich hineinficken oder dir anerziehen. Niemand."

Jean ließ sich die ruhigen Worte durch den Kopf gehen und dachte auf ihnen herum, zog Vergleiche zu anderen Vorlieben, die er schon seit seiner Kindheit hatte. Viele von ihnen waren verschwunden, während er im Nest gefangen war. Ein paar waren bis heute geblieben.

„Und woher wusstest du dann, dass du Männer und keine Frauen bevorzugst?", fragte Jean schließlich.

„Jugendstrafvollzug."

Jean blinzelte fragend.

„Dort gab es einen Jungen. Er war heiß, er machte mich an, ich blies ihm einen und fand es geil."

Jean starrte Andrew an und war froh um die Dunkelheit, die seine beginnende Röte auf den Wangen überdeckte. Das waren mehr Informationen, als er wirklich hatte haben wollen. Peinlich berührt wandte er den Blick ab und grub seine Zehen in den nun kühlen Sand.

„Männer oder Frauen?", kam die unausweichliche Frage und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Willst du es ausprobieren?"

Wiederum zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wegen ihnen und den Erinnerungen."

„Du kannst lernen um sie herum zu arbeiten."

„Ist das das, was du mit Josten machst?"

Andrew schwieg und für einen Augenblick lang sahen sie beide zu dem Jungen mit der viel zu großen Klappe, der mit Alvarez zusammen Exydrills im Sand machte und zusammen mit ihr lachte. Jean rollten sich bei der Nachlässigkeit der Bewegungsabläufe die Zehennägel hoch, doch er kam nicht umhin, amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Was ist mit Knox?", fragte Andrew schließlich und Jean sah fragend auf ihn hinunter.

„Er ist schwul", erwiderte er und erhielt ein Augenrollen für seinen anscheinend nicht produktiven Kommentar.

„Echt? Überraschung Überraschung. Weiß ja auch nicht schon jeder. Findest du ihn attraktiv?"

Jean zuckte zusammen. Die Vorstellung, seinen Kapitän auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu begehren, machte ihm Angst. Irrationale Angst, dass dieser diese Schwäche dazu nutzte, um ihm andere aufzuzwingen. Jean wusste, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde und dennoch konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln.

„Warum fragst du das?", lenkte er sich von seinen Gefühlen ab und Andrew schnaubte.

„Weil du eifersüchtig bist."

Jean glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Nein?"

Andrew lächelte freudlos. „Klar."

Jean grunzte unzufrieden. „Auf Knox?"

„Eher auf den anderen Idioten."

„Mir scheint, dass Jostens Dummheit auf dich abgefärbt hat."

Bevor Andrew antworten konnte, kam Laila zu ihnen und ließ sich mit einem Lächeln neben ihnen nieder. Jean brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie wegzuscheuchen und überraschenderweise war Andrew ebenso wenig geneigt, ihr seine schlechteste Seite zu zeigen. Das mochte daran liegen, dass sie ihm, kaum, dass sie saß, ein Eis hinter ihrem Rücken hervorzauberte und es Andrew reichte.

Jean sah dem Bestechungsversuch überrascht zu. Woher auch immer sie das hatte.

Aber es wirkte.

„Junkie", murmelte Jean zynisch und Andrew zeigte ihm seinen Mittelfinger.

* * *

„Was bist du für ein sexy Biest, Moreau?!"

Zweifelnd sah Jean an Renee vorbei in das altertümliche Motelzimmer, das sich das Regenbogenmädchen mit Reynolds und Wilds teilte. Der Defensive Dealer stand hinter Renee und stemmte nun eine Hand in die Hüfte, als sie ihn von oben bis unten maß und anerkennend pfiff. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus dem garstigen Raben mal ein California Surferboy mit Aristokratencharme wird?"

Zu sagen, dass Jean mit ihren Worten nichts anfangen konnte, wäre untertrieben gewesen. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt seine _**Sprache**_ gesprochen hatte. Entsprechend kritisch musterte er erst sie und dann Renee, die amüsiert lachte und ihn hineinwinkte.

„Komm rein und stör dich nicht an ihr."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und stand schließlich unschlüssig in dem plüschigen Dreibettraum, in dem es anscheinend eine Klamotten- und Parfumexplosion gegeben hatte und beinahe so aussah wie am ersten Tag in seinem gemeinsamen Apartment mit Knox.

Eben jener hatte ihn vor ein paar Minuten hier abgesetzt und gewartet, bis Jean das Zimmer gefunden hatte, bevor er mit einem Winken wieder losgefahren war. Gerade jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihn alleine in die Höhle des Löwen hatte gehen lassen. Er schluckte schwer und steckte die Hände in seine Taschen. Allison stemmte ihre in die Hüften und musterte sie beide mit ihrer latenten Arroganz.

„Was heißt hier „stör dich nicht an ihr"? Ich kann so einen attraktiven und gut gekleideten Mann doch nicht einfach unkomplimentiert lassen!", grimmte sie, ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger vermessend, und Jean rollte mit den Augen. „Allerdings könntest du etwas mit deinen Haaren machen, Moreau. Dieser Mopp auf deinem Kopf ist alles andere als ordentlich und so, wie du ihn dir gestern Abend immer wieder aus den Augen gestrichen hast, nervt er dich auch langsam, oder?"

Damit hatte sie durchaus Recht. Jeans Haare wurden zu lang und fielen ihm ständig ins Gesicht, wenn er so wie heute seine Beanie nicht trug. Er fand jedoch nicht den Mut, zu einem Friseur zu gehen und so wuchsen und wuchsen sie.

„Was interessiert es dich, Reynolds?", schnaubte er verächtlich und sie hob die rechte Hand, um sich ihre perfekt manikürten Nägel zu betrachten.

„Da ich dich ja nun nicht mehr einkleiden muss wie unsere rothaarige Rotzgöre im Zimmer nebenan, würde ich dir ja anbieten, dass ich dir die Haare schneide. Wenn du lieb bist, was dir sicherlich nicht leichtfallen wird."

Die Vorstellung, sie an seine Haare zu lassen, war…nicht so schlimm, wie Jean es zunächst angenommen hatte. Es überraschte ihn selbst und einen Moment lang dachte er wirklich darüber nach, bevor Unsicherheit die Oberhand gewann, die ihm einflüsterte, dass er diesbezüglich niemandem vertrauen konnte. Was nicht stimmte, er vertraute Knox. Erst in der letzten Woche hatte Jean sich dabei ertappt, wie er die Augen geschlossen hatte, als sein Kapitän mit seinen Fingern über seine Kopfhaut gefahren war.

„Renee kann dir auch Händchen halten, während ich versuche, aus deinem wunderschönen Busch auf dem Kopf eine noch viel schönere Frisur zu machen. Ich verspreche dir auch hoch und heilig, dass nichts ziepen wird!"

Jean ließ das unkommentiert. Allison wusste, ebenso wie der Rest des Teams auch, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als Renee ihn aus Evermore geholt hatte. Was Riko ihm angetan hatte. Keiner der Foxes hatte ihn für seine Angst jemals verdammt, im Gegenteil. Sie respektierten sie und das half Jean mehr als alles andere. Auch jetzt noch.

Gerade jetzt in diesem Moment.

„Woher weiß ich, dass du mir keine Glatze schneidest?", fragte er und Allison deutete auf die Wand, hinter der sich anscheinend die Jungs befanden.

„Hast du dir Neil in letzter Zeit eigentlich genauer angesehen?" Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. Ja, hatte er, gestern Abend. Etwas war anders gewesen, aber er hatte es nicht genau beziffern können.

„Was willst du mir sagen?"

„Ich habe ihm die Haare geschnitten. Sieht das etwa schlecht aus? Willst du mich beleidigen, Franzose?"

„Wenn du dich beleidigen lässt", gab er nonchalant zurück und sie zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

„So dankst du mir also für mein generöses Angebot."

Jean warf einen Blick auf ihre Finger, die, wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, so sanft sein konnten wie sie hart zupacken konnten. Allison spielte mit dem Eindruck, den sie hinterließ und führte Unbedarfte mit der Rolle des naiven Püppchens in die Irre und ins Verderben.

Er selbst war dem erlegen und war sehr schnell eines Besseren belehrt worden, als sie einen Abend lang auf ihn aufgepasst hatte und er sich fragte, ob er nun mehr Angst vor Renee oder vor ihr haben sollte.

Nie wieder würde er sie unterschätzen. _**Nie. Wieder.**_

„Wirst du aufhören, wenn es zuviel wird?", fragte er aus einem Mut heraus, den er sich nicht gänzlich erklären konnte. Vielsagend hob sie die Augenbraue.

„Muss ich dir das wirklich noch sagen, du französischer Surferboy?" Sie seufzte. „Natürlich höre ich auf. Du bestimmst, wo es langgeht und wenn du sagst, dass ich aufhören soll, dann mache ich das."

Jeans Augen verirrten sich zu Renee, die dem Ganzen schweigend, aber mit einem sanften Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht beiwohnte und nun aufmunternd nickte.

„Ich surfe nicht", erwiderte er, während er sich auf den Stuhl niederließ, den Allison ihm hinstellte und ihm ein Handtuch gab, was er sich um die Schultern legen sollte. Es roch nach ihr und war noch leicht feucht.

„Schnickschnack, es geht ums Aussehen! Außerdem kann ich Renee nicht mit einem Wischmopp auf Sightseeingtour schicken."

Sie summte und unweigerlich musste Jean an Knox und dessen musikalische Untermalung denken. Allison war zugegebenermaßen melodiöser als sein Kapitän, andererseits hatte sie eine Schere in der Hand, was Jean ungleich nervöser machte. Eine Schere war dazu gedacht, zu verletzen. Riko hatte…

Blind fing Jean Allisons Hand ab, eher instinktiv als alles andere. Er hörte, wie Riko ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er niemals von ihm loskommen würde. Selbst bei so etwas Alltäglichem wie einem Haarschnitt nicht. Er sah in seinen Erinnerungen Rikos Messer, wie es im fahlen Licht des Evermoreuntergrundes vor seinem Blut glänzte. Er _**spürte**_, wie sein toter Ex-Kapitän ihm die Haare ausriss. Büschelweise.

Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite ließ Jean zurückzucken und er sah sich Auge in Auge mit Allison, die vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war. Sanft lächelnd sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Hey Schöner. Dir wird hier nichts passieren, okay? Du bist unter Menschen, die dich in keinem Fall verletzen wollen. Renee würde mich auch umbringen, wenn ich dir wehtun würde. Daher…wird nicht mal ziepen und danach hast du eine fesche Surferboyfrisur, mit der du hier ein Herz nach dem anderen brichst. Also mehr als jetzt schon."

Jean lauschte den Worten und begriff erst verspätet, was sie bedeuteten. Er schnaufte leise. „Ich surfe immer noch nicht", erwiderte er noch etwas zittrig und Allison grinste.

„Musst du auch nicht. Reicht, wenn du am Strand spazieren gehst."

„Keine Zeit."

„Blöde Ausrede."

„Der Strand ist zum Laufen da."

„Meinetwegen auch das. Dann können deine kurzen Haare an der frischen Luft wehen."

Jean schwieg und nickte mit einem Blick auf die Schere. Sein Herz schlug schneller als normal, doch seine Angst war noch erträglich. Seit er hier in Los Angeles war überschritt und sprengte er seine eigenen Grenzen und lernte, dass es auch Menschen gab, die ihn nicht verletzen wollten. Daran und an seiner kommenden Wirtschaftsrechtsprüfung hielt er sich fest, während Allison nach seinem Einverständnis schnitt und schnitt und schnitt. Vielleicht würde er doch keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf haben, mutmaßte Jean und war durchaus erleichtert, als sie nach einer schier endlosen Zeit und einigen kritischen Blicken seitens Renee fertig war und ihm ein paar wenige Haare von den Schultern pustete.

Es kitzelte und Jean schauderte unwillkürlich. Er kräuselte die Nase und Allison lachte. Sie richtete sich auf und nickte mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick anerkennend.

„Jetzt siehst du aus wie ein Herzensbrecher, Jean Moreau", sagte sie und deutete auf den Spiegel neben ihn. Jean warf einen Blick hinein und blinzelte ungläubig.

Seine Haare waren kürzer als vorher, aber nicht zu kurz, irgendwie immer noch lang. Sie sahen aber nicht mehr so wild aus und fielen anders als vorher. Sie fühlten sich leichter an und Jean berührte die Spitzen vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern.

„Und?", fragte Allison. Jean begegnete ihren Augen durch die Reflektion des Spiegels und nickte schweigend, weil er seiner Stimme nicht traute. Es war…etwas Neues, das aus etwas Schrecklichem hervorgegangen war. Etwas Neues, das das Alte überdeckte, als wäre es nie dagewesen.

„Es ist annehmbar", sagte Jean ehrlich und aus der erwartungsvollen Freude wurde Empörung.

„Du undankbares Stück französischer Weichkäse. Raus aus diesem Zimmer", knurrte Allison in spielerischer Empörung und deutete auf die klapprige Tür, durch die er hineingekommen war.

Ein minimales Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich umdrehte und Renees Lachen begegnete, die sanft ihre rechte Hand zu ihm ausgestreckte hatte.

„Komm, zeig mir L.A., du hübscher Mann", sagte sie und Jean ließ sich von ihr an die frische Luft ziehen.

* * *

„Findest du das hübsch?"

„Nein. Du?"

„Nicht so. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was es darstellen soll."

Jean brummte zustimmend. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was die leuchtenden und blinkenden Gedärme aus dem Mund der übergroßen, schreienden Skulptur sein sollten, die sich um sie herum auf den blanken Beton der verlassenen Lagerhalle ergossen. Es roch nach altem Stein und frischer Farbe und Jean rümpfte nicht zum ersten Mal die Nase.

Er hatte Renee mithilfe seines Handys und der Navigationsapp zum Kunstdistrict geführt und hatte ihr die Ecken gezeigt, die Knox mit ihm vor Monaten besucht hatte. Dass sie nun in einer ihm gänzlich unbekannten Halle standen, war Renees Neugier zu verdanken, mit der sie sie beide in eine der Nebengassen gezogen hatte.

Wie hätte Jean sich auch wehren können, wenn sie die Finger ihrer rechten Hand fest mit denen seiner linken verschränkt hatte und ihn nicht losließ. Es machte Jean glücklich, sehr sogar. Er fühlte sich wohl an ihrer Seite. Ebenso wohl fühlte er sich mit ihrer Berührung, die ihm Andrews Worte wieder in den Sinn kommen ließen.

Fand er Renee hübsch? Ja, definitiv. Begehrte er sie so, wie sich Andrew und Neil begehrten? Nein. Obwohl er ihr alles schenken würde, was sie von ihm verlangte, verspürte er sonst gar nichts. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er von ihrem Anblick jemals genug bekommen würde. Von dem engelsgleichen, aber tödlichen entschlossenen Blick, ihre sanften Augen, die ihm alles vergaben.

Jean sah auf sie hinunter und durch sein Starren aus ihrer Beobachtung gerissen erwiderte sie schließlich seinen Blick.

„Danke, dass du mein Schutzengel bist, Renee", sagte Jean ehrlich und lächelte. „Ohne dich…", begann er, vollendete aber den Satz nicht. Musste er auch nicht, denn an dem Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht erkannte er, dass sie sehr wohl verstanden hatte, was er sagen wollte.

Ohne sie wäre er jetzt tot.

Er schluckte. „Ich habe dir soviel zu verdanken, was ich dir niemals zurückgeben kann. Und ich war so oft nicht gut zu dir. Ich habe dich traurig gemacht und dich angelogen. Das tut mir leid, Renee, wirklich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich das nie wieder tun werde."

Die Sanftheit, mit der sie ihn musterte, war beinahe unerträglich, weil sie ihn aufbrach, ihn und seine Schutzhülle. Jean schauderte unwillkürlich.

„Jean, Großer, du sturer Bock. Niemals könntest du mich so wütend machen, dass ich mich von dir abwende", murmelte sie und strich ihm mit ihrer freien Hand zärtlich über die Wange. Instinktiv lehnte sich Jean in diese Berührung und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen.

„Du hast alles Glück der Welt verdient, Jean, auch wenn du das erst einmal erkennen musstest und sicherlich immer noch dabei bist, es zu lernen. Ich verstehe, dass du Angst hattest, als du hierhergekommen bist. Ich verstehe auch, welchen Handel du aus welchen Gründen mit Andrew abgeschlossen hast. Ebenso wie ich verstehe, dass du von eurem Handel zurückgetreten bist. Ich habe schon gehört, wie dich Knox, Alvarez und Dermott überzeugt haben."

Renee lächelte schmerzlich und Jean umfasste ihre Hände enger.

„Ich hätte vorher mit dir sprechen sollen", sagte er und senkte den Blick auf den unregelmäßigen, brüchigen Beton. Ihr Nicken hörte er eher als dass er es sah.

„Die Möglichkeit hat dir immer offen gestanden", bestätigte sie.

„Ich bin froh, dass er es nicht getan hat", platzte Jean schließlich heraus und sah hoch. „Ich bin froh, noch hier zu sein, auch wenn es schwer ist."

Renee lächelte und Jean die Dunkelheit dahinter lauern. „Sind sie gut zu dir?"

Jean nickte. „Sie haben gesungen. In der Kabine, gegen die Jackals. Und sie unternehmen viel. Auch mit mir. Zuviel manchmal."

„Gut. Wären sie es nicht, würde ich sie umbringen."

Jean ahnte, dass das keine Übertreibung war, denn Renee hatte Andrew den Messerkampf beigebracht, nicht umgekehrt.

„Niemand von ihnen ist böse. Sie sind nur laut und viel zu sorglos, was ihr Training anbetrifft."

Renee prustete. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ihr bisher jedes Spiel gewonnen habt."

„Gegen euch haben wir gestern verloren."

„Wir sind ja auch Spitzenklasse."

„Diskutabel."

„Im Leben nicht."

„Also, die Beinarbeit von Minyards Bruder…", begann Jean, verstummte jedoch, als Renee ihm einen Finger auf die Nase legte und sacht tadelnd mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„Kein Exytalk, du Junkie."

Jean grollte, führte seine nur allzu berechtigte Kritik aber nicht weiter fort.

„Los, komm, lass uns weiter, ich möchte noch einen Kaffee mit dir trinken", lachte sie und zog ihn mit sich, wieder hinaus in den belebteren Art District.

„Erzähl mir von Knox, wie ist er?", fragte Renee, während sie ein kleines Café ansteuerten. Jean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er lacht viel, redet noch viel mehr, auch im Schlaf. Er ist ständig gut gelaunt und bekocht mich. Und er hat einen Löffel mit Nachtischcreme abgeleckt", empörte er sich und schnaubte, als Renee lachte.

„Ist er gut zu dir?"

„Außer, wenn er azuviel redet. Ansonsten schon."

„Anspruchsvoll bist du also auch noch, Monsieur Jean."

„Ich liebe lediglich meine Ohren."

Wieder lachte sie und rempelte ihn spielerisch an. „Dein kleiner Bruder hat die gleichen Ohren wie du", sagte sie schließlich. „Und die gleiche Nase. Den gleichen, kritischen Blick, wenn er sich bei etwas nicht sicher ist. Sowieso ist er ein Goldstück."

Jean nickte zögerlich und sah auf eine Blume, die aus dem brüchigen Asphalt wuchs. „Das ist er. Ich…mag ihn", gab er schließlich zu.

„Willst du ihn öfter sehen?"

Das Café war mittlerweile in Sichtweite. „Ich weiß noch nicht", murmelte er dann und seufzte. „Er ist so unbedarft. Er freut sich jedes Mal, wenn er mich sieht."

„Das geht dir doch genauso."

„Ja."

Renee nahm ihre miteinander verwobenen Hände hoch und küsste seine krummen Finger. „Du machst, was du für richtig hältst, Jean. Wenn du Hilfe oder Rat brauchst, dann bin ich da. Jederzeit."

Jean sah auf ihre Lippen und von dort aus in die warmen, liebevollen Augen. „Ich weiß. Ich danke dir, Renee."

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, als ihr Handy klingelte und sie beide aus ihrer Zweisamkeit riss. Jean zuckte derart zusammen, dass er sich beinahe von ihr löste. Nicht, dass Renee das zugelassen hätte.

Einhändig fischte sie das Smartphone aus ihrer Tasche und runzelte die Stirn. Sie nahm das Gespräch an und hielt das Telefon an ihr Ohr.

„Andrew?"

Jean verstand nicht genau, was der blonde Junge sagte, doch es ließ Renee die Stirn runzeln. „Aber unsere Abfahrtszeit ist doch erst in vier Stunden."

Wieder entgegnete Andrew etwas, das Jean nicht hörte und Renee seufzte.

„Okay. Dann sammelt uns ein. Wir bringen Jean zur USC zurück und fahren dann." Sie klang nicht erfreut darüber und Jean legte fragend den Kopf schief, als Renee auflegte.

„Wir haben einen Flug eher bekommen und müssen nun in anderthalb Stunden am Flughafen sein."

„Oh."

Jean wusste nicht, was es war, das sich in ihm regte bei ihren Worten und er scheute sich auch davor, es genauer zu beleuchten. Trauer? Vielleicht. Sehnsucht, dass sie ihr Treffen bald wiederholen könnten? Sicherlich.

„Lass uns einen Kaffee to go nehmen, sie sind in zwanzig Minuten hier. Solange haben wir noch Ruhe vor ihnen."

Jean nickte und folgte ihr in das gemütliche kleine Café, das sie mit warmen, vollen Gerüchen und Versprechungen auf Süßkram willkommen hieß.

* * *

Jean befühlte sacht seine kribbelnde Wange, die Opfer eines hauchzarten Abschiedskusses geworden war, und sah dem Bus hinterher, der die Foxes zum Flughafen brachte. Renees Versprechen und Jostens Drohung, ihm bald wieder auf die Nerven zu gehen, geisterten immer noch durch seine Gedanken und er seufzte innerlich bei der Erkenntnis, dass es ihm in keinem der beiden Fälle etwas ausmachte.

Er wandte sich zum Gebäude der Trojans und fühlte wirkliche Ruhe in sich. Der Tag mit Renee hatte ihm gut getan und ihm Freude bereitet, und das, obwohl er weder etwas für sein Studium noch für ihren Sport getan hatte. Das Treffen mit Renee war rein egoistischer Natur und er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Ganz und gar nicht.

In letzter Zeit war das häufiger vorgekommen und erstreckte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr nur auf das Lesen eines Buches. Er holte sich Kaffee aus der Kaffeebar, auch wenn kein anderer Trojan einen wollte. Er entwickelte eine Präferenz bei den Gesellschaftsspielen, die sie spielten.

Er wurde langsam zu einer Person, auch wenn Knox für diesen Gedanken mit ihm schimpfen würde. Für Knox war er schon immer jemand Eigenständiges gewesen, eine eigene Person, ohne Rücksicht auf Besitzverhältnisse.

Jean hatte das bei seiner Ankunft nicht wahrhaben wollen und erst jetzt begriff er, was es überhaupt bedeutete.

Es…gefiel ihm.

Seufzend betrat Jean das Gebäude. Wenn er es seinem Kapitän erzählte, würde dieser ihn anstrahlen, da war er sich sicher. Er würde sich für ihn freuen und mit einer neuen Idee um die Ecke kommen.

Er kam zu ihrem Apartment und sah eine Socke an der Tür. Knox hatte sie anscheinend aus welchen Gründen auch immer da hängen lassen und irgendetwas in Jeans Erinnerungen klingelte bei dem Gedanken daran, welche Bedeutung die Socke hatte. Er konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern und so schloss er die Tür auf, ließ sie schließlich leise wieder hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, im Fall, dass Knox schlafen würde.

Jean zog sich seine Schuhe aus, als er den ersten Laut hörte, der durch das sonst stille Apartment drang. Ein langgezogener Schmerzlaut, ein Stöhnen und er fuhr unwillkürlich hoch. Ging es dem blonden Jungen nicht gut? Waren es Nachwirkungen des gestrigen Spiels?

Er deponierte seinen Schlüssel auf der Kommode des Eingangsflures und hörte ein weiteres Stöhnen, begleitet von einem Hin- und Herwälzen. Es musste definitiv etwas passiert sein.

Jean ging zu ihrer Schlafzimmertür und zog sie soweit auf, dass er einen Blick auf seinen Kapitän werfen konnte, doch der Name des anderen Jungen erstarb auf seinen Lippen.

Knox kniete auf dem Bett, vollkommen nackt, über ihm der Campusreporter, den Jean schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er hielt die Handgelenke seines Kapitäns in einer Hand auf das Bett gepresst, während die andere die Haare des blonden Jungen gepackt hatte. Allan – so hieß er - stieß währenddessen in ihn, brutal und hart, in einem Rhythmus, der Knox eben jenes Stöhnen entlockte, was Jean vorher gehört hatte.

Einen Augenblick lang fror für Jean die Zeit ein. Dort lag nicht mehr Knox, sondern er, unter den Spielern von Evermore, die in sein Bett gelassen wurden. Mit brachialer Gewalt wurde er in seine Erinnerungen katapultiert, die ihm die Schmerzen und Demütigung aufzeigten, die ihm wieder und wieder aufgezwungen worden waren. Er war genauso hilflos wie Knox gewesen, der Gewalt von anderen Männern ausgeliefert.

Doch das war vorbei. Sie waren nicht mehr da, sie hatte keine Macht über ihn. Er hatte nun ein Team, das nicht wegsah, Menschen, die ihm helfen würden.

Wut schäumte in ihm hoch. Wut auf den Jungen, der es wagte, sich an seinem Kapitän zu vergreifen, ihn zu verletzen, ihn zu demütigen. Wut nicht nur auf den Reporter, sondern auch auf seine eigenen Vergewaltiger, die keine Gnade gekannt hatten, sondern nur darauf aus gewesen waren, ihn zu missbrauchen.

Jean grollte und löste sich aus seiner Starre. Er riss die Tür auf und das widerliche Arschloch sah gerade rechtzeitig zu ihm hoch, um in Jeans hasserfülltes Gesicht sehen zu können, als dieser ihn mit Gewalt von Knox herunterzog und ihn unter lautem Aufschreien mit sich hinaus ins Wohnzimmer zog. Weg von seinem Opfer. Weg von dem Jungen, der Jean soviel Gutes getan hatte.

„Du widerliches Stück Scheiße!", knurrte Jean und hielt ihn an dessem Hals an die Wand gepresst, die Augen des Reporters weit ausgerissen und panisch.

„W….was…?", presste dieser hervor. „…soll….das…was…warum…lass los…"

„Halt den Mund!", zischte Jean. „Halt deinen widerlichen Mund."

Und wie er Lust hatte, dem anderen Jungen alles aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln. All seine Fassungslosigkeit, all seine Angst, all sein Entsetzen.

Solange, bis er nichts mehr war als ein blutiger, wimmernder Brei.

* * *

_**Wird fortgesetzt**__**.**_


	39. Chapter 39

Jeremy liebte, was Allan in ihm auslöste. Er liebte, dass der andere Junge zupackte, dass er ihn hielt und festhielt. Er liebte es, wenn Allan gröber wurde und er mit jeder Nervenzelle den Schwanz des Anderen in sich spürte, die beinahe schon schmerzende, aber befriedigende Reibung, das Gefühl der Enge das mit seiner Lust Hand in Hand ging.

Bei Allan ließ Jeremy sich fallen, er ließ sich gehen und vertraute sich ihm vollständig an.

So auch heute. Er hatte es vermisst, von Allan eingenommen zu werden. Er hatte es vermisst, von dem warmen Körper niedergedrückt zu werden, sein Rücken fest an Allans Vorderseite gepresst. Oder dass seine Knie sich in die Matratze bohrten, die Beine weit gespreizt um Allen besser aufnehmen zu können. Am Meisten hatte er die scharfen Wellen der Lust vermisst, die ihn an den Rand seines Orgasmus trieben, aber ihn nicht kommen ließen, seinen Höhepunkt weiter und weiter hinauszögernd, bis Allan Gnade mit ihm zeigte und ihn endlich…endlich berührte.

Jeremy liebte, was Allan ihm antat und war entsprechend irritiert, als der andere Junge abrupt aus ihm herausglitt. Er stöhnte erneut, dieses Mal jedoch vor Schmerz ob der unsanften Bewegung. Aber erst das Geschrei, das irritierend und markerschütternd durch das Apartment hallte, überflutete Jeremy von jetzt auf gleich mit der schrecklichen Gewissheit, dass etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte.

Noch während er zusammensackte, warf er sich herum und sah, wie Allan von ihm weggezogen und ins Wohnzimmer gezerrt wurde. Wo er erst einen Einbrecher oder jemanden im Auftrag der Ravens erwartet hatte, erkannte Jeremy nach ein paar Schrecksunden, dass es Jean war, der Allan hasserfüllt mit sich zog.

Das machte es nicht besser, überhaupt nicht. Warum war Jean schon hier? Warum tat er das? Was sollte das?

Überhastet langte Jeremy nach seiner zu Boden gefallenen Decke und schlang sie um sich. Er versuchte, aus dem Bett zu kommen, scheiterte doch zunächst an seiner Erektion, die sich empfindlich gegen die Decke presste, seinen weichen Knien und an dem Schmerz, der sich überraschend stark bis in seinen Rücken zog.

Jeremy war sturer und kämpfte sich verbissen hoch. Erst einmal musste er reagieren. Erst einmal durfte er nicht zulassen, dass Jean Allan umbrachte, denn genau das schien gerade zu passieren und Jeremy hatte _**keine Ahnung**_ warum.

Er strauchelte mehr als dass er ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„J….Jean…", krächzte er und hustete, bevor er seine Stimme wiederfand. Beinahe zeitgleich erreichte er den Backliner und fasste ihn am Oberarm um ihn von Allan abzulenken, der verzweifelt würgte, die Augen weit aufgerissen und panisch.

„Jean!" Jeremy zog an dem Oberarm und anscheinend löste das den anderen Jungen aus seiner Starre. Hasserfüllt leuchteten die grauen Augen und Jeremy schluckte mühevoll, als es erneut Angst war, die dominierte.

„Jean, lass ihn los! Was ist in dich gefahren?", fragte Jeremy mit der Ruhe, die er aufbringen konnte und der andere Junge zischte.

„Er hat dich verletzt. Er hat sich dir aufgezwungen. Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Jeremy blinzelte. Was…? _**Was?!**_ Allan hatte nichts dergleichen getan. Wie kam Jean darauf?

„Das ist nicht wahr! Warum glaubst du das? Lass ihn los! Bitte!"

Jean knurrte und machte keine Anstalten, Jeremys Bitte zu folgen. Im Gegenteil. Er fasste noch enger zu und Allan wimmerte. Ein schrecklicher Laut und etwas, das Jeremy wütend werden ließ.

„Du brauchst ihn nicht in Schutz zu nehmen", drangen zornige Worte an seine Ohren und letzten Endes war es wohl das, was das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„_**Lass ihn los."**_

Jeremy hatte es immer vermieden, Jean gegenüber seine Kapitänsstimme zu nutzen. Er hatte niemals diese Kluft zwischen ihnen gewollt, hatte niemals gewollt, mit Riko verglichen zu werden. Er war nicht so. Doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, war seine Stimme nicht viel mehr als ein einziger Befehl, kühl und bar jeder Emotion. Seine Stimme war eine Warnung und die Reaktion erfolgte beinahe augenblicklich. Jean zuckte mit dem ganzen Körper zusammen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Aber…er hat…", setzte der größere Junge an, doch Jeremy brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Lass ihn los und tritt von ihm zurück", wiederholte er und straffte die Schultern. Ja, er war nackt unter der Decke, ja, er hatte immer noch einen Ständer, der sich durch die Nähe an Jeans Oberschenkel drückte, ja, sein Zimmernachbar hatte ihn soeben beim Sex überrascht, aber soviel Würde hatte Jeremy noch, dass er Jean von Allan lösen würde.

„Aber…" Verzweiflung stahl sich unter den Hass. Verzweiflung und Unverständnis.

„Nein." Selten hatte Jeremy soviel Dominanz in seine Stimme gelegt wie in diesem Moment. „Es reicht jetzt, Jean. Lass Allan los und tritt zurück."

Das Unverständnis wurde größer und größer, doch Jean tat tatsächlich, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Wie tot fielen die Arme von Allan ab, der in sich zusammensackte, direkt in Jeremys Hände, die ihn so gut es ging stützten. Schützend zog er den anderen Jungen an sich und spürte, wie dessen zitternder Körper sich unter dem Husten krümmte.

Wie erstarrt stand Jean dort, während Jeremy Allan von ihm wegzog und ins Badezimmer brachte, die Tür hinter ihnen beiden abschließend.

* * *

Jean schlotterte am ganzen Körper. Vor Wut.

Wieso…wieso verbündete sich Knox mit seinem Vergewaltiger gegen ihn? Wieso wollte er nicht, dass er ihm half? Er war doch da und würde sich des Problems annehmen. Er würde ihm solange drohen, bis er Knox nie wieder anrührte. Doch…das war nicht erwünscht und Jean verstand nicht warum. Er hatte sich doch auch nicht um seine Vergewaltiger gesorgt. Im Gegenteil. Er wäre froh gewesen, wenn sie jemand verprügelt hätte. Warum also…?

Er hatte seinen Kapitän noch nie so wütend gesehen, so ernst und abgrundtief unzufrieden. Knox hatte noch nie so mit ihm gesprochen und Jean wagte es nicht, sich von der Stelle, an die er getreten war, zu rühren. Er wagte es nicht, den Geräuschen aus dem Bad zuzuhören, die gedämpft zu ihm drangen. Er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen, als sich nach einer schier endlosen Zeit die Tür öffnete und er hörte, dass die beiden Jungen zu ihm kamen und an ihm vorbeitraten. Anscheinend verließ der Reporter das Apartment, nachdem sich Knox um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Und sich nun ihm zuwandte.

Jean sah es mehr aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Die Wut, die ihm entgegenschlug, spürte er da deutlicher. Jahrelange Indoktrination ließ seinen Instinkt ausschlagen und wie auch bei Riko konnte er sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, erstarrt unter der Macht seines Kapitäns.

„Setz dich", sagte Knox schlicht und Jean gehorchte. Da die Couch am Nächsten stand, ließ er sich vorsichtig nieder, die Hände auf seinen Knien und den Blick gesenkt. Der blonde Junge nahm sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl aus dem Schlafzimmer und rollte ihn unweit von ihm in den Raum. Unweit, aber außerhalb seiner Reichweite, stellte Jean fest.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Knox, dieses Mal in Hose und weitem Oberteil.

„Gib mir einen Grund für dein Verhalten."

Jean wünschte sich, dass Knox' Stimme weniger kalt sein würde, weniger unerfreut. Es fachte seine Wut erneut an, die Wut darauf, dass Knox sich auf die Seite des anderen Jungen stellte.

Des Täters.

* * *

Jeremy spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er schmeckte die Dissonanz, die zwischen ihnen in der Luft lag und doch war er in diesem Moment beinahe unfähig, darauf zu reagieren. Er war sauer, richtig wütend auf Jean, der dieses Mal nicht nur ihn angegangen war, sondern Allan.

Er hatte Allan _**gewürgt**_ und ihn verletzt. Es mochte ja sein, dass diese Methoden bei den Ravens angewandt wurden, aber Jeremy würde den Teufel tun, sie bei den Trojans zu akzeptieren. Ebenso würde er den Teufel tun und Homophobie akzeptieren.

Er hatte seine Frage mit Mühe neutral herausgepresst und wartete nun auf eine Antwort des auf der Couch sitzenden Jungen. Diese blieb aus, denn Jean schwieg eisern und starrte auf seine Hände, die sich unablässig zusammenballten und entkrampften.

„Er hat dir wehgetan", grollte Jean schließlich mit Unverständnis in der Stimme und nun war es an Jeremy, seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen.

„Nein, hat er nicht."

„Doch!"

Jeremy blinzelte ob des vehementen Widerspruchs. „Hat er?", fragte er mit erzwungener Ruhe nach und Jean sah auf.

„Er hat deine Arme auf das Bett gepresst", erwiderte der Backliner und deutete hinter Jeremy auf das Schlafzimmer, als würde er sich immer noch dort befinden. Mit Mühe widerstand Jeremy dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und verbrachte die nächsten Sekunden damit, die aufkommende Röte auf seinen Wangen zu bekämpfen. Ja, das war eine seiner Vorlieben. Nein, die teilte er nicht mit der ganzen Welt. Sie nun so direkt ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, war…peinlich.

„Das mag ich so", erwiderte er abwehrend, rechtfertigend gar.

Jean schnaubte abwertend und Jeremy starrte ihm ungläubig in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich so in dem Jungen getäuscht hatte, der vor ihm saß. War die Raven-Homophobie wirklich so tief in ihm eingesunken?

„Außerdem war er grob und brutal", fuhr Jean fort und Jeremy hob die Augenbraue. Allan war keines von beidem gewesen, absolut nicht. Er war fürsorglich und vorsichtig gewesen, wie immer. Dass er dann leidenschaftlicher geworden war, lag in der Natur ihres Stelldicheins und Jeremy hatte es _**genossen**_.

„War er nicht und ich wollte das so", grimmte er entsprechend unwirsch.

„Du hast vor Schmerzen gestöhnt", gab Jean ebenso unwirsch zurück und Jeremy starrte den anderen Jungen schweigend, aber vor allen Dingen fassungslos an.

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Schloss ihn wieder, als er seine Stimme nicht fand. Öffnete ihn erneut, weil er Luft brauchte, die sein in Flammen stehendes Gesicht kühlen sollte – vergeblich, wie Jeremy feststellte. Ihm war heiß und am Liebsten hätte er sich gewünscht, hier und jetzt in den Boden zu versinken vor Scham.

Aufs Bett gepresste Arme…geschenkt! Das war nicht halb so peinlich wie eine knallharte Interpretation seines Stöhnens. Wirklich nicht.

So hörte er sich an? Als hätte er _**Schmerzen**_? Als würde er gegen seinen Willen zum Sex _**gezwungen**_? Oh Gott war das peinlich. Oh Gott war das eine Katastrophe.

Jeremy barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. In diesem Augenblick war die Wut verschwunden und hatte etwas Platz gemacht, das Jeremy unschwer als absolute Peinlichkeit klassifizierte.

Erst, als er auch wirklich die Stärke dazu fand, sah er wieder hoch. „Das waren keine Schmerzen, das war Lust. _**Lust**_, Jean. Ich war vollständig damit einverstanden, was Allan mit mir gemacht hat. Ich wollte es so. Er hat mir zu keiner Zeit wehgetan und er hat mich zu keiner Zeit zu etwas gedrängt, das ich nicht wollte. Wir hatten Spaß miteinander, bis du ihn aus mir herausgezogen hast. Nicht er hat mir wehgetan. Du hast es. Und du hast Allan gewürgt, außer dir vor Wut. Du hast ihm Angst gemacht damit. Er hatte Angst um sein Leben."

Es war nicht Jeremys Art, andere mit Vorwürfen zu überschütten oder derart direkt Kritik zu üben, doch er musste die Wahrheit so bitter formulieren, wie sie war. Jean musste begreifen, dass das, was er aus seinem Zorn heraus tat, kein Kavaliersdelikt war. Die Maßstäbe, die in Evermore galten, waren nicht normal. Sie waren abartig und menschenverachtend und mitnichten waren sie in L.A. anwendbar.

Jean erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte ihn an und Jeremy erkannte dadurch sehr gut den Augenblick, in dem der Ex-Raven begriff, was er getan hatte. Schwierig war das nicht. Von jetzt auf gleich wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem mittlerweile gebräunten Gesicht und Jean schluckte mehrfach gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. Kurz danach senkte er den Blick abrupt auf seine Hände und erstarrte mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers.

Wie auch schon die Male zuvor wirkte es, als hätte jemand die Luft aus ihm herausgelassen und ihm seines Widerstandes beraubt. Er wirkte hilflos, wo er vorher zum Fürchten gewaltbereit gewesen war. Doch dieses Mal ließ sich Jeremy nicht durch sein viel zu weiches Herz leiten. Jetzt, in diesem Moment war er Kapitän und Problemlöser durch und durch.

Mit hochrotem Kopf, aber immerhin klar genug in selbigem, um weiterdenken zu können. Seine Gedanken kamen jedoch nicht weit.

„Ich habe gedacht, er würde dich vergewaltigen."

Mit welcher Wucht dieser einfache, tonlose Satz die Stille durchschlug, wurde Jeremy erst verspätet bewusst. Welche Wellen er auch in ihm selbst schlug, begriff er erst nach und nach. Die Übelkeit in ihm war dabei nur einer der Auswüchse und nun war es Jeremy, der verzweifelt schluckte.

„Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, Jean?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd und Jean blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Er wich Jeremys sezierendem Mustern aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Jeremy glaubte ihm keine Sekunde lang, dass er nicht wusste, warum und da war es wieder, das Gefühl, dass etwas hier gar nicht stimmte.

Eine Vermutung keimte in ihm hoch, die Jeremy die Stirn runzeln ließ. Jean hatte derart daneben mit seiner Einschätzung gelegen, dass es vermutlich auf Unerfahrenheit zurück zu führen war. In einem toxischen und gewalttätigen Umfeld wie Evermore sicherlich keine unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit. Jeremy atmete tief ein und fand so Ruhe, die er wirklich dringend brauchte.

„Jean, hattest du schon einmal Sex?", fragte er ruhig, anscheinend aber nicht ruhig genug. Jean zuckte zusammen, als hätte Jeremy ihn geschlagen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als wäre es eine schlimme Frage. Wortlos starrte der andere Junge ihn an und Jeremy wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Ja", presste Jean schließlich hervor und er nickte. Gut, vielleicht hatte es in Evermore doch eine Möglichkeit gegeben. So wie Jean reagierte, vermutete Jeremy, dass Riko davon erfahren und ihn bestraft hatte.

„Hattest du schon einmal gleichgeschlechtlichen Sex?", fragte Jeremy weiter, sich auf das momentan Wesentliche konzentrierend. Wieder zögerte Jean, bevor er antwortete und zur Seite sah. Er wich Jeremy aus, nickte jedoch schließlich.

Überrascht runzelte Jeremy die Stirn. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Jeans Worte nach den hasserfüllten Beleidigungen des neuen Ravenkapitäns. _**Er sei nicht so**_. Also hatte er es mit einem anderen Jungen ausprobiert und für nicht gut befunden?

„War es eine freiwillige Erfahrung?", fragte Jeremy, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Mitnichten rechnete er mit einem Nein. Eher rechnete er damit, dass Jean verächtlich schnauben und ihn für verrückt erklären würde.

Es reichte ihm eine Sekunde, die er in Jeans Gesicht sehen konnte, um sich dieser Möglichkeit gar nicht mehr so sicher zu sein. Viel zu geschockt war der andere Junge. Viel zu sprachlos war er für ein einfaches Nein und eine ungute Ahnung bahnte sich in Jeremy an. Jean schwieg, ganz die Salzsäule, als die er vor ihm saß. Er bewegte keinen Muskel, sondern starrte Jeremy in die Augen, durchdringend und – wie der blonde Junge nun erkannte – zunehmend hilflos und verzweifelt.

Jeremy hielt dem Blick stand, mit – so wie er hoffte – ruhiger Entschlossenheit. Dass dies teilweise durch seine noch immer warme Gesichtshaut zunichte gemacht wurde, stand da auf einem anderen Blatt.

„Jean?", fragte er leise und das holte den anderen Jungen aus seiner Starre.

„Nein", presste er so schnell hervor, dass Jeremy im ersten Moment glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Doch das hatte er nicht und so stand dieses simple Wort zwischen ihnen im Raum und zerstörte Jeremys gerade noch so gepriesene, aber brüchige Ruhe in Nullkommanichts.

_**Nein. **_

Noch hoffte etwas in Jeremy, dass Jean nein zur grundsätzlichen Beantwortung seiner Frage gesagt hatte. Dass er ihm einfach die Auskunft verweigern wollte. Dieses Etwas wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde kleiner und Jeremy begriff den Horror, der sich ihm entfaltete. Keine Sekunde lang hatte er bis jetzt angenommen, dass jemand, der vor körperlicher Folter nicht Halt machte, auch zu diesem Mittel griff. Und doch war es nicht an den Haaren herbeigezogen, ganz und gar nicht.

Jean schwieg weiterhin und Jeremy nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, den er im Angesicht eines solchen Greuls aufzubringen hatte.

„Hat Riko dir das angetan?", fragte er ruhig, aber es sickerte bereits Wut in seine Stimme.

Jean schüttelte stumm den Kopf, doch das machte es nicht im Ansatz besser, befand Jeremy. Wenn es Riko nicht gewesen war, dann lief der Täter noch frei draußen herum, womöglich…oh Gott. Womöglich war es der neue Ravenskapitän. Bei allem, was er gesagt hatte…

Jean atmete ein und ballte dann die Hände zu starren Fäusten. „Er hat es nur in Auftrag gegeben und die Spieler zu mir gelassen."

Jeremy wiederholte dessen Worte in seinen Gedanken immer und immer wieder. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er in den ersten Momenten wirklich begriff, was Jean sagte, weil es so ungeheuerlich und so brutal war. Dann überwältigte ihn das Wissen um das Schreckliche und Jeremy begriff. Jean war mehrfach vergewaltigt worden, von den Spielern seines eigenen Teams. Auf Befehl seines verstorbenen Kapitäns.

Sprachlos starrte Jeremy in Jeans Gesicht. Unfähig auch nur einen Ton zu sagen zogen seine Gedanken Verbindungen zu dem, was heute passiert war.

„Warum?", krächzte er schließlich. Es war ein Warum zu der Brutalität, der Jean unterworfen worden war. Ein Warum zu den dunklen Abgründen in Evermore. Ein Warum an niemand Bestimmten.

Jean aber war es, der darauf antwortete. „Er wollte sehen, ob das traumatisierender ist normale Gewalt. Er hatte Spaß daran, dass ich ihn angefleht habe, es nicht zu tun. Er wollte Day bestrafen, als er zuviel von dir geschwärmt hat."

Nicht im Geringsten war Jeremy auf diese Worte vorbereitet. Absolut gar nicht. Er hoffte erneut, sich verhört zu haben, er hoffte, irgendwie adäquat reagieren zu können, doch nichts davon war ihm vergönnt.

„Was?!", presste er fassungslos hervor und Jean schnaubte.

„Day hat zu sehr vom großen, tollen, schwulen Captain Sunshine geschwärmt, dem besten Striker aus Los Angeles. Dem begabten Jungen mit den blonden Haaren, der so toll und so schnell auf dem Feld ist. Er hat geschwärmt und geschwärmt und selbst bei Rikos eindeutigen Warnzeichen nicht aufgehört damit, so sehr in seinem Exy-Wahn gefangen, dass er zu dumm war dazu. Und dann…" Jean schnaubte so verächtlich, wie er Jeremy die Worte vor die Füße gespuckt hatte.

„…und dann hat er Day an mir zeigen lassen, wie ein Junge einen anderen Jungen so richtig fickt. Oh für eine Nacht war ich Captain Sunshine und habe mich ficken lassen für Days Schwärmerei für den tollen, überragenden Jeremy Knox, Starting Striker der USC Trojans. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal meinen Namen in den Stunden… _**Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy**_… wie _**oft**_ habe ich doch diesen Namen in der Nacht gehört! Ja, ich weiß, was Sex ist, Knox, ich weiß es. Ich hatte ihn schon fünf Mal in meinem Leben, einmal davon dir zu Ehren."

Jean war aufgestanden und überragte ihn, doch Jeremy war kaum in der Lage, das wahrzunehmen. Der Schock, dass Jean Opfer intimster Gewalt geworden war, war zu einem Schock geworden, dass er mit dafür verantwortlich war und dass Jean in seinem Namen vergewaltigt worden war. Dass er mit seinem Namen vergewaltigt worden war.

_**Sie haben ihm Schlimmes angetan**_, hatte Kevin in damals im Telefonat am Strand gesagt und Jeremy hatte noch nicht einmal einen Bruchteil dessen geahnt.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung…es tut mir leid", wisperte er und stellte fest, dass seine Stimme brach, weil er weinte. „Es tut mir so leid."

Jeremy erhob sich ebenso, doch Jean wich vor ihm zurück. Abschätzig musterte er ihn, doch Jeremy ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Beruhigend streckte er die Hand nach Jean aus, die dieser wie eine giftige Schlange musterte.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass…"

„Dann _**was**_?", fiel Jean ihm ins Wort und in diesem Moment zwang sich Jeremy der Eindruck eines in die Enge getriebenen, verletzten Tieres auf. „Hättest du mich abgelehnt, damit ich durch deine Anwesenheit nicht getriggert werde? Hättest du mich bemitleidet für meine Erfahrungen beim Sex? Was?"

Jeremy holte tief Luft und bemühte sich im Angesicht des Zorns Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Du hast keine Erfahrungen mit Sex", sagte er dann mutiger, als er sich wirklich fühlte und Jean machte den Eindruck, als würde er gleich hier und jetzt über ihn herfallen und ihn zerfleischen. Jeremy räusperte sich, schluckte den großen Frosch in seinem Hals hinunter.

„Eine Vergewaltigung ist kein Sex. Sex ist etwas Freiwilliges, Schönes, Gegenseitiges. Eine Vergewaltigung ist sexualisierte Gewalt, die dazu gedacht ist, das Gegenüber zu demütigen."

Jean hielt inne. Er fror in der Bewegung ein und starrte ihm durchdringend in die Augen. „Gut…", erwiderte er schleppend und höhnisch. „Dann bin ich anscheinend, was Sex angeht, noch ach so jungfräulich."

Jeremy schloss die Augen. Er öffnete sie, als er ein Geräusch hörte und stellte fest, dass Jean zurückgewichen war. Seicht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sex kann etwas Schönes sein."

„So wie bei dir und dem Reporter?"

„Ja."

„Es war ekelhaft zu sehen, wie du dich hast ficken lassen!", spie Jean ihm wutentbrannt und zornig entgegen und Jeremy schluckte. Die Worte taten weh, absolut, sie trafen mühelos sein Innerstes. Er verstand, warum Jean das sagte, er verstand das Trauma, das dahinterstand. Er verstand auch die Wut in Bezug auf seine Person. Er hatte ihn sicherlich getriggert durch sein Verhalten und Jeremy sah zu Boden. Ja, er begriff es. Es war kein schöner Moment, sondern ein schreckliches Begreifen.

„Entschuldigung. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du eher kommst, dann wäre Allan nicht zu mir gekommen. Entschuldigung, wenn wir dich mit unserem Tun getriggert haben sollten" Für seine Sexualität würde sich Jeremy aber niemals entschuldigen. Niemals.

Jean zischte und ging kommentarlos an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Jeremy hörte mehr als dass er sah, wie der andere Junge sich seine Schuhe anzog und das Apartment verließ. Vielleicht war das auch gut so, denn so sah er Jeremys unwürdigen Heulkrampf nicht.

* * *

Jean kam nicht weit in seiner Flucht vor sich, der Wahrheit, seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Gewalt und nicht zuletzt seinem Kapitän, dessen Bestürzung, Trauer und Entschuldigung in seinen Ohren brannten.

Er konnte mit der Achterbahn seiner Gefühle nicht umgehen. Erst war da Wut gewesen, dann Schock, dann Verzweiflung und wieder Wut, dieses Mal jedoch hilfloser, als er begriffen hatte, dass er wieder einmal jemanden angegriffen hatte, der es nicht verdient hatte.

Aus dieser wurde erneut tief verwurzelte Verzweiflung, als sich das Thema unaufhaltsam dem näherte, was Jean am Liebsten ganz tief in sich eingeschlossen hätte. Doch nein, die Wunde war aufgebrochen und er hatte alles dafür getan, Knox zu verletzen mit seiner Wahrheit, seinen Worten und seinen Anschuldigungen.

Als wäre der blonde Junge nicht schon geschockt genug gewesen, von den Vergewaltigungen zu erfahren, hatte er ihm natürlich noch auf die Nase binden müssen, dass er selbst der Grund für die Dritte gewesen war. Und als wäre das nicht genug, hatte er zuletzt auch noch seinen Ekel ausgedrückt vor dem, was Knox und der Reporter getan hatten.

Wofür Knox sich entschuldigt hatte, obwohl er der Letzte war, der sich entschuldigen musste.

Jean saß auf den Treppenstufen zum Dach und wusste, dass es vermutlich keinen schlechteren Menschen als ihn gab. Keinen brutaleren und gemeineren Menschen. Knox hatte ihn nicht verdient. Knox hatte jemanden in seiner Nähe verdient, der nicht mit physischer und psychischer Gewalt auf ihn und sein Umfeld losging. Er gehörte nicht an die Seite seines Kapitäns, er durfte nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Er würde sich bei Knox entschuldigen und dann um einen anderen Raum bitten. Vielleicht bestand ja auch die Möglichkeit, dass er alleine in ein Apartment kam, um niemanden zu gefährden. Jean fürchtete sich vor dieser Möglichkeit, doch er sah keine andere Lösung.

Es wäre zu Knox' Besten.

Über einen Mannschaftswechsel konnte und wollte Jean nicht nachdenken. Wenn er sich zurückzog und soweit alleine blieb, dass niemand ihm zu nahe kam, dann würde es hier auch gehen, oder? Hier, wo sie ihn akzeptierten, mit all seinen Narben. Aber würden sie das auch tun, wenn sie erfuhren, was er ihrem Kapitän angetan hatte?

Jean glaubte es nicht und dennoch dachte er, dass er mit ihrer Missachtung besser leben können würde als mit der Gewalt einer anderen Mannschaft.

Er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Er war so ein Monster. So ein verdammtes, ekelhaftes Monster.

Letzten Endes benötigte Jean drei Versuche, um seinen Schlüssel in das Schloss ihres Apartments zu stecken und die Tür aufzuschließen. Seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er sie kaum unter seine Kontrolle zwingen konnte. Das wurde mit Betreten der Wohnung auch nicht besser. Von Knox war in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer keine Spur zu finden, selbst der Schreibtischstuhl stand wieder an seinem angestammten Platz.

Jean hielt abrupt inne, als er den Berg auf Knox' Bett sah. Sein Kapitän hatte sich trotz der Wärme in die Decken eingerollt. Nichts, noch nicht einmal Haarsträhnen schauten hinaus und Jean wünschte sich fast, dass er wie zuvor auch schon per Chat kommunizieren konnte.

Doch das Handy des Jungen lag über ihm auf der Anrichte.

„Knox?", krächzte Jean und räusperte sich. Er wartete, doch nichts tat sich. Er versuchte es nochmal, lauter dieses Mal, doch auch dieses Mal tat sich nichts. Etwas verloren stand er vor dem Bett und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Was er tun durfte. Was seinen Kapitän nicht noch mehr verletzen würde.

Jean entschied für die Proaktiveste aller Möglichkeiten und griff nach dem oberen Ende der Decke. Er zog sie soweit hinunter, dass er das Gesicht seines Kapitäns sehen konnte. Erschrocken drehte dieser sich zu ihm um und Jean sah nun auch den Grund, warum Knox nicht reagiert hatte. Er trug seine Ohrenstöpsel und aus ihnen drang leise Musik zu Jean. Er hatte geweint, was Jean nur zu deutlich an den geröteten und geschwollenen Augen sah. Mit großen, blauen Augen starrte er Jean an, rührte sich aber nicht und es war genau das, was ihm das Herz brach, schnell und unsauber.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen überrollte Jean wie eine Flutwelle. Er hatte das angerichtet. Er hatte Knox das angetan. Da war es verdammt nochmal seine Aufgabe, das wieder gut zu machen. Bedacht darauf, Knox nicht anzufassen, pflückte er dessen Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren und legte sie auf das Bett, bevor er aus dessen Näher heraustrat und zu seinem eigenen Bett zurückkehrte. Langsam ließ Jean sich darauf nieder und verschränkte die Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln.

„Es tut mir leid", begann er und traf auf uncharakteristische Stille. Knox sagte keinen Ton und bewegte sich nicht, auch wenn Jean spürte, wie die blauen Augen auf ihm lagen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich und den Reporter verletzt habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angefahren und dir schlimme Dinge gesagt habe, die dich verletzen. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen mit dir und der…" Jean machte eine hilflose Handbewegung, nicht weiter erläuternd, was er meinte. „Ich meine, dass Riko… das hätte ich nicht sagen, weil es unwichtig ist. Alles daran war unwichtig, weil es hier keine Rolle mehr spielt. Und…und es war nicht ekelhaft zu sehen, wie du und er…was ihr miteinander gemacht habt. Ich war nur in dem Moment geschockt und die Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch…ich… es tut mir leid."

Jean verstummte und wieder begrüßte ihn Stille, die mit ihrer Schwere seine Nerven ausfranste.

„Ich bin nicht wie Riko. Ich bin kein Monster, das Menschen nur aufgrund von…anderen Vorlieben hasst. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, welche Vorlieben ich selbst habe." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Deswegen war es auch nicht ekelhaft, wirklich nicht. Du…nichts an dir ist das. Ekelhaft meine ich. Du bist…ein Mensch." Jean räusperte sich, als er merkte, dass der Satz so keinen Sinn ergab. „Du bist kein Monster, sondern ein Mensch. Du hast mich immer menschlich behandelt und mir gezeigt, dass es auch so etwas wie ein Leben gibt. Du…ich habe keine Angst vor dir und das, obwohl du mein Kapitän und ein Junge bist und auf Männer stehst."

Jean verstummte und begriff, dass auch das falsch klingen musste. Er holte tief Luft. „Du bist einfach du und damit die Antithese zu Riko, obwohl ihr beide männliche Kapitäne seid. Ich bin gerne in deiner Nähe." Womit er zu dem Thema kam, das ihm ebenso schwer im Magen lag.

„Aber ich bin mir bewusst, dass du sicherlich nicht mehr gerne in meiner Nähe bist. Ich bin eine Bürde, seitdem ich hier bin. Ich mache dich immer wieder traurig und ich verletze dich, obwohl ich es dir anders versprochen habe. Ich sollte mich von dir fernhalten. Ich sollte hier nicht wohnen. Ich sollte nicht Teil dieses Teams sein, zumindest nicht direkt."

Er verstummte, nun, da er alles gesagt hatte. Immer noch kam nichts von Knox und Jean fand schließlich die Kraft, hochzusehen.

Sein Kapitän starrte ihn an und weinte stumm. Völlig regungslos saß er auf seinem Bett und sah Jean in die Augen, Verzweiflung wie ein Leuchtfeuer auf seinem Gesicht und in seiner eingesunkenen Gestalt.

Jean wartete darauf, dass Knox etwas sagte, irgendetwas auf seine Worte entgegnete, doch nichts kam. Keine Silbe. Noch nicht einmal die Lippen bewegten sich. Da waren nur Tränen und Jean fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, schlechter und schlechter.

Es ging Knox nicht gut, das sah er, und er war Schuld daran. Ausschließlich er mit seinen wütenden, unbedachten Worten. Jean schluckte.

„Ich werde immer wieder so wütend, so unbeschreiblich wütend. Es ist wie ein Rausch, in dem ich alles verletzen muss, was sich in meiner Nähe befindet, ohne Rücksicht darauf, was mir diese Person getan hat. Ich habe soviel Hass in mir, dass ich ihn nicht steuern kann und manchmal glaube ich, dass es besser wäre, wenn du mich wie Riko dazu zwingst, ihn zu unterdrücken." Rau und gepeinigt entkamen ihm die Worte, die er jetzt erst, wo er sie äußerte, auch begriff. Er verstand, wie ernst er sie meinte. Eine Reaktion entlockte es Knox jedoch nicht. Wie festgefroren schienen die blauen Augen und in Jean wuchs der Drang, Knox zu schütteln, anzufassen, irgendetwas zu tun, nur damit dieser ihm eine Reaktion zeigte. Doch er traute sich nicht.

„Ich…soll ich Alvarez oder Dermott holen?", fragte Jean schließlich unruhig und als er wieder keine Antwort erhielt, erhob er sich. Knox ging es nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht und er konnte gerade keine Entscheidung treffen. Also musste Jean diese für ihn treffen.

Jean drehte sich weg und war bereits bei ihrer Tür, als ihn ein gekrächztes „Nein." zurückhielt.

Es hätte gut und gerne auch ein Peitschenschlag sein können, doch der Vergleich war unfair. Niemals hatte Knox Hand an ihn gelegt. Niemals hatte er ihn derart bestraft. Knox' Stimme war eher wie der Anker, der ihn in die Realität zurückholte und so drehte Jean sich abrupt um.

„Nein zu was?", fragte er, in der Hoffnung, dass Knox weiter mit ihm sprach und ins Leben zurückkehrte. Er hatte Glück damit, so schien es zumindest, auch wenn dieses Glück zweifelhaft war. Knox sah ihn nicht an und Jean war dankbar darum, insbesondere, als dieser sich räusperte.

„Nein zu allem."

Ja, Jean war wirklich froh, dass sein Kapitän gerade Eva taxierte und nicht ihn.

* * *

_**Wird fortgesetzt. **_


	40. Chapter 40

Jean wartete, dass Knox seine Worte noch näher erläuterte, doch nach diesem einen, ersten Satz kam erst einmal nichts mehr. Der blonde Junge fixierte Eva, als würde sie gerade mit ihm sprechen und tat nichts außer atmen. Bewusst ein- und auszuatmen, wie Jean nach ein paar Sekunden bewusst wurde. Er kannte diese Technik, Day hatte sie ihm beigebracht in Evermore, als er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt hatte zu ersticken.

Knox klang nicht danach, aber Jean beobachtete ihn trotzdem genauestens. Ihm kam ein Gedanke, der zwar absurd, aber nicht wirklich unmöglich war. Knox hatte ihm Eva in die Wüste mitgebracht. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Kapitän also jetzt das Kuscheltier geben, damit dieser sich an irgendetwas festhalten konnte?

„Möchtest du sie halten?", fragte er deswegen und deutete auf das Plüschtier, erhielt jedoch ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

„Ich möchte, dass du hierbleibst. Ich möchte mit dir alleine sprechen, ohne Alvarez oder Laila."

Wer war Jean, dass er Jeremys Wünschen nicht folgte? Zögerlich verharrte er am Türrahmen und ging dann zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl dort nieder und sah Knox in die abwesenden Augen. Die Tränen versiegten langsam und Jean war dankbar darum. Er wusste nicht, was er mit seinem weinenden Gegenüber machen sollte. Ihn in die Arme nehmen so wie es Knox getan hatte, schloss sich aus. Nicht nach der Gewalt, die er über seinen Kapitän und dessen Freund gebracht hatte.

Jean wartete und die Stille schien Knox schließlich aus seiner eigenen Blase zu holen. Langsam sah er auf und robbte sich auf seinem Bett zurück, lehnte sich an die Wand zurück. Fahrig wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und strich sich die Haare zurück, die ihm wild vom Kopf abstanden. Knox holte tief Luft und seufzte dann.

„Du musst dir kein anderes Apartment suchen, Jean. Dies hier ist dein Zuhause und ich werde dich nicht bitten zu gehen. Ich werde dich auch nicht unterdrücken, dich oder eine Wut. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht willst. Niemals." Knox' Stimme war noch zittrig, wurde aber immer entschlossener. Jean hingegen blieb stumm.

„Das, was du erlebt hast, ist fürchterlich und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass dir das in meinem Namen angetan worden ist und dass du meinen Namen deswegen nicht aussprechen möchtest."

Jean blinzelte überrascht. Wie kam Knox denn darauf?

„Das ist nicht der Grund", sagte er stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe kein Problem, dich bei deinem Vornamen zu nennen."

„Du tust es aber nicht."

„Weil…", begann Jean und hielt inne. Ja, warum eigentlich? Am Anfang, weil er Distanz zwischen sich und seinem Kapitän gewollt hatte. Riko hatte ihn gezwungen, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Das hatte er mit Knox von Anfang an unterbinden wollen. Er hatte Knox nicht gekannt und sich deswegen für den Nachnamen entschieden. Mittlerweile hatte er den anderen Jungen schon mehrfach bei seinem Vornamen genannt und es war nur ungewohnt gewesen, aber nicht schlimm.

„Du musst es nicht, wenn du nicht willst", versicherte Knox es ihm und Jean nickte. Er wusste das. Mittlerweile.

„Du hast einen schönen Namen", platzte er deswegen auch hervor, in der Hoffnung, dass Knox verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. „Er ist mir nicht zuwider, auch nicht, nachdem…danach eben. Mir gefallen beide deiner Namen."

Jean war beinahe schon froh, das kurze Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Kapitäns zu sehen, denn es löste die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden zumindest zum Teil.

„Jean, hast du mit Brian schon einmal über das gesprochen, was dir passiert ist?", fragte Knox schließlich ruhig und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir reden nur über dies und das", antworte Jean ehrlich und sah die aufkommende Sorge im Gesicht des anderen Jungen. „Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, weil ich nicht über das sprechen wollte, was passiert ist. Ich habe ihm nur das mit der Wüste erzählt."

Knox schluckte deutlich hörbar und senkte seinen Blick auf die Bettdecke. Da war es wieder, das Thema, was den blonden Jungen sprachlos machte. Natürlich hatte Jean das auch noch aufbringen müssen, der er Knox noch nicht genug traumatisiert hatte mit seiner Gewalt und seinen Erinnerungen.

„Du gehst nur zu ihm, weil ich dich drum gebeten habe, oder?", fragte er und Jean fand nicht die Kraft, Knox anzulügen. Also nickte er schweigend und sah mit Schrecken, dass es erneut Tränen waren, die in den blauen Augen standen und zu fallen drohten. Jean schluckte.

„Mittlerweile ist es okay. Wir reden ja. Ich erkenne auch, was daran sinnvoll sein könnte. Es war eine gute Idee, Knox", versuchte er hilflos zu versichern, in der Hoffnung, zumindest einen Bruchteil dessen besser zu machen, was zwischen ihnen im Raum waberte.

„Und ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen…freiwillig, versprochen."

Knox nahm das zögerlich zur Kenntnis und Jean stellte fest, dass das mangelnde Vertrauen in seine Worte ihn unsicherer und missgestimmter machte, als er es zunächst für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Sollen wir zusammen zur Polizei gehen?", fragte Knox schließlich und nun war es an Jean, entsetzt zu sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Polizei", presste er hervor. „Das werden die Moriyamas niemals erlauben. Sie wollen nichts, was ihrem Ruf schadet."

„Aber diese Arschlöcher haben dir wehgetan."

Jean ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sah aus dem Fenster. „Und dafür wurde ich entschädigt."

„Wie? Indem sie dich haben gehen lassen?"

Jean schnaubte abwertend. „Erinnerst du dich an die fünf Millionen? Sie haben mir für jedes Mal eine Million ausgezahlt. Und ich habe eine Reduzierung meines prozentualen Anteils bekommen, den ich an die Moriyamas abzutreten habe. Es sind keine achtzig Prozent mehr, sondern nur noch gnädige sechzig. Das ist ihre Art der Wiedergutmachung. Wenn ich aber zur Polizei gehe, bringen sie mich um."

Seinen Worten folgte Stille. Knox musste die Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten und Jean ließ ihm alle Zeit der Welt dazu.

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?", fragte er schließlich und sein Kapitän nickte stumm. Jean erhob sich und ging in die Küche, hauptsächlich, um dem anderen Jungen die Möglichkeit zu lassen, sich zu sortieren und eine Antwort auf das zu finden, was er gerade gehört hatte. Eine Antwort, die hoffentlich keine Polizei beinhaltete.

Er ließ sich Zeit und als er mit einem Glas Limonade wieder zurückkam, empfingen ihn blaue, durchdringende Augen, die um Längen mehr Leben in sich hatten als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

„Spielen sie noch für die Ravens? Waren es die, die dich auf dem Bankett abgefangen haben?", fragte Knox betont ruhig und Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben alle bereits ihren Abschluss. Niemand ist mehr da. Der jetzigen Kapitän der Ravens wollte immer, aber Riko hat ihn nicht gelassen."

Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht es ihm fiel, losgelöst von seinen eigenen Emotionen darüber zu sprechen. Jean blinzelte. Gerade so, als würde er über eine zweite Person sprechen, die neben ihm stand. Als wäre das nicht ihm passiert. Es war besser als die Verzweiflung und die Demütigung, die er im Traum empfand oder das Echo des Schmerzes, das sich nach dem Aufwachen durch seinen ganzen Körper zog.

Jean gab seinem Kapitän das Glas und Knox nahm es mit zitternden Händen an. Vorsichtig stellte er es auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er schließlich und nun war es an Jean, in nachdenkliches Schweigen zu verfallen. Seine Alpträume und seine grundlegende Angst würden ihn ewig begleiten und er glaubte nicht, dass er sie jemals verlieren würde. Er war in der Lage, das Leben, so wie es war, zu probieren und dafür war er dankbar. Er erlebte Dinge, von denen er gedacht hatte, dass sie ihm ewig vorenthalten blieben. Ihm ging es besser als in Evermore, auch und gerade dank seines Kapitäns. Was sollte Knox also noch mehr tun? Es gab doch nichts mehr zu tun…außer, dass er mit Brian darüber sprach, was passiert war. Über die Wut, die er in sich spürte und mit der er andere Menschen verletzte.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr wütend werden. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen…der es nicht verdient hat."

Knox hob die Augenbraue und Jean hielt dem kritischen Blick stand.

„Hast du schonmal überlegt, ob Boxen vielleicht etwas für dich wäre?", fragte er schließlich und Jean schüttelte den Kopf. Das, was er an Gewalt gelernt hatte, hatte ihm Evermore beigebracht. Dass es so etwas auch als Sportart gab, hatte er erst viel später erfahren und hatte darüber gelacht.

„Ich könnte dich mit Shirley bekannt machen, sie leitet unseren Boxclub hier an der USC."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Denkst du, es wäre eine gute Idee, dass ich lerne, wie ich zuschlage?", fragte er und verschränkte die Arme. Der Gedanke daran, dass er das Wissen erlangte, wie er gut zuschlagen konnte um jemanden zu verletzen, war verstörend.

Doch Knox schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht kann dir das Training helfen, deine Wut zu kanalisieren. Und Shirley ist eine gute Lehrerin."

Jean sah auf seine Hände, seine missgestalteten, brutalen Hände, die vor nicht einmal ein paar Stunden einen unbeteiligten, unschuldigen Jungen gewürgt hatten, weil er selbst von einer fatalen Fehlannahme ausgegangen war. Was war, wenn diese gewalttätigen Hände auch noch wussten, was sie taten?

„Ich möchte mich bei dem Reporter entschuldigen", sagte er in Gedanken und Knox brummte zustimmend. „Ich möchte ihm sagen, dass es mir leid tut und ihm Wiedergutmachung anbieten."

„Sein Name ist Allan", ergänzte Knox sanft und Jean nickte. Das wusste er, aber jedes Mal, wenn der Name in seinen Gedanken auftauchte, sah er den Jungen vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er mit Knox schlief und wie seine Augen angsterfüllt und panisch auf ihm ruhten. Ihm war es unwohl, den Reporter bei seinem Namen zu nennen.

„Es kann sein, dass er dich anzeigen wird. Ich möchte, dass dir das bewusst ist. Einen Menschen zu würgen, ist Körperverletzung und es kann sein, dass er sich für diesen Weg entscheidet."

Jean schluckte schwer. Eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung würde Kontakt mit der Polizei bedeuten. Kontakt mit der Polizei wäre schlecht und es würde die Moriyamas auf seine Spur bringen. Wenn er zuviel Ärger machen würde, dann würden sie ihn mit Sicherheit entsorgen.

Er nickte trotzdem, denn das Letzte, was er wollte, war, seine Verbrechen ebenso zu vertuschen wie es in Evermore geschehen war.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte er und sah zur Seite. Auch das lief anders hier in Los Angeles. Straftaten konnten nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Durften nicht, eben weil hier jeder Mensch zählte.

„Sprich mit ihm, Jean. Erkläre, was du in dem Moment gedacht hast. Allan wird dir zuhören, bevor er eine Entscheidung trifft, da bin ich mir sicher."

Jean war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Hätte er es anstelle des Reporters getan? Sicherlich nicht. Schließlich gab er Day auch keine Möglichkeit, sich ihm gegenüber zu rechtfertigen. „Okay", erwiderte er dennoch, wenngleich auch nur, um Knox zu beruhigen.

Eine Bewegung auf dem Bett ließ ihn hochschrecken, allerdings nicht so sehr, wie es die Hand des anderen Jungen auf seiner tat. Er zuckte zusammen und Knox hob seine Finger beinahe augenblicklich wieder, ganz zu Jeans erneutem Schrecken. Bevor Knox sie zurückziehen konnte, beugte Jean sich nach vorne, ergriff sie und hielt sie fest.

„Das ist okay. Bitte nicht", sagte er hastig und warf einen Blick in die blauen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Knox' Lippen waren kritisch verzogen, doch er entzog Jean seine Finger nicht.

„Meine Berührung ist dir unangenehm." Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Aussage und Jean schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich habe mich nur erschrocken. Bitte…zieh keine Verbindung zu dem, was ich dir gesagt habe." Beinahe schon flehte Jean, denn das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Knox nun seine Gegenwart mied, weil er…angefasst worden war.

„Ich bin auch nicht krank. Sie haben immer Kondome benutzt", fügte er an, sollte das das Problem sein, doch anscheinend lag er damit schon wieder falsch, wenn er sich das Entsetzen in den Augen des anderen Jungen betrachtete.

„Oh, Jean…"

Schneller, als er reagieren konnte, war Knox aufgestanden, seine Hand immer noch im festen Griff. Er wurde ebenfalls hochgezogen und sein Kapitän schloss ihn so eng in seine Arme, dass Jean allen Ernstes die Luft wegblieb. Knox' Hände rubbelten wieder und wieder über seinen Rücken, während Knox ihn fest an sich drückte.

„Sag so etwas nicht. Du bist so oder so nicht krank und selbst wenn, würde mich das nicht abschrecken, Jean. Wirklich nicht!", drang es gedämpft zu ihm und Jean stöhnte.

„Zuviel…", presste er hervor. „Knox…das ist zuviel!"

Abrupt wurde er losgelassen und Jean atmete ächzend durch. Er starrte auf Knox hinunter, der mit großen Augen seinen Blick erwiderte, die Hände auf erneuten Kontakt lauernd an seiner Seite.

„Ich verstehe, was du mir sagen willst", erläuterte Jean vorsichtig und seufzte. „Und ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Wirklich dankbar. Auch dass du… dass du keine Angst vor mir hast. Trotz allem, was ich getan habe. Und dass du mich normal behandelst, auch wenn ich dich…_**so**_ gesehen habe."

Knox legte den Kopf schief. „So?"

Jean räusperte sich und deutete auf das Bett hinter Knox. Der betont nicht hinsah, aber dessen Wangen sich innerhalb von Sekunden rot färbten. Mit Erstaunen erkannte Jean, wie sehr er diese spezielle, menschliche Regung mochte, wenn sie nichts mit Wut zu tun hatte. Er mochte die Emotionen, die dahinterstanden.

„Du hast deine Haare anders", murmelte Knox schließlich und Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Das ist eine Ablenkung, Knox. Noch dazu eine leicht vorhersehbare."

„Aber es stimmt doch."

Ja, das tat es. Eher unbewusst fuhr sich Jean durch die kürzeren Strähnen und sah, wie sein Kapitän ihn dabei sehr genau beobachtete.

„Es sieht gut aus", sagte er schließlich und Jean senkte seine Hände wieder. Seine Kopfhaut kribbelte, mehr als sonst.

„Danke. Allison hat sie geschnitten."

„Sie kann das gut."

„Das sagt sie auch über sich."

Knox lächelte und Jean ließ sich anstecken von dem positiven Gefühl nach soviel Schlimmen.

* * *

„…und dazu einen Iced Moccha mit Browniestückchen mit extra viel Sahne und Karamellsirup, bitte."

Jeremy grinste breit und das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen – Natasha – erwiderte eben jenes Grinsen mit einem Augenzwinkern. Sie gehörte zu den Erstsemestern seines Studienganges und war ein Sonnenschein. Ihre Eltern hatten eine Großfarm im West Virginia, welche sie später übernehmen würde. Um darauf vorbereitet zu sein, studierte sie an der USC und soweit es Jeremy bisher mitbekommen hatte, war sie ziemlich gut darin. Sie hatte, insbesondere was die wirtschaftlichen Komponenten ihres Studiums anging, einen sehr scharfen Verstand.

Jean stand neben ihm und sah mit stummer Verachtung auf die Monströsitäten, die er gerade bestellt hatte.

Für den Backliner…schwarzen Kaffee. Für sich einen Chai Latte mit extra Sahne und für Allan dessen Lieblingsgetränk mit Browniestückchen.

Es diente als Unterstützung für Jeans Versuch, sich bei Allan zu entschuldigen, dem der andere Junge nur zugestimmt hatte, als Jeremy ihm versprochen hatte, mit dabei zu sein und ihn nicht mit Jean alleine zu lassen.

Jeremy hatte dem nach Rücksprache mit Jean zugestimmt und so waren sie hier, drei Tage, nachdem es passiert war. Drei Tage, nachdem Jeremy jede Nacht mit Alpträumen aufwachte und Jeans wissenden Augen begegnete. Drei Tage, in denen er jede Regung an Jean beobachtete, um sich sicher zu sein, dass es nichts gab, was den anderen Jungen nicht doch triggerte. Drei Tage, in denen er mit sich haderte, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, es Coach Rhemann nicht zu sagen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass Jean mit Brian sprechen und zu Shirley gehen würde.

Drei Tage und er hatte wenig von dem verarbeitet, was Jean ihm gesagt hatte. Immer und immer wieder kreisten Jeremys Gedanken um die Gewalt, die Evermore ausmachte und das Vertuschen durch die Universität und den Verein zugunsten der Moriyamas. Er begriff, welchen Mut Renee innegehabt hatte, als sie Jean dort herausgeholt hatte. Was er allerdings nicht begriff, war, wieso Kevin nichts getan hatte. Spätestens, nachdem Jean in seiner Anwesenheit vergewaltigt worden war, hätte er doch reagieren müssen. Wie hatte er zusehen können? Jede Minute, die Jeremy darüber nachdachte, machte ihn wütender, also schob er diese Gedanken ganz weit von sich. Zunächst.

Jean war in den drei Tagen schweigsamer geworden. Er war wieder dazu übergegangen, Jeremy zu folgen, immer einen Schritt hinter ihm und genauestens zu beobachten, was sein Kapitän tat. Das als solches war nervenaufreibend, aber Jeremy ahnte, was dahintersteckte. Er hoffte, dass Jean dieses Verhalten der Unsicherheit und der Unterordnung früher oder später wieder aufgeben würde und dass sie bis dahin durchhalten würden. Heute Nachmittag hatte Jean erst einmal einen Termin mit Brian und je nachdem, was dieser zu Shirley sagte, würde er sie nächste Woche treffen. Vielleicht würde ihm sogar eine Perspektive außerhalb der Trojans gut tun.

„Holst du noch drei Zucker?"

Jean schauderte und Jeremy begrüßte diese Reaktion, so wie er jede Reaktion begrüßte, die fernab von seiner Unterordnung lag. „Ist das nicht schon süß genug?"

Eigentlich war Jeremy froh über den bissigen Kommentar seines Backliners, lockerte er ihr Hiersein doch etwas auf. Andererseits war er selbst zu nervös, um frei darüber zu lachen, also schnaufte er indigniert.

„Sie, Sir, haben keine Ahnung", erwiderte er anklagend und hob seine Augenbraue, während er Jean herausfordernd in die Augen starrte. Dass Jean nichts von seiner These hielt, sah er. Augenrollend gab dieser jedoch auf und holte die erforderliche Menge an Zucker, barg sie in seiner rechten Hand. Mit seiner Linken griff er Jeremys Getränk, während Jeremy Jeans Kaffee und Allans Iced Mocha nach draußen trug, wo sie mit dem anderen Jungen verabredet waren.

Sie würden sich etwas abseits in den Schatten setzen, außerhalb der Hörweite anderer Leute, aber sie wären in der Öffentlichkeit. Das war Allans Bedingung für ihr Treffen gewesen.

Jeremy sah sich um hob die Hände mit den Bechern, als er Allan in der Ferne erkannte. Der andere Junge nickte ernst und kam dann langsam auf sie zu, seine Augen aufmerksam auf Jean gerichtet. Jeremy folgte dem Blick und lächelte versichernd in die Unruhe des größeren Jungen.

Als Allan zu ihnen trat, schloss Jeremy ihn in die Arme und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. Es war zwischen ihnen immer eine Geste der Beruhigung gewesen, die Allan eingeführt hatte, eigentlich ursprünglich, um Jeremy von dem angespannten Druck seines Eindringens abzulenken.

Schamlos kopierte eben jener die Geste jetzt und zog Allan mit sich zu Boden. Weitaus langsamer und zögerlicher folgte Jean und ließ sich mit gegebenem Abstand ihnen gegenüber nieder.

Sie sahen aus wie ein schönes Paar, so wie sie ihm hier gegenübersaßen. Knox hatte seine Hände beruhigend auf den Unterarm des Reporters gelegt und ihm sein abartig süßes Getränk in die Hände gedrückt. Während Jean seinen Kaffeebecher zwischen seinen Händen drehte, nippte Knox an seinem eigenen Süßkram.

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass er störte und vermutlich hatte er genau das verdient. Schließlich hatte er massiv gestört. Er hatte die Beiden ihrer Zweisamkeit beraubt und musste nun dafür geradestehen.

Jean senkte den Blick auf den Deckel und knibbelte mit seinen Fingern an dem nicht ganz sauber abgeschnittenen Plastikrand. Mut schöpfend sah er schließlich hoch, direkt in die Ablehnung des Reporters.

„Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen, wie ich es getan habe", begann Jean. Ungebeten überkamen ihn Erinnerungen an die Sekunden, die ihm Dinge eingeflüstert hatten, die nur in seiner Vergangenheit da waren und nicht in Knox'. Nicht in dem hellen, strahlenden Leben seines Kapitäns. Wie sich die beiden Körper aneinanderschmiegten und sie eine Intimität teilten, die Jean fremd war.

Was genau ihn an dieser Erinnerung unzufrieden machte, konnte Jean nicht sagen.

„Was dachtest du dir dabei?", fragte der Reporter wütend. Zurecht, hielt sich Jean vor Augen. Allan hatte jedes Recht, wütend zu sein.

„Ich habe gedacht, du würdest ihn zum Sex zwingen", erwiderte er entsprechend ehrlich und sah, wie sich die Wut in dem sonst so freundlichen Gesicht nur noch steigerte. Da war kein Entsetzen wie bei Knox.

„Ich? Jer dazu zwingen? Sag mal, was geht in deinem kranken Hirn für ein Film ab? Was soll das? Ist es, weil wir zwei Männer sind? Bist du homophob? Ist es das?"

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Nein." Homophob, so hatte er gelernt, war die Umgebung in Evermore gewesen. Homosexuelle hassend. Nur wer gefickt wurde, war schwul, das hatte Riko ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt. Jean wusste nicht, ob das stimmte, denn er wusste nicht, ob er Männer oder Frauen attraktiv fand. Er wusste nur, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hatte, gefickt zu werden. Ob das aber hieß, dass er heterosexuell war…konnte er nicht sagen.

„Nein was?"

„Allan", mischte Knox sich beschwichtigend ein, doch sowohl der Reporter als auch Jean ignorierten ihn.

„Nein, ich bin nicht homophob. Ich habe gedacht, dass du dich ihm aufzwingst und deswegen habe ich dich von ihm weggezogen."

„Und warum hast du das gedacht? War das irgendeine kranke Fantasie?"

Der Vorwurf machte Jean sprachlos und er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Knox gegenüber war es schon schwierig gewesen zuzugeben, was ihm passiert war. Die zornigen Vorwürfe des Reporters machten es ihm noch schwerer, überhaupt weiter über das Thema zu sprechen.

„Allan, hör auf!", ging Knox dazwischen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Jean nahm währenddessen einen Schluck Kaffee, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen und seine ausgedörrte Kehle zu befeuchten.

„Du hast seine Hände festgehalten, ihn auf das Bett niedergedrückt und ich habe sein Stöhnen fehlinterpretiert", zählte er schließlich dezidiert auf, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte. Er sah, wie peinlich es seinem Kapitän war, der sowohl ihn als auch Allan stumm anflehte, diesen Punkt nicht zu genau zu beleuchten.

Der Reporter hatte ein Einsehen. „Das passiert, wenn man Sex hat", grimmte er und Jean nickte. Nicht nur beim Sex, das hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Allan zog seinen Kragen hinunter und Jean konnte die blauen Flecken sehen, sie sich um den Hals wanden. Sie stammten von seinen Händen. Von seiner Gewalt.

„Das hast du getan, als du ausgerastet bist. Das tut immer noch weh. Ebenso wie mein Schwanz. Außerdem hast du Jeremy zum Bluten gebracht, als du uns so abrupt voneinander gezogen hast."

„Allan, _**bitte**_!", begehrte Knox auf und der braunhaarige Junge schnaufte.

„Willst du ihm das etwa verschweigen? Dass du geblutet hast und dir Sorgen gemacht hast, ob du zum Arzt musst mit dem Mikroriss?"

Jean blinzelte und starrte seinen Kapitän an, der sorgsam den Blick auf ihn vermied in diesem Moment. Er ließ das dem blonden Jungen nicht durchgehen, so gar nicht.

„Knox?", fragte er eindringlich und holte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen zu sich.

„Es war nur ein wenig und es hat auch noch am gleichen Tag aufgehört."

Jean öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Allan kam ihm zuvor. Wütend grollte er.

„Hör auf, das klein zu reden, Jer. Du hast einen gewaltbereiten Mitbewohner, der dir und mir Schmerzen verursacht hat. Willentlich. Und du nimmst ihn nun auch schon in Schutz! Ernsthaft?"

War er das? Gewaltbereit? Bei aller Wut, die Jean in sich spürte, er wollte doch niemals Knox bewusst verletzen. Es hatte ihm immer leid getan, wenn er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Immer hilfloser senkte Jean den Blick und fragte seinen Kaffee um Rat. Natürlich konnte er nicht davon ausgehen, dass ihm verziehen würde. Er verstand die Wut des Reporters nur zu gut, hatte er sie Day und Riko gegenüber doch genauso gefühlt.

„Ich bin kein Monster", wiederholte er Knox' Worte, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte und sah hoch. „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich habe eine gravierende Fehleinschätzung getroffen und ich möchte dafür Wiedergutmachung leisten."

Jean begegnete der Wut des Anderen mit Entschlossenheit. Allan schnaubte abwertend.

„Wiedergutmachung? Dann lass Jer in Ruhe. Ich habe Angst davor, ihn alleine mit dir in einem Raum zu wissen, nicht wissend, wann dein nächster Ausbruch kommt und was du ihm dann antun wirst."

Unwillkürlich krampfte sich Jeans Hand um seinen Kaffeebecher. Er war kein unberechenbares Monster. Nein, wirklich nicht.

„Es wird keiner mehr kommen."

„Ach, ist das so?"

„Ich wollte Knox niemals verletzen."

„Das sagt jeder Schläger, immer."

„Aber ich bin kein Schläger."

„Auch das sagen sie."

„Allan, bitte", mischte sich Knox erneut ein und dieses Mal war es Jean, der grollte. Er sah auf und hielt den Blick des Reporters.

„Ich bin mit elf nach Amerika gekommen. Mit zwölf hat mein mittlerweile verstorbener Kapitän angefangen, mich zu schlagen und in eine Holzkiste zu sperren, wenn ich mich zu sehr gegen die Schläge gewehrt habe. Er hat mich hungern und dursten lassen, wenn er Lust dazu hatte. Er hat mich solange trainieren lassen, bis ich auf dem Spielfeld das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Ich trage die Narben von Handschellen, Bunsenbrennern, Feuerzeugen, Brotmessern, elektrischen Viehtreibern, Stöcken und Peitschen auf meinem Körper. Ich wurde Treppen hinuntergestoßen, gewaterboarded und fünfmal vergewaltigt, das letzte Mal zu meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag, der so zum ersten Mal in Evermore gefeiert wurde. Riko hat mir das Wort _**Dreckshure**_ auf die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels eingeritzt, weil ich in seinen Augen daran Schuld war, was mir passiert. Ja, Allan, ich habe ein Problem mit meiner Wut. Über die Jahre habe ich viel davon gesammelt, auch wenn du sicherlich nur einen Bruchteil davon begreifen kannst in deiner heilen Los Angeles Welt voller freizügiger Menschen ohne Probleme, die niemals in die Verlegenheit kommen werden, um ihr Leben zu fürchten oder sich zu fragen, ob in der Nacht wieder jemand in das eigene Bett steigt und dich blutig fickt."

Jean war erstaunt, wie ruhig er die Worte, die seinen Leidensweg ausmachten, aussprechen konnte und wie fest seine Stimme klang. Sein Herz raste, doch nichts davon merkte man ihm äußerlich an.

„Wäre Knox nicht, hätte ich mich jetzt schon längst umgebracht. Also sag mir nicht, dass er mir egal wäre oder dass du Angst um ihn haben müsstest. Niemals würde ich ihm absichtlich etwas tun. Mein Ex-Kapitän hat versucht, mich zu einem gewalttätigen Monster zu machen, da gebe ich dir Recht. Doch ich will das nicht. Ich will auch meine Wut nicht und da sie zu einem Problem geworden ist, werde ich etwas gegen sie tun."

Jean verstummte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, während er Allan in das immer bleicher werdende Gesicht starrte, mit dem er erst ihn, dann Knox musterte. Auch Knox war gerade kein Sinnbild des Lebens, das sommersprossige Gesicht leicht gräulich und eingefallen.

„Ich…", setzte der Reporter schließlich an und es war Hilflosigkeit, die ihn keine Worte finden ließen. Jean sah Mitleid in den braunen Augen, die vorher noch so wütend auf ihn gewesen waren und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will dein Mitleid nicht. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich kein hirnloser Schläger bin, der Knox oder dich gefährdet. Das ist alles. Das, was ich getan habe, wird nicht wieder vorkommen, das verspreche ich."

Jean verstummte und ließ seine Worte wirken. Er selbst fühlte sich leer und seltsam in Watte gepackt nach seinen Worten. Er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen, auch nichts mehr zu diskutieren.

Seine Fingerkuppen knibbelten weiter an dem Deckel und Jean konnte sehen, wie sich die rechte Hand seines Kapitäns in sein Blickfeld schob, bevor sie sich langsam auf seine eigene legte. Immer noch war Knox' Haut sonnengebräunter als seine. Jean hielt inne und ließ das Gefühl der rauen Hornhaut auf sich wirken, bevor er hochsah.

„Wir schaffen das", sagte sein Kapitän mit eben jener Autorität und Zuversicht, mit der ihm sein gesamtes Team auf dem Spielfeld folgte. Dass es ebenso bei Jean wirkte, war unumstritten. Dass auch der Reporter sich davon einfangen ließ, überraschte ihn aber doch.

Seufzend nickte Allan schließlich.

„Ich mag dich nicht, Moreau, aber Jer hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis und anscheinend liegt ihm etwas an dir. Ich nehme dein Bedauern und deine Entschuldigung an, aber wenn das noch einmal vorkommen sollte, dann kommst du damit nicht so einfach davon."

Das war verständlich und nachvollziehbar. Zudem beruhte es auf Gegenseitigkeit. Jean mochte den Reporter auch nicht, überhaupt nicht. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber es störte ihn, Knox und ihn zusammen zu sehen. Etwas passte da nicht, auch wenn Jean keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was es war.

* * *

Da mochte Jean Brian noch lieber.

„Hallo Jean", grüßte der ewig freundliche Mann ihn lächelnd und hieß ihn, sich hinzusetzen. Es war angenehm kühl hier in diesem Raum und wie immer ein wenig chaotisch. Jean ertappte sich dabei, dass er bereits Dinge wiedererkannte, die Brian deponiert und anscheinend nicht bewegt hatte. Er ertappte sich ebenso dabei, wie ihn manche Dinge störten, die sein inneres Auge mit ihrer Unebenheit belästigten und das irritierte Jean mehr als dass er es zuzugeben bereit war.

Was interessierte es ihn schließlich, ob das Bild an der Wand schief hing? Es sollte ihn nicht interessieren. Dennoch zuckte es ihm nun in den Fingern und er ging kurzerhand dorthin und hängte es gerade. Nach ein paar Wochen seiner Anwesenheit hier. Es fühlte sich gut an und das ließ Jean noch mehr grollen.

Betont langsam ausatmend drehte er sich wieder zurück und erwiderte Brians überraschten Ausdruck.

„Oh, vielen Dank dir. Das ist sehr lieb von dir, Jean."

Jean schürzte die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe vor drei Tagen gedacht, dass der Reporter…Allan… sich meinem Kapitän aufzwingen würde und habe die Beiden beim Sex gestört. Ich dachte das deswegen, weil es so aussah, wie das, was die Spieler aus Evermore mir angetan haben", platzte er hervor, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich soll mit dir darüber reden."

Das Lächeln des Therapeuten erlosch und wurde zu etwas, das Jean im besten Fall als professionelles Verständnis interpretieren würde. Es machte ihn nicht unsicher, aber es zerrte an seiner Ruhe, also machte sich Jean daran, auch die anderen Dinge zu richten, die er als schief erachtete. Es fiel ihm einfacher zu sprechen, während er mit dem Rücken zu Brian stand. Das nutzte Jean jetzt, als er noch einmal das erzählte, was ihm passiert war.

* * *

Jeremy verteilte die Zutaten der Lasagne in die Auflaufschüssel und schob sie schließlich in den Ofen, stellte die Küchenuhr auf eine dreiviertel Stunde. Es gab Soulfood, zumindest für den Jungen, der sich im Schlafzimmer befand und seitdem er von Brian zurückgekehrt war, keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

Jeremy verharrte unschlüssig in der Küche ihres Apartments. Jean war schweigsam und in sich gekehrt gewesen, nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Was auch immer die Beiden in der überlangen Sitzung besprochen hatten, es tat Jean nicht gut, das hatte Jeremy schon gesehen, als Jean den Raum verlassen hatte.

Jeremys an guten Tagen sowieso schon fragwürdige Selbstbeherrschung riss und er ging zur angelehnten Schlafzimmertür. Er klopfte leise gegen das dünne Sperrholz.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er und wartete einen Moment des Schweigens ab, bevor er sich seine Frage selbst beantwortete. Jean lag auf dem Bett und starrte auf den vergilbten Holzboden des Zimmers, die Kapuze des dunkelblauen Hoodies tief über seinen Kopf gezogen. Renee hatte ihm ihn geschenkt und Jeremy wusste mittlerweile, dass Jean ihn nur anzog, wenn ihm kalt war oder wenn er sich unwohl fühlte.

Es war immer noch sommerlich heiß.

Jeremy war sich nicht sicher, ob Jean ihn überhaupt wahrnahm. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und seine Hände halb in die Ärmel des Pullovers vergraben, eine Schutzhaltung, die Jeremy nur zu bekannt vorkam. Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen um ihr Schlafzimmer zu betreten.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Jean?", fragte er ruhig und erhielt im ersten Moment keine Antwort. Erst nach einer Weile schluckte Jean sichtbar und löste eine seiner Hände, um sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du geblutet hast?", fragte Jean rau, ohne ihn anzusehen und Jeremy schluckte schwer. Schließlich seufzte er.

„Es war in dem Moment unerheblich und es hat auch schnell aufgehört."

„Das ist kein Grund."

Jeremy seufzte. „Ich weiß, Jean, aber es war in dem Moment nicht meine Priorität. Außerdem haben wir bereits darüber gesprochen und du hast dich entschuldigt. Es ist okay für mich."

Jean verstummte und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, huschte ein dunkler Schatten des Schmerzes über das halb verborgene Gesicht.

„Kannst…kannst du mir erzählen, wie das wirklich ist? Also eine Beziehung zu einem Mann?"

Jeremys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Was konnte er auf so eine Frage sagen? Was wollte Jean hören? Seine Stimme klang nicht fröhlich und angesichts dessen, was Jean erlebt hatte…

„Ich weiß nicht…was willst du denn hören?", fragte Jeremy unsicher und Jean schauderte.

„Seit Brian all diese Fragen gestellt hat, sehe ich nur sie vor meinem inneren Auge. Immer wieder sie… ich möchte wissen, wie es ist, wenn es… anders ist", presste er rau hervor. Jeremy brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Jean gerade gesagt hatte und warum er es gesagt hatte, doch dann schluckte er schwer.

Und wer war er, dass er dem Wunsch des anderen Jungen nicht folgte?

Etwas gezwungen lächelte Jeremy. „Darf ich mich setzen?", deutete er auf den Boden vor seinem eigenen Bett. Er würde sicherlich sein vergangenes Liebesleben nicht im Stehen vor Jean ausbreiten, während dieser auf seinem eigenen Bett lag, sich klar erkennbar nicht wohlfühlend. Er wollte auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem Backliner sein.

„Natürlich", krächzte Jean und Jeremy nickte. Bedächtig ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder und schlug seine Beine im Schneidersitz unter. Locker legte er seine Hände auf die Knie und lächelte.

„Soll ich ganz von vorne beginnen?", fragte er und Jean nickte kaum merklich. Bisher war zwar keine seiner Geschichten gut ausgegangen, schließlich war er gerade ja Single, aber er hatte sich nie im Hass oder in Wut getrennt. Außerdem gab es haufenweise schöne Momente, mit denen er Jean überschütten konnte.

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich habe mit 13 Jahren gemerkt, dass ich Mädchen zwar nicht doof finde, aber dass sie mich nicht interessieren. Es gab da jemanden in meiner Klasse, der ziemlich cool war, natürlich der beliebteste Sportler unserer Schule. Footballer, groß, breite Schultern, ernstes Gesicht. Der Traum meiner schlaflosen Pubertätsnächte, an den ich niemals herangekommen bin. Schon gar nicht als Exy-Spieler, das damals noch etwas in den Kinderschuhen steckte und nicht so cool war wie heute." Jeremy schnaubte amüsiert.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe gemerkt, dass ich auf Jungs stehe und habe mich dann mit fünfzehn im Ferienlager in Tim verliebt, kurz für Timothy. Er hatte das Bett über mir und wir waren für den einen Sommer unzertrennlich. Wir haben alles miteinander gemacht und haben jeden Abend Sterne zusammen geschaut und gequatscht. Mit ihm hatte ich auch meinen ersten, richtigen Kuss, der quasi zementiert hat, dass ich auf Jungs stehe. Es war so prickelnd und so wunderschön damals, so etwas Besonderes."

Jeremys Lächeln klang ab. „Ich habe ihn nach dem Sommercamp nie wieder gesehen. Er hat auf keine meiner Nachrichten und auf keinen Anruf reagiert. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was aus ihm geworden ist." Es stimmte ihn immer noch traurig, darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich hatte ordentlich Liebeskummer, das kann ich dir sagen. Ich dachte, ich würde Tim für immer haben und als er so plötzlich weg war, war alles trist und traurig. Aber dann kam Xander. Xander war Footballer, riesengroß, ein wahres Tier und furchteinflößend. Niemand, der nicht zu unserem Footballteam gehörte, hat sich getraut, ihn anzusprechen, auch ich nicht. Zumindest solange nicht, bis ich ihm auf einer unserer Highschoolgrillfeste meine Cola komplett über das Shirt gekippt habe. Ich habe gedacht, dass er mich gleich in der Toilette ertränkt für meine dumme Trotteligkeit, doch irgendwie…" Jeremy schnaubte und lächelte in Erinnerung an den Moment, in dem er begriffen hatte, dass er nicht sterben würde.

„Ein paar Wochen später war er mein erster Freund und wieder ein paar Wochen später hatte er mich entjungfert. Er war ein lieber Mensch, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er die Gefühle in sich nach außen transportieren sollte. Sein Vater und seine älteren Brüder waren daran Schuld, haben sie ihn doch immer für seine sexuellen Vorlieben gehänselt und ihn dazu genötigt, „männliche" Dinge tun zu müssen. Wir haben uns nach der Highschool aus den Augen verloren, als er nach New York gegangen ist um dort bei der UN zu arbeiten. Ich glaube, momentan lebt er in Namibia und reist von dort aus durch Afrika, um die LGBTQI-Szene zu unterstützen. Ein bisschen liebe ich ihn immer noch. Er war toll, ein großartiger Tänzer und ein wahnsinnig guter Sportler. Und ein Romantiker noch dazu." Jeremy seufzte.

„Wie hat er dich entjungfert?", fragte Jean, bevor er fortfahren konnte und Jeremy blinzelte.

„Wie?", echote er und räusperte sich dann verlegen, rieb sich über seinen Nacken.

„Also…eeh… naja. Wir hatten beide keine Ahnung von Sex, also haben wir viele Dinge zusammen gelesen und haben sie dann ausprobiert."

Jeremy ließ es dabei bewenden, in der Hoffnung, dass Jean nicht weiter nachhakte, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne den sprichwörtlichen Wirt gemacht.

Müde zwar, aber hochgradig aufmerksam ruhten die grauen Augen auf ihm und warteten auf eine Antwort.

„Wir sind nicht sofort beim Analsex gelandet, sondern haben uns gegenseitig befriedigt und einen geblasen. Wir haben uns aneinander gerieben und mal vorsichtig ausprobiert, wie es denn wäre, es auch anal zu tun." Jeremy lächelte und verschränkte nervös seine Finger ineinander. Er wusste nicht, ob das, was er sagte, Jean wirklich von den Erinnerungen ablenkte oder ob er ihn nicht noch tiefer in das dunkle Moloch namens Evermore stürzte.

Bisher sah es nicht so aus, aber Jeremy war lieber vorsichtiger.

„Nach Monaten haben wir es dann ausprobiert und es hat uns gefallen. Also uns beiden…sowohl als auch."

Überraschung kolorierte Jeans Züge. „Du hast auch…?", fragte er mit genau dem Ton an fassungsloser Überraschung, der Jeremy dann doch die Röte aufs Gesicht trieb.

„Na klar", murmelte er. „Sicherlich. Ich wollte es ja ausprobieren. Also sowohl den aktiven als auch den passiven Part. Oder oben und unten. Oder wie man es auch immer nennen möchte."

Jean runzelte die Stirn. „Aktiv und passiv?"

„Gebend und empfangend, oder etwas vulgärer ausgedrückt: derjenige, der fickt und derjenige, der gefickt wird."

Damit schien Jean etwas anfangen zu können und er nickte.

„Hier am College habe ich dann Mohammed kennengelernt, kurz Mo. Er ist bisexuell und wir haben es ein Jahr miteinander ausgehalten, bis er sich Hals über Kopf in eine Kommilitonin verliebt hat." Jeremy seufzte. „Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht und seitdem bin ich lose mit Allan verbandelt."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Dass wir uns treffen, wenn wir Zeit haben und miteinander Spaß haben ohne eine feste Bindung einzugehen. Ich mag ihn und ich finde ihn toll, er wäre aber nicht mein Beziehungsmensch. Dafür ist er viel zu egofixiert und in seiner Berufung verhaftet. Es ist okay so, wie es ist."

Jean starrte ihn an, als würde er noch etwas erwarten, doch Jeremy konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was genau und warum. Das war ein Kurzabriss seines Liebeslebens gewesen und mehr gab es da auch nicht zu erzählen.

Dachte er.

Jean schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. „War es schmerzhaft, das erste Mal?"

Jeremy konnte sich nur mit Mühe von einem Zusammenzucken abhalten. Dass es ihn heiß und kalt durchlief, konnte er allerdings nicht verhindern. Die Frage war derart sensibel, dass er Angst hatte, auch nur den Mund aufzumachen. Was, wenn er Jean triggerte? Was, wenn er damit etwas anstieß, das er nicht bewältigen konnte?

Jeremy nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und lächelte dann versichernd. „Nein, das war es nicht. Es war ungewohnt. Wir haben uns Zeit gelassen und viel ausprobiert, viel erfühlt. Wir haben auch viel gelacht, weil es alles so neu war und wir in guten Teilen unbeholfen waren. Und auch ein bisschen geflucht. Am Ende war es nicht der beste Sex meines Lebens, aber es war ein guter Anfang, der Lust auf mehr gemacht hat."

Vorsichtig musterte Jeremy Jean, dessen Augen ohne Regung auf ihm lagen. Das Gesicht war bar jeder Emotion und die Lippen fest verschlossen. Ob seine Worte überhaupt Gehör gefunden hatten, wusste Jeremy in diesem Moment nicht.

Es dauerte, bis Jean eine Regung zeigte. Schließlich waren es seine Finger, die zuckten und sich tiefer in den Pullover gruben.

„Jean, es tut mir leid, was dir passiert ist", murmelte Jeremy leise und sein Gegenüber schnaubte beinahe unhörbar.

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid für Dinge, die vor Jahren passiert sind."

Jeremy ergriff die Vorlage mehr als dankbar. „Dann sag mir, was du mehr brauchst als Mitleid, Jean, und du bekommst es."

Jean atmete langsam aus und löste sich langsam aus seiner zusammengerollten Position. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckt seine Beine aus. Seine Finger krochen aus den Ärmeln des Hoodies.

„Normalität. Und Informationen, wie es eigentlich ist", sagte er knapp.

Ja, damit konnte Jeremy dienen. Er konnte Jean halbe Romane zu seinem Leben erzählen, wenn der andere Junge es wollte. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. „Das bekomme ich hin, auch wenn ich befürchte, dass ich manchmal zu sehr ausschweife. Ich beantworte es dir gerne und wenn du mal eine andere – vielleicht kürzere - Meinung dazu haben möchtest, dann kannst du sicherlich auch Andrew und Neil fragen, oder?"

Jean schnaubte und es klang wie ein verzweifeltes Lachen. Lakonisch ruhten die grauen Augen auf Jeremy, mit mehr Bewusstsein in ihnen, als er in den vergangenen Stunden gezeigt hatte.

„Ich bin für mein Leben schon traumatisiert genug…danke", erwiderte er spöttisch und Jeremy fand nicht die Beherrschung in sich, das Schmunzeln aufzuhalten, welches Jeans offenem Lächeln begegnete. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Also ich finde die Beiden süß zusammen", sagte er eigentlich nur aus dem Grund, um Jean noch eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

Die bekam er und Jeremy musste nun offen lachen, als der andere Junge sich unter einem tiefen Grollen von ihm wegdrehte und sich sein Kissen über den Kopf stülpte.

Er verstand keins der französischen Worte, das unter dem Kissen hervordrang, doch das war auch nicht so wichtig. Absolut nicht.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	41. Chapter 41

„Mae, beweg deinen faulen Arsch, das ist ja nicht mitanzusehen! Beinarbeit, verdammt nochmal! Achte auf deine Beinarbeit! Jesus Christus, faulenzen kannst du in deinen Vorlesungen, hier wird gearbeitet! Und grins nicht so blöd, Frederic, deine Bewegungen sind ungenau und unpräzise und deine Deckung ist eine Katastrophe!"

Jean beobachtete die Frau, deren tiefe Stimme durch den Box-Bereich hallte, mit großen Augen. Sie war selbst auf die Entfernung groß, vermutlich nicht viel kleiner als er. Ihre schwarzen, gelockten Haare waren in einem strengen Zopf zurückgebunden und wippten auf und ab, während sie sich bewegte. Ihr ganzer Körper war drahtig und muskulös. Wenn Jean ehrlich war, hatte er sich Boxer anders vorgestellt, als bullige, stiernackige Menschen, die grobschlächtig und brutal aussahen.

Keiner der Anwesenden war das, soweit er es überblicken konnte. Weder diejenigen in dem höhergelegten Boxring noch diejenigen, die an den Sandsäcken trainierten und deren dumpfe Schläge durch die große Halle echoten. Es roch anders als in ihrem eigenen Stadion, bitterer, mehr nach Schweiß. Dafür war es dunkler als in den lichtdurchfluteten Trojansstadion.

„Guck mal, Moreau, das bist du in weiblich", grinste Valentine, die mitgekommen war. Natürlich, seine Mannschaft war schließlich ein Haufen neugieriger Menschen, ein Hivemind, der sich durch Freundlichkeit zusammenrottete und nicht durch erzwungenes Beisammensein wie die Ravens. Machte einer etwas Interessantes, dann kamen andere mit, wenn man nicht schnell genug nein sagte. Das hatte Jean heute Morgen schmerzlich gelernt, als er den Fehler begangen hatte, Knox im Beisein von Ajeet und Valentine auf Shirley anzusprechen.

Und da hier jeder jeden kannte, hatten es die Beiden sich nicht nehmen lassen, mitzukommen.

Jean beäugte Valentine und schnaubte verächtlich. „Blödsinn."

Natürlich ließ sich davon nicht von ihrem unverhohlenen Amüsement abbringen und grinste. „Oh doch. Ihr Beide seid ruchlos in der Art, wie ihr Kritik äußert. Unaufhaltsam wie eine Dampfwalze."

„Ich bin keine Dampfwalze. Meine Kritik ist berechtigt."

„Hmh, klar. Sportspoltergeist."

Jean streckte ihr den Mittelfinger entgegen und zuckte unter dem lauten „EY!" zusammen, das eindeutig in seine Richtung schallte. Er sah ruckartig nach vorne und Shirley kam zu ihnen, eine unaufhaltsame Naturgewalt voller Ernst und – wie Jean nun sah, als sie näher kam – filigraner Blumentätowierungen, die sich von ihren Fingern über ihre Arme und ihren Hals bis hinunter zu den unbedeckten Unterschenkeln zogen. Jean war sich bewusst, dass er starrte, aber die feinen Linien der Blumen verschwanden beinahe auf ihrer dunklen Haut und waren deshalb umso geheimnisvoller und schöner.

„Augen nach oben, Junge. Ich dulde hier keine Respektlosigkeit und keine Beleidigungen, klar soweit?"

Jean löste sich abrupt aus seiner Starre und sah ihr vorsichtig in die Augen. Er nickte und sie musterte ihn kritisch, wandte sich dann mit einem strengen Blick an Knox.

„Was treibt die Exywunderkinder in meinen Boxring, Kleiner?", fragte sie und zog den blonden Jungen in eine Umarmung, die anscheinend jedwede Luft auf dessen Lungen presste. Nicht, dass Knox großartig etwas dagegen zu haben schien. Ebensowenig wie Valentine, die sie rechts und links auf die Wangen küsste.

Jean blinzelte und wich automatisch zurück, als sie auf ihn zutrat. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihr, aber sein Bedürfnis, umarmt oder sogar geküsst zu werden, war gleich null.

Aufmerksam analysierte sie seine Reaktion und subtil trat sie einen Schritt zurück, gab ihm Platz und Raum und damit Sicherheit. Respekt, hallte es in seinen Gedanken wieder und Jean nickte unmerklich.

Shirley kommentierte das nicht weiter, sondern umarmte Ajeet, der sie glücklich anstrahlte.

„Ich würde mir gerne das Training anschauen…", sagte Jean. „…und eventuell mittrainieren."

Überrascht hob Shirley die Augenbrauen. „Du? Der neue heiße Exyshit an der USC bei mir? Wieso denn das? Ich dachte, ihr Ravens kennt nur einen Sport und der heißt nicht boxen?"

Jean blieb seine Erwiderung im Hals stecken und das nicht nur aus einem Grund. Er war kein Raven mehr und doch wurde er durch ihre Worte zurückgerissen in die Zeit kurz nach Evermore. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihr widersprechen zu müssen, doch er wusste nicht wie. Er wollte das, was passiert war, nicht vor Ajeet und Valentine ausbreiten, eigentlich auch nicht vor Shirley selbst.

Die Hand seines Kapitäns auf seinem Oberarm ließ ihn zu Knox sehen. Dieser lächelte und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Auch wir haben unsere hellen Momente", erwiderte Knox nichtssagend und hob herausfordernd seine Augenbrauen. Shirley und er maßen sich in einer Art stummen Duell, bevor sie schnaubte und die Hände in die Taschen ihrer Shorts steckte.

„Na gut. Und das da ist dein persönlicher Fanclub?", nickte sie auf Valentine, Ajeet und Knox. Jean seufzte.

„Nein. Dreiunddreißig Prozent der hier Anwesenden waren nur neugierig."

„Wissensdurstig, was unsere Mitsportler so machen", verbesserte Valentine ihn und Shirley schnaubte amüsiert.

„Ist klar. Also, bekomme ich euch alle oder nur den Raben? Wenn Letzteres, raus mit euch, das ist kein Amphitheater, meine Schützlinge sind keine Gladiatoren und ihr keine römische Plebs."

Jean räusperte sich, um sein Lächeln zu überdecken und drehte sich mit schweigender Herausforderung zu seinem Fanclub.

„Wann dürfen wir ihn denn wieder abholen?", fragte Ajeet und Shirley wiegte nachdenklich ihren Kopf hin und her.

„Je nachdem, wann wir fertig sind. Hast du kein Handy, Rabe?"

„Doch."

„Ruf mich doch einfach an, wenn ihr fertig seid und ich hole dich dann wieder ab, wie wäre es?", schlug Knox vor.

„Wir, Cap. Wir", korrigierte Valentine und Ajeet pflichtete ihr bei. Jean akzeptierte das schweigend und ahnte, dass sich dem ein abendlicher Dinerbesuch anschließen würde.

„Super, dann ist das ja geregelt. Ab mit euch!"

Knox musterte ihn schweigend und Jean nickte auf die nonverbale Frage seines Kapitäns. Er würde alleine zurecht kommen. Ohne sein Team. Auch wenn die Anwesenheit von völlig Fremden immer noch eine Herausforderung für ihn war, so wäre er nicht alleine und das beruhigte ihn so weit, dass er sich auf seine Aufgabe hier konzentrieren konnte.

„Bis später", winkte Ajeet und verließ mit den anderen Beiden die Halle, ließ Jean mit der Frau alleine, die viel zu durchdringend musterte.

„Komm, gehen wir in mein Büro", sagte die Mittdreißigerin knapp und führte ihn in einen kleinen, völlig überfüllten Raum voller Trophäen, Akten und Papierstapeln. „Wenn du sitzen willst, nimm den Stapel vom Stuhl und leg ihn auf den Boden."

Jean tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich auf den wackligen, knarzenden Holzstuhl nieder, der viel war, aber nicht bequem. Shirley nahm währenddessen auf ihrem eigenen Hocker Platz und verschränkte die Arme.

„Also, warum ist jemand, der sein Leben Exy verschrieben und sowieso keine Freizeit hat, hier bei mir?", fragte sie ruhiger, aber nicht weniger kritisch. Jean schwieg einen Moment lang. Wieso musste es für alles eine Begründung geben? Wieso waren die Menschen so an ihm interessiert?

Jean kannte die Antwort auf alle Fragen: weil es normal war. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er sich damit wohlfühlte.

„Ich bin kein Rabe mehr", erwiderte er anstelle dessen, als würde es alles beantworten und vielleicht tat es das auch. „Ich will auch nicht als solcher bezeichnet werden."

Überrascht hob Shirley ihre Augenbrauen, neigte dann jedoch in einer Geste der Zustimmung den Kopf.

„Alles klar. Wie willst du dann genannt werden? Moreau? Jean? Nummer sieben?"

„Jean ist okay."

„Soll mir recht sein, Jean. Also. Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich möchte meine Wut kontrolliert herauslassen." So gesehen war das die Quintessenz dessen, was ihn hierhin trieb.

„Ich bin kein Therapiezentrum", hielt Shirley dagegen und schürzte kritisch die Lippen. „Wenn du ein Problem mit dir hast und glaubst, es in meiner Halle lösen zu können, bist du hier falsch."

Jean schluckte und sah auf seine Hände. „Ich bin bereits bei Brian", erwiderte er. „Aber… mit ihm spreche ich nur. Und trotz meines Sports ist da manchmal soviel Wut. Ich möchte Dinge tun, die andere verletzen, einfach, um diese Wut loszuwerden und das will ich nicht. Ich suche also weniger eine Problemlösung als eher ein Ventil, das kein Mensch ist und bin bereit, dafür hart zu trainieren."

Shirley lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Kopf. „Dir ist klar, dass Boxen nicht nur das Schlagen gegen einen Sandsack ist, oder?", fragte sie und Jean nickte.

„Ich habe es nachgeschlagen."

„Es ist Kondition, Ausdauer, Raffinesse und Präzision. Also alles, was du bereits hast."

Jean nickte bestätigend.

„Trotzdem ist es anders und auf seine Art und Weise erschöpfend."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

„Gefoult wird hier nicht."

„Okay."

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du die anderen Mitglieder k.o. schlägst."

Jean knetete angespannt seine Finger, während er nach einer guten Möglichkeit suchte, einen Aspekt dieses Sportes höflich von vornherein auszuschließen. „Ich möchte mich mit niemandem schlagen. Nur mit einem der Boxsäcke."

Das schien Shirley zu überraschen und nachdenklich musterte sie ihn. Lange Zeit sagte keiner von ihnen beiden etwas und schlussendlich löste sie ihre Hände aus der entspannten Haltung. Entschlossen schlug sie sich auf die Oberschenkel und erhob sich.

„Gut. Versuchen wir es miteinander. Ich will dich zweimal die Woche sehen, bis du alleine laufen kannst und weißt, wie man fachgerecht einen Sandsack verprügelt. Deine erste Stunde beginnt jetzt, da du, wie ich sehe, vorbereitet bist."

Das war Jean. Er trug eine weite Trainingshose und ein locker sitzendes Shirt, dazu Sportschuhe. Er hatte in der Tat vorbereitet sein und es nicht weiter aufschieben wollen. Knox zuliebe.

Jean erhob sich ebenso und folgte Shirley in die Halle hinein. Sie stellte ihn knapp vor und er nickte den Männern und Frauen zu, die hier trainierten. Er vergaß ihre Namen, sobald er sie gehört hatte, denn sie waren unwichtig. Er wollte mit ihnen nichts zu tun haben.

Das Einzige, was zählte, war das Training. Um Knox nicht mehr zu verletzen.

Das Ausdauertraining forderte Jean ebenso wie es die Drills in ihrem Stadion taten. Es brachte ihn zum Schwitzen und beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag auf ein Maß, das beinahe heilsam für ihn war, beruhigend und zentrierend. Die Bewegungsabläufe waren neu und ungewohnt für ihn, beinahe schon beängstigend, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er mit seinen Fäusten jemanden so schlagen würde. Auch wenn es gerade noch die Luft war.

„Präzisere und kürzere Schläge, Jean. Ansonsten schon ganz ansehnlich", sagte Shirley nach seiner zweiten Runde und Jean hielt inne. Seine Hände waren bandagiert und das, was sie gerade taten, nannte sich Schattenboxen. Die Vorstufe zum Sandsack. Er wusste nicht, was daran befriedigend oder gar befreiend sein sollte.

Aufmerksam beobachtete die Trainerin ihn, immer darauf bedacht, ein Mindestmaß an Abstand zu wahren und ihn nicht anzufassen. Jean war dankbar dafür. Sie half ihm nur, als es darum ging, seine Hände in dicke Handschuhe zu schnüren.

„Damit du dich nicht verletzt", merkte sie an und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meine Hände sind es gewohnt."

Ernst maß Shirley ihn und ihre dunklen Augen erinnerten Jean an Theodora, wenn sie ihren „No bullshit"-Blick innehatte. „Trägst du bei deinem Sport auch Schutzkleidung?", fragte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue und Jean nickte. Früher nur, wenn Riko es gewollt hatte. Mittlerweile immer dann, wenn es zu Kontakt kommen konnte. Befehl seines Coaches.

„Gut, das ist hier nicht anders", wiegelte sie brüsk ab und Jean akzeptierte es schweigend. Sie hatte Recht mit dem, was sie sagte, auch wenn es für ihn ungewohnt war.

Doch viel viel ungewohnter war es, auf einen Sack gefüllt mit Sand einzuschlagen, mit Präzision und Schnelligkeit. Wieder und wieder unter der Anleitung von Shirleys tiefer, befehlsgeladener Stimme, die ihn mit unsichtbaren Händen korrigierte, solange, bis er zu ihrer Zufriedenheit zuschlug.

Wieder und wieder und wieder, ein immerwährender, gleichbleibender Rhythmus an anvisieren, bewegen, treffen. Wie ein Mantra, eine Meditation folgte Jean eben jenem, gepaart mit ihrer Stimme und den Geräuschen, die er selbst machte und die, die ihn umgaben.

Jean verstand, warum Knox es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Er verstand, was der Reiz und der Sinn hierin war.

Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, hatte er eine kleine Insel des Friedens und der persönlichen Ruhe gefunden.

* * *

Jean grub seine Zehen in den warmen, weichen Sand und lehnte sich zurück in den Schatten der Strandmuschel. Rechts von ihm lag der Kleidungshaufen seines Teams, links davon stand der überladene Essenstisch. Voller. Ungesunder. Sachen. Jean wandte den Blick von dieser unabwendbaren Katastrophe ab, hin zu einer neuen, unabwendbaren Katastrophe.

„Muss man für diesen Sport wirklich nackt sein?", fragte er Fahima, die auf dem Bauch neben ihm lag und ihre Beine baumeln ließ.

„Siehst du doch", grinste sie und deutete auf das geknubbelte Chaos am Beachvolleyballfeld, auf dem ihr Team gerade versuchte, den Ball auf der jeweils gegnerischen Seite zu Boden zu bringen. Wenn man Jean fragte, so assoziierte er das, was sie taten, mehr als vieles andere mit Los Angeles. Alleine der Spaß, den sie offensichtlich dabei hatten, ihre Körper mehr in den Sand zu werfen als den Ball wirklich zu treffen, versinnbildlichte auf eine krude Art und Weise so dermaßen die Sonne Kaliforniens, dass es Jean beinahe schmerzte, zuzusehen.

Die Helligkeit des Strandes schmerzte ihn dank seiner Sonnenbrille aber nicht mehr.

„Wieso werfen sie sich so oft in den Sand?"

Fahima schnaubte. „Weil sie einmal zu oft Top Gun gesehen haben."

„Top Gun?"

„Ein Film über Piloten."

„Warum spielen Piloten Beachvolleyball?"

„Die Szene war für ein Goodie für die schwulen und weiblichen Zuschauer. Lauter unbekleidete Männer, die ihre Astralkörper in der Sonne brutzeln und sich sportlich betätigen."

Jean ließ es zu, dass sie seinen kritischen Unglauben sah, bevor er sich zu dem Schauspiel zurückdrehte und sein Kinn auf seine Hand stützte.

Es war Anfang Oktober und die Temperaturen kühlten sich leicht ab. Vor vier Tagen hatte Jean das erste Mal gefroren. Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, einen kurzen Kommentar darüber zu verlieren und heute Morgen hatte ihr Coach ihm zwei weitere Pullover in Trojanfarben mit seiner Nummer und seinem Namen darauf übergeben. Alvarez' Wirken, denn nur sie hatte mitbekommen, dass er abends nach etwas Warmen Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Gerade eben hatte es aber noch annehmbare 26 Grad und war damit angenehm warm. Warm genug, dass sein halbes Team sich auszog und ihm so einen Blick auf weibliche und männliche Körper erlaubte, die er vergleichen konnte.

Jean war erstaunt, wie sehr ihm die ruhigen Informationen, die Knox ihm über das richtige Sexleben gegeben hatte, geholfen hatten, seine Angst alleine vor dem Gedanken an Sexualität zu verlieren. Seitdem tastete er sich immer wieder an das Thema heran und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage war, so etwas in der Art zu fühlen.

Seine nun regelmäßigen Gespräche mit Brian und Trainingssessions mit Shirley halfen ebenso, ihm Ruhe zu geben und seine Emotionen zu kanalisieren, auch wenn es durchaus Tage gegeben hatte und gab, die nicht gut waren. Ganz und gar nicht. An diesen Tagen schaffte es Jean nur in seine Vorlesungen und zu ihrem Training, mehr jedoch nicht. Brian hatte ihm für solche Tage eine Art Codewort vorgeschlagen. Ein Safeword. Brian hatte Jean erst erklären müssen, was das war und wofür es eigentlich gebraucht wurde. Auch wenn Knox und er keine BDSM-Beziehung führten, so war der Gebrauch eines Safewords keine schlechte Idee.

Schnee.

Das war ihres. Immer, wenn Jean nicht in der Lage war, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu äußern, reichte diese eine Wort, damit Knox wusste, dass er ihm Abstand und Raum geben sollte. Es klappte besser als Jean gedacht hatte und es verschaffte ihm Sicherheit.

Zumal er es weniger nutzte, als er anfänglich gedacht hatte.

Gerade eben war dieses Wort jedoch nicht notwendig und so verglich Jean seine Emotionen beim Betrachten der männlichen Trojans mit denen der weiblichen Trojans. Viel weiter brachte ihn das nicht. Ja, da war viel nackte Haut, viele Muskeln, viele schöne Körper. Aber welche er nun schöner fand…

Frustriert wandte sich Jean ab und wollte Fahima gerade nach einer neuen Runde Bandido fragen, als sein Handy klingelte. Stirnrunzelnd zog er es hervor und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Es war Day, dessen Name und Nummer in großen Lettern auf dem sonst dunklen Hintergrund leuchteten.

Jean blinzelte und überlegte, ob er den Anruf einfach abweisen oder weiterklingeln lassen sollte. Er wollte nicht mit Day sprechen. Alleine der Name machte ihn wütend. Oder der Gedanke daran, dass jemand – Renee vermutlich – die Nummer des anderen Jungen auf diesem Telefon eingespeichert hatte ohne ihn vorzuwarnen. Oder um gerade das zu tun…ihn vorzuwarnen, wenn Day versuchen würde, ihn anzurufen.

„Willst du da nicht drangehen?", fragte Fahima mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln und Jean grollte.

„Lieber würde ich das Telefon im Sand vergraben."

Sie lachte und rückte sich ihren pastellgelben Turban zurecht, der an einer Seite etwas in Unordnung geraten war.

„Soll ich drangehen?", fragte sie wenig hilfreich und Jean war im ersten, wahnwitzigen Moment versucht, ja zu sagen. Doch mit jeder Sekunde, die sein Telefon weiterklingelte, war er weniger überzeugt davon.

„Entschuldige mich", sagte er und erhob sich, entfernte sich aus ihrer Hörweite. Weg von seinem Team, weg von ihrer angenehmen Gegenwart, hin zu einem Telefonat mit Day, das er nicht wollte.

„Was willst du?", blaffte er entsprechend unfreundlich in das Telefon, nachdem er den Anruf angenommen hatte. Außer einem Laut der Überraschung kam erst einmal nichts zurück und Jean war versucht, nach ein paar Sekunden wieder aufzulegen.

„Jean."

Dass Day überhaupt noch den Mumm besaß, seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, wunderte Jean. Dass er überhaupt noch so flehentlich klingen konnte, ebenfalls. Er schwieg.

„Hast du die Nachrichten gesehen?"

Day rief ihn an um ihn das zu fragen?

„Bist du betrunken? Wenn ja, dann lass mich in Ruhe, Day. Ich bin fertig mit dir." Mehr als einmal hatte Jean das jetzt gesagt und immer noch schien Day nicht zu begreifen, was das bedeutete.

„Es gab einen tödlichen Autounfall." Die Art, wie der andere Junge das Wort betonte, ließ in Jean alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Ein Autounfall? War den Foxes etwas passiert? Minyard etwa? Josten? Jean schluckte.

„Wer?", krächzte er und die darauffolgende Stille zerrte und zerrte an seinen Nerven. Es war jemand, der ihm etwas bedeutete, das spürte er instinktiv. Oh nein. Oh nein.

„Jean…"

„Wer, Kevin? Wer?", unterbrach Jean den anderen Jungen barsch. Er wollte keine geschönte Wahrheit. Er wollte nicht länger auf die Folter gespannt werden. Jean umklammerte sein Telefon in einem eisernen Griff, der bis zu seinen Knöcheln wehtat.

„Wood, Turner, Price, Griffiths und Martinsen."

Mit nichts auf der Welt hätte Day Jean so schnell den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen können. Fünf Namen aus seiner Vergangenheit. Fünf Male, die die Hölle für ihn gewesen waren. Fünf ehemalige Raven, die ihn auf die intimste Art und Weise gedemütigt und gefoltert hatten. Brutale, ekelhafte Männer, die Spaß daran gehabt hatten, sich einem unwilligen Jungen aufzuzwingen.

Das Rauschen in Jeans Ohren steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute und Jean hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. „Wie?", flüsterte er betäubt. Der Autounfall war tödlich gewesen, hatte Day gesagt. Tödlich wie in…alle tot.

„Die Pressemitteilung aus Evermore sagt, dass sie zusammen auf dem Weg in den Urlaub gewesen waren und der Wagen auf einer Brücke in Edgecomb in Maine ins Schlingern gekommen ist. Er hat sich mehrfach überschlagen und ist dann in den See unterhalb der Brücke gestürzt. Die Polizei und Feuerwehr konnten nur noch die Leichen der Männer bergen."

Mechanisch waren die Worte, die Day herauspresste. Wie auswendig gelernt.

„Sie hassten sich", wisperte Jean. Wenn er eins wusste, dann das. Sie hatten sich immer gehasst, hatten versucht, sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen. In jedweder Hinsicht.

„Ich weiß."

„Sie würden niemals zusammen in den Urlaub fahren."

„Ich weiß."

„Hat Andrew…"

„Nein. Er wusste nichts davon."

Jean schwieg fassungslos und bestürzt. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit der leitenden Firmenanwältin und an ihre Forderung, dass er die Gerüchte bestätigte. Die Moriyamas hatten ihn nicht nur ausbezahlt, sie hatten auch öffentlichkeitswirksam fünf Morde begangen.

Wegen dem, was ihm geschehen war. Als Warnung.

Nun verlor er doch das Gleichgewicht und setzte sich ungeschickt in den Sand, so, als hätte man ihm die Fäden durchgeschnitten, die ihn bisher aufrecht gehalten hatten.

„Jean? Bist du noch dran? Jean?"

Er hörte Kevins Stimme und seltsamer Weise war es eben jene, die ihn trotz seiner tosenden Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit im Hier und Jetzt ankerte. Tot. Sie waren tot. Alle. Sie waren umgebracht worden. Sie konnten niemandem mehr Schmerz zufügen. Ihm nicht, anderen nicht, niemandem. Er würde sie nie mehr treffen oder mit ihnen spielen müssen.

Jean schluckte und spürte das unaufhaltsame Lachen, das sich in ihm hochkrallte. Es war unpassend und doch seltsam befreiend. Es war erleichternd und gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass er verrückt wurde.

Sie waren tot.

Jean krümmte sich vor Lachen, sein Telefon und damit Day vergessen im Sand. Er musste sich den Bauch halten, so weh taten die Laute, die sich tief aus seinem Inneren ihren Weg emporrissen.

„Jean? Hey. Alles in Ordnung?" Schon wieder sein Name, dieses Mal jedoch war es sein Kapitän. Jean fühlte sich wohler mit der Stimme, auch wenn auch Knox das Lachen nicht beenden konnte, das wieder und wieder aus ihm herausbrach und Tränen mit sich brachte.

Blind deutete er auf sein Handy und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du… du wolltest doch die Namen der fünf Männer. Lass sie dir von Day geben, er ist grad am Telefon." Zu mehr kam Jean nicht, denn er brauchte die Luft, die er noch hatte, zum Atmen.

* * *

Jean zum ersten Mal so laut und befreit lachen zu hören, war schön und schrecklich zugleich für Jeremy.

Sie hatten gerade ihr Spiel beendet, als er sich zu Jean umgedreht hatte um zu sehen, ob es dem anderen Jungen gut ging. Dieser saß nicht unter der Muschel, sondern im Sand etwas weiter entfernt und lachte, wie Jeremy auf den zweiten Blick erkannte. Fragend war sein Blick zu Fahima geschweift, die ernst den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Jeremy hatte das zum Anlass genommen um zu Jean zu gehen.

Nur zur Sicherheit.

Je näher er gekommen war, umso schrecklicher war das Lachen geworden, das unkontrolliert und beinahe schon manisch seine Lippen verlassen hatte, während Jeans Handy im Sand lag. Jean äußerte Worte, die Jeremy einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten und beinahe schon reflexartig griff er zu dem Handy.

Sorgenvoll ruhten seine Augen auf Jean, während er das Telefon an sein Ohr presste. „Kev?", fragte er und der Junge am anderen Ende der Leitung stöhnte erleichtert auf.

„Oh Gott, Jer, du bist da. Bitte, ich glaube, Jean geht es nicht gut. Bitte… kümmere dich um ihn."

„Was ist passiert?"

Kevin zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen kann…"

Jeremy hatte weder die Zeit noch die momentane Geduld, um wirklich um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. „Weißt du von dem, was ihm passiert ist? Weil du zu sehr von mir geschwärmt hast?", fragte er kurz angebunden und noch viel weniger diplomatisch. Wieder begrüßte ihn Schweigen.

„Ja, das weiß ich", flüsterte Kevin schließlich und Jeremy hätte es beinahe überhört. Es macht ihn nichtsdestotrotz wütend.

„Ich auch. Also."

„Sie sind tot. Alle fünf. Gestorben in einem Autounfall."

Jeremy verstummte. Seine in ihm aufkommenden Worte verstummten und seine komplette Körpersprache fror ein. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht darüber freuen sollte. Er wusste, dass der Tod eines Menschen etwas Schlimmes war. Doch wie auch schon bei Riko war er keine Sekunde lang traurig. Er bereute keine Sekunde lang, dass diese Monster nicht mehr unter ihnen weilten. Im Gegenteil. Es war Freude, die er in sich fühlte und ein Teil von ihm rebellierte dagegen.

„Danke dir für die Information", sagte er so sanft, wie es ihm möglich war. Sanft und verspätet. „Hör zu, Kev, ich würde dich gerne später noch einmal anrufen. Ich glaube aber, dass ich mich jetzt eher um Jean kümmern sollte."

„Natürlich Jer. Wir hören uns."

„Klar. Bis später! Und Kev?"

„Ja?"

„Riko war das Monster. Nicht du."

Kevin schluckte hörbar und Jeremy legte auf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Mit dem Handy in der Hand kniete er sich zu Jean und legte ihm vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Finger.

„Safeword?", fragte er ruhig und Jean schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. Jeremy nahm das zum Anlass, etwas näher zu rücken um so in Reichweite des anderen Jungen zu sein. Angesichts seiner eigenen Halbnacktheit umarmte er Jean jedoch nicht, sondern begnügte sich damit, sich in sein Blickfeld zu begeben.

Das war nicht so einfach, denn Jean dachte gar nicht daran, aufzusehen. Beharrlich starrte er auf den Sand und wenn Jeremy einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen wollte, dann musste er ihn wohl oder übel wohl von unten erlangen. Mit einem Laut der Vorwarnung ließ er sich rücklings in den Sand fallen und robbte sich umständlich und langsam in Jeans Blickfeld. Wie eine sehr behäbige Sandschlange.

Die Belohnung folgte, als er der grauen Augen seines Backliners ansichtig wurde, die ihm die Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, die Jeremy erhofft hatte.

Beinahe zur gleichen Zeit hörte Jean auf zu kichern und verstummte schließlich. Er starrte Jeremy an und Jeremy starrte zurück, in Jeans Kopfübergesicht.

„Ich werde sie nie wieder treffen."

Jeremy nickte und rieb sich somit feinen, weißen Pudersand in die Haare und die Ohren.

„Sie werden nie wieder jemandem wehtun."

Wieder bejahte Jeremy nonverbal.

Jean verstummte und wieder maßen sie sich schweigend.

Dann kam Jeremys Welt zu einem abrupten Halt, als Jean ihm mit seinem Zeigefinger und einem Lächeln auf die Nase stupste.

* * *

„Oh mein Gott ist das niedlich, Zucker pur, oh mein Gott! Ich sterbe!"

„Zu wünschen wäre es", erwiderte Andrew und Nicky bedachte ihn mit einem verletzten, traurigen Blick, der ihm sicherlich andeuten sollte, wie sehr seinen Cousin seine Worte getroffen hatten. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich für schuldig hielt, wollte Andrew mal nicht so sein.

„Ich könnte unterstützen", bot er generös an und seine Ohren dröhnten von dem lauten Aufheulen des anderen Jungen.

„Und sowas nennt sich Familie!", beschwerte Nicky sich elendig und rückte sich auf der Couch zurecht, näher an Renee an, die ebenso wie er auch gerade auf ihr Handy starrte und amüsiert lächelte. Da sein Handy ebenfalls gepingt hatte, vermutete Andrew, dass es irgendetwas in ihrem Gruppenchat gewesen sein musste, was diese ausufernde Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte.

Er pausierte das Spiel und legte den Controller zur Seite. Sein Handy lag neben dem Junkie, der wiederum neben ihm auf dem Sitzsack lag und sich auf seinem eigenen Telefon vergangene Spiele ansah. Er hatte seine Beine locker über Andrews gelegt und sah nun auf, als dieser zwischen sie beide nach seinem Telefon griff.

Fragend nahm Neil einen der Ohrstöpsel aus seinen Ohren. „Ja? Ich habe nichts gehört, sorry."

Andrew rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist auch besser so."

Neil schnaufte. „Was ist denn?"

„Nicky steht kurz vor seinem Ableben."

„Warum dieses Mal?"

„Ist das Warum wichtig oder nur das Wann?"

Neil lachte unter Nickys Protest und Andrew rief ihren Gruppenchat auf und damit das Foto, das anscheinend Dan in die Gruppe gestellt hatte.

Die sonnige Fotogenität des Gesamtbildes ließ ihn angewidert würgen. L.A. in all seiner Pracht, natürlich mit Sonne und Strand und Meer und halbnackten Menschen. In einem musste er Nicky Recht geben, dieses Bild war ekelhafter Zucker pur und das hätte er zumindest von fünfzig Prozent der zu sehenden Personen nicht erwartet.

„Zeig her."

Wortlos drehte Andrew sein Handy zu Neil, der viel zu begeistert davon grinste und ihn mit einem viel zu vielsagenden Blick anstarrte.

Andrew grollte. „Wisch dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht."

„Aber daraus kann man Memes machen."

Er starrte den zu seiner Realität gewordenen Wunschtraum an, dessen Schwanz er regelmäßig zwischen seinen Lippen hatte und der jüngst gelernt hatte, was Memes waren. Seitdem wurde aus allen Bildern irgendein Meme und Andrew überlegte, ob die Abwesenheit besagten Schwanzes zwischen seinen Lippen nicht zur Regelmäßigkeit werden sollte.

Andrew suchte sich den Würgesmiley und postete ihn unter das Bild. Renee lachte und hob den Blick, in ihren Augen viel zu viel Wissen um die Gesamtsituation.

„Er sieht glücklich aus auf dem Bild."

„Das ist kein Grund, das in die Welt zu blasen."

„Alvarez hat es Dan geschickt… sie hat die Beiden wohl gestern am Strand dabei beobachtet."

„Du meinst, dass Blondie wie ein Hund auf dem Rücken liegt und der französische Idiot immer noch nicht gelernt hat, Abstand zu seinem jeweiligen Kapitän zu halten?" Soweit er wusste, hatte Kevin Jean davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die fünf Arschlöcher tot waren. Fünf weniger, um die er sich kümmern musste, auch wenn Andrew es den Moriyamas immer noch übel nahm, dass sie sich um seine Probleme – Proust und Riko - gekümmert hatten.

Das Foto musste danach entstanden sein, denn das, was er in feinen Nuancen im Gesicht des ehemaligen Raben erkannte, war Dunkelheit.

„Die Beiden fühlen sich wohl in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen. Jeremy tut Jean gut."

Andrew schnaubte und taggte Jean mit einem augenbrauenhebenden Smiley unter dem Bild. Schließlich war der unvernünftige Trottel Teil ihres Gruppenchats und er las auch mit. Ob und wie regelmäßig konnte Andrew allerdings nicht sagen.

„Und deswegen hast du ihn damals nach L.A. gehen lassen und mit ihm den Deal abgeschlossen. Du hast damit gerechnet, dass genau das hier passieren würde

„Hiermit? Nein. Außerdem ist er dumm genug, nicht vorsichtig zu sein."

„Vorsichtig womit?"

„Mit seinem Vertrauen."

„Glaubst du das?"

„Mit Glauben hat das nichts zu tun."

„Hast du dir die gleiche Frage auch bei Neil gestellt?"

Andrew starrte ihr dunkel in die Augen und auf die viel zu lieb lächelnden Lippen.

„Da ist nichts", sagte er ausdruckslos und in seinem Augenwinkel sah er Neil winken.

„Hallo, mein Name ist nichts!", sagte der Verräter an seiner Seite. Definitiv kein Schwanz in seinem Mund mehr.

Langsam wandte sich Andrew dem anderen Jungen zu und starrte ihm regungslos in die leuchtenden, blauen, viel zu von ihm angetanen Augen.

„273 Prozent, Josten."

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	42. Chapter 42

Langsam und bedächtig rollte Jean wieder auf den Parkplatz der Fahrschule und brachte den Wagen vorschriftsgemäß in der Parklücke zum Stehen. Er drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und zog ihn mit Bedacht aus dem Schloss, die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel legend. Mit mühevoller Ruhe sah er aus dem Fenster.

Stundenlang hatte er in dem Büro der Zulassungsstelle gesessen, um einen Termin zu machen. Er hatte Formulare ausgefüllt, die ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht hatten, da er die Hälfte der Wörter nicht verstanden hatte und er nur durch Laila davon abgehalten worden war, das Stück Papier zu zerreißen und einfach wieder zu gehen und verbotener Weise schwarz zu fahren. Er hatte jeden Fitzel seiner Identität beweisen müssen, einschließlich Geburtsurkunde und Pass, der ihn als Amerikaner auswies. Die Moriyamas hatten ihn damals der Einfachheit halber einbürgern lassen und ihm so auch offiziell noch seine kulturelle Identität genommen. Nicht, dass Jean sie sich je hatte nehmen lassen. Riko hatte ihn noch so oft schlagen können dafür, dass er Französisch sprach, er hatte es wieder getan.

Er war Franzose, egal, was diese gefälschte Plastikkarte sagte, die er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben selbst besaß und die nicht durch seinen Coach einbehalten wurde. Jetzt aber hatte sie ihn einen Schritt weiter gebracht, nämlich zu den Fingerabdrücken und Fotos, die er für seinen Führerschein brauchte. Ebenso wie das Geld, das er für die Gebühren ausgeben musste. Es schien ihm wenig zu sein, doch nach der Reaktion seines Teams auf den Preis des Sportwagens traute Jean sich nicht, die Frage nach der Verhältnismäßigkeit zu stellen.

Der Sehtest war da noch das Einfachste gewesen, auch wenn die unfreundliche Frau an der Teststation ihm dringend ans Herz gelegt hatte, sich in den kommenden Jahren um eine Brille oder Kontaktlinsen zu kümmern. Jean hatte das zur Kenntnis genommen, aber nicht geglaubt. Schließlich sah er ausgezeichnet.

Der schriftliche Test war da schon schwieriger gewesen. Sechsunddreißig Fragen voller komischer Antworten, von denen er die Hälfte für überflüssig gehalten hatte. Entsprechend knapp hatte er dann auch bestanden, ganz zum Spott von Alvarez, die, wie es sich nachher herausgestellt hatte, zwei Anläufe dafür gebraucht hatte.

Zu sagen, dass Jean daraufhin mit Gegenspott gegeizt hätte, wäre untertrieben gewesen, auch wenn er sich über seine eigene, mangelnde Perfektion ärgerte.

Jetzt, heute, an diesem Morgen hatte er die Fahrprüfung machen müssen. In Knox' altem Auto, das die erforderliche Sicherheitsinspektion nur bestanden hatte, weil sein Kapitän dem wohl offensichtlich schwulen Prüfer schöne Augen gemacht hatte. Zumindest interpretierte Jean Knox' Versuche, den anderen Mann durch sein Grinsen und seinen schief gelegten Kopf auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so. Schließlich hatte er das schon öfter am College und auf der Party, auf der er mal gewesen war, gesehen.

Es hatte wohl geholfen, dass er der Kapitän der Trojans war und so waren sie mit Knox' altem Auto ohne Knox selbst durch Los Angeles geschlichen. Jean hätte gar nicht schneller fahren können, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte und so war sein – laut Alvarez – größtes Problem, seine an einen Geschwindigkeitsrausch grenzende Schnelligkeit, vom Tisch.

Haargenau war Jean den Instruktionen gefolgt, die sie durch den Verkehr von Los Angeles brachten um wieder hierhin zurück zu kehren, zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt. Der Prüfer machte sich zwar Notizen, sprach aber kein einziges Wort mit ihm, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Fahrlehrerin. Jean war froh, dass sie endlich schwieg und nun mit ihm gemeinsam auf das Ergebnis seiner Prüfungsfahrt wartete, das der Prüfer hinter ihnen anscheinend gerade auf sein Klemmbrett kritzelte.

„Mr. Moreau, im Gegensatz zu Ihrem schriftlichen Test haben Sie hier keine Punktlandung gemacht. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie selbst eine Klapperkiste wie diese hier sicher, verantwortungsbewusst und in angemessener Geschwindigkeit durch den Straßenverkehr lenken können. Ich möchte Ihnen daher zu Ihrer Fahrerlaubnis des Staates Kalifornien gratulieren und Ihnen weiterhin eine gute, besonnene Fahrt wünschen", fiel das Urteil auf ihn herab und Jean brauchte einen Moment, um die getragenen Worte auch wirklich zu begreifen.

Als er es tat, drehte er sich zu dem Mann um und nahm feierlich seine Fahrerlaubnis entgegen, die ihn nun befähigen würde, sich ein schnelles Auto zu suchen. Er nickte stumm und ignorierte das kurze, gequälte Zusammenzucken Sues.

Dabei war er schon ruhiger und sicherer geworden.

„Vielen Dank", murmelte er und barg das wertvolle Dokument in seinen Händen.

„Kein Ding. Und sagen Sie Ihrem Kapitän, dass er sich ein neues Auto kaufen soll. Diese Rostlaube ist eine Gefährdung des Straßenverkehrs."

Pflichtbewusst nickte Jean. Der Prüfer hatte ja Recht damit, auch wenn er wusste, dass Knox das nicht hören wollte. Das hier war sein Auto und er liebte es heiß und innig, wenn Jean Ellie Glauben schenkte. Oder wenn er den Lobeshymnen des blonden Jungen auf das Auto zuhörte.

„Machen Sie's gut und weiterhin viel Erfolg für Ihre Saison!"

„Selbstverständlich", entgegnete Jean und blieb wie besprochen noch einen Moment sitzen, nachdem der Prüfer die Rückbank verlassen hatte.

„Jean, das ist jetzt nicht Ihre Erlaubnis, durch die Straßen zu heizen", sagte die Mittvierzigerin streng und Jean musterte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue. Er konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, während er hinter ihr bereits sein Team – sein gesamtes Team – auf sie zukommen sah.

„Ich passe auf, dass ich Sie nicht von der Straße dränge", sagte er mit dunklem Humor und sie grollte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute und dass Sie nicht zuviel Kontakt zur örtlichen Polizei haben werden, wenn sie Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitungen begehen", sagte sie mahnend und Jean nickte pflichtbewusst. Als wenn die Polizei hier nichts Besseres zu tun haben würde, als solche Verstöße zu ahnden.

Aber damit hatte die duttbewehrte Frau nichts mehr zu tun.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Unterstützung", sagte er höflich nichtssagend, so wie er es von Knox' Pressekonferenzen gelernt hatte und verabschiedete sich mit einem Handschlag von ihr. Er sah ihr nach und seufzte, als sich in der entgegengesetzten Richtung der erste Schopf um das Gebäude herumlugte. Es war Ellie, die die Trojans anscheinend vorgeschickt hatten, um zu sehen, ob seine Prüfung gut verlaufen war oder nicht.

Wortlos musterte er sie.

Sollte sie doch versuchen, aus seiner Mimik herauszulesen, ob er die Prüfung bestanden hatte oder nicht… er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sein komplettes Team anwesend war. Nicht gewollt war dabei viel gesagt. Er hatte sich eben nur nicht gewehrt, als es angedeutet worden war, weil er einfach nicht daran geglaubt hatte, dass alle 27 Spieler anwesend sein würden um ihm zu gratulieren. Warum auch, schließlich war er nur der Neuzugang und mit der Hälfte sprach er außerhalb des Trainings und ihrer Spiele sowie ihrer gemeinsamen Freizeitaktivitäten kein Wort.

In Evermore hatte es niemand gewagt, ihm näher zu kommen oder ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, weil jeder gewusst hatte, dass er einzig und alleine Riko gehörte. Das war hier natürlich anders, aber Jean konnte sich immer noch nicht aus den alten Ravenmustern lösen. So wurde er nun auch merklich unsicherer, als die Späherin seines Teams eben jenem anscheinend grünes Licht gab und nach und nach die Spielerinnen und Spieler um die Ecke kamen, ihre Gesichter ein bunter Mischmasch aus freudiger Erwartung und Gespanntheit. Jean war im Fokus seines gesamten Teams und das zog unerwartet stark an seinen Nerven.

Vier Monate war er nun schon hier und diese vier Monate waren so vollgepackt mit Dingen gewesen, die so neu für ihn gewesen waren, dass der Zeitraum ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Nichts war so, wie er es angenommen hatte. Sein Kapitän war nicht gewalttätig, sein Team waren keine Monster. Er war noch am Leben und lernte, eben jenes auch auszuprobieren trotz aller Widrigkeiten, die ihm sein Körper und sein Geist bei den Erinnerungen an die Gewalt Evermores bereiteten.

Die Ravens waren ein aufeinander angewiesener Schwarm, der sich hasste und verachtete. Die Trojans waren ein Schwarm, der nicht aufeinander angewiesen war, sondern ohne jedwede Zwänge zueinander strömte und ein Wir-Gefühl innehatte, das Jean beinahe schon unheimlich war.

Und er war jetzt mittendrin, obwohl er nichts wirklich machte um das zu fördern. Ganz im Gegenteil Er kritisierte sie im Training und war darüber hinaus meistens schweigsam. Er entzog sich ihren Berührungen und blieb außerhalb des menschlichen Knubbels, der sich von Zeit zu Zeit spontan bildete. Das schien die Trojans – ebenso wie die Foxes im Übrigen auch – nicht zu interessieren. Und während die Einen sich in ihrem Chat über Bilder von ihm und Knox hermachten und ihn mit dummen Kommentaren überschütteten, taten die Anderen exakt genau das Gleiche.

Jean verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sein Team dunkel. Er grollte innerlich beim Gedanken an den Gruppenchatexzess, der seit zwei Wochen andauerte. Das Ganze hatte mittlerweile sogar einen Namen: _**Nasenstupsaffaire**_.

Stumm sah er ihrer Ankunft entgegen.

Knox, Alvarez, Laila, Ajeet, Ellie, Fahima, Valentine, Logan, Justin, Abini, Berry, Cilian, Eleonora, Yara, Sofia, Giorgia, Niam, Raheem, Kim, Ricardo, Josue, Mary-Lou, Stephen, Tim, Elena, Maria und Ben.

Auch wenn Jean es niemals zugeben würde, dass er all ihren Gesichtern Namen zuordnen konnte.

Laila war die Erste, die zu ihm trat, dicht gefolgt von Ellie und Knox. Jean war kein Gedankenleser, aber das musste er in diesem Moment auch nicht sein. Die fragenden Gesichter sagten ihm sehr deutlich, was sie wissen wollten.

Aber wer wäre Jean, es ihnen einfach zu machen?

Wortlos zuckte er mit den Schultern und warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter in Richtung Auto, ganz zum Leidwesen seines Kapitäns, in dessen Augen für einen Moment Sorge aufleuchtete. Um seinen Wagen, nicht um ihn. Na danke auch, grollte Jean innerlich.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte der blonde Junge vorsichtig und Jean hielt mit Mühe seine Beherrschung aufrecht. Die Freude darüber, dass er endlich in der Lage war, selbst fahren zu dürfen, machte ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung und sein ausdrucksloser Blick wich schneller als Jean es wirklich wollte, etwas, das einem Lächeln sehr nahe kam.

Er hütete sich, es zu einem wirklichen Lächeln oder gar Grinsen werden zu lassen, denn auch das war zentraler Bestandteil der Nasenstupsaffaire gewesen. Sein _**Lächeln**_.

Als würde es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt geben.

Kommentarlos zog er die kleine Plastikkarte hervor und hielt sie unter dem plötzlich ausbrechenden Jubel seines Teams wie einen Schutzschild vor sich. Wie man sich so sehr über etwas so Banales freuen konnte, entzog sich Jeans Verständnis, aber er ließ den Lärm seines Teams über sich hinwegwaschen wie er ihn auch nach jedem Spiel ignorierte. Mittlerweile hatte er auch seine Angst vor dem aufbrandenden Sturm an Emotionsbekundungen verloren und gelernt, es auszuhalten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Yeah, Moreau der Rennfahrer!"

„Glückwunsch, Jean!"

„Wieso hast du die Chance nicht genutzt und die Möhre des Kapitäns in den Graben gesetzt?"

„Ey!"

„Wann gehen wir Autos gucken?"

„Das müssen wir feiern!"

Das Knallen des Sektkorkens erschreckte Jean doch schon und mit großen Augen sah er zu, wie Gläser ausgepackt wurden und eigens für ihn der alkoholfreie Sekt geköpft wurde, wie Fahima sich aus der Menge seines Teams schälte und etwas wie eine Monstranz vor sich her trug, das Jean verspätet als Kuchen identifizierte. Nicht, dass es einfach gewesen wäre, denn dieser sah ganz und gar nicht aus wie ein Kuchen, so bunt, wie er war.

Stumm starrte Jean erst sie, dann das Tablett an und schluckte. Er wusste, was Mottotorten waren, denn anscheinend bekam jedes Geburtstagskind hier eine. Seine Jetzige, auch wenn er noch nicht Geburtstag hatte, war ein zylinderförmiges Ding in grau, auf dem sich eine Straße befand, die zu beiden Seiten abfiel. Sie war gespickt mit Verkehrszeichen und Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkungen. Auf der Straße befand sich ein Auto, das dem Sportwagen vom Flughafen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, dabei aber sehr niedlich war. Er war rundherum eingepackt in…Wattebäuschen, wie Jean feststellte. Aus dem Auto heraus winkte er selbst, wie er nun anhand der Trojansjacke in rot-gelb und seiner Nummer auf der Brusttasche feststellte.

„Hier!" Valentine hielt ihm ein Band entgegen, das, wie Jean jetzt sah zu einem dieser großen, dicken Luftballons führte, die mit Helium gefüllt waren, damit sie schwebten. Sein Vater hatte ihm früher solche gekauft, mit Tieren darauf oder Märchenfiguren. Nun waren große, runde Buchstaben zu sehen, die ihm zur bestandenen Führerscheinprüfung gratulierten. Etwas überfahren nahm er das Band an und wickelte es um seine Hand, um den Ballon daran nicht zu verlieren.

Jean war sprachlos. Immer wieder wechselte sein Blick von dem Kuchen zum Ballon und wieder zurück. Warum machten die Trojans so etwas? Warum für ihn? Warum für einen Führerschein? Das war doch nichts Besonderes.

Dass seine Meinung nicht die Mehrheitsmeinung war, war nur zu offensichtlich und Jean seufzte. Vorsichtig nahm er auch den Kuchen entgegen und sah in die Runde.

„Der ist ungesund", sagte er und erntete dabei schallendes Gelächter, auch wenn es eigentlich gar nicht so amüsant gewesen war, was er gesagt hatte. Es stimmte ja. Die Unmengen an Zucker, die der Kuchen sicherlich hatte, waren bar jedweder Vernunft.

„Klar, deswegen helfen wir dir auch alle bei der Vernichtung dessen!", grinste Valentine und Jean stellte fest, dass er damit sehr gut leben konnte.

„Selbstverständlich brauchen wir dafür eine Dachparty!", grölte Alvarez und Jean versuchte gar nicht erst, sein unvernünftiges Dauerfeierteam von diesem Vorschlag abzuhalten.

Seine Augen irrten zu seinem Kapitän, der verdächtig still gewesen war und in dessen blauen Augen er nun einen solchen Stolz sah, dass es ihn beinahe schmerzte.

Unauffällig rückte der andere Junge an ihn heran und lächelte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", murmelte er und Jean nickte.

„Heißt das, du lässt mich dein Auto jetzt öfter fahren?", fragte er und wenig überraschend schüttelte Knox den Kopf.

„Niemals!"

„Ich habe ihn jetzt auch nicht gegen eine Mauer gesetzt."

„Bei deiner Prüfung musstest du ja auch gesittet fahren."

Dunkel starrte Jean Knox an, der sich an einem charmanten Lächeln versuchte.

„Also weißt du, mit dem Kuchen und dem Luftballon bist du nicht halb so streng wie sonst", grinste er und Jean hob – bedrohlich, wie er meinte – die rechte Augenbraue. Dass er dieses strahlende Lächeln damit nicht schmälerte, war Jean gar nicht so unrecht.

* * *

Jeremy kräuselte die Nase, während er die Einkaufsliste studierte und seine Kugelschreiber ansetzte.

„Kunstblut?", fragte er und Val grunzte.

„Haben wir!"

„Spinnenweben?"

„Vier Packungen."

„Meinst du, das reicht?"

Die anschließende Stille ließ ihn aufsehen und Val hatte spöttisch ihre Augenbraue gehoben. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser erstes Jahr? Da hast du es für eine gute Idee gehalten, zehn Packungen zu kaufen und es hat dazu geführt, dass wir uns alle in das Zeug eingewickelt haben und _**trotzdem**_ noch genug für die nächsten anderthalb Jahre hatten. Vier reichen für unser ganzes Haus."

Jeremy grollte. Und ob er sich daran erinnerte. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass eine so kleine Packung soviel Inhalt haben würde?

„Batterien für unsere leuchtenden Pilze?", lenkte er vom Thema ab und Val sah in den vollkommen überladenen Einkaufswagen.

„Check!"

„Genug Süßkram für zwei Weltkriege?"

„Das und für eine Alieninvasion."

Jeremy strich auch die Position von ihrer Liste.

„Tackernadeln für die Stoffe?"

„Drei Packungen und lass das nicht die Collegeverwaltung hören."

Jeremy sah auf und zog sich pantomimisch den Mund zu. Dafür erhielt er einen Daumen hoch und grinste.

„Schwarzen Stoff haben wir noch genug?"

„Definitiv. Drei Ballen und im Fahrradkeller liegt noch irgendwo ein vierter."

„Nachtleuchtende Farbe?"

„Einkaufswagen."

Jeremy strich somit die letzte Position von ihrer Liste und gab einen triumphierenden Laut von sich. Aufatmend strich er sich seine unordentlichen Haare zurück und klemmte sie sich nachlässig hinter die Ohren. Den Rest für ihre Halloweenvorbereitungen hatten sie noch aus den vergangenen Jahren. Die ausgesonderten Horrorfilmrequisiten und –kulissen aus produzierten Horrorstreifen lagerten bei ihnen im Keller und wurden von ihnen je nach Bedarf neu zusammengestellt.

Für ihr Halloweenhorrorhaus.

Jeremy freute sich wie jedes Jahr riesig darauf. Er freute sich, ihr Wohnhaus mit seinem Team zu dekorieren und für die sie besuchenden Kids zu einem Halloweenhorrorhaus zu machen. Am Meisten freute er sich allerdings darauf, schlussendlich als Monster durch die dunklen Gänge des Hauses zu schleichen und die begeisterten Kinder und Jugendlichen zu erschrecken. Und sie solange mit Süßigkeiten zu füttern, bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnten.

Wenn die Kids weg waren, würden sie das Haus zu einer einzigen Party umfunktionieren und mit den vorbeikommenden Gästen den Rest der Nacht durchfeiern.

Das war schon vor seiner Ankunft in L.A. eine gute, alte USC-Tradition gewesen und Jeremy tat alles, um diese fortzuführen. Doch nicht nur er. Die Trojans liebten die Nacht der Monster und Gespenster, an dem laut alter Märchen der Vorhang zwischen den Welten so dünn war, dass die eine in die andere überschwappte.

Jeremy liebte den Gedanken an diese fantasylastige Durchlässigkeit und an Geister und Dämonen. Er liebte diese Nacht und er mochte es, die romantisierte Vorstellung an Wesen aus anderen Welten zu zelebrieren.

„Können wir, Cap, oder willst du noch weiter in der Gegend herumstarren und Laila weiter im Auto warten lassen?", fragte Val und Jeremy schnaubte.

„Ich schwelge in der Vorfreude zu übermorgen", konterte er und griff sich den übervollen Einkaufswagen, schob ihn in Richtung Kasse. L.A. hatte schon aufgerüstet und überall starrten ihm Kürbisse, Skelette und Spinnen entgegen. Grelles Orange dominierte die Farben, ganz zum Leidwesen Jeans, der seit Beginn der Dekorationen mit Missmut und Verachtung auf die Farben und die Figuren starrte.

Jeremy hatte das erst für eine grundsätzliche Abneigung dem Tag gegenüber gehalten, bis er begriffen hatte, dass Jean ohne wirkliches Erkennen auf die Dekorationen sah. So hatte er erst verspätet begriffen, dass Jean das Konzept von Halloween gar nicht kannte. In Evermore hatte es so etwas nicht gegeben.

Vielleicht hatte Jeremy den Fehler gemacht, Jean daraufhin nach ihrem Training und den ganzen Abend über davon vorzuschwärmen. Vielleicht hatte er den Fehler gemacht, auch noch als sie schon im Bett lagen von seinen Erfahrungen seit seiner Kindheit mit Halloween zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte Jean sich schließlich das Kissen über den Kopf gestülpt und mit Sicherheit boshafte Sachen auf Französisch gesagt.

Vielleicht war Jeremy hingerissen gewesen von dem Grollen und vielleicht hatte er den Worten begeistert gelauscht.

* * *

Überall, wo Jean hinsah, war diese lächerliche und grelle Dekoration. _**Überall**_. Es gab keinen Flecken auf dem Gelände der USC, der nicht von irgendeinem angeblich gruseligem Tier oder einem Geist oder Monster bevölkert war. Kürbisse standen an jeder Ecke und vor ihrem Gebäude türmten sie sich gleich in zwei Pyramiden.

Die Nacht der lebenden Toten, wenn er Knox glaubte, der mit seiner wortreichen Erklärung Nicky Hemmicks damaligen Wortschwall beinahe den Rang abgelaufen hatte.

Jean konnte einfach nichts damit anfangen, dass diese Nacht in Amerika anscheinend hoch und heilig war. Er konnte nichts mit dieser kitschigen Dekoration anfangen und auch nicht, dass seine Mannschaft ihr Gebäude in ein großes Horrorlabyrinth verwandelte um Kinder und Jugendliche zu bespaßen.

Er mochte es nicht und der große Fortschritt, den er machte, war, dies auch zu äußern. Hier in Los Angeles war es ihm erlaubt, sein Missfallen zu äußern. Dass seine – in seinen Augen – berechtigten Einwände gegen die Verschwendung von Geld und Trainingszeit seitens seines Teams und seines Coaches mit nachsichtigen Lächeln abgewiesen wurden, stand da auf einem anderen Blatt. Aber sie straften ihn nicht dafür.

Dass sie ihn trotz allem bei allen Sachen einbanden, die damit zusammenhingen, weil sie es als Team gemeinsam machten, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Also saß er gerade an Lailas und Alvarez' Küchentisch und höhlte Kürbisse aus. Die zweite Runde…die erste war schon zu Beginn der Woche erfolgt.

„Diese grässliche Pampe ist ekelhaft", beschwerte er sich angewidert, während er das Fruchtfleisch in eine Schale hievte. Seine Hände waren klebrig und über und über bedeckt mit dem orangenen Zeug voller Kerne.

„Immer noch, Moreau, das hat sich auch nicht geändert. Und jetzt beweg deine Astralfinger und mach weiter. Wir brauchen noch drei Kürbisse mehr!"

Jean grollte. „Das ganze Haus ist schon voll davon! Wozu braucht es noch mehr?"

„Weil Halloween!"

_**Weil Halloween**_ war mittlerweile die Begründung seines ganzen Teams für alles, was er an diesem Brauch anzweifelte. Jean hatte schon aufgegeben zu zählen, wie oft er sie in dieser Woche gehört hatte und langsam aber sicher machten sie ihn damit mürbe.

So mürbe, dass er Alvarez mit dem Stück Kürbis bewarf, das sich in seiner Hand befand, zielsicher mitten ins Gesicht.

Jean hätte sagen können, dass es ein Reflex gewesen wäre. Er hätte sagen können, dass er in ihrem Stadion auch gerne mal Bälle nach Alvarez warf und sie nach ihm. Er hätte sich entschuldigen können, doch dazu befriedigte ihn das erstaunt-fassungslose Gesicht des Vizekapitäns viel zu sehr, an deren rechter Wange das große, orangefleischige Stück Kürbis herunterrutschte. Er musste grinsen, scharf und raubtierhaft und schon ein bisschen schadenfroh, als sich noch Empörung in die Fassungslosigkeit stahl.

„Du impertinenter, französischer Kürbiskopf!", fluchte sie schließlich und Jean lachte. Zumindest solange, bis auch er ein Stück Fruchtfleisch im Gesicht hatte. Mitten auf der Stirn. Angewidert grollte Jean „Spanische Mistkröte!", zischte er und schauderte, weil es sich dort noch viel ekelhafter als in den Händen anfühlte und löste es angewidert von seiner Haut, bevor es sich auf den Weg in seinen Schoß machen konnte. Auch das warf er in Alvarez' Gesicht und es schien, als wäre mit diesem zweiten Angriff der Damm, der sie beide zurückgehalten hatte, gebrochen.

Sie wehrte sich, er ebenso und so bewarfen sie sich mit jedweder Munition, die sie hier hatten. Wie es die Natur ihres Sportes so wollte, war die Trefferquote bei nahezu hundert Prozent, bis auf die Stücke, die auf der Küchenanrichte und an den Küchenschränken landeten, denn ein weiteres Standbein ihres Sportes waren ausgezeichnete Reflexe. Auch zum Ducken.

Jean wurde sich bewusst, dass er so etwas noch nie gemacht hatte und dass es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch hochgradig anrüchig war, mit Essen um sich zu werfen. Warum er überhaupt auf den Gedanken gekommen war, war ihm schleierhaft, doch er genoss den Spaß, den er dabei hatte, sich völlig irrational und…kindisch zu verhalten. Es bereitete ihm Freude mit Alvarez durch die Küche zu toben, weil ihnen der Kampf im Sitzen nicht mehr ausreichte.

Mittlerweile hatten sie ihren Kampf verlagert und Jean hielt ein großes Stück Kürbis in der Hand. Alvarez stand ihm im Türrahmen zum Flur wie bei einem Showdown gegenüber und grinste diabolisch, während sie ihre Hände abwehrend erhoben hatte.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das nicht fange?", grimmte sie und Jean hob die Augenbraue, selbst ein wenig außer Atem.

„Du unterschätzt meine Wurffähigkeiten."

„Die sind mittelmäßig, Moreau!"

Er zeigte ihr, wie mittelmäßig sie wirklich waren und platzierte seinen Wurf zielsicher auf ihren Kopf. Sie duckte sich und Jean hörte, wie sich gleichzeitig die Eingangstür zu ihrem Apartment öffnete. Jean hörte einen erst überraschten, dann angewiderten Laut, der in einem Grunzen mündete.

„Uaaah! Igitt, was ist das denn?" Jean erstarrte ebenso wie Alvarez. Wie gebannt starrten sie auf den Türrahmen, aus dem nun Laila in den Raum trat, langsam und ungläubig. Direkt nach ihr kam Knox, an dessen Stirn die Reste des orangenen Fruchtfleisches hingen. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er den Klumpen, den Jean gerade geworfen hatte und in seiner Linken befand sich eine Tüte mit den Einkäufen.

„Was ist hier denn passiert?", fragte Laila mit der selbstverständlichen, entsetzten Entrüstung einer Apartmentbewohnerin, die miterleben musste, wie eben jenes vollkommen zerstört vor ihr lag, obwohl sie es in perfekter Ordnung verlassen hatte. Jeans Augen bohrten sich in Alvarez', die breit grinste.

„Jean hat angefangen!", sagte sie dann, die olle Verräterin. Natürlich war er damit im Fokus ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit, natürlich starrten Knox und Laila ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Langsam ließ Jean seine Wurfhand sinken und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Tisch, der wie der Rest der Küche auch tatsächlich einem Schlachtfeld glich.

Sein Blick verirrte sich zu Knox, der anscheinend immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was er hier sah und mit den Resten des Kürbisses auf seiner Stirn, den großen, blauen Augen und dem weit geöffneten Mund beinahe schon hilflos versuchte, sich einen Reim zu machen.

„Du...hast…" fahrig deutete seine Hand auf Jeans Haare, dann auf sein Oberteil. „…da…ähm…"

„…Kürbis in den Haaren?", vollendete Jean hilfreich den Satz und spürte der Welle der Freude nach, die immer noch gefährlich nah unter der Oberfläche seiner Haut brodelte, darauf drohend, auszubrechen. „Du auch, auf der Stirn", ergänzte er hilfreich und seine Stimme brach beinahe unter der Last des Lachens, das sie zu färben drohte. Stumm folgte Knox seinem Fingerzeig und fuhr sich nochmals über die betroffene Haut.

Hilfesuchend irrte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Kapitäns dann zu Laila, die anscheinend immer noch damit beschäftigt war, das Chaos innerlich zu katalogisieren und keinen von ihnen umzubringen.

„Jer", sagte sie dann und es war keine Frage, ganz und gar nicht. Verspätet tauchte Knox aus seiner Trance auf.

„Ja?"

„Jer, ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber solange das Schlachtfeld hier existiert, bin ich Single und möchte mein plötzlich eingetretenes Singledasein genießen. Gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken und dekorieren dann?", fragte sie mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue und viel zu ernst, um wirklich einen Spaß zu machen, betont Alvarez' lautstarke Proteste ignorierend, von Jeans Anwesenheit ganz zu schweigen.

Irritiert runzelte Knox die Stirn. „Aber ich bin doch so oder so Single", merkte er an und Laila schnaubte.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Also?"

Der blonde Junge schluckte und nickte. Beinahe schon entschuldigend musterte er Jean und lächelte, immer noch offensichtlich verwirrt und voller Fragen. Das breite Grinsen, welches er Alvarez schenkte, war da schon um Längen schadenfroher.

„Bis später, Singlevize!", winkte er, als er mit Laila zusammen den Raum verließ und Jean konnte und wollte das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken, das an die Oberfläche perlte.

„Hör auf zu lachen, du garstiges Stück französischer Pseudosingle und hilf aufräumen, damit ich heute Abend nicht alleine schlafen muss!", grollte Alvarez und Jean rollte mit den Augen. Nichtsdestotrotz tat er wie ihm geheißen, während das Lächeln auch mit fortschreitender Anzahl an Kürbisstückchen, die brav ihren Weg in eine Schüssel auf dem Tisch fanden, nicht weggehen wollte.

* * *

Ächzend zerrte Jeremy die Reste der schwarzen Stoffbahnen aus der hinterletzten Ecke des Fahrradkellers und warf sie auf den großen Haufen Dekorationen, die Laila und er bereits aus den restlichen Räumen geholt und aufgestapelt hatten. Laila hatte sich währenddessen ihren Monstermasken und -kostümen gewidmet und überprüfte, ob sie noch in Ordnung waren.

Staub stieb in die Höhe und ließ Jeremy nießen. Laila sah auf und musterte ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue. Jeremy grinste, nieste noch einmal und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, während er in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch wühlte.

Geduldig wartete Laila, bis er fertig war mit schnäuzen und musterte ihn dann schweigend in einer Art, die Jeremy nervös machte. Ihr lag etwas auf der Zunge, das sah er ganz deutlich und er hatte gelernt, sich vor dieser Art von Blick zu fürchten, denn die darauffolgenden Fragen trafen immer in sein Innerstes und brachten ihn dazu, über sich selbst und seine Handlungen nachzudenken.

„Jer?"

Dieses Mal war es tatsächlich eine Frage und er brummte.

„Laila?", zögerte er das Kommende nur heraus und sie lächelte.

„Jer, bist du verschossen?", fragte sie direkt und er schluckte. Ja, das war wieder eine dieser Fragen, die er nicht wirklich beantworten konnte, weil er sich vor gewissen Gedanken und Schlussfolgerungen drückte.

„In Allan?" Drücken konnte er sich sehr gut, zumindest solange, bis Laila ihn mit ihrer Mimik und ihrem subtilen Missfallen über seine Taktik so sehr in die Ecke drängte, dass er dort ohne zumindest eine ehrliche Antwort nicht mehr herauskam. Anscheinend war die durch die überraschende Kürbisschlacht zwischen Alvarez und Jean sowieso schon ausgereizte Geduld nun aufgebracht und sie schnaufte vielsagend.

„Du weißt, wen ich meine", erwiderte sie und Jeremy gestattete sich noch ein paar Sekunden des Windens, bevor seine Prokrastination in sich zusammenfiel und er gleich mit.

„Er entspricht theoretisch meinem Männertyp."

„Das ist keine Antwort, Jer."

Unsicher steckte er seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeansshorts und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jean ist ein attraktiver Mann. Selbst mit Kürbis im Gesicht und in den Haaren", gab er zu. „Aber er ist nicht interessiert."

Laila runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du ihn schon gefragt?"

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht und das werde ich auch nicht. Mir ist anderweitig klar geworden, dass er nicht interessiert ist, also werde ich das gar nicht aufbringen. Ich möchte ihn nach all dem, was ihm in Evermore zugestoßen ist, nicht auch noch mit unsittlichen Anträgen oder unerwünschter Aufmerksamkeit verschrecken."

Seine Worte lösten nahtlos Erinnerungen an Jeans verächtliche Worte aus, mit denen er Jeremy gesagt hatte, was ihm dort zugestoßen war und die Jeremy seitdem regelmäßig Alpträume bereiteten. Fünf Vergewaltigungen, eine davon in seinem Namen. Jean wusste nicht, ob er auf Männer oder Frauen stand und würde überhaupt das erst einmal erkunden müssen, wenn er dazu bereit war. Selbst wenn Jean auf Männer stand, dann würde er mit Sicherheit nicht auf ihn stehen. Weil er wegen ihm die Hölle erlebt hatte. Weil Jeremy sein Kapitän war. Weil vermutlich noch tausend andere Gründe dem im Weg standen.

„Denkst du, dass du so unauffällig mit deinem Starren bist, Cap?", fragte Laila mit seiner solch sanften Zärtlichkeit, dass Jeremy anhand dessen schon erahnen konnte, wie schwerwiegend ihr Einwand sein musste. Er schluckte schwer.

„So schlimm?"

„Offensichtlich. Aber nicht schlimm."

„Für Jean auch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erleichtert seufzte Jeremy.

„Das ist gut. Wie gesagt, ich möchte nicht, dass er sich bedrängt fühlt."

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome dir schon mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt als uns allen anderen?"

Nein, das war Jeremy bisher nicht klar gewesen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass es den Grund hatte, den Laila vermutete.

„Vermutlich liegt das daran, dass ich sein Kapitän bin. Riko hat ihm wehgetan, vielleicht ist es ein Reflex oder Instinkt, dass er mich da mehr beobachtet als euch. Für ihn bin ich vermutlich die größere Bedrohung."

Ungläubig hob Laila ihre Augenbrauen. „Du? Eine Bedrohung? Du bist der Sonnenschein in Person."

Jeremy lachte. „Danke für die Blumen. Ich kann aber verstehen, wenn er da vorsichtiger ist mit seiner Einschätzung als du", zwinkerte er und lehnte sich an die kühle Kellerwand. Nach Ablenkung suchend strichen seine Finger über eine der bemalten Schaumstoffwände. Sie mussten auch mal wieder ausgebessert werden, das sollten sie nach Halloween in Angriff nehmen.

„Was, wenn es aber nicht so ist? Was, wenn er sich auch zu dir hingezogen fühlt?"

Jeremy schmunzelte. „Dann werden wir weitersehen." Nicht, dass das jemals eintreten würde, da hatte er überhaupt keine Hoffnungen.

„Soll ich mal mit ihm sprechen?"

Es war ein Angebot aus reiner Freundschaft heraus, das wusste Jeremy, aber in diesem Moment konnte und wollte er es nicht annehmen. Jean würde sich zurückziehen und was das in ihm auslösen würde, konnte Jeremy ebenso wenig abschätzen.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Nein, lass das bitte. Ich glaube, das würde Jean eher verschrecken als ihm gut tun."

Laila brummte zustimmend und bohrte noch ein paar Sekunden ihre sanften Augen in seine Seite, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmete und auch Jeremy zurück zu seinen Stoffbahnen ging.

Schweigend wog er ihre Worte ab und was sie implizierten. Bisher hatte er gedacht, dass es vollkommen unauffällig war in seiner minimalen Schwärmerei für Jean Moreau, der langsam zu Leben erblühte. Wenn dem nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann sollte er schleunigst zusehen, dass er sich in den Griff bekam, schon alleine um Jeans Willen. Jean sollte in keinem Fall das Gefühl haben, dass er ihn bedrängen würde oder dass er unwillkommene Anziehung auf sich zog. Niemals sollte er das Gefühl bekommen, also würde Jeremy sich zurückhalten müssen.

Nicht mit seiner Freundlichkeit, denn Jean hatte nichts Anderes verdient, aber mit seinem Streben nach Nähe, dessen Jeremy sich umso deutlicher bewusst wurde, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, wie er sich Jean gegenüber verhielt.

Jean sollte in Ruhe und aus freien Stücken seine eigene Sexualität und seine Vorlieben erkunden, in einem sicheren und geschützten Umfeld.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	43. Chapter 43

Ich liebe Halloween. Abgöttisch, könnte man sagen. Für mich ist das nach Weihnachten der beste Tag, den man feiern kann. Daher müssen die armen Trojans dran glauben. Sorry. :D Viel Spaß beim Lesen (der aus dem Ruder geratenen 18 Seiten) und wenn es so weit ist: Happy Halloween! ^_^

* * *

Seit einer Stunde war Laila nicht mehr Single, was primär daran lag, dass Jean und Alvarez mit Hochdruck und unter gegenseitigen Beleidigungen an der Reinigung der Küche gearbeitet hatten und den gesamten Raum wieder in einen annehmbaren Zustand gebracht hatten. Penibel hatten sie jeden einzelnen Flecken Kürbis von den Oberflächen getilgt und Ordnung geschaffen, um diese dann Lailas kritischem Auge zu präsentieren, mit dem sie jeden Zentimeter der Küche durchforstet hatte.

Auch wenn Alvarez ganz zu ihrem Missfallen heute trotzdem in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen würde, so war es ihr wieder erlaubt, sich Laila zu nähern. Jean zog sie wie der Rest des Teams damit auf, das anscheinend schon vor ihrem Eintreffen bereits wussten, was passiert war. So sehr, wie sie über Alvarez spotteten, so nachdenklicher beäugten sie ihn, was dazu führte, dass Jean in diesem Moment Ajeet angrollte, der ihn wiederholt verstohlen musterte.

„Was?", fragte er unerfreut und ertappt zuckte der Torhüter zusammen.

„Nichts", beeilte Ajeet sich zu sagen und Jean glaubte ihm keinen einzigen Buchstaben. Dieses Mal ließ er ihn nicht entkommen und richtete sich von seiner momentanen Arbeit, schwarze Stoffbahnen zu entrollen, die sie im ganzen Haus verteilen würden, auf. Danach würde er die Ehre haben – als Neuzugang – mit seinem viel zu begeisterten Kapitän, Fahima, Ellie und Logan Spinnenweben aufzuhängen.

Auch wenn Jean mit Halloween nichts anfangen konnte, so hatte er durch die Begeisterung seines Teams doch heraushören können, dass er zwar nicht zur Mitarbeit gezwungen war, dass sie ihn aber gerne dabei hatten. Weil es so ein Mannschaftsding war.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte Jean sich auch komisch damit gefühlt, sich aus den Vorbereitungen herauszuhalten, obwohl alle anderen Spieler seines Teams bis zum Hals in Arbeit steckten.

„Nichts", echote er entsprechend kritisch und starrte ausnahmsweise auf Ajeet hinunter. Der Junge war um einiges größer als er, wenn sie standen. Nun aber konnte er seinen Größenvorteil gleich dazu nutzen, streng auf den Torhüter hinunter zu starren. Knox war an guten Tagen für eine halbe Minute resistent dagegen, an schlechten nur ein paar Sekunden. Ajeet unterbot ihren Kapitän dabei immer.

„Ihr habt eine Essensschlacht gemacht! Eine _**Essensschlacht**_! Ich meine…was?!", schoss es aus Ajeet heraus und Jean wartete geduldig, ob da noch etwas kam. „Mit Kürbissen! Und Laila hat Alvarez defriended…also gefriendzoned…also noch nicht einmal das! Und du…du…!"

So wirklich befriedigend war die Erklärung nicht, aber Jean beließ es dabei. Anscheinend war das, was er getan hatte, etwas Besonderes für ihn. Er würde Knox fragen müssen, warum sein Team so dachte. Wobei… Jean runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum ist das bei mir etwas Besonderes und bei Alvarez nicht?", fragte er nachdenklich und Ajeets Augen weiteten sich. Er war mit der jetzigen Frage genauso überfordert wie mit der zuvor und Jean seufzte.

„Du bist halt du, Jean. Groß, böse, Ex-Raven, immer kontrolliert und immer im Vollbesitz deiner geistigen Fähigkeiten. Du machst so etwas halt einfach nicht."

Irritiert runzelte Jean die Stirn. So wirkte er auf Ajeet? Immer kontrolliert und im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten? Letzteres war zu hoffen und irgendwie fühlte sich Jean alleine dadurch leicht beleidigt, dass das noch extra erwähnt wurde. Ersteres jedoch…selbstkritisch schürzte er die Lippen. Noch vor Monaten war es um sein Überleben gegangen. Die Frage, wie er auf andere wirkte, war unerheblich, es sei denn, sie hatte Riko betroffen. Natürlich waren die Trojans anders und Jean grollte innerlich. Äußerlich gab er einen Laut der unbestimmten Zustimmung von sich.

„Es bot sich an", gab er als Erklärung für sein Verhalten und Ajeet lächelte viel zu vielsagend und versöhnend, als dass Jean das Thema weiterverfolgen wollte. Zu seiner eigenen, geistigen Gesundheit, beschloss er.

„Wie soll das hier eigentlich befestigt werden?", fragte er anstelle dessen und deutete auf den schwarzen Stoff. Ajeet zeigte auf die schwarze Kiste voller Bastelutensilien und Jean warf einen Blick hinein.

„Zuerst verdunkelst du die Flurfenster mit Alufolie, sodass kein Licht mehr hineinkommt und dann hängst du den schwarzen Stoff an die Wände. Aber hol dir dabei Hilfe von Ellie. Ich komm' auch gleich, wenn ich mit den Grabsteinen fertig bin."

Jean starrte und dieses Mal war es nicht, um Ajeet zum Weitersprechen zu bewegen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was sein Team plante. Abrupt und ruckartig überkam ihn die Angst im Angesicht der Dunkelheit, die irrationale Furcht, dass die Trojans in der Abwesenheit von Licht zu den Ravens werden würden, die wie Hyänen durch die dunklen Gänge sprinteten und sich gegenseitig zerfleischten.

Er erinnerte sich mit grausamer Klarheit an das, was sein Team eigentlich schon seit Tagen andeutete und was er bisher mitnichten begriffen hatte.

Sie würden Dunkelheit über das Licht bringen.

Jean schluckte. Das hier war nur ein Spiel, es war kein Ernst. Er war nicht mehr in Evermore und übermorgen würde dieser Spuk wieder vorbei sein. Er würde das schon durchstehen. Es waren doch nur alltägliche Gegenstände. Alufolie und schwarzer Stoff, kein Gestein. Es war warm, was ebenso diametral der Kälte entgegenstand, die ihm jahrelang in die Knochen gekrochen war und die er auch jetzt noch in Träumen spürte.

Schweigend griff Jean zur Alufolie und ging zum äußersten Fenster. Das erste, große Stück, was er abrollte, war ein wenig zu groß, doch es passte mit etwas Stopfen auf das Fenster. Das zweite Stück schloss die Sonne komplett aus und Jean verharrte mit den Fingern auf dem noch kühlen Stück dünngepresstem Metall. Noch war der Gang hell genug, dass er seine irrationale Angst in Schach halten konnte. Er trat zum nächsten Fenster und wiederholte sein Tun, dann wieder zum Nächsten, bis der Gang in ein schummriges Dämmerlicht getaucht war, das nur erhellt wurde durch die Deckenfluter und das immer noch helle Treppenhaus.

Es war nicht wie in Evermore. Keine schwarzen Steinwände, keine roten Lampen, keine Flure ewiger Nacht.

Das war seiner Angst vollkommen egal. Sie ließ seine Rationalität nicht zu Wort kommen. Mitnichten, auch wenn Jean minutenlang stumm für sie kämpfte und mit sich rang. Dass es am Ende so etwas Simples wie das Aufhängen eines Stück schwarzen Stoffes war, das ihn den Kampf verlieren ließ, war bitter. Als die erste, schwarze Stoffbahn aufgehängt wurde und sein Denken mit _**Evermore**_ überflutete, lösten sich die letzten Ketten um seine Kontrolle, die ihn im Hier und Jetzt hielten.

Er war _**dort**_ und die _**Ravens**_ waren ihm zu nahe. Es waren zu viele in einem Gang, als dass es ungefährlich sein würde. Sie waren zu laut und lautes Geschrei bedeutete nie etwas Gutes.

Jean wich zurück, er versuchte, ohne, dass sie ihn bemerkten, aus ihrer Reichweite zu kommen. Er musste nur aus dem Gang heraus und nicht Riko in die Arme laufen. Sie durften seine Angst nicht sehen.

Kaum hatte Jean die Treppe erreicht, strauchelte er sie hinunter, weil er wusste, dass er weiter unten in Sicherheit war. Er wusste auch genau, wo sie ihn nicht finden würden.

Die plötzliche Hand um sein Handgelenk sagte ihm, dass sie ihn trotzdem gefunden hatten und er war versucht, sich loszureißen und weiterzulaufen. Jahrelange Indoktrinierung stand dem entgegen und er fror ein, fuhr herum und verharrte dann ängstlich ob des Schlages, der sicherlich kommen würde.

„Jean."

Das war sein Name und doch war es nicht Riko, der vor ihm stand. Ein Kapitän, aber nicht der, den er erwartet hatte. Wilde, blonde Haare, blaue Augen, Sommersprossen. Knox. Das war Jeremy Knox, doch was machte dieser in Evermore? Er war nie dort gewesen und hatte nie die Dunkelheit ertragen müssen. Wieso war er jetzt hier? Riko würde ihn auch quälen, da war Jean sich sicher. Er wusste es.

„Jean."

Wieder sein Name, als wäre er eine Selbstverständlichkeit und Jean schluckte schwer, unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

„Möchtest du an die frische Luft?", fragte der Kapitän der Trojans und die Frage machte so wenig Sinn wie sie Sehnsucht in Jean erweckte. An die frische Luft durfte er ohne Rikos Zustimmung nicht, aber er würde so gerne. Vielleicht nickte er deswegen auch. Genau wusste es Jean nicht, doch plötzlich wurde er mitgezogen, noch eine Treppe hinunter und dann öffneten sich Türen vor ihm. Ein paar Schritte, dann brannte ihm Sonne ins Gesicht, die ihn verwirrte und auch verstörte.

Sonne. In Evermore?

„Du bist in Los Angeles, Jean. An der USC. Du bist ein Trojan, kein Raven mehr. Seit Monaten schon nicht mehr. Riko ist tot und du bist der Starting Backliner der Trojans. Ich bin dein Kapitän und mein Name ist Jeremy Knox. Wenn du mit mir schimpfst, sprichst du Französisch mit mir. Das klingt ungefähr so."

Jean folgte den Worten, die er zwar verstand, die aber zunächst keinen Sinn ergaben. Das war jedoch nicht so verwirrend, wie die Worte, die er weder verstand und die noch viel weniger Sinn ergaben. Was tat der blonde Junge da? Jean strengte sich an, folgte der Bewegung der Lippen wie auch den Lauten, die seiner Sprache ähnlich waren und doch vollkommen unverständlich.

Er blinzelte, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, bis diese Laute ihm etwas verdeutlichten, was er bisher nicht erkannt hatte.

Die schlichte Wahrheit.

Sie waren nicht in Evermore, er war kein Raven mehr und vor ihm stand sein Kapitän, der versuchte, Französisch zu sprechen und seine Sprache so verunstaltete, dass es Jean gruselte. Das Gruseln zog ihn mehr aus dem Flashback, als es die Erkenntnis jemals gekonnt hätte und reflexartig hielt er dem Jungen den Mund zu, auch wenn ihm nicht wohl bei dieser Geste war. Er würde es hassen, doch Knox schien kein Problem damit zu haben. Nicht bei Alvarez, nicht bei Laila oder Valentine, den Trojanmädchen. Knox, sein Kapitän, dessen Lippen warm und unbewegt waren unter seinen vorsichtigen Fingern.

Jean hatte keine Kraft für Worte und sein schnell schlagendes, panisches Herz ließ ihn nicht, aber er krallte sich mit aller Macht an das Wissen, was er gerade erlangt hatte, aus Angst, dass er noch einmal die Erinnerung an das Hier und Jetzt verlieren würde.

Brian hatte gesagt, dass so etwas möglich wäre. Flashbacks hatte er diese Phasen genannt, in denen Jean nicht mehr wissen würde, wo und in welcher Zeit er sich befand, gefangen in der Vergangenheit. Er würde dann Dinge sehen, die real nicht mehr da waren und der Vergangenheit angehörten.

Rein logisch hatte Jean gewusst, dass es kommen könnte, das nahm ihm jetzt aber weder das Zittern, noch die Angst noch die Verzweiflung.

„Jean?"

Gedämpft drang sein Name von den Lippen seines Kapitäns und Jean löste seine zittrigen Finger von eben diesen. Er starrte auf sein Handgelenk, das sich immer noch im eisernen Griff des anderen Jungen befand und ihm ein Anker war. Mit dem furchtbaren Pseudofranzösisch, das diese unverschämten Lippen verlassen hatte.

„Ich bin hier", krächzte Jean und meinte soviel mehr damit, als seine Worte es auszudrücken vermochten. Er war geistig anwesend. Im Hier und Jetzt. Er wusste, wer er war und wo er war, auch wenn es noch nicht so gut war in ihm. Noch etwas unsicher und wund von seinen Erinnerungen an Evermore.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Knox sanft ohne ihn loszulassen und Jean war dankbar darum.

„Der Flur wurde dunkel, als ich die Aluminiumfolie vor die Fenster geklebt habe. Ich dachte…ich wäre in Evermore", krächzte Jean in der Hoffnung, dass seine ungelenken Worte auch verstanden wurden.

Knox nickte, aber Jean sah, dass sein Kapitän eben nicht verstand. Jean räusperte sich. Sein Hals war trocken, aber nicht so ausgedörrt wie oftmals in Evermore. „Dort sind die Schlaf- und Aufenthaltsräume der Spieler unter dem Stadion im Keller, tief unter der Erde. Die Wände sind schwarz mit roten Lampen und es gibt keine Fenster, kein Tageslicht, keine Sonne. Ich…habe die Sonne in saisonfreien Zeiten monatelang nicht gesehen", schloss er und sah zur Seite, weil es wieder Entsetzen war, das die blauen Augen dominierte und das kratzte momentan viel zu sehr an seiner Selbstbeherrschung, als dass er es bis in sein Innerstes vordringen lassen konnte.

„Wie abartig ist das denn?", fragte Jeremy schließlich leise und Jean hörte Wut in den Worten. „Wie widerlich ist dieser Kult, der dich ohne Tageslicht einsperrt, ohne die Möglichkeit, die Sonne zu sehen?"

Jeans Antwort darauf war obsolet, denn die zornigen Fragen waren rein rhetorisch. Sie beide wussten, dass Evermore noch zu viel Abartigerem und Widerlicherem fähig war. So schwieg Jean und beobachtete Knox aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, der seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen malträtierte.

„Dass wir unser Gebäude verdunkeln, erinnert dich daran", sagte er schließlich und sah hoch, in seinen Augen vollständiges Verständnis und die, wie Jean nun erschrocken erkannte, sofortige Bereitschaft, dieses Problem zu beheben. Zu Lasten des morgigen Abends.

„Das ist nicht schlimm, wirklich nicht. Es war nur der erste Moment", beeilte Jean sich zu sagen, bevor Knox auf dumme Ideen kam.

„Es wird sicherlich gleich wieder gehen", fuhr er fort, um seinen Standpunkt zu bekräftigen.

Die aufkommende Entschlossenheit im Gesicht seines Kapitäns verhieß nichts Gutes, wahrlich nicht. „Nein, Jean, wir werden nichts tun, was schlimm für dich ist. Wenn du dich in deinem eigenen Haus nicht wohlfühlst, dann…"

„Ich kann nicht ewig davor weglaufen", grollte Jean und zog Knox an seinem Handgelenk zu sich. Er war wütend, nicht auf seinen Kapitän, sondern auf den reinen Gedanken, dass all die Vorbereitungen und Freuden seines Teams wegen ihm umsonst sein würden. Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte diese Sonderbehandlung nicht und anderen den Spaß nehmen.

„Es geht doch nicht ums Weglaufen. Es geht darum, dass du ein Trojan bist und dich mit etwas nicht wohlfühlst. Kein Trojan soll sich mit etwas unwohl fühlen oder Angst vor etwas haben, dass das Team zusammen macht. Das ist unsere Prämisse", hielt Knox dagegen und Jean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ajeet, Fahima, Laila und Alvarez macht das Dekorieren Spaß. Warum sollten sie weniger Anrecht darauf haben?", stellte er die zugegebenermaßen unfaire Frage und überrascht weiteten sich Knox' Augen. Jean nutzte die überraschte Stille seines Kapitäns, um fortzufahren.

„Ich bin einer von 28, Knox. Ich bekomme das schon hin. Ich möchte nicht, dass wegen mir andere keinen Spaß haben werden."

„Aber nicht auf Kosten deiner Angst!", platzte es aus dem anderen Jungen heraus und Jean seufzte. Er brauchte etwas, um die Worte zu finden, die roh und zum Teil auch verletzend in seinem Inneren schlummerten.

„Wenn ich immer vor dieser Angst weglaufe, dann kann sie nie besser werden. Dann wird sie auch für immer in mir sein, so wie sie jetzt ist", erwiderte Jean schließlich mit mühevoller Ruhe und sah so etwas wie Erkennen in Knox' Augen. Verständnis. Endlich Zustimmung.

„Trotzdem sollst du dich nicht unwohl fühlen in deinem eigenen Zuhause!", negierte er es schließlich wieder und Jean grollte.

„Das verhinderst du schon."

Eigentlich hatte er das nicht so direkt und ehrlich sagen wollen, befand Jean. Eigentlich hatte er es anders formulieren wollen. Irgendwie…weniger auf den Punkt und auch weniger als eine Mischung aus Kompliment und Vorwurf, mit dem Knox nicht viel anfangen konnte außer Jean mit weiten Augen anzustarren. Jean räusperte sich.

„Was ich meine ist, dass du dafür verantwortlich bist, dass ich mich wohlfühle in diesem Apartment und besser als vorher", machte Jean es auch mit seiner Erklärung keinen Deut besser, wie er jetzt erkannte und seufzte.

„Ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht", murmelte Knox und sah auf seine Finger, die er nun langsam von Jeans Handgelenk löste. Sacht strich er mit seinen Fingern über die leicht geröteten Stellen kurz über den Narben, die die Handschellen hinterlassen hatten.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Knox, doch Jean war viel zu beschäftigt, der Gänsehaut nachzulauschen, die sich auf seinem Arm ausbreitete. Das fühlte sich anders an als bei Laila, ganz anders und Jean befand, dass es nicht schlimmer war, eher im Gegenteil. Es kribbelte und ließ Jean sich wünschen, dass Knox auch das andere Handgelenk anfasste. Über sich überrascht zog er den Arm zu sich und außerhalb der Reichweite seines Kapitäns, der schier zusammenzuckte.

Bevor jedoch eine weitere Entschuldigung über die Lippen des blonden Jungen huschen konnte, schüttelte Jean unwirsch den Kopf.

„Nein", hob er den ermahnenden Zeigefinger, den er so oft bei Alvarez gesehen hatte und überrascht hielt Knox inne, den Mund beinahe schon komisch offenstehend.

„Es ist okay, Knox, wirklich. Was aber nicht okay ist, ist dein Versuch, französisch klingende Worte aneinander zu reihen. Das war grauenvoll. Fürchterlich. Schamlos. Vollkommen falsch", urteilte er, wie er über den Spielstil seiner Mannschaft urteilte, und aus dem offenen Mund wurde ein breites Lächeln.

„Siehst du, das kommt davon, wenn du mir deine Sprache nicht beibringst und ich nur aus dem Gedächtnis heraus Laute formen muss."

Jean grollte ob so einer infamen Dreistigkeit.

„Gut, dann hast du ab übermorgen Nachhilfe in richtigem Französisch", beschloss er und sah, dass das nicht ganz zu eben jener Geknicktheit führte, die er erhofft hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Es ist hoffnungslos mit dir", sagte er auf Französisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was heißt das?"

„Das wirst du selbst herausfinden. Schließlich wirst du diesen Satz noch sehr oft hören", wechselte Jean auf das verständlichere Äquivalent und schnaubte. „Und jetzt gehen wir wieder hinein. Dein Team gafft anstelle zu arbeiten." Mit einem knappen Nicken seines Kinns deutete er nach oben und Knox folgte seiner Blickrichtung. Er lachte und winkte. Wenn Jean sich nicht irrte, war es Ellie, die zurückwinkte.

„Unser Team", berichtigte ihn sein Kapitän und Jean rollte mit den Augen.

„Die Trojans."

„Na los, sag's."

„Trojans."

„Das Andere."

„Team."

„Wessen?"

Jean gab sich geschlagen, damit dieser unwürdige Austausch englischer Wörter ein Ende hatte. „Unseres."

* * *

Jeremy lauschte der gruseligen, leisen Musik, die durch den dunklen Gang hallte, in dem er momentan stand. Die Wände waren mit Steinhöhlenwänden aus Schaumstoff verkleidet, der echtem Stein zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Zumindest unter dem Licht der mit orangener und dunkelgrüner Folie abgeklebten Lampen. Zwischen den Steinen pulsierte rotes Licht im Takt eines Herzschlages, der sich über die Musik legte. Spinnenweben schmückten den Gang, gespickt mit Spinnen und Knochen. Jeremy folgte dem Fingerzeig der Skelette und trat in den obersten Treppenflur, wo der erste Friedhof zu finden war mit seinen beleuchteten Gräbern und den Zombies, die sich versuchten, aus ihnen herauszudrücken. Die Trojans hatten sie damals einem Filmstudio gegen ein geringes Entgelt abgekauft und hatten so das Glück, dass sie täuschend echt aussahen und eine gute, motorische Mechanik hatten.

Ebenso wie die sich bewegenden Skelette im Flur darunter, die eingebettet waren in einem Gang voller Schleim, Spinnenweben und Knochen auf dem Boden, die so wunderbar knirschten, wenn man auf sie trat. Nicht zu vergessen die Flüssigkeitsbeutel unter dem schwarzen Stoff auf dem Boden. Der Gang wurde von verschiedenfarbigen Strahlen angeleuchtet und ließ durch das Schattenspiel und die Musik eine gruselige Stimmung aufkommen, die Jeremy wohlig schaudern ließ.

Beide Gänge waren mit sachtem Nebel aus drei Nebelmaschinen versehen und hier und da erfüllte das Aufheulen eines Werwolfs und das Zischen eines Vampirs das Gebäude. Die Menschenschreie hatte Jeremy aus den Sounddateien gelöscht, weil er nicht wollte, dass Jean sich dadurch an Evermore erinnert fühlte.

Langsam lief er die Treppe hinunter in das Erdgeschoss und grinste im Angesicht der kleinen und großen leuchtenden Pilze, blutigen, schwebenden Kerzen und Hexen, die mitten im Flur standen. In den mit schwarzen Stoff verkleideten Regalen standen leuchtende Einmachgläser mit Organen und am Ende des Flures befand sich ein blutiges Schafott mit einem manisch lachenden Zombie.

Das Gemeinschaftsklo, das sie morgen Abend zur freien Verfügung stellten, war übersäht mit blutigen und schleimigen Handabdrücken. Sie hatten den Raum vor Jean geheim gehalten, nicht jedoch alles andere, das dieser sich vorsichtig angesehen hatte.

Jeremy lugte nach unten, wo sich das Team bereits versammelt hatte. Sie saßen alle im Kreis, sich gemütlich auf mitgebrachte Kissen gekuschelt. Jean war auch schon da, nachdem Alvarez und Laila ihn unter dem Vorwand, dass er einen Blick auf das Essen werfen musste, aus dem Apartment gelockt hatten, hinein in ihre Vorhalle voller Kürbisse. Bis Jean begriffen hatte, dass es das übliche Vorabend-Halloween-Teambuilding-Horrorgeschichtenerzählen war, war es zu spät gewesen.

Alvarez hatte ihrem Mitbackliner eine einzige Chance gegeben, nein zu sagen und Jean hatte lange gebraucht, um zähneknirschend zuzustimmen. Mit naserümpfender Verachtung hatte er sich in ihrer Pseudohorrorkulisse umgesehen und sich dann auf den für ihn vorgesehenen Platz gesetzt, die Augen auf das Skelett neben ihm gerichtet, dessen leuchtende Augen und weit geöffneter Kiefer Hilfe zu schreien schienen.

Val verteilte währenddessen Zombiehirnblutung, ein ekelhaft anmutendes Gemisch aus Grenadinensirup, Pfirsichschnaps und Irish Cream. Selbst Jean nahm sich ein Glas und drehte es in seinen Fingern, während Jeremy ebenfalls in den Kreis trat und sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln neben Jean niederließ.

„Hey, Halloweenmuffel, wie geht's dir?", fragte er grinsend und dunkel musterte Jean ihn. Er hatte den Nachmittag in ihrem Apartment verbracht, weitab von der möglichen Dunkelheit ihres Gebäudes. Es hatte ihm Ruhe verschafft, die auch jetzt noch anhielt, denn Jeremy sah keine Anzeichen von Angst in Jeans Gesicht oder Haltung.

Nur die übliche Anspannung, die von Monat zu Monat weniger wurde. Und natürlich Genervtheit. Viel davon.

Dass er sich erlaubte, seinem Team diese Emotion zu zeigen, war ein Fortschritt, der es Jeremy warm ums Herz werden ließ.

„Was machen sie jetzt?", deutete Jean auf den Kreis der Trojans. Sie alle trugen bequeme Klamotten oder Pyjamas.

„Zunächst einmal stoßen wir auf den besten Tag des Jahres an", erwiderte Jeremy. „Dann werden wir uns gegenseitig in der Dunkelheit mit Kerzenschein zwei-Satz-Horrorgeschichten vortragen."

Jean atmete aus – nicht ganz ein Seufzen. „Warum...", begann er, verstummte dann jedoch, als Val sich räusperte. Nach und nach wurden auch die anderen Trojans ruhig und sie lächelte.

„Cap, Vizecap, Trojans…ich heiße euch willkommen zur alljährlichen Tradition von Halloween, dem Tag, an dem die Schleier zwischen den Welten dünner werden und die Geister, die uns umgeben, einen Blick zurück in unsere Welt werfen und übertreten. Es ist die Zeit der Monster, Unholde, die Zeit des Gruselns und des Horrors. Heute Abend bis übermorgen Früh wird aus den strahlenden Trojans eine Horde an Gruselgestalten. An Vampiren, Werwölfen, Monstern, Zombies… die in der Dunkelheit arme Unschuldige erschrecken und sie mit Essen füttern."

Sie hob das Glas und begeistert tat es Jeremy ihr gleich. Jean folgte da weitaus langsamer und zögerlicher.

„Da ist Alkohol drin…nur als Vorwarnung", murmelte Jeremy und Jean nickte unmerklich.

„Heben wir die Gläser auf uns und auf die gute, alte Tradition, den Kids einen schönen, gruseligen Abend zu schenken, über den sie noch Monate später sprechen können!"

Jeremy jubelte, wie der Rest seines Teams auch und sie hoben die Gläser.

„Auf die Kids!", rief Jeremy.

„Auf die Kids!", echote sein Team und gemeinsam tranken sie. Verstohlen warf Jeremy einen Blick auf Jean, der zunächst am Glas roch, bevor er dann einen minimalen Schluck nahm und das Gesicht vor Ekel verzog. Vorsichtig setzte er es ab, sich nicht Jeremys brennendem Blick bewusst.

Jean fühlte sich sicher genug um in Anwesenheit seines Teams Alkohol zu trinken. Er bereute es zwar, das sah Jeremy, doch nicht wegen des Teams, sondern wegen des Geschmacks.

„Du kannst es auch mir geben, wenn es dir nicht schmeckt", schmunzelte Jeremy und Jean warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Wortlos reichte er ihm das Glas, den abfälligen Blick auf die grün-rote Mischung gerichtet.

Jeremy starrte auf dieses fleischgewordene Bildnis eines Leinwandbösewichtes mit gutem Kern und toller Frisur. Verlegen lächelte er und schnaufte. Er rieb sich über seinen Nacken und wandte seinen Blick wieder zurück in die Kreismitte, wo Ajeet nach großen LED-Rednerkerze. Der Sicherheit halber hatten sie alle Echtkerzen durch flackerende LED-Echtwachskerzen ausgetauscht.

Ajeet räusperte sich und Stille kehrte ein.

„_**Ich komme nach einem langen Arbeitstag müde nach Hause und will nur noch schlafen. Im dunklen Zimmer habe ich den Lichtschalter endlich gefunden, aber eine andere Hand ist bereits drauf."**_

Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden und Ajeet ließ es sacken, bevor er feierlich die Kerze weitergab.

Logan nahm die Kerze an und ließ sie von unten sein Gesicht bescheinen, was ihm, wie allen anderen auch etwas Gruseliges verlieh. Er holte tief Luft. _**„Das Letzte was ich sah, war, dass mein Wecker auf 12:07 Uhr sprang, als sie ihre langen verrotteten Nägel durch meine Brust fuhr und mich aufschlitze. Ich saß kerzengerade da, erleichtert das es nur ein Traum war, aber als ich sah, dass mein Wecker auf 12:06 stand, hörte ich wie meine Schranktüre knarrte."**_

Jeremy machte ein ängstliches Geräusch und schauderte. Das war…uff. Oh je. Er zog die Schultern hoch und spürte Jeans nachdenkliche Augen auf sich. Logan gab die Kerze weiter an Fahima und Jeremy sah nun aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus, wie aufmerksam Jean wurde. Aufmerksamer als er es bei Logan gewesen war.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Zombiehirndrink und ließ den bitterfruchtigsahnigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge das Gefühl der latenten Eifersucht wegwaschen. Er gönnte Jean jedes Glück und wenn er es bei Fahima fand, dann würde er sich sicherlich darüber freuen. Fahima war ein guter Mensch und nachdem, was Jean durchgemacht hatte, wollte er sicherlich keine Männer in seiner Nähe.

Schon gar keine, die auf ihn standen.

„_**Endlich bin ich mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig, denke ich. Voller Schrecken stelle ich beim Umdrehen fest, dass das Blatt zweiseitig bedruckt ist."**_

Jean schnaubte kurz, doch für Jeremy dehnte sich dieser Laut auf eine Ewigkeit. Fahima schaffte es, Jean zu amüsieren. Das als solches sollte ihn nicht wundern, weil die Beiden viel miteinander machten. Dass er exakt darüber amüsiert war, war ebenfalls vollkommen normal. Auch das sollte Jeremy nicht weiter verwundern, denn das gesamte Team lachte und gruselte sich vor dieser Horrorgeschichte. Er selbst fand es ja auch witzig. Aber da war etwas zwischen Fahima und Jean, das vermeinte Jeremy ganz deutlich zu spüren.

Sie gab die Kerze weiter an Ellie, die bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbrauen hob. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und wartete, bis wieder Stille eingekehrt war.

„_**Ich fing gerade an, ihn zuzudecken, als er zu mir sagte: „Papa, schau ob Monster unter meinem Bett sind!". Um ihn zu amüsieren, blickte ich unter das Bett und sehe ihn, einen anderen ihn, darunter, mich anstarrend, zitternd und flüsternd: „Papa, da ist jemand in meinem Bett!""**_, sagte sie bedeutungsschwanger und Jeremy schauderte. Das war gruselig. Kinder waren gruselig, insbesondere in Horrorgeschichten. Er rieb sich über die Arme und versuchte, seine Gänsehaut loszuwerden, während er seinen Kopf einzog. Dass Jeans Augen erneut auf ihm ruhten, beunruhigte Jeremy mehr als dass er wirklich Ruhe dadurch fand.

Wie gut, dass noch ein paar Trojans zwischen ihm und der Kerze waren und er sich soweit beruhigen konnte, dass er in der Lage dazu war, seine zwei Sätze zu sagen. Ruhig nahm er die Kerze an und wartete. Er sah in die Runde, gewichtig und mit ernstem Blick.

„_**Da ich mit Hunden und Katzen aufgewachsen bin, hatte ich mich an die Geräusche, dass jemand an meiner Tür kratzt während ich schlafe, gewöhnt. Jetzt, da ich allein lebe, ist es viel beunruhigender!"**_, sagte er mit grabesschwerer Stimme und sein Team raunte. Jeremy nickte und sah fragend nach links zu Jean. Er wollte ihm nicht die Kerze anbieten und ihn dann unter Zwang setzen, eine Geschichte erzählen zu müssen, insbesondere, wenn der andere Junge nichts mit Halloween zu tun hatte und selbst viel zu viel Horror erlebt hatte.

Doch Jean griff nach der Kerze und überrascht ließ Jeremy sie gehen. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er starrte und dass ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Er fragte sich, was Jean sagen würde. Er zitterte vor dem ersten Wort, das die Lippen des anderen Jungen verlassen würde.

Als dieser seinen Blick auf die Kerze senkte und gedankenverloren hineinstarrte, gruselte es Jeremy mehr als bei den kurzen Sätzen zuvor.

„_**Ich entschloss mich dazu, einige Charaktere in dem Buch, das ich gerade schreibe, sterben zu lassen. Es macht meine Autobiographie sicher ein bisschen würziger."**_

Kaum hatte das letzte Wort Jeans Lippen verlassen, sah er ohne den Kopf zu heben hoch und musterte die Trojans schweigend. Das war… so wahr wie es gruselig war.

Das war nicht einfach nur eine Geschichte, sondern Wunschdenken, nachvollziehbares Wunschdenken, dessen Tragweite Jeremy vollkommen bewusst war. Unbewegt und stumm wohnte er diesem dunklen Wunsch bei und wurde sich bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, dass Jean mit soviel subtilem Hass und soviel Zorn über die Täter sprach, die ihm all das angetan hatten.

Es war heilsam und fürchterlich zugleich.

Jeremy blinzelte, als Alvarez die Kerze hochhielt. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Jean sie weitergegeben hatte. Übertrieben räusperte sie sich und gab ihm so die Möglichkeit, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Jeremy nutzte es und straffte seine Schultern, kurz nachdem er Jean versichernd über den Oberarm gestrichen hatte.

„_**Endlich hatte ich eine warme und gemütliche Position unter der Decke gefunden. Dann musste ich pinkeln."**_

Das ganze Team lachte und schauderte voller Verständnis über Alvarez' zwei-Satz-Horrorgeschichte und Jeremy lachte am Lautesten…und am Nervösesten. Er war froh um das Ventil für seine Vielzahl an widerstreitenden Emotionen.

* * *

„Ist es auch wirklich okay?"

Jean überlegte, nicht auf die Frage zu antworten. Seine jahrelange Indoktrinierung hielt ihn davon ab und zog an seinem Widerstand, zerrte an seinem Vorsatz, seinem Kapitän keine Antwort zu geben.

Wobei das falsch war. Sein Kapitän hatte schon eine Antwort erhalten. Viermal um genau zu sein. Vier gleiche, um noch genauer zu sein. Viermal hatte Jean ihm erklärt, dass es okay war, wenn Knox ihn am heutigen Abend alleine ließ. Viermal hatte er seine immer gleiche Frage beantwortet.

Er sah von seinen Lernunterlagen hoch und hielt den besorgten Blick des Vampirs, der vor ihm stand. Nicht, dass Jean gewusst hätte, was ein Vampir ist, bis Knox es ihm erklärt hatte. Blutsaugende, spitzzahnige nachtaktive, lichtscheue Monster, die sich an Menschen labten und schwarze Umhänge mit Stehkapuzen trugen. Zumindest sah Knox so aus. Die mit schwarzem Gel zurückgestrichenen Haare sahen zwar komisch aus, aber wer war Jean, andere Frisuren zu kritisieren?

Wenn er einen Blick in die Flure werfen würde, dann würde er auch Drachen, Zombies, Werwölfe, kleine Mädchen mit Messern, Orks und generelle Monster sehen. Seit heute Morgen hatte sein komplettes Team ihm Nachhilfe in Monsterkunde gegeben und ihren gemeinsamen Chat und Instagram mit Bildern zugespammt. Das setzte sich nun fort, als sie alle Fotos von sich selbst schickten. Ganz zu schweigen von den Buffetbildern, die ebenfalls bereits ihren Weg auf Instagram gefunden hatten.

Jean würde es zwar nicht zugeben, zumindest nicht laut, aber er mochte das Essen von allem am Liebsten. Die Champignons in Totenkopfform waren zwar kitschig, aber schön anzusehen in ihren Einmachgläsern. Lailas Idee mit den Eiswürfeln in Handform in der roten Bowle war eine gute Idee, ebenso wie die Tomatensuppe, in der Mandelsplitter schwammen, die aussahen wie Fingernägel.

Jean würde sie zwar genauso wenig essen wie die mit weißer Schokolade überzogenen Erdbeeren, die aussagen wie Geister, oder die schwarz glasierten Grannyäpfel, bei deren Herstellung er alleine schon Zahnschmerzen bekommen hatte vor lauter Zucker. Und ja, natürlich hatte er mitgeholfen, unter Anleitung seines verrückten Teams und hatte Alvarez bei ihrem Browniefriedhofspudding und den Mumiencupcakes geholfen ebenso wie er Ajeet dabei beobachtet hatte, wie dieser Mumienhotdogs, –fleischbällchen und -kürbiskäsekuchen gewickelt und gebacken hatte. Seine steifen Finger waren zwar nicht so filigran wie Fahimas, dennoch hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, zusammen mit ihr Spinnen auf Erdnussbuttercookies zu formen.

Knox hatte währenddessen mit Logan Donuts mit essbaren Augen beklebt und Grinch Pancakes gebacken. Die giftgrün-schwarzen Hexencupcakes waren Ellies Aufgabe gewesen, ebenso wie die milchigen Geistermilchshakes mit anscheinend gruseligen Gesichtern.

Dazu gab es rot eingefärbten Kürbiskuchen in Gedärmform und das, was Jean am Meisten irritierte, Äpfel mit Erdnussbutter und Marshmellows in Kinderzahnform. Das war…wirklich gruselig.

Die Bilder hatten bereits tausende Likes und Jean konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln. Natürlich hatten die Foxes eben jene schon ausgemacht und nun ging es auch noch in dem Chat um nichts Anderes.

Wenn Jean noch öfter mit den Augen rollte, dann würde er irgendwann nicht mehr damit aufhören können.

Ein verlegenes Räuspern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Jean merkte, dass er seinen Vampirkapitän die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Er blinzelte und ließ seinen Stift sinken. Er atmete betont langsam aus und nickte dann. Der blonde Junge machte sich nur Sorgen. Um ihn. Das sollte Jean würdigen.

„Es ist okay, Knox. Ich komme klar. Ich habe genug zu lernen." Vielleicht würde er auch versuchen, diesen Film zu schauen, den sein Team so oft gesehen hatte. Doch da war er sich noch nicht so sicher. Jean wusste, dass es dumm war, wenn er es vor Knox verheimlichte, der ihm nichts getan hatte, aber er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und einen Film lenken.

„Wenn etwas sein sollte…"

„…dann hast du dein Handy dabei und ich kann dich jederzeit anrufen", vollendete Jean den Satz des anderen Jungen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war alleine der Gedanke, dass sein Kapitän stand während er saß, unerträglich gewesen, weil er Angst gehabt hätte, dass ihm etwas passieren würde. Diese Zeiten waren noch nicht einmal ein Jahr her.

Manchmal war es wie ein Traum. Und manchmal wachte Jean schweißgebadet auf, voller Angst, dass er nicht in Los Angeles wach wurde, sondern in West Virginia, in der brachialen Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.

„Es kann zu Schreien kommen", erläuterte Knox – und auch das hörte er nicht zum ersten Mal. Fahima hatte ihm davon erzählt, dass es laut werden würde. Die Kinder und Jugendlichen würden quietschen und schreien, doch das wäre keine Angst. Sie hatte ihm dabei über den Arm gestrichen, in ihren Augen Wissen um das, was er auf seinem Körper trug.

Jean hatte schweigend genickt. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihn beeinflussen würde. Er wusste aber, dass er hier in Sicherheit sein würde.

„Wenn es dir damit nicht gut geht, dann melde dich bitte."

Auch das bejahte Jean schweigend. Was sollte er denn auch anderes tun?

„Und im Kühlschrank…"

„Knox?"

„Ja?"

„Geh. Ich kenne mich hier aus."

Knox seufzte und drehte sich schließlich um. Mit wehendem Umhang und einem letzten Winken verließ er tatsächlich die Wohnung und Jean lehnte sich mit einem Aufstöhnen zurück. An Lernen war nicht mehr zu denken, ganz und gar nicht, dafür waren seine Gedanken zu unstet, zu fluide zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft.

Jean stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank, wo eine gesunde Portion des Fingerfoods auf ihn wartete. Er nahm sich einen der Hotdogs und starrte aus dem Fenster hinein in die untergehende Sonne, die immer wieder faszinierend war. Jeden einzelnen Tag ließ er sich von den kräftigen Farben einfangen.

Jean wusste nicht, wie lange er dort stand und sein Gesicht von der untergehenden Sonne wärmen ließ, als die ersten Schreie durch das Haus tönten, begleitetet von Quietschen und Rumpeln. Er zuckte zusammen, bei jedem einzelnen Laut. Er analysierte jeden einzelnen Ton und versuchte zu begreifen, dass es kein Leid war, das ihm hier entgegenschlug, sondern freiwillig gewählter Grusel.

Weitab von dem, was in Evermore passiert war.

Jean sah sich keinen Film an, er kehrte auch nicht zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er verbrachte Stunden hier an dem kleinen Fenster, den Blick nach draußen gerichtet. Er erlebte, wie die Sonne unterging und die Welt in ein blaues Zwielicht tauchte, das schlussendlich zu der laternendurchbrochenen Dunkelheit wurde. Der Himmel war voller Sterne, aber er sah sie nicht. Lichtverschmutzung nannte man das. Draußen, in der völligen Dunkelheit, würden sie besser zu sehen sein.

Jean bettete die Schläfe an das kühle Glas und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und in sich rumoren. Er akzeptierte seine Gefühle, die Ruhe ebenso wie die Angst, die schlechten, negativen Emotionen ebenso wie die positiven, die in der vergangenen Zeit vermehrt hinzukamen.

Wo würde es noch hingehen? Wie würde es weitergehen, wenn die Trojans nicht mehr waren? Wenn er nicht mehr Teil von ihnen sein würde, auf sich alleine gestellt als Profi-Exy-Spieler? Der Gedanke erschreckte Jean mehr als dass es die Schreie von außerhalb seiner Tür taten. Er konnte nicht alleine sein und bei allem unnötigen Chichi um Feiertage, die mit Sicherheit keine waren, bei allen Teambuildingmaßnahmen und chaotischen Trainingseinheiten, so waren sie doch nie gewalttätig zu ihm und Jean…

…er würde sie vermissen.

Der Gedanke war erschreckend wie er beängstigend war und Jean pflückte ihn auseinander, auch dann noch, als die Schreie verstummten und schließlich zu einer wummernden, dumpfen Musik wurden, die das ganze Haus durchdrang.

Jean kam erst zu sich, als es an der Tür hämmerte und er derart abrupt aufsprang, dass er sich sein Knie an der Anrichte stieß, auf der er bis jetzt gesessen hatte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sein Hintern mit seinem rechten Knie um die Wette schmerzte und Jean grollte. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Drei Uhr nachts war es schon. Vermutlich waren es irgendwelche betrunkenen Partygäste, die nach einer Möglichkeit suchten, sich zu erleichtern. Aber nicht hier.

Er schnaubte und wandte sich zum Durchgang ihres Schlafzimmers, als es nochmal an der Tür donnerte.

„Moreau, mach auf! Ich habe hier eine Lieferung für dich!", rief Alvarez von der anderen Seite des Holzes und er hob die Augenbraue. Lieferung?

Für einen kurzen Moment war Jean wirklich versucht, sie einfach davor stehen zu lassen, doch dann erbarmte er sich und schloss die Tür auf.

Was er beinahe in dem Moment bereute, als er seines Kapitäns ansichtig wurde, der wie ein nasser Sack halb an, halb auf seiner Vize hing, augenscheinlich hochgradig betrunken. Jean hob die Augenbraue und spürte, wie Unsicherheit in ihm aufkeimte. Er hatte Knox noch nie betrunken erlebt und er wusste nicht, wie sich der derangierte Dracula verhalten würde, der bei seinem Anblick selig grinste und Alvarez den Finger in die Seite trieb.

„Bin da", griente er undeutlich und Jean sah fragend zu Alvarez, die auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern schien der Farbe ihrer Wangen nach.

„Zuviel Tequila und zuviel Bowle mit Schuss", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und schob Knox in Jeans Reichweite. Der blonde Junge taumelte überrascht und beschwerte sich undeutlich über die grobe Behandlung.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Jean kühl. Alvarez grinste.

„Nun ist er dein Problem, Zimmernachbar. Sieh zu, dass er brav duscht und sich dann noch viel braver ins Bett legt."

Jean blinzelte verständnislos und zum Teil auch ratlos. Er wusste nicht, ob er der Richtige war, um sich um seinen Kapitän zu kümmern, der ihn schweigend, aber glücklich anstrahlte und wie eine dieser Aufblasfiguren im Wind wankte.

„Jeee~eeean."

Ja, in diesem Moment hätte Jean wirklich gern die Tür zugemacht und Knox seinem Schicksal überlassen, wenn der andere Junge nicht halb im Rahmen gestanden und sich unsicher in das Apartment gezogen hätte.

„Alvarez", knurrte er wenig erfreut über die plötzliche Verantwortung und sie zwinkerte ihm übertrieben zu.

„Dein Mitbewohner, dein Problem. Keine Sorge, er ist nur hilflos, sonst nichts! Eigentlich ganz süß, wenn man es von einem Standpunkt außerhalb betrachtet."

Sprachs und war verschwunden, ganz im Gegensatz zu Knox, der sich an der anderen Seite der Wand versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu schleichen. Kichernd und polternd. Nur Jeans wirklich ausgezeichneten Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass der Umhang nicht alles abräumte, was in ihrem Flur stand und mit dunklem Blick hielt Jean das Stück schwarzen Stoffes hoch.

Sein Kapitän bemerkte das und sah mit großen, glasigen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Du trägst mir die Schleppe", strahlte er. „Meine Hochzeitsvampirschleppe."

„Die du jetzt abnehmen wirst, damit du nicht alles zerstörst", sagte Jean augenrollend und gehorsam aber ungeschickt fummelte Knox an der Schließe des Mantels. Er brauchte so lange, dass Jean ihm beinahe dabei half um nicht die ganze Nacht hier zu stehen.

„Meine Schuhe!", verkündete Knox daraufhin stolz und Jean schwante Übles. Er verfluchte Alvarez, die ihn mit einer Situation zurückließ, die ihn mit Sicherheit überfordern würde. Der einzige Mensch, den er bisher betrunken erlebt hatte, war Day gewesen und diesen hatte er ganz anders anpacken können als Knox gerade jetzt.

Der sich nun hinunterbeugte, schwankte, zur Seite kippte und sich auf den Boden fallen ließ um sich dort mit seitlich ausgestreckten Beinen die Schuhe auszuziehen.

Jean schloss betont laut die Tür.

Als Knox fertig war, kroch der andere Junge kichernd und mit sich selbst redend in Richtung Schlafzimmer, so unsicher, dass Jean Sorge hatte, dass er auf der Hälfte der Strecke einfach liegen bleiben würde.

„Duschen", gab sein Kapitän aber eine vage Vorstellung davon, was er zu tun gedachte und Jean hob erneut die Augenbrauen.

„Ohne Kleidung", sagte er aus einem Impuls heraus und Knox hielt auf seinem Weg inne. Nachdenklich sah er hoch, nur um dann an sich hinunter zu schauen.

„Ohne Kleidung", echote er dann unsicher und grinste. „Ohne Kleidung!", wiederholte er stolz, als wäre es der Einfall des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

Jean beobachtete das mit Grauen und ging an Knox vorbei zu dessem Bett. Die Überzeugung, mit der sein Kapitän gesagt hatte, dass er ohne Kleidung unter die Dusche gehen würde, sprach davon, dass er auch ohne wieder herauskommen würde. Und das…nein. Alleine schon um Knox' Willen nein.

Er wurde sich bewusst, wie verletzlich der blonde Junge gerade war, wie hilflos auch. So wie er torkelte und sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, wäre Knox ein leichtes Opfer für jeden, der etwas Böses im Schilde führte. Das würde Jean verhindern und vielleicht hatte Alvarez genau damit gerechnet. Knox aus der potenziellen Schusslinie von Collegevergewaltigern zu nehmen, wenn sie nicht auf ihn aufpassen konnte.

Vermutlich war dieser Gedanke für ein College wie die USC weit hergeholt. Dennoch.

Seufzend griff Jean sich Knox' Schlafanzug und legte ihn auf die Anrichte im Bad, während der andere Junge versuchte, sich an der Dusche hochzuziehen und erst im dritten Anlauf damit Erfolg hatte.

Kritisch beäugte Jean das Ganze. „Kommst du klar?"

Knox lächelte glücksselig und gluckste. Er strich sich über seine aus der Form gebrachten, aber immer noch gegelten Haare. „Klar wie Kloßbrühe!"

„Wohl eher klar wie ein schlammiger See im Nebel", erwiderte Jean ironisch und deutete in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Ich warte draußen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, dann rufst du."

Schon als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste Jean, dass er sie bereuen würde. Er wusste es. Irgendetwas würde passieren und wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde Knox sich den Schädel an der Dusche aufschlagen. Oder Schlimmeres.

Das Beste wäre, wenn er dabei bliebe, doch das wollte Jean nicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Knox wollen würde, wenn er ihn nackt sah. Und jetzt, wo er nicht Herr seiner Sinne war, schonmal gar nicht. Niemals würde Jean so etwas tun. Lieber stand er dann Wache vor der Tür und wartete auf die Katastrophe.

Er tat genau das und hörte den Selbstgesprächen zu, die hinter der geschlossenen Tür geführt wurden. Wobei es technisch gesehen keine Selbstgespräche waren, denn der duschende Junge sprach mit seinem Duschgel. Und das Duschgel auch mit ihm – zumindest wenn Jean Knox' verstellter Stimme Glauben schenkte. Thema der _**Diskussion**_ war anscheinend die Menge des Duschgels und wie es schien, war das Duschgel der Sieger.

Zumindest verstummte Knox und Jean hörte, wie sich der andere Junge ohne Zwischenfall wusch und auch – glücklicherweise – ohne Zwischenfall aus der Dusche begab um sich abzutrocknen und die Diskussion mit der Zahnpasta weiter zu führen.

Jean beschloss, dass der Mord an Alvarez seiner Karriere zwar schaden, aber seinem Seelenfrieden unheimlich helfen würde. Er war doch kein Kindergärtner.

„Zähne putzen!", rief er durch die geschlossene Tür und es rumpelte. Kurz darauf wurde sie aufgerissen und Knox stand vor ihm, das Kinn voller Zahnpasta mit der Zahnbürste im Mundwinkel hängend. Stolz deutete er auf das Chaos und Jean sah zweifelnd auf ihn hinunter. Knox trug seine Boxershorts und damit konnte Jean vorerst leben.

„Du weißt noch, wie man das macht?", fragte er zweifelnd und sein Kapitän nickte enthusiastisch. So engagiert, dass er dabei schwankte.

Es wäre nur ein Mord.

Knox fing sich, bevor Jean ihn stützen konnte und putzte sich die Zähne. Und das Kinn. Und die Wangen. Zum Schluss war alles irgendwie sauber und Jean atmete erleichtert auf. Zumindest solange, bis Knox nach ihm rief wie ein Vogelkind seine Mutter rufen würde. Laut und schier panisch.

Jean wandte sich erneut zur Tür und sah, wie sein koordinierter und überhaupt nicht bewegungslegasthenischer Kapitän mit seinem Shirt kämpfte und nun ein ganz eigenes Monster war, das sich in den Fängen seines T-Shirts befand.

„Jeeaa~aan, Hilfe!", wimmerte der blonde Junge und versuchte, seinen Kopf durch eines der Armlöcher zu stecken.

Er könnte Andrew anrufen und fragen, wie man mit einem Mord davon kam. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Allerdings warf das auch die Problematik der dann weniger erfolgreichen Saison auf.

Mit knirschenden Zähnen trat Jean an Knox heran und befreite den sich windenden Jungen vorsichtig von dem T-Shirt.

„Arme hoch", sagte er streng und begeistert riss Knox eben jene nach oben. „Yeah!", quietschte er dabei vergnügt und Jean drehte das Shirt erst einmal auf rechts, bevor er es seinem Kapitän über den Kopf stülpte und resolut zurecht zog.

„Du kannst deine Arme jetzt herunternehmen", setzte er hinterher, als klar wurde, dass Knox nicht beabsichtigte, das von alleine zu tun. Jean seufzte und deutete hinter sich.

„Ins Bett", versuchte er sich an einem weiteren Befehl, der sich komisch in seinem Mund anfühlte und trat zurück, als Knox sich seinen Weg in das Schlafzimmer bahnte. Kichernd, während er in Richtung Bett taumelte.

In Richtung _**seines**_ Bettes, erkannte Jean mit Schrecken und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ließ Knox sich darauf fallen.

„Knox", grollte Jean. „Das ist _**mein**_ Bett."

„Hmmmh. Das rieche ich", entgegnete sein angeduselter Mitbewohner und rieb seine Nase wohlig in seinem Kissen. Perplex beobachtete Jean ihn dabei und war nach dem ersten Schock wirklich versucht, es ihm wegzuziehen. Nicht, dass das großartigen Erfolg haben würde, so wie Knox es gerade mit seinen Armen umschlang und wie einen Schatz an sich barg.

Die völlige Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der der blonde Junge sich in sein Bett gelegt hatte und auch anscheinend überhaupt nicht plante, wieder von dort aufzustehen, irritierte Jean. Knox wusste, dass das sein Bett war. Das hatte er ihm gerade mit Worten deutlich gemacht und das machte er ihm nun gleich nochmal deutlicher, als er umständlich und ungelenk die Decke über sich zog.

Jean verschränkte die Arme und besah sich das Schauspiel, gefangen zwischen Missfallen, Belustigung und einer Wärme, die sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, von der er nicht wirklich wusste, was sie war.

Knox lag auf seinem Bett und blockierte es, wodurch er vergessen konnte, diese Nacht zu schlafen. Er würde den Teufel tun und sich anstelle in Knox' Bett zu legen. Also hieß es Couch für ihn. Und für den Bettbesetzer eine Extrarunde am Strand am morgigen Tag.

„Jean?"

„Hmh?"

„Was heißt Eifersucht in deiner schönen Sprache?"

Jean hob die Augenbraue. „_**Jalousie**_", erwiderte er und Knox nickte gewichtig in sein Kissen hinein, die Augen unstet und nur kurz zu ihm huschend. „Warum fragst du das?"

Knox überlegte und seufzte dann tief.

„_**Je suis jalousie**_", sagte er dann und Jean schauderte.

„Zum Einen ist das grammatikalisch so falsch, dass es gruseliger ist als jeder Horrorabend es sein könnte. Zum Anderen glaube ich kaum, dass du die Eifersucht bist", erwiderte er mit erhobener Augenbraue und ging in die Küche um Knox ein Glas Wasser zu holen und sein Handy von seinem Nachttisch zu retten, bevor es ertränkt werden würde.

„Doch", sagte Knox passend zu seiner Rückkehr. Er schürzte die Lippen.

„Du meinst „_**Je suis jaloux**_", also dass du eifersüchtig bist."

Knox gab einen undefinierbaren Laut der Zustimmung von sich. „Fahima."

„Fahima?", echote Jean, nicht sicher, auf was der andere Junge hinauswollte.

„Ja, auf Fahima."

„Warum auf Fahima?"

„Weil. Fahima."

Mehr bekam er aus seinem Kapitän nicht heraus und sah hilflos zu, wie dieser sich umdrehte und sich _**seine**_ Decke über den Kopf stülpte, immer wieder etwas murmelnd, das „_**Je suis jaloux.**_" zum Verwechseln ähnlich klang.

Jean barg sein Gesicht in der linken Hand und rieb sich über die Augen. Er war wirklich müde. Sehr sehr müde.

Seufzend sah er hoch und hob sein Handy. Er musste das für die Nachwelt festhalten und für sein Seelenheil, dass Knox sein Bett besetzte. Er musste das für Alvarez festhalten, um sie mit ihrer immerwährenden Schuld ihm gegenüber zu erpressen.

„Gute Nacht, Bettwanze", murmelte er, nachdem er das Foto geschossen hatte und nahm sich Knox' Bettdecke. Die Couch wartete auf ihn, nachdem er erfolgreich versucht hatte, im Chaos des Badezimmers seine Zähne zu putzen.

Warum Knox ausgerechnet eifersüchtig auf Fahima war, erschloss sich Jean nicht, egal, wie lange er auch darüber nachdachte.

* * *

Jeremy wachte von dem Gefühl auf, dass jemand ihm mit dem Presslufthammer den Schädel spalten wollte und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er den Fehler beging, seine Augen zu öffnen. Zu grell, zu spät, zu sonnig, zu…

_**Oh Gott. **_

Jeremy stülpte sich die Decke über den Kopf und zog die Beine an, grub seinen Kopf zurück in das weiche Kissen, das seine unmissverständliche Sabberfeuchtigkeit enthielt. Vermutlich fühlte sich seine Kehle auch deswegen so an, als wäre sie ausgetrocknet. Und erstmal dieser Geschmack in seinem Mund. Igitt.

Er hatte zuviel getrunken, nachdem sie die Kids entlassen hatten. Viel zu viel und was passiert war, nachdem er sich von Alvarez die Treppe hatte hochziehen lassen, konnte er auch nicht sagen. Ein Filmriss, wie wunderbar. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Jean nicht aufgeweckt hatte mit seinem betrunkenen Herumpoltern, doch viel Hoffnungen hatte er nicht darauf. Jean schlief viel zu leicht dafür.

Ein bedeutungsschwangeres Räuspern holte ihn aus seiner Blase der Unschuld und vorsichtig zog Jeremy die Decke von seinem Kopf. Er starrte auf die Wand und drehte sich eingedenk seines riesigen Schmerzschädels langsam zu eben jenem Laut herum.

Jean saß auf dem Rand seines Bettes, in der Hand eine Tasse dampfender Flüssigkeit. Kaffee, vermutete Jeremy und runzelte dann die Stirn, als er feststellte, dass Jean sich ebenfalls Trojanfahnen über sein Bett gehängt hatte und das, obwohl er eigentlich keine Dekoration hatte. Grundsätzlich sah Jeans Seite seiner verdächtig ähnlich…_**viel zu ähnlich**_, wie Jeremy begriff.

Mit einem hochgradig unguten Gefühl sah er sich um und sah das, was er gestern noch auf Jeans Seite gesehen hatte. Einschließlich Jeans Bettwäsche. Einschließlich Jeans – nunmehr durch ihn vollgesabbertes – Kissen. Er…war auf der _**falschen**_ Seite des Raumes. Also auf der anderen. Auf Jeans. Und Jean war auf seiner und musterte ihn in eben jener Art, die Jeremy deutlich machte, dass er schleunigst begreifen sollte, was hier vor sich ging.

„Guten Morgen?", fragte er krächzend und räusperte sich. Jean erwiderte nichts und nur die hoch erhobene Augenbraue deutete an, dass er überhaupt mit einer Reaktion bedacht wurde.

„Das ist...ähm…dein Bett." Ein kluger Anfang…nicht, befand Jeremy nach näherem Hinsehen und wimmerte innerlich, als ihm die Tragweite der Situation bewusst wurde, die sich so eben vor ihm entfaltete. Was hatte er _**getan**_?

„So ist es", bestätigte Jean schlicht. „Wie ich hörte, riecht man das auch."

Die Art, wie Jean den letzten Satz betonte, sagte Jeremy, dass in seinem Filmriss irgendetwas passiert sein musste, das hierzu geführt hatte. Auch zu dem Satz.

„Ich habe mich nicht zu dir gelegt, oder?", fragte er mit wachsender Angst und Jean schnaubte.

„Alvarez hat dich hergebracht. Du hast geduscht, Zähne geputzt, bist an mir vorbeigegangen und hast dich in mein Bett gelegt", korrigierte dieser und Jeremy schluckte.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein. Dafür gehen wir heute am Strand laufen."

„Was?!"

Jean hatte diesen speziellen Blick, diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn er etwas absolut ernst meinte und dabei stur war wie eine Eisenbahnschiene. Genau den sah Jeremy jetzt und wimmerte. Abrupt vergrub er sich erneut unter der Decke, die so sehr nach Jean roch.

„Und während wir laufen, erklärst du mir, warum du eifersüchtig auf Fahima bist", drang es gedämpft, aber wie ein Donnerschlag zu ihm und Jeremy jaulte gepeinigt auf. Oh Gott. Oh nein.

_**Oh nein nein nein.**_

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.

Ich muss gestehen, ich bin nicht kreativ genug. Ja, haha, ich weiß...ich bin nicht kreativ in Horrorgeschichten. Daher habe ich die kursiv markierten Passagen auch alle schamlos entliehen. Die Quellen sind auf Animexx, , Belletristica und AO3 nachzulesen, also in allen Archiven, in denen - im Gegensatz zu hier - Links erlaubt sind *mit den Augen roll*. Also wer Interesse hat...da findet an sie.


	44. Chapter 44

Sechs Kilometer wurde Jeremy weichgekocht, bis der große, schweigsame, grauäugige Diktator an seiner Seite beschloss, dass es fürs Erste genug der Qualen sein würde.

Wortlos stand Jean an seiner Seite, den Blick gnadenlos prüfend und zu einem Quantum auch verurteilend auf Jeremy gerichtet. Er selbst keuchte, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen, wobei Keuchen nicht das richtige Wort war. Er pfiff aus dem letzten Loch, kurz davor, das Zeitliche zu segnen, falls Jean keine Gnade mit ihm kannte und ihn weiterlaufen ließ.

Was bisher nicht der Fall war und anscheinend büßte er jede Sekunde seines Schlafes in fremden Betten mit einem Meter am Strand. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, sich dem zu verweigern, nicht, nachdem er sich so selbstverständlich in Jeans Bett gelegt und sein Kissen vollgesabbert hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Jean bereits in seinem Bett gelegen hätte.

Jeremy versuchte für die nächsten Minuten Luft in seine Lungen zu pressen und trank gierig seine Flasche Wasser leer, die er mitgebracht hatte. Seine Kopfschmerzen pochten noch ordentlich hinter seinen Schläfen, aber wenigstens konnte er seit dem Mittag wieder gerade gehen. Vorher wäre auch nicht daran zu denken gewesen, sich sportlich zu betätigen. Jean hatte das mit seiner durchdringenden Aufmerksamkeit beobachtet, wie er Jeremy schon den ganzen Tag beobachtete, immer auf der Suche nach etwas, das Jeremy verborgen blieb.

So auch jetzt. Nur, dass der nachdenkliche Zug um die schmalen Lippen herum nun eine Erklärung bekam.

„Fahima", warf Jean schließlich das gefürchtete Stichwort in die Runde und Jeremy schluckte. Da war er wieder, der Name, den er sich selbst eingebrockt hatte. Das kommende Gespräch, an dem er selbst Schuld trug. Was fiel ihm auch im betrunkenen Kopf nichts Besseres ein als Jean nach dem Wort Eifersucht zu fragen und dann auch noch in Verbindung mit Fahimas Namen.

„Ja?", krächzte Jeremy hervor, den Blick auf das aufgewühlte Meer gerichtet. Er traute sich nicht, Jean in die Augen zu sehen, weil er befürchtete, dass der andere Junge die Wahrheit in seinem eigenen, verräterisch offenen Gesicht sehen würde.

„Warum bist du eifersüchtig?"

Uff.

Für einen Moment überlegte Jeremy, offen und ehrlich zu antworten. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf die Art, wie du sie und nicht mich ansiehst. Wie du sie und nicht mich anlächelst. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf die Art, wie du dabei bist, dich in sie zu verlieben.

Jean hatte in den letzten Monaten damit begonnen, ihm zu vertrauen. Ihm diese Wahrheit jetzt um die Ohren zu hauen, würde alles zerstören, was zwischen ihnen gewachsen war. Die Schäden für Jean waren nicht absehbar und so blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig als zu lügen. Um Jeans Willen und um seinen eigenen.

Jeremy drehte sich um und lächelte entschlossen. So gerne er auch die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, so wenig durfte er es und das gab ihm die Kraft, überzeugend zu sein. Hoffte er zumindest.

„Ich bin manchmal eifersüchtig auf die leichte Art, wie Fahima ihren Glauben und die damit verbundenen Nachteile für sie meistert. Sie hat viel mit Intoleranz und Diskriminierung zu kämpfen und sie lässt sich davon nicht unterkriegen. Und ich…manchmal wirft mich ein einziger Spruch aus der Bahn. Ihr Mut und ihre Ruhe machen mich da geradezu eifersüchtig."

Soweit war das alles richtig, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er deswegen eifersüchtig auf sie war. Im Gegenteil, er bewunderte sie für ihre Anmut, mit der sie allen rassistischen Arschlöchern begegnete, die meinten, sie wegen ihrem Kopftuch anzupöbeln, sie in Geschäften zu ignorieren oder am Flughafen regelmäßig zur Kontrolle herausziehen zu müssen.

Trotzdem kam Jeremy sich schlecht vor, Jean gerade jetzt in die Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er nicht hundert Prozent ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war.

In Jeans Mimik sah er das Wissen um diese Lüge. Streng wurde Jeremy gemustert und die schmalen Lippen öffneten sich, sicherlich, um nachzubohren. Jeremy lächelte und spielte mit der leeren Wasserflasche.

„Das ist alles. Nichts Großartiges, wie du siehst. Der Rest war das Resultat von viel zu viel Alkohol." Er sollte aufhören zu reden. Wirklich. Je mehr er sagte, desto mehr Grund gab er Jean, an ihm zu zweifeln. Das sah er an der Stirn des größeren Jungen, die sich kritisch runzelte. Also verstummte er und wartete auf das Urteil des Backliners.

„Das ist alles", echote Jean langsam. Es war Zustimmung, allerdings nur zu seinen Worten, nicht zum Inhalt dieser. Kurz huschte verwirrte Unsicherheit über Jeans Gesicht, dann wandte er sich ebenfalls zum Meer.

„Dir scheint es heute nicht gut zu gehen. Ich denke, wir sollten wieder zurücklaufen", lenkte er vom Thema ab und Jeremy hob spielerisch seine Augenbrauen.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Jean gemacht?", grinste er und rempelte den Backliner vorsichtig mit seiner Schulter an.

Beinahe schon nachsichtig atmete Jean tief durch. „Ich habe nur keinen Bedarf, dich zurück zu tragen."

Gespielt enttäuscht griff sich Jeremy an die Brust. „Das würdest du nicht für mich tun?"

„Nein."

Jeremy war nicht gut darin zu lügen. Lügen zu erkennen hingegen war eine seiner Stärken.

* * *

„Hmm."

„In dem Alter konnte ich das noch nicht."

„Und dieser realitätsgetreue Maßstab."

„Fick dich."

„Brauche ich nicht, Cap, Laila und ich hatten Sex, bevor wir zu euch gekommen sind."

Jean rümpfte die Nase und grollte in Richtung Alvarez, die zusammen mit Knox und Laila über den hohen Küchentisch gebeugt stand und die Zeichnung, die dort lag, studierte.

„Wäre es möglich, dass wir in Verbindung mit dieser Zeichnung nicht über solche Dinge sprechen?", fragte er unerfreut und Alvarez musterte ihn amüsiert.

„Solche Dinge?"

„Eurer Bettbeschäftigung."

„Sex ist das Wort, was du suchst", berichtigte sie ihn und Jean rollte mit den Augen.

„Wenn du das, was ihr macht, so benennen willst, dann ja", konterte er, ganz zu Alvarez' Empörung und zu Knox' Amüsement. Sein Kapitän lachte, während er mit seinen Fingern erneut zärtlich über das Bild vor sich strich.

„Ich finde es schön", sagte er und Jean war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Es ähnelte den Kinderzeichnungen, die er in François' Haus gesehen hatte. Seine eigenen und die seines Bruders, wenngleich Louis schon jetzt besser war als er es jemals sein würde.

Jean zweifelte auch nicht wegen des Zeichenstils, sondern wegen der Bedeutung dessen. Louis hatte es sicherlich nur gut gemeint, jedoch verunsicherte Jean das, was das Bild zeigte: Louis, wie er rechts seinen Vater an den Händen hielt, links Jean und neben ihm Knox. Ihre Proportionen waren etwas aus der Fassung geraten, wobei Jean das als Untertreibung des Jahres bezeichnen würde. Knox war erheblich kleiner als er, wenngleich auch knapp größer als Louis. Jean und sein Vater waren beide riesig und trugen ernste Gesichter, während Louis und Knox um die Wette grinsten.

Er hatte es heute Morgen bekommen und schlich seitdem um die Zeichnung herum, im Widerstreit mit der berührten Zärtlichkeit, die in ihm tobte, und der irritierten Vorsicht, die immer noch Mühe hatte zu begreifen, was die offensichtliche Zuneigung seines jüngeren Bruders für ihn bedeutete und ob er sie überhaupt richtig erwidern konnte ohne Louis zu verletzen.

Ein erster Schritt war sicherlich, Louis anzurufen und sich für das Bild zu bedanken. Sicherlich war sein kleiner Bruder schon aus der Schule zurück, außerdem war es nicht so, als hätte Jean nicht die Telefonnummer ihres Vaters, über die er Louis erreichen könnte. Eigentlich stand dem nichts entgegen. Uneigentlich…war es das erste Mal, dass er von sich aus seinen Vater anrief und vieles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Es kam ihm wie eine Niederlage vor, auch wenn Jean wusste, dass das Gefühl fehlgeleitet war. Da war das Gefühl der Unsicherheit viel präsenter. Mit seinem Vater zu sprechen machte ihn unsicher und warf Emotionen in ihm auf, denen er sich noch nicht final gestellt hatte.

Wenn er es denn jemals konnte.

„Ihr hättet auch Händchen halten können", durchbrach Alvarez seine Überlegungen.

„Ey!", beschwerte sich Knox empört und irritiert sah Jean hoch. Was meinte sie? Louis hatte seine Hand doch umschlungen, das sah man auf dem Bild. Erneut ließ er den Blick dorthin schweifen und blinzelte, als er erkannte, dass es gar nicht um seinen Bruder und ihn ging, sondern um Knox und ihn. Wohl damit auf dem Bild alle Händchen hielten.

Jean schnaubte und wandte sich an seinen Kapitän, dessen Augen vernichtend böse auf Alvarez lagen. Auch der Grund dafür war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Das ist nicht die richtige Gelegenheit, sich an den Händen zu berühren", sagte er eingedenk der Male, in denen Knox seine Hände umfasst hatte. Es waren sehr emotionale Momente gewesen, in denen es um Unterstützung gegangen war. Um Versicherungen. Das hier war das Bild eines Zusammentreffens. Sicherlich auch emotional, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise.

„Sondern?", fragte Alvarez mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der Jean seltsam vorkam.

„Alvarez!", zischte Knox und Jean legte den Kopf schief. Ihm entging etwas, aber er hatte keine Ahnung was.

„In emotionalen Momenten", erläuterte er daher stirnrunzelnd. „Wie du sicherlich weißt, schließlich befindest du dich in einer Beziehung."

„Immer mal wieder", warf Laila ein und trank augenzwinkernd ihren Kaffee.

„Gab es zwischen euch noch keine emotionalen Momente?", fragte Alvarez ungeachtet dessen.

„Sicherlich", erwiderte Jean und Knox' Aufmerksamkeit ruckte zu ihm. „Aber auf dem Bild ist kein solcher zu sehen."

Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er durch diese schlichte Antwort in den vollständigen Fokus des braunhaarigen Mädchens geraten würde, dann hätte er sie sich zweimal überlegt. Der hungrige Ausdruck in Alvarez' Augen irritierte Jean, ebenso wie ihr nachdenkliches Streichen über den seitlich geflochtenen Zopf. Sie maß ihn wie ein Raubtier seine Beute maß und Jean schulte sein Gesicht auf sorgsame Neutralität.

„Al, lass ihn in Ruhe", mischte Knox sich ein, doch wie so oft kannte seine Vize keine Grenze, wenn sie etwas wissen wollte.

„Also habt ihr schon Händchen gehalten", hakte sie nach und Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. Das gesamte Team fasste sich an und berührte sich ständig. Sie umarmten sich auch und küssten sich sogar auf die Wange und auf den Mund. Bis auf Alvarez und Laila sowie Valentine und Logan war – soweit Jean wusste – niemand liiert. Wieso also war das, was Knox und er getan hatten, so besonders?

Vielleicht war es das auch gar nicht und sie wollte nur eine Versicherung.

Langsam nickte Jean. „Ja, wir haben uns bereits an den Händen berührt", sagte er neutral und Knox starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen und leicht geröteten Wangen an.

Das war jedoch nicht so seltsam wie der begeisterte Laut, der Alvarez' Lippen verließ. Nur Laila verhielt sich weiterhin normal und lächelte ihn an, Verständnis auf ihrem Gesicht. Jean war unwillkürlich dankbar darum, wenn sich schon sein Kapitän und dessen Vize so verhielten.

„Das freut mich für euch beide", sagte sie sanft.

„Es war okay", erwiderte Jean und das war es auch. Es war okay. Die Angst, die er am Anfang davor gehabt hatte – die Sorge, dass Knox ihm seine Finger brechen würde – war verschwunden. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr unsicher damit. Doch anscheinend war auch das das Falsche, denn Alvarez brach in haltloses Gelächter aus. Sie lachte so heftig, dass sie sich über den Tresen krümmte und Jean zog vorsorglich die Zeichnung seines kleinen Bruders zu sich, bevor irgendetwas mit dem Bild passierte. Er legte sie auf die Wohnzimmeranrichte und besah sich das seltsame Trio.

„Wieso lacht sie?", fragte er Knox, als Alvarez sich gar nicht mehr beruhigte und dieser seufzte tief.

„Weil sie doof ist", erwiderte er grollend und das war keine solche Lüge wie die am Strand, auch wenn Jean wusste, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war. Das machte es nicht besser und Jean fragte sich, welchen Grund es haben mochte, dass sein Kapitän ihn nun zum zweiten Mal belog und die Wahrheit vor ihm geheim hielt.

Und warum ihn das nicht derart in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, wie es in Evermore passiert wäre, sondern ihn mit einer subtilen Unzufriedenheit beschenkte, die er nicht wollte. Schließlich hatte er Knox am Anfang doch auch angelogen. Aus Angst heraus. Hieß das, dass Knox Angst hatte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen?

Aber wenn ja, warum?

* * *

„Jean."

Seine gekrümmten und falsch geheilten Finger strichen über sein Buch der ersten Male. Er hielt sein Telefon an sein Ohr gepresst und schluckte ob der Emotionen, die dem einfachen Wort – seinem Namen – lagen, den sein Vater mit soviel Zuneigung und Vorsicht aussprach.

„Ja."

Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein, obwohl er derjenige gewesen war, der angerufen hatte. Was auch schon im Buch stand. Wie so vieles, was ihm in letzter Zeit passiert war. Das Buch war beinahe schon voll. Ein Viertel hatte er noch, um neue Dinge einzutragen und sie zu erläutern. Niemals hatte Jean gedacht, dass er soweit kommen würde und dennoch.

Hier war er.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich würde gerne Louis sprechen."

Eine Sekunde herrschte Schweigen in der Leitung. „Natürlich", sagte François dann ruhig. „Warte bitte einen Moment."

Jean folgte dem schweigend und lauschte mit klopfendem Herzen, als sein Vater Louis rief. Nicht Louis, _**Lou**_.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da polterte es die Treppe hinunter.

„_**Jean**_!"

Er lächelte ob der Begeisterung, die er hörte. „Hallo."

„Hast du mein Bild bekommen?", fragte Louis aufgeregt und Jean konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, die der Junge hibbelte, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte er und lehnte sich an das Kopfteil seines Bettes. „Es ist ein tolles Bild und ich freue mich sehr darüber."

Louis kicherte und ließ sich anscheinend mit ihm auf die Couch fallen. „Machst du das Video an?", fragte er und Jean tat ihm den Gefallen. Überrascht hob er die Augenbraue, als er das Gesicht seines Bruders sah.

„Du hast Farbe im Gesicht."

Louis kicherte und rieb sich über die rechte, nicht mit Farbkleksen übersäte Wange. „Ich male ja auch gerade", erklärte er stolz und Jeans vernarbte Wangen schmerzten beinahe schon von dem Dauerlächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er und sein kleiner Bruder fing an zu erzählen. Ausführlich ließ er Jean teilhaben an den letzten Tagen und Wochen, überschwemmte ihn mit Namen und Informationen, die Jean sich alle gar nicht so schnell merken konnte. Doch es machte Jean nichts aus, den Schulgeschichten seines Bruders zuzuhören, den unbeschwerten Erzählungen aus dessem Leben.

„Kommst du zu Thanksgiving?", schloss Louis seine Erzählungen und Jean blinzelte überrascht. Thanksgiving? Darüber hatte er sich keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Bisher war er immer noch in eben jenem Stadium des Unbegreifens, dass er fünf Tage frei hatte. Keine Vorlesungen, kein Training, einfach frei.

_**Ferien.**_

Dieses Konzept war absolut unbegreiflich, immer noch.

Knox hatte ihm mittlerweile mehrfach angeboten, dass er mit zu seinen Eltern kam, auf die Farm nicht ganz eine Tagesreise von hier entfernt mit dem Auto. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Kapitän es vorgeschlagen hatte, war Jean von einer seltsamen Mischung aus Freude und Angst erfüllt gewesen. Ja, er würde gerne mit Knox dorthin reisen und diese Weite mit eigenen Augen sehen wollen. Oder die Tiere, die der andere Junge ihm auf Fotos gezeigt hatte. Doch er hatte Angst, weil er nicht wusste, ob das Angebot wirklich auch ehrlich gemeint war. Jetzt war er sich unsicherer denn je. Vielleicht machte Knox es nur aus Mitleid oder aus Pflichtbewusstsein.

Was es auch war, es trug nichts zu der Antwort auf Louis' Frage bei. Würde er Thanksgiving bei ihrem Vater verbringen wollen? Womöglich gleich noch ein paar Tage? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Das würde er nicht durchstehen.

Also schüttelte Jean den Kopf und räusperte sich. „Nein, das kann ich leider nicht", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß und die durch die Enttäuschung nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkel seines Bruders schmerzten ihn unerwartet stark.

Jean seufzte. „Vielleicht…an einem anderen Tag oder Nachmittag, für ein paar Stunden, das würde gehen", bot er an, auch wenn er noch nicht sicher war, wie er das anstellte. Vielleicht sollte er sich nun endlich ein Auto kaufen, anstelle im Internet nur nach Modellen zu suchen.

Anscheinend war sein Angebot für Louis okay, denn nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens nickte der Junge begeistert. „Bringst du dann auch deinen blonden Freund mit? Also den Kapitän der Trojans, nicht den Torhüter der Foxes. Mr. Jeremy meine ich", erläuterte er und Jean schmunzelte. Der Gedanke, dass er Minyard fragen würde, ob dieser mit ihm seine Familie besuchte, war absurd. Amüsant, aber absurd.

Auf den zweiten Blick aber gar nicht mal mehr so amüsant. Das letzte Mal, als Andrew seine eigene Familie besucht hatte, war er direkt in Rikos Falle gelaufen. Es war eine Katastrophe für ihn gewesen und hatte Wochen der Qual für ihn bedeutet, die auch jetzt noch nachwirken würden.

„Wenn er möchte, bringe ich ihn gerne mit", bejahte Jean schließlich und das Handy wackelte unter der Wucht der Begeisterung des Jungen.

„Ich habe dich so lieb, großer Bruder!", grinste er dann und etwas Warmes erfasste Jean. Zärtlichkeit durchflutete ihn, erfasste ihn in einer Welle des puren Glücks, die ihn beinahe atemlos machte. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich gewesen war wie in diesem Moment.

Jean lächelte, auch wenn er kein Wort herausbrachte. Er lächelte so sehr, dass ihm seine Wangen wehtaten und Louis beobachtete ihn mit leuchtenden Augen dabei.

Schließlich nickte der Junge gewichtig. „Du brauchst nichts sagen, Jean. Papa meinte, dass du manche Dinge nicht aussprichst, aber fühlst. Er hat gesagt, dass sie dir das in Evermore nicht gezeigt haben, also das Gefühle zeigen. Das finde ich schade, aber ich weiß, dass du auch fröhlich bist, auch wenn du nicht fröhlich guckst."

Es sollte Jean nicht wundern, dass sein Vater mit seinem Bruder über ihn sprach. Dass er in dieser Weise über ihn sprach, irritierte Jean doch schon und überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen. „Ich…", begann er, wusste aber nicht recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, was er bei den Worten seines Vaters fühlen sollte, die treffend zusammenfassten, was ihm geschehen war.

„Ist okay, großer Bruder", grinste Louis. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, ich kann Augenlesen!"

Augenlesen? Jean blinzelte. Was sollte denn in seinen Augen stehen, was nicht auch auf seinem Gesicht stand?

„Und wenn ich sie zumache?", fragte er aus einer spontanen Laune heraus und Louis quietschte empört.

„Das darfst du nicht! Dann kann ich dich nicht mehr augenlesen!"

Jean war zwar manchmal in der englischen Sprache nicht so firm, aber er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Begriff noch nie gehört hatte und dass es ihn auch gar nicht gab.

Um seine Lippen zuckte es verdächtig. „Dann wäre ich inkognito", erwiderte Jean und hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. Kritisch musterte Louis ihn.

„Was heißt dieses Wort?"

„Inkognito?"

„Ja. In-kog-ni-to", wiederholte Louis langsam und Jean nickte anerkennend.

„Unerkannt heißt das. Also eigentlich „unter falschem Namen"".

Louis nickte eifrig und das Bild wackelte erneut, als er sich anscheinend irgendetwas heranzog. „Das ist ein tolles Wort! Buchstabiere es!"

Jean tat, wie ihm befohlen und sah Louis dabei zu, wie dieser angestrengt jeden einzelnen Buchstaben auf das Blatt Papier schrieb, was er dann schließlich in die Kamera hielt.

„Genauso", lobte Jean zur Freude seines Bruders.

„Das klebe ich auch in mein Buch! In-kog-ni-to. Jeans Wort."

Jean labte sich an dem offensichtlichen und puren Glück seines Bruders, an der Freude, die dieser an so einfachen Dingen hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst und an seine eigenen Gefühle, als er noch jung war. In solchen Momenten sah Jean die Verwandtschaft zwischen ihnen beiden deutlicher als je zuvor und er spürte den Drang in sich, alles dafür zu tun, dass es Louis gut ging. Besser, als es ihm jemals gehen würde.

Und da war Liebe. Bedingungslose, vorsichtige Liebe, die alleine schon in ihrer subtilen Form Jean Angst machte, die er aber nicht mehr verneinen konnte.

* * *

„Ummpf!"

Erneut landete Jeremy rücklings auf dem Linoleum des Stadionbodens. Sein Schläger entglitt seinen Händen, was auch daran lag, dass er seinen Drillpartner mit sich zu Boden gezogen hatte, als dieser ihn wiederholt mit der von ihm vorgeschlagenen Raven-Abwehrtaktik daran hinderte, durchzubrechen. Seit Jean den Spielzug vorgestellt hatte, probierten die Trojans ihn aus…mehr oder minder erfolgreich unter Rhemanns strenger Aufsicht. Selbst Jeremy hatte es kein einziges Mal geschafft, Jean zu umlaufen oder den Ball zu behalten. Anstelle dessen wurde er einfach beiseite geschoben, des Balls beraubt, seines Schlägers beraubt, zu Boden gerungen…kurz und gut kompetent und entschlossen abgefertigt. Wieder und wieder und wieder, immer mit dem Blick auf graue Augen, die jede seiner Bewegungen vorher zu sehen schienen.

Daher war es auch eher ein unbedachter Reflex gewesen, dass Jeremy aus Eifer Jean einfach mit sich zu Boden gezogen hatte, die Arme um die Körpermitte des anderen Jungen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dieser auf ihm landete, was ihm nun alle Luft aus den Lungen presste, während er seine Hände abrupt zu sich zog um Jean nicht zu erschrecken und keine schlechten Erinnerungen zu wecken.

Dieser war natürlich auch schwerer als er, insbesondere, nachdem die Trojans mit vereinten Kräften dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Jean über die letzten Monate hinweg Gramm um Gramm zugenommen hatte. Er war nicht mehr so dünn wie vorher, sondern hatte noch mehr Muskelmasse zugelegt, die nun vollkommen auf Jeremy lastete.

Nicht, dass er sich beschwerte. Nicht, dass er sich vorher über Jeans rüde Behandlung beschwert hätte.

Eben jener rollte von ihm herunter und sah ihm verwundert in die Augen. „Das ist ein Foul und wird dir eine rote Karte verschaffen, Knox", sagte er neutral, aber nicht ängstlich und Jeremy schnaubte.

„Aber wenigstens liegen wir beide jetzt mal am Boden!"

Kritisch wurde Jeremy beäugt und er lächelte gewinnend, während er sich seine verschwitzten Haarsträhnen zurückstrich.

„Was denn? Ich bin schließlich die letzte halbe Stunde nicht an dir vorbeigekommen!"

„Und dann ist das dein Mittel der Wahl, wenn dir nichts einfällt, meine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen?"

„Ich kann dich auch bei meinen Eltern so kugelrund füttern, dass du alleine dadurch schon träge wirst!", machte Jeremy einen Gegenvorschlag und dieser stieß auf Unsicherheit. Das sah Jeremy und es passte zu Jeans Zögern der letzten Tage, wann immer er das Thema andeutete.

* * *

Jean fiel es mit jedem Mal leichter, sich in den Gemeinschaftsduschen zu duschen. Wenn er alleine war, dann schaffte er es, auch wenn die Angst in ihm immer darauf lauschte, ob sich nicht vielleicht doch jemand zu ihm stahl und sich ihm in einer der Kabinen aufzwang.

Der rationale Teil in ihm wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde, auch wenn er just in diesem Augenblick brachial zusammenzuckte, als es aus der angrenzenden Umkleide polterte und sein Kapitän fluchte wie der letzte Hafenarbeiter aus Marseilles.

Mit klopfendem Herzen schlang Jean das Handtuch um sich und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke in den anderen Raum hinein.

Knox und er hatten noch etwas trainiert und waren mit Rhemanns Segen länger geblieben. Dementsprechend waren sie alleine hier und Jean hatte nun den vollen Einblick auf Knox' auf und ab hüpfendes, vor allem aber nacktes Hinterteil. Jean starrte und ein eiskalter Schock durchfuhr ihn. Beinahe schon panisch verschwand er wieder hinter der Wand zwischen Umkleide und Dusche und lehnte sich an die kühlen Fliesen, während Knox fluchte und fluchte und gar nicht mehr aufhörte.

Die Frage nach dem Warum ließ Jean nach ein paar Sekunden ein zweites Mal spinxen und das machte es wieder nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil. Dieses Mal hüpfte der nackte Hintern zwar nicht auf und ab, aber er wurde ihm trotzdem entgegengestreckt und Jean schluckte.

Trotz des Schocks in ihm versuchte er herauszufinden, was das Problem war, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte als gedacht. Jean glaubte, dass es der Zeh war, aber je tiefer er starrte, desto mehr sah er…

Vielleicht, nein, ganz sicher, sollte er auch gar nicht starren. Knox würde das sicherlich nicht wollen, dass er beobachtet würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sich verarztete, immer noch leise vor sich hinmurmelnd.

Auch wenn er sich sagte, dass es besser wäre, nicht hinzuschauen, tat Jean es trotzdem, plötzlich und abrupt in der Frage gefangen, die ihm vor ein paar Wochen gestellt worden war. Wen fand er attraktiv? Männer oder Frauen? Jean war sich nicht sicher und beinahe empfand er Scham darüber, auf welchem Weg er es gerade herausfinden wollte. Seinen Kapitän so anzustarren, gehörte sich nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war respektlos ihm gegenüber.

Und es beantwortete seine Frage nicht.

Knox' Körper war schmaler als sein eigener, aber auch muskulös. Insbesondere seine Schultern und Waden zeigten, was ihr Sport aus ihren Körpern machte, ganz zu schweigen von den Oberarmen. Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, so sah man das ebenfalls an den Muskeln des Hinterns. Ungebeten überkamen Jean Erinnerungen an den Moment zwischen Knox und dem Reporter, ihrem Sex, den er gestört hatte. Da hatte Knox sich in einer ähnlichen Position befunden. Wie es sich wohl für den Reporter angefühlt haben musste, sich ihm zu befinden, Mit nichts zwischen ihnen außer ihrer Haut?

Als Jean sich seines Gedankens bewusst wurde, durchfuhr ihn ein Schrecken, der eiskalter nicht hätte sein können. Er warf sich beinahe zurück hinter die schützende Wand und lehnte sich an die kühlen Fliesen, presste seine Hand vor die Lippen, als könnte er so verhindern, dass er die fürchterlichen Gedanken dachte, die er dachte.

Wieso kam er überhaupt auf so etwas? In einer solchen Situation? Und wieso rief der Gedanke keine Ablehnung in ihm hervor?

Jean schluckte panisch und sah nach seinem Duschgel. Er sollte die Dusche abstellen und hinausgehen…vorher auf sich aufmerksam machen, damit Knox sich bedecken konnte. Und dann sollte er _**gehen**_.

Jean trat einen Schritt in den noch warmen Wasserstrahl und schaltete ihn aus. Er befürchtete, dass das nicht ausreichte um Knox auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und warf einen Blick auf das Duschgel. Türkis mit einem frischen Duft, den Jean von allen Düften am Liebsten mochte. Er seufzte stumm und schubste es von der Anrichte, ließ es laut über die Fliesen schlittern.

„Verdammt!", schickte er ebenfalls laut genug für Knox hinterher und das leise Fluchen verstummte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jean?", rief sein Kapitän, kam jedoch nicht in die Dusche. So wie er es nie tat, wenn Jean hier duschte.

Und das, obwohl Jean ihm beim Training derart hart angefasst hatte.

Jean starrte auf seine Hände. Er hatte es genossen, Knox daran zu hindern, durchzukommen, Diese Übung war nicht so wie ein Evermore gewesen, nicht mit Angst durchsetzt, dass er versagte. Er hatte auf Knox gewartet und ihn gelockt, dass dieser seiner Herausforderung annehmen würde. Und wie sein Kapitän ihr gefolgt war. Gnadenlos, auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise und Jean hatte es genossen. _**Jedes einzelne Mal**_.

„Monsieur Exy!"

Schaudernd zuckte Jean zusammen, als Knox ihn erneut rief und aus seinen Gedanken riss. Knox' Akzent war fürchterlich, so fürchterlich, dass er ihn final aus der Dusche trieb.

Grollend begegnete er seinem nun bedeckten Kapitän und maß ihn mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue, wohlweislich nicht weiter nach unten schauend als bis zum Hals.

„Alles gut?", wiederholte der blonde Junge und Jean nickte.

„Nur das Duschgel"…und dein Hintern, ergänzten seine überhaupt gar nicht hilfreichen Gedanken und Jean sah innerlich beschämt zur Seite. Er ging an Knox vorbei zu seiner Tasche und setzte sich auf die Bank.

„Jean?"

Der blonde Junge und seine verdammte Empathie. „Es geht mir gut, Knox", wiederholte er und sah kurz hoch. Jean sah das Zögern auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht und fing sich in den blonden Augen, die ihn zunächst schweigend musterten.

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich frage mich…schon seit einiger Zeit, möchtest du überhaupt mitkommen in ein paar Tagen?" Knox drehte den Knoten seines Handtuches in den Händen. „Du bist so zögerlich."

Jean mochte die Stille, die zwischen ihnen eintrat, nicht wirklich, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte auf diese Frage. Zumindest zunächst nicht. Nachdenklich sah er auf seine Hände und kämpfte um eine Antwort, die soviel mehr sein würde als eine reine Beantwortung auf die Frage nach dem Ob.

Unwohl schluckte er den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und neben ihm gab Knox einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, der Jean aufsehen ließ.

„Entschuldige, ich habe nicht mitgedacht. Möchtest du dich vielleicht erst anziehen? Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst."

Knox' Worte rührten ihn mehr, als dass er es zuzugeben bereit war und Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist okay", erwiderte er. Er hatte mit Brian darüber gesprochen, dass er kein Gefühl für seinen Körper hatte und Brian hatte ihm geraten, sich das Fleisch, was ihn umgab, öfter und genauer zu betrachten. Natürlich nicht in diesen Worten, aber der Sinn war der Gleiche gewesen vor drei Wochen. Seitdem versuchte Jean seine Angst zu überwinden, seinen Oberkörper zu zeigen. Er versuchte, seine Scheu davor zu überwinden, sich selbst und seine Narben zu berühren. Er war nicht immer erfolgreich und richtig wohl damit fühlte er sich immer noch nicht, allerdings hatte er am wenigsten Angst bei Knox selbst.

Sein Kapitän nickte und drehte sich ihm auf der Bank zu. Unwillkürlich huschte Jeans Blick über die Muskeln seines Gegenübers und über die nackte Haut, bevor er wieder auf seine Hände sah. Es brauchte etwas, bis er schlussendlich den Mut fand, Knox' Augen zu begegnen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du nicht ehrlich zu mir bist", sagte er dann und atmete langsam aus. Da war es, was ihn schon länger beschäftigte. Anspannung machte sich auf Knox' Gesicht breit und die Finger konnten gar nicht aufhören, das Handtuch zu kneten.

„Nicht ehrlich?", echote der blonde Junge und Jean nickte zögernd, sich seiner Sache plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Was, wenn Knox nicht gelogen hatte und nun enttäuscht von ihm war? Dann würde sein Kapitän ihm das sagen. Das hatte er bisher immer getan. Oder?

„Als wir joggen waren", begann Jean und versuchte, seine chaotischen Gedanken zu ordnen, die ihm das Formulieren schwer machten. „Da habe ich dich auf Fahima angesprochen und die Antwort, die du mir gegeben hast, sie schien mir nicht ganz korrekt zu sein. Das gleiche Gefühl hatte ich, als es um das Hände berühren ging."

„Oh."

Jean schluckte. Dieses _**Oh**_ konnte vieles bedeuten und er war nicht firm genug darin, normale, menschliche Reaktionen zu lesen um die Nuancen herauszufinden, die dahinter lagen.

„Oh?", wiederholte er deswegen fragend und Knox seufzte. Sichtlich fiel dieser in sich zusammen und die sonst so ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln bildeten kleine Röllchen, die Jean fasziniert anstarrte, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, was er da tat. Er sah wieder hoch, in Knox' abgewandtes Gesicht, das von einem gequälten zu einem noch viel gequälterem Ausdruck wechselte.

Die Sekunden, die still zwischen ihnen verstrichen, kamen Jean vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Dann straffte der andere Junge seine Schultern und sah ihm offen und direkt in die Augen.

„Du hast Recht, ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir. Das, was ich über Fahima sagte, war richtig. Ich bewundere sie für das, was sie ist und wie sie mit dem Hass umgeht, der ihr stellenweise entgegenschlägt, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum ich eifersüchtig bin."

Jean hob die Augenbraue. „Sondern?"

„Du lächelst mehr in ihrer Gegenwart. Das ist es."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Jean den Worten folgen konnte und sich bewusst wurde, was Knox gerade gesagt hatte.

„Darauf bist du eifersüchtig? Dass ich sie anlächle?", hakte er noch einmal nach und Knox nickte.

Dieses Mal meinte sein Kapitän es ernst, das sah Jean, auch wenn der Grund wirklich abstrus war. Die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt oft genug lächelte, dass es jemandem auffallen konnte, war erschreckend und einen Moment lang fiel Jean in sein altes Ich zurück, das Angst davor hatte, Emotionen zu zeigen, weil Gefühle eine Angriffsfläche boten.

Dem war hier nicht so, hielt er sich vor Augen. Nicht zum ersten Mal und sicherlich auch nicht zum letzten.

„Das ist mir nicht aufgefallen", erwiderte er entsprechend nachdenklich. „Das tut mir leid. Ich kann es jedoch ändern, wenn es dich stört."

Das Angebot war ernst gemeint und er hatte auch kein Problem damit, entweder Fahima gegenüber weniger oder Knox gegenüber mehr zu lächeln. Wohl eher ersteres, denn er wollte seinen Kapitän nicht hinten anstellen. Konnte es auch gar nicht. Durfte es auch nicht.

Die Eifersucht seines Kapitäns war ein Thema, das Jean unruhig machte. Riko hatte aus Eifersucht schlimme Dinge getan und ganz konnte Jean sich nicht davon lösen, auch wenn er Knox mittlerweile bei vielen Dingen vertraute. Doch dieses negative Gefühl, das ihm soviel Schmerz eingebracht hatte dämpfte sein Vertrauen und Jean schluckte.

„Ich werde sie nicht mehr anlächeln", schob er nach, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch das Richtige tat.

Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines jetzigen Kapitäns sagte ihm, dass er damit nicht mehr hätte danebenliegen können. Die blauen Augen waren weit vor Entsetzen und die Hände zuckten, als würden sie ihn greifen wollen.

„Nein, bitte, das meinte ich nicht damit, Jean! Oh mein Gott, das meinte ich wirklich nicht, bitte mach das nicht!", trafen ihn flehende Worte und Jean schluckte.

„In Ordnung…", beeilte er sich mit seiner Zustimmung, doch auch das schien nicht gut zu sein.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung", grimmte Knox und Jean hob fragend die Augenbraue. Unsicher nestelte er an seinem eigenen Handtuch.

„Du musst dich doch wegen meinem dummen Gefühl nicht einschränken. Bitte, Jean, bitte mach das nicht. Du musst nichts von mir befürchten, ich werde dir keinen Strick daraus drehen. In keiner Form. Mach das nicht, du hast jedes Recht, das zu tun. Bitte, du…"

Jean hielt Knox mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand den Mund zu. Es hatte sich in der Vergangenheit bewährt, also tat er es auch jetzt, um den schieren Strom der Worte aufzuhalten, die immer und immer panischer wurden.

Sein Kapitän verstummte augenblicklich, doch nun war es an Jean, nach seinen eigenen Formulierungen zu haschen, die so verräterisch in seiner Kehle steckten und nicht herauswollten.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er schlicht und lächelte, ganz zu Knox' Erstaunen, dessen Augen sich an ihm festgesaugt zu haben schienen.

Jean behielt seine Finger noch etwas länger auf den Lippen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Knox auch wirklich nicht mehr nachsetzte und löste sie dann vorsichtig.

Als sein Kapitän dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, befürchtete Jean das Schlimmste. Doch weit gefehlt.

„Und deswegen warst du dir unsicher, ob du mitkommen sollst?", fragte er und Jean nickte schließlich.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es überhaupt willst oder ob du mich einfach fragst, weil es mir schwer fällt, alleine zu sein." Was immer noch ein Problem war, denn auch wenn er alleine in ihrem Apartment bleiben konnte, so war Jean nicht dazu in der Lage, das Gebäude geschweige denn den Campus ohne Begleitung zu verlassen.

„Jean, ich verspreche dir, ich meine es so, wie ich es sage. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mit zu meiner Familie kommen und die Tage dort verbringen würdest! Das habe ich ernst gemeint, als ich es dir das erste Mal angeboten habe und das meine ich auch jetzt noch ernst. Wirklich!"

„Ich glaube dir", entgegnete Jean, bevor Knox wieder in heilloses Gebrabbel ausbrechen konnte. „Und ich würde gerne mitkommen." Tatsächlich war das nicht gelogen. Seine Unsicherheit hatte sich einzig und alleine auf Knox augenscheinliche Unwahrheit bezogen. „Aber nur, wenn du mir sagst, warum Alvarez nun gelacht hat, als es um die Berührung der Hände ging", schob er hinterher und ertappt zuckte Knox zusammen.

Unsicher fuhr er sich über die nassen Haare im Nacken und schnaubte schließlich verlegen.

„Die Berührung an den Händen ist freundschaftlich sehr intim. Und dein „es ist okay" war so selbstverständlich, dass es eigentlich schon wieder witzig war. In Alvarez' Augen richtig witzig."

Nachdenklich schürzte Jean seine Lippen und kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange. Er hatte sich das als Kompensation angewöhnt, wann immer ihm etwas menschlich unklar war.

„Wieso war das witzig?", fragte er kritisch nach und Knox zuckte mit den Schultern. Er lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und entzerrte damit die kleinen Röllchen, die in der Zwischenzeit Falten gebildet hatten.

„Weil Humor."

„Das ist keine valide Begründung."

„Selber!"

„Das ist keine…"

„….valide Diskussionsweise, jaa, ich weiß, Monsieur Exy."

Jean schnaubte ob der hanebüchenen Begründung, rollte mit den Augen und freute sich auf die kommenden Tage bei Knox, auch wenn er jetzt schon nervös war, was ihn dort erwarten würde.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	45. Chapter 45

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Jeremy Jean nervös sah. Vor allen Dingen zu Beginn seines Hierseins war er sehr oft nervös gewesen, seine Unruhe geprägt von Angst und Vorsicht. Das hatte sich auch jetzt noch nicht gegeben, insbesondere immer dann, wenn etwas für Jean neu war oder wenn er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Danach war es besonders schlimm und nach manchen dieser Alpträume war Jean nur noch ein zitterndes Bündel Mensch, der sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand presste und versuchte, die in ihm kämpfenden Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. In manchen Nächten ohne Erfolg.

Die letzte Nacht war keiner dieser Nächte gewesen. Jean war wie immer nach ihm eingeschlafen und vor ihm aufgestanden und das wollte an diesem Morgen schon etwas heißen. Jeremy war extra früh aufgestanden, weil sie zu seinen Eltern und Geschwistern in Susanville fahren würden. Oh was freute er sich darauf, sie endlich wieder zu sehen, auch wenn er hundemüde war.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Zimmernachbarn, der hellwach und nervös durch ihr Apartment lief und Dinge von einem Ort zum anderen räumte, nur um sie dann wieder zurück zu räumen. Seit Jeremy in der Lage dazu war, seine Augen offen zu halten, beobachtete er Jean dabei, wie dieser nervös durch die Wohnung irrte. Nervös und tolpatschig, wie Jeremy auch erkannt hatte und _**das**_ war das Novum.

Jean hatte sich schon den großen Zeh gestoßen, seine noch halb volle Kaffeetasse umgeworfen, sich den anderen großen Zeh gestoßen, seine Tasche mit der offenen Seite vom Bett fallen lassen, anscheinend den halben Kühlschrankinhalt abgeräumt, die Milch teilweise verschüttet, ihren Kaktus auf der Wohnzimmerfensterbank fast heruntergworfen…

Die Serie setzte sich so fort und Jeremy hielt sein glückliches Grinsen über den Umstand, dass Jean flüsternd auf Französisch mit sich selbst schimpfte, wohl versteckt, in dem Wissen, dass Jean es vermutlich überhaupt nicht witzig finden würde, seinen Kapitän so glücklich zu sehen.

Dabei war Jeremy einfach nur vollkommen verzaubert von dem leisen, melodiös gezischten Gemotze seines Backliners.

Langsam, sodass Jean genug Zeit hatte, seine Ankunft mitzubekommen und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zu sehen, trat er in den Durchgang zur Küche und verschränkte locker die Arme.

„Du musst nicht nervös sein, es sind nur meine Eltern und meine Geschwister", sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln in der Stimme und Jean drehte sich halb zu ihm herum, das Gesicht zu einer unwilligen Grimasse verzogen. Der andere Junge grollte und Jeremy wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin nicht nervös", behauptete Jean tatsächlich und Jeremy glaubte ihm kein einziges Wort. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er gerade Milch neben seine Tasse schüttete. Erneut.

Jeremy grinste, winkte und flüchtete sich unter gar nicht mal so leisen, französischen Flüchen ins Bad.

* * *

Jean schluckte wiederholt nervös, als er einen Blick auf die Umgebung warf, die langsam an ihnen vorbeizog. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es die gleiche Strecke war, die er mit Andrew gefahren war, auch wenn das höchstwahrscheinlich nicht der Fall war. Noch nie war er hier in Amerika in die Ferien gefahren und hatte an mehreren, freien Tagen hintereinander nichts getan. _**Noch nie**_.

Das führte dazu, dass Jean sehr oft das irrationale Gefühl hatte, dafür bestraft zu werden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Moriyamas kommen und ihn von dort wegbringen würden.

Doch anscheinend waren Ferien okay. Anscheinend war das normal für ein Team, das diese Saison nur ein Spiel verloren hatte…bis jetzt.

Jean hatte sich damit arrangiert, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er sich nicht immer noch darüber wunderte angesichts des immer noch wenig fordernden Trainings.

Innerlich seufzend ließ er das Thema fallen, hatte er sich doch vorgenommen, wenigstens diese paar Tage nicht über Exy nachzudenken, sondern sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag. Dass genau das ihm alles abverlangen würde, befürchtete Jean, denn wenn seine Familie genauso war wie Knox selber, dann würde er vermutlich ertrinken in Knoxscher Freundlichkeit.

Aber vielleicht mochten sie ihn auch gar nicht, weil er zu zurückhaltend war. Weil er nicht freundlich genug war und zu wenig lächelte. Vielleicht sollte er eben jenes auf dem Weg zu ihnen noch etwas praktizieren, damit er sie nicht vor den Kopf stieß.

Falls sie einen Zwischenstopp einlegten, hieß das. Oder er lächelte einfach Knox an, wobei dieser dann sicherlich Verdacht schöpfte, was Jeans Zweifel anbetraf.

Verstohlen warf er einen Blick auf seinen Kapitän, der in einem Sinnbild der glücklichen Fröhlichkeit neben ihm am Steuer saß. Schon seit dem Morgengrauen waren sie unterwegs und Knox zeigte ihm eine Landschaft, die Jean absolut faszinierte. Nach dem feuerroten Ball der aufgehenden Sonne hatten sich dicke und dunkle Wolken über den Himmel geschoben, die nun an den weit entfernten Bergen hängen zu bleiben schienen. Überhaupt war hier nur Weite mit wenig Vegetation, ganz im Gegensatz zu Evermore. Dort waren nur Bäume gewesen, ganze Hügel voll, so weit das Auge reichte.

Er hatte mit Brian und Shirley über den Ausflug gesprochen und beide hatten ihm viel Spaß gewünscht. Auch wenn Shirley erst ihren Witz hatte erklären müssen, dass er es bloß nicht wagen sollte, eine ihrer Trainingsstunden auszulassen. Jean hatte ihn nicht verstanden und sich darauf eingestellt, Knox zu sagen, dass er nicht mitkommen können würde, weil er ein Termin mit Shirley hatte. Anscheinend hatte in seinem Gesicht irgendetwas gestanden, das Zweifel in ihr hervorgerufen hatte, und so war Jean erklärt worden, was er nicht erkannt hatte.

Der Sinn und Zweck dieses Witzes erschloss sich ihm heute noch nicht.

Brian war da anders gewesen. Er hatte gefragt, wie Jean sich damit fühlte und ob er das wirklich wollte. Letzteres hatte er mit einem einfachen Ja beantworten können, Ersteres…

Das Problem war, Jean wusste nicht, wie er sich damit fühlte. Er wusste nur, dass er wenig Negatives fühlte. Er hatte Angst, ja, aber es war keine Angst davor, dass sie ihm wehtun würden. Die Dinge, vor denen er Angst hatte, hatte er mit Brian besprochen und war beruhigter als vorher aus der Sitzung gegangen.

Natürlich war Jeans Nervösität am gestrigen Abend zurückgekehrt und seit heute Morgen schien es, als wäre er vom tolpatschigen Pech verfolgt. Vielleicht also war es gut, dass Knox fuhr und nicht er. Wer wusste schon, was er Knox' Wagen antun würde in seinem Zustand.

„Da sind wir!", riss eben jener ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Jean zuckte so gewaltig zusammen, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Kapitäns hatte.

„Entschuldigung", verließ es Jeans Lippen, bevor er sich disziplinieren konnte und der blonde Junge runzelte die Stirn.

„Wofür?"

Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Jean brummte nichtssagend und machte eine noch viel sinnlosere Handbewegung.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er anstelle dessen und Knox grinste breit.

„DAS hier ist DER Frühstücksdiner auf dem Weg nach Hause! Das ist Tradition und ein Muss!"

Deswegen hatte Knox ihm augenzwinkernd geraten, nichts zu frühstücken. Jean hatte gedacht, dass der Grund in den schlechten Straßen oder Knox' abenteuerlicher Fahrweise liegen würde. Stirnrunzelnd folgte er dem aufgeregten Fingerzeig zu dem etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Diner, dessen aufdringliches, schwarz-weißes Schachbrettmuster Jean schmerzhaft ins Auge stach, ganz zu schweigen von den glitzernden Säulen, die den Eingang begrenzten. Jetzt, in diesem Moment schätzte er sich glücklich, dass nicht die Sonne schien, denn sonst hätte sie das metallene Dach mit Sicherheit geblendet.

„Okay", sagte Jean, wie er es sich zu seinem anfänglichen Schrecken angewöhnt hatte. Alle um ihn herum sagten das, wenn sie einer Sache zustimmten. Er sagte es, um nicht nichts zu sagen und folgte Knox hinaus aus dem Auto und hinein in einen Raum, der ihn sich im ersten Moment wünschen ließ, blind zu sein.

Der Boden war schwarz-weiß gekachelt und im Kontrast dazu standen überall rot-weiße Lederbänke und Lederstühle. Eine der Wände war mit einem langen Spiegel versehen, in dem er Knox' aufgeregte Freude und sich selbst sehen konnte, die übrigen waren gesäumt mit bunten Bildern aus Metall.

Jean hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viele Farben gesehen und noch nie eine solch verwirrende Mischung aus Kaffee, Essen und Leder gerochen.

Musik, die er so noch nie gehört hatte, lief im Hintergrund, und schweigend folgte Jean seinem aufgedrehten Kapitän in Richtung der Bänke, die am Fenster standen und ließ sich vorsichtig darauf nieder. Die Aussicht war ebenso weitläufig wie aus dem Auto, allerdings fand Jean die Aussicht auf Knox viel amüsanter. Momentan rieb der andere Junge erwartungsvoll seine Hände ineinander und rupfte zwei Karten aus dem Kartenhalter, hielt Jean eine davon hin. Weitaus ruhiger nahm Jean sie an und warf einen Blick auf das Geschriebene.

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis Jean sich eingestand, dass er sowohl vollkommen überfordert als auch völlig hilflos war. Die schreiend bunte Karte war überfüllt mit Begriffen, die er nicht kannte und Gerichten, die ihm nichts sagten. Selbst unter der Rubrik „Eier" konnte er sich nicht wirklich orientieren, weil er nicht wusste, welche Eierspeise was war.

„Knox?", fragte er schließlich zögernd und sein Gegenüber sah von seiner eigenen Karte hoch.

„Jean?", echote er und knapp nickte Jean auf die Karte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das alles bedeutet." Leichter als vorher ging ihm dieses Eingeständnis der Schwäche von den Lippen und mit jedem Tag lernte er mehr, dass das nicht schlimm war.

„Soll ich mit dir alles durchgehen, oder magst du mir sagen, was du willst oder soll ich einfach für uns beide bestellen?"

Es war nicht so, dass Jean keine Entscheidungen traf, ganz im Gegenteil. Sein ganzes Team forderte diese von ihm immer und immer wieder ein, im Kleinen wie im Großen. Das, was am Anfang ungewohnt für ihn gewesen war, war nun keine Seltenheit und beinahe normal für ihn. Trotzdem fühlte sich Jean gerade abenteuerlustig genug, um Knox die Entscheidung zu überlassen.

„Überrasch mich", erwiderte er und überrascht weiteten sich die blauen Augen, bevor über Knox' Gesicht so etwas wie Vorfreude huschte.

Jeans Abenteuerlust erlaubte es sich anzumerken, dass Knox ihm ganz zu Beginn seines Hierseins einen Teller voller Eis beschert hatte und jäh kam alles in Jean zu einem erschrockenen Halt. Stumm verfluchte er sich für seine Vergesslichkeit.

„Ich kann aber auch selbst aussuchen. Ich…"

„Nein nein, schon okay… Eier möchtest du, oder?"

Da war sie, die Entschlossenheit, gegen die Jean so schlecht ankam und er nickte. „Ja. Und Kaffee." Als wenn Knox das nicht schon wüsste.

„Perfekt!"

Nein, perfekt war hier gar nichts, sagte der Teil in Jean, der drei Seiten prall gefüllter Essenskarte gesehen hatte und seine Entscheidung schon jetzt bereute, weil er Schlimmes befürchtete.

Doch bevor Jean protestieren konnte, trat auch schon eine Kellnerin an den Tisch und er widmete ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hallo Jungs! Wie geht's euch?", fragte sie und Jean überließ Knox das Antworten, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass er üben sollte. Für die Familie seines Kapitäns. Und weil er nach Monaten in Los Angeles immer noch nicht recht wusste, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Ehrlich würde er sie wohl kaum beantworten können.

„Ein wunderbarer Tag ist es und wir sind auf dem Weg nach Hause!", strahlte der blonde Junge und Jean versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, als die brünette Mittvierzigerin mit rotem Pferdschwanz und mintgrüner Uniform ihn ansah. Er imitierte die Mimik, die er bei Knox und damals auch bei Day gesehen hatte und für einen Moment blinzelte die Frau irritiert. Sie starrte auf seine Lippen und von dort aus wieder in seine Augen. Er machte sie nervös und Jean ließ das Lächeln erlöschen. Jemanden mit seinem Lächeln nervös zu machen, war doch nicht gut, oder?

Ann – das sagte zumindest ihr Namensschild – räusperte sich und zückte ihren Block. „Was darf's denn sein, ihr beiden Hübschen?", fragte sie und Jean bestellte einen Kaffee und einen Orangensaft, Knox wiederum den Rest.

Und bestellte…und bestellte…und bestellte… und hörte gar nicht mehr auf damit. Zumindest kam es Jean so vor, als Knox scheinbar mehr als zwei Gerichte bestellte, deren Namen Jean allesamt nichts sagten.

Dass es wohl viel sein musste, erkannte er an den immer höher kletternden Augenbrauen der Kellnerin, die zum Schluss irritiert auf ihren Block sah und alles noch einmal wiederholte. Knox nickte und prüfend glitt ihr Blick nochmal zu Jean.

Erneut versuchte er sich an einem Lächeln und dieses Mal erwiderte sie es offen und zwinkerte mit ihrem rechten Augenlid.

„Sportler, hm?", fragte sie dann und Jean nickte.

„Alles klar, ihr Hübschen. Kommt sofort, euer… Sportlerfrühstück", grinste sie dann.

„Dankesehr!" Knox lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln zurück und Ann verschwand in der Küche. Jean sah ihr verwundert hinterher und wandte sich dann an seinen Kapitän.

„Das hat sich angehört, als hättest du die ganze Karte bestellt", versuchte er an Informationen zu gelangen, was ihn erwarten würde, doch er traf auf eine Mauer des charmanten, aber sturen Lächelns. Wie damals im Eisladen.

„Nur die halbe", bekam er die wenig aussagekräftige und dennoch beängstigende Antwort und Jean rollte mit den Augen.

Knox imitierend lehnte er sich ebenfalls an das knirschende Leder, weniger entspannt als sein Kapitän, aber nichtsdestotrotz nicht so aufgeregt wie heute Morgen. Ihr einträchtiges Schweigen wurde nur durchbrochen von Ann, die mit den Getränken zurückkam und sie ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen hinstellte.

Sowohl Knox als auch er bedankten sich bei ihr und Jean griff gerade nach seiner großen Tasse schwarzen Gebräus, als sich sein Kapitän verschwörerisch nach vorne lehnte.

„Du hast geflirtet", flüsterte Knox und überrascht hob Jean die Augenbrauen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er. Vor allen Dingen mit wem?

„Du hast Ann angegrinst."

Jean schnaubte ungläubig. „Ich wollte freundlich zu ihr sein."

Nun war es an Knox, ihn überrascht anzustarren. „Deine Lippen hatten diesen kleinen, einseitigen Schwung nach oben, während deine Kopfhaltung seitlich leicht angeschrägt war. Das war schon sehr flirtend", konkretisierte der andere Junge seine Beobachtungen und Jean runzelte kritisch die Stirn.

So lächelte Knox aber nicht, im Gegenteil. Sein Lächeln war offen und breit, strahlend, als wäre sein Gegenüber der am gern gesehendste Mensch auf dieser Welt.

„Du hast ein schönes Lächeln, Jean."

Die schonungslose Ehrlichkeit, mit der Knox diese Worte aussprach, erschreckte Jean dann doch, wie ihn jedes Kompliment erschreckte. Er hatte nicht viele in seinem Leben bekommen und die, die ihm gesagt worden waren, waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen in Situationen gewesen, in denen sie nur Erniedrigung und Schmerz für ihn bedeutet hatten.

Renee war die Erste gewesen, die sein Lächeln kommentiert hatte und so war es beinahe schon Schicksal, dass Knox ihr auch in diesem Punkt folgte.

Er war froh darum, denn er wollte jetzt, in diesem Moment, nicht den Vergleich zwischen Knox und seinen Vergewaltigern ziehen, die ihm auf degradierende Weise zu verstehen gegeben hatten, warum sie ausgerechnet an ihm soviel Spaß hatten.

Jean sah auf seine Finger, die er starr ineinander gekrampft hatte. „Renee hat das auch gesagt", äußerte er den schönen Teil seiner Gedanken und sah wieder auf, in der Hoffnung, dass Knox' Anblick den dunklen Part vertreiben würde so wie es der Geruch und die Wärme seiner Decke mit den Überresten seiner Alpträume immer tat.

„Dann muss was dran sein, findest du nicht?", fragte der blonde Junge sanft und Jean wusste, dass er durchschaut worden war. Anscheinend war offen auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen, was tief in seinem Inneren stand.

„Frag die Kellnerin?", versuchte er sich an einem Scherz und Knox lächelte. Jean sah hoch und seine Aufmerksamkeit irrte zu der Frau, die nun aus der Küche trat und die, wie Jean erkannte, mit einem Tablett an… _**allem**_ zu ihnen kam und es unter theatralischem Ächzen am Nebentisch abstellte.

„Also Jungs. Mit bestem Gruß aus der Küche eure Bohnen", sie stellte schwungvoll eine viel zu große Schüssel an Pampe an den Fensterrand. „Eure Pancakes", folgte der Turm aus kleinen, flachen Kuchen, die Alvarez auch immer aß, inklusive einer Kanne an Ahornsirup, wie Jean mittlerweile wusste. „French Toast mit gegrillter Banane und Toast ohne alles." Jean fragte sich, was daran französisch sein sollte oder ob sich Frankreich in dem Jahrzehnt, in dem er nicht mehr dagewesen war, sich so verändert hatte, dass man nun gegrillte Bananen aß. Und wie das alles, was sie hier auftrug, auch auf diesen Tisch passen sollte.

Ann wandte sich ab und holte die nächste Platte. „Und hier das Corned Beef-Omelette, das Spinatomelette, die Eier á la Benedict und die klassischen Rühreier." Wer auch immer Benedict war, nachdem diese Eier benannt wurden, er hatte kein Sinn für gutes Essen. Was machte Sauce Hollandaise auf Muffins, die mit Eiern und Speck bedeckt waren?

„Gibt's noch Platz für die belgischen Waffeln mit Speck und Würstchen?", stellte Ann die rein rhetorische Frage und Jean hatte sich mittlerweile zurückgelehnt und die Arme verschränkt.

Wenn Knox auch nur glaubte, dass er die Hälfte davon essen würde…

„Lasst es euch schmecken, Jungs!", grinste Ann und ließ sie mit der Katastrophe einer Bestellung alleine. Jean starrte schweigend auf ihren übervollen Tisch voller, ungesunder Dinge.

„Knox."

„Jean?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Aber sicher."

„Ich kenne mehr als die Hälfte hiervon nicht."

„Und das hält dich davon ab, es zu probieren?"

Jean grollte. Natürlich nicht.

„Das ist viel zu viel."

„Wart's ab!"

„Wenn du so weiter machst…"

„…dann verliere meinen geringen Trainingsfortschritt, den ich seit Beginn des neuen Semesters gemacht habe, jaaa, ich weiß", fiel ihm Knox ins Wort und zitierte damit etwas, was sich zu einer Art geflügeltem Wort entwickelt hatte.

Einmal…_**einmal**_ hatte Jean den Fehler gemacht, es wenig begeistert in die Runde zu werfen, als sein verfressenes Team wieder einmal zu Junk Food gegriffen hatte. Er hatte sich explizit über den Trainingsfortschritt ausgelassen und die Trojans hatten die erste Minuten damit verbracht, seine Kritik in ein Lob umzuwandeln, weil er sich ja über ihren Trainingsfortschritt ausgelassen hatte. Nicht etwa darüber, dass sie wieder ungesundes Zeug in sich hineinstopften, nein.

Jean hatte seinen Fehler erkannt, doch zu spät. Alles Bestreiten funktionierte nicht. Nein, die Trojans stürzten sich auf das vermeintliche Lob, das seinen Lippen entkommen war und missachten die Kritik, die dahintersteckte.

Die griffen sie erst viel später auf. Jedes Mal, wenn er dazu ansetzte, sie wegen ihres Chaos, ihrer Verfressenheit und ihrer fehlenden Trainingsmoral zu kritisieren.

„Nicht grollen, essen, du Gewitterwolke", neckte Knox ihn und Jean griff demonstrativ zu seiner Kaffeetasse, die mit Abstand das Gesündeste hier am Tisch war.

* * *

Trotz seines indignierten Widerstandes hatte Jean es sich nicht nehmen lassen, von allen Tellern zu probieren. Jeremy hatte das nicht kommentiert, sondern nur mit innerlichem Glück zur Kenntnis genommen. Nicht nur das, sondern auch Jeans rote Wangen von all dem Essen, was er zu sich genommen hatte und das stimmte Jeremy auch jetzt noch froh, nach Stunden der Fahrt durch Kalifornien.

Er hatte Jean währenddessen einen Crashkurs über die Straßenarten gegeben, die Interstates, Federal Highways und Provincial Highways. Er hatte etwas über die Städte, die sie passierten, erzählt und durchaus Jeans Interesse an Sacramento gesehen.

Ebenso aufmerksam, wie er nun die wachsende Anspannung in der gesamten Körpersprache des Jungen wahrnahm, je näher sie seinem Zuhause kamen. Jean selbst schien sich dessen nicht bewusst zu sein, auch wenn die Zeichen mehr als deutlich waren. Die zu Fäusten geballten Hände, der verkrampfte Kiefer, der starre Blick.

Es ging soweit, dass Jeremy sich knapp außerhalb seiner Heimatstadt einen Parkplatz am Straßenrand suchte und den Wagen zum Stehen brachte.

Langsam wandte er sich an Jean und maß den in Gedanken versunkenen Jungen sorgenvoll, der anscheinend noch nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass sie standen.

„Jean", sagte Jeremy leise, aber bestimmt und ruckartig wandte Jean ihm den Kopf zu. Er blinzelte einmal, dann ein zweites Mal… und sah sich dann um, als sähe er die Gegend zum ersten Mal.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Jeremy und Jean schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Wie so oft verspürte Jeremy in den leisen, schmerzhaften Momenten den Drang, Jean einfach zu umarmen, bis die dunklen Erinnerungen verschwanden. Doch wie so oft wartete er, verharrte er in dem Wissen, dass er Jean Zeit und Raum geben musste, zu sich selbst zu finden.

„Was, wenn es zuviel ist?", fragte der andere Junge schließlich rau und Jeremy legte den Kopf schief.

„Zuviel?"

„Zuviel… von allem Guten. Zuviel von allem?"

Jeremy verstand, was Jean meinte. Zuviel von allem, was er jahrelang nicht gehabt hatte. Zuviel von dem, was ihn auch jetzt noch unsicher machte. Er hatte Sorge davor, überfahren zu werden von der Knoxschen Freundlichkeit und wenn Jeremy seiner Familie nicht schon strenge Verhaltensregeln auferlegt hätte, dann hätte er dem sicherlich zugestimmt.

Keine Küsse, keine Umarmungen, kein Haarewuscheln. Abstand, ruhige, langsame Bewegungen in Jeans Gegenwart, kein von hinten Anschleichen und Anspringen. Und bloß kein lautes Schreien und Boxen.

„Wenn es zuviel wird, dann hast du ein eigenes Zimmer, in das du dich zurückziehen kannst. Oder wir fahren wieder, wenn du magst."

Entsetzt weiteten sich die grauen Augen seines Backliners. Eine Reaktion, mit der Jeremy gerechnet hatte. Natürlich würde Jean ihn nicht von seiner Familie wegtreiben wollen, auch wenn Jeremy bereit war, wieder nach L.A. zurück zu fahren.

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hand. „Es ist okay, Jean. Setz dich deswegen nicht unter Druck. Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht."

„Es wird gehen", sagte Jean, noch nicht ganz überzeugt von seinen eigenen Worten, momentan noch mehr eine Frage als alles andere.

Jeremy seufzte und lächelte. „Versprichst du mir etwas, Jean Moreau?", fragte er und eben jener blinzelte. Intensiv und vorsichtig wurde er beäugt.

„Was?"

„Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, du überfordert bist oder Abstand möchtest, dann sag mir das bitte."

Lange Zeit sagte Jean rein gar nichts. Er hatte seine Augen nach draußen gerichtet und schwieg, auf seinem Gesicht ein Kampf gegen innere Dämonen, die Jeremy nur erahnen konnte.

„Okay. Ich verspreche es dir", sagte er schließlich und kurz huschte sein Blick zu Jeremy. Lang genug, damit Jeremy die Gelegenheit für ein Lächeln bekam.

„Ich kann dir auch erst all das Schlimme auf unserer Farm zeigen. Der baufällige Geräteschuppen oder der große Haufen an…"

Jeans Blick brachte ihn mit Leichtigkeit zum abrupten Schweigen und Jeremy durchfuhr ein Schaudern. Wie gefährlich attraktiv dieser offen zur Schau gestellte, nonverbale Befehl zum Schweigen war.

Und wenn Jeremy wetten musste, hatte Jean keine Ahnung, wie er wirkte. Und das war auch gut so, denn nichts würde den anderen Jungen mehr verschrecken, als wenn sein Kapitän ihm plötzlich zu verstehen geben würde, dass sein Blick gepaart mit diesen verdammt strengen und noch viel sinnlicheren Lippen eine unwiderstehliche Kombination ergab.

Nein, kurz nachdem Jean derart unsicher gewesen war, wäre das ein No-Go. Überhaupt war es das. Ein No-Go. Jeremy seufzte stumm.

* * *

Sie waren da und Jean fühlte sich, als würde er gleich zu seiner Hinrichtung geführt.

Nichts an diesem Haus überraschte ihn. Es sah so aus wie auf den sonnigen Bildern mit seiner hellgrauen Holzvertäfelung, den weißen Fensterrahmen und dem ebenso weißen Garagentor, der großen Veranda mit einem ebenso großen Vorgarten mit großen Stauden und Büschen. Jean erkannte selbst die Stühle und den Tisch wieder. Alles war an seinem angestammten Platz und dank der letzten neun Stunden Fahrt wusste Jean alles über das Haus, seine Bewohner, seine Tiere, seine Umgebung, seine Geschichte…

_**Dennoch.**_

Hinter den Fenstern dieses Hauses wartete eine Familie, die mit all der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, nichts zu tun hatte. Eine Familie so unschuldig und rein, wie Jean es sich für seine immer gewünscht hatte und er wusste nicht, ob er dieser Unschuld auch wirklich Stand halten konnte.

Oder ihrer Freundlichkeit, von der Knox ihm soviel erzählt hatte.

Langsam stieg Jean aus dem Wagen, kämpfte um jeden Zentimeter Raum und Sicherheit, den er aufgab. Er wurde erschlagen von einem erdigen Geruch, den er nicht ganz klassifizieren konnte und der ihn im ersten Moment überwältige. Jean war sich sicher, dass er so etwas noch nie gerochen hatte und er fragte sich, ob das der Geruch einer Farm war, deren Geräusche im Hintergrund zu ihm drangen.

Knox kam zu ihm und lächelte versichernd. Dem konnte Jean nicht ganz folgen, denn er war bis auf das Äußerste angespannt und zuckte nun regelrecht zusammen, als nun auch noch die Haustür aufging. Er kannte die beiden Mädchen, die aus der Haustür auf die große Veranda stürzten und unisono grinsten.

Mia und Charlotte, kurz Charlie. Dreizehn Jahre alt, aufgedreht, Informationsdealerinnen an ihrer Highschool. Informationen, die sie gegen Süßigkeiten und Gefallen tauschten.

Wie auf ein Stichwort rannten sie los und Jean trat automatisch ein paar Schritte weg von Knox hinter das schützende Auto. Es war ein Reflex, geboren aus der irrationalen Angst, dass sie ihm etwas tun würden. Natürlich war diese unbegründet, wie er nun auch sah, als sie seinen Kapitän ohne Gnade umtackelten und zu Boden rangen.

Unter lauten „Jer, Jer, Jer!"-Rufen sah Jean fassungslos auf das Menschenknäuel, das sich auf dem Boden hin- und herwälzte und war unheimlich froh um das Auto zwischen ihnen. Es war ein Schutz, den er nur langsam verließ, um sich – immer noch in ausreichender Distanz – zu den Geschwistern zu begeben. Er wusste nicht, welche von beiden auf Knox' Brustkorb und welche auf seinen Knien saß und ihn festhielten, während sie ihn kitzelten.

Jean hob die Augenbrauen und wohnte dem befreiten Gelächter der Drei zu, als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufging und eine Frau heraustrat, die er mit Leichtigkeit als Knox' Mutter identifizierte.

Mit einem Lächeln lehnte sie sich an die Holzfassade der Veranda und verschränkte locker die Arme. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihren Kindern und deren Ausgelassenheit ließ sie seufzen. Dann fanden ihre Augen Jean und hielten seine vorsichtige, angespannte Aufmerksamkeit.

Eine ihrer Hände löste sich ein paar Zentimeter aus der Verschränkung und winkte lässig. Jean schluckte und sah sich verstohlen um. Es war tatsächlich er, der gemeint war.

Schüchtern erwiderte er die Geste und sie nickte wohlwollend.

„Jean!"

Abrupt fuhr er herum und begegnete drei blauen Augenpaaren. Eines eher gequält, die anderen beiden triumphierend. Jean legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Solltest du als Striker nicht eigentlich eine bessere Deckung haben?", fragte Knox trocken und die beiden Mädchen gackerten vergnügt.

„Grausamer Backliner! Gemeiner Backliner!", ächzte jener und wehrte sich vergeblich unter seinen beiden Schwestern, die ihn gnadenlos in den Staub gepresst hielten.

„Hallo, Jean Moreau, bester Backliner der USC!", grüßte ihn…eine von beiden. Jean hatte keine Ahnung, welche von beiden es war. Die Hintere.

„Hallo", erwiderte er vorsichtig, immer noch mit einem wachsamen Blick in Richtung der Mädchen, so als ob sie ihn jederzeit überfallen würden, wo er nun doch so in ihrem Fokus war.

„Ihr seid endlich hier! Wir haben euch schon seit _**Stunden**_ erwartet!", sagte die Andere und Jean sah irritiert zu Knox, der lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die beiden sind gierige Hyänen, mach dir nichts aus dem, was sie sagen!", presste er hervor, bevor sie ihn erneut unter sich begruben und Jean dem Spektakel schweigend zusah, auf der Stelle festgefroren und reglos im Angesicht dieses Anblicks.

Der Begriff _**Familie**_ stand in großen Lettern über dem, was hier gerade geschah und Jean war erstaunt, wie stark er einen Vergleich zu seiner eigenen Familie zog. Louis war ähnlich voller Liebe wie Mia und Charlotte, doch die Frau, die ihre Brut mit einer solch deutlichen Zuneigung auf ihrem Gesicht betrachtete, ähnelte mitnichten seiner eigenen, kalten Mutter.

Es schmerzte ihn, viel mehr als es das Treffen bei Ajeet getan hatte und Jean konnte sich zunächst nicht erklären, warum. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Faktor Zeit auch Erkennen mit sich gebracht hatte. Selbstreflexion. Auseinandersetzung mit sich selbst.

Bei Ajeets Familie hatte Jean nur aufgenommen, ohne zu verarbeiten. Dank Brians Einwirken war das nun anders.

So wie Brian auch nicht müde wurde, ihm zu sagen, dass Verarbeitung durchaus schmerzte.

„Hallo Jean", riss ihn eben jene Frau aus seinen Gedanken und er fuhr herum. Er hatte sie nicht kommen sehen und war nun Auge in Auge mit der Frau, die Knox…seinen Kapitän…den blonden Jungen… _**Jeremy**_ verdammt nochmal…geboren hatte.

Jean nickte. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Knox", erwiderte er rau und sie schüttelte sacht tadelnd den Kopf.

„Olivia, bitte, so alt bin ich trotz meiner weißen Strähnen noch nicht."

Sie hatte tatsächlich mehrere weiße Strähnen in ihren Haaren, die in dem Blond beinahe untergingen.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung."

Sie winkte ab. „Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen. Schön, dass ihr da seid, die beiden kleinen Monster warten schon seit Stunden auf euch. Als wenn sie Google Maps nicht aufrufen könnten um nachzuschauen, dass man knapp neun Stunden von L.A. hierhin in die Einöde fährt."

Monster…

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass diese beiden unschuldigen Mädchen den gleichen Titel trugen wie die Minyardzwillinge, musste Jean innerlich schaudern. Sie könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Hoffte er zumindest. Auch wenn er eine gewisse Ruchlosigkeit bei diesen Beiden durchaus feststellen konnte.

„So, und nun runter von meinem Sohn. Ich will ihn auch begrüßen", sagte sie mit liebevoller Strenge und murrend zogen die beiden Mädchen sich zurück. Lauernd traten sie beiseite und Mrs. Knox reichte ihrem Sohn eine Hand, zog ihn resolut in die Senkrechte.

„Deine Verteidigung war in der Tat schonmal besser, Sprössling Nummer drei", sagte sie und schloss den blonden Jungen in ihre Arme. Lachend klopfte sie ihm den Staub von seinem Shirt und ebenso grinsend zog Knox seine Mutter an sich.

„Schön hier zu sein, Ma. Ich schwärme Jean schon seit seiner Ankunft in L.A. die Ohren voll, wie sehr ich mich freue!"

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Jean von der Realität nicht allzu enttäuscht sein wird. Oder, Jean?"

„Nein, das werde ich sicherlich nicht", erwiderte er höflich und erhielt dafür ein weiteres, warmes Lächeln.

Daher hatte Knox das.

Unsicher knetete Jean seine Finger. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er weiterhin sagen sollte und war entsprechend erleichtert, als Mrs. Knox ihm die Entscheidung abnahm, indem sie in Richtung Kofferraum deutete.

„Holt eure Taschen und bezieht eure Zimmer. Danach zeigen wir Jean Farm und Viecher und danach gibt's Kuchen. Die beiden Nervensägen hier haben ihn heute Morgen noch frisch gebacken. Sagten irgendwas von einer Süßigkeitenschuld." Sie hob die Augenbraue.

„Kuchen!", intervenierte Knox, bevor Jean auch nur mit dem Hinweis auf das katastrophal kalorienhaltige Frühstück ablehnen konnte und vielsagend legte er den Kopf schief.

„Mit Sahne!", stimmten die beiden Schwestern unisono ein und Jean begriff, dass Unvernunft ein Charakterzug dieser Familie zu sein schien.

Schweigend trat er zum Kofferraum und nahm seine Tasche, Knox neben sich, der ihn seicht mit seiner Schulter anstupste.

„Hey, alles klar?", fragte er und Jean nickte nach einem Moment schweigend. Er war angespannt, aber er fühlte sich nicht gänzlich unwohl. Er war eher aufgeregt, dass er nichts falsch machte. Und aufgeregt, was ihn erwarten würde.

Er nahm an, dass das ein gutes Zeichen für die kommenden Tage war.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	46. Chapter 46

Behutsam strich Jean über die weiße Tagesdecke, die auf dem Bett lag. Sie war mit Ornamenten verziert und so rein, dass Jean anfänglich Angst gehabt hatte, auch nur in ihre Nähe zu kommen, geschweige denn, sie überhaupt anzufassen. Er hatte so oft geblutet in seinem Leben, dass er in einem kurzen Moment befürchtet hatte, diese absolute Reinheit mit seinen blutigen Fingern zu zerstören.

Doch das letzte Mal, dass der geblutet hatte, war vor zwei Wochen gewesen, weil er sich an einem Blatt Papier geschnitten hatte.

_**An einem simplen Blatt Papier.**_

Val hatte mit diabolischem Grinsen ein Pflaster geholt und ihm ein buntes Kinderding auf den Finger geklebt, das die Trojans beim anschließenden Training mit seltsamen Blicken beäugt hatten.

Erst, als er Fahima nach dem Training beiseite genommen und gefragt hatte, was an diesem Pflaster so komisch sei, hatte sie ihm die Serie auf ihrem Smartphone herausgesucht und erklärt, dass es eine Kinderserie war, die sich auf dem pinken Streifen um seinen Finger wiederfand. Und anscheinend fanden die Trojans diesen Umstand so abwegig, dass sie ihn anstarrten, als wäre es etwas Besonderes.

Jean warf einen Blick auf seinen nun unbepflasterten Finger, der vollständig verheilt war und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Decke. Es war sein eigenes Zimmer, das er sich mit niemandem teilen würde. Er würde alleine hier schlafen. Das letzte Mal, das er alleine geschlafen hatte, war im Zimmer der Krankenschwester gewesen und davor in Evermore. Doch hier war er nicht eingesperrt. Er war nicht verletzt. Er war im _**Urlaub**_.

Jean sah sich um und blieb mit seinem Blick auf dem Kopfkissen hängen. Darauf befand sich – wie hatte Knox es genannt? – ein Betthupferl. Es war anscheinend etwas Süßes, das man Gästen auf das Bett legte. Jean kannte diese Tradition nicht und wagte auch nicht, das bunte Etwas anzufassen.

Die Handtücher, die auf der Decke lagen, waren ebenso weiß und fühlten sich kuschelig an, heimelig gar. So heimelig, wie es das restliche Haus war mit seinen hellgrauen Wänden und knarzenden Fußbodendielen, teppichbewehrten Treppenstufen, seinem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und den in die Jahre gekommenen Sofas, die so gemütlich wie ausgesessen aussahen, war. Es roch nach Kuchen und nach Abendessen, es roch nach Familie und alles in allem schien das Haus etwas zu sein, das Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Aus jeder Pore roch es nach glücklichen Erinnerungen. Jeder Millimeter war bewohnt und durchdrungen von einem überwältigenden Gefühl des Zusammenseins.

Es war so, wie Jean es sich für seine Familie immer gewünscht hatte und das machte das Gefühl in seiner Brust gleich doppelt schlimm, denn er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Bewunderung, Trauer und Sehnsucht.

Jean seufzte und zuckte brachial zusammen, als ein seltsamer Laut unter dem Bett hervordrang, auf dem er saß. Es klang fast, als ob jemand Blähungen hatte. Es _**roch**_ vor allen Dingen so und Jean zweifelte für einen Augenblick wirklich an sich selbst. Das Essen heute Morgen war wirklich schwer gewesen, aber er hätte doch gemerkt, wenn er…oder?

Er fasste sich ein Herz und stand auf. Mit klopfendem Herzen hob er die Decke hoch und sah sich Auge in Auge mit etwas, das er nicht genau beziffern konnte, das aber lebendig war und ihn nun anknurrte.

Mit einem lauten, peinlichen Geräusch seines eigenen Schreckens fuhr Jean zurück und stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er sich hochschraubte um auf die Füße zu kommen. Wild fuhr sein Blick zum Zimmereingang, als plötzlich Knox auftauchte, vermutlich durch sein Geräusch aus dem eigenen Raum getrieben.

„Jean, was ist?", fragte sein Kapitän und trat ins Zimmer, bevor Jean ihn warnen konnte. „Uuuh…" Er schlug sich die Hand vor Mund und Nase. „Alles in Ordnung, Jean? Soll ich…geht's dir gut?", fragte er gedämpft und mit reichlich Indignation erkannte Jean, dass Knox glaubte, _**er**_ hätte…

Empört deutete er unters Bett. „Da ist etwas!", erwiderte Jean genauso gedämpft. „Ich war das nicht!"

Knox brauchte etwas, bis er seinen Worten Glauben schenkte und beugte sich hinunter, schlug ebenso vorsichtig die Decke zurück, wie Jean es getan hatte. Wieder knurrte es und ein überraschter Laut verließ Knox' Lippen. Er ließ die Decke sinken und lehnte sich auf seinen Fersen nach hinten.

„Moooom!", rief er dann so laut, dass sowohl Jean als auch das Etwas unter dem Bett sich erschreckten, was in einer erneuten Wolke aus Gestank mündete.

„Knox!", knurrte Jean und ging zum Fenster, riss es weit auf.

Die blonde Frau brauchte keine Minute, bis sie bei ihnen war. „Was ist los, Jungs?_** Oh Gott, was ist denn hier gestorben?**_", fragte sie überrascht und Knox deutete auf das Bett.

„Da ist irgendein schwarzer Hund drunter", sagte er und Jean fragte sich, ob diese Familie ihre Tiere nicht eigentlich kennen sollten. Anscheinend war es aber kein Umstand, der Mrs. Knox überraschte, als sie lachend die Hand vor dem Mund wegnahm.

„Tretet mal etwas zur Seite, Jungs. Geht am Besten mal kurz auf den Flur."

Jean gehorchte ihr ebenso wie Knox selbst und schweigend blieben sie im Flur stehen. Sie legte sich währenddessen auf den Boden und schlug langsam die Decke zurück. Für einige Augenblicke tat sie überhaupt nichts, sondern sah nur lächelnd unter das Bett.

„Hey Barnie, ich bin's", sagte sie dann und streckte langsam ihre Hand aus. Jean sah zwar nicht, was unter der Decke passierte, doch dieses Mal blieb das Knurren aus. „Keine Angst, das sind Jer und Jean, sie wollen dir nichts Böses. Sie sind okay. Na komm. Kein Grund, sich zu verstecken", lockte sie mit einer derart sanften Stimme, dass es Jean schwer fiel, ihren Worten keinen Glauben zu schenken und sich selbst nicht von ihnen einlullen zu lassen. „Außerdem habe ich unten einen Knochen für dich, was hältst du davon, hm? Na komm."

Mrs. Knox zog ihre Hand zu sich und rutschte ein Stück nach hinten, weg von dem Bett. Jean hörte ein Kratzen und wenig später schob sich ein schwarzer Hundekopf unter dem Bett hervor, gefolgt von einem Körper, der massiv und groß war…und immer größer wurde, je mehr der Hund unter der Matratze hervor kam und sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz und angelegten Ohren zu Mrs. Knox über den Boden robbte. Jean blinzelte. Dieser Hund war riesig und sah mit seinem langen Fell aus wie ein Bär. Vermutlich konnte er von Glück reden, dass ihn dieses Ungetüm nicht angegriffen hatte.

„Hey Barns, alles gut?", gurrte sie und der Hund winselte. Er leckte ihr über die Hand und über das Gesicht. Mrs. Knox lachte und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.

„Na siehst du, alles ist in Ordnung. Kein Grund, sich zu fürchten."

Langsam richtete sie sich auf, ihre gesamte Konzentration auf den Hund gerichtet.

„Kommt langsam wieder rein und setzt euch, Jungs. Jean, hast du Angst vor Hunden?"

Jean schluckte. Genaugenommen wusste er es nicht. Vielleicht hatte es sich geändert über die Jahre und in Marseille hatte er mehr mit Katzen als mit Hunden zu tun gehabt. „Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er daher ehrlich und sie nickte.

„Wenn du dich damit sicherer fühlst, dann bleib ruhig stehen."

„Mom…seit wann haben wir einen weiteren Hund?", fragte Knox und seine Mutter schnaubte. „Das ist Mrs. Andersons Hund. Sie musste ins Krankenhaus und deswegen passe ich seit vorgestern auf den kleinen Feigling mit Blähungen hier auf."

„Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Knox besorgt und seine Mutter nickte, während dieses riesige Tier auf ihren Schoß kroch.

„Sie hat sich das Bein gebrochen. Schmerzhaft, aber nicht lebensgefährlich. Aber jemand muss sich um Barns kümmern."

Sein Kapitän setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden und streckte dem Tier lächelnd seine Hand entgegen. Dieses Mal blieb das Knurren aus und das schwarze Ungetüm streckte sich so weit es ging ohne die Sicherheit von Knox' Mutter zu verlassen nach eben dieser Hand aus. Neugierig schnüffelte die schwarze Nase an den Fingern, bevor Barnie probeweise daran leckte. Anscheinend passte ihm, was er geschmeckt hatte, denn der buschige, schwarze Schwanz wedelte vorsichtig. Zumindest, bis die ebenso schwarzen Augen sich auf Jean richteten und der Hund zu einem kompletten Stillstand kam.

„Alles ist gut, das ist Jean", beruhigte Mrs. Knox ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den schwarzen Schopf, den Barnie mit einer übereifrigen Zunge beantwortete. Langsam begab Jean sich ebenfalls auf die Knie, in der Hoffnung, dass der Hund ebenso ruhig bleiben würde wie bei seinem Kapitän und Mrs. Knox, als er ihm vorsichtig die Hand entgegenstreckte und es dem blonden Jungen gleichtat.

Barnie brauchte etwas, doch dann schnupperte er und die Nase fühlte sich kalt an. Die Zunge, die ausgiebig über seine Hand leckte, war hingegen warm und feucht und Jean schauderte ob des kitzelnden Gefühls.

„Guck mal, er mag dich!", grinste Knox und Jean fühlte ein Lächeln in sich aufsteigen.

„Sein Fell ist sehr weich", erwiderte er, als Barnie sich zu ihm robbte und seinen Kopf unter seine Hand presste, während seine Rute wild hin- und herwedelte. Er winselte und Jean zog abrupt seine Hand zurück, aus Angst, dem Tier wehgetan zu haben. Aus dem Winseln wurde ein Jaulen und Jean sah hilflos zu Mrs. Knox, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte.

Doch sie lächelte entspannt. „Er möchte, dass du ihn kraulst und findet es gar nicht gut, dass du deine Hand zurückgezogen hast. Deswegen jault er."

Jean tat wie ihm geheißen und sah mit Horror, wie der Hund sich von Mrs. Knox löste und zu ihm kam. Barnie presste sich mit seinem massiven Körper an Jean und rollte sich hechelnd auf seinen Knien auf den Rücken.

„Ist das ein gutes Zeichen?", fragte Jean beunruhigt und sie lachte leise.

„Ein sehr gutes. Jetzt will er auch noch den Bauch gekrault haben. Und er liebt dich." Sie schnaubte amüsiert und ihr Sohn tat es ihr gleich. Jean war weniger überzeugt und starrte auf das riesige Tier auf seinen Knien nieder, dessen schwarze Augen ihn nicht aus ihrem Blick ließen.

* * *

Jeremy liebte es, nach Hause zu kommen. Er liebte seine Familie, jedes einzelne Mitglied dieses Chaosclubs. Er liebte das Haus und seine Geschichte, er liebte ihre Tiere und alles, was seine Kindheit und Jugend bestimmt hatte. Er liebte, dass er immer ein Zuhause hatte, in das er zurückkehren konnte.

Und so cool L.A. auch war, so sehr er sich mit seinem Sportstipendium und den Trojans auch wohlfühlte…_**das**_ hier war die eigentliche Quelle seines Glücks und seiner guten Laune.

Jean inmitten dieses chaotischen Familienglücks zu sehen, war…das Salz in der Suppe. Ihn mit Barnie zu sehen war absolut hinreißend und Jeremy konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass er vollkommen verzaubert war, wie sanft und vorsichtig Jean mit dem schwarzen Neufundländer umging, der nur noch Augen für Jean hatte, sobald er seine Angst vor dem Backliner verloren hatte.

Auch jetzt, als sie zu ihren Ställen gingen und Jeans große, runde Augen nicht genug von der Umgebung bekommen konnten, die Jeremy ihm zuvor schon auf Bildern gezeigt hatte, seine Hand zuverlässig auf Barnies massivem, schwarzen Schädel, der hechelnd neben ihm herlief und ebenso aufgeregt auf die Kühe starrte, die hinter den großen, eisernen Gattern auf der Weide standen.

Sie würden erst abends wieder in ihren Stall zurückkehren um vor Raubtieren geschützt zu sein.

„Lisa!", rief seine Ma und irritiert runzelte Jean die Stirn. Erst als besagte Dame auf sie zugetrottet kam, begriff er anscheinend, dass damit eine der Kühe gemeint war. Um genau zu sein, die Älteste in der Runde.

Jeremy stupste sacht seine Schulter an. „Keine Sorge. Lisa ist unsere Leitkuh und sehr neugierig. Ma stellt dich ihr vor, damit sie weiß, dass du keine Bedrohung für die Herde bist", lächelte er und Jean musterte ihn mit großen Augen.

„Keine Bedrohung?", krächzte er und schluckte schwer.

Die Angst, die Jeremy in der Stimme des anderen Jungen hörte, ließ ihn innehalten. Eigentlich hatte er einen harmlosen Scherz machen wollen, doch der blieb ihm im Rachen stecken.

„Hast du Angst vor Kühen?", fragte Jeremy anstelle dessen sanft, in der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass es Jean vielleicht gar nicht so recht war, hier zu sein. Dass er sich nur nicht getraut hatte, nein zu sagen.

Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich…" Er zögerte mit einer Antwort und sah auf Barnie, der aufmerksam die Kuh betrachtete, die sich ihnen näherte. Jean seufzte und holte dann Luft, als müsse er sich Mut machen.

Er sah zu Jeremy. „Ich habe sie nur noch nie in real gesehen. Immer nur auf Fotos", gestand er ein und Jeremy starrte begriffsstutzig in die sorgsam neutralen, grauen Augen.

Erst dann wurde ihm die volle Tragweite von Jeans Worten bewusst und Jeremy schluckte. Wieder wallte Wut in ihm hoch. Wut auf Evermore, auf Jeans Familie, auf alle, die Jean jemals wehgetan hatten.

„Wir haben hier eine ganze Herde. Wenn du magst, dann kannst du nachholen, was du verpasst hast. Sie sind alle lieb. Sogar Lilly, wenn sie gute Laune hat."

Jean schluckte. „Aber sie sind so groß und bullig."

„…und lieb und neugierig."

Zweifelnd sah Jean auf Lisa, die sie mit ihrem linken Auge musterte und ihren Geruch erschnupperte. Sie schnaufte ungeduldig, weil Jeremy sie nicht begrüßte und er lachte. Er ging zum Gatter und schwang sich in ausreichender Entfernung über die Metallstreben, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Langsam ging er dann auf sie zu und kniete sich unweit von ihr auf die Weide. Sie kam zu ihm und Jeremy lachte, als sie ihre feuchte Nase in sein Gesicht drückte, aufgeregt und freudig, dass er wieder da war.

„Na, hast du mich vermisst, Lady Lisa? Hast du auch gut auf deine Herde aufgepasst?", grinste er, während er ihr den Arm um den Hals legte und sie hinter den Ohren kraulte.

Das Muhen verstand er mit Leichtigkeit als Zustimmung und stolz sah Jeremy, dass Jean näher an das Gatter herantrat. Er blieb auf Lisas linker Seite und ließ sie ruhig näherkommen. Angespannt, aber auch voller Wunder starrte er auf Lisa und streckte ihr schließlich die Hand entgegen, die sie neugierig beschnupperte.

„Lisa, das ist Jean. Jean ist seit dem Sommer an der USC und ist unser Backliner. Ein sehr guter Backliner, der Beste, den die Liga zu bieten hat. Er kommt aus Frankreich."

Jean zuckte mit keinem Muskel, als Jeremy mit ihr sprach und das rechnete er ihm hoch an. Sehr hoch. Nicht, dass Jean von ihm nicht auch schon Verrückteres gewohnt wäre.

Aber dennoch!

* * *

Es kribbelte in Jean. Überall. In seinen Fingerspitzen. Unter seiner Kopfhaut. In seinen Beinen. Auf seiner Haut. Einfach überall.

Er war erfüllt von den neuen Eindrücken, die ohne Gnade auf ihn einstürmten und ihm Dinge zeigten, die er so noch nie gesehen hatte in seinem Leben. Tiere, so weit das Auge reichte. Die Kühe auf ihrer großen Weide. Pferde, direkt dahinter. Sie gehörten nicht nur den Knoxes, sondern auch Leuten aus der Stadt und den benachbarten Städten. Sally war auch dort… die Stute, auf die er als Belohnung für seine Informationen reiten sollte. Jean schauderte. Er wusste noch nicht ganz, wie er sich dieser Belohnung entziehen können würde. Schweine, groß und dick und gefräßig. Hunde, drei eigene, die Knox, sobald sie seiner ansichtig wurden, freudig über ihn herfielen und sich mit ihm auf dem Boden wälzten. Barnie hatte es nicht nehmen lassne, mit ihnen zu tollen und für einen Moment hatte Jean befürchtet, dass die Tiere seinen Kapitän unter sich begruben. Katzen, die über den Hof liefen und sie aus der Ferne betrachteten. Hühner, die gackernd in ihrem Stall hin- und herliefen. Gänse, die ihr Revier verteidigten, aber Knox liebten. Weil er sie aufgezogen hatte.

Natürlich.

Er war beinahe schon froh, dass er zurück zum Haus geführt wurde um Kuchen zu essen. Vielleicht gab ihm das die Möglichkeit, all die Eindrücke, die auf ihn eingestürmten, zumindest ein wenig zu verarbeiten.

Jean hoffte darauf, wirklich, auch wenn er die Chancen dazu als recht gering ansah, insbesondere jetzt, da er sich den beiden Zwillingen gegenübersah, die sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches setzten, an dem er Platz genommen hatte. Knox und seine Mutter werkelten in der Küche und die beiden Mädchen nutzten die unbeobachtete Zeit um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Oder sich ihn vorzuknöpfen.

„Weißt du, wer wer ist?", fragte die Linke der beiden, das Pferdeschwanzmädchen, wie Jean sie innerlich getauft hatte. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Optisch konnte er sie auseinanderhalten, ihre Namen jedoch…

„Das hier", sagte sie und deutete nach rechts, „ist Charlotte. Charlie. Ich bin Mia."

Jean nickte. „Jean."

Die Beiden kicherten. „Das wissen wir. Also…"

Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen, als beide sich verschwörerisch zu ihm vorbeugten.

„Der Kuchen ist für dich", wisperte Mia. „Für deine Informationen. Wir haben extra wenig Zucker hineingetan, weil du nicht so gerne etwas Süßes isst, das aber unsere Bezahlung für die Informationen ist."

Es zuckte verdächtig in Jeans Mundwinkel und er schrieb das seinem dünnen Nervenkostüm zu. Das ähnelte so sehr dem, was ihr großer Bruder tun würde, dass er sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen konnte. Diese Familie war…unmöglich.

Unmöglich in all ihrer Freundlichkeit. Sie war das, was es eigentlich nicht geben konnte und durfte auf dieser Welt.

Ein Zeigefinger in seinem Sichtfeld ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren. „Aber!", sagte Charlotte streng.

„Aber?", fragte Jean nach als nichts mehr kam und geheimnisvoll nickte sie.

„Wir brauchen mehr."

Jean hob die Augenbraue.

„Mehr was?"

„Informationen!"

„Worüber?"

„Alles!"

„Das ist nicht sehr präzise."

„Wir wollen alles!", mischte sich Mia ein und maß ihn kritisch. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor sich.

„Wovon wollt ihr alles?", fragte eine tiefe, männliche Stimme, bevor Jean antworten konnte und erschrocken fuhr er herum. Er war so tief im Gespräch mit den beiden Mädchen vertieft gewesen, dass er die Umgebungsgeräusche beinahe ganz ausgeblendet hatte und sah sich nun dem Vater seines Kapitäns gegenüber. Zumindest glaubte Jean, dass es der Vater war. Der Mann sah genauso aus wie Knox. Nur älter. Und weil die beiden Mädchen wie am Spieß kreischten und Jean sich ohne Mühe erneut erschreckte.

„Dad! DAD!" Beide sprangen auf und ihrem Vater in die Arme, als hätten sie ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen und Jean war erstarrt in dem Anblick offen zur Schau gestellter, familiärer Zuneigung. Niemals, auch damals nicht, vor Evermore, war seine Familie so herzlich gewesen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehnte sich Jean nach nichts Anderem als diesem Gefühl und dieser Verbundenheit. Dann jedoch nahm er Abstand, abrupt und verstümmelnd, von dieser Vorstellung, denn sie stand ihm nicht zu. Er war ein Externer, er hatte eine eigene Familie. Eine, die ihn verkauft hatte, aber eine eigene.

Und er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Ihr Pubertiere, schön euch zu sehen!", grollte der Mann und hob sie beide hoch, um sich mit ihnen um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Unwohl erhob Jean sich und trat beiseite, um ihnen Raum zu geben und sie nicht in ihrer Vertrautheit zu stören.

„Dad, Jer ist hier und Jean auch! Endlich sind sie da!", quietschte Mia begeistert und Jean schluckte.

„Wo ist denn mein Sohn?", fragte Mr. Knox und Charlie deutete in die Küche.

„Er hilft Mom!"

Mr. Knox brummte. „Dann solltet ihr euch schnellstmöglich ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen", scheuchte er die beiden Mädchen aus dem Raum heraus und wandte sich Jean zu sobald sie alleine in Wohnzimmer waren. Das breite Grinsen auf seinen Lippen schmälerte sich zu einem höflichen, zurückhaltenden Lächeln, das Jean unwillkürlich an Day erinnerte.

Er schauderte.

„Hallo Jean", sagte Mr. Knox und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Jean schlug sie vorsichtig ein und der andere Mann drückte so kräftig zu, dass seine krummen Finger protestierten.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen. Ich habe alle deine Spiele als Raven gegen Jeremy gesehen. Und alle Bodychecks."

Jean durchlief es heiß und kalt. Jetzt wusste er, was an diesem Lächeln ihn unruhig machte. Es warnte ihn vor etwas, das er bisher außer Acht gelassen hatte in seiner Naivität. Er stand dem Vater des Jungen gegenüber, den er – für einen Raven vollkommen normal – gecheckt hatte. Dass diese Spielweise am Rand der Illegalität und durchaus brutal war, war ihm bewusst und er begann langsam zu begreifen, dass diese Brutalität nicht normal gewesen war. Dass sie unerwünscht war und andere Spieler verletzt hatte. So auch Knox. Den Sohn dieses Mannes.

„Ich verstehe, dass dieser Sport nicht ohne ein gewisses Level an Gewalt oder an Verletzungen auskommt. Aber mein Junge war blau und grün", sagte Mr. Knox und das Lächeln erlosch vollständig. Der Mann verstärkte den Griff um seine Hand nicht, hielt sie aber immer noch beständig gefangen. Angst krallte sich ihren Weg in Jean empor. Es war die Angst davor, dass der Mann sich für die Verletzungen seines Sohnes rächen würde, wo er doch schon die beiden Mädchen aus dem Raum geschickt hatte.

Wie sollte er ihm erklären, dass er dazu erzogen worden war? Wie sollte er ihm erklären, dass er damals soviel Hass in sich getragen hatte, dass er es genossen hatte, das Glück zu zerstören, was er in den unbedarften Augen anderer Spieler gesehen hatte?

Jean öffnete den Mund, doch nichts kam heraus. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt, seine Gedanken eingefroren in Furcht um das Kommende.

„Dad…", durchbrach die Stimme seines Kapitäns warnend die Stimme in diesem Raum und Jeans Blick fuhr hilfesuchend zu dem Jungen, den er grün und blau gecheckt hatte. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen, Dad. Lass ihn, das ist Vergangenheit, Jean ist jetzt ein Teil der Trojans."

Ruhig und besonnen sprach er Worte, die Jean schmerzten in ihrer Vergebung. Knox' Vater ließ seine Hand los, während der blonde Junge seinen Oberarm berührte.

Jean nahm seine Hand zu sich. Sie pochte unter dem festen Druck des Mannes, der ihn ernst und prüfend musterte.

„Herzlich willkommen in unserem Haus, Jean. Ich freue mich auf gemeinsame Tage und gute Gespräche", sagte er und wenn Jean eines erkannte, dann war es eine Warnung.

So sanft und lächelnd sie auch ausgesprochen sein sollte.

* * *

Sein Vater war unmöglich. _**Unmöglich.**_

Jeremy grollte innerlich schon seit er Jean aus den Händen seines überfürsorglichen Vaters befreit und ihn unter dem Vorwand der Hilfe nach oben gelockt hatte. Aus der Hörweite seiner Geschwister und Eltern heraus.

Was fiel seinem Dad ein, Jean unter Druck zu setzen? Vor allem wegen Dingen, die in der Vergangenheit lagen und Gründe hatten, die schlimmer nicht sein konnten? Hätte sein Vater das vorher angesprochen, dann hätte Jeremy ihm einen Hinweis geben können, dass warnende Worte nicht wirklich angebracht wären und Jean nur verängstigen würden.

Aber nein, er hatte seine „du hast meinem Sohn wehgetan"-Rede lieber im stillen Kämmerlein vorbereitet.

„Er hätte das nicht sagen dürfen", knurrte Jeremy nun laut und Jean maß ihn vorsichtig von seinem Platz auf dem Bett aus. So vorsichtig, wie er auch seinen Vater gemessen hatte und Jeremy glaubte zu wissen, wie unsicher der andere Junge im Moment war. Verdenken konnte man es ihm auf jeden Fall nicht.

„Er meint es auch nicht so. Er weiß nicht, was Evermore dir angetan hat. Deswegen sagt er solche Dinge. Er ist dir nicht böse."

Jeremy pirschte in Jeans Zimmer auf und ab und Jean legte den Kopf schief. Durchdringend musterten ihn die grauen Augen.

„Warst du es wirklich? Grün und blau?"

Schulterzuckend bejahte Jeremy. „So ist nun einmal unser Sport."

Dass die Ravens einen Scheiß auf Sportlichkeit gaben, wussten sie beide.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen", sagte Jean und senkte seinen Blick auf die ineinander verschränkten Hände.

„Du tust es jetzt nicht mehr und das zählt."

„Er will dich schützen. Und er macht sich Sorgen um dich."

„Unberechtigt."

Jean seufzte und dieser Laut ließ Jeremy innehalten. Er hörte auf, Kreise zu laufen und setzte sich in gebührendem Abstand zu Jean ebenfalls auf das Bett.

„Hör zu, meine Familie mag dich. Sie hätten sonst nicht zugestimmt, dich hier zu haben. Niemand verurteilt dich für das, was früher geschehen ist."

„Dein Vater schon."

„Er wird erkennen, dass er falsch liegt."

Jean erwiderte nichts, sondern wich seinem Blick aus, indem er auf Barnie starrte, der zu seinen Füßen lag und mit sehnsuchtsvollen Augen zu ihm hochsah. Liebe auf den zweiten Blick, so schien es Jeremy und er seufzte.

„Geht mir genauso, Kumpel", murmelte er und Jean musterte ihn irritiert.

„Was?"

Jeremy erstarrte. Ja, er sprach mit Tieren. Er war damit _**aufgewachsen**_, mit Tieren zu sprechen. Es war natürlich für ihn, das zu tun. Dass es ihm in diesem Moment herausgerutscht war, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, gehörte nicht dazu. Definitiv nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie es dazu gehörte, dass er etwas herausposaunte, was er für sich behalten sollte. Um jeden Preis. Jeremy schluckte.

„Ach…" Verlegen rieb er sich über den Nacken und deutete auf Barnie. „Er schaut halt, als würde er sich Sorgen darum machen, dass es dir gut geht." Das war hoffentlich nahe genug an der Wahrheit…hoffte Jeremy.

Jean folgte seinem Blick und gemeinsam starrten sie Barnie an, der unter ihrer Musterung winselte und probeweise mit seiner Rute wedelte.

„So sieht er nicht aus", widersprach Jean, elaborierte jedoch nicht weiter, was er damit meinte.

„Doch schon", versuchte Jeremy sich in einer Gegendarstellung, von der er selbst aber noch nicht einmal wirklich überzeugt war.

Barnie brummte leise und furzte sehr ausgiebig und sehr laut.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


End file.
